


As Long As You're Mine

by BlaineAnderson, Kurt_Hummel



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Age Difference, BDSM, Blood, Death, Dom!Blaine, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Sub!Kurt, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Blaine, Vampires, bottom!Kurt, mature themes, sub!Sebastian, vampire!blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 490,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineAnderson/pseuds/BlaineAnderson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurt_Hummel/pseuds/Kurt_Hummel
Summary: On the outside, Dalton Academy appears to be a very prestigious private school in Ohio, that teaches the young men there to become proper gentleman. However, this is a front for what Dalton really is - a vampire coven. Something that Kurt Hummel is unaware of after transferring there after the abuse he suffered at McKinley High.The vampires at Dalton do their best to act like they're just normal people while Kurt is around to keep their true nature a secret. But when the English teacher, Blaine Anderson finds himself drawn to the scent of Kurt's blood and struggles to stop himself from feeding from him, Dalton's secret nature is threatened to be exposed to the human boy...





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> We are two idiots who have been RPing together as these two idiots for just under 3 years. With the recent tumblr purge, our accounts got flagged as explicit so we are moving our RPs to AO3. The format will be structured as an RP, but we hope that you can still read along without too much hassle. I'll also try and fix all of the terrible typos from us trying to write replies from our cell phones. I've tried to tag what I can, but please let me know if you think I should tag anything else :) - Thanks in advance!

**Kurt**  
  
If it were up to Kurt, the school he transferred to wouldn’t have been Dalton Academy. He knew that staying at McKinley wasn’t an option anymore - not with Karofsky’s escalating threats. But Dalton was expensive. Incredibly so, and Kurt didn’t want to have his father giving up his honeymoon with Carole to send him there when he could’ve easily went to Carmel, or any of the other schools nearby. His father, however was insistent that Kurt transferred to Dalton and Kurt could do little to argue; his father had already arranged the transfer and what would soon be Kurt’s dorm was set up for him.  
  
So, that was how Kurt had found himself trying to navigate himself through the overly large school in a uniform that Kurt wouldn’t describe as the most comfortable thing he’d ever worn. The map he’d been given wasn’t really helpful either, but he was able to make his way to his first class of the day - English - by listening into a conversation between two boys who looked like they were the same age as him.  
  
Glancing at the name on the desk, Kurt smiled to himself, happy that he’d found his class without too much hassle. The last thing Kurt wanted was to walk awkwardly into every English classroom until he found the right one. It was awkward for a little while, though as he waited for the rest of the class to file into see where an available seat would be. He didn’t want to go through the pain of having the introduction in front of the class just because he was standing. But much to Kurt’s relief, one seat was available by the time the bell rang and he slid into the chair, and wondered if his first teacher would be laid back like most teachers at McKinley were, or if he’d be a stereotypical almost demonic teacher that he heard could be found at private schools.

* * *

  
**Blaine**  
  
Blaine hated being late.  
  
There was no reason FOR him to be late.  
  
Ever…   
  
It wasn’t that he’d slept in, since that would require him actually going to sleep, though that didn’t mean for hours he didn’t simply lay in his bed and stare up at the celling of his small apartment, nor was it that he got stuck in traffic since that same small apartment was technically part of the academy itself and well within the campus grounds.  
  
No, today, Blaine’s reason for being late was far more luck based than anything. It started off with mistakenly putting toothpaste in his hair instead of hair gel, because of course the latest hairgel craze wasn’t to keep it in tubs, no-no, lets put it in tubes. You know, like HALF of the other products that someone might use within a bathroom situation! That resulted in him having to shower for a second time. Just when he thought his bad luck had ended, ordering his favourite pick me up, one of the strongest coffee’s the campus cafe did - Negative Espresso, He promptly tipped that all over himself before he could even take a sip, resulting in yet another trip back to his room, and a quick soak of his white shirt which was now an off brown colour, to a third and final fuck you to this particular day by having a crow shit on him just as he crossed the quad.  
  
Yes, things were definitely looking up for Blaine today as he walked past the SAME doorman 4 times, who had gotten to the point of simply smirking, though was keeping his head down every time Blaine walked past, each time freshly showered and wearing a new outfit on departure. It wasn’t as easy as changing ones shirt. Blaine had an appearance to keep up. Pants, and sometimes shoes were also changed on each trip. He wouldn’t let himself become dull and boring, like most of the staff that made up the Dalton Academy. They were such old fashion. He just wanted to stay fresh, and hip  
  
… More like break a hip.  
  
With his favourite baby blue long sleeve button up shirt, protected slightly with a thin grey sweater vest, and fitted dress pants, Blaine quickly power walked back across the quad, greeting students as he hurried past them, forgoing his coffee and trying to make it into the classroom before the bell went. With a quick glance at his watch, sighing with relief that he wasn’t horribly late, Blaine took a quick detour to the school office, checking his pigeon hole and picking up the usual paperwork he had to take with him on a daily basis. Margaret, the school’s receptionist for all intents and purposes gave Blaine a disgruntled huff and thrust a manilla folder in his direction “New student”  
  
“Hello Margaret, you’re looking wondering this morning. Did you do something new with your hair?” Blaine smiled, though he knew very well the cockiness in his voice was present, and sure to irritate the already large, angry woman, as he reached out to take the file.  
  
She simply stared, her eyebrows narrowing slightly. Blaine took his cue to quickly leave, hurrying toward his first class, flipping the folder open.  
  
“Kurt Hummel” Blaine hummed as he quickly glanced over the boys file, though one point stood out like a sore thumb.  
  
Across the page, in giant bold red letters - HUMAN.  
  
“A human?” Blaine was talking under his breath to no one in particular as he glanced upwards as the bell rang. “Oops”  
  
Picking up the speed a little Blaine bursted through the door, though instead of fumbling around he simply walked straight to his desk, placing his items down before turning to the few rows of boys, all wearing their Dalton uniforms.  
  
“Ok. Settle down” Blaine called out, waving his hands as he watched each student instantly face forward, and jaws clamp down shut. “Good morning everyone” Blaine gave his students a wide smile, his eyes scanning the room before a series of things happened at the same time.  
  
Blaine had taken a breath through his nose, it was a habit more than a necessity, when he was hit with a scent so overwhelming it made his chest grumble. His head darted quickly in the direction that his body knew the smell came from before his mind had even processed what was happening when he found himself staring at two wide unfamiliar eyes. It only took a moment, but it was a moment too long as Blaine straightened himself out, shaking his head slightly to clear the strange haze that had clouded his brain. Maybe it had just been a long time since he’d been in a room with a human that wasn’t in the feeding rooms. Yes, that was probably it. Blaine had perfect self control around humans.  
  
With a fresh pair of eyes, Blaine looked at the newcomer, taking only a moment to look him over once, with skin that looked like porcelain and hair that stood up so high Blaine almost wanted to ask him how he did that, before quickly looking toward the rest of the class “As you may have noticed we have a new student joining us. Mr. Hummel, I presume” Blaine directed the question toward Kurt, his eyes only flicking to the boy momentarily before he looked back to the class who had mostly all turned to face Kurt “And while I’m sure this is all very exciting to you all” Blaine’s voice got louder as he got toward the end of that sentence, the students responding quickly by turning to face forward again “please be on your best behaviour, and welcome Kurt as if he though one of your own”  
  
Blaine had no doubt that the others would have noticed straight away that the boy was different, and no doubt they would have smelt the sweet, almost mouthwatering aroma said boy was giving off. It would definitely take some time to get used to.  
  
“Now, I hope everyone finished reading Thou Blind Man’s Mask… Stelling” Blaine called out, gesturing to the blonde boy that was close by Kurt “Please let Mr. Hummel borrow your book, and I will see to it that you are caught up quickly” He spoke directly to Kurt before looking back at the class in whole “as for the rest of you” Blaine took a few steps, though purposely moving to the other side of the room away from Kurt, his smell hitting him so hard that he could feel his teeth almost playing a game in his mouth, retracting in and out of his gums as he remained tight lipped while this occurred till he had himself under control “What does the speaker of the poem think should occupy his thoughts instead of Desire?”  
  
Blaine watched a few students raise their hands, listening their answers, and going around the room discussing the topic at hand. He thought if he kept the class fast paced, he would have no time to look in Kurt’s direction, but that didn’t stop his body from unwillingly turning to face the boy.  
  
This wasn’t good.  
  
This wasn’t good at all.

* * *

  
**Kurt**  
  
Despite the fact Kurt knew that their teacher wouldn’t be long - a school like Dalton probably wouldn’t allow a teacher to arrive more than a minute late - he really hoped that it wouldn’t be too long until this Mr. Anderson came into the room. Because really, the stares he was getting was starting to get unnerving. He knew that being the new kid that he’d get some looks from people trying to judge him, try to figure out who he was just by looking at him, or people who were just curious about him.  
  
Thankfully it wasn’t too long until his English teacher did arrive, but the way he burst through the door did cause Kurt to jump and look at the older male with wide eyes.  
  
To say that Kurt was shocked about Mr. Anderson’s appearance would be an understatement. Ignoring the fact he was incredibly handsome - which was a fact Kurt was refusing to focus on because he had lasted most of his educational career without thinking about any of his teachers in that way - the teacher was young. Incredibly so. Of course there were young teachers. They weren’t common in McKinley, however Kurt doubted they’d changed their staff in a very long time. But Mr. Anderson was just so much younger that Kurt has ever anticipated. Kurt had to wonder if either the guy had incredibly good genes, was some kind of super genius that allowed him to graduate college and get his teaching licence early, or if he had some insane moisturising routine and if it was he latter Kurt had to ask the other what he used because it was something Kurt had to try out for himself.  
  
It wasn’t something Kurt was able to dwell on for too long however as Mr Anderson was introducing him, and thankfully wasn’t calling for him to stand in front of the class and talk about himself. So this time, when they all looked at him again, Kurt smiled politely before focusing on what their teacher was saying, admittedly feeling relieved when the rest of the class looked away from him and opted to look in front of the class instead.  
  
Kurt cleared his throat as Mr. Anderson had spoken directly towards him and nodded once “Yes, sir,” He said before quietly thanking the blond boy as he was handed the book. Kurt didn’t open the book straight away, and instead opened his notebook to take down the notes of what the other’s said before he’d start to work on his own interpretation, and work from there.  
  
However, it was starting to get hard for Kurt to write down what the others were saying considering how fast the class had been moving onto different subjects, and he was just hoping that he could understand his scrawl later, and was also hoping that it would just be something that would only be for today because if this was what it was like everyday, Kurt knew he would have to work a lot harder than he had when he was at McKinley.  
  
But what Kurt had noticed more than anything was the way his teacher wasn’t even looking in his direction despite his body facing him. Was Mr. Anderson already taking a dislike to him? Was he like this with most people? Or was Kurt just imagining things and Mr. Anderson was just focusing on the other side of the room. Whatever it was, Kurt took in a small breath and tried to focus on what the others were saying rather than getting caught up on his own thoughts.  
  


* * *

  
**Blaine**  
  
Blaine couldn’t remember a time when he felt the need to run up to someone and bury his face into their skin, just to smell them. It wasn’t particularly something he ever wanted to do, either, but Kurt. God! That smell!  
  
Blaine survived a long time out amongst the humans before he had decided to take on a role with the facility. Really, this was the safest place to be anyway, and he didn’t have to worry about much, other than educating the minds of usually well behaved boys. There was a presence about himself that made them stop and listen. He knew it. He’d known it from the first day he stepped into the room.  
  
A snap of the fingers, and he had several sets of eyes on him.  
  
In the beginning, he loved the feeling, as though he were some type of ruler, powerful and strong, and the students were his personal army. But, when you had been doing this for as long as Blaine, it lost its charm pretty quickly. Really, it was a matter of respect. Blaine wasn’t forcing them to be here.  
  
No one was forcing them to be here.  
  
Try as he may, Blaine couldn’t help how his body gravitated toward Kurt, his throat almost closing in on itself, squeezing slightly, becoming dry and hard to swallow. He’d resorted to just pointing to students to answer instead of calling them out name by name. He knew a lot of them were sensing his discomfort, most of the front row tilting their heads slightly at him as he continued on.  
  
For the most part, Kurt remained silent, which Blaine was thrilled about. Opening his mouth, breathing as he spoke each word… Blaine wasn’t too sure he would be able to control himself.  
  
But he had to. He was better than this.  
  
The primal part of him that was running a muck inside his mind, but his willpower was stronger, pushing it into submission, silencing that nagging voice in his head, ignoring the way his blood felt like it was burning under his skin and carried on, clearing his throat a few times before turning his back to the students to write a few key points he wanted them to remember and keep in their notes. With his back to the class, it was much easier for Blaine to calm down, to really truthful and honestly calm down. He knew he was probably just hungry. Lack of food generally made him go a little crazy. He’d have to survive one more class before he could excuse himself into the feeding bays, but, at least there were no other humans in the other classes…  
  
That he knew of…  
  
His eyes darted over to his desk, almost as though the folder were calling him, his curiosity peaking at why on earth they had let a human enrol here.  
  
Of all places, Dalton?  
  
Blaine’s eyes darted up as the bell rang, giving a sigh of relief at how quickly the class went. “I’m giving you the night off, guys, but don’t get used to it” He called out as most of them started to stand up, getting ready to tackle the rest of their classes for the day. He hadn’t turned around yet as he composed himself, putting on his usual polite smile as he put the whiteboard marker down, giving himself a tiny nod and turned around, making sure not to breathe this time “Mr. Hummel, can I see you for a moment” Blaine spoke quickly as he walked toward his desk, rummaging through a folder till he found all the original copies of the handouts he’d given throughout the semester.

* * *

  
  
**Kurt**  
  
Kurt would usually be asking some kind of question about the book they were reading despite the fact he hadn’t read it but with how strange the teacher was acting, Kurt could do nothing but stay silent and look in confusion as Mr Anderson stopped saying his students name’s and just pointed to them instead, and then turned his back to the class. This couldn’t be normal, right? This couldn’t be the way the man normally taught. Kurt let his eyes and skim across the room and he didn’t seem to be the only one who noticed the teacher’s discomfort. Even the students in the front had their heads tilted to the side in question, so this couldn’t be normal for the other. But what was wrong with the other? Was it him being there? Kurt knew that it was stupid to think that because he hadn’t said more than two words to the other but Mr Anderson hadn’t looked at him in a long time. He couldn’t be disliked already, could he?  
  
Thankfully, the bell had rang, and Kurt felt like he couldn’t get out of the class fast enough. But he’d barely reached the door when hearing Mr. Anderson calling his name. Kurt froze for a few moments, and took a breath to compose himself, and took a few moments to remind himself that it would be impossible for Mr. Anderson to hate him already. He turned around after a couple of moments and followed his teacher to the desk “Is something wrong , sir?”

* * *

  
  
**Blaine**  
  
Sure, there were people around that couldn’t control themselves, but those people weren’t usually situated at Dalton, and those people normally didn’t include Blaine. It was a point that was drilled into everyones heads, student, teacher or otherwise - We were above common nonsense, we were stronger, and we weren’t controlled by our lust. Some thought it was easier, to just live life without a care in the world, take what you want without a second glance or thought. It would be like plucking a ripe apple from a tree.  
  
Blaine kept his lips tight as his felt the pressure against his bottom lip as he felt his eyes drag to look over at the porcelain skin boy. Now that Blaine had allowed himself to look properly, he noticed how fragile Kurt actually looked. He was such a slim boy, tall, extremely long legs, small waist, shoulders were hard to see with the bulky and maybe slightly ill-fitting jacket but broad enough shoulders, delicate hands that were out on display, almost begging to be touched.  
  
Blaine quickly shook his head, hoping the action might rattle his brain back to normal. He was Kurt’s teacher, and while yes, that kind of thing wasn’t really an issue here, it was still frowned upon, and … Blaine was probably old enough to be his father or something.  
  
Keeping that in mind, Blaine darted his eyes back up to Kurt’s face when he spoke, hoping that would help, that the realisation that this human boy was still a child might stop these… these… these thoughts! But then he had to go and open his mouth!  
  
Blaine had heard him before, briefly, but now the sound caused Blaine to raise an eyebrow slightly. He sat down at his desk once the papers were in his hand, almost wondering if he should check how old Kurt was. It was such a unique sound that Blaine hadn’t heard before, and definitely in a range he didn’t hear much at the school here. With curious wide amber eyes, Blaine searched Kurt’s face quickly, paying attention to his features, noticing the small freckles that were barely visible, but still there along his skin, his eyebrows which were almost perfect, before he started listening to his heart beat, his breath quickening a little, eyes darting to the vein that pumped along the side of his long neck…  
  
“mmm” Blaine moaned before shaking his head quickly again, clearing this throat to mask it “I mean, No, nothing is wrong, I just wanted to say hello and to welcome you to Dalton. Here’s a few worksheets I’ve handed out on the topic so you should be able to catch up quickly, but don’t worry i’ll excuse you from the test on Friday”  
  
_“That’s it Anderson, just keep talking”_  his mind gave him a mental thumbs up as he handed the stack of papers forward quickly.  
  
“I see in your files that you used to sing in your school glee club - Were you any good?” Blaine smiled politely, silently thanking his teeth for behaving at this moment as he flipped open Kurt’s file, glancing over the front page in search for a date of birth, before shutting it again. “I’m not sure if you’ve been made aware but Dalton has an excellent glee club called the Warblers, and I heard their coach is a pretty cool guy too” Blaine chuckled softly.

* * *

  
  
**Kurt**  
  
Feeling the teacher’s eyes trailing across his body, Kurt bit down on his lip gently, starting to feel incredibly vulnerable with how the other was looking at him. Normally, Kurt would’ve expected to feel incredibly giddy with how he was almost being stared at by a guy who looked like this, and while that feeling was still there, Kurt still felt very slightly on edge. Because feeling like this about his teacher of all people, no matter how young he looked and no matter how handsome was would be incredibly dangerous. Especially if Kurt was making this stupid infatuation as obvious as he felt it was.  
  
The noise that sounded like a moan coming from Mr. Anderson took Kurt by surprise, causing his eyebrows to raise slightly. He almost questioned it, but Mr. Anderson clearing his throat and spoke before he could stopped Kurt from doing so. “Oh, thank you,” Kurt said, smiling as he took the sheets from the other. “When will I be sitting the test if it’s not goin g to be Friday?”  
  
Hearing the older male ask about Glee club, Kurt was taken aback slightly, but he smiled, because talking about Glee was something that Kurt enjoye doing. He didn’t really get to do it at McKinley outside those who were actually in the club “I was in the club.. And I was good. But unfortunately, My talent wasn’t exactly appreciated there.” Seeing Blaine looking through what he assumed to be his file - it would be pretty rude to look at something else when they were talking after all - Kurt bit his lip softly. He didn’t know how much was in there and he didn’t know if anything about Karofsky had been documented in his file. He hoped it wasn’t because that was a conversation he was not ready to have. “I do. My dad had actually made sure Dalton had a glee club so that it would be easier for me to settle in here. And I think my old glee club has competed againt the Warblers in the past ” He said, with a slight laugh “But who’s the coach? Does he teach anything else or is he only htere to coach glee?”  
  


* * *

  
  
**Blaine**  
  
It was much easier to control himself now that he’d mentally told himself to stop. It didn’t mean that as Kurt approached that the scent didn’t steam roll into Blaine. He caught himself a few times leaning forward slightly, nose sniffing the air, before quickly stopping himself. What the hell was wrong with him, and no amount of head shaking seemed to be doing the trick. He wasn’t above slapping himself in the face a couple of times at this point.   
  
“You don’t have to. It is my welcome gift to you” Blaine gave Kurt a small smile “Though I don’t expect the others will be as gracious”  
  
Though, hunger aside, Blaine’s interest in Kurt only continued to peak the more the boy opened his mouth. He listened carefully, listened for raises in voice, or changes in heart beat while he spoke. His father had made sure Dalton had a glee club before sending his child here?… and why did headmaster allow this?   
  
The whole thing was very confusing to Blaine, but, it wasn’t completely unheard of. Once every so often, someone who had knowledge of the school would bring a child, usually for protection… hang on.  
  
Blaine flipped the folder open again and his eyes, quickly skimmed through the document. Nothing. He darted his eyes back to Kurt, with his eyebrow raised slightly, trying to understand. Maybe he came from an important family in the outside world. That must be it.   
  
Blaine allowed Kurt to speak, starting to enjoy the higher octave that was just the boys voice at rest, and how sweet it sounded. It almost soothed the burning red that was flashing behind his eyes. The same red that was trying to break free. The smile sat on Blaine’s lips, his eyes darting from Kurt’s blue eyes, down to his plump pink lips, watching them move as the words flowed.  
  
Upon hearing Kurt’s final sentence, Blaine couldn’t hold back the small laugh as he stood up “Well, if your singing voice is anywhere near your speaking voice I think that your talents will be spotlighted in the Warblers. Such a unique sound” Blaine moved forward a little, instantly regretting it as he involuntarily breathed in. He really needed to stop doing that!  
  
All his hard work…  
  
Blaine felt his throat grow tighter, the rumble that seemed to sit in his upper chest, as his head cocked up, till his eyes met Kurt. Standing face to face with him it was clear to see the height difference, but that didn’t nothing to sway Blaine. Maybe just… a little. Maybe if Blaine just had a little he’d be fine. He’d be able to talk to Kurt. Be in the same room as Kurt. Be in the same area as Kurt.  
  
“Just a –”   
  
A loud noise startled Blaine as a few students from his next class ran in, pushing each other slightly and bumping into their desks. The sound brought Blaine back quickly, as he took a small step back, rubbing his face. “Sorry, what was I saying. Yes. Glee club. You should come and audition this afternoon. 4pm. Senior common room, and don’t worry, i’ll put in a good word for you” Even if Kurt was terrible, Blaine would probably still let him join, because then maybe he could get used to the smell. Or, should he be avoiding Kurt? He’d nearly just bitten a student in the middle of his classroom… in the middle of DALTON! Crap, and now he’d just told him to come for Warbler auditions.   
  
Blaine smiled before reaching down to grab a small slip of paper, though his smile was far from genuine. He’d been told throughout his life that he was able to give some pretty award winning smiles when he was feeling terrible, or in this case, hungry, crazy, and if he was being totally honest, horny, all things that he should definitely NOT be feeling while at work, so he hoped that Kurt just thought he was being polite. As a teacher should be… because that’s what Blaine was. His teacher.   
  
Blaine looked up, almost like he was trying to see inside of his own brain, to tell it to send the message around the rest of his body.   
  
Blaine = Teacher.   
  
Kurt = Student.   
  
However his mind responded with:  
  
Blaine = Want.   
  
Kurt = Smell good.  
  
With a groan at his own thoughts, Blaine wrote a quick note in perfect scribe that excused Kurt for being late, folding the paper and handing it over to Kurt “Just give that to your next teacher”  
  
He certainly couldn’t tell the boy he’d changed his mind, and that he wasn’t allowed to join the Warblers, and he certainly wasn’t about to disadvantage his boys just because he was about a minute away from jumping a student, which he should feel morally wrong about… but didn’t  
  
So instead, Blaine, without giving Kurt a straight answer, smirked “See you at 4″ before turning to face the new lot of students that had just sat down   
  
“Good morning everyone, lets continue on with page 42″ Blaine gave Kurt a final glance before nudging his head in the direction of the door as one of the students raised their hand and instantly started asking questions about their homework questions.

* * *

  
  
**Kurt**  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Kurt smiled back at the teacher, “I don’t think they will, but hopefully they’ll be nice enough to give me time to study for it,”   
  
It definitely was appreciated - he did expect for the test to just be postponed but he hadn’t even considered the fact he might be excused from it as a whole. While it might have been good to take it, Kurt knew t would be a lot less stress on his side if he had one less subject to study for.  
  
Seeing Mr. Anderson looking through his file after mentioning his father making sure that Dalton had a glee club, Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion. He knew that there was probably more to his dad reasoning for sending him to Dalton other than it’s extracurriculars but was it really that strange? While Kurt didn’t want to go into details about his transfer, he didn’t think that mentioning glee was enough to look through the file again.  
  
As he spoke, Kurt noticed that the other had been looking at his lips and he felt his breath catching slightly before mentally slapping himself because he was being ridiculous. The older male was just looking at him, and just because he happened to look at his lips at some point didn’t mean that it had a remotely sexual meaning behind i. Why was he even entertaining the thought histeacher of all people would be looking at him or thinking about him in that way?  
  
Kurt couldn’t help but smile as he heard the other laugh. When the other stood up and moved closer Kurt was a little surprised by the height difference. He knew Mr. Anderson was on the small side but he hadn’t expected the height difference to be as obvious. It wasn’t drastic by means - it wasn’t like Finn and Rachel’s height difference - but it was enough for it to be noticeable. Not that Kurt minded. He actually thought the height difference was kind of adorable.  
  
But he barely even noticed the height difference after he heard the older male talking about his voice. He tried to think of anything to say but instead, all he’d done was look look at the teacher dumbly and stammered, even as the other started to speak again.  
  
The moment - if it could even be called a moment - was cut off when a group of other students loudly came through the door. Smiling gently, Kurt ducked his head and took a small step back of his own “I’ll be there,” He said at the mention of the Warbler audition. Even without the suggestion, Kurt would’ve went there today. Probably. He would’ve auditioned by the end of the week anyway.  
  
Kurt gave another small smile as Mr. Anderson started writing on a sheet of paper. He couldn’t help but think about the other’s smile and how it didn’t seem genuine, and he couldn’t help but wonder if there was something wrong with the other. Was it the conversation they just had? Was the other having some other problem that he wouldn’t want to discuss with anyone? Or was Kurt just imagining things? Even if things were wrong, Kurt doubted that the teacher would talk about his problems to a student, never mind a student that he’d just met.  
  
“Thank you,” Kurt smiled and folded the note into his pocket. His eyebrows raised at the smirk, before he grinned a little further, “See you at four,” He said, stepping a little to the side so he wasn’t just standing in the middle of the class, before glancing at the teacher. Catching the tilting of the head towards the door, Kurt nodded and started to head out of the classroom while waving to Mr. Anderson.  
  
The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly, apart from the stares that he’d still been receiving as he navigated his way through the overly large building.The blond who’d given Kurt his book was thankfully nice enough to talk to him throughout the day and was joined by him and a friend with dark hair at lunch. They were both in the Warblers, and told him some things about the Glee club, and wished him luck when he’d mentioned auditioning.  
  
When the end of the day finally came along, Kurt made a stop at his dorm to drop off some of his books to make carrying his bag around a little easier. He also took some time to neaten his hair up a little. His hair did look presentable enough, but maybe he wanted to look his best for someone he knew would be there, and maybe it was all he could do at the moment to calm his nerves down.  
  
Before long, he’d finally finished getting ready, and after sighing at his reflection, Kurt stood up and started to heads towards the senior commons

* * *

  
  
**Blaine**  
  
Even though Kurt was long gone, his scent lingered, and the more it lingered, the more Blaine started to lose it. He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the window, his normally bright amber eyes were dull, almost boring looking, which meant that he was hungry. It was funny how it worked out. He looked normal in general, maybe the eyes could give him away but most people just thought they were pretty, too focused on their beauty to realize how strange it looked, but while he was hungry, the deadlier he got, the more his eyes dulled, changed, looked more human. I guess it made sense, if he was all black or red eyed and scary like a bad stereotype, people would run away. If he looked like Joe Smith, people wouldn’t think twice. He would be more approachable…  
  
As the bell rang, Blaine was out the door before his students had even stood up from their seats. Usually Blaine walked, talked, and acted just like every other human on the planet, but in this small fleeting moment he was anything but that.  
  
It was frowned upon for the staff to use any of their talents, as they were supposed to be setting an example, and for students it was a big no. There was plenty of times and places for them to practice and discover if they were gifted, or just… special. They were all special, in some way, but some, more so. Blaine was just average. No big scary tricks or talents, unless you considered dapper charm to be a talent – he had plenty of that.  
  
As he ran across the quad, eyes set on getting to the feeding bays as quickly as possible before he lost his mind, listening to a student he brushed past scream out “SIR!” as she lost a pile of papers, the loose sheets fluttering around as the blur whooshed past before he came to a stop at the doorway, walking quickly as he pushed past the few students who were waiting, who also had something to say about their teacher jumping the line. He waved them off with a “Yes. Yes I know. I’m sorry. This is an emergency” until he was facing Lidia, the woman in charge of the bays, and registered nurse. She looked up from her notepad, cocked an eyebrow at Blaine before nodding her head back. Blaine could have kissed her in that moment if he wasn’t hungry. Or gay. Though, that probably wouldn’t have stopped him in that moment.  
  
He didn’t even care which bay he went into, which was saying something, since he chose only to feed from a select few volunteers. Well, that’s what they called themselves. They were paid well, both for their services, and their silence (not that the latter really mattered, they were compelled to forget most of it) and it wasn’t that they didn’t receive something out of it as well. The endorphin rush they got left them feeling blissed out and content. For Blaine, he wasn’t able to switch off the images that flooded his mind and the feelings he’d get from the person, and thus, his choice to only feed from a select few people whom he had grown to know. Which also was a trait that made him an ideal person to be at Dalton as well.  
  
But right now, he didn’t care.  
  
There was a free bay with a younger male, possibly mid-20’s that was laying back on the chair, sitting in only a pair of boxer briefs that were slightly raised in excitement. He had his eyes closed, head tilted to the side slightly. As Blaine pulled the curtain close the boy opened his eyes quickly and smiled at Blaine, giving his licks a small lick, and winking. Blaine simply rolled his eyes.  
  
“Hello there big boy” the boy smirked, holding arm out.  
  
Blaine growled and stalked forward, accepted the arm and drove his teeth in, his eyes rolling back into his head as he drank. The boy moved his free hand to the back of Blaine’s neck, holding him there. When the boy started to arch his back off of the chair, small little whimpers and moans slipping, Blaine pulled his mouth off quickly, the boy instantly reaching out with a small “no no no” as he pleaded. Blaine took a step back, moving aside as someone rushed in to clean up the boy, before handing Blaine a tissue and pointed to his lip.  
  
“Thanks” was all Blaine said as he passed Lidia who simply waved and sent the next person in.  
  
It was easier for Blaine to concentrate for the rest of the day, and he was calm and collected, though, to be certain, when he wasn’t in class, he stayed in his office.  
  
“Sir, you wanted to see me” A student, Thad, appeared at his door, sticking his head inside as Blaine glanced up from the essay he was reading.  
  
“Yes, please” Blaine gestured to the chair as Thad walked in, the young boy so full of confidence, with a small kick in his step as he practically jumped into the large armchair that sat opposite Blaine’s desk. “We have a new student auditioning this afternoon”  
  
“Is that the human kid?” Thad questioned, though almost sounded uninterested.  
  
“Yes, have you met him?”  
  
Thad twisted his hand from side to side “Somewhat. Jeff has been hanging around with him most of the day, but I haven’t really spoke to him. Seems quiet. Can he sing?”  
  
Blaine shrugged “Unsure, but I’m fairly certain there is something there that we can use”  
  
“We’re going to be practicing Animal this afternoon?” Thad asked.  
  
“Maybe. I want to open with something we know, just to prove a point. He’s coming from some other glee club, I just want to drive the point home that we are… you know”  
  
“The best, sir?” Thad asked, with a smirk.  
  
Blaine winked and pointed his finger “Exactly. So tell everyone?”  
  
Thad stood up, not needing to be told that the conversation was over as he nodded “Sure thing. Thanks sir  
  
When Blaine made his way to the senior commons the boys were already singing, their voices filling the hallways. As he turned and opened the wide wooden doors, he noticed them all in formation, dancing in unison, putting on a show for no one but themselves. In that moment he was proud of his team.  
  
He didn’t interrupt, just stood in the doorway and watched with a critical eye. He would have to tell Nick that he was half a step off, or Trent to actually hit the E otherwise drop it down an octave. It wasn’t the sound of footsteps that caught his attention, but the smell, as he turned his face knowing soon enough he’d see Kurt. He wasn’t even sure how far or close he was, but he was around. Feeding had done nothing to stop the impact of Kurt’s scent on him. Maybe he just needed to inhale once, a big deep breath to get it out of his system. Taking in a deep breath, his team too focused on their performance to notice his actions, he let the smell overwhelm him, to the point he felt his teeth slide out from where they were hidden in his gums, his neck tilting back slightly as the muscles in his body all practically screamed in both pleasure and pain. It was intoxicating, as well as something he craved so badly that he’d kill for it.  
  
As the footsteps got closer Blaine tried to focus himself, listening to Trent miss that E again was a good way to get his brain to switch back into teacher mode as he made a small tsking sound.  
  
“Guys, guys, we’ve been over this” Blaine held his hands up “I’m not even going to tell you what you were doing wrong, you should know by now” Blaine laughed and looked at Trent, who looked down at the ground, some of the other Warblers chuckling “From the top, and this time really sell it. Also, before I forget, as soon as you’re done Kurt will be doing a slightly informal audition, so, please take your seats and be welcoming and respectful” He spoke the last part a littler louder, knowing full well that Kurt was close by, the Warblers mostly had their eyebrows raised at Blaine, or tilting their head slightly to see when Kurt appeared. No doubt they would be able to smell him as easily as Blaine was.  
****

* * *

**  
Kurt**  
  
As he was walking, deciding to go for a fairly quick pace but not one that would exhaust him yet was one that would hopefully get him there in time. He tried to not think about how his audition would go and instead just thought about what song he’d chose for said audition. He had multiple songs in his mind for potential performances with the New Directions (sadly, he’d never had the chance to perform them but that wasn’t something Kurt Kurt was surprised by), so he’d probably just go for one of those songs instead.  
  
The closer he got to the senior commons, the better Kurt could hear t he Warblers and hear just how talented they were. When they were facing each other in competitions, Kurt hadn’t really appreciated their talent due to how nervous Kurt knew he was. But now it was hard to deny that they were extremely talented.  
  
He kept walking towards the commons, and smiled when seeing the door open and Mr. Anderson standing in the door way. He walked a little faster now he was closer and stood next to the teacher as he watched the performance.  
  
It was amazing to see a glee club like this. While there was a clear leader who probably sang most of the solos, it was obvious that every member of the group was important. It wasn’t like with the New Directions or Vocal Adrenaline where one person took the spotlight and the others just sang and danced around them and it wouldn’t really matter if one person lost their voice of whatever. Everyone complimented each other in some way and Kurt’s focus wasn’t being pulled to anyone in particular as he watched them. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched them perform - Kurt even if he didn’t end up taking over as the lead soloist or being one of the others who was likely to get a solo, he knew that unless they’d taken a dislike to him, that if he’d gotten into the Warblers, he would actually be appreciated when he was here.

* * *

 

**Blaine**  
  
Blaine could hear Kurt’s footsteps, hitting the ground hard as they got closer. He could hear his heart beat picking up before Blaine could sense the boy behind him.  
  
Kurt didn’t say anything just stopped right beside Blaine, and he simply offered him a small smile, giving him a quick once over before looking back at the Warblers.  
  
It wasn’t fair, Blaine had decided, that Kurt was here just to tease him. It was bad enough he was extremely attractive, but top that off with a jugular that looked so delicious and a smell that would cause the teacher some serious issues both in and out of a school environment, just wasn’t fair.  
  
He didn’t even care if Kurt wasn’t interested, that would be for his own good,though, Blaine certainly noticed the change in scent when they were speaking which meant… Something… But, Blaine refused to think nothing of it. Nothing at all.  
  
“Well done guys” Blaine clapped as the boys finished singing their cover of up town girl before he watched them all spread out onto the various chairs and sofas, taking their places and sitting down. Blaine looks around quickly, locking his eyes with David who sometimes forgot to move his shoulders to pretend like he was breathing and mimicked the gesture before he turned to Kurt. “Guys, This is Kurt Hummel” Blaine turned back to face the room, putting his hand near Kurt’s back but never touching him, trying to gesture the boy into the room as Blaine walked to stand off to the side “When you’re ready” Blaine told Kurt, giving him a small reassuring smile.

* * *

  
**Kurt  
**  
Kurt knew at the back of his mind he should be thinking about what song he was actually going to sing for his audition so he wouldn’t look like an idiot in front of the Warblers as he stammered and tried to decide on a song last minute but it was hard. It was hard to really focus when he was just so mesmerised by the performance that it was only something floating around in the back of his mind.  
  
He was finally brought out of his slight trance when he heard clapping next to him. His eyes slightly widened in surprise at the sound but he smiled and started to clap along with Mr. Anderson and smiled at the Warblers as he watched them sitting down.  
  
Hearing himself being introduced, Kurt smiled at the others in the room gently and gave a small wave to the Warblers. Feeling the hand near his back, Kurt took in a breath to compose himself and walked to the front of the room, knowing that the teacher wanted him to audition just now.  
  
Catching the nod and the reassuring smile, Kurt smiled back gently before he pulled out his phone. It was mainly to get the backing track for whenever he did start to sing, but it was also so he could actually decide on his song.  
  
The first song that he came across in his playlist was Defying Gravity, and he couldn’t help but grin. It was something that he’d rehearsed over and over, especially since the incident with Rachel. But this time there’d be no throwing of the note; he was going to ace it this time.  
  
Kurt place the phone onto the table and pressed play. He inhaled softly was the introduction played before starting to sing. He know that it was the right choice - it was showing of his voice and range, but wasn’t showing off. At least, not too much, he hoped. Hitting the high F probably would count as him showing off, and he kind of wished that Rachel and the rest of the New Directions were here so he could see the looks on their faces.  
  
Once he was done, Kurt smiled slightly and grabbed his phone off the table and stopped it from playing the next song. He bit down on his lip to stop himself from saying something overly cocky before turning around and looking at Mr. Anderson with a slightly hopefully look

* * *

**  
Blaine  
**  
Blaine had moved off to the side of the room, perched slightly on the edge of the desk out of the way of the Warbler council. They were the ones truly in charge of the Warblers, Blaine was just who watched over them. He wanted to give them a chance to make a choice for themselves, though if they agreed not to allow Kurt in, Blaine was sure he could talk his way into it. He wasn’t overly sure why he even cared so much, since he never really focused his energy this much on one specific person, but in his mind, Kurt’s happiness just seemed to be front and centre. He’d known the boy for less than 24 hours, and yet he didn’t feel like he was meeting him for the first time, just being re-introduced after a long time apart.   
  
But surly, he must be able to sing, if glee club was so important. Blaine knew what that felt like. To feel like glee club was the sun and the moon. He was a Warbler alumni, and back in his days he lead the Warblers on many choir victories. He always got the solo’s and he was well loved. Even before he came to Dalton, he was in his school’s glee club, though those were different times, and not quite as exciting as they were now a days.  
  
For a long time Blaine had wished that the events that changed his life would have happened a few years before they did, because then he could remain in the Warblers, singing and dancing in the spotlight. It worked for a year or two, but he looked far too old to be a student, not old enough to be an adult. That awkward middle ground where no one could quite figure out where he placed. It made things hard in the outside world - people either thinking he was too old, or not old enough… But, that was a long time ago though, and Blaine had long given up the idea of the spotlight, instead stuck to singing in the shower or every so often joining in with his fellow warblers when they’d demand he sing with them, but mostly he chose to bring others into the spotlight, train and guide them as best as he could. In between all the darkness that clouded the minds of all Dalton students and staff, he was glad that he could be a part of the small flicker of positivity and happiness.   
  
With curious eye’s Blaine focused his attention on Kurt, watching the boy play with his phone before a piano melody started to sound through the room. Blaine raised his eyebrow, knowing the song well enough to know that it was sung by a woman.  
  
Upon hearing Kurt’s first note, Blaine’s eyebrows shot up. Kurt’s voice was amazing. Angelic in a way, and nothing that Blaine had ever heard. The room was captivated by his voice, Blaine included, and if he could cry, well, cry properly, he would be doing that, right now. He was so moved by the song that his chest felt heavy.  
  
Every single word. Every single meaning of every single word crashed over Blaine like a tidal wave, and all he could do was stare.   
  
When Kurt finished, Blaine was thankful that the boys didn’t jump up and start clapping, even though he wanted to, and he knew for sure they wanted to as well. It was amazing, and there was no denying it.   
  
Blaine stood up, clearing his throat which got the attention of everyone as he walked toward Kurt before leading him outside, not giving him much of an option to do or say anything “Just give me a moment” was the last thing Blaine said as he shut the two wide doors in Kurt’s face, turning to face the Warblers.  
  
“S–”  
  
“Did you hear that?”  
  
“What a voice?”  
  
“He sounded like a girl”  
  
“We’ve never had a girl on the team”  
  
“it’s a boys school you idiot”  
  
“You’re an idiot”  
  
“Shut up”  
  
“No you shut up”  
  
The sound of the gavel being bashed on the desk silenced everyone as the warbler council gave everyone a stern look.  
  
“Sir, what do you think?” Thad asked.  
  
“I think you’re nuts if you don’t tell that boy he’s on your team” Blaine responded quickly.   
  
Most of the room seemed to nod their head as Thad gestured the gavel back toward the door. Blaine opening it, smiling at Kurt as he gestured inside.  
  
“All those for Kurt joining the warblers, raise your hand”  
  
Blaine watched as most of the students raised their hands. A few, including Sebastian, simply kept his hands in his pockets, looking around the room with a smug look on his face. Blaine was curious what the boy was up to, but thought nothing much of it.  
  
“All those opposed?”  
  
  
Everyone looked around as no one raised their hands, much to Blaine’s relief.  
  
“Welcome Kurt” Thad announced from the front as the guys all jumped up, clapping and cheering, some making their way over to Kurt, other’s talking amongst themselves. Blaine quickly made his way to the table, asking Thad and David to take over for a bit, and that when he returned he wanted them already working on a song that they wanted to perform at sectionals. Blaine used the commotion as his queue to leave for a bit, to let them discuss whatever needed to be discussed, not wanting to seem like the annoying older guy that just hung around, even though some of these boys were older than he was. He figured they’d go through the basic’s with Kurt, and whatever else boys wanted to talk about, plus, he’d successfully stayed in a room without maiming Kurt and didn’t want to push that.  
  
  
“Miracles do happen” Blaine spoke to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets, and quickly ducked back into his office. 

* * *

  
**Kurt**  
  
After his audition, Kurt didn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t to be escorted out of the room with the doors slamming shut in his face. He stared at the doors in wonderment as he was processing what just happened. Was that it? Was he being rejected without so much as a “Thanks for auditioning but no”? He continued to look at the doors for a few moments before hearing voices coming from inside.  
  
When he heard the typical comments that he sounded like a girl, Kurt couldn’t help but scoff to himself. Great. He thought with being an acapella group, his higher range would actually be wanted there, and that with being a private school,people would be far more mature than they were at McKinley but it didn’t really seem like that was the case.  
  
Kurt stepped back inside once the door was opened, and tried not to glare as he re-entered, instead keeping a polite smile on his face. He did look around trying to figure out who exactly was making the comments about his voice just from looking at him but it was proving difficult.  
  
Surprisingly, however, when the Warblers were asked if they wanted him with them or not, while everyone didn’t raise their hands, no one was opposed; Kurt thought with some of their complaints that he’d have at least one or two opposed but maybe they hadn’t just raise their hands to be civil. They probably didn’t want to voice the fact they didn’t want him here to his face. They’d rather talk behind his back it seemed.  
  
Letting out a quiet ‘thanks’ after he was welcomed, that was probably drown out with the applause, Kurt kept the polite smile on face as he was speaking to the Warblers who came over to him but it soon became genuine when he realised that they weren’t the ones who were talking shit about him when the doors were closed.  
  
He turned when hearing the door opening and closing when Mr. Anderson had left, his face falling slightly when he realised the other wasn’t going to be here for the whole practice, but he managed to have it returned when he continued to speak to the other Warblers. They did seem friendly enough, and Kurt hoped that it would say like this, and that his father’s deciding to send him to a school with such an extortionate tuition fee wouldn’t be a mistake. 


	2. A long Sleepless Night

**Kurt**  
  
Kurt had been at Dalton for a few days now, and slowly, he was starting to settle in. He had gotten along with the Warblers for the most part despite their slightly awkward beginning, and he was starting to get a hang of classes and getting to and from them in the large building.  
  
One part of Dalton he knew would take a longer time to get used to was definitely the dorms. They seemed overly large for just one person and if it wasn’t for the lack of a second bed, Kurt would’ve thought that he was supposed to have a dorm mate.   
  
It was also hard to sleep in the dorms - the sound seemed to just travel throughout the building and most night he did take a while to sleep. Right now, however, Kurt was struggling to sleep right now. He was hearing noises from everywhere, and he wasn’t sure where they were coming from but it sounded like some of the noises were students who had trouble sleeping as well.   
  
He tried to sleep for a little longer but realised that it was futile, and with an annoyed huff, Kurt rolled out of the bed and pulled on his slippers and a dressing robe and started heading outside, hoping that a walk would tire him out and he’d finally get some sleep.  
  
But all the walk had done so far was creep him out. The building, while huge, was beautiful during the day. However, at night? It just set Kurt on edge and he just felt like something was watching him and that something was going to jump out at him at any moment. It made Kurt walk faster and he was relieved when he walked outside and into the courtyard.  
  
To his surprise, however, he wasn’t the only person out there. Someone else was standing there. He stayed silent as he wasn’t sre if it was another student who was unable to sleep or if it was a teacher who was trying to catch anyone who was out of bed probably after curfew. It was hard to tell from the low lighting, so instead, Kurt cleared his throat to make himself known and hopefully if it was a teacher they’d be kind enough to let him off with just a warning considering he was new, “Hello?”  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
The first night was the worst.  
  
Never had Blaine visited the feeding bays twice on the same day, but when the first day come to an end, and darkness began to sweep across the school, and his body waking up properly, it made everything so much worse. If Blaine thought he was out of control during the daylight hours, it was nothing compared to when his body naturally came alive. Blaine had found himself sprawled out on his bed, the image of Kurt flashing behind his eyes, not only driving his body insane with the need to taste, but the desire to take… and it wasn’t just his Blood, that Blaine wanted to take. As far as attractions go, Blaine had never really found himself overly drawn to anyone. There may have been the occasional hook up, or fling, but there was nothing permanent, and no one that he felt such a pull toward.  
  
It was only a day, but he was driving himself insane.  
  
Blaine, for lack of a better word, stuffed himself, over-ate and hoped to kill the cravings, and it worked…slightly. He was able to teach Kurt the next day, even interact with him after class asking the boy if he needed any help, or making sure he knew Blaine was available if he needed assistance with catching up, but it didn’t stop the small indentations he had left on the inside of his desk as his fingers dug deep into the wood as each time Kurt was in the room, or even simply walked past, the scent finding it’s way right into Blaine’s nostrils, 100% of the time. He had stopped breathing in a lot, but like an addict he sometimes couldn’t help himself, and would inhale, his body almost feeling like it was simply the vessel for a caged animal that was dying to get out.  
  
No one else seemed to be phased by it, which only saw to confuse him more.  
  
Feeding just seemed to settle down the burning inside his body, but he’d never had so much in his life, and was starting to feel ill, and bloated.  
  
The second night, as he lay in bed, sprawled out, his hand had found it’s way down inside his pants, wrapped around his hardening length as he masturbated with a sense of urgency to the images of Kurt. Tonight wasn’t even about the blood, it was about the image of Kurt bending over to tie his shoelaces that was stuck in Blaine’s mind. How even in something as unflattering as the Dalton uniform, Blaine thought Kurt was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. Though, the moment he reached climax he felt disgusted at himself for masturbating to thoughts of a student. Though it didn’t last long as he tried to relax. Blaine lost all sense of control, and before he knew what was happening, he was inside of Kurt’s room. It must have been early morning, the moonlight was so bright, and The boy remained asleep, luckily. Blaine was torn between watching him sleep, admiring the beauty, and the desire to drive his teeth into that beautiful and soft looking porcelain skin. Kurt shifted in his sleep, mumbled, and Blaine was out of there quickly. Unsure if the boy had actually woken up or not.  
  
By the third day, Blaine had become obsessed. He knew Kurt’s every move throughout the day. He stalked the boy. Hunting his prey. There was no more fighting it. Blaine wanted Kurt. Blaine needed Kurt. He grew jealous of the people who got to interact with Kurt. The way the other boys could reach out and touch his arm in conversation or just be around him, so close… why couldn’t Blaine be that close?  
  
As with the night before, Blaine went into Kurt’s room again, this time, feeling a little more adventurous as he lent forward, his nose only millimetres away from his skin, as he inhaled. He wasn’t prepared for the low animalistic rumble that came out of him, and the way that scent shot through his body, waking up a few part of him that made him a little uncomfortable in his tightening pants and once Kurt started to stir. Blaine didn’t stick around to see if he’d woken up, quickly making his escape, retreating to his room, ignoring everyone or the questioning looks he got from people as he threw himself hard on the bed and once again snaking his hand around his length, jerking off quickly, and almost violently.  
  
Blaine needed to talk to someone. He was losing it. Warbler training had been like dangling a piece of meat in front of a lion as the boys discovered a foam machine that they wanted to implement into their set, and it caused a room full of soaking wet Warblers, their white shirts becoming see-through. He paid no attention to the rest, only to Kurt, who’s perky pink nipples were teasing Blaine from behind his shirt.  
  
Blaine waited patiently as the darkness covered Dalton, smiling politely at people as he passed them as he made his way toward the dorms. No one really questioned what he was doing, because why would they? He was Mr. Blaine Anderson. He was the cool English teacher who was always really nice to everyone, and that the students loved. Why would anyone think he was up to anything? Why would anything think that he was about to sneak into Kurt’s room, and become aroused by the boys scent while he was asleep? It didn’t sound like something he would do…  
  
Except that’s exactly what he was doing.  
  
However, as he approached, he could hear Kurt’s movements, and frustrated grumbles. Blaine ran his fingers along the door, listening closely to the sounds from inside. Kurt wasn’t asleep.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps, and Blaine was gone. Crap. Where was Kurt going? Blaine followed the boy, sticking to the shadows, but Kurt was moving in an unpredictable pattern. It was hard to stalk someone when they didn’t even know where they were going themselves.  
  
Blaine found himself out in the open, though luckily covered by darkness, as he turned his head slightly and saw Kurt heading in his direction. He gave himself a small once over, mostly just making sure he wasn’t tenting hard in his pants.  
  
A small, almost timid “Hello” broke the silence and Blaine turned fully. His eyes were able to see him clearly, as though he were standing in the middle of sunlight, but he could see Kurt squinting slightly, watched as the boy wrapped his robe around himself.  
  
“Kurt?” Blaine said softly, before clearing his throat “What are you, uh, doing awake?” as he spoke, Blaine moved into the moonlight, letting it shine onto him slightly so Kurt could see him “It’s long past curfew” A curfew that no one else really had, except for Kurt.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt wasn’t sure how he felt when he heard his English teachers voice. There was a slight feeling of dread there in case he was landed in detention during his first week for being out this late, but he didn’t feel too bad - he liked Mr. Anderson and they’d gotten along well so far so maybe he’d be okay. The other didn’t seem angry or willing to had out a punishment at the moment as he just seemed confused as to why he was there.  
  
The feeling of which, was mutual. Kurt didn’t think Mr. Anderson would be one of the teachers watching out for any students. Maybe it was because he was young or maybe he just couldn’t see Mr. Anderson as one of the teachers who would give out punishments like that  
  
“Um, nothing,” Kurt said, pulling his robes over his body to try and keep in some heat “I couldn’t sleep. There was a lot of noise around the dorms and it wasn’t letting me get to sleep, so I thought a walk might help me get tired enough that I can block out the noise and actually get at least an hour of sleep,” He said, letting out a soft laugh before sighing at the mention of a curfew. So, there was one then. “I was’t sure that there was a curfew,” He smiled wryly at the other as he spoke, “S-should I be heading back to my room?”

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
It was funny how things changed in a split second. Maybe it was the fresh air, or the fact that he’d never want to openly admit the small problem he was having, but now that Kurt was here, in the darkness, completely vulnerable, easy to take without question… Blaine was completely at ease. A little glad that he hadn’t been caught, but at ease.  
  
Kurt’s voice was a little lower than normal, maybe due to sleep, or lack there of, and Blaine almost felt sympathetic toward the boy. He brushed off Kurt’s comment about curfew for now and took a few steps closer “Is this your first time being away from home? I remember my first time living by myself, during my first year of college. That was rough. It was like they never slept. But then again, most of them were on drugs, and partying was the “thing to do” back then, but when it was somewhat quiet, it seemed like every bump, every little sound would wake me up. I don’t miss it, but I understand what you mean” Blaine may have left out the bit about how meant he didn’t miss sleeping, or trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. It was common among his kind to hate the fact that they no longer slept. Saying they had too much free time. Blaine never had ENOUGH time!… nor did he bring up the bit about how choosing to ignore sounds was the reason he ended up in the position he was in now, when he chose the wrong female to reject, and she had misunderstood his rejection to her sexual advances as being personal, and not simply because he was gay. He didn’t bring up the fact that she drained him within an inch of his life, before pumping him with her poison, and burying him with what little life he was hanging onto to die in the ground, only to find his way back out three days later, confused, hungry and pissed off.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
As the topic of curfew was dropped Kurt smiled and watched as the older male stepped torwads him, “It is,” He said, nodding “I mean, I’ve been to sleep overs before but I’ve not actually been away from home in the sense that I’d be staying somewhere else for most of my time,” Kurt remained quiet as Blaine started speaking about what it was like when he was at college, and he couldn’t help but laugh at what the other said, “I totally get that. Back home, we’re lucky enough that it’s quite so there wasn’t any wild parties, but my brother did tend to play his video games until really late in the night and my dad would have a problem with snoring. So the nights that didn’t happen, I would wake up so easily,” He sighed gently and looked around them before smiling back at the other, “But it does seem really lively around here, especially at night, or maybe that’s just me.” He knew that he was awake right now, so he had no place to speak, but he did hear a lot of voices tonight that wouldn’t let him sleep earlier.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine raised his eyebrow slightly at Kurt’s wording. He had asked around the facility, as well as the headmaster about how much information Kurt was given, but as far as Kurt knew, and was to know, Dalton was just a normal academy, and that was the way it was going to stay, but when he said things like that Blaine wanted to question if that was truly the case. Maybe Kurt was testing him, to get Blaine to slip and tell him information he wasn’t supposed to know.  
  
Blaine tilted his head a little, almost amused “I hadn’t noticed” he held back the grin that was threatening to appear as his lips tweaked slightly “But then again it’s very common for students to suffer from insomnia, or just simply due to time changes, you know, international students and all, and Dalton recognises that so we tend to keep a few things open so that they don’t feel confide to their bedrooms when this happens, but, they aren’t the most pleasant people to be around at this time of night and you certainly shouldn’t be walking around after dark by yourself” Blaine’s voice took on a tone of caution as he looked Kurt up and down. If Blaine wanted Kurt this much, surly he would not be alone. The difference being Blaine had a maturity that others did not, and the ability to stop himself, regardless of how close he got. He worried that others might not be able to stop themselves.  
  
Blaine’s eyes darted around the boy quickly. He could see a slither of chest sticking out from behind his robe, as his pyjama shirt exposed more skin than Blaine had ever seen, bar the wet shirt, and he found himself licking his lips.  
  
When he glanced back up into Kurt’s eyes, he gave a polite smile, almost like he hadn’t just been caught ogling the boy and hoped that the darkness had covered even a portion of that. He wasn’t sure what to do. On one hand, he wanted to send Kurt back to his room, since he wasn’t sure how long his good behaviour was going to last… but on the other side, he wanted Kurt to stay, and chat. He wanted to know Kurt, and he wasn’t sure when he’d get more opportunities to be alone like this with him “I could keep you company if you’d like? I’m not a big sleeper, and I’m sure I could bore you enough that you’d want to sleep”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“I think it might just be insomnia or just not used to being here” He said, a slight chuckle escaping his lips “It’s not the time change - Lima is only a couple of hours away and unless I’e missed a memo, but it’s still in the same time zone as Westerville”  
  
The warning took Kurt by surprise - he knew that some people could be dodgy if they were walking around at night, but was it really dangerous enough that he’d be in trouble if he was walking alone at night. “Thank you for the concern, but I’m sure I’ll be okay..” He said, smiling softly at the other, hoping that the other would trust him to be fine to walk around the school.  
  
Kurt didn’t know if he was imaging things or not but he felt as though the other’s gaze was on him and subconsciously pulled the robe over his body. He did return the smile as they held gazes, only half aware of the slight blush that was creeping up on his cheeks “Are you sure?” he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly at the other’s suggestion. Of course, it was something Kurt would like, love even, even if it was wrong to want to spend a lot of alone time with one of hhis teachers “I don’t want you to be bored out of your mind talking to a student. I’m sure you’d have much better company around here.”  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine couldn’t believe he was really going to do this. He was actually going to willingly sit, and be in close proximity of Kurt. He was willingly putting himself in this situation, and yet, he had no desire to stop himself. Sure, his whole body screamed to touch Kurt, and his gums felt painful the way his teeth were practically forcing themselves out, even as Blaine tried to tense his jaw, almost trying to make them retract back up. As the blood rushed to Kurt’s face, his cheeks changing to a light red, Blaine bit into his bottom lip, causing himself to bleed. He sucked on it slightly, his eyes dragging to Kurt’s long neck, watching the artery thump before pulling his eyes away,almost painfully.  
  
Blaine looked around as Kurt spoke, making a show of it as if to say “Who else do you see around here right now”   
  
“I mean, as much as I’d love to spend another evening chatting with Mrs. Gertlin about her cats, and let me tell you, there is a lot of them, I think I’d much rather stay here and chat to one Mr. Kurt Hummel, the Warblers very own countertenor” Blaine made a show of his voice, pretending like he was the host of a gameshow or something as he smirked. Maybe the more time he spent with Kurt would help his cravings of the boy.   
  
Maybe Blaine just needed to get out more so that at the first sign of a human he would be able to control his hunger…and his cock.  
  
“Did you know that Mr. Twinkles, that’s her Orange tabby, likes to sleep in the bread tin. How absurd!” Blaine threw his hands forward, his voice laced with sarcasm, before rolling his eyes, gesturing his hand toward an empty seat that looked out onto the quad, facing the large fountain that stood in the middle. Blaine sat down quickly, taking a moment to admire Kurt’s shape, though a part of him really wished he’d lose the robe. Blaine had seen him, asleep, spread out over his bed, and in his short time he’d grown to love Kurt’s legs. They were so long, and there was just something appealing to Blaine… It was probably what was between his legs that was more appealing than the legs themselves, but his fingers craved to touch the soft skin, to feel the faint hair against his hands, to feel the muscles that would most definitely flex under his fingertips. He could see it, so clearly in his mind. It wasn’t that he was coming up with the fantasy, it was like he was remembering it happening.   
  
Blaine crossed his legs, hiding the hardness that had started forming.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt  
**  
Kurt scoffed playfully when he caught the teacher looking around as if looking for other people because Kurt knew what he meant. He knew that Mr. Anderson could go back to the teacher’s lounge where there was probably some other teacher there staying up late who either also had a sleepless night or if they were trying to mark as many papers as they could be.  
  
“I’m not that special,” Kurt said, laughing at the voice the other had put on, and shook his head “And you never know. Stories about cats might be much more interesting. How many does she have, anyway?” Kurt asked, before moving to sit down next to his teacher and tilted his head to look at the other better “But really? That’s actually adorable. But I don’t think that it’s particularly hygienic” He said, chuckling before he looked over at the fountain and thought for a few moments “You know, I always wanted a cat growing up but my dad was allergic so we never could,” He said, smiling softly as he remembered his dad suppressing a bunch of sneezes when they went to the pet store to see the different kinds of kitten. “What about you?” He asked, looking at the older male, “Did you ever want any pets?”

* * *

**Blaine**

  
There were times that Blaine sunk into his role a little too much. He took on the role of a teacher, just as a normal teacher would. Granted, he was anything but a normal teacher, and this was anything but a normal school, but when you acted and presented yourself in a certain way, it sometimes warped what was real, and what wasn’t.  
  
Dalton would always be a school second, not first, and Blaine would always be a teacher second, but he forgot it most of the time. It would almost startle him when a student would speak to him, the teacher, as though he were a child, because to that student, he was. But that was the way they lived at Dalton.  
  
People were free to leave as they pleased, but the world was not always a safe place. When the hunter becomes the hunted, Dalton was the place everyone retreated back to.  
  
Sure, there were things Blaine missed out on, the world outside of Dalton, but he’d never had a reason to actually go out there. What was out there for him? He’d seen everything. Experienced everything. He had no family. Friends was a questionable topic, though he had a few of those as well, and no lover. Really, the world out there was just a reminder of how fast everything went by, and how completely out of it Blaine was.  
  
“She has 25 the last time I heard. They wandering in from the streets. I’ve actually come up with a theory that they have some kind of cat underground network where they tell other cats there’s a crazy lady who will feed them and let them sleep on her bed. All of them, and so they just… keep coming” Blaine shuddered. “Just, don’t ask her about them unless you’d like a three hour one sided conversation”   
  
Blaine gave a small chuckle, his eyes every so often flicking in Kurt’s direction. They were so close to each other, all Blaine would need to do is reach out and he could touch Kurt…  
  
“I’m more of a dog person myself. I had one growing up, big Rottweiler that my mum decided to name princess. Let me tell you she didn’t look, nor act like a princess” Blaine gave a small huff of laughter “But I always wanted to get another dog. I just didn’t think a dog would practically like the school grounds, you know? My apartment is pretty small, because I’m just a single guy, they decided I didn’t need a big living space, so, no pets, but maybe in my future”   
  
Blaine nodded as he turned to face Kurt full on, the moonlight hitting his face slightly, reflecting off his porcelain skin. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but shut it as he stared at the way Kurt almost glowed. He was, so beautiful.   
  
“You have… really nice skin” Blaine said softly, almost in a whisper before he straightened his back up “Sorry, that was inappropriate. I just meant, you must take good care of it” Blaine nodded, almost like he was trying to justify why he’d said it, choosing that exact moment to scratch his jaw, the small hints of stubble that were always present, regardless of how hard he shaved making a soft scratching sound “So, um, are you enjoying Dalton? Do you have a favourite class yet? And yes, if you say English I will give you an A” Blaine smirked, almost about to reach out and nudge Kurt, but instead putting his hands in his lap, almost squeezing them with his thighs.  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt couldn’t see how Dalton could be a dangerous place. Sure, it could be busy and loud at times , and some guys were assholes but it had been welcoming for the most aprt so far. He wasn’t invisible to everyone and he wasn’t being shoved into lockers and he could make his way to classes without having to shove past people. People here seemed to at least have some kind of respect for the rest of their students even if they didn’t like them too much. Maybe he didn’t have the strong friendships that he had back at McKinley yet, and despite the feeling of being watched he had earlier, Kurt felt safe here.  
  
“Twenty five cats?” Kurt said, almost laughing in disbelief, “How does she have time to teach and have twenty five cats?” He snorted at the shudder the other gave and nodded in a slightly more dramatic way than he normally would “I’ll keep that in mind. And I’ll try and stop those cats from finding out about me because I think might be one of the rare crazy cat men they go to.”  
  
“A dog, really?” Kurt asked. He admittedly could see the other with a dog. Maybe not a Rotwiller like he had, but he could see him with a Collie of some kind or maybe a Labrador. “I could you see you with a dog.. maybe not one called Princess because I think that name is reserved for Chihuahuas only, but I could see you with one of those dogs that are kind of big but really friendly.”  
  
Feeling the other facing him, Kurt swallowed back and turned to look at the other. He was only just aware of how close they were just now and how he could feel the heat coming off Mr Anderson’s body. He’d also noticed the beginning of some stubble on his chin. Normally, Kurt would be repulsed by beards but the English teacher seemed like he could pull of stubble and a beard beautifully.  
  
“T-thank you.” Kurt stuttered out and felt himself blushing again as he scratched the back of his neck “I do.. I have a skin regime that I have every night. It does mean that I need to start getting ready for bed than the other students here will do, but it’s definitely worth it.” Kurt laughed at the other’s words and shook his head, “I’ll be getting an A, anyway, I hope. It’s one of my best subjects,” he said, grinning slightly at the other “It is actually one of my favourite subjects though. Music is my favourite overall but English is definitely a close second”  
  


* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine chuckled as he listened to Kurt’s replies. The boy had a sense of humour, which was nice, and Blaine enjoyed the way he spoke about, well, anything. Maybe it was the voice itself, the angelic sound that almost felt like his ears were being caressed, though a part of him wondered if it wasn’t just his mind playing tricks on him again, wishing that Kurt’s lips were near his ears, speaking so close he could feel his warm breath on his face, speaking directly into his ear so the words really were caressing his skin… Blaine shuddered again, but it had nothing to do with the conversation.  
  
“Is that right” Blaine smirked as he looked at Kurt “If I find out you’re in on the secret underground cat society, you’re going to be in trouble Mister” Blaine playfully pointed his finger, before giving his head a shake.  
  
He enjoyed how easy it was to speak with the boy, and each passing moment just seemed to cage the wild beast that was almost knocking on an invisible door in his mind. It wasn’t any easier to be near Kurt, especially if he blushed and the scent of his blood would slap Blaine in the face, and every so often he’d have to stop speaking just to allow himself time to control himself before continuing on, but otherwise, Blaine thought things were going well.  
  
“A close second” Blaine parroted, holding his hand to his chest “I’m offended. How do I pushed that up into first spot? It’s that Mr. Franklin, isn’t it? He … I don’t know… bribed you with… candy!” It was the first thing Blaine could think of. He almost wanted to laugh when he couldn’t even think of something a human might consume. He’d almost said steak first. That would have been interesting.  
  
Blaine heard footsteps as he turned his head quickly to see Sebastian Smythe walking across the quad, stopping as he must have noticed the two of them on the chair.  
  
“Hello Sir” Smythe practically purred the words, taunting Blaine in a way. Sebastian had been here for a year, and from day one he had made it his mission to taunt Blaine. “I hope you’re not picking favourites” He took a few steps closer, and Blaine could see how quickly his eyes darted to Kurt, looking him up and down slowly, making a point of it “Because that’s not fair on the rest of us who haven’t been asked to sit out in the quad with our favourite English teacher. Hi. I’m Sebastian” Blaine’s body tensed up, and he wanted to growl as Sebastian held his hand out toward Kurt “You must be new. Might I add, you are very attractive, I can see why Mr. Anderson would choose your company”  
  
“Sebastian” Blaine’s voice rumbled a little as he looked at the taller boy.  
  
“Yes sir, what is it? If you need to go to bed I can take over. I’m sure this lovely young thing would prefer some company of someone his own age”  
  
Blaine shifted uncomfortably, unable to do or say what he really wanted to.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Hearing the other actually laugh at his jokes made Kurt smile. At McKinley, a lot of the time the jokes just went over everyone’s head. Here, people did seem to get his jokes but at most he just got a pity chuckle, whereas Mr. Anderson genuinely seemed to be amused by his words. “I can promise I’m not involved in the kitty underground because if I was, I would make some come to my dorm and have a secret on campus pet.”  
  
“Candy?” Kurt repeated before letting out a laugh “Maybe if I was about ten years younger that might sway me,” He said with a smirk, “NO, what he bribed me with was use of the pianos. Maybe if you can get me one for my room I might be swayed to say English is my favourite subject instead.”  
  
Kurt’s head shot up before slightly frowning when he saw Sebastian standing in front of them, “There’s no playing favourites involved we just ran into each other,” Kurt said, quirking an eyebrow as the other looked him over. Kurt watched as the other held out his hand, and he couldn’t help but frown a little further, “Well, I mustn’t be that attractive to you otherwise you would’ve realised we’d met already. We’re in Warblers together, remember?” He said, shaking the other’s hand regardless.  
  
Kurt looked at the teacher and bit his lip as he heard him speak. But it was barely a glance before he was looking back at Sebastian again. “’Young thing’?” Kurt said, trying not to laugh at Sebastian’s words “I’m pretty sure I’m older than you. And besides. I’m enjoying Mr. Anderson’s company right now.”  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
“Well we haven’t been formally introduced” Sebastian chimed in almost instantly, smirking as he didn’t hide the fact that he was checking Kurt out. Each move of Sebastian’s eyes made Blaine grind his teeth. As Sebastian reached for Kurt’s hand, he didn’t simply shake it, he caressed it, his eyes however were on Blaine.   
  
Blaine didn’t doubt that Sebastian could smell the change in Blaine, and he wouldn’t have been surprised if the only reason he came over was become of the pure smell of Lust that was probably wafting off of Blaine himself.   
  
“Did you hear that sir” Sebastian smirked “Kurt here is older than me. Isn’t that funny?” The tone was both playful and sarcastic. Blaine wasn’t sure what Sebastian was doing, but he needed to stop.   
  
“Sebastian, isn’t there somewhere else you should be?” Blaine spoke through his teeth, his eyebrows narrowed, his body rigid and fighting back the urge to surge forward, push Sebastian down into the ground and claim his dominance.   
  
“I was hoping inside of Kurt’s be–”  
  
“That’s quite enough” Blaine stood up, pointing his finger toward the dorms “I suggest you return to your room”. Sebastian was much taller than Blaine, almost made him feel like a hobbit, but that didn’t mean anything other than he’d been blessed with long legged genes. It had no weight on anything. Blaine knew Sebastian, he’d been around him for an entire year. Family golden child whom they didn’t want to see age anymore, and Sebastian was more than happy to keep his boyish good looks for eternity.  
  
Sebastian lent forward, almost whispering into Blaine’s ear “And If I don’t? Are you going to spank me?”   
  
Blaine held his ground and pointed again, though the more Sebastian tested him, the small little noises would escape his throat, growls that were so low they certainly wouldn’t be mistaken for a wolf or any other animal, but some far worse, and far scarier. The taller body looked Blaine up and down, before looking over at Kurt, rolling his eyes and walking off. Blaine watched until he was out of view, though still listening till he heard Sebastian’s footsteps going up the stairs before he turned to face Kurt “Like I said, be careful when walking around out here at night”  
  
Blaine didn’t want to part ways with Kurt, but now the smell of Sebastian lingered around him, and instead of Lusting over Kurt, his body demanded he claim him as his own, remove the smell of another and make him his.   
  
Blaine quickly shoved his hands into his pockets as his fists opened and closed, fighting back the urges he had. “It’s late. You should return to your room.” Blaine almost warned as he struggled. His neck tensing, his muscles flexing “Please…”   
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“We kind of have but whatever. It’s nice to meet you” Kurt had only said iit for the sake of politeness because he really didn’t find it a nice experience to meet Sebastian. Not if he was going to be like this all the time. He was about to shake the other’s hand, when Sebastian had other ideas nad decided to stroke his hand instead. Kurt’s eyes widened and he snatched his hand away and kept it close to his own body.  
  
“Wel, I am older than you”, Kurt said, trying not to sound impatient at Sebastian’s amusement, “Aren’t you what, a junior?” The other was starting to bug the hell out of Kurt. Sure, the other was attractive but his personality was a complete turn off, and if it wasn’t for the teacher sitting right next to him, Kurt was sure he’d have some choice words to say to the slightly taller male.  
  
His composure was broke though, by the comment coming from Sebastian whcih caused Kurt to blush deeply again which was an action that had Kurt mentally slap himself because really? He’d lost count of how many times he’d done that tonight. Especially at the comment that was directed at Mr. Anderson, which made him blush further, and at that moment, Kurt decided at that moment to just ignore anything that left Sebastian’s mouth.  
  
Thankfully he left before too long and Kurt slowly looked at Mr. Anderson when he spoke, “What is his problem?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt knew that he was probably going to take the older male up on his advice and maybe now, he’d only leave his room at night if he knew Mr. Anderson was outside. He didn’t want to have another run in with Sebastian when it was dark out.  
  
Kurt nodded slowly when the other said to go back to his room, and he was about to head back to his dorm when hearing the ‘please’ coming from his teacher’s lips and he’d noticed how tense the other was. Kurt frowned softly in concerned and stood up “Sir… are you okay?”  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
The way that Blaine was feeling now reminded him of earlier days. The days when he was controlled not by his own thoughts and feelings, but by something else. The other part inside of him that was always there, very rarely silent, but mostly well behaved. Blaine prided himself slightly on his ability to fight his urges and really what was his natural reaction to things, and replace them with what was seen as acceptable.   
  
It wasn’t that their kind could just run around murdering everyone. They were to stay inconspicuous. Even around their own kind. That was really how Dalton came to be. What better place to stay inconspicuous than inside of a school. Who would come looking here?  
  
But if they found the dead body of a human boy, they might come looking.  
  
Blaine was in pain. There was nothing more to it. His body felt like it was on fire, prickling all over, his mouth ached, his teeth actually felt sore, and his throat felt so dry it was as though he hadn’t ingested anything in years.   
  
His body was getting closer to the fight or flight response toward Kurt, and he knew if the boy didn’t leave something bad could happen.  
  
With his eyes closed, head down slightly, he waited to hear Kurt leave, but Kurt didn’t really move, and the smell of Sebastian lingered, mixed with the scent of Kurt that was only accented by how fast his heart was beating.   
  
“I’m… “ Blaine started to say but his voice was choked. He felt like he was dying.   
  
Everything happened in a blur after that. One minute he was standing next to Kurt, the next minute Blaine had grabbed Kurt, in one quick movement pressed him back onto one of the concrete pillars, hand around his neck slightly, not enough to choke, but enough to keep it positioned, as Blaine’s body crowded his. He felt like he’d become unhinged as he held on, slightly pushing Kurt’s chin upward a little, exposing more of his neck, as Blaine lent forward, pressing his nose to Kurt’s skin, finally feeling the soft skin under his nose as he inhaled, his body reacting as if he’d just climaxed, a low moan escaped his lips, the scent hitting him so deeply that his bodies only reaction was to press into Kurt everywhere, fangs extended as he dragged them softly along the soft skin along with his lips, ghosting past the skin “want” Blaine groaned into the skin “need to get him off of you” his voice was low, grumbled and almost a whisper.It would be so easy to drive them in. Break the skin. Taste.  
  
That’s what he wanted.   
  
His mind screamed “DO IT!!”  
  
Something registered, a sound maybe, a breath, something that was uncontrollable as Blaine looked at what he was doing. The reality that he had a student pinned by the neck in the middle of the quad where firstly anyone could see him, but secondly, completely against the rules, and oh my god.  
  
Blaine took a giant step backwards, holding his hands up defensively “I’m sorry, Kurt… I’m really sorry. I should, go. Yes. I should go”   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“ Sir…?” Kurt asked as he heard the choked noise coming out of the teacher’s lips.  
  
Before he could do anything else to question the other about how he was doing, he was moved in seconds and was pinned against a pillar. A started noise escaped his lips and he reached up and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was around his neck. His heart was beginning to pound louder than it already was and he felt himself being on the edge of hyperventilating. What was it that the other was planning on doing? Would it be in a way that Kurt didn’t realise he wanted or was this part of the danger that the older male was talking about? Was he referencing himself this entire time?  
  
He could do little to stop the other from tilting his head up, his neck on display. He shut his eyes tightly at the feeling of the other’s nose pressing against his neck, and tried to take in slow breaths to calm down his breathing as a shudder escaped him as the older male moaned and he was wondering how he wasn’t completely freaking out yet.  
  
It was when he felt something sharp against against his neck that he really started to panic and was completely unable to keep himself composed. At this point he was full on hyperventilating and his heart was hammering louder than he’d ever remembered it doing before. “N-no…” He brought his other hand up to Mr. Anderson’s shoulders before whimpering out “Please…”  
  
Thankfully the other moved from him at that point so whatever the hell was against his neck (Kurt didn’t want to think about what it really was) was far away, but he still hadn’t calmed any. It was taking everything in him to just remain standing against the pillar when he felt close to falling on a heap on the floor when everything in him was telling him to just run.  
  
Mr. Anderson’s words were just falling on deaf ears and he wasn’t registering anything that was being said to him. “W-what…?” He shook his head, unable to finish what he was saying as he glanced up at the older male.  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine was very quietly freaking out as he looked at Kurt, having two wide blue eye staring back at him, like a deer in the headlights. Blaine took another step back, before he quickly shook his head and started running back toward his apartment, crossing the quad, bursting past the doorman and quickly running upstairs. His body was shaking, fingers flexing, his body and mind in complete chaos.  
  
Blaine stripped his clothes off quickly, the material almost burning him as he quickly threw them into the hamper. They smelled of Kurt, and that alone was causing a frenzy. He wasn’t sure what to do, but he needed help. He couldn’t do this alone right now.  
  
With shaking hands, Blaine pushed the small red button that every apartment, every room on campus had, that alerted the nurse of an emergency, though emergency usually meant “Bring a bag of O negative, now” as he slumped down onto the ground. It wasn’t that he slept, nor that he passed out, but his mind had gone blank, as he heard the noises of someone walking into his room, saw a familiar face that simply smiled at him, pried his mouth open and force fed him.  
  
It worked fast to calm him down, as he mumbled a small “thanks” before he once again found himself alone.  
  
This is one of those times. One of those FEW times, that Blaine wished he could sleep.  
  
**  
  
When his alarm sounded, Blaine stared at his cell phone confused, realising that he’d just spent the past several hours staring at a wall, his thoughts completely consumed with Kurt. Would Kurt tell anyone what happened? Does Kurt know what happened? Would Kurt forget it happened, or simply pretend it didn’t happen?  
  
Blaine had to be prepared for everything, knowing that if Kurt mentioned to anyone, staff or student about what happened that Blaine would be removed from Dalton, or at the very least, removed from the actual campus itself, only coming out at night like the other adults that weren’t teachers but lived on campus.  
  
He needed to not act suspicious. He needed nothing to give him away at all. Nothing happened. It was a new day. A bad dream from the night before. That must have been it.  
  
Blaine got himself ready, gelling his hair into submission after his shower, wearing a fitted pair of grey pants, red button up shirt covered by a black sweater vest, and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were particularly golden today, and his skin had taken on a slightly clearer complexion. It was probably all of the extra blood he had been ingesting. With that in mind, he looked toward his stomach, running a hand over where it felt slightly raised. Blaine usually only fed once a week, and in the past week he’d fed every day, multiple times a day.  
  
“Nothing happened” Blaine told his reflection as he nodded, and started each day as he had for the past 20 years.  
  
As he walked near his classroom, he spotted Sebastian walking toward him, he moved in a way that made him have a sense of importance, and a lot of the lower class men would move out of his way. As they made eye contact, Blaine nudged his head into the closest unoccupied doorway, watching as Sebastian raised his eyebrow as Blaine quickly turned into it, waiting for Sebastian.  
  
It was only a few seconds before he heard the door handle turn, and Sebastian walked in. He didn’t peak in, or knock, he walked in, and locked the door behind himself.  
  
“I knew you’d come to your senses eventually” Sebastian purred as he walked forward, only to come face to face with Blaine’s hand.  
  
“Stop”  
  
Sebastian seemed amused, straightening out his lapels “If this is about last nigh—”  
  
“Nothing happened last night. In fact, you didn’t even see me last night”  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“You didn’t see me last night. At all”  
  
Sebastian tilted his head to the side, eyes moving up and down Blaine “I didn’t see you? Did I see Kurt?”  
  
“No. In fact, you weren’t even outside.”  
  
Sebastian’s lips tweaked into a smug smile as he studied Blaine “Is that right? So what was I doing, if I wasn’t outside…?”  
  
“Whatever it is you normally do”  
  
“So I can’t say I was giving you a blow job?” Sebastian licked his lips as he moved forward.  
  
“No, you most definitely cannot say that. Do this for me.”  
  
“What do I get out of it?” Sebastian lent back on one of the desks, folding his arms.  
  
“What do you want? And don’t say a blow job”  
  
“Sir, you wound me” Sebastian mocked “But what if that’s what I want?”  
  
“You and I both know that your abilities to compel weaker minds will easily get you a blow job from whomever you want. Just please, it’s important that if anyone asks you, at all, that you did not see me last night” Blaine begged.  
  
“Fine, but I want something in return. I don’t know what it is yet, but when I do, I want it. Sex, or otherwise. Do you agree”  
  
“I’m not going to have se–”  
  
“Do you agree…?” Sebastian cut Blaine off.  
  
As the bell rang, Blaine looked up, quickly walking past Sebastian “We will discuss this later”  
  
“Was that a yes?” Sebastian called out after him, and as Blaine turned into his class he could hear Sebastian’s laughter, mocking him, and following him.  
  
Blaine got to work, writing upon the board, hoping for a quiet day in class with note taking and small discussion. His hand gripped the marker hard as he felt Kurt near him. Something about knowing the way he smelt up close, meant that Blaine could almost tell when he was nearby. He calmed himself, grabbing a new marker after he snapped the one in his hand and had avoided getting splattered with ink, though some specks had landed on his hand as he continued writing. It was hard to focus as his mind replayed his actions from the night before. Sure, he hadn’t actually bitten Kurt, but he was close. He was so close that his teeth had nearly broken the surface of Kurt’s skin. His porcelain white neck, the moonlight illuminating him, the cool breeze causing his sent to wrap around Blaine, squeeze him, become a part of him.  
  
“Nothing happened” he mumbled to himself as he filled the entire board. That should take them some time to copy.  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
When Mr. Anderson ran off, Kurt finally slid down the pillar as his legs stopped being able to support him. He didn’t even care about how cold the floor was at this point. All he was caring about was what just happened to him. Why would that happen? Why would his English teacher do something like that? Kurt knew that it wasn’t something sexual - at least he knew it wasn’t at the feeling of what was against his neck. What would’ve he done if Kurt hadn’t spoken and has just stayed frozen in shock?  
  
Instantly, Kurt shook his head at at that thought, because he couldn’t think about that. He was shaken up enough by what had actually happened never mind what could’ve happened. Kurt didn’t want to think. All Kurt wanted to do was sit down on the ground and not think or move, even if he knew he’d have to leave the quad.  
  
His queue to move came a few moments later as he heard a rustling noise near by. Kurt had no idea what it was - whether it was just the wind, an animal, Mr. Anderson, or whatever. But Kurt didn’t want to take the risk and it was enough for him to stand up and run back to his room without looking back.  
  
Once (relatively) safe in his dorm, Kurt slammed the door shut and immediately locked it. He wanted to just slump back against the door but managed to actually pull himself back into his bed, as his thoughts attacked him.  
  
What kind of place was Dalton that creatures like that were allowed to roam freely? Kurt knew that Mr. Anderson’s teeth were kind of point but that wasn’t just point teeth. They felt razor sharp and felt as though they were going to break his skin at any moment.  
  
Did his father know that the school was like this? If he did, it must have been some cruel joke on his part because he knew that Kurt found it difficult to watch the action scenes of Twilight, of all movies, never mind being face to face with those creatures.  
  
But Kurt knew his father wouldn’t be that cruel. Which led him to thinking did Dalton itself know about the English teacher? It didn’t seem likely - it wasn’t the sort of question they’d ask at a job interview. It did however, explain why Mr. Anderson only looked about five years older than Kurt at most, and the other was walking around at night and didn’t even look tired enough for a small yawn to escape past his lips. It did make sense, in a way.  
  
No. Kurt thought to himself, You’re being ridiculous. Just stop thinking about it - it’s just some part of a dream, you’ll wake up soon.  
  
He never did wake up and as soon as his alarm blared out, Kurt knew that he hadn’t imagined what had happened and it was very much real.  
  
But what could he do about it? He couldn’t confront Mr. Anderson about it? He’d just brush it off and act like Kurt was crazy, or worse, he might try to finish what he started in the quad last night. So, even though he didn’t want to, Kurt knew he had to pretend it never happened, and maybe even continue to deny it if he was confronted by the older male.  
  
Kurt didn’t take too long this morning to get ready. He didn’t have the energy to style his hair in his usual elaborate way and just made it look neat and presentable. There wasn’t much he could do about his tired face, and just hoped that throughout the day, he’d start to look more vibrant. A cup of coffee should hopefully help that.  
  
He’d been nervous for most of the day but by the time he got to English, Kurt felt like he was going to pass out with his nerves. He was standing just in front of the door and he took in a slow breath to try and compose himself and to stop his heart from pounding as loud before stepping inside. He didn’t even look at the front of the class to see if Mr. Anderson was there and just sat at his usual desk and started taking his books out.  
  
Eventually he had to look up as there was something being written on the board, but Kurt still tried to ignore the other. He tared at the board and memerised as much of each sentence he could before writing it so it wouldn’t mean he’d be looking up as often. As he wrote,Kurt kept his other hand over his neck, not sure if it was due to it just being nervous around his English teacher or if it was some kind of vain attempt to protect his neck.  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine knew that he’d eventually have to turn around, but he wasn’t sure that he could face Kurt without giving away anything. Sure, it wasn’t that hard to keep his features frozen and neutral, but one of Blaine’s weaknesses was that he showed emotions.   
  
Well, weakness or not, today he would have to put on the greatest acting performance of his life.  
  
As Blaine turned to face his class, he greeted them with the same happy smile he did most days “Good morning class. Please copy the following annndddd…” Blaine took on a slightly chipper voice as he reached for a bundle of worksheets, handing them to the Sean, who sat in the front row “Take one and pass the rest back” he told him softly “finish these worksheets and drop them off on my desk at the end of class. I’ll be available if anyone has any questions about the reading, or those of you that wanted to talk about your essay marks” Blaine let his eyes drag across the room until they landed on Kurt. The boy looked pale, his body seemed tense and he was sitting in what Blaine could only feel would be an uncomfortable position as he had one hand writing, the other gripping his neck.   
  
The action made Blaine swallow hard as he quickly adverted his eyes, noticing a hand being raised, and gestured his hand for Nick, who was sitting up straight, wriggling his fingers to get Blaine’s attention to stand up and join him at his desk, as Blaine sat down, glancing up at the boy as he walked across the room, essay in hand.   
  
Some of the students didn’t care about things like school work, because they’d been there and done that, but for some students like Nick, this was their first time. To them, this was high school.  
  
As the boy spoke, Blaine tried to give him his undivided attention, but it was hard when Kurt was directly in his line of sight. They were quick glances, nothing more than a second, but with each glance, Blaine would see flashbacks of Kurt, head tilted up, exposed for Blaine to take. Each time it would send a wave through Blaine’s body, straight down into his pants. Blaine crossed his legs, focusing back on Nick, nodding slightly as the boy spoke to him.   
  
Blaine knew there was warbler practise this afternoon, and unfortunately they were discussing sectionals so Blaine had to be present. He’d much prefer to sulk back into the privacy of his own apartment until he knew Kurt was asleep…  
  
Blaine couldn’t even believe he was considering even putting himself in that situation again, but he was an addict, and his drug was Kurt, and if that meant stalking the boy from the shadows, then that is what Blaine was going to do. **  
**

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Hearing the teacher’s voice, Kurt’s breath hitched, and he glanced up slowly to listen to what the other was saying. The words weren’t registering with Kurt entirely and only recognised the part about putting the work sheet on the desk once he was done. Which just caused a feeling of dread to come over Kurt at the thought of having to be close to the other male again. He knew he would be anyway - they had Warbler practice together and since they were talking about the competition, he knew the teacher would be there. For once in his life, Kurt just hoping that the solos would be given straight to Sebastian and he’d only be a background singer.  
  
He could feel the other’s gaze on him as he worked and Kurt ignored it. Even though there was something pulling him and trying to convince him to look in Mr. Anderson’s direction, Kurt wasn’t going to do it. He wouldn’t listen to that part of him no matter how loud or irritating it was being.   
  
Finally Kurt gave in but told himself he’d look once before blocking the other out again. When he did look up though, Kurt knew it was a mistake. He didn’t know if Mr. Anderson had been looking for long or if it was just a coincidence but the older male was looking at him.   
  
Instantly, Kurt’s eyes widened and he looked right back down at his paper. The words weren’t making sense to him anymore, but it was better than nothing. It was better than looking up and having the memories of the night before come flooding back to him. He really had to get a grip on himself. If he was going to act like nothing happened and that everything was normal he had to stop freaking out over everything. And that had to start now.

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Even if he didn’t want to, Blaine couldn’t seem to stop himself looking at Kurt. Why was this human boy pulling his attention so much. No one, ever, had this kind of pull on him and instead of making him feel strong, he felt weak. Weak that he couldn’t even control himself around a child.   
  
That’s what he was. He was a child. Blaine was more than 20 years older than the boy, he could have lived Kurt’s life twice… So why?  
  
Once Nick was gone, and back to his seat, Blaine kept his head down, reading over a few papers that he needed to hand back in a later class, but his eyes would dart upward, head already in Kurt’s direction. He wasn’t really being inconspicuous right now!  
  
No. He needed to forget it all happened, and hopefully over time Kurt would forget. Sure, the boy looked a little tense, but he wasn’t saying anything, he wasn’t acting up or screaming his theories (Blaine was CERTAIN he had theories) from the rooftops. He was sitting there in silence. Blaine felt sorry for a moment, watching the hard lines appearing on the usual smooth face. He missed Kurt’s smile. He missed the way the boy would blush, and giggle slightly while they spoke.   
  
  
As the bell rounded Blaine watched as the students came up to his desk one by one, dropping their paper off into the small little basket that sat on the edge of Blaine’s desk. Blaine either smiled or said thank you as they approached, watching as they walked out the door. He almost expected Kurt to simply walk out.  
  
  
He wouldn’t say anything if he did, anyway.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt didn’t know why he was staying silent. He didn’t know why he wasn’t shouting and telling everyone about what happened between him and Mr. Anderson before. He wasn’t sure if it was out of fear that he might be silenced permanently or would be terrified into staying silent. He wasn’t sure if it was out of fear that the English teacher wasn’t the only one like that in the school and that Kurt would just be jumping headfirst into the lion’s den. He also wasn’t sure, and this was something that was confusing the hell out of him, was that he didn’t feel like it was his secret to tell. Kurt knew the danger that he was in the night before but for some reason, Kurt still felt like it was important to respect the other’s wishes. Why was he being so ridiculous about this? Why wasn’t he doing what would be in his best interest.  
  
  
When the bell finally rang, while Kurt relieved to finally be getting out of here but the fear crept back in again when he knew he’d had to approach the other. His paper some how managed to get finished but Kurt didn’t know if any of it had made sense. He slowly stood up and cursed himself internally for delaying as there was already quite a queue by the time he approached the desk.  
  
  
A few minutes passed and Kurt was finally in front of the desk. He swallowed back and glanced down, not sure what would happen if he looked at the other’s face and looked the other in the eye “Here..” He said softly, slowly letting the sheet of paper fall from his fingers and into the basket.  
  


* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine glanced up as Kurt approached the desk, only taking a second to dart his eyes around Kurt’s body before locking eyes with him for a moment. He could hear Kurt’s heartbeat, that thumping so loud in his ears that he couldn’t ignore it even if it tried. “Thank you, Kurt” his voice sounded neutral, almost bored in a way as he disregarded the boy, pretended like he wasn’t there for a moment as he glanced down and pretended to continue reading the work in front of him, though there was certainly no way that he could concentrate.   
  
Blaine’s desire was not simply blood related. He hadn’t let himself really grasp the fact that he thought Kurt was quite possibly the most beautiful creature he’d ever set his eyes on. Kurt was the type of beauty that people wrote poems out, dedicated art works too, but he was also a beauty people would kill for.  
  
Blaine… would kill for.  
  
It wasn’t simply physical. Blaine knew if Kurt told him to do something, he would. It wasn’t a submission thing, it was … a protection, in a way. Like a guard dog, Blaine would stand beside Kurt. Blaine would happily become a killing machine for Kurt, if that’s what he wanted, but within he knew he would never truly be dominated, he would simply be… willing.   
  
  
“Warbler practise at 4. Don’t be late” Blaine’s voice remained neutral but he didn’t bother to glance up at the boy.  
  
He wouldn’t dare to. Maybe he needed to leave campus this weekend. Go and find someone to sink his teeth into while fooling around. Clearly his libido had decided to act appropriately for the body he was in.   
 **  
**

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt nodded as Mr. Anderson thanked him, guessing that the other was doing the same and pretending like last night never happened. But in a way, it hurt. He could get pretending like it never happened but freezing him out? That wasn’t what Kurt wanted at all. Or maybe it was. Maybe if he was being frozen out it would be easier to freeze the other out. The idea of that did hurt but that way he knew he’d be safe. That he would be safer away from the older male than he would be if he kept getting involved and falling further and further into the other’s life, even if somewhere in the furthest reaches of his mind was telling him that was what he wanted.  
  
“Yes sir,” Kurt mumbled when Warbler’s practice was mentioned and Kurt took that as his queue to leave. Kurt knew that the Warbler’s practice would be difficult. It was a far more intimate setting than the classroom was and he’d be a lot closer to Mr. Anderson than he would be in this room. Then there was the added complication of Sebastian. Would Sebastian keep up the flirtatious nature he had the night before, and would that just wind Mr. Anderson up and the same events of last night would just repeat themselves? He had to wonder if Sebastian knew about Mr. Anderson and wondered if the flirting was genuine or if it was to get a reaction out of the other, or if it was both? Maybe Sebastian didn’t actually know and he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had no idea what to think, but being around Sebastian just made everything all the more difficult.  
  
When the practice finally did come along, Kurt made sure that he was one of the first people walking though the large doors to the senior common, and took a seat near the back. Hopefully this practice would go as smoothly, if not as awkwardly as the English class,and hopefully, Kurt could go through this remaining as close to invisible as he could manage.  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine  
**  
Blaine was running a little behind schedule as he fell into the trap of hearing about Mrs. Gertlin’s cats when she cornered him in the hallway. It wasn’t far that someone with such a desire to talk, and to talk strictly about one topic also possessed the ability to travel so light footed that you’d never know she was nearby. Blaine was usually pretty cautious around certain parts of Dalton, just simply because he didn’t want to have to pretend to be nice to the older woman, but his mind was a shamble today. He could hardly think straight and he spent most of the day staring blankly ahead as he made his way around the campus.   
  
When he wasn’t teaching, Blaine was keeping a close eye on Kurt. He watched his interactions with his class mates and teachers, watched how he eased by once he was away from Blaine, but Blaine could still tell he was thinking about the night before. During one particular class, Blaine was hit with the overwhelming scent from Kurt. As his emotions peaked, so did the essence he was giving off, and with teeth bared Blaine quickly retreated back to his room to deal with the growing hardness in his pants.  
  
“Hey Blaine”   
  
Blaine turned to face Trent who had come walking up beside him as he walked toward the senior common room. Even though Trent was probably in his late 60′s, and was turned in his early 20′s, he looked as baby faced as ever, and passed as a student without anyone blinking an eye. Actually, most people questioned if he was a senior, because he looked far too young. Hearing that always made Blaine laugh.  
  
“Trent. How are you?” Blaine smiled at his old friend as they walked together. He didn’t have much time to speak with him, but they had been around each other for many years, he was practically family.  
  
“Well, and you? I have been hearing things, Blaine”  
  
Blaine raised an eyebrow “What have you been hearing?”  
  
Trent tsked and reached out to pat Blaine’s arm “I hear you have been making frequent trips to the feeding b—” Trent paused as they walked around the corner and noticed Kurt standing in the middle of the senior common room “the…”  
  
“The… The feeding brunches? Is that what they are calling it now-a-days” Blaine laughed, as he looked at Kurt, scrunching his nose a little as he smiled playfully “What an absurd name. Brunch doesn’t need another name. What do you think Kurt - What would you call a staff brunch?” Blaine was going a little over the top, and the look on Trent’s face warned him to stop. It was slightly awkward for a moment as Blaine faked a laugh, though gave a sigh of relief when the rest of the warblers came in. Trent simply shook his head and made his way a free chair.  
  
“So. Sectionals are only a few weeks away, and you guys have been doing such an amazing job that I am not worried in the slightest that you will murder the competition” That response got a few chuckles from the boys “So, Warbler council, I leave the floor to you to choose solo’s and vote on the songs you wish to sing. I am here as an advisor, and once it is arranged as usual I will be working closely with the soloist. Blah, blah, you all know the drill” Blaine gestured his hand toward the council, as Thad whacked the gavel down.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt glanced up when hearing voices, smiling slightly when hearing Trent’s voice. So far, Trent was one of the Warbler’s he’d probably got along best with, including Nick and Jeff. The smile disappeared though when he heard Mr. Anderson’s voice and instantly, he took his phone out from his pocket and pretended he was reading some text, in hopes that he’d be ignored by the teacher, and maybe to see if he could find out anything about the other.  
  
They seemed to be in a conversation about Blaine going somewhere when Trent cut himself off when noticing he was there. Clearly this wasn’t something he was supposed to here. His eyebrow raised a little but he only looked up his phone when he heard himself being addressed.   
  
Right way, Kurt could tell that Mr. Anderson was trying to hide something with how over the top he was acting and from the look Trent had given him. Also, Mr. Anderson was actually acknowledging him properly rather than being dismissive like he was back in the classroom, which only confused Kurt further. “I don't’ know, sir..” Kurt said slowly as he eyed the English teacher suspiciously. Thankfully the awkward moment was over quickly when the rest of the Warblers came in and Kurt took a seat at the back of the room, as he attempted to remain as lowkey as possible.  
  
Kurt felt a slight bit of relief when hearing that they’d be deciding the songs to do for Sectionals so Mr. Anderson wouldn’t be too involved like Mr. Schuester would be around this time. But what made Kurt’s stomach drop was hearing that whoever got the solo would work closely with their teacher. Even though Kurt didn’t think he would be going for the solo after last night, Kurt knew now that he had to avoid it altogether if he was going to stay sane for the rest of the year, even if he wanted to actually have a solo at a competition more than anything.   
  
So when the discussions about the songs and the soloists came up, Kurt remained silent and only give any input whenever someone directly addressed him with the hopes that he’d just be overlooked when it came to deciding the soloist.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine sat quietly off to the side, smiling as he listened to the guys speaking to one another, sometimes getting overly passionate about the songs, and the competition. He missed that. He missed being a part of … well, that.  
  
Sebastian was the most vocal, as always, standing up, trying to control the conversation and Blaine knew the council would vote to have him in the front for at least one song. So far they had agreed on doing “Don’t stop the music” by Rihanna, Blaine was already jotting down notes on choreography for the number. Sebastian called out that he wanted to do Nick Jonas - Levels, and that was agreed upon quickly as no one seemed to care what song Sebastian sang, and there was enough in the song to showcase a few of the bass section and beatboxers.   
  
“I think we should give Kurt a solo” Sebastian announced, though the smirk on his face as he looked directly at Blaine made him raise his eyebrow, before Blaine looked back at Kurt.   
  
“Well duh” David rolled his eyes as he sat back on the chair, folding his arms, and when yet another loud discussion started, Thad bashed the gavel down. Blaine watched as Jeff moved his way to Kurt’s side, Nick standing on the other.  
  
“Well Kurt, what do you say?” Thad asked him, smiling politely. Blaine tried to keep his expression neutral, but the idea of being alone and singing with Kurt was causing his stomach to do somersaults.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
As expected, it was Sebastian dominating the conversation so ti was pretty easy to block the other out as he stood up and talked about what solos he’d sing. He did register the songs but for the most part, he didn’t really pay much attention to the discussions going on around him.  
  
That was until Sebastian mentioned that should have a solo, “What?” Kurt asked, his head shooting up as he looked at the lead Warbler. He looked at David when he spoke, and really hoped that the other was talking about how it was obvious Sebastian would suggest that rather than agreeing that he should have a solo. As soon as the discussion broke out, Kurt let out a groan, and pinched the bridge of his nose ignoring Nick and Jeff standing at his side.  
  
“N-no.” Kurt said, shaking his head. He cursed himself at how shaky his voice came out as opposed to firm like he’d intended. He’d hoped that if he sounded firm enough that the subject would just be dropped rather than have everyone else thinking that the was just being nervous. “There’ s plenty of other talented people here who’ve been wanting solos for ages. I don’t think it’s fair that it should go to me when I’ve barely been here a week.”

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Upon hearing Kurt’s reply, another loud outburst happened, people arguing with one another, shouting over each other, basically, acting like a group of teenagers. Most of them ignored Thad’s gavel, so Blaine took it upon himself to slide his fingers into his mouth and give a sharp whistle.  
  
  
“Warblers, please!” Blaine called out, Thad still banging his gavel as if to give Blaine a helping hand. When they eventually silenced themselves, Blaine stood up “Thank you. If Kurt doesn’t want the solo, we can’t force him” Blaine said, matter of fact like, folding his arms slightly as he looked around the room.  
  
“But Sir…” David started, and Blaine turned in his direction, eyeing the council.  
  
“We need him too! Could you imagine their faces when they hear his voice!”  
  
Most of the Warblers agreed in unison, several turning to face Kurt, nodding at him.  
  
“If you truly do not want the solo, we can’t force you, but make sure it’s because you don’t want to, and nothing else” Blaine looked Kurt right in the face as he spoke before looking around to the rest of the team “In the event that Kurt does not wish to take the solo, who else does the council suggest?”  
  
The boys looked around at one another, and Blaine listened to the small murmurs of conversations. Sebastian was smirking in Blaine’s direction, giving his bottom lip a small lick. Blaine responded by rolling his eyes.  
  
Thad banged the gavel a few more times “Kurt…? What do you say? We would be honored to have you sing the solo, and I think that the group agrees that you are the best person for it. But sir is right, if you don’t want it, we can’t force you”  
  
“I can!” Jeff called out, a few warblers chuckling, and Nick pushing him slightly.  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes slightly and slumped slightly against his chair as the Warblers kept arguing with each other when he said that he didn’t want the solo. He didn’t say anything else in response when he felt his eyes starting to burn, just grateful that no tears were threatening to show.. He was on the brink of crying in frustration over why he was rejecting the solo in the first place, and frustration that the Warblers couldn’t take no for answer.  
  
He did scoff when David mention the other glee clubs faces when hearing his voice, and he had to bite his lip about making a snarky comment about how the New Directions were probably going against them and they didn’t care his voice when he was with them, but he knew if he mentioned that it would just ad more fuel to the fire about why he should get it.  
  
“I don’t want it.” Kurt said, keeping his eyes on Mr. Anderson when the other addressed him before looking away again. His eyes fell on Sebastian next who as usual, had a smirk on his face. Kurt’s eyes narrowed when he looked at the other, and he was torn between abandoning the quest to find out what was up with Mr. Anderson and take on the new quest of killing Sebastian Smythe.  
  
He turned to look at Thad, who was thankfully being level headed about it, even if he was still trying to force the solo on him, “I said no,” Kurt said, sighing softly, “I don’t want it, and I really think that it should be going to someone who’s been here and wanted a solo for a while.” Kurt glared slightly at Jeff, and smacked the other’s arm softly when he said he could force him, but he hoped that apart from that, the subject would be dropped even if it seemed it wouldn’t be a subject Sebastian would let go so easily.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine’s shoulders slumped a little when Kurt said no. Not once. But twice. It was disappointing because Blaine knew that singing was important to the boy, since he remembers how he had discussed glee club with his father. Was Kurt simply happy to be in the background swaying?  
  
Blaine couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. The Warblers were going to suffer because of Blaine’s mistakes, but as guilty as he felt, he wouldn’t go back. He didn’t regret what he had done, just the way he had done it. Nothing would make him go back from driving his nose into Kurt’s skin, and inhaling the sweetness that surrounded him. Had Blaine sunk his teeth in, he probably wouldn’t regret that either, unless he didn’t stop. That was always the thought in the front of his mind. Would he be able to stop?.  
  
The thought alone was making him hungry again, as he pulled on the edge of his collar slightly, trying to avoid looking at Kurt. It was useless as his bright amber eyes locked with the washed out blue eyes. Blaine held Kurt’s gaze for a few seconds before looking back at Thad who had banged the gavel.  
  
“Ok. So, Nick and Jeff, how about you guys?”   
  
The brunette and the blonde grinned and then high fived directly over the top of Kurt’s head  
  
The conversation moved on pretty quickly as they began to organise who would be doing what, who needed dance practise and till what time should warbler practise finish from now on. Some had already jumped up, coming up with dance moves, or the way they would move as a team.

“Sir, as we approach competition, should we be rehearsing every day?” David asked as he stood up from behind the desk.  
  
Blaine glanced around the room and smiled “I think that once everyone has learnt the choreography, which we still have to agree on, it will be up to you all to decide whether you practise every day, or we increase it to a few times a week. I’ll be working with the soloists, and anyone else who feels they could use a bit of vocal training. It’s going to be a long few weeks, and practise will be hard from now till sectionals. So give yourselves the night off. Go out. Do something. Be… teenagers”  
  
A few of the Warblers raised their eyebrows at the wording, but Blaine brushed them off. He was starving and needed to get out of here before he did something stupid. It wasn’t quite dark out yet, but this was probably one of the quietest times at Dalton. Most of the students had retreated to their rooms, relaxing and getting ready for their evenings, which were usually busy and bustling. Blaine knew that at this time of the early evening that the feeding bays would be practically empty, the staff mostly taking a break because no one bothered to come now. They would have already been, or would come later in the evening.   
  
Most of the Warblers didn’t need to be told twice as they were on their feet and out the door, carrying on about some game they were going to go and play. It was easier to pick out the newbies and the oldies. The oldies took their time, having a small conversation amongst themselves before moving out together.   
  
Blaine gathered his belongings, walking casually out of the room, giving everyone a small wave, as he made his way to the feeding bays, not bothering to run since he wasn’t in a rush. It was nice outside. The sun was almost gone, so his energy was already peaking, but it was also pretty quiet.   
  
As he approached the bays, he pushed the doors open, letting them fall behind himself as he made his way inside, his body sighing happily at the idea of food. Most of the lights were out, bar the ones inside the bays themselves, however, most of the volunteers were asleep anyway. Blaine stuck his head in a few, and as much as he wanted to stick to his usuals, he hated interrupting their sleep. He had a soft spot for them after all these years. He knew them, and he actually cared about their wellbeing. It was strange to him that he was able to control himself around a willing donor, but let Kurt flash a slither of smooth skin on his neck, exposing the artery that pumped deliciously,and he was a wreck.  
  
He heard humming coming out of one room, and as he poked his head in he was greeted by the same, young boy whom he’d fed on the first day Kurt had turned up at the school. If Blaine squinted hard enough, he could almost imagine he was Kurt. He was a different shape. More muscular, not as delicate, and definitely not as soft looking, but they had similar hair, and the boy had blue eyes, so, really, Blaine was grasping straws to make a comparison, but maybe if he did this… maybe if he pictured this boy to be Kurt, he could live out his twisted fantasy without actually hurting Kurt. The real one. The one that… he had feelings for.  
  
“I knew you’d come back” The boy purred, stretching his body out before draping his arm over the edge of the chair.  
  
“Can’t you just say hello like a normal person” Blaine mumbled as he latched his mouth around the boys wrist, and bit down. Maybe with a bit of time he could have the boy greeting him like Kurt did. Blaine’s jaw moved a little as he imagined Kurt saying Sir. He imagined Kurt’s fingers along the back of his hair, holding him in place, letting him drink from him. Blaine moaned into the skin as he sunk his fangs in deeper, listening to the boy sigh softly.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt tried to ignore the slumping of Mr. Anderson’s shoulders, honestly feeling a little frustrated that he was getting upset over this. Kurt really wouldn’t rather just sway and sing back up for yet another glee club but did he really think Kurt would want to spend alone time with him after last night? Maybe he would’ve rejected the solo at first anyway, but Kurt knew he would’ve accepted it sooner or later if he hadn’t been pinned by his neck against a pillar.   
  
Thankfully, the subject wasn’t pushed and his solo was given to Nick and Jeff so that meant that he couldn’t be pressured into taking the solo. He might have some of the Warblers pestering him about his reasons why he wouldn’t take it but no one could make him take it anymore. At least not until Regionals and that was a long way way. Maybe this whole thing would’ve been forgotten about by then.  
  
He listened to David asking about every day practice and quirked an eyebrow wondering if that was actually happen, but thankfully the idea would be put off and they had the night off. That meant he’d have a few days to think about would be actually be able to cope with spending this much time with Mr. Anderson, even if they weren’t alone.  
  
Unlike some, Kurt wasn’t in a rush to leave. He was going to find out more about Mr. Anderson and maybe what he and Trent were talking about because there was no way it was just about food. It had to be more than that.  
  
Kurt waited a few moments after Mr. Anderson left as if not to cause suspicion before following the other out, and moved as quietly as he could. The halls were pretty deserted so Kurt knew if he took one step that was too heavy that he’d be caught out.   
  
He didn’t make too much noise - at least not enough o get caught - and finally followed the teacher to some part of the school he hadn’t been to before. Kurt quickened his pace slightly when Mr. Anderson opened the doors and just managed to slip inside just before the doors had closed.   
  
The building he was in was a lot quieter and darker than Kurt had expected, and he knew that he wasn’t supposed to be seeing this. That he wasn’t supposed to be in here. But he wouldn’t let that put him off and he kept following Mr. Anderson. Kurt didn’t look in the rooms he saw the other looking in, through fear he’d lose track of the other and the fear thathe’d end up seeing something he knew he’d regret seeing.  
  
Eventually, they came to a stop outside of a room where humming was coming from. Knowing that it would be stupid to follow Mr. Anderson into the room, Kurt stayed outside and hide behind the door, poking his head out enough that he could see what was inside.  
  
Inside, there was a man who wasn’t much older than hiim - Kurt would guess he was in his mid twenties - sitting in his underwear on a chair. His brow furrowed in confusion as to why he was wearing next to nothing and the flirty tone that came from him. This wasn’t some weird sex room, was it? Kurt shuddered at the thought, but knew that if it went anything past kissing and light touches that he’d be out there in a flash. He only just made out the words Mr. Anderson was mumbling when he saw it.   
  
He saw the sharp teeth just before Mr. Anderson's’ mouth wrapped around the other boy’s wrist, and saw blood trickling down the side of said boy’s wrist.  
  
Kurt let out a short, involuntary scream at the sight, and backed away from the door. He slapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming out again or doing something else that was incredibly stupid. Realising that he wasn’t doing himself any favours by just standing there and there was no way that Mr. Anderson or anyone else here hadn’t heard his scream, so ran as fast his legs would carry him out of the building.   
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he bit down, the taste of this boy’s blood wasn’t anything exciting, but it was enough to give him life, and enough to calm him down. The smell that sounded him, possibly a memory of Kurt caused a small whimper and moan as escape his lips. This could work out. Maybe he could steal a shirt from Kurt, or something else that he kept close to his body, and inhale while he fed. Blaine knew he had a problem, but now wasn’t the time to start thinking about his mental state. His body had just begun to relax when he heard a noise, followed a scream.  
  
Blaine pulled his face back quickly from the arm he was drinking from, turning his face in the direction of the scream until he saw Kurt.   
  
“Kurt?” Blaine had no idea what he looked like at that moment but from the mess he’d made on the boy’s wrist he could only predict his lips were probably messy, and his teeth would be on display.   
  
It wasn’t as simple now, to just turn everything off. He’d been interrupted while he was feeding, and that part of him was still very much active, and very much irritated that it was disturbed.  
  
Blaine threw a cloth at the boy who huffed in irritation as he heard Kurt’s footsteps. Heavy. Pounding on the ground as he ran. Blaine followed, detouring a little to cut Kurt off, waiting in a small opening that led into a rather dark, and extremely quiet hallway that lead down towards the greenhouse. Once Kurt was close enough Blaine moved forward, wrapping his hand tightly around Kurt’s mouth and pulling him backward, further down the path until they were near the wooden door that lead out onto a small stone path that continued down to the greenhouse. During the daylight hours this door was open, but now it remained shut. Blaine’s grip on Kurt was rough, but definitely not using his full strength by any means, his hand pushing Kurt’s head back so the back of his head rested on Blaine’s chest, the other hand coming around the front of Kurt, gripping him tightly across his body. “Shh” Blaine warned as he came to a stop, not daring to move just yet. Blaine took his hand away slowly, ready to clamp it down onto Kurt’s face the moment he thought about screaming. “I’m not going to hurt you, but I might have to if you scream”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
The image of the English teacher before he left was burned into Kurt’s mind as he ran. The blood that was over his mouth and the fangs that Kurt knew were moments away from sinking in to his neck the night before. Would his neck be in the mess that the boy’s wrist was in? He knew he’d probably be dead if that happened and that couldn’t be what the other was planning. He refused to believe his teacher actually wanted to kill him.   
  
Kurt immediately shock the thought out of his head knowing that it would only slow him down. Instead he just thought about getting the hell out of this place and into his dorm and locking the door. He wouldn’t leave until the next morning. Hell, maybe he wouldn’t even leave then, and he’d just build up a fort there.  
  
He never got there ,however, as a mouth clamped down over his mouth and pulled him back. Kurt screamed again, but it was just muffled around the hand against his mouth and Kurt kept struggling the entire time he was being pulled back. Kurt knew it wasn’t likely he’d get away but he wanted to at least try, and maybe for once, he’d get lucky.  
  
They finally came to a stop and Kurt glanced behind upwards as his head was pressed against Mr. Anderson’s chest. He continued to struggle in the other’s arms, this time bringing his hands into the equation as he tried to pull the arms away. He let out a quiet whimper at the threat and shook his head, not believing the other’s words that he wouldn’t hurt him. As he pulled at the older mans arms away, his voice was hysterical as he spoke “Let me go!”   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
There was no way that he could let Kurt go. Not now. He wasn’t only himself that he was worried about, but for Kurt. If the others knew that a human knew of their kind, both of them would be in trouble, and he knew that trouble didn’t mean detention, or a slap on the wrist. It was against the rules, the law almost that all his kind followed that their existence be kept a secret.   
  
Sure, if a human figured it out on their own, there was nothing they could do about it, and that was fine, but exposing oneself to a human…?  
  
And what about Kurt? They’d probably compel him to the point where he didn’t even remember his own name. Then what would he be? An empty shell of a boy who didn’t even get to live his life.   
  
Blaine kept his arms tight around Kurt, and even though he was just keeping the boy from running, he couldn’t help but enjoy the way Kurt felt against him… even if he was squirming and moving around like a fish out of water.  
  
Kurt opened his mouth and spoke, and Blaine clamped his hand down over Kurt’s mouth again. “I’m serious, Kurt, be quiet” Blaine warned, as he continued to hold the boy, hand covering his mouth, listening to his breathing, and his heartbeat, hoping that he’d calm down, even just a bit. “You weren’t supposed to find out this way. You were never supposed to find out. I would never hurt you. Kurt. Never. I scared you. I know. But I’m not scary. I promise you. Please” Blaine rambled “You are… You are something else. So beautiful. So perfect. Please, just, don’t scream, don’t run, let me explain and then if you want to leave I won’t stop you” Blaine slowly removed his hand, cautious if Kurt screamed loudly to alert everyone, and after a few seconds started to remove his arms from around the boy. Even if he ran, Blaine could catch him, but the point was he wanted Kurt to stay by his own choice because then Blaine would have a better chance of making sure this didn’t blow up.  
  
This information was deadly in the hands of someone like Kurt. A human.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt  
**  
Feeling the hand clamping over his mouth again, Kurt couldn’t help but whimper against the other’s hand, and shut his eyes over tightly. Kurt hated to admit it but right now he was terrified and he didn’t even want to just run back to his dorm anymore - he wanted to run back to Lima and just stay in his house, and even go back to McKinley. His eyes were watering over and he couldn’t stop the tears as they were falling down his face.  
  
Kurt shook his head when Mr. Anderson spoke, completely unable to believe him. Last night, his neck was seconds away from being like that boy’s neck if the older man hadn’t been distracted by something and he’d threatened to hurt him if he screamed again. And he wasn’t scary? If he wasn’t scary, then why was Kurt so frightened? Why had he been frightened since last night and right now he was frightened enough that he could barely think straight. No, Kurt could only think of the other was terrifying. Even with the compliments, even though they were far too kind to be called compliments, Kurt couldn’t see Mr. Anderson as being anything less than frightening.  
  
Kurt stumbled away from the other when he was finally let go. He turned around, and looked up at Mr. Anderson slowly feeling slightly calmer  
  
The second he saw him, all Kurt could think about was how he looked in that room - fangs bared and blood dripping down his face.  
  
And the fear just came flooding back to him in an instant.  
  
“Just stay away from me!” Kurt shouted as loud as he could before starting to run, trying to ignore the worry that he was going to be stopped again  
  
Blaine  
  
Blaine knew he shouldn’t let him go. If this was anyone else. Anyone. Ever. He wouldn’t. But it was Kurt. Something about Kurt that seemed to make Blaine stop in his tracks. Something about Kurt that even if Blaine wanted to hurt him, he couldn’t even begin to think of it without making himself sick. Sure, he had self control, but never like this. Actually, Blaine thought his self control to not drive his teeth into Kurt should have been rewarded.  
  
Blaine was a starving man, and Kurt was the most succulent piece of meat, cooked to perfection, laid out in front of him, and all Blaine wanted to do was touch him, to smell him and become consumed.  
  
A lesser creature couldn’t do such a thing.  
  
This wasn’t normal. Blaine knew it. He’d felt strange since the moment he saw Kurt. He wasn’t one to chase after a boy. Wasn’t one to become overwhelmed with lust, both sexually and blood related. Never had he drank so much in his life, nor felt himself grow hard from the smallest things. But here he stood, doing exactly that. Well, not the hard part because Blaine’s only desire right now wasn’t to drain Kurt, it was to be with Kurt. He wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and hold him. He wanted Kurt to know it was ok. Blaine would NEVER hurt Kurt. He wanted to protect Kurt. He wanted to be Kurt’s everything.  
  
… He wanted to be Kurt’s everything…  
  
  
The idea smashed into Blaine as he continued to stare at Kurt. He wanted Kurt to be his everything. He wanted Kurt. Forever.  
  
Watching the scared boy in front of him didn’t deter him further, it made him want to get closer, though the words “forever” were bouncing around in his head.  
  
As Kurt took off, Blaine reached his arm out to grab a hold of his wrist, pulling him to a rough stop “I can’t stay away from you… that’s the problem” he said softly as he eventually faltered and let go of Kurt “Could you at least give me until morning to leave before you tell anyone?”  
  
Blaine was scared for what would happen to Kurt, sure, but there was certainly a part of him that was scared what would happen to himself. He had no idea who Kurt’s family was, but considering he was here, he must come from a family of power. He knew that they wouldn’t hesitate to dispose of Blaine, regardless of how liked he was. Rules were rules after all.  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt didn’t think that he would get too far when he started running again, but that didn’t stop a choked sob escaping his lips when his wrist was grabbed and he stopped again. He knew that there was no chance he’d be getting out now - no matter how many times he tried to run that Mr. Anderson would just be on his heels again and would stop him.  
  
“P-please…d-don’t.. don’t kill me.” He breathed out as he looked at the other. The fear was still running through him, and he had no idea if he’could ever fully calm down. And Kurt felt sick just at the thought of that. He’d left McKinley because of the feeling of constant anxiety and fear that Karofsky was going to jump out at him any moment. Now, history was repeating itself ,except this time it was with a student.  
  
It wasn’t like he could ask to come home and transfer schools; he’d not been here very long and it wouldn’t look too good on his part if he transferred more than once in such a short period of time. Then there was the fear of what happen to him and his family if he told anyone about this. Kurt highly doubted his father would believe him about what had happened, but in the slim chance that he did, Kurt knew that he’d just be putting his entire family at risk, and not just his father.  
  
Hearing the request to wait until morning, Kurt let out a quiet scoff, and shook his head. “No-one’s going to believe me if I told them…”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine was torn. On one side on things it was better that Kurt was scared because then he could be cautious around Blaine. Around everyone. And that’s what he needed to do. On the other side things were terrible because Kurt was scared of him…full stop. He would never get close to someone he was scared of.  
  
He wasn’t sure how he expected this all to go down, but he should have predicted this. He’d scared the boy when he let himself be taken over by jealousy. Jealousy that someone else could touch him, so effortlessly, the way Sebastian had, coating Kurt with his poison while Blaine could only stand back and watch. It wasn’t even the sights that had set him off, it was how tainted Kurt smelled afterwards.  
  
The hardest part was that he had to pretend to be a teacher when all he wanted to do was be a guy. A guy who was developing a crush on a boy he barely knew, and yet, he knew so well that he felt like they were connected.  
  
It made no sense to Blaine and the longer he thought about it, the worse it got.  
  
“K-kill you?” Blaine asked confused, almost offended “no, Kurt…no” Blaine sighed and shook his head “This was..you were…it was …” Unsure of what to say, the man who always had something to say was speechless. He couldn’t say he didn’t want to kill Kurt. Technically he did.But not in the “this is the end” way in the “this is forever” way… “I want… I want to know you, Kurt. I have a bad way of showing that and I’m sorry I scared you. You have questions. I can’t answer them unless you say it out aloud… What I am…what you saw”  
  
Blaine took a small step forward, holding his hands up defensively “I can’t keep myself away from you, but I will leave, if you want. Just give me till morning and I will be gone… But never truly. I will be there. If you need me. If… Something happens” Blaine wasn’t even sure what he meant but he left it to Kurt to come to his own conclusions “But never doubt what people will believe. Especially here”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt frowned as the English teacher was speechless, noticing that he wasn’t ruling out killing him. He swallowed back and kept his arms close to his body when he heard that hte other wanted to get to know him. Kurt didn’t know how to react to that - he did want to get to know him even though Kurt knew it was wrong. Sure, he did know Mr. Schue and to a lesser extent, Miss Pillsbury, but that wasn’t in the same. He didn’t know them in the same way that he wanted to get to know Mr. Anderson.  
  
“Then why didn’t you just talk to me?” Kurt asked, frowning softly. “If you want to talk to someone, you talk to them You don’t pin them against a pillar by their neck, and try to drain them dry,” Kurt sighed slightly, not sure how he felt that he wouldn’t be getting answers unless he asked. “To be perfectly honest with you, I don’t think I want to know those answers. I just want to forget about what I saw..”  
  
Seeing him taking a step forward, Kurt’s eyes widened a little and instinctively took a step away from the other. In all honesty, Kurt didn’t know how he felt about the other leaving. He knew that in a way it should be what he wanted. He should want the other to leave but the other did say that he wouldn’t really be gone, and Kurt didn’t know if he actually did want the other to leave. It seemed like the smartest idea to tell the other to leave, but Kurt didn’t know if that’s what he wanted. He didn’t even know what he did want. Kurt sniffed slightly, and shook his head as he looked away “They won’t believe me. But it doesn’t matter. I’ll not tell anyone.”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
“I–” Blaine started but shut his mouth as Kurt continued speaking. What could he say? Sorry? Where would sorry get him? He could sing to him, though Blaine wasn’t sure singing was really appropriate right about now. Could he buy Kurt something ? What could Kurt want that would be enough to say sorry. They didn’t really make hallmark “Sorry I nearly bit you - please forgive me” cards.  
  
“I don’t know” Blaine offered with a shrug, and in that moment he felt like a boy. Not a man. But a boy. He looked up at Kurt behind his long eyelashes, peaking out as he looked into the others eyes, but all the hurt he could see felt like he’d been slapped in the face. Blaine knew he should look, he deserved to feel that same pain, but he was weak and moved his eyes away quickly “I… gah” Blaine groaned, rubbing his hand down his face, giving a frustrated growl “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’m not like that normally. I just. It’s you. There is just…” Blaine’s fingers pushed into a fist before his fingers flexed back out “something about you and I can feel it all over me, inside me, it’s in my head and it just blurred my judgement for a moment. I would never hurt you, Kurt. Never” Blaine shook his head as he locked eyes with Blaine “and I know you don’t believe me, and that is ok, but you will believe me eventually. You will see it. I just…” It was so hard to explain it. His blood literally sang for Kurt, his skin ached for Kurt, and his fingertips ached to touch him. His mouth hurt, wanting to not only drink from him but to simply spend hours with his mouth pressing kissing to the boys skin, letting his tongue run across that porcelain skin “I know what you must think of me, but if you could feel, even a slither of what I felt when I looked at you…”   
  
Blaine stopped himself, biting down on his lip softly to shut his mouth. “I appreciate you not sending me away. You are a mucher stronger man than I am” Blaine sighed, and shook his head. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed, because his actions were natural, this right now, standing around chatting with a human, that was what was unnatural, but he was disappointed in himself. Not because of what he’d done, but because after this all, he knew that he’d still follow Kurt, and would wait till the boy was asleep to gently touch his skin, to watch him sleep peacefully, happily ignorant to what was happening all around him.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt let out a slightly disappointed sigh when he didn’t get any answer, but he couldn’t blame the other - what were you supposed to say in a situation like this? It wasn’t exactly an everyday situation, after all. Or maybe it was for people like Mr. Anderson. Maybe this was normal, but it was supposed to be a secret and it wouldn’t be easy to just come up with an apology.  
  
“What does that mean…?” Kurt asked with a frown.”Why am I that different that you decided to act differently. .. I’m not that special so why?” It wasn’t something that made any form of sense to Kurt. He didn’t get why he was being told all this. He couldn’t understand what made him so different from anyone else. That was, if what Mr. Anderson was telling him ws even true. What if this was just something he was saying to calm him down or to make him put his guard down. Kurt shook his head slowly and looked down at his feet. “How do I know that’s true.. that you won’t hurt me.” Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow in question. Kurt was silent for a few moments at what he said next, he was almost scared to ask it, but he eventually looked at the older male, “W-what… what do you feel..?”  
  
“I’m.. glad you appreciate it, but I’m not doing this for you.” He said, shaking his own head. If he didn’t have any family to worry about or if he knew his family could defend themselves, then maybe he would but Kurt knew that it would be wrong to go around telling anyone who would be willing to listen about what he’d seen.  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
“Whatever the reason, I am still appreciative” Blaine said as he took a few steps back, leaning against the wall slightly. He felt terrible, and he didn’t know why. Well, he knew the ‘why’ but didn’t understand the how. It wasn’t that his kind had no emotions, but feeling terrible, especially about something like this, was uncommon.   
  
Blaine raised a confused eyebrow as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, looking over at Kurt and watching as his eyes were slightly filled with wetness, but no tears. The boy must have been scared out of his mind, and for some reason, Blaine could feel it. He could feel all of it.  
  
“I feel you” Blaine said softly, keeping himself with enough space that he wouldn’t freak Kurt out, as he tapped on his own chest “inside of me. It’s like, when you’re sad, or hurt…” Blaine paused, and gestured his hand up and down as if to say like now “I… can feel it. It’s like you’re punishing me”   
  
He’d never heard of this type of thing happening. For someone to affected his body so much that he could feel almost controlled by someone. The dominate creature inside of him was unfamiliar with this notion, and scoffed.   
  
“I know you don’t trust me. You have no reason to trust me” Blaine had forgone breathing, or pretending to move his shoulders, instead he stood like a statue, only his facial features and expressions gave away that he was even alive - for the most part “and whatever the reason you’ve chosen not to say anything doesn’t detour from the fact that I am thankful. I like it here, and it’s safe here, regardless of what you are thinking right now, within these walls are the safest place you can be, but … “ Blaine’s eyes darted down to Kurt’s lips, they were slightly pulled down into a frown, plumped a little as the caught his attention all of a sudden, causing him to lose his train of thought “but… bb…but t…. I really want to kiss you” Blaine blurted out in a sigh instead of the saying it in his head.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt felt his shoulder’s relaxing slightly when Mr. Anderson stepped away from him and leaned against the wall. He remained silent as the other talked about his appreciation, because he didn’t really get why the other was doing that. Why would he feel that way when Kurt said he wasn’t doing it for him at all? At least, he wasn’t as far as he knew. Kurt didn’t even know why he was caring so much.  
  
“What…?” Kurt asked softly, his brow furrowing in confusion when the other tapped his chest “What do you mean?” Kurt sniffed softly and quickly wiped his eyes because it didn’t make sense. As far as Kurt knew it wasn’t normal for creatures like that to feel that way. Especially if it was towards a human. “BUt.. I’m not punishing you.”  
  
As the other spoke, Kurt just watched him closely. He noticed how he wasn’t breathing anymore and that his shoulders weren’t moving like the would if he was breathing or at least pretending to be. All these little things were just proving to him more and more that the other wasn’t human. “Do.. do they know about..” Kurt closed his eyes and took in a breath before continuing to talk “ About what you are?”  
  
If he was surprised about the events of tonight from before, then he had no idea what the word was to describe how he felt when the other said he wanted to kiss him, “You, what?” He asked, his eyes widening slightly as he brought his hand up to his lips gently, “W-why would you want to do that? Wouldn’t that just get you into more trouble?”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine  
**  
There were so many things Blaine wanted to tell Kurt, but couldn’t. Kurt needed to acknowledge what Blaine was before he could say a word. It was like the get of jail free card. If Kurt figured it out, then Blaine could chalk it down to a happy coincidence, and then maybe he could explain himself, show him that he wasn’t a threat… Maybe let Kurt taste his blood to see the effect that he had on humans.   
  
He wasn’t so sheltered to be unaware that while the bite itself released endorphins throughout the feedee, that made them not fight back, made them sink into a happy bliss while they were being fed on, but also that his blood worked as a drug to humans. Human blood sustains life. Vampire blood is life. Granted, Blaine wanted to drink from Kurt for a number of reasons - regardless of how good he smelled, he knew that once Kurt was in his veins, he’d always be able to find him. He’d always be able to sense him. He would understand the connection he had with the boy better.   
  
“Whether or not you mean to, that is what is happening, Kurt. I don’t understand it either, but you… god, you smell, so good, and you make me want to just fall to your feet and follow you forever. I don’t … I don’t understand” Blaine reached up and ran his hands along the sides of his extremely gelled hair , before rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“I can’t answer that question. Kurt. I told you. You need to say it. You need to tell me that you understand, exactly, say the words, say what you know is truth”  
  
Blaine couldn’t stop himself from taking a quick step and reaching forward, taking Kurt’s wrists softly in his hands “I can’t be alone in this. Please tell me you feel something too… Do you feel me, Kurt?” Blaine pleaded before quickly letting go, holding his hands up again “Sorry. I shouldn’t touch you” Blaine took a step back “And kissing you would get me in trouble, but not with Dalton, with myself, because I fear what might happen if I am allowed such an honour. I will mess it up, and you will leave me forever” Blaine sighed, though his insides were getting irritated. Why was he acting like such a baby. Just drain the boy, taste the sweet nectar that flows through his veins, and then turn him. He may hate him for a while, but Blaine would have forever to win him over, and eventually, he would win him over.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Immediately, Kurt’s face fell the second the older male mentioned his scent “So…it’s just how I smell then… I’m just a meal to you,” Kurt’s voice was flat as he spoke. He wasn’t sure why it was such a disappointment to him. Why he was so disappointed that it wasn’t anything more than just how he smelt. At least, it seemed that’s all it was. Kurt just felt like he was food and nothing else to him.  
  
“Well, what am I supposed to ask?” Kurt said, scoffing slightly “I don’t even know what to think about any of this never mind knowing the right things to ask so I can get an answer and to stop being confused about all of this.”  
  
Feeling his wrists being taken, Kurt flinched a little at the unexpected action but didn’t pull away and instead, he just looked up at the other. “I.. I don’t know,” Kurt answered. He wasn’t even lying. He really didn’t know what he felt right now, especially towards the teacher. Any time he tried to think his mind just got all the more muddled up his mind got and that scared him more than anything. It scared him more than what Blaine might do to him if he gave him a definitive yes or no, because he should know exactly what he felt rather than struggling for answered “Why would you get more in trouble with yourself than you would with Dalton? Isn’t kissing a student illegal, or at least frowned upon?”  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
“A meal?” The words came out mostly covered by a disgruntled noise as Blaine’s eyes grew slightly, locking with Kurt’s “A meal.. You think… A meal?” Blaine wanted to laugh, scratching the back of his head a little. Even if Blaine drained Kurt dry, his intentions would always be to bring him back. he was never a meal, he was Blaine’s forever “Kurt. You aren’t A meal, you are… everything. You think i’d be here, having this conversation if you were a meal?” Blaine shook his head as he straightened himself a little “This is not some trick to get you to trust me so I can do as I please. Do you think I lack the ability to do that?” Blaine questioned, raising his eyebrow “I might be weak when it comes to you, but I am not weak. I want to be on your side. I want to be beside you. I want to understand why when you walk into a room it’s like you’re wrapping your arms around me, and holding me, or when you get even close to me it’s like I am holding you in my arms, with my ….” Blaine looked up, just to catch a glimpse of Kurt’s face “with my nose pressed into your hair. You aren’t a meal. I don’t know what you are… but I want to know”  
  
As Blaine looked passed Kurt he could see the darkness well and truly settling in, causing his skin to prickly slightly as his body started to wake up properly. Ideas cleared up, his mind that was a mess started to slowly line things up for him.   
  
“illegal” Blaine said softly “I forget there are those laws you follow, and those that I follow. Does it make you unhappy that I wish to kiss you? and Is it because I am a teacher or… other?”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt froze for a few moments when the other repeated his words, and he waited for a reaction for the other. Maybe he’d bite him or something else considering he seemed almost offended that Kurt thought he was just a meal “But what about that other guy. In that room What’s he then? How am I different?” Kurt frowned in thought for a few moments before he glanced at the other, “I don’t know…I really don’t know what to think about any of this.” As Mr. Anderson spoke about what it was like when he was around, Kurt’s eyes widened slightly before a blush came across his cheeks, as he tried to calm it down, knowing that the other might be sensitive to it. “I… I want to know, too.”  
  
He glanced behind him when Mr. Anderson looked behind him and sighed shakily when he noticed how dark it was getting. If anything, this part of the school seemed even more terrifying than it had when it was still somewhat light outside when anything could jump out at any moment. And now it seemed like that fear was a legitimate one.  
  
“I’m not sure..” Kurt said, shaking his head slowly “I know that it sounds unhelpful.. That I don’t know what to think about this, or what to think about anything tonight, but I really don’t know. I don’t even know you. I barely know you outside of being my English teacher who.. who isn’t human and that you want a dog. It just feels..wrong thinking about anything else when I don’t even know who you are.”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
“Kurt” Blaine said softly as he took a hesitant step forward, doing this a few times until he was in arms length of the boy. Slowly he extended his hand forward, not quickly, trying not to startle Kurt, as he reached for his cheek. He knew it would probably be short lived, but he gave a soft “shh” and touched Kurt’s cheek with the back of his fingers. The heat off his cheeks felt nice against Blaine’s fingers, the way the blood pooled and caused his face to pinken slightly made Blaine give a little smile.   
  
“I want to tell you. Everything. But I can’t. Not yet, anyway” Blaine moved back again, since he knew he was pushing the limits with that alone. “There are rules that I need to follow, and one of them is exposing… everything. You shouldn’t have found out like this, if at all, but you have, and you need to tell me what I am, Kurt. It would make things so much easier if you just… said the words” Blaine was speaking softly, one, because he didn’t want to scare Kurt, and two because he knew there were lots of people around now.  
  
He knew there wasn’t really any easy way to explain WHAT he’d seen, but maybe if he went through it slowly, maybe if he met a feedee to see that they were happy, looked after, that even though they were being fed from that it was their own choice. Blaine didn’t think any of that would really matter to Kurt, but then again if Blaine didn’t feed on human blood, he’d need to leave campus every night to survive on animal blood. He’d be weakened significantly, his skin would start to age slightly, and he most certainly would be irritable because of hunger, but he could survive on that, if Kurt wanted him to. If Kurt told him he wasn’t allowed to feed anymore, he would… Blaine’s eyes moved back to Kurt, from where they had been staring off aimlessly at the wall behind his shoulder. But if he did that, went to animal blood, there would be no guarantee he wouldn’t attack Kurt. He felt for him, in a way he’d never knew existed. This wasn’t love, or anything like that, things like that were still to come, but this was something deeper. This was like in every life he was meant to meet Kurt, but he’d been frozen and constantly lost his chances to find Kurt, over, and over again.   
  
“We could talk more” Blaine gestured his hand back toward the school “Somewhere you feel safer. Somewhere you can see me properly. I’m still just a guy Kurt. Forget the rest and just remember I am… I’m just a guy, who happens to kind of like this other guy. I’m not sure if you’re even gay, I mean, I just took a guess, but maybe I’m barking up the wrong tree. Maybe I’m wasting my time with that, but I still want to know you, regardless if you want me. I will always be here, because, your… I don’t want to say blood, but your body, it is calling me. I don’t want to miss out on why”   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt  
**  
Kurt stared at the other as he stepped closer, not sure if he should start attempting to take off again but even if he tried, Kurt couldn’t. He felt like he was rooted to the ground. It was like something was keeping him there, even if there was still a high level of fear going through him. His eyes closed over gently when he felt Mr. Anderson’s hand, and he brought his hand hand up slowly to touch the other’s hand softly.  
  
Hearing him being told he had to say what the older male was, Kurt inhaled sharply, and shut his eyes over tightly as he shook his head. Kurt knew he was being ridiculous, not being able to say what Mr. Anderson was but he was scared. He’d always been scared of the creatures since he was a child, and he’d still been like that, and avoided movies and books with them unless it wasn’t the main focus. Even then he’d just skip the content with them or go over it as quickly as he could if he was reading. But it had only been a childhood fear, he didn’t let it bother him because as far as he knew, it was just fantasy. It wasn’t really and he couldn’t be hurt. But now, he was face to face with his fear, and Kurt didn’t know how to what he was supposed to do.  
  
Eventually, after being silent for god knows how long, Kurt sighed heavily and opened his eyes, immediately locking onto the other’s. He stuttered for a few moments before finally speaking.  
  
“Vampire..”  
  
Kurt chewed on his lip and brought his hands close to his body and sighed as he spoke, “I’ll be honest. I don’t think there’s anywhere here that I’ll feel safe. It’s… There’s too many places that are just too out in the open. Especially if we’re going to talk about something like that.. But I am gay. If I wasn’t I would’ve left the second you said you wanted to kiss me.” He said laughing gently before his face fell slightly, “But is there anything about me you like that isn’t physical?”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine’s arms fell by his side, his shoulders which he hadn’t even realised were tensed relaxed as he heard Kurt. He heard him say it. He heard the word slip from his mouth, after a few minutes of watching the boy in silence. He could tell he was in deep thought, and Blaine simply admired him in their silence. He enjoyed how Kurt’s eyes gave him away most of the time, how expressive they were which made it easier to pick up the most basic emotions. At the moment, there was fear, Blaine knew that, but there was something else. That small twinkle that made Blaine arch his eyebrow briefly.  
  
Blaine exhaled, though it wasn’t that he was holding his breath, but mostly just because he had so much built up and wasn’t sure what to say.  
  
“Thank you” Blaine almost sounded relieved as he locked eyes with Kurt, giving him a small nod, as if to say Yes. That’s correct.  
  
Blaine’s face fell a bit when Kurt said he didn’t feel safe anywhere “Your room, at this time of night, is the safest place on campus” Blaine nodded “No one is supposed to be near your dorm unless they are staying in for the night. I guess a lot of new rules have been put into place since you arrived” Blaine gave a small laugh “It’s a good thing. Confusing. But good”  
  
As Kurt continued, Blaine listened carefully, though he was holding back so much. He wanted to tell Kurt that he had been following him since he arrived. He knew more about him that he gave off, but how could he tell him without scaring him further. He knew what Kurt meant though. Blaine had been so focused on trying to explain what he felt to Kurt, he had missed the most important parts of him. It wasn’t all sexual, even though that was clearly obvious from the way the hardness in his pants would perk up at anything, from Kurt bending over, to Kurt stretching his back, pulling his arms over his head and his long legs would slide out from under the desk… Oh yes, Blaine noticed all of that, but that wasn’t it.   
  
“That isn’t physical” Blaine parroted as he gave a small bashful smile “I like your voice. Both singing and speaking. It is the most beautiful thing i’ve ever heard in my life” Blaine started “I like that you have a sense of humour, even if most people wouldn’t see it straight away, I think that you do. I like that you pretend to be shy, but I’ve seen you when someone says or does something you don’t like, being sassy, or like the other day when you slapped Jeff’s hand away. I saw that. I like that about you. You’re not a pushover, though I get the feeling you think you are” Blaine tilted his head a little “I… like that you read vogue in your room when you’re relaxing, I like the music you listen to while you’re studying…” Blaine signed out, well, he might as well tell him he’s been watching “I like that you try to accessorize your Dalton blazer to make it seem not so, Well, I’m not sure, my guess would be that you like fashion and probably can’t stand being in a uniform… Stop me if i’m wrong”   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Seeing the nod, Kurt took in a sharp shaky breath and shook his head. He tried to wrap his head around everything but everything just seemed like this was just some kind of crazy dream that he was having. But surprisingly, Kurt wasn’t freaking out as much as he thought he would be. Of course he was still panicking, but he thought he would be doing a lot worse than he was.  
  
Even though he didn’t feel safe anywhere, Kurt had to admit that his dorm did feel like it was the safest place. It wasn’t even just that he had control over the lock but he had as much with him that he could bring from home there to try and settle in quicker, so if he was going to hide somewhere in the school it would be there. “Hiding there seemed all the more likely after hearing about the rule change, making it obvious that the English teacher wasn’t the only vampire that was on campus. Kurt wasn’t sure about allowed Blaine into his dorm, but it was better than going to the other’s and risk running into another creature there. “What kind of rules have been made, then? And would you even be allowed to stay?”  
  
Kurt nodded when he heard his words being repeated, and waited to see what would be said to him. For a good part of when Blaine spoke, Kurt found himself blushing and shaking his head slightly at his words but he smiled, glad that there was at least one person who appreciated his humour. The more Blaine spoke, the more Kurt would look up and raise his eyebrow in question . A lot of what he was talking about he’d probably only know if he’d seen him in his dorm, but Kurt didn’t want to ask he had, not wanting to ruin the only nice moment Kurt felt had happened tonight and just put it down to the other over hearing it from the Warblers who had been inside his room before.”No.. You’re not wrong.” Kurt said, shaking his head slowly “I don’t mind the blazer, but the pants…they could really do with a lot of work.” He said, chuckling softly, as he glanced down, becoming slightly more serious, “Do you really mean all of that?”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
“Stay?” Blaine questioned, his eyebrows shooting up “in…your room?” He swallowed hard, pushing down how his throat practically tightened at the thought. He’s spent most nights in Kurt’s room, watching the boy sleep, letting his hands ghost over him, never touching, never allowing himself that pleasure. Blaine’s body shuddered as he thought about it before straightening himself up. Clearly Kurt meant stay to talk, not stay-stay… Even though he wanted to…“Just little things, but mostly it’s just rules that we have to follow when we’re around humans. Mostly we’re good at blending in, usually I’m very good at it. But now, I’m not so sure” Blaine looked Kurt up and down “and you know, don’t attack the human, don’t expose what you are, no using compulsion…” Blaine shrugged “Though uh…” Blaine paused reaching forward and with hesitant hands put his fingers into the pocket of Kurts Dalton blazer “I put this in your jacket” Blaine pulled back the small purple flower, scrunching his face at the sickening feeling “It’s called vervain. Weakness of ours. I wanted to make sure that your choices and actions were your own… And to stop myself” Blaine sighed before he put it back in Kurt’s pocket wiping his hands frantically on his pants after it.  
  
As Kurt spoke about the Dalton pants, Blaine chuckled and smiled. He wondered what Kurt would wear when he was out of here. When he was going out on a date, as he would have with other human boys… Blaine hated the idea of anyone having Kurt before or After him but he tried to push it aside because he was learning that his jealousy was dangerous when it came to all things Kurt.  
  
“I would never lie to you” Blaine locked eyes with Kurt “You are perfect inside and out”  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“I.. I thought that’s what you were asking,” Kurt’s eyebrows were raised slightly in question, starting to wonder if Kurt had looked into the other room. “But.. if we’re going to talk about this then I think it should be there. I don’t think it’s the best idea to talk about this in the open..so if you want to talk about it can go there.. if you want.” Kurt’s eyes widened when the other suddenly reached into his pocket, and almost slapped his hand away when noticing the small flower that he took out “How did you put it there?” He asked, frowning in confusion. HE hadn’t even noticed that there was something in his pockets, and he was glad that he didn’t use his pockets much apart from his phone; he knew that if he’d found it after just putting his hands in there that he end up throwing it away and he’d probably have landed himself in a great deal of trouble if the way Blaine was talking about was anything to go by.  
  
Kurt looked at Blaine with a slightly raised his eyebrow. He was sceptical at first - there were so many things that were hidden from him that it was hard to fully trust him. But the other did seem to be genuine so that had to count for something “Thank you..”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
“In the spirit of telling the truth” Blaine started, tilting his head slightly “This won’t be the first time I’ve been in your room… With you. I promise I didn’t do anything !” Blaine said quickly, locking his eyes with Kurt’s “but I slipped it into your jacket after everything that happened. I just… I wanted to be near you and … You just look so cute when you’re asleep” Blaine gave Kurt a small smile, bashful in a way, and in that moment his innocent crept out.  
  
“You have questions and I have answers but that doesn’t have to be all we talk about. I want to know you, properly. I want to hear about your life. I want to sing with you and dance and laugh and just… Just be a boy”  
  
His eyes pleaded with Kurt. He wanted nothing more than to be alone with him, alone without the other looking petrified. Blaine could hear footsteps starting around as he glanced past Kurt. The both of them were basically standing in the pitch black now, only a small trickle of light shone through the cracks in the door, though Blaine could see Kurt better like this, he wasn’t sure the other could see him properly. “Please”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“You what?” Kurt was staring at disbelief when the other confessed to being in his room and watching him sleeping He was tempted to just walk out right there and then, even if he couldn’t see but he could just make out the look on the other’s face and how innocent he looked It was hard to be mad, and Kurt no idea what was wrong with him. He normally thought he would be angry about something like that, but he just couldn’t be.  
  
Even though he wasn’t mad as he thought he’d be, Kurt was a little hesitant - even more than he already was - to have the other in his room. The other’s eyes were hard to argue against, and Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if he’d used those eyes in the past to get out of trouble or to get his own way. he couldn’t help but smile slightly at the thought, even if he still wasn’t sure if he should be letting him in.   
  
But the sound of footsteps caused Kurt to jump and he realised that they couldn’t just stay here “Okay,” Kurt nodded and hesitantly took a hold of Blaine’s wrist. He took one step forwards before he realised just how dark it was. “I.. I don’t know where I’m going,” Kurt said, turning around to look at the older male. He could maybe navigate himself around if it was brighter, but with not knowing this place combined with the low visibility, Kurt knew it wasn’t likely he’d get out of here without running into someone if he took the lead  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine  
  
** Even before Blaine was turned he wasn’t never really that great with guys, he would try to flirt and mostly feel like an idiot. He would always be able to express himself in song, but he didn’t know how to flirt.He would make over the top romantic gestures but would end up embarrassing whomever he was trying to ‘woo’, and it was a different time. Being out and gay wasn’t as accepted as it was now, and even now a days there was still room for improvement.  
  
Things changed when he changed. His confidence peaked dramatically, as well as his ability to word things in a way that was both flirty and appealing to the same sex. It became easier to meet people, and easier to hook up, but he soon realised that was nothing he wanted. He wanted to make an ass of himself and have the man of his dreams to be laughing, blushing with their own embarrassment before swooning at the romantic gesture. He didn’t want a one night stand, he wanted 'the one’  
  
Being around Kurt reminded him of this.  
  
“Oh. Here” Blaine reached down and took Kurt’s hand before he realised what he’s done and quickly let go “God why can’t I stop myself. Sorry… again” His body kept moving like it was just responding to muscle memory, like taking Kurt’s hand was just normal. “This way.” Blaine took a few steps before he gestured for Kurt to follow as he stepped out of the dark hallway and back off to the side of the quad “Do you want me to walk with you or should I give you a moment and meet you?”  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt wanted the romance. He wanted to have a guy come into his life and woo him and sweep his feet. But so far his love life had been a complete disaster. His first relationship and first kiss had been with a girl , but it didn’t count for Kurt. He only dated Brittany to try and connect to his dad, and while it worked, it wasn’t because of him appearing straight. It was because he’s dad knew that something was wrong with him.  
  
Then his first kiss with another boy.. It wasn’t something Kurt had ever wanted to talk about or even think about again. He didn’t want to think about how it was stolen but someone who hated him and later threatened to kill him if he ever told anyone. It was a disaster and it was the furthest from what Kurt had wanted  
  
And now, He was getting the compliments and he did feel like he was about to be swept off his his feet, but with his track record, of course there was something going wrong. The person doing this just had to be his teacher, and not only that but was something that Kurt had been terrified of for as long as he could remember. It definitely wasn’t the worst out of the people who have been interested in him.  
  
“It’s fine..” Kurt said softly after the other let go of his hand and followed the other out of the quad. He made sure to stick close to him, both for protection and so he wouldn’t get lost. a sigh of relief escaped him when they finally reached the quad, and Kurt actually see again, and start to make his way to his dorm.  
  
“I think you should come just now,” Kurt said, as he looked at him. “I think it’s better that we get this conversation out of the way as soon as possible,” With that, he took the other’s wrist and gently pulled him along as he walked. Kurt knew Blaine probably knew where his dorm was but he wanted the other close to him as he walked.   
  
Eventually, they reached his room, and slowly he dropped Blaine’s wrist. He quickly unlocked the door and waited before BLaine was inside before following him inside and locked the door to give at least some kind of protection if someone came in. “So..” Kurt started slowly and sat down on the bed, “What are we going to talk about?”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine couldn’t help the way his eyebrows shot up as he felt Kurt grab a hold of his wrist. It was the first time the boy had initiated contact and Blaine’s lips twitched into a small smile. Something about the gesture made something inside Blaine swell, his eyes instantly darting down to see. He almost thought it had to be making it up . The soft, long fingers felt amazing pressed against his skin, gripping him with a sense of purpose. No one was forcing Kurt right now. This was all him. He had chosen to do this.  
  
It made him feel wanted.  
  
It made him feel needed.  
  
Blaine followed along side Kurt silently though he didn’t really look away from the porcelain fingers that squeezing him tightly. He liked that Kurt wasn’t being delicate with him. Every so often Blaine would peer up to look at Kurt’s face, but he was walking with a sense of purpose. Determined almost.  
  
When they reached Kurt’s room he frowned at the loss of contact as Kurt let go, but quickly stepped into the boys room without a word. It was strange being in here while Kurt was awake, and Blaine had to stop himself from instantly walking over to Kurt’s desk, sitting where he always did while he would watch the other sleep in the small, one bedroom dorm room. Instead, Blaine walked over to the window, glancing outside, noticing people moving around in the distance. He listened to Kurt lock the door behind them and Blaine quickly closed the curtains before turning to face Kurt.  
  
“Well, should we sit first?” Blaine gestured to the bed “I can sit somewhere else, or stand… Up to you. I’m sure you have questions and I will answer them, but maybe we could just…talk? You could tell me about yourself, or we can just listen to some music or something and see what happens” Blaine shrugged as he glanced over at Kurt.  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt  
**  
Kurt glanced out the window saw the people moving around outside in the distance. The sleepless nights were starting to make a lot of sense now he knew he was one of the few, if not the only person at Dalton who actually would be getting any kind of sleep. In fact, a lot of things at Dalton were starting to make a lot more sense now he knew about Blaine.  
  
Kurt gave a small grateful smile as the curtains were closed before he started to head to the bed “”I think we should,” Kurt said, sitting against the headboard “You don’t need to stand just.. Just do whatever will make you comfortable.” Kurt said as he looked up at the other. He was silent in thought for a few minutes before he looked up at the older male with a questioning look “Maybe we can just talk first before the questions. So we can get comfortable.” As he finished speaking Kurt’s eyes went to his drawers before looking back at Blaine “Do you mind if I get out of this uniform first, though?”

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine gave a small smile as he sat on the bed, though he sat at the very end, completely opposite side of Kurt. Even just feeling the mattress under his backside as he sat down was thrilling, which made him feel a little silly. It was a bed. It wasn’t anything special.  
  
“Talking is good” Blaine smiled as he looked over at Kurt, though raised a confused eyebrow once Kurt started to move. Blaine was about to ask if he’d said or done something, but Kurt’s next sentence smashed into him like a tidal wave. The images that flashed into his mind were completely inappropriate and he was instantly reminded of some of the scenarios or images he’d thought of while he had his hand around his hard length, moaning Kurt’s name as he released.  
  
“S-sure” Blaine stuttered out, eyes burning into Kurt. He realised Kurt had just said he wanted to get changed and Blaine’s response was to stare at him. Quickly he turned to face the other way “I’ll look away”

* * *

**Kurt**

  
Everything about this was just surreal. Having his teacher sitting on the other end of his bed. Actuallly having teacher in his room. And Kurt being fine with it al. He was still nervous, he was still on edge in case anything happened, but he wasn’t as frightened as he was before.  
  
“Thanks..” Kurt nodded, as he saw Blaine looking the other way. He stayed on the bed for a few seconds longer, before standing up. Walking over to his drawers, Kurt grabbed the first pair of pyjamas he could find and started getting undressed. He tried not to take too long but didn’t want to seem like he was rushing to get ready, and once the pyjama’s were on he tossed his uniform into the hamper and hung his blazer up.  
  
Kurt smiled at the other softly when he came back to his bed, and leaned against the headboard again. Kurt looked at Blaine for a few moments in silence for a few moments before he cleared his throat “So.. what do you want to talk about?”   
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
It was unintentional at first as Blaine turned his gaze away, but, once Kurt was up Blaine could see his reflection, only barely, but enough of it showing from the edge of a piece of furniture . He had to focus hard on it but the image cleared as much as it could as Blaine watched Kurt. He didn’t move or make any sudden noises, except crossing his legs slightly. The image shimmered a little as the boy moved, Blaine getting a good view of a Kurt’s back, only briefly seeing a less than a second glimpse of his stomach as he turned to throw something in his laundry hamper before he started on his pants. Blaine dug his nails into his thighs as he watched Kurt bend slightly to take them off, quickly sliding his pyjama pants up, but for a second Blaine was looking are Kurt’s perky backside, watching the material hugging him tightly.  
  
Blaine knew when Kurt was done but he couldn’t turn to face Kurt just yet. He was so absolutely turned on that it wasn’t fair.  
  
When Kurt spoke however Blaine repositioned himself, masking the fact he was adjusting his throbbing election by pretending he was just getting comfortable and ready to chat.  
  
“So Nick and Jeff decided on “In the night” by the Weekend as the song their going to sing. Interesting song but I didn’t get long to listen to it. I was going to do that tonight. Are you looking forward to sectionals?“ Blaine thought glee club might be a good topic to get Kurt talking. He knew he was passionate about it, Even if his actions today said otherwise. Blaine still had no idea why Kurt would turn down a solo, but Blaine would get it out of him eventually.  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“That’s good,” Kurt said, smiling slightly as Blaine told him what Nick and Jeff would be singing. at Sectionals “I’ve not heard them sing together yet but they seem really excited about getting to do it. Do they get solos often?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. He knew that Sebastian was the equivalent of Rachel for the Warblers - talented but got far too many solos to be fair, but at least the rest of the Warblers still had a huge part to play during those solos unlike The New Directions for Rachel’s. He didn’t know if Nick and Jeff were like Santana and Mercedes often overlooked but still appreciated, or if they were like him and Tina. Completely ignored and the only reason people would notice they were gone would be if they couldn’t get to Sectionals due to lack of numbers.  
  
“Yeah, I am,” Kurt said nodding, “It’ll be a little strange going against the New Directions, but apart from them freaking out about me being on ‘the enemy’s team’, I’m not too worried about it. I have a pretty good idea of what their playlist is going to be like anyway.” Kurt watched the other for a few moments before his brow furrowed together in concern “Are you okay..?”

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
“Nick and Jeff?” Blaine questioned before giving a small chuckle “Nick is relatively new, well, I mean he has been here for a few years but he’s what we’d consider new. But as for Jeff” Blaine paused and chewed his lip for a moment “Let’s just say that he has entered enough show choir competitions to have his fair share of solos”  
  
Jeff had been a student of Blaine’s for 11 years and all 11 of those years had been senior. He wasn’t opposed to dying and colouring his hair and for some reason had a face that never really stuck with people. He’d watched interactions with people and they’d look, almost certain they knew him, but then they’d brush it off as though it was nothing. Blaine on the other hand only got to stay in the Warblers for a few years, people recognised him and his voice pretty early on. “I try to make sure everyone gets their time in the spotlight. It’s just one of my ‘things’. The Warblers are a team, we are not about one person, even if Sebastian will try to convince you otherwise.’” Blaine shifted uncomfortably, because even though they were chatting about Nick, Sebastian, Jeff and sectionals his eyes were only focused on Kurt's neck... and Kurt's lips, so plump and pink, watching them as they moved, watching his tongue peak out, only once, but enough to interest him. “I won’t ask why you didn’t want the solo, but I just wanted you to know I was rooting for you. I think that you are worthy of all the spotlight while you are here at Dalton. Eventually, you will leave, but others… Others choose to stay”  
  
Blaine crossed his legs slightly, trying to push his erection into submission but it was like every little thing Kurt did was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his life. Little turn of the head, flex of the toes, slight shift that exposed more of his neck or upper chest out of his pyjama top.  
  
“Hmm?” Blaine asked as he looked up into Kurt’s eyes, watching the other staring at him “Yes, sorry, I am fine. Am I making you uncomfortable?”  
  
 _'You’re making me uncomfortable in the best way possible’_ Blaine thought to himself. He wondered if Kurt was thinking the same about him. It was unlikely, such an innocent flower would think such dirty thoughts but that alone made it even hotter. Blaine ran his hands along the sides of the head, making sure his hair was pressed down perfectly before straightening up his shirt.

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“See, you say that, but I still think Jeff has had less solos than the girl who was out leader at New Directions,” Kurt said. chuckling slightly. He would think he was exaggerating but Rachel really did have a ridiculous amount of solos in any of their numbers whether or not it was a competition. She had an amazing voice, so it wasn’t bad listening to her sing but everyone else did deserve a chance in the spotlight. Mainly him but Kurt was’t going to voice it out loud just yet.  
  
“No, I believe you,” Kurt said, nodding when he said he tried to get people to have their fair share of solos rather than what Sebastian wanted to think. “The fact you gave Nick and Jeff a chance rather than giving my solo right to Sebastian shows that.” Kurt had to wonder why Sebastian wanted him to get the solo - or rather suggested he should get it. Kurt didn’t think that it was entirely to do with Sebastian feeling like he’d be the best person for it,” I.. I wasn’t lying when I said I felt other people should get the solo. At least, I wasn’t lying entirely. But who knows? By the time Regionals comes along, I might just audition or take one of the solos.”  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow when the other spoke, trying to see if the other was lying or not. Kurt was about to speak again when he caught the other moving his shirt down. It would usually go unnoticed by Kurt but he noticed just a slither of skin poking out before the shirt was pulled down. He stared down at where the skin was for a few moments, and started to feel his throat drying slightly when remembering Blaine asked him a question “No.. I’m fine.” Kurt said, before quickly wetting his lips before he looked at Blaine again “It…it just seems like you’re uncomfortable.”  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine can remember the day Sebastian started at Dalton. He was still human though unlike Kurt he had been informed about his kind and eventually what he would become. Sebastian’s father was getting old and refused to hand his company to anyone else except his son. Had Sebastian’s father not been in his late 80s Blaine is almost certain that he would have asked to be changed himself, but it would be unwise for anyone to change him at that age. He would stand out like a sore thumb. But Sebastian? Sure he was 18 but his face could pass from any age from 16 to mid 20s, maybe even a young looking 30 year old. Basically, ideal candidate.  
  
And Sebastian? He loved himself. He thought he was at the peak of his life, able to get any boy on their knees for him, charm the pants off of everyone.And that was before he developed the ability to compel people.  
  
Blaine, having a weak spot for anyone of his kind suffering was close with Sebastian during his transition, and for a small moment he thought they would be friends. He was easy to chat with, and was a friend when Blaine needed one. But Sebastian went straight back to his old ways.  
  
He became a thorn in Blaine’s side, and constantly tried to make him embarrassed about his desires to get into Blaine’s pants, comments constantly about Blaine’s lack of sex drive and the moment Blaine thought he might be interested in someone, Sebastian was there to snatch them from under his nose.  
  
But Blaine was a dominant vampire, regardless if he acted on it, and Sebastian was submissive, no matter how hard he fought it and tried to convince everyone he wasn’t… Even if the smell didn’t give him away. So he might talk the talk, but he faltered easily.  
  
“Don’t pay much attention to Sebastian. He will try to get into your head, and once he’s there it’s hard to get him out, but as much as I say that please be careful around him as well. If we spend more time together he will most definitely try to get me to snap… And past experiences should suggest he succeeds” Blaine sighed and shook his head “Let us not worry about that now. So, you didn’t get solos in… What did you say the name was? new directions?” Blaine said the last part in a sarcastic tone, as if to say “New who?”  
  
Blaine’s eyebrow arched up as he turned to look Kurt in his eyes when his heartbeat started to speed up. Unable to control himself, Blaine licked his lips, the thumping sounded so sexy, and it peaked his interest as to what had happened “No. Not uncomfortable” Blaine voice got a little lower, it was laced with a slight sultry tone, dripping with sex. He ran his hands slightly from his knee up his own thighs “Keep talking”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t. I won’t deny that he’s good looking but he’s a complete asshole, so it’s a huge turn off for me” Kurt said, rolling his eyes at the thought of the other. Hopefully, Sebastian would just leave him alone, and with the vervain, that would stop him from doing anything too crazy to him. “Well… he doesn’t need to know we spend time together.. right?”   
  
Kurt let out a laugh at the sarcastic tone and nodded “No, I didn’t. They have a ‘star singer’ like most glee clubs do but she always gets the solos. I did try for one once - it was Defying Gravity - but my dad actually had to threaten to sue the school so I could even try out for it because it was a ‘girl’s song’ and it wouldn’t be ‘accessible’ to the judges” He said rolling his eyes at the memory. Kurt still would do the same with throwing the note after what happen with the phone call, but he was still annoyed that he had to nearly sue the school just to be heard.  
  
Hearing the low, sultry tone caused Kurt’s heart to pound even more and and his breath to quicken. “W-what..” Kurt cut himself off, staring at how the other’s moved up to his thighs, and allowed himself to become distracted for a few moments before he continued after clearing his throat “W-what should I talk about?”

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
There was something about hearing Kurt call Sebastian an asshole that just made Blaine feel fantastic. Sure, he felt a small prang of jealousy when he mentioned that Sebastian was good looking, but at least he thought he wasn’t worth the time. That was still an improvement from the impression most people had of Sebastian.  
  
“No one needs to know anything, if you don’t want them to. I can be your secret, if that is want” Blaine smirked and then shook his head at how corny that sounded “I mean, you wouldn’t want people to know you’re hanging around an old guy” Blaine chuckled, then shook his head.  
  
The more he listened to Kurt and his old school, the more he actually wanted to go there and slap sense into them. He’d had the opportunity of listen to Kurt sing once, properly, and a handful of times when he thought no one was around. His voice was special. His voice was so unique that people would probably pay money just to hear that voice.  
  
Blaine certainly would.  
  
However, at the moment, Blaine was more interested in the increased heart rate, the way the blood was rushing to Kurt’s cheek, turning them that delectable shade of pink that Blaine was starting to love, and hoped that he could get him to do it often. Sure, it increased the blood pumping through his body, it made him smell amazing, but this was one of the few times the lust was strictly sexual. Blaine’s quirked an eyebrow when he noticed Kurt’s eyes shift to look at his hands, and Blaine took the opportunity to let his fingers slide a little bit. Not over the top, and not in a way that would draw attention to the fact that Blaine was 100% tuned into what Kurt was looking at.   
  
Was the boy interested in Blaine as well?  
  
Well, he thought he was an ok looking guy, so, it wasn’t that he was hideous that the idea of someone finding him appealing was foreign, but someone like Kurt never really looked twice at someone like Blaine. Before, or after his change.   
  
“I hate that they silenced your voice, Kurt” Blaine sighed, giving his head a small shake. He continued to talk even though a part of him really wanted to let his hands slide up higher, let Kurt’s eyes drag to the extremely obvious bulge in his pants, but instead he kept that part hidden, for the most part “You are not destined to be in the background swaying…and when you’re ready to work with me, I’d love to put you out front. The Warblers have won many competitions in my time, and i’ve been told I’ve got quite the ear for picking up the special ones” with a small ear tug, before he moved himself on the bed a little. It was mostly subtle, how he’d scoot a little closer, not sitting right on the very edge of the bed, getting more comfortable as it went on, though the more comfortable he got, the more careless he got, and as he glanced down realised that his ever present bulge was on display, pressing up hard in his tight tailored pants.  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt chuckled softly before his eyes widened slightly in realisation at what Blaine had said “How old are you exactly?” Kurt asked hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer to that question but he had to know in case Blaine was old enough to be his grandfather. He knew Blaine was more than likely a lot older than he appeared, but just how old was that? “But for keep this a secret, it would be mostly to do with you being a teacher more than anything else”  
  
Kurt’s eyes stayed on Blaine’s hands and his breath caught in his throat again when noticing how the other’s hands were moving slightly further up his thighs, the blush staying on his cheeks the entire time. Kurt didn’t know why he was reacting so much.He didn’t know why this was affecting him as much as it was. But it was the first time in Kurt’s life that he’d found a guy who was attracted to him and that the attraction was actually mutual. It was a completely new situation for Kurt and he had no idea how to deal with that.  
  
“I hate it too.” Kurt said smiling wryly, “I hate how almost everyone’s voices were silenced just to be background singers. We were always told that we all counted but it really didn’t feel it was like that in the slightest.” Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes at the other “Hmm.. I don’t know. Are you sure that wouldn’t count as playing favourites?” He said, teasing with a slight smirk. Kurt watched Blaine moving closer, and smiled softly until he saw the very noticeable bulge between the other’s legs. Immediately, Kurt’s eyes widened at the sight and his mouth parted slightly. His blush intensified slightly and he slowly brought his knees closer to his chest. Kurt didn’t know how long Blaine had been like that, and he wanted to ask but no words were coming out of his mouth. All he could do was stare at the bulge as he felt his body starting to heat up.  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine smirked when Kurt asked his age and held his hand to his chest, giving an over the top gasp “You’re not supposed to ask a lady her age” he giggled before shaking his head “I bet you think I’m like 120 or something” Blaine shook his head “I’ll be turning the big 4-0 this year” Blaine shrugged “But, age kind of works differently for us. We’re kind of, frozen, obviously, but we still retain most of our traits from whatever age we were turned. You know, if you were a 3 year old and got turned, it didn’t matter if you lived 100 years, you would probably still throw tantrums. Though, a lot of people mistake wisdom with age, but it’s mostly just.. a lot of free time to read. So, Mostly, I’m just an almost 21 year old guy who has been living my 21st year of life, over and over and over and over again. I was actually in college to become a teacher when, all this happened” Blaine shrugged “Which I know you’ll want to know about, and I promise you I will tell you my story, another day. All of it. If you want to know. But you don’t need to hear that Debbie Downer of a story at the moment” Blaine smiled and shifted again.  
  
Blaine nodded in agreeance with he spoke about his old glee club. A part of Blaine really hoped they would beat them if they came up against them, just to prove a point. They had Kurt, and Kurt was the shining star they’d given up. That reminded Blaine that he wanted to find out exactly why Kurt was here to begin with, because the way he spoke about his old school, sure, sounded like he was pushed aside, but he didn’t speak negatively about it. However, Blaine did sometimes notice how Kurt would look off to the side, or just tune out slightly when he mentioned his school, and his face would almost scrunch a little, the deeper in thought he got. He had always confused Blaine, and he knew there was a story there. As much as he wanted to bring it up now, there were other things on his mind.  
  
Blaine had been finding himself confused by Kurt at the moment, however. The increased heart rate, the way his pupils had dilated a little, the blush, and now Kurt had brought his knees up to his chest. Blaine’s eyebrows pulled together slightly as he studied the boy, and found himself sliding back a little into a half lounging position, ready to hear more about Kurt, and everything he had to say. He didn’t say anything continued to talk. Sure, he wanted to talk to Kurt. Talk forever about every topic until Kurt had enough of speaking, but he couldn’t get rid of the way Kurt was turning him on.Who knew pyjamas could be so appealing? He wanted everything at the same time.   
  
Blaine’s eyes moved to Kurt’s hands, giving his bottom lip a tiny little subtle bite. Something about his hands was causing bad, extremely bad, reactions inside of Blaine, and all he wanted was for those hands to be on him. Quickly Blaine’s eyes darted up to Kurt’s lips, those plump lips that were just begging for attention. God, how Blaine still wished to kiss him.   
  
Blaine sat up a little, not much, but enough that he wasn’t half laying down as he moved a little bit closer to Kurt, his hand resting near the others foot, feeling the heat coming off of Kurt’s body. “Playing favourites?” Blaine smiled “If I remember correctly I am not your favourite teacher, so …” Blaine let his hand move forward slightly, his fingertips hovering near Kurt’s foot, before his fingertips barely caressed the material “I’m sure it would be ok.” Blaine’s fingers ghosted up Kurt’s ankle, every so often he would allow the tips of his fingers to touch the material “And who says you’re my favourite?” Blaine gave a small little laugh as his fingertips reached Kurt’s knees, though he couldn’t get any further since the boy was practically curled in on himself “Maybe Nick’s my favourite?” Blaine laughed and shook his head, letting his fingertips gently play on the material, making light of it so it just looked like he was playing, every so often getting a tiny bit more confidence and letting more than just a fingertip touch the material, feeling the heat behind them. His voice dropped a little, came out more of a whispered moan as he leant in a little closer, still arms length apart “But you already know you’re my favourite… don’t you, Kurt”   
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“Shut up,” Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes at Blaine’s over dramatics. Hearing how old he was, Kurt let out a sigh of relief he wasn’t aware he was holding. “Oh thank god, you’re younger than my dad,” He said, witha small smile. He wasn’t much younger, but it was still nice to know that the first guy who actually showed an interest in him wasn’t going to be much older than his dad. Which would just keep things awkward. Even if what Blaine said was true about them staying mentally the same age as when they were turned or stopped aging. “It must be hard.. never ageing but never really ageing mentally either.” Kurt hummed in thought and nodded “I do want to know more about you, but I don’t mind hearing about it now, unless it’s a really long story. It being a sad story isn’t turning me off hearing it.”  
  
Seeing how Blaine moved into a half lounging position and how it was easy it was to see Blaine entirely now, which of course just caused Kurt to blush more and to feel himself heating up even more. “I never said that,” Kurt said, surprised at how his voice came out more breathy than normal, “I just said that English wasn’t my favorite class. That doesn’t mean you’re not my favourite teacher.” Kurt tried to slow down his breathing as Blaine touched his knee with just his finger tips. “Really..? Nick is your favourite? Kurt said, his voice was still as breathy as he laughed. “I think we know that’s not true,” Feeling Blaine moving closer, Kurt slowly lowered down his knees and kept his eyes on the older male “I do know that..”  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine simply rolled his eyes at Kurt at the comment about his father, and chose not to say anything at this moment in time. He would definitely be bringing it up later.   
  
“It can be, I think it just all depends on what type of person you are, but, lucky for me I was a pretty awesome” Blaine laughed “but I mean, if you want to hear it…” Blaine shrugged, still shifting around on the bed a little. Each little movement closer, Blaine watched for Kurt’s reaction. He waited to see if he would pull back, or scrunch his face, basically anything that would hold up the red flag and tell Blaine to back off. He was testing the waters. Seeing how far he could go before Kurt stopped him.   
  
“It’s not that exciting to be honest. Some people have these epic stories about their transitioning, or some have really morbid stories that would even give me nightmares if I … you know, slept. But, as for me, I hadn’t turned 21 yet, and I was really dedicated to my studies. Like I said the other night, the people in my dorms never really slept, it was just party, party, party, but for some reason I just never quite got that. I liked to be social, I mean, I was the social butterfly, but put a few drinks in me and I was just slurring mess. I used to do and say things that just made me more awkward than when I was sober, which is pretty awkward, let me tell you, so eventually I just avoided it, but still, I attended my fair share of parties. They say that’s the most important thing about college - the parties”   
  
Blaine laughed, and shook his head.  
  
“Back then, I mean, you weren’t stoned to death or anything if you were gay, but people weren’t necessarily shouting it from rooftops, but I was pretty open about it. Out and proud, all that fun stuff. There weren’t many others though, so I was pretty lonely in that regards, and I think people knew it, so they kept trying to set me up with females… because maybe if I got desperate enough I’d stop liking men, and I’d just move back to females? That was the logic behind it. We used to have these parties in the dorms where you opened your room up, and each room was something different. People with bigger rooms would be more dance and drink related rooms, others were chill out rooms, basically it was just a hallway full of doors open and people just bounced from room to room. Mine was one of the make out rooms, even though I was studying for my midterms, so I mostly spent the night listening to people make out on the bed behind me. This girl came in, and she looked a little lost, but we kind of smiled at each other, and she decided to come in. She looked nice, you know when someone just looks like they would be really sweet? And she had this cute face and strawberry hair that was a little over the place, but that just added to the cuteness. Either way, that was her, and I kind of felt sorry for her because she looked as awkward and out of place as I did so I decided to go and talk to her. Turns out our friends were trying to set us up together, and originally I thought she laughed when we were talking about because I was gay… and that she knew that. So we started hanging out a little bit, went for coffee a few times, listened to Bowie in the room while we studied. Was the first time I had a really good friend. She was, I guess, my best friend. When we’d go out, she’d introduce herself as my girlfriend, and I used to just laugh and think it was cute, or it was just her joking. One night we were in the dorm room and she tried to kiss me. Naturally, I freaked out, because, other than a few experimental kisses during high school, i’d never really kissed anyone, and she left pretty quickly after that. We didn’t talk for a few days, because I thought she was embarrassed, and I hadn’t seen her around campus, and was just too busy to make the trip to her apartment since she didn’t even live on campus”   
  
Blaine sighed, glancing toward the window slightly, shaking his head before he looked back at Kurt.  
  
“In the same week, a friend of mine came out as gay, and kept coming to me for advice and I just… had none to give him. He wanted to know how to pick up guys, or what type of cologne he was supposed to wear to nightclubs? I hadn’t even BEEN to a night club! Next thing I know, I’m at the dirtiest sleaziest place ever in existence, some gay club named “The Pink Cat” grinding up between two shirtless guys. Alcohol was involved, but not enough to blame it for my actions. I knew exactly what I was doing. I just had more courage to do it. Nathan, he was the shirtless guy in the front and I started to focus a little more on one another and not even an hour later I was in some dirty and gross back alley, making out with a guy I had only known for a few hours. Things were getting hot and heavy, I won’t lie and say that I wasn’t actually eager for more, but when it started to get good we heard this really loud noise, like a cat running into trash cans and it kind of killed the mood. We tried again to pick up where we left off but he said he had this weird feeling and wanted to go back inside. Night went as normal, just more dancing, but I went home alone since Nathan decided to start making out on dance floor with shirtless guy number two whose name I never caught. So, I took my tipsy and horny self home, and went to sleep. I was used to so much noise around the dorms that I just blocked it out. A marching band could come in and i’d probably have slept through it. I remember the feeling, it was this stabbing feeling, terrible gut wrenching feeling that woke me up, and I went to gasp, scream, something in pain but there was hand clamped over my mouth and nose, suffocating me while I felt like I was being stabbed multiple times. I just remember seeing strawberry blonde hair and knew straight away who it was. I mean, knowing what I know now, she did that on purpose. Our bites don’t hurt unless you want them too. She was trying to make me feel pain. She drained me within an inch of my life then opened my mouth, and made me involuntarily drink her blood before she dragged body across campus and dumped me in a hole she’d dug right in the middle of the grass area that everyone played hacky sack on. I remember waking up, and I was so confused because it was dark and I had all this pressure around me, my mouth was full of something, that just tasted like dirt, and…it was… awful. I just started clawing and pulling, especially when I realised it was soft, putting two and two together that it was actually dirt in my mouth, and I remember I only stopped when I saw the moon. I’ve never been so glad to see something in my life. I’d been down there for 3 days - so I was told. When I was out I looked up and she was standing there, with this huge grin on her face. The first words out of her mouth were “I knew you’d turn out beautiful. Now we can be together forever, in love. My blood flows through you, and eventually you will crave me, the way that i’ve always craved you, Blaine”  
  
Blaine paused, only to shudder.  
  
“I was… so confused. I asked questions, she answered most of them, what was I, what had happened, she went into graphic detail about the whole thing. I was so confused, so hungry, and so very pissed off. I think the first thing out of my mouth to her was “I’m gay, you idiot” before I tried to pull myself up. She taught me how to hunt, though everything she taught me was the worst possible advice in every regards. She was so misinformed about everything that she killed every single person she drank from, she fed her own blood to people just to watch their sexual desires for her peak… Long story short, she was a fucking psycho” Blaine laughed, shaking his head a little “The thing is, when you sire a vampire, there is usually an uncontrollable bond between the two of them. Who knows what happened with us, because I hated her. I wanted her dead… I won’t go into what happened next, but I will tell you that the next few events found me finally getting rid of her, forever, and hiding at Dalton. Which also explains how I ended up here. Maybe another day, if you’re interested, we can touch on that section of my life, but for now I think that’s enough for story time… And, there you go” Blaine laughed. “Like I said. Boring story. Total buzz kill”  
  
It was true, telling that story should have killed his mood, but the way in which Kurt listened and watched him as he spoke only peaked his interest a little more. As time went on, Kurt didn’t seem to stop him from moving, from gently touching the material on his pants, before eventually pressing a little more so he was no longer just feeling material, but the warmth of his skin under it.   
  
Blaine wanted to change the subject quickly so he gave a small laugh “I remember that I can’t bribe you with candy, but only with a piano” Blaine looked around Kurt’s room “Not sure where you’d put it though, but I do have one in my room that I give you full permission to use whenever your heart's content”. The idea of Kurt in his apartment sounded better than it should have.   
  
“What’s wrong with Nick? He’s new. Good kid. Little on the slow side, but, he could totally be my favourite” Blaine asked, as he hand crept forward a little bit more on Kurt’s knee as he moved a little differently, sitting down on his knees slightly, though sitting back so he wasn’t hovering over Kurt. Blaine was speaking slower than normal, his voice low, dripping with lust as he kept edging his hand forward, and slowly moving his own body closer. They weren’t in ideal positions, but Blaine was going to make it work without making any sudden movements. He was crafty in the way he moved, since Kurt was facing forward and Blaine was mostly facing sideways, upper body twisted so that he was facing Kurt. “You know it’s funny, I just realised that you don’t even know my name. Maybe I shouldn’t tell you. Maybe I want you to keep calling me Mr. Anderson” Blaine smirked as he shifted a little closer “But, I’m curious, are you saying Nick couldn’t be my favourite, or are you simply saying that you know Nick isn’t my favourite… because…” Kurt lowered his knees away from his body, Blaine used the opportunity to softly caress the boys leg, shuffling forward a little more, his words stopping as he pulled himself closer to Kurt, closer, and closer until they were almost face to face. Even though the topic wasn’t in any means a sexual one, it felt like everything had a hidden meaning. Every sentence was just some type of innuendo for sex “you know… that you… are…. mine” with a final plunge Blaine leant forward, and pressed his lips to Kurt’s.  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“Are you sure about that?” Kurt teased with a slight smirk when the other said he was awesome before shaking his head and letting himself become a little more serious. “I do want to know, but only when you’re ready to tell me about it”  
  
As Blaine told him the story, Kurt stayed silent for the most part. He couldn’t help but laugh slightly at the other talking about how he was when he was drink, because he could honestly see that happening. Kurt didn’t know if Blaine could still get drink, but if he could Kurt thought the other would still probably be awkward and slurring. Not that Kurt could really talk. The last time he was sick, Kurt had thrown up on Miss Pillsbury’s shoes, and needless to say he hadn’t had any alcohol since.  
  
He had to admit, it was a relief that Blaine hadn’t gotten too much crap for his sexuality back when he was still human. here was still a degree of ignorance there, but at least they were trying to look out for Blaine’s best interests (if it could be called that) rather than being violent and purposely hurtful. At least he did get a new friend out of it, but his eyes widened when Blaine mentioned the kissed “Wait, didn’t she know you were gay? Why would she do that?” He asked, before staying quiet, realising Blaine would probably be getting to that otherwise he wouldn’t have mentioned it  
  
When Blaine went on to talk about the nightclub, Kurt’s face scrunched up a little and he shook his head. Night clubs were something he wanted to stay away from and from how Blaine was talking about them, it seemed like it was a smart idea to actually stay from them.  
  
But when Blaine talked about how about how he was turned, Kurt started to feel sick. It brought back the memory of what Karofsky had did to him, most specifically the death threat. He’d just been threatened with death after the kiss, and more or less outright rejecting him, whereas Blaine had actually been killed and then buried alive by some woman who refused to believe that he was actually gay. She also seemed insane and jealous enough that she might try to hurt anyone who got close to Blaine and he swallowed back “Is.. is she dead?” Kurt asked, as he kept his eyes on Blaine. “But… it’s not a buzzkill. I wanted to know. But how can you say that it’s boring? Being buried alive… it definitely sounds like something that would cause nightmares.”  
  
Despite the previous conversation, things didn’t seem to be slowing down or stopping but thankfully the conversation had changed, “Hmm.. if I can use it anytime I want does that mean I can get out of class to play it?”  
  
“Oh, nothing is wrong with Nick, I just said that I know he’s not your favourite,” Kurt sabreathed out id as he watched Blaine’s hand moving further onto his knee and as he moved closer to him, “I’m not saying he couldn’t be your favourite.., “His voice was still as breathless when he heard the way Blaine was talking, and how his voice was lower and slower and usual, and how there was something that sounded like lust behind it as he moved closer to him. A breath was stifled against Blaine’s lips when the other’s lips had pressed against his lips “Because I know I’m yours,” Kurt mumbled against the other’s lips and brought his hand up to cup the others cheek.  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine inhaled as he felt Kurt’s hand against his skin, the small gesture giving him that remaining bit of confidence, that small piece of him that finally let go and threw caution to the wind. Blaine shifted a little, though kept his lips on Kurt’s, one hand gripping onto the bed sheets beside Kurt, the other sliding up his arm, before landing on his shoulder. Instinct told him to hold onto the back of Kurt’s neck, to bring him that much closer, but even in the back of Blaine’s mind he knew that any wrong move could ruin this.   
  
Blaine moved his lips slowly, his eyes somewhere in the process had fluttered close as he began trying to deepen the kiss without moving too fast. He didn’t want to shove his tongue into the other boys mouth. He wanted to take it slow. Enjoy this. He couldn’t help the soft little moan slipped out as he moved impossibly close, leaning forward a little, still sitting on his knees.   
  
When Kurt didn’t instantly pull away, Blaine moved his hand slowly, along Kurt’s shoulder blades, briefly past the back of his neck until Blaine felt the soft hairs against his fingertips. The feeling alone made his hand move up just that tiny bit further, burying his fingers into Kurt’s hair, twisting his mouth softly as they kissed.  
  
His whole body was buzzing, pure bliss surrounded him. He was glad for the hand that was gripping the sheets, though his ears definitely picked up the sound of material ripping, and he was pretty sure it was the sheets, and not the erection that was threatening to burst out of his pants.   
  
Blaine tested the waters and let his tongue softly slide out, pressing gently along Kurt’s lips. The taste that flooded into his mouth would have made his eye roll into the back of his head had they not been closed, but instead he pressed his mouth harder to Kurt, tongue swiping, trying to gain entry, his mind going into utter chaos and the only words that made sense were “Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt” … but the moment he was hit with the taste, the sweet taste of Kurt’s mouth, he felt his fang retract.   
  
Realisation hit Blaine hard as he pulled back, his body feeling like he’d been painfully ripped from something. Blaine tried to distance himself enough not to scare Kurt before he turned his face, and covered his mouth.   
  
“Sorry. I’m sorry”

* * *

 **Kurt  
**  
Kurt would’ve been lying if he said he knew what he was doing. It was his first kiss with a guy that he actually wanted to kiss, and Blaine probably had much more experience than him whenever it came to kissing, or anything like this actually. So, he mainly let Blaine take the lead with the kissing while occasionally tilting his head to the side and moving his lips to do whatever felt right.  
  
He was starting to get lost in the other’s kiss, to the point he didn’t notice the other’s fingers in his hair, or the sound of material ripping. Kurt just kept holding on to the other tightly and let out soft noises against Blaine’s lips as he kept kissing him back. At the feeling of Blaine’s tongue against his lips, Kurt let out a moan, and parted his lips against Blaine’s to allow access.  
  
His eyes widened the second he felt something sharp against his lips and pulled away from Blaine slightly at the same time the older male had pulled away.”I-it’s fine..” Kurt stuttered out, grateful for Blaine covering his mouth because he knew he’d be freaking out if he was looking at his fangs.  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine kept his face turned slightly, as he tried to calm down. He knew it was natural, for his fangs to extend, especially in the heat of passion, and especially after getting the rush of all things Kurt.   
  
Blaine let his eyes glance over at Kurt slightly, his hand still firmly over his mouth. Dilated pupils, the blood pooling in his bottom lip, making it plump, the redness of the cheeks, it was all too much… but god he wanted to keep going, but until his body got over the overwhelming feeling of Kurt’s lips against his, the smell, and the taste… that taste…   
  
Blaine licked his lips as he let his hand fall down, his eyes taking in the whole scene, brows pulled together slightly as he noticed how his hand had torn his sheets, before he looked back at Kurt.  
  
“Look at me, Kurt” Blaine sighed. Now that his hand was removed, fangs exposed, he wanted Kurt to see him. “I really want to kiss you again. I want to bury my nose into your skin and just hold you… but I need you to look at me. I need you to… kiss me, while I’m like this because I can never change this. I can promise to never use them, except to feed, and never from you” Blaine paused and twisted his lips “I mean, unless you’d like me too… then I’d be all for that” his smirked slightly before shaking his head.   
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt  
**  
Seeing Blaine lowering his hand, Kurt’s gaze fell down to the sheets. His eyes widened a little when seeing the torn sheets and counted himself lucky that he hadn’t gotten around to switching the sheets that were on the bed when he came here, and he made a mental note to change them after class tomorrow. Although, that was mainly so he could take his mind off of Blaine’s teeth.  
  
Kurt shook his head slightly when Blaine asked him to look at him and kept his gaze down onto his sheets until Blaine kept talking. He slowly looked up at Blaine, his breath immediately catching in his throat at the sight of his fangs. Kurt involuntary pressed against the headboard firmer before relaxing slightly. He knew that if Blaine was only here to bite him that he would’ve done it by now.   
  
“I .. I need to be honest with you,” Kurt said, sighing as he kept his eyes on Blaine, but didn’t let his eyes stay on the fangs for too long “I’ve always been scared of.. of vampires..” He mumbled the last words and averted his gaze for a few moments before he looked back up at Blaine “It’s a stupid childhood fear - even the sappy vampire romance novels can be too much for me sometimes,” Kurt chuckled softly, hoping to relieve any tension before continuing on, “That’s why I’m scared…I would’ve been shocked anyway - I don’t think anyone wouldn’t be if they found out - but I was just terrified. I’m not sure how I feel about feeding yet. I still don’t really know how I feel about any of it, but I.. I don’t think I’m completely opposed to you trying to feed from me.”

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine stayed perfectly still as he watched Kurt’s eyes trying to take everything in once he’d glanced up. He could hear the boys heart beating so fast and he watched the tell-tail signs of fear cross over his face as he looked. When Kurt did finish speaking, Blaine relaxed his jaw, feeling his teeth slide back up instantly, his body finally catch up with his mind - his mind that was telling him to stop getting over excited about every little thing!  
  
“Baby steps then” Blaine smiled as he moved back onto his knees, facing Kurt “if I move toward you, you’re not going to freak out on me, are you?” Blaine shuffled a little forward, kind of moving on his hands and knees “Because I would really like to kiss you again, but if that’s too much for you, maybe I can just sit next to you, until you feel comfortable around me”

* * *

  
 **Kurt**  
  
“Baby steps,” Kurt repeated, smiling softly as he saw the other’s fangs sliding back up, and his teeth returning to normal. He laughed when Blaine moved closer and shook his head, “No.. I’ll be fine. I’ll be fine as long as we take it slow. And if there’s no biting. At least, no biting yet,”  
  
Kurt kept his gaze on Blaine for a few moments, debating on either letting the other make the first move or not before deciding to just go with it. He looked down at the other’s lips for a few moments before slowly leaning towards the other, and brought his hand up to Blaine’s cheek again. Kurt stayed like that for a few moments before closing his eyes as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Blaine’s.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
“No biting” Blaine spoke softly, his lips twitching up into a small smile as he moved a little closer, feeling the heat coming off of Kurt as they locked lips again.   
  
Kurt had met him half way, and that caused a little shrill for Blaine. He was kissing Kurt, but Kurt was kissing him back.   
  
Taking it slow would be hard because of how much Blaine desired Kurt, but he wanted to move at a pace that was comfortable for Kurt. He wanted Kurt to be happy. He wanted Kurt to feel comfortable, and secure, and Blaine would do everything to get him to that. If it meant soft kisses and holding hands for years, Blaine would do it. He’d already waited 40 years for someone like Kurt, it wouldn’t hurt him to wait longer.  
  
Blaine let his fingers caress Kurt’s arm, his fingertips sliding up and down from shoulder to wrist before he eventually snaked his arm around Kurt’s waist, resting his hand on the small of Kurt’s back. Blaine gripped the material of Kurt’s shirt hard, to stop himself for sliding his fingers inside the boys shirt, just to feel the soft milky skin against his fingers, the whole time his mouth working with Kurt’s.   
  
Again, Blaine tested the waters by letting his tongue slide softly along Kurt’s as they kissed, the same moan rumbling in his throat as he got a little more confident, sliding his tongue along Kurt’s mouth, trying to gain entry. Blaine kept pushing forward, and forward, slowly pushing Kurt down, unintentionally, but slightly pulling Kurt with him until he was practically kneeling over him, Kurt nearly in a laying position.   
  
As much as Blaine wanted to pull Kurt by his legs so that he was laying flat on his back, and straddle the boy, or better yet, let Kurt straddle him while they kissed - less threatening, Blaine thought, he figured that might be moving things too fast for the boy.  
  
He was no expert on the topic, but sure, he’d kissed, and had sex before, but right here, with Kurt, none of that matter. He would give up all the sex in the world if it meant that he could kiss Kurt, when the simple taste of the others lips could almost bring him to climax.   
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt brought his arms up to wrap around Blaine’s neck as soon as the other’s arms were around his waist. He tried to not let himself get too lost in the moment, preparing himself to stop Blaine if his hand moved down any further than the small of his back. Kurt knew it probably wouldn’t happen. It was Blaine’s idea to take it slow anyway.  
  
Feeling Blaine pushing forwards and having him nearly lying down, Kurt complied as he moved down so he was lying down on the bed. This was moving a little fast, but this was somewhat familiar territory. He’d been in this position before, with Brittany so doing something he knew somewhat what he was doing and doing it with a guy would be a good place to take this kiss further for Kurt  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
The more they kissed, the more Blaine wanted more. Not more physically, though he definitely wanted that, but just, more. Blaine’s tongue prodded and probed at Kurt’s lips, tasting them, every so often sucking on Kurt’s bottom lip just a little bit, until he gained entry into the other’s mouth, maybe a little forcefully at first, but Blaine noticed how Kurt seemed to be relaxing. He could feel the boy moving under him, and he opened one eye slightly, watching Kurt shifting down, laying down flat on his back, and Blaine used the opportunity to shift slightly, not straddling him completely, but more just one leg almost, pressing his knee in between Kurt’s, giving him space to move.  
  
As much as Blaine wanted to reach down, squeeze Kurt’s backside, the same perky backside that had made several appearances in Blaine’s private moments, he, with a great deal of force kept his hands where they were, using one hand to hold himself up slightly, the other still around Kurt, now locked between Kurt’s back and the bed.  
  
It was starting to get too much again. Blaine found himself every so often grinding down on Kurt’s leg, trying to make it as subtle as possible, but so desperately seeking friction, his tongue massaging the other, exploring his mouth, becoming completely and utterly overwhelmed with the taste. He needed to pull back for a bit, or his fangs were most definitely going to show themselves again.   
  
Maybe it was because all the blood had rushed south that Blaine decided the best idea would be to slide his mouth away from Kurt’s lips, and kiss along his chin and jaw before moving down to his neck. The moment his lips pressed to the throbbing artery, the sweet tasting skin, the overwhelming scent of Kurt, blaine couldn’t stop himself from grinding down, the hand that was holding himself up slid down instantly and gripping the side of Kurt’s backside, more so his thigh, hard, as he tried, but failed, to stop the way his fangs extended.   
  
He tried not to make any sudden movements that would let Kurt know what happened. Maybe he could just keep kissing his skin and the boy wouldn’t know. Maybe he could calm down enough that Kurt would stay ignorant to the fact that Blaine was right in the nook of his neck, with his fangs less than a millimeter away from his skin. He was playing a dangerous game right now.   
  
Blaine tried to keep his lips over his teeth, peppering the neck with hard kisses.  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Feeling Blaine’s tongue moving into his mouth more forcefully than he’d expected, a slightly stifled noise of shock came out of him but he shut his eyes over and let him kiss him, and started to gently move his tongue against Blaine’s. He wasn’t sure if he was doing anything for the other or if Blaine was even enjoying it but he was still testing the waters and he wanted to make this feel good for Blaine, despite his lack of experience.  
  
A moan escaped him as Blaine started grinding against his leg, and every now and then, he’d gently move his leg against Blaine’s crotch. Another noise left him as soon as he felt Blaine’s lips onto his neck. Kurt didn’t think that was something that he would be enjoying, at least with Blaine considering that it would’ve been so easy for him to plunge his fangs into the skin there. But maybe that’s why Kurt liked this so much, and why it was starting to turn him on more than he expected. It was the thrill that something more could happen, and the trust he had that Blaine wouldn’t cross that boundary without permission that made this so enjoyable. He let out a content sigh, and shut his over as his hand tangled into Blaine’s hair as he let the other’s lips move across his neck. **  
**

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine knew if he put his lips back against Kurt’s that he’d feel them straight away, those stupid fangs. He’d never had such a lack of control over them, but then again he’d never had such an intense feeling before, unless you included the hatred he had for his sire. But right now, this kind of intensity, it was unfamiliar, and it wasn’t unwelcomed.   
  
Kurt was moving with Blaine, and felt every swipe of his tongue, every soft caress when they were lip locked that he desperately wanted to go back there and do that again, but at the same time, there was something completely sinful about kissing Kurt’s neck. It was completely sadist to stay here and put himself under this much pain, his jaw almost mimicking the way he would latch on, his lips every so often opening a little wider, but he was focused on keeping his teeth covered.   
  
Blaine couldn’t stop himself from moaning into Kurt’s neck when the other grabbed a hold of his hair, and definitely couldn’t stop himself when Kurt was pressing his leg harder into Blaine.  
  
“Kurt” Blaine moaned softly as he pressed kisses across Kurt’s adam’s apple before nuzzling his face into the opposite side of his neck, being hit with a whole new, almost fresh wave of all things Kurt, causing a louder moan to leave Blaine’s lips “You smell so good” Blaine gave a soft sigh, along with a moan as he started to grab a hold of Kurt’s backside a little harder, massaging the fleshy globe in his hand. He snaked his free hand out from behind Kurt’s back, and instantly reached up, softly pushing Kurt’s head further to the side, his nose nudging the skin hard, inhaling, as he pressed hard kisses, every so often licking the skin, the only word out of his mouth being Kurt, before he couldn’t help himself, and reached back up to kiss Kurt, tongue instantly diving into his mouth, fangs out, and present.  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“B-Blaine..” Kurt mumbled softly when Blaine started to nuzzle the other side of his neck, and started to stroke through the other’s hair slowly. His eyes widened slightly when Blaine’s hand held onto his ass tighter, and was holding onto his ass more than he was holding onto his thigh, but moaned at the touch regardless of it being unexpected at maybe slightly fast. When Blaine pushed his head to the side, Kurt shut his eyes over tightly at the feeling of Blaine kissing into his neck hard, and was almost preparing himself for the feeling of the other’s neck.  
  
Instead, Blaine had kissed him again with his tongue diving into his mouth, which elicited a loud moan against Blaine’s lips. Kurt pulled away for a few moments as soon as he felt Blaine’s fangs. Kurt looked down at them for a couple of moments and brought up a hand to touch them lightly “They’re sharp,” Kurt said, chuckling. Kurt held gazes for a few moments before leaning in and kissing Blaine hard again, and gripped onto his hair with both hands.  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine couldn’t stop the moans, and he was at the point where he didn’t care. He was painfully hard, even more so that he had started to find some sort of satisfaction grinding on Kurt’s leg, and especially when he heard Kurt moan his name. It went straight through his body, made him dive in just that little bit harder into Kurt’s mouth when he moved back up to claim him.   
  
To Blaine, Kurt was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. Soft, milky white porcelain skin that looked so smooth that Blaine almost envied it. Blue eyes that were now extremely dark, most of the blue had vanished from how blown his pupils were, perfect eyebrows, that were clearly looked after but not so much so that it looks weird, too thin or too big, just fake, a look that Blaine wasn’t a particular fan of, and brunette hair, so soft to the touch, now that Blaine had let his fingers run through it, and always sitting so perfectly. Even now, it was a little messy from both Blaine’s hand and the way they were moving around on the bed, but it still looked better than Blaine’s ever could! That was just face alone. The rest of Kurt, the long legs, the perky backside, the small waist, the long, delicate fingers….  
  
Blaine stopped and blinked confused as Kurt pulled away, watching as his eyes instantly moved down to his mouth. He wondered what he looked like to the boy. It wasn’t that Blaine had no idea what he looked like, the myth that his kind left no reflection was nonsense, how else would he shave or fix his hair in the morning, but he mostly wanted to know what was going on in Kurt’s mind.   
  
He stayed still, raising a confused eyebrow when Kurt lifted his hand to Blaine’s mouth, but he opened his mouth a little more, shuddering at the feeling of Kurt touching them. That was something he’d never had done before, and it felt… strange. Nice, but strange.   
  
He stared back at Kurt, his lips quirking up into a small smile when he mentioned his teeth were sharp, but also at the soft sound of Kurt’s giggles. He wanted to tell the boy he was proud of him. He could only imagine coming face first with your fears, even though Kurt had nothing to fear. Blaine would never hurt him. He would rather die, than hurt him.  
  
Before he could say anything, Kurt was back against his lips, and Blaine dived in to meet him. With ease, Blaine decided to change things up, picking Kurt up effortlessly, realising the boy was light as a feather as he rolled them slightly, so that Blaine was lying down, and Kurt was on top, their lips never moving off one another. A part of him thought that Kurt might feel like he had more control from this position, and therefore wouldn’t instantly think Blaine was going to attack him. He knew it would take some work, but he knew that eventually Kurt wouldn’t flinch, nor think that was even a possibility.  
  
“Kurt” Blaine moaned against Kurt’s lips as they continued to kiss, his fangs dragging past Kurt’s lip as Blaine sucked hard on the bottom lip, having to stop himself from nibbling on the boys bottom lip, feeling the pools of blood building up from how swollen they were getting.  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
When Kurt had looked at Blaine again, he wasn’t finding him as scary. There was no blood this time and he didn’t look as hungry this time. Kurt was still kind of scared when Blaine was like this - it wasn’t a fear that was going to go away anytime soon - but he was relaxing a lot more around Blaine when he was like this. He couldn’t say the same for the other vampires at Dalton, but he was trusting Blaine, and he was trying to get used to him actually being a vampire. So in Kurt’s mind, touching him, or rather his teeth, was a good way to do that. Eventually, Kurt would let the other feed from him to see how it felt but right now, it was something that would be far into the future.  
  
Kurt was taken aback when Blaine suddenly picked up up like didn’t weight anything - Kurt knew he wasn’t the heaviest out of guys his age, but it was like the other was picking up a pillow- and moved them so Kurt was on top of the other, while they still kissed. He wasn’t really sure what to do in this position as he’d been letting anyone who kissed him in the past have the control. Kurt stayed in that position for a while, and just kept kissing Blaine until the other moaned out his name and felt the fangs against his lip. Kurt had let out his own moan against Blaine’s lips before moving to straddle the other carefully as he started to kiss the other deeper.  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Having Kurt in this position was thrilling for Blaine. It wasn’t that he wanted Kurt to take control, not in that regard anyway, but he certain did want him to experience this for himself. To know that all movements were his own, and that Blaine would lay back, and let him explore the others body. He wasn’t overly sure how experienced he was, and it was something Blaine wished he had asked the boy earlier, but to be safe, he was keeping his hands… relatively safe.  
  
It was hard though, especially as Kurt straddled him to stop his hands from instantly reaching back and taking a hold of his backside. Blaine’s lower body bucked into Kurt as he felt the curves in his hands, and he squeezed, firmly, but not hard enough to make the boy jump.   
  
He was sure he was pushing the limits, so he dropped his hands, caressed the back of Kurt’s thighs before using his grip to pull Kurt up a little higher, so they were lined up properly, before letting his hands roam the others back, fingers clawing at the back of Kurt’s shirt, grabbing hold of the material, bunching it in his hand with the other slid up to the back of Kurt’s hair.  
  
The kiss was hot. Passionate. And quite possibly the most intense thing that Blaine had ever experienced, that included feeding for the first time. Kurts tongue was doing things to Blaine, and he could hear himself panting and moaning, even though his need for oxygen was not a necessity, but more a want. A wanting to smell Kurt while he tasted him.   
  
Blaine dragged his lips away, his head tilting slightly as he moaned, his mouth opening wide, fangs on full display this time, feeling his lips practically arching around them slightly “Kurt”, his hips moving up, his back slightly arching as he started seeking friction.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
As Blaine squeezed his ass firmly, Kurt gasped before it turned into a quiet moan and he rolled his hips down once onto Blaine’s. He was glad that the other moved the hands to his thighs instead because if they stayed on his ass, Kurt felt like things would be moving a lot faster than he thought they would. They were still passionate and on the border of limits being pushed as Blaine pulled him up higher and was grabbing at his shirt, but it was still in the realms of what was safe for Kurt.  
  
Feeling Blaine moving his lips away, Kurt moaned in protest and was about to immediately press his lips back down on Blaine’s when noticing that the other’s fangs were fully visible this time. He didn’t move his lips back down and just looked at the older male in fascination as he let his hips rock against Blaine’s gently. Kurt kept up this movement when he felt Blaine’s hips moving up. He moaned out the other’s name and rolled his hips down once more before moving his hips so they were hovering over Blaine’s and shook his head, only just aware of how far things were starting to go for him “W-we need to slow down..” Kurt breathed out as he shut his eyes over tightly.  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine  
**  
Blaine was so close. So close to finishing in his pants like a teenager, and while that thought should embarrass him, Blaine was excited… Excited that he was still able to feel like a boy. Kurt was reminding him of feelings, and ideas that had long been dormant within Blaine.  
  
But he was… so very close, and Kurt was rolling his hips, those sexy hips grinding down on Blaine, and just a bit mo—  
  
“What?” Blaine turned his face to Kurt, looking up at the boy as he lifted himself slightly, not all the way, but enough that all of that wonderful friction was gone. He watched as Kurt’s eyes closed, and let his back flop down onto the bed, loosening his grip on Kurt so that his hands were flat by his side.   
  
“If that is what you want” Blaine nodded before smiling up at Kurt, reaching up to cup the other boys cheek softly before letting his thumb run along his bottom lip, so plump and dark red “You’re probably tired as well, and you still have classes tomorrow” Blaine sighed because he knew their night as coming to an end. Kurt needed to sleep, and Blaine needed to let him sleep. “I should go, so you can sleep… and so I can deal with this.” Blaine gestured to his lower body a little before giving Kurt a bashful smile “I mean… unless you want me to stay?”  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt flopped down onto the bed again and smiled up Blaine softly, “Sorry.. I just didn’t realise how far things were going,” Kurt said, letting his eyes close over as Blaine’s thumb ran across his cheek. He was about to protest to the other saying he was tired before letting out a yawn. “I think I’m more tired than I thought,” He said, chuckling slightly, before frowning, realising that they’d need to part ways soon so he could get some sleep.  
  
Kurt slowly got underneath the covers and looked up at Blaine. He thought for a few moments before quirking his eyebrow in question. “Do you mind staying for a while..? Just until I fall asleep” He asked, as he snuggled into thed in an attempt to get more comfortable.  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine sat up a little, not much, but enough that he wasn’t just laying limp on Kurt’s bed like a starfish when Kurt moved off his body. He could instantly feel the difference, missing the weight, or mostly, lack thereof, of Kurt on top of him, feeling him all around, hands, lips… Blaine wasn’t sure when he was going to get the chance again to be like this with Kurt, and he hoped the other wouldn’t change his mind tomorrow.  
  
Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt yawned, the cute little way his face pinched in certain sections, scrunched in other, just made Blaine happy. He was so adorable.”It’s been a long day” Blaine said softly, before helping Kurt under the sheets “I’ll replace those, by the way” he said as he poked his fingers through a few of the shredded pieces of material.  
  
“Of course I’ll stay” Blaine turned to face Kurt, moving in a little closer, sliding his arm around the back of Kurt’s neck, letting him rest on him. “I’ll always be here if you want me to be. For now, go to sleep, and I’ll see you in the morning” he smiled as he started to play with Kurt’s hair a little bit, stroking the side of his face softly.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got a spare pair in my suitcase. I meant to change them when I came here but I never got around to it” Kurt said, waving the other off as he was helped underneath the sheets. It was weird going from this, to just cuddling slightly when they were full on making out before but it wasn’t something they could do all night, and like Blaine had predicted, he was getting tired.  
  
“Okay…” Kurt mumbled softly as Blaine’s arm went around the back of his neck and started to play with his hair. Kurt leaned in to kiss the other’s cheek softly and wrapped one arm around the other’s body, letting his hand rest on the other’s shoulder. “Night..” He said, softly, before resting his head on top of Blaine’s chest, and slowly let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine had spent the last few nights sitting away from Kurt, watching him sleep, stalking around like Kurt was untouchable and Blaine was a predator, only letting his hands ghost the surface of his body, his nose to take in everything that was Kurt before quickly sulking back into the shadows to jerk off to the sights and smells that were fresh in his mind, but now, here he was. Relaxing on Kurt’s bed, while Kurt himself had his face buried into Blaine’s chest for the past 2 hours.Blaine felt a little disgusted in himself for his behaviour, and Kurt would never know just how bad it was…  
  
It was funny how things changed, how things changed so different so quickly. He can still remember the look on Kurt’s face when he walked in to the feeding bay. That look of horror, and disgust. Blaine shuddered at the thought. He never wanted Kurt to look at him that way again. But it wasn’t just the fact that Blaine had finally kissed Kurt, and not only that, had touched his body, had been intimate with the boy, it was that Blaine felt the urge to protect Kurt with everything he had. He wanted to give Kurt the world, and Blaine would work hard to give him everything he could ever want. He wanted to share a life with this boy because he loved him.  
  
Woah, love? Where did that come from?   
  
Blaine shook his head quickly, lifting an eyebrow at his own thoughts before he glanced back down at Kurt. He had fallen asleep quite quickly, which was good, and Blaine had spent most of the time looking down at the boy, so peaceful, so content, while he was in deep thought. He wondered what Kurt dreamt about. He wondered if he ever dreamt of Blaine himself?  
  
Kurt had been asleep for 4 hours when Blaine decided to leave the room. He wondered if he should just come back, or leave completely. At least his erection had gone down, but it certainly wasn’t helped but some of the noises Kurt was making in his sleep. It was just, different now. He could be around Kurt, this close, so close he could feel his heart actually thumping softly against his own body, and be ok.  
  
Blaine crept out of the bed, making sure Kurt stayed asleep, even though the boy moved around and mumbled, but eventually settled back down as he retreated back to his room.   
  
He almost didn’t want to have a shower, just to have Kurt lingering around him all day, but he knew the others would smell that, and while Blaine didn’t care, he knew for Kurt this was extremely taboo. He thought of Blaine, only as his teacher, however, there was a small part of Blaine that found that point extremely hot.  
  
Blaine spent an hour grading papers, laughing at those students who weren’t really students and reading their letters to Blaine. That was mostly how they got through undetected. He gave Jeff a red smiley face on his paper about “The Life Cycle of a Rose Plant” considering he taught English and knew nothing about horticulture - clearly something that Jeff had decided to learn about - before calling it a night. He couldn’t concentrate anyway. Not know that Kurt was in his room, alone, and, might not care if Blaine was there when he woke up.  
  
He got himself ready, as he usually would in the morning, putting on tight black pants, a white button up shirt, with a striped black, red and white tie, red cardigan which he buttoned up , but pulled the sleeves up of slightly, and matched them with a pair of red suede shoes. He got his hair into place, brushed his teeth, did his usual morning routine before looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
This was the first time in more than 10 years that his routine had changed, this significantly.  
  
Blaine threw his messenger bag over his shoulder and walked back toward Kurt’s dorm, ignoring the looks of the few students and facility that he saw who were wondering around. As he passed the feeding bays, he found himself in a dilemma. Did he feed before seeing Kurt, or should he stop?  
  
… He was hungry, and it was still Kurt. One wrong move, one gust of wind from the wrong direction and Blaine might be on him before he could say boo. But, that was before everything happened. Before everything changed in Blaine’s mind.  
  
Against his better judgement, he didn’t feed, instead crept back into Kurt’s room, smiling at the sleeping boy. Blaine put his messenger bag down, and walked around Kurt’s room for a bit, letting his finger drag along aimless items before sitting down on the small armchair that sat on the far side of the room, glancing over at Kurt’s sleeping form.  
  


* * *

  
 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt had slept pretty soundly throughout most of the night, especially wheh Blaine was still holding him. He didn’t really have a dream to start with and had just slept, letting the feeling of someone else lying so close to him relax him and make him feel safe enough to not let his subconscious thoughts come to the front of his mind. At least, he wasn’t aware of them right now. But some thoughts of what they did that night were playing throughout his dreams.  
  
He was only half aware of Blaine leaving to go to his own room, but with the other gone, Kurt was more aware of his dreams now. The fears he had when he’d first seen Blaine in the feeding bays were the first thing that were coming to him - mostly thoughts or Blaine and Sebastian cornering him in the feeding bays or in the halls and starting to drain him dry while laughing as he screamed and cried for help and for mercy - and he kept moving around in his bed trying to either wake up or change what he was dreaming about to that he would actually be enjoying his dream but it didn’t seem like he was going to be dreaming of anything different soon.  
  
  
Thankfully, those dreams had only lasted a few hours and happy thoughts of Blaine filled his mind instead. It wasn’t even thoughts of what they did in Kurt’s bed that was the focus of Kurt’s dreams, but instead it was just thinking about the other, and he let that lull him into the deepest and most relaxing sleep that he’d had for a really long time.  
  
  
He didn’t know what, but Kurt slowly woke up again after hearing something from outside. He yawned and slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes, and looked to the side, before jumping when he saw Blaine “How long have you been here?”  
  


* * *

  
 **Blaine**  
  
There were parts of Blaine that got lost when he transitioned. It was only minor things at first, but as the years went on, more and more slipped away. He thought about the world different, acted differently, and sometimes his actions were more primal than they were human.  
  
In the back of his mind, he always had a little voice that tried to tell him what a human would do, what he should do, but it was never the biggest influence in his mind.   
  
Watching Kurt sleep, was interesting. It was like watching your favourite movie over and over again. He didn’t feel strange about it at all, because being here meant that Kurt was safe, and also that Blaine knew, for himself, that Kurt was safe. He was a watchful eye, but also, simply stayed and marvelled at Kurt as a person. Stunning beauty that looked so peaceful. Well, most of the time. Sometimes Kurt looked distressed, but it didn’t last long, or long enough to worry Blaine. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to relax anymore if he was too far away from Kurt, and today would be an interesting test to that.   
  
The sun had risen already, and Blaine started looking toward the small trickle of sunlight that came in between the curtains.He remained still on the chair until he hear Kurt starting to stir, and he quickly turned back around to face the boy.  
  
Blaine gave a small chuckle when he saw Kurt jump, voice thick with sleep, rubbing his eyes, every single thing was adorable. Blaine looked down at his watch, looking at the time before looking back at Kurt giving a shrug “I only left for a bit to shower and get changed… Is it ok that I came back?”

* * *

  
 **Kurt**  
  
Hearing the chuckle, Kurt shot a playful glare at the other as he ran his fingers through his hair in hopes that it would calm down the bed head. Kurt stayed silent for a few moments as he thought about how he felt about Blaine coming back. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Of course, he did like Blaine being there and he did feel safer that he was t here as he felt like there was someone watching over him, especially after he found out what Dalton was really like.  
  
But he didn’t want to put Blaine out of his way to come over here just to be in the same room as him. If he needed to do something else, Kurt didn’t want to stop the other from doing whatever he had to do just to be with him. “Yeah, it’s fine..” Kurt said, nodding as he moved into a more comfortable position “Did you do anything else?”

* * *

  
 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine’s eyes darted up to Kurt’s hair, watching the boy run his fingers through it, and his own fingers burned. He wanted to run his own fingers through Kurt’s hard, and there was just something about the gesture that peaked that small part of him. He smirked before his eyes shot down to Kurt’s lips. This was going to be hard, staying away from those lips now that he knew what they felt like. What they tasted like. Just watching them twitch slightly caused Blaine to lick his lips.  
  
When Kurt spoke, Blaine’s eyebrow rose again, but this time at how low, and raspy it was, filled with sleep. That was definitely a change from when the boy spoke normally. He wanted to get up, and join the other in bed, but for now, he stayed put on the chair, smiling when Kurt said it was fine that he’d returned back to his room. “Not much. Shower, dressed, graded a few papers, got myself ready for the day, then hated being away and came back here. Is that strange?” Blaine gave Kurt a small smile “and I’m trying very hard right now to stay on this side of the room and not kiss you again” Blaine chuckled, giving his head a small shake “You look really cute when you’ve just woken up”  
  


* * *

  
 **Kurt**  
  
“A little,” Kurt said, smirking slightly as the other asked if coming back here was strange. It was slightly strange for him, but those feelings probably came with what Blaine was. He’d get used to it in time, and it wasn’t like he was doing something that was going to make Kurt completely freak out. So he wasn’t really going to complain.   
  
  
Kurt ducked his head and blushed slightly when Blaine mentioned wanting to kiss him again “Well,, I think we should wait until I’ve brushed my teeth before I do that.” He said, before scoffing at what the other said about him looking cute “I look like hell in the morning. And I’ve just remembered I didn’t do my moisturising routine last night, so I look worse than normal”  
  


* * *

  
 **Blaine  
**  
Blaine shook his head, rolling his eyes a little at Kurt’s complaints “Firstly, if you want, but that wouldn’t really change my mind about kissing you or not, secondly, you look beautiful, and thirdly, your skin is perfect” Blaine stood up and took a few steps to the bed, sitting down on the edge, sliding his hand over the sheets until he felt Kurt’s leg under the sheets. He rubbed his thumb along where he thought his ankle was and smiled.  
  
“Did you have a good sleep though? Do you want me to get you … something?” Blaine looked around confused for a second “Like, food, or… coffee? Do you like coffee? We could go get coffee before your first class. I heard your teacher is a big a-hole who is giving everyone a pop quiz” Blaine snickered since he knew Kurt’s first lesson was English.

* * *

  
 **Kurt**  
  
“Are you sure you wouldn’t mind my morning breath? I thought your sense of smell is a lot more sensitive than mine,” Kurt said, chuckling as he watched Blaine standing up and went to rub his ankle, “And my skin is perfect because of the almost nightly moisturising,”  
  
“Yeah, I did. I actually managed to get to sleep so that’s what’s important. Especially considering I haven’t really slept in the past few nights.” Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine looked around in confusion before smiling at the mention of coffee “Sure… can you get me a bagel as well? I think by the time you get back, I should have brushed my teeth so you can kiss me without wanting to puke.” Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled along with Blaine “Oh, I know. He usually gives them to us without warning as well.”

* * *

  
 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine gave a small chuckle at Kurt’s wording before he lent across and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek instead, letting his lips linger on the skin for a little longer than a quick peck.  
  
“Ah, but that is why I wouldn’t mind. You might think it’s bad, and I might think it’s good” Blaine raised his eyebrow “That sounded better in my head. Just shush, i’m sure it’s not that bad” with a laugh he stood up and straightened out his pants and shirt, before reaching across and grabbing his messenger bag. “I’ll… let you get ready. Be back soon.”  
  
It didn’t take long to make his way across to the small coffee shop on campus, ordering himself a A positive drip, coffee and blood, and Mocha for Kurt since he had absolutely no idea what coffee the boy liked, but he had smelt chocolate a few times, so, it seemed safest. When Blaine asked for the bagel, the girl behind the counter looked confused, before pointing at the muffin. Blaine shook his head, watched as she pointed to a sandwich, he also shook his head again.  
  
“It’s round, kind of looks like a donut” Blaine laughed as the girl nodded and ran out back, pulling one out of the bag the baker had delivered. There were still humans around, whether it was people who came to suss the place out, the volunteers who donated their blood or the occasional person here on business that was completely un school related, and something people didn’t talk about publicly, but most of the time the food was rounded up at the end of the day and taken to a nearby park, handed out to homeless, or people who wanted free food. There was nothing wrong with it, but a lot of the older vampires felt it was their way of giving back to the public. Blaine originally thought they fed the humans so it was easier to feed on them at a later date, but he tried to think the best. Tried to tell himself it was for selfless reasons.  
  
Blaine had to be a little more cautious heading back to Kurt’s room, since once the daylight was out, the campus was free reign to all. Students were around everywhere, especially in the dorms , and sure, Blaine didn’t care, he didn’t want the others to turn on Kurt.   
  
He crept back into the room slowly, Kurt’s coffee in one hand, his coffee up to his lips, and the brown paper bag with Kurt’s bagal tucked under his being held in between his fingers.  
  


* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
One of the first things Kurt as soon as Blaine left was brush his teeth, so that in case he came back early, Kurt’s breath wouldn’t smell awful and it meant they could actually kiss even for a little bit before class. It was a strange thing to think about, that he would be doing this, that he’d be having breakfast with someone and have them sharing kisses. It was incredibly domestic, and Kurt couldn’t help the giddy whirl he’d felt at the thought of them doing this more than once.  
  
Thankfully, Kurt did manage to get mostly ready - brushed teeth, shower, moisturising, and getting dressed - by the time Blaine came back. He was in the middle of styling his hair when the other came back in with the coffee and bagel, “Thanks..” Kurt smiled as he set down the hair dryer on top of the desk and took the coffee he guessed was his. He slowly sipped it at it, both to see what Blaine had ordered him and to see if it was a safe temperature to drink, when his eyebrows raised in surprise at the flavour “How did you know my coffee order?”

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine didn’t really think too much about Kurt’s coffee on the walk over since he mostly just assumed the boy would be happy with anything, but the moment Kurt took it from his hands he had this strange sense of self doubt. He hadn’t thought to ask what kind of coffee Kurt even liked, because… it had been a long time since he’d done this type of thing for anyone.   
  
With curious eyes, he watched as Kurt sipped it, then got confused when the others eyebrows raised up, giving a wide smile when Kurt said he got his coffee order correct. Blaine brought his own coffee to his lips, giving a soft moan at the taste, the blood washing over him since he had skipped a trip to the feeding bay, but then again, he really didn’t NEED any more than he’d ingested these last few days, but, he had been feeling peckish this morning. He ran his tongue over his teeth way too many times before he smiled because for some reason he had this feeling he was going to smile and his teeth would somehow be stained red.   
  
That wasn’t what happened… ever. But if there was a first time for anything, knowing his luck it would be right now. Right this very second.  
  
“You smelled of chocolate a few times I’ve walked past you, but it always smelt like dark chocolate, which I now realise was actually just the combination of coffee and chocolate together. Also you have a sweet taste and smell, so I just assumed you had a sweet tooth. Did I really get it right though?” Blaine grinned as he watched Kurt sipping his drink as Blaine downed his quickly, tossing the empty cup in the nearby trash “The poor girl downstairs didn’t know what a bagel was” Blaine chuckled as he moved to sit on Kurt’s bed again, looking the boy up and down as he walked past. He really need look good in that Uniform. Really good. His eyes trailed his legs until they landed on his perky backside, though Blaine quickly glanced up to Kurt’s face when he turned around to face him almost instantly, grinning like he hadn’t just been caught ogling the boy.

* * *

  
 **Kurt**  
  
“Oh, you just smelt it. I thought you might have been hiding behind the counter and memorising all of the students’ coffee orders in case you needed to win them over for whatever reason,” Kurt said, smirking slightly as he took a sip from his coffee. “But you really did get it right, and I do have a pretty big sweet tooth. It’s almost ridiculous how much sugar I can eat sometimes,” He knew he was fine despite the sugar. He took enough care of his teeth to protect against any cavities or anything.   
  
“She really didn’t?” Kurt asked, starting to style his hair again when blaine spoke, “You’d think she would’ve if she was working behind the counter she’d know the names of food. but that actually makes a lot of sense. I ordered a muffin on my first day here and I got a pancake instead.” He assumed that at first, she’d just misheard him, and he didn’t feel like correcting her - it was his first day so he’d feel more than a little awkward doing so.  
  
He wasn’t aware of Blaine checking him out until he’d finished styling his hair and went to get his hairspray from one of the shelves. Kurt shot him a deadpan look before shaking his head with a slight grin “You’re such a perv” He rolled his eyes, and slid past the other to get the hair spray, and slightly moved his hips a little more as he walked to see if he’d get a reaction out of the other.   
  


* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
This was the first time in a long time that he’d been around someone during the mornings. Mostly his mornings played out like clockwork, to a schedule he’d somehow made involuntarily just to get his days underway, but doing this, being here with Kurt, this was new. This was fresh. This was exciting.  
  
Blaine felt like a young boy again, and sure, he looked and most of the time acted the part, sometimes his time would catch up and he’d show his age. It was rare, sure, but he always felt it. Being around Kurt made him feeling younger again, more alive almost. Which was funny, considering he was dead.  
  
When Kurt called him a perv, Blaine wriggled his eyebrows playfully, almost wanting to reach out and give those globes a squeeze, but instead he moved back on Kurt’s bed, sitting up against the headboard, letting his shoes hang off the edge since he didn’t think Kurt would want his shoes on the bed as he watched the other.  
  
The small sway of his hips caught his attention as Blaine’s focus went entirely to that slim waist, down to that ass. Blaine licked his lips, chewing on his bottom lip until he felt the sharp stab, before glancing down his nose, almost like that was going to help him see if his fangs had come out.  
  
It wasn’t fair that they acted as a beacon to say “Look at me, I’m turned on!” Blaine scoffed at himself, but brushed it aside as he stood up, moving up behind Kurt as he looked at himself in the mirror, and softly wrapped his arms around the boy from behind, resting his chin in the crook of Kurt’s neck before locking eyes with him in the reflection, giving him a small smile. He hadn’t noticed how different they looked next to one another. Sure, Kurt was a little taller, but it was the small things. His eyes were too bright compared to Kurts. It looked like the sun was constantly flashing against them, illuminating them slightly. His skin was darker, few shades, but not by much. And sure, the fangs were kind of a dead give away, but disregarding that, if Blaine closed his mouth, they looked like two boys.  
  
Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s cheek, while the other had his hands busy at work into styling that perfect coif, but now that he had Kurt in his arms, he wasn’t sure he wanted to let go. He enjoyed the warmth from Kurt. It wasn’t that Blaine was every cold, but, he was colder than the average human, not ice, or anything over the top, but there was a difference, and the heat that emanated off of Kurt felt nice against his body.

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt hummed to himself quietly as he continued styling his hair really just putting the finishing touches to it before he’d spray it when Blaine came over to him with his arms around his waist. Kurt stopped for a few moments and just looked at them in the mirror.   
  
It was kind of amazing that apart from Blaine’s fangs that were on display (something that Kurt knew he’d had to get used to sooner or later if they were going to come out this often) that they looked like a normal couple his age. Blaine did look a little older than him, which was a given considering Kurt still had a tiny bit of babyface, but you’d never know that Blaine was more than twice his age unless you knew what to look for. Excluding Blaine’s eyes which were brighter than his and Kurt had guessed that was due to the vampirism, and the fact he was colder (he wasn’t including Blaine’s fangs because that wasn’t something Blaine always had), you wouldn’t know what Blaine was, and someone would only know that if they knew the truth about vampires.  
  
Kurt let out a small sigh and gently squeezed the other’s hand before he sprayed his hair to keep the coif in place before he touched Blaine’s hands again “Are you always cold?”

* * *

  
 **Blaine  
**  
Blaine ducked his face a little so that he wasn’t hit with a face full of hairspray, though his eyes glazed over a little, almost like they were trying to protect themselves from the stinging, and chemical smell. You would think with the amount of hair gel blaine used daily that he would be used to the smell, but it was one of those things his nose always scrunched at, but Blaine wouldn’t stop anyone from using their hair care products.  
  
That was a very serious topic for Blaine.  
  
But he enjoyed the smell of Kurt as he pressed his nose into the other’s neck, reaching up to shift the collar of his dalton shirt away so he could press his nose into the crease of Kurt’s neck, glancing up every so often, giving Kurt wide, almost puppy dog eyes, as he smiled.   
  
Blaine gave a happy hum as Kurt squeezed his hand, watching the both of them in the reflection “Am I cold to you?” Blaine looked concerned for a moment, but since Kurt didn’t move his hand away, it couldn’t be that bad “I guess so. I mean, if I feed I usually feel a bit warmer, but I didn’t… I didn’t go today. I didn’t want to add one more thing into the growing list of why you shouldn’t be near me. So I guess I’m cooler than normal” Blaine chuckled at his wording as he started singing softly with a huge grin on his face “Acting like a fooooool.Wanna scream it from the rooooooof.I’m trying to keep it coooool”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt felt his breath catching slightly as Blaine’s face buried into his neck after moving his collar. Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn’t drive the fangs in without his permission, but his fear of vampires wasn’t going to go away overnight. He wouldn’t shove Blaine away though - if he was going to get over this, at least with Blaine, then he had to let the other be near his neck with his fangs out at least or a little while.  
  
“A little,” Kurt said, stroking Blaine’s hand slowly “It’s not uncomfortably so or anything, but it’s just.. it’s noticeable, you know?” Kurt bit his lip when Blaine mentioned feeding and turned his head back to look at him “You know you can still feed, right? I don’t want you starving yourself for me. Just.. just let me know whenever you do it, okay?” Kurt said, trying to stay serious before rolling his eyes as Blaine started singing “Okay, you might be colder than normal but you’re the furthest thing from cool”

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine had gotten a little lost in Kurt’s neck, sighing happily as he buried his face into the skin, pressing the smallest of kisses to the soft flesh, as he listened to Kurt’s heart rate speed up. It was becoming hard to tell if that was out of fear, or out of desire, which made it hard to act on, so all he could do was to glance up and watch for facial signs. Little twitches. Face creases. Eye movements. Anything.  
  
“I won’t starve. I don’t need to feed everyday, so I’ll be fine. I just, I mean, I don’t really know why I didn’t, I just…” Blaine pulled his head back and stood up, turning Kurt around so he was looking at him, instead of his reflection “I can just see your face. That face that reminded me of what I was, and I just never want to see you look at me like that again” Blaine lifted his hand and ran a finger along Kurt’s jaw “You are so beautiful, and I want to remember your face like this” Blaine smiled as he leant in and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips, one soft peck before leaning back “How am I supposed to stop myself from kissing you, during class… which you should probably be on your way to. But…” Blaine smirked as he leant forward, rubbing his nose against Kurt's “I’ll write you a note excusing you for your tardiness. It could say “Dear Mr. Anderson. Please excuse Kurt Hummel, because he was busy being kissed. From Mr. Anderson” and with that Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, resting his hand flat on the small of Kurt’s back as he pulled him in, leaning in to meet his lips as he kissed him again.

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“I won’t,” Kurt said immediately after Blaine mentioned how he looked after he saw Blaine feeding, “I won’t look at you like that again unless you give me a reason to, and you feeding from someone just so you can get the sustenance you need isn’t going to do that, okay? I don’t want you to stop feeding just because of that. I mean, it isn’t going to be practical if I don’t like it when you feed from me once we get around to trying that.. “  
  
Kurt smiled at Blaine as he felt the other stroking his jaw with a finger, and gently kissed him back “Hmm, it’s called self control” Kurt teased softly when Blaine rubbed his nose against his, “You should be on the way to class just now… considering it’s yours” he kissed Blaine’s nose quickly before quirking a brow “Yeah? So you think Mr. Anderson would be happy with that excuse?” He asked, before shutting his eyes as he kissed Blaine again.

* * *

 **Blaine  
**  
Sure, Blaine’s ears twitched at what Kurt had said, and as much as he wanted to question the boy further on the fact he’d just said “once we get around to trying that”, he dropped it and move on to kissing him instead. If anything, it made the kiss more passionate as he realised that Kurt would be willing to do that for him. He had to know how much he appealed to Blaine, and how such an offer would make his mouth water at the thought…  
  
Blaine groaned as he Kurt said _Self control_ and gave his eyes a roll “What’s that” Blaine mumbled before he grinned at Kurt kissing his nose. It tickled, and the sensation was so short lived, but not one he’d felt in awhile.   
  
All these feelings, new and old, he put in his kiss as he gripped a hold of Kurt a little harder, sliding his hand up the back of his Dalton jacket, grabbing his shirt hard, only pulling his lips away to press kisses along Kurt’s jaw “mmm, i’m sure he’ll be very happy with that excuse” Blaine was kissing Kurt’s skin hard, using his free hand to cup the opposite side of Kurt’s face “mmm so, very, very, happy, such a good excuse” Blaine was babbling before he kissed back to Kurt’s lips. He was enjoying himself before he heard the beeping from his alarm, his phone tucked away inside his messenger bag. Blaine gave a frustrated groan against Kurt’s lips.

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Feeling how passionate the kiss got after he mentioned that he’d allow Blaine to feed from him at some point, Kurt moaned loudly, his eyes shutting when hearing how stifled it came out. He was worried about it but honestly, Kurt would rather Blaine didn’t feed from someone else so if it could be avoided, Kurt would let the other use him instead. But if it wasn’t an option, Kurt would be fine with Blaine feeding from another guy  
  
“You know what it is,” Kurt teased softly, before moaning against the other’s lips when Blaine kissed him again and grabbed his shirt, “S-so, will that be the excuse we use then?” he asked breathlessly as Blaine started kissing his jaw hard. The second BLaine’s lips were on his again, Kurt brought his hands up to the other’s hair and grabbed onto it tightly as he tilted his head to the side. He huffed at the sound of Blaine’s phone “Do you need to get that?” Kurt asked between kisses.

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine tried to ignore the beeping, but it was almost programmed into him that when the alarm went off it was time to do something, depending on what time of the day or night it was.Once it had finished, Blaine went to smile, but the silence only lasted a few seconds before it started back up again.  
  
His life had pretty much been set to a series of alarms, reminding him of things to do or when to leave his apartment. He didn’t go out much, so most of it was set to the exact number of minutes it would take to walk from point a to point b, even taking into consideration delays on the way. He knew on his way from 3rd period English, to the coffee shop, if he left 5 minutes later he would avoid running into Mr. Thompson, who was always trying to teach Blaine about lacrosse. The man had an obsession with it.  
  
“Alarm” Blaine spoke between kisses, he was panting slightly, but it wasn’t for lack of oxygen, but because he was trying to get his mouth back to Kurt’s instantly “for class… mmm… alarms for everything… lose… uggggh… god Kurt… lose track of time….always…Don’t want to let you go” Blaine tore his lips away from Kurt’s, moving down to his neck, letting his tongue swipe the sink softly, his fangs brushing past the surface of Kurt’s skin “smell too good to let you go… i’m about to throw that phone out the window” Blaine finally dropped his arms off of Kurt in defeat, his fangs instantly retracting back as he looked at Kurt. It was such a freaking buzz kill.  
  
Blaine reached forward and fixed Kurt’s collar, adjusting his tie and jacket as well so everything sat perfectly, his eyes moving from the tip of Kurt’s hair, down his face, over to his cheeks which were a little red, down his neck which was also a little red, but for a different reason, before he smiled “Fine. Better go. But, there’s one thing I need to do before we go” Blaine smirked as he quickly reached around Kurt and using both hands squeezed his backside hard, almost lifting him with how hard he grabbed, before he quickly let go and moved back before Kurt could hit him, chuckling playfully as he moved his way over to his bag, bending over to pick it up.

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt couldn’t help but let out a groan as Blaine pulled back. HE wanted to keep kissing the other but he knew that the moment was gone, and Kurt made a mental note to tease Blaine with cutting make out time short later on. “I wish you did throw the phone out the window..” Kurt mumbled as he helped Blaine smooth down his uniform.  
  
“What?” Kurt asked when Blaine mentioned he had to do something before squeaking at how hard Blaine had squeezed his ass, and how he was nearly lifted off the ground. “You’re a jerk,” Kurt said, pouting slightly at him before grabbing his back and headed outside of his room. He decided right here that he wasn’t going o tease Blaine later on and decided he’d do it during class for paypack.


	3. Our love is God - Part 1

**Kurt**  
  
Sectionals had taken an unexpected turn for Kurt - firstly, Rachel didn’t sing once apart from swaying in the background, and her usual solo went to Santana. While he loved Rachel’s voice, it was much more pleasant to hear Santana singing, and he wasn’t going to lie, Santana killed it, and for a moment, he was worried that they were going to lose.  
  
He hadn’t expected the competition to happen at McKinley considering they hadn’t even won Regionals so Kurt didn’t think they at the’d be considered for this. Not that Kurt was complaining. Kurt knew the stage well, so he could give some sort of advice on what would work best for their performances.  
  
It had worked, to a degree. The Warblers did get through to Regionals but they had tied with New Directions so they’d be seeing them again at Regionals. Which did put a damper on Kurt’s mood. He was happy that his friends were going through as well but he didn’t want to compete against them again.  
  
Once they were getting ready to go back to Westerville, Kurt got a long text from Rachel, both congratulating him on getting through to Regionals and complaining that he’d gotten through to Regionals, and she’d also mentioned that Finn had left his phone in Kurt’s car when Kurt had dropped him off at Rachel’s house. So, with a sigh, Kurt excused himself and headed out to his car.  
  
When Kurt headed back into the school, he paused for a few moments and took the longer route to the choir room. He didn’t know why he was going down this way - this was the corridor Kurt had ran into Karofsky the most when Kurt was still at McKinley and Kurt had seen the jock when they were heading into their dressing rooms. He figured in a way, he wanted to see if the other had changed at all, but Kurt doubted that. Karofsky seemed to be set in his ways. So maybe, Kurt was hoping that if Karofsky did hassle him, that Blaine would come and protect him. It was something that Kurt had wanted and Kurt wanted to know to what extent that Blaine would protect him.  
  
 **  
**

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine was slightly heart broken at the fact his boys had tied with McKinley, but he couldn’t show it. He walked across the stage, shook hands with Will, said thank you and that he’d see him again soon. That smug bastard pat Blaine’s shoulder like he was some type of child. It had been Jeff who reached out and tugged Blaine’s arm back to join the rest of the group.  
  
Some of the Warblers didn’t care, about the results for various reasons. Some had been doing this for years that win or lose was the same. Some just loved to sing and dance, and if they didn’t have this, they’d be left with very little. Others took the news a bit more, mostly Sebastian and Hunter who had a long list of things they blamed. Blaine knew he had to keep an eye on them a bit more than usual, just in case they did anything stupid.   
  
They were both smart, yet extremely dumb.   
  
Then there was Kurt. Maybe it was because he was so tuned in to the other boy that he could just sense the rollercoaster of emotions from the moment they walked into the school Over the weeks Blaine had come to know Kurt on a whole different level. It wasn’t just physical and emotional anymore, there was something else that Blaine just… knew. They spent most nights talking, Blaine wanting to know every detail of Kurt’s life, and every so often Blaine would tell Kurt a story about his own life. But the more comfortable they got, the more desire to tell the stories that weighed heavy on them both started to emerge. Sure, Blaine had buried the hatch on most of his, but for Kurt, they were still fresh. He could practically see the wounds of torment still open all over the boy, and it drove Blaine insane. The stories of his past high school experience, the bully who made his life hell, the death threats, they made Blaine’s blood boil. He tried to be strong for them both, hiding his negative emotions with ease, but they were always on his mind, accelerating his need to protect Kurt.  
  
Blaine wanted to take his hand, soothe him as they walked into the school and took their places in the auditorium that had a particularly funky smell that Blaine didn’t like all that much, but they were out in public, and in public Blaine was the warblers coach. But public or not, Kurt was always extremely secretive about whenever they touched or kissed, though the boy certainly was good at teasing Blaine during class, one particularly embarrassing moment when Blaine was showing a film and Kurt sucked on the end of his pen while looking right at him, and Blaine squeezed the remote so hard it shattered in his hand.  
  
Blaine didn’t have the heart to tell Kurt that most of the Warblers knew they were spending time together, practically smelling Blaine all over Kurt, and visa versa, and except for a few remarks from Sebastian, most couldn’t care less. They knew Blaine’s focus for being Kurt forward wasn’t a popularity thing, or because he favoured the boy, even though he did, but because that was just what Blaine did. He showcased the talent, and a few late night Warbler meetings without Kurt suggested everyone agreed - Kurt was a strong and talented member of the Warblers.  
  
When Kurt excused himself Blaine simply turned his head to look in the direction that Kurt walked, and listened to the sound of Kurt’s footsteps, another sound Blaine could pretty much pick out from everyone else. The boys were in deep conversation, while they talked strategy while they waited for the bus to drive back to pick them up. When the sound got too far, Blaine excused himself, most of them brushing him away as he got out of the chair, following a path that he was being led on by instinct.   
  
Sure, Blaine was sure that Kurt was fine, that he could walk from point A to point B without to much concern, but that kind of logic meant little to nothing to him. As he rounded the corner, he watched the back of Kurt as he turned down the opposite end. Blaine was slightly curious where the boy was going, and started to follow behind him, every so often catching a scent of Kurt that was confusing at first, because Blaine couldn’t pin point what it was.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt was surprised that he hadn’t run into Karofsky, or any of the jocks yet. He thought they’d’ at least be lurking in the shadows for the New Directions to torment them about their tie. But the halls were deserted and Kurt was confused about the disappointment he felt about that. Why did he care that it was deserted? Wouldn’t it be better that way so he could walk down the halls without fear that he’d be attacked? Yes, he did want to have Blaine protect him, but did that really mean that he wanted to relive the fear he’d went through every second he was at McKinley?  
  
He’d been that caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the footsteps or that someone was even with him in the halls until he had been shoved into the lockers and a large figure was crowding his space. The threats were falling deaf on Kurt’s ears as he glanced around and tried to not whimper at the realisation he wasn’t going to get out so easily. He looked over the other’s shoulder to see if anyone was coming when realising that Blaine would probably know where he was. He was always in tune with him and Kurt figured the other would know where he was so with that in mind, Kurt started yelling out Blaine’s name as he tried to push Karofsky off him  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
There were times were Blaine didn’t feel human, at all. It wasn’t the fact that he was a vampire, or that he was the living dead, most of that just amplified the fact he was still in a human body, but there were other times when his mind went into a primal state. It worked off instinct, and senses. He couldn’t switch it on or off, but it worked pretty well if he was under threat.   
  
He could feel that push inside his mind, that animal clawing it’s way at the door inside Blaine’s mind that kept it pushed aside, but as he continued to walk, he was hit with another scent. It was unfamiliar, and it made Blaine’s nose scrunch. Blaine took his steps a little faster, but still trying to remain silent as not to startle Kurt. He was still very curious where the boy was going, and a part of him though he’d see a little into Kurt’s school life. The places he went to think, or a special place he had for himself in the school. Blaine continued on until he felt sick for a moment as he heard a loud crash, something smacking into metal, and the sound of Kurt grunting. As Blaine came into view he could see Kurt pressed up against the lockers, and a larger boy face to face with him. When Kurt finally glanced in his direction Blaine moved quickly, from one end of the hall to the other in a second as Blaine pushed the large boy away. As much as he wanted to do more, he wasn’t sure who this boy was, and it could have just been a misunderstanding. He didn’t want to act too rash instantly, even though his mind was practically snapping at him.  
  
The larger boy landed on his ass, before quickly standing up in a huff. Blaine turned his attention to Kurt “Are you ok?” as he felt a set of hands try to shove him. Blaine remained unmoved as he glanced over at the boy who lifted his hands to his face, almost like he was trying to inspect them before trying to shove Blaine again. Blaine cupped Kurt’s chin, giving it a little tiny squeeze, and a smile, glad to see that Kurt wasn’t injured, since he couldn’t smell any blood, before turning to face the boy. He was much taller than Blaine, sure, but he was still a human.  
  
“Oh look, the fag got a boyfriend” The larger boy spat out, before trying for a 3rd time to push Blaine, but to Blaine he might as well have been hitting him with a feather.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief as Karofsky was pushed away from him, and he instantly held onto Blaine tightly. “I’m okay..” Kurt nodded, trying to ignore Karofsky as he pushed at Blaine even though it was hard to do that. It was so hard to ignore him especially when Karofsky was in one of his violent moods. He barely managed a smile back at Blaine when seeing Karofsky trying to push Blaine again “Blaine.. please..” He said, not sure what exactly he was asking the other to do but he didn’t care. As long as Blaine would get Karofsky to stay away from him.  
  
“Leave him alone, Karofsky!” Kurt finally moved away from the lockers and tried to shove Karofsky away from them, but it was just as successful as Karofsky was trying to shove Blaine. It didn’t exactly do Kurt many favours either as it had just ended up i Kurt being punched by the overly large jock the force of which made him collide into the lockers again, with Kurt’s cheek cutting against one of the vents.  
  
The pain blinded Kurt for a few moments and he slumped down the lockers slightly. He grabbed his cheek before he slowly looked up at Blaine and gave him an expecting look, almost begging the other to do something to Karofsky.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine was torn in this situation, but only because it was Kurt. The same Kurt that didn’t even like Blaine feeding from other people, probably wouldn’t be too happy if he had instantly come over here and cracked the larger boys neck like a chicken wing. At the same thing, his mind felt like it was being tugged toward that one point. He wouldn’t think twice about it. The boy had laid his fingers on Kurt.  
  
No one was allowed to do that.  
  
Maybe he’d been around the human too long that his instant response had changed to assess the situation before acting, to not let the natural part of him control his actions, but try to think of things logically.   
  
“Blaine… Please… kill him” he turned his face toward him, because he was certain he heard Kurt, but the last part sounded off. Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt, searching the boys face before he looked back at the larger boy, who didn’t seem to give up. It had been a while since Blaine had been in a fight with a human and for a moment he forgot about everything and just wanted to laugh at it, but he got distracted by a voice in his head. It was Kurt’s, he’d know it from anywhere, but it was saying things that Kurt certainly wouldn’t say. “if you loved me, you would kill him. Don’t you love me, Blaine?” He saw flashes of images, Kurt lifting bloodied hands up, smiling at Blaine before he was pulled from his hallucination when he heard a name in between all the babble.   
  
Karofsky. It put a bad taste in Blaine’s mouth.   
  
Blaine got his senses muddled up for a moment as he shook his head quickly, almost trying to get it to stop, but in that moment, Kurt tried to defend Blaine, and while it was a valiant effort Karofsky hit his boy.   
  
He hit… Kurt.  
  
Blaine saw red as he went to reach forward toward Karofsky, when he smelt it…  
  
Blaine turned his head quickly to Kurt, nose rising a little to smell before his brows narrowed. The smell was so strong it caused Blaine’s back to stiffen, the hair on his back of his head stood at attention. Fangs extended as he stared at Kurt, his neck tensing and shifting that Blaine’s head darted from side to side in an inhuman way, a low, snarl as he breathed out, moving closer to Kurt’s face.   
  
He was a starving man and someone was giving him his favourite meal. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly. He would kill for it.   
  
“then kill for it” Blaine twisted his head slightly, and with a great deal of effort pulled himself from the half crouched position, looking down at Kurt before turning his attention onto Karofsky.  
  
“Dude, what’s wrong with your face?”  
  
Karofsky took a small step back, , as Blaine moved forward.  
  
“Fuck off, Dude. Unless you want a piece of this”  
  
Blaine stopped, and tilted his head to the side “A piece?” Blaine’s voice was lower than normal, his words hissed a little “I want it all” as he lunged forward, teeth latching onto Karofsky’s jugular, pushing the boy down onto the ground, practically straddling his chest as he drained the boy.  
  
Blaine slid his mouth away, groaning and panting as he felt the warm blood dripping down his chin and neck. He was so fucking hungry. Blaine dived back in, using his hand to push the boys face further to the opposite side, ignoring the way he tried to hit him, each swing becoming, slower, and slower.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt looked at Blaine when he felt the other’s gaze on him. His fangs were extended and the way his head was moving, Kurt knew that the Blaine he knew was gone. That the creature he was had completely taken over at this moment. Kurt thought he’d be terrified. He thought that he’d be running in the opposite direction or begging Blaine to stop and come back but he wasn’t. He wasn’t scared right now. Kurt held the other’s gaze as Blaine moved closer and closer and nodded. “Do it..” Kurt whispered softly.  
  
He turned his gaze to the side and watched from the floor as Blaine approached the jock and Kurt decided at that moment that Karofsky was dumber than he thought. He wasn’t scared and he kept goading Blaine. If he just was not scared, Kurt would’ve assumed that Karofksy was braver than he thought, yet he didn’t sense the danger. And in a way, Kurt couldn’t help but smirk at that. He didn’t know why, but it made him smile that for once, Karofsky would be the one unaware of the danger.   
  
As Blaine pushed the jock down and started to drain him, Kurt stayed where he was and just watched what was happening in front of him. Kurt didn’t know what was wrong with him. Why wasn’t he going over to Blaine and trying to get the other to calm down or running off to get one of the Warblers to help him calm down? Was this really what he wanted? Did he want Karofsky to die? He suppose he must have otherwise he wouldn’t be watching with this level of interest. He wouldn’t have practically asked Blaine non-verbally to do this.   
  
Kurt kept watching until he noticed that the swings Karofsky was throwing were getting slower, and he took that chance to move. But not to stop Blaine. Instead, he sat behind Karofsky and grabbed the other’s wrists as he pinned them down. Noticing how Blaine was still drinking from Karofsky, Kurt smiled slightly and tilted his head in morbid curiosity.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blood always tasted sweeter right at the cusp of fear, and it drove Blaine into a frenzy. Sure, he’d told Kurt he’d been feeding but he’d been weeding himself off it since the first night they kissed. He kept having these weird anxiety issues with it, that he’d have a spec of blood on his collar, or Kurt would taste it in his mouth and be repulsed. When he did fed it was only during the hours when Kurt was in his deepest sleep, only when he was worried for his own health, and made sure to go home and shower and brush his teeth before coming back, but some nights, Kurt would be curled up on Blaine that he wouldn’t want to move.  
  
But this, was not a feeding. This was a kill. Blaine offered the boy no enjoyable, and his body buzzed in pleasure as he heard the slight gurgling noises instead of words.  
  
As Blaine drank, he heard Kurt move, and at first he didn’t bother reacting, his body knew Kurt, his mind, regardless of which side of the spectrum it was on, knew Kurt, loved Kurt, wanted Kurt, and would never hurt him, but as he got closer, Blaine’s body became bit more rigid, covering the body more, like a dog protecting his food. He heard Kurt moving around, and when the soft patting of Karofsky trying to hit him stopped completely he wondered what Kurt was doing exactly.   
  
Kurt, however, got too close, and Blaine tore his mouth away from the exposed neck, watching the blood trickle out slowly as he turned to face Kurt, his breath was caught slightly so that every breath out was almost animalistic in a way, a low snarling sound that crept up from Blaine’s throat. The vampire stopped at that point to stare into Kurt’s eyes, the blue eyes looked like home, and it got his attention. Blaine sat up slightly, used his arm to wipe his face messily as he moved forward slightly, getting closer to Kurt.  
  
“Kurt…” Blaine whispered.  
 **  
**

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt didn’t like thinking about Blaine feeding even though he knew he needed it. He didn’t like to think about the scent of the blood or how messy it would get. It was one thing about Blaine that Kurt often shoved to the back of his mind. He didn’t like to think that Blaine did this  
  
But right now it was the most interesting part of Blaine. Kurt had seen the other feed before so he knew that feeding was different. Kurt knew that Blaine meant to kill Karofsky or at least seriously hurt the other. So it was slightly different from normal. Especially before of who Blaine was doing thiss too. He knew it was wrong to be enjoying this and to watch this but Kurt felt he had to. Karofsky had done nothing but make his life hell and this just felt like he was actually getting some kind of justice for everything the jock did.  
  
Feeling Blaine moving closer, Kurt kept his eyes locked on his as he gripped tighter on Karofsky’s wrists as he still felt the other fighting against him. Kurt breathed in slowly as Blaine leaned closer and only spoke when their faces were barely inches apart “Keep going..” He whispered back, letting his eyes drop down to Karofsky for a few seconds.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine could feel Kurt’s breath on his face, softly touching his skin, the sweet smell that just lingered around Kurt just flooding in. When Blaine fed, or in this case, killed, his senses were at their peak. Blaine could smell, and feel everything. I guess that’s why people told him having sex while feeding was one of the most orgasmic things in the world, because, your senses were already in overdrive.  
  
As he looked at Kurt, he felt like a different part of him was meeting the boy for the first time. It was a strange feeling, his mind being ripped in half, the thing that felt like a beast inside of Blaine’s mind was sticking it’s head out, and it had eyes on Kurt. He reached forward, and used a single finger to run along Kurt’s jaw, before he looked down at his hand, noticing it was covered in blood, before glancing back at Kurt’s face. He waited for a reaction, almost amused in a way, as Blaine licked his lips. Blaine wasn’t sure if this was a hallucination, because he was sure his Kurt would have screamed at Blaine by now. Run to get help, called Blaine a monster. The body beneath him moved slightly, and Blaine glanced back, only to push his face further into the ground, before looking back at Kurt.   
  
Blaine’s neck tilted slightly as he studied the boy, eyes instantly darting to the plump lips as the other spoke. He wanted Blaine to keep going, and Blaine didn’t think twice about it as he turned back and sunk his fangs back in. This was the boy that had threatened his Kurt. This was the boy who had hit Kurt, right in front of Blaine’s face. He needed to die. Karofsky still trying to give one last noise, but once the blood started to bubble out of his own mouth,there was no use as Blaine shook his head slightly. This wasn’t supposed to be pleasurable for the body beneath him, and it had been a very long time since Blaine had done this. He could count on one hand the times he’d taken a life. He felt no remorse. He felt nothing except the desire to drain his blood, and the desire to make Kurt happy. As he drank, Kurt’s voice coaxed him, soothed him and encouraged him. Even in his frenzy, Blaine was concentrating on his heart. Dead man’s blood was toxic to vampires, so he needed to stop just before he died, and eventually, completely messy, mouth covered, blood dripping from his chin, Blaine emerged and sat back. This wasn’t a feeding, this was an attack, but my god did Blaine’s body feel good. He felt like he had been born again, full of energy as he stood up, looking across at Kurt as he lowered his hand to help him up.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt  
**  
If it had been anyone else, like Sebastian, that was doing this, that was draining Karofsky of all life, Kurt would be screaming and running away from him, especially when he felt the warm blood streaking across his jaw. He still had that fear of vampires but he wasn’t scared of Blaine anymore. Not like this. He knew Blaine wouldn’t hurt him. That anything he did was just to protect them, and right now, getting rid of the jock below them was the best way to keep him safe. Karofsky was the reason he had to leave McKinley, why he had to leave his friends behind. Karofsky was the reason Kurt had ever felt like he was in danger and he wasn’t going to let that happen anymore.  
  
When Blaine continued, Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine and kept giving the other words of encouragement. He didn’t know what the words were but he kept saying them hoping that Blaine was going to do this faster so that he and the students at McKinley would actually be able to walk down the halls without being throwing into a locker or have a slushie thrown in their face. Azimo did the same but he wouldn’t do it without Karofsky, and really, Kurt couldn’t be bothered hunting the other down.   
  
Finally Karofsky stopped fighting and stopped moving over all. With that Kurt released the other’s wrists and looked up at Blaine. Kurt grabbed the other’s hand tightly before pulling himself up. He took one last look at Karofsky’s body before lunging forwards and held tightly onto Blaine “Thank you..” He whispered softly.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine  
**  
Blaine gave a soft sigh when Kurt grabbed a hold of his body, and Blaine’s hand instantly pressed into the back of Kurt’s head, pulling his head down slightly into the crook of Blaine’s neck, while his other hand wrapped around his boy. Blaine buried his face into he top of kurt’s hair, inhaling deeply, trying to calm himself just that tiny bit more until he felt his fangs vanish back into his gums.   
  
He stroked the back of Kurt’s hair, soothing the boy as he held onto him tightly, pressing a kiss onto the top of his head, before pulling Kurt back slightly to look at him. Blaine could slightly see his reflection in the pools of blue eyes, scrunching his face at how messy he had gotten, before he looked at Kurt’s jaw. Blaine brought his hand to his mouth, licking his thumb before using the pad to wipe the mess off Kurt’s face. He was certain the other was going to scrunch his face, or tell him to stop, but he did it anyway, before letting his eyes drag down to the lifeless jock beneath them.  
  
“So, That was Karofsky, huh?” Blaine gave Kurt a small smile as he pressed a kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “Is there a bathroom nearby that you can take me too? I am a bit messy and I would really like to kiss you” Blaine smirked, feeling like himself as he looked at the boy he loved.   
  
“You’re ok though, right? Not just, physically”   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt buried his face into Blaine’s neck the second the other pulled him closer and just stayed like that, holding tightly onto Blaine as he inhaled the other’s scent. He knew he wasn’t able to smell Blaine anywhere near as well as Blaine could smell him but the hint of Blaine’s usual smell and the comfort he got from Blaine was completely addicting to Kurt right now.   
  
Feeling Blaine pulling him back, Kurt let out a noise of protest but didn’t fight it and just looked up at Blaine. He noticed the eyes on his jaw, and for a moment Kurt thought the other was going to bite him and as long as it was to feed, Kurt wouldn’t stop him. Although, it didn’t seem like that was the case and Kurt’s face couldn’t help but scrunch at Blaine’s wet thumb across his cheek but he didn’t stop the other. He wouldn’t stop him anymore.   
  
“Yeah, it was,” Kurt nodded, unable to stop a small laugh to escape his lips when Blaine kissed his cheek - he just found it amusing that after he removed the blood from his jaw that Blaine kissed him, making his face all the more bloodier. “There is.. there’s a girl’s bathroom nearby I used to clean myself any time I’d have a slushie thrown at me. It’s cleaner than the other bathrooms. Not many people use it. And I think we need to get away from here as soon as we can before people find him” He said, before grabbing Blaine’s hands and started pulling him to the toilets.   
  
“I’m more than okay..” He said, looking back at the other before pushing the door open and shoving Blaine inside. After glancing down the corridor to make sure no one wwas coming, Kurt shut the door and immediately locked it “I needed someone to do that for me for a long time..” He said, before moving to kiss the other deeply for a few moments. He pulled back and glanced down at Blaine’s mouth for a few moments “I should let you clean up..”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine nodded at Kurt before he took his hands and pulled him in whatever direction he wanted him to go. It was funny that at any minute he could just stop, and force the other to come to a halt, but instead, he allowed himself to be dragged along.   
  
He always felt a little funny after that kind of hunt. It was where the lines blurred in his mind and he remembered what he was. Some days it was easy to forget, to merge so well that you believe your own lies, but when he saw Kurt hurt… when he smelt his blood. He was no better than a feral animal.  
  
The thing that was confusing Blaine the most is how calm Kurt had been throughout all of this. Even right now as he glanced down at their interlocked hands, Blaine could see the blood starting to dry along his hands, and up his arm slightly, and because of how Kurt had taken his hands, he could see the red smudges on the boy… and Kurt’s only focused seemed to be taking Blaine to the bathroom. Sure, Kurt had been pretty good about everything lately, stopped flinching every time Blaine got turned on enough that his fangs would pop out during their make out sessions, and considering they kept everything PG, (Well, PG for them, which was heavy making out and grinding, but nothing under the clothes, and definitely nothing south of the equator) but he knew he wasn’t 100% about the whole thing… He was certain he could hear Kurt, coaxed him, encouraging him, using him as a vessel to unleash his own anger, and Blaine liked it. Kurt was strong, but Kurt was also weak. Blaine knew Kurt wanted it. Wanted him to keep going. Otherwise he would have tried to stop him.  
  
He didn’t.  
  
He didn’t stop him once.  
  
Blaine glanced up as Kurt pushed him into the bathroom, and for the first time knew, completely and utterly, without a doubt, that he loved Kurt, and as Kurt kissed him, he knew it wasn’t one sided. The boy might hide his feelings, but he knew.  
  
He couldn’t help the moan as Kurt kissed him, the combination of blood and the sweet taste of Kurt caused his whole body to shudder. It was short lived, as Kurt pulled back. Blaine wanted to snicker at how adorable Kurt looked with hints of red around his lips, and he waited for his freak out. He’d just kissed Blaine while he was bloodied and messy. But it never came. With a small smile, he walked toward the sink and turned the water on, taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror.   
  
It had been a long time since Blaine had seen himself like this. It wasn’t unfamiliar, but it certainly brought back a few memories. Blaine tilted his head from side to side a bit, before he looked down at himself, down his arms to his hands. Well, he was certainly glad he’d decided to wear dark colours today.  
  
Blaine snickered to himself as he washed his hands, just his hands, scrubbing them before drying them. With just his hands clean, Blaine undid his bow tie, leaving it hanging open before he moved down and started to undo the buttons on his shirt, slowly one by one, feeling the air hit his exposed chest, then stomach as he shrugged out of the shirt, throwing it over the bathroom stall door before turning back to the mirror, giving his stomach a small scratch as he tried to figure out his plan of attack for getting clean. A lot of it had dripped down his neck, one trickle managed to go near the top of his chest.  
  
“Hopefully the bus turns up before someone finds him. I don’t want to get stuck here any longer” Blaine was looking at Kurt through the mirrors reflection as he started to use soap and water up his arms, scrubbing his skin.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
The taste of he blood on his lips caused Kurt’s face to scrunch up slightly. He couldn’t get in that moment why Blaine enjoyed feeding before realising that it might have been different for vampires considering their heightened sense of smell. Blaine was always talking about how Kurt smelled to him and really, Kurt didn’t think he was just taking about the vanilla body wash. It could also be because of whose blood it was. Karofsky was far from a decent person so maybe that affected the taste. He didn’t know if that was a factor, and decided to ask Blaine about it.  
  
Kurt looked at himself in the mirror to see how much of a mess he was in. He could see a bruise starting to form from where he’d been punched, and a small cut on the other cheek from the vent, but he couldn’t do anything about that. There was some blood on his face and hands but he wasn’t as bad as Blaine who had been covered in it. It would only take a few minutes at most to clean up. Some of the blood had gotten onto his blazer but it was on the piping so it almost near enough blended in. In all honesty, once the blood on his skin was gone, you wouldn’t realise that he’d just helped kill someone.   
  
His eyes widened in realisation when he thought that.   
  
He’d helped to kill Karofsky.  
  
He wasn’t the one who bit down onto his neck and drain him, but Kurt had more or less told Blaine to do it. He held down Karofsky’s hands to stop the other from pushing Blaine off even though the chances of that were slim. And probably most importantly he told Blaine to keep going. Blaine had stopped at one point and if they left then, Karofsky could have lived if someone found him and got help quick enough. He didn’t tell Blaine to stop once.  
  
But what was strange was how he didn’t feel bad for it. Kurt had actually felt worse about not feeling bad for killing Karofsky than he did for killing Karofsky.  
  
Kurt shook his head and continued cleaning himself off. They’d killed someone and that meant they had to get out of here as soon as possible. He could think about all this later but right now they had to get clean and get the hell out of McKinley.  
  
As he’d expected, Kurt had cleaned himself off well before Blaine and he leaned against the wall as he waited for the other to be done. He’d just expected the other to wash his hands face and neck, but instead, Blaine had taken his shirt off to, and was probably going to clean up the small amount of blood that had reached there.  
  
Kurt wasn’t entirely sure but one thing he was sure about was how fascinated he had become with Blaine’s chest and back. They hadn’t really been shirtless together - at most they’d see each other without a shirt when they were getting changed and this was really all this was but Kurt still couldn’t stop himself from staring. Which didn’t feel as wrong as it should considering the circumstances.   
  
He was only brought out of this trance when he heard Blaine’s voice “Hmm?” he said, looking up to see Blaine’s face in the mirror “Yeah hopefullly… I think you should just get the blood that’s going to be visible and we can clean off the rest later. The bus might be here already and it’s not going to matter if someone finds him when you’re cleaning yourself off.”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine hadn’t said a whole lot, because his mind was surprisingly calm, The sound of water, the sound of soap squeezing together in his hands, or the sound of him rubbing the blood off himself were the only noises around him. A lot of the time Blaine spent looking at Kurt through the mirror, his eyes darting to his own reflection, just to see where he was cleaning, then back to Kurt.  
  
As long as the process might have taken, it was something that his kind just had to know - how to clean yourself up quickly. Blaine worked his arms until they were clean, then his neck and mouth and face, sighing as the cold water trickled down his chest. It felt nice, because he felt so warm at the moment.  
  
The way in which Blaine had attacked, wasn’t clean, but that was on purpose. A kill for Blaine could be no mess, no signs of attack, just a lifeless body in the wake. No, he wanted Karofsky to feel it, every part of it. His violent movements tore more flesh, making it look like like a wild animal had attacked.   
  
Blaine smirked however when he noticed Kurt watching him, making a point to flex his back a little, allow some of the muscules to show. They hadn’t really been shirtless around each other, maybe briefly when they got changed in the same room, but most of the time Blaine turned around so Kurt could get changed, and Blaine was usually too fast for Kurt to see what was going on.   
  
Someone slammed into the bathroom door, before knocking violently. Blaine looked at Kurt, putting his hand to his lips, to tell him to be quiet before he quirked an eyebrow. It was just a hint of familiarity that made Blaine say “Yes?”   
  
“Blaine” Sebastian growled from the other side of the door as Blaine smirked.  
  
“Sebastian” Blaine spoke through the door.  
  
“I’m alone, open it”  
  
Blaine quickly reached across and unlocked the door, Sebastian bursting in almost instantly and locked it behind himself “Are you nuts!” Sebastian called out as he looked from Blaine to Kurt, scrunching his nose as he looked at Kurt. He reached over and grabbed a few pieces of paper, wetting them before grabbing Kurt’s jacket, maybe a little too forcefully for Blaine’s liking, and started to press it against the lapel “You have blood on you” Sebastian hissed at Kurt, the tone making Blaine narrow his eyebrows, death starring Sebastian through the reflection when they locked eyes again.  
  
“Do I even want to know what happened out there or should I just grab you both by your ears and drag you to the bus? You can tell I’m actually semi-curious, or is that concern i’m feeling, either way, it’s something, because I haven’t even started commenting on the fact that you are currently shirtless, and looking fine as ever. I mean, really, here I thought you two had just snuck off for a little handy or something, but this is not at all what I hoped to walk in on”   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt glared at Blaine when noticing the other flexing his back and was about to respond when he heard the door being slammed open and the violent knock on the door. He turned and look at Blaine with wide eyes, who was surprisingly calm at the fact someone might have already found out about Karofsky.  
  
Although it was only Sebastian, which caused Kurt to roll his eyes. He looked at Blaine , and was about to tell him to just send Sebastian away, when he’d let the other in “What are you doing!?” He whispered at Blaine as Sebastian was locking the door, and for once this evening was actually starting to freak out. It was bad enough that Sebastian was the one to find Karofsky but he found out about them as well? He wasn’t sure how calm Blaine could be about this.   
  
“Get off me,” He hissed at Sebastian after the other tugged on his blazer as he slapped at the other’s hand. He shot a look at Blaine as he tried to figure out what the hell the other was thinking that he was going to let Sebastian of all people in. If it was any of the other Warblers - except for maybe Hunter - then sure, but Sebastian? Kurt couldn’t trust him, and he didn’t know why Blaine did.  
  
Kurt just scoffed when Sebastian kept talking and was just going to leave it to Blaine to deal with the overly tall rodent when hearing Sebastian hitting on Blaine. Instantly, Kurt’s eyes narrowed and he shoved the other back - even though it would be ineffective as Sebastian was a lot taller than him - before he moved closer to Blaine “Just get out, Smythe. None of this concerns you,”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine  
**  
Blaine could almost feel Kurt behind him getting irritated by the second, and that, in itself, was interesting to Blaine, the fact that he could just… feel him. He hadn’t even fed from Kurt, and they were already so connected. He wondered, when Kurt did allow him to taste what he so badly craved, what would that mean for them? Blaine would ask Kurt to taste him too, because mostly if Blaine’s blood was in his system, he could always find him. He could be in his head when the time needed it, and would always be able to sense him.   
  
“Calm down snowflake, gesh” Sebastian rolled his eyes as he took a step away, folding his arms as he looked back toward Blaine “He’s a ball of fire, no wonder you’re so interested”  
  
“What do you want, Sebastian” Blaine sighed as he finished cleaning himself off, drying himself a bit before slipping his shirt back on, doing the buttons up, tucking his shirt in and redoing his bow-tie, straightening it out as he looked at himself in the mirror. A few strands of hair had moved, which Blaine tidied up, but otherwise he was good as new.   
  
That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to go home and have a long shower.  
  
“I don’t want anything” Sebastian smirked as he walked toward Kurt, moving behind him as he moved to the opposite side of the bathroom. Blaine noticed the way Sebastian leaned in a bit, to smell Kurt as he walked.  
  
“No way” Blaine said, turning quickly and pulling Kurt’s arm hard toward him “Don’t even think about it”  
  
Sebastian laughed “Oh please, I don’t want him… alone” Blaine raised his eyebrow as Sebastian flicked his eyes back and forth between the two of them.  
  
“Let’s just go” Blaine started, but Sebastian shook his head, and rushed back to the other side of the bathroom, leaning on the door, folding his arm.  
  
“Nah, uh, I folded easily last time when you didn’t want me to tell gayface about what you, so, this time I want to make a deal”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt stayed silent for the most part when Sebastian spoke. He would just glare at him and let Blaine do the talking. It seemed like Sebastian would listen to Blaine more anyway - Kurt was only human after all, and Blaine was older than Sebastian. He had a lot more influence over him  
  
“Oh please, there’s no way you’re in here without a reason. You want something.” Kurt, breaking his silence before his eyes widened when seeing Sebastian walked closer to him. He could feel his body tensing when Sebastian moved behind him and more or less flinched as Sebastian smelt him.   
  
Thankfully, Blaine wasn’t that willing to shut Sebastian up, and he looked up at the other gratefully as he was brought closer to him. “You won’t be getting me at all,” Kurt frowned as he noticed how Sebastian was looking between the two of them. Sebastian made him feel uneasy for the most part with how flirty he was but right now, the other was being downright creepy  
  
“Yeah, let’s “ Kurt nodded and started to pull Blaine away when Sebastian was in front of the door, which brought a frustrated groan out of him.  
  
“Gayface? And here was me thinking that you found me attractive. “ Kurt deadpanned before crossing his arms over “What do you want?”  
  
“I think you both know what I want. I’ll stay silent about this if Blaine here is willing to share with me.”   
  
Kurt looked at Sebastian in confusion until he realised how Sebastian was lookig at him especially after he said ‘share’ and quickly Kurt shook his head “No way,” He said, gripping tightly onto Blaine again, “Blaine and I haven’t even slept together yet - and I’m not having the first time with you involved in any way.”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
“Wait, what?” Sebastian quirked an eyebrow as his eyes grew wide, his eyes bouncing from Kurt to Blaine quickly before they stayed on Blaine “Seriously?”  
  
Blaine shifted on his feet, but didn’t say anything, just kept his arm around Kurt protectively. His mind however, went straight to what Kurt said. Wait, Kurt was a virgin? And if his time wasn’t going to be like that, then that means… Blaine’s eyes moved to Kurt quickly at the idea of sex. They hadn’t spoken about it, but Blaine had been playing it safe. He didn’t move too fast, waiting for Kurt to give him the all clear on everything, but there was so many more things he wanted to do first. Blaine’s fingers started holding on a little tighter as all things Blaine wanted to do, the way he wanted to lay Kurt out and just explore him with just his tongue.  
  
“Noooo” Sebastian grinned and gave a small chuckle, pulling Blaine from his thoughts “You haven’t… With him… You… why?” Sebastian directed the question at Kurt before chuckling.  
  
“That is not really your business, Sebastian. Now, move so we can leave”  
  
Sebastian shook his head “Do we have an agreement. I’m sure killer here doesn’t mind, he’s probably so pent up and full of cum he’s ready to explode, so what do you say?”   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt could feel Blaine looking at him and he looked at his feet, trying to not blush. If it was just him and Blaine then he wouldn’t care but no way would he do that in front of Sebastian. He didn’t want Sebastian to know about the fact he was a virgin, and that Blaine was his first boyfriend and his first real relationship. Everything about this was just so new to him, and he didn’t want to rush into anything. And he didn’t want to rush into it and have such an important experience to him with Sebastian Smythe of all people being there.  
  
Kurt glared as Sebastian kept pushing the matter and no matter how much he tried the blush managed to make it’s away across his cheeks at the ridiculously crude remark from Sebastian “Fine! We’ll do it, but we decide when. Now, can we get out?” Of course, he didn’t have any intentions of doing so but he wanted to get out of this bathroom and get out of McKinley, and most important, he wanted to get away from Sebastian.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine’s eyes instantly darted down to Kurt, wanting to say “WHAT?” but instead shut his mouth and let the boy speak for himself. Sebastian was harmless enough, and Blaine could have picked a fight, but something was telling him to just wait it out, see what happens. If Kurt was in any danger Blaine wouldn’t hesitate, but it was only now, toward the end that Blaine could hear Kurt’s heart beat getting faster.   
  
Sebastian smirked as he looked at Blaine, before he reached back and undid the door, pushing it out and holding it open for the both of them.   
  
“Walk with us back to the bus” Blaine’s voice was straight to the point. It wasn’t a request, it was an order. As much as Blaine couldn’t care less about Sebastian or his livelihood, he was still a part of the coven, and Blaine was still technically supposed to be watching his boys while they were out of school grounds.  
  
They took the long way out since they had to avoid walking down the hallway with Karofsky. Just before they walked outside Blaine stopped Kurt, reaching into his pocket to pull out the cell phone he kept feeling against himself, knowing very well that it wasn’t Kurt’s. He looked at it for a moment, pushing the light on to come face to face with a girl he knew as Rachel. Kurt spoke about her sometimes, but mostly when he spoke about his brother. What was his name again? Frank. Fred. Flint. Finn. Finn, yeah that was the one. Blaine let go of Kurt’s hand just before the walked outside, giving him an apologetic. It had nothing to do with the Warblers, but mostly just because they were going to be out in public. When they got outside, most of the Warblers were standing outside of the bus, some already sitting inside. Blaine simply pointed his finger at the bus when he looked at Sebastian, and Sebastian simply smirked, put his hands into his pockets and casually walked away from them. Blaine called Trent over who he handed the phone too and whispered for him to deliver it to the Choir room, and ask for Finn, before he turned back to Kurt “We’ll talk about this back at Dalton” was all he said before he clapped his hands, stepping away from Kurt as he tried to get everyone’s attention, and start getting everyone on the bus and the hell away from here.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt gave Blaine a look, hoping that the other would trust him rather than attempting to over rule what he’d said to Sebastian, and thankfully he didn’t. It wasn’t something he wanted to talk about right now, and he’d rather discuss this when they were alone. He didn’t want Sebastian to influence them or for things to get worse than they were.  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine stopped him and watched as he took the phone out. “It’s Finn’s.” He said, before following him outside when Blaine walked outside with it. Kurt wanted to be the one to give it to Finn but Blaine seemed to have other ideas. And at least that way, Kurt wouldn’t have to see Karofsky again  
  
Feeling Blaine letting go of his hand Kurt frowned a little before nodding as he stepped away to stand with Nick and Jeff. He knew that they had to pretend they were just a teacher and a student now they were in public - he was able to see some teachers walking around behind the bus - and the Warblers were around. Kurt had followed the other’s onto the bus and sat near the front, making sure that he could see Blaine the entire time.  
  
The journey from McKinley to Dalton was long, but it just seemed to keep dragging out. It did take just under two hours to get there but it seemed last longer. It felt like they’d been on the bus all night and once they had finally parked at Dalton, Kurt practically ran out of the bus and waited for Blaine.  
  
He waited until the others were either back inside or busy talking to each other before he decided to approach Blaine “Can we go to your room tonight?” He asked, tilting his head to look at Blaine  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine knew he’d be fine. It was pretty much impossible to track him, or his kind since they didn’t leave any DNA that could be tracked, since they were neither human anymore, or alive. But he did worry about Kurt. He knew sending Trent in would have cleared the air a little because of his powers of persuasion. Even if anyone had suspected anything, he would have cleared the air, but Blaine knew that Kurt had the Warblers to defend him.  
  
Once a Warbler. Always a Warbler.  
  
Blaine stayed relatively quiet on the ride back home, listening to most of the guys chat about various topics, but his eyes would find their way to Kurt. They would always find their way to Kurt.  
  
It was strange in a way that Blaine felt a sense of pride when he looked at Kurt. He could see the confusion that was weighing on his mind, and Blaine could sympathize. Unlike some of his kind, he didn’t instantly crawl out of that ditch and become a killing machine, that lacked emotions. He was confused, all the time, because he didn’t care. He killed, and the human part of him would wonder why he wasn’t feeling bad. It was hard at first, but over time it just came normal. There was no “But I shouldn’t feel this” there was only instinct. If he did it, it was right. Regardless of outcome.  
  
But Kurt was still human, and didn’t have that pressure in his mind, the darkness that would sweep across at the first sign of self doubt and remind himself he was powerful.  
  
“Guys, I know that some of you are unhappy about our results, and that is perfectly normal, but use that anger, and that passion to work better, work harder, and we will win. Enjoy your weekend, and practise, Monday afternoon” Blaine waved his hand slightly as most people went their own ways, some hanging around to chat before he turned to Kurt. Something about the nighttime, the moon shining a soft light on Kurt made him smile, especially as the other approached.   
  
The next words out of Kurt’s mouth left Blaine a little stunned, before he nodded. They had never gone back to Blaine’s room, it had always been strictly Kurt’s. It didn’t bother Blaine, as his focus had always been the other’s comfort, and what better place to feel comfortable than his small little safe haven on campus. “Of course” He didn’t think too much about it, as he smiled, and gestured with his head for Kurt to follow.   
  
When they approached the door, Blaine opened it for Kurt before nodding at the guard who sat up a little, looked at Blaine, then to Kurt, before sitting back down, disregarding everything he just saw, as the two moved toward Blaine’s room. He was on the bottom level, right at the back of the building. Blaine unlocked his door, holding it open for Kurt to go inside.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“Thank you..” Kurt mumbled as Blaine let him come back to his room. They hadn’t been there before but Kurt had to go there tonight. He’d feel safe there knowing that if Blaine had to leave for whatever reason, that it would only mean the other would need to move to anoher part of the room.  
  
Kurt’s mind was in over drive - he knew that people wouldn’t supsect him too much and if they did they’d be sympathetic. Kurt was worried that he’d be found out and that Blaine would be found out. Right now, nothing was really tying him to Karofsky apart from his uniform which still had some blood on it but he could get rid of that. He could get rid of it and get a new uniform and no one and no one would be none the wiser but he still had the fear in him that they’d be caught and this would be over. He still didn’t feel much guilt. Sure, he did feel slightly bad for killing Karofsky but it had to be done. Karofsky was hurting but he was hurting other people in the process and what would happen if he’d found a boyfriend? It worried Kurt that this hypothetical guy could be subject to worse things than Kurt had been subjected to  
  
So it was definitely better that the other was gone.  
  
He stepped into the room slowly and looked as best as he could in the dark around before he smiled gently at Blaine “Do you really have a piano in here?” He asked with a slight chuckle before he walked closer to Blaine, with a slight frown on his face “What.. what are we going to do about this?”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
If Blaine had a camera, he would have taken a photo. The image of Kurt in his apartment, his home of half of his life, made something spark within him. He shut the door softly behind them, locking it as he usually would when he was inside as he smiled at the first thing Kurt asking was about his piano.  
  
“Yes, I really do have a piano in here. And a guitar. And a violin” Blaine grinned as he flicked the lights on, ducking his face a little as the bright lights hurt his eyes for a second before he adjusted. Usually the lights mostly stayed off, only a few lamps but it was for an aesthetic feel, not a necessity, but since Blaine thought Kurt would appreciate being able to see where he was going, he suffered a few seconds of being blinded.   
  
When Kurt’s face dropped however, Blaine reached his hands out, pulling Kurt in toward him as he pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s temple “We, are going to do nothing” Blaine stroked the back of Kurt’s head, just enjoying their embrace. He knew there were things to talk about, but right at this moment in time, there was nothing else he wanted to do less. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth. He wasn’t sure what Kurt wanted to talk about, and he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to comfort the boy, to push away any doubts, or fears that he might have“We are going to continue on as we do each day, and you can feel safe knowing that the person who tormented you is gone, and I can feel happy knowing that you are safe. If you need to talk about it, just tell me, and I will listen, but I do not feel guilty about it, and neither should you. Blame, guilty, whatever, that should be on me, but lucky for you, I don’t feel any of those currently, so” Blaine shrugged and pulled Kurt back just a tiny bit to look in his eyes “What I do feel is that I want to kiss you…” Blaine paused to lean forward, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips “and spend some much needed alone time with my boyfriend”  
  
The words slipped out as Blaine stopped completely in his tracks, eyes locking with Kurt’s as he realised what he’d said “Uh… I mean… I just, assumed… you know, that we were… boyfriends. But I never. Crap. I never asked if you wanted that?” He’d gone from smooth operator to bumbling idiot in less than a second.  
 **  
**

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“Then I think I’ll need to come here more often” Kurt said, smirking slightly at the other. He was disappointed that he couldn’t bring his piano back home into his dorm - both because it took too long to pack and he had no room for it so he was definitely going to make use of Blaine’s whenever he came here.  
  
Kurt looked up at Blaine, slightly taken aback by his response. He thought Blaine would at least have some kind of hesitation but he knew that Blaine was probably right. It was better to do nothing. If they didn’t change how the acted then no one would suspect anything. Especially the humans - everyone at Dalton had probably suspected that they’d done something by now and judging from how calm Blaine was, they wouldn’t tell anyone “I.. I don’t feel guilty either,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine, “I do .. kind of, but I feel worse about not feeling guilty as I should? I don’t regret it though. I know that other people are going to be safer too.”  
  
Kurt smiled and was about to lean into kiss Blaine when his eyes slightly widened as Blaine referred to him as his boyfriend. They hadn’t called each other that yet, at least not out loud. They actually had not openly talked about what they were.  
  
Although, seeing how bumbling Blaine was getting, Kurt couldn’t help but let out a laugh and he rolled his eyes at the older male “Of course, I want that you idiot.. Do you think I’d want to do all this if I didn’t want to be your boyfriend? I thought that’s what we were anyway”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine’s room had a bed, and he never understood why. It was something so minor, but it used to plex him for hours every so often. He’d find himself looking at it just thinking “Why?”. These apartments were only for the vampires who couldn’t quite get away with pretending to be students to the public eye. They were guarded, and access was usually extremely restricted, unless they walked in with someone who lived here, as Kurt had done. He used to make a point to lay in his bed at least once a week, for no reason, just glance up at the ceiling and think, but mostly the large bed took up space that Blaine thought could be better used for something else, anything else, and acted as a seat for when he put his shoes on.  
  
He was thankful now that he had never gotten rid of it. Now that Kurt was in his room. He wasn’t making assumptions that the boy would stay here, but he certainly wanted him too. He probably had some clothes that Kurt could fit in as well, except that they might be a little short on the legs, all the shirts should fit him pretty well, even just for house clothes anyway. If Kurt stayed the weekend it wasn’t that they had to go very far to get him some fresh casual clothes.   
  
If anything, the one thought that was stuck in Blaine’s mind was that he wanted to have a shower, and he thought Kurt would probably want one too after the day they’d had, and he knew, that he’d need to bite down on his tongue because he could that he’d say something to Kurt like ‘Want to have a shower together’ or something that would equally freak out the boy who, only a few seconds ago confirmed that they were actually dating.  
  
Blaine grinned as Kurt started to laugh at him, feeling a little silly, but, he hadn’t wanted to make assumptions. Sure, in his mind, Kurt was his, regardless if the boy agreed or not, but this was something else. This was a human concept, boyfriends, and Blaine wanted that. Other than tasting Kurt, he never wanted anything so bad in his life.  
  
“Well, I don’t know. Maybe you just wanted me around for my sweet dance moves” Blaine smirked as he twirled around Kurt once, putting Kurt in between himself and the door, before he took a hold of Kurt’s waist and walked him backwards until the other hit the back of the door with a soft thud. He didn’t instantly move in for a kiss, instead took the opportunity to lift his hand and caress Kurt’s cheek softly, down his neck, feeling the artery thump under his finger before moving it up to Kurt’s lips, trailing his skin softly. “Boyfriend” Blaine smiled before taking his hand away, finally moving forward to lock lips with Kurt, his hand instantly snaking around the boy’s body,gripping him hard before sliding a little further down. The taste of Kurt was stronger than normal, and he put it down to the fact that he’d fed, a lot today. His senses were in overtime, that every swipe of the tongue felt like it shot straight through his body, every touch of skin, even the material of his clothing rubbing against him was causing his toes to curl. Blaine sometimes got away with having his hands on Kurt’s backside,and he made ample opportunity of it.   
  
Blaine shifted around a little, pushing Kurt into the door, the kiss changing from a simple little kiss to something more heated, using his hand to pull up one Kurt’s thighs so his knee was resting against Blaine’s hip.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt couldn’t help but giggle as Blaine twirled him around and wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders “Your dance moves aren’t that great” He said, shaking his head slowly as Blaine walked him backwards. Kurt shuffled slightly as soon he was against the door to feel more comfortable as Blaine’s hand started caressing him.   
  
He smiled against the other’s finger and gently kissed the other’s skin gently. “Boyfriend..” He repeated, and moaned against Blaine’s lips. This was something that Kurt needed for a long time. He’d missed kissing Blaine since the competition but after Karofsky, and especially after Sebastian came into the bathroom, Kurt was desperate to touch and be with the older male like this. He didn’t care how but right now he just needed Blaine, to the point he didn’t even complain as he felt Blaine’d hand moving lower down to his ass.  
  
Kurt glanced down when Blaine’s hand pulled his thigh up as he was pushed further into the door. He debated his movements for a few moments before he pressed further into the door to get more balance before swinging his other leg up so he was able to wrap around Blaine’s waist. It might have been a bit fast considering they’d just started to kiss, but Kurt was desperate to be close to Blaine, and he wanted to close that gap as soon as he could.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine was lost in the kiss that it hadn’t really registered in his mind that Kurt was moving around until he felt Kurt’s other leg wrapping around him. Blaine pressed his lower body hard into Kurt as he lowered both of his hands to Kurt’s backside, lifting him effortlessly off the ground, giving him more leverage to wrap his legs tighter around Blaine. He had to tilt his head upward a little to kiss Kurt in this position, but he felt so good like this. So close, impossibly close, feeling the warmth emanating off of Kurt.   
  
Blaine removed one of his hands, holding Kurt up simply with one arm as he kicked his shoes off and pulled him away from the door, carrying him across the apartment, the only time he’d stop the kiss was when he’d suck on Kurt’s lip, or gently nibble on it.   
  
Each caress of Kurt’s tongue cause Blaine to moan, every so often stopping on a nearby wall, just to press into Kurt a little harder, not sure he was going to make his way to the bed.   
  
There were so many things Blaine wanted to do to Kurt. He wanted to worship his body using only his tongue. He wanted to find all the points on Kurt’s body that made him tick, that made him moan, and scream. He knew that sex wouldn’t be the first thing they’d get to, but he certainly knew that when Kurt was ready, Blaine wouldn’t hesitate. He knew that Kurt was a virgin, which might explain a little to the appeal of his blood, but Blaine knew, even if he wasn’t, that Kurt would still smell as mouthwater as ever. His blood sang out to Blaine, and called him, like a siren song, but with that knowledge he knew he’d need to take it slow when it came to it all. If he could relax Kurt, maybe the rest wouldn’t be so scary.   
  
He wondered what Kurt thought of it all. It had been an avoided topic since Blaine had been too scared to bring it up, not wanting to make the boy thing that was all he thought about, even though it was on his mind a lot. The amount of times he had watched Kurt sleeping, watching when the natural reaction of morning wood and having to simply sit there and not do a thing about it was torture. The amount of times he wanted to slide his hand into Kurt’s pyjama pants and stroke him slowly, or better yet wrap his lips around the others length was unbelievable, but instead all Blaine could do was sit there and whimper, wanting something he wasn’t allowed to have.   
  
But now? Maybe he could show Kurt how important he really was…. using just his mouth.  
  
Eventually Blaine kicked open his bedroom door, reaching his arm out aimlessly trying to find the switch, open cracking his eye open slightly to see before he threw Kurt back on the bed, taking a moment to just admire how good Kurt looked in his bedroom. On his bed.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt knew that he was nowhere near ready to have sex yet but he did know that when he was ready to lose his virginity, that he’d want Blaine to be the one to take it. He’d had his fair amount of crushes and a long line of infatuations, and often thought about kissing them, but sex was never something that crossed his mind. Kurt never even thought about it before. Sex, while an important milestone wasn’t something Kurt had really wanted until now. He wanted it and he wanted it with Blaine and even though he wasn’t ready, Kurt knew that it wouldn’t be long until he was.  
  
He didn’t know if they’d be going to Blaine’s bed just now. Kurt thought they were going to but they stopped so many times, mainly by Blaine pushing him into another wall when he shoved his tongue into Blaine’s mouth and flicked it around or when Blaine would suck or nibble on Kurt’s lip which would make him tug on Blaine’s hair hard.  
  
Eventually, they got to the bedroom - or Kurt figured they did when Blaine kicked the door open. He was about to pull away from Blaine to look around the room when he suddenly felt himself being thrown onto the bed. He let out a slight ‘oof’ and looked up at the other. Kurt couldn’t help but swallow back at how Blaine was looking at him, and he couldn’t help but reach out for the other “Blaine…” He said softly, and reached his hand out towards him  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine had seen the Dalton uniform nearly every day for the past 20 years. He had worn it himself for a few years, but when he started to get recognised he was swapped from a student role into a teacher.   
  
He liked the uniform, feeling like it joint them all. He felt part of something bigger, wearing it, and also, he never had to worry about what to wear.   
  
But in the entire time he’d been here, he’d never once looked at someone wearing it and thought it was attractive. That there was some type of sexual appeal of the uniform.  
  
That was until he had met Kurt.  
  
How could one person make something so boring look like it was the sexiest thing on the planet. He had watched the boy get changed into his pyjamas, and it always felt like a little strip show to Blaine, even though the other was never naked, and it was usually very short lived. Especially now, as Kurt reached out for him, the uniform hugging him in all the right places, his name sounding so sweet and…  
  
With a quick lick of his lips Blaine walked over to the bed, kneeling on it softly as he crept up the bed, feeling like a hunter who was stalking his pray. He moved slowly, his eyes locking with Kurt as he slide in between Kurt’s legs and started to push him down softly so he was laying flat on his back, his mouth claiming the boy’s, tongue licking, lips sucking, hands unsure where to go as they tried to touch everything at the same time.   
  
Eventually Blaine let go of Kurt, his mouth still in place as he started to undo his own buttons, pulling as his tie frantically as he tried to get his own shirt off. His skin was burning, and he needed to feel Kurt.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt felt his breathing becoming slightly laboured as Blaine moved closer to him. It wasn’t even just how Blaine was moving almost like a predator. It was the anticipation of feeling Blaine close to him again, but Blaine looking at him the way he was only turned Kurt on all the more. He kept his eyes locked onto Blaine’s as he let the other push him down onto the bed before Blaine kissed him again. Kurt’s eyes shut tightly, and he grabbed tightly onto Blaine’ with one hand holding onto his shoulders and one hand tangling tightly into Blaine’s hair, unable to stop himself from moaning as he felt Blaine’s hands moving all over him.  
  
When Blaine let go of him, Kurt let out a noise of protest, before realising what Blaine was trying to do. He took the time when Blaine was dealing with his bowtie to take off his blazer and tossed it onto the floor before he started to help Blaine with his shirt. He’d wanted to touch the other’s chest before but Sebastian’s unexpected arrival prevented that and now, Kurt was going to make use of their time alone to touch whatever part of Blaine’s chest as he could  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
The kisses became more frantic, but so much more intense. It was like the more they tried to multitask, the hotter everything became. Blaine moved himself into a slightly straddled position over Kurt’s thighs as he stopped trying to undo his own shirt, letting Kurt finish the remaining buttons as he reached across, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s back and lifting him up so that Kurt was sitting up, and Blaine was straddling him, towering over him slightly.   
  
“Kurt” Blaine whispered as he shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it to the side before reaching across and grabbing a hold of Kurt’s tie, twisting it around his fingers, pulling the boy closer to his lips as they kissed, even so often loosening his grip, just to try and undo the tie and get it off of Kurt, but at a particular swipe of the tongue, or touch of the hand Blaine found himself gripping onto it.   
  
It shouldn’t be this hard to undress Kurt, since he’d been mentally doing it in his mind since the first day he saw him, but he’d never taking into consideration the absolute bliss he’d been feeling right before it. How every little thing was sensual, and shot straight through his body. His pants felt tight, his cock standing at attention, causing him to jerk his hips forward, seeking friction.  
  
Blaine moved his lips away, and nuzzled his face into Kurt’s neck, inhaling deeply while his fingers tried to undo Kurt’s buttons, his lips kissing the skin hard, tongue swiping along Kurt’s neck. He had thought he’d finally gotten control over his fangs again, that was until he moved off of Kurt’s lips, and they were out, and ready to go.  
  
“So beautiful. So perfect” Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s neck, his hips rocking a little as he tried to pull Kurt’s shirt out from his pants.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt sat up as Blaine pulled him up and he breathed in sharply at the sight of seeing Blaine so close to him and seeing him in all his shirtless glory. Kurt was about to press his lips onto Blaine’s chest when the other pulling on his tie to bring him close. He lost his balance slightly but was just able to stop himself from falling as he gripped tightly onto his sheets.  
  
He started to feel himself getting lost in the kiss when Blaine started undoing his tie, and Kurt let his hands move across Blaine’s chest. He wasn’t caring where he touched, but he just wanted to explore as much of Blaine’s chest as he could reach as he kept kissing Blaine deeper and flicked his tongue around Blaine’s mouth.  
  
Kurt was glad that Blaine moved his mouth away when his hips jerked forwards, because he knew he’d need to do exactly that and he couldn’t bring himself to move away from Blaine’s lips. The other was still having issues with his shirt, and he quickly pulled off the tie. “Blaine, please…” Kurt breathed out as he started unbutton his shirt as Blaine pulled at it. It was getting ridiculously hard to focus on doing unbuttoning the shirt especially as Blaine’s hips were rocking against him but he was going to attempt to do it - he wanted to feel his skin against Blaine’s and be able to feel Blaine’s skin against his own.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
There was a flurry of hands and clothing. It was hard for Blaine because as much as he wanted to grab Kurt’s shirt, rip it off his body and listen to the buttons land softly on the floor, he knew that the other would probably want to kill him for that, and thus trying to undo each button properly had started.  
  
Blaine gave a frustrated growl before finally ridding Kurt of his shirt, throwing the boy back down onto his back the moment he was free, and for the first time allowing his body to touch Kurts.  
  
It was something so simple, skin on skin, but Blaine arched his neck back a little and gave a soft moan as he felt Kurt’s fingers moving all around him. The smell of lust was surrounding him, flowing through his body, that he feared he might lose control of himself. He loved the feeling of Kurt’s hands on him, how they were exploring, touching caressing, occasionally squeezing, so it was almost impossible for him to move away from it… but he had to, because as much as he was enjoying it, he wanted to see Kurt.   
  
Blaine tore his lips away and sat up, legs still straddled around Kurt’s thighs, cock hard and obviously tenting in his tight pants as he glanced down toward the top of Kurt’s pants, giving a small little grind down to feel if the other was hard as well before he let his eyes wander slowly, his hands slowly caressing the skin as he looked.  
  
Soft milky white porcelain skin, the faint trickle of hair, almost invisible but still there going from his belly button into his pants, a trail that Blaine so desperately wanted to follow. He liked the way that Kurt wasn’t buff by any means, but still so toned for such a small frame. That small waist, the hints of abs starting to show, but not defined but felt so perfect under his fingertips. He let his hands explore the flat stomach, before moving up to Kurt’s ribs, which Blaine ran his fingers along as well, up to his perky little nipples. Blaine chewed on the edge of his lip as he let his fingers brush past the little nubs before finally reaching his shoulders, his eyes instantly darting from his body to his face.  
  
There was nothing that could be said in that moment. Nothing that Blaine would never think about saying. Kurt was the most attractive creature Blaine had ever seen, and he was going to savor this moment forever. He wanted to do so much, all at the same time, and he knew his words wouldn’t be able to express that. He hoped in that moment that Kurt could see it in his face. How much he loved him. How much he meant to him. He’d never said it yet. Out aloud, anyway. It wasn’t that he didn’t. It wasn’t that he wasn’t sure of his feelings. It was that he wasn’t sure the other was ready to hear it.   
  
He’d know it from the first moment they met. It was the only thing that made sense of Blaine. That he loved Kurt.  
  
Instead of instantly leaning down, claiming his mouth as driving his tongue into the others mouth, Blaine moved slowly, pressing soft kisses to Kurt’s lips, but not linger for too long as he kissed down his jaw, along his neck, every so often letting his fangs brush past the soft skin. Usually this is where he’d stop, but now, he could keep going. Blaine kissed, licked, and sucked as he moved away from Kurt’s neck, down his chest, stopping as he reached his nipples, kissing around each pec before testing the reaction he’d get when his tongue would swipe the perky pink nipples.   
  
Blaine smirked into Kurt’s skin as he took one in his mouth, rolling it around his tongue before moving over to the other, his teeth lightly grazing the sensitive skin, as he worked one with his mouth, his hand coming up to pay attention to the other, before moving on, pressing kisses to every inch of the boy’s body that he could reach, his tongue licking stripes along his skin, the taste of Kurt smashing into him like a tidal way of emotions and feelings he didn’t even know existed. He felt connected to him, in a way, that they were being held together by an invisible tether.   
  
With a small groan, Blaine was hit when another scent that he knew well enough, but not this intense, since he’d never been this close, the lower he got, the closer he got to Kurt’s pants and what was beneath them. His whole body shuddered in pleasure as his tongue started to try and slip under the button on the top of Kurt’s Dalton pants.   
  
He glanced up, fingers gripping the button as he watched Kurt. He knew that on a later date, he wouldn’t ask, he’d know that it was ok and he’d take them off, rip them off, even, but there was a part of Blaine that still remembered that this was Kurt’s first time. Well, even if it wasn’t his first blow job, which he was still unsure about, he knew he was a virgin but he had been too scared to ask what that entailed, whether that meant, everything, or just penetrating intercourse, but it didn’t matter now, because his mouth needed to be on the burning hot flesh that was beneath the fly of his pants, whether it was his first, or hundredth, it was still their first time together, and nothing prior mattered or counted. “Can… can I take these off?”   
  
He hadn’t dared to touch him yet either, though his hands lingered, wanting to feel the hardness against his hands. He was being tested, and so far he thought he was doing a pretty good job.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
The feeling of Blaine’s mouth and tongue all over his chest was slowly driving Kurt insane, both from how amazing it felt to have Blaine’s attention like this -especially after finding out that his nipples were just as much of a weak spot as his neck was and Blaine was giving him plenty of attention to both areas - and also because he just wanted to touch Blaine. He wanted to touch Blaine more than just his back or his hair as he moved across his body. He wanted to feel Blaine’s skin against his own, and he just wanted to spend hours kissing him. But at the same time, Kurt wanted to see what would happen. He wanted to see how far this would go, because everything was so new and Blaine was the only person he trusted enough to do this with.  
  
As soon as Blaine’s hands were on the button of his pants, Kurt let out a small whine and nodded. His uniform trousers were getting insanely tight to the point that it was nearly unbearable. He’d been half aware of it for a while but it was only when Blaine had actually started to work on them that Kurt was fully aware of how how tight they were and how they needed to be taken off as soon as possible “Please.. I need them off now,” He breathed out, and frantically brought his hands up to Blaine’s shoulders and dug his fingers in slightly  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine didn’t delay it any further as he undid the buttons on Kurt’s pants, before sliding the zipper down slowly, the whole time he kept his eyes looking up at Kurt, giving his bottom lip a tiny bit as he hooked his fingers into Kurt’s pants and started to pull them down slowly, his eyes looking down as more and more skin was exposed,, scooting down the bed a little, stopping once he reached his ankles, delaying a second to pull off the others socks and shoes, giving a small chuckle at the slightly irritated noises Kurt was giving, or at least, he thought they were frustration as opposed to pleasure, before the boy was free of pants, shoes and socks. Instead of instantly jumping back in, Blaine took a hold of Kurt’s ankle, pressing a small kiss to the bone, before moving his way up, feeling the strong muscles of his long legs as he moved up towards his knee. Blaine had often admired these legs, thought that Kurt had a good body for dancing and wish he would do it more, kissing up, up, nuzzling his face into thighs before allowing himself to glance at Kurt’s hardness, kneeling in between Kurt’s legs.  
  
His eyes grew wide at the obvious thickness of Kurt, and he could feel his mouth practically watering. Blaine’s hand caressed up Kurt’s other leg, the one that had been neglected until he took the final plunge and cupped Kurt’s hardness. Blaine gave a soft moan as he felt it against his palm, only a thin layer of material blocking them, feeling the heat emanating off it, the intoxicating scent of sex that Blaine knew if his fangs hadn’t been out at this point, they most definitely would be now. He palmed Kurt, before he couldn’t wait any more. His confidence at full volume, as he pushed his hand into Kurt’s boxers, pulling them down just enough to pull out the long, hard, cock the other had been hiding before wrapping his fingers around it.   
  
“Oh… my god” Blaine for the most part had been quiet, but now that he could see Kurt, his beautiful boy sprawled out on his bed, body flushed, small shades of pink appearing from where Blaine must have kissed or sucked a little too hard, but not enough to mark his skin too badly, mostly naked except for the boxers that were now slightly bunched up and Kurt’s hard cock in his hand, the same hand that was slowly starting to stroke him, hand sliding up and down causing a small hint of pre-cum to start pooling at the head, he knew that there was only one thing he wanted to do. More than anything.  
  
Blaine lent forward, and let his tongue swipe over the head of Kurt’s cock, tasting him, letting out a low moan as he let the taste overwhelm him, as he hand continued to work his cock. “Kurt” Blaine moaned, wrapping his mouth around the thick head, eyes fluttering close, throat relaxing, cheeks hollowing, and lips making sure that his fangs were hidden.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
To some kind of a relief, Blaine did finally start to pull down the zip to his trousers but it was nowhere near at the speed Kurt wanted him to move at. Kurt wasn’t wanting the other to rip off his clothes but he was expecting some urgency behind removing his clothes. But Blaine just kept up the slow pace and it wasn’t until the other stopped to take off his shoes and socks - at a perfectly normal speed - that Kurt let out a frustrated groan and shot Blaine a look in the hopes that Blaine would keep that pace up rather than the slow one from before.  
  
His eyes fluttered shut as Blaine started making his way up his legs, and he brought his hand up to rest in Blaine’s hair. Kurt still felt like the other was teasing to a degree but since Blaine was actually touching him this time, Kurt could enjoy it a lot more. He let his legs slightly spread open so that it would be a lot easier for Blaine to actually get between his legs without feeling crushed. Kurt was aware that Blaine probably knew what he was doing but he still wanted to make the other comfortable.  
  
Kurt had kept his eyes shut and was just relaxing into Blaine’s touch until he felt the other’s hand cupping his crotch. The action caused Kurt’s eyes to open again as he let out a quiet moan. Kurt sat up slightly to get a better look at Blaine sitting between his legs. The other’s fangs were out and he’d started to pull down his boxers slightly to pull out his cock.  
  
The feeling of Blaine’s hand around his cock was strange - the only hand that had touched him that way was his own after all - but it felt amazing by every definition of the word. As soon as Blaine’s hand started to stroke, Kurt wanted to shut his eyes again and throw his head back, but he wanted to watch Blaine. He had to watch him, so instead, Kurt watched the other with a slightly tilted head as he let quiet noises escape his lips for every second stroke.  
  
He’d started to let himself get lost in the feeling of it that he didn’t even notice that Blaine was leaning forwards until he felt the other’s tongue licking at his head, eliciting a high pitched moan to come out of him. “B-Blaine..” Kurt breathed out, knowing what Blaine was going to do and for the first time in a while, he was concerned about Blaine’s fangs.  
  
It was something that Blaine had clearly thought about as when Blaine’s mouth was around them, Kurt hadn’t felt the fangs at all. Kurt moaned as the other’s cheeks starting to hollow, his hand coming up to Blaine’s hair again but gripped it tighter than before “Oh, my god..Blaine..” He mumbled as his eyes fluttered shut and he let his head fall back in pleasure.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
There was something encouraging about hearing someone moan your name. Blaine couldn’t even stop the small smirk, the way his lips twitched as Kurt moaned. All it did was make him more all that more faster.  
  
Since breathing wasn’t really an issue, he never had to move his mouth away from the burning hot flesh that was almost hitting the back of his throat. He did however begin to moan around Kurt’s length.   
  
He enjoyed the way Kurt was pulling on his hair, or the way his hands were trying to claw at Blaine’s skin. He enjoyed the way Kurt’s whole body would react to certain swipes of his tongue. Kurt tasted so good, and Blaine was lapping it up. The scent around them was so strong that he’d started inhaling through his nose just to be hit with it, like a drug that was taking over his mind. He was lost in the passion of it all.  
  
He tested the water with a couple of things, just to see how far Kurt would be willing to go. One of his hands was busy holding onto Kurt’s length, working in time with his mouth, while the other sunk down, cupping the others balls softly, massaging them in his hand, never breaking his rhythm, never stopping, eyes constantly looking up at Kurt. He knew, given the chance he would bury his face into the perky backside that had been driving him wild since day one, but he’d save that for later. For a time when he could work Kurt open, using his tongue, before replacing them with his fingers.   
  
Blaine was beyond turned on, moaning around Kurt’s length, so far gone to the point he’d started grinding down on the mattress, as his saliva coated Kurt’s cock. 


	4. Our Love is God - Part 2

**Kurt**  
  
Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he’d been his turned on. He didn’t think he had been this turned on before. The way Blaine’s mouth was constantly stimulating him and how his hands were either massing his balls or moving at the same time as his mouth around his cock was just bringing Kurt closer and closer to the edge faster than he wanted. Kurt wanted to stay like this for as long as they could and try out more things but he didn’t think that he’d last much longer.  
  
Realising that Blaine wouldn’t actually choke if he moved his hips at all - he didn’t need to breathe after all and the way Blaine hadn’t move him once also shown that wasn’t an issue - Kurt decided that he was going to stop fighting his temptation and started to thrust into the other’s mouth. Kurt bit on his lip and moaned as he saw Blaine grinding down onto the mattress “Blaine… “ He whined keeping his eyes locked onto Blaine, starting to feel more flustered as he spoke “I’m … I’m getting close..”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
It wasn’t that Blaine had a ton of experience with this, but it had never been like this. Blaine didn’t feel confused, or wondering what worked, or what didn’t. His body was moving by it’s own volition as if it knew the perfect place to let his tongue swipe to cause Kurt’s hips to jerk up that tiny bit harder, or which way to bop to cause Kurt’s hands to squeeze tighter. It was like he’d done this so many times before to Kurt that he knew exactly where to touch, and where not to touch.   
  
The sound of Blaine inhaling and exhaling out of his nose was loud, because he wasn’t trying to get oxygen in, he was trying to get Kurt in. He wanted every sense to become overwhelmed with Kurt. His eyes, watching his beautiful boyfriend in the heat of passion, watching as he grew more confident, thrusting up into Blaine’s mouth, almost forcing him to take more - and Blaine happily did - his taste was all Kurt, mixture of salty and a strange sweetness that he always tasted when he’d kiss or lick Kurt which he’d never been able to pinpoint but it drove Blaine crazy, his ears listening to Kurt’s moans, the way he said Blaine’s name, the way each little whimper sounded like pure sex and shot through Blaine’s body, making him harder by the second, and breathing in hard, the closer Kurt got, the stronger the scent was.   
  
Blaine couldn’t stop his eyes from fluttering close for a moment when Kurt said he was close, and with a great deal of force took his mouth away from Kurt, only for a moment, though pressed the swollen head to his lips while he spoke, his hand still stroking the thickness.  
  
“Cum, baby. I’ve been dying to taste you” Blaine’s voice was a little rougher than normal, lower, as he glanced up into Kurt’s eyes, making sure Kurt was watching him as he stuck his tongue out and circled it around the head of his cock slowly, letting the boy watch every single swipe before wrapping his lips, that felt a little plump around his length again, moving his hand out of the way so that his nose touched Kurt’s pelvis, moaning hard so that the vibrations would surround his cock. He wanted this so badly. He wanted to taste Kurt more than he anything. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to control himself when he did, but he was willing to take that chance.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt’s breathing was starting to get quickly and heavier as he felt himself starting to get closer to coming. His hips weren’t stilling as he kept thrusting into Blaine’s mouth when the other was seemingly trying to get more of him ins mouth. It had just turned Kurt on more as he started to thrust harder into Blaine’s mouth.  
  
“N-no..” Kurt said, reaching his hand out to Blaine when the other pulled off him, wanting to do nothing more than pull Blaine back down onto him. But thankfullly the other wasn’t off his cock for long and soon enough was swiping his tongue around the head. Kurt had kept his eyes on Blaine before moaning out the other’s name loudly when Blaine’s mouth was back around him again. He shut his eyes over tightly when Blaine’s nose t hit his pelvis, and started to let out more whines until he felt the vibrations from the moan, causing him to moan out loudly. Knowing that the wasn’t going to last much longer, Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hair tighter than he did before, he thrust into the other’s mouth a few more times before crying out the other’s name as he came.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
He’d never been one for swallowing, because, he’d never really been one to be down on his knees. Usually Blaine was on the receiving end, the few times this had happened, and while he enjoyed it, it was no where near as life changing as this. It was silly and cliche, but the experience was slowing moving into top 5 experiences of a life time - and Blaine had been on stage with Bryan Ferry! Sucking cock was overtaking meeting one of his idols… God, he really was gay.   
  
Blaine removed his hand from Kurt’s length, letting his mouth do all the work, using the now free hand to hold Kurt’s hips down softly, feeling the other thrusting up hard, fucking himself into Blaine’s mouth.  
  
He could feel it all, the heart rate increase, the way the scent magnified into something so addicting that Blaine knew he would never get enough, would always be craving this, would always be wanting this, like a drug.   
  
Blaine couldn’t take his eyes away from Kurt though. Watching his face in pleasure didn’t even come close to the images of Kurt he’d always had in his head. Fantasy Kurt had nothing over real life Kurt, and the noises… god, those noises.   
  
With a hard tug of his hair, Blaine moved faster, harder, swallowing more and more until Kurt cried out, and began to shoot down his throat. The sound that escaped Blaine even startled him, since he’d never heard it before. It was a low rumble, mixed with a loud moan, but he was too far gone to care as he moaned around the Kurt, swallowing it like it was vital to his livelihood.   
  
It made Blaine feel like he was drunk, and he was moments away from cumming in his pants. His hands clawed at Kurt’s hips slightly, as he gripped, holding him in place as he continued to bob his head, slower, but desperate to get every last drop. It wouldn’t be enough. His tongue lapping at the burning hot skin, circling Kurt’s head.   
  
“Kurt” Blaine moaned out before sliding his mouth away once the boy flinched slightly. Blaine assumed he was probably getting sensitive to the touch, but he didn’t want to stop. Instead, he held onto Kurt’s cock with his hand, and gave the softening skin small kitten licks, even so often being greeted by a little spurt that hadn’t quite come out yet “You taste so good. I knew you would. I knew you would taste like mine. Mine.” Blaine growled the words as he continued to lap around the skin.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good. It felt better than the time they won Sectionals after pulling a new setlist out of nowhere or when he’d helped the Cheerios win their fifth consecutive National title. Kurt felt amazing and Kurt knew that it wasn’t just because of the orgasm- even though he hadn’t experienced an orgasm from another guy, he knew that it was because of Blaine that it felt this good.  
  
Kurt slumped onto the bed as soon as he finished coming and tilted his head a little to the side as he watched Blaine continuing to bob his head. He stayed like that for a while before he was starting to get sensitive and flinched slightly “ Blaine..” He whispered softly and tugged at the other’s hair. Thankfully he’d moved off him, but Blaine still held onto his cock and kept licking at his skin. He whined as the other kept up the licks, making a little bit more come spurt out every now and then. He squirmed slightly on the bed as Blaine growled and as he kept licking him, and he tugged at Blaine’s hair again “Y-yours…” He breathed out, and threw his head back against the pillows  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine moaned as he continued to grind against the bed, mouth busy working over Kurt, but when he noticed Kurt’s face started to scrunch a bit and he decided to release him, even though he really didn’t want to. Kurt was his and Blaine’s whole body knew it. He whined at the loss as he pulled back to sit on his legs looking over Kurt’s body, mouth feeling empty but the taste still so strong that every so often he’d be hit with an overwhelming taste and scent. Kurt was beautiful like this. He liked how relaxed he looked, how completely out of it he looked. It suited him.  
  
With a small lick of his lips, the taste still lingered and it made his body shudder, Blaine crawler up the bed and curled up next to Kurt, nudging his nose into the crook of his neck “Love you” Blaine sighed happily as he threw his arm around Kurt.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt breathed out a small sigh of relief when Blaine had finally stopped. He didn’t really want him to stop either but Kurt was starting to feel far too overly sensitive and he felt too tired to have another round just yet. Maybe later on or maybe they could start having more than one round at a later date but right now, Kurt just wanted to lie down on the bed and snuggle with Blaine.  
  
The older male seemed to have the same idea about snuggling as after watching him for a while, he joined Kurt on lying on the bed as opposed to sitting over him. Kurt smiled weakly and rolled onto his side and snuggled into Blaine. Kurt closed his eyes and was about to completely relax against the older male when the words hit him.  
  
Blaine had just said he loved him. They’d barely known each other for a few months, but Blaine loved him.  
  
Wasn’t it too soon for that? They’d just confirmed that they were, in fact, boyfriends, and now there was a declaration of love?  
  
But this wasn’t like it was some silly high school love affair. They weren’t a couple of teenagers who’d just met and were planning on getting married and had never done anything huge together - he wasn’t including dates like these people went on because really, a date wasn’t a huge milestone in a relationship even though they were important at times. Sure he and Blaine hadn’t went on a date yet but Blaine had literally killed for him.   
  
Blaine had killed for him. And Kurt helped the other, and even encouraged him to do so. Even though Kurt would usually find something like that completely abhorrent.   
  
But he knew Blaine would do that and Kurt wanted Blaine to make him feel safe.  
  
Because Blaine was the only person Kurt really trusted enough to let him do that.  
  
And if that wasn’t love, then what is?  
  
Kurt slowly looked up at the other with a smile, and nuzzled into his hair at the feeling of Blaine nudging into his neck “I love you, too.” Kurt said softly, letting his arm wrap around Blaine slowly.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
With his nose buried into Kurt’s neck, the smell of his skin, the intoxicating scent of sex that lingered in the air, Blaine was content to just lay still with Kurt. He shifted around a little, not for any reason than he thought it might take Kurt some time to get used to the fact that when he lay down, he looked frozen. What was the point of shifting around to get comfortable when you were comfortable pretty much instantly ?  
  
This was one of those times that he wish he did sleep. Kurt was pressed up against his side, over the course of the night had shifted into cuddling him tightly, arm thrown around Blaine and head pressing on his chest. Somehow he’d managed to slide his boxers back up to cover himself but that was all he had on, breathing evenly, deeply, and all Blaine could do was gently caressed the skin of his shoulder, down his arm, drawing lazy patterns on the porcelain boy.  
  
He’d never had this before. Never had been cuddled up with someone. Never had he wanted to cuddle up with someone. Never had he told someone he loved them and they’d said it back.  
  
Someone loved Blaine, and that someone was sleeping against him, holding on like he was his favourite teddy bear.  
  
Blaine, for the most part, ignores his erections and over time it started to soften a little, not much, but enough that he didn’t feel like he was going to explode. He got the feeling Kurt wasn’t quite ready for that, but he didn’t mind, as long as he could taste Kurt again and again. Hear Kurt moan. Hear Kurt moan his name. Bring him to orgasm.  
  
“Great” Blaine whispered softly as he felt himself hard again, this time pressing up against Kurt. His self restraint was being tested and he thought he was doing a pretty good job… Until Kurt moved his lips in his sleep, almost caressing Blaine’s chest with his lips while he shifted around, his hand dropping down to his waist and sliding across, hard, straight across Blaine’s hardening cock.  
  
“Kurt?” Blaine asked softly, wondering if the other was awake, but he was replied by the sound of Kurt’s lips smacking together, a grumble, and then Kurt rolling off Blaine completely.  
  
That would have been fine if Blaine wasn’t now in perfect view on Kurt’s perfect backside.  
  
Blaine’s hand pretty much shot down to the fly of his pants as he massaged and palmed himself, getting frustrated and hopping up out of bed, quickly moving his way into the bathroom. He switched the water on before stripping down and getting in once it wouldn’t scold him. The water felt nice against his body, sending little ripples of pleasure as he used some soap to wash his body, before taking his soap covered hand and wrapping it around his length.  
  
He had to brace himself as he started to jerk off quickly, unable to stop himself from moaning as he closed his eyes tight, picturing his beautiful boy “  
  
“mmm kuuuurt, you feel so good” he whispered as he moaned the water pelting down on him hard as most of the soap had been washed away  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
He’d been half aware of Blaine’s erection against him, but Kurt mostly slept through it. He had been tired out completely after the orgasm and right now, Kurt just wanted to sleep. The memories of what happened barely an hour before were playing throughout his mind, which was really making it difficult to really sleep properly, especially considering that Blaine was hard.  
  
He did eventually doze off a little more as he turned over, which was probably due to the fact the other’s cock wasn’t pressed against him. His napping didn’t last too long however as he heard the shower running. Frowning, Kurt sat up slowly and noticed that the space on the bed next to him was empty. “Blaine..?” he called out softly and slowly climbed out of the bed.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, Kurt wandered around the apartment to find the other - mainly trying to find the bathroom because unless he’d invited someone over, it was more than likely him that was in there. Kurt was feeling a lot more alert and energetic than he thought after his sleep only lasting so long, but he wasn’t complaining. Blaine couldn’t sleep so this meant they could spend more time together.   
  
Kurt eventually came to the bathroom and was going to knock when seeing the door was open. He peeked his head around the door, and almost froze when seeing Blaine jerking himself off and moaning his name. Kurt stayed watching for a few moments before deciding to take some action and slid off his boxers.  
  
Slowly so he wouldn’t make his presence known - at least so he wouldn’t be heard; Blaine could probably smell him but hopefully he was distracted enough that he wouldn’t hear him approaching - Kurt stepped further into the bathroom and then into the shower. Clearing his throat and tapping Blaine’s shoulder gently, Kurt tilted his head as he looked at the older male “Do you need help?”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
 _Kurt’s lips trailing along his neck, over to his ear, biting on his ear softly, giving his lobe a small tug while his hand stayed wrapped around Blaine’s hard cock. Kurt’s fingers, so delicate and long, wrapping easily around his thickness, stroking like he was a professional at giving hand ups. Each stroke up and down bring Blaine closer and closer. Blaine could smell Kurt, for everything he was. That mix between the innocence and utter sex that was always dripping off him. Kurt’s body called to Blaine, and god how Blaine followed._  
  
Blaine jumped as he felt something touch his shoulder, and quickly turned around to face Kurt, fangs barring as if ready to attack whatever had startled him, cock still wrapped in his hand tightly. He opened his mouth to say something but his eyes caught sight of the fact that Kurt was completely naked.   
  
Taking a hold of his shoulders, Blaine turned them around so Kurt was closest to the wall, and pushed him back against the cold tiles, moving his body so close that his cock slotted in next to Kurt’s, mouth instantly moving over to Kurt’s lips and crashing his lips hard, the kiss almost desperate and needy as he used his tongue to try and find Kurt’s.   
  
Blaine still had his own hand around his cock, stroking it quickly, before he let go to reach across and grab Kurt’s hand, almost forcing himself into the others grip “Touch me… Touch me please… I’m so close… I’m soooo… uggghhh… close”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt  
**  
From the look on Blaine’s face and how his fangs were bared, Kurt could tell that he’d started the other, and slowly raised his hands in case Blaine didn’t realise it was him when he went to attack. The other did seem to calm however, so Kurt, after making a mental note not to sneak up on Blaine too muchh again, smiled and lowered his hands as he looked at the other.  
  
Feeling the coldness of tiles as Blaine pushed him against the wall, he flinched slightly but couldn’t react to the cold too long as Blaine’s lips were soon on his. Almost instantly, Kurt moaned into the kiss and slid his tongue into Blaine’s mouth as soon as he felt the other’s tongue. It really hadn’t been that long since they’d last kissed but right now he was desperate for the other and he just wanted to feel Blaine.  
  
Kurt moaned softly as he felt Blaine grabbing his hand and felt him sliding his cock into his grip. Kurt nodded slowly and went to rest his head on Blaine’s shoulder, gently kissing the skin there as he tightened his grip “Is this okay…?” He asked, starting to stroke the other quickly,changing the rhythm of how he moved his hands. Kurt hadn’t really read up on a lot about sex - enough to do the basics but he got too flustered to actually read it - so right now, he was just experimenting with different things that he knew he liked when he was doing this to himself  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine felt the pressure in his stomach the moment Kurt actually started to stroke him. He could tell the difference between the confused hand to the one that knew exactly what it was doing.  
  
Kurt was a freaking pro, and Blaine found himself bracing slightly. Maybe it had been a long time since he’d had someone else’s hands on his body, or maybe it was just from the sheer amount of teasing that had taken place making Blaine ready to explode, but whatever it was, for whatever reason it was, Blaine was in pure ecstasy.  
  
“So good, baby, so good” Blaine wasn’t sure where the pet name came from, since he never called him anything but Kurt, but he pushed it far enough away that the thought wouldn’t bother him right now. Right now his focus was on cumming and if Kurt kept it up he wasn’t going last long “You’re so good… so good to me… ughhh”  
  
Blaine’s whole body stiffened as Kurt moved his hand in a particular way, a little twist as he reached the head of Blaine’s cock “Keep doing that… keep….” Blaine started thrusting into Kurt’s hand, reaching his hands back to grab onto the boy’s backside, feeling the flesh under his fingertips, digging his fingers in slightly, his toes curling as he “I’m going … not going to last long…. keep doing tha-AAA FUCK” Blaine’s body shuddered as he started to cum, most of it landing on Kurt’s stomach, though Blaine didn’t really get to enjoy the view of Kurt being covered in it since the water washed it straight off.  
  
Blaine slumped forward, low and long moans, body twitching and jerking slightly in aftershocks before he pressed Kurt back harder again into the tiles, claiming his mouth hungrily, not caring the way his fangs were nearly piercing Kurt’s bottom lip “Mine” Blaine growled, his voice a few octaves lower than usual as he held onto Kurt.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt wasn’t sure if what he was doing was really doing any good but Blaine wasn’t pushing him off and jerking himself off so that had to count for something. Kurt smiled softly at the pet name that came from Blaine’s lips and started to kiss his shoulder a little harder, and started to let his lips move over to Blaine’s neck.  
  
Feeling Blaine stiffen before thrusting into his hands, Kurt looked up and nodded at the other’s words before starting to repeat the movement that Blaine seemed to enjoy so much. Feeling Blaine grabbing his ass and digging his fingers in, Kurt shut his eyes over and moaned, but didn’t let it distract him from what he was doing. Blaine had done so much for him tonight that the least he could do was give him a half way decent orgasm.   
  
Kurt looked down as Blaine called out, and not being able to stop the low moan that came out of him as he watched Blaine come. Eventually he slowly looked up as Blaine slumped forwards. His hand came up and he slowly stroked his fingers throw the other’s hair until Blaine was pushing him harder into the wall. He was startled for a few moments but he had to recover quickly as Blaine’s mouth was on his again.  
  
A small whimper escaped him when he felt the other’s fangs almost piercing his bottom lip, and another whimper nearly came out of him when hearing how low Blaine’s voice. He nodded and brought his hands up to Blaine’s arms, digging his fingers in slightly “Yours”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
The kiss was heated, passionate, needy and a mix of desperate, but it was exactly what Blaine needed as he started to slowly come down from his high. He felt like he’d been hit in the gut with how hard he came, making a note to never let himself go that long again. It was all good and well to take it slow with Kurt, but he was still a man, a man that was very physically and emotionally attracted to another man who happened to be his boyfriend.   
  
Kurt was his boyfriend. They were boyfriends, and they were in love.  
  
The word love bounced around Blaine’s head for a while before he noticed the pressure of his kiss easing up. It wasn’t about sex anymore, this was about love. He loved Kurt, and he wanted to kiss him the way a lover should.  
  
He slowed the kiss down, teasing Kurt’s lip softly with his own, sometimes with his tongue, before he slid off, standing back up straight and smiling at Kurt. He looked adorable at the moment, his hair flat down as the water pelted against them both, eyes so blue, droplets of water on his eyelashes, red lips… Blaine’s eyes lowered slightly as he took a look at all of him…  
  
“and very naked” Blaine thought to himself as he let his eyes drag slowly up Kurt, reaching over to grab some of his body wash, squeezing some onto a loofa and playfully dragging it down the middle of Kurt’s chest, down past his belly button “So dirty” Blaine smirked, with a playful tone in his voice.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
When he first found out about Blaine, Kurt hadn’t expected they’d be like this. He thought that he’d be making it his mission at Dalton to stay as far away from Blaine as he could with the exception of English class and Warbler practice, and even then, Kurt would cut down contact. He hadn’t expected that they’d be like this. That they’d be boyfriends and that Kurt would fall for the other so fast. Kurt knew he had a tendency to develop crushes incredibly quickly and confuse that with love but Kurt knew that this was real. He knew that he really was i love this time. And if it wasn’t, well, Kurt couldn’t prepare himself for how it would feel when he actually did fall in love, and he knew that it would be with Blaine.  
  
Kurt laughed as Blaine dragged the loofah down his chest and shook his head “I think that’s your fault,” He teased slightly before pushing his hair back off his face as the water washed away the last of the hairspray, “I’m not dirty on my own accord so you’re the one to blame for that, Mr. Anderson.”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine’s eyebrow cocked at the name, his hand coming to a holt on Kurt’s stomach “Why is it when you say that, it sounds like the hottest thing i’ve ever heard” Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt before reaching back and giving his bum a small squeeze, kissing Kurt in-between his words “Mr. Hummel… I’ll see you…after school… for detention… everyday… forever” Blaine grinned as he ran his fingers along Kurt’s cheek and neck, before reaching up and pushing a bit of his hair off his forehead, laughing at how even when Kurt did it the water pushed it right back.   
  
He looked up slightly, his own curls starting to spring to life in the water, but falling flat against his head as well.  
  
“Well since we’re in the shower, I guess we should actually have a shower. I know we didn’t really talk about what happened, but… was it all ok? I didn’t push you too much or hurt you, did I? I just… I know you don’t quite understand me, but what I feel inside me, is so strong toward yo, and i’ve been trying… trying to make sure that I control myself, but it’s getting harder. As the days go on, my ability to just stop myself is becoming weaker. I’ve never felt this before, this… just pull towards one person. It’s like I was always supposed to find you, and be with you. It’s nuts, I know, and I don’t want to scare you by moving too fast, but I just… “ Blaine reached out and put his hand on Kurt’s chest “It sounds stupid, but I feel like this happened to me” He gestured to his mouth, opening his mouth to expose his fangs before quickly letting them slide back up into his mouth “because I had to wait for you.”  
  
Blaine lowered his head, laughing as he shook his head slightly “I know. Cliche”   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt chuckled softly as he felt Blaine squeezing and gently kissed the other back “So, Mr. Anderson.” He smirked as he emphasises the words, deciding that he’d use that to his advantage in the future “What will I be doing in these detentions?”  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes as his hair just fell back on his face, resigning to the fact he was just going to have a complete baby face when he was in the shower. Although, he did notice that Blaine’s hair was a lot curlier than it seemed without the gel, and even though he’d seen his hair starting to starting to loosen fro the ridiculous amount of gell, Kurt hoped that he’d get to see Blaine’s hair dry, completely gel free.   
  
“I promise it was fine,” Kurt said smiling softly as he let his hand move through Blaine’s hair a lot more freely than it had done in the past “i know I wouldn’t be able to push you off me if I didn’t like what were you doing but I would’ve told you. And I trust you enough that I know you would listen to me if I wanted you to stop.” He stayed silent as he listened to Blaine, and just smiled at the other’s voice his head tilting a little to the side, holding onto Blaine’s hand as he felt it against his chest “Well, you’re not too old, we could’ve met with you still being human,” Kurt said, chuckling slightly “But I know what you mean. It does feel like t his was meant to happen. Considering I was as scared in the past, I didn’t think this would’ve happened at all. So I do think this was meant to happen.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine continued smirking as he reached for the loofa again, running it softly over Kurt’s body while he spoke “I think a kiss for every time I think about you in a day, for starters. Then maybe some teasing for every time you suck on that pen of yours” Blaine reached up and brushed his thumbs over Kurt’s nipples “And don’t think I’m against spanking you if you’re a naughty boy, Mr hummel” Blaine chuckled softly before kissing Kurt’s cheek and dropping his hands, actually making an attempt to wash himself, handing Kurt the loofa so he could continue his own since his hands were actually get pruned.  
  
“Not to old” Blaine cocked an eyebrow, his smile going so wide he could feel the sides of his eyes crinkle a little “You’d be 18, and id be 40. You wouldn’t even look twice at me. You barely looked at me now, and I’m a smoking 20 year old” Blaine laughed, nudging Kurt slightly.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt hummed as Blaine ran the loofah over his skin “Well that sounds like a fair deal,” Kurt said, grinning slightly as he leaned in to kiss Blaine. Feeling the other rubbing his nipples, he took in a sharp breath. His lips parted and felt his mouth drying slightly at the mention of spanking “What would you spank me for?” he asked, keeping a slight smirk on his face.  
  
“No, I’m eighteen and you’re still forty. You’re just lucky enough to look young” He said, gently poking the other’s side before smilng “i only didn’t let myself look at you in that way because of who you were to me. Because you’re my teacher. If we’d met under any other circumstances I wouldn’t be able to keep my eyes off of you”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine smirked as he watched the others reactions “Well, I don’t know just yet” letting his fingers run along Kurt’s thighs softly, he continued “But you certainly make it very hard… for me during class. I think you do it on purpose as well. Teasing me with that mouth” Blaine lent forward and sucked on Kurt’s lower lip softly “so maybe you should get a spanking for that”  
  
When Kurt said he was still forty, Blaine put his hand on his own chest and gasped “How dare you! I am not forty. I’m just 20…. times 2″ he chuckled before reaching over to grab the shampoo, squirting some into his hands before lifting them to his head, start to scrub his scalp softly.   
  
It was funny, they were both naked, young guys, and yet, Blaine had never felt more comfortable. They were flirting, and talking, and the fact that they were dripping with water, and for the first time seeing each other naked (well, in entirety), didn’t seem to matter to either. As far as Blaine could tell anyway. He kept listening to Kurt’s heart rate to speed up, but even as Blaine touched him, he was relatively calm. The point alone made Blaine extremely happy. He knew he was right that he and Kurt were meant to be together, and the fact that their first shower together wasn’t filled with awkward giggles and darting eyes, not daring to look at the other’s body (Blaine had no problem making it completely obvious he was checking out Kurt’s body, and his cock) spoke volumes.  
  
“Really?’ Blaine questioned “So the only reason you weren’t checking me out was because I’m your teacher? I wish I had that same problem, not checking you out because you were my student, But, I’m still your teacher” Blaine smirked, as all the dirty thoughts popped into his mind “well, I guess I’ll just have to make sure I teach you a thing or two” Blaine purred the words before shifting them around slightly so he could wash the shampoo out of his hair, tilting his head back into the water, feeling his chest flex up as he hummed happily.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“I don’t do anything on purpose,” Kurt tilted his head as he feigned innocence. He and Blaine both knew that it was intentional but it wasn’t like Kurt could help it. It was hard not to tease Blaine when he saw him every day in class and couldn’t touch him. So teasing him was the next best thing. “Hmm, maybe I should, but I still don’t think I deserve a spanking.”  
  
“You’re forty,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine with a slight disapproving look before chuckling as he took the shampoo from Blaine and put it through his own hair “But I don’t mind, I still love you regardless”  
  
Kurt was amazed at how calm he was being naked around Blaine. He was a little flustered, but he wasn’t shy or wanting to hide from the other - which was probably good for Blaine because he wasn’t hiding how he was looking at Kurt. Kurt couldn’t help but blush at that, but Kurt couldn’t say much - he hadn’t been checking Blaine out but he was in no way looking away and avoiding looking at Blaine’s body.  
  
“Yes, because I’m good. I wouldn’t do something like that,” Kurt said, smiling slightly at the other before laughing “You’re still my teacher but you’re also my boyfriend so things are different now.” Kurt raised an eyebrow and watched Blaine’s head tilting back and seeing his chest flexing “OH really? What are these things you’ll teach me then?”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
“I’ll be the judge of that” Blaine smirked at Kurt before he couldn’t hold off and let out a small laugh, his face relaxing and his smile turning more sweet than sinister. It was nice joking around with Kurt, and it wasn’t that he hadn’t laughed or smiled recently, he smiled all the time, but it had been a long time since he felt the emotion flooding his body as a whole, making me feel like he was floating.   
  
“I can’t tell you all my secrets Kurt” Blaine laughed, some of the water going into his mouth causing him to spit it back out playfully “But I’m sure when that lesson pops up, and you’re ready to receive some…. teaching… then you’ll find it” Blaine reached forward, wrapping his fingers around Kurt’s small waist, pulling him in a little to kiss him softly, giving a soft moan.  
  
Blaine had been tossing up whether to just forgo the shower, just flirt with Kurt then get it, but then he’d have to sneak back in here later, and that all just seems like too much work. So, even though it resulted in a few minutes of silences every so often Blaine showered. He conditioned his hair, scrubbed his body clean, making sure there were no more hints of earlier today, at all, frantically cleaning under his nails, and all the little spots of his body where blood might have gotten stuck.  
  
“So I was wondering. It’s the weekend, and I thought that maybe you’d like to stay here? We don’t usually come in here, but it’s away from everyone, mostly, and there’s the piano… don’t forget that” Blaine grinned, nudging Kurt slightly “I’d love to hear you sing… just for me. But only if you want. You can say no” Blaine laughed “I’d need to go get groceries and… whatever else you need. It’s been a long time since anyone has been in a room with me, and even longer since anyone who needed food and drink has been in a room with me. Maybe we could go together, saves me trying to figure out what everything is. You’d be surprised and how clueless I am with food now a days. Basic’s sure, everything else…” Blaine paused to shrug, pushing some of his hair off his face.  
 **  
**

* * *

 **Kurt  
**  
“Don’t be mean,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine with a pout before he eventually laughed. It had been a long time since he remembered behind this happy. It wasn’t even just that his tormentor was now dead and he could actually feel somewhat safe when he went to visit his friends at Lima - of course there were still people who hated him for his sexuality at McKinley but no one hated him as much as Karofsky, and the dead boy was the one who started it. He’d probably be left alone now. But it wasn’t why he was so happy now. It was just being with Blaine that made him happy. Karofsky being dead was just a bonus.  
  
Kurt moaned softly as Blaine pulled him in closer for a kiss before he pulled back and pouted at Blaine again “But I thought I was your favourite student, sir,” He said teasingly, “I don’t see why you can’t just tell me.”  
  
Kurt wanted to get clean. Kurt wanted to get around to getting as clean as he could but it was getting difficult with the flirting and kissing. It was tempting to do that but he already had the shampoo in his hair so that finally prompted him to wash it out of his hair. Kurt also wanted to forget about today so once he took the conditioner off Blaine, he cleaned his body as well until the only hints of the altercation was the cut and the bruise on his cheeks, but that could just look like he got into a bit of bother or hurt himself doing something else. It didn’t imply he’d been involved with a murder anyway.  
  
“I’d love to,” Kurt smiled and stepped out of the water so he could let the conditioner work through his hair, “And I don’t mind singing for you. I might even play piano for you as well,” Kurt smirked slightly at the other as he spoke. He was admittedly excited about seeing the other’s piano. It was a silly thing to look forward to in his mind, but he really just wanted to have a place he could play the instrument without being under the scrutiny of a teacher. “I’ll come with you, and I’ll pick out whatever I like so you’re not guessing either. But I think I will need to teach you how to cook because I won’t lie to you - I am expecting to have breakfast in bed at some point.”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
“So the teacher becomes the student” Blaine chuckled with a small eye roll. “But you can have whatever you want. Always”  
  
The shower was relatively normal after that, though Blaine did find himself watching small, insignificant things about Kurt and finding himself completely fascinated by them. He started to wonder if Kurt had never turned up at Dalton how would they have met? It was fate, that they’d be together, even if Blaine didn’t really believe the notion of “fate” but he did believe in soul mates, as did most of his kind, and maybe it was too early to say but he was certain Kurt was his soul mate.  
  
Blaine finished washing himself, and his hair before he pressed a soft kiss to the under side of Kurt’s chin, on his Adam’s apple while the other had his head tilted back as he hopped out of the shower, grabbing his towel.  
  
Even though they were just naked together in the shower he somehow felt modest now that he was out, and quickly wrapped it around his waist before moving his way to the small cupboard to get a spare towel for Kurt.  
  
“I’ll probably need to buy, you know, a toaster and things like that” Blaine chuckled, shaking his head “but I do have a fridge! And a stove! …. I’ve never used them, but they are there!” Blaine grinned as he held the towel for Kurt, waiting for the other to finish up.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“Hey, I’m a good teacher, you’ll learn a lot” Kurt said as he nudged the other playfully. “But good.. I’m looking forward to see what you can make me”  
  
Kurt was often astounded at how much his life had changed just because he transferred to Dalton. He knew a lot would change - he’d meet new friends and maybe would lose contact with come others but he didn’t think it would be like this. He didn’t think he’d find out that the mythical creatures he was so terrified of would be real and that he’d fall in love with one of them. He didn’t think a vampire - who was also one of his teachers - would turn out to be his soulmate. He didn’t expect that his tormentor would finally stop the torment and he also didn’t expect to have a huge part to play in that.   
  
But despite all of these unexpected things, Kurt wouldn’t change a thing that happened since coming to Dalton  
  
Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed his Adam’s apple and quickly kissed the other’s cheek just as the other left the shower.“Well, we can probably get those for fairly cheap” Kurt said, starting to clean the conditioner out of his hair “But if we’re getting a microwave or if you have one, we’re not using it all the time. I don’t mind using it every now and then but I prefer stove made meals.” He stepped out of the shower and smiled as he took the towel from Blaine. He quickly dried his hair off before wrapping it around his waist “But we can get all of this when you get me food. Along with one of those fancy coffee machines you get at coffee shops”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
If his friends saw him now, standing in a towel, his boyfriend naked, dripping with water, while the both of them discussed household appliances they’d probably burst out laughing. Blaine kind of wanted to as well. They were already becoming domesticated.  
  
“And a fancy coffee machine” Blaine chuckled “You only like me for my money!” Blaine gasped then chuckled “even if that were true I’d be ok with it, spending money on you or things that you want and need would give me nothing but joy”  
  
Blaine watched as Kurt got out of the shower and watched as he wrapped the towel around himself. How was it that Kurt ADDED a layer and became hotter. This little porcelain tummy on display, looked… So good…  
  
“Fuck” Blaine spat out and put his hand over his mouth once his fangs popped out “Stop that” He spoke behind his hand as he shook his head with a groan feeling them go in.  
  
“You can borrow some of my clothes if you want or we can go back to your room so you can get dressed on the way to the car. Up to you, though I think my pants would end up looking like capris on you” Blaine chuckled before he slid his hand away and made his way out of the bathroom, walking to his bedroom. Once he was inside he started tugging the towel off and threw it over his hair, his curls already starting to spring to life as he started to get dressed. Pretty much what he did every day.  
  
He wasn’t uncomfortable in the nude by any means, but the fact that he was so comfortable to act the same way he did when he was alone while he was with Kurt spoke volumes. He wasn’t sure if Kurt had a problem with it, if he should be covering up or moving into another room to get dressed, but, he wouldn’t bring it up unless Kurt did.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“Are you saying you’re willing to be my sugar daddy?” Kurt asked, grinning slightly as he looked at Blaine “Because I’m not sure how I feel about having one yet.”  
  
Kurt glanced himself in the mirror and sighed. It had been another night he’d forgone his moisturising routine and he was starting to see his pores coming through. Although, he’d probably have to skip it for a while anyway. The bruise was something he could deal with - he could still do it but the small cut was prevent him from doing anything. He could maybe move around it but Kurt didn’t want to risk the creams going into the wound. So, he jusst sighed and adjusted the towel around his waist slightly and pushed his hair back from his face. He’d just have to deal with it for now.  
  
“Hmm..?” He turned as he heard Blaine cursing and noticed the fangs. “What…?” Kurt gave Blaine a confused look when he spoke again, “What am I doing?”  
  
Kurt laughed with Blaine and followed him into the bedroom again, immediately going to the cupboards to grab some clothes from Blaine’s wardrobe “I’ll just borrow from you. I’ll need to anyway if we’re going to my room so it’ll save us the hassle. And I’m sure you’ll have pants that will be slightly too long for you,” Just as he said this, Kurt found a pair that did look like they’d be too long for him and draped them over his arm. It didn’t take him too much longer to find and outfit that he’d probably find in his own closet, so once grabbing a pair of boxers and a pair of socks, he dropped the towel and started getting dressed. “So what do you want to do first today?”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
It was with a great deal of force that they finally managed to get out of Blaine’s apartment. He knew they were only leaving for a little bit, but the moment he saw Kurt reach for the door handle, Blaine had him pinned up against the wall, pressing soft kisses all over the others face. With a groan, and a reminder that Kurt might need to eat sooner than later, they made their way out.  
  
Blaine frowned as they stopped holding hands as they walked across the quad, even though he knew this was probably still very strange for Kurt. He couldn’t even begin to piece it together for himself, because he just didn’t see it, or really, remember what it felt like to be controlled by a social standard in a way. Blaine wasn’t embarrassed about their relationship, but he wondered if Kurt was. He wouldn’t really judge the boy, but it hurt a little bit. For the most part he shrugged it off, smiled politely at anyone that they walked past, and walked along side of Kurt.   
  
A few of his more common students, or people whom he had had interactions with more commonly raised a curious eyebrow at him, and Blaine knew they could probably smell their connection, smell the bond so strong, especially from Blaine’s side of things. He was probably sending off all the vibes that broadcasted his invisible tether with Kurt, however, most people simply smiled back, and didn’t say much about it.  
  
They detoured to Kurt’s, and Blaine suggested he pack a small bag of items he could leave at Blaine’s, clothes he might not wear all the time but were still comfortable in, that type of thing. When Kurt went to get changed, he held his hand out to stop him from changing the boxers “Leave them… I… Kind of like you wearing them” Blaine smirked, before he was right back to kissing Kurt, this time, in his dorm room.  
  
Something that should have taken 10 minutes had now taken more than an hour, as Blaine couldn’t keep his hands, or lips to himself. He was about to forgo the whole trip when he heard Kurt’s stomach growl.  
  
“Hungry?” Blaine asked, slightly amused as he took Kurt’s hand, lifting it to his mouth and kissing his knuckles softly “Come on then.”  
  
Blaine led the way, walking Kurt through the school toward the carpark, which was mostly just rows and rows of expensive cars. Blaine used the beeper as they approached his black lotus, giving Kurt a slightly smug smile as he walked to the passenger side and opened it “After you, beautiful”   
 **  
**

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
When they walked through the quad, Kurt smiled at Blaine apologetically when he saw the other’s frown. He didn’t want to let go of the other’s hand, or just walk normally beside him but he didn’t want t draw attention to their relationship. He was by no means embarrassed by it but they were stil a student and teacher, and in a way having a private, secret relationship made things a little more fun for him.  
  
It didn’t take Kurt too long to pack his clothes up. He didn’t bring an awful lot with him - at least a lot for the amount of clothes he owned - as he’d be in his uniform most of the time he was at Dalton. He didn’t mind wearing Blaine’s clothes, but he realised just how tight they were on him, and decided to change into some of his own clothes.  
  
“Really…?” He asked when Blaine stopped him from taking the boxers off. It wasn’t a problem for Kurt because they fit well enough, but it did seem incredibly intimate - not that Kurt was bothered about that. They had shared a shower aftera ll.  
  
He was just able to pull the rest of his clothes on when Blaine started kissing him again, and Kurt knew that he should’ve stopped the other because they had to leave and they were already behind schedule when Blaine kissed him earlier. But he couldn’t bring himself to push Blaine away.  
  
Thankfully, his stomach decided that enough was enough as it growled loudly, completely ending the kisss.. He was silent for a few moments before laughing at Blaine’s question “ A little.” He said, letting Blaine drag him out of his dorm and to the car park.  
  
Kurt didn't’ know what he expected when they got to the car park. He didn’t think Blaine would have a car like Mr Schue’s - the dragging of that exhaust pipe was something that still haunted Kurt to this day - but he definitely didn’t expect to see the sleek black sports car in Blaine’s space. An audible gasp escaped his lips, and Kurt was seconds away from gushing over it when Blaine opened the passenger door. Kurt scrambled inside before looking at Blaine in wonderment when the other got in “Okay, how can you afford this, because there’s no way any of the teachers at McKinley could get a car like this without winning the lottery”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine couldn’t hold back the small chuckle when he saw Kurt jumped into his car, wide eyed and in shock. Is that that type of reaction that often reminded Blaine how different they were.   
  
“Money means very little to these guys” Blaine gestured his hand forward toward the school before starting the ignition , and sliding on a pair of yellow framed sunglasses. The windows were tinted a little darker than normal, because while he was fine in sunlight, it did hurt his eyes. When the car came to life, the soft hum of music started. He had been listening to songs that the Warblers had suggested to sing, and he recognised this one as Suave - by Nayer. He didn’t mind this one, but he wasn’t sure how well it would work as a team, but he kept all the suggestions. He’d be the first to admit that sometimes top 40 went straight over his head since the years all seemed to mesh into one long existence, he wasn’t even sure what was considered new or old “I wasn’t particularly poor while I was a human, but I have been at Dalton for 20 years, working most of that, and they do pay us. I live for free, I don’t eat, drink, so on so forth so you’d be surprised how much money someone can save. The students, present company excluded, get money as well since, I guess we’re all connected. We’re all a big family, and we look after each other. Plus vampires just seem to really like fast cars” And with that Blaine took off, making his way down to the local shopping complex. He’d passed it a few times over the years, though never had any need to go in there. He knew there was an appliance store, however, since that’s where he went to change his cell phone as the years went on and on and the devices kept changing over and over again, but he always saw people with groceries, so, there must be one there somewhere.   
  
He really hoped there was one.  
  
Maybe he should have checked that before he got in the car!  
  
It was a pretty quick drive, and Blaine found himself parking the car and simply looking over at Kurt, chewing on his lip softly “Am…” Blaine started, adjusting in his seat a little “You don’t see me as your teacher all the time, do you? I mean, when we get in there, I’m allowed to hold your hand, kiss your cheek, the things that every other couple gets to do?” He gave Kurt a small smile.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt  
**  
Kurt wasn’t as into cars as his father was but he did still love them, and right now he really wanted to drive Blaine’s car. His Navigator was nothing to scoff at but that was different from a sports car. He hadn’t driven one before and he was actually wanting to drive this car more than he wanted to play Blaine’s piano.   
  
“So, there’s some benefits that come from not needing to eat then,” Kurt said, smirking slightly as he let his fingers trail across the seat below him. He wanted to touch more of the car but he didn’t want to have Blaine distracted by him doing so. It was nice to hear how close everyone at Dalton was. Even for assholes like Sebastian and Hunter, they’d still be looked out for and they’d look out for other people too. “I never thought I’d say this but I think I finally have something in common with vampires” He said, chuckling “I love fast cars, too”.  
  
Once they parked, Kurt turned and looked at Blaine with his eyebrows raised in question. He smiled fondly at Blaine before leaning in to kiss his cheek “Of course you can… it’s just at Dalton in front of everyone.. and I guess McKinley if we need to go there again that we can’t act like a couple,” He said reaching forwards to squeeze Blaine’s hand “So, it’s definitely okay to hold my hand once we’re in there.”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine gave a small laugh “Sure, sure, that’s usually one the selling points - Become a vampire, you can save money by not having to eat again” grinned as he got out of the car, walking around to open Kurt’s door, holding his hand for the other to take.   
  
“I understand there are roles I need to play in different environments, and i’m not saddened by that” Blaine reached down and took Kurt’s hand “But I’ve never had a boyfriend before, a real one, anyway, i’ve had, companions, but I’ve never really been in love before, so I’m not sure how this all goes. I’m not sure if what i’m feeling is normal, or something else. I know we’re in public, and no one really wants to watch us broadcasting some R-rated PDA, but I hate when I can’t feel you, even just next to me, and sometimes you do or say things and my only reflex is to kiss you. It’s hard for me sometimes, because I can feel this invisible barrier you put up, for your own safety and comfort, because you’re the student, I’m the teacher, and I understand that’s what you need to do, but that doesn’t mean that I haven’t wanted to pull you aside in the middle of class and nibble on your ear, or kiss up your neck, let myself tease myself on …” Blaine stopped just to reach across and swipe his thumb softly along the artery along Kurt’s neck “but, we’re out of the grounds now, we’re away from all of that. Here we’re just two guys, doing grocery shopping, and buying my beautiful boyfriend some shiny appliances” Blaine chuckled at the last part, nudging Kurt slightly. “However, this is one of those times you’re going to have to take the lead… Where first?”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“Yeah, but you’d need to drink blood instead,” Kurt said, his face scrunching up slightly “I think that would kind of be a huge let down.” He smiled as Blaine opened the door and immediately grabbed Blaine’s hand as he got out of the car  
  
“I know..” Kurt sighed softly as he squeezed Blaine’s hand “I’m new to this as well. I’ve not even had a ‘companion’ that was anything more than a beard but that doesn’t really count.. so I’m not sure what to do about all of this. I know holding hands, linking arms, and cheek kissing is fine, at least in places like this but I hate not being able to do that in class or on the grounds when we’re not behind closed doors. I want to kiss you there as well but I know we can’t do that… but I suppose we can just make up for lost time once we are alone,” Kurt said unable to fight a smirk when he spoke. Kurt laughed and blushed slightly as Blaine nudged him and rested his head on Blaine’s shoulders “I think we should go to the appliance store first. I think that won’t take as long and we can put it in the car so we’re not carrying it around for as long. And I think that’s what you’d be more familiar with”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
“You’re so clever, Mr. Hummel” Blaine smirked, with a small laugh as he wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist, pulling him in closer while he felt the head resting against his shoulder “Ok, I swear that was the last teacher/student joke I’m going to make… for the next hour” Blaine giggled as they walked together, each step was in time with the other, like a well oiled machine.   
  
As they stepped inside, Blaine removed his sunglasses, squinted at the lights, ducking his face a little bit to allow his eyes some time to adjust. He hated how the lights here always did that to him, since they were bright and horrible! He grabbed a hold of Kurt a little tighter, not wanting to alarm the boy too much to his discomfort.   
  
It only took a few minutes before Blaine was ok to move around without purposely using Kurt to guide him forward, but they were almost cuddling each other while they walked so no one would have noticed the difference.   
  
He caught his reflection on one of the reflective surfaces and stopped to look at himself, running his fingers along the bottom of his eyes, the faint purpling under starting to appear, his eyes extremely bright, the more they tried to adjust. To most people it probably looked as though he was simply extremely interested in a high powdered mixing machine that professional kitchens probably used.  
  
“Ok, so I’m mostly thinking about what I see from tv shows because… I don’t even remember what I used to need in a kitchen” Blaine chuckled “I know that for some reason the draws are filled with cooking utensils, and pots and pans etc, so, we don’t need that type of thing, but… Toasted? Blender? Hey look, coffee machines” Blaine pointed at them before tugging Kurt’s hand in the direction he wanted to go.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“You can still those jokes you just need to be a little more subtle about it. That way it would just look like playful flirting rather than people thinking you’re my teacher” Kurt laughed as he walked with Blaine, making sure that his voice was quiet enough that no one would over hear them and if they did they were clearly trying to listen.  
  
Kurt felt how Blaine was holding onto him tighter and saw him ducking his head down. “Are you oaky..?” Kurt whispered softly, guessing it had something to do with the lights. Hopefully it wasn’t making them stand out too much and that Blaine was just looking like he had a bit of a migraine or was ight sensitive or something. Which he was, but not for reasons people thought.  
  
“Okay, we definitely need a toaster and a blender. I think we should get a sandwich maker, a food processor, and a mixer. There’s probably a few other things that we need as well but those are the first ones coming to mind.” Kurt said, looking at Blaine before he smiled when Blaine pointed out the coffee machines and let the other drag him over. He knew exactly what one he wanted after seeing it back in Lima, so it was really just a matter of finding it. It took a couple of minutes of looking through it before his eyes fell on it and he turned to look at his boyfriend “Blaine, I found it,″ He said, waving the other over gently.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine had been reading some of the labels attached to different items, wondering why any of this was relevant to the product itself. Why would he care if the lights on this one were orange, and the lights on the next one were blue… and why were they thousands of dollars different when they were exactly the same? He scratched the back of his head, trying to make sense of it when Kurt called him over.   
  
“This one?” Blaine didn’t look at the price, just looked around to see if there were boxes he could just pick up, or whether they were out back. He saw a lanky boy who worked there, who smelled of fear and nerves, which only made Blaine raise his eyebrow curiously. Kurt was talking about the coffee machine, and Blaine was nodding slightly at the words, but he was trying to hear a conversation taking place behind him. At the moment, the lanky boy, who he’d found out was named Max was being criticised in a low whisper by Ross, who, from the way the conversation was going, Ross was his manager, or a coworker, for not making enough sales. It wasn’t just as simple as that though, but it as the way he was being bullied that irritated Blaine. Sure, Max was probably sweating a bit much, and even from here Blaine could feel the almost dread like fear that surrounded him, but it was how timid Max’s voice was that really distracted him. The conversation went on for some time, ending with Ross looking in Blaine’s direction and whispering to Max “Leave this one to me, I don’t want you wasting another sale” and with that, Ross headed in their direction.  
  
Blaine turned back to Kurt, smiling slightly as he took his hand.  
  
“Hi guys! I see you’re looking at the K980. This is a real beauty!” The boy started to rattle off pieces of information that were clearly visible, and once again things Blaine didn’t care about. Actually, he didn’t care if it grew wings and would fly away, since Kurt picked it, and Blaine would always give Kurt what he wanted.  
  
“Thanks, but we’re just looking” and with that Blaine pulled Kurt’s hand, maybe a little rougher than he normally would as he walked towards the other boy, who was looking at an elderly couple who had been starring at the same kettle for the entire time they had been in here.  
  
“Excuse me” Blaine asked, the boy jumping slightly before looking Blaine up and down, then the same to Kurt quickly.  
  
“Yes. Hi. Hello. Hi.”  
  
Blaine snickered “Hello. We’re here to pick up a lot of items, I was wondering if you could help us get everything?”  
  
“Oh, I mean, are y.. sure. Yes, What, how can I… for you”  
  
Blaine lent into Kurt a little as he wrapped his arm around his waist “Is there a trolley or something, maybe you could get us one of those first so we can carry it all to my car?”  
  
Max was gone in a flash and Blaine waited till he was gone before he let out a loud laugh, looking over at Kurt “i’m sorry, he just looked… I dunno. I have a soft spot for people like him” Blaine shrugged.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt was in the middle of a speech to Blaine about how this particularly coffee machine was perfect and how it had to be the one they got when some salesman came over and started to talk about the same things Kurt had mentioned long ago (but not in as much detail), and was really just reading the absolute basics that were on the label.. Kurt tried to not look irritated and suppressed a “Yes, I know. I can read.” while pointing to the sign next to the machine, but refrained and kept a polite smile on his face, deciding that he would just tell the man all of this politely when he was finished speaking, but he didn’t get the chance to as Blaine had grabbed his hand and pulled him away roughly  
  
“Blaine!” Kurt hissed out so they wouldn’t bring too much attention to them. as he was pulled away and gently slapped his arm “What are you doing, that was the one I wanted” He couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him when Blaine brought him over and started to talking to another salesman, who looked nervous as all hell when they came over. He raised an eyebrow at Blaine when he asked for a trolley and waited until the salesman went off to get one before he opned his mouth to question Blaine. The other cut him off before he could though, and Kurt smiled at him gently and shook his head slowly “And it’s sweet that you do but we really don’t need that much help Blaine.”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine grinned as he pressed a small kiss to Kurt’s cheek, holding him close while they waited “Actually we don’t need any help at all, but I figure if I walked around carrying all the appliances in one hand that it might ring off a few alarm bells” he chuckled “I can’t believe you thought for a second I wasn’t going to buy you that coffee machine. My silly Kurt” Blaine quickly stepped away, knowing full well that Kurt would take a swing at him.  
  
Max did eventually return, looking more flustered than before. Blaine gave him a quick once over before he nodded, took a hold of Kurt’s hand and started the trip around. “Pick out anything you want, baby” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand, every so often pointing to an item that Max would quickly get and put on the trolley.  
  
When they walked past some massage machines Blaine paused, and looked back at them with a raised eyebrow “I just had a million dirty thoughts” Blaine whispered right into Kurt’s ear softly.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“I know that, but I meant that we could get the trolley ourselves” Kurt said, rolling his eyes at the other, because he hadn’t actually thought about Blaine holding everything in one hand when he said that. Kurt frowned at Blaine when he stepped away and nudged him gently “Well, how I was I supposed to know that when you dragged me away from it. “  
  
When Max came back, Kurt smiled slightly at the other. He honestly didn’t mind the other helping but it did feel a little wrong having someone help them do something they could easily do themselves, but Blaine seemed to want to have the other and Max seemed like wanted to do it so he didn’t fight it and just let him put everything in the trolley.  
  
Kurt took no notice of the massage machines until Blaine stopped. He turned around and was about to see what Blaine was looking at when hearing Blaine whispering right in his ear. Kurt felt his throat catching and Kurt slowly looked up at the other when his mouth started to dry slightly “What kind of dirty thoughts?”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
“So, my love, what else do we need? It doesn’t just have to be for the kitchen. Do you need an new iPod? phone? laptop?” Blaine kept listing off things as his eyes shot around the store trying to think of anything. He glanced back at Max who was staring at Kurt with wide eyes, though he didn’t quite understand why.  
  
He couldn’t remember the last time he was able to buy something for someone, and for some reason the entire act of doing it was kind of fun. He liked that he could give Kurt things that would benefit him for little to no strain on Blaine.  
  
Blaine looked back at Max before quickly glancing at Kurt, leaning in so it just looked like they were having a serious conversation about the massage equipment “Mostly about having you completely naked, seeing how good it’ll makes you feel… everywhere” Blaine purred the last word, before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and moving back into their standing side by side position, giving Kurt a quick wink when he looked at him. “Wanna get one? You just tell Max here anything you want, and he’ll put it on the trolley. Right?” Blaine looked over his shoulder. Max looked between the two of them before nodding, a little too eager.  
  
“That’s right! Anything you want. If we don’t have it, I can order it in. Anything!”   
  
Blaine almost wanted to tell him to calm down a little, tone it down with the eagerness, but, helping Max keep a job, that was his good deed for the day. There was kind of a catch when it came to Blaine. If he took a life, he usually made sure to save one. It didn’t have to be instantly, but he certainly wouldn’t stand back if he saw something about to happen. It was a 1 for 1 deal. But it wasn’t only that. Blaine knew that at his core, the vampire, the poison in his blood, meant he was bad. evil. He held onto his humanity, and it was minor things, like helping Max here, that just … made him feel better. He might be evil, but if he did something nice that might weigh it out. That when the day arrived where he was finally taken from this world he would not be sent straight to hell.


	5. Our Love is God - Part 3

**Kurt**  
  
“No.. I don’t need any of that,” Kurt said, shaking his head. He didn’t really - it would be nice to get the upgrades but it wasn’t an essential thing he needed. That and it felt wrong to have Blaine give him new things just for the sake of it. The appliances were different because they were things they could share and both use, even if Blaine didn’t eat the food they made.   
  
Kurt noticed how Max was looking - or rather staring - at him with wide eyes and Kurt couldn’t help but shuffle uncomfortably at the other’s gaze. He didn’t know why he was staring like that. Sure Blaine was sort of going over the top with gifts, but it wasn’t that unusual, was it? They were near a couple of private schools Dalton - even though it wasn’t really a school - and it’s sister school so they must have had rich customers. So he was completely bamboozled as to why he was being looked at like this.  
  
Hearing how Blaine was whispering in his ear, Kurt swallowed back and had to bite on his lips to stop himself from moaning out as they had company. He looked at Blaine and was about to glare at him for teasing him in public but when Blaine kissed his cheek, Kurt looked at him and nudged him with a smile “I think we should. And to keep up with the theme, we should get one of the more expensive ones.” He said, leaning towards Blaine slightly. He tried to not roll his eyes at how excited Max was getting and instead, leaned in to kiss Blaine gently.  
  
 **  
**

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
As they moved around the shop, Blaine tried to make small talk with Max, asking him questions about items, then waiting patiently while he fumbled with what it was. He really didn’t seem at all suited for the job, but if a big sale is what he needed to keep his job, well, it was the least Blaine could do.   
  
“Max, buddy, do you want me to take over?” Another worker came over, grabbing the boys shoulders a bit too tightly that even Blaine noticed the small scrunching of Max’s face “I see you’re found our Sandwich makers. I’d recommend this one. It’s the top of the line, and sure it might come with a big price tag, but you seem like a man who isn’t worried about that! It’s ok, Max, I got this, I think there is an elderly couple who are trying to pick out one of those cheap corded phones. Maybe you can go help them with that, or something.”   
  
Blaine stared at the other worker, before looking at Kurt, then back to Max “Max, which would you recommend?”  
  
The boy’s eyes grew wide as he glanced around and pointed at one “It’s not as expensive as the rest, but it doesn’t burn your sandwiches, and doesn’t squash them. I mean, unless you like them flat. I don’t” he shrugged “and I lived on cheese sandwiches my first week of college” Max laughed.  
  
“Well, he’s sold me, what about you, baby?”   
  
The other boy nodded, before glaring at Max and moving away. Blaine watched him like a hawk before shaking his head. Something about him left a bitter taste in Blaine’s mouth, and reminded him how hungry he was. He shouldn’t be, after what happened yesterday, but, he’d been starving before that, and he wasn’t sure when he was going to feed again. He’d been good about it, not feeding on anyone, getting small hits of blood in his coffee that would tie him over, but there was a small part of him that thought no one would mind if he took that other worker out back and had something to eat. Maybe it was just because they were buying all these products that would assist in preparing food for Kurt that was making him hungry. He missed food sometimes. He used to love to eat. His body, not so much a fan, but, food was a way of life… Now if he ate food it tasted like dirt - which he knew the taste of all too well.  
  
Blaine shook his head once the worker was out of his line of sight, though he hadn’t realised he had started squeezing Kurt’s side, his eyebrows narrowed and chest slightly puffed out until he came back to his thoughts, loosing his grip, giving Kurt a small “sorry” and gesturing his head for Max to follow.   
  
“Have you worked here long?” Blaine questioned when he had asked a question about a kettle and Max went a little white.  
  
“Not long, Sir.”  
  
“My name is Blaine, none of that sir nonsense, and this beautiful man is Kurt” Blaine’s arm had been wrapped tightly around Kurt’s waist the entire time, and every so often he’d push him closer, giving him a side hug.   
  
“Are you guys moving in together?”  
  
“Sure, something like that” Blaine chuckled “Now, To the blenders!”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
The more they walked around, the more clear it became that this was clearly the wrong job for Max. He wanted to just tell the other that, and that he should consider applying somewhere else - maybe somewhere where he didn’t need to talk to people because he seemed anxious doing that - but decided not to. It wasn’t really his place.  
  
When another person came over trying to take over the sale and sell something to them, Kurt let out an audible sigh and shot him a look. It was annoying the first time someone came over but at least it made sense considering they were alone. But right now they were with someone who was happy to let them pick whatever they wanted (probably because he didn’t want to argue and they were choosing the most expensive things) so it was unnecessary.  
  
He thankfully left after the other man went away, and shot him a glare for a few moments but it turned into a grimace at the tight hold Blaine was giving him. He gently nudged the other and whispered the other’s name but the other didn’t seem to respond. He did eventually let go of him and Kurt just smiled when the other apologised.  
  
Kurt stayed silent when Blaine and Max were talking to each other and just looked at the kettles before pointing one out for Max to collect. Kurt would’ve done it himself, but Blaine’s arm around him prevented him from doing so. That, and the other looked like he wanted to do something.  
  
Hearing how Blaine introduced him, Kurt blushed slightly as he rolled his eyes. He waited a few moments while Max wasn’t paying too much attention before leaning into Blaine “Does ‘none of this sir nonsense’ rule apply to me too?”he whispered, unable to fight the smirk at his words.  
  
“It’s more like we’re buying things so that this one,” he said as he nudged Blaine “Won’t be so useless at cooking” Kurt looked over the blenders for a few moments before pointing to one of the larger, expensive ones at the back “What do you think of that one?” He asked as he looked at Blaine.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
“No, you can always call me Sir” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear, before letting his hand drop down, rubbing his hand around his perky backside before giving him a light tap.   
  
They made they’re way around the shop, and Blaine had almost stopped paying attention to what Kurt was picking out. He knew at first the other seemed hesitant, but after awhile it was like he got the hang of it.   
  
Money was never really an issue for Blaine. He had money before his death, received money when over the years from family members when they passed on, including his own parents, he worked, and he there were a few questionable activities and jobs he had done before he got to Dalton. His Sire used to steal a lot, and she tried to win Blaine over with Money and items. He wanted none of it, but kept it. He never knew what for, but now he was glad that he could spend it on Kurt.   
  
Max continued following them until they reached the counter, and Blaine handed over his card once everything had got rung off, making a “uh uh” noise when the clerk tried to tell him how much it came to. He’d been doing the maths in his head the entire time, but he had a feeling if the price was read out that Kurt might change his mind.  
  
He didn’t want that.   
  
Kurt had picked pretty much every item, and that alone made Blaine happy. It was a tight squeeze to get everything to fit in the car, but bar a few items that Kurt would probably have to hold on the trip back, they were ok.  
  
Blaine thanked Max once it was all in the car, and in return Max hugged him, thanking him continually. Blaine’s eyes grew wide as he looked over his shoulder at Kurt, eyes darting back and forth before patting the boy on the back.  
  
“Uh… You’re welcome?” Blaine wasn’t sure what to do, whether he was supposed to push this boy away since he had a boyfriend, or just accept the gesture and be thankful…  
  
Blaine went with option c - stand still and wait for it to be over.  
  
Eventually he did let go, and he waved Kurt goodbye and rushed back into the shop, pushing the trolley.  
  
“Well… He’s different” Blaine chuckled before looking at Kurt, reaching over to take the others hand, pulling him closer “I think I deserve a kiss as a thank you” Blaine smirked as he looked into Kurt’s eyes.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“Good,” Kurt smirked a little as Blaine’ s hand went down to his ass before h is eyes widened slightly in surprise as Blaine actually gave it a tap. He just laughed and shook his head before continuing on as normal.  
  
When they got to the check out, Kurt an eyebrow at Blaine when he stopped the cashier from reading out the price and suddenly Kurt just became all the moe curious as to how much Blaine had just spent. He tried to lean over to see how much it on the cash machine but it was completely covered and he’d have to stand next to the cashier to see it, causing him to pout a little.  
  
As they were getting everything into the car, Kurt couldn’t help but laugh softly “If I knew we were getting this much I would’ve made you take my car” He knew they’d have more than enough space in it. Maybe they’d need to use the back seats for the food when he got it but they’d definitely have enough room.  
  
Hearing Blaine thank Max, Kurt smiled and was about to thank him as well when seeing the other, Kurt’s face fell and Kurt just stared at him, almost like he was trying to glare him off but he didn’t say anything. Maybe he was just a hugger, but when Max finally let go and thanked Kurt like a normal person, Kurt couldn’t help the full on death glare that escaped him and the jealousy that was overwhelming him as Max went off.  
  
He didn’t respond to Blaine pulling him closer, and just kept his glare on the retreating figure until he heard Blaine asking for a kiss. Kurt looked up and instantly latched his mouth onto Blaine’s as he pushed the other against his car, while gripping on tightly. He had no idea of Max was watching or not but if he did look out the window or door from the store, Kurt knew he’d be able to see them and that alone just made Kurt kiss Blaine harder.  
  
Blaine could see the reaction Kurt was having, and at first, he was confused. He didn’t think he’d done anything wrong, thought that’d been appropriate at all times, polite only to what was socially acceptable, and had kept his hands pretty much on Kurt the entire time, but still, the boy looked irritated.   
  
It wasn’t just that he looked irritated, Blaine could feel it bubbling inside of him, this anger, this… emotion he couldn’t quite understand.   
  
He tried to light the mood, but instead of the light kiss he expected Kurt to press on his lips, the boy was claiming his mouth, catching him off guard slightly that Blaine stumbled back, coming to rest on the car. His body responded almost instantly, reaching back to wrap his arms around Kurt, his hands grouping and wandering along Kurt’s back, before sliding down to his ass, grabbing each perky cheek hard, lifting Kurt a little as he pulled his body closer, feeling the the fly of Kurt’s pants almost pressing against his.   
  
“What’s gotten into you?” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s lips, though he wasn’t one to turn down a kiss from him. Instead, he pushed deeper, tongue massaging the other, tasting him, exploring his mouth using his tongue, small little moans and groans escaping him, until he felt himself reaching that peak. His body trembled just a little as his fangs popped out, grazing themselves past Kurt’s bottom lip. His hands gripped different body parts harder, squeeze, and caressed, while his lower body jolted forward a little, seeking friction.  
  
Blaine tore his mouth away from Kurt’s hard, with a loud popping sound before he ducked his head down, pressing it hard into the front of Kurt’s neck and chest, squeezing his eyes shut. His body was on edge when it came to Kurt. His taste made Blaine want to feed. His body turned Blaine on which made him want to have sex… and feed. But they were in public and he couldn’t risk exposing himself. Blaine held himself tightly, using his hands to hold Kurt still, knowing the boy would try to back away. It wasn’t the most comfortable position after all. Almost as a warning, Blaine groaned and let his fangs scrap across the exposed skin until he calmed down enough for them to go away.  
  
“Sorry” Blaine sighed “You don’t even realise how much you turn me on”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt moaned into the kiss as he felt Blaine kissing him back and grabbing his ass and nearly lifted him off the ground. He would’ve wrapped his legs around Blaine but being against the car made that pretty hard. So he just made up for that by kissing Blaine even harder than he had been   
  
“You’re mine..” Kurt practically growled against his lips at Blaine’s question. Blaine thankfully wasn’t complaining and had kissed him deeper. Kurt parted hips lips further against Blaine’s and shut his eyes as he just let the other explore his mouth, moaning as he felt Blaine’s fangs against him. He thrust his hips against Blaine’s before letting out a moan of protest as Blaine pulled away. Kurt knew that they had to stop at some point- they couldn’t exactly make out against a car in broad daylight after all but Kurt had to kiss Blaine. He had to show that he belonged to Blaine and that Blaine was his.  
  
He tilted his head back slightly as soon as Blaine’s head was there. he did want to pull away because of the slightly uncomfortable position but he was still close to Blaine so he couldn’t complain. Kurt moaned softly as Blaine’s fangs scrapped against his skin, and gripped tightly on his hair until Blaine stopped and his fangs went away “It’s fine..” Kut breathed out, “I just really needed that..”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
You would think after 20 years of having these… things… that Blaine would be used to them, but it was Kurt. Kurt seemed to have a pull over him that made his body scream. His fangs were constantly out, desperate to be put to use, and for the most part Blaine had ignored it. He assumed it was once he began to get turned on… he’d watched porn, and never had his fangs pop out. He’d been in intimate situations, and still, they remained gone, in perfect control of his body. But Kurt… Kurt did things to his body. Kurt did things to parts of him that he didn’t even know existed. But he was starting to know it all came down to one thing.  
  
Blaine wanted to taste Kurt.   
  
Blaine needed to taste Kurt.  
  
But would he be able to stop?  
  
If the appeal was so strong, so… so intense, how would he stop? What would stop him from draining the poor boy? Love? Would it be enough? Would that primal part of his mind know when to stop?  
  
“Yours” Blaine sighed as he pressed his head into Kurt, wrapping his arms around him as he hugged him tightly. He knew they still had to get groceries, even though a part of Blaine wanted to ask Kurt to get in the car quickly so he could quickly suck him off, or really, anything, just to taste him. Naturally that’s not entirely what he meant by taste, but, he wanted that too.  
  
His mind started to remember earlier, the sounds Kurt made, the way his body looked, how under all these layer of clothing was perfect smooth skin, a perfect canvas to Blaine to mark with love bites, and …well, the other type of bite.  
  
Blaine lifted his face back up, running his nose against Kurt’s and smiling softly “You can always have that. Anytime. Forever” Blaine lent forward and pressed a hard kiss to his lips.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt  
**  
You would think after 20 years of having these… things… that Blaine would be used to them, but it was Kurt. Kurt seemed to have a pull over him that made his body scream. His fangs were constantly out, desperate to be put to use, and for the most part Blaine had ignored it. He assumed it was once he began to get turned on… he’d watched porn, and never had his fangs pop out. He’d been in intimate situations, and still, they remained gone, in perfect control of his body. But Kurt… Kurt did things to his body. Kurt did things to parts of him that he didn’t even know existed. But he was starting to know it all came down to one thing.  
  
Blaine wanted to taste Kurt.   
  
Blaine needed to taste Kurt.  
  
But would he be able to stop?  
  
If the appeal was so strong, so… so intense, how would he stop? What would stop him from draining the poor boy? Love? Would it be enough? Would that primal part of his mind know when to stop?  
  
“Yours” Blaine sighed as he pressed his head into Kurt, wrapping his arms around him as he hugged him tightly. He knew they still had to get groceries, even though a part of Blaine wanted to ask Kurt to get in the car quickly so he could quickly suck him off, or really, anything, just to taste him. Naturally that’s not entirely what he meant by taste, but, he wanted that too.  
  
His mind started to remember earlier, the sounds Kurt made, the way his body looked, how under all these layer of clothing was perfect smooth skin, a perfect canvas to Blaine to mark with love bites, and …well, the other type of bite.  
  
Blaine lifted his face back up, running his nose against Kurt’s and smiling softly “You can always have that. Anytime. Forever” Blaine lent forward and pressed a hard kiss to his lips.  
  
Kurt smiled at the words the other sighed and hugged him back tightly The groceries were the furthest thing from his mind but they had to get them. Kurt hadn’t eaten since the day before, and they couldn’t really get food when they were out. It would look weird if Kurt was having a full meal while Blaine either ate nothing or hardly anything in comparison.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine  
**  
“Good..” He mumbled against the other’s lips, almost having to force himself to pull away from Blaine’s lips and rested his head against Blaine’s, and rubbed their noses together again “And as much as I would love to just stand here kissing you.. I think we should get the food first. We can catch up once we’re back at Dalton.”  
  
Blaine gave a small pout with a huff before he quickly pecked Kurt’s lips, then playfully pushed him off his body, reaching down to grab his hand.  
  
When they arrived at the supermarket Blaine originally went to reach for a basket, but after their appliance shopping Blaine opted for a trolley, wondering how much food Kurt was going to buy, and if all this said food that Blaine thought he was going to purchase meant that he was going to be spending more time in his apartment.  
  
He liked the idea of being around Kurt everyday. Cuddling up with Kurt until he fell asleep, watching him for a while before doing the usual thing he did. Naturally he wouldn’t be singing out showtunes at the top of his lungs at 3am, but he got the distinct feeling that once Kurt discovered the music room that he’d probably end up sleeping in there with the instruments. It was sound proof for the most part, but a murmur of sound did sometimes travel out.   
  
Blaine pushed the trolley, walking slowly along side of Kurt “So, what type of things do you like to eat. Ew. Chicken liver?” Blaine pointed at the package in the fridge as they passed it and shuddered. “Gross. And what the hell is Rhubarb? Looks like purple Celery” Blaine kept pelting Kurt with irrelevant questions as they walked around. Like, why would you want eat something described as velvet?  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
As the entered the store, Kurt shot Blaine a sceptical look when he grabbed a basket before grinning when he grabbed the trolley instead. Maybe in the future, Kurt would just use the basket apart from a few occasions but Blaine’s apartment was completely free of food. They had to use the the trolley right now, because Kurt would be making sure there was enough food there. He didn’t mind the food at the cafeteria but honestly, it wasn’t as good as home made food, and if Kurt has his way, he’d make his lunch at Blaine’s every day so he’d know exactly what would be going into it.  
  
“Anything, really, I’m not fussy. As long as it’s actually organic, I don’t mind.” It had been a habit he’d gotten into when seeing how unhealthy his father’s eating habits were. He hoped it would rub off but it didn’t seem to work. Thankfully he had Carole now so he’d still be forced to eat healthily even without Kurt here. But considering they’d actually be able to afford the higher quality food Kurt made sure to put them in the trollley instead of the things he’d buy when shopping back home.  
  
“Are you serious? You don’t know what rhubarb is,” Kurt asked, looking at Blaine in shock “They had this when you were still human it’s not like it’s a new thing” Kurt shook his head and just continued shopping, trying to answer Blaine’s questions without seeming too impatient at how often they were coming and at how irrelevant they were.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
“Human or not, Rhubarb is weird” Blaine scoffed as he pushed the trolley, looking at everything Kurt was putting in “I tell you 100% I didn’t touch the stuff in the 70′s and I certainly wouldn’t touch it now. It looks weird”   
  
It was almost amusing in a way to see all the brightly coloured items that filled up the rows and rows. He hadn’t stepped foot into a supermarket for a very long time. He never had a reason to. When he did need products, mostly bathroom products there was someone on campus that went out and bought that stuff, and as for his hair care and skin products, those were bought from a little salon down the road from Dalton.   
  
His hair still grew, contrary to popular belief, but at a much slower rate - so he still had to shave, and still had to get the occasional hair cut. The Salon only had a few people that worked in there, but the oldest woman looked after him as though he were her child. She had never once questioned Blaine, or even looked at him strange when she continued to age and Blaine stayed the same. A part of him thought she knew or knew something but just didn’t say.  
  
As they passed the cereal isle Blaine chuckled and picked up a box of Count Chocola, holding it up against his face “Hey Kurt” he called out, facing Kurt’s direction.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“It’s not any weirder than any other food,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes at the other. He didn’t eat it that often because it didn’t go with a lot of food he ate but Kurt didn’t think it was that strange. “You’re such a child.. did you ate any vegetables in the 70s?” Kurt asked, easily being able to imagine Blaine eating like a child, and being one of those assholes who never gained weight from it.  
  
Kurt had thrown things into the trolley as soon as he’d seen something he liked but it took him a while to decide on what to get when he got to the hair care products. His dad rarely let him buy the more expensive things saying that they did the job and that’s all that matters, and while they did what he wanted, Kurt wanted to try the more expensive ones after reading a lot of reviews about it. He stared at them for a few moments, debating on getting the ones he wanted and the ones he usually got before deciding to just go for the more expensive ones. If Blaine had spent what was probably thousands on just appliances, then he wouldn’t mind a few tens of dollars on hair and skin care products.  
  
When they got to the cereal aisle, Kurt immediately went to the Cheerios and Special K and picked up two boxes of each when he saw Blaine holding the box of Count Chocula next to his face “The resemblance is uncanny” He deadpanned and tossed the boxes into the trolley “Do you want to get them?”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
With a pffft noise, Blaine rolled his own eyes at Kurt “My parents used to force me to eat vegetables and salad, but I hated it. Give me a big burger and a black and white milkshake and I’d be as happy as a pig in mud”   
  
Blaine pulled the box away and examined it before shooting Kurt a wide toothy smile “I feel like I should be getting royalties on them using my photo” he chuckled, shaking his head and putting the box back on the shelf properly.   
  
Sometimes as he’d wait for Kurt to pick items, Blaine would start lining up the shelves, facing everything forward. He would catch himself doing it and try to stop, but then he’d go right back to doing it.  
  
He threw a couple of tubes of toothpaste into the trolley, before he started randomly smelling body wash, scrunching his nose at a lot of them, making “yuck” noises, every so often putting them in Kurt’s direction just to see if the boy had the same reply. Some of these combinations were disgusting, and Blaine would hate to run into someone who had bathed or soaped up in half of them. He found one that he liked for himself, something he’d never really tried before, but it smelt nice, and it didn’t seem like a fragrance that would bother him all day. It was masculine in a way, but it wasn’t overbearing and full of strong cologne smells like some of the others. He kept opening them, trying to find one that reminded him of Kurt, every so often leaning toward Kurt, trying to get a better hit on it before trying again. It was hard because Kurt had used Blaine’s body wash, so mostly, he just smelt like Blaine, and Sure, there was no way he was going to find that same smell, because it was nothing that you could bottle. Kurt’s scent was a combination of the sweetness of his blood, whatever soap he used, and everything that was just Kurt, but he still tried.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“That’s exactly what I thought,” Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes at what Blaine said about what his parents did. “But I don’t think you should get royalties. You have enough money as it is you don’t need to get anymore from a really popular cereal.”  
  
Kurt couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him when Blaine sniffed the body washes and acted disgusted about them. Kurt did think some of them were far from pleasant but he didn’t have the same sense of smell as Blaine. It was probably affecting him more. Kurt smiled as it seemed like Blaine found one he liked and grabbed a few bottles of it before tossing them into the trolley along with the tooth paste (and the mouthwash and floss that Kurt had thrown in with them). Kurt turned around and saw the vanilla and sandalwood body wash he usually got he smiled slightly before turning to look at others. He knew Blaine was sniffing a lot of them and he wanted to see if Blaine would be able to figure out which one was his.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine kept his eye on Kurt, but the boy seemed to be on a mission to grab items, so he continued to waste time going through every bottle of soap. It was becoming more like a game that he was playing in his own head. He’d look at the horrible names of some of these soaps, things like Dark Temptation and Pearl Touch, and try to figure out if they’d smell nice before he even opened the bottle.   
  
All the smelling was starting to hurt his head a little as he got overwhelmed with strong fragrances.   
  
He’d pretty much given up as he popped open a nicer looking body and brought it to his nose, pulling it back and then smelling it again, his eyebrow raising slightly. It had a sweet vanilla smell, but mixed with something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was earthy, wood almost but almost had a creamy like smell to it. He recognised this faintly, but he wasn’t sure if it was just very similar to what Kurt’s scent added up to, or maybe it was this smell on top of the usual sweetness of Kurt. He kept his nose pressed to it for a bit, smiling slightly because it was a pleasant smell,before he glanced at Kurt, then back at the bottle before tossing it in the trolley. He didn’t say much about it, just went back to watch Kurt. He liked being out with Kurt, and he knew this needed to be done, but he remembered why he hated shopping - it was boring. He didn’t miss having to buy groceries, or try to make something only to realise he was short an ingredient. It was little things like that he was thankful he no longer had to deal with.  
  
Blaine walked behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around him from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder, looking over his shoulder at the rows and rows of skin care products the other was looking at.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
As Kurt pretended to look for other bottles, he caught Blaine looked at his usual body was and he couldn’t help but smile softly, He pretended to look at some more when put it in the trolley. He knew Blaine had had a good sense of smell, but he didn’t think he’d find it so quickly. Kurt didn’t say anything about it and just moved onto the skin care section.  
  
Kurt turned around when Blaine’s arms wrapped round him and smiled “Hi.” Kurt turned his head and pecked his cheek as he looked back at the endless products in front of him. “What do you think I should get.. I’m debating getting what I usually get back home but there’s some other things I want to really try”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine laughed, giving a small shrug “Just get it all, and whatever you don’t use, I will” he started to pepper kisses along Kurt’s neck, pressing in close as he cuddled up with his boyfriend.  
  
He was starting to get antsy, his eyes were hurting from the fluorescent lights, and the lack of feeding was making him become worn out. He didn’t want to rush Kurt, but he hoped it wouldn’t be much longer.   
  
As he looked into the trolley, he pulled his phone out and google searched a few items, trying to see what types of dishes he could find receipts for. Kurt had made it clear he wanted Blaine to cook for him, and while he wasn’t overly fond of the idea, he always liked learning new things, and certainly had the time to get breakfast ready for the boy.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“O-okay,” kurt said, his voice coming out shaky as Blaine started kissing his neck, and just managed to grab the products he waned and threw them in the trolley. He managed to pull himself out of Blaine’s grasp because the last thing he needed was to get turned on in the shop from neck kisses and got the shampoo and conditioner that matched the styling products he put in the trolley earlier.   
  
“Are you okay?” Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine, guessing that the lights were bothering him. The lights were starting to get to him and he wasn’t even sensitive to them like Blaine was. He looked around and leaned closer “If you’re hungry, we can just finish off here and you can feed. I’ve pretty much gotten everything I need anyway.”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
For a moment, Blaine had started to feel irritated. It was unlike him, really, even at the best of times Blaine was usually pretty level headed. He raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, massaging it softly before he glanced over at Kurt, quickly dropping his hand when the other asked if he was okay. He hated showing weakness. He hated showing anything that didn’t scream “I’m a dominate vampire, obey me!” - unfortunately that happened to him, most of the time.   
  
Sometimes he wondered if it was a mistake, that the rest of his kind saw him a certain way. Sure, he had no say in the matter, and it wasn’t something that they really spoke about it was just “Blaine Anderson - Male - 20 years old - Turned by Margaret Holdsworth - Dominant” and that was the end of the conversation. Around Kurt, he never quite felt it yet. Maybe because he was scared of losing control with the boy that he never allowed that part of himself out.   
  
Maybe that part never existed.  
  
Either way, at the moment, he was just trying to get a hold of himself. Try to enjoy his time with Kurt, regardless of what they were doing. What did he have to rush for? What was there that he was missing out on, exactly? He should be squeezing the life out of every second he can spend with Kurt during the day and night, because the boy would need to sleep eventually, and for a good solid 7+ hours Blaine would be without him. They’d be together, but not really.   
  
“I’m okay, sorry” Blaine smiled, reaching forward to pat Kurt’s forearm “So I was thinking that I could clear some space in my wardrobe so you could bring some clothes over. If that is easier? I know the dorm isn’t that far away, but honestly, it seems so far when we’re together. Is that weird?” Blaine leant in closer, and spoke softly “Even though I’d prefer you without clothes”  
  
Blaine grinned as he stood back up, but quickly turned his head at Kurt’s last sentence “F-feed? No. No i’m fine. I don’t… I haven’t been… I mean, yesterday but that was different and it didn’t really last” Blaine gestured to himself, as so to say “Yeah, I killed some fat jock, but his blood did absolutely nothing to sustain me for longer than 24 hours” . Blaine still hadn’t wanted to admit to Kurt that he was pretty much starving himself because he didn’t want to feed on anyone but him. Sure, Kurt had said it was fine, but he could see the pain behind his eyes when Blaine had brought it up a few times, and since then it had been an emergency blood bag when he nearly collapsed, and shots of O negative masked inside his coffee.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt frowned a little when Blaine let go of his hand. He knew that he didn’t really understand a lot things that surrounded vampires. It was a mixture of Kurt finding it hard to find out what was true for vampires considering that there was so many different myths about them and it was hard to decided what was true, and also, his fear relating to anything (apart from Blaine of course) to vampires.  
  
“It’s okay,” Kurt said, smiling at Blaine and kissing Blaine’s cheek “And I’d love too.. I probably have too many clothes to be healthy so I don’t know how much you’ll need to clear out but I really do want to move my clothes in there. Besides, I probably won’t have the chance to wear them. I’ll be in my uniform most of the time I’m hear anyway.” Seeing how Blaine leaned in, Kurt raised an eyebrow before blushing deeply at his words “I know you do,” Kurt said, managing a small chuckle at the other’s words.  
  
“Are you sure..?” Kurt asked, trying to read Blaine’s face to see if he was telling the truth “Because if you need to feed then feed.. I’m not stopping you” Kurt didn’t like it when Blaine fed from other people because he would like to be the only person Blaine fed from when he was eventually ready for it but he didn’t want Blaine to starve himself. He would rather deal with Blaine feeding from others than starving himself. Blaine did drain Karofsky yesterday but that was different. He meant to kill rather than to sustain himself so it wasn’t helping him much, and Kurt knew that the little blood Blaine was having wouldn’t keep him going, so he could live with Blaine feeding from other guys for now.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine shrugged off Kurt’s comments with another “It’s fine” not wanting to continue the conversation.  
  
In truth, it wasn’t fine. Blaine’s head was pounding, his muscles ached and his throat was dry. The fluorescents in here were making it hard for him to see since they were practically blinding him at the moment.   
  
Vampires were fine during the daylight, contrary to popular belief that they stalked around in the shadows and that the sun burnt them. However, the sun was still extremely unpleasant. Their bodies went into stages. During the day, they were around, walking upright, and able to hold a conversation. Ask them to run around and do anything that would be overly strenuous to a normal human, and they’d be weaker than normal. They could still hunt, and protect themselves, but their abilities were significantly hindered. As soon as the sun set though, they came to life, figuratively speaking. Their bodies woke up like they’d had the most amazing sleep, well rested, full of energy and strong.   
  
Warbler practise always started at 5 or 4 if there was talking, since that usually went for an hour. By 5, most of them would have woke up, by 6 they were at their peak.   
  
Right now, it was still sunlight outside, and Blaine was definitely feeling it.  
  
“So what else do you need to get?” Blaine spoke, half way through clearing his throat as the voice that came out sounded wrong in a way. He raised his eyebrow at Kurt before shaking his head. He didn’t want the other to worry about anything, other than what to put in the trolley. He didn’t need to worry about Blaine.   
  
He’d get used to it.   
  
He’d wait.   
  
Kurt  
  
Kurt opened his mouth to protest at the others words before shutting it again. He knew that Blaine wouldn’t listen to him no matter how much he tried to push the other into actually listening to him about this for once. “Fine,” Kurt said shortly “I’d rather not deal with a substitute teacher for English or Warblers because you’ve made yourself too sick to do anything but lie in bed all day, but you can do what you want. You can starve yourself”  
  
Kurt looked at Blaine suspiciously at the way Blaine’s voice came out because it didn’t sound healthy and didn’t sound like Blaine’s normal voice at all. shook his head at Blaine’s question and grabbed the trolley off him, “I’m fine. I’ve gotten everything I need. Anything else would just be wasting money and just buying things for the sake of buying them.” He said, starting to push the trolley towards the check out because Blaine didn’t look like he’d be able to do it right now from how he was react to the lights.  
  
Kurt knew how hungry Blaine was right now and that was why it bothered him that Blaine wouldn’t just go to the feeding bay. He got that Blaine wanted to drink his blood - Kurt wanted to be the only person sustaining Blaine but it wasn’t realistic. He wasn’t ready for it and even if he was, there would be days where Kurt couldn’t let Blaine drink from him and would need to rest unless he’d probably die, and they could land on days like this when Blaine was next to starving so it wasn’t practical in Kurt’s mind that Blaine only ever fed from him. He could live with being the person that Blaine went to almost every single time he needed to feed. So for Kurt, they both had to suck it up and accept that the feeding bays were just going to be a part of their lives together.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt, feeling the negativity surrounding him. He hated that feeling. “Kurt…” Blaine whispered out, following close as Kurt started to push the trolley. He was confused as to why the boy was so angry suddenly, but he could smell it wafting off him, and he listened to the spike in his heart rate.  
  
“Stop” Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt’s hand, pulling him and the trolley to a halt “Look at me” Blaine glanced up, looking into Kurt’s eyes. He could see his own reflection in the pools of blue, his normally bright eyes were dull, almost a mucky brown colour, the skin under his eyes was showing faint hints of purple.  
  
“I don’t want you to worry, especially about me. It’s my job to worry about you, not the other way around. I ate yesterday, I should be ok now. Alright?” Blaine reached up, running a finger along Kurt’s jaw “It’s just daylight, and these lights are terrible, sometimes these things just make me moody. Welcome to my life, I guess” Blaine shrugged, giving Kurt a half smile “Please smile…” Blaine reached out and ran his finger along the other’s lip, before leaning forward. He didn’t kiss him, but was close enough that if Kurt moved in, they would be. He wasn’t sure the other wanted to anyway. “I love you”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt hated being this angry at Blaine but right now he couldn’t help it. The other was waving off his concerns as if they were nothing. Kurt would be fine if it was just him reassuring but Blaine was more or less not even listening to what he was saying and it was really setting Kurt on edge. He couldn’t deal with his concerns not being listened to.   
  
Feeling Blaine pulling his hand, Kurt sighed as he stopped and grabbed the trolley so it would roll away from him. He stared down t the contents of the trolley for a few seconds before slowly looking up at Blaine. He knew that his concerns were right. His eyes weren’t as bright as normal and he was starting to see purple underneath them. Kurt wondered if Blaine knew this, and hopefully it would actually get the other to listen to you.  
  
“And why not? Why am I not allowed to care about you when I have legitimate concerns, but you can worry about me over the tiniest issues? I’m allowed to worry about you and I’m going to worry about you. I don’t care if it’s my ‘job’ or not.” Kurt sighed and just shot Blaine a look as he kept talking, and ran his fingers across his jaw “You’re clearly not okay, though. If you were really okay, do you think I’d be this concerned?”  
  
Kurt shook his head slowly Blaine asked him to smile before he turned towards the trolley again as Blaine leaned in “I love you, too but stop dismissing how I feel”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine hated the feeling he had at the moment, and it had nothing to do with hunger, even though in reality he shouldn’t be hungry. Not this much, anyway. Daylight activities usually did require feeding to be done, as opposed to while he simply stayed at Dalton, staying indoors and not doing much during the day, then in the night … well still not doing a whole lot, but feeling a whole lot more better.   
  
Sure Kurt had started, Blaine had been feeding more and more. It was unlike him to require this much, and it felt like even if he was to feed, it wouldn’t even last. Then again, he had been surviving on blood bags that the nurses would sneak to him, and they were never as good as fresh blood. To be fair, Blaine had started to worry a lot more than he was letting on. Why was his intake so high, even now that he was with Kurt. He wasn’t lusting after him from the sidelines, he had him. He was his. Sure, the sexual tension was through the roof, but that shouldn’t do it. What if there was something wrong with him? What if he’d accidentally ingested dead man’s blood and was now dying slowly? What if someone had poisoned him and …   
  
Blaine sighed as he listened to Kurt “Kurt I’m… I’m just not used to anyone giving a shit” he shrugged “Yeah, I have people around, and whatever, but, they don’t really care. It’s just been me, on my own, for so long that… I don’t know. I don’t want to feel weak around you. I don’t want to seem weak to you” Blaine hung his head a bit, shaking it slightly as he watched Kurt turned toward the trolley “I don’t want to feed on anyone, Kurt, I want…”  
  
Blaine paused, biting down on his tongue almost to stop himself. He wanted Kurt. He needed Kurt. No one else would do anymore. No one else blood would even DO anything. Kurt was his. Kurt was his life. Kurt was… Kurt was everything. Blaine put his hands out, shaking them in front of himself “It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry for seemingly like i didn’t care how you feel. That’s all I care about. You mean everything to me, Kurt, and I know you’re concerned, but….things have changed. It doesn’t matter how much I feed, it isn’t doing anything. It makes me ok for a day at most, and then i’m right back to this, and i hate it. I’ve been forcing myself to stop having so much, I thought maybe i’d just gotten used to having so much because I started to go a bit…” Blaine pointed to his head, doing a crazy action “when you started at Dalton, and the only way to calm myself down was to feed, but.. I’m scared, Kurt, because what if it’s something else” Blaine eventually said with a small sigh, as he walked along side with Kurt, resting his hand on the other as they pushed the trolley.   
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“Isn’t that more of a reason for you to let me care,” Kurt said, frowning a little as Blaine spoke, “I know that it’s hard especially if you’ve never had someone really care before. It was like that for me before I came here. Apart from maybe, three people - one of them being my brother - no one really cared about me at McKinley and it was really hard to get used to having people who actually care. But needing help from someone doesn’t make you weak it just makes you -” Kurt cut himeslf off when realising what he was going to say. That it just made Blaine human. But Kurt didn’t know how the other would take that. So he sighed and continued on “It.. it makes you normal, okay?”  
  
Kurt froze slightly when Blaine stopped himself because he knew what the other was talking about. Blaine needed his blood to sustain himself for any length of time, but Kurt didn’t know if he could do it. He was fine now whenever Blaine’s fangs were out, even if he flinched when they came unexpectedly but Kurt didn’t know if he could deal with them driving through his neck or wrist yet. Eventually he would be but if he tried it ow, Kurt knew he;’d be forcing himself into it. “It matters to me… I don’t like the idea of you feeding from someone else but I’d rather you do that everyday then see you get weaker and weaker then eventually dying because of you not getting what you need.” Kurt stopped the trolley when Blaine mentioned his concerns and turned to look at him, his eyes slightly widening in concern, “If you think it’s something else then talk to someone at Dalton who can help you with this…Don’t keep it to yourself because it’s just going to make everything worse”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine’s feet kind of shuffled as he walked along side of Kurt. He felt like a child who’d just told “I’m disappointed in you” by someone they respected. He knew Kurt meant well, and what he said made sense, but it wasn’t who he was. He wasn’t the type of person to ask for help. Even when he’d originally moved to Dalton, it took nearly dying before he even asked for assistance.   
  
But who could he talk to? To bring this up to an elder would be opening the discussion about their relationship, and while he didn’t care about that for himself, he cared about it in relation to Kurt. Human / Vampire relationships didn’t work because humans were not supposed to know about us. Naturally, this was a different situation with Kurt, but even though Kurt had figured it out on his own - well… kind of on his own, it did take a bit of prompting from Blaine - the council would probably just assume Blaine had told him, and … ugh, it would just be messy. They’d want Kurt to be turned, and Blaine didn’t want that for his beautiful boy…  
  
Ok, he wanted that, but not yet. Kurt still had a life to lead, and Blaine refused to take that from him. When the time came, when Kurt had lived, had aged to a point where there wasn’t much left to experience, then Blaine would ask him. Blaine would ask Kurt if he’d want to be turned and he’d hope that Kurt would say yes.  
  
Or he’d say no, and he’d grow old, with Blaine right by his side, and then when Kurt died, Blaine would beg for his own death.   
  
It was poetic in a way, but he knew, already, there was no way he could live without this boy. It wasn’t possible. They were meant to be together. They were always meant to be together.  
  
Maybe Trent knew something that Blaine didn’t. It was always a shot. That man was old enough to be his great, great, great, grandfather.   
  
Blaine rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded at Kurt “Ok. I’ll talk to someone. I’m not sure what to say, but, it won’t hurt. I’ll make sure to go and feed as well, if that's what you want” Blaine knew the way he’d worded that last part, and it was for good reason. He wanted Kurt to decide this. He didn’t want Kurt to think he was running off to find any willing person. Kurt was telling him to, and Blaine was accommodating to his requests. “Are you ready to head home? I believe you promised to teach me how to cook?” Blaine smiled, nudging Kurt slightly.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt wasn’t going to lie and say he knew everything about how Dalton worked. He barely had an idea to be perfectly honest but he knew Blaine had to do something. He didn’t want their relationship being exposed, but Kurt would rather have that happening than Blaine dying or getting seriously ill when they could’ve done something about it from doing something so simple, and Kurt didn’t want to be the reason for that happening. He didn’t want Blaine to stop from doing what could help him because it would keep him happy or if it just something because of him that he stopped doing this.  
  
Hearing Blaine finally agree with him, Kurt smiled and nodded. “Thank you.. that’s all I wanted” He wasn’t happy about BLaine feeding from another person but Kurt knew he needed this. He knew that this was something BLaine had to do so he could live with it. Blaine wasn’t just running off to feed with a random or anything, he was doing this to help him self “”I believe I did” Kurt grinned and leaned into kiss Blaine’s cheek,” And I think we should go and do that just now” He kissed Blaine quickly again before starting to push the trolley towards the checkouts  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine smirked and wrapped his arm around Kurt, cuddling up on him slightly while he pushed the trolley toward the check outs.   
  
As they approached, Blaine looked at some of the items Kurt had picked, reading some of them before putting them on the conveyer belt, organising them by size, before glancing over at Kurt, giving him a small smile before laughing softly at himself.   
  
Blaine smelt something, strong, and he glanced up and noticed the checkout boy looking in Kurt’s direction. He was serving the woman ahead of them, but his eyes were focused on Kurt, who seemed to be glancing over the items he’d placed down, or, just waiting. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, slightly spinning him so they were face to face, locking his hands behind Kurt’s back. The smell was still around, and he nuzzled Kurt’s neck while he hugged him, inhaling to see if it was him.  
  
It wasn’t.  
  
With a curious eyebrow raised, Blaine looked behind Kurt at the young man, whose green eyes were now fixed onto Kurt’s backside.   
  
The rumble started in Blaine’s throat, but the both of them having to move up once it was there turn. He could practically smell the desire on the other boy, and the way his eyes were zoning in on Kurt was practically mocking Blaine. Was he always that unthreatening that some pitiful boy would look at his beautiful boyfriend?   
  
“Hey” the guy smiled directly at Kurt, his blonde hair spiked, though nicely done, his glasses sitting perfectly on his face. His name tag Chandler with a stupid star at the end of it “How are you doing?”  
  
“We’re fine, thank you” Blaine muttered through his teeth, as the boy looked his direction, gave blaine a quick up and down, slightly bored while he was scanning the items before looking back at Kurt “Is that your Dad or something?”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
Kurt watched as Blaine put everything on the conveyor belt and he couldn’t help but smile at how everything was in order by size. He couldn’t say anything because if Blaine wasn’t doing it, he’d probably do it by size as well. He’d probably be even more picky about how things would be placed on the conveyor considering how worried he’d been about Blaine earlier. He’d always had issues with organising but it got a lot worse whenever he was anxious about something.  
  
He just waited for Blaine to finish putting everything on the check out because they’d be there for a really long time if he’d started helping because he’d probably want to reorganise them and they’d be there for even longer than they already had been which would just lead to Blaine getting grumpier. So he just stood there waiting until Blaine spun him around and hugged him. His eyes were slightly wide in surprise but he smiled and rested his head on the other’s shoulder until they had to move forwards once they were being served, but not before he heard the rumble from Blaine “Are you okay…?” Kurt asked softly, before grabbing some bags to pack everything away.  
  
“Hey,” Kurt smiled politely at the guy behind the counter, completely unaware of how the other was checking hi out as he started placing things in his bag. Kurt looked at Blaine with a frown when hearing the mutter, “Yeah, we’re fine. He’s just a little tired, though” When the boy - his name was Chandler according to the name on the badge -asked if Blaine was his dad, Kurt couldn’t help but laugh and he shook his head because while Baine did look really tired, he didn’t look as old enough to be his dad, and Kurt didn’t look young enough that someone who looked like Blaine could be his dad “No. he’s my boyfriend. But right now, He’s being just as grumpy as my dad, so I can understand the confusion”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine narrowed his eyebrows as he stared at blondie. Did Blaine really look old enough to be Kurt’s dad or was he just trying to imply something like “Why are you with an older guy”. He knew that in the grand scheme of things that chandler was probably better for Kurt. He was a human boy, clearly interested, and Kurt would be fine. He wouldn’t be subjected to the darkness that surrounded Blaine. He’d be able to go to restaurants or share popcorn at the cinemas… The more Blaine looked, the more upset he got…Upset ? It had been a long time since he’d felt that.  
  
Upon hearing Kurt, Blaine turned to face him. When he looked into the others eyes, the beautiful blue pools that Blaine could get lost in, his felt his face relax. Kurt was his. He loved Kurt and Kurt loved him. Even if he didn’t know that to be true he could smell the change, hear the racing of his heart, the way he’s swallow or did little things that he knew were just for him. A human boy is not worthy of Kurt’s time. Blaine shook his head with a small laugh “and this was only shopping for groceries and appliances. I hate to think of us going clothes shopping” he gave Kurt a small smile before reaching out to take his hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it once before letting him go back to packing the bags, handing his card to the blondie.  
  
“Boyfriend?” Chandler asked, sounding a little disgusted as he finished the transaction  
  
“Do you often ask your customers inappropriate questions?” Blaine asked through closed teeth before wrapping his arm around Kurt. This was one of the few times that he needed Kurt because in his current state he wouldn’t be opposed to dragging this blondie out back and having something to eat.  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
When Blaine looked hi in the eyes,Kurt smiled at him softly. He was pretty amazed at how just looking at Blaine would do to him. His breathing would increase and his heart rate would pick up and even though it terrified him that he was falling so hard and fast for Blaine, Kurt loved every second of it. He didn’t want to feel this way about anyone apart from Blaine and he knew that if things went right, he’d only ever be with Blaine “I think if you went clothes shopping with me, you’d want to go home after about five minutes. I’m incredibly indecisive and I’ll probably change what I’m buying at least six times when we’re out together”  
  
Hearing the disgust in the other’s voice, Kurt’s eyes narrowed a little and held tightly onto Blaine when the other brought him closer, still completely unaware of why Chandler wasn’t happy about Blaine being with Kurt and his problem was more that Kurt wasn’t single rather than Kurt having a boyfriend “Yes, boyfriend. And I hope you realise that your disgust at this was barely appropriate twenty years ago, let alone now when those values are completely outdated. Besides, Blaine’s only three years older than me so don’t even try to act like the age is your problem here.”  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine soothed Kurt by rubbing his arm while he stood next to him. He always loved how Kurt had such bite, and even though Blaine knew he should be the one standing up for Kurt, he liked when Kurt would come out of his shell and show the true backbone he had. He wasn’t a push over, which made thing na just that much more interesting for Blaine. He did love a challenge.  
  
“Come on babe” Blaine said taking a few of the bags, leading the other away “As if he’d have a chance with you even if you were single” Blaine said loudly as he wrapped his arm around Kurt, leading him out, though no before letting his hand drop to squeeze Kurt’s backside with a firm grip, leaning into Kurt slightly “Mine” he whispered into his ear “Let’s go home so I can show you just how mine you are” Blaine nibbled on Kurt’s earlobe as they continued walking to the car.  
  
  
 ****

* * *

 **Kurt**  
  
“What..?” Kurt asked slightly confused when Blaine mentioned Chandler having a chance with him if he was single before it dawned on him that the blonde was (poorly) trying to flirt with him. Kurt felt slightly bad that he accused of Chandler of being homophobic but it disappeared almost instantly when he remembered that Chandler tried to flirt with him when he was clearly with his boyfriend.   
  
When Blaine blatantly squeezed his ass, Kurt didn’t even jump or blush and instead, smirked and looked at Chandler as they walked away from the check out and outside. “Yours…” Kurt whispered as he kissed Blaine softly, before finally blushing as Blaine nibbled on his ears “Sounds like a perfect plan..” He whispered back and squeezed Blaine’s hand tightly.


	6. Innocence is Burning in Flames - Part 1

**Kurt**  
  
If it were up to Kurt, then they wouldn’t be doing this. Kurt hated the idea of gay bars because it just seemed so tacky and he hated that the sex was meaningless. For Kurt, he wanted sex to mean something and seeing so many guys making out like it was nothing just reminded Kurt of all those movies he’d watched and the only things that Kurt could think were ‘what would their parents think’ and instead of wondering why would someone get a tattoo there, he wondered ‘why would you want to have sex there?’. No, gay bars weren’t somewhere Kurt wanted to be and he knew that Blaine wouldn’t be found of them either.  
  
But Sebastian had gotten underneath his skin. He heard a million and one comments about how he was too much of a prude for Blaine before - which was something that Kurt hated because while he didn’t want anyone to find out about their relationship at Dalton, Sebastian was the last person Kurt wanted to find out - but Kurt had enough of it today when the topic of going to a gay bar came up. Before Blaine could say anything, Kurt spoke over him and said that they’d be there and collected the, frankly terrible, fake IDs that Sebastian gave them. He thought it was silly Blaine had one but he still looked too young to go to be in a gay bar.  
  
As they started to approach the bar, Kurt started to regret this and held onto Blaine’s hand tightly. He tried to remain as calm as possible so it wasn’t obvious that he was underage, but he didn’t know if it was working. He sighed shakily and looked up at Blaine when only a few guys were in front of them “Do you think it’s too late for us to turn back and go back to yours?”  
  
****

* * *

**Blaine**  
  
Things had been going well for the both of them. Blaine had started to feed more, but still was holding back, and sometimes went too far off the rails. It wouldn’t take long to get back on when he got that same scowl from Kurt, that same disappointed huff that would feel like thousands of knives stabbing into him to get himself back to it.  
  
He still hated the idea of feeding on anyone that wasn’t Kurt, but Kurt wasn’t ready. Maybe he would never be ready. It was something that Blaine had come to accept. His body still screamed for Kurt, and the more they allowed themselves to explore each other’s bodies, the more Blaine wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth in. On the verge of an orgasm was the peak where he would almost lose control, and a few pillows had to sacrifice themselves as Blaine bit into them instead, tearing them to shreds.  
  
Cooking was not Blaine’s strong suit, except for baking cookies, cakes and everything in-between. He’d mastered dessert like he was a pastry chef in an alternative life, but the basics, not so much. He’d set off the fire alarm a few times, coming face to face with a grumpy Kurt who hadn’t liked his sleep being interrupted, but Blaine always made it up to him.  
  
… with his mouth.  
  
They had fallen into a good routine, and were inseparable. Which lead to the both of them ended up at a seedy gay bar called Scandals.  
  
It had been a usual afternoon, Warbler practise had finished, and Kurt had waited around since they were going back to Blaine’s to watch a movie. Blaine was going to make him watch Animal House, since, much to Blaine’s shock, Kurt had never seen it, and he needed to rectify that ASAP. They swapped between places, sometimes staying in Kurt’s dorm room, but a lot of the time staying in Blaine’s.  
  
He loved it, it was like they were living together. Blaine had gotten back into the swing of things, not constantly watching Kurt like a hawk, finding his nights reading, or finding lesson plans that he thought the guys would enjoy, and hadn’t already done… which was sometimes impossible when you’re oldest student was 87.  
  
But, back to the Warbler practise, Kurt stayed behind, Blaine purposely took his time until everyone was gone before he pounced on Kurt. There was something about his smell that particular day that was grabbing Blaine’s interest more than normal, and he couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
Boy, he wished he had.  
  
Sebastian was there, interrupting their romp, clearing his throat.  
  
Blaine wasn’t sure why Sebastian had invited them out, nor did he understand why Kurt had agreed. It didn’t seem like him, but then again he was starting to learn there was many sides of Kurt. So many sides that sometimes shocked him, but most of the time just made Blaine love him even more.  
  
He was amused when Sebastian said he’d get Blaine a fake ID, because A) He was nearly 40, and B) He had plenty of his own, but he accepted it regardless, and now that he was walking with Kurt, looking down at it, he couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“Mine says I’m 38” Blaine showed Kurt, snicked slightly as he held onto his boyfriends had, keeping him close as they approached the line.  
  
He was feeling good about this, but only because he was with Kurt. It would be nice to just… be a young guy again. Go to a club, dance the night away with his sexy boyfriend who was certainly rocking those tight pants he had practically painted on, and just… have fun. Seedy or not, he was still with Kurt, and that was the most important bit.  
  
As they neared the front, Blaine turned to face Kurt, smiling softly before presenting his ID to the guy, who took one look at it, looked at Blaine, raised his eyebrow, sighed, then looked at Kurt’s, repeating the same action.  
  
“Go” the gruff voiced man nudged his head in, and Blaine didn’t wait to be told twice as he pulled Kurt inside.  
  
The music was loud, and the smell was foul, but there was a good vibe around most people that he passed, so, that was a positive. Blaine glanced over at Kurt when he asked if it was too late to change his mind. He was about to answer when he glanced up and noticed Sebastian at the bar, who had spun around at the exact moment Kurt spoke. He’d probably hear Kurt between all the other sounds. The boy did have an extremely unique sounding voice. Blaine nudged his head as a hello “Well, had you said that 10 minutes ago, yes, but we’ve been spotted. We can stay for 5 minutes and leave if you hate it” Blaine kissed Kurt’s hand.  
  
“I didn’t think you’d actually show up” Sebastian spoke over the music as they approached, handing Blaine a glass which he brought to his nose to smell before taking a small sip of the beer he’d been handed. Beer was one of the few drinks that didn’t quite taste like dirt. Beer and Coffee. There was a god. “I’m impressed” He looked at Kurt, his eyes moving up and down, before smirking at Blaine, who narrowed his eyebrows, before handing Kurt a glass that had a few cherries and an umbrella in it.  
  
****

* * *

**Kurt**  
  
Kurt tried to act as normal as he possibly could as they walked into the bar, especially considering that the bouncer clearly didn’t believe they were over 21. Well, Blaine was but he didn’t look it. Rolling his eyes, Kurt leaned into Blaine to whisper in his ear “At least yours is somewhat accurate. Mine’s looks nothing like me and says I’m from Hawaii..”.  
  
The bar was disgusting, and the music was loud, and Kurt just wanted to get out of here but he wanted to prove to Sebastian that he wasn’t a prude just because he didn’t go to a bar. Speaking of Sebastian, Kurt realised just how good his hearing was as he turned around when Kurt spoke. Which really just took Kurt by surprise because he thought the other’s head would be so far up his ass he wouldn’t be aware of anything else around him.  
  
“Okay..” Kurt sighed and followed Blaine to where Sebastian was standing. Kurt had a somewhat forced smile on his face as they got to the bar and tried not to snap at the snarky comment from Sebastian and looking him up and down (although he did squeeze Blaine’s hand a lot tighter when Sebastian did this) “Really? Why would we want to miss this? Especially considering you invited us out.” When Sebastian handed him a drink, Kurt eyed it suspiciously not sure how he felt about getting a cocktail - he did hate beer but he wasn’t happy that Sebastian had just assumed he liked cocktails - before taking a sip and immediately frowning when realising that there wasn’t any alcohol in it “Really?” He said, shooting Sebastian a less than impressed look.  
  
****

* * *

**Blaine**  
  
Blaine watched the encounter slightly confused for a moment. At first, he thought it was a peace offering, buying Kurt a drink that he may like. Sebastian wasn’t all that bad, just a little misguided, and way too confident, but Blaine knew he was an ok guy when he wanted to be. Maybe he was trying to show Kurt that also.   
  
They only briefly spoke about drinking in the past, and since Kurt said he’d only drank once and thrown up on a teacher, he was pretty certain giving him a beer or some hard liquor wouldn’t have gone down well.   
  
However, it was short lived as he watched the disgust cross Kurt’s face.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Blaine asked confused as he reached over and took the glass from Kurt, smelling it before taking a small sip. He wasn’t a fan of it. Too sweet. Too sour at the same time. Didn’t taste off though. Didn’t really taste like anything. Was there even alcohol in this? Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt “What’s wrong with it?”   
  
Sebastian laughed, rolling his eyes before swinging his legs off the chair, standing up “Who wants to dance?”  
  
****

* * *

**Kurt**  
  
“There’s no alcohol in it” He said, glaring at Sebastian as he laughed. It didn’t taste bad - Kurt would probably have drank something like this in between alcoholic drinks - but he wasn’t happy that Sebastian had assumed he couldn’t handle his alcohol. Sure, the first and last time he did drink, it had been some pretty hard stuff and he did throw up on Miss Pillsbury, but that wouldn’t happen again, and it didn’t mean he couldn’t handle even a splash in his drink.  
  
Kurt watched the other with a narrowed gaze when he got off the chair, and looked at Blaine for a few moments before he stood up, “We do,” He said, tugging Blaine’s hand to get the other off his chair “ I mean, why not? It could be fun”  
  
****

* * *

**Blaine**  
  
Blaine was still a little confused at first, but he chalked it down to one of those social things that he just didn’t quite get. Sebastian and Kurt were around the same age, born in the same generation, they would just get one another.  
  
“Did you want alcohol?” Blaine asked, looking down at the drink then back to Kurt. He’d keep that in mind to order him something with alcohol the next time they took a trip to the bar.   
  
It wasn’t like Blaine could get drunk. He felt a small buzz, but never completely intoxicated. That was probably for the best.   
  
Suddenly he was on his feet, being dragged by Kurt onto the dance floor, Sebastian closely behind him. Blaine smiled as he grabbed Kurt’s hand a little tighter, spinning Kurt till they were chest to chest “Hello” Blaine grinned as they’re noses brushed against one another, lips close, but not touching.  
  
****

* * *

**Kurt**  
  
“I would’ve liked to been asked,” Kurt sighed as he finished off the drink, knowing that he would be fine unless Sebastian had actually got the drink so that it was full of alcohol but the sweet taste covered it up. He wasn’t too bothered about not getting alcohol, but he hated that Sebastian just made a snap judgement about what’ he’d wanted and got him a stereotypical girly drink rather than just a diet coke if he was going to order him a soft drink. It wasn’t like Sebastian didn’t know he liked it - if Kurt hadn’t been drinking some variation of coffee he’d be drinking diet coke.  
  
Kurt smiled as Blaine didn’t protest to him being dragged onto his feet but there was still a hint of a glare as he saw how close Sebastian was to him. As Blaine spun him around, Kurt couldn’t help the laugh that came out of him and immediately hooked his arms around Blaine’s shoulders as he stopped spinning and their chests were pressed together. “Hi..” He whispered softly, allowing himself to move in closer, letting their lips brush together but still not touching, doing this both to tease Blaine and also to drive in the fact to Sebastian that Blaine was his.  
  
****

* * *

**Blaine**  
  
Blaine couldn’t stop himself from licking his own lips, almost like they were anticipating Kurt’s to press against them. He gave a soft happy hum as he snaked his arms around Kurt’s waist, resting his hands on the small of Kurt’s back.   
  
The music was loud, and the bass thumped in his chest, but he actually really enjoyed it. It had been a long time since he’d just felt like the music was actually inside of him, but then again, it had been a long time since he’d been in this kind of environment. The last time he’d come to a place like this was when Jeff started to wonder if he was gay. It had been a group outing, but most of the guys had just danced in a group. Blaine had spent most of the night dancing by himself, having the absolute time of his life. What could he say, he loved to dance.  
  
As the song picked up, Blaine started to swing his hips, grinding up against Kurt, rolling his hips slightly. He could see Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, who mostly moved between dancing behind Kurt, or Blaine himself. At first, it made Blaine grip onto Kurt a little more, or tense when he was behind him, but after awhile, he just relaxed. He let go. Sebastian was there to have fun like everyone else. Maybe he’d get bored and find someone to hook up with.   
  
Since that’s what he always did.  
  
Blaine’s hands dipped onto Kurt’s backside, every so often giving his backside a squeeze, but mostly, he had a smile on his face, every so often giggling when he would sing along, and he loved when Kurt’s body would even for a moment move in time with his perfectly, their bodies lining up perfectly, lower bodies grinding at just the right angle to make Blaine bit on his lip.  
  
Something happened to him as the music went on, it was like the melody was intoxicating him, the swaying of the hips, Kurt’s body pressed against him… he couldn’t control how absolutely and utterly turned on he was getting from something as simple as dancing with Kurt.  
  
Blaine lent forward, pressing his lips to Kurt’s softly, giving a soft moan once they connected.  
  
****

* * *

**Kurt**  
  
The music was loud and maybe not something that Kurt would normally listen to but he didn’t care. It was fun to dance to, and he was actually starting to enjoy himself, and he knew that as long as he stayed by Blaine, and maybe Sebastian if Blaine went to the toilet or to get another drink, then his first experience with a gay bar wouldn’t be so bad.  
  
Feeling Blaine’s hips grinding against his own, Kurt bit down on his lips so he wouldn’t be moaning out loud in the middle of the dance floor and instead just rolled his hips against Blaine’s while he held onto the other. Occasionally when he’d see Sebastian dancing behind Blaine, he’d glower at the taller male but apart from that he was relaxed.  
  
As Blaine’s hands found their way to his ass, Kurt’s head ducked down as he started to feel more flushed but he was in no way stopping the other. It would hopefully hammer in the fact Blaine was his and he was Blaine’s to anyone - not just Sebastian- who tried between them because he didn’t want to part from Blaine. He was loving this and he was loving how close and connected he was feeling towards Blaine, and he did’t want it to end.  
  
Kurt’s eyes closed over the second Blaine’s lips met his own, and he allowed himself to totally relax into the kiss. One of his hands left its grip on Blaine’s shoulders to snake it’s way up to Blaine’s hand and tangled itself in the curls tightly. It wasn’t about ownership. Right now, Kurt just wanted to kiss the other, whether it was soft like it currently was, or if it would turn passionate like most of their kisses did. He didn’t care as long as his lips were latched onto Blaine’s and he was feeling that closeness with the other.  
**  
**

* * *

**Blaine**  
  
There was something appealing about kissing your boyfriend while grinding in time with music that just made your whole body feel good, pressed so close that the air could barely get between them. Whatever it was, Blaine was feeling every part of it, spreading throughout his whole body, and all he wanted to do was be closer.   
  
The kiss started off soft, but it turned into more. It wasn’t rough, or the way he’d kiss him when he was showing his dominance, in any way,but it was hot, passionate, and needy. Blaine couldn’t get enough. Kurt’s lips were like the one thing he’d been craving in that moment.  
  
The music was like a drug, it amplified everything, and he never wanted to leave. He’d even forgotten about Sebastian until he made some obnoxious woo noise, like some kind of frat boy, before he seem to zone in on someone, dancing his way over to the bar. Blaine had opened an eye just to suss out where he’d gotten to, since he wasn’t sure what he was up to anymore. As Blaine glanced around quickly he noticed someone off to the side of the bar, looking in his direction. It was awkward to make eye contact with someone while you were lip locked with your boyfriend, so Blaine quickly shut his eyes again, spinning them around slightly so he couldn’t see him anymore, before lowering his hands, taking a hold of Kurt’s ass, moaning into the kiss.  
  
The music abruptly stopped for a moment, and everyone called and screamed out. The stop of the music made Blaine pull his lips away, then look toward the DJ with an amused look on his face while people called out crude comments, before the music turned back on.  
  
“Having fun?”   
  
****

* * *

**Kurt**  
  
Kurt was completely oblivious to what was going on around him, even Sebastian who was still dancing near then. He did sort of register the whooping and wanted to glare at Sebastian but Blaine’s lips were just captivating him and he couldn’t do anything to pull himself away. And he didn’t want to. The kiss was a lot more passionate than it had been earlier on tonight but Kurt needed it to be more. It needed to be rougher and Kurt wanted it to be like the way Blaine kissed him when he was showing his dominance but of course having it far more subtle than it would be when they were alone.  
  
His grip tightened slightly when Blaine spun them around but he loosened it almost immediately when they stop. At the feeling of Blaine’s hands actually holding his ass as opposed to just having them on it and occasionally squeezing, Kurt moaned into the miss and was about to pushed closer when the music stopped, which made Blaine pull away. Kurt looked at him slightly dazed for a moment, wondering why Blaine would let the lack of music stop the kiss but soon enough Blaine was talking again “So much fun…who would’ve known a gay bar that Sebastian chose would be this enjoyable?”  
  
****

* * *

**Blaine**  
  
Blaine chuckled as he looked at Kurt, grinning until the music started back up again. He’d been lost, for a moment, caught up in the music, and the kissing and the… everything. It was like the silencing of the music cleared his head for a moment.   
  
“I’m glad you’re having fun” Blaine leant in, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips, tasting the sweetness before pulling back, only to lean back in and press another small kiss. As he swiped his tongue along Kurt’s plump, pink, he let out a small moan, before the music started back up again, almost in time for their kiss to get back on track.   
  
Pushing into Kurt a little harder, his fingers bending, almost gripping his clothes, as tasted Kurt, his tongue exploring the others mouth, toes curling, body buzzing with all things Kurt.   
  
He was in his own world, surrounded by Kurt, and only Kurt.  
  
****

* * *

**Kurt**  
  
“It’s because you’re here” Kurt said smiling softly up at Blaine in between kisses. They were soft but since their previous kiss had been cut off he couldn’t bring himself to care. The kiss did eventually deepen again when Blaine’s tongue swiped over his lips and made its way into his mouth.  
  
Almost instantly Kurt parted his lips to allow the other access into his mouth and moaned as he would occasionally flick his tongue against Blaines before eventually he started sucking on the others tongue. He gripped onto Blaine’s shirt tightly, desperately wanting to bring the older man closer to him. He wanted the feeling of closeness from before to be amplified and didn’t want to part from Blaine for even a second - even if the music stopped again  
  
****

* * *

**Blaine**  
  
There was something bugging Blaine. It was like an itch he couldn’t quite scratch. He tried to push it aside, focus on Kurt’s mouth, Kurt’s tongue, Kurt’s hands, Kurt’s body pushing hard against him… but try as he may something felt… off.  
  
Blaine opened his eyes looking over Kurt’s shoulder, scanning the room. Sebastian had made a new friend by the look of it, drinking with him at the bar, though as the other become slightly more intoxicated, Sebastian simply smirked and sipped on his drink. Almost like he could sense Blaine he looked in his direction, raising his eyebrow confused before quickly paying attention to the guy in front of him when he slipped off the bar stool slightly.   
  
Shaking off the bad vibe, he closed his eyes again, letting his fingers run up and down Kurt’s back softly, the music began thumping again, hard bass songs that practically forced his body to move.   
  
He took his lips off of Kurt’s, kissing along his jaw, down his neck softly, every so often glancing around. He hated this feeling, but his body was telling him something, and it had nothing to do with how turned on he was. It was a bad feeling, a… vibe that was surrounding him. He hated whatever it was that was doing it to him, and went back to kissing Kurt’s neck, grinning into the skin as he let his tongue make small circles, not sucking hard to give Kurt a hickey, but enough that he’d have a red circle for a little while.  
  
****

* * *

**Kurt**  
  
Kurt hummed against Blaine’s lips as his fingers ran up his back, his hips mindlessly moving against Blaine’s to the stereotypical music that was often played at these places. He couldn’t even focus on how bring the song choices were apart from the first song they’d danced to because that actually resemble a song but maybe that was just the only thing that he could focus on was Blaine’s lips. They were completely intoxicating and right now, Kurt didn’t know what he’d do if Blaine pulled away.  
  
It was something he’d found out pretty quickly - to an extent.Blaine’s lips did leave his but Kurt didn’t have time to really react. Because as Blaine was pulling away from his lips and before Kurt could complain and force Blaine’s lips back on his own, Blaine’s lips had found their way to his jaw and moved down his neck. Instantly, Kurt’s eyes closed over and he let out a low, quiet moan. Despite not wanting Blaine to stop kissing his lips, this was definitely a good substitute - even though it could lead to other things that Kurt wasn’t read for yet, Blaine’s lips against his neck just drove Kurt crazy. “Blaine..” Kurt whined softly and gripped tightly onto Blaine’s hair as the other kept up the movements of his tongue against his skin.  
  
****

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine tried to push the strange feeling aside, which was easier than he thought, especially since he was with Kurt. They’d danced before, at Warbler practise, but not danced together, and definitely not like this. The swing of Kurt’s hips, felt like ecstasy against Blaine’s body, his slim waist fit perfectly in his hands, though he never let them rest their long, wanting to explore more and more as time went on.  
  
“You guys are getting an audience” Sebastian’s voice broke his concentration as he removed his lips from Kurt’s neck, opening his eyes and glancing over at Sebastian who was grinning.  
  
“What happened to the guy you were talking to?” Blaine stood back up straight, keeping one of his arms wrapped around Kurt, letting the other drop slightly.  
  
“He passed out, and was boring. Come on, have another drink with me” Sebastian used his hands to lightly tug on the both of them.  
  
“Well, you did say you wanted to have a proper drink” Blaine turned to Kurt, giving him a small shrug.  
  
****

* * *

**Kurt**  
  
Kurt moaned softly as Blaine’s hands kept moving across his body, and was seconds away from jumping up slightly and wrapping his legs around Blaine’s waist when the sound of Sebastian’s voice stopped him, and stopped Blaine from kissing his neck. Lowering his hands down from where they were around Blaine’s shoulders, Kurt glared at Sebastian and wrapped his arm around Blaine.  
  
“Really? So you felt like you had to tell us that?” Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow at Sebastian. He couldn’t see anyone right now who was watching them but in all honesty, Kurt wasn’t looking for them and was just trying to glower Sebastian to death. Feeling Sebastian tugging at him, Kurt just stayed where he was and looked at Blaine to see what he wanted to do “Hmm, but you’re buying me the drink,” He said, moving closer to Blaine as he spoke  
  
****

* * *

**Blaine**  
  
Blaine smirked and gave a quick nod before nodding his head in the direction of Sebastian. To be fair, Sebastian had invited them out, for whatever reason, and Blaine thought it was rude to just leave the other stranded. Naturally, he knew he wouldn’t be stranded for long, because it was Sebastian, but since he still had no idea why the other vampire had asked them out in the first place he was keeping an open mind.   
  
Maybe Sebastian had turned over a new leaf, and wasn’t going to be a giant asshole. He knew deep inside him that he wasn’t a terrible person, just focused on where his dick was far too much and barking up the wrong tree when it came to Blaine himself, but otherwise, he was ok… kind of…  
  
Not really.  
  
Blaine walked toward the bar, his fingers tightening around Kurt’s waist as they approached. It was easy to see the eyes that landed on the 3 of them, but Blaine could feel them on Kurt. He was an attractive boy, and stood out in a place like this. Someone of this kind of beauty wouldn’t usually be found in a seedy place like scandals, So, he tried not to dwell on it too much. He hated it, sure, but Kurt was beautiful, and stunning, and even more sexy than usual. It was just human nature for them to stare.   
  
Blaine ordered for Kurt, a vodka and raspberry, something basic, sweet enough, but with enough kick to start him off. He had no real desire to get Kurt drunk off his face because where would the enjoyment be in that. He didn’t think Kurt was uptight, or needed alcohol to loosen out.   
  
While they waited for Kurt’s drink, Blaine let his hand run down Kurt’s back, softly over his backside, lightly squeezing, not hard, just enough for the both of them to know that his hand was there, while he listened to Sebastian. Present company was discussing the fact that all the bald fat guys were checking him out, and that there were no twinks for him to “sink his teeth into”, then proceeded to start asking Kurt a series of inappropriate questions about…everything. About what had they done together, and to whether Blaine was actually a top, or was he just a phoney and secretly a sloppy bottom sub.  
  
Blaine groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he chose to ignore the boy, leaning over the bar slightly as he took the beer the bartender had given him and started to drink it slowly, as he let his eyes quickly glance around the other patrons. Most people were doing their own thing, however a few eyes were on them, and only one in particular was still bothering Blaine. It was easy to see where he was looking - directly at Kurt’s ass. He felt sick, and when the other licked his lips, Blaine growled, bringing the bottle to his lips to mask the sound.  
  
****

* * *

**Kurt**  
  
Kurt wasn’t believing Sebastian was inviting them to be out just to be nice. Which was really just reinforced by the completely invasive questions Sebastian was asking him, which just made Kurt blush deeply and snap at the other as he tried to get answers out of him. Kurt was starting to think that maybe that this was Sebastian trying to get them into doing a threesome with him. They still hadn’t called the up about it - Kurt wasn’t intending on let it happen, but even if he did, Kurt wouldn’ let it happen yet because he still hadn’t had that experience with.  
  
Feeling Blaine’s hand on his ass and squeezing softly, Kurt smiled slightly at the other and gently nudged him as he pretended to be interested in what Sebastian was saying. The drink Blaine ordered for him was definitely much more enjoyable than the one Sebastian got him. It still tasted fairly fruity, but he could taste the alcohol and it was enough to give him a buzz.  
  
Kurt was aware of the people looking at them, and he was starting to feel a wave of jealousy coming over him whenever he’d start to see someone checking Blaine out, and he would grip tightly onto him and glare until the other guy would look away. He was completely unaware that someone was checking him out as well, and only realised that something was bothering Blaine when he heard him growling “Are you okay…?” He asked softly, raising an eyebrow at the other.  
  
****

* * *

**Blaine**  
  
Blaine knew he was possessive, protective, a little bit jealous, and definitely not one to share when it came to Kurt, but his mind was torn. On one hand, he wasn’t going to suffocate Kurt, demand the boy stay inside and never let the light of day see him for fear that someone else would.He didn’t blame Kurt for the way people were looking at him, even though his pants were tight and hugged every part of him perfectly. He also trusted him, which was stronger than any negative feeling his mind and body could muster up.  
  
It was hard to find the happy medium then. He could deal with Sebastian flirting, and saying whatever he wanted because he knew Kurt could hold his own, and also knew he’d never be interested. But it wasn’t just Kurt, he knew Sebastian wouldn’t try anything. He might talk a big game, but Blaine knew he’d never lay that kind of hand on Kurt.   
  
Blaine straightened up when Kurt asked if he was ok, looking back to face him before joining his side. Sebastian seemed to be looking him up and down as well, trying to suss the situation out more than likely “Yes, just taking some getting used to having a smoking hot boyfriend and having everyone else eye fucking you” Blaine gave a half smile before wrapping his arm around Kurt’s waist again.  
  
“Sebastian, drop it” Blaine rolled his eyes at the other vampire once he started again, and Sebastian grinned, and changed the subject to what songs the Warblers were going to sing on Monday.


	7. Innocence is Burning in Flames - Part 2

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t mind when Blaine was being possessive. He didn’t feel like the other was smothering him or that he didn’t trust him not to cheat or run off with one of those guys. Kurt actually enjoyed how the other got protective he got him. It made him feel wanted. It made him feel like Blaine actually cared about him, and that he wouldn’t just give him p so easily. 

“Oh shut up no one is looking at me like that,” Kurt scoffed softly and rolled his eyes at the mention of someone eyefucking him because he couldn’t feel anyone’s eyes on him and really, he couldn’t believe that someone would be looking at him in this way apart from Blaine “It’s Sebastian, he’s never going to drop it” He deadpanned before taking another swig of his drink and started suggesting songs for the Warblers at the next practice.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s eyebrows shot up as Kurt responded “Are you being serious?” He glanced toward Sebastian, almost for clarification. Sebastian looked around then back at Kurt.

“Black shirt – 10 o’clock” Blaine looked around “Green tie, hideous colour 3 o’clock and…” Blaine paused as he looked at the other guy that had been giving him a weird feeling all night “Blue hat, 12 o’clock”

Sebastian seemed to look along, nodding along before he looked at Kurt “You are looking rather delicious tonight”

Blaine growled at Sebastian who laughed “Easy tiger”

Blaine pulled Kurt in closer, nuzzling his nose into Kurt’s hair, hand clasping around his small waist.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt nodded at Blaine’s question, wondering why he’d even bothered to look at Sebastian for any kind of confirmation, because he doubted Sebastian would even be noticing or even caring that there were other people around because he was probably just too busy checking Blaine out.

Hearing off the different guys Blaine listed off, Kurt looked around, noticing the different guys  that were looking in their general direction before blushing and shaking his head “No, they’re not looking at me they’ll be looking at you or Sebastian.” He said, drinking again before setting the empty glass on top of the bar. 

Kurt glared at Sebastian before complying as Blaine brought him closer “Ignore him. You’re the only person I care about here,” He said, smiling as he kissed into Blaine’s hair.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine leant forward into Kurt’s ear “I love you” he whispered before using his finger to turn Kurt’s face toward him softly, pressing a soft kiss on his lips as he did, letting out a happy hum.

“I’m right here you know” Sebastian pipped in. Blaine could feel him close to them but the whole thing just made him want to laugh instead of get irritated. He grinned against Kurt’s lips before he opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian, purposely rolling his eyes back so they went mostly white. “Dude that’s creepy, don’t do that” Sebastian groaned, moving himself back into an upright position.

“Now which one of you is going to dance with me? Come _oooonnnn_ ” Sebastian whined as Blaine looked over at Kurt, giving him a shrug.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I love you too,” Kurt smiled just being able to whisper the words out before the other pressed his lips against Blaine’s. When Sebastian had interrupted the this time, he wasn’t as irritated as he thought and just rolled his eyes at him instead “yeah, but I don’t love you so you’re not getting any kisses.”

Seeing the way Blaine’s eyes rolled back, Kurt couldn’t help but grimace and shook his head “I have to agree with Sebastian here.. That is creepy.” He said before laughing at Sebastian asking about a dance. He looked at Blaine with a smirk and a raised eyebrow “So who do you think should be the unlucky one that has to dance with him?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Maybe it was the atmosphere, the combination of slights and sounds that just made Blaine happy, but it seemed to be rubbing off on everyone. Sebastian was, well Sebastian, but Blaine much preferred happy flirty Sebastian, than manipulative and horrible Sebastian… Though there was nothing to say this wasn’t him still being manipulative.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt as he reached over to get his drink, quickly downing it. He used to do it as a child, rolling his eyes back, and his parents would hate it. It was a lot easier now that he wasn’t human since there wasn’t the strange blurring when he returned to normal.

“Unlucky? Kurt, you wound be baby” Sebastian piped in.

“We could both go?” Blaine gave Kurt a shrug “otherwise you and I both know it’s going to be me”

“Kurt’s in the middle though” Sebastian said as Blaine raised his eyebrow at him.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt was surprised at how little Sebastian was annoying him tonight. He was irritating him to an extent but it was more in a fun way like people in New Directions would annoy him where it was playful and wasn’t something that was too malicious. He hoped that the other would be like this more often, and that he wouldn’t need alcohol just to be able to tolerate Sebastian.

“Well, you’ve never made me be feel like it would be lucky to dance with you. Besides I’ve seen you dance in Warbler practice. You’re not that good” He teased, because Sebastian was actually a very good dancer, at least when it was choreographed. He didn’t know how good the other would be when it was up to him how he moved, however.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and nodded about to agree with Blaine when Sebastian mentioned him being in the middle. He scoffed and rolled his eyes a little before holding Blaine’s hand “Fine,” He said, gently tugging on Blaine’s hand, because he’d rather he be in the middle than having Sebastian touching Blaine or having Sebastian being in between  them “Where do you want to stand?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine snickered at Kurt while the two boys bickered slightly before he followed behind Kurt, Sebastian hot on his heels.

“I get the back” Blaine laughed as he lent in, using his free hand to squeeze Kurt’s ass “Because he can’t have this”

Really, it was because somewhere in Blaine’s mind, he wanted to show Kurt off. Kurt was his, and no one else could have him. People could try to look, hell they could try to touch, but they were each other’s and everyone else didn’t matter. He wanted to boast in a way, show everyone how lucky HE was. Sebastian could bump and grind all he wanted against Kurt and he knew the other wouldn’t get turned on, however from behind Blaine could let his fingers touch all of Kurt, he could press kisses to his neck without looking too obscene and he could hold Kurt against his chest, both protective and possessive.

Plus he could keep a better eye on the both of them, and the attention they were drawing.

Sebastian reached out and grabbed Kurt’s arm, pulling him slightly as he started dancing, and he was thankful the other didn’t just try to start grinding against his boyfriend. He knew it would eventually happen, the music was almost hypnotic.

* * *

**Kurt**

 

Kurt jumped a little as Blaine squeezed his ass before rolling eyes and playfully slapped the other’s shoulder “You’re unbelievable.”

He wasn’t sure how to feel about Blaine being behind him – sure it meant he wouldn’t feel Sebastian grinding against his ass as they danced but it also meant that he wouldn’t be able to kiss Blaine while they dhanced and that he’d be almost completely oblivious to Sebastian. But he didn’t mind as long as the dancing was with Blaine, even if meant he couldn’t actually see Blaine.

Kurt let Sebastian pull at him, managing to suppress the urge to roll his eyes, before dancing along with Sebastian. it was different from dancing with Blaine. they obviously weren’t grinding against each other, and Kurt had to tilt his head up to actually look at Blaine when it wasn’t something he had to do with but he wasn’t complaining. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, and as long as Sebastian didn’t push things too much, it would actually be more than tolerable.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine didn’t think he’d enjoy this at all when he arrived. He’d actually been shocked when Kurt agreed in the first place, so he felt a bit silly saying no to the boy. But now, he was glad he never said anything. Sebastian was singing along with songs, every so often taking a hold of Kurt’s hands and making him do a few silly actions. He hadn’t seen Sebastian like this before, but then again, Sebastian never had this much to blackmail Blaine with.

As the music went on, Blaine couldn’t help but move up right behind Kurt, grinding himself while peppering kisses along his neck. Sebastian had moved in a little more, and as much as Blaine knew he should say something, he let it go, only tightening his hands around Kurt so he knew… Knew he was Blaine’s.

He was in a bliss, body grinding against Kurt’s perky backside, mouth licking, kissing, and every so often giving a very experimental nibble, seeing how far he could push it till his fangs shot out.

Blaine enjoyed the feeling of Kurt’s artery thumping hard against his neck as Blaine licked over it. He teased himself on it, wanting it so bad but knowing he couldn’t.

When Blaine did however open his eyes he noticed blue hat guy behind Sebastian dancing with him. Hmm. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe he was looking at Sebastian and not Kurt. Since that meant he could have Kurt all to himself again Blaine let his hands run up along the front of Kurt, touching his chest, down his stomach, going everywhere except where he really wanted to go – his cock.

Blue hat kind of moved himself around so that Sebastian was behind him, which brought him face to face with Kurt and himself. He still had a horrible feeling from him, but he pushed it aside though eased up on his teasing, just kept his lips softly along Kurt’s neck and cheek.

“Hey” he smiled though his eyes were directly on Kurt “You’re far too pretty to be in a place like this” the guy licked his lips, though the way he was looking at Kurt was like he was a piece of meat. Sebastian seemed ignorant to the whole thing, dancing up against the guy from behind.

Blaine made a throaty noise against Kurt’s skin, though most of the music drowned that out as he gripped onto Kurt a little tighter.

“My names Grant” he called out over the music “You’ll need to know it for later”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

If Kurt had been told when he first arrived here that he’d enjoy dancing with Sebastian he would’ve laughed in their face but here he was. He just laughed as he grabbed his hands and moved them in a ridiculous fashion, and occasionally sang with him. He was really amazed that he was having this much fun with Sebastian, but of course, he was having more fun with Blaine behind him even though it was a completely different kind of fun.

With how Blaine was grinding against his ass, and was biting and licking at his neck, Kurt was fighting every urge to just moan out but the managed to keep any noises to himself and just focused on dancing with Sebastian. It wasn’t that he didn’t find Sebastian attractive – anyone would be crazy to not find him attractive – but if his mind was focused on dancing he would be thinking about Blaine’s lips.

When the guy with the blue hat appeared behind Sebastian, Kurt wanted to look behind him and tell him ‘I told you so’ but Blaine’s hands moving on his chest and stomach made his mind go completely blank, and he leaned back into the other and moaned out his name.

He opened his eyes just in time to see the guy in the blue hat moving Sebastian so that he was between them instead.. Kurt swallowed back and pressed slightly closer to Blaine, feeling uncomfortable with how the other decided that he was just going to dance with them despite the fact Kurt was clearly with Blaine and Sebastian.

“Hi,” Kurt said, mainly to just be polite which was getting harder with how the other was licking his lips “… I’m with my boyfriend and my friend behind you. I didn’t realise that the  bouncers were checking to see if people weren’t ugly enough to be in here. I thought they were checking for ID” he dead panned, because rally his pick up line was terrible even it was the only one that had been directed at Kurt so far with intentions to flirt rather than annoy Blaine like Sebastian did when the first met.

“Will I?” Kurt said, trying to sound disinterested as he spoke but it really just came out shaky because he didn’t know what to do in this situation “I was fine not knowing it before”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

There were times when Blaine would question the proper “social” way to handle a situation.

When he got turned, a lot of things changed, especially as far as instinct went, that he could no longer trust that, to an extent. He knew his instinct were more logical, and required little thought, but there was always the social implications that had to be considered… and that voice held a very small pull in his mind.

Before he was turned, Blaine was scared of confrontations. He ran instead of fought, and tried to be nice to everyone just in the hopes of keeping everyone happy. He had learned how to fight simply after he had the shit kicked out of him for being gay, but he never used it.

But, his transition saw different emotions and feelings being amplified. A crush was not just a crush, it was a hardcore Lust that drove his mind into a frenzy. Jealous wasn’t just feeling a bit upset, it was a primal rage of wanting to kill someone, and anger was catastrophic.

At the moment, with Kurt in his arms, he was having conflicting thoughts. He wanted to push Kurt out of the way, and take this guy out for speaking to Kurt in a disrespectful manner, not even to mention the way  
he was still eye fucking him. But then he wondered if he should stay back, and let Kurt speak, and take his cues from the boy.

When Kurt’s voice kind of squeaked, Blaine stopped kissing him and looked forward, letting his chin rest on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Animosity, I’m ok with that too. Come on, I’m a decent looking guy” Grant spoke, leaning in a little closer to Kurt, starting to completely move away from Sebastian’s grip “Your boyfriends cute too” He  
glanced up toward Blaine, who responded by raising his eyebrow confused, then narrowing them. “I’d be happy to share… come on, you guys have been out here flaunting yourselves all night, don’t go shy now” He was directing his comments back toward Kurt, nudging his head slightly “I can tell you pull the leash around here, so what about the three of us go somewhere, where we can get to know each other” Grant reached out to touch Kurt’s face, but before he could even get close Blaine had his hands around Kurt, pulling him back, one hand firmly pressed on Kurt’s chest, the other on his waist. Blaine couldn’t help the low throaty growl that came out, and he was glad the music was loud enough to mask it most of the time.

“Woah, Easy tiger” Sebastian called out from behind everyone, trying to come in-between Grant and Kurt, however the former held his hand out, stopping him.

“Listen, you’re cute and all, but maybe you could go…elsewhere. We were just getting to know each other.” His eyes darted from Blaine to Kurt, and for the first time in a long time, Blaine was speechless.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt was glad for Blaine stopping his kisses because hopefully that way Blaine would be able to help deal with Grant and maybe he’d decide to not talk to him after seeing his boyfriend. 

He immediately leaned back slightly as Grant leaned in before glaring at his comment about Blaine. Of course Blaine was cute – it was one of the any things Kurt loved about him – but he didn’t want some sleazy guy flirting with his boyfriend right in front of him. His comment about how they were making out earlier really set Kurt on edge. Because that wasn’t supposed to be a show. That was for their own enjoyment, and nothing else. It did make him a little less annoyed at Sebastian for his comment about people watching them earlier.

Kurt froze as Grant tried to touch his face but thankfully, Blaine pulled him back with his arms over him protectively and Sebastian had also decided to just stop dancing around them. He smiled slightly at him before glowering at the way he spoke to Sebastian. He was the only person who was allowed to sass at Sebastian and he wasn’t happy hearing someone else do it “Well I was dancing with my friend until you interrupted us so can we get back to doing that?” He asked, holding his hand out to Sebastian in the hopes he’d take it.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine had frozen for a moment, lost in his own thoughts, though was extremely thankful his body and reflexes were still working correctly. He hadn’t loosened his grip on Kurt yet, but he tore his eyes from looking right at Grant, over to Sebastian. He couldn’t help the small eyebrow raise as Kurt reached out for Sebastian, the other vampire clearly confused as he looked at Blaine, then back to Kurt’s hand before taking it and stepping to the other side.

Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly looked at Sebastian, he held them up defensively before turning to Grant “I wouldn’t test that one” he nudged his thumb toward Blaine.

Grant rolled his eyes “The hobbit? I’m sure i’ll be fine. Listen…” Grant looked back at Kurt “Just let me buy you a drink, you can let your pets play with each other, or whatever, and then I will bring you back in one piece, but… I get the feeling you won’t want to come back” Grants eyes moved from Blaine to Sebastian, before coming to rest on Kurt “I can make it worth your while. I’m told I’m very good with my tongue” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt’s gaze turned slightly desperate as Sebastian didn’t grab his hand out straight away but he thankfully did before Kurt would need to actually ask him and immediately, Kurt pulled Sebastian closer as he walked towards him. Ideally, he wouldn’t want Sebastian that close, but it was better than having a stranger too close. Especially a stranger who wasn’t taking ’No, I have a boyfriend’ for an answer.

Hearing the other say he’d be fine with Blaine if he was angered, Kurt couldn’t help but snort slightly with laughter, knowing just what Blaine was capable of if Karofsky was anything to go by.

Karofsky…

As soon as his former tormentor came to mind, Kurt smirked a little as an idea started to form in his mind, barely even acknowledging the words leaving Grant’s mouth as he slowly looked up at him “Fine, I’ll entertain you for a while, but only if I can  bring my boyfriend with me” He said, tugging Blaine close as he spoke.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine raised his eyebrow confused at Kurt. He had been listening to the boys heart rate, but it was relatively calm, as were the words. The cloud surrounding his mind had lifted slightly, though Blaine did find himself scratching the back of his neck confused. He wasn’t the type of person who usually got that lost in this thoughts, but then again, he wasn’t the type of person who ever had someone like Kurt filling up his ever sense.

He’d been starting to learn that sometimes what Kurt was feeling, Blaine would feel tenfold. If Kurt was confused, suddenly Blaine was filled with doubt, and questioning himself. If Kurt was happy, Blaine tended to be happy. It wasn’t to say he didn’t have his own emotions, but he’d lost the ability to understand them a long time ago, and just stayed at a happy neutral most of the time.

Upon hearing Grant’s words, Blaine’s eyebrows narrowed. Had he spent too long with a human that he was no longer being seen as a predator? Was there something that had changed that meant that someone would even have the nerve to speak to him like that?

Blaine looked at Kurt, eyes wide when he said Fine. Fine? What was Kurt thinking. Fine? Did he want to spend time with this man? Did he wish to be with him and not Blaine?

“Babe that was the plan from the beginning” Grant turned his gaze to Sebastian “Bye bye” he grinned before he reached out and grabbed Kurt’s hand. 

Blaine moved Kurt out of the way, and moved in between the two. He had to look up slightly but he was almost chest to chest with the guy. 

“Don’t touch him” Blaine spoke through closed teeth.

“Why don’t you let your  _boyfriend_  decide that for himself. Come on, lets go’ Grant nudged his head and started to walk, as Blaine turned to look at Kurt confused.

“Kurt…?” he spoke softer as he reached out and took Kurt’s hand.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt shot grant a look, knowing that Grant had  wanted him alone but he wasn’t going to argue. He was going to let Kurt bring Blaine and really that was all Kurt needed. He couldn’t do this without Blaine. He didn’t want to imagine what Grant would do if he got him alone.

Kurt smiled at Sebastian apologetically when Grant spoke before his eyes widened when Grant suddenly grabbed his hand. Blaine thankfully got in between them and stopped Grant from dragging him off before Kurt could speak to Blaine about why he agreed to go out with the other.

“Just meet us out the back” Kurt said, rolling his eyes at Grant as the other started walking. He turned to look at Blaine before bringing his hand up to cup Blaine’s cheek “Just trust me… please” Kurt whispered softly, before leaning in to whisper in the other’s ear “Do you want to go somewhere quiet to warm up first?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“I trust you always” Blaine spoke softly before Kurt lent in. He turned his head just a tiny bit so he could press a kiss to the side of Kurt’s face, near his ear, his eyes completely focused on Grant though. He inhaled deeply, feeling his eyes flutter closed for a second as he pressed a small kiss to the side of Kurt’s ear. Maybe it was a combination of everything around them, the heat that was causing Kurt to sweat up a tiny bit, the music that just thumped hard in his chest, the dancing, everything, but Kurt’s allure was stronger than normal. Blaine felt himself practically drooling at his scent.

He couldn’t quite understand why Kurt would choose to spend more time with this man, but he felt like it wasn’t his place to say anything. Kurt hadn’t excluded him, so it wasn’t that he wanted to be away from Blaine, and right now Blaine wasn’t going anywhere. You couldn’t drag him away from Kurt even if you tried.

There was something about Kurt’s voice though as he spoke that sparked something in Blaine. Something about the way each word sounded rolling off his tongue that almost lit a fire under him.Blaine found himself licking his own lips as Kurt got closer, but he didn’t understand.

“Warm up?” Blaine asked confused before he moved to rest his forehead against the other. It sounded like the hottest thing in the world, and he didn’t even know why.  He decided to not ask anymore questions, except took Kurt’s hand, and nodded.

* * *

**Kurt**

“Good,” Kurt smiled when Blaine said he trusted him and kissed him softly. He knew that Blaine trusted him anyway, but it was important that Blaine trusted him with this. It was more important that he trusted him with this more than anything else that he’d asked of the other. It was more risky than Karofsky as they could easily be caught at any moment, by anyone than just by the Glee Club who probably wouldn’t blame Kurt if they ever found out about what part he had to play in Kaorfsky’s death. But with this, Kurt doubted people would see his side of the story, never mind sympathise with him.

Kurt smirked when Blaine repeated his words, before grabbing Blaine’s wrist and pulling him away from the dance floor and towards the back. He knew that Grant had left out the door and was waiting for them to come out so he wouldn’t be able to over hear them, unless he came back inside, but hopefully they wouldn’t take that long – or  rather, it wouldn’t take that long to convince Blaine to get on his side.

Once they were at the door, Kurt pushed Blaine against the door next to it and instantly latched his lips onto Blaine’s neck and started to make his way up to Blaine’s ear “I want you to repeat what you did to Karosky to this guy,” He said, slowly kissing along the other’s jaw, never letting his lips linger on a spot for too long, “And I just want to watch this time..I’d love to watch you like that.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine inhaled deeply, his hands instantly snaking around Kurt as he felt himself get pushed against the door. He loved the way his body never froze up, blocked the movements and just always seemed to relax when Kurt did something. Sure, if Kurt ever tried to kill him that was backfire a lot but Blaine was certain that would never happen.

Feeling the others lips on his skin was ecstasy. Blaine let out a soft moan, tilted his head slightly while the other worked his skin until he could feel Kurt’s breath on his ear.

The words sounded like sex, but their meaning was anything but “k-Kurt?” Blaine mumbled before he nodded as Kurt continued, the way his body was buzzing, the way his scent was so strong, taunting him… Always taunting him.

Blaine took a hold of Kurt and flipped them so Kurt was facing the door as Blaine pressed him hard against it, almost pushing his face hard against the wood as he gave a low growl, his body instantly pressing to the back of Kurt, mouth latching on Kurt’s neck as he started to kiss him.

“You’re mine” Blaine moaned as he started to grind against Kurt’s backside, lips trailing his neck as he listened to his heart race speed up, the blood rushing quickly, the scent amplifying, fangs present, nearly pressing against Kurt’s neck.

Blaine let go quickly, and took a small step back, baring his fangs at Kurt once they made eye contact.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Do it.. please,” Kurt mumbled against Blaine’s skin as he kept up the kisses.It was something Kurt rarely had the chance to do. More often than not, if anyone’s lips were against anyone’s neck, it was Blaine’s against Kurt’s as he teased himself on Kurt’s scent – and teased Kurt because neck kisses were  _definitely_ his weakness when it came to anything sexual – knowing that eventually, Kurt would let him sink his teeth into his neck. Kurt didn’t know when it would happen, but soon, Kurt would be willing to let the other drink from him. 

As Blaine suddenly pinned him against the door, Kurt turned so that his cheek was resting against the door to get more comfortable as he could against the hard wood of the door “You’re so strong, Blaine…I love it” This kind of position would usually make him panic as he felt vulnerable and he knew that there wouldn’t be anyway he could get away if he wanted to but he wasn’t fight it it. Instead he was just moaning out as Blaine’s lips were latching onto his neck, his heart pounding louder and faster the more Blaine would kiss him, and his hips would grind against his ass. He let his nails scrape against the door, mumbling out the other’s name as he started to move his hips back against Blaine’s thrusts.

Kurt shut his eyes over tightly before slowly turning around and felt his breath hitching as soon as he saw Blaine’s fangs, “Let’s do this..” He breathed out before grabbing tightly onto Blaine and opened the door to finally meet up with Grant.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It almost felt like a switch where the last remaining parts of humanity that Blaine held onto would vanish and the vampire would emerge. There were parts that merged together, hints of the ‘not quite human’ part of him, even while Blaine was being, what he likes to call “normal”, but this was entirely different.

Blaine was running on pure primal instinct, a wild animal that was bashing against the cage trying to get out. Kurt had the key and dangled it in front of his nose before releasing him. Things were different like this. He saw the world in different colours, different smells that zoned in on details he usually overlooked, sensing emotions, smelling lust, feeling it so strong it was like he was having sex, and, the need, the want, the desire to drive his teeth into something.

Blaine would do anything, be anything that Kurt wanted and he followed along behind him, his head moving in small jerks as he looked around, his neck tense, back rigid, and each step felt like he didn’t even have control of his own movements. It was like Kurt was in fact pulling him on an invisible leash. Maybe Grant had been accurate in his comments.

The thought of that name caused Blaine to lift his head, smell around until he caught his scent. He’d disrespected Kurt. He’d touched Kurt.

Kurt wanted him dead.

Kurt would always get what he wanted.

* * *

**Kurt**

Maybe getting Blaine to kill Grant was a bit much but right now, Kurt didn’t want to think rationally. He hated how Grant didn’t respect that Kurt was with Blaine, and that he only wanted to dance with Blaine and Sebastian. He wasn’t happy with how Sebastian had been disregarded – he was barely a friend but when he and Sebastian insulted each other was just banter. And more importantly , he hated how Blaine was being put down by the other. He wanted Grant to see just how threatening Blaine could really be and he wouldn’t be able to get away from it. Kurt guessed from how cocky he was that this happened to a lot of other guys, and he wasn’t going to let it happen anymore.

Kurt was going to put an end to this.

Grant would pay for what he did.

Once outside, Kurt glanced around for a few moments before smirking when his eyes fell on the other male. Checking that Blaine was still behind him, Kurt made his way over to Grant, the smirk still in place as he walked “Hey,” He said, tilting his head to the side in faux interest as he looked the other up and down, knowing that it wouldn’t take Blaine too long to drain him but he was still going to enjoy every moment of it “So, are you ready to start this?”

* * *

**Blaine**

“You came” Grant smirked and took a few steps forward “I was certain that one had talked you out of it” He gestured his hand toward Blaine who in response jerked his head sideways, a little too quickly, and a little too forcefully.

Grant raised his eyebrow confused, the actual almost unnatural but he brushed it aside with a smirk.

Blaine walked out from beside Kurt and slowly circled Grant, standing behind him. He looked at Kurt from over his shoulder, upper lip flinching slightly, only showing just the bottoms of his fangs.

“Jumping straight to it?” Grant smirked, his eyes focused only on Kurt, reaching out to grab Kurt’s hands, though purposely standing still, almost like he was anticipating something from Blaine. Maybe he suspected Blaine to kiss his neck or touch him from behind.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Of course I did,” Kurt said, still smirking as Grant stepped forwards, almost amused at how the other was completely oblivious to what Kurt really had planned for them. His eyes narrowed for a few moments when Grant mentioned Blaine, who Kurt looked after for a few moments his eyes widened when seeing how Blaine’s head jerked almost unnaturally. Thankfully, Grant didn’t seem to notice, or if he did he didn’t comment.

“Well of course we are,” Kurt’s eyes were on Blaine as he walked around Grant, but tried to act like he was still somewhat interested in Grant, “We were just warming up. That’s why we took so long. I figured that the quicker we get into this, the happier you’d be.”

Seeing how Grant’s hands were reaching out, Kurt quirked an eyebrow at them before looking at Blaine who was still standing behind Grant. Taking in a breath, Kurt leaned forwards and slowly too a hold of Grant’s hands, his face scrunching up a little before locking eyes with Blaine’s “Go,”

* * *

**Blaine**

It was a simple command. One word. Go.

Blaine moved his mouth forward, letting them ghost over Grants neck as he inhaled and pressed a small kiss to the others skin. He felt the man tense beneath his lips but instantly relax. The blood already starting to pump more.

“Mmm” Grant sighed happily. Blaine locked his eyes with Kurt as he opened his mouth wide and bit down.

Grants body jerked at first, startled, but then he relaxed, almost sunk back into Blaine, giving a long moan “Oh god, yess” he moaned.

Blaine reached around and put his hand flat on his chest as he started to lap the skin softly, before he smirked at Kurt, his mouth opening just a bit to show the red tinge of his lips and teeth before Grants body jerked.

“Ow, haha, easy… Ow.. Dude… ” He went to pull away slightly, struggling under Blaine’s grip as he drove his fangs in. He did not get to feel pleasure. He got to feel pain.

Blaine reached up and covered Grants mouth at the exact moment he went to scream, since he could feel it coming, as Blaine changed the bite, pulling his head further to the side so he could start to drain him.

He snarled as he drove his fangs deeper, eyes fluttering close as he started to become overwhelmed with blood. Blaine was starving and he loved how sweet blood went when it was full of lust, but he also loved it when it was full of fear. Blaine moaned, taking his mouth away only to inhale deeply, getting the overwhelming scent of Kurt and groaning before driving his mouth back down onto the flesh.

Grant didn’t put up much of a fight though he jerked around a few times, which only made Blaine tear more of the skin.

* * *

**Kurt**

It amazed Kurt that he was so fascinated by this. Just a few months ago, he was screaming and running from Blaine when he saw him just feeding normally from a boy and couldn’t even think about Blaine doing something like this, which was a direct result of his lifelong fear of vampires, apart from Blaine. He knew Blaine wouldn’t hurt him so there was no need to be afraid.

Yet here he was, standing in a dark alley behind a gay bar – which was a place Kurt never though he’d be in so he was definitely ticking off a good few things off his ‘things I’ll never ever do list’ – watching and loving how Blaine was starting to drain some random sleaze guy. Not only was he loving Blaine doing this but he’d also been the one to tell Blaine to do it. It wasn’t like Karfosky where he’d been scared and just wanted the fear to end. He was scared of vampires, but he had so much more fear for Karofsky than the undead creatures. He had no idea what Karofsky was capable of and it was so much more terrifying than anyone else.

He didn’t stop Blaine from killing Karofsky out of his fear and wanting his fear of Karofsky to end. But with Grant, he’d told Blaine to kill him outright, and there was nothing about being scared involved.

He just wanted Grant to die. 

Once he’d moved his hands out of Grant’s grasp, and he watched as Blaine really started to drain him, Kurt slowly walked to the side of Blaine, standing so that he was close to his boyfriend, but was still able to watch what he was doing to the sleaze.

“I love seeing you like this,” He breathed, leaning in and started to pepper kisses across Blaine’s neck and underneath his ears, letting his hand grip onto Blaine slightly. He wanted to hold on tighter but he didn’t want to stop Blaine from doing this by distracting him “You’re so strong… so powerful. I know that you’ll protect me. That you’ll do whatever it takes to protect me. And that’s why I love you doing this. Because I know that you want to keep me safe, don’t you”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine would never deny the fact that feeding could be sexual. Feeding while having sex was the peak. It was a rush, the blood was full of endorphin’s, that could make the feedee intoxicated. Same as someone who’d had way too much to drink, feed from them, start to feel the effects. Granted, it didn’t last as long as feeding while having sex, but feeding from someone who was drunk – pretty close second.

He could taste the sweetness of the drinks Grant had probably been consuming all evening, and the taste was becoming masked by the fear, oh, and that tasted so good to Blaine.

Blaine’s eyes zoned in on Kurt the moment he saw the other move, almost quizzically, studying the movements, listening to his surroundings, as well as concentrating on Grant. He wasn’t as big as Karofsky so he was easier to take down, but quicker to drain.

Then he felt it. Kurt’s lips. Blaine dig his fingers into Grant, gripping hard as he moaned. Grant made a few grumbled noises, swung his hand a few times but Blaine could tell this was nearly over. But Kurt…. Kurt was kissing him, Kurt was touching him, and Blaine was in heaven. 

Upon hearing Kurt’s words, Blaine started to feel himself getting hard. He was beyond turned on, and now that he had fed and was moving in close to killing the man, he was buzzing with energy.

The pulse became weak, and maybe Blaine could have stayed a little longer, but he instantly let go of Grant, watching him slide down lifeless onto the ground, before he turned around, and pushed Kurt hard backwards until his back hit the cold concrete wall. His hands reached back, grabbing a hold of his ass as he hoisted him up, wrapping Kurt’s thighs around his waist, and before the boy could say anything pressed his lips hard to his as he kissed him. 

In the desperate and needy attempt to kiss, Blaine’s fang pierced Kurt’s lip a tiny bit, and suddenly Blaine could taste Kurt. His eyes shot open, as the almost frenzy began. He squeezed Kurt’s ass impossibly hard, grinding into him, pushing him hard against the wall as he tongue lapped it hard. Something inside Blaine’s mind shattered, as he pulled his lips away, letting go of Kurt completely, dropping the boy onto his feet, before taking a stumbled step back and holding his head between his hands, hunching over himself slightly as he made a soft whimpering noise, like a dog who had just been told no.

“Well. What do we have here?” Sebastian spoke as he approached from the shadows.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt stepped away from Blaine when he let Grant fall to the ground. He tilted his head slightly to the side and was about to inspect him – he didn’t think the other was dead yet but he knew there would be next to no chance of him surviving. Even if he did, who would believe him about what he said? No one at vampires existed apart from the ones  who chose to reveal themselves to a human or ones that bothered to look for them. So in the incredibly slim chance that Grant lived and started telling people about what happened, it was doubtful that he’d be believed.

He turned around and was about to make a comment about how he went down faster than Karofsky, but Blaine didn’t give him the chance as he was pushed against the wall. He could do little but just stand there as Blaine’s hand grabbed his ass and pulled him up so his legs were around his waist, and as soon his he felt Blaine’s lips against his own, Kurt moaned loudly against the other’s lips. 

Kurt only pulled back very slightly when he felt Blaine’s fang piercing his lip, flinching a little at the unexpected feeling of it, but the distance was closed almost instantly as the kiss became a lot more passionate than it had ever been. Blaine was gripping his ass tight enough that Kurt was starting to worry about having bruises on it the next day, and he could only feel the coldness and hardness of the walll against him but Kurt didn’t even care as he kept whining and moaning into Blaine’s mouth. 

A loud gasp escaped him when Blaine pulled away and dropped him back on his feet. Kurt opened his eyes, feeling slightly dazed as he was about to pull Blaine closer to him when he heard Sebastian’s voice. He instantly let out a frustrated noise and glared at Sebastian, hating that Sebastian had caught them doing something like this again “What do you want, Sebastian?”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine’s body was on fire, his mind exploding into thousands of little pieces as the frenzy took over him. Pulling away from Kurt had felt like ripping off a limb while he was still human. It was excruciating. 

The taste of Kurt still lingered on his tongue, and as Blaine swallowed, trying so hard to taste a little more, he moaned softly. He wanted more. 

Blaine turned his head quickly to face Sebastian, upper lip quivering as though it were trying not to bite before he turned to back to look at Kurt. He looked into his eyes and just… looked. Deeply into the blue, hypnotised by the calmness of them. He shuffled forward slightly until he was back beside Kurt, his body shaking a little while it fought against itself. It was hard when one side of your mind was screaming that Kurt was his soul mate, while the other side was so desperate for his blood it didn’t care. Blaine lent against Kurt softly, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Interesting. What did you do to him?” Sebastian’s eyes were on Blaine before they quickly darted down to Grant on the floor, then back over “Are you just going to leave him there?”

* * *

**Kurt**

 

Kurt just glared at Sebastian the entire time, wishing that he would’ve just been distracted by some other hook up so that they could’ve made their way back to Dalton – it would’ve been the first thing that came out of his mouth after Blaine had parted from him but no, Sebastian just had to ruin that, didn’t he?

HE sighed, and managed a small smile as Blaine stood next to him and slowly ran his fingers through Blaine’s hair when he felt the other’s hand on his shoulder, trying to calm himself down after Sebastian’s sudden appearance. 

“You know what happened here,” He said, his eyes narrowing again when Sebastian spoke, before slowly pulling Blaine closer to him “Well, what else are we going to do with him? There’s not exactly another place we can put him”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Sebastian shook his head giving a small  _tsk_  sound “Blaine, Blaine, Blaine” he shook his head “See, this is what happens when you starve him, he goes all…” Sebastian held his hand up and make a  _crazy_  action “Come on, give me a hand you psycho” He directed the comment to Blaine as he scrunched his nose, using the toe of his shoe to push Grants head to the slid slowly, exposing the torn flesh.

 It was a lot cleaner than Karofsky, but then again Blaine hadn’t been angered by someone hitting Kurt, and completely losing control. He wasn’t completely covered in it, but the bite was anything but  _normal._  He’d torn at the flesh, pulled more off than he needed it, and instead of a small bite more, it was… so much more.

Blaine for the most part was just trying to regain control of himself. It was a strange feeling, killing for Kurt, feeling Kurt’s energy while he did it, the emotions, the sexual excitement… the last point made Blaine shudder, and bury his face into the crook of Kurt’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Blaine…” Sebastian groaned “I don’t want to get your mess on me, help me”

Blaine turned back to look at Sebastian, before down at Grant. He tore himself away from Kurt before walking toward Grant, pushing past Sebastian as he picked the body up, walked it a couple of steps, then threw it into the large dumpster, before shuffling back to Kurt as if to say “ _there, I did it”,_ before grabbing Kurt’s hand, and making him touch the back of Blaine’s head again, burying his face into the skin again as he let the battle continue in his mind.

* * *

**Kurt**

“I’m not starving him!” Kurt snapped at Sebastian, “I said he can feed from whoever he wants at the feeding bays, I can’t force him down there!” Kurt was actually offended by the accusation. He’d never stopped Blaine from going to the feeding bays because he knew that he was important for Blaine to feed, so it would be wrong to stop that. At least it would be wrong to stop him from going to the feeding bays when Kurt wasn’t ready for Blaine to feed from him.

He was surprised at how .. clean the bite on Grant’s neck was in comparison to Karofsky’s. It still wasn’t a pleasant sight – not that Kurt was going to be wanting to run, and it actually caused a wave of excitement to go through Kurt he’d told Blaine to do this – but he’d expected it to be a lot worse. 

Kurt scoffed when hearing Sebastian complaining and crossed his arms over tightly as he watched Blaine picking up the body and tossing it into a dumpster like it was nothing. He instantly brought Blaine closer to him and held onto his hair. “There. He’s helped you"

 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Yeah, that’s why he smells like rotting flesh, like, all the time” Sebastian turned his nose up, scrunching it “except for now, obviously” he rolled his eyes.

“Can we go?” Blaine finally spoke up. His voice was still a lot lower than usual, rough and growling as he looked up at Kurt. He felt guilty that he’d accidentally bit the boy since he had been trying to hard to prove he was in full control, that he could wait and that Kurt didn’t have to worry… Of course Kurt had to worry. A drop of his blood made Blaine go into overdrive.

But aside from everything else Blaine felt closer to Kurt than he ever had. Something happened, to both of them, Kurt getting Blaine to kill for him, and Blaine getting so turned on by it that he wouldn’t even question if Kurt wanted him to do it again. He would happily do it again. A thousand times over.

Blaine hugged Kurt a little tighter.

Kurt was his.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“That’s still not my fault! I keep telling him to eat, it’s not my fault if he doesn’t” Kurt snapped, trying to not completely lose his mind at Sebastian. He probably would have by now but Sebastian was a vampire too. He could easily hands Kurt ass to him or easily kill him just like Blaine did with Karofsky and Grant if he he tried anything. So instead, Kurt just stood by Blaine’s side and glared at him.

Kurt turned when hearing Blaine speaking before nodding “Sure…” He said kissing his cheek softly. He really wanted to go back more than ever now. Sebastian had frustrated him, and Kurt was already turned on from how Blaine was grinding against him almost the entire night and seeing Blaine really starting to use his strength. He needed to get back ASAP to feel that connection to Blaine “We can go just now…I’ll drive, okay?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine didn’t even think twice about handing Kurt the keys before grabbing his arm and dragging him toward where he had parked his car, shooting Sebastian a look at made the other just shake his head and go back inside.

The smell surrounding Kurt was stirring something inside Blaine’s chest. He could feel him, Taste him, God he wanted to do so much. Had he not accidentally bitten him Blaine was certain he would have fucked his beautiful boy up against that cold wall in the disgusting back alley. He didn’t even care that their first time together would have happened while a dead corpse watched them. At that moment nothing else had mattered except taking Kurt, claiming him as his own.

Once they were in the car and driving back to Dalton Blaine reached over and rested his hand on Kurt’s leg. At first he kept it still… Then slowly started to move it up. And up. Until his fingers could feel the bulge in Kurt’s pants and he started to Palm him softly.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled when Blaine didn’t argue about giving him the car keys. He’d wanted to drive the expensive car for an incredibly long time, so Blaine not protesting to it made him incredibly happy. He didn’t have long to think on this however as Blaine was dragging him over to the car park and soon enough, they were in the car.

Once seated, Kurt smiled and let his hands run over the steering wheel for a few moments before starting the car and pulled out and headed to Dalton. He didn’t have a lot of time to appreciate the vehicle as Blaine’s hand found it’s way on his leg and it kept moving up. All it was doing to Kurt was making all the thoughts of him needed Blaine to be around him and kissing him and just making him feel that he belonged to Blaine come back to him.

The closer he got to Dalton, the further Blaine’s hand was moving up until he felt it on his crotch, and Kurt was trying to not let himself get turned on but was completely failing. He was getting harder by the second and it was starting to get hard to focus on the road and not Blaine’s hand so by the time they got to Dalton, Kurt breathed out a relief as they parked. Instantly, he climbed over to Blaine’s laps and started rolling his hips down onto Blaine’s, and let his lips latch back on to Blaine’s neck “Carry me to your room.. Please.” Kurt just managed to breathe out as he kept rolling his hips down onto Blaine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Innocence is Burning in Flames - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ! So much Smut !

**Blaine**

Blaine could feel Kurt getting hard against the palm of his hand, which only saw him wanting the boy more and more. Feeling the thickness of it… Knowing what lay hidden behind those tight pants… it was mouth watering.

He couldn’t help but look over, watching Kurt’s reaction to what he was doing. Know it was just his hand that was producing those reaction. Hands tightening on the wheel slightly. Occasionally Swallowing. The vein on the size of his neck thumping. 

Blaine almost anticipated Kurt’s movements as he parked the car, watching as he unbuckled his belt and jumped into Blaine’s lap.

He couldn’t get his hands around the boy fast enough, hands instantly latching to Kurt’s perky backside, massaging the flesh, needing it with his hands. Kurt was rolling his hips, and in turn Blaine was thrusting upwards to meet him, bucking under each small roll which made his toes curl.  He wanted to desperately kiss him, but Kurt had moved to his neck. It wasn’t the soft kind that Blaine would press to Kurt, but hard, needy and as far as Blaine was concerned, fucking hot.

He moaned softly, feeling his pants growing uncomfortably tight as he pushed up. Blaine wanted to tear the clothes off his body right then and there, and take him like this. He didn’t care they were in the Dalton car park where anyone could see them, all he knew was he needed to feel Kurt’s cock somehow, and he’d take it anyway he could.

When Kurt spoke, Blaine couldn’t have opened the door faster “Hold on” Blaine spoke, his voice still low, but now it was because he was turned on beyond recognition. He used his hands to push Kurt’s thighs tighter around his body before he got out of the car, using one of his hands to hold Kurt up by his backside. It wasn’t that Kurt weighted anything to Blaine, but it was more about not knocking Kurt’s head getting out of the car.

The moment Blaine was on his feet, everything happened quickly. He took the keys from Kurt’s hand, shutting the door with his free hand and locking it before latching his lips to Kurt’s while he walked back to his room, with Kurt still latched onto his waist.

Blaine sucked hard on the lip, almost like he was trying to get another drop of blood out of it, but mostly just remembering how good it tasted, and how much he wanted it again. He worked Kurt’s mouth over, using his tongue to explore, and taste his mouth, to massage his tongue against the other and put every own of feeling and emotion he could into it.

Every so often Blaine would stop against a wall, just to press Kurt up against it, grinding himself into him, just to feel that extra friction. He wasn’t sure he could make it to his room. 

“I want to taste your body’ Blaine moaned into Kurt, his free hand gripping the back of his head, fingers feeling the soft brunette hair under his fingertips “I want to stretch you open using my tongue” Blaine humming as he kissed along Kurt’s lips, along his jaw, sometimes down his neck, no structure, just wanted to reach everything all at once “I want you… I want you” Blaine whispered into his skin as he made his way across the courtyard and into the doorway. The doorman looked up, mostly to acknowledge who was there, then quickly looked back down, diverting his eyes. 

When they reached Blaine’s apartment door, he pushed Kurt up against that too, grinding, kissing, moaning, with his free hand tried to unlock the door. There was no way he was letting him go now just to get the door open. He’d kick it down if he had to. 

“Do you want me?” Blaine kissed along Kurt’s neck, giving a happy sigh as he finally got the door unlocked, pushing it open and quickly stepping inside, using his foot to shut the door, then slamming Kurt hard against it. The wall shook a little, a frame off to the side falling down.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When Blaine agreed to carry him back to his room, Kurt had expected Blaine to have used his speed to get them there in record time so he could finally get these damned jeans off. They seemed like such a good thing to wear at the start of the night, but if he’d known Blaine would do this then he’d definitely opt for much looser pants that would still show off his ass to tease Blaine. 

The idea of wearing pants that were looser was something that kept coming into Kurt’s mind as Blaine kept pushing him against the walls and would grind against him, and all he could do was let him and moan into his mouth loudly. He was too far gone to really be able to focus on anything else but Blaine’s lips because if he didn’t focus on that, he’d be focusing on his tightened jeans, and he’d just be focusing on how uncomfortable they were becoming.

“Please..” Kurt whispered, as Blaine’s hands found their way into his hair and he’d heard the other talking into his neck, and he’d managed to brings his hands up to hold onto Blaine’s hair tightly as opposed to just holding onto him for dear life as he’d press him against any hard surface he could, “I.. i want you to do that.. Please”

Thankfully, for Kurt’s need for Blaine and the lower parts of his body, they finally got to his room, but not before Blaine was pushing him against the door as he was opening the door and Kurt just started whining in desperation as he waited for Blaine, starting to grind against Blaine hard.

Once they were finally inside, Kurt opened his mouth to reply to Blaine but the other had him slammed against the door, and Kurt was sure he heard some frame falling due to the force of it. He was winded for a few moments before shaking his head at Blaine’s question “N-no.. I  _need_ you. P-please, Blaine..”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine moaned against Kurt’s skin, his lips travelling down his neck while the other spoke “I need you too” Blaine’s tongue started making small circles as he traveled around Kurt’s neck before he took a hold of him properly and moved toward his bedroom.

He was pulling frantically at Kurt’s clothing, trying to get them off him, and was moments away from tearing them when he could hear the voice in his head – the voice that  _“If you do that, Kurt will MURDER you”._ He wanted to laugh, but instead he placed Kurt down on the bed, softly, instead of throwing him like he wanted to. 

“I want to watch you get undress” Blaine breathed out as he looked across at him on the bed, chewing his lip as he reached down to the hem of  his own shirt, un-tucking it from his pants, and pulling it over his head, tossing it to the side of the room with perfect aim that it landed on the desk. “Please’ Blaine spoke softly as he took a few steps toward the bed, before kneeling down on it, crawling his way over to where Kurt had landed.

* * *

**Kurt**

From how Blaine was pulling at his clothes, Kurt was starting to panic that Blaine was just going to completely tear his clothes off and while he wanted the pants off they were expensive so Kurt would be less than happy if Blaine damaged them and unless Blaine did something amazing or distracted him instantly, Kurt knew the mood would be ruined quickly.

Blaine seemed to sense this and put him down on the bed but was surprised that Blaine had placed him rather than throwing him like last time after they killed. But right now he didn’t care. He just wanted to be with Blaine whether he was throwing him on to bed or not.

“O-okay..” Kurt breathed and nodded as Blaine watched him. Kurt shakily brought his hands up to unbutton his shirt. He would’ve taken the jeans off first but he’d feel silly just standing in a shirt for a while but eventually the shirt was off and he threw it down onto the floor before taking off knee high boots which didn’t take as long to take off as he thought.

Then he got to the problem clothing – his jeans. He struggled with them for a while, mainly just trying to get them over his erection and thighs because once they were at his legs, he could get them off with relative ease. But right now, he’d just been tugging at him and he was starting to worry that Blaine would actually need to pull them off

Thankfully, he did manage to get them past the problem areas and let them drop to his feet before stepping out of them. He slowly sat down on the bed again and looked up at the other “Please..” He whispered as he reached out for Blaine wanting the other to take off the last layer of clothing once they were both on the bed together

* * *

 

**Blaine**

 

Blaine watched with hungry eyes as Kurt started to undress. He was so sexy, and he didn’t even realize it. He didn’t realize what he was doing to Blaine, the way that he could feel his insides tightening as he saw piece by piece of exposed skin.

He’d never had the chance to enjoy it like this. When they undressed it was quick, and rushed, but now, he wanted to see, and he didn’t trust himself. He knew given the chance wouldn’t have wanted to wait, just get rid of the clothes that were in front of what he actually wanted – Kurt naked.

Blaine licked his lips as he watched Kurt struggling to get his pants down, mouth watering as his eyes focused on his erection. It was unlikely that he’d be able to keep himself down like this, to take things slow, and soft, and a part of him knew Kurt deserved that. A part of him also knew that the both of them nearly got off on murdering someone, so, maybe soft and delicate wasn’t what he needed right now. Blaine didn’t need soft and delicate. Blaine wanted to push Kurt’s face into the mattress and fuck him. Blaine wanted Kurt to feel how hard he made him. This wasn’t about making sweet, innocent love. This was primal. This was instinct. This was Blaine claiming him.

But should Kurt’s first time be like that? That was the question Blaine kept asking himself while he sat on his knees and watched. Kurt did deserve someone to show him love… and Blaine did love him. Blaine loved him like no one had ever loved anyone before. But how he showed love was different than how humans showed love. Sure, he could buy Kurt flowers and chocolate, and he would, but that meant little to him. Giving Kurt his blood – that was how he could show him love. That is how Kurt would understand how he felt. Kurt would feel that energy exchange. He would feel it in his bones. Through his body.

“You look so good” Blaine said softly his eyes watching Kurt’s hands, watching them drag his pants down until they were off. He couldn’t stop himself from palming his own erection as he watched. 

“Baby…” Blaine sighed as he he stood back up,  stepped out of his shoes, and undoing the buckle of his belt, quickly shrugged out of his pants. He glanced down at himself, his black boxer briefs tenting as his erection broadcast how turned on he was. The moment he glanced back up at Kurt, and their eyes locked,  he quickly opened his mouth, as he fangs extended quickly.

He closed the distance between them both, standing in between Kurt’s legs, his chest in line with Kurt’s face, his erection near his stomach, his fingers brushed over one of Kurt’s shoulders, softly caressing the skin while the other hooked into the elastic of his boxers “Do you want me to take these off ?”  

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t know how this would go. If it went to sex, he didn’t think it would be slow and sensual like he’d fantasised about but did that matter? His first time would be with Blaine and he’d be the one to tell Blaine he wanted it so wasn’t it all that mattered? He knew Blaine loved him, and he loved Blaine. That was what was important here. How they had their first time didn’t matter because they had forever to do it so many different ways and it wouldn’t matter what way they did it because they loved each other. 

Once he was settled on the mattress, Kurt’s eyes were fixated on Blaine, moaning softly as his eyes fell onto Blaine’s erection, only just realising how hard the other was at this moment. He’s been too focused on his own erection and how Blaine was kissing him to notice how turned on the other was. Which, if he’d been feeling differently, he’d feel a little bad about but right now he just needed Blaine.

As Blaine was between his legs, Kurt held onto his thighs and brought him impossible closer. He whined as Blaine’s fingers hooked onto the waistband of his boxers and let his face bury into Blaine’s chest “Please Blaine.. I can’t have them on anymore”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine stroked the back of Kurt’s head softly, feeling him close, feeling his hands around his thighs… it was getting too much. He needed to taste Kurt, and he wanted to do things he’d never done before. He wasn’t sure how the other would feel about it at first, but Blaine wasn’t going to let that stop him right now. Right now he wasn’t just “ _Blaine Anderson – Boring human English teacher”_ He was Blaine Anderson – Kurt’s boyfriend – Vampire. 

Blaine’s movements were quick as he pushed Kurt’s boxers down, watching as his cock sprung free, bobbing slightly. 

“Kurt” Blaine breathed out as he looked down at Kurt’s hard cock, unable to hold back the small little pleasurable groan that escaped him. He reached forward, and pressing his hand flat to Kurt’s thigh slid it up his body slowly, up his ribs, then finally landing on his shoulder. “Lay on your stomach” Blaine directed as he watched Kurt lay down, admiring his now, very naked boyfriend.

“How is it that even your back is beautiful?” Blaine sighed as he looked at the smooth porcelain skin, running his fingers over Kurt’s body softly, all the way down his back, then across his perky backside.

Blaine moved to kneel beside Kurt’s body at first, leaning over into the bedside table draw and pulling out a small bottle that he sometimes used while he was masturbating, tipping a little bit of the oil onto Kurt’s back, giving a small “sorry” when Kurt’s involuntarily tensed a little, before Blaine got to work, rubbing Kurt’s muscles softly. Blaine initially was going to just caress his back softly, explore it with his hands, map it out, but once he got started he could actually feeling how tense Kurt’s muscles were. Maybe from all the Warbler dance training, who knew, but he didn’t dwell on it too long because there were a few purple blotches forming on his back “Did I do this?” Blaine asked, concerned for a moment, as he ran his fingers along the boys skin, frowning slightly, before leaning in and pressing small kisses to the abused skin.

“I’m too rough with you” Blaine kissed the skin softly, moving around to each one, paying it attention, his fingers caressing the skin on Kurt’s back softly “my beautiful boy”

A few things happened at the same time. Blaine shifted himself so that he was slightly sitting on the back of Kurt’s upper thigh, and he lent forward to kiss along Kurt’s shoulder blade, when his cock, hidden by a thin layer of material, pressed up against Kurt’s ass, his hardness nudging against Kurt’s crack.

Blaine continued to work over Kurt’s back, kissing, and touching, but now, he was purposely thrusting his lower body, pressing his cock a little harder, feeling it jolting behind the material, desperately wanting to get out.

He thought it best to move away from it for a moment, before he tore the damn material off and drove his cock into Kurt. He slid down the boys body, until he was in-between his legs

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt’s ankle, before slowly kissing up the inside of his leg, kissing around his calf, and knee, feeling the hair slightly thin out around his thighs as he kissed up slowly, moving from leg to leg. Blaine moved slowly, until he couldn’t go any further. His nose bumped the beginning of his crack, and all he could do was lick his lips.

“Tell me if you want me to stop…” Blaine said softly as he started to kiss along Kurt’s ass, every so often dropping a hard to cup one of his perky ass cheeks, massaging the flesh in his hands. The more it went on, the more he started to kiss Kurt’s flesh a little harder, sometimes dragging his fangs softly against the delicate skin, sucking on it, holding back from how much he wanted to bite him, right here, right now.

It was a slow process, mostly because Blaine didn’t want to just jump in and startle Kurt. He started by pulling Kurt’s cheeks apart, only every so often, massaging them hard in a way that separated him. He did it a few times until he was practically spreading the boy open.

“Kurt…” Blaine moaned softly “You’re so beautiful I just… I want… I…. "Blaine couldn’t even spit it out because he’d caught a glimpse of Kurt’s tight puckering hole and he was a goner. Blaine moved in, giving a small, tentative lick across Kurt’s hole, almost experimenting. Blaine’s eyes opened wide as he did it. He got the smallest taste of Kurt, earthy, musty and just all around Kurt, and he liked it.

A lot.

Blaine licked again, this time feeling his own desire to do it more. He’d never knew this was something he would be into, but he’d thought about it, especially when it came to Kurt, thought the idea ‘sounded’ ok, but now that he was here, he really hoped Kurt would let him do this, and let him do it again, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to stop.

Blaine’s desire took over as he took a better hold of Kurt’s cheeks, pulling them apart to give him more space to dive his face in, letting his tongue flick and tease Kurt’s hole, soon finding himself tasting his saliva more than Kurt. He knew that Kurt could, from this day on, not only taunt him with his blood, but taunt him with the idea of getting to lick his tight hole again, and Blaine would be at his beck and call if it resulted to him being able to dive face first.

It was an overwhelming sensation, and as much as he wanted to tell Kurt how good he tasted and smelt, he wasn’t sure it would be understood. It had nothing to do with where he was exactly on Kurt’s body. It was just Kurt. Kurt smelt good. All the time. Kurt tasted good.

All. the. time.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When his boxers were finally off, Kurt had expected them to make out a little more and grind a bit before doing something that would actually make them come. So, he was pleasantly surprised when Blaine had started to massage his back. It wasn’t something Kurt had realised he needed, but it was only when Blaine started to work on the muscles that he realised just how tense he was. Slowly, he did start to relax, occasionally letting out a soft noise, and he wasn’t focusing too much on his erection and how he needed to have some kind of attention there, but it was quickly broken again at the feeling of Blaine starting to thrust up his crack and the soft, content noises started to become low moans.

He did manage to relax again as Blaine stopped with the thrusts and started to kiss his way up his legs. He was starting to get more turned on but he was relaxed enough that it wasn’t bothering him. Even when Blaine had started massaging his ass, he just lay there completely content and let out a few happy noises.

“Okay…” He mumbled softly, and shut over his eyes as Blaine started to kiss his ass, moaning a little ouder as the kisses became harder but the feeling of Blaine’s fangs dragging on his skin made him panic slightly. He was already worried about sitting down the next day considering how hard Blaine had been holding onto his ass earlier, so he didn’t want to imagine what kind of state he’d be in if Blaine had actually bit him there.

It was a panic that didn’t last too long as he’d started to just focus on how Blaine’s hands were massaging  him still and it wasn’t until that he felt Blaine’s tongue over his hole that he had  a reaction again. 

His eyes widened in surprise but it wasn’t because what Blaine did, not entirely.

It was because he actually  _liked_ it.

In the few times that Kurt had watched those kinds of videos, he’d found himself repulsed whenever he saw what Blaine was currently doing to him, which was why he was as shocked he was enjoying this as he thrust into the mattress slowly, until Blaine had pulled his cheeks further part.

Instantly, Kurt let out a loud moan of Blaine’s name and tucked his knees up so he could lift his ass high and lift it closer to Blaine’s face so that the other could get even closer, and let his hand come down to start jerking himself off. Kurt didn’t know why he was enjoying Blaine licking over his hole so much He didn’t know if it was one of those things he didn’t realise he’d like it because he hadn’t tried it or if he was enjoying it because it was Blaine that was doing it to him.

Either way, he wasn’t wanting Blaine to stop for a second.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine watched as Kurt’s body had lifted a little, not completely onto his knees, but he could tell Kurt liked it, even a little, the way his body was moving just to let Blaine in. He wanted to move Kurt up onto his hands and knees, and to just have him stay like that, but he’d have to wait for now. He’d definitely be asking Kurt to do this for longer next time, but for now he wanted so much more.

Blaine licked a few more times, his tongue flicking, quickly, teasing Kurt’s hole, before finally letting his tongue press inside the tight ring, moaning against the flesh. He saw when Kurt reached down to start jerking himself off, and Blaine quickly reached around, swatting Kurt’s hand to of the way, growling while his tongue worked over the tight hole, as he wrapped his hand around Kurt’s length, feeling the thickness against his palm, stroking him slowly. 

He loved the way Kurt’s body moved with his. The way it reacted to every little thing. The noises. God, the noises. It was all so good.

It wasn’t without force that Blaine finally pulled his mouth away. Blaine wiped his mouth as he tapped Kurt’s hip “Roll over”.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt just kept jerking himself off as Blaine’s tongue kept licking until he felt the other’s tongue actually pressing inside of him. He let out a loud moan of Blaine’s name and started to jerk himself off faster until he felt Blaine’s hand swatting his away from his erection. He whined softly at the growl that came from Blaine and at the lack of contact but thankfully, Blaine’s hand had wrapped around his cock and started slowly stroking it. It was much slower than Kurt would’ve  liked but it was a lot better than no contact at all.

Feeling Blaine pulling his mouth away, Kurt let out a noise of protest and was about to ask Blaine to keep going when he told him to roll over His eyes widened before nodding quickly. Immediately, he rolled onto his back and let his legs spread open slightly for Blaine, and moaned as he finally got to look at the other again.”Blaine….” He mumbled softly, before gripping onto the sheets below him as he felt the urge to just tug Blaine closer.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“You’ve got such a pretty cock, baby. Just like everything else. I am… so …lucky” Blaine smiled up at Kurt before he shifted himself so he was between Kurt’s legs. His hands slid down Kurt’s chest, down to his stomach, then gripping around his thin waist as Blaine bent over and swiped his tongue across the head of Kurt’s cock. 

Words couldn’t explain his emotions, there was none that existed as Blaine tasted Kurt’s pre cum. He took a few more licks, almost kitten licking Kurt’s cock before wrapping his hand around him, feeling the heat emanating from Kurt’s thickness, before he licked from base to tip in one long slow lick. He couldn’t even hold back the moan as he reached the head of his cock, and without thinking,  parted his lips and wrapped himself around Kurt. He glanced up, his mouth full of Kurt’s thick cock that was pushing his lips to their limit. 

Blaine moaned around the hard flesh as he kept his eyes on the other, moving down, then back up, slowly, each downward suck he’d take a bit more, and a bit more, until his nose was touching Kurt’s skin. He stayed like that, mouth deep with Kurt.

Blaine hummed happily around Kurt, noticing the way Kurt reacted to the vibrations, as he started to work over his cock. Bobbing up and down. Blaine reached up and took Kurt’s hand, and put it on the back of his head.

“Kurt” Blaine moaned as he started to press his lower body against the bed, practically grinding himself on the bed as he sucked Kurt’s cock. He loved this. He loved Kurt, and he loved all of Kurt.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

 

Kurt felt like he was starting to go insane from how Blaine kept teasing him by just licking at his cock. It was was a lot less than what he needed at the moment especially after what Blaine had just stopped doing. He didn’t need Blaine just licking at him, he needed so much more than that, but thankfully, Blaine finally stopped with the teasing and finally wrapped his lips around his cock.

Kurt bit his lips gently and watched as Blaine would suck and move further down his cock with each suck and he started to let out soft moans. He wanted nothing more than to thrust hard into Blaine’s mouth but stopped himself. He didn’t want to startle the other or to push things – he knew that Blaine choking wasn’t going to an issue but he was just worried about it still. He didn’t even know why, because he knew it was ridiculous to worry about choking someone who couldn’t even breathe.

“Oh my god, Blaine..” Kurt breathed out softly as Blaine had completely sunk down on his cock and hummed, the vibrations completely going through him. He allowed his eyes to shut over tightly and he slowly started to thrust up as Blaine guided his hand up to hold onto his hair. He started to move his hips a little faster, letting out soft moans of Blaine’s hair as he kept watching the other suckng his cock

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine kept his fangs hidden behind his lips, but he could feel them, pressing hard inside his mouth, desperately wanting to seek out Kurt. He knew there was a conversation they’d need to have soon with about sex. Blaine wanted Kurt. Without a doubt. He wanted Kurt more than anything, but Kurt needed to understand what he was getting himself into by sleeping with Blaine.

It wouldn’t just be  _sex_. If Blaine got to that point with Kurt, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from biting down, nor would he feel guilty about it. 

For now, he was content with the hard flesh in his mouth. 

Blaine slid his hands down, softly massaging Kurt’s balls, before letting his fingers slide a little further down. He could feel the heat as he moved closer to Kurt’s hole, feeling the change from flesh to the slicked up skin that was still covered in Blaine’s saliva. Blaine circled his finger around the hole, every so often pushing a little into the opening, the tip of his finger barely going inside. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The thought of sex was one that kept coming into his mind, especially tonight. He wasn’t sure if it was how worked up he had been from before or if it was them doing so much tonight in terms of new things or if was due to him actually being ready for it. He wasn’t sure, but the only thing that Kurt was sure was that he wanted to have his first time with Blaine.

He wanted to have all his times with Blaine.

At the feeling of Blaine starting to massage his balls, Kurt closed his eyes over and moaned softly as he massaged his hands through Blaine’s hair, occasionally tugging at the curls through his fingers. He got lost in the feeling, not even noticing Blaine’s finger starting to circle his whole until it actually slide inside of him slightly. Kurt moaned loudly and thrust hard into Blaine’s mouth, as he was able to look down at him again.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine started to move his mouth in time with Kurt. Feeling the other thrusting up into his mouth just did things to him. He loved knowing that Kurt was enjoying this. That it was his mouth that was making these sounds escape his lips. It was his mouth that was sending shocks through the others body that he was practically fucking Blaine’s mouth.

All it did was spike Blaine’s confidence, stroke his ego, and make him try harder. 

As his tongue swiped along the head of Kurt’s cock every so often, he would moan, maybe even make a low growl as he was hit with Kurt’s overwhelming taste of sex. It was hard to keep his fingers soft since all he wanted to do was grip hard onto Kurt’s small waist with one hand, and drive his fingers into Kurt deep. Blaine started to wonder if he could reach the oil from this angle without having to move his mouth away. Actually, he probably had lube in there too…

… He really wanted to press a single finger. Just to feel Kurt’s tight muscles squeezing him. To feel the heat surrounding him. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The more that Blaine would swipe his tongue around the head of his cock and  when the other started to move his mouth in time with his thrusts and he was starting to slowly lose his mind at the feeling. He didn’t know if Blaine was teasing him intentionally or if he was just trying to make him feel as good as possible. Which, he did.He did feel amazing but he felt like he was going to come at any second now.

But he didn’t want to. Not now. He needed more than this.

Kurt groaned out Blaine’s name softly, and kept tugging at Blaine’s hair and moaned his name softly before finally managing to find his voice, rather than just saying Blaine’s name over and over again “Blaine..” He whimpered out softly, the words about him needing to come teetering on the edge of his lips but instead he said. “I.. I need more.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had kept his eye on Kurt the whole time. There was nothing sexier than watching his boyfriend fall apart in a pleasure, and Blaine was determined to commit it to memory. The little noises, moans, the biting on his lip, the way his cheeks would flush shades of pink, arches of the neck… everything. 

He’d grown fascinated with Kurt’s mouth, and knew one of these days the other would wrap his lips around Blaine’s cock. Mostly it had been hands, and Blaine was fine with that because he was more focused on getting Kurt to cum than anything. If he couldn’t taste his blood, his cum was going to have to fill in the desire. He knew what Kurt liked, knew which way to move his tongue or his lips, how fast or slow to go, to completely tear him apart. He watched cues, and movements, body jerks and listened to his heart rate to pick up on everything.

Blaine slid his mouth off of Kurt with a loud pop, licking his lips before letting his tongue curl up so that his fangs were exposed. They were starting to bother the inside of his lips anyway. Instead of instantly sitting up, blaine slide up, like a snake, letting his upper body brush past Kurt’s cock, then his stomach, before leaving his cloth covered cock pressed hard against the swollen cock. He didn’t move his hands though, and instead was still working toward getting the first finger inside his boyfriend properly.

“What do you want, Kurt” Blaine said softly, voice low, thick with sex “Tell me what you need” Blaine licked his lips as he started to grind against Kurt a little “Tell me… mmm… Tell me what you want?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt felt a breath of a relief as he felt Blaine’s mouth off his cock, even though he hated the lack of contact to his cock. But he needed Blaine to get off him because he didn’t need a blow job right now. He just needed Blaine more than anything right now. It wasn’t like he was being completely neglected for touch – Blaine’s finger was still making his way inside of him.

“I… Kurt instantly cleared his throat when hearing how high and breathy his voice was coming out but it probably wouldn’t do much to help. He was incredibly turned on right now, and how low Blaine’s voice was and seeing how his fangs were on display really wasn’t helping him. Feeling Blaine grinding against him, he bit down on his lips before digging into Blaine’s arms tightly “I need you.. I don’t care how but I need you.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine started to kiss along Kurt’s neck, every so often kissing his way down to his nipples, nipping at them softly or circling his tongue around them before moving back up to kiss the opposite side of his neck, the whole time grinding himself against Kurt’s hard cock.

“You need to tell me” Blaine moaned into his neck “I want to do so much baby, so much” Blaine used his free hand to run his fingers along the opposite side of Kurt’s neck, and down his shoulder “But if we do more… I won’t be able to stop myself” his tongue had started working the skin over, but to show Kurt what he was talking about he purposely let his fangs scrape past the skin “I can’t… I won’t be able too…” and with the final word he pushed his finger all the way in, feeling Kurt’s tightness surrounding him.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Apart from a few breathy moans, Kurt was silent as Blaine was speaking and kissing his neck. He knew that it would be hard for the other to stop – it was hard for him to stop with a normal feeding never mind when he knew how much Blaine wanted to taste his blood but Kurt was starting to realize that he didn’t care. He wanted this and he knew Blaine wouldn’t drain him. He’d fed already and he knew Blaine wouldn’t kill him.

He wanted this.

More than anything.

This was something that Kurt only wanted more as soon as Blaine’s finger was fully inside him ad he moaned out loudly, letting his back arch off the bed as he held eye contact with Blaine “I don’t care…” He said shakily, “I don’t care… I want you to take me… please.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine sat up a little and lent over Kurt, removing his finger slowly from the boy, his muscules twitching when he felt Kurt’s breath against his skin as he reached over to opened the draw, pulling out the lube bottle he was glad was still in there before moving back so he was kneeling between Kurt’s legs. 

“You’re so beautiful” Blaine opened the bottle of lube, working it over his fingers “This might be a little cold” was the last thing he said before he moved a single digit down Kurt’s crack letting his fingertip brush part Kurt’s entry, before letting it slowly slide back in. He’d never seen anything more attractive in his life, at the way Kurt’s body was flushed, watching his muscles tense, then relax, trying to accommodate the intrusion. 

“You’re so warm… so hot, baby… so hot” Blaine was licking his lips as he looked down at his finger being gripped by Kurt’s hole. 

Blaine started off slow, letting his finger move in, and out, slowly, every so often adding more lube, because honestly, there didn’t seem to be anything as too much lube in this case. 

“You don’t realise how good you look right now” Blaine moaned as he started to fuck Kurt with his finger, the rings loosening up “I love you, so much… I’m going to add another finger, ok?”

The process was the same, except that Blaine was finding it hard not to fuck Kurt hard using just his fingers. He crooked his fingers instead, now that he was knuckle deep, gently letting his fingers caress the small bean shape as he watched Kurt’s reaction.

Blaine’s cock was dribbling pre-cum as he reached down with his free hand, frantically trying to take off his boxers as he watched what was happening beneath him.

* * *

**Kurt**

As Blaine’s finger slid inside him, Kurt’s body tensed at the different sensations – both from the intrusion created by Blaine’s finger and the coldness of the lube that was unexpected despite the fact Blaine had warned him in advance about how cold it was. His body was starting to heat up even more and started to feel sweat slowly trickling off his body. 

He was almost tempted to get the other to stop for a few moments to get used to the feel but thankfully, Blaine had enough control of himself to start to take things slow so stopping wasn’t something that he needed to do. So, all he did was lay on the bed and softly moaned as he watched Blaine thrusting his finger into him.

“O-okay..” He nodded before shutting his eyes tightly for a few moments as he tried to get use to the feeling of having more fingers inside of him, but his body finally started to relax at the feeling.He just laid on the bed and tilted his head to the side and looked at Blaine until Blaine’s fingers crooked up as opposed to just thrusting.

His reaction was almost instant as he let out a loud, surprised yelp at the feeling of pleasure that suddenly rushed through him and he reached out for Blaine. Kurt desperately wanted to touch the other when he was feeling like this but it didn’t see like it was going to be practical for him if Blaine was going to stretch him out properly,and anyway, Blaine seemed to be fascinated with just watching his own fingers and he was trying to get his boxers off, so all Kurt would do was whine and moan as he watched Blaine, and tried to not writhe on the bed.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine gave a loud growl as he gripped the sides of his boxers and tore them off, becoming frustrated that he couldn’t get them off fast enough. The sound of material ripping was masked with Kurt’s loud moans, which make Blaine’s cock jump a little.

He shifted himself slightly so he could lean over Kurt a little, while his fingers worked his hole open, thrusting a little harder, crooking his fingers to get the same reaction out of Kurt, loving it more than he should. The sound of Kurt moaning like that was intoxication. He wanted more of it. 

He started to kiss along neck collarbone, dragging his tongue along the flesh, every so often sucking on his skin, but this time allowing himself to suck hard enough that small red circles started to appear on Kurt’s skin. Every little mark made Blaine give a wicked grin with a sense of pride. He was going to mark Kurt all over.

As he moved around Kurt’s body, peppering kisses or sucking hard on his flesh, the head of his cock bumped against Kurt’s backside. He teased himself with it, allowing it to just press in between each perky asscheek before he couldn’t take it anymore. His fingers were moving in with a bit of ease now.

Blaine sat back on his heels, putting the bottle in his mouth so he could added more lube to his free hand, not wanting to take his fingers out, before tossing the bottle off to the side, quickly stroking himself as he moved properly between Kurt’s legs, pushing his thighs out a little and finally removing his fingers slowly. 

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked as he let the head of his cock bump against Kurt’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart, and letting the head of his cock brush past Kurt’s stretched open hole.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt watched with wide eyes as Blaine just ripped off the boxers. He normally would protest to clothes being treated like that but he found the action so hot that he couldn’t even bring himself to care.

A noise of relief escaped him when Blaine hovered over hi and instantly, Kurt’s hands brought up his hands up to rest on Blaine’s shoulders. This time when Blaine’s fingers crooked his fingers and thrust harder, Kurt didn’t yelp as he knew the feeling but the pleasured noises just kept coming out of him and he kept letting out the noises and spread his legs open a little more.

The teasing didn’t stop there as Blaine kept kissing and marking all over his body and he felt the other’s cock. His eyes were shut over tightly and he started to rock on Blaine’s fingers, finding it a lot easier with how stretched out he was starting to get from Blaine’s fingers.

His eyes opened slowly at Blaine’s words and thought for a few moments. This wasn’t the way Kurt had expected his first time. He didn’t expect it to be a spur of the moment kind of thing. He’d fantasised it about bit being a big, romantic night, but did it matter? It was with Blaine and that was all Kurt wanted. He just wanted his first time with Blaine. Kurt nodded slowly and gently cupped Blaine’s cheek “I’m sure”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

All it would take is one push. One little push and Blaine would be inside Kurt. He would be inside of his soul mate. So why was he so worried? He wanted this, that was undeniable, and his instincts knew exactly where and what he wanted to do… but what if Kurt didn’t like it? What if it was too much and he wanted to stop? What if Blaine was terrible at it? Kurt would just lay there and look at Blaine confused, and then probably never speak to Blaine again?

Blaine’s mind was racing with a thousand thoughts as his eyes were focused on the bedsheet just above Kurt’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure where to look, but when he saw a slight movement from Kurt, whether he was just readjusting his position or getting comfortable, reflex took over and Blaine’s eyes darted to Kurt’s face, and instantly locked with his eyes. Blaine’s lips pulled into a small smile, out of habit. It was like one look into Kurt’s eyes and Blaine was happy. He felt a bit strange smiling while his cock so close to Kurt’s opening he could feel the heat emanating from him , but those blue eyes of Kurt’s just calmed him. He loved Kurt. 

Blaine reached up and stroked Kurt’s cheek, before he  moved the head of his cock closer, feeling the tight hole against the head of his cock, and with a final deep breath, he started to push in and–

“Oh my god” Blaine called out as the heat engulfed him, the head of his cock hadn’t even breached the first ring of muscles fully and it was squeezing him so tightly. Blaine couldn’t help but look down, watching Kurt’s hole trying to open around his thickness, and in slow movements Blaine tried to push in. He’d stop every little cm, and let Kurt adjust, reaching up to stroke the side of his face, saying sweet things like “You’re doing so well” or “Try to relax” but after a while Blaine started to feel the difference. He’d notice when Kurt’s body was ready for the next small bit. 

“Baby…” Blaine choked as more than half of his cock was inside, before taking the plunge and pushing the remainder of his cock in so it was snug inside the boys tight heat.

Nothing could have prepared him for the way Kurt’s body felt gripping onto him. Nothing could have prepared him for the way that feeling crashed into him like a tidal wave. The hair on the back of Blaine’s neck was standing up as his whole body shuddered. “Oh my god…” was all Blaine could seem to spit out as he watched all the different facial expressions cross Kurt’s face. 

It was hard to fight against his nature urges to fuck Kurt hard, and fast, with unrelenting thrusts. It was hard to just go slow, and allow the boy time to adjust, when all he wanted to do was claim Kurt as his. Take him, and finally do what he’d wanted to do from the moment he laid his eyes on Kurt.

* * *

**Kurt**

As soon as he felt Blaine pushing inside him, Kurt immediately gasped out and dug his fingers tightly into Blaine’s arms. He didn’t expect the pain to feel quite like this, but for him there was still just enough pleasure that he wasn’t wanting to push Blaine off him and get him to stop. He kept his eyes closed over tightly as Blaine moved further into him slowly, and allowed Blaine to soothe him with his words and the strokes to his face, even though he felt like he was going to be split open. The pain was still there considering this was his first time, but eventually, he knew that he’d get used to the pain.

When he felt Blaine pushing further into hi on one go, Kurt couldn’t help but yelling out ad brought his hand up to cover up his mouth to try and suppress any loud noises like that from escaping again. The pain was more, but he wasn’t even focused on that. He was just focused on the closeness that he was currently feeling towards Blaine and he almost what to just stay like his forever with Blaine but before long, the feeling he’d been having all night about needing more came back to him but even more intense than before now that Blaine was actually inside  him. “Move…” Please…” Kurt whispered, and brought his legs up to wrap around Blaine’s waist tightly.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine swallowed hard as he looked down at Kurt. Blaine knew every little detail about Kurt’s face, including the tiny faint freckles that you could only see if you were close enough, and looked hard enough. There was nothing about Kurt’s features that Blaine had yet to notice, but that didn’t stop him from simply admiring Kurt. Especially while they were like this.

Kurt was stunning, in general, but some of the noises, or faces he had been pulling were unbelievably attractive to Blaine. He wasn’t sure how it was possible to become MORE attracted to someone, but Kurt made it possible, because as each second passed, his desire for Kurt grew to an unspeakable amount. “You’re perfect”

Blaine stayed buried inside Kurt for what felt like a lifetime, the only movements were Kurt adjusting to the stretch as he stayed perfectly still. It wasn’t that Blaine was impatient, or that he wanted Kurt to hurry up. If anything Blaine wanted to stay like this, practically connected to Kurt. That was how it felt, like they were connected. He’d never felt this kind of bond with anyone before, regardless of how absolutely amazing it felt, and how that pleasure was spreading throughout his whole body, this was so much more than that. It was like they were connected by some type of invisible tether, to the point that it felt like his entire body, inside and out, was reaching out for Kurt.

…And then, Kurt said to move. Blaine was almost about to ask Kurt if he was sure, but instead, he stared into Kurt’s eyes, deeply, lovingly, as Kurt pulled his legs up, putting them around Blaine. He knew it wouldn’t feel good to just pull out quickly and thrust back in, well, not yet, anyway, so hesitantly Blaine pulled back. Kurt’s muscles were gripping him so tightly that Blaine couldn’t hold back the low rumble of a moan that escape him, before he pushed back in.

With his mouth slightly slack jawed, Blaine repeated the action, no sounds coming out of his mouth, just his lips slightly parted, his body in pure bliss. But things started to change. Blaine wasn’t sure how it happened, whether it was natural, whether it was Kurt relaxing, or whether that was just the way it was supposed to be, but as Blaine pushed in, he didn’t feel that same tight, almost painful squeeze, and instead he was able to move in a little more freely.

“Oh Kurt” Blaine moaned out as he pulled his hips back, and snapped them forward, his cock moving in and out of Kurt, but now he was able to move just that tiny bit faster. As much as Blaine’s body wanted him to move in and out of Kurt quickly, and pound into him, his natural instinct, almost animalistic in a way wanting to take over, all it took was one look into Kurt’s eyes, for his body to become overwhelmed with, what Blaine’s mind could only understand as love. He loved Kurt. This wasn’t sex as he’d originally thought. This was making love.

That rougher part of Blaine vanished just for a moment knowing that in a few moments he would lose that part of himself, that the vampire in him would take over in the heat of passion and take Kurt, inside and out, so he slowed his movements down, pulling back slowly, pushing in slowly while he still could.

 Blaine sat back a little so he could use his hands, as he started to touch and caress Kurt’s skin. Sliding his hands down the front of Kurt’s body, feeling his lightly toned chest, down to his stomach which flinched at the touch, moving his hands to either side of his body, holding onto his slim waist, feeling the sharp hipbones against the palms of his hands, trying to cover as much area as he could. “You feel… mmm… you feel… so good, baby… I…” Blaine let out a loud moan as he changed angles, holding onto Kurt a little tighter, as he experimented with different angles, trying to find the one that caused the head of his cock to brush against Kurt’s prostate.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt sucked in a breath as Blaine pulled out before his moans started coming out louder as Blaine’s hips pushed back inside him and the movement of his thrusts kept coming and gradually got faster. He didn’t know why, maybe it was just because of the vampire’s heightened strength, but Kurt was expecting this to be much more painful than it was but it wasn’t. It was exactly what Kurt wanted. The candle light and roses might not have been there but it was sensual, and Kurt felt that connection of feeling completely and utterly connected to the other person, and felt like they were one. It was all that Kurt wanted and that was all he could ask for.

Feeling Blaine starting to stroke his chest, Kurt opened his eyes slowly, and smiled softly. He just kept his eyes on Blaine the entire time, practically melting into the feeling and now feeling completely relaxed, so any pain that was there was almost completely gone “ I love you..” Kurt just whispered out before Blaine had changed the angle a few times, before eventually hitting against his prostate. Kurt cried out loudly at the feeling – it was much more intense than it was from when Blaine just used his fingers inside of him, causing Kurt to grip impossibly tighter onto Blaine as he kept whispering out the other’s name.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Every so often Blaine could glance down, fascinated, and turned on, by how his cock looked going in and out of Kurt, however, as time went on, his focus became more and more locked in to Kurt’s cock which had been neglected this whole time. The head of his cock, red, swollen, dripping with Pre-cum.

Blaine couldn’t help but lick his lips as he started moving a little faster in and out, in and out, watching Kurt’s hard cock bob, hard and flushed against his stomach, the view just turning Blaine on more and more. His eyes quickly darted from cock to Kurt’s eyes, back and forth before he reached over and wrapped his hand around Kurt’s length, moving his strokes up and down in time with his thrusts in and out.

“Baby… God you feel so good” Blaine’s body was buzzing, and the tightness was already present in his stomach. He knew he wasn’t going to last long.   
Like a switch, Blaine’s mind switched over. Kurt who was making noises that would could practically bring Blaine to orgasm. Kurt who was so sexy all he had to do was bat his eyelashes at Blaine and he could probably cum without even touching him. Kurt whose blood was screaming out to Blaine.

It made Blaine’s mouth sore, the ache, his throat tightening. He needed it. He couldn’t wait. 

“I need… Kurt… I need it… Please” Blaine was whining, fighting against his own instinct. He didn’t beg. Ever. He took. He always took. But now he couldn’t. He wanted Kurt to want it. He wanted to come together properly.  
Blaine reached back and pulled Kurt up slightly, still driving his cock deep inside him, though now he was mouthing around his neck and shoulder, fangs poised and ready, the small throaty rumble escaping him.

“I want to cum with you. I want…. I want to fill you up, so… god damn much” The gentleman part of Blaine was starting to vanish since all his focus was going towards not drilling into Kurt. He wanted to show Kurt how much he loved him, not how much of a sexual object he was, though Blaine couldn’t wait to do that either. Kurt wasn’t just beautiful. He was sexy. Everything about him just screamed “take me” and Blaine was so happy that he was chosen to do just that. He would take Kurt, and he would never let him go. Blaine’s mouth had taken over covering the surface of Kurt’s neck, before Blaine started to suck on his porcelain skin. Hard. almost biting him, as he marked his skin. 

“Kurt…”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt let out a grateful moan as Blaine had started to jerk him off because even though he did feel earlier he was being teased to no end he was now starting to feel lik ehe needed that kind of touch as soon as he possibly could, and thankfully Blaine was starting to give it to him.

Feeling Blaine pulling him up, Kurt groaned a little in protest because he wanted to stay lying on the bed but with how he was feeling Blaine starting to move deeper inside of him he didn’t complain and started to move his hips back down onto Blaine hoping that he would feel him that deep again. 

The sound of Blaine begging took him by surprise – he didn’t think to here the noise of of the other as he’d always been the more dominant one in the relationship. Begging and Blaine weren’t words that he could ever relate to each other because it just seemed to be wrong coming out of him. He knew that it would just be cruel to keep the other hanging on . He’d have to let the other have a taste. Even if it was a littl.e

Hearing Blaine’s words, Kurt buried his face into Blaine’s hair for a few moments as the visuals came into his mind. The thoughts of how connected he felt to Blaine were gone as those thoughts just kept coming into his mind, playing themselves over and over. “I’m getting close, Blaine..” Kurt whispered softly as  he held his gaze with Blaine’s until the other’s lips were on his lips and started to suck hard, to the point where Kurt they there’d probably be an obvious mark on his neck even if Blaine’s fangs didn’t sink in. Kurt then nodded slowly and tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck “Do it.. please..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine didn’t need to be told twice as he watched Kurt expose his neck, and then say the words he’d been waiting so long to hear him say.

As he thrusted in hard, he finally sank his teeth in, eyes fluttering shut as he let out a loud moan, his whole body reacting, shuddering with pleasure, as it felt like the lights went out on Blaine’s mind.

Kurt’s blood flowed into his mouth, trickling down his neck and the frenzy began. Blaine’s tongue lapped around the skin, and he brought his free hand to hold the other side of Kurt’s neck, holding the boy in place. He didn’t want to leave him with anything other than two small marks, but if Kurt started to shift around he might lose control. If Kurt tried to take himself away now Blaine wouldn’t be able to stop. Blaine would charge after him like a predator.

Blaine sunk his fangs in a little deeper, and with that finally let out his venom, the action causing him to thrust harder into Kurt, more relentlessly, feeling the pure ecstasy surrounding him. He’d been told if done correctly his venom wouldn’t just calm the bitee down, or relax them, but was almost like an aphrodisiac. It would stimulate them. Cause their sexual desire to sky rocket. He’d never really worried in the past if that happened, but now, all he wanted to do was make Kurt feel that while he fed from him.

Blaine felt alive. The blood was buzzing all around him and he’d never felt like this before. He knew. He knew that what he needed most was Kurt, and now he was sure of it. He wouldn’t feed on anyone else. He only needed Kurt. Kurt was his everything. Kurt would give him life. Kurt was his.

Blaine’s free hand stayed on Kurt’s cock, jerking him off quickly. Blaine was so close. He wasn’t sure how long he could hold off. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine’s fangs piercing his skin, Kurt couldn’t help but wince softly at the feeling, but apart from the inital sharp pain, Kurt didn’t feel that much discomfort so he didn’t feel the need to pull back – the blood trickling down his neck almost made him squirm but apart from that he felt fine. Not that he could move his neck if he wanted to – Blaine was holding him in place, making it difficult to move his head too much.

The urge to move came back to him when Blaine’s fangs moved in deeper, and immediately Kurt panicked slightly. It wasn’t too painful, but that wasn’t what was causing him to worry. He was worried that maye this was Blaine pushing this further into more than a feeding and that was why the fangs were moving deeper, so that Blaine could get more of his blood out faster.

This wasn’t something he thought about too long when the feeling hit him. The feeling of complete and utter ecstasy as Blaine started to thrust harder into him. All he wanted right now was Blaine and everything about him. The older male was completely filling his senses and Kurt didn’t want it to stop. He  _needed_  Blaine and he pulled the other impossibly closer and gripped onto him tighter like he’d disappear if his grip relented even for a moment. His moans came more frequently and louder as Blaine kept moving, and he felt more amazing than he ever had in his life. He didn’t want this to end, which was why he was continuing to fight to stay away from that ledge “I’m so close Blaine..” He all but moaned as he spoke – Blaine’s movement of his hips and the hand jerking him off and just  _Blaine_ was making it harder and harder for him to stay away from the edge he’d been fighting away from for what felt like so long.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was a rush. A quick wave that crashed over him as the blood changed. It changed to something unlike anything Blaine had ever tasted in his life. He heard Kurt moan, and all he could do was moan into his neck as the drug he’d craved for so long was finally his, and god was it worth the wait.

It wasn’t like a normal feeding either. Not only was it being heightened by sex, the endorphins making the blood taste sweet as he drank, but there was more. Blaine could  _feel_  Kurt. Properly, not just when he sensed him. He’d have small flashbacks of things that he didn’t understand. It was like watching a movie that you walked in on half way through. 

He could see Kurt laughing with someone, he couldn’t quite see the other figure, but he could see Kurt. He looked so happy. But then he started to look around, and suddenly the laughing stopped. Rather abruptly. “Q _uit spreading your fairy dust everywhere, queer!”_ Blaine could hear the voice, making him growl against Kurt’s neck as his tongue lapped up the blood slowly. He continued watching, before he noticed Karofsky. He watched as he walked over and pushed Kurt hard into the locker, laughing as he walked away, and Kurt slumped down onto the ground. His poor Kurt…

The image changed shortly after that, and Blaine recognised the walls of Dalton. He watched as Kurt walked into the classroom, his classroom, looking extremely nervous, and sat down, looking around the room. People were ignoring him, but he didn’t see phased by it. Suddenly Kurt’s head shot up.

 _“What are you looking at?”_  Blaine thought to himself, as he tried harder to see what was happening. The vision went a little blurry for a second and Blaine backed off from his bite, fangs still attached by going easy on the blood. He’d probably have to stop soon.

Then Blaine saw himself rushing into the room. He saw Kurt looking right at him. How had he not seen that before? He was certain he’d seen Kurt first. 

The image vanished, and he was brought back to the fact he was quickly thrusting hard into his boyfriend, and with that, he took his mouth away, his salvia closing the wound almost instantly as he threw Kurt back down, covering Kurt’s body as the other kept gripping him, and thrusted in and out of him hard.

Blaine wasn’t sure how long he could hold off for. Actually, if anything, he was impressed he’d lasted this long. Watching porn for so many years, he’d forgotten what it actually felt like, and it was so much different from actually doing those things, and now that he remembered what it felt like, he wasn’t sure porn was really going to do it for him much anymore. His hand would never feel as good as Kurt’s hand, and Kurt’s hand would never feel as good as this. There were no words to describe the feeling of Kurt’s warmth surrounding him, the tightness gripping Blaine’s hard cock, squeezing him to the brink of an orgasm.

He glanced down, noticing the redness from where his fingers were squeezing Kurt’s waist, and quickly removed it, moving his free hand down to his backside, gripping the perky flesh hard, spreading his cheeks just a little more, edging his legs open just that tiny bit more.

The more Kurt moaned, the more the strangest sense of accomplishment and pride swelled in him, knowing that he’d caused Kurt to make those noises. However, his focus on feeling proud of himself was short lived, because once Kurt got started, it was almost impossible for Blaine to hold back. His voice was sexy, and the pretty noises Kurt was making were out of this world. Blaine was certain he’d never heard anything more attractive in his life, and the sounds along caused his whole body to tense, the orgasm right at the edge. So close he could feel it.

Blaine continued to work Kurt’s cock in his hand, every so often twisting his wrist as he started to thrust a little harder. There was no way to do this softly.

Blaine wanted to fuck Kurt.

Hard.

He wanted Kurt to feel him tomorrow and couldn’t do or say anything about it.

He wanted all these things he knew he shouldn’t want, but his mind was a cloud and the only bit that made sense was that he was having sex, that his blood was flowing through him, giving him life, giving him strength, clarity, pure bliss, and he got to experience that all with the boy he loved. There was nothing else. His mind and body were Kurt, Kurt, Kurt.

“You’re so tight, Kurt” Blaine moaned, driving his cock deep into Kurt “You don’t understand how good you feel. I’ve wanted this. From the moment I saw you, I wanted you” Blaine was moaning “You are… mmm… beyond amazing. I can’t wait, god Kurt, I can’t wait to show you everything I want to do. I want to lick you, in all those places I know you liked, and not stop until you came from just my tongue against this tight ring that is stretching so far around me” Blaine was trying to speak, but every second word he’d pause to moan “I love you. I love you so fucking much”

“Kurt. Kurt” Blaine chanted Kurt’s name, his body moving a little quicker, but still not as hard, nor as fast as he could feel his body wanting to, still remembering this wasn’t about sex sex. sex but about the both of them coming together, creating a bond so strong that no one could ever tear them apart. Blaine moaned, low, and dirty as he continued to push in, making sure to hold Kurt in that position, his cock pushing in over and over in the position that was working for Kurt before it all came crashing down. “Fuck, Cum please, i’m going to cum!” With a final thrust, Blaine started to come, his body tense, and shaking as he screamed loudly.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

As time went on, Kurt was starting to feel incredibly light headed and he knew that it wasn’t just the sex. He didn’t feel like he was in danger of bleeding out or having Blaine drain him dry but he was hoping that Blaine would stop feeding from him soon despite how amazing it felt to have Blaine feeding from him but Kurt didn’t want to pass out. He didn’t want to have his first time be ruined or to not know what happened during it because he’d ended up passing out.

Thankfully, at that moment Blaine’s lips pulled away from his neck and he’d pushed him back down which finally allowed Kurt to be as close to Blaine as he really wanted to be, and wanted to feel him everywhere. His hips were getting a decent amount of attention with how hard Blaine had been gripping on them, to the point where Kurt was sure he’d have bruises there as well as the ones that had been forming on his back from earlier.  And Kurt couldn’t even care that his skin would be marked. Because it would be a sign of Blaine and a sign of what they did tonight. It was only going to be visible to him and Blaine but Kurt knew that the marks would serve the perfect purpose to him and Blaine – that he was Blaine’s and would never be anyone else’s.

Kurt let out a slightly lower noise than normal as Blaine spread his cheeks apart, which in turn made his legs spread further open because he could feel Blaine inside him even more now. Which, along with the words Blaine was saying to him, just turned him on all the more to points where Kurt didn’t even think would be possible. He didn’t know how to think about this, or how to even think anymore apart from the words falling out of Blaine’s mouth, which created vivid images in Kurt’s mind. Kurt wanted those words to become a reality right now but he knew it could. It couldn’t because he needed that release as soon as he could allow it and if he let Blaine do that then he’d just want to stay like that and be stuck in this feeling of complete and utter lust for Blaine for even longer. 

“I love you too” Kurt breathed heavily as he held Blaine’s gaze. His breathing became more laboured as Blaine moved faster. He was surprised that he’d actually lasted that long but he was glad for it. He was glad that they’d get this feeling of feeling complete as they were this close to each other as they’d finish together. Finally, Blaine finally asked him to come, and with one more thrust into him, Kurt did exactly that, screaming out Blaine’s name, as he’d felt his body arching off the bed before he collapsed forward with his head resting on Blaine’s shoulder.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine continued to ride out his orgasm, his thrusts becoming slower, and slower, dragging his cock in and out slowly before he let go of Kurt’s softening cock. He practically collapsed on Kurt once he was done, well aware that he was laying in Kurt’s cum and not caring. He stayed like that for some time, pressing soft kisses to Kurt’s temple, feeling the dampness of his forehead. His cock which was already beginning to soften, so he slid out of Kurt slowly,  rolling onto his back, wrapping his arm around the boy next to him.

“Fuck” was all Blaine could manage to say as his body almost tried to reenact the sensations, wanting so desperately to feel that same rush of pleasure. “Baby” Blaine sighed happily “I love you”

There wasn’t a whole lot of functionality going on inside Blaine’s mind after he released. His body was buzzing, his toes curling and uncurling. His body felt alive. The hairs on his body were standing on edge. 

Blaine’s fingers were softly stroking the skin on Kurt’s shoulder, down from his shoulder to his elbow. The feeling was so intense that a simple touch of his fingertips were hitting him at his core. He wanted to be close with Kurt, he wanted to push him even tighter against his side, and never let him go. He’d never felt like this before, this feeling so intense, so strong, that he knew his body would practically scream if he were forced to let go of Kurt. It scared Blaine a little, at just how intense it felt. He reached his hand up, stroking Kurt’s neck, playing with his ears a bit, playing with his hair, his eyes just watching what he was doing. Every part of Kurt was screaming to be touched.

“Are you ok?” Blaine said softly, his fingers playing with Kurt’s ear a little “You’re not hurt or … anything?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine collapsing on top of him , Kurt let out a small “oof” as he fell back onto the mattress. He felt exhausted to the point he didn’t care about the cum that was across his chest and when Blaine pulled out of him, the cum that was starting to come out of his ass.

He moved closer to Blaine as he felt his arm around him and just managed to shuffle so his head was resting on Blaine’s shoulder. Amazing didn’t even begin to describe how he felt. Sure he was light headed and tired but that didn’t matter. It didn’t matter when he felt impossible close to Blaine and felt like he was falling even more in love with him after what they did. It was perfect. Kurt knew that when he was looking back on tonight that he wouldn’t change a thing.

“I feel amazing…” Kurt smiled as he looked at Blaine, even though he knew that he felt more than that. He was just too out of it for the moment to fully articulate how he felt “I’m a little sore but I don’t even care. I loved the feeling of being that close and connected to you”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine continued to pepper kisses along the side of Kurt’s face while they cuddled together “You were perfect, baby”

He didn’t want to move, but at the same time he knew that when he fed from people at the bays they were given food and drink before they went to sleep. 

Blaine was new at this. He’d never had someone who he fed on and had a personal connection with. He cared about Kurt’s wellbeing. 

He cared about Kurt.

“I’m sorry” Blaine mumbled before he rushed up, his body so much alive that he hadn’t realised he’d used his speed to rush to the kitchen as opposed to his usual shuffled step. He didn’t use his abilities unless he needed to, but his body was in overdrive because of the blood flowing through his veins. Blaine quickly grabbed a bottle of juice, and one of the cookies he’d gotten pretty good at baking and rushed back to the bed a second later. “Wow… I feel… Alive” Blaine grinned as he handed Kurt the bottle, putting the cookie down on the bedside table “Drink that” Blaine was grinning from cheek to cheek as he started to dart around the room “I haven’t felt like this in forever” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Don’t be sorry” Kurt shook his head when Blaine apologised because he really didn’t need to. Apart from the light headed feeling he had from Blaine drinking from him and the slight pain he was going to have anyway from his first time he felt amazing and the other things he wasn’t really registering.

His eyes widened when seeing Blaine darting out of the room. He knew Blaine could run fast but he hadn’t actually seen it before. Kurt had seen Blaine feeds and kill, and he’d seen his strength through the killings but he’d never really seen his speed. He didn’t really have the chance to after all.

Kurt smiled when seeing the cookie in Blaine's hand, loving them the most out of everything Blaine had baked so far “is there any more cookies ?” He asked before taking a drink of the juice Blaine had given him. He listened to Blaine talk about how he felt and just managed to let his eyes follow him around the room as he walked “when was the last time you felt like this?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine raised his eyebrow before darting over to grab the cookie and handing it to Kurt “Well it's certainly not for me” he chuckled Before he continued to dart around the room.

“I don’t know” Blaine shrugged, giving a small laugh “never? I feel alive. My body doesn’t even feel like it’s here. I’m just floating” he darted back to the bed, sitting down on it. “You’re my soulmate, Kurt. I feel it even more now. I feel it inside me. I know it might sound odd but I want to give you some of my blood. I want you to feel what I feel. I want you to know. Plus I’m told V makes humans feel all kinds of good things, strength, heals you, I don’t know, but… I want you make that bond with you. And I’ll always be able to find you. I’ll always be able to sense you. Regardless of how far away I am…”

Blaine lent across and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled as Blaine gave him another cookie and started to bite at one of them slowly But hearing Blaine say that he’d never felt like that before took him by surprise “Really?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow slightly as he spoke to Blaine. “You’ve never felt like this before?” Kurt would’ve thought that after all the years Blaine had been alive, he would’ve felt like this at least once. Maybe he had a boyfriend that aged and their relationship fell apart because Blaine would always look youthful and would inevitably outlive him. He didn’t know. Kurt didn’t really ask about Blaine’s past relationships and he didn’t know why. Maybe it was jealousy, but Kurt knew it was ridiculous to be jealous over men who were forty or older and could maybe even be dead by now. 

Hearing Blaine talking about giving him his blood, Kurt was silent. He wasn’t sure what to make of that. He didn’t even know that drinking a vampire’s blood was all that common but then again, Twilight was the only real vampire story he paid attention to and it was more the romance part that appealed to him as opposed to the vampire lore so it wasn’t something he’d even considered before. 

He nodded slowly as Blaine spoke about the benefits of drinking vampire blood had on humans, the part about the bond they’d have appealing to him the most but if Kurt had his way, they wouldn’t be apart for too long and they’d always know where each other were as Kurt didn’t want to be too far away from Blaine. Really, the furthest he’d be would be in New  York and that was only if Blaine wasn’t able to come with him. But there was just one thing that was on his mind about drinking some of Blaine’s blood…

Kurt kissed Blaine back softly for a few moments, before pulling back slightly “What.. what would your blood taste like?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow slightly at Blaine.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine raised his eyebrow at the question, a small smirk appearing on his face. He loved how he could practically see the cogwheels moving in his boys head. How each new piece of information tried to match up with something he already knew or thought he knew.

“I haven’t given anyone my blood. When we give humans our blood, this bond starts, especially if we’ve fed from them. You feel them inside you, and you can always sense them. So, it’s not something I’ve ever wanted to do. No one I’ve ever wanted that connection with. Until now…” Blaine paused and smiled at Kurt “But, there are people, humans, that know about us, that go out with the intention of drinking vampire blood. It’s like a rush, or something. As for taste… maybe sweet? Thick? It’s not like the copper taste you’re probably thinking of” Blaine chuckled, taking Kurt’s hand and bringing it up to his mouth, kissing his wrist softly, then his palm.

“But the thing is, it’s not a one way street. You’ll be able to feel me too. Sense me. I’ll… Uh… Be able to see things I normally shouldn’t, like when you’re asleep” Blaine chewed his lip, giving a bashful smile “I just want to be connected with you in every way possible. I feel it in my bones that you are my life. I feel it in my blood that you have given me life. I just want to give something back to you”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt breathed out a noise of relief when Blaine mentioned it wouldn’t taste like copper. The most he’d tasted of blood was his own would be licking off blood when he got a paper cut so it wouldn’t go over the paper he was using or feeling the cuts on his lip if he’d been pushed face first into a locker by one of the jocks. It wasn’t totally repulsive but it was his own blood and it was rarely a lot in one go – it would be different drinking Blaine’s, and Blaine was a vampire so there was always that to consider.

He smiled as he watched Blaine kissing his wrist and his palm before gently stroking the other’s lips softly. “So…I’d be able to sense where you are as well, right? Like how you can with me if I… if I drink from you? I’d be able to feel you and sense you?” Kurt asked, speaking a little slower than normal so he could articulate what he was thinking so Blaine could hopefully understand what he was saying “I just want to know what exactly the benefits would be on me if I did this”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine gave Kurt a soft smile as he reached across to his leg, letting his fingers softly caress the skin as he spoke “Yes. You’d be able to feel me. You’d know if I was in pain, or any overly extreme emotion, but I guess, I won’t be an open book, but you’d have access to a few more chapters than you do now” Blaine chuckled, giving his head a shake “ It might be strange at first, because, I feel things a bit different that what you’re used to, maybe a bit intense, especially if I smell you when I’m not expecting too… just that type of thing. You might… be a bit more… turned on that normal” 

Blaine chewed on his lip, giving Kurt a bit of a bashful look “But that’s just because you’d be feeling my attraction to you, and I think it’s safe to say I am very… very… attracted to you” Blaine pounced on Kurt quickly, pulling his legs down so that Blaine could straddle him, feeling his cock which had already started to grow semi-hard brush against Kurt’s skin “But the biggest thing is that we’d be connected. We’d be bonded. We’d have something that isn’t easily broken. I want to have that with you.”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

 

Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the thought of knowing more about Blaine. He wasn’t completely in the dark about his life but he really wanted to know everything there was to know about Blaine. Although when Blaine mentioned being more turned on, Kurt couldn’t help but let out a groan “Because that’s everything an eighteen year old boy needs – to feel even more turned on than normal ”

Kurt raised his eyebrows when Blaine mentioned his attraction before his eyes widened in shock as Blaine pounced him. Immediately Kurt blushed at the feeling of Blaine being half hard against him already “So does that mean you already know how attracted I am to you? ” Kurt asked slowly bringing his hands up to rest on Blaines hips as the other straddled him.

The more Blaine spoke about the connection the more Kurt smiled at the thought of having a near unbreakable bond with Blaine. “I want to have that too”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“You could be almost 40 with the sex drive of a 16 year old” Blaine chuckled “You have some catching up to do”

Blaine let out a soft moan, barely audible as he felt Kurt’s hands land on his hips. He moved every so slightly, just allowing himself to brush past Kurt’s cock as he looked down “Even if I didn’t know it, I can smell it” Blaine smirked leaning forward and brushing his nose past Kurt’s neck. The small red dots were starting to purple slightly around where they bruised but for the most part it just looked like he had received a pretty impressive hickey. “I could always smell it. That’s why I knew we were supposed to be together. You don’t smell like everyone else. You smell like you’re mine” Blaine pressed a small kiss to where he had fed from Kurt before sitting back up.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Is that you talking from experience?” Kurt teased softly, wondering if Blaine’s sex drive had stayed the same since he was turned.

Feeling Blaine brushing against his cock, Kurt moaned softly at the feel. A blush quickly and deeply formed across his cheeks when Blaine said he could smell whenever he was turned on. It felt more embarrassing than just Blaine being able to tell or being able to see his erection but being able to smell it? That seemed more personal. And did that mean the Warblers could smell when he was turned on too?

Kurt cleared his throat as Blaine kiss his neck before ducking his head as he spoke “And what does being yours smell like?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine grinned as he started peppering kisses along Kurt’s neck, along his Adam’s apple before kissing the opposite side “You smell like home” Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s skin “You smell sweet, like a pecan pie, it used to be my favourite when I was growing up, but when I smell it now a days it doesn’t have the same scent, you however, smell exactly the way I remember it. Your scent, it’s full of…” Blaine used his hands trying to gesture “a lot” but failing “passion and strength. You just…I don’t know. It would be like returning home after being away for so long and just knowing you were back where you belonged”

Blaine moved up to Kurt’s lips, kissing him softly, lifting his hand up to softly cup the side of Kurt’s face.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I smell like a pie to you?” Kurt couldn’t help but tease but he knew what Blaine meant and hopefully Blaine knew he knew what he was trying to say. He felt similar in a way. Blaine didn’t smell like home to him but whenever he was with the other, especially if they were close or holding each other, the warmth and the safety Kurt felt was something that Kurt only ever felt when he was home.

Kurt kissed the older male back, slightly deepening the kiss for a few moments before pulling back “I know I can’t smell as well as you, but you’re like home for me too. I didn’t think that Dalton would ever be a place that would feel like I belonged. I did feel safe even before we got rid of Karofsky but it doesn’t feel like a home.. Except when I’m with you. The only time I feel like I should actually be in this place is when I’m I’m with you, and I feel like nothing can hurt me whenever you’re around. So you’re definitely right saying this is where I belong ”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine chuckled into Kurt’s neck “Well have I not mentioned you smell good? Good enough to eat?” He smirked before sitting back up, looking down at Kurt.

He wasn’t quite sure how he’d gotten so lucky as to get some like Kurt. Blaine put his hand on Kurt’s chest, over his heart, feeling it beating softly beneath his hand.

“You were always meant to be with me. It’s like, I’ve been waiting for you and all these years and it was just a matter of time before you walked by. If I had walked past you on the street, I would know. I just… Call it natural instinct. I know”

Blaine let his hand move from Kurt’s chest, down his stomach, coming to rest on his lower abdomen. Blaine moved slowly and softly, letting his hardening cock brush up against Kurt’s.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Not really but you have shown tonight that you think I’m good enough to eat” Kurt said, letting a soft chuckle come out of his lips as he spoke

It was scary in a way that they were destined to be together. That they were always destined to be like this but Kurt didn’t let it get to him – this was what he wanted. He wanted that kind of love where he knew the person he was currently with would be the person he’d be spending the rest of his life with and words couldn’t describe how amazing it felt that it happened so soon for him.

Feeling Blaine’s cock which was starting to get harder brush against his own Kurt bit down on his lip to try and suppress a noise but knew it would be pointless. Blaine would know he was getting turned on “we wouldn’t have needed to pass each other on the street ” Kurt said softly as he held Blaine’s gaze “we would’ve met at Sectionals this year. I don’t think it was just coincidence that we had it at McKinley”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine smiled down at Kurt as he reached up and started to stroke his face softly “I would have been in trouble. Could you imagine if I saw you on stage? I would have probably charged out there and kidnapped you. Maybe I would have seen you in the hallways, and dragged you into the bathroom” Blaine leaned down, pressing his lips to Kurt’s, sucking on his bottom lip “mmm maybe I would have waited until you were alone and come and introduced myself. I can be quite the charmer” Blaine chuckled as he nibbled on Kurt’s lip, his fangs luckily staying away at the moment “I would have pretended not to be a teacher, and ask for your number. I wonder if you would have given it to me?”

Blaine grinned as he started to tease Kurt’s lips “Maybe you would have played hard to get. Made me chase you”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hearing Blaine talk about how he would’ve kidnapped him Kurt couldn’t help but let out a scoff of laughter “You know I’d just be even more scared of you than I was when I saw you in the feeding bays,. right ?” He asked a joking tone to his voice but knew he was right if that happened. At least if Blaine had shown his vampiric side. It would’ve went from a childhood fear to a full blown phobia where he probably wouldn’t even be able to get a cat because their sharp teeth reminded him too much of that id he’s been kidnapped.

Kurt smiled against the others lips and gently kisses Blaine back before slowly pulling away to look at the other seriously “If I played hard to get if that happened, it would’ve been because i thought you were tricking me or that it was part of a joke ”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine made a disgruntled noise, gently poking Kurt’s side as he sat back up again, looking down at Kurt “Why would I trick you? Why would any of that be a joke? I wish you could see what I see, Kurt, because then you’d know that there would be no  _joke_  about it. Regardless that you are one of the most genuine people i’ve ever met in my life, you are … fucking hot, Kurt. I don’t know what you’ve been told in the past, I don’t know WHY you’ve been told anything in the past that wasn’t, you are hot, the end. If things were different, you didn’t smell like every part of me wanted you, you don’t think I’d still want you? I might be a bit more level headed, but I would still approach. I would still try to get your attention” Blaine sighed as he stroked along Kurt’s cheek, down his neck, across his collarbone, down his chest, making his way down until his hand disappeared between the two of them. 

Slowly, Blaine circled his fingers around Kurt’s length, he wasn’t hard but that didn’t mean he wasn’t interested, as far as Blaine could tell. He was soft with it, giving it a lazy stroke “I’d ask for your number” Blaine swallowed while his hand started to stroke softly, though mostly feeling himself grinding against Kurt now that he was as hard as a rock “I’d ask to take you on a date. You’d probably ask me why I wasn’t eating, and I’d force something down. I’d try so hard not to let you know what I was. I’d drop hints, but you certainly wouldn’t find out the way you did this time around” Blaine shook his head “And when we did talk about it, it would be right before I slept with you, because that part I would never change, in any lifetime”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt frowned a little at Blaine’s response to him thinking that if they’d met at Sectionals rather than Dalton that he thought his reaction would be a joke. First of all, it was a hypothetical situation so they didn’t need to worry about that happening, but he wasn’t happy at McKinley. He was miserable and he didn’t think that there would be anything good happening any time soon back then.

“Blaine… that’s not what I meant. I didn’t mean that you wouldn’t be attracted to me if it wasn’t for my smell or that you just couldn’t be attracted to me. I just didn’t think you would be,” He said, looking at Blaine, still slightly confused by the other’s feelings. “Almost everyone hated at me at McKinley for my sexuality and/or me being in the glee club, so if I had this incredibly handsome guy coming up to me during or after a competition for the glee club, it would only be normal for me to think that it was a joke… that someone had put you up to it.”

At the feeling of Blaine stroking his cock, Kurt bit down on his lip as he tried to suppress moans and just listen to Blaine speaking. It was getting incredibly hard though because he’d been turned on Blaine’s grinding, especially now that Blaine was actually hard “I think if you told me about what you are before we had sex, I would’ve ran out screaming and naked and it would’ve been more catastrophic than it was when I actually  _did_ find out”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine smirked while he continued to stroke Kurt’s length while they were talking “I thought you handled it pretty well. He didn’t scream that much” Blaine chuckled and shook his head.

“I guess, I just knew you’d be ok in the end? I think I always knew, deep down, but I was worried though, for a few moments, that you would tell everyone, and that i'd have to leave. It would kill me to leave, but not just because of Dalton, that’s minor, it would be because I knew the moment I was away from you id lose my mind. I’d go crazy not knowing if you were ok, or that you were safe… But I’m glad you didn’t because it just… Gave me that time to reach out to you properly. Gave my body time to get used to the fact that I’d found what was missing. The thing I didn’t know I needed until you showed up”

Blaine’s hand sped up a little as he leant forward kissing Kurt hard, his tongue sliding along Kurt’s lips softly, prodding the plump lips to part so he could taste him.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Well, you did tell me not to scream, that’s what stopped me,” He said, chuckling softly before letting out a soft noise as Blaine kept stroking him but continued speaking anyway “Unless you mean tonight, and that was because I’m not scared anymore… I mean if I saw someone like Sebastian feeding, I probably would be scared. But I’m not scared of you.”

“I think I would’ve told someone.. but I was really scared then that I thought you might kill me if I even tried,” Kurt said, laughing slightly at the thought because he knew that there was no way Blaine would kill him now. He knew that Blaine wouldn’t hurt him never mind end his life. It was just a completely ridiculous thought “I’m glad I did, too. It feels kind of silly thinking about how scared I was then but I’m glad I forced myself to let you explain everything and get to know you. I might have changed how I found out but apart from that I wouldn’t have changed anything about what happened between us. But.. you don’t need to worry about me not being safe. Even when you’re not around. You’ve taken away the one real threat in my life so I’m not scared anymore.

As Blaine started to stroke harder, Kurt let out a loud moan which was stifled as he felt Blaine’s mouth on his. Almost instantly after Blaine’s tongue was on his lips, Kurt parted them and didn’t move his tongue right away, and just wanted to feel Blaine’s tongue inside him for a while”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t help the small moan that escaped him as he deepened their kiss. He loved kissing Kurt. He loved feeling those soft lips against his own. The sweetness of his lips and the feeling that shot through him when their tongues caressed.

He removed his hand for a split second just to take grip of his own cock as well, bringing them together, jerking the both of them off, the action producing a loud moan from Blaine as he felt Kurt’s hardness against his own.

“I want you to…mmm… I want you to take it now, Kurt.” Blaine looked at his wrist then back to Kurt. He knew he’d need to be quick once Blaine broke the skin since it would heal relatively quickly so he needed to be sure Kurt wanted this. God he wanted Kurt to want this.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

One of his favourite pastimes, if it could be called that, was kissing Blaine. Whether it was passionate ones like the one they were currently having was or if it was short and sweet, Kurt loved them. And it made up for all of his other first kisses. It made up for the first real one which was stolen from him by someone he didn’t want near him at any time and the one that made him feel physically ill just thinking about. It made up for the one with Brittany, which wasn’t actually bad but it did feel wrong kissing a girl, and it brought back the memories of him feeling like his father was pushing him aside for Finn.

No, Blaine’s kisses  _definitely_ made up for all of that and it was something Kurt could spend the rest of his life together.

Hearing Blaine’s words, Kurt looked at him slightly confused as he as getting all the more turned on by Blaine continuing to jerk him off before jerking him off at the same time he was stroking himself, the feeling of Blaine’s hand along with his erection against his cock was sending his mind into overdrive. Slowly Kurt nodded as he looked at Blaine “I want it too…please”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine looked at Kurt, slowing his hand down, eventually coming to a stop since he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate if he was on the peak of an orgasm… Also because he knew the moment Kurt drank from him instinct would take over.

He was curious to see the type of reaction Kurt’s body would have to his life force, whether it would be too intense for him or not. Blaine was ready for anything, bracing himself for Kurt to pounce on him.

He lifted his hand, his cock jolting at the loss of contact before he brought his nail to his wrist and sliced it open.

“You have to take it quickly before it closes”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt was momentarily dazed when Blaine’s hand slowed down and glanced up at him. He briefly wondered about what the reason why Blaine would do that was before it hit him. He guessed Blaine didn’t want him to be too focused on his hormones for agreeing to do this, but that wasn’t a concern for Kurt. He wanted to do this.

The second Blaine sliced his wrist open, Kurt grimaced a little before looking back up and nodded at Blaine’s words  before grabbing Blaine’s arm to bring Blaine’s wrist up to his mouth.  He wrapped his lips around Blaine’s wrist and instantly moaned at the taste of Blaine and brought his wrist closer and kept sucking and licking at the cut, determined to get as much of Blaine’s blood as he could get.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

The moment Kurt’s lips touched his wrist Blaine’s head tilted back and his fangs extended as he let out a soft moan. He brought his hand to the back of Kurt’s head, softly running his fingers through his hair before a particular swipe of his tongue made Blaine’s whole body jolt, and a low rumble of a growl snuck out.

“Kurt…” Blaine’s voice had dropped a couple of octaves.

The more Kurt took, the more his whole body was reacting. His mind was clearing, but only to make way for Kurt. Kurt invaded his mind. His body.

Blaine let out a strange noise, unlike any he’d ever heard himself make. A mix between a growl and a snarl as he reached down and wrapped his hand around Kurt’s cock again, pumping him while the boy lapped at the blood trickling from his wrist.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt let out a tiny moan at the sight of Blaine’s fangs but he went back to drinking Blaine’s blood almost immediately, the strokes to his hair instantly relaxing him.

He was starting to feel the effects of the blood now. He felt a much stronger connection to Blaine than he’d ever felt with anyone and it was like he was one with the other. It was like their soulmate bond was now actually being completely filled out.

It was also making him need more than Blaine. He needed more than just the others touch and the noises. He needed Blaine more than he needed air and this moment and he kept moaning against Blaine’s wrist as he drank and the other was jerking him off again, hoping that the other would stop bleeding soon so he could get what he needed from Blaine.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine could feel the wound already closing, the feeling slowly turning from each lick feeling like it was being applied directly to every pleasure nerve on his body to just Kurt licking his skin, which still felt nice, but not quite the same. 

He could practically feel Kurt’s hunger growing, his desire peaking, and it was driving Blaine crazy. 

With quick hands he let go of Kurt, moving his own body slightly as he flipped Kurt around, pulling him slightly by his hips so he’d end up on he knees, his hand dropping to his own cock, stroking it quickly, bringing his hand to his mouth, grabbing a bit of saliva and rubbing it along the head of his cock “I need you” Blaine spoke, his voice low, full of desire as he moved forward slightly, bringing his lips to the back of Kurt’s neck, letting his cock bump against Kurt’s ass.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt whined slightly as he felt the wound closing (which was an incredibly weird feeling), and licked even harder, trying to get as much blood as he could from Blaine’s wrist before the wound had closed up completely. He didn’t think he’d enjoy it this much – it wasn’t so much the taste he was addicted to but it was the feeling he got from it and the reactions he was getting from Blaine just spurred him on more. 

When Blaine flipped him over and he was on his knees, Kurt fell slightly and landed on his hands to get some support. He let out a low moan at the sounds of Blaine’s voice, and gripped onto the sheets as Blaine’s lips found their way onto his neck and felt his cock starting to bump against his ass. “Then take me..” he said softly, his voice breathless as he tilted his ass back so it was closer to Blaine.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

When Blaine used to think about sleeping with Kurt, he almost imagined it would be slow. He’d take the time to explore the body of the boy. To find what makes him tick. To find all the little spots on him that produced a reaction.   
He never expected for his feelings to be so intense. It was that behind the love making, was a primal instinct, that needed to mate, almost in a way. That it needed to claim Kurt, inside and out. 

Now that Kurt had taken some of his blood, and he had finally tasted Kurt, there were thousands of new feelings, sensations and emotions sloshing through him.

    
Kurt’s movements triggered something in his body, almost like he was presenting himself for Blaine to take. He reached down, letting his fingers sepearte his cheeks and circle around Kurt’s hole. He was still stretched, and probably extremely sensitive, but Blaine needed this. He needed this more than anything right now.

For a short moment he fought inside his own mind. The primal part of him telling him to drive his cock so deep that Kurt screamed, and thrust, unrelenting until the other submitted. The other side of him was more concerned about Kurt himself. About hurting him and what not. However, in terms of enjoyment, he knew this wasn’t about that.

This wasn’t about love making. This was sex. This was a natural reaction to their bond. Sex.

Blaine growled, the small shred of humanity he still had willing him to lean over to grab the small bottle and squeeze some quickly onto his hands. He didn’t bother to warm it up as he lathered his cock with it, then quickly drove two fingers deep into Kurt, working him open a little more. 

“Mine” was all Blaine managed to growl out as he removed his fingers quickly and plunged inside Kurt, gripping his hips hard in place, holding him still.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt winced at the feeling of Blaine’s fingers circling around his hole because he hadn’t realised just how sensitive he still was. The rational part of his mind was teling him that maybe they should slow down and just go back to a handjob or maybe even a blowjob for now but he’d drunk Blaine’s blood not moments ago and that was telling him that he needed this. That he needed Blaine to claim him as his own and that wouldn’t be done with a hand or mouth around his cock. So, that was the part he was going to listen to. It was the part of him that he wanted to listen to.

Kurt’s face scrunched up a little when he felt Blaine’s fingers suddenly pushing into him. He knew that he’d been stretched out before but he thought Blaine would still be taking things slow, despite the growling he heard from earlier, but Blaine seemed to have other things in mind, and more than likely wanted to claim him and Kurt couldn’t help but moan to himself, knowing that they’d both be getting exactly what they wanted from this.

Before Kurt could say ‘yours’ back to Blaine in a hushed whisper, Blaine had pushed inside him, causing Kurt to yell out and grip the sheets tighter so he wouldn’t face plant onto the bed. Not that was likely to happen; Blaine had been gripping pretty tightly onto his hips so Kurt didn’t think that he’d be falling or moving much any time soon. Kurt breathed in shakily, already feeling the difference in mood from the first time they did this to right now. This wasn’t just about love but it was about what their relationship really was now since they drank from each other.  And with that thought, Kurt let his head fall between his arms and let the word that was interrupted from before fall from his lips “Yours…”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine felt like a rabid dog. That was the only way he could describe it. The sounds that were coming out of him were none that he’d ever experienced, and none that he’d certainly never heard himself make. It confused him every so often, but his body and mind were far too focused on other things. 

His thrusts were unrelenting as he started to fuck Kurt hard, each thrust he’d feel the fleshy perky bum jiggle, which only caused Blaine to shift his hands, just to squeeze them hard. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and each small, or not so small noise from Kurt was causing his whole body to shudder in pleasure.

He crowded Kurt’s space, leaning over him slightly, his entire chest flat against Kurt’s back, as he tried to get in as deep as he could. 

It was too much. It was all too much. 

Blaine’s mind turned off, and suddenly all he could see was red, like blood bubbling, and inside the red, he could see Kurt’s eyes, looking at him.

“ _Yours”_ he heard Kurt say, and Blaine couldn’t stop himself from biting down onto the back of Kurt’s shoulder, his thrusts going quickly, his hand reaching around to stroke Kurt’s cock as his mouth was flooded with Kurt. This wasn’t about feeding, this was about something else. Something his body was screaming at him to do.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, and he honestly didn’t care. As he lapped at Kurt’s skin, he drew his nail across his own wrist again, thrusting his arm in front of Kurt’s face. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

With how hard Blaine was thrusting into him, completely relentlessly, Kurt knew that he would be feeling it tomorrow, and he’d actually be surprised if he would even be able to get out of the bed. His eyes were starting to well up, especially as Blaine leaned over his back and started moving in deeper while still going at the same pace, eliciting loud moans and sobs.

The noises kept on coming out of him, until Blaine bit into his shoulder, which ripped a loud scream of pleasure from him as his shoulders tensed. It felt all the more intense since they’d fed from each other, and he couldn’t stop the tears of complete and sheer ecstasy falling thick and fast down his face.

Kurt kept moaning and crying out Blaine’s name, gripping onto the sheets with his eyes shut tight. So when he felt something shoving in front of his face Kurt lifted his head up slightly, perplexed to what was being pushed into his face. Then, he saw the blood trickling down Blaine’s wrist again and with a quiet moan, Kurt leaned forwards and started sucking and licking at the blood once again, letting it pull him further into a dazed euphoria.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine was certain he’d never felt like this before, and he was pretty certain he’d never feel like. This was something beyond human. This was something beyond anything he could even understand. Blaine as he knew himself, in this moment was gone. Blaine who loved broadway and top 40, who loved to dance and sing, who loved wearing bow ties just because of how timeless they were no longer existed. In this time and space, he was a vampire. He was undead. And he was claiming his soul mate. 

Blaine tore his mouth away to moan, louder than he ever thought was possible, his whole body coming undone, Kurt tearing it strand by strand as he started to cum. 

“Kurt!” Blaine screamed as his body shuddered. He pushed forward, never straying from his thrusts as his whole body exploded. “Cum Kurt. Cum for me” Blaine growled as he held his wrist to Kurt’s mouth, watching him hungrily lap at the skin, watching how the bite on his back was slowly closing the more blood he took from Blaine. Blaine quickened his pace on his strokes, pushing Kurt so hard he was basically fucking his hand as well. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Apart from when he was feeding – which didn’t count as the pain lasted seconds when Blaine’s teeth sunk into his skin – this was the only time Kurt knew Blaine would intentionally hurt him, and Kurt loved every second of it. He loved that feeling of knowing that he belong to Blaine and only to Blaine. He knew he’d be enjoying the pain that he’d undoubtedly feel tomorrow because of what it meant for them.

As Blaine came and still continued to fuck him at the same pace, Kurt shut his eyes and whimpered around the other’s wrist, and just kept lapping up the blood dripping from Blaine’s wrist. Hearing the other growling, and telling him to cum, Kurt did so almost instantly – only lasting a few more thrusts and strokes – before he came much harder than he did earlier, his scream being muffled by the scream that his lips were wrapped around. Kurt wasn’t able to stay up much longer and as soon as he finished coming, he collapsed onto the bed with heavy breaths.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine tumbled with Kurt, falling on the boy, his limbs becoming completely lifeless as he felt himself slide out of Kurt, scrunching his face at the strange sensation that surrounded him.

It was like a tidal wave of emotions smashed into him as he quickly rolled off of Kurt and turned him around so he was laying on his back. Blaine’s eyes shot open, wide with panic as he noticed the wetness, how red and swollen his eyes looked. He’d been too hard with Kurt. He’d let himself lose control and he’d hurt Kurt. 

Blaine rubbed his face, groaning into his face “Oh god… I’m sorry baby” Blaine reached up and started to stroke Kurt’s face softly, using his thumb to brush the tears away before leaning over and peppering Kurt’s face with kisses, trying to soothe him. He was confused, since all he could feel was the same buzz inside him, but he could see, the physical pain he’d put the other in. 

Kurt probably hated him now. 

Blaine frowned at the idea, before he softly turned Kurt’s neck, noticing the bite was pretty minimal now, before lifting his back slightly just to see his shoulder. That one was mostly healed except for a small bruising that surrounded it.  His eyes studied the rest of Kurt’s body before he landed on his cock, hints of cum on his stomach, most of it actually on the bed.  Blaine scrunched his face as he quickly hopped up, and bolted to the bathroom, turning the taps on before rushing back, not leaving Kurt’s side of less than a few seconds “You need a bath, and I need to change the sheets”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine moving him onto his back after collapsing on top of him, Kurt let out a loud noise of protest but otherwise he didn’t fight Blaine. He did just want to stay like that and fall asleep with Blaine on top of him and inside him still but he knew that it wasn’t practical in the slightest.

Kurt smiled softly as Blaine started apologising “Don’t be sorry..” He said his eyes kissing over as Blaine kept kissing over his face, the tears relaxing him as he laid there beneath Blaine “Really…please don’t. I really enjoyed it. I’m sore, yes, but I loved it. I loved being able to have that connection with you. And I know that is the only way you’d hurt me and to be honest I feel that good during o don’t care about the pain and it might be hard to walk over the next few days.

As Blaine said he needed a bath Kurt nodded knowing that this was something Blaine was right on and wasn’t just being an overly concerned boyfriend. Kurt was covered in a lot of sweat and come – probably some blood, too – considering that they’d had sex twice tonight – he didn’t know how much of Blaine’s come was coming out of him but he could only assume it was a lot. And because of the sex the sheets would be disgusting “Have you got anything fancy you can put in the bath?” He asked raising his eyebrows slightly in question.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

The only time Blaine darted away was to check the bathroom for what they had purchased, coming back with various bottles, raising his eyebrow confused. He didn’t even understand half of he products Kurt had bought on their trip to the supermarket. A part of him didn’t want a smell masking the way that Kurt smell right now. The air was thick with the smell of sex, and Kurt smelt like he was literally dripping with sex. Had Blaine not just cum twice in a short period of time, he’d be fighting the urge to have sex again, just from the smell alone.

As he rummaged through the items, he found a small bottle that was listed as a bath oil, and brought it to his nose, sniffing it. It was a strong vanilla smell, but it didn’t completely irritate him so he put a bit in the bath, before rushing back to Kurt’s side.

“Up we get” Blaine chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt, lifting him up slowly off of the bed, stroking his arm softly “You’d tell me if I hurt you, right? You’re not just saying it’s fine for my benefit? I can’t… tell that stuff yet” Blaine frowned, his eyes searching Kurt’s, looking into the pools of blue trying to find any signs or hints “I’m too… overwhelmed right now. My mind is putting everything in place. I just… I don’t want to lose control with you. I don’t want to hurt you… in the bad way” Blaine gave Kurt a wicked smile before shaking his head as he walked across his apartment slowly, making sure not to move Kurt too much “I love you”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Ideally, Kurt would’ve been making up his own bath but he knew that it would be hard for him to move right now so it wasn’t really an option. He didn’t really feel like moving off the bed (obviously he’d have to so Blaine could change the sheets and so he could get in the bath), so letting Blaine deal with it for now.

He smiled at Blaine as he lifted him off the bed, glad that he took it slow because Kurt didn’t think that he’d be able to deal with it if Blaine lifted him too fast. Although as Blaine moved across the apartment, especially as slow as he was walking, he hoped that he wouldn’t be leaking out onto the floor. “I promise, I’m not. I am in some pain right now but.. I  don’t mind. I enjoyed it and I know you wouldn’t ever hurt me in any other way so it doesn’t matter. I mean,  I was bound to be in some pain after tonight so I can manage with this” Kurt smiled, before leaning forwards to kiss Blaine, “I love you too.”

* * *

**Blaine**

By the time Blaine had walked slowly across his apartment and back into the bathroom, the bath had just finished filling up. With Kurt still in his arms, he reached over and turned the faucets off.

It was hard to tell if he’d made the water too hot or cold, but he tested it anyway, and since his skin didn’t instantly start to sizzle off, he realised he was safe enough. He straightened himself up, and stepped into the bathroom, with Kurt still in his arms, before he eventually put him down on his feet, letting his feet slowly move into the water.

Blaine didn’t move much at this point, mostly just stayed as he was to make sure Kurt was ok, and was ready to move slowly along with Kurt once he went to sit down in the water. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt braced himself as eh stepped into the water. It wasn’t that he thought Blaine would make the water too hot for him or anything but Blaine more than likely had more of a tolerance to heat than he did and there was a chance that he didn’t realise it was too hot for Kurt.

It thankfully was a safe temperature, and it didn’t take long for Kurt to get used to the water and get comfortable with it as he started to lower himself down. It took him about a minute to be full settled into the water, and to lean back against the edge of it “The water’s nice” He said, tilting his head side “Are you coming in to or are you fixing the sheets first?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Maybe it was the fact the blood was still fresh in his body, or the fact that Kurt had taken quite a bit of his own, but as he watched Kurt lower himself into the water he could feel his whole body start to tingle. It made the hairs on his body stand up a bit, his toes curling just a little against the tiled floor.

He liked seeing Kurt like this. Something about his lazy, relaxed state just made Blaine feel happy. It was odd, because it made no sense to him. Sure,his kind had extreme emotions, but they were mostly on the negative side of things, but now, with Kurt, they were positive. He felt warm inside.

“Move forward a bit” Blaine said as he nudged Kurt forward a little so he could get in the water behind him, sliding his legs around the boy as he lowered himself in, wrapping his arms protectively around Kurt as he pulled him back so he could test against Blaine's body.

“The sheets can wait, I’d much rather stay naked with you” Blaine chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head, nuzzling his nose into Kurt’s hair.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt thought he’d be in serious danger of falling asleep if he’d went on the bath without Blaine watching over after he and Blaine had sex again but he was alert and he was sure that it was Blaine’s blood that was doing that to him. That it was Blaine’s blood that was keeping him going. He had felt amazing since drinking it even when he wasn’t completely turned on.

Feeling Blaine pushing his body forwards Kurt complied before smiling and resting against Blaine’s chest as he was brought closer. This was definitely a position that Kurt could stay in forever. He never wanted to leave, except maybe when the water cooled down and he started to have his skin pruned

“Well you better change the sheets quick after we’re done. I don’t want to have to wait to lie down once I’m finished here” Kurt couldn’t help but chuckle softly before leaning back and kissing Blaine gently.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine could only smile happily as they exchanged small kisses. He would love to just stay here, holding Kurt in his arms with the water lapping around them.

He snickered at Kurt’s comments about the sheets, in his mind mentally going through his cupboard wondering what colour to put on his bed. He didn’t need to change his sheets all that much because other than laying on top of the cover every few days, he never used it. He did however go through various home “themes” over the years, so he was certain there was spares.

As they stayed in the water Blaine’s eyes moved toward Kurt’s neck, running his fingers softly along the small red dots, before shifting himself a bit before he could see his back. He scrunched his face a little at that one because he was anything but delicate, and that hadn’t been a feeding bite, that one went deep. Blaine could see his blood working inside of Kurt to fix the skin, but that was the thing with a vampire bite, vampire blood didn’t really work that well for them.

Blaine reached over and grabbed the wash cloth, reaching for Kurt’s body wash and drizzling a bit on before he started to wipe it along his neck, over his back, then down his chest, before dipping it into the water and dragging it lower purposely avoiding the one but that he wanted to touch

Blaine smirked as he pressed a kiss to Kurt’s cheek, before nibbling his ear playfully “Maybe I should go fix those sheets”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Maybe you should” Kurt teased gently, before leaning up to kiss Blaine’s cheek again as the other nibbled on his ear, then moved the kisses down to Blaine’s jaw with the hopes to tease the other like he’d just been teasing Kurt.

After a couple more moments of teasing each other as they helped to get each other clean, Blaine had left the bathroom to change the sheets and Kurt took that time to was his hair. He knew that his boyfriend wouldn’t take too long to actually get sheets changed,but Kurt figured he’d do it anyway. His hair was thick and it got uncomfortable fairly quickly – but was already flattening with sweat after leaving Scandals so it was just getting unbearable after two rounds of sex. 

As expected, Blaine came back long before Kurt had finished washing his hair out but it wasn’t long until Kurt was finishing up and Blaine was carrying him out of the bath and leading him to the bed once the bath was drained out and he was mostly clean. He decided to forgo pyjamas to bed and just slept naked, feeling the slight warmth next to Blaine was they laid next to each other.

Kurt wanted to spend more time just kissing his boyfriend softly, but it wasn’t long until sleep was starting to take over him and his eyes were drooping “Love you…” Kurt mumbled softly, just being bale to get the words out in time before quickly dozing off as he was snuggled into Blaine’s side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Don’t be afraid of the dark

**Blaine**

At first, Blaine hadn’t been sure how things were going to be after their first night together. Their first real night together. He had spent that evening, not moving, holding onto Kurt like he wouldn’t let go, even if his life depended on it, watching for signs of anything – Good/Bad it didn’t matter. It was also the first time he’d ever experienced being able to see what Kurt had been dreaming about. He hated the winching faces the boy did when he did eventually wake up, though a morbid part of Blaine did quite enjoy watching Kurt go about his day to day life pretending he wasn’t in pain, walking with a limp. Blaine practically force fed Kurt more of his blood to try and help with the pain, which just inadvertently lead them to having extremely rough sex again.

He knew nothing would dramatically change after that event, but he knew it would change ever so slightly. He knew the dynamic would change now that Kurt could feel him, just the way he’d always felt Kurt. He knew that he wasn’t as shut off from Kurt emotionally as he had been in the past and often saw Kurt watching him, maybe even a little more closely throughout the day than normal. Blaine could feel Kurt putting together the puzzle that made up all things Blaine, just as Blaine had been doing from day one with Kurt. 

One of the biggest changes that Blaine noticed in himself was that he only required blood now once a week, maybe once every two weeks. Most of the time when he did feed, it was in the middle of sex, but it had never been a necessity. It had been a want. It had been Blaine simply over indulging in Kurt’s sweet blood, and now that the flood gates had been opened, it was impossible for the boys to keep their hands off one another.

Blaine was over the moon about the fact that Kurt had become more willing to drink from Blaine. He craved it, as much as Blaine craved him, and feeling Kurt’s lips on his wrist almost brought Blaine to an orgasm, every single time. Most of the time he would feed from Kurt, while the other was drinking from him. They exchanged blood so fluidly that he could practically feel Kurt swimming through his body.

The biggest change for Blaine was the fact that his abilities had started to re-appear. It wasn’t that he was ever blessed with anything exciting like some of the others of his kind, but even something as basic as moving quickly had required focus and energy in the past. Now? It just happened on it’s own. It had taken some time to get used to, and it reminded Blaine of his early days once he had transitioned, that confusing and sense of unknowing. The way his body would move in ways he didn’t know existed. The way that even though he would rush past the humans so fast that they didn’t even notice he was there, but to him he had been moving slowly. The way his eyes saw things clearer, noticed things that the human eye might have missed.  He’d actually had to seek guidance from Trent to almost get a refresher course on how to move without sprinting across the room. 

All of these things made it even harder for Blaine to control himself on a day to day basis, and Kurt didn’t make it easier for him. He only had himself to blame for creating such a monster. Kurt would sit in the front of Blaine’s class, twirling his pen in his fingers, every so often bringing it to his lips, tapping it against the plump pink flesh. Blaine could almost tell when it was about to happen, because he’d be hit with a wave of confidence. A swell that started in his chest. An energy that surrounded him. He could tell, and yet, he still looked. He would turn to glance at Kurt, who would smirk, and let his tongue flick out around the pen, softly sucking on the tip of it. Blaine would often find himself licking his own lips as he watched out of the corner of his eye, trying to continue teaching, but becoming unable to. He had spent many lessons begging for the bell to ring, watching as Kurt would linger around as everyone left. Blaine would instantly lock the door and have Kurt pinned to the far wall, out of sight, within seconds.  One of Blaine’s favorite positions was to pin Kurt to the wall, face first, pull down the collar of his shirt and sink his teeth in, hiding the marks from everyone, but knowing that Kurt would feel them for the rest of the day. He hadn’t really wanted anyone to know that Blaine was feeding from him, and he preferred to keep that an intimate detail between the two of them. A lot of the time he found himself on his knees, sucking Kurt quickly until he was cumming, before tucking him away properly in his pants, and with a slap on the bum sending him off to his next class.

Their nights were spent mostly in their underwear, or at the very least Kurt in his pajamas and Blaine walking around in sweat pants and no shirt, though Blaine had made a point to almost force Kurt to do schoolwork most nights. He was still a teacher at heart, and he still wanted Kurt to get an education.  Blaine would read the required reading materials to Kurt while they were snuggled up in bed together, his fingers always finding a way into Kurt’s hair, though he was pretty sure Kurt mostly fell asleep the moment Blaine started. He didn’t mind though, since it gave him something to do during all hours of the night. 

They stayed inside a lot, and at first Blaine hadn’t minded. Kurt did impromptu performances, spending a lot of time in the music room with the piano, yet with all the time they spent together Blaine had never gotten to sing with Kurt.   
They had life times of information to learn about each other, but lately he had been sensing something off with Kurt. He would notice it a lot during Warbler practice when he was chatting with Nick and Jeff, who had finally started dating. He wasn’t ever sure what they were chatting about, but Kurt always had a smile, but Blaine could feel a heaviness in his chest.

It wasn’t until one day he finally pulled Jeff aside after class, much to the confusion of Kurt who had spent the entire lesson showing Blaine exactly how good he could move his tongue around a long object. Even Jeff had shot a look at Kurt, and shrugged.

“Ok, the fact that your  _mate_  just walked out of here with an erection and you’re still sitting here tells me something is wrong” Jeff started, pulling a chair across and sitting down next to Blaine’s desk.

“Believe me, It’s not easy, but I need to know what you guys were talking about just then”

Jeff raised a confused eyebrow “Nothing really. I was just telling him that this weekend I’m taking Nick to visit my family”

“You’re taking him to the Sterlings?” Blaine asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Anderson, he’s my _mate_ , of course I’m taking him to meet mother” he groaned as he said the name. Mary Sterling might still be human, but she was cut throat, and brutal as any thousand year old vampire.

“Why would Kurt be upset by that?” Blaine said out aloud, though he didn’t actually mean to. He wouldn’t have wanted to meet his family even if they were still alive.

Jeff shrugged “Maybe he wants to do something other than sitting inside your apartment, or his dorm room” he smirked, before standing up, patting Blaine on the arm before he turned and walked out.

Blaine sat back on his chair, giving a small “ _huh_ ” as the idea sprang to mind. He hadn’t even thought about the fact that he’d never taken Kurt out on a date. Kurt had mentioned dates a few times, but Blaine had always thought he was joking, but now that he was thinking more about it, he could tell that’s exactly what the boy had been trying to tell him.  It wasn’t that he hadn’t wanted to, but he just wasn’t sure what to do anymore. He hadn’t taken someone out on date… ever. Human, or otherwise. He wasn’t good at romance. Then again he hadn’t really had the chance to try it. 

The Warblers were busy practicing for the next competition, and the guys had been more focused than he’d ever seen them before. THEY actually asked for more practice sessions, and more meetings.

So.

Many.

Meetings!

They were still trying to convince Kurt to take a solo, though Blaine was happy to see how they all accepted him in like he was their younger brother. At least Blaine knew Kurt would always be safe since he had an entire group of vampires who were just as protective of Kurt as Blaine was. They could all smell the connection between the two, and Blaine was certain they kept their mouth shut for Kurt’s benefit, not his. 

As usual, Blaine waited for Kurt, kissing him on the forehead as he reached him, wrapping his arms and hugging him tightly.

“So…” Blaine started, peppering kisses to the side of Kurt’s face “I want to take you out. On a date. A long overdue date. This weekend.But a proper one, you know? I want to pick you up at your room and do the things I was supposed to do when I first met you. Flowers and… things” Blaine shrugged, since he wasn’t quite sure what  _things_  were, but he had hours of free time to watch every romantic comedy he could track down and watch to find out “But,  I was thinking instead of a typical dinner and movie, that I could take you shopping, because yes, I have seen you eyeing the new fall line, don’t think I haven’t noticed, and then take you to dinner, and then, see where the night leads. Maybe a walk around the city?” he shrugged “You do so much for me, and I don’t… do much back. So, Let me spoil you, and say yes." 

Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt’s nose "So, what do you say? Want to go on a date with your old boyfriend?” Blaine chuckled, giving Kurt a smirk.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Getting used to have a boyfriend – especially a boyfriend that was a vampire – was a lot easier than Kurt had thought. Even stranger when his vampire boyfriend was his teacher. Their relationship had changed a  _lot_ since the first time they had sex, and drank each other’s blood and they some how got closer. Kurt felt like he knew Blaine a lot more  and he understood what the other meant by feeling what Blaine did. He could feel when the other was turned on, and when they were in class, Kurt used this to his advantage and teased the hell out of Blaine by sucking on his pen. It was something he’d yet to do to Blaine yet, but he’d been practising – sure it was only on bananas  on the few days he was staying in his own dorms, usually when he had to get some studying done and he didn’t have his incredibly handsome boyfriend distracting him.

Their nights together felt incredibly domesticated. They felt like  _real_ couple rather than two people who met at high school. It was like they’d graduated already and were trying to figure out what to do with their lives. Most nights were spent having incredibly rough sex, which would lead to Blaine feeding hi his blood when seeing his pain, then that led to having even more incredibly rough sex. It was a never ending cycle, and Kurt definitely wasn’t complaining. It also meant that if he was in too much pain to go out on the weekends, they could spend the nights snuggling up watching movies or Kurt could spend a lot of his time in Blaine’s music room, using his piano. It was something Kurt really appreciated – he was able to practice every night now, and his playing abilities were a lot better than Kurt had ever remembered them being. 

Things were perfect. Apart from one thing.

Blaine hadn’t taken him out on a date yet.

Kurt by no means resented the other for not taking him out on a date yet, but he was disappointed he hadn’t been on one with the other yet. He thought it might just be a vampire thing, but when learning that after Nick and Jeff finally got their act together and started dating and that Nick was going to meet Jeff’s parents, Kurt couldn’t help but be bummed out. 

He knew Blaine couldn’t meet his parents just yet because of PTA meetings and they’d know Blaine was his teacher so they had to wait a while before introducing them to each other as potential future in-laws, and Kurt couldn’t met Blaine’s parents because they were.. dead. 

Warbler practice was starting to take his mind of this for while considering how often they were happening these days and how Kurt still felt like he didn’t deserve a solo just yet for Regionals, but the Warblers still seemed to want him to do it. Which, honestly, Kurt loved because this never would’ve happened with the New Directions. He’d be screaming over Santana and Mercedes to get the solo that would undoubtedly be handed to Rachel who would then quit the club if anyone else got the solo. If he’d got the solo, he knew Mercedes would be disappointed but she would at least support him. Santana and Rachel, however, would more than likely just sulk and be even ruder to him than normal. 

But here, it was different and Kurt felt as though his talent was actually _appreciated._

When seeing Blaine wait for him at the end, Kurt smiled and immediately leaned down to kiss him gently. Just when Kurt was about to ask if Blaine was ready to go to his room, Blaine had asked him out on a date. This weekend. Kurt stared at him with wide eyes and a wide smile to match as Blaine kept talking about it and what they could do that night. He didn’t know when Blaine finally realised what he wanted to go on a date, but Kurt was more then happy that he’d finally realised this was what Kurt wanted, and that he wanted this romantic side.

“I’d love to!” Kurt tried not to gush too much as he spoke, but knew he was failing. So sue him for being excited about this – Kurt had been fantasing about his first date for years. Sure, it would’ve been  _before_ he had sex with his boyfriend but he wasn’t caring about the order of details when it came to Blaine. 

He wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly as he pressed a hard kiss to Blaine’s lips before pulling back with a raised eyebrow “But you’re not buying the fall line. There’s a lot of things I want from it, and you’ve spent more than enough on me from appliances and products alone.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had been stressing himself out over this date, which was stupid. This was Kurt. Kurt who he spent every day with. Kurt who he knew inside and out. His Kurt. The Kurt that flowed through his very veins.

… and yet, he was nervous. Anxious. Stressed. 

This was a foreign concept to him. Romance. Sure he knew about it, he students many novels on the topic, but when it came to himself… came to his actual life… Blaine drew a blank.  They had a plan for the most part, even if he knew Kurt would dig his heels in on a few points, Blaine knew that for a good portion of the day he’d be buying Kurt clothing, which is what he wanted to do, and was prepared to let him pick out a few outfits for Blaine as well if he put up too much resistance. Nothing brought him more joy than to see Kurt happy, and he wanted to give him the world. He wanted to give him everything and then more. 

They had agreed to stay apart on Friday night, Kurt staying in his dorm and Blaine staying in his room, mostly so there wasn’t any awkwardness in the morning while they had to get ready. Blaine was going to pick Kurt up just a bit before lunch time since Blaine wanted to give Kurt a chance to have a sleep in, and take his time to get ready.

 It had been a long time since they had been separated like this, and Blaine was definitely feeling it. He felt uneasy, and couldn’t seem to calm his mind at all. He knew Kurt was fine. He knew where he was, even if he did go near his dorm every so often just to glance up from the courtyard to Kurt’s window, hoping to catch a slither of the boys reflection, or movements from inside his room. The feelings of longing was overwhelming, and more times than not he thought about just sneaking into Kurt’s room, cuddling up with him in bed while the other slept. Blaine still didn’t sleep, not much had changed there, but he had started to lay in bed and pretend to, mostly just closing his eyes so he could see what Kurt could see in his dreams.

In Kurt’s absence, Blaine also realised how much free time he really did have in the evenings. He’d almost forgotten what he used to get up to all night and morning…

A good portion of his night was spent finding an outfit he liked, and after practically pulling his wardrobe apart, Blaine had settled on a blue checked matching suit jacket and pants, a white button up shirt and a bow tie that matched his suit. He lay them out flat on his bed, before running his fingers over the small indentations on his mattress form where Kurt usually slept. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching for his phone and texting Kurt until the messages eventually stopped. He wanted to laugh at the idea that he couldn’t even spend one night away from Kurt, but he wasn’t at all surprised, though, that didn’t stop the both of them for the rest of the night as Blaine got comfortable and let his mind join up with Kurt once the other had started to dream. He was still trying to get the hang of this. Most of the time it felt like Kurt was mentally pulling him in, though Blaine knew he could do it himself. Generally this was more of a scare tactic. Insert yourselves in the humans dreams, get them familiar with you, make them believe they were fantasising about you so that when you did attack they would be too distracted. Blaine would be lying if he didn’t control the direction of this particular dream, His body missing Kurt, his insides screaming out that it was wrong they were separated. Blaine could feel himself growing hard as he lived out a few of his more intense sexual fantasies with Kurt. It seemed that dreams were a free pass for Blaine, leaving him open to tell Kurt exactly all the things he wanted him to do, and then making him picture it, though a part of Blaine thought it was because Kurt still thought his dreams were just that –  _dreams._  It wasn’t a conversation they’d had yet, so Blaine had his fun for now.

It was an overcast today, which was good for Blaine because it meant the light wouldn’t hurt him as much while they were out and about. He walked around the campus slowly before he eventually turned up at Kurt’s door after several hours of morning texts, which mostly consisted of Blaine asking Kurt if he was ready yet.

His hair was gelled into submission, his clothes were pressed and tidy, and in his hand was a bouquet of rainbow roses. 

He knocked on Kurt’s door twice, before taking a small step back, a small smile crossing his face.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt had woken up a lot earlier than usual on Saturday morning. It was mainly to get ready in time because Kurt knew that he’d take a really long time just choosing his outfit and getting ready. His lack of sleep was a combination of missing the feeling of Blaine against him as he slept, excitement for their date the next day, and also the strange dreams he’d been having. They were sexual, and always included Blaine. Kurt often had sexual dreams about Blaine, he had done since Sectionals, but this was different. Since he’d had Blaine feed from and he’d drank Blaine’s blood, his dreams had become alot more intense than normal. it didn’t feel like they were his own, but Kurt just put it down to the fact he actually knew how sex felt now.

It was as well Kurt had woken up earlier. He’d taken longer than he thought to get his outfit chosen – he settled for a yellow shirt, grey skinny jeans, a blue scarf, with brown boots. It was more subtle than he’d intended to go for durig his first date, but he didn’t feel under-dressed. And he figured that Blaine would appreciate the tightness of the jeans. His hair also took a ridiculously long time, and he’d styled it at least four times before finally being happy with it, and he was just picking up the hairspray when he heard the door knocking.

Cursing under his breath, Kurt looked over his shoulder “Just a minute!” Kurt called out, giving his hair  a quick spray all over before standing up. He took in a breath, trying to compose  himself and his nerves because he was starting to feel incredibly giddy and even more excited than he had been all week. 

With a final exhale, Kurt walked over and opened the door, grinning when seeing BLaine. It felt like it had been years since he’d last seen him, even though it had bee mere hours at most. “Hi…” Kurt said, breathless as he spoke and tried to not lunge at Blaine as he stood in the doorway.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had a smile on his face as he heard Kurt call out, and the smile remained as he heard his footsteps and the eventually heard the door open.

His eyes darted around quickly trying to take in all of Kurt quickly. He felt like he hadn’t seen him in forever and that he had been holding onto a memory, even though they had only really been a part for a few hours, but when his eyes landed on Kurt’s pants,his tight grey pants, where Blaine could see everything, the long legs, his thighs that almost begged to be separated so that Blaine could slot between them his smile changed a little. The whole ensemble looking so innocent and sexy at the same time, so dirty cute that made him have conflicted ideas – on one hand, Kurt dressed like this was a tease, which only saw to heighten his sexual desire for the boy, on the other hand, Blaine wanted to get him naked and screaming his name almost instantly. As his eyes dragged up Kurt’s legs Blaine’s fangs extended as he looked up into Kurt’s eyes.

If Blaine could blush, he would have at that moment, knowing full well he’d just been caught not only eye fucking his boyfriend, but also that his fangs had one again betrayed him and broadcasted how turned on he was. He gave Kurt a bashful smile, trying to calm himself so that his fangs went back into their hidden position and thrusted the roses forward toward Kurt

“These are for you” Blaine swallowed, his eyes trying very hard not to drop back down to the fly if Kurt’s pants where he could just make out his bulge, because even while flaccid, Kurt was packing “You look nice. Are you ready to go?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine’s gaze on him, knowing from how long Blaine had been looking at his legs and how he took his time looking up at them. He knew that these jeans were the best to show off his legs, and ass,  -really just anything about his lower half – so he knew that Blaine would enjoy them. Maybe it was cruel to tease Blaine like this, but Kurt wouldn’t lie. Teasing Blaine like this was one of Kurt’s favourite pastimes.

“I’m guessing you like the jeans” he asked, a wide smirk on his face when he saw Blaine’s fans extended but decided not to tease him further. He didn’t mind if Blaine bite him right now but he wanted to go on a date and maybe wait until the end of the night before they did anything sexual. 

His eyes widened at the way Blaine thrust the roses at him, guessing that Blaine had probably wanted to give them over nicely but he was probably too turned on to really focus on it “ Thank you,” kurt said, tilting his head down to sniff the roses gently before looking at Blaine “Sure… just let me put these in a vase first” he said, before  he turned around slowly. As he walked to get a vase from one of his cupboards, Kurt moved his hips to tease Blaine a little further. He didn’t feel like walking down the hall to get water from the bathroom so used the water from a water bottle the night before to pour it into the vase. He made sure that the roses were sitting right in the vase before turning around and smiled at Blaine “Ready” he said, before walking over and held onto Blaine’s hand tightly.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

The way Kurt’s body moved, drove Blaine crazy. It was something he had noticed from day one. Blaine had noticed the change in the way he walked through the halls of Dalton vs how he used to move around. He walked with more confidence lately, and the more he relaxed, the more his hips swinged and swayed with each step.

There had been many occurrences where Blaine was talking with someone and Kurt would walk past, his hips causing his perky backside to taunt Blaine.

However, right now, Kurt was dripping with sex, and Blaine had to reach down to subtly adjust himself, before straightening himself up. He was going to be a gentleman today, even if it killed him.

Blaine rubbed his thumb along the side of Kurt’s hand as he held onto it, walking with him slowly to the car, opening the door for him once they had arrived, taking a split second to check out his ass as he sat down, and the material of the tight pants really accented his backside. Shutting the door quickly and making his way over to the drivers side, Blaine reached into the glove compartment, purposely leaning over Kurt, inhaling deeply as he took his sunglasses out.

“Bit of a drive” Blaine said with a small shrug as he put them on.

He had decided to drive out to Columbus, since the shopping was better and also his friend Wes owned a restaurant in town. “Seatbelt” Blaine looked at Kurt out of the corner of his eye before smirking and pushing his foot down on the accelerator.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt wasn’t sure how he felt about Blaine not reacting to his blatant teasing. It was good because it did mean that they could get where they ere going faster and it would help them when it came to classes. But it was also disappointing, because he loved to see Blaine’s reactions when he was really winding him up. Well, he had the whole day for it. Blaine not reacting right now didn’t mean that Blaine wasn’t going to react at all. 

Hearing Blaine telling him to put the seat belt on, Kurt rolled his eyes and clipped himself in before leaning forwards and turning on the radio. He looked out the window and occasionally looking at Blaine with a smile while quietly singing along rto the songs that were coming on.

When at the mall, Kurt tried to deflect the other’s offer to buy him so many clothes but Blaine was as insistent as he’d ever been and Kurt knew that he wouldn’t be winning this argument any time soon. So with some reluctance, Kurt agreed to let his boyfriend buy him new clothes. Although he made sure that some, or a lot of the clothes he picked were for Blaine. Kurt did love Blaine’s wardrobe but he wasn’t going to lie and he wanted to dress Blaine up himself.

“I can’t believe you’re spending this much on me,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes as he walked out of one of the countless stores they’d been to, “You’re not allowed to buy me anything else apart from Christmas, Valentine’s, Anniversary, and birthday presents after this, okay?”

* * *

**Blaine**

Watching Kurt walk in and out of dressing rooms was torture. There were so many times that Blaine wanted push him into the dressing room and just finally release some of his pent up sexual tension, but he held back. Today was about Kurt feeling loved and special, and not about Blaine fucking him senseless. Though the thought definitely crossed his mind more than he’d like to admit.

Sometimes the lights bothered his eyes in certain shops, and he’d duck his face into Kurt’s neck, though to most people it probably just looked as though he was cuddling up to his boyfriend. Kurt’s blood definitely was being put to work with some of these fluorescents.

Blaine was carrying all of Kurt’s bags, narrowing his eyebrows in warning when Kurt tried to reach for any. He kept one arm round the boy, or holding onto his hand. It was very rare that he moved away or let go, though in Nordstrom both boys seemed to have their eyes on different products.

Money meant little to Blaine, but if he could see Kurt happy he would buy him things. He knew he wasn’t buying his love, or anything like that, but he also knew that he wanted Kurt to have whatever he wanted. He knew Kurt was a pretty modest guy, except where his clothes were concerned, and Blaine was happy to fill voids in his wardrobe. Anytime Kurt complained about money Blaine would respond with “Keep it for college”.

When Kurt started again after another store Blaine chuckled and kissed along his neck and cheek quickly “I refuse to agree to that because I will be buying you a gift for all of those events” Blaine giggled.

As they were walking Blaine pulled Kurt to a jolt as they passed a jewellery store. The idea came to him that he wanted to get something he could wear to remember Blaine…but what?

He looked Kurt up and down, almost trying to think what could work. Was a ring too much at this point in their relationship? It wasn’t like he was proposing, but he didn’t really think Kurt was the bracelet wearing kind of person, and necklaces would just get in the way… Of Blaine’s mouth.

“I want to get you something from in here”

* * *

**Kurt**

“Please, knowing you, you’ll probably end up paying for my tuition once I get to college,” He said, rolling his eyes at Blaine when he kept bringing up college at each of his complains about money. Kurt really didn’t want Blaine to spoil him as much. He didn’t  want the other to feel like he had to buy so much for him. Sure, it was fun to go clothes shopping with Blaine, especially the anticipation of seeing what Blaine would do whenever he came in and out of the dressing rooms with different outfits but that was different. That was trying on clothes -Kurt also didn’t have cheap tastes so it wasn’t like Blaine was only spending a couple of hundred dollars at most. Kurt also hated it because there was no way that he could pay the other back for all he did for him, and all that he bought for him as well.

“You can buy me things for those events but that is the only time I want you buying me presents,” Kurt said, about to go on a tirade about how Blaine did’t need to buy hi so many gifts and that he could just take him out for dinner every now and then when Blaine cut him off by talking about the jewellry. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and looked between Blaine and the store a few times before sighing and looking at Blaine “Please by ‘something’ you mean one of those ornate  thimbles because anything else is too much.. You’ve probably bought a couple of ring’s worth of clothes here. You don’t need to spend any more.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“What if I see something and think “ _Wow, Kurt would love that, and look, it’s on sale”_  Am I not allowed to buy it for you?” Blaine just enjoyed the slight teasing nature of his comments as Kurt held his ground. He knew that Kurt was only saying this because he felt it was too much, and Blaine wished he could understand that spending, an unspeakable amount on Kurt was not something extreme in his head, nor his world. Blaine could only imagine the person Sebastian ends up with getting a castle like mansion as a month anniversary gift. The thought made him chuckle a little. 

He pulled Kurt’s hand toward the door, though since it was the type of store that was locked and they only let certain people inside, he waited, tilting his head slightly as he looked at the staff inside. The two women chatted for a moment before a 3rd person, male, walked out.  Blaine got fed up of waiting, feeling like he was on display at a zoo before pulling his wallet out and holding his American express centurion card to the window. He looked at Kurt, rolling his eyes as he shook his head “Snobs” he mumbled under his breath before someone finally opened the door. 

“I just want to get you… something that you can wear that is more meaningful than clothes, though then again I’ve seen the way you treat clothes so, maybe they are worth more than diamonds” Blaine chuckled before pulling Kurt over to a few glass displays, completely ignoring the store workers who had begun to fuss, shaking his hand in a  _no_  gesture as a woman offered him a glass of water before he watched her offer one to Kurt as well “I’m not ready to propose or anything, but, I was thinking maybe a ring? A promise ring” 

“We have some beautiful gold–” 

Blaine held his hand up interrupting the woman behind the counter who had walked over to them  “No silver, gold or rose gold. White gold only”

The woman raised her eyebrow before nodding “Right this way”

Blaine pulled Kurt a little closer, cuddling up beside him “What do you think? Ring? Or would you prefer something else? And please, I see that face, don’t worry about the price. Just let me have this one without the question about cost”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“No you’re not allowed to buy me anything unless it’s under $5 dollars. And I’ll be checking where you got it so you can’t lie to me. If you want me to have it, tell me where you saw it and I’ll buy it myself.” Kurt wouldn’t have minded Blaine spending this much money on him today if it wasn’t for the amount he spent on appliances when Blaine couldn’t use them for himself, or if this was a one of treat but Blaine seemed like he’d do this a lot more, and it frustrated Kurt that Blaine couldn’t see that this was too much.

Seeing that the door was locked, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and was about to tug Blaine away and say that they could just leave the jewellery store but BLaine flashed a card and someone was rushing over to let them in. Kurt sighed and followed Blaine inside a frown on his face the entire time, “You don’t need to get me anything, Blaine. Just being with you is meaningful enough. “ He said, turning and politely declining the offers for water. He didn’t really want one anyway, but Kurt felt like it would make up for the ridiculous amount Blaine would probably spend on him today.

Hearing Blaine mentioning the white gold, Kurt’s eyes widened and was about to start ranting at Blaine but the woman leading them to the white gold part cut him off. Kurt glared slightly at Blaine when he was pulled closer and told not to question the price “I wouldn’t be worrying about how much this was if you already hadn’t spent what I suspect to be tens of thousands on me already.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine eventually had to make a choice, put the bags down, or let go of Kurt’s hand. He decided on both only for a second as he put the bags down off to the side of the store, the male worker rushing over to help before walking back to Kurt. He was used to this type of thing but it never made him any less irritated. He hated how they gushed and rushed like he was some sort of celebrity but while he was outside the door they looked at him as though he were scum.

His father had taught him how to speak with people like this. You treat the janitor with respect and these people with none. He’d always lived that way since. He preferred sincere to fake.

Blaine instantly reached for Kurt’s hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly, giving him wide puppy dog eyes “Please stop worrying about the money. We don’t go out much so call it making up for lost time. All the birthdays I’ve missed. Celebrations. Everything. Im not saying I’m going to spend like this every day on you, but for now buying you these things makes me happy, but this…” Blaine paused and gestured to a few rings the woman had pulled out “is for me. Sure it’s going on your hand, but it’s for me. Because I want to see something that I gave you. Something that I know you’re wearing because "I” got it. Does that make sense at all?“ Blaine started rubbing Kurt’s hand with his thumb before turning his and Kurt’s back to the woman as he lent in, speaking softly "I love you, Kurt. I love you more than anything I’ve ever known. You give me life, Kurt. That isn’t some weird metaphor, you actually give me life. Buying you things that will make you happy and comfortable is the least I can do. You don’t even see how much you do for me. How much you sacrifice. You think money can cover that? For me, it can’t, but it’s a start. So please. Help me pick something because I might pick something really ugly and you’ll hate me” Blaine chuckled before kissing Kurt’s nose “and no silver” he said with a bit more seriousness before giving Kurt a half smile and straightening back up, and turning back toward the counter.

As his eyes glanced through the selections the woman had made his eyes were caught by one in particular. Simple white gold, lucky for her since Blaine was growing tired of lady already, with Roman numerals on it. Blaine picked it up and twirled it in his fingers. He liked it, it made him feel like it was counting up, like how the days, month and years would keep counting up between Kurt and Blaine. How he would spend forever with Kurt. Also Roman numerals were considered “old” and that was a constant joke between the two.

“I like this one” Blaine eventually showed Kurt, holding it out to him.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Blaine, I can get about this being because we’ve not went out on many dates or any at all, but it’s not making up for lost time as far as birthdays or anything are concerned. You’ve not even known me long enough to celebrate through one of my birthdays, you don’t need to worry about missing any.” Kurt sighed when Blaine mentioned getting the ring for himself and was going to argue that he didn’t need to but when Blaine mentioned it was for him, Kurt frowned, knowing that it was something he couldn’t argue with “It makes sense but I feel the same about you…I feel like I won’t be able to make up for all you’ve done for me and how much you’ve bought for me.” Seeing Blaine becoming serious, Kurt glared slighlty and nudged him slightly “I might just get a silver one, it’s pretty” He said. teasing slightly. 

Kurt wasn’t really wanting to look at the rings because even with Blaine’s reasoning, Kurt still felt like it was much but he knew he wouldn’t be able to win this argument – Kurt was frustrated at this because he wasn’t used to not winning or getting his own way with things like this – but  he’d be willing to help Blaine pick one out or say which one’s he didn’t like. Kurt smiled as Blaine held out the ring and picked it up and inspected it slowly. It wasn’t something KUrt would’ve chosen for himself, but he loved it once Blaine had shown it to him and knew that there was a reason Blaine had chosen it. “I like it, too,” Kurt said, smiling softly, as he twirled the ring around a few times.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine hated hearing Kurt say he couldn’t pay Blaine back. His blood was keeping Blaine alive. His blood made it so the man that was standing here was able to do just that, and yet he thought he couldn’t pay Blaine back? I wished there was a way to explain it to him. To let him feel that strong connection, the way Blaine would be willing to do anything, be anything, that Kurt wanted or needed because Kurt was his life. If Kurt demanded Blaine walk on all fours while the other held onto a leash he’d do it. Sure it would feel completely unnatural and his primal instinct would fight against it to an extreme amount but he’d still do it, because it was Kurt. Kurt was everything.

Blaine smiled as he looked at Kurt, happy to see the other didn’t instantly hate it. "So far so good” he thought to himself as he wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist.

The woman behind the counter held out another “You might like this one as well. Similar style but it might suit his hand better. White gold as well”

Blaine hadn’t been paying much attention as he held his hand out. The moment the ring touched his hands Blaine let out a surprised cry of pain, the ring falling down onto the bench as he brought it protectively to his chest. In that split second he had to force himself not to bare his fangs and attack.

“That’s.not.white.gold” Blaine spoke through his teeth, wincing in pain. There were a few things that could kill him, beheading and stake through the heart and only one thing that actually wounded him, and weakened him, silver.   
Blaine hissed as he held his hand close to him before he turned to look at Kurt, then to the girl “I’m allergic” he gave a horrible excuse before he looked back at Kurt with a small shrug before opening his hand, noticing the small ring shape that was burned into his palm. It usually took a while for these type of things to heal.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt had so much to thank Blaine for and it wasn’t just for the clothes and whatever else  be bought him. Blaine got him one thing no one else could – safety. Kurt felt like he could actually go back to Lima now and go to the Lima Bean, Breadstix, visit McKinley, or even stay at home and not feel like he was going to get harassed by the person who threatened to kill him. Being safe at his home was so much more than anything else someone could give him and Blaine getting him so many gifts was just making Kurt feel that he was owing Blaine even more.

He smiled at Blaine as he wrapped an arm around him and looked at the ring. He was going to take it when Blaine held his hand out and she gave it to him instead. Kurt shot the woman a look before his eyes widened as he heard the pained noise from Blaine – a noise that was completely foreign coming from Blaine. “Are you okay?” He asked, his brow furrowing in concern when seeing the small burn on Blaine’s palm. He felt bad for  joking about getting a silver ring because he didn’t think that it was a vampire myth that was true. 

He bent down and picked up the ring before giving it back to the woman on the counter. It was a pretty ring and it was a shame he’d never have it, but he didn’t want to hurt Blaine with it. “We’ll pass on this one.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Because of the fact Blaine didn’t feel pain most of the time, when it did happen, he turned into a big baby. A violent one, but still, baby. He held onto his hand, closing his fist as he buried his face into Kurt’s neck, inhaling deeply and just cuddling up to his boyfriend as he tried to stop the fight or flight response to switch on.

Blaine nodded when Kurt said no, though a part of him wanted to chew her own for trying to see him something that was silver and claiming it to be more.

“Would you like to look at any others or are you happy with this one? You must be doing something right to get a ring with this price tag” the woman smiled as she spoke to Kurt, though her comment made Blaine give a small throaty noise against Kurt’s neck. “I wish my boyfriend bought me this type of stuff”

* * *

**Kurt**

It was strange to see Blaine in pain. It rarely happened and at most, Kurt had seen him being hungry, but never in physical pain. And while Kurt was sympathetic, especially because Blaine probably hadn’t felt pain like this – or any kind of pain – in nearly twenty years, Kurt wished Blaine could brave through it until they were alone. because while Kurt knew the other was in pain, it probably looked like Blaine was just sulking that it was the wrong material.

“We’ll stick with this one,” Kurt said, a little disappointed. He would’ve went for this ring anyway, but he wanted to look at some of the others instead. His eyebrows raised the mention of the price tag, wondering how much he’d be yelling at Blaine over it but decided to address what she said about him, “No he just likes to spoil me a ridiculous amount,” He said, rolling his eyes slightly, knowing that Blaine could’ve gotten a cheaper ring for his promise ring – Kurt didn’t know how much it was but  it seemed to be a lot from the woman’s reaction and Kurt didn’t want to think about how much Blaine would spend on for an engagement or even a wedding ring. He let out a small laugh and shook his head “Then you should ask him. It isn’t really that amazing, though. Especially when he keeps getting  you stuff” He said, shooting Blaine a playfully teasing look.

* * *

**Blaine**

He hated appearing weak. He hated it more than anything in the world. He hated that he craved Kurt to comfort him when he was the one that should be comforting Kurt.

Blaine listened to the conversation happening between the two, and while he knew Kurt was thankful, he was beginning to hate his comments about the things he had bought him. Would Kurt have just preferred a scarf from Walmart instead ? He was almost tempted to make such a comment before he noticed the playful tone of his voice. Blaine bit into Kurt’s neck, playfully, no fangs, before he straightened himself out, rolling his eyes at Kurt.

“Most people just say thanks when you get them something” Blaine stuck his tongue out, shoving his hand into his pocket since it still felt as though someone was holding an open flame directly on his hand “I just want you to have nice things, sue me” Blaine smiled at Kurt, his eyes dancing around amused.

As Blaine looked back from Kurt to the woman he stopped her from wrapping it up “Did you want to try on others? We are in no rush. I’d say you can have two but I’m scared you’ll yell at me” Blaine smirked

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine’s teeth scraping against his neck, Kurt couldn’t help but jump and squeak softly at the feeling of it. His fangs didn’t go near his neck but it still felt like they did and all the memories of when Blaine’s fangs were inside his neck came flooding to his mind. Kurt had to quickly shake them out of his head because the last thing he needed was to get turned on in front of some woman who was probably looking down on him for not being as rich as Blaine

“Most people don't’ have an insane amount of money spent any time someone gets them a gift” Kurt said, shoving Blaine gently as he saw the other’s tongue sticking out at him, but moved closer to him again and hooked his arm around Blaine’s. “Are you saying I  _didn’t_  have nice thoughts before you bought me them?” He asked, trying not to smirk at him.

Seeing Blaine stopping the woman from wrapping the ring up, Kurt sighed a little, wondering if Blaine wanted to get another one instead, “It’s fine, I really like that one, “ Kurt said, smiling gently at Blaine before he glared at the other at the mention of getting him a second one “Don’t push it Anderson.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine watched Kurt closely since he was getting an odd feeling from him at the moment. It wasn’t negative, nor positive, it was just, lingering and he couldn’t quite pinpoint it. He was longing for something, though, what it was, Blaine had no idea. Was he not doing everything right? Had he gotten it wrong? The movies made it seem like people enjoyed lavish gifts. That people wanted over the top gestures. Was this not what Kurt wanted? Was he making things worse?

His eyes kept glancing up and down the boy before he glanced over at the ring. He knew why he liked this one. He knew that for him it had meaning, but what about Kurt? What was his meaning? That it was expensive? That Blaine asked him to wear it…

“Do you do engraving?” he asked the lady abruptly.

“Yes, Justin is our engraver actually” She pointed across the room at the young male who waved “Did you want to get something written on it?”

“Excuse me a moment” He kissed Kurt’s cheek, then walked a few steps away from him, gesturing at the girl to follow who quickly grabbed a pen and paper “You guys are so cute together” she giggled as she approached “So, what did you want written on it? Do you want to write it?”

Blaine nodded and took the paper, writing in his perfect handwriting the message before handing it over.

“In pur…pur…pet…om ? et umm um diem?” She raised her eyebrow at Blaine who tried to hold back his laughing.

“In perpetuum et unum diem” he responded with a small head shake “I’ll explain it to him after” Blaine chuckled before handing over his card so she could charge him.

“Shouldn’t take long, i’ll bring it over once it’s done”

Blaine nodded before walking back to Kurt, being rather silly in grabbing his hand and making him twirl “We have to wait for them. So, are you hungry at all? I was thinking we could put all our bags in the car and head to dinner. Now, i’ll admit I might have had other plans but I’m getting the feeling you’re not a fan of me spending a lot, so I’m going to take you somewhere else. My friend owns a restaurant in town, it’s kind of upbeat, always reminds me of a tavern, or one of those restaurants where the servers wear way too many badges on their vests, that kind of thing. I was going to take you there just for dessert, because I’m told their cheesecake is the best and I know how much you like cheesecake” Blaine smirked “But, I’m thinking we can do dinner there as well. It’s cheap. I promise” Blaine gave Kurt a small smile before tugging his hands, pulling him close so that they were nose to nose “Can I have a kiss?” Blaine ghosted his lips over Kurt’s.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t mind the occasional  lavish gift and over the top gestures – who didn’t after all? But he did wish Blaine would calm down slightly on that front. He wanted to have a normal relationship with him and it didn’t feel normal if Blaine was going all out all the time. Blaine was his teacher and a vampire so their relationship was far from normal, but this was something Kurt felt they could control and make their relationship normal if expensive gifts weren’t the norm.

Hearing the woman saying they’re cute, Kurt ducked his head slightly and blushed for a few moments. He craned his neck to see what Blaine was writing but it was hard to see it, and frowned when hearing Blaine speaking .He knew that it was Latin, but he couldn’t figure out what he was saying.

“Well, I think that you can go all out when it comes to getting me food considering I actually need food,” Kurt said, smirking at Blaine and kissing Blaine’s nose softly, but today, he would probably turn down the expensive restaurant anyway “But I’d rather go to the place with better cheesecake, and it would make more sense to just stay there rather than go to one place for dessert only.” He raised an eyebrow in question when Blaine pulled him closer and asked for a kiss. He hummed in thought for a few a moments before chuckling softly “I suppose you can” He said, leaning forwards to press his lips against Blaine’s.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine gave a soft sigh, almost like his whole body relaxed in one swoop once Kurt’s lips were on his. They kissed softly, which they didn’t usually get a chance to do. Most of the time it might start off this way but then clothes started being removed, and it went from sweet to sex in less than a heart beat. But they were in public, and Blaine wanted to feel close to Kurt and other than getting him to drive the car so that Blaine could suck his cock at the same time, this was what was “appropriate” to do in public. Or so he’d been told. Those romantic comedies were a bit confusing on that topic.

Blaine gently caressed Kurt lips with his tongue, sucking on his bottom lip every so often as he brought his hand up to cup his jaw, the other hand resting on the small of Kurt’s back.

“I love you” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s lips. 

His train of thought, or tell, the train of thought that was rushing down to his pants was interrupted when he heard someone clearing their throat. He opened one eye and glanced over and saw the lady had approached and was holding a small box in her hand. Blaine reached down and grabbed Kurt’s ass, squeezing it to a bit he knew the other would make that cute squealing noise he seemed to do when Blaine caught him off guard.

“Alright, that’s all done for you” she was handing it out, through her eyes bounced from Kurt to Blaine. “Thank you very much, and sorry about earlier. I will let them know that… um… that’s not white gold. Did you want this in a bag or… are you going to wear it now?” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled against Blaine’s lips as they kissed, happy that he could actually do this with him. He didn’t feel comfortable kissing him in Lima. He didn’t think people would give them too much hassle but he could feel their glares and judgemental looks just thinking about it. But kissing Blaine like this was something he loved and it was something he felt honoured he could actually do.

But then Blaine started to deepen the kiss and Kurt couldn’t help but moan softly against his lips, not expecting the kiss to be like this when they were still in public. He thought that this would be left to the car at most, rather than in the middle of a shop.

“I love you too..” He whispered softly, about to kiss Blaine again when the sound of someone clearing their throat cut off his line of thought. He scowled slightly but neutralised his facial expression as he looked up at the woman. He was about to thank the other when he felt Blaine’s hand suddenly squeezing his ass, causing Kurt to squeak softly and slapped Blaine’s upper arm as he blushed, ducking his head so Blaine or the woman wouldn’t see it.

He looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow at the question about the ring, letting a small smile appear on his lips "i think I should wear it now.. what do you think?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine chuckled and ducked a bit when Kurt slapped his arm. It was something so basic, and yet, he liked it. He liked things that just showed their connection, and showed their dynamic. Blaine wasn’t completely oblivious to know that people would see Blaine kissing Kurt in a jewellery store after he’d spend over a thousand dollars on a ring and think/assume that Kurt was only in it for the money. Or that Kurt was just the prize. Arm Candy. Whatever. But it was in those moments, that it disproved the theories others might have. That one minute they were kissing, and the next Kurt was slapping or pushing Blaine away, while playfully, but certainly in a way that showed that he wasn’t the push over. He wasn’t just there because of the money. He was there because they joked together. They practically lived together. They were together.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, giving a small nod before he walked to grab the bags in one hand “I think you should” as he approached he spoke a little softer “I would really like if you wore it”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Another concern that Kurt had about Blaine spending this much money on him was he concern that he was a gold digger who just cared about Blaine for his money or that Blaine was his sugar daddy and he was only getting these things for Kurt so he could get sex out of it. now, Kurt knew that that wasn’t the case and Blaine just liked spoiling him, but that didn’t mean other people knew, and they got enough people looking at them just because they were two guys out together, and were obviously in love.  

But Kurt tried to not let this get to him – they were in love and really, that was all that mattered to him, even if people judging them was a worry he always had.

“Well, if that’s the case, you should put it on for me,” Kurt said, holding his hand out to Blaine.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“I swear, if you get down on one knee I will squeal” The woman behind the counter announced. Blaine turned to face her and raised an eyebrow. “What? i’m just saying…” 

Blaine took the small box and put it in his pocket before grabbing Kurt’s hand “I have a better idea. Thanks for your help” He directed the last part to the woman before he took Kurt’s hand and pulled him out of the shop. 

He was glad to get out of there, but he wanted to do this in private, or, at least, not with 3 people just watching his every move. Plus, he wanted both hands as well. 

It didn’t take long till they were outside, and thankfully the sun that was present was starting to set so it wasn’t so bad on his eyes. Blaine had completely lost track of time, but he certainly hadn’t suspected them to be inside for so long. At the same time, it was nice, because the sky was a strange pink colour, and everything looked – pretty. 

Quickly dumping the bags in the car Blaine stopped Kurt from getting in the car and joined him on the passenger side, pulling the box out of his pocket.

“There comes a time for… people like me, when the idea of eternity becomes momentarily unbearable. Living in the shadows, feeding in the darkness with only you own company to keep. Immortality seems like a good idea, until you realise you’re going to spend it alone. But then… you showed up. You are the light to my darkness. My heart, my soul, and I don’t know how to express exactly how I feel.  I hope that when you look at this you feel my love for you. My undying love. The love that will never leave you. The love that will be there even when you are done with it. My heart is yours forever, Kurt” Blaine took the ring out, showing Kurt the inside as he took his hand “It means Forever and a Day” and with a small smile he slipped the ring onto Kurt’s finger.

 “I love you”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt rolled his eyes as the woman gushed about Blaine going down on one knee. It wouldn’t have been something Kurt would’ve minded, but he didn’t want to do in front of these people he barely knew. Especially if it was a simple getting down on one knee, and wasn’t elaborate. But not that Kurt was expecting that for a promise ring. 

When they stepped outside, Kurt’s eyes widened when seeing the sky, not expecting it to be near sunset. It made him realise just how much they’d spent on clothes if they’d been shopping for that long but Kurt didn’t say anything, knowing that Blaine would wave it off and it was also too late to give them back. He also knew they weren’t out for that, and he didn’t want to ruin a good day for them by bringing it  up again. 

Kurt looked at Blaine as the other stopped him from getting into the car, but instantly smiled when seeing the ring box in his hand. He stayed silent, and just kept his eyes on Blaine as he listened to what Blaine was saying. The more he listened, Kurt’s eyes started to well up and he brought his hands up, slowly wiping away his tear. Kurt let out a choked sob as Blaine slid the ring onto his finger. “And I thought you would  be getting down on one knee,” Kurt said with a gentle chuckle before leaning in and kissed  Blaine as he wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine gave a small chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and kissed him back. He could taste the saline from his tears but he knew they were happy tears, so he wasn’t instantly worried about it. If anything it made him smile more because he’d managed to do something right.

“I think i’d do something a bit more lavish than buy you a couple of clothes and a ring if i was going to propose, Kurt” Blaine nibbled of Kurt’s lip before peppering kisses along his jaw and cheek “I think I’ve nearly got the hang of this romance thing. You make it very easy to love you” Blaine pulled back a little, and grabbed Kurt’s hand, just staring at the band that now took up residence on his finger, before bringing it to his lips and kissing his hand “So, is it time for me to feed the human?” Blaine smirked.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“What, are you saying you won’t go down on one knee to give me a promise ring” Kurt asked, smirking slightly, before shaking his head slowly, giving a soft moan when Blaine started kissing over his neck and jaw “You don’t need to do anything lavish for a proposal.. as long as it’s not in a dirty or sleazy place or as long as it’s not tacky, I don’t care,” Kurt said, before smiling when Blaine pulled back. “Well, that’s lucky because it’s really easy to love you too.”

Feeling Blaine bringing his hand up, Kurt grinned a little and gently squeezed it as he lowered his hand. Kurt opened his mouth, and was about to respond when his stomach growling cut him off. He laughed slightly, not realising how hungry he was before raising an eyebrow “I think it is. The human spends a lot of time feeding you, I think you should return the favour.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine grinned, as he reached past Kurt, opening the door, and nudging him out of the way with his hip so he could open it fully, waiting for Kurt to get in before closing it behind him, chuckling to himself softly as he walked to the drivers side.

The drive to Wes’s restaurant wasn’t far from the mall, but Blaine took his time since the sky was still a strange shade of orange and pink and it almost looked like they were driving off into the sunset. It looked beautiful, and he thought it was a good way to end the first part of their date. Sure, it hadn’t quite gone exactly to plan, as he had hoped Kurt would have been over the top happy, jumping into his arms and just being thankful for the gifts, but instead he kept looking at Blaine like he felt guilty. He looked happy, sure, but he didn’t look  _really_  happy. The ring thing wasn’t part of the plan, but that seemed to be the only thing that got it’s desired effect. 

While they were in the car, Blaine would glance over and look down at Kurt’s hand, the band sitting nicely on his finger, almost like it had always been there. There was a strange feeling, that he couldn’t quite pinpoint, but it swelled inside him, made his chest feel heavy, but it wasn’t bad. It felt nice, actually.

Blaine parked the car outside of the restaurant, shaking his head at the name. Why Wes had called his restaurant  _The Warblers_ was beyond Blaine.

 “So, my friend Wes owns this place” Blaine started as he opened hopped out of the car, walking over to meet Kurt on his side “He fell in love with a human woman and eventually left Dalton. They made it work for the most part, since she stood out at Dalton so that wasn’t really an option for him, and he had kept what he was from her for a long time, but when she fell pregnant he moved.Before you ask, yes, it’s still possible for a vampire to impregnate a woman, but it was still extremely rare. He was a special case.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand, tucking it into the crook of his elbow before closing the door, walking toward the entry “But something happened when she was giving birth, never really heard the whole story, but Wes turned her. It was either life or death. I think he was against making her one, and I’m not really sure where she stood on the topic, but, that was a long time ago, they had a son, he’s about 13 at the moment. Haven’t seen him since he was about 2 though. It’s been a long time. I speak with Wes on the phone quite a bit, and when I came to check out the place the other night, well, he insisted I bring you” Blaine smiled as he pushed opened the doors, making his way to the hostess who was standing right out front. “Anderson, I had a later booki—”

“Blaine Anderson you get over here and give me a hug!” A woman called out as Blaine looked over and say Holly, Wes’s wife charging over. She was a medium built woman, that looked rougher than she actually was, with fire red hair, and at the moment wearing a black dress that sat above her knees. She said something to the hostess who nodded and quickly rushed off.

“Hello Holly” Blaine grinned, then gave a small  _oof_  when she hugged him. She let go almost instantly then looked directly at Kurt, a huge smile crossing her face.

“Is this him? It has to be. Look at that face! Look at those eyes” She reached forward and grabbed Kurt’s cheek softly, giving it a small tug.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt would normally be appreciating the sunset, but right now he was too focused looking at his ring instead. He spent most of the time twirling it slowly around his finger to look at every inch of it, and the other part of the time he just sat there looking at it. Right now, he didn’t care about the price and was just too preoccupied with the beauty of the ring and the amazement that Blaine had got this for him, and he knew by the time he was used to the ring, that he’d be over how much Blaine had spent on it.

Seeing the name of the restaurant, Kurt raised an eyebrow skeptical before turning to look at Blaine “The Warblers’? Really?” Kurt deadpanned before Blaine was helping him get out of the car. Kurt squeezed Blaine’s arm gently as Blaine tucked it into his elbow and moved in close to him. Kurt was quiet for the most part as he listened to Blaine telling him about Wes and his wife, mainly focusing on what Blaine said about Wes being against turning him. He couldn’t help but wonder if Blaine felt that way about him. Was Blaine against turning him or would he be willing to do it whenever Kurt was ready? Was the ‘forever’ engraved on Kurt’s ring referencing to Kurt’s forever or did it really mean forever? Shaking the thoughts to of his head, Kurt turned to look at Blaine and thought of a question so that Blaine didn’t think that he wasn’t listening “Is their son… human or…” Kurt trailed off, not sure how to put the next part of his question – was their son human or a hybrid?

He didn’t get the answer straight away as someone was rushing over to Blaine and hugging him tightly, and Kurt guessed that the red head was Wes’ wife. He let go of his grip on Blaine when the other was hugged and smiled softly at the two until he felt his cheek being grabbed and tugged. He blushed at the comments, not sure how to take them and his face scrunched slightly as his cheek was tagged slightly “Well, I’m not sure if Blaine would talk about any other guys, so I can assume that I’m the person he was talking about,” He said, grinning slightly at Blaine as he spoke.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine held back the laugh as Holly went straight for Kurt, knowing there was no reason to even bother. Some people changed when they got turned, whether it was because their true colours came out, or they ended up possessing an ability that just messed with their heads, or any number of reasons, really. Holly was shy, timid, used to jump when Blaine would say Hello. Now she was loud, strong and didn’t take shit from anyone. Wes definitely had his hand full with her.

“I like him, he’s sassy” Holly grinned at Blaine before she put her finger in her mouth, and pulled it, like a fish on a hook before laughing, looking back at Kurt “You got him hooked boy.Don’t even worry about it. And don’t think I don’t see that ring, Anderson. Come on” Holly clicked her fingers pointing for the two to follow.

Blaine moved in close to Kurt “Sorry about her, she means well” he chuckled as he took Kurt’s hand and walked to the booth, gesturing for Kurt to sit down and then getting in the opposite side “I’ll be right back” Holly announced loudly as she rushed off.

“So, order whatever you want, because even the most expensive thing doesn’t cost much, so don’t give me the spending money lecture again” Blaine poked his tongue out a little, sliding along the booth seat so he was closer to the center, than directly opposite, hoping that Kurt would over so he could feel his body close while they ate.

Well.. While Kurt ate. Blaine would just watch.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt laughed softly and shook his head at Holly pulling at the indise of her mouth and followed her along with Blaine  But his eyes slightly widening at the mention of the ring “I-It’s not an engagement ring,” He said, glancing down at it. He didn’t want to hide the ring at all, but Kurt didn’t want  people to think that they were jumping into something so serious so fast. Although, Kurt couldn’t deny that he’d probably say yes whenever Blaine did propose.

“No, it’s fine. Mercedes is more energetic so I can teal with this,” He sad, smiling as he led onto Blaine’s arms as he followed him to the booth.Kurt watched as Blaine slid into the booth, debating a few moments on where to sit before sliding in next to Blaine. He did feel sitting across from him would be more like date protocol but in all honesty, Kurt just wanted to snuggle into Blaine, while he waited for food, and maybe for a bit while they ate.

“I won’t give any money lectures when it comes to food because like I said before, I actually need food” He said, sticking his tongue back out at Blaine before picking up the menu, quickly deciding on what he was going to get to eat – fries, macaroni, and mozzarella sticks.  It was a lot more fattening than Kurt usually ate, but it was his first date, so he felt like he could get away with eating something that was more unhealthy than his normal diet.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine liked being close with Kurt, feeling their legs brush up against each other, feeling the heat from his body… all of it. Blaine threw his arm over Kurt’s shoulders, letting his fingers draw little patterns into the material along his upper arm. 

“I guess this like meeting the family, for me. I don’t have family, I mean, you know that, but Wes is really my only friend as sad as that sounds. I mean, excluding the guys in the Warblers who you’ve already met. Wes and I used to be real close, but life gets in the way, even for the undead” Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt’s cheek, smiling against his skin. He hummed happily as he licked his lips, tasting Kurt on them before he leant in again and started to kiss along his jaw. And cheek. And neck. Inhaling. Moving his collar a little. Kissing further down. Pressing his lips a little harder. Giving a soft moan as his free hand moved over to rest on Kurt’s thigh.

“A hum!” a male voice called out as Blaine groaned and turned his face, almost instantly smiling when he saw Wes, and next to him a young boy “Nope, stay there, don’t get up. And you must be Kurt. Hello, I’m Wes” He reached out to take Kurt’s hand “And this is my son Ben”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“It’s not sad… He’s someone you have something in common with and you can help each other through it. I don’t expect you to be falling over with friends because I know t would be hard to keep in contact with them” He said, smiling softly as he listened to Blaine speaking about his relation with Wes, not finding it strange that he was the only person Blaine considered a friend. “and I’m glad he’s like family for you. I’ll not ever meet yours so I’m happy with this”

Kurt smiled a little as Blaine kissed his cheek before it fell as he bit into his lip when Blaine started to kiss his jaw and worked down to his neck, basically working on Kurts weak spots that he could actually display on public. It was when Blaine went down to his collarbone after pulling back his collar that Kurt became concerned that Blaine might start unbuttoning it and making him moan out loud enough for everyone to hear.

Thankfully someone distracted Blaine but Kurt jumped at the noise of their throat clearing. Judging from Blaine’s smile, this has to be Wes and Kurt smiled up at him, his cheeks slightly pink until he saw the young boy, which turned his cheeks into a darker colour. Oh god… Blaine was seconds away from feeling him up and ravishing his neck in front of a kid.

Kurt tried to keep his composure and smiled as he shook Wes’s hand “It’s nice to meet you. And I’m Kurt. I’m sure Blaine probably talks about me a lot and I’m not sure I want to know what he’s been saying” he said looking back to grin at the other.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine grinned at Kurt, flashing him his pearly whites “All good things, I promise” he chuckled before he looked over at Ben“and Look at you, all grown up! Are you enrolling him at Dalton?” Blaine asked Wes, his eyebrow raising a little.

“Yeah, he’ll be there in a few years. Blaine here teaches English”

Ben rolled his eyes “I know  _dad”_  

Blaine chuckled “He looks like you, but sounds like Holly”

“You’re not wrong. Anyway, Kurt whatever you get is on the house. Maybe Blaine will bring you here more that way, so that I can see him more than once every 15 years” Wes chuckled, patting his son on the back “I’ll get one of the waiters over to take your order, and I’ll send you something as well Blainers”

Wes nudged his head to Ben, who gave them both a small wave and turned to walk away.

“I’m used to dealing with people who look like teenagers, but aren’t, it’s refreshing to be reminded that you all can be moody pains in the ass as well. Not you. You’re perfect” Blaine smirked, as he reached down and picked up Kurt’s hand, kissing along his knuckles.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the attitude Ben was giving Wes, thinking that he was acting like a typical teenager, and it made him realise just now much older ost of the ‘teenagers’ at Dalton were. He almost forgot how normal teenagers could behave. 

Hearing Wes say that the food was on the house, Kurt raised an eyebrow in before smirking. He was almost expecting Blaine to protest at this, and Kurt wanted to but right now, Kurt wasn’t exactly going to turn down free food. “Well, hopefully that will convince him to visit ore,” Kurt said, chuckling softly as he looked over at Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine’s words as the other started kissing his knuckles and gently squeezed Blaine’s hands before speaking “Are you sure about that? I thought you were thinking I was being a moody pain the ass earlier.”

* * *

**Blaine**

“I’m choosing to ignore that” Blaine smirked before pulling Kurt in close, wrapping his arm around him.

The restaurant was relatively busy, not chaotic, but enough to see it was doing well. There were people laughing and having a good time, and the overall vibe just made everything seem that much better. 

Sure, it wasn’t as  _romantic_  as he would have liked, or intimate, but Kurt seemed more relaxed here than he had been the entire day, so Blaine certainly wasn’t going to complain.

There was a live band, and every so often people would get up to sing, almost do karaoke in a way, but mostly looking like their friends had dared them to go on the stage. Some of them were hilarious that even Blaine gave a small chuckle under his breath. 

The waitress arrived and Kurt ordered while Blaine became distracted by an older asian man singing “time of your life” on the stage, his cheeks starting to hurt from how much he was smiling before he couldn’t hold back anymore and started to laugh, ducking his head into Kurt’s shoulder. 

Kurt’s food didn’t take long to arrive, and a tall, milkshake looking glass appeared in front of Blaine.

“I didn’t order this?” Blaine asked confused, as he went to hand it to Kurt.

“No!” the girl held her hands out, almost frantically trying to stop Blaine from passing it over “That’s for  _you”._

The way she said  _you_  made Blaine raise his eyebrow as he pulled it closer and sniffed it. An amused smile crossed his face as he recognised a familiar scent, the good nodding then backing away slowly, almost like she wasn’t sure if Blaine was going to hand it over to Kurt again. “Enjoy” she said before she eventually left. Blaine looked over at Kurt,leaning in close as he whispered “It has blood in it”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The atmosphere was different than Kurt thought but he was enjoying it. It wasn’t too noisy but it wasn’t quiet enough that it was boring, and the live band really set the scene. It was something that made it it seem class but the way people were allowed up to sing showed that it was laid back enough that anyone could come here for nice food.

Kurt smiled as the food came at a normal time, glad that he didn’t have to wait too long like he did at some restaurants. His eyebrows raised as a milkshake looking glass was placed on the table, in front of Blaine. He was about to take a sip of it when the girl mentioned it was for you 

“You can have milkshakes?” He asked, a little surprised as he  started to  eat his macaroni, moaning softly at the taste of it making a mental note to convince Blaine to  come here more often. He continued to eat until Blaine leaned in and whispered “Blood? Where do you think Wes got it from?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was the easiest way to blend in, mixing blood with drinks so that we could be seen as  _normal_. In the early days, it was just red wine that could be easily masked as blood, but as the years went on, people started to get creative. Coffee and Blood had been the biggest success, and one of Blaine’s favourites. Tastes changed when he was turned, the things he used to love now tasted terrible. It was things with strong tastes that got any kind of reaction. Coffee being bitter in general actually had a very mild taste, beer just tasted like what he remembered water to taste like, and … whatever this is.

Blaine looked down at the cup confused for a second before he wrapped his lips around the straw and took a experiment sip. He moved it around in his mouth a bit, scrunching his face as he got used to the texture of whatever Wes had mixed with it before swallowing. 

Blaine’s head shook quickly, as he made a  _gross_  gesture

“Apparently not” Blaine laughed as he pushed it forward a little, his lips clapping together as he tried to get the foul taste out of his mouth. “Don’t know, Some of us keep blood bags around for emergencies. Those two are mated, and both turned, so they can no longer feed from one another – i mean, nothing can stop them, and it’s still a rush, but it won’t have the actually  _life_  to keep them going, so I guess it depends on them how they feed. Bags, or otherwise” Blaine shrugged before he moved a little so he was watching Kurt, smiling as he looked like he was enjoying the food. It was strange, because Blaine liked watching Kurt eat, but also he liked the small blush that Kurt would get when Blaine would watch him.

“Good?” He asked, a small smile on his face.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt laughed at Blaine’s reaction to the milkshake and took a sip of his own drink “You know if it wasn’t for the fact I was worried about what human blood would do to me if I drank it, I’d finish it off for you,” Kurt said, still trying not to laugh at the reaction Blaine had.

Hearing Blaine talk about how their blood wouldn’t sustain each other now they were turned Kurt couldn’t help but frown a little. Kurt didn’t know if Blaine wanted that for them – Kurt didn’t even know if he wanted to be turned himself – but if it was what Blaine wanted, Kurt didn’t think he liked the idea of only feeling a thrill when they drank from each other. It was strange but Kurt loved the idea that Blaine was continuing to keep going was because of his blood.

His ideas of what turning could mean for them quickly left his mind when seeing Blaine watching him eat, causing him to duck his head and blush because it felt strange having Blaine watch him what felt like so much while Blaine had nothing. Granted, Blaine probably  _couldn’t_ eat anything so he was fine with that reason for Blaine not having a bowl in front of him but that didn’t stop it from feeling weird. “It’s really nice,” Kurt said, smiling at Blaine gently “You need to bring me here more often. Especially if it’s going to be free.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine continued grinning as he rested his head on his hand, his eyes watching the fork as it went into the food, then into Kurt’s mouth, then searching around his face for the reaction to it. It was fascinating in a way, and maybe a little creepy, but still fascinating.

“Who knew the way to your heart was through your stomach” Blaine laughed before he pulled the drink closer again, taking another test sip of it and shuddering making a  _blergh_  noise “It’s just… so bad” Blaine let out a small laugh, shaking his head “You can drink it if you like, I’m more impressed the idea even crossed your mind. Maybe you were supposed to be a vampire” Blaine chuckled, snapping his teeth once at Kurt before wrapping his lips around the straw, letting his tongue poke out a little just to be teasing slightly, before he took another sip, almost like he completely that attached to the straw was the foulest substance he’d ever consumed and pushing it away with a small “Nope!” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I just really like food,” Kurt said, shrugging a little before turning around and smirking at Blaine “If you’d bought me cheesecake from the start we would’ve have had that awkward start with me running from you” Kurt said, chuckling, knowing that wouldn’t be true but it would be easier for him to warm up to Blaine if he got food because it would’ve made Blaine seem safer.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes at Blaine as he snapped his teeth at him. “I thought it would be better than letting it go to waste. But if I was supposed to be a vampire, then that would be some kind  of cruel irony considering how scared I was of them” He still was scared to an extent, and Kurt knew he wouldn’t be able to come here alone without Blaine, even if Holly and Wes were really friendly. He just felt safer with Blaine.

Seeing BLaine’s reaction as he drank from the  glass for a third time, Kurt rolled his eyes and moved the glass away from him so he wouldn’t he tempted to drink from it again “Honestly, Blaine, if it’s that bad you shouldn’t drink it as much,” He said, before taking a small sip of it, his eyebrows raising in surprise “It’s not bad.. I don’t know if I should drink more because I don’t know if that’ll kill me or not”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine raised his eyebrow when Kurt took a sip of the drink, his eyes instantly locking onto Kurt’s lips. Something came over Blaine as he shifted forward, turning Kurt’s face with his finger and kissing him hard against the lips, his tongue instantly flicking out to swipe along the plump pink lips.

A soft moan escaped Blaine before he quickly pulled back “Tastes better on you” Blaine licked his lips, clearing reaching down to rest his hand on Kurt’s thigh. “It won’t kill you, it’s only a little bit of blood. For the most part it just tastes like milk, or in my case, what i imagine eating a shoe would taste like”

Blaine chuckled before nodding his head toward the drink. He wanted Kurt to drink more of it, so he could move his tongue around the others lips, push it inside his mouth and just taste the mixture. The thought along made him shift a little as his cock jolted a little behind the fly of his pants.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt was about to continue eating when Blaine turned his head to look at him. Kurt raised an eyebrow, wondering what Blaine was doing that would stop him from eating before he moaned at the feeling of Blaine’s lips pressing hard against his. He was slightly dazed when Blaine looked back and looked down at the hand on his thigh, before finally managing to speak “I think you’d like most foods if you were eating them off me” He said before blushing at how unintentionally dirty that sounded. “And come on… it doesn’t taste that bad”.

With that distraction out of the way, Kurt started to eat again when he noticed Blaine nodding towards the drink. His eyebrows quirked in question before picking up the glass. He stared at it for a few moments before remembering Blaine saying that it wouldn’t kill him, and with that in mind, Kurt drank from it again and took a larger sip from it at that tie, while keeping his gaze on Blaine.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Kurt drinking what was supposed to be Blaine’s  _meal_  didn’t last long, because something snapped inside of him. It was almost instantly as he took the glass out of his hands, putting it down on the table and pushing it aside, before practically jumping Kurt, smashing his lips hard on his, throaty moans and groans escaping him.

The mixture of the sweetness of Kurt, the way the blood moved through his veins slowly, and the almost aphrodisiac response he was having was becoming too much. Blaine wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into Kurt’s neck, and drink from him while he fucked him relentlessly. Blaine’s hand slid up, practically cupping Kurt’s crotch as he kissed him, his free hand clutching different parts of Kurt’s shirt.

“Do I need to get a hose or something for you two” Wes’s voice broke Blaine’s concentration as he stopped mid-kiss, though his lips were still on Kurt’s as he opened an eye and glanced over, narrowing his eyebrow at the interruption, before sitting back up properly, reaching across and straightening up Kurt’s shirt which had gotten a little rumpled from Blaine’s hands just grabbing everything.

Blaine cleared his throat, giving Kurt a bashful smile “ _Sorry”_  he gave him a small, innocent smile, doing his best puppy dog eyes before he looked at Wes, narrowing his eyebrows.

“Enjoying the food Kurt?” Wes started as his eyes moved around, then landed on the glass “Anderson! Please tell me you drank that and didn’t let Kurt drink it”

Blaine shrugged, and Wes face palmed himself “It was gross… Kurt liked it… I liked it  _on_  Kurt” 

Wes groaned and shook his head “Noted. Anyway, I was wondering if I could convince you to get up and sing something. My ears need a break, and Holly said she misses hearing you sing. She never asks  _me_  to sing, but no, no “ _Go ask Blaine if he’ll sing. Blaine’s got such a nice voice. Blah-Blah-Blah”_

Blaine could only laugh.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When Blaine moved the glass out of the way, Kurt assumed it was just for his own good in case drinking the blood would make him ill but instead, Kurt let out a startled , but muffled noise as Blaine near enough jumped him, kissing him deeply and was grabbing his shirt while practically grabbing his crotch.

Hearing Wes’ voice, Kurt jumped and shoved Blaine but it was useless because he knew that it felt like nothing to Blaine, but Blaine seemed to get the idea and moved back from him and tucked his shirt back in. Knowing that wasn’t the first time this happened nor would it be the last, Kurt looked down at his lap with a deep blush and refused to look back up at Wes.

“It’s lovely, thank you..” Kurt said, glancing up at Wes before back at his lap, still feeling far flustered to look at the other properly. He only blushed further when Blaine spoke about the blood and how it tasted on him  before looking up at Wes properly “Was… was I not supposed to?” He asked, frowning slightly in case it was going to have some ill effect on him.

Kurt’s mood almost instantly brightened when Wes asked Blaine to sing. he turned around and smiled at him, knowing that if he asked, Blaine would more than likely say yes “Please? I’d love to hear you sing with an actual band.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine laughed how Kurt kept worrying about the blood in the glass, patting him on the thigh softly, though it took all of Blaine’s willpower not to slide his hand up and feel the hardness he knew was there. He could smell it on Kurt. “You’re not going to get sick from it Kurt” Blaine reassured him.

“Oh, no, I just, I didn’t think you’d  _want_  to drink it” Wes said, shaking his head at Blaine.

Blaine had no problem performing. He wasn’t shy, or questioned his own talent, but hearing Kurt say he wanted to – well… who was Blaine to deny him anything. Especially on their date night. He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s cheek and started to shift on the chair, Wes instantly rushed toward the stage, grabbing the microphone.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a very special treat for you this evening. One of the Warblers has agreed to get up here and sing a song for us, so please put your hands together for Blaine Anderson” 

Blaine shook his head as he approached the stage, laughing as he heard Holly scream  _woo-woo_  from the bar, and at the fact that someone wolf whistled. He rolled his eyes at Wes as he clapped and moved away before Blaine could take a swing at him, before he waved at everyone, not realised how many people were actually in the restaurant before he turned to the band. He wasn’t sure what to sing, but he knew he wanted to sing something to Kurt, and his mind started flicking through tracks like a catalogue, having a small conversation with the band who nodded.

“Hi everyone” Blaine smiled, using his hand to shield the light a bit “Can we turn these down a bit, a man’s got to be able to see” Blaine waited until they were dimmed a little, blinking a few times “I’d like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend. Hi Kurt” Blaine chuckled as he waved his hand before turning his head to nod at the band who started instantly.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tCG5Aw_4i4)

 _Dead of the night baby_  
We’re finally alone   
I’ll pull up the shades   
If you’ll unplug the phone

 _Put on some music_  
Marvin Gaye’s real nice   
Once we get settled   
I’ll turn off the lights

 _Don’t be afraid of the dark_  
Don’t be afraid of the dark   
I’ll be there to hold you   
Don’t be afraid of the dark

 _It might be scary_  
Til your eyes adjust   
Don’t fear the shadows   
Me you can trust

 _I’m at my best_  
In a pitch black room   
Hold on tight baby   
You’ll feel the power soon

 _Don’t be afraid of the dark_  
Don’t be afraid of the dark   
I’ll be there to hold you   
Don’t be afraid of the dark   
I’ll be there to hold you   
Don’t be afraid of the dark

 _You might tremble_  
You might shake   
Scream out loud   
You may even pray

 _I know which moves_  
Suit you right   
You’ll beg for more   
You’ll forget about the night

_Don’t be afraid of the dark_

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt nodded, letting the subject of what the blood might do to him drop and jut let his erection die down as Blaine started to head to the stage. He was finding it frustrating that he was getting turned on in public and he was doing whatever he could to make sure that no one else could see it and it would be gone by the time  Blaine came back to their table.

Kurt blushed a little as Blaine spoke to him and waved slightly back before relaxing and deciding to listen to the song considering that it was dedicated to him. Kurt also decided to stop eating for now so that he could listen entirely to Blaine’s song and it didn’t seem like he was ignoring him in favour of his food. 

As he listened to the other singing, Kurt couldn’t help but chuckle softly. It didn’t seem like it was anything other than maybe Kurt being worried about what people thought of their relationship or that it was Kurt’s first relationship – which was all true but apart from those who knew Blaine, they probably wouldn’t get the secret meaning behind it, and what the song was really saying about them.

When Blaine was finished with his song, Kurt instantly jumped up onto his feet and started to clap, and made sure he was cheering louder than the other, but he wanted to show his support for Blaine and if being the loudest person to cheer would do that, then Kurt didn’t care about how silly he felt.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was funny how songs changed the older you got. He remembered hearing this song when he was around 12, and other than being catchy, it didn’t make much sense. Actually, he had thought it was a song for people who hated going to be without a night light… IE: Blaine. He was a timid child, scared of what was going to jump out at him in the middle of the night, couldn’t sleep in the dark, or with the door closed. It wasn’t that Robert Cray was someone he wanted to hold him in the dark, or anything like that, but he knew that one day someone would. But, things changed, and the meaning, well that changed as well.

The tune had been stuck in Blaine’s head once he had met Kurt, he’d sometimes hum it to him while he was asleep, before Kurt knew he was there. He hated that Kurt was frightened of him, and only had himself to blame, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. He wanted Kurt to know that Blaine _was the_ bad thing in the shadow, and that the bad thing in the shadow wanted nothing more than to love him. That Kurt didn’t need to fear the dark, or anything, because there was nothing worse than Blaine, and Blaine would always be there, would always protect him, and love him…

Blaine smiled when he finished, glancing over as he saw Kurt stand up, giving him a wide smile before he gave everyone a quick wave, and hopped off the stage, his eyes focused on Kurt. As he approached he wrapped his arms around Kurt picking him up and giving him a little twirl “Can we get the cheesecake to go, i’d really like to take you home”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Despite the promise to himself, Kurt had eaten the rest of his food while Blaine sang. He still listened to the other’s words intently, and knew that he wasn’t as scared anymore. Not of Blaine.  He’d come so far from screaming and running from Blaine and wanting to lock his door to now, being very happy and in love with Blaine and was willing to allow the other to feed from him. Kurt never expected this to happen between them, but he was so happy that it did. 

Feeling himself being listened off his feet, Kurt laughed and gripped tightly onto Blaine as he was spun around slightly. Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes and smiled, before nodding “Sure.. but you better let me eat that cheesecake before we do anything” He said, not even trying to hide the smirk appearing on his lips

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. This I Promise You

**Blaine**

Things had been stressful at Dalton.

The school had accepted a ton of new students, which was code for fresh vampires, or soon to be turned vampires. It meant there were a lot more hours in the day and night being spent on teaching and training, getting them settled and organised. Blaine had been enlisted to help a few that didn’t quite respond well to some of the elders, or to the situation itself that they faced. Some who are turned young become bitter very quickly, realising that they are going to spend eternity being a teenager. Others become wild, and need to be controlled, or face the truth death. Children of vampires who were reaching the age where they would stop growing, came to Dalton to take place in the ritual that would transition them from human to vampire. Wes’s son would undertake this ritual once he was close to his peaking age.

While Dalton may appear to be a school, it was anything but that. It was a coven. It was a place where a royalty of sorts, keepers of our kind came to gather, to keep the order. Some vampires saw humans as food only, and that was fine, but if you killed all the humans, how would the rest survive? Also, if the humans all knew about them, what is to say they would survive? Sure, they were predators, but technology was constantly growing, changing, right in front of Blaine’s eyes, right in front of the elders eyes… There was no certainty that if they became exposed, that their kind would survive.

Dalton was good for vampires like Blaine, who spent their first few years mimicking a student while he learnt how to control himself. His sire was blood crazy, with no regards for anything, and while Blaine hated her, she was still the only person he had once he crawled out of that dirt hell. The lessons she taught him. The process. The rules. Were all wrong. That is where Dalton came in. He was confused. Scared in a way, regardless of how much power was swimming through him in the early days, he was disorientated, which made him scared. Nothing worked. He was hungry all the time. His head felt like someone was kicking him over and over and over again, and his sire continually tried to use her compulsion against him. He was cornered by some of the guards that generally protect the royalty, and try to maintain the order, and Blaine’s reaction wasn’t to be scared, it was shock that there were more like him. His reaction was to hug the 6’5, 300 pound man.

But knowing his own experiences, It wasn’t uncommon to deal with these type of new vampires.  and he’d definitely dealt with it before, but it wasn’t something he enjoyed. The feeling closely mimicked what a person would feel tearing a screaming baby out of the arms of its mother.  

Regardless of the new students, The Warblers had become obsessed with winning Regionals, mostly thanks to the hand of Sebastian and Hunter. He wasn’t sure where this cut throat desire to win had come from, but he’d never, in his 20 years seen the Warblers act in this way.

All these things took time away that he could be spending with Kurt.

He hated being apart from the boy, but it was either Blaine being pulled away to do something or Kurt being dragged away to Warbler rehearsals, most of the time Blaine not even being able to attend, and the Warbler council running it. By the time Blaine would have a free moment it would be 4am. He would move slowly into Kurt’s room, slinking into bed with him and wrapping his arms around the boy protectively, nuzzling his face into Kurt’s neck or hair, closing his eyes and trying to mimic the action of sleeping. He never slept, but sometimes the connection was strong enough that Blaine could walk his way into Kurt’s dreams, and finally get to talk to him.  Sometimes Kurt would be in Blaine’s room, curled him on his bed, clutching the pillow tightly, his face buried in it, almost like he had been trying to smell it, and Blaine’s chest would feel heavy.

However sometimes, Kurt would still be awake, and waiting for him, and there was never much conversation, other than the loud cries of each of them moaning the other’s name, or the dirty talk which had become a common event in the bedroom. Even in their distance, Blaine knew that Kurt could still feel him, and those nights when he’d return, exhausted, head hurting, eyes burning, Kurt would be sitting on the edge of the bed, shirtless, and upon Blaine’s entry would simply tilt his head, exposing his neck. The blood exchanges still happened between them, and became more and more intense as time went on.

Weekends were theirs and theirs alone. Sometimes Blaine would purposely organise trips off campus for the entire weekend, staying at hotels instead, distancing himself and just giving them time to be a couple. Sometimes they’d just stay locked in Blaine’s apartment.

Blaine had started to become better with the cooking, almost using it as a way to keep himself in Kurt’s good books, cooking the boy breakfast every morning, without fail, sometimes making him lunch if he found himself with a free period, then tracking Kurt down to give it to him, but dinner’s lately had been a no-go for Blaine. Instead he made sure he’d have cookies, muffins, cakes, honestly anything dessert based in the house. He might not eat it, but he certainly liked baking them.

Distance or not, their bond was unbreakable, and Blaine could always feel Kurt’s presence with him. Maybe it was because if though they were apart, they weren’t “really” apart. If Blaine wanted to it would only take him a few seconds to find Kurt, and the same applied to Kurt.

He still hated it though.

It was Wednesday evening at 8pm. The Warblers had been practising since 4. Kurt was sitting off to the side at the moment, the guys sometimes remembering that he was human and used to force him to sit out for a while as to not burn him out while they kept going. Their movements were flawless. They moved like one giant unit and Blaine had never seen them performing better. A few times Blaine hopped up to help, or correct errors that he might have seen on sections that weren’t as strong, but since the competition was this weekend, they were pretty much sorted.

While the Warblers still couldn’t persuade Kurt to have a solo, they inadvertently put him in a position that might as well have been a solo, but masked it that it was all just part of their routine. Trent had pretty much picked up on Kurt’s vibes and emotions, and played him in true Trent fashion, wording things in a way that made it seem like Kurt wasn’t the soloist, he wasn’t the star, he was just going to stand out the front of the song for a bit, sing the intro and the first part of the chorus by himself while they did the routine behind him, before eventually joining the rest of the group. Even Sebastian, in all his annoyance tried to convince Kurt it wasn’t a solo, since the solo was actually his. (<https://youtu.be/GTyN-DB_v5M>)

Blaine loved it though. He loved seeing Kurt out there, and constantly had a smile on his face while he watched him perform. It was hard not to be bias, because he thought Kurt was perfect in everything he did and wanted to watch him all the time, but he was still a teacher, for all intents and purposes, and the guys were still counting on his guidance.

They’d just finished up their performance and honestly, Blaine had not a single comment to make. They were perfect. All of them.

“Guys. Honestly. You are perfect. Every one of you is perfect”

“Awww, thanks sir” Sebastian smirked, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

“Look, Regionals are in a few days, and you’ve all been working so hard. I want you all to just go in this not thinking you’re going to win, just going to have fun. That’s why we continue to do this. Sure, we all love winning, and I love when you win, and I remember what it was like too win, but for most of you, there is always another year, and another, and another. But, with that said, I want another trophy, so please win” Blaine laughed, and the Warblers laughed along with him.

Sebastian clapped his hands together “In true Warbler tradition I say that we end this session with the oldies doing a performance”

Blaine shook his head almost instantly, and Trent stepped back, almost like he was trying to hide himself, some of the others just groaning, and hiding their faces.

“Come on!” Sebastian laughed, clicking his fingers “Someone go get him a jacket”

Blaine laughed before he looked at Kurt, smiling before taking a few steps toward him, just standing next to him. Pretty much all of the Warblers knew they were a couple, even if it wasn’t obvious, their scents to almost match each other which would have sounded warning bells for anyone who was confused, but they didn’t really touch each other in front of everyone. “One of the rare occurrences where you’ll see what I was like when I was a student” Blaine chuckled before he stepped toward Thad who was holding out a jacket for Blaine to take, before taking his place with, what they’d been horribly referred to as “the oldies” while the rest of the Warblers sat around on chairs and couches.

He missed this. There were times when he wondered if he cut his hair. Changed his looks somehow. That maybe he could pass for a student again. That he could have fun, not have to worry about anything. That he could wear the blazer and feel like he was a part of something bigger.

After a quick discussion with the warblers who had remained standing, they had agreed on a song since none of them could remember half of the dances from previous routines, they decided on a slower song that they could just stand still for (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXO5F3_mY0Q>)

Midway through the performance, Blaine noticed that Kurt becoming startled by something, then feeling around his pockets before pulling out his cell phone, scrunching his face before quickly pocketing it. He did this a few times, and Blaine wasn’t upset, since it didn’t seem like Kurt was ignoring the performance, but more curious who was texting him, and what they were saying that made Kurt look so confused. Worried almost.

Once they were done, Blaine laughed along with everyone before making his way to Kurt who had now started moving his thumbs quickly as he texted, sitting down next to him on the couch “What’s wrong?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

To say Kurt was frustrated was an understatement.

With the new students or ‘students’ enrolling into Dalton and the seemingly endless Warbler practice, he and Blaine barely had time to spend each other, at least to the same extent as they had for the last few years.  The weekend and the occasional weeknight where Kurt was alert enough to let Blaine feed from him and have sex, Kurt only saw Blaine in his dreams when they were out of class. 

It did make the weekends all the more amazing. They didn’t always stay at home and occasionally stayed at hotels, but if they did stay at Dalton, they’d spend all their time in the apartment so they could easily make up for lost time. Which was helped by Blaine getting better at cooking so Kurt was often greeted wth breakfast and sometimes, Blaine would give him lunch to eat as well. Dinner wasn’t quite there yet, but Kurt would be more than happy to help Blaine with it..He wasn’t expecting Blaine to cook every night after all so if he could only manage a few  meals, that was something Kurt could live with.

Despite Warbler practice taking up his precious time with Kurt was enjoying it. They did still try to give him a solo but they eventually settled on him singing a small part of a song which Kurt was  happy with. It was more than he ever got from the New Directions, and it was n’t him getting a solo before he deserved one.

At the end of the practice that was currently going on and the praise Blaine gave them, Sebastian mentioned some tradition. He chuckled softly at the mention of giving Blaine a jacket and was seconds away from taking his own off when Thad came over and gave Blaine a blazer. Shrugging it off, Kurt moved off to the side to watch.

Throughout the performance, Kurt’s phone would buzz with a text, and this happened more than once. His face scrunched up and he slid it back into his pocket and tried to ignore the next texts that just kept coming through as he just wanted to watch the performance.

When they were done, Kurt whipped his phone out, and started to text quickly, making a group text so that he wouldn’t need to say the same thing over and over. He was too absorbed in the text  that he didn’t realise Blaine was next to him, causing him to jump “The New Directions..” He said, looking up at Blaine with wide eyes not realising how panicky he was until he spoke “All of them but my brother and his girlfriend have been sending me texts saying they want to meet my boyfriend.” His breath hitched for a few moments before speaking softly, “I don’t know what to do..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine tilted his head slightly, watching Kurt closely, listening to his heart rate speed up, the small little quivers in his voice that alerted Blaine there was something wrong.

“They want to meet me? What’s wrong with that? ” It made sense to Blaine since when Kurt had free time it had been spend with the other, so why wouldn’t his friends want to meet him? Maybe they hated Blaine for stealing their friend away? “You don’t want your friends to meet me?” Blaine asked confused “Did i do something wrong? I have my fangs under control now, and I won’t attack any of them or anything…” He began to worry a little. Had he done something? Was Kurt embarrassed by him?

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt shot Blaine a look when he asked what was wrong if Blaine met his friends from New Directions because had he already forgotten that he’d met them? Well, not met them, ut he saw the, and they saw him with the Warblers at Sectionals when they were younger. Blaine was young so he’d stick out in their mind.

He was about to snark this to Blaine when he heard all the worries that kept falling from his mouth and Kurt’s eyes widened slightly “Oh god no.. I’m not worried about that and you haven’t done anything wrong,” He said, before looking down and sighed softly “I just..They saw you at Sectionals. They know you’re my teacher, remember?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Oh…” it slipped out as Blaine watched Kurt, nodding his head a little defeated. He hated this. He hated that he was such a freak he couldn’t even meet his boyfriend’s friends. That he would constantly be his  _secret_.  

“I get it. I, uh, forget sometimes… yeah” He was speechless, and for the first time he didn’t know what to do. 

It felt horrible. 

It wasn’t that he desperately wanted to meet Kurt’s friends, or that he in thought Kurt didn’t want him to either, but Kurt never referred to him as boyfriend. He’d never had the chance to hear “This is Blaine, my boyfriend”. Blaine couldn’t wait to tell people about Kurt. 

Though, he understood it was something he’d have to deal with, till Kurt was technically no longer his student, but… ugh. He was no teacher! 

Blaine gave Kurt a half smile  “Well, what can you say? Have you already been making excuses?” Blaine shrugged.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I know…” Kurt said, sighing. He did sometimes forget as well that Blaine was his teacher. if it wasn’t for class, which was a tiny amount of time that they spent together so it was easy to forget, but it was times like this that he remembered.

And Kurt hated it.

He just wanted to flaunt Blaine off and show people that he was a boyfriend and just how lucky he was that he had Blaine to love and that Blaine was in his life. But they had to meet in the most awkward way for Kurt to introduce him to anyone that he knew outside of Dalton.

“I have,” Kurt sighed, shrugging as he looked down “I’ve just been saying I can’t do it now because I’m busy with Warbler practice. But I don’t think they want to take that for an answer anymore.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine looked around the room before glancing back at Kurt “You could ask one of the guys to fill in. I mean, unless they want you to kiss in front of them all, then I’m not ok with that. I mean, there’s Trent, but, I can’t really picture you with him” Blaine cocked his eyebrow, eyeing Kurt up and down before shaking his head “Thad… possibly, but he would probably complain a lot. Nick and Jeff are bonded, so either of them would be a good option”

Blaine sighed as he reached across and took Kurt’s hand, holding it against his knee tightly “Can we lie and say I’m not a teacher? I mean, I could be a TA… or I could just be a senior who… acts like a teacher? Maybe I can cut my hair and put contacts in. Blaine Anderson? Don’t know him. My name is… Uhh… Seth… Anderson. He’s my brother. My older brother…. we look…like my dad” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Are you saying I’m not good enough for Trent?” Kurt joked softly, knowing what Blaine meant. Trent was lovely, but he couldn’t see himself dating anyone. But he couldn’t see himself dating anyone who wasn’t Blaine. He didn’t want to date any of them. “I think they will be expecting us to kiss… and  don’t want to force the other guys to do that… I think Sebastian would be the only one willing to be my boyfriend.

Hearing Blaine give a few suggestions, Kurt raised an eyebrow, gently letting his fingers trail over Blaine’s knee as he thought about the other’s words. It seemed like it could go so wrong because it wasn’t the greatest lie, but maybe they could do this. Maybe they could be just convincing enough that no one will know they’re lying.

“I don’t think we should say you’re  a TA, or give you a new name…. but I like the idea of you being your brother… Maybe he’s the teacher, and you just look really similar? We’ll probably need to style your hair a little differently, and have you wear different clothes so they won’t suspect too much, but we could maybe make this work.” He said, before tilting his head to the side, realising that he hadn’t really asked about Blaine’s family situation apart from him not getting along with his now dead parents “Do you even have a brother?”

* * *

**Blaine**

“I heard that” Trent announced with a smirk as he walked past the two, shaking his head a little as he made his way over to the other side of the room. Blaine chuckled, before glancing back at Kurt, rubbing his thumb against the other’s hand as he felt his fingers gently against his clothed knee.

Hearing that Sebastian would be the only willing participant, he glanced over at the other who was clearly listening, a smug look on his face as he winked and made a kiss face at Blaine, then returned back to the conversation he was having “Is that really our only option? I hate that option” Blaine gave a soft laugh “But, if that’s what he have to do…”

“Style my hair different?” Blaine almost sounded shocked by the idea, before running his hands either side of his gelled hair “I look terrible without hair gel… it’s like… an afro” Blaine cringed. He’d been pretty good with keeping that part of himself away from Kurt. It was pretty easy since there was enough time where he could style it while Kurt was asleep, and he didn’t sweat, so it didn’t really get messy… ever.

Kurts question about his brother caused him to pause for a moment. For some reason, as soon as he went to open his mouth to answer there was just no words, because he couldn't remember the answer. It caused him to pause for a moment, an extreme sense of being extremely uncomfortable started to wash over him. He was hit with a rather odd memory, that didn't quite seem right, it was more like someone was telling him the memories instead of that they were just  _memories_ but maybe that was just some weird side effect of his years. Blaine tried to play it off as though nothing was bothering him and figured he'd just say exactly what he was thinking “I do have a brother, actually” Blaine gave a small laugh “His name is Cooper. We don’t see each other much because he’s getting on in his years, and lives in France, so it’s not just “down the road”, you know? He has a wife, and kids, and his kids have kids, so he’s a grandfather. He sometimes sends me photos, but, it’s hard to see them because kids pick up on  _everything_. “Daddy, why do you have grey hair but Uncle Blaine doesn’t? or Daddy, why are Uncle Blaine’s hands always cold? He knows what I am, and he hates me for it. Cooper was always very big on his looks, and I wouldn’t change him, so we fought a lot. He’s over it now. I think” Blaine shrugged “Anyway, that’s not important right now”

“God, you two are boring” Sebastian announced as he walked over “I’m over there hoping to hear some sexy talk, and all I hear is about your old grandpa brother and how Kurt totally wants to make out with me” Blaine narrowed his eyebrows as Sebastian grinned “Just change his clothes, get rid of the bow ties and sweater vests, and if worse comes to worse I can just compel them all to forget that he’s your teacher, because unless I’m mistaken, you two leave a trail of dead bloody bodies in your wake, and I am the one that has to clean it up. Have a mentioned how hot this whole teacher student thing that you guys have going on is? Don’t think I haven’t forgotten our agreement, either” Sebastian smirked before he turned around, clearing his throat “Warblers, we have been issued with a task. We need to make Anderson look like a teenager again”

 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt just shook his head when Trent spoke but turned his head to focus more on Blaine to talk about potentially having Sebastian as his fake boyfriend “It’s not our only option but we might need to do it if nothing else works.”

Hearing Blaine’s concerns about his hair Kurt shook his head slowly and smiled at him gently “I’m sure it’s not that bad” He said. He had only seen Blaine’s curls when his hair was wet but he was sure they weren’t bad dry, and it meant he could run  his fingers through Blaine’s hair. But he wouldn’t force the other into doing it .”You don’t need to go gelless… I can style it for you so it’ll have less gel but it’ll look neat, so you won’t need to worry about your hair looking crazy.

When Blaine spoke about his brother, Kurt’s eyes widened a little, a surprised that they didn’t get along but it made sense if Blaine didn’t talk about him. Kurt didn’t speak about Finn a lot but at least Blaine knew about Finn’s existence. He was about to respond when Sebastian came over, and instantly, Kurt burned bright red and glared up at him.

“I don’t want to make out with you! And I know, I have clothes he can borrow if I can’t find anything of his that’ll through them off” he was however, tempted to get Sebastian to compel them but then again, Kurt didn’t know if it was the best thing to do. If it was anyone else, sure, but he didn’t want Sebastian to be anywhere near the New Directions. But Kurt’s face drained of all colour when Sebastian mentioned the people they’d killed and he stammered before finding his voice “Shut up, Sebastian. And I’m not going to do that. They’re my  _friends”_ Kurt didn’t bother to comment on the more sexual comments Sebastian made, and was seconds away from pulling Blaine out of the room when Sebastian suddenly was announcing their predicament to the rest of the Warblers. Kurt’s eyes widened and he slapped Sebastian’s arm before calling out “It’s fine, I’ve got it handled Sebastian is just being an ass, as per usual”

* * *

**Blaine**

As much as Blaine wanted to be angry, he actually had to hold back his snicker at Kurt’s reactions to Sebastian. He was an ass, that was true, but he kind of liked how Kurt tried to stand his ground. Maybe it was just watching Kurt interact with someone around his own age, since Sebastian hadn’t transitioned that long ago, and was still pretty much, for all intents and purposes, a teenager.

He knew Sebastian wasn’t a bad guy, little misunderstood and in need of a beat down to drop him a couple of pegs, but otherwise, deep down in that black hole he called a soul, there was a nice person, with good intentions.

Blaine pat Kurt’s arm, trying to soothe him a little “Sebastian” Blaine groaned, shaking his head slightly.

“What?” Sebastian responded, typical smug look on his face “So when is this meetup happening? How long do we have to change up Anderson?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt wasn’t able to win the fight of not having the Warblers help Blaine seem younger as a handful of them – including Sebastian much to Kurt’s dismay – but Kurt did win the fight of being the one to fix Blaine’s appearance so he didn’t look like a teacher and looked like an older teenager. His hair was styled so the curls were tamed but they weren’t practically cemented to his head and his outfit was one that was complimentary to Kurt.

Having the Warblers with him wasn’t to bad but he was worried about Sebastian making crude comments that would lead to Finn telling his dad which would then lead to Burt freaking out over it nd he’d need to calm him down and convince him that it was just Sebastian and everyone else at Dalton  _especially_ his boyfriend were all perfectly respectable.

When they went to the party at Rachel’s, Kurt would’ve normally just got Blaine’s car,but as there as more of them, Kurt used his Navigator instead, which was a welcome and familiar feel. He was lucky that the car was expensive so there would be no comments about how cheap his car was and it was incredibly clean so really, no one could make any comments about his car that were negative.

The long drive was eventually over, and Kurt reached over to squeeze Blaine’s hand before turning to look at the Warblers with a raised eyebrow “I know they’re our competition but can we try to be civil to them? They’re still my friends, and if they try to find out what we’re doing I’ll shut them up. Also, this is mainly for Sebastian, but please don’t too many crude comments about me and Blaine, okay?”

* * *

**Blaine**

_“No”_  
“Come on Blaine, let me see”  
“I look stupid”  
“I’m sure you don’t look stupid”  
“Maybe I should just not go. Take Sebastian”  
“Bllaaaaine”   
—-  
It was strange feeling, having someone pick out your clothes, and Blaine now knew that feeling all too well as he played with the hem of his t-shirt, tugging at it slightly. He wasn’t really sure where Kurt found a t-shirt, or if he’d ever seen him wearing something like this other than to bed, but sure enough, here he stood. He felt under dressed, and god, his hair. Blaine reached up and touched it, scrunching his face slightly. Kurt said it looked fine, actually, Kurt said it looked find hundreds of times as Blaine kept asking about it, but it still felt strange. The jeans he was wearing were far too long, Damn Kurt and his sexy long legs, so they were rolled up, and he’d replaced his usual boat shoes and loafers with a pair of converse. 

When they arrived at Kurt’s friends house, Rachel, he had reminded him, as well as given a brief description of everyone else, Blaine hopped out of the car, quickly moving to the drivers side to meet up with Kurt.

“Me?” Sebastian laughed as he playfully hopped out of the car, wearing a green and white striped jersey looking shirt and a pair of jeans,  his hair styled and sticking up tall “I’m always a perfect angel. Is your friend with the mohawk here? He’s kind of hot” Sebastian smirked, wriggling his eyebrow a little.  
Blaine rolled his eyes as he approached, patting Blaine on the back before throwing his arm around Blaine’s shoulders “Brings you back. Highschool parties. Having your first drink. Having your first kiss. All the fights because someone’s boyfriend looked at someone else”

Blaine pushed Sebastian off him, shaking his head before moving closer to Kurt, turning his head to see what the others were doing. 

Trent was adjusting his shirt, since he’d needed a bit of a make over as well, however his baby face made him look young regardless of what he was wearing. Blaine was kind of glad he was here, because Trent’s abilities tended to calm everyone else down, make them relaxed. 

Nick and Jeff were already cuddling up to each other, and Blaine turned to make gagging noises at them. 

“Shut up, Anderson” Jeff groaned, swatting his hand forward.

“I’m sorry, but it’s super weird that I’m out with you right now” Nick blurted out, as everyone turned to look at him ‘What? I mean, I know he doesn’t quite look like a teacher, but I’m used to him being my teacher"

“It helps if you call him Anderson” Jeff added with a small nod “That’s how I did it originally”

“I just like calling him Sir. It gets him all bothered. Look. See”

Sebastian pointed at Blaine who had narrowed his eyebrows, and wrapped his arm tightly around Kurt. 

“Shut up” Blaine spoke through his teeth before looking back at Kurt.

“You sure you want to do this?” Blaine laughed, as he gestured to the group, almost to say _You’re about to walk into your friends party with a group of vampires – are you ready?_

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt watched as Blaine got out of the car and prepared for himself to tell Blaine he looked fine for what felt like the millionth time tonight and slap his hands away if he tried to fidget. It didn’t come but a crude comment from Sebastian obviously fell from his lips.

“You’re furthest from an angel, and do you mean Puck? He’s kind of completely straight so you won’t be having any luck there” He said, trying to not roll his eyes at Sebastian finding the mohawked hair boy hot because of course he did. Everyone seemed to find him hot which was understandable – he was but there were other attractive guys in the glee club.

Kurt stayed silent for the most part as the Warblers conversed, not being sure what to say because this was something different for him. Sure he didn’t see Blaine as a teacher but t wasn’t because he knew Blaine for years. He was his boyfriend and he had been his boyfriend longer than he’d been a teacher. 

The conversation that was going on was definitely one that was just for the vampires in their group – everyone but him.

But despite that, it wasn’t putting Kurt off doing this and having a group of Warblers with him would make him feel more at ease than he would with just Blaine so their story would be more believable.

“I’m sure,” Kurt said, holding tightly onto Blaine’s hand and started to lead him to the house slowly, “ I’ll warn you now, Rachel will probably talk incredibly fast and go off on a tangent about how she won’t be letting you know about their setlist, and she might seem hostile? But she’ll warm up to you eventually,” He said, mainly talking to Blaine but it was directed at the other Warblers as well. 

Once he’d finished warning them about the rest of the things the New Directions might do – mainly things like Brittany’s one liners, Santana’s hostility, Sam’s impressions, and Finn’s over protective behaviour over him – Kurt finally knocked on the door and walked inside calling out that it was him before hearing Rachel shout back that they were in the basement. He laughed and smirked at Blaine before starting to lead everyone downstairs.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine gave Kurt a small nod, and laugh under his breath as he mentioned the very infamous Rachel. He had wanted to question Kurt several of times why he was friends with these people since it sounded like they would step on each other just to get a solo. It didn’t sound like they cared. At all. But, it wasn’t Blaine’s place to say anything, but he would stick by Kurt’s side if something did happen. If any comments about Kurt’s changing of schools or… really anything. 

A loud voice called out that they were in the basement and Blaine held onto Kurt’s hand a little tighter, not breaking his fingers, but definitely not wanting to be separated yet, walking down the stairs, matching Kurt’s steps.

The moment he came into view of the room, and the people inside it, his eyes darted quickly, analyzing everyone, putting names to descriptions, looking for any exits other than the stairs, windows, vents, pretty much anything. He could hear the footsteps of the guys behind him, purposely putting their foot down hard so that it produced a sound, as opposed to normally where their steps could go unheard. Blaine blinked, pretended to breathe in and out, made sure that he wasn’t stiff, and noticed the other Warblers doing the same. It was common practise when they were surrounded by humans. 

He stuck close to Kurt, feeling shy in a way, but mostly just because he didn’t want to do or say the wrong thing. These were Kurt’s friends, and therefore, Blaine had to befriend them, or at least some of them.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand reassuringly when they came into the room. As he’d expected, everyone else was there and surprisingly didn’t notice that they’d arrived yet despite the amount of noise the other boys had made when they were coming downstairs. It was good though. It meant he could introduce Blaine himself rather than having a million and one questions as soon as they were seen walking down the stairs.

He waited for a few moments until they were all downstairs and looking somewhat comfortable before clearing his throat to prepare himself to speak “Hey guys, I know you’ve been asking to meet him for a while now, but this is my boyfriend, Blaine,” He said, moving slightly closer to said boyfriend as he spoke before turning to the Warblers behind them “And this is Sebastian, Trent, Nick, and Jeff. But don’t think of them as Warblers – we’re all off duty tonight so no one here is a spy, and let’s try to keep things civil okay?”

Thankfully they all did and they didn’t rush forwards to ask a million and one questions about Blaine – Finn looked like he wanted to but they all seemed to want to waituntil they’d settled in before shooting off with their questions. Except, Rachel. She did come over but most of the things she was talking about were about the party, so it was her wanting to be a gracious hostess rather than wanting to know everything. Well, knowing Rachel it was probably both. Kurt knew her well enough now to know that she would be going this to get them on her side so she could know everything later.

Although, if this was Rachel trying to be a good hostess, Kurt had to get her to change out of that hideous green dress. It looked like she’d slipped on one of her grandmother’s nightdresses, and considering the effort Kurt had put into hi own and Blaine’s outfits, he felt that Rachel’s effort was incredibly poor. At least her hair was presentable.

“ _Hi, I’m Rachel Berry, and I’ll be your hostess for this evening”_ She said, speaking fast as expect but not to the point it would be hard to pick up what she was saying. It sounded well rehearsed, and Kurt tried to not laugh at the mental image of Rachel going through this monologue to herself in the mirror “ _Now, I know Kurt has already said it, but I just want to reiterate that tonight we’re not currently members of our glee club and we’re just simply students enjoying a party together. But that doesn’t mean that I’ll ignore this if I see any of you trying to get setlist ideas from us. Spying has been a touchy subject for the New Directions, **especially** when it comes to our setlists, so if I catch any spying, I will be evicting you from the party. I know you’re all friends of Kurt but it is frankly, something that I will not be tolerating. You’ll be stabbing a friend of a friend in the back, and I don’t think that is something that would be worth it just for a show choir competition. Of course, I encourage trying to get the upper hand from knowing what the judges would like and putting your best performer forwards, but compromising friendships is  not something that I condone in the slightest”_

Kurt had to bite his lips to stop himself from reminding Rachel of all the times she’d compromised friendships for solos but refrained from doing so. Even if he did, Rachel was speaking again but had taken on  much more pleasant demeanour. 

“ _Now, with that little bit of business talk out of the way, I’d like to welcome you all to my party and I hope you’ll all have fun! Of course, we won’t be having **too** much fun, and to make sure things don’t get out of hand, you’ll be issued with two drinking tokens each and you can trade them in for wine coolers. Unfortunately I didn’t think Kurt would be bringing other people so there’s only enough tokens and wine coolers for him and Blaine, but I have sparkling cider so I hope that will suffice, and I’m sure that your fellow party goers won’t mind sharing some of the wine cooler if you ask them nicely enough.” _She stopped speaking briefly to give Kurt four tokens before smiling brightly “ _I hope you have fun and please talk to all of us. I know we’re in competition but considering all of us are friends of Kurt here, we should make it easier for us to be around each other._

And with that, she was walking away, and heading over to talk  to Finn. Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned so he was looking at Blaine and the Warblers with a smile “She is always like that, before you ask, but you’ll get used to it. I’m just surprised she didn’t try and kick  you out.” he looked down at the tokens in his hand and shoved them into his pocket. 

Kurt looked around the room and noticed how bored everyone looked – probably because there was a lack of alcohol and Rachel trying to control what other people were doing as she was currently telling Brittany off for picking up a vase. “So… what do you want to do first?” He asked, his question mostly directed at Blaine tha it was to anyone else.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine often thought that he still maintained a “youthful” attitude and personality… That was until he was surrounded by them. He felt his eyebrow raising slightly as Rachel went through the rules for the evening, wondering if this was a new thing kids did, have rules at house parties. Sure, Blaine hasn’t been to this type of party for a long time but he definitely remembered highschool parties… And they certainly weren’t like this.

“Thanks for having us, Rachel” Blaine gave her a small smile as she handed Kurt the tokens “I’m just glad I get to meet some of Kurt’s friends. He speaks… Very highly of you all”

There was certainly a snark to what he said, but it was masked with the polite tone of his voice, and the approachable vibe he was giving off…thank you Trent.

“What the fuck?” He heard Sebastian say under his breath, clear as day to him and the other warblers but to everyone else they would have missed it. Blaine had to hold back his laugh, instead his lips twitched as he tried to hold back a smile as well.

Jeff had pulled in close with Nick as they glanced around quickly, Sebastian was looking directly at Blaine with a look that screamed “Why did i agree to this” and Trent was his usual happy self, looking around but mostly it seemed like he was trying to figure out who to chat with first.

Blaine rubbed his finger along side Kurt’s hand as he shrugged “This is not at all what I was expecting. Do you want to go chat with your friends? Should we go sit?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When Blaine spoke, Kurt tried to not laugh at how Blaine was clearly trying to be polite. He knew he didn’t have a high tolerance for the New Directions, but at least he was trying to e nice. It wouldn’t do either of them any good if the rival glee club knew of Blaine’s distaste for them. Kurt tried to not give Blaine too much of a reason to dislike the, because despite the ignoring what Karofsky was doing to him until the last minute, they did care about him and they were still his friends. But Kurt had to say, he was surprised that Rachel didn’t talk about how amazing she was when Blaine said he spoke highly of them.

“I know.. I should’ve said a Rachel Berry party wouldn’t be exciting but I’m sure Puck and Sebastian will get things lively soon enough” He said, smiling wryly as he squeezed Blaine’s hand “We can just talk for awhile? Until you’re comfortable enough to talk to the others,” Kurt turned and looked at the other boys with a smile “You can do what you want, feel free to talk to the others. Jut.. try not to start any fights,” He said, before grabbing Blaine’s hand and dragged him off to a couple of seats at the corner of the room “Are you doing okay..? We don’t need to  do this if you don’t want to. We can say hi to a few people and go back to Dalton if you want.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was almost like magic words had been said. Kurt said to go do what they wanted, and Trent almost ran across to go chat with the girl, going by description was Mercedes. They hugged like they were old friends, which only made Blaine raise his eyebrow, then look back at Kurt and shrug. Nick and Jeff moved over together to the boy in the wheelchair… Anthony… Andy? Artie! Yes, Artie, that was it. They moved to talk to him, Blaine laughing when Artie tried to teach Jeff some strange hand shake. 

Blaine followed along next to Kurt before sitting down on the couple seat, his hand instantly moving to rest on Kurt’s knee. He glanced over to see Sebastian who was lingered for a bit, looking extremely out of place before Trent called him over and he moved, almost bored, toward the group that were forming, though he did look Kurt’s brother up and down, before moving his eyes over to Puck.

“You don’t have to worry about me, Kurt” Blaine gave a soft laugh, shaking his head “I just want to make a good impression on your friends, but there is obviously still that part in my mind that doesn’t want to do, or say the wrong thing and mess it up. You don’t have to babysit me all night. I’m sure if you got up from here, Sebastian would instantly join me. Look how funny he looks” Blaine gestured his hand to the Warbler, as he stood with his hands in his pockets, looking like he’d just heard the dumbest thing on the planet as he darted his eyes back and forth from Puck to Finn, back to Puck.

“I’m sure you want to go talk to your friends. I can come with you, or stay here. I wouldn’t want to come across as one of  _those_ boyfriends who just has to linger, and can’t let the other go… even though I don’t like to let you go” Blaine moved in close as he said the last part, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s cheek, though didn’t take his lips away for quite awhile.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled a he watched his friends from Dalton talk to different friends from McKinley, and he wasn’t surprised about who spoke to who. Especially Trent and Mercedes, who were quickly joined by  Mike and Tina and they all seemed like they knew each other for years. 

“I don’t mind…and besides, Mike and Tina are inseparable, no one will mind if we do the same,” He said, smiling as Blaine kissed his cheek before pressing his lips against Blaine’s own for a few moments, not willing to pull away right now. Even if watching Sebastian not even trying to fit in was the funniest thing he’d seen all night. Which surprised him. He thought Mercedes and Tina would’ve helped him relax even slightly.

Although, he did eventually pull back, scowling almost as he saw how Sebastian kept checking out Puck and Finn despite how many times Kurt had said that both boys were straight. “If he checks out my brother one more time, I might need to slap him,” He said, glaring slightly at him. With Puck, it was simply annoying but Finn was family and it felt strange and irritating having him being ogled like that.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t hold back the small laugh at Kurt’s frustration with Sebastian, and for once was glad it had nothing to do with him directly. 

“Better him than me” Blaine chuckled before giving Kurt a cheeky smiling, squeezing his knee a little. 

“It might look a little strange if I just get up and start talking to your friends. Most of them look kind of bored though. I mean, it makes sense that Sebastian is bored, he doesn’t know these people, and he currently not putting his dick somewhere, so, you know,  _normal_  for him, but your actual friends just seem… bored. Where’s the music and dancing at the very least?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I know… this party really really sucks. Even more than I thought a Rachel Berry party would” Kurt said, his face scrunching up as he looked around, trying to find anything thatt hey could play music on but Rachel probably had her speakers upstairs in her room. There was a stage but Kurt didn’t think that was planning on being used. He got why Rachel didn’t want to go too crazy, btu seriously not having any music? That was ridiculous.

They weren’t the only ones who seemed to think it was terrible as Puck announced at that moment that the party was awful and he was taking it upon himself to liven things up. By which he meant breaking into Rachel’s dads’ liquor cabinet and telling finn to get Rachel’s boombox from her room. Laughing, Kurt turned to look at Blaine through Rachel’s protestations that were being drowned out by everyone getting excited that this party wasn’t going to be completely lame “ So, I think this party is going to get a little more interesting.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Puck and Sebastian together were a terrible combo, Blaine had decided. He had heard stories about Puck, and certainly made a few assumptions about him just in passing, but the moment he started breaking into the liquor cabinet and Sebastian approached, he knew it could only end badly. What ended up happening was Sebastian showing Puck a few new tricks on how to crack a lock without showing any signs before dusting his hands off, accepting the others high five, though looking down at his hand, and then rubbing it on his jeans once Puck’s back was turned.

“This should be interesting” Blaine laughed, just as the stereo was turned on, and the music started thumping loudly. 

“shots!” Puck screamed out, as he held out two bottles above his head, the new directions all cheering, the Warblers all looking confused but clapping along to fit in. 

“Maybe you should give me your keys” Blaine smirked, pressing another kiss to Kurt’s cheek. He wasn’t sure what was appropriate in front of his friends, so he had stuck to cheek kissing, and soft caresses of the leg, nothing too high, but high enough that it was a lover grip than just a friend, but Kurt was smelling nice tonight, and Blaine was trying to remember what it meant to be a teenager, and the old thing that he could remember was parties, and making out.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“By ‘interesting’’ do you mean ‘a complete disaster’?” Kurt asked, rolling his eyes as he watched Sebastian and Puck interact, knowing that these two were not a pair Kurt wanted to see interest much again in the future. Or at all. Tonight was already seeming like it was going to end badly with well Sebastian and Puck were seemingly getting along. He thought they’d end up being friends until he saw Sebastian wiping his hand, knowing that if he was caught doing that, Puck would beat the crap out of him, vampire or not. 

Kurt scoffed softly at the cheering because he didn’t see the appeal in it. But then again, no one else had gotten drunk at school then puked on Miss Pillsbury’s shoes when she asked if they were drunk. It wasn’t a story he’d told them about because Santana wouldn’t let him live it down and he’d just get endless teasing anyway, but surely they’d know it wasn’t a good idea to drink after seeing how April’s life went to hell because of her drinking problem?

“I’ll be fine. I’ll only have a few drinks” Kurt said, smiling at Blaine, but gave him his keys anyway. Kurt was intending on only having a couple of drinks but he didn’t want to risk any accidents anyway. He quickly kissed Blaine’s lips, before pulling him up over to the table where Puck was pouring the drinks “Can you drink alcohol?” Kurt asked, the question seemed innocent enough but Kurt knew that Blaine knew what he really meant.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was almost like a reflex, Kurt would kiss his lips, and Blaine would instantly lick his lips the moment they were apart. It was like he was trying desperately trying to taste Kurt for as long as possible. It didn’t matter how much time they spent together, how many kisses they exchanged, how many nights their bodies stayed intertwined, Blaine was always wanting more.

He have a soft, happy hum at the kiss, almost chasing Kurt’s lips as he pulled away before straightening up and following Kurt to the table.

“Can, yes, want, not really but I will for aesthetic” Blaine whispered to Kurt.

“Blaine, right?” Puck said as he handed a red solo cup in Blaine’s direction. He reached forward and took it, bringing it to his nose before scrunching his face. Certain alcohol was fine. It didn’t taste terrible. Spirits however, were not on the list. “Might be a bit strong, but you can take it” Blaine took a small sip, gave a polite smile, before wrapping his free hand around Kurt’s hip, letting his fingers gently massage against it, making lazy patterns as they stood around.

Blaine’s eyes darted to Sebastian who had his own cup already, tipping it up to his mouth though as Blaine watched he realised he wasn’t even drinking it, though the smell was still overwhelming enough for Sebastian to look in pain.

Trent happily said no, and gestured toward Mercedes to drink and Jeff and Nick had once again become attached via mouth so no one bothered them, except the Latino looking girl who was rubbing her chin like she was analyzing them.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Yeah, this is Blaine.. Blaine, this is Puck,” Kurt said, smiling softly as Blaine took the drink from Puck. He was glad that Blaine could drink something so people wouldn’t et suspicious at him or the other Warblers not drinking or eating throughout the rest of the night. Although Blaine didn’t seem to be too happy with the drink, but he was sure Blaine would be able to make one that he liked later on.

He smiled as he watched as his McKinley friends interacted with the Warblers – or rather, Trent who seemed to have found a new friend in  Mercedes and Tina who drank at his invitation. – Nick, and Jeff however, were currently sucking their faces off, and this had Santana staring at them. Which caused Kurt to groan softly, waiting for the inevitable inappropriate comment that would come from her lips. 

Which came sooner than he thought.

“ _You know, I heard from Lady Hummel that Dalton **wasn’t** a gay school,” _She started, Kurt internally wincing at the ‘nickname’ she gave him “ _But from the looks of things, I seem to be sharing a room with Ohio’s most flaming of homosexuals, and every single one of them is a Warbler. What’s up with that?”_ As she spoke, her analytic gaze turned to look at Kurt and Blaine instead and from how she was looking was looking at them. 

Kurt swallowed slightly. While Santana was incredibly snarky and rude at times, she was also the most perceptive. Which, usually was something Kurt really admired about her as it could make him feel better if someone was giving him crap as she’d tell them something incredibly embarrassing about him that she noticed, but right now it was a problem. Because if she really was that perceptive, she’d notice tha Blaine was a teacher, and Kurt really hoped that she wouldn’t say anything until they were alone so it would be easier to lie.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine didn’t really pay much attention to Kurt’s friends, other than observation, and looking out for anything odd, or suspicious. None of them had really approached to talk with him, which was fine, he was the guest and maybe he should approach them, but, he didn’t feel like he fit in. It wasn’t even an age thing, it was just… everything. But then again, Blaine very rarely found friends easily. He was easy going, and people generally liked him, and he liked that people liked him, but the sentiment was never truly met from his side of things. Maybe it was the fact that he envied his friends. Envied that they had families, partners and children, while Blaine stayed trapped at 20. 

He gave his head a small shake, disregarding negative thoughts he had. Tonight wasn’t about him anyway. It was about Kurt. It was about proving that he could be the type of boyfriend that Kurt wanted and needed. An attentive boyfriend. Someone who was proud to be by his side, and one that his friends got along with. 

However, when the girl referred to Kurt as “Lady” Blaine’s eyebrows narrowed, his hand gripped a little tighter, almost protective in a way as he looked at Kurt for his reaction. Sure, friendly banter was common between friends, even he and Sebastian shared their share of banter and name calling that didn’t truly express their actual feelings toward one another, but the almost venom sound to her voice made Blaine unhappy.

“Did she just call you  _lady_?” Blaine asked softly, almost hoping Kurt could shed some light on what was currently happening. Maybe this was normal. Was he this out of touch with social interaction?

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Once they were loosened up, Kurt would start to talk to the New Directions with Blaine to prevent them asking a million and one questions about him and Blaine an d Blaine being at Sectionals. They couldn’t not have recognised him even in the slightest, so he was sure they had questions. The alcohol would probably distract them from that so maybe that would be enough to stop the questions.

“Just ignore her.” Kurt mumbled, trying not to wince at the tight grip Blaine had on him after Santana’s comments. It did bother him, but Kurt didn’t want to start a fight over this, and Santana wasn’t singling him out. She did it to everyone and it was a weird form of affection for her. That, and and she would probably make more of a point to call him ‘lady’ if he mentioned that it bothered him. 

Santana’s eyes were still on Kurt and Blaine -most specifically the latter male – before she finally spoke “ _Wait a minute, has no one else noticed how much Hummel’s boyfriends looks like that Warbler director at Sectionals? What’s going on there? Are you some crazy Berry like creature who just decides everything without asking the other Warblers to the point the school just made you director, or is Dalton that lax with their willingness to let the kids all have sex that they’ll let a teacher use a student for release over all the sexual tension that’s probably hot enough that it’s a miracle Dalton hasn’t burnt to the ground yet?”_

* * *

 

**Blaine**

****It was times like these that Blaine was glad he was in complete control of his expression. He didn’t look shocked, or even choke as a human would, he simply smiled and shook his head politely “I think you are confusing me with my brother” Blaine gave a small laugh, looking at Sebastian who instantly gave a small laugh as well, almost on cue “I get that a lot though. I am not in the Warblers. I think if I joined people would think he was playing favourites, you know?” Blaine gave a small shrug, before taking a sip of his drink, forcing his face to stay content as he swallowed the foul liquid, feeling it travel down his throat slowly.

Blaine thought about his next sentence before he continued, almost predicting the next comment “Always sucks that the Lacrosse competitions seem to fall on the same days as the show choir competitions. I’m still trying to convince Sebastian to give up the Warblers and come back to the team” Blaine laughed, shaking his head “One of our best attackers, that one” Blaine pointed at Sebastian, before looking toward Kurt, giving a small laugh, almost gesturing him to laugh before cuddling up to him “Anyway” Blaine looked at Kurt, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear him, but not over the top “Should we go and dance. Maybe if we start everyone will join”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt laughed softly as Blaine gestured him to laugh, not sure if was at all convincing. Santana didn’t seem to be too convinced with the way her eyes were narrowed and her head was tilted up as if she was trying to figure the out and looking for the slightest twitch to indicate a lie. “ _It’s a shame about Lacrosse then. You’d think they’d change it so everyone would have a chance at going to compete at competitions. Especially considering how popular the Warblers apparently are.”_

Before Santana could say anymore, Blaine was asking him to dance and at that moment, Finn appeared with the boom box “ _I found it! I think Rachel knew we’d try and get some music going and hide it but it was behind this box in her cupboard. I thought I’d look there first because that’s where she hid my Christmas present.”_ He said, looking incredibly proud of himself as Rachel shot him a look. Finn just shrugged it off, and hooked his iPod up to the boombox and seconds later, his music was blaring out in the basement.

Kurt laughed at Rachel shouting “ _That’s far too loud, Finn!”_ then Santana yelling back “ _Stop being such a bore, Berry, and let Frankenteen make this party boring rather than ‘cut-off-your-head-with-a-cheese-grater-boring’”_ which resulted in Rachel huffing and eventually grabbing a drink from Puck and coughing at the taste after she downed it, before turning to Blaine with a grin “So, Mr. Anderson, may I have this dance?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine made sure he retained eye contact with the girl as she spoke, smiling directly at her or just looking at her like nothing was wrong. He could practically see the cogwheels trying to move but nothing moved into place…lucky.

Sebastian was nearby, watching the girl closely, ready to intervene but Blaine knew it wasn’t necessary. None of them, except this girl, had even made any sort of connection, so he fine for now.

Blaine put his hand out, in a gesture for Kurt to take “lead the way”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

If Kurt knew Santana as well as he thought he did then she wasn’t convinced and was still trying to figure out what was really going on but thankfully, with no proof she went back to drinking.  It might lead to her screaming at them drunk, or it could lead to her making out with Sam or Brittany. From what he gathered, Sam and Santana were currently an item but he could tell from the glances before Santana’s interrogation that they were still making out with each other which was probably leading to sex. 

Kurt rolled his eyes, before grinning and grabbing Blaine’s hand and started to lead him to the dance floor. Well, it wasn’t a dance floor per se but it was the standing area of the stage and it would do for a make shift dance floor. Even though the music wasn’t something Kurt would listen to – he and Finn were arguing about songs all time time because of their distaste for the other’s music preference – but right now, Kurt was having too much fun to care about that.

Which, he noticed he didn’t end too much alcohol to feel that way. He had a few shot here and there but for the most part, it didn’t make him feel anything apart from a buzz, and looking at the New Directions, he was glad that he decided not to drink too much. Rachel was clinging onto Finn like a koala and telling him how much she loved him, Brittany had decided to strip for Artie, Lauren and Quinn were screaming at Puck, Santana was crying while kissing Sam and shouting at him than the loved Quinn more and thought she was prettier, while Tina and Mercedes didn’t seem to be too different apart from the laughing as they danced with Mike and Trent. The other guys, Kurt couldn’t focus on too much as they were too shocked by the girl’s reactions to the alcohol, or they were like Artie and were having too much fun with it. 

Shaking his head in slight disapproval, Kurt twirled Blaine around quickly before pulling him in close “So, are you having more fun now?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine didn’t really care what was going on, as long as he was with Kurt. Things were just better with him around. He liked being close with him. He liked dancing with him. But it was hard when he could feel eyes on him. He felt like his every moment was being studied, and analysed, and that wasn’t a good thing. If someone paid too much attention they’d start to notice  _things_. 

Blaine smiled with Kurt, laughed along with it, but he was anything but calm, relax, or having fun.

“Yeah” Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt, pulling him close as they danced.

Trent had begun to dance with Mercedes, which was funny, Jeff and Nick were still lip locked, and Sebastian was watching the both of them. Blaine could feel his eyes. Blaine could smell his gaze on Kurt. 

“Sebastian’s watching you” Blaine whispered before leaning in, pressing a small kiss to Kurt’s neck, and lower jaw.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“That’s good,” Kurt said as he smiled at Blaine, letting Blaine pull him in closer as they danced. he knew Blaine wouldn’t be totally relaxed in case someone found out about them or found out what Blaine and the other Warblers really were.Kurt was worried to but with how drunk everyone but him and Finn were getting they’d probably be safe.

“Hm?” Kurt looked at Blaine as he spoke, before a slight moan escaped him when Blaine started to kiss at his neck and jaw. He managed to turn his eyes to Sebastian before his eyes widened in surprise and looked back at Blaine “Why… Why is he doing that?” He hissed out, trying to make sure no one would listen in.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine continued to kiss along Kurt’s jaw and neck, softly, keeping his body close to the other.

“Not sure” Blaine said softly, running his fingers up and down Kurt’s back “One of these days you’re going to have to talk to him, but that day is not today” Blaine glanced over Kurt’s shoulder and made eye contact with Sebastian. He smirked and tipped his cup in Blaine’s direction before looking elsewhere.

“I haven’t been to a party like this for a long time. I am very out of my element, baby”

* * *

**Kurt**

 

Kurt bit down on his lip firmly as Blaine continued to kiss his neck and jaw. He knew his moans would go mostly unnoticed as the other teenagers started to get drunker and drunker but he didn’t want to get too ahead of himself in case he did this again while the others were sober.

“Why would I need to talk to him?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as Blaine looked at Sebastian behind hi, wondering why the other would be doing that when they were dancing together. Kurt didn’t even know why Blaine would be looking at Sebastian anyway. 

“Don’t worry about. Apart from Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Puck, I don’t think any of these guys have been at a party like this  _ever”_ He said, grinning down at Blaine.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s lips twitched as he heard the soft moans from Kurt. He liked the reaction he got from just his lips against the others skin, purposely avoiding that one small section that usually made Kurt moan. He’d discovered it on one of the many nights where he explored the others body using just his tongue. Blaine knew Kurt’s body better than he knew his own, and while there were so many things he wanted to do right now, he knew it was not the time or the place.

Blaine looked around at everyone, picking up actions or gestures that teenagers did, trying to mimic them in his head, trying to picture his own body doing it.

“Sebastian is all bark and no bite” Blaine decided to stop teasing Kurt, and instead straightened back up so they were face to face “If you confront him he usually backs down and will talk, but it’s not always easy to get it out of him at first. I’m sure you’ve gathered there are different types of us, abilities excluded, where some listen, and some do not, where some give up the fight easy” Blaine nodded his head in Sebastian’s direction “and some do not” he wriggled his eyebrows once mostly to say ‘me’ “we all fall into places. Sebastian pretends to be in the dominant role…” Blaine lent forward, brushing his lips past Kurt’s lips “but he’s not”

Blaine smirked as he pressed a small kiss to Kurt’s lips before taking his hand and making him twirl, because laughing as they bumped their chests together as he twirled him back into his embrace “You came to this party to see your friends, and yet you’ve stayed with me all night” Blaine gave a soft laugh “do I need to push you over toward your friends?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Even though it would drive him crazy that Blaine hadn’t touched that sensitive spot on his neck yet, Kurt was glad he didn’t because he’d probably be a complete wreck right now who’d let Blaine do whatever he wanted to him because this wasn’t the right place to do it. Not in front of all these people. So when Blaine finally left his neck alone, Kurt felt relief as he was able to relax.

Kurt nodded when Blaine asked if he’d noticed about the different types of vampire. They were almost like humans with how they reacted to things but it was far more extreme. Take Blaine for example: with Karofsky, most humans would just punch him and drag Kurt away when he saw being hurt by the much larger male, but Blaine killed him. And with Grant hitting on him, he’d be ignored and maybe be shoveed around, but again, Blaine killed him. although that time it was because Kurt asked him. Although, to hear that Sebastian wasn’t in a dominant vampire, Kurt was surprised, especially from how he always seemed to act. “Although,  you’re forgetting I’m the furthest thing from dominant. I don’t think Sebastian would listen to me if I confronted him.

As Blaine twirled him, Kurt couldn’t help but laugh and held tightly onto Blaine once they were chest to chest again, “No, I came here to introduce you to my friends because they wanted to meet you. So, if anything, I should be pushing you towards my friends” He argued, smirking at Blaine widely. 

While this conversation was going on, Rachel had pulled herself away from Finn, and was now climbing on the stage with drunken purpose before nearly screaming into the microphone “ _Let’s play Spin The Bottle!”_ which has resulted in everyone in the New Direction except Finn to loudly cheer.  Kurt shut his eyes tightly  and shook his head as he looked at Blaine with a grin “Why do I think this will just end in disaster?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had his fair share of college parties, especially after he turned. There was something about the power running through him that just gave him a sense of confidence once he’d been turned. Before, he walked into a party, was polite, stayed off to the side, wouldn’t turn down a dance if someone asked, or his friends wanted to dance together, and would happily chat to anyone, as long as they were the ones that approached him.

Once he had been turned, however, he would walk into a party like he owned the place. He’d find the hottest guy, straight, gay, it didn’t matter, and walk up to them and introduce himself, using the pull of his own charm to get them on his side. 

At first it was fun, but then, it became more about what he was that was appealing to these people as opposed to who he was. Suddenly, power or not, it just all seemed… fake. Sure, he ended up become a hermit in some regards, and he was kind of glad Dalton had taken him in, given him the chance to make a few new friends, but, he’d lost the ability to really grasp onto the feelings. He had loyalty, and that never faltered, but the rest just… vanished. Dalton did change him, and over the years he became content, happy with his life and wasn’t constantly swimming in anger.

That was until Kurt came along. With Kurt in his life, he had remembered what having  _feelings_  for the most part, felt like. The warmth as it spread across his chest. The way his ears would tingle just hearing Kurt’s voice, the way the hairs on the back of his neck would react when Kurt was close, or how regardless of what was happening, all he had to do was close his eyes and think of Kurt, and everything fell into place.

Blaine reached up, getting his thumb gently pull Kurt’s lower lip down as he spoke “You should give yourself more credit. Furthest thing from dominant, no. Furthest thing from dominant to me, yes” Blaine chuckled, before pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips “but I’m sure you could throw a mean right hook”

When the female voice blasted through the speakers, Blaine squinted and scrunched his face, the sound piercing his ears before he turned to look at her.

“Spin the bottle” Blaine asked Kurt, raising his eyebrow confused “Do people still play that? I don’t know if I like the idea of anyone kissing you” Blaine looked around, looking at each one of his friends, then at each one of Kurt’s friends, before back at Kurt. He knew that Kurt was his. A kiss from someone would mean nothing. Especially this lot. What did any of them have that Blaine didn’t? None of them could make Kurt scream the way he could. None of them knew kurt the way he did. Inside and out. Maybe everyone should kiss him, and then when he left with Blaine they’d know their place. They could try and take his Kurt, but he’d always be just that – his Kurt “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Come on” he said, changing his tone almost instantly. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt scoffed slightly at Blaine’s words and quirked an eyebrow in question “Okay, I won’t deny that my glares can shoot fear into the bravest of men, but I’m not  _that_ dominant. I know for  fact that Sebastian wouldn’t cave into me unless I bargained him with sex. And that would only be because he wanted sex.

“Apparently they do, but you don’t need to worry about anyway kissing me. With how many of us are here, there’s a chance the bottle won’t even land on me,” He said, before eventually following Blaine to the circle and sat close to him. It didn’t last long as Rachel was telling them move along so they’d know where the bottle landed. Kurt tried not to roll his eyes, but carried out Rachel’s request – it didn’t however, stop him from holding onto Blaine’s hand.

The game went by fairly smoothly, it started off with Rachel spinning the bottle and having it land on an annoyed Quinn, Quinn kissed Brittany, who would then kiss Sam, who would kiss Mercedes. Mercedes spun the bottle and had it land on Trent which caused Mercedes and Tina to cackle loudly. Trent would move on to kiss Tina, who was laughing again, and she would kiss Puck. Puck had to kiss Finn – Puck seemed surprisingly cool with this but Finn wasn’t happy with kissing his best friend with little alcohol in his system. It was the least of Finn’s problem however as when he span the bottle, it landed on Sebastian, causing his brother to groan loudly and complained about kissing two guys in one night.

“Oh get over it, Finn. Kissing two guys i one night is what Sebastian calls a ‘slow night out’” He said, smirking when Finn glared at him and the others cheered him on. Eventually Finn gave in, and pressed his lips quickly against Sebastian’s lips.

When Sebastian finally span the bottle, Kurt leaned into whisper into Blaine’s ear “Who’s willing to bet that he’ll try and get the bottle to land on us?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

There was something entertaining about this game, when it didn’t involve himself personally. He found himself laughing, and even cheering along as the bottle would land on various people, watching their reactions with amusement. He had to hold back his bubbling laughter at Trent having to kiss both Mercedes, and Tina, but he had to give the guy props, he didn’t even bat an eyelash. He was much better at fitting in than Blaine was. Had that been Blaine, he probably would have been laughing constantly while kissing them. 

When Finn landed on Sebastian, Blaine felt sorry for him. He could practically smell the negative vibes coming off of Finn, and even though they were in constant battle with the general  _good_  attitude he had, even his body knew that kissing Sebastian was not something it wanted. He cringed a bit, but Sebastian was actually not a complete ass about it. 

“Ugh” was all Blaine could say as he watched Sebastian spin the bottle. 

It was as though things moved in slow motion from that point on would. Blaine looked around the circle, watching everyone laughing and cheering, over to Sebastian who was looking down at the bottle, before it eventually stopped. Blaine looked down at it, then up to Kurt. The bottle pointing at Kurt. A tiny bit over and it would have been pointing at Blaine. Had he pulled in a little closer, it would have been him instead… Blaine couldn’t help the way his hand almost instantly squeezing the other boys. 

“Shit” Blaine muttered under his breath. He knew it was just a game… he knew it… but…

The group cheered and screamed, and Blaine glanced over at Sebastian who was grinning from ear to ear. 

“Well, isn’t it my lucky day” Sebastian smirked as he moved so that he was on his knees, giving his lips a little lick “Come on, Hummel, don’t make me come all the way over there” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt groaned out when seeing that the bottle was more or less between him and Blaine. It was leaning more towards him, but Kurt didn’t think that it counted. It shouldn’t count as everyone else had the bottle land perfectly or near enough perfectly on the person they had to kiss.

He tried to not glare at people as they cheered and screamed, wondering why this was something they were getting so excited about. Sure, they’d never seen Kurt kiss a guy before, but shouldn’t this reaction be to him that reaction be reserved for when he kissed Blaine, considering that he was his boyfriend. “Like hell I will, Smythe,” Kurt said, looking the other up and down as he got onto his knees “How about you spin the bottle properly? I didn’t know if that was for me or Blaine.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine rubbed his thumb along Kurt’s hand as the felt the others blood thumping quickly, the signs of irritation flooding Blaine’s senses.

Kurt’s friends boo’ed a little, but Sebastian shook his head “It’s ok, it’s ok, I’ll spin again.”

There was a wicked glimmer in his eyes that Blaine notified, as Sebastian looked down at the bottle, focusing on it hard before he spun it.

When it landed on Kurt again, everyone laughed and squealed “I’m sorry, baby, we can leave if you want” Blaine said softly. He was ready to stand up and leave if Kurt wanted to.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smirked in satisfaction as Sebastian agreed to spin the bottle again despite the boos from the New Directions. He couldn’t help but laugh softly at the hypocrisy of it. Kurt knew for a fact that if they had the bottle land between them they’d be insisting that it wouldn’t count and the bottle would be spun again.

He ignored the glimmer in Sebastian’s eyes and put it down to the other being annoyingly cocky before it landed on him again   ”What the hell, you cheated!” Kurt protested through the cheering. He opened his mouth to answer Blaine because he wasn’t sure what he wanted. He wanted to stay but kissing Sebastian was one of the last things he wanted to do. 

But Rachel answered before Kurt could even get a word out “ _No! He has to do to it, that’s the rules!”_ She protested with everyone else cheering and whooping as they agreed with her, and the cheering just started to get louder before Kurt finally shouted over them. “Fine!” He sighed, and looked to Blaine “I’ll make sure my spin lands on you” He whispered, before shuffling closer to Sebastian, with the intentions of only giving the other a peck on the lips.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had to be the bigger man. It was a game, he constantly reminded himself, it was supposed to be funny, and fun, maybe even gross but it was supposed to make you laugh… Even if he didn’t see the amusement in having someone kiss his boyfriend, he had to just try and accept it.

Blaine nodded a Kurt reassuring him it was ok, reassuring himself that it was ok, before letting go of his hand.

Sebastian laughed, acting like he was the life of the party as he moved in close to Kurt. The moment Sebastian was close enough, he grabbed the back of Kurt’s neck, pulling him in as he kissed him.

Blaine went to reach forward, to pull Kurt away, but his friends had begun cheering and some were looking directly at him, almost like they were waiting for a reaction.

He held back the growl, his eyes focused hard on what was happening.

Blaine could see the hint of Sebastian tongue as it moved along Kurt’s lip, trying to get inside his mouth and that was enough for Blaine to reach forward. As he was about to pull Kurt back, Sebastian reached down and grabbed Kurt’s backside.

Everything happened quickly after that. Blaine pulled Kurt, forcefully, roughly, almost throwing him back before he tackled Sebastian down onto his back.

Sebastian got the upper hand as they wrestled, his body on top of Blaine’s, as they wrestled, arms swinging as they started laying into each other, Blaine irritated by Sebastian touching his boyfriend, and Sebastian irritated that Blaine interrupted Sebastian finally getting a good taste of Kurt.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling the hand on his neck and pulling him closer, Kurt let out a noise of protested that was quickly stifled by Sebastian’s lips.He was annoyed that the other had ruined his plans to just have a peck, but at least he wasn’t pushing it too far, which was a shock at the cheering behind and around them. Kurt thought Sebastian would’ve taken that to his advantage.

But  eventually, Sebastian seemed to be bored with just kissing as his lips were  starting to be prodded by Sebastian’s lips which was obviously was meant to get into his mouth. He was seconds away from pulling back when Sebastian then gripped at his ass, causing Kurt to yelp out.

Blaine took that moment to near enough throw Kurt back and away from Sebastian. He took a few moments to get back up into a sitting position and by the time he was up straight, Kurt had seen Sebastian on top of Blaine and the other’s completely going at the other in a fight. His eyes widened and he scrambled over to pull Sebastian away from Blaine as the circle was just looking in shock or interest as they saw the two vampires fight “Get off him!”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine grunted as Sebastian punched him in the stomach, and Sebastian pulled back slightly as Blaine hit him in the jaw, before they started to wrestle again, every so often Blaine ending up on top, straddling Sebastian.

“God Anderson, if I knew you just wanted a screw I would have made the bottle land on you” Sebastian spat out, as Blaine collided his fist with the other’s face, before being flipped over so Sebastian was once again on top, his face close to Blaine “Why do you keep fighting this. He wants me, just as much as you want me”

“That mustn’t be much” Blaine growled out, more wrestling, more punches, and more remarks.

He could hear Kurt screaming at Sebastian, but the other seemed to pay no attention. Suddenly Sebastian was hoisted off of Blaine by Nick and Jeff, who had locked him either arm as they pulled him to his feet and Blaine was on his feet instantly, ready to stalk forward before he felt Trent’s hands land on him, pulling him to a stop and another, who startled him. Blaine looked across at Finn who was holding him back as well. 

Sebastian spat a few retorts at Blaine, each one driving him more insane, pushing all the wrong buttons, and Blaine would respond with a growl and trying to push forward, Trent having to dig his feet into the ground slightly to hold him back “Kurt, a little help” Trent grunted as Blaine pushed against his grip, Finn’s grip don’t little to help the situation. Just another body in the way.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Please the last person I want is you” Kurt shouted at Sebastian, wincing as he saw Sebastian continuing to punch Blaine, even though Sebastian was giving it as good as Sebastian was giving him. e just hated to see someone hurting Blaine, especially considering that Sebastian was one of the few people who could do Blaine any real damage unlike anyone else who wasn’t from Dalton here who would probably just feel like an annoying nudge to Blaine.

Eventually the others broke out of their stupor and Nick and Jeff pulled Sebastian off Blaine, with Trent and  Finn holding Blaine back. Although it looked like his brother and the vampire were struggling and Trent eventually asked him for him. 

Kurt nodding, before walking over. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold Blaine back, being weaker than Finn, never mind Trent, so instead, Kurt walked towards him and put his hand on Blaine’s shoulders “Blaine.. please, stop. I’m okay” He said, looking into Blaine’s eyes as he spoke.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine could feel himself on the edge, nails scratching the surface, right on the line that switched him from human to vampire. The more Sebastian spoke, the more he actually started to listen to each word. The more Sebastian spoke, the more each word pissed Blaine off, and the fact the other was laughing…

Blaine got ready to lunge when suddenly Kurt was in front of him. His warm hands touching Blaine’s shoulders. His wide blue eyes looking directly at Blaine, into his soul. It was like everything else vanished and all that was left was Kurt. No one else was even in the room, just the both of them.

He could hear Kurt’s voice in his head. He could hear Kurt telling him to stop. He could hear Kurt telling him it was ok, that he was ok…

Blaine instantly stopped fighting against Trent and Finn as he continued looking at Kurt “Kurt…” Trent let go almost instantly and Blaine pushed out of Finns grip to wrap his arms around Kurt, burying his face into his neck.  
“I’m sorry, baby. I… I thought I could do this. I can’t. I didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of your friends. I just… I love you” Blaine said softly into Kurt’s ear.

“If you are both quite done” Trent said, his tone more bored though sounding more like a disappointed father, as he walked toward Sebastian “You will fix this” was all he said as he turned to face everyone, gesturing them all. Blaine knew what that meant, however he didn’t think it was needed. His fangs hadn’t extended, and people fought all the time.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hearing Blaine say his name, Kurt smiled softly and held tightly onto his boyfriend when he felt the other holding onto him and burying his face into his neck. “It’s okay…” He whispered softly, knowing that the New Directions wouldn’t be hearing him. The Warblers would but he didn’t care that they could hear. All of Kurt’s focus was locked onto Blaine. “It’s okay… and you did fine. It was Sebastian’s fault, he should be the one apologizing,” Kurt lifted Blaine’s head up before gently kissing the other.

He only just heard Trent’s scolding but he didn’t care. He didn’t think the other’s needed to forget but maybe it was for the best, for Kurt’s benefit. They wouldn’t be overly concerned at Blaine’s reaction even though Sebastian was being completely inappropriate if they forgot about what happened.

The New Directions were mostly sitting awkwardly now, not sure who or where to look apart from Santana who was looking at them suspiciously again, and Rachel’s whose eyes were on Kurt and Blaine. She was tilting her head with a serene smile before her eyes widened and she let out a squeal “ _Oh my God, is that a ring, Kurt? Are you two_ _ **engaged**?!” _Kurt instantly pulled back and stammered slightly before shaking his head as a blush quickly formed on his lips “W-what? N-no! It’s a promise ring, why would I have an engagement ring?” but right now, Rachel wasn’t wanting to listen to them and was prattling   on about how they should plan the wedding right now and how Rachel would graciously be their wedding singer and would be performing a series of their favourite love songs from either musicals or from the charts. Kurt groaned and buried his face into Blaine’s neck.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

_“Oh my God, is that a ring, Kurt? Are you two **engaged**?!” _and just like that the focus was gone from Blaine and Sebastian’s fight, but now directly onto Kurt. It didn’t stop Blaine from narrowing his eyebrows at Sebastian who was now chatting with Jeff and Nick, but he was thankful that Kurt’s drunk friend was being particularly loud.  He wasn’t even sure how to approach the topic of Sebastian any more. The guy had leverage on him, and he knew Sebastian would use it. He would step on as many people to get to the top, and to get what he wanted. He knew, regardless of how submissive Sebastian was, he was determined, and that he would be the strongest, and more desired Submissive in the world, if he could have his way. He wasn’t sure if his chase of Kurt was about himself, or Blaine. Was he just that interested in Kurt that he wanted to steal him from Blaine, or was it that he wanted to hurt Blaine? It had happened before, Sebastian stealing people from under Blaine, but this time it was different. This wasn’t just  _anyone._ This was his soul mate. The only way you could take Kurt away from Blaine, was through death. The true death. 

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile, the blush in his cheeks giving off the wonderful scent, which made Blaine keep his arms around Kurt a little more, laughing when Kurt groaned, and pressed his nose to Blaine’s skin.

“That’s not to say I don’t want to marry you at some point, Kurt” Blaine gave the girls are charming smile as he stroked the back of Kurt’s head.

“Has he always had such an aversion to receiving gifts?” Blaine spoke over the top of Kurt’s head toward his friends, who were chatting and making wedding arrangements. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt could feel himself getting all the more flustered as his New Direction friends – particularly the girls – started to gush over them both and shouting out things like “ _Oh my god you’re both so adorable!” “We better be involved in some way” “I swear to God, if Rachel gets maid of honour or chief groomsmaid, I’m not going to be happy!” “Finn’s going to be best man, right?” “Dude, he’s already said he’s not engaged, it’s a promise ring. And besides, he’ll find groomsmen, not groomsmaids“ “A promise ring to **get** married! And do you really think Mercedes and I will be nothing in this ceremony”  “Aren’t you forgetting someone, Rachel? I was his friend before you. Kurt only started to tolerate you after he transferred” _and other numerous comments that Kurt stopped paying attention to after a while

Hearing Blaine’s comment and the way the girls giggled, Kurt knew he was wearing his charming smile and Kurt nudged him. slightly, hoping that the giggling wouldn’t encourage them

Kurt’s head shot up as he looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes at the question that left his lips “ _Blaine!”_  He hissed, slapping the other’s shoulders gently as he heard the others behind him confirming Blaine’s question and saw some of them nod. 

“ _Yeah, he’s always been like that. Honestly, good luck getting him something over $10 without him complaining that it’s too expensive”_ Mercedes said, obviously remembering the time Kurt had tried to turn down a designer sweater that she’d found on sale. 

“ _What makes it worse is he doesn’t follow that rule himself. I can’t the amount of gifts I’ve gotten from him that have been over $50.”_ Tina said, only shrugging when she received a glare from Kurt “ _What? it’s true.”_

 _“Yeah, the only expensive gift Kurt’s ever accepted without complaining was his car, but that was only because his dad got him it and his glares are even more impressive than Kurt’s, and it was something he’d wanted for ages “_ Finn said, finally adding to the conversation, but instantly shut up about the matter when Kurt threw a glare his way.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine’s eyes moved from person to person as they spoke, feeling himself cuddling Kurt just that little bit tighter, stroking the back of his head, letting his fingers play with the soft brunette hair as his friends spoke. He liked this part, where he heard them speak about him. Truly, speak about him. This was how the night should have been. Hearing all the stories about Kurt before he came into Blaine’s life. all the stories that Kurt would never tell. All the interactions he’d had prior. Exchanging stories that would make Kurt blush, and then cuddle up with Blaine. That was his favourite part. When Kurt would cuddle up with him, especially while the beast in his mind was still there, not clawing at the invisible wall in his mind, but close by, pacing, almost ready to strike again instantly. Cuddling Kurt seemed to calm that part of him down, before it was no longer an issue.

“Good to know it’s not just me” Blaine chuckled “I had to promise not to buy him anything again. Which I was clearly lying about, but I have seen that glare” Blaine pointed at Finn as he agreed “It is a very impressive glare” 

Blaine smiled as he looked at Kurt, pressing a soft kiss to his temple, before grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles softly.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Out of the conversations Blaine would have with his friends, this was the last one Kurt had wanted them to have. Flustered wasn’t the word for what he’d felt right now, and he wished that they’d move onto something else rather than talking about him and him not wanting to get expensive things for gifts. 

“ _Believe me, he’ll keep doing it. We’ve been friends for you’ve years now and he still complains”_ Mercedes said, laughing as Blaine mentioned the promise and laughing harder at the glare and the shove Blaine received from Kurt. “Yeah, well you gave me a promise ring, so you need to promise that you’re not going to get me any more expensive gifts outside of my birthday, and Christmas!”

“ _Yep, gets it from his dad. Or his mum. Apparently hers was the scariest out of all the Hummels,”_  Kurt groaned as Finn mentioned his um’s glare, not sure why his father would tell him about that but pouted, and crossed his arms over tightly “Well, I’ wishing she was here just now so you’d all stop making fun of me,” He said, ducking his head slightly to avoid looks from the other.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine moved up behind Kurt, chuckling softly at his stance, crossed arms, pouting slightly, as he wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing a few soft kisses to the bit under Kurt’s ear that always seemed to get a reaction, but not pressing hard enough for it to result in Kurt moaning loudly, or anything ludicrous. 

“We’re not making fun of you beautiful, i’m just learning about you” Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms a bit tighter, over Kurt’s crossed arms, almost locking him in place “I’m sure you can fill me in on all the embarrassing stories about your friends as well” 

“As fun as this is” Sebastian piped up, clearing his throat “We have a long drive back to Dalton”

“And since you’re not driving, that’s not really a problem for you, now, is it” Blaine snapped back, almost instantly, holding back what he really wanted to say  _Shut up, and go sit down._

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt continued to stand there pouting with his arms crossed as the New Directions he was incredibly close to kept talking about Kurt’s aversion to getting expensive gifts while listing off the other things he’d gotten them in the past. He bit down on his lips as a slight squeak escaped him when Blaine started to kiss under neath his ear not sure what the other was thinking about kissing him there in front of everyone else.

“You are. You’re being mean” He said, almost sulking as Blaine held onto him tighter, and just shook his head as he spoke, pretending to be in more of a moo with Blaine than he really was.

He only looked up when Sebastian’s voice rang out and Kurt’s eyes narrowed at him, and nodded a Blaine spoke, “Seriously, Sebastian, if you want to go back to Dalton right now you can just walk back”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Nooooo” Blaine whined, playing along with Kurt as he started to cuddle him, moving him from side to side a little as he locked his arms around the other, peppering playful kisses along the others neck and jaw “I’m not being mean. Kuuuurrrrt. Kuuuuurrrrttttt” Blaine kept playing with him, trying to get the other to smile. 

Blaine snickered slightly as he heard Kurt reply back, watching as Sebastian cocked his head to the side, almost like he was wondering if he’d really heard him say that before he smiled, putting his hands into his pockets and walking off, almost comically in a way to the chair, making a show of sitting down on it. Nick and Jeff exchanged looks with one another, and Trent was watching everything unfold, though Blaine could tell a lot of his focus was being used to calm down the room.

“So what should we do now?” Blaine asked Kurt, then looked over at his friends.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine starting to sway him and was starting to kiss all over his neck and jaw and shook his head as Blaine kept teasing him and obviously trying to get him to crack and start smiling and laughing but Kurt wasn’t wanting the other to win so Kurt just pouted further and slapped at Blaine’s hands playfully “You are so being mean!”

Kurt scoffed and shook his head at the theatrics from Sebastian as he sat down, and shot the other a look, and was biting back every comment about how Sebastian was acting like a complete and utter child right now. He looked at Sebastian again and sighed softly before looking up at Blaine ″I want to stay but I suppose we better stay. I think Timon over there will just keep complaining if we stay much longer”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine laughed as he refused to let go of Kurt, watching how the other tried hard not to smile, but continuing to pout “Awww, baby, baby, don’t pout” Blaine started humming as he sung “ _Baby don’t pouuuut. I can’t do without your loooovvvveee_ ” Blaine chuckled.

Upon the mention of Sebastian, or the appropriate nickname that Kurt had given him which made Blaine laugh at first, he looked over at him, shaking his head. Kurt was right in that regard.

“Yeah. I guess so. You can stay if you want. I can drive them back and come and pick you up after. I don’t want your night to be ruined because of  _him”_  

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Stop trying to be cool and hip “ He said, biting back a laugh as he heard Blaine starting to sing, Blaine singing anything was always something Kurt loved to hear and he always enjoyed teasing Blaine about trying not to appear old regardless of what he sang

“No, it’s fine,” Kurt said, shaking his head as Blaine spoke “My night hasn’t being ruined,  but we can always plan another night like this… without Sebastian of course” He said, smiling as he leaned up to kiss Blaine’s lips softly. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine hummed happily against Kurt’s lips as the other kissed him, chasing after his lips once he pulled back just to press another small kiss. “Well, I’m glad your night wasn’t a complete disaster” Blaine said softly before he let go of Kurt “Go say goodbye to your friends, we’ll meet you outside” Blaine said goodbye to everyone quickly, waving, accepting a hug from a drunk Tina and Mercedes before pointing up the stairs at Sebastian, who took his time standing up, then waltzing out after he said bye to everyone as well.

As soon as they were outside and near Kurt’s navigator, Blaine couldn’t stop himself “Why did you even bother coming tonight? Was it just to make things more difficult than they need to be?”

“Relax, would you” Sebastian shook his head “Man, I would think now that you two were fucking non-stop that you’d be more relaxed, but you’re both so tightly wound. I don’t want your boy, Blaine”

“Then what is it” Blaine scoffed, Jeff, Nick and Trent taking their cue to move away, Blaine unlocking the car for them since he still had Kurt’s keys.

“I don’t want him, idiot, I want  _you”_ Sebastian’s voice growled a little, as Blaine shook his head.

“We’ve been over this” Blaine said, almost trying not to laugh. 

“And we’ll continue to go over it until I get what I want” Sebastian spoke through his teeth before his eyes darted before Blaine. Blaine turned around to see Kurt finally exiting, and walking over toward them. 

“I left my jacket inside” Sebastian mumbled as he pushed past them both, walking back inside.

It wasn’t long before Sebastian was walking back out, not bothering to say anything as he instantly jumped into the car, moving toward the back. 

* * *

**Sebastian**

As Sebastian walked down the steps, he noticed that everyone was still mostly where he’d last seen them, they were chatting among themselves, some were still dancing, really their departure had meant little.

Finn was the first one to notice his return, and walked toward him, irritated looked on his face “What?”

“Can I talk to you for a second” Sebastian nudged his head off to the side, as Finn studied his face, nodding before following Sebastian. 

“Look, I don’t know you, but I know my brother, and what you did is–”

“Finn” Sebastian smiled as the boy stopped once their eyes had met. He could feel the pull, the control as he got inside his mind.

“Yes” Finn breathed out, his eyes glazing over slightly as he looked forward.

“Who’s Blaine?”

“Blaine is Kurt’s boyfriend” Finn’s voice was dragging slightly as he answered.

“No, Blaine is Kurt’s teacher”

Finn’s eyebrows shot up as he nodded “Blaine is Kurt’s teacher” he repeated.

“That’s right, but you can’t tell anyone”

“I can’t tell anyone” Finn nodded.

“Except your step-father. What’s his name?”

“Burt”

“Burt. You can tell Burt that Kurt is dating his teacher”

“I can tell Burt that Kurt is dating his teacher”

“But you’re really happy about it”

“I am?” Finn asked, confused, though his head was nodding.

“Sure. You like Blaine. It’s just going to slip out when you tell him how much you like Kurt’s boyfriend”

“I like Blaine. He’s pretty cool”

“That’s right” Sebastian laughed before he blinked, and Finn shook his head almost instantly.

“Look, I get it. I’m sorry. I just, I’m jealous, you know?” Sebastian started talking, almost instantly, as Finn stared at him confused, before he nodded.

“Right. Yeah. I get it. I gotta look out for my bro though”

“I get it. Well. I should go, I just wanted to come and apologize” Sebastian smirked at the confused look on Finn’s face but the other rubbed his face, and then nodded as Sebastian waved him goodbye and headed back outside.

“ _Mine”_  Sebastian growled to himself as he pushed open the front door and walked toward the car. 

* * *

**Kurt**

“Ok,” Kurt smiled softly and hugged Blaine as he kissed his boyfriend and watched him as he went up stairs after saying goodbye to his friends. 

Kurt then turned his head to the side and instantly was hugged by Tina and Mercedes at the same time.

“ _He’s amazing, Kurt you really need to bring him around again.”_ Mercedes said kissing his cheek a few times as she squeezed him a little tigher

“ _Yeah, along with the other Warblers! They were really nice, and I’d like for us to actually get along with the competition if you’re there”_

_“Except for Sebastian, I know he’s probably a friend but he’s a jerk”  
_

“Don’t worry, I won’t be bringing him around here again. He only came because he wanted to get drunk” He said, rolling his eyes as he patted the two girls’ back before moving on to hug everyone else. 

The other farewells were pretty standard with the exception of Puck nearly crying as he hugged him and told him that he and Blaine were adorable and wanted them to stay together forever, and Santana telling him that even though she was still suspicious over Blaine, that she still liked him, but she’d ‘fuck him up’ if he tried to do anything to hurt him..

Finn’s was the most normal, as he hugged Kurt tightly and told him not to leave it so long before he say them again, but it was what he’d alway said, even if it had only been two week since they last saw each other.

Kurt finally left before glaring at Sebastian as the other pushed past him and he moved closer to Blaine “What’s his problem?” he asked, before moving into the passenger seat of the car. It was a strange feeling sitting there, but it wa a nice change to just feel the comfort of his car.

“Did it really take that long to get a jacket?” Kurt asked as Sebastian came back into the car. Kurt smiled before leaning into kiss Blaine’s lips “Let’s go..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine shrugged at Kurt. He wasn’t sure what Sebastian’s problem was, not did he think he should worry Kurt with what he’d just said. It was just Sebastian being stupid. As usual. He’d get over it, the moment he caught whiff of something else. For now, Blaine would just have to ride this out.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt “Thank you for introducing me to your friends” he smiled, ghosting his lips over Kurt’s “And as much as I like being out with you, I can’t wait to get you in bed and fall asleep. Well. You’ll fall asleep. I’ll keep trying to figure out if it’s possible to sleep” Blaine chuckled as he lent forward pressing his lips to Kurt.

They both moved into the car, Blaine jumped into the driver's seat, adjusting the car and the mirror, and Kurt hopping into the passenger seat. Jeff, Nick, and Trent were sitting still, no longer moving around because it wasn’t required, and if someone didn’t know better would assume they were statues… or dead… which they were.

“Thanks for helping out tonight guys. It means a lot to me.”

As they were about to respond, Sebastian eventually came back in, slamming the door shut, and without a word sitting back in his seat, even after Kurt said something. Blaine gave a soft hum as he kissed Kurt back once before he turned on the ignition, and started the trip back to Dalton.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Kiss me hard before you go - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.

**Blaine**

Everything changed that night.

Things had been changing, and Blaine wasn’t sure when it started, or how to stop the moving train that was his life, or the sudden influx of emotions he had, and while he accepted the change at first, the more it went on, the more tension built. He’d fallen into a new routine with Kurt, which was much different from the routine he’d had for the past 20 years. Mornings were no longer the same. Evenings were no longer the same. Nothing was the same.

Change was good, Blaine reminded himself, but as time went on, he wondered how long would this change even last. How long was Kurt even going to be around?

It wasn’t that he wanted to turn Kurt, even though he did, but it wasn’t his call to make, and certainly was not something he wanted to bring up, but lately, that was all he think and feel about. A part of him wondered if it was even his own emotions and thoughts, or was he being influenced by Kurt’s own demons. It was hard to be bonded with someone when you didn’t quite know what they were thinking. He wondered what their life was going to be like. He wondered if Kurt would push Blaine away to find something that he couldn’t offer, someone that was alive… that could love him and grow old with him. Would Blaine have to watch Kurt die? Could he watch Kurt die? 

They were soul mates. Blaine felt it. Blaine felt it with every breath that Kurt took that he was his. That in all the lands, all the people, Kurt was specifically for him, and he was for Kurt. 

They were always meant to find each other, but Blaine was certain fate hadn’t chalked in one of them becoming immortal. Maybe he was supposed to meet him when he was 40.  Maybe he would have been a professor at NYU and Kurt would have enrolled. They would have met, and maybe Kurt would have thought Blaine was a student, with crows-feet, and hints of grey hair. Blaine would be teaching Modern History, or Lit, but Kurt wouldn’t have any of those classes, so it would be fine. It would be fine to take the 19 year old out. It would be fine to keep their relationship hidden for a while, or at least till Kurt aged a bit more. Maybe by 21 he would have met Kurt’s parents, and while they would have hated Blaine at first, they would have grown to love him, and the age would become unimportant. By 45 Blaine would have proposed and married Kurt. He would be on broadway while Blaine continued to teach…

Maybe that was the life they were supposed to have…

Maybe that was the life that Kurt wanted?

***

Kurt mostly stayed in Blaine’s apartment now-a-days, since there was more space, and more privacy. They shared a bed every night, even if Blaine still didn’t sleep he’d sometimes close his eyes, and depending on the last time he had fed, or when Kurt had drunk from him, would dictate whether he could influence Kurt’s dreams, infiltrate them and… just explore.

The days started off the same. Blaine would make Kurt’s breakfast, while the other showered and dressed for the day. They would share a few kisses, nothing that could lead further, mostly thanks to Kurt, because Blaine couldn’t be trusted, before parting ways. Blaine would leave after Kurt, giving him 2 minutes and 41 seconds before he’d leave, the same amount of time for Kurt to be in the courtyard before Blaine would leave his apartment.

Blaine usually left Kurt alone during the day, though he made it known to Kurt he was always around if he wanted, or needed him. He didn’t want to steal anything away from Kurt, and the experiences, the friendships, the school drama, they were all important. Sure, Blaine would be happy to spend every minute, or every day with Kurt, but he didn’t want to smother him, or crowd him. He wouldn’t do that too him. He left himself open, and let Kurt come to him, as he saw fit. Kurt started to get creative, at first, when it came to getting Blaine’s attention during the school hours, but as time went on, it would be something as simple as a slip of a note that just said the words  _home_. He never had time to like the fact that Kurt called it home, their home, because by the time he would arrive, Kurt would be wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and his promise ring, knowing how much Blaine enjoyed removing the material, like he was unwrapping a gift.

The one thing that never changed, was their sex life. Sex never went away. It never diminished. They experimented. They pushed each other to their limits. They had their passionate moments, and they had the moments that neither of them could contain their giggles while in the middle of making love. They had their hands slipping, head butting, condom breaking, lube sticking, stray hair licking moments, and they were all perfect.

But that night, something was bubbling inside of Blaine, and he couldn’t figure it out. Kurt was curled up next to him, head resting against Blaine’s stomach as he sat up reading, and was hit with so many emotions that … he couldn’t even handle it.

Blaine slinked out of bed slowly, replacing his body with a pillow, listening to Kurt’s groans and disgruntled mumbles, before he would grab the pillow tightly, shoving it closer to his face, and going back to sleep almost instantly. Blaine would wait till his breath was heavy before leave the room.

He wasn’t sure where to do, or what he was even doing, but after washing his face a few times, he decided he needed to do something to stop the bubbling. It was strange. He hadn’t felt like this since before he was human.

This feeling.

Anxiety almost.

This constant questioning. This “What if?” But What if, what? There was no question. There was nothing.  He had no questions. Why was his body fighting itself, a battle of trying to find the right answer, when it had no battle to win?

Blaine took himself to the music room, shutting the door softly behind him, but not all the way. The room blocked most of the sounds, so he was certain he wasn’t going to wake Kurt, and picked up his guitar.  

<https://youtu.be/-GJx_Xe-_8U>

A noise behind Blaine made him instantly stop playing and turn his head as he saw Kurt standing at the door, leaning on the frame, hair messy, pants crocked slightly, shirt raised just the tiniest bit near his stomach, while he rubbed his eyes.

“Kurt” Blaine said softly as he put the guitar down “Did I wake you? I’m sorry, I thought I was being quiet. Go back to bed, i’ll come with you” Blaine was up on his feet, reaching out to take Kurt’s elbow when the other pulled away.

“I like when you sing” Kurt smiled before he gestured his hand forward “Can you sit, for a second” Kurt voice still thick with sleep as he looked sleepily into Blaine’s eyes.

Blaine nodded, moving to sit back down on the chair “What’s the matter?”

Kurt took a deep breath, straightening up his clothes a little as he gave a small yawn, cover his mouth with his hand. “I’ve been thinking about us, lately”

Blaine was certain that if it were possible, his heart would have sunk. He was already coming up with a thousand things to say to Kurt, a thousand gifts to buy him, everything and anything, just as long as he’d stay. Before he could speak, Kurt continued “Well, mostly about me. It’s us, but, it’s me. Blaine, what happens when I keep aging, and aging, and aging, but you stay the same? Are you going to love me when I’m 80, and don’t even remember who you are?”

Blaine turned to face Kurt properly, reaching out to take his hand, his finger rubbing against the band around his finger “I will love you forever, regardless. There is nothing that you could do, say, or change that would make me stop”

“But, eventually i’ll die, and you’ll still… be here” Kurt sat down next to Blaine, his wide blue eyes searching.

“I…” Blaine started, wondering if he should continue, before eventually shaking his head at himself. Kurt should know. Kurt should know it all “If you die, Kurt, I die too. Not in the sense that you death would kill me, but it would, metaphorically speaking. I couldn’t live without you, Kurt. I would seek the true death… if you were not here” Blaine sighed, reaching forward and grabbing Kurt’s hands.

“I don’t want that” Kurt said softly.

“I don’t want that either”

“I want you to turn me”

Blaine’s entire face darted to straighten up with Kurt, his eyes locking with the other almost instantly “What did you say?”

“Not right now” he gave a small laugh “After college. I want to go to college, and when I graduate, I want you to turn me”

“Kurt” Blaine warned “This is not something to take lightly”. If his emotions were any indication, Kurt was conflicted about this still. At least he knew it wasn’t his own body playing tricks. It had been Kurt. This whole time. 

Kurt rolled his eyes “This is not something I just came up with right now, Blaine. I’ve been thinking about this. A lot. I want to. I want to be with you. Forever. You’ve been alone for so long, and now you will never be alone”

Blaine smiled “But you’re sure?”

“Blaine” Kurt groaned, as Blaine chuckled.

“I… I mean, yes, of course I will, if you’re sure…You sure you want to spend eternity with me?” Blaine laughed.

Kurt smirked before he stood up, reaching down to take Blaine’s hand “How about I show you how much I want to spend eternity with you” and with that, Kurt lead Blaine back to their bedroom.

***

_“Have you heard from your brother” Burt asked Finn from across the small dining room table, while the latter shovelled eggs into his mouth._

_“mmsamm am aatttphhh a partffsy withaaasshh bmmmmpth”_

_“Finn, swallow your food first” Carole commented, shaking her head slightly at her son._

_Finn chewed and swallowed quickly, wiping his mouth “Sorry. I said The last time I heard from him was when I saw him at Rachel’s party. He came with some of the Warblers and his boyfriend”_

_Burt exchanged a look with Carole “Kurt has a boyfriend?”_

_Finn nodded, taking a few more bites “Nice guy. His name is Blaine. He’s one of Kurt’s teachers. Can you pass the juice?” He gestured his glass at Carole who was sitting, open mouthed at her son._

_“What did you just say?” Burt asked, eyebrow raised._

_“What? Blaine?”_

_“Did you just say he was one of Kurt’s teachers?” Burt asked, almost mortified._

_“Yeah. Don’t know what subject or anything. I just know he’s a cool guy, and he’s Kurt’s teacher”_

_“And you didn’t think to tell us this earlier?” Carole asked her son, confused._

_He shrugged, and Burt instantly stood up “I’ll be back later”_

_——_

_“Do you mind telling me how you are protecting my son by letting him romp around campus with A VAMPIRE” Burt shouted, slamming his hands down on the desk inside the elders quarters at Dalton._

_“Burt, sit”_

_“Don’t, Burt sit me! My son becoming a vampire was NOT part of the agreement. You told me he could get the best education, and he would be safe here. You did not mention the part where he’s running around doing god knows what, with someone. I don’t even know! How old is this Blaine?”_

_“Age doesn’t really app—-“_

_“Don’t give me that!” Burt was getting angry as he pushed the chair over “I want him gone. Or I’m removing Kurt, and the next visit I make is to the hunters. Don’t think I won’t. Get rid of him. I refuse to have my beautiful boy corrupted by your… your poison. And how did you all just let this go on? How LONG has this been going on? Oh god” Burt buried his head in his hands._

_“What is it you want us to do, exactly?” The elders asked, confused.  
_

_“I don’t care, just get him away from my son. Forever”  
_

_The elders spoke softly with one another “Yes fine, we will get rid of him”_

_“Thank you” Burt sighed, picking the chair up before sitting down on it “How in the hell am I supposed to have this conversation with Kurt?”_

 

—

From outside the room, Trent’s eyes grew wide as he listened. He had heard Blaine’s name in passing and his curiosity got the better of him. He was worried for his friend, but not because of his actions, but because of how his actions were perceived. He was worried at first, once he had put the story today that the elders would punish Blaine for exposing them. As a species. To Kurt. But, Trent was certain Kurt would have always known, and really if you put a human in Dalton who is truly to blame for his discovery?

Trent had always been able to sense the bond between Kurt and Blaine. The bond so strong it could only be broken by the true death… That’s why the next few words had Trent running before he heard anymore. To keep Blaine away there was only one thing they could do…Blaine was going to get the true death.

He needed to tell him, now.

—

_The elders didn’t say much else, except for the few that were discussing where was the best location for Blaine to go. When one suggested at the Dalton college in Paris, some disagreed “It would be a shame to move him that far for only a year. He might grow to like it there, and then we’d have to find someone else.  Kurt graduates at the end of the year, and he can return once the other has left.”_

_“Would he maybe like to travel? Not work, just travel, till Kurt graduates”_

_The elders nodded among themselves while Burt stared at them, dumbfounded._

—-  
After that night, things changed, but for the better. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. Knowing that Kurt wanted to be turned, which meant that he wanted to stay with Blaine, made the other extremely happy. He was practically bouncing off the walls. He wanted to celebrate, and what better way that to organise another date to Warblers. Blaine had been promising Kurt to take him there again, and now felt like a good time. He remembered their first date there. It was the day he’d given Kurt his ring. The ring the other never took off. The ring that in the heat of passion, Blaine would hold onto that hand, feeling the band push into his own fingers with how hard he would be pressing Kurt’s hand down. The ring that while Kurt was completely naked was the only thing present.

He wanted to do something for Kurt, but what gift was there for “I’m going to end your life, while giving you immortality, but hey, you get to spend your life with me”. Maybe he could write him a song. Draw him something. Not that he could draw. He could  _learn_  to draw, then draw Kurt something. 

Blaine sighed as he looked up at the clock. It was the middle of the day, Blaine knew Kurt would have been in Calculus, probably bored out of his mind, the thought making Blaine laugh before there was a quick knock on the door. He turned to see Trent who ran straight up to him.

“You have to go. You have to go, now” Trent was pulling his arm frantically,  as Blaine stood up, pulling the others hand off him.

“Trent, what’s gotten into you?” Blaine asked, confused.

“You have to go! Kurt’s father is here, and he knows. He knows about you both”

“Wha—-“

“He knows, Blaine, and I heard the elders… Blaine, I heard them. They said they’d get rid of you. To please him. He said he’d go to the hunters otherwise. You need to get out of here. They’ll probably talk about it more, figure out who is going to do it. Blaine, they are going to give you the true death.”

Blaine’s eyes grew wide, as panic set in. “What? I don’t…Where’s Kurt now?”

“Class. I think. They didn’t call him in. Just please, get the hell out of here”

“Not without Kurt” Blaine growled.

“There’s no time! I’ll tell him. Go to your room, i’ll tell him to go. Just… God dammit, go!”

Blaine had never moved so fast in his life as he moved into his room, and started to pack his belongings. There wasn’t much, and he was done in a few minutes. Blaine moved to sit down on the edge of his bed and for the first time, in forever, Blaine wished he could cry. How was he supposed to do this? How was he supposed to run and leave Kurt behind? Would the other understand? Would Kurt be angry? … 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Life had started to settle down for Kurt and Blaine as they got mor and more into the routine of their lives. Kurt rarely stayed at his dorm these days, only choosing to got here to study without Blaine to distract him or to get more clothes. he did stay a little longer one day when noticing that there was a light layer of dust starting to form on the surfaces and the didn’t want the staff to feel like he was making them clean up so much on purpose. In fact, they rarely did come by when Kurt was staying there as it was almost always in immaculate condition, so having it suddenly incredibly dusty would raise some eyebrows at where Kurt was actually staying.

Blaine and Kurt’s life had become like a married couple these days and Kurt wouldn’t want to change it.

Apart from one thing.

Kurt knew that Blaine would never stop ageing. He’d always look youthful and beautiful but that wouldn’t stay the same for Kurt. He was going to age and grow old while Blaine would remain unchanged. Kurt was already starting to catch up with him and it wouldn’t be long – especially for Blaine as years probably went by in the blink of an eye – until Kurt looked noticeable older, and then it would lead to Kurt being old, grey haired, and wrinkly and Blaine would still appear as a twenty year old.

And that thought made Kurt’s eyes well up and start to panic

What if Blaine didn’t want him any more? Kurt knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Blaine at this point so he wasn’t leaving the other even if he’d stay young, but would that stay the same for Blaine? What if he left Kurt for someone young and beautiful who could satisfy him in ways that Kurt couldn’t which would lead to Kurt dying alone? What if Kurt had started to lose his memory from old age and forget things about their relationship and eventually forget who Blaine was? Kurt didn’t want the other to go through that. Blaine had spent a lot of his life alone, and Kurt didn’t want to go through the pain of losing someone who had been a apart of his life for decades. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t have Blaine wandering though life alone.

So, Kurt knew what he had to do to resolve this.

–

The night he eventually brought this topic up to Blaine, he was woken up by the sound of a guitar and singing and a lack of Blaine next to him. Kurt frowned slightly at the feeling of waking up with no Blaine next to him but the thought of the other singing made him happy. It wasn’t like they never heard each other sing, but Blaine’s voice always brought a smile to his face.

Eventually, Kurt forced himself to get out of the bed and started to walk towards the music room – the door was open which explained the reason he was able to hear the music – and smiled as he watched Blaine, but eventually, he was yawning and rubbing his eyes and that brought Blaine to turn around to put the guitar down.

 

“Kurt.  _Did I wake you? I’m sorry, I thought I was being quiet. Go back to bed, I’ll come with you_ “

Seeing Blaine reaching out for his elbow, Kurt shook his head and pulled back.

“I like when you sing” He said, before gesturing towards the other.   
  
"Can you sit, for a second?” He asked, trying not yawn again and it was then that Kurt realised just how tired he was. But he didn’t want to go back to bed right now. He wanted to tell Blaine what he’d been thinking about and then maybe, get to hear the older male sing once they were done.

“ _What’s the matter?”_

Kurt watched Blaine as he sat down and took the time to fix his pyjamas because they were probably a mess right now before continuing to speak. “

I’ve been thinking about us, lately”

It wasn’t something that happened too often but right now, Kurt knew exactly what Blaine meant by being able to feel connected to the other as he was feeling Blaine’s worry that this was a break up so before Blaine could speak and went off on one about trying to get him to stay, Kurt continued “ 

Well, mostly about me. It’s us, but, it’s me. Blaine, what happens when I keep ageing, and ageing, and ageing, but you stay the same? Are you going to love me when I’m 80, and don’t even remember who you are?” 

“I will love you forever, regardless. There is nothing that you could do, say, or change that would make me stop”

Kurt sighed as Blaine rubbed over the ring on his finger, and he moved to sit down next to Blaine looking up at him with wide eyes. “But eventually, I’ll die and you’ll still… be here”

 _“I…_ ” Kurt looked at his boyfriend with a  raised eyebrow, waiting for the other to speak, but tried to not seem pushy when he was doing it. This was probably one of the most serious conversations they had so there was no point in rushing it, even if it was important to get this sorted as soon as they possibly could. 

_If you die, Kurt, I die too. Not in the sense that you death would kill me, but it would, metaphorically speaking. I couldn’t live without you, Kurt. I would seek the true death… if you were not here”_

“I don’t want that..” Kurt said softly, letting his fingers run across Blaine’s slowly.

“ _I don’t want that either”_

 _“_ I want you to turn me”

 _“What did you say?”_ Kurt didn’t even need the other to speak to know that he was surprised at what Kurt said and he couldn’t blame him. When they first met, Kurt was terrified or what Blaine was and it took months of the being together for Kurt to finally let Blaine drink from him and for Kurt to drink from Blaine. And now Kurt was wanting to become the same kind of being that Blaine was. Which was why Kurt was so sure that he wanted this. He wouldn’t make this decision if vampires had never scared him.

“Not right now,” Kurt said, laughing softly at the other’s surprise “After college. I want to go to college, and when I graduate, I want you to turn me”

“ _Kurt. This is not something to take lightly”_

 Kurt couldn’t help but roll his at the warning, honestly feeling slightly annoyed that Blaine thought he’d just decided to do this on a whim. He was young but he wasn’t a child who would make brash decisions only to complain about them moments later.

“This is not something I just came up with right now, Blaine. I’ve been thinking about this. A lot. I want to. I want to be with you. Forever. You’ve been alone for so long, and now you will never be alone”

_“But you’re sure?”_

“Blaine,” Kurt groaned, and tried to not and glare and laugh with the other when he heard the chuckle coming from the older male.

 

“I… I mean, yes, of course I will, if you’re sure…You sure you want to spend eternity with me?”

 

Instantly, Kurt stood up and grabbed Blaine’s hand, with a smirk on his face the entire time, “

How about I show you how much I want to spend eternity with you?” And with that, Kurt was starting to drag Blaine to their bedroom.

—

Things had stayed the same for them, and showed no signs of changing too much until Trent was knocking on the door to his calculus class, looking panicked and looking like hell and was asking for him. Frowning, Kurt got out of his hair and walked out of the classroom with Trent, and before Kurt could open his mouth, Trent was explaining everything. About his father finding out about him and Blaine, about the elders planning on killing Blaine after calling the hunters, and finally about how Blaine was leaving right now.

Kurt didn’t listen to the other for much longer and was running towards the teacher’s residence, ignoring Trent calling his name. Kurt did want to know how his father found out and wondered if any of the Warblers or staff mentioned it but that was the least of his concerns. Right now, all Kurt wanted to do was to see Blaine and get a chance to say good bye before they wouldn’t see each other for a long time, perhaps even forever. And if Blaine was gone when he got there, well, Kurt would spend the time, crying into the pillow Blaine slept on and try would try to take in the other’s scent and pretend that the other was there to comfort him.

Thankfully, Kurt didn’t need to cry into any pillow as Blaine was sitting on the bed,not moving when Kurt got to their bedroom. Instantly, Kurt ran towards the other male and immediately broke down into tears, no amount of comforting from Blaine would be able to calm him down. Kurt didn’t know if he’d be able to stop  crying unless Trent was just playing a cruel joke on them but it didn’t seem to be the case. It wasn’t something the Warbler capable of.

They didn’t have enough time to say goodbye, not in the way Kurt wanted to, but he didn’t want to let time stop them from doing that. Their sex was a lot softer, and more passionate than it had been for a while, and any tears that were falling from Kurt’s eyes were from pain, but there was no pleasure coming from it. Of course he was still getting pleasure from sleeping with Blaine but the pain he was feeling was tearing him apart. Kurt never wanted to say goodbye to Blaine. especially not so soon in their relationship, which they’d agreed recently was supposed to last forever. But now it wasn’t because Blaine was being taken away from him, perhaps for the rest of Kurt’s life.

One thing hadn’t changed from their sex which was the feeding. Kurt had Blaine drink from him so he could keep going for a while until he needed to feed again, and he’d drank from Blaine to feel that connection to him, and still have it strong.

Eventually, they did have to part from one another, but not without the promise from Blaine that once Kurt had finished school that they’d be together again, and that they’d have a new place to live once that time came. 

Hopefully, that time apart from one another wouldn’t be as long as Kurt thought it would

—

Kurt didn’t know how long it had been since Blaine had left when the next Warblers meeting was called. Without Blaine around, all the days dragged into one another and things seemed so pointless without his boyfriend around. It wasn’t even that Blaine wasn’t there, it was the lack of contact. He wanted to hear the other’s voice or at least get a text but it was too risky as his phone might be checked adn he didn’t want Blaine to be tracked down by hunters.

 Kurt’s father had been contacting him constantly and Kurt could only manage a few replies back. Kurt hated the feeling but he was angry at his father. He was angry that he’d send him to Dalton, while knowing fine well what the school was like when Kurt was still scared of vampires, he was angry that he didn’t talk to Kurt first about Blaine being his teacher, and he was angry that he was responsible for sending Blaine away. Kurt would eventually forgive him, but right now, Kurt needed space. 

From everyone.

When the Warblers meeting came along, Kurt finally learnt that it was a week since it Blaine had left as said by Trent. They weren’t doing any practices and instead, were talking about what happened with Blaine, and why he wasn’t there anymore. Kurt’s father had been mentioned, but that wasn’t the focus and instead, the Warblers talked about what they were going to do next and what they’d do without Blaine.

Kurt didn’t listen to any of their suggestions. He wasn’t particularly caring about what they were doing anymore. Blaine’s enthusiasm and support was what Kurt’s motivation was for the club. Kurt did enjoy the singing and dancing but seeing a fair coach who wasn’t just picking favourites – of course, Kurt was his favourite but it didn’t show in feedback – made things all the more enjoyable.

Thankfully, no one spoke to Kurt to try and force him to talk about this. They were all close to Blaine and all had known him for much longer than Kurt – some knew him for at least a decade – but they knew that Kurt was the closest to Blaine. Their bond was unbreakable or so Kurt thought.

They’d been ripped apart by his father, and now with Blaine’s blood slowly starting to leave his system that would be gone soon, Kurt was starting to feel the other fade away.

Kurt was finally brought out of his thoughts when he heard Sebastian’s voice calling out

“ _Who knows what we should do next? The only thing I_ _ **do** know about this is that if it wasn’t for Kurt and his dad, Blaine would still be with us,”_

Instantly, Kurt’s head shot up and he glared at Sebastian. Kurt could tell from the tone in Sebastian’s voice the other was just missing Blaine and was bitter about it but that wouldn’t stop being mad. Sebastian wasn’t the victim here – Kurt and Blaine were. And Kurt was hurting so much more than anyone else.

“Shut the hell up, Sebastian! It’s not like I wanted this to happen. I don’t even know who told my dad about us!”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed and looked like he was about to start an argument when the council sensed this and told them to talk about this in their own time. 

The conversation quickly moved back on topic and Kurt moved back into his zoned out mode until the meeting ended.

—

Kurt was walking back to his dorm after practice ended, not really caring about how long it would take him to get there. He didn’t want to back. He hated it there because it was a reminder that Blaine wasn’t there – Blaine’s apartment had been locked so Kurt had no chance of hugging his pillow or wearing a shirt of Blaine’s that he’d left behind and pretend that he was still there. He was starting to feel him less and less as the days went on. He'd taken a lot of Blaine's blood before he left, and even now he felt as though Blaine was nearly gone, in every way. 

Maybe Sebastian was right. Maybe it was his fault Blaine wasn’t here. Yes, Blaine was attracted to him and vice versa, but Kurt didn’t need to let the other in while they were still a student and teacher. He didn’t need to bring Blaine to the  New Directions to meet them – Kurt could only assume one of them never bought the story of Blaine being the brother of a teacher but just mentioned it in passing while someone was around that would tell Burt . 

Maybe if those things didn’t happen, he’d still be here, and Kurt could still see Blaine’s face everyday. 

His thoughts were always distracting him these days but the thoughts seemed so much louder today after the meeting. About how it had only been a week since Blaine left yet it felt like years, how he didn’t know what to do when Blaine’s blood left his system, how Sebastian and probably many of the other Warblers blamed him for Blaine’s departure.

Kurt was so caught up in these thoughts that he didn’t notice the footsteps approaching him, and the arms that would come up to swiftly and harshly snap his head to the side, before they’d leave him to fall unceremoniously on the floor.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

_Sadly, I know_  
I am shorn of my strength,  
And no muscle I move  
As I lie at full length  
But no matter!  
I feel  
I am better at length.

 _And I rest so composedly,_  
Now, in my bed,  
That any beholder  
Might fancy me dead  
Might start at beholding me,  
Thinking me dead.

The moaning and groaning,  
The sighing and sobbing,  
Are quieted now,  
With that horrible throbbing  
At heart: ah, that horrible,  
Horrible throbbing!

 _The sickness – the nausea_  
The pitiless pain  
Have ceased, with the fever  
That maddened my brain   
With the fever called “Living”  
That burned in my brain.

Most days were spent in silence.   
Sitting still.   
Frozen.   
In an unfamiliar room.   
In an unfamiliar chair.   
A statue of someone who once was.

How was Blaine supposed to do this? How was he supposed to be away from Kurt? How was he supposed to stop himself from doing something worse? He had thought them all through. Every scenario. Every scenario that saw him with Kurt. If he took Kurt, anywhere, they’d find him. Blaine could hide, but they’d find Kurt. What if he took the wrong step out of line, didn’t look over his shoulder fast enough, and it was all taken from him…He needed to live, or live in the sense that he was around, just for Kurt, but how? There was no life, without Kurt. Kurt was life.

He knew the first place they would look for him would be at his family home, so instead of renting, or dealing with someone, Blaine bought a cabin, a few towns over, next to the Alum Creek. It would be hard, even if someone was to sense him to figure out where on the creek he was, since it was so long, and he was surrounded by trees.  He wasn’t far from Dalton, but far enough that he hated it. Far enough that he wouldn’t be found. Far enough that he could only feel Kurt when his emotions peaked, and since their night together, they were never positive.

The nights were spent sitting outside on the floor, his knees on his chest, chin resting as he looked out at the water. It didn’t smell particularly good, but he thought that strong smell would mask him just that tiny bit more. He thought about Kurt. It was the only thing that kept him sane, but he knew the thought alone would not last him very long. Kurt’s blood would eventually run out, and Blaine would get hungry. Blaine wouldn’t be able to listen to common sense, and he certainly wouldn’t be able to feed on anyone, not when his body screamed for Kurt.

He could feel Kurt, running through his veins. In the nights he could almost hear him, talking to him, laughing, singing… all the things he was missing. Event replayed, like a blanket around him. He could feel him all over his body, his body remembering it all,  reminding him of all the good things that had happened the moment that Kurt came into his life. The way it all just seemed to make sense. The way that the light was more appealing than the dark. Kurt was Blaine’s sun, and now that was gone.

Time moved slowly without Kurt. Without everyone at Dalton, really. Sure, he missed Kurt the most, but he his  _family_  was there. He had been taken from them too, but he couldn’t feel them. Not like Kurt. The days were worse than the nights.  He could feel him against his chest, the heavy pressure knowing that Kurt was hurting as much as he was. He could feel him all around, engulfing him, his emotions swamping Blaine, and slowly driving him insane, leaving the vampire with his hands over his ears, screaming out, his voice echoing through the trees.

When he could bring himself to be productive, he was online, looking for the best colleges for Kurt, looking for houses surrounding those colleges. He wanted something big. Enough space for Kurt to have everything he could ever want. He researched colleges in different countries, spent hours on google maps looking at how far away certain things were from the top contenders, like which towns had the best cheesecake, and how long would it take to get there.

It had only been a week. One week. Why had this happened? He knew going to that stupid party was a bad idea. People weren’t stupid. They knew. Maybe he should have convinced Sebastian to compel them all. This wouldn’t have happened. He would still be with his Kurt.

Kurt was having a particularly rough day, Blaine was certain, as he stared at the empty beige coloured walls of his cabin. He sat in the armchair, the sunlight blinding.

“ _Kurt”_ Blaine sighed. His body wanted to break down. He wanted to cry. It bubbled, and bubbled, and nothing happened. “ _I’m sorry, Kurt… “_ Blaine spoke to the empty room, the emotions hitting him like one slap after another.

He wasn’t sure what changed. Maybe it was the realisation that Blaine was slowly driving himself deeper and deeper into insanity that sounded the alarm bells, or maybe it was because he had sat still for so long he was almost becoming petrified, but he couldn’t sit around and wait. He needed to come up with a plan. A better plan than all the other terrible ones. He wouldn’t be the shell of the man he once was when he finally could be with Kurt again. No. He needed to be stronger than ever. He needed to be the rock, for Kurt.

The night rolled in, as Blaine stayed outside, chopping firewood, for a fire he would never start. He just needed to  _do_  something. He was mid-swing when he felt himself get knocked down, a force so strong that the axe fell from his fingers and he dropped to his knees. Never had he felt a pain like this. Never had he experienced something so forceful that all he could do was screamed. A blood curdling scream, his hand instantly reaching up to his neck. 

Blaine felt like his skin was being torn from his flesh, when his mind was suddenly flooded with one thought, and one thought alone.

_Kurt._

He wasn’t sure where Blaine had stopped, the human part of him that he was desperately clutched onto, and the Vampire begun, but he was running, as fast as he could, the branches slapping against his skin as he moved faster than he had ever before in his life. He was being pulled, and instead of questioning it, he followed. He let his instinct and his body guide him. He didn’t even bother to question that he was at Dalton, because finding Kurt, was the only thing that was important right now. It was more important than his own life. Kurt. It was Kurt.

He found him quickly, laying on the ground. Blaine’s body split into two, one side was just happy, because it was Kurt, he was actually looking at Kurt, his beautiful Kurt… but the other side had started to analyze the situation, the rigid body, head tilting slightly in an inhuman way, the heartbeat he always heard, silenced, the smell changing, as he moved toward him and dropped down to his knees. 

“Kurt” Blaine said, his voice higher than normal, his vocal chords pulling in a way as he wrapped his arm under Kurt’s head, bringing him up slightly, touching his face, sniffing at him, searching around his body. He could see the bulge of a bone that was almost ready to break out of his skin “No, no, no, no… Kurt… Baby… Wake up. You can’t leave me. You can’t… Please… Please” Blaine whimpered as he looked down at Kurt. His body wasn’t moving. His head hung limp, as did his arms, the heavy weight pressing down. Blaine looked around, his eyes searching for anything, any sign of what happened, any sign of what to do.. He picked Kurt up, and did the only thing he could do. He ran. 

He repeated the same words. No. Kurt. and Please. Kurt couldn’t be gone. This wasn’t happening. There was a mistake. This was a trick. Trap to catch Blaine. It had to be. This wasn’t Kurt. That’s why he smelt differently. 

Blaine’s eyes locked onto Kurt’s hand, and the moment he saw the ring his legs cut out from under him, and he tumbled, dropping Kurt, and falling down to his knees in the middle of the forest. This shouldn’t be happening. He wasn’t supposed to leave Blaine. They were supposed to be forever. Blaine was suppose to change him after college. This was not the plan! This was not the plan! 

Panic. 

Black haze. 

Instinct.

Kurt had drunk from Blaine. Maybe it was enough? Maybe he wasn’t gone… It wasn’t too late. It couldn’t be too late. 

Blaine couldn’t think straight anymore. 

His hands started to claw at the soft mulch beneath him, digging, and digging, with his bare hands. The black dirt getting stuck under his nails, flying everywhere as Blaine dug down, and down, and down. “You’ll be ok. You’ll be ok. It’s fine. You will be with me. This will work. I promise. Yes. It’ll be ok. It’ll be ok….”

Daylight was nearly upon him as he leap out of the grave he had dug, picking Kurt up and bringing him into it. He placed Kurt down softly on the dirt, his dirty hands leaving fingerprints all over the other. With shaking hands he ghosted his fingers over Kurt before laying down next to him, shielding the other’s body from the sunlight, staying close, in the grave… with Kurt. He sliced his wrist open, forcing it into Kurt’s body, using his hand to rub Kurt’s chest, almost trying to push it through his body. 

He wasn’t dead. 

He couldn’t be dead.

A day passed. 

Nothing.

Another day passed.

Nothing.

Blaine only left Kurt’s side once, for a second, to get a change of clothes from the cabin, and dress Kurt. He knew living, or dead, the other would kill him for getting his own clothes dirty. He cleaned Kurt, fixed his hair, and sat in the ground with him. He spoke to Kurt, gradually his mind leaving him as he thought he could hear Kurt talking back. He listened closely for anything, watched for changes. This shouldn’t be taking so long. Wildlife that would scurry past were food as Blaine would leap out of the grave, and feed from them, a wild growl as small pile of dead rodents, rabbits, racoons and deer built. 

By the third day, Blaine was sitting at the edge of the grave, his body frozen as he stared at the lifeless corpse. If this was it… if Kurt was gone. He would soon meet him, in death. 

However, as he watched, he noticed something. It was only a glimmer. Maybe a lighting trick, the sunlight bouncing off the right branch in the right direction, but he was certain a small flicker of Kurt’s hair had changed a shade lighter. Blaine cocked an eyebrow as he watched from the edge, his eyes growing wide as Kurt’s head suddenly snapped straight with an audible clicking sound, like a piece being put back to a puzzle.

Blaine almost fell off the ledge as he wondered if he should stay or be closer to Kurt. Lips plumping. Pink. Chest rising. Cheeks filling out. Skin changing. Smoothing. Overwhelming feeling. A connection. A string that was locking around Blaine’s chest and pulling. This was not a tether. This was a chain. A solid metal chain that attached them both. 

Unbreakable.

And then the sound… it was faint, a soft and extremely slow. 

  _thump……………._

_thump……………._

_thump……………………_

“Kurt…” Blaine breathed out.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling the bright light against his eyes, a dull pain at the side of his neck, and hearing the birds that seemed to be a lot louder than he’d ever remembered, Kurt let out a soft noise, and  shut his eyes tighter as he tried to get back to sleep, but there was no use. 

What Kurt had found strange was that he didn’t even remember getting into his dorm and getting into bed but maybe he’d just zoned out that much that he wasn’t even aware of what he was doing. It wouldn’t surprise him. After all, he wasn’t really caring about what was around him without Blaine.

Which was why he wasn’t opening his eyes despite not being able to sleep. Maybe if he stayed like this long enough and the Warblers came by to see how he was doing, they’d leave him alone and let him wallow in misery.

But what did eventually prompt Kurt to open his eyes was the feeling underneath his fingers as he moved position slightly.

_Dirt._

Kurt’s eyes widened as he sat up and looked to his side, panic starting to rise when seeing that he was in a grave. 

Did someone from Dalton put him here? 

Was this a warning for Blaine leaving?

Whatever the reason, Kurt was soon standing and scrambled  to get out of the grave, almost amazed at how quickly he managed to get out of it. He didn’t dwell on, though and put it down to desperately wanting to get out of that grave and the adrenaline, making him do that.

Once out of it, Kurt looked around, his eyes widening at the realisation that he wasn’t at Dalton. Was someone trying to kill him? Did someone think he was dead and nearly buried him alive if he didn’t wake up in time? The thought caused Kurt to shudder. He remembered what Blaine had told him when the woman who turned him buried him, and if it was that bad when Blaine couldn’t breathe due to being a vampire, then Kurt was terrified to see what it would be like when he could actually breathe.

The next thing he’d noticed was the pile of dead animals near the grave, his hand coming up to his mouth to try and block out the smell. This was definitely someone from Dalton that had did this. They must have been feeding on the animals while they tried to get rid of him. Or maybe they’d bury him with the animals to show what he was to them. Food. A lesser being. He didn’t know, but he didn’t like the message.

Finally, his eyes fell on Blaine, and relief swam over him. The bond that Kurt always felt looking at Blaine was feeling impossible stronger now that they were face to face. It was only a week since they last saw each other but it felt like a lifetime.

“Blaine..” Kurt said softly, walking over to Blaine quickly – he would’ve ran but he didn’t want to fall back into the grave – and immediately held onto the other tightly, “W-what happened…? What are we doing here?”

 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s mouth was hanging open as he remained frozen. His eyes were the only thing that shifted as he watched Kurt… Kurt who was moving his hands… Kurt who was standing… Kurt who was walking toward him.

He heard his voice. Rougher than normal, dry, in a way, his eyes locking with his. They were a light blue, lighter than normal but so bright that they looked like sunlight. They looked like sunlight hitting the calmest and most beautiful water that Blaine had ever seen in his life.

Then he felt the arms. 

Tight. Almost painful. 

Gripping him tightly. 

“Kurt…” was all Blaine could managed to get out as he brought his hand up, and gripped onto Kurt’s back, the dirt still thick around and under his nails. before quickly wrapping the other, burying his face into Kurt’s neck and doing something he wasn’t sure was possible – Blaine cried, blood red tears left his eyes and trickled down his face as he pulled Kurt close “I’m sorry. I wasn’t there. I should have been there. I can’t…It worked. You’re here. I thought I lost you. I love you. I love you” Blaine was sobbing, and gripping Kurt impossibly hard, realising that he could no longer hurt the boy. He could hug him the way he deserved to be hugged. His nose brushed Kurt’s skin, and instead of burning, they were the same. They were the same temperature.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hearing the sobs coming from Blaine, Kurt was frozen in shock. He didn’t think that the other was able to cry, just like he couldn’t drink or eat or do what humans could do. But Blaine was crying and it was taking everything in Kurt to not start crying himself, which was mainly because he was worried he might end up setting Blaine off even more. 

“It’s okay..  You’re here now,  we’re together now that’s all that matters,” Kurt realised now that his voice was rougher and his thirst and hunger was clawing at him but he didn’t care about that. Blaine was with him again, and he didn’t know how long it would be for so he’d just stay here, holding tightly onto his Blaine “I love you too.. so much he whispered out, his breath catching in his throat, before burying his face into Blaine’s hair, and the other’s scent hit him harder than he could remember.

But one thing Blaine said was sticking out in his mind…

“Blaine.. what do you mean ‘it worked’? What happened?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

When Blaine finally pulled his head back up, and straightened himself to look at Kurt, he let go of him for a moment, only to wipe his eyes, glancing down at his eyes and inspected the red globs of blood, before he touched his face, then wiped his eyes. Well, I guess if he was to cry anything, blood would be the only thing that made sense. 

Blaine gave a shake of his head, a small puff of air as a laugh before he looked directly into Kurt’s eyes. He could only stare, unblinking, unmoving, frozen and staring. 

Kurt’s question confused Blaine at first, as he tilted his head slightly “You… Baby. Look” Blaine let go of Kurt as he looked around on the ground through the few possessions that Kurt had on his body when Blaine found him. He had dumped his uniform in the house, but had dumped his chapstick, dorm room key, and iphone on the ground when he’d first arrived. He reached over and grabbed Kurt’s phone, but without turning it on, turned the reflective surface toward the others face “It worked. You’re here. With me. I know you wanted to wait, but I couldn’t be without you”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Blaine..” Kurt’s voice sounded concerned when he saw the blood down the other’s face but he supposed it made sense. If Blaine was going to cry, it made sense that it would be blood leaving him, but it didn’t stop it from being unnerving.

“Blaine, what’s going on,” He asked looking at the other as he saw his boyfriend looking at something on the floor before picking up his phone. Kurt frowned slightly and took it off him. He was about to turn it on when seeing what was being reflected back at him

“You…you turned me?” Kurt breathed out. Kurt stared at him in disbelief for a few moments before a low growl escaped him and he threw his phone to the side, not caring where it landed or if it broke “I told you I didn’t want that now!” He shouted, pushing the other and for once actually being able to get some kind of distance between them.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine jumped, a little startled as Kurt growled, his body’s natural reaction was to become defensive, but there was a new part to him. It felt things toward Kurt on a whole new level. If Blaine thought what he felt for Kurt while he was human was intense, having him as a vampire tripled that.

Blaine couldn’t even get out a “I didn’t—” before he felt himself fall to the ground, landing hard on his backside. Blaine stared up confused at Kurt, unsure whether to move or just stay there. 

Freshly turned vampires were strong. That usually diminished over time, but the strongest vampire was nothing compared to a freshly turned. The vampire blood mixed with the human, merging, empowering. It was a little frightening to Blaine, but also extremely hot. His timid boy, was not so timid, and certainly no longer a boy.

“I wanted to wait too” Blaine held his hands up defensively, standing up slowly as to not startled Kurt “I… you were… I found… you were dead. Kurt.  But you’re alive, baby. So beautiful” Blaine sighed as he reached forward, trying to reach for Kurt’s face, wanting so badly to touch, to feel his skin beneath his fingertips “

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Seeing that he’d actually knocked Blaine over, Kurt’s eyes widened and he stepped back and stared at his hands. He knew that vampires were strong. He’d seen it with his own eyes through Blaine and he’d felt it whenever they fucked before.

But he didn’t think they were that strong. He didn’t think he’d be able to do that to Blaine considering he knew just how strong Blaine was and to think he was that strong was more than bizzare.

Hearing Blaine speak pulled him out of his thoughts, Kurt looked up and glared at him  harshly. He slapped Blaine’s hand away and held onto his wrist tightly to try and stop the other from doing it “I  _am_ dead,” He snapped, knowing that if he could he’d probably be crying right now. Maybe he would because he’d seen Blaine cry but right now no tears were showing. “ _You_ did this to me! I wouldn’t be like this if it weren’t for you!”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine found himself making  a small “ _ow, ow, ow, ow”_ noise as Kurt took a hold of his wrist, tightly, and bent it in a way that actually hurt. Blaine looked up into Kurt’s eyes, pleading in a way, giving him his best puppy dog eyes which always worked while the boy was human.

But he was anything but right now. He was surprised at himself. If it was truly Blaine who had turned Kurt, that meant he was his sire. Regardless that Blaine was a dominant vampire, he was also the sire to this boy. Not boy. Man. And yet, his body held up no fight. It backed off. It allowed Kurt to hurt him, because he deserved to be hurt.

He hadn’t wanted this. He hadn’t wanted Kurt to be turned like this. He hadn’t given it much thought, but he was certain there were other ways. He would have stayed with Kurt, in the ground, till he was ready. He would be somewhere nice and secluded, where no one could interrupt them while Blaine taught Kurt the basics, and they started their lives.

This wasn’t part of the plan.

But the alternative was Kurt’s death.

That was never going to be part of the plan.

“I didn’t…” Blaine couldn’t even spit out words as he stared at Kurt, his eyes darting from the pale hand that was gripping him back up to the blue eyes “I found you, Kurt. You… Someone… I don’t know. You’re not dead. They couldn’t take you from me.. I… didn’t want you to die. I couldn’t live without you, Kurt”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Even though his mind was on overdrive with his anger taking over, Kurt was hurting to be hurting Blaine like this. he didn’t even know why. He was angry. Blaine had turned him before he was supposed to be turned and now he was stuck like this. He was stuck as an eighteen year old for the rest of his life, and that meant he wouldn’t be leaving Ohio. He was never going to NYADA, he wasn't’ going to make it on Broadway. He was going to be stuck a teenager and stuck in high school forever -something that was a nightmare for him.

“It was you..” Kurt said staring Blaine in the eye “You did this. It was your blood that did this to me” He said, spit out every word at Blaine “And I am dead. And i’ll be stuck like  this forever. I’m going to be stuck as a teenager in Ohio forever and it’s because of you!” His voice got gradually louder as he spoke, eventually shouting as he got to the end, and he shoved Blaine away from him again.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine grunted as Kurt pushed him again, but this time he was ready for it… it didn’t mean he didn’t take a few stumbled steps backward, and nearly fall over. “I’m sorry…I thought…I thought you’d be happy. I thought you wanted to be with me” Blaine frowned as he searched Kurt’s face. 

He was no better than his own sire. Sure, he hadn’t taken Kurt unwillingly, but it was true, it was his blood. But the venom in Kurt’s voice stabbed at Blaine over and over again. 

“We can still do everything we planned” Blaine wasn’t sure if he should even talk, each word only seeming to make the other angry “We can go anywhere. Be anything. I couldn’t leave you to die. I’m not sorry my blood changed you. If the alternative was to find you dead, then… call me selfish but I want this instead” Blaine took a step back, defensively.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Well I’m not” Kurt said, bluntly, “I’m not going to be happy” Kurt’s eyes were shut tightly as he felt the tears starting to fall. But he was going to force them back into his eyes. He wasn’t going to let himself cry because knowing what happened when creatures like Blaine, when creatures like  _him_ cried, and it would only remind of him what he was and the life that he’d lost.

“We can’t. We can’t do anything because I’m going to be stuck here. I don’t have a future anymore. I’m not going to make it on Broadway or do  _anything_ with my life because I’m stuck like this” Kurt scoffed and shook his head as he walked to pick up his phone, also finding his lip balm and dorm key and picked them up as well, “Maybe you should’ve went with the alternative.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Kurt… Please” Blaine sighed. He couldn’t believe the other hated the idea so much, when he had been so certain. Sure, it came sooner than it should have, but… Was it all a lie? Had Blaine been horribly mistaken. 

If his heart could break, at that moment, it would have shattered.

He watched on as Kurt moved to pick up his items, staying still, as he was unsure if any sudden movements would trigger Kurt’s natural defensive mechanism. He could understand what Kurt was going through. Not only had he been through it himself, but this was what he did – he dealt with the new vampires. 

Just… he was never as invested in them as he was here. Kurt was his world. And Kurt hated him

“Don’t go” 

It was supposed to come out a lot more forceful than it had, as Blaine reached out his hand, his voice soft, wanting so desperately to be close with Kurt. His body cried out, screamed, his mind flashed colours instead of logical thoughts. He couldn’t read Kurt as well now, than he could before. His heart rate stayed the same slow, almost turtle slow  _thump……thump…..thump….._

Blaine was going crazy. The blood left red tracks down Kurt’s face as the whites in his eyes turned to red.

He felt like he’d just gone 3 rounds, his whole body shaking, slaps of emotions, waves crashing down on him that he couldn’t get his head around. How couldn’t Kurt feel their bond. It was so strong. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt just shook his head when he heard Blaine spoke, and started to put everything into his pockets.  He noticed then that he was now wearing normal clothes rather than his uniform but he wasn’t going to ask where it was. He just wanted to leave. He wanted to  get out of here and maybe go back home. If he could get home. Would he be able to get through the door or would he need to ask to be invited in? He knew that was  a myth but he never knew if it was true.

Kurt ignored Blaine initially when he spoke and kept on walking but then it hit him.

Their bond was hitting him full force and he realised that he wasn’t able to walk any further away from Blaine.

Kurt froze for a few moments before he collapsed onto his knees and started to sob loudly, the tears – if they could even be called that, falling thick and fast down his  face as he covered his mouth in an attempt to silence the tears.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine walked over toward Kurt slowly, looking down at him, as he slowly reached his hand toward his back, well prepared for the other to slap him away, but pushing through it until the palm of his hand was flat on the other’s back. He moved next to him, squatting down next to the other, as he took another leap and wrapped his arms around Kurt completely.

“I couldn’t… Kurt. I’m sorry. I couldn’t let you go. This is not where our story was suppose to end” Blaine tried to pull Kurt a little closer, getting more and more experimental as he reached forward, trying to clear a bit of Kurt’s tears, the human blood still pumping through him, producing a watered down blood, as the rogue tears spilled in between. “I love you… In time you will love me too” Blaine sighed, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt’s arm.

He knew Kurt needed to feed. He could practically feel it as his throat became dry and he was pulled into a variety of intense emotions, that weren’t his own. He couldn’t bring it up. Not now. 

How was he going to fix this? People were going to start to wonder where Kurt had gone. He needed to get Kurt back to Dalton. Not like this. Kurt needed to be prepared… and Blaine couldn’t be there. This was not like being separated while Kurt was human.

There was never going to be separated again.  

Kurt was his soul mate.

Blaine was his sire.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt shook his head as Blaine’s arms wrapped around him and tried to pull himself away.  He was definitely strong enough right now to do it, but that was only physically. Emotionally,mentally, Kurt wasn’t strong enough. He just wanted to lie down on the ground and start sobbing until he couldn’t any more.

When Blaine spoke again, and Kurt shook his head again and continued to sob. He didn’t think he’d be able to speak anyway with how hard and fast sobs tears were coming out of him and knew that if he needed to breathe, that his breath would be catching every two seconds and that he’d be struggling to breathe which would just make him cry harder.

It didn’t help that e was getting unbearably hungry and Kurt knew what he’d have to do to  get rid of that hunger and it made him feel ill. He didn’t want to have to do something like that but if he didn’t he’d just end up fading away. But maybe he should do that. Maybe he should just let himself starve so he wouldn’t have to be like this. 

Eventually, Kurt was able to calm his crying down long enough to get five word out, even if they weren’t very coherent “I want to go home…”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine looked over at Kurt, pulling back a little to see his face “When you say home…” he paused before standing up, reaching down to help Kurt up, not that he needed it, but … Blaine felt helpless. He wanted to feel like he hadn’t completely ruined everything.  He never wanted Kurt to turn out like him. He never wanted Kurt to hate him. To resent him for changing him. “Do you mean… our home. Dalton home? or your… home?”

It hadn’t even crossed Blaine’s mind, how they got to this point. Kurt was dead. Someone  _killed_  Kurt. 

Blaine growled, a throaty sound that rumbled through him, his fangs extended as he darted his eyes quickly to Kurt. Someone had killed his Kurt.

As Blaine bared his teeth at Kurt, the noise escaping him, Kurt cocked his head, a low throaty sound coming out of him as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, almost like the fangs were trying, but… he hadn’t fed yet. 

The power exchange woke Blaine up, it erupted through his body like a shockwave as he stared at Kurt “Someone killed you” he eventually spat out.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“My home,” Kurt said, glaring a little as Blaine helped  him up but otherwise didn’t fight it “I want my dad, and I want my bed” He knew that it wasn’t safe to see his dad right now and he was still mad at his dad for doing what he did but he needed him It was one of those moments in life where Kurt needed to have his dad.

Hearing the growl and seeing the teeth coming out of Blaine, instinctively, Kurt did the same and growled at Blaine tried bearing his fangs but nothing came out. His teeth remained as small as they were when he was still human. Which, was a relief in a way. It wouldn’t be a reminder that he was a vampire now.

Hearing the words that Blaine spat our, Kurt couldn’t help but let out a short bitter laugh and glared at Blaine “Are you sure it wasn’t  _you_?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine was mid-growl when he heard the words. They went right through him, to the point the growl cut itself off and Blaine found himself simply staring at Kurt, his mouth automatically closing as his eyes grew wide. 

Kurt couldn’t be serious right now. 

“You think  _I_ would do this to you?” Blaine snapped “Do you not feel me, Kurt? Do you not feel that pushing in your mind, that prodding that is something foreign, like someone is trying to get in. That’s me, Kurt. I feel you already, in my head, in my body, but that is why I would never question you. I would never judge the words out of your mouth, but for you to think for a moment that I am capable of harming you… “ Blaine shook his head before taking a step back “If you go to your father’s house, I cannot come, and I cannot protect what you might do. Not him. You. Kurt, you aren’t in full control of yourself yet, and you haven’t fed. I have blood… at home, just over there” Blaine pointed off into the distance, the small cabin just in sight “Feed. Bath. Then if you must go, then I must let you go. But you take a part of me with you wherever you go, Kurt. Maybe it is one sided. Maybe you believe me to be something I am not…” Blaine paused and looked down at Kurt’s ring, staring at it intensely for a few moments before shaking his head

“I cannot make you stay. I wouldn’t try at this point. Life has played you a different card…  _You said you wanted to spend eternity with me_ ” Blaine said the last part softly as he took another step back look back and forth between Kurt and the house “Our chain will never break” Blaine said, matter of fact like as he shook his head and turned on his heels, taking a few steps as he began his walk back to his home.  

He was defeated.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I don’t know,” Kurt said, getting annoyed that Blaine was getting angry at him. In fact, he was getting angrier at Blaine’s frustration. Why was  _he_ angry when it was Kurt’s life and future that was taken from him? The only thing that kept him going through McKinley was the fact he knew he wouldn’t end up being a Lima Loser unlike all the jocks who tried to tear him down and now they’d all be stuck in Ohio. But at least they’d be able to leave school. “I don’t know what to think, because you were the one who put me in a  _hole_ after I died”

Hearing Blaine’s question, Kurt bit down on his lip and shook his head quickly. He could feel that someone was in his mind and it drove him crazy. It was one thing to feel what Blaine did but this was digging at him more. it was digging at him more than anything else could. There was another part of him that was telling him to listen to Blaine. To submit to him, and knowing that Blaine was a dominant vampire, that it was his new side to him talking to him. The human part of him was still present though. The human part was still making him fight as much as he could.

But he he knew that Blaine was right. He couldn’t be around his dad right now. If he was angry at Blaine right now, then what would he do if his dad brought up Blaine. At least Blaine could hold his own against him but his dad couldn’t. He could end up killing his dad if he wasn't careful “I’ll be fine,” Kurt said sharply, but didn’t look at Blaine, before he looked up slowly at the cabin “I’m getting my uniform and then I’m leaving” He said, before he started to follow Blaine to the cabin.

“I did say that… but I didn’t want to be stuck as a teenager” He said, before keeping his eyes down as he walked.

He felt broken. Being this angry at Blaine was something that Kurt never thought he’d feel because he’d never thought Blaine would do something that would make him this angry. He was also realising that he’d be spending more time with Blaine- Blaine was the one who helped deal with new vampires and he’d probably be no different, and he wouldn’t be able to see any of his friends in Lima or his family for months until he’d gotten used to his new life.

 

Kurt was going to be stuck having his life like this, with nothing to distract him from what he was.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine didn’t say much else as he walked back to the cabin with Kurt. The sound as the leaves and twigs crunched under their feet was almost piercing his ears until he reached the door. How could he begin to explain when Kurt wasn’t ready to hear it? It wasn’t that Blaine knew how to sire someone but he thought Kurt would at least help him so he could return the favour.

“The dirt makes you transition faster. Something about the earth. I just figured it would be better waking up open than buried like I was”

He said nothing else as he opened the door, and gestured his hand inside for Kurt to go in, closing the door softly behind him. Not locking it. Not making any indication that Kurt couldn’t leave if he didn’t want to.

He walked into the bedroom, taking Kurt’s dirty uniform and bringing it out. There were small blotches of blood that Blaine hadn’t originally noticed, maybe when Kurt went down, however he ended up with his neck snapped, and Blaine’s dirty fingerprints from where he held his boyfriend tightly, hoping, for this not to be the end.

“I haven’t had time to wash it. I didn’t want to leave your side” Blaine said, his voice monotone, his face neutral, locked in an emotionless state “Shower is though there. I can get you some clean clothes… If you want” Blaine simply gestured his hand before he moved toward the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a blood bag, walking back and holding it out toward Kurt, waiting for the other to take it.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I didn’t need to be in a grave to be around dirt” he said, his voice flat as he remembered the panic he felt when he realised that he was in a grave and thought he’d be buried alive, but other than that he stayed silent as he walked into the door.

Kurt frowned as he saw the state of his uniform, knowing that he couldn’t go back home in it. The clothes he had on dis have some dirt on it but the uniform was covered in blood and dirt so he couldn’t wear that home.

“I’m fine” Kurt said, keeping his voice neutral as he picked up his uniform and draped it over his arm. It wasn’t just because Blaine suggested it. This was an unfamiliar place and it was a place Kurt would only ever associate with bad things. He didn’t want to feel vulnerable as being naked would around here. He didn’t show this though.

In fact he only shown emotion when Blaine presented him with a blood bag, causing Kurt to move back and stare at it with wide eyes “n-no…” He was unbearably hungry but Kurt didn’t want to drink it. He didn’t want to finish the transition and then lose the little part of his humanity that he still had.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine watched Kurt curiously as he held out the bag, not having to bother moving his shoulders to breath, blink other than out of habit or let out long sighs so the other still knew he was breathing when he wasn’t just to ease Kurt because… What was the point now? Kurt was and is just the same as Blaine now.

“You don’t have to be scared” Blaine said, his voice softening a bit as he felt guilty. Guilty that this was happening and that he was happy about it. He would always choose Kurt being alive, in any way, than dead and gone. “I can show you… But you need to eat something”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

It was strange to see Blaine so still. They were both still st this moment and were barely moving apart from an occasional breath and a blink from Kurt. It would almost seem like a picture of them if someone had came in and saw them right now

“I’m not scared” Kurt shook his head while keeping his eyes firmly on the blood bag, hating that he knew he’d need to drink that at some point “I don’t want to drink that. I’m not hungry ”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine raised his eyebrow a little “I think that you’ll feel better once you drink it, Kurt. Think back. Think back to what you’re blood did to me. This is the same. Kurt… I don’t want to open this because I know what will happen, so I want you to make the choice, but I really wish you’d just take it”

Blaine held it out, his arm unmoving as he watched Kurt studying the bag. “You could test yourself on me? If you want.. Just to… Get the feeling” Blaine chewed his lip as he thought about it, the idea of Kurt biting him made his pupils dilate, his fangs threatening to spring out.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“It’s not a Snickers bar, I’m not going to magically feel better if I drink it ” Kurt said, rolling his eyes. He knew what Blaine meant and he might feel slightly less angry if he wasn’t angry. But his hunger wasn’t the reason he was so pissed off at the moment

“I don’t know” Kurt said, his eyes still on the bag that Blaine held, worried that if he looked away, it might be force fed to him. He knew what happened to Blaine when he fed and it did make him feel better but drinking Blaine’s blood… That’s what brought him here and he couldn’t help but feel apprehensive about it. Even if the thought of doing that did make Kurt feel something sharp in his mouth that was wanting to come out but wasn’t quite able to yet.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine knew if he opened the bag, the smell of blood would slap into Kurt so hard he’d probably charge Blaine for it. He knew that regardless of how hard Kurt wanted to hang on that the vampire would win.

“It’s weird at first” Blaine said, putting the bag down next to Kurt on the first nearby surface he could find “because if you think too much about it you can almost gross yourself out. Blaine moved to sit on his armchair, bringing his leg over, crossing his legs "but then you take the plunge and… Everything just starts to make sense. You can see things, hear things, smell… The smell. Everything just… Has a scent, you know? And you just remember them. They remind you of things” Blaine closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting out a long breath as he opened them, his pupils almost removing all of the honey from his eyes. Kurt smelt better than ever. The smell of Kurt as a human vs Kurt as a vampire was no comparison. Kurt always smelled good. He always thought there was nothing better.

This was better.

His scent wrapped around him, warned him from the inside out. It made him want to be anything Kurt wanted. It made him want to defend and protect him. It made him want to spend every day of forever by his side.

Blaine’s eyes looked down at Kurt’s hand, the white gold band still snug on his finger. Blaine’s lips twitched a little as he tried to hold back a small smile.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt kept his eyes on the bag for a few more moments before moving closer to it when finally looking up at Blaine. Hearing how Blaine was describing how it felt was admittedly something that was almost terrifying. How his senses were going to be completely different now, especially with scent. He didn’t know if he wanted to sell everything. Especially when it came to food. Maybe he’d be different but eating wasn’t something Kurt wanted to let go of. It was something that was built in him and he didn’t want to give that up because he had to drink blood.

He also didn’t want to have people’s scents affecting him or his opinions on them. It would make him feel closer, he was assuming, but he could learn more about them and want to stay away and with how quickly things were changing for him, in his life, Kurt didn’t want that.  Not now anyway.

Eventually, Kurt sighed, and crossed his arms over “I.. I don’t know if I want that..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine shrugged, unmoving from his seat as he looked over at Kurt “I could open this bag right now, and I wouldn’t even have to make you drink it, you just would… but, I’m not going to. I want you to do it when you’re ready… I just… This isn’t the end Kurt. This is the beginning” Blaine stood up, taking the few short steps to Kurt, reaching out and taking a hold of his hand, thumb instantly pressing against the band “I wish you could see that. I love you, Kurt. I know you don’t see it now, or you’ve forgotten and you might hate me,, but I’ve always loved you, and I won’t give up on you. I won’t let you” Blaine moved his fingers slowly until they were interlocked with Kurt’s, bringing his hand up slowly and pressing a kiss to his skin, before reaching up, and pulling a stray twig out of Kurt’s hair, flicking it aside.

“Please just remember who I am, Kurt” Blaine gave a final plea as he let go of Kurt’s hand, letting his fall limp by his side “It’s your choice where you go from now. You’re not a kid anymore”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“But it feels like the end” Kurt said, remaining still as Blaine approached him and took his hand, not holding onto it, but didn’t fight back. He didn’t have the strength to and there was a part of him telling him not to do that. That he should just be letting Blaine do this while he listened to what the other was saying. Although he still didn’t know if he could agree with what Blaine was saying right now.

“I haven’t forgotten who you are,” He said, crossing his arms over again when Blaine let go of his hand and looked down “But this isn’t something I can just forget . I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for ths because I never wanted this to be what my life was like. I don’t want to be a teenager forever.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Kurt…” Blaine sighed, though he smiled a little as he looked up into the other’s eyes 

“With your face, that bone structure and the way you were almost religious about your skin, do you really think for the next 10 years you were going to change that much. You are beautiful, as you are now, and you will always be beautiful. You are not a teenager forever. You can still do, exactly what you want. You can do more. You can try your hand in everything. Time is never going to get in your way. There is never going to be a rush. You can do anything you want, and I will be here to help you. For eternity. Want to be a doctor? Go to med school. Want to be a ballerina? Go to the best dance schools and then join the American Ballet studio. Baby, the world is yours to take. I know you wanted to wait, and I never wanted to steal that from you, but my blood is what saved you, not ended you. Someone at Dalton killed you. Kurt. You need to think about that, and then tell me that this…” 

Blaine moved his hands around, gesturing everywhere “this is worse than you dying. You getting no life. You getting a chance to do nothing. Be nothing. Never experience the world. I just… I don’t understand” Blaine sighed, shaking his head “I just, I guess, I hoped, you would have been happy that I saved you. That I gave you the only thing I could, out of desperation… out of selfishness because I wasn’t ready to die myself, but without you, I might as well not exist. One week was torture, Kurt, do you really think I could walk alone forever after knowing you? After knowing what it felt like to  _feel_  again. You never have to know that feeling Kurt. I won’t skip a day to remind you that you are loved. That in this huge world, there is someone always waiting for you… ”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“That’s not the point. I still would’ve looked the age I’m supposed to be in ten years time. I’d just look healthy. But now …No ones going to believe that now. ” hearing Blaine continuing to speak, Kurt couldn’t help the short laugh that escaped him because that was different. As a doctor he could just move to different states and no one would notice he didn’t age. As a ballerina, he was supposed to blend in and he could travel the world to join different companies after being in one place for too long. But considering that all he wanted to do was Broadway and maybe the West End, that couldn’t happen unless he took years out of performing until people forgot him and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be so easily forgotten and he didn’t want to not perform for so long. That was if he could even get a job in performing now. There weren’t exactly a lot of amazing and icons roles for 18 year olds.

“I don’t care who killed me, Blaine! I don’t care about any of that because spending eternity being nothing but someone in a high school show choir is just like dying to me,” he said, shaking his head slowly at Blaine “And you don’t think it was hard for me to be apart from you? I hated it! It was just as hard for me as it was for you and I thought you’d be able to sense that. And I thought you understood why I wanted to wait till college before I was turned. ”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Of course I sensed you” Blaine snapped back, a slight growl in his voice “I also felt when you  **died** ” Blaine spat out.

It was becoming harder and harder for Blaine to keep himself composed as he listened to Kurt snapping at him. Each sentence was worse than the other, and it reminded him of himself. He hated his sire. He hated her. Just as Kurt hated him.

Had he been wrong this whole time? Had this been what she had felt? Had she felt like this toward Blaine, only to have him spit in her face that he hated her. That was why he helped the new vampires, because he never wanted anyone to feel the way he had, that scared and confused state where he was manipulated, and forced to act against his will until he was able to break the bond. Was Kurt already breaking theirs? Was this one sided? 

Kurt hated him. The blood burning in Blaine’s body as her felt each stab go right through his chest. 

Kurt was suppose to be his forever. 

Blaine felt his body shaking a little as he took a step back away from him, separating the distance between them both before he lost control of himself.

“Go, if you want” Blaine pointed at the door “You aren’t my Kurt” Blaine swallowed hard, the lump in his throat strong as he snatched the blood bag, storming toward the door, slamming it hard before him as he walked back to the grave, sitting down and hanging his legs over the edge as he opened the bag, bringing it to his lips.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t know why Blaine was upset. He didn’t feel blaine had the right to be mad at him when Blaine had completely turned his world upside down. His life was close to over if he was stuck like this and Blaine didn’t seem to get it and was just getting angry at Kurt because of it.

And Kurt hated him for it.

At least, he wanted to. He wanted to hate Blaine but the strong bond he had with Blaine felt like it was physically hurting him whenever he thought about the hate he was feeling right now and Kurt put it down to his feelings when he was human.

Because he loved Blaine.

Because he thought he was his soulmate.

It wasn’t like Blaine and his sire who never felt this way for each other. They were never in love.

But what hurt more was Blaine saying he wasn’t his Kurt. It was stabbing and cutting at him more than when Kurt realised he’d been turned or when he thought about hating Blaine.

Because this was Blaine giving up on him.

On them.

“And you’re not my Blaine,” Kurt snapped at Blaine “At least you’re not who I thought he was. I thought my Blaine would at least understand how I feel”

When Blaine left and slammed the door, Kurt stayed still for a moment as he growled before eventually storming out as he tossed the uniform to the side, not even registering the door swinging open without him even touching it and closing behind him in his rage.

He was just going to walk past Blaine, like he didn’t even exist when it hit him.

The scent of the blood.

Another growl left his lips and before he could think, he was running over and shoving Blaine to he side as he snatched the bag off him, immediately starting to chug down the blood in the bag.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine needed time to think. How was he supposed to get through to Kurt. There needed to be a way. Something that would just… make him see. All his senses had been tuned into Kurt, more so now, and he felt Kurt. He understood that he was in pain, but he wanted to help, and Kurt? He just wanted to blame Blaine.

This wasn’t the way it was supposed to go. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. They were going to talk about it. They were going to pick a time, and a place, and make sure that Kurt really understood what would happen. 

Emotions were high when you were fresh, and if you came in from the wrong angle… Well… You’d turn into how Kurt was now.

Something Blaine hadn’t anticipated was the fact that Kurt wouldn’t give off loud warning bells when he was going to approach. His heart wouldn’t be beating like Blaine’s favourite song, the scent of his blood wouldn’t flood Blaine’s nose and make him hungry, or the heavy footsteps. He felt his body get shoved, along with a low growl that he’d never heard before as he tried to stable himself as to not fall completely down into the hole as he looked, wide eyed at Kurt.

“Kurt! No! Stop!” Blaine was on his feet and on Kurt, trying to pull the bag from his mouth. Kurt was growling and snapping, and Blaine fought hard against it, tackling him to the ground, trying to pull it from his lips. “No! Kurt! I refuse to be blamed for this as well. Give me that. Kurt. This… *grunt*” Kurt got a good jab into Blaine’s ribs as they wrestled “Wasn’t * _oofph*_  how…  **KURT, PUT IT DOWN!** ” Blaine’s voice took on a tone that he’d never heard. He felt a surge burst through his entire body the moment, causing even his own eyes to grow wide as he looked down at Kurt.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine trying to get the bag off him, Kurt growled loudly at Blaine and kept drinking the blood, occasionally snapping at him. He wasn’t even aware of what he was doing. He was only aware that Blaine was trying to get the blood off him and he wasn’t going to let that happen

Not even when he was tackled. He just kept wrestling with Blaine and punched the other in the ribs as he tried to drink as much of the bag as he could.

He only stopped when Blaine shouted and immediately he dropped the bag and stared at Blaine with wide eyes. His fingers itched to go grab the bag again but something about Blaine’s tone was freezing him in place.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was the almost instant response that both startled Blaine, and pleased him, for some reason. He watched Kurt drop the bag and freeze, his wide blue eyes locking with Blaine’s. He used the moment of freezing to straddle Kurt properly, making sure he was completely overpowering the other, as he reached down, pushing his hands down on Kurt’s forearms to hold him in place. 

Blaine was overcome with a new feeling, one that led him to leaning down, and sniffing at Kurt, his fangs instantly popping out as he stared at boy, who wasn’t a boy anymore, beneath him. This wasn’t the smell of mouthwatering. This wasn’t a smell that produced lust. This was… life. This was a desire so strong Blaine would chop off limb just to have it. 

Kurt made a few grunts, Blaine responded with an inhuman throaty noise that he’d never heard himself make, which seemed to make Kurt flinch a little,  his hands flexed, but it almost looked like he had no idea he was doing it as his eyes never moved from Blaine. He could feel the other waiting, almost watching to see what to do next, and Blaine kept watching to see what was going to happen… 

There was no words. There wasn’t even a thought. There was instinct. Primal instinct as Blaine moved forward and pressed his lips hard against Kurt’s, his hands gripping hard into Kurt’s skin before letting go of one arm, only to bring his hand up to Kurt’s neck, wrapping his fingers delicately against the flesh as he tilted his head, getting his lips in a better position to kiss him.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt knew that Blaine was a dominant vampire. He’d been told that before. But he didn’t know the full extent of it until Blaine had him pinned down and completely overpowered him.

He let out a noise as Blaine sniffed him and saw that his fangs had popped out and attempted to push Blaine off him with no success. The power that Kurt had when he was able to push Blaine off him seemed to have gone as Kurt grunted with the effort of trying to get Blaine off him but hearing the inhuman noise that he never heard Blaine makings Kurt flinched and stopped fighting. Instead he stared up at Blaine and waited to see how he’d react.

Maybe Blaine would just throw him back in that grave and actually bury him this time or leave him with no means of getting back apart from his intuition.

None of that happened as Blaine suddenly surged down and started kissing him. A loud startled noise escaped him as his eyes shut over tightly and instinctively began kissing him back. Once one arm was free, Kurt brought his hand up and started clawing st blaine, not sure if he was trying to bring him closer or if he was trying to get him to go away as they kept kissing.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s body felt like it had erupted the moment his lips touched Kurt’s. It was like he had been awaken, reborn in a way. He knew he was a dominant vampire. He’d always known. He’d always been told. But it never went further than that. It never went further than a “I know in theory”. Maybe it was because he was Kurt’s sire, or maybe it was because he was dominant, but his body was humming happily at the release, like it had been caged, holding back something that was finally free. Like a weight had been lifted and suddenly things were making sense. 

Blaine let go of Kurt’s other arm, and the moment he did, he felt his body get slammed back down onto the ground, Kurt’s thighs gripping him tightly around his waist. There wasn’t much time separated as Blaine growled and grabbed Kurt by the back of of his head, pulling him back down to meet Blaine’s lips. Half way through the kiss, Blaine bit onto Kurt’s lip, piercing the skin, before growling and flipping them so he was back on top, making a point to slam Kurt down hard onto the ground as he did it. 

His fingers dug in hard, his mouth claimed the other. Kurt remained tight lipped though, kissing back, but Blaine wasn’t able to get deep enough, wasn’t able to force his tongue inside.  He wasn’t worried about Kurt being hurt. He wasn’t worried that he’d squeeze too hard and snap a bone. Kurt was a vampire. 

Blaine pulled his mouth away and sat up “Open your mouth” that same low, tone that sounded nothing like him. He didn’t hate it, but it was certainly something he’d need to get used to. Blaine was already pulling at Kurt’s lip, trying to see inside, trying to see if his fangs were out. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt wasn’t even aware of him flipping them over and pinning Blaine down until the other was below him and pulled him down onto a kiss. He kept kissing the other with a closed mouth until Blaine bit his lip and slammed him down onto the ground, hard and it was at this moment that Kurt let out a loud moan and his fangs had finally came out.

He only pressed his lips harder together as Blaine kissed him , and he continued to be completely rough as he kissed then other, gripping tightly and clawing at blaine, knowing that he could actually do this now.

As Blaine pulled off Kurt was seconds away from shoving Blaine back off him when Blaine used that voice again. The voice that would make Kurt do whatever it said. He hesitated for a few  
Moments before slowly he opened his mouth while maintaining eye contact with Blaine

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine watched, his face neutral, trying hard not to show Kurt exactly the way he was feeling when he saw the other open his mouth.

There, in the broad daylight, were Kurt’s Fangs. They were slim fangs, where as Blaine’s were thick, but then again they had a vastly different facial structure. Blaine rubbed his finger along them, making a small ow as the tip pierced the skin of his thumb.Blaine brought his thumb up to his mouth and sucked on it till the wound closed.

He kept his eyes on Kurt the entire time, before he sat up straight, his legs still holding Kurt down. Kurt was stunning as a human, but as a vampire, beautiful didn’t describe him. He was stunning. He knew men would be tripping over themselves to spend even a minute with him. “ This is how you were always supposed to be. I wish you could see what I see right now” Blaine stroked Kurt’s face softly “You are perfect. I am sorry things didn’t happen the way they were planned, but I can spend now and forever making it up to you. I will find who murdered you. I will hang them by their toes and leave them for dead. They will feel a pain they never thought existed, and even then it would never feel anywhere close to the feeling I had when you were taking from me. You may hate me now. You may blame me. But you will be back”

Blaine reached down and took Kurt’s hand, bringing it to his lips “I promised you forever, and I don’t break promises”

Blaine finally stood up, reaching his hand down for Kurt to take “Now, are you ready to try this properly? You can’t go back to Dalton while you’re… Like this”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When Blaine sat up straight, Kurt finally came back to his senses and while he was still beyond angry right now, he just felt… exhausted. Not physically, because Kurt knew he’d never sleep again – another thing that he didn’t know if he could get used to  – but mentally. He just wanted to lie down his dorm and not do anything for a while as he just stared at the room. But he couldn’t move as Blaine was still holding him down. 

“Don’t..” Kurt said softly as he heard Blaine speaking and started to stroke his face. He held onto his hand and pulled it away but wasn’t as rough as  he’d been earlier, although was still prepared to do it again if he had to. “And you won’t find who did it.. I don’t even know who it was they must have snuck up on me. But I’m still me. Just because I’m angrier than I ever remember being doesn’t mean I’m not still me.”

Kurt just laid there for a few moments before slowly pushing himself to a sitting position, not taking Blaine’s hand right away “And why not? I want to go back, Blaine.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine hated how Kurt moved away from his hands, how he could no longer touch him without it being forced upon him. He wanted their intimacy back. He wanted everything back. Kurt turning was never supposed to be negative!

Blaine watched his own hand as he felt it outstretched, before he realised Kurt wasn’t going to take it. He let it down softly against his side “Because you haven’t fed properly, you haven’t learnt how to act and how not to kill the first person who even so much as glances at you for too long. If Dalton is where you want to be right now, instead of with me, I’ll teach you and take you back myself” Blaine left out the one sentence he wanted to say “because you would rather be anywhere, but with me”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Shying away from contact with Blaine was something that felt so wrong. It reminded him too much of when he was terrified of Blaine and wanted to run away from him and now he was the same as Blaine. He thought that would make their bond stronger but he never felt so distant and he never wanted to not touch someone as much as he did right now.

“I’ll be fine” Kurt sighed and slowly stood up, not even bothering to try to get the dirt off his clothes – he was already dirty enough from being in the gave and probably dropped if the few twigs that were in his hair where anything to go by “I’ve just turned.. It’s not like I’ve forgotten how humans act, and I’ve seen you feed before. I don’t need help.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Yes, just like how you didn’t want the blood, either” Blaine rolled his eyes as he looked at Kurt. He had dealt with all types of people before, new vampires of all ages, but never one as stubborn as Kurt.

Blaine was certain if he told Kurt the sky was blue, the other would disagree and say it’s red, and fight the point until they were fighting again. He disagreed with everything. Every comment was negative. Every second he spent with Kurt he realised that while He wanted to be in his life, now that Kurt had turned, he no longer felt it. Now that he was turned and should be able to feel Blaine’s heart, the fact that he was so distant shattered Blaine to his very core.

He tried to ignore it, and maybe if things went well Kurt would find his comfort, his home, at Dalton, and over time he would just simply forget about Blaine… Or kill him as Blaine had done his own sire.

He was giving up, and every part of him felt broken.

“Fine, you want to go back. Go. You know where I’ll be”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Please, you were trying to get me to drink it” Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes, remembering that Blaine had said to him to leave when he started to drink from the bag outside. What was he expecting him to do in this state?

It was killing him to be distant to Blaine because he was able to feel it. He was able to feel how it was hurting Blaine but Kurt couldn’t just get over this. While Blaine felt he had to do it otherwise he’d be dead, Kurt felt betrayed by the other because their agreement hadn’t been what Kurt asked, and maybe, even though the rational part of him was telling him it wasn’t Blaine’s fault, but he felt betrayed that Blaine hadn’t been there to  _stop_ him from being killed in the first place.

Although, when Blaine told him to go, Kurt felt his heart sinking slightly not expecting the other to give in so easily. He thought Blaine would stay as stubborn as Kurt had been through this rather than just telling him to go like it was nothing

“Fine.. maybe I will” He said, his voice stiff as he turned around and started to walk away from Blaine and the cabin. Kurt wasn’t sure where the way back to Dalton was, but there was still a faint scent of them both coming from out of the forest, so Kurt was just following that, and hoped that it would lead him to Dalton.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine didn’t bother moving, except for his eyes, who watched Kurt walk away. He couldn’t understand why the other  _would_  actually leave. It just clarified for Blaine that he was in fact just as bad as his own sire.

He thought they were in love. He thought the feelings were shared between them both, but that pull, that pressure, that wasn’t Kurt’s influence, that was all Blaine. Maybe he couldn’t even feel Kurt at all… Maybe Kurt was just keeping him around till he left Dalton, and then what? Kurt would have left the first chance he got.

Blaine noticed something inside the dirt, and slid down on his backside, brushing a bit of dirt back to uncover Kurt’s hippo brooch.  Blaine held it, and remained sitting in the dirt. Maybe he should have put Kurt in a bed, but then, who was to say it would have worked. There was something about the dirt, or the land itself, that merged with the vampires, that revived them in a way. Sure, you could be turned anywhere, but, this wasn’t a normal transition. It was a miracle it had been enough for Kurt. 

He still didn’t feel guilty about it though, regardless of how much it pained Kurt.

Blaine moved slowly back home as night fell, unsure of what to do, lost, confused, and without the thought of Kurt to hold onto, without the support of Dalton was becoming unstable. He showered, put the brooch on the small table next to his airchair and got dressed in tight red pants, a black button up shirt, and a pencil thin red tie, fixed his hair, and made his way into the town. Blaine was hungry, and with no soul mate… no purpose… he suddenly didn’t care about right and wrong. He cared about feeding. He cared about taking what was his. 

As he passed people, his nose would smell the air, cringing at the scent of some, smiling at others. The hunt. It was something he hadn’t done since he’d moved to Dalton. Something his sire taught him. She had always said his life was worth more. Humans were nothing but cattle. Yours for the taking. In his early days a trail of bodies could be found surrounding either of them, but since he had moved to Dalton, found a community, found a coven, he knew there were better ways. He could be gentle, only take what he needed, thank them for their gift, offer something in return.  He spent a decade teaching fresh vampires that that’s not true at all, that humans were more important, that Vampires were not big bad creatures who hunted down humans, but could co-exist. 

That was gone now. 

* * *

**Kurt**

The more Kurt would follow the scents out of the forest, the more Kurt realised that Blaine wasn’t going to follow him. That he was just going to let him walk away from him.  Maybe that’s what he wanted? Maybe that had been Blaine’s plan all along. To just feed from him then turn him and dump him like he was nothing afterwards. Why else wouldn’t he be following him or trying to get him to stay.

For a moment Kurt stopped, debating whether or not to go back before he took off running full speed to where the scents were coming from. 

He thought that running at this speed would make him sick when he’d thought about it in the past, and Blaine was just used to it, but it was actually somewhat relaxing if he didn’t focus too much on his surroundings. It felt like he was just gliding through the forests instead and he was almost curious as to why vampires felt the need to buy fast cars when they could just run like this once they were alone if they went out.

Not that Kurt would be giving up his car any time soon. That thing was his baby.

–

Eventually, Kurt stopped running and he was inside Dalton. He didn’t notice the doors opening and Kurt wouldn’t be surprised if he’d just ran straight through them. Not that it mattered. Dalton probably had students doing that a lot. It shouldn’t be too much to fix them.

With how the scents had stopped, and that there was only one of the smells that went further, Kurt realised this must have been where it happened.

Where he’d died. 

Why would someone kill him here? It wasn’t like it was a quiet place, as it was one of the corridors to the dorms. It  _was_ quiet at the time but it was usually filled with students. The only reason no one was looking at him like he was crazy from how dirty he was was due to the fact classes were on.

Classes… it seemed like it should be a good idea to go to them. 

Try and make it seem like things were still normal for him. 

Rather than standing in the place he died and lamented over the life he had.

–

While the uniform he was wearing was still in Blaine’s cabin, Kurt did have some other uniforms in his closet, so he grabbed one of them out of the closet along with a pair of clean boxers before heading into the small bathroom he had. 

Kurt made a point of not looking into the mirror as he walked past and just got into the shower, and tried to clean off the blood, the dirt, get the twigs out of his hair, just do everything he could to make himself look like what he was – a normal human – as quick as he could so that he could just get to class.

Kurt finished his shower in record time, and once drying himself off and dressing in his uniform in record time. When he brought his hands up to smooth out his lapels, Kurt noticed something was missing.

The hippo broach.

He didn’t know where it was – he knew he was wearing it when he died but it wasn’t on the blazer Blaine had given him. Had Blaine taken it or had it fallen off somewhere between Dalton and the forest.

Well, wherever it was, it was gone now.

Maybe it was for the better. The only reason he’d worn it was to feel like an individual at Dalton, and to stand out more but there was no need for that now. He was always going to be here now. He was never going to stand out as someone important in the world.

So, yes, maybe it was better the broach was gone.

Kurt just sighed at this and decided to dry and style his hair to get a distraction. He still wasn’t looking in the mirror but Kurt had styled his hair enough times now that he probably would never need to use one for it.

But once he was done, Kurt knew that he’d need to look up at the mirror at some point to see if he’d missed any dirt of to fix a stray hair.

He almost wish he hadn’t.

Kurt’s appearance was as immaculate as it had been when he was human – no dirt or blemishes and hair perfectly styled  – so there was no need to look in the mirror. There was no need to look at his reflection and see what he was now.

His skin was smoother, paler, and brighter than it had ever been with his religious skin care routine and his eyes… His eyes were inhumanly bright, like Blaine’s were but rather than hazel, they were obviously a brighter blue. Kurt slowly opened his mouth and his fangs came out for a few moments, just long enough to let Kurt get a good look at them, before the shifted back into his mouth.

He looked nothing like himself.

“ _You’re not my Kurt”_

Kurt’s eyes widened as he heard Blaine’s voice ringing in his ears. Because he wasn’t Blaine’s anymore.

He was still a teenager. But e was going to be stuck here for the rest of his life. All the thoughts that kept him going in McKinley that he was going to be more successful than all the jocks were no longer going to be true. 

Sure, they’d be stuck in Lima too but they got to leave high school. Kurt would be stuck there. The only tormentor who wouldn’t leave high school was Karofsky because he was dead now. But Kurt didn’t even get to kill him – he just watched as Blaine killed him. Kurt didn’t even have that one victory.

He was nothing.

He was a monster.

Slowly, Kurt looked back up at his reflection, and growled lowly before quickly punching the mirror full force and watching it shatter. Kurt didn’t stop there, and moved to other parts of the room: breaking the desk, chair,  and the bed; tearing up the sheets on the bed, the mattress, and the curtains;, simply tearing the doors off the wardrobes, breaking them before he’d knock over the wardrobes because he didn’t want to damage the clothes even in this frenzied state. He didn’t stop until there was nothing else to break, some of the things breaking and falling down off shelves without him even touching them.

Kurt looked around at the destroyed dorm and realised that going back classes wasn’t going to do it if he wanted to pretend things were normal

He had to return to McKinley. 

—

Kurt wasn’t sure what to do when he came to a stop outside the public school. Glee club would be on but he’d probably have  ‘SPY!’ screamed at him by Rachel, and the others ask him about Blaine which he wasn’t ready for yet. Maybe he could ask Figgins or Sue or whoever was the Principal and ask them if he could come back. After all the reason he had to leave was gone and had been for a while now. He’d be safe. And maybe he could ask Mr. Schuester to ask the Glee club not to ask any questions about Dalton as it was too painful to talk about.

He could do this. He could make things normal again.

But before he could step one step inside Kurt heard the deep,, annoying voice of someone who didn’t realise he could breathe through his nose. 

Some jock was approaching – Kurt didn’t know him apart from the fact he was always laughing brainlessly at Karofsky and Azimo’s ‘jokes’, which really, just showed that he wasn’t particuarly intelligent. Whoever he was, he was starting to get on Kurt’s nerves and was goading him, asking a million and one questions about why he was here,, why he wasn’t at his ‘Gay Hogwarts’ (Kurt had to give him credit for that – Kurt didn’t think he’d be able to name something from a book), and where his ‘butt buddy was’.

It was that comment that did it. That made Kurt snap.

Slowly, Kurt turned around, growling as he turned his body and looked at the jock who just seemed to laugh at him, but before he  could say anything, Kurt was running over, picking the jock up and was throwing him across the car park.  

Kurt kept doing this, using his full speed to run over so the other had no chance to escape until they were at the chain link fence that blocked them off from going to a slightly more foresty area than normal. He then threw the jock over the fence like he was nothing more than a rag-doll before climbing over it himself. 

This time the jock was able to get some distance between them, enough that if Kurt was human he might be able to get away. But Kurt was back in an instant and was pulling him further into the forest – if it could be called that – and was pulling him further and further until he knew they wouldn’t be seen before hurling the jock onto the ground.

Kurt growled down at the boy a few times, letting his fangs show to get the other paralysed by fear before pinning him down and sinking his fangs down into his neck.

While Kurt wasn’t wanting to think about him, Kurt knew Blaine was right about what he said about fear making the blood taste better. This blood  _did_ taste better than the one in the bag and it wasn’t even just because it was fresh from a human. Kurt knew it was the fear doing this. 

So he sunk his fangs deeper into the jock’s neck and started biting firmer as he drank, and started to tear at the flesh roughly. 

He wanted to make this as painful as possible. He wanted someone else to feel the pain that he was feeling right now and since this jock decided that he was going to torment him, Kurt decided that he was going to be the one to feel that pain.

Eventually Kurt pulled himself away, knowing enough about dead man’s blood to know that it wasn’t good for him, but he also wanted to watch the other’s life leaving him. Even if Kurt hadn’t drank from him, the damage that was done to the boy’s neck was enough to kill him.

The last few signs of life were just about to escape the dying football player when a voice behind him pulled his focus away.

“ _Hello, Kurt.”_

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Being around people did nothing to help the situation. He tried. No one could say he didn’t, but it all felt wrong.

  
Everything felt wrong.

Regardless of the fact that Kurt was his soul mate, or wasn’t, as far as Kurt’s concern went, he was also the boys sire.

That meant something.

That meant it was Blaine’s responsibility to care for Kurt. That meant it was Blaine’s responsibility to teach Kurt, properly…But how could he be around Kurt, when all he wanted to do was to love him, and all the other wanted to do was kill him.

Blaine spent a bit of time stalking a boy who looked like Kurt, a human boy, with tall hair, and slim body, until eventually pulling him into a quiet alley, using his hand to stifle the soft scream…but once his teeth were inside, buried deep, drinking from him, he knew it was not Kurt. No one could ever fill the space that Kurt had left.

As he went to move back to the cabin, he was hit with strong emotions, anger, chaos, but before he could even register it, his body had already been on the move. As he moved closer, the emotions turned to visions. He would see items smashing, but it was blurry. It wasn’t that he could pick anything, but he knew exactly where he was going. It was like some magnetic pull was just leading the way, and Blaine had been going along for the ride.

With a quick smell in the air, Blaine had arrived on the outskirts of Dalton, not wanting to go inside, but knowing that in those walls something was happening to Kurt. Though, maybe he needed to leave Kurt alone. Maybe Kurt had to realise it all himself. Maybe he had to step back from being a lover, and be his teacher. Maybe he had to push his feelings aside and let his body do what it was trained to do, what it just  _knew_  how to do. He was Kurt’s sire… and that meant something.

Blaine stayed nearby until he saw Kurt leave, though he did raise an eyebrow as the doors instantly moved without his hands leaving his sides, but that was something he’d focus on more at a later date, following behind him, moving as quietly as he could, feeling Kurt’s instincts and working around them, stopping before Kurt would look, or making sure there was no indication of him. He had hoped Kurt hadn’t registered his scent yet, and wouldn’t instantly be able to find him, as quickly as Blaine could always fine Kurt.

This was a hunt, but it wasn’t for food.

Blaine had always been able to keep to the shadows. To hide and watch. Maybe it was his talent, though he had never expanded more on it, since all vampires could do this. He wasn’t that special, but, it came to him quicker. More natural.

He was curious, where his progeny was going, but he followed, watching, until they arrived at McKinley. Blaine could feel the heavy feeling, the angst, the pining, and he frowned, though made no  
attempt to stop Kurt, or comfort him. Maybe Kurt didn’t need to be smothered, comforted, and soothed. Maybe Kurt needed to come to Blaine. Kurt needed to  _need_  Blaine, before he would listen, he had decided.

So he watched.

His head cocked to the side as he watched the large boy following behind Kurt. He could feel the blood boiling as he watched the interaction. When Kurt finally did strike, Blaine’s eyes grew wide, before the initial shock was over, and he was filled with pride. He watched how Kurt moved gracefully. How he stalked. How his instincts took over and his body moved in a way that was anything but human. Blaine had a small smile on his face as he watched him toss the boy.

But it was the bite. The bite that Blaine felt. He could practically feel the blood running down his own throat. He could feel the warmth flooding him. He could feel himself becoming aroused as he watched Kurt’s slim framed body, crouched over a boy twice his side.

He tilted his head a little, watching Kurt’s technique, knowing it was easy to kill someone, harder to simply just feed and stop, at first, anyway, but he was prepared to pull Kurt off the moment he heard the heartbeat softer, and softer.

He didn’t need to, however, as Kurt pulled back, and looked down. Blaine’s eyes continued to move up and down Kurt’s body. His only thought was simply “That’s my boy” as he wanted to smile, clap his hands and cheer for him, but he also knew that response, and that reaction wouldn’t be appreciated by Kurt. No, he needed to push that aside and teach.

Kurt was a fresh vampire after all.

Blaine didn’t want to steal anything from this moment, so he waited, arms crossed as he leant against a nearby tree, until the beating heart stopped.

“Hello Kurt” he made sure his voice showed no emotions. He watched as Kurt turned to face him. He didn’t move at  first, he simply looked at Kurt, properly. His eyes were as blue as they had ever been, his lips were parted slightly as his small fangs pressed against his bottom lip and there was blood trickling down his chin and neck. Blaine eventually pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on, and walked slowly toward Kurt, ignoring the other’s gaze and looked down at the body, using the toe of his shoe to push the limp head aside to see the bite.

“If you swipe your tongue one last time before you’re about to pull away, the salvia tends to help the wound heal, it comes in handy when you’re feeding. People generally don’t want to be left with big scars, you know?” Blaine turned to face Kurt, going into his pocket and pulling out the small hacker chief, reaching forward to dab it across Kurt’s jaw, and chin softly “However, with something like this, it happens, and it will happen again, if you tilt your head from side to side a little, the skin moves and it looks more like a dog, wolf, general animal attack”

Blaine took the time to clean Kurt’s face, knowing that his slightly dazed and confused state wouldn’t last long, knowing that in this moment, fresh from a hunt, fresh from an attack, the vampire would be responding to his sire. He wouldn’t forget it, that’s for sure, but he wouldn’t be quick to snap back just yet. Though Blaine was waiting for it. He was almost prepared for it.

* * *

**Kurt**

A slight gasp escaped him when he saw Blaine standing there, but didn’t move. He didn’t run from the other or start yelling at him for being there. Kurt didn’t even know how the other got here. Kurt couldn’t smell or hear him nearby so it was like he’d almost appeared out of thin air.

Kurt didn’t even fight Blaine when he started cleaning up his face. There was a  part of him that wanted to tell him to slap Blaine’s hands away and keep their distance but there was something to do with the daze that he was in was just making him stay there in place as he tried to figure out what was going on, especially inside of his mind. He didn’t know why he was acting like this, and actually letting Blaine touch him and was listening to the words rather than yelling and running.

Eventually, Kurt  came to his senses, even if he wasn’t as alert as he could be, some other part of him telling him and making him stay “I’m fine.”  He said, stepping back from Blaine  and wiping the last bit of blood off with his sleeve “I know what I’m doing and besides… no one’s going to suspect anything if they find him” Kurt hadn’t done what Blaine said, but he figured it looked like an animal attack anyway – there was a hole in the jock’s neck from where Kurt had torn at the flesh by just ripping it off rather than moving his head so hopefully, it wouldn’t raise any suspicions.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

 

Blaine merely shrugged Kurt’s hostility off, before pocketing the piece of cloth in his hand, watching Kurt “I am sure you are more than fine, Kurt, but since it was my blood that turned you, as you’ve reminded me more than a few times, it is my responsibility to make sure you don’t go crazy and start leaving a trail of bodies in your wake. Hate me all you want, but i’m always going to be here” 

Blaine looked around the floor surrounding the body, just to make sure nothing had fallen off from Kurt’s body, knowing that the other just wouldn’t be thinking about anything except the hunt when it happened before he was content with the fact that Kurt had not only successfully fed, but killed, and was composed enough to tell try and get Blaine to go away “No. I’m not your babysitter, or whatever else you are probably thinking. This is just how it works. I can’t be at Dalton, and i’d like you to remember it is  _your_  father who drove me out of my coven. It is because of that I was sentenced to a true death… and it was that reason alone that I was not around. It is because of that I wasn’t able to save you. I did what I could, and it wasn’t enough.  I’ve lost my home. I’ve lost my friends. My job… and now you. The rest wouldn’t even matter if I still had… “ Blaine stopped, because he didn’t want to say it. He didn’t want to say that nothing would matter if he still had Kurt. Kurt was his everything… and he didn’t have it anymore. He didn’t have  _him_ anymore. He was lost. Without purpose. 

“We need to get out of here before someone notices he has gone missing”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“You weren’t there!” Kurt shouted at Blaine, not sure if he was angrier at Blaine’s words or how nonchalant he seemed to be at the moment “You weren’t there for me. I’d just  _died_ and you didn’t care about how I felt about this. You told me to go and you didn’t even try to stop me when I did leave. It’s like you don’t even care about me.”

Kurt let out a short laugh when Blaine mentioned his dad, and glared at him “And he didn’t exactly  _force_ you to make me drink your blood, did he? He thought you were taking advantage of me because he didn’t want me to be turned. I don’t agree with what he did but at least he cared enough about me to  _do_ something about it”

Immediately, Kurt stopped speaking when he mentioned his dad because he didn’t think about that. About how his father would react to him now being turned. It was going to be hard to explain this when he’d left college but now it would be impossible. What his father had been trying to avoid happened to him. And that was killing him more than anything. It was killing him more than the betrayal he was feeling and the fact he no longer had a future.

“So don’t you  _dare_ try to blame him… he didn’t want any of this.” He sighed and looked down at the floor so he wouldn’t need to look at Blaine as he spoke “Besides… you’d probably be able to come back now. It doesn’t matter now I’m…” He shook his head, not wanting to finish that sentence but ne knew Blaine would know what he was saying.

Kurt turned and looked at the body before slowly looking back up at Blaine “Fine…” He said softly, before turning and started to walk away slowly.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“I didn’t care?” Blaine spat out his question “I sat by the corpse of my  _fucking_  soul mate for 3 days, hoping that it wasn’t the end. I felt my heart being ripped into a million pieces while every little piece of my humanity was stripped from me. I begged you to wake up. I talked to you as if you hadn’t left me, because I knew it couldn’t be over. I didn’t want it to be over. I lay next to you. I didn’t even want to leave your side that I was eating any animal that came within range…  and then, when you woke up… Yes. I was happy. I was happy that I got another chance. Happy that you weren’t gone forever, that we could still do everything we had planned, be everything we wanted, and I knew that we could do it together, and your reaction? Your reaction was to hate me. Your reaction was to blame  _me._ I cried. Kurt. Do you know the last time I even felt so strongly that I could do that since I’ve been turned? Never. I’ve never cried. Because never have I  _felt_  so much as I did when you woke up. So don’t tell me I don’t care. Don’t you  _dare_  tell me that I don’t care about you, when caring about you is the only thing i’ve ever done.”

Blaine followed after Kurt, his feet heavy on the steps “Did you even love me, or was that all just a lie?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Well, at least you still have your humanity,” Kurt snapped at Blaine, feeling his anger starting to come back in wave again the more Blaine spoke “And we can’t do  _anything_ we planned or be want I want to be because  _you took that from me_! You keep talking about our future but do you want to know what my future is?” Kurt held his arms out and gestured around him “ _This_ is my future. Ohio is my future. My future is having all my friends leaving Lima and fulfilling their dreams while I’m stuck doing show choir for the rest of my life. My future is staying eighteen for the rest of my life, and getting to watch the people I love and get older and idea while I never change. That’s what my future is, and it’s because of you it’s like that!”

Hearing Blaine following after him with heavy feet, Kurt rolled his eyes, and walked slightly faster to wherever the pavement was “Of course I loved you, but you’re just going to assume I never did, despite the fact I got over my fears for you and to keep you happy.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“You think you’ve lost your humanity” Blaine raised an eyebrow before reaching out and grabbing Kurt, pulling him to a halt “You haven’t lost anything, Kurt. You choose to lose that. You choose to give yourself over to … to the voice in your mind. I never lost who I was. I never wanted to. Until now. I wish I didn’t feel right now because to me, it feels like you have your hand right inside my rib cage, and you’re squeezing my heart” 

Blaine sighed, throwing the comment aside “Not that you care, I’m just saying. And what is all of this stuck in Ohio nonsense?” Blaine raised his eyebrow” Do you think I’m from Westerville originally? I’m from Chicago.  _I_  chose to come here. Just as you can choose to go wherever you want. I was only 2 years older than you when I got turned, and I sure as hell didn’t have someone who loved me, or an entire coven at my disposal. Do I look like I’m stuck in a show choir? Do I look like I’m stuck, at all? Who is to stop you from doing broadway? Hmm? That’s the dream right, go to broadway? Have you even bothered trying to sing since you’ve been turned? Have you ever thought about the fact that your voice is going to be pitch perfect? Have you thought about the fact that you will never need to warm up your vocal chords, or worry about getting sick? Broadway? You have, more than 14 years, putting you at 32 , before people may question your age, and then, make up, another 10 years, making you 42. Botox rumours another 5 years, and then, MAYBE then, you’ll have to move. That’s  29 years Kurt. From today. You’re angry because I changed you when  **I DIDN’T.**  Did I plan for this? Did I  _make_  someone kill you, just so you, OUT OF PURE LUCK, had enough of my blood to transition? Why? Kurt. Please tell me WHY I would do that?”

“I loved you, Kurt… I still love you. My feelings haven’t changed. Who I am, hasn’t changed. I’m still the same guy who thought cornering you was a good way to get you to like me. I’m not the best at this… I never have been. You know that better than anyone. Please tell me how I can help. I will beg if I have to. Right here, on …” Blaine looked down at the ground, kicking away a few things from the ground “on this dirt. Life is not over Kurt. Life is beginning. The world is yours, Kurt. The Warblers, they choose to be there, but they don’t just stay there, in one spot. What about Wes? He has a wife. He has a child. He has a life… You can have that too, Kurt. If you don’t want me to be there with you to experience it all, that’s fine. You don’t have to love me. You don’t have to… but I refuse to see you in pain. I refuse for you to hate me because you think I did this.”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine pulling him to a stop, Kurt growled, and snapped his head up to look at Blaine, just glaring at him the entire time spoke, only feeling madder with every word that left Blaine’s mouth “You know Blaine, I didn’t expect to get it, but I thought you’d at least understand. I thought you knew me. It’s different for you because at Dalton you were doing something you wanted to do. You probably always wanted to be a teacher and while they place wasn’t ideal it was still something you loved. And have you ever thought not not needing to warm up or not getting sick matters to me? It doesn’t. I want to have those things so I could work hard for what I wanted, and now, even if an audition panel believed me in five years time about my age if I get into NYADA it won’t matter because I wouldn’t feel like I earned it. But I won’t have any experience because I’ll only get a few roles at most and it’s going to be the same kind over and over. I’m not going to get to play the kind of iconic roles I dreamt about because I’ll never look the part, and I’ll be too old to play the young tenor, so by the time I do get to the age where people might spread rumors about botox – which is not something I want, either – I’ll be a washed up nobody who hasn’t worked in years. And that’s only if I’ll be believed about my age to get the first audition.”

“You did change me! It wasn’t anyone else’s blood who did this. I din’t have Trent or David or Hunter spiking one of my drinks or my food with their blood and died and they turned me. It was your blood! if it wasn’t for that, I’d be dead and I wouldnt be like this!” Kurt shook his head slowly after speaking and looked down “You can’t help me.. No one can, and it’s different for Wes. Even if that isn’t something he wanted to do, no one’s going to realize that he isn’t ageing because he isn’t in the spotlight. He’s not in your face. But he looks old enough to be an adult, just like you do. The rest of us are stuck as high schoolers and we’re in Dalton because it’s the only place we can go to. Sebastian might be able to compel enough people to do something more so they won’t question it, but I don’t have that.  I’ going to be stuck in high school, and because of that, I’m feeling  _nothing_  but pain.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“You’re not even listening to me, Kurt” Blaine sighed, throwing his hands in defeat “Technically, yes, I am your Sire, I changed you, but I didn’t  _physically_ do it. I didn’t take your life, Kurt. I didn’t do that. You were not changed by my hands. I didn’t want that. Not yet. You think I couldn’t wait a few more years? I never even brought it up. Ever. You could have said you never wanted to change and I would have stayed with you, until your dying breath. This was not my idea. This was not my fault. I just can’t understand how you would prefer to be dead, then here, standing in front of me. You would be happy with death? You would be happy to leave me, to leave me here alone without you? Because you  _can’t_ do Broadway. That is more important?” Blaine questioned, though he didn’t really want to know the answer.

“There are no roles? Make your own. You have the time. Go out there and grab every opportunity by the balls, and make them your own. You know, maybe you should talk to someone else. Maybe you should talk to Trent. He’s old enough to be your father’s, father. Ask him how unhappy he is. Ask him about his life. You clearly don’t believe a single word  _i_  am saying, because I’m known to lie to you in the past” Blaine scoffed, shaking his head.

“I have done nothing wrong except love you “ Blaine said softly as he put his hands into his pockets. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“That’s not the point,” Kurt sighed as Blaine said he didn’t kill him. He knew that Blaine wasn’t responsible but it was still his blood. It was hard for Kurt to see it as being anyone but Blaine’s fault. It was slightly irrational and Kurt wasn’t blaming him entirely but he didn’t get why Blaine didn’t feel somewhat responsibly. “Then you never really knew me… if you thought that being here my entire life would be something I wanted. I loved you, but not having a future.. having to see everyone else I love leaving and dying, seeing the people who did nothing but tearing me down have more of a future than me… that was the last thing I wanted.”

Because it’s just that easy, Blaine,” Kurt scoffed at the other, starting to feel like talking to Blaine about this was pointless. He didn’t get it. “Why, so he can tell me about how awesome it to be at Dalton and that I’m just ungrateful that I don’t see it that way or for daring to be upset over this? I think I’ll pass” 

Kurt sighed as Blaine spoke, never feeling more distant from him that he did right now, “Whatever, Blaine..,” He mumbled before starting to walk again.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine stayed quiet as he walked along side of Kurt. At this rate, they would take quite awhile to get back to Dalton, though he was in no rush to get back. Because getting back to Dalton meant that Blaine had to let Kurt go, again.

Kurt was wounding him, and he couldn’t even rise above it. He was scared if he let himself fall more that he would lose himself. He would no longer be Blaine, he’d just be the monster that sat inside him. 

Why couldn’t see where the other was coming from. Sure, he had been changed, 4 years early. 4 years. The way Kurt was talking was that he had told Blaine he wanted to be changed at 40, and had been rushed to 18. It was 4 years. But Kurt was adamant with his theories. He was sold on the fact that there was no world left for him, while Blaine only wanted him to know that there was everything out there, for him. He wanted to be in the spotlight? Fine. Be in the spotlight. Even as a human, how long would that last? Forever? Blaine shook his head at the idea. No, if anything he had given Kurt the ability to stay in the spotlight forever. But he wouldn’t listen. 

He wouldn’t listen to anything, and Blaine wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to be with his boyfriend. He wanted to cuddle him, and tell him that everything was ok. He wanted to tell him he would avenge him. The other didn’t even care about that. Why did he not care WHO killed him, or WHY he was killed? And why was he angry it was Blaine’s blood? Would he prefer someone else’s blood? 

Blaine could feel his blood boiling, as his chest started to convulse, without the breathing, just a low noise that was escaping him.  

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t know where he was going. In life or right now. He was walking with no place in mind. At first, he was thinking he was walking back home on instinct but when he passed the road to his home he realised that maybe he wasn’t going anywhere. That he was just walking until he couldn’t anymore, like until he hit the sea or passed out from hunger. 

The worst part about this was Blaine. Blaine not understanding how much he was leaving behind and rather than being supportive about it, he felt like he was just getting nothing but lectures from him. And that was just making him feel even worse about this because if Blaine didn’t understand then  _who_ would? His father would understand the pains of him being trapped but he wouldn’t get everything else. He wouldn’t get the fact people around him would die and he stayed the same unless he was killed again. Blaine was the only person Kurt thought would get this and it just made Kurt resent him all the more.

He didn’t know why Blaine was following him. Why Blaine continued to walk on with him when he didn’t even seem like he wanted to talk to him. Maybe he didn’t want to or he was planning on dragging him away somewhere. HE didn’t know. All he did know was that the noises coming from Blaine was  threatening to make growls escape from him and have him starting to run off somewhere

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine glanced at Kurt, and instead of seeing the Kurt in front of him, he could see Kurt… The Kurt he remembered. He knew it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he could see Kurt’s face, smiling, eyes wide, full of love. Blaine gave a soft sigh as he felt his body relax, before he shook his head, seeing the image clear up of Kurt. 

“I sometimes wonder how I’ll react when my brother eventually dies” Blaine spoke out in their silence as they kept walking “I mean, when my parents died, I was sad, but, I wasn’t  _that_  sad. They weren’t the nicest people in the world, but they were still my parents and no one wants to see someone they love pass on. It doesn’t get easier, but you start to understand life in a whole new way, it makes you grateful for what you have, you know? I just… I’d just never want someone to feel that way about me, something I could have no control over like a death. I would hate to be the reason people cried or felt like… I dunno. That sense of longing, I guess. Even when I was changed, I told my parents I was moving overseas, that I had been given a once in a lifetime opportunity and I had to go. I didn’t go anywhere. I’d check in on them every so often, but mostly it was by telephone, but I just wanted to spare them that worry. That heartache.” Blaine shrugged. He wasn’t sure if he was making it better or worst 

“Listen, Kurt…” Blaine stopped, and hoped the other would “I’m sorry. Sorry isn’t going to do much, but I am sorry that this is not what you wanted. I’m sorry that I can’t be sad about you not being dead. I love you. I will continue to love you. You are a part of me, and if you leave… you take that with you. I will always be waiting for you. I will always wait for you. I want to help you through this. I want to figure this out so that you are happy. Your dreams are not over. Your life, is not over. It’s just… Altered a little. You think everything will be easy now? That you won’t earn it? Things will be harder now. You will try hard for the things you want, because of this, it’s just that your obstacles will be different. Saying you are stuck in ohio, is giving up. You can still have a life, Kurt, it’s just that you can have many of them. Yes, times will be hard. Your friends will grow old. They will die. But you won’t be alone. You will never have to deal with that alone. You carry their legacy on with you. You get to make them proud over and over again”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt frowned as he continued to walk. He wasn’t sure why Blaine was suddenly deciding to tell him all of this when earlier he just.. shouted. But now he was talking and he wasn’t sure what Blaine was trying to do “You think I haven’t lost people in my life? I have, and it doesn’t make me feel grateful for what I have. it just makes me feel awful. And guilty. And now I’m just going to feel that for the rest of my life until it happens so much I just stop feeling anything any more. You might not have been close to your parents but I’m close to mine, and I don’t even want to think about how its going to hurt them to know what I am now never mind when they die. And I can’t even tell my friends because they know nothing about this and they’ll think I’m crazy if I say something or they’ll cut me off if I show them because they’ll be too scared of me, and they’d have every right to be scared.”

Hearing Blaine speak, Kurt didn’t stop walking at the slow pace he was walking at until he heard Blaine mentioning his friends, turning around slowly.  “Is that supposed to make me feel better? That you love me or that my friends will be ‘proud of me’? I might be able to do what I want but I’ll need to stop quickly and wait until I’m forgotten about then come back and keep doing that for eternity because I’ll only get a few years at best until questions start being asked about me. And they’re not going to be proud of me. Why would the be proud of some.. homicidal monster who’s only company will be people like him? They won’t be, just…” Kurt shook his head and turned again. “Just stop…” He breathed out before walking again, at a faster pace than he was walking before.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Those  _homicidal monsters_  are your friends Kurt. You know, those same guys that have had your back from day one for no reason, other than because they got to know you, and wanted to befriend you. Who forced them to be your friend? No one. Not me. Who forced them to want to put you in the spotlight because they were so impressed with your talent? Hmm? Who forced them to try and help you when you needed them, to help  _us_  as a couple.  Suddenly we’re just monsters?” 

Blaine started walking after Kurt, calling out to him as they walked “And yes, call me crazy but I thought that knowing that I loved you would in fact make you feel better. If it’s not, then tell me now. Tell me to my face right now. Look me right in my eyes and tell me that you don’t love me, and I will go. If that’s what you want, then that’s what I’ll do. I know I didn’t have time to prepare you for this, to really make sure you knew everything before you changed, make sure you were OK with the decision before it went ahead, and I’m sorry, and I can only say sorry, but this is one thing I can offer you. This is the one choice I can give you right now. If you don’t love me, truly, then tell me to go. If you don’t want to be with me, then tell me to go. If you don’t want to stop, and let me try and show you that it’s not over… then tell me to go”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I heard them after my audition, Blaine! About how I sounded like a girl and even some thinking I  _was_ a girl? Does that really sound like people who’ve always had my back? And they only decided to want me in the spotlight when Sebastian suggested it to get a reaction out of you? They might appreciate me and my talents now but they didn’t to start with. And who are we kidding, Blaine? We  _are_ monsters. There’s a reason why we’re portrayed like that because someone who needs to drink blood to feed and people who can kill so easily aren’t good, Blaine.”

Kurt let out a frustrated huff as Blaine followed him and nearly started running when he heard what Blaine said, causing him to glare and storm towards Blaine “Telling me you love me isn’t making me feel better. This isn’t like when I was human where a simply ‘I love you’, a new wardrobe, and some kisses is going to make me feel better. Don’t you get that there’s nothing that’s going to make me feel better? So stop trying. Stop trying to make me feel better and stop trying to make me forget about this!” He shook his head slowly after Blaine finished speaking “It doesn’t matter. We can’t be together anyway.. because you can’t come back to Dalton and I’m going to be stuck there..You know that.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine looked down at the band on Kurt’s hand before he let his eyes drag up slowly, locking his eye’s with Kurt, unmoving, just looking directly into them. He knew this could be the last time he would be able to stare into these eyes, and he wanted to remember. He wanted to carry it with him. He wanted to hold onto it until it wasn’t enough.  “Tell me, Kurt. Say the words. Just… say them. Get it over with. Please” he said softly, as he swallowed the huge lump in his throat. 

He wouldn’t wait. He wouldn’t make this harder for either of them. There was nothing more he could do. Kurt’s path was clearly different now, and it had no space for Blaine, and he could feel it… he could feel that the part of Kurt that loved Blaine had died.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

As he looked at Blaine, Kurt was frozen. The words weren’t going to leave his lips even when he was trying to force them out. It seemed like the were impossible to say. He hated this. He hated that since his transition, he was feeling things more. That his emotions were amplified while everyone else seemed to be in control of theirs.

When feeling the stinging behind his eyes again, Kurt took in a breath and shook his head “I can’t do this, Blaine.. I can’t do it anymore.. I can’t forgive you and I don’t know if I can even trust you.” He stepped back from Blaine as he shook his head again, slowly “I just…I can’t” He breathed out before he walked away again, starting to walk quicker than he had done tonight.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine didn’t chase him. Blaine didn’t even move. He stood frozen as he watched Kurt leave. He wanted to go after him. But what was the point? He could feel the chain against his heart pulling hard, the metal trying to snap. He wasn’t even sure what part anymore was hurting. Was it the sire bond, or the fact that his soul mate, no longer felt it? That his soul mate was human Kurt, but the vampire wanted nothing to do with him. Would this have happened in a few years from now anyway? Was the vampire always supposed to run from Blaine?

He wasn’t sure what to do? Where to go? Where had the purpose in his life gone? Everything had been taken from Blaine. 

Everything. 

Once Kurt was out of view, Blaine walked aimless through the forest, moving away from the pavement and deeper away from civilisation. He didn’t even bother running. He didn’t have the strength to. 

He knew eventually he’d end back up in his cabin, but then what? He could sit there until he petrified and die. He could go back to Dalton and seek his death. Or he could leave, and start the next chapter in his life. There were still things he wanted to do. Wanted to see or try. 

For now, all Blaine wanted to do was to hunt someone, anyone,  feel their warmth beneath his fingers, and his mouth, but he knew he wouldn’t stop at one. He wouldn’t stop until the pain was gone.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Kiss me hard before you go - Part 2

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t think Blaine would follow him. He didn’t want him to. He wanted to be alone because maybe that was how his life was supposed to be spent. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to have anyone by his side.

He started to run, wanting to go home. He just wanted to go back there and cry on his dad’s shoulder like he should be allowed to do over a break up but he couldn’t and have him tell him everything would be fine. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t be with his dad when he was like this so instead he found himself back at Dalton and in his room.

The dorm was still as wrecked as it was when he left so it left no place for Kurt to sit apart from the ground at the door. He slid against the wood and just stared outside the bare window.

Coming to Dalton was a mistake. If he stayed at McKinley, he’d still be living in constant fear but at least he’d be alive. At least he’d still have a future.

But everything was gone now. Because he came here, he’d lost everything. And now he was going to spend the rest of his life trapped here. He thought McKinley was hell, but it was nothing like being here.

* * *

**Trent**

Trent found the peace in natural. He was a green thumb at heart, and chose to spend his evenings in the green house. He loved to watch things grow, and know that it was through his tenderness and care that they did just that. Most people didn’t come here, which was ok. He enjoyed the solitude as well. He was social, don’t be mistaken, but sometimes it was nice to step back, and reflect. 

As he was tending to Salvia’s, watching how the butterflies always flocked around them, he heard heavy steps outside of someone running past, as well as the sickening feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. 

Trend had always been good with reading people’s expressions, and just seeming to know what people were feeling while he was a human, and in his transition, he had picked up the ability to not only physically feel feelings of people around him, but also manipulate them. His friends always said his presence made situations calmer. It wasn’t his presence. It was his manipulation.

Trent lifted his finger, letting the orange and black butterfly sit upon his finger before he took off his apron, tossing it aside, putting away a few of his gardening tools before heading out, not before shaking his finger, so that the butterfly would go back to living it’s life amongst the plants. 

As he walked outside, he felt himself being pulled in certain directions, following them curiously, until he found himself outside of Kurt’s dorm room. The boy had been missing for a few days, and Trent was concerned, though a part of him had suspected he had run off with Blaine. He missed his friend, greatly, but he knew his story was always supposed to end up with Kurt. He was happy for his friend, envious, but happy. 

As he approached the door, he didn’t hear anything, nor smell anything. Kurt had an almost floral smell to him, but it wasn’t present. There was a slight noise from inside the room, and a strong vibe from whoever was inside despair, anger, sadness… Trent knocked softly “Kurt? Is that you? It’s Trent”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt wasn’t sure of anyone’s scent yet, apart from Blaine’s. But he hadn’t been around people long enough to know everyone’s different scents but Blaine’s. Although, he might not know people’s scents but he was able to tell someone was nearby and walking outside of his dorm from how the air seemed to change.

He tensed as he heard the knock, wondering who it was and preparing himself to deal with an unwanted visitor. Well anyone would be unwanted because he wanted to be alone, but as long as i wasn’t someone completely unwanted. So hearing it was Trent, he relaxed slightly.

 Kurt waited a few moments before slowly standing up and opened the door slightly, just enough to see Trent, but keeping it closed enough that Trent wouldn’t be able to see what happened to his room “Is something wrong…?”

* * *

 

**Trent**

Trent for the most part kept himself calm, and happy, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t able to snap just as quickly as everyone else. It was just that he’d had practise. Many years of practise. 

“Oh, Hello” Trent smiled as he looked at only a portion of Kurt as the boy kept himself hidden “You’ve been missing for a couple of days and I’ve been worried about you. But you seem to be in one piece” Trent was well aware something was wrong, but instead of calming Kurt down, he left it alone. Sometimes letting people feel was the only way to keep them sane. 

As he chatted to Kurt with the door blocking them for the most part, the first thing he noticed was Kurt’s eyes. It was the beacon for Trent to look around Kurt’s face. The changes were subtle, but they were there. Realisation hurt Trent quickly “Oh, Kurt” Trent lifted his hand to his own chest, feeling sorry for the boy, the more the strong emotions smashed into him. Blaine had turned Kurt, and then let him come back to Dalton. Why? Trent couldn’t figure it out. If anything, he would assume Kurt becoming a vampire would have resulted in the first thing the both of them doing would be to hump. and hump. and hump. and hump. “Do you wan to talk about it?” Trent eventually said softly.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Hi..” Kurt said softly. Seeing Trent made him realise that this was the first time he saw someone since he’d been turned, and the first person he’d spoke to that wasn’t Blaine.. Well, there had been that one jock but considering Kurt didn’t talk to him and near enough killed him instantly, it didn’t count. He didn’t know how to react to this. For the last day, as soon as he woke up and realised what had been done to him, anger was the only thing that he felt.

But he couldn’t act like that to Trent. he’d given him no reason to be angry, even if it was one of the only things he was feeling right now, especially seeing Trent as Blaine tried to make him talk to him to show him that life wasn’t as bad because he’d been turned already.

He was confused by the reaction he got from Trent before realising that Trent could probably tell that he’d been turned. Kurt wasn’t sure how to deal with the reaction he got – that Trent was actually somewhat sympathetic. Eventually, Kurt shrugged and glanced down “Not particularly…It’s pretty much all I’ve spoken about today..”

* * *

 

**Trent**

Trent nodded, giving Kurt a soft, sympathetic smile “I understand. Would you like some company, though? I know things seems scary now, and you’re probably pretty angry at the world, in general, but having someone close by, even just to know someone is there can sometimes make it not seem so bad” 

Trent tilted his head, looking at Kurt again “It’s funny, we’re the most antisocial creatures, yet, the one thing our bodies always crave is someone close by. They say vampires are one of the few species that have soul mates. I think it stems from the fact that it is very easy for us to lose our  _soul_ , whatever the soul is, that is up for interpretation.  But regardless, when you get turned, a new timeline starts for you, a new fate, in a way, the one you were always supposed to be on, and your body, your mind, all of the things that make you,  _you,_  it seeks out the mate. The one that will complete them. The one that acts as their anchor, that holds them to this earth. Keeps them sane. Because without a soul mate, souls become consumed with murder and vengeance… without their soul mate our kind become killers, and then have to be destroyed” Trent shrugged, giving Kurt another look. 

As he watched the boy, he thought about his own soul. He had spent decades alone, unable to find his soul mate, but he never gave up hope. His mate was out there. He could feel him. Somewhere. He spent many years travelling the world in hopes of finding him. He experienced life after life, era after era, but never lost his optimism.

“I won’t ask you how this happened, or why, if you don’t want me to, but I think of you as one of my brothers, Kurt, so please just let me come in and sit with you. I could offer you a hug, if you’d like? I’m told all the padding makes for excellent hugging” Trent gave a soft chuckle.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt thought for a few moments at Trent’s question, before nodding slowly, “Sure…” He didn’t really want to talk to anyone, and really just spend a lot of his time alone in the trashed dorm, but Trent seemed to e the only person who’d be remotely sympathetic. 

Hearing Trent talking about fate and soulmates, Kurt averted his gaze and glanced down. He didn’t want to think that this was how his life was always supposed to be. His life had always given him the short end of the stick, and having so much ambition, talent, and determination to be something more than Lima, Ohio will having him stuck in Ohio for the rest of his life was just cruel.

“I don’t know if I believe in soulmates…not anymore. “ He said softly, keeping the wry smile on his face as he spoke. Kurt never believed in fate before, but soulmates was something that he did believe in, and after meeting Blaine, Kurt thought that the other was his soulmate. But now Blaine was gone. He didn’t have Blaine anymore, so maybe the older vampire never was his soulmate.

Kurt chuckled softly with Trent, before he turned around when seeing his dorm before looking at Trent again “Yeah… but can we go somewhere else? My dorm’s not exactly visitor ready.”

* * *

 

**Trent**

Trent avoided the one question he had been dying to ask – Have you seen Blaine?- Because a part of him became extremely worried that when he mentioned soul mates, he was hit with the overwhelming sense of sadness. He understood what fresh vampires felt, and sometimes they weren’t thinking straight. But if Kurt had seperate from Blaine, or at least, given the impression he was separated, since we was certain they were soul mates, just from observation and scent, he worried that Blaine would have fallen off the grid, only to reappear behind a pile of corpses.

Blaine was a dominant vampire, which meant that he has strength behind himself, a strength that Trent was almost positive he didn’t know he possessed… But now he wasn’t so sure. If he truly believed Kurt to be gone…

Trent made a small gasping noise before he locked eyes with Kurt, desperately seeking clarification in his eyes. Maybe he was getting a head of himself. Blaine was a smart man. He wouldn’t do something so stupid…

Would he?

Trent looked past Kurt when he glanced back into the room, only able to see bits of wood and general mess. He could only imagine what the rest looked like

“How do you feel about plants?” Trent smiled politely, though his mind was starting to panic almost. What of his friend? What of his well being?

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine glanced up toward the sky, the moonlight hitting his face, letting out a low moan as his fangs retracted back into his mouth. Beneath him he heard a whimper as he glanced down at the body, the boy who was staring up at him, wide eyed, tear filled eyes

“Please… I’ll give you whatever you want” the boy cried as Blaine tilted his head, briefly able to see his own reflection in his eyes.

“It’s nothing personal” Blaine sighed as he snapped the boys neck, instantly standing up, brushing the dirt his knees and straightening his jacket before putting his hands in his pockets, strolling back onto the main road. The nightlife was bustling, people going every direction. Blaine smirked at another man as they passed by, giving him a look over his shoulder as he continued to walk, holding back a laugh as he heard the footsteps running back toward him.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

With how dominant Kurt knew Blaine was, Kurt was admittedly surprised that he didn’t reassert said dominance in that forest or when they were walking away from it aimlessly. He didn’t know why, but any time Blaine spoke in that voice he knew he’d listen to him, and do whatever it was Blaine wanted him to. Kurt wondered if Blaine knew that as well, but maybe if he did, Blaine would be using that to his advantage.

Hearing Trent’s question, Kurt was about to open his mouth when images started coming into his mind – a boy whimpering and begging before having his neck snapped. He froze slightly, wondering if it was Blaine. If it was something that Blaine would actually do. But it couldn’t be. Blaine was mostly level headed and hte only time he’d kill someone was if it was to protect him. 

Maybe it was just his memories of killing that jock – Kurt hadn’t really registered his face.

Or maybe that was just what Kurt was telling himself.

“I like them,” Kurt said, smiling as he finally answered the question about plants “I don’t think I could tell you anything about them, but I like them”

* * *

 

**Trent**

Trent’s eyebrow raised as he looked at Kurt, studying his face as he froze. He knew the emotions, but, he couldn’t quiet understand where it had come from. He was curious what the other was thinking about… more than a little curious.

Giving a small shake of his head, Trent gestured for Kurt to follow, and lead him down the long dark hallway, before pushing the large wooden door open, and leading back down the stone path to the greenhouse.

“The one thing I will tell you, is fine a place to make your own” Trent smiled as held the door open, gesturing for Kurt to go inside “I was once a florist. Don’t ask me how, or why that happened, I just, I wanted to try everything at least once. There is just so many things out there, once you really have the time to look at the world as a whole, there isn’t enough lifetimes to do it all. There was this lovely woman, Amber-Beth, she said I reminded her of a doll, and that was the only reason she had hired me, since I didn’t know the difference between a rose and a weed” Trent chuckled “She taught me everything I know now, and I found out I really enjoyed it, just growing plants, tending to them, admiring their beauty. Certainly wasn’t what I thought i’d be doing with my life. I was an opera singer, turned Florist” 

Trent laughed as he moved further in, gesturing to an empty seat for Kurt to sit as he grabbed his apron and threw it over himself, tying it up at the back. “That’s the thing about life, you have your heart set on something, and you go out of your way to do it, you would step on as many hands and feet as you can to get it, only to discover that it wasn’t what you built it up to be. But you should always try it out, regardless of outcome, because, why not? What is to stop you? There is always something to learn. Always something to work toward. If I give you any piece of advice, whether you asked for it or not, is that sometimes the most important things get masked by all these new emotions, senses, and it’s fine to be confused, and it’s totally fine to be angry. Imagine having a really bad headache and someone decided to play the drums right next to you. You might say things to them that you later regret, you may do things that when you think back you wonder  _why?_  because in that moment, all that was important was for you to have some silence, but once the headache goes, and your mind clears, you realise “Well… damn” 

Trent chuckled as he snipped one of his yellow gazanias, handing it to Kurt “But until you figure all that out, you are more than welcome to visit the green house. The plants are quiet, and the good thing is they don’t talk back” Trent giggled.

* * *

**Kurt**

“Really?” Kurt raised an eyebrow as he followed Trent into the greenhouse, admittedly not being able to see Trent as being someone who’d want to work with flowers. “I don’t think I’m that bad with plants. I can at least identify what a rose is” He teased softly. He could only identify a few plants but he definitely wasn’t good enough with flowers that he could work with them.

Although, what Trent said about being an opera singer raised Kurt’s curiosity. “What happened with being an opera singer?” Kurt asked, walking over to sit on the chair with his legs crossed over. He was curious to know about it – why the other wasn’t doing it anymore and wondered why he’d come to Dalton. Kurt let out a small sigh, and looked down at his lap for a few moments as he heard Trent talking, and giving advice.

“The future really isn’t something I want to think about right now.. but right now, all I’m  feeling is anger. I’ve never felt like that before and I don’t know how to stop feeling like that, or if I’ll ever stop feeling like this.”

Kurt smiled as Trent gave him the flower he snipped off, sniffing it gently before twirling the stem in his fingers as he spoke “I certainly hope they don’t. If I learnt anything from Little Shop of Horrors is that talking plants is rarely a good thing,” He said, chuckling softly.

* * *

 

**Trent**

Trent glanced over at Kurt when he asked his question “Well, I did it. I was well known in my time for my voice, I was sort after, and I travelled the world,  but after awhile it felt empty. I love to sing, and I love performing, but after awhile it just didn’t seem worth it. I had no friends. No family. The people around me pretended to like me because of who I was, as opposed to who I am. Don’t get me wrong, showbiz in any sense is amazing, the spotlight is a wonderful thing to experience, but when you don’t have an end, seeking that spotlight over everything else… “ 

Trent shook his head “It’s not important. Think of it like this, a hypothetical, if you will play along. You’ve always wanted to be an actor. You would kill to be an actor. Your life has been leading up to that moment. Someone offers it to you,  but you have to agree to a few things. You could have the job you wanted, live your dream, be the star, hollywood, name up in lights, whatever you wanted, however you would need to give up your friends, family, relationships, things that you couldn’t  _buy_ , so on so forth. Now, you might believe friends, family, relationships will survive you taking this job, and sometimes they do, so you accept. Those friends fall away, but you will make new ones. Relationships break. You may get a new one. Your family supports you from a distance. But you’ve been given a once in a lifetime opportunity, and you can’t understand why anyone would want to hold you back. Your time is limited, so of course you want to take it now, while you’re young, before you know it, you’ll be too old, you’ll be washed up, and you’ll be left with nothing… Now, think about it again, with your current situation. Would you choose to take the job, knowing that time is on your side? Knowing that you could have all your friends, all your family, relationships, the world, and at your own pace, when  _you_  feel like it, take the job you want, live it out as you would, and then have the ability to throw in the towel when you’re done and move on? Even come back to it a decade later?”

Trent smiled as he moved around to tend to other plants “I did go back to Opera, but, I found out that there were other things I wanted to do first. I’m old, now, and I find peace here, with nature. I’m content like this knowing that up until this point I’ve done everything life has to offer, without breaking who I am, or forgetting the people who are most important to me. I could do this anywhere, but i like Dalton too. I like that I have people to talk to, meeting new people in a safe environment, like yourself” Trent stopped to smile “but this isn’t where my story ends. This is just where I am regrouping, waiting for the next chapter in my life to open up, for the next opportunity to present itself, and believe me, they are always turning up” 

Trent chuckled as he turned to face Kurt head on “It’s different for everyone. Everybody has different emotions when they turn, depending on how they were turned. If you were angry before you turned, then yes, you will be absolutely livid when you come back. If you were sad, then yes, you might as well be carrying a tissue box and some chocolates, because you are going to feel it. They wear down eventually, if you let them. If you focus on it, then you’ll never relax. You’ll always just..  _feel._ I felt compassion for my sire. He thought that I was a talented singer, and while he wasn’t in love with me, he thought of me like a son. I remember feeling ill one day, and I couldn’t go on, and he thought I was dying. He didn’t ask me, not in so many words, he begged me, but before I really knew what he was begging me about he had already started the process. My transition wasn’t an angry one, it was one out of someone feeling scared for me. Sure, I wasn’t entirely happy with the idea that I was going to be stuck as a chubby teenager for the rest of my life, but, I would never go back.. Well, I might go back to lose a couple of pounds, but, I would never change what happened. I’ve easily passed up to, and past the age of 30, so, I never really felt like I was stuck being one age. I think once I start pushing 40 that’s when people might raise their eyebrows in suspicion, but, some people just have baby faces. But I digress. But I think that my compassion, and my sympathy, gave me my abilities. I’m sure Blaine has told you all this before, no? He’s a perfect example of it. You get taken in your sleep before you really know what’s going on, before the fear locks in, you’re going to end up being calm, relaxed,  but equally aggressive, angry and be completely switched on with your fight or flight mode at the same time once you’ve changed. Blaine has good senses, and I think that steams from the fact his senses failed him as a human. That’s been my theory since I’ve known him” Trent chuckled before coming stand in front of kurt, leaning back against one of the small tables 

“There is something more that is troubling you though, Kurt. I am making you a promise now that I won’t use my abilities on you, because feeling is the best thing for you to do, but sometimes talking about it helps?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t say anything as Trent spoke because he wasn’t sure if he agreed. As far as Kurt was concerned, they were already people who had lost their friends, or were on their way too. The only friends they had were the other students at Dalton. He didn’t know why the conversation had came to this, but with the conversation with Blaine still fresh in his mind. “I don’t know what I’d do…thinking about the future now isn’t as exciting and terrifying as it used to be. It just feels like it’s a punishment now. There’s not going to be an end so it just feels pointless now. “ With Blaine, if things were going as planned, eternity didn’t seem bad. It was exciting. But now, he had no Blaine and he was stuck as a teenager for the rest of his life.

“I don’t get why I’m angry though.. I was never this angry before I was turned. Mostly I was just upset over Blaine. And when I woke up, I wasn’t angry until I found out I was turned. Because that’s it for me..  I’m not going to pass as being over 25, and even someone believing I’m 25 is going to be a stretch and I don’t think I can just say I have a baby face for seven years..” As soon as he heard Blaine’s name leaving Trent’s lips, Kurt tensed his nails scraping against the chair as he tried to calm himself down. “He’s… not told me much. Just enough to understand what it’s like and I can’t really apply that to myself.”

HE sighed gently when Trent asked him about what was bothering him, not sure where to begin or if Trent would even understand. Blaine didn’t seem to understand, and Kurt had always thought  he was the person who would understand him even when Kurt didn’t understand himself. He actually just seemed to be mad at Kurt more than anything else.

“It’s Blaine.. he’s..” Kurt trailed off, not sure how to start talking about this because it still hurt to talk about Blaine and it was hard for him to figure out to describe how he was feeling without someone trying to prove him wrong. “It was his blood that turned me. And he doesn’t seem to get that. He just seems to be angry at me for being angry. He said that I wasn’t his Kurt. I think he loved me more when I was human and I.. I don’t know how I feel about him anymore.”

* * *

 

**Trent**

Trent listened to Kurt, nodding along. It wasn’t that he disagreed with any of it, but it was mostly that he didn’t know the boy well enough to really know what was bothering him.

“You would be very surprised what humans believe” Trent smiled, with a little laugh “But I understand, because i used to think as you do. I think it’s only natural to feel this way, Kurt. I think if you talk to anyone, new or old they will, at some point felt as you do. Felt that it was over. Dreams were gone. Life vanquished. Eventually something happens. I can’t tell you what. I can’t tell you how. It just, like a light switch. It turns on. Suddenly the world is just… beautiful. Everything seems so free. Everything seems within your grasp, and, you become content. Eternity doesn’t even matter anymore, because it only matters in the here and now. But Kurt, we are not immortal. We live, sure, we do not get sick,  ahuh, but we can be killed, and our kind does get killed. You should view your life now, the same as you always did, it’s just, a little bit has changed” Trent made a gesture with his finger, saying small “There is nothing to say as a human you would have been successfully with, whatever is putting pressure on your heart. There is nothing to say that you wouldn’t have died naturally before that time came. You are holding onto what could have been, and I understand that, but you need to let go of the “what could” and start looking at the now. You are only a few days in and you are speaking as though you are my age” Trent gave a small laugh, patting Kurt’s hand “I promise it gets better. It gets easier. It just takes some getting used to”

Upon hearing about Blaine, Trent raised his eyebrow “Blaine turned you? Why would he do that?” Trent was baffled “I was under the impression from him and our many conversations he had wanted to wait, to let you live a life he never got to? I was actually under the impression he wasn’t going to change you at all, but maybe offer it as a gift on your 30th birthday… This sounds uncharacteristic of him” Trent started to pace, wondering what had happened. Why would Blaine turn Kurt? “And that’s all that happened? Blaine turned you against your will and became angry at you?” 

Trent scratched the back of his head “I have not sired anyone, but I do remember the pain I felt when mine was taken from this world, and I remember how he used to describe me – It was like, to him, he felt everything I felt, just threefold, however, even if I don’t know your situation, I know for a fact human, or not, it didn’t matter to him. He used to come in here, just as you are, and chat with me. In the beginning he didn’t say much, but once he started to express his problem, that he was in love with a human, that he was scared of what he’d do, because he felt so attached to you, that was no mere lust, boy. That was love. We could all smell your bond. You can’t fake that. But, when you transitioned, there is nothing to stop  _you_ from breaking that. The vampire in you could very well not have been in love with Blaine, but for Blaine, you are the same. However, if he felt that pull away, maybe that is what his comment meant. He would be correct though. You would no longer be his Kurt, because his Kurt loved him… This saddens me to know. Do you know where he is now, I fear for what he might do?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I can barely find anyone who believes I’m 18, never mind believe that I’m over 25 when the time comes,” Kurt said with a weak smile. “It’s going to take forever for me to feel like that. Especially when all my friends at McKinley are going to be leaving here and doing whatever they want to do. But even if we just live longer, it doesn’t matter. I’m still going to outlive everyone I love back at home” Hearing Trent say that it got better, Kurt suppressed an irritated huff, getting sick of hearing those words, considering he’d heard it enough at McKinley. That the bullying was just going to get better, and it was starting to be a phrase that was going to haunt him.

“I don’t know… we’d agreed that we were going to do it once I’d graduated college so I’d at least look a little older and be able to experience life outside of Dalton and outside of Ohio.  But I have drank his blood before and I drank some before he left. I don’t know what happened but I was walking back to my dorm after Warbler practice one day, and then next thing I knew, I was waking up in a hole that Blaine put me in , in some forest. Apparently someone killed me but it was his blood that was in me.”

He watched as Trent starting to talk about Blaine, feeling his chest hurting more and more as thoughts of Blaine invaded his mind. It was like he was feeling the bond starting to weaken and it was something that was driving him insane. “I didn’t even say anything to make him feel like I didn’t love him at that point. I was beyond angry but it didn’t mean I’d fallen out of love with him, then he said that I wasn’t his anymore, and when he told be to go, he didn’t stop me when I left. After that and after him getting mad at me for being angry at his blood turning me and having me lose everything… It’s hard to think about loving him now.” When Trent asked him where Blaine was, Kurt shook his head. he didn’t mention the feeling he had earlier, not sure if it was Blaine or if it was his own memories. “I don’t….There’s a cabin in some nearby woods near a creek that he was staying in but I don’t know if he’s there now”

* * *

 

**Trent**

Trent held his hands up, almost like he was trying to stop Kurt. He knew it was rude, but he needed to stop the boy “Someone killed you? Where? Here? Someone who wasn’t Blaine? Of course” Trent shook his head, giving a small sigh as he realised what was happening “Kurt, I keep trying to think how to word things to you, so that you will understand, but you’re not a child anymore. I shouldn’t be using the kid gloves with you. But I will try to hopefully say things that make sense. Blaine’s blood changed you, but Blaine didn’t. I know it seems like a moot point, but that point alone is so drastic, you can’t even comprehend. If someone murdered you, then he would have felt that… he would have felt you being taken from him, and that would turn the strongest man weak. But you’re alive. For the most part. So in Blaine’s mind, he doesn’t see his blood as the catalyst, he sees it as the cure. As the miracle. Because you didn’t die to his hands. He wasn’t prepared mentally, or physically for that event. Neither of you were, and with that, you have two emotionally vulnerable and unstable vampires going head to head… “ Trent shook his head.

“Let me put it this way. If Blaine was to turn you, he would know it in his body, what he was doing. He would know that it was going to work, and that you were going to be brought back. This way? This was pure luck, Kurt. I am glad that it did work, because the world has not seen the last of you, Kurt Hummel”

“If he wanted, he would use his sire influence on you, make you love him, but the fact that he let you leave means he was giving you a choice. You chose to walk, and Blaine gave you that choice”

Trent sighed as he sat down, and crossed his arms slightly “We can’t tell anyone about this. If someone at Dalton thinks that they’ve killed you they are going to be pretty surprised when you turn up, but also your father threatened to tell the Hunters where we all were simply for becoming committed with Blaine… I am scared to think what he will do once he knows this has happened, but I for one will not go down without a fight. This wasn’t just about Blaine, he was going to bring them, here… that puts us all in danger. I do not know your father, I don’t pretend to, but Dalton isn’t safe for anyone, anymore… You should go back to your room. I’ll leave shortly. If what you’re saying is true, I am more worried about Blaine than the hunters” 

Trent gave Kurt a small wave as he quickly darted off.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I don’t even know if someone did kill me. That’s just what Blaine said, and if someone did do that then I have no idea who it was because they snuck up on me. ” Hearing Trent continuing to speak, seemingly to be on Blaine’s side. Kurt let out an annoyed huff and craned his neck back as he tried to calm himself down “i don’t think anyone gets that it doesn’t really matter to me who killed me or whatever. It was still Blaine’s blood that did this to me.

Hearing Trent mentioning the sire bond quickly brought back the stinging to his eyes and the pain in his chest. Blaine could’ve made him stay but he didn’t. ” but just because i walked away didn’t mean I wanted to leave. I was expecting him to pull me back and kiss me in some big romantic gesture but he let me walk then started giving me a lecture the next time we saw each other the first time I walked away and then he left me to come back here alone this time"

Kurt looked up at Trent and shook his head “I wasn’t going to tell anyone anyway. I don’t even know for sure that’s what happened. But I don’t know if my dad would bring them here. Not if he found about me being like this now in case the hunters not realising that it’s me”

Hearing Trent say to go back to his room, Kurt nodded and waited for him to leave before he ran back to his room.

Not having a bed or even a mattress to lay down on anymore, Kurt decided to lie down on the ground instead. He didn’t think about it before bit from how Trent was speaking it didn’t seem like he could talk to his dad about this. In fact from the way things sounded, he’d probably need to stop talking to his dad face to face in just over a decades time so he wouldn’t get suspicious over his age so that he could keep dalton and Blaine safe from any hunters.

The thought made Kurt feel like smashing the rubble in his room into even more pieces but he didn’t. The mental exhaustion was creeping back in so instead he just decided to lie down on the floor, only moving to get more comfortable.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had made his way back to his cabin, drunk off how much blood he’d drunk in a short amount of time.  He lay on the ground, rubbing his hands on the wood panels, enjoying the feeling of them under his fingertips. He knew the buzz would wear away soon, but for the first time he couldn’t feel Kurt. Couldn’t feel the pain deep in his chest.   
He heard the soft whimper coming from the other room, as he tilted his head back, groaning as he rolled around on the floor before getting up onto his feet.

“Who is maaaaaaking nooooise?” Blaine laughed as he opened the door, scrunching his nose as the foul smell of bodies as they piled up, searching around as he saw a man still alive. “Oh, Hello” Blaine smiled “You’re a strong one. I like that. My boyfriend used to be strong like you” Blaine propped himself up, using one of the backs of someone as a seat, resting his feet against the wall, as he looked down at him “I didn’t think anything could get him down. He always overcome everything, you know? It made me so proud. But then, see the thing is, he became like me. I know, right, it should be a good thing. He hates me” Blaine frowned as he reached down to grab a hold of the man’s hand. He let out of soft cry, and Blaine raised his eyebrow “Hey, no, you don’t have to be scared of me. I’m not the bad guy”

_“Why are you doing this?”_

Blaine shrugged “He says I’m a monster. He looks at me, like i’m a monster. So I’m just… being. We were going to spend our lives together, and he walked away. I let him walk away because I wanted to see if he still loved me, and he didn’t. Have you been in love?” 

Blaine kicked his feet out like he was relaxing, as the man stood up slightly, wobbling a little, before jumping when a limp arm fell in his direction. Blaine watched him curiously as he looked down at the bodies around him  _“I have a boyfriend”_

“you do?” Blaine smiled “That’s lovely for you. It must be nice to have someone who wants to have you around.”

When the man didn’t answer, Blaine shouted  **“IT MUST BE NICE TO HAVE SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO HAVE YOU AROUND!”**

 **  
**The man nodded giving a small _yes, yes, yes,_  as Blaine relaxed, and calmed down.

“I think he would be unhappy with me now. I killed people.I killed people for him. But this was for me. I’m not a bad guy. I’m not. I’m sad. Why would he leave me?” Blaine sighed.

He heard a loud noise at the door. He narrowed his eyebrows and growled as he stood up, walking toward the front door.

As soon as he saw Trent, Blaine smiled “Hey Trent, What’s up!” 

Trent cocked an eyebrow, confused “Are you drunk?”

“Maybe” Blaine laughed

“How many people did you… what is that smell?”

Trent pushed past Blaine and walked into the room, covering his nose and turning his face back “Jesus Christ Blaine”

“What?”

“You’re acting like a child, throwing a tantrum. You got a scared progeny back at Dalton, and instead of making it better you’re here making a stockpile of corpses”

Blaine shrugged “No. I wasn’t. I was talking with… What’s your name?”

_“Chandler”_

“So, I was talking with Chandler, here” Blaine smirked, and Trent rolled his eyes.

“Don’t make me call Kurt and get him to come here”

“Good luck” Blaine mumbled, as he walked back, throwing himself down on the seat “What do you think that’ll do anyway? He hates me. He blames me for everything. Me? Like i’m the bad guy.  **Don’t fucking move** ” Blaine pointed his finger as he saw Chandler walking out the door. The man froze mid-step, and Trent shook his head “I just wanted to love him”

“He’s scared, and hurt, Blaine, and what do you mean what will that do? Please, you don’t think I know about the bully, or the guy in the club? He says jump, you don’t even ask how high, you just start bouncing ” Trent scoffed  “You might be the dominant, but he’s your soulmate. His word is always going to beat yours”

“He doesn’t care that I was scared and hurt! I tried to talk to him, and he was being unreasonable! I tried to explain, and he looked at me with disgust…and he wouldn’t even touch me! He looked at me as I looked at my sire!”

Blaine growled, as he threw the table next to his chair, watching as Chandler dodged some of the wood pieces as they scattered. “You, come here. Sit” He pointed to the floor, and watched as Chandler looked at Trent, then back to Blaine. Trent nodded, giving him a sympathetic smile as the man walked over, and sat crossed legged down on the floor. “How did you even find me?”

Trent took a few steps and stopped “I actually followed Kurt’s scent here, I figured it was a good shot”

“I didn’t change him, Trent. Someone killed him, and he doesn’t care!  It doesn’t even matter to him. All he can see is that i’m the one that took his life. All he can see is red.I didn’t want to be his sire. Not yet. We had a plan. He won’t listen to reason. He won’t listen at all. He thinks all the plans are over. He made it seem like I should have killed himself. Anything would be better than having to spend eternity with me. That’s what he said. He would have preferred to be dead. How is that supposed to make me feel? How am i supposed to interpret that? I can still feel him. I still feel him all over me. Inside. Outside. I can still hear him. Every second. It’s going to stay like this. Every second of Every day until I go completely insane”

“You don’t seem far from that” Trent muttered under his breath

“Just go, keep an eye on him for me though. He may hate me, but I still love him.”

“I refuse to listen to this wallow in misery nonsense from you, you giant baby”

“ **I AM NOT A BABY** ” Blaine growled as Trent took a step back. He knew when it was time to push, and when it was time to stay, and his manipulation didn’t seem to be working. Blaine was more wired than ever. 

“This isn’t over” Trent sighed as he quickly darted out of the cabin, back toward Dalton. He needed some assistance. He needed some backup.

With a soft knock on the door, Trent called out “Kurt, it’s me again… listen, there’s something we need to talk about”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t know where it came from, but all of a sudden, he was attacked by strong feelings of anger. Anger that was almost threatening to take over him. Kurt had  ended up scraping his nails against the floorboards and curled up in to a tight ball as he thought the urge to scream and start destroying more than just his room with the anger that was taking over him, turn him into something he’s not . But mostly it was paralysing him with fear. He’d never felt like this and he knew this anger wasn’t his own. It was Blaine’s.

He didn’t move apart from bringing his legs closer to his chest and holding his head between his hands, begging for these feelings to stop until it happened. He started seeing something other than just the anger coming from Blaine.

He saw a face.

One that he’d recognised from somewhere, and it took everything in him to calm his mind down enough to try and remember where he remembered him.

Then it hit him.

The supermarket.

The boy who’d hit on him and thought Blaine was his dad.

Was Blaine going to kill him?

Instantly, Kurt shut up onto his feet, and was about to open the door when it was knocked. He shook his head and  went to grab the door without touching it, the door swung open. He looked at it, confused for a moment before deciding Trent was the one who opened it. “I don’t have  time to talk, I’m sorry,” He said quickly, before darting off, his feet instinctively taking him to Blaine’s cabin.

The foul smell that hit him nearly caused him to pass out but thankfully the boy, Chandler, if Kurt remembered right  was still alive, sitting on the floor. Kurt crouched down next to him and put a  hand on his shoulder, hoping that the other would calm down slightly “You need to leave” He  said, before stepping away from him to look for Blaine, not looking back to see if the human had left.

When  Kurt could him, he also found the foul smell that greeted him when he came here. HIs eyes widened in shock at the sight of the dead bodies piling up. Kurt brought his gaze to Blaine and slowly shook his head as he looked around him “What the  _fuck_ have you done!?”

 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine growled once Trent left. If he knew where he was, that meant it would be easy for the others to know where he was. For anyone to know where he was. Frustration surged through Blaine as he stood up moving past Chandler who was still sitting on the floor “Stay there. You really don’t want me to come after you if you leave… i’m going to clean up some of this… it is starting to smell a bit in here” Blaine grumbled as he picked up one of the bodies, carrying it out toward the creek, and tossing it, dusting his hands before moving back inside. As he picked up the second body, he turned around, coming face to face with Kurt.

At first, he thought it was his imagination. The memory of the pretty boy who used to love him. 

“ _What the fuck have you done?”_

Blaine stared at Kurt, tilting his head to the side as he adjusted his hand on the ankle of the body he had thrown over his shoulder. What had he done? Exactly what Kurt knew he would do. Exactly what Kurt said he’d do. He became the monster that Kurt said he was. He moved past Kurt, nudging him out of the way a bit as he moved into the living room. His eyes instantly widened as he noticed Chandler was missing, giving a growling noise as he stormed out, throwing the body carelessly into the creek before walking back inside. How dare Kurt come in here and take his only friend. Kurt constantly stole everything from him.

“You can’t just come in here, and take what’s mine” Blaine huffed as he picked up another body “You can’t just leave me and only come back to take my… my friend” Blaine spat out, unsure of what to call him. He wasn’t a friend. He was a body. A talking body that Blaine wanted. That Blaine needed to fill not even the tiniest hole inside his chest. 

He stormed out, repeating the same action before coming back inside “I get it. You’re hurt. I know. I’m hurt too. Not for the same reason. But, I was trying to understand. I was trying. You want to blame me for your transition. Blame me. But I will never apologise for it. I will never say sorry for you changing. It was the best decision I never had the chance to make. But you don’t care. You don’t care that I’m your sire when I wasn’t ready. You don’t care that I feel your every emotion so strong that I feel like my eyes are about to pop out of my head. You think I was ready for that ? You don’t care about me. You don’t care that this situation needed us BOTH to help each other. Instead you think I’m just not listening? You think I am just being stupid? Unsympathetic? You think I am just telling you what you want to hear? You think i’m this soulless, emotionless thing.I feel, Kurt. You knew I couldn’t do this without you, and you left. I let you go,because I didn’t think you WOULD go” Blaine in frustration kicked the door, cleaning it straight off it’s ledges “We were supposed to do this together. Kurt. It was supposed to be us. Maybe you were right. Maybe I am just a homicidal l monster. I mean, look around. Look at what my life is like. This is all I get now. This is it for me until I give up and face a true death. You want to talk about your life ending? At least you get to have a  _fucking_  life without having the person you love leave, break a chain you thought wasn’t breakable,  make it so you can’t feel even an ounce of anything that isn’t agony. I wish I was angry. Kurt. I. Wish”

Blaine let go of the body he was holding and dropped down, putting his head in his hands, and just staying in that position. He wasn’t crying. He was done. He would wait in this position for someone to find him. He would wait for them to behead him while he waited like this. 

He was done.

* * *

**Kurt**

Hearing Blaine calling Chandler ‘his’ caused a low growl to escape Kurt’s lips. He hated that. He hated anyone being called Blaine’s if it wasn’t for him “He’s not yours” Kurt all but snarled out at him. He was happy Chandler had enough sense to run and he could only hope he distracted Blaine long enough for Chandler to get away.

“You didn’t try, Blaine. You just made me feel like my feelings didn’t matter. I  _needed_ you to help me and you didn’t. You just shouted at me because I was angry. I do care about you so much.. I felt you doing this, and I didn’t come because someone told me to, I came because I  _had_ to come. And did you ever consider that the only reason I left was because I thought you wanted me to leave? Or that I thought you loved me enough to pull me back and stop me so you’d kiss me out of your feelings for me, rather than just you trying to over power me!” Seeing Blaine kicking the door off the hinges, Kurt jumped and flinched away from it but still followed Blaine outside. Another growl left him as he walked, items from inside the cabin falling off shelves as his emotions escalated. “I wasn’t talking about you when I said that! When I was talking about a homicidal monster I was talking about  _me._ Apart from this mess, you’ve not killed at least on your own. But me? The first person I saw after being turned that wasn’t you, I killed. I got you to kill Karofsky and that guy at the bar for me. You wouldn’t have done if it wasn’t for me, and they’d still be alive otherwise, and you wouldn’t have done this either if it wasn’t for me. But don’t you get it? You’re the only good thing that I have anymore! You think your life would be over? If I didn’t have you, I would have lost  _everything,_ apart from my anger, so I’m sorry if that’s all I’m feeling right now.”

Once he’d finished speaking, Kurt was almost ready to give up and walk back to Dalton, figuring that he was as well talking to one of the bodies at this point.

But something stopped him.

Kurt wasn’t sure if it was the bond that was making him do it, or the soft, quite dying voice of his human life that was doing it, but he was walking over to Blaine quietly, and slowly knelt down by his side. He inhaled gently, before leaning towards Blaine, and wrapped his arms around him. Once his arms were as far around Blaine as they would go without causing damage, Kurt moved in closer and he buried his face into Blaine’s hair.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Feeling Kurt’s body come near, Blaine shuddered, but the moment he felt the other’s arms around him, everything slotted back into place. Blaine reached around and wrapped his arms around Kurt, gripping him tightly, knowing he wouldn’t ever let go, almost knocking Kurt over. 

He moved a little, sitting up on his knees to get more room to really hug him. Chests pressed together, arms locked around, and head buried into the side of Kurt’s neck. “I love you” Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s skin “I’m sorry. Baby. I’m sorry. I never wanted you to think I didn’t want you here. I thought you hated me. I thought you had the same hatred towards me as I did to my own sire. I couldn’t live with myself. I needed you to choose, to give you the choice I never got to make. Please. Just stay with me. Forever. I will try, and… I can’t do this without you. You are my world, Kurt”

Blaine pulled back a little to look up into Kurt’s eyes “You will never lose me, Kurt. I thought I had lost you. But me…” Blaine paused and reached back, grabbing Kurt’s hand, smiling as he looked down “You’re still wearing it” he said softly as he brought Kurt’s hand up, kissing his knuckles “I made you a promise, remember? I always keep my promises. I will love you. Forever. Unconditionally. Even if you hate me. I will”

Blaine didn’t wait a second more to lean forward and press his lips to Kurts, softly, waiting for the other to kiss him back, or push him away.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt held tighter onto Blaine as he felt himself being near enough knocked over. He didn’t know if it was Blaine returning the hug or if it was him trying to do something else, but Kurt wasn’t going to let go of him for a second.

But instead, Blaine just hugged him tighter. Their chests were flush with one another as he felt Blaine’s face into his neck, and Kurt gripped tighter onto him. Even though he didn't need to, Kurt took in breaths as he tried to inhale Blaine’s scent but it just made his breathing go incredibly shaky, as his feelings started to overwhelm him.

“I’m still wearing it…” He said, softly before Blaine was kissing him. He let the kiss go on for a few moments before pulling away slightly to look at Blaine “I’m… I’m still mad about this and it might take me a while to forgive you but I still love you, Blaine. Kurt because I’m angry or screaming and running from you doesn’t mean I stopped loving  you. I’ll never stop loving you… I don’t know what I’d do without you here.”

Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes for a few moments before closing them again, and instantly leaned in to kiss Blaine, passionately.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine was nodding, maybe a little frantically as Kurt was talking, his face almost edging closer, wanting to feel his lips again. Wanting to feel connected to him. Wanting this horrible nightmare to end. 

“That’s all I needed to hear. That’s all I ever wanted to hear” Blaine sighed happily as he met Kurt halfway, pressing his lips to the other, before deepening their kiss, letting his tongue softly slide between Kurt’s lips, gently massaging his tongue with his own while he kept his grip on Kurt. “You can yell” Blaine pressed a kiss just on the corner of Kurt’s lip “or be angry at me” He kept his kisses going along Kurt’s jaw in between each word “but don’t run from me” his kisses ended up on Kurt’s neck, kissing the skin hard, no longer have to hold back “never run from me” Blaine peppered kisses along Kurt’s neck, every so often kissing a bit harder “and i’ll try harder” sucking the skin a tiny bit  “Better” soft moan as he covered the surface of his skin “ To understand you” each word being cut off by the press of his lips “To help you” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine’s tongue sliding into his mouth, Kurt sighed softly and gripped onto him tighter. As Blaine’s lips left his own, Kurt let out a noise of protest but it was quickly silenced as it turned into a low moan as Blaine moved to his jaw.

By the time Blaine was at his neck, Kurt was starting to feel like he was melting into a puddle as he moaned out loudly and gripped onto Blaine tighter, grabbing onto his hair and pulling at the curls. “If I run … I want to you to catch me” he whispered, tilting his neck back to try and give the other more access.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine growled against Kurt’s skin, the other pulling his hair, sending shockwaves through his body. He could feel their connection, he could feel his muscles reacting to Kurt, his whole body giving silence cheers as he continued to kiss his neck, getting harder and harder.

Blaines fangs extended as he scraped them across Kurt’s neck, moving across his adam’s apple, kissing every single part of Kurt’s neck, humming happily when the other shifted a little, to let Blaine slot in properly. It wasn’t even about feeding from Kurt. He would never have to worry that his lust steamed from anything that wasn’t just Kurt’s raw and natural sex appeal. It wasn’t blood induced lust that he felt, it was a Kurt inducted lust that he felt. 

He bent his fingers, hard, gripping onto Kurt’s back as he held him close “mmm always chase. always catch” Blaine spoke in broken english before finally pulling his lips away, only to drag them back to Kurt’s lips, hard, almost pushing Kurt down right there and then. It was only in that moment he remembered where they were, and while he didn’t care, if he was going to re-introduce Kurt to this, and introduce the vampire in him to the vampire in Blaine, he wanted to not be in a room with a remaining corpse looking on “Let me take you to bed. Please. Let me show you how much I love you”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hearing the broken English, Kurt couldn’t help but laugh softly, although he didn’t comment. He was sure if he opened his mouth to speak, he’d be lucky if any words came out never mind broken English. So he just kept his mouth shut until Blaine’s lips were against his own again and he parted his lips open against Blaine’s.

When Blaine pulled away again, Kurt felt a little breathless, and let out a gasp that he actually needed Blaine’s lips against his own before nodding, and gripped onto Blaine tighter “Y-yes…please..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine was on his feet almost instantly, and he  bent down and picked up Kurt, bridal style “Still as light as a feather, beautiful” Blaine smiled before pressing his lips to Kurt’s. He didn’t bother to move slowly, instead in a blink he was across the house, near the door that lead into the bedroom. He knew Kurt could handle the movement now. That he wouldn’t be flustered by it. That it was normal, now. The room hadn’t been used, and it was a little dusty, but he still thought it better than the other.   

He threw Kurt onto the bed, watching the other’s body land quickly, bouncing a little, before he was sitting up, the movement was so fast that Blaine could only smile, flashing his fangs at Kurt. He wasn’t sure he would get use to Kurt’s body reacting on instinct, but he certainly did like it. Blaine started to unbutton his shirt, moving out of it quickly before undoing his belt,feeling himself growing hard behind his pants as he started to  get rid of his socks, shoes and pants, standing in only his blue boxer briefs before darting over to the bed, tackling Kurt down onto it, pressing his lips firmly to the other.

“I’ve missed you” Blaine hummed happily as he started to tug Kurt’s dalton shirt out of his pants, pushing the blazer off his shoulders, hands moving every direction as he tried to undress Kurt. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Maybe you’re still just as strong as you were,” Kurt said, grinning at Blaine slightly, before gripping onto him as they were suddenly just outside of a bedroom. He was used to the speed now but he still held onto Blaine despite this. He just wanted to be close to Blaine.

When he was thrown on the bed, Kurt quickly recovered and was sitting back up once he’d settled on the bed. He didn’t know when it had happened – if it was after Blaine had thrown hi on the bed or when he saw Blaine’s fangs, but his fangs had retracted. He watched Blaine intently as he got changed and before he knew it Blaine had him tackled down on to the bed.

“I missed you, too.” Kurt moaned softly, gripping onto every part of Blaine’s upper body that he could while his feet were working on getting his shoes off “I’ve missed you so much..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine moaned as he finally got his hand inside Kurt’s shirt, his fingers instantly feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers. Kurt’s skin was no longer burning him to the touch, they were the same. They were the same temperature now. The thought made Blaine let out another moan as he pressed his lips back to Kurt’s working his tongue into his mouth. He loved how the taste of Kurt still had him going, how the taste was shooting through his body, making him want to constantly take more and more and more. As his tongue explored Kurt’s mouth it bumped against something. He paused, feeling the small fangs extended inside of kurt’s mouth.  

Blaine slowed down his kiss a little, letting his tongue brush past the fangs, feeling them against his tongue as he shuddered, Kurt’s fangs almost piercing his skin.  He’d never kissed another vampire before. He’d never actually felt this against his own tongue. 

“What does that feel like?’ Blaine said softly as he pulled his lips away, though, it wasn’t without effort, and it wasn’t for long as the moment the words left his lips he was already back to kissing Kurt. 

He got working on Kurt’s buttons, moving a bit faster to get teach one of them undone, pulling his tie open with one hand before pulling either side open, exposing Kurt’s chest and stomach, using his hand to feel around his body, to map it out. 

“I forgot how good you felt, Kurt” Blaine moaned, kissing down his chin, down his neck, slowly starting to scoot down his body, kissing along his collarbone before finding his perky pink nipples, wrapping his lips around one of them, letting his fangs brush against them, before moving to the other side, never leaving one alone for too long.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

One of the strangest things about this was Blaine’s temperature. He was the same temperature as him now. Blaine’s touch didn’t make him flinch slightly at how cool he was in comparison to his own skin. But now Kurt as permanently cool as Blaine was and now he could just immediately enjoy Blaine’s touch rather than waiting a few moments to get used to the temperature change. Although one thing that was hard to get used to was the feeling of his fangs nearly sinking into Blaine’s skin.

So when he heard Blaine’s question, he couldn’t help but laugh softly “Strange.. it’s usually your fangs that are nearly biting me,” He breathed out just before Blaine’s lips were back on his on.

He kept tilting his head and moaning into Blaine’s mouth and getting lost in the kiss  that he wasn’t aware of the other unbuttoning the shirt and getting rid of the tie until he felt Blaine’s hand against his skin. Hearing Blaine, Kurt stammered for a few moments before moaning loudly at the feeling of Blaine kissing down and starting to suck his nipples, letting out a whine as he felt Blaine’s fangs against the skin “G-god, Blaine..” He stuttered out and gripped tightly onto Blaine’s hair

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Listening to the noises Kurt was making just made Blaine get more and more into it. He loved the sound, but now instead of soft little whimpers, increased breathing, and what not, they were moans, groans and whines, and Blaine couldn’t get enough. 

His hands were busy trying to undo Kurt’s belt as he decided to leave the abused nipples, though every so often using his free hand to tweak them a little as he moved his way down to his stomach.

Blaine kissed, and sucked hard on the flesh before glanced up, locking his eyes with Kurt before biting down on the fleshiest part of Kurt’s lower abdomen. This wasn’t for feeding, since Kurt was a vampire. This wasn’t for sustenance. This was Blaine’s way of showing his passion. This was Blaine’s way of showing his dominance over the other.  That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the small trickle of Kurt’s blood before the wound healed almost instantly, as he let out a low moan, tugging Kurt’s pants a little more frantically, wanting so badly to get to what was under them. The small piece of material was covering exactly what Blaine wanted as he glanced down, biting Kurt a few more times on the way down, before hooking his fingers into the elastic, tugging them down, hard, noticing how they bunched up around his thighs along with his pants,  watching how Kurt’s cock bobbed free. 

Blaine licked his lips, his hand instantly wrapping around it, long fingers surrounding the length before leaning forward, swiping his tongue slowly along the slit on the head of Kurt’s cock, groaning, body shuddering at the overwhelming taste. 

“Mine” Blaine moaned before opening his lips, and swallowing Kurt, taking him deep into his mouth.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine finally pulling away from his nipples and starting to undo his trousers, Kurt let out of a noise of relief but he ended up whimpering as Blaine didn’t completely leave them alone, occasionally tweaking his nipples.

He smiled as he watched Blaine kissing down his body, his fingers running gently through Blaine’s hair as opposed to the harsh tugs and pulls. That was, until Blaine suddenly bit down on his stomach and he knew that it wasn’t for feeding. He’d never been bit there before when he was human so it definitely meant something else. The bite caused him to yell out Blaine’s name out loudly, as his back arched off the bed. The slight pain didn’t last long though as the wound healed near enough instantly.

Eventually, his boxers and trousers had stopped restraining him. He didn’t have the full freedom that he wanted as he couldn’t move his legs much especially as Blaine teased him, eliciting soft noises out of him “Yours…” He mumbled softly before moaning out his name loudly the second Blaine’s lips sunk down onto his cock. “Blaine..” He breathed out, as he gripped Blaine’s hair again and started to thrust into his mouth,  He tried to move his legs to get the trousers off without kneeing Blaine – it was the first time they’d had sex in a week and a half and he didn’t want any awkwardness “Take them off… please.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine moaned around Kurt’s cock, feeling the thickness against his tongue, feeling how wide he had to spread his lips to take it all, feeling Kurt thrusting up into his mouth, his tongue swirling along, trying to slide across every each of the others length. 

The hair tugging, the hips thrusting, made Blaine get lost in it all. It had been too long. So long since he’d been with Kurt, and now he was here, he didn’t want to stop. They would never get tired. They would never need to stop. They could just keep going, on, and on, and on. Blaine moaned at the thought alone, his eyes fluttering closed as he continued to work Kurt’s length in and out of his mouth.

His eyes eventually opened ,when he heard his name, but this time it didn’t sound like a moan of pleasure, but the other trying to get his attention. He glanced up, admiring how attractive Kurt looked on the peak of pleasure, as he listened. It took all of Blaine’s willpower to slide his mouth away from Kurt’s cock, giving several long licks, making sure his tongue was flat before eventually sitting up, just to help Kurt out of his pants and boxers, unhooking them from his ankles and throwing them aside before diving his mouth straight back down, however this time instead of wrapping his lips around Kurt’s cock, he went for his balls instead, tonging at them as he wrapped his fingers around Kurt’s hardness, stroking him as his mouth worked the sensitive area before he moved down a little more. He took a hold of Kurt’s leg, and with a bit of force forced him to put his foot flat on the bed, with his knee bent. He hoped the other would follow suit as blaine moved lower, his nose nudging the bottom of Kurt’s crack, trying to get in more, trying to get his tongue to swipe across Kurt’s entrance.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

As Blaine kept going, Kurt kept whining softly, getting more frustrated that he couldn’t move his legs. he knew now that they could just keep on going without Kurt needing to sleep and maybe only getting two rounds but it didn’t mean that he wanted to spend the first round being teased to no end.

Thankfully, Blaine decided to pull off him after a few more moments of teasing, and he was eventually freed of the Dalton trousers and his boxers. While Blaine was tossing the clothes to the side, Kurt shuffled to get more comfortable. he didn’t have a lot of time to move though as Blaine immediately sunk back down, but this time, he started sucking on his balls instead. The noises that were coming out of him this time were  louder and more frequent than the noises from before as Blaine’s mouth kept moving and his hand started to stroke him. He started to feel a little flustered that he was already starting to get ridiculously turned on at just a few moments of Blaine’s lips and his hands, but he didn’t have a lot of time to think about it as BLaine was forcing one of his leg into another position. Kurt furrowed his  brow in confusion until he saw what Blaine was doing as he moved down. Nodding, Kurt moved his other leg to the same position before lifting his ass up slightly, in the hopes that it would give Blaine better access.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine didn’t bother to make a comment on the fact that Kurt moved, or the fact his legs opened wide, ass tilted up… he kept it to himself, though in his mind, he gave a small little chuckle, at the fact that Kurt wanted this, just as much as Blaine did.

The moment he had enough space, Blaine pushed in slightly, letting the very tip of his tongue in between the cracks, and brush past Kurt’s hole. He kept his hand, stroking him up and down quickly, though keeping his pace even, while he flicked his tongue, circling around the rim, coating it with his salvia. 

He couldn’t help the low moans escape him as he buried his face separating Kurt’s cheeks, hand gripping the flesh hair, feeling the perfect and perky backside in his hand as he pushed the tip of his tongue inside of Kurt, pulling back only to let out a loud moan, Blaine’s lower body rubbing hard on the bed as he got turned on. 

“taste so good, baby, so good. Better than I remember” Blaine swiped his tongue, every so often pressing it in, letting it press against the muscle “So tight, still so tight”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The second he felt Blaine’s tongue brushing against his hole, Kurt whined out Blaine’s name, and it was taking everything in him to keep his ass tilted up for Blaine rather than collapsing on the bed. He could easily stay in that position now without getting tired, but Blaine still had a way about him that would just turn Kurt into jelly.

The moans that were coming out of Blaine and that he was feeling against him make Kurt moan gently, and he tilted his head as best as he could to get a good look at Blaine so he could watch  the other work on him. It wasn’t the best view he could get of Blaine as he couldn’t see that far, but it was still incredibly fascinating. As soon as Blaine’s tongue pushed inside him, Kurt instantly moaned in in sync with Blaine and he craned his neck back in pleasure.

“It feels so good…we need to do this more often” He s, letting out a few breathless chuckles as Blaine’s tongue didn’t stop swiping or pressing inside of him, and was more or less not giving him a break “It’s been too long…we’re not going more than a week without sex again..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine hummed an agreement against Kurt’s entrance, his tongue every so often breaching the first ring of muscle as he tried to stretch him. It wouldn’t be much point, since Blaine was desperate to be inside of him, and using only his tongue would take quite some time, but for now, time didn’t matter, nothing mattered, except right here, right now, tasting Kurt, listening to his moans and cries of pleasure.

“Never waiting this long..” Blaine said loud enough in between licks before he finally let go of Kurt’s cock, using both of his hands to grip Kurt’s backside, spreading him wider, lifting him a little, and diving his tongue back in, this time able to get in deeper. He used a single finger to circle Kurt’s hole while his tongue worked it open, using his own saliva as lubricant as he let just the tip of his finger work inside. He knew eventually they’d need to stop. That Blaine would need to go and get lube. Kurt was so tight that there was no amount of stretching that was going to help. He was going to spend forever having a perfect tight backside, and Blaine was going to spend forever enjoying it.

Blaine glanced up, and noticed Kurt watching him, making sure to flick his tongue out so the other could see it, so the other could watch as his pointed tongue disappeared into the warm hole. Blaine smirked, as he watched, moving his tongue in every direction he thought possible.

It was one particular moan that shot through Blaine. He couldn’t tell you how, or why, but the noise, that one noise, the same as all the others but somehow different shot through Blaine that he dragged his mouth off instantly, kneeling up and scrambling to get his own boxer briefs off. The cock was hard, flushed, already leaking at the head, and he wanted nothing more that to push it hard, and fast into Kurt. He took a long of his length, and let the head of his cock press against Kurt’s hole, knowing he wasn’t going to get it in, but just needing to feel it. Blaine’s eyes fluttered close as he did it before he scrambled up Kurt’s body, sitting down on his chest, giving a small laugh as his cock slapped against Kurt’s upper chest as he leant over, and started rummaging through his draw. He knew there was lube somewhere in here.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

He couldn’t describe the relief he felt as Blaine finally stopped stroking his cock, no longer feeling like he was going to come at any moment, but with how Blaine was now spreading hi wider and starting to move his tongue in deeper as he was lifted up slightly wasn’t helping him. Especially when he saw the way Blaine let him see his tongue so he could see Blaine’s tongue vanishing inside of him, and all he could do was moan at the feeling. 

As sooon as Blaine pulled off, Kurt looked, slightly too dazed at the sudden feeling of Blaine stopping to complain or to be really aware of it when Blaine was getting his boxers. The second  he saw Blaine’s cock, for the first time in what felt like forever, Kurt’s eyes widened and instinctively went to lick his lips. He let out a slight ‘oof’ as Blaine sat on his chest and rolled his eyes at the other’s laugh.

Kurt watched for a few moments as he saw Blaine trying to look for the lube in the drawers,  letting out a small laugh before just being able to reach into the drawers and he leaned over.. He felt around for a few moments, before it came into his hand. Lifting his hand up, Kurt handed the bottle to Blaine “Here..” He said, before relaxing back onto the bed again.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine smirked as he looked down at Kurt, taking the small bottle from him “Thanks” he winked, making a small kissing face. 

He didn’t instantly move though, well aware his cock was resting against Kurt’s upper body, his legs straddling the other hard. Instead, he tipped a bit of the lube into his hand, and started to work it over his cock, getting himself impossibly hard, stroking his length as he kept his eyes down on Kurt. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Kurt’s lips, noticing just the smallest sign that his fangs were extended.

He wanted to see. He wanted Kurt to open his mouth but he was scared to say anything. What if in this moment Kurt had forgotten, and that was the only reason he was being close with him? What if the reminder would wreck everything. He was too turned on to risk anything… that didn’t stop his eyes for staring, his hand from stroking a bit faster, as he licked his lips.

He knew he should stop soon, fearing that he may end up exploding and spilling his release all over Kurt’s neck and chin, so he dabbled a bit more lube, stopping his stroking for a moment as he reached back, gently massaging Kurt’s balls before dipping down a little, using only a single finger to tease around Kurt’s hole, smearing the lube all over it.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt rolled his eyes and playfully tapped Blaine’s shoulder at the kissing face the other vampire made. He looked up at Blaine and raised an eyebrow in question and how he wasn’t moving from where he was sitting on his chest. Kurt wasn’t sure if this position was worse than the one before when Blaine was licking at his hole. Yes, he could touch Blaine’s thighs, which was more than he could touch earlier, but he couldn’t move even more and he would actually be able to see Blaine this time. Either way, it definitely felt like torture when he saw Blaine starting to spread the lube over his cock, stroking himself while looking down at Kurt the entire time.

Kurt’s teeth were chewing at his lips the entire time he watched Blaine, his moans coming out a  little more stifled than they had been but they were still just as frequent. Finally, Blaine stopped stroking himself, and moved his hand back, and after teasing his balls, finally brought his finger to his hole.

The teasing still didn’t stop there as Blaine just rubbed lube over it and just kept teasing. Groaning, Kurt through his head back until he was looking at the headboard of the bed ”Blaine, I know you enjoy teasing me but I don’t know if I can put up with it after a week of no sex..”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine smirked, amused by Kurt’s reactions as he watched. He teased a bit more, more for amusement than actually teasing him before eventually sliding down, making a point to drag his cock along the smooth skin of Kurt’s body, before he was sitting between his legs. 

“I like knowing how much you want it” Blaine chewed his lip, his fang almost piercing his own lip as he slowly pressed his finger in, pushing past the first ring of muscle slowly, slowly and slowly until he was knuckle deep “So tight, still, so tight, mmm so warm…” Blaine pulled his finger out, only to push it back in slowly. “Relax baby” Blaine stroked Kurt’s arm, moving down to his hand, stroking his thumb across Kurt’s knuckles “I still have no desire to hurt you”

Blaine continued to move the single digit in and out until it became easier, and easier, before adding another, repeating the process, back and forth, before Kurt’s body relaxed to the intrusion. Blaine crooked his fingers, gently touching the small bundle of nerves before adding the third finger, reaching for the lube and lathering it.

“Tell me what you want. Say it” Blaine growled a little, as he watched Kurt's body, flushed, arching, moving around, as Blaine continued to gently touch the small bean inside of Kurt.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

As Blaine continued to tease him, Kurt just glared at him slightly, and bit on his lip a little harder to make sure no noises would come out to try and prove a point to Blaine. It ultiately failed when Blaine decided he was going to drag his cock down his body, which pulled a loud moan out of him.

“I need it..” He breathed out, flinching a little at the feeling of Blaine’s finger slipping inside of him. He didn’t really expect it to be anything less than tight considering how long it had been since they did this, but it didn’t stop him from not being used to it.  Kurt nodded as Blaine stroked his arm, and started to let himself relax, to make the process of Blaine doing this easier on the other vampire.

Eventually he was fully relaxed and Blaine had three fingers inside of him, but they hadn’t stopped touching his prostate. He opened his mouth to speak as Blaine growled, but a high whine just came out of him instead, his body arching and writhing on the bed as Blaine didn’t let up 

“P-please..” He managed to stutter out, tilting his head up to look at Blaine better “I n-need you..”P-please fuck me, Blaine.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine didn’t need to be told twice. He didn’t need to be told at all. But he enjoyed hearing it. He enjoyed knowing, without questionable doubt that Kurt wanted this as much as he did. He couldn’t use the scent of Kurt’s blood anymore, he could only go by what he felt, what he knew was their combined emotions, and the fact that the other’s body was screaming for Blaine. 

Drizzling a bit more lube onto his hand, Blaine stroked his cock a few more times before lining it up with Kurt’s hole, glancing down, noticing the small stretch. He watched, his entire focus on what he was doing, as he pressed just the head of his cock against the hole, watching as Kurt’s body tried to stretch around it, just that little bit more. He looked up into Kurt’s eyes, watching the other’s reaction, watching all of the emotions cross his face as Blaine pushed in, the head of his cock resting inside, the rest sliding in easier. 

Blaine let out a low moan, a held on noise as he felt his eyes flutter shut for a second. “Oh my  _god_ ” Blaine moaned softly before he was finally completely inside Kurt. He didn’t move, not really, other than to readjust. He moved Kurt’s thighs a little, stroking the porcelain skin, feeling the soft trickle of hair as he caressed his calves up to his thighs, before moving up to Kurt’s stomach, dragging his hands up the flesh, going further, giving Kurt’s nipples a small tweak as they moved up, until he was at his shoulders. He rested one hand one on Kurt’s shoulder, while the other moved up to cup the side of his face.

“I love you”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When Blaine started pushing inside of him, Kurt couldn’t begin to describe he feeling. When they did this in the past, especially if Kurt had drank some of Blaine’s blood it felt amazing and he did feel the connection. But right now, it felt like he was actually a part of Blaine, and that was a part of hi that he couldn’t live without. 

A soft moan escaped him as Blaine was finally fully inside of him, and he opened his eyes slowly. He relaxed at the feeling of Blaine’s fingers stroking against his skin, apart from a soft wince when Blaine rubbed his nipples against they were still as sensitive as before. As Blaine’s hand found its way to his face, Kurt smiled up at him gently, and placed his hand over Blaine’s, gently stroking the skin with his thumb.

“I love you, too”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

The sweetness lasted only a few minutes. Blaine pulled out slowly, thrusting back in softly. He looking loving into Kurt’s eyes, as he moved, in and out slowly , until Blaine’s hips involuntarily snapped forward, thrusting hard into Kurt, in one strong push that he felt the other beneath him jolt slightly. His thrusts became a little faster, especially how much Kurt was stretching around him, how much easier it was to push inside. 

Blaine lent forward, placing a hand either side of Kurt’s face, as he rested his forehead against the other, lower body thrusting, his cock feeling Kurt’s warmth surrounding him, squeezing his cock. 

He bared his fangs at Kurt, lifting up just a bit so he was looking at him right in the face,  the act of dominance as their bodies worked together. Blaine could feel it, the vampire in Kurt fighting back, which only made the noises Blaine was making more snarling than moaning.

That was all it took for the frenzy to wash over Blaine.

Blaine started to pump into Kurt quickly, ghosting his teeth over Kurt’s skin, dragging them along his jaw, and neck, not touching him but leaving the anticipating there. He waited to see what would happen, when the switch happened, but Kurt finally let go and allowed his instincts to take over. Blaine kept testing him, teasing the vampire out in a way, as he pressed his fangs to different part of Kurt’s skin, never biting, but pushing hard enough that the tip would almost breach the surface, while his thrusts remained unrelenting and fast.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt let out a slightly startled noise when Blaine had suddenly thrust into hi hard as opposed to the slow thrusts, his hands gripping onto the sheets in case he was jolted anymore – having his head smacking against the headboard wasn’t exactly the most appealing things to happen during sex.

The second he saw Blaine bearing his fangs and started snarling rather than moaning, Kurt looked him in the eye and growled gently, his upper lip only coming up slightly to show his fangs.

It was that moment that Blaine’s thrusts started to become relentlessness and hard, and his fangs were trailing over his neck, obviously in a way to tease him further. Loud moans and whines, and an occasional growl kept falling out of his mouth until something his mind seemed to snap when Blaine’s fangs were nearly piercing his skin. A more audible growl escaped him, and his hand grabbed into Blaine’s hair, and started forcing his head forwards.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Seeing Kurt’s fangs. Seeing his lip raise slightly as he flashed them at Blaine drove his emotions through the roof. It wasn’t possible to thrust any harder into Kurt, well, in a way that either would find enjoyable, and he didn’t have enough hands to grab every piece of him that he wanted.

The sounds had changed, it was no longer high pitch whines, and screams. Low noises, snarls, growls, and moans were coming from the both of them, and all it did was drive Blaine wild.

He could feel Kurt’s fingers in his hair, loving the feeling of it, moving his head along where Kurt was pulling as he found himself face to face with him, noses almost touching. Blaine’s lip was curled up as he fucked Kurt. His whole body was buzzing with pleasure. He knew nothing would ever feel this good. Nothing would ever feel like being with Kurt, because they  _were_  soulmates. He could feel Kurt inside him, his essence travelling through his body like medicine, healing him, making him whole. 

“Bite me” Blaine growled out, pulling his head back just a bit, lifting a hand to hold onto the back of Kurt’s neck, pulling him up a bit “B… bite me” Blaine moaned, moving his shoulder toward Kurt. He didn’t care where it happened. He didn’t care how it happened. All he knew is he needed to feel Kurt’s teeth on him. He needed it.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt’s hand twisted further into Blaine’s hair as they were face to face, and started to look into Blaine’s eyes. For the most part, the noises that were leaving him were still ones that he’d only made after being turned, but every so often, a noise that would leave him that he made when he was still human. It was almost like his body was instinctively remembering that they’d met when they were different. Whatever the reason, Kurt didn’t care, and just loved the feeling of feeling impossibly closer to Blaine..

A growl was pulled out of Kurt when Blaine pulled his head back and was seconds away from pulling him back down again when Blaine was lifting his head up and asking him to bite him. Kurt stared at him for a few moments, waiting to see if the other would change his mind, before he nodded frantically as Blaine pushed his shoulder forward. Kurt didn’t hesitate any longer and immediately sunk his teeth into Blaine’s shoulder as  soon as it was close enough.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaines spine stiffened, his hips snapped forward hard on reflex. 

 His blood felt like it was erupting inside of him. 

His eyes shut, head tilted backward, and the loudest moan and scream that Blaine had ever made came out of his mouth as he felt Kurt’s fangs pierce through his skin.

It was like fireworks. 

It was like being washed in pure adrenaline and euphoria.

Never had he felt anything like this.

Never had he felt the surge through his body. 

Blaine thrusted into Kurt, each thrust feeling like he was reaching his climax, over, and over and over again.

“k-k… kurrrt. Fuucccck”  Blaine kept his hand on the back of Kurt’s neck, “I'm going… god… I’m going to cum…” 

There were no words to describe the pleasure. The mix of feelings and emotions that were coming from both of them were overwhelming Blaine. He didn’t want Kurt to move, he wanted the other’s fangs to go deeper, to mark him, to claim Blaine as his, just as Blaine had always claimed Kurt.  Blaine moved slightly, moving his face forward to bite down on the base of Kurt’s neck. Sure, he wasn’t feeding, but he liked this part of Kurt. He loved the taste of him, right here. Blaine reached down between their bodies, interlocked, Kurt’s legs wrapped around Blaine, Blaine’s hips between Kurt’s, as he wrapped his hand around Kurt’s length, feeling the thickness, feeling the signs of pre-cum, as he started to pump him, hand stroking up and down quickly, matching time with his thrusts. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Hearing the screaming coming from Blaine, Kurt moaned loudly against Blaine’s skin, his fangs sinking in a little bit more than they already had been. He didn’t know why he was enjoying this so much. He figured that it would be like drinking Blaine’s blood when he was human except with more teeth but instead, it felt like he was claiming Blaine as his own and that the already impossbily strong bond beween him and Blaine was only getting stronger.

Kurt didn’t stop biting Blaine, his lips constantly moving to another part of Blaine’s shoulder, and the only time he did stop was when Blaine’s fangs suddenly sunk down onto the base of his neck, ripping out a loud cry of Blaine’s name in the process. Almost immediately after, Kurt bit down on Blaine’s shoulder again but this time, he sunk his fangs in deeper than they’d been before. He squeezed his legs tightly around Blaine and just left he other keep thrusting into him and biting him, until Blaine started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Kurt let out one more moan against Blaine’s shoulder before forcing himself to pull away from it “B-blaine… I-I’m getting so…so close” He breathed out, kissing over the skin he’d just bitten “Pl-pleasee…I need come..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine tore his lips away from Kurt’s neck, instantly darting to Kurt’s lips, and pushing him back down onto the bed, his tongue instantly sliding into Kurt’s mouth, tasting the mix of the small hints of his own blood mixed with Kurt’s. It wasn’t like Kurt’s blood when he was human. No, this was different. It was still sweet, but it didn’t start a hunger in him, It did however start a frenzy, where all he wanted to do was show the other what he was feeling.

He wasn’t sure there was any way to do it. He wasn’t sure what he was doing anymore. All he knew was he needed to cum, and he needed to make Kurt cum.

His mouth worked against Kurt’s hard, tongue sliding, every so often feeling Kurt’s fangs gently knock against his own. His hand continued pumping Kurt, every so often twisting his wrist, as he got near the head on his cock, working him hard.

He tore his mouth away, tilting his head back “Kurt, baby, b-baby, i’m going to fill you up, so good, so… fuck… i’m cumming Fuck, Ahhhhh, cum, baby, cum for me” Blaine slammed into Kurt hard as he started to cum, his whole body shuddering in pleasure as his orgasm swept past, feeling himself shooting deep inside of Kurt.  

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt was feeling so connected to Blaine that he didn’t even protest to Blaine pulling away from his neck, and complied he second he was pushed back onto the bed and let his lips part for Blaine’s tongue to slide in. His eyes widened at the taste of Blaine’s blood mixing in with his own. Normally, this would’ve repulsed him – it would’ve been if he was human and thinking about their bloods mixing – but rright now it was just turning him on even more, to a degree he didn’t think was possible.

He started to suck on Blaine’s tongue firmly, not caring about their fangs pumping together, and just wanted to feel the taste of what was on Blaine’s tongue at the moment and didn’t want to stop kissing Blaine So he let out a growl of protest as Blaine pulled back, but the growl was cut off with a scream when Blaine slammed in to him, and was coming hard and his body tensed  almost seconds after he felt Blaine coming inside of him.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t remember a time he had cum so hard, and that was saying something since he was certain his first time with Kurt touching him was the record breaker. It didn’t even hold a candle to them right now.

The fact that Blaine didn’t have to worry, didn’t have to limit himself, make sure he wasn’t going too hard, too fast, that he wasn’t going to bruise Kurt, all those small things he had been worried about all their other times, all the times he had to hold back to now… not.

Blaine’s body shook as he rode out his orgasm, feeling Kurt’s cum on his hand while he continued to stroke him until he thought the other was over sensitive, and decided to stop. 

Blaine glanced back down, resting a hand either side of Kurt’s face against the bed, his cock still buried inside of the other, as they locked eyes. His lip twitched a little as he gave Kurt a small smile, using one of his hands to brush away a few rogue strands of hair that had gotten stuck. It was funny, because usually Kurt’s hair would be squashed down, stuck to his head from the sheen of sweat, but since neither of them were sweating, his hair was pretty much perfect, except the bits that had been scuffed by the mattress, or Blaine’s hands. 

Blaine outlined Kurt’s face with his finger, the smile growing bigger “I really do love you, Kurt. With everything I have” he lent down, pressing a small kiss to Kurt’s nose before giving a small soft laugh “My gosh, I don’t think I've cum like that… ever” Blaine gave a small laugh as his eyes moved around, not looking at anywhere in particularly, just observing his surroundings. He noticed a few things had fallen off the nightstand, which seemed normal, because of how much the bed would have been moving, but as he looked around a bit more, he noticed the entire room was a mess. Blaine sat up, though still kept himself inside Kurt until his cock started to grow soft as he turned his head as far back as it could go. His wardrobe was open, the door choosing that exact moment to fall off its hinges, items were everywhere, items smashed as they had clearly been thrown across the room, or fallen down. “What the…” Blaine said out aloud, confused, before he looked back at Kurt “Did I do that?” Blaine scratched the back of his head confused, as he looked around again “I mean, I don’t remember it looking like that, but… I’ve been a bit out of it this last few days” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I love you too,” Kurt smiled, his face scrunching up a little as Blaine kissed it, but before he pulled back, Kurt grabbed the sides of his face and kissed the other quickly and deeply, before eventually letting Blaine pull back. “I don’t think I have either…which is  _really_ saying something considering most of the time when I have come ti’s been because of you.” He said, moving his hand up to run through his hair, surprised to find that it was actually still in tact, if a bit messy, rather than drenched with sweat. Although, it did make sense now he thought about it – he’d never seen Blaine sweat before so he probably wouldn’t be sweating either.

Seeing the wardrobe door suddenly falling off, Kurt opened his mouth to speak before letting out a small laugh at how sudden the fall was. He then decided to look around and his eyes widened at how messy the room actually was. He didn’t even notice it when he came in here “It must have been you… either that or you were that rough that it made everything around you break. “ He said, raising his eyebrows slightly before smiling at Blaine a little sheepishly “It’s.. still tidier than my dorm is right now” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

 

Blaine glanced around the room one more time, confused. He’d had no reason to come in here, prior. From what he remembered the room was dusty from it’s lack of use. He’d come in here a few times to get clothes, but, well… how else could he explain the state of the room? 

He was a pretty neat guy, and other than the… room that held a few bodies which he still had to deal with, he usually wasn’t known for leaving things in a state of disarray, but… He hadn’t been himself. He hadn’t been thinking. Maybe he did drop a lamp on the floor… a lamp that was on the other side of the room… Blaine shook his head and looking back at Kurt, slowing sliding himself out of Kurt, rubbing his arm in a soothing pattern as he did “I guess” Blaine said confused “maybe the bed did hit the wall a bit too hard, I guess that would make sense” 

Unable to shake the feeling, he decided not to think too much about it, though he did groan at the thought of having to clean it up. Blaine cocked his eyebrow as he saw Kurt’s playful smile “What happened to your dorm room?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Seeing the room like this was just strange. Blaine was never this untidy and the rest of the cabin didn’t seem too bad. Except the bodies which Kurt was focusing in so maybe it was. But then again he was too overwhelmed by his feelings for Blaine to really notice the state of the room

Kurt let out a noise of protest as Blaine pulled out of him before he pulled Blaine down so that he could cuddle with him. Kurt's eyes widened when Blaine asked about his room and if he could, Kurt was sure he’d be blushing right now “I … Might have trashed it. To the point where the only things that aren’t wrecked are the window and the door ”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine gave a soft laugh as he fell down on top of Kurt, rolling slightly, so he was on his back, pulling Kurt against him, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt, nuzzling his face into Kurt’s hair “You won’t believe how many times that actually happens at Dalton” Blaine chuckled “I’m sure it’ll be back to new by the time you get back. I don’t think I should stay here though… in this cabin” 

Blaine reached out, taking Kurt’s hand, playing with his fingers as they spoke “It’s close, but in the scheme of things it’s way too far, and other than what just happened, this, being with you again, I don’t have good memories in here already. I don’t want to go though, far from you, ever. I don’t know how to do this, but, as long as we’re both on the same page, I’m sure we can figure it out”

Blaine smiled as he kissed along the side of Kurt’s face “Also I want to be there for you, when you need me, when you need anything, and not just as your boyfriend. It’s going to take some getting used to, but… I am your sire. I need to learn what that means, just as you’ll need to learn what that means. But together we can learn” Blaine smiled as he pulled Kurt closer, though his eyes did dart around the room again, causing him to laugh “I can’t believe we trashed a room. Or I trashed a room. Wild sex trashed a room” he giggled.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“No, Blaine, you really don’t know how bad it is. “ he said, shaking his head slightly, “I don’t even have a mattress anymore.. it’s shreds all over the room.” Hearing Blaine say it would be back to normal Kurt’s eyes widened “I hope it’s not! I don’t want anyone seeing that.”

Kurt raised one of his eyebrows gently, smiling as he listened to Blaine speaking. “I don’t want you to be be far either… which is why I think you should come back to Dalton” He said, sitting up a little before speaking again before Blaine could speak “I know why you left but my dad only did it because he was worried you’d turn me.. and while I have been turned and I’m still not 100% okay with what happened, my dad’s not going to blame you for it. He’s going to blame the person who killed me and they’ll be the one who has to leave. If we talk to the elders, maybe it would be okay if you came back? Espeically if you’re my sire.. I don’t think they’d let me adapt to this without you.”

Kurt laid back down on the bed again when Blaine pulled him closer and laugh with him “I can’t believe it either… we’ve never trashed a room because of sex before “he said, shaking his head as he let his head rest on Blaine’s shoulder “But maybe it’s because of the two vampires thing. Maybe I was moving more than I realised and it just.. lead to a trashed room”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine chuckled as he felt Kurt’s panic, feeling a swell in his chest at just how cute Kurt was. How his biggest worry was someone seeing his destruction. 

It wasn’t uncommon for fresh vampires to destroy a room, especially if they were adjusting to feeding, or knowing when  _to_ feed. Emotions were high, and most people’s go-to emotion when confused, is anger. And even some of the older vampires were prone to destroying a room. 

Blaine decided not to say anything though. Instead he started to stroke the back of Kurt’s head, playing with his hair, while his other hand still reached across, playing with Kurt’s hand. He wasn’t going to disagree with Kurt right now, even if he thought it was a terrible idea, because at least now Kurt wasn’t defenseless. At least if he went in there with Kurt and something happened, he would have backup.

“I don’t know how we would go about this. Do you think maybe you should go back first, and, I guess, present yourself as a vampire before I turn up, or do you think we should go together? I know I normally choose these types of things, but, you’re your own man. You’re not a kid anymore. You’re a big, strong, vampire… a big, strong, sexy, mouthwatering…” Blaine grinned as he tilted Kurt’s chin up, kissing him softly as he let his hand drag down, feeling Kurt’s pecks, then down to his stomach “perfect, vampire, whom I love very very much” Blaine grinned, pecking Kurt’s lips a few times before pulling back to looking into his eyes “Wild vampire sex. I like the sound of it, though I think when we buy a new house together, we might need to make an empty room. Save the furniture” Blaine chuckled

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“It’s not funny, stop laughing!” Kurt frowned and shoved Blaine’s shoulder as he saww the other’s amusement. Kurt really didn’t want anyone to see the mess – he didn’t want the concern that they’d have once they saw it and he didn’t want to be seen as the destructive type. Because he normally wasn’t, and his room had always been completely tidy.

“Well… I’m not sure. I would normally be fine with deciding what we should do here, but I don’t know enough about .. this kind of lifestyle, and I don’t know how Dalton works as well as you do. I’m not saying I won’t have any opinion but what do you think the best thing to do is, because I think that’s what we should be going for.” 

Kurt hummed softly as Blaine started kissing him and started running his hand down his body again “Hmmm… we should. We should just have a bed in it. But even that might get broken.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine laughed a bit more, reaching forward and tickling Kurt a little, wrestling with him on the bed, before he pulled him in close to another cuddle, playfully rolling them around a little.

“I think that you should return, without me. Not for long. I promise not for long. Not even a day. I just think that the more people you have on your side, the more people who know, will help our case. People know me, and I hope that my friends would defend me, know that I would never turn you against your will, that I would never put our kind in danger.. but you’re going to need support. Support that myself alone can’t give you. We can talk to the elders together, though. I want you to be there. With me. But… I can’t…. I can’t let it go that someone at Dalton killed you. I’m sorry, but I can’t. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t defend your honor, at the very least. I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t seek vengeance for my soul mate. I know, you don’t care, and I understand baby, I do, but I’m trying to be as honest with you as I can. I won’t rest until I find out what happened, but I will promise to protect you. Forever. And teach you, all there is to teach”

Blaine smirked as he continued stroking down Kurt’s body, wrapping his arms around Kurt before lowering his hands, squeezing his bare backside, giving a playing  _hmmm_  in between some laughter. “Mattress on the floor” Blaine snickered “we’ll have a minimalistic theme to our home. We’ll make sure the clothes are in another room, on the other side of the house from the shower, so I get to watch you, everyday, walk across in just your towel, or maybe nude” Blaine grinned playfully.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt only glared ore when Blaine laughed and started tickling and wrestling with him, and after a few moments of rolling, Kurt flipped the over and had Blaine pinned down “Stop being mean.”

Hearing Blaine  speak, Kurt nodded “Promise it’ll be less than a day?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, “I don’t mind going there alone at all… but I just want to  _do_ it alone, if that makes sense?” Yes, he’d have the support of the others at Dalton but for Kurt, it didn’t matter. If he didn’t have Blaine then the support of other people that didn’t matter if Blaine wasn’t by his side “Blaine… i know that’s how you feel and all, but I don’t even know who did kill me. I don’t know if there’s much point trying to find out who did it.”

Feeling Blaine squeezing his ass, he squealed a little before rolling his eyes at Blaine’s words “hmm, or maybe I’ll just have a set of clothes hidden in each house so you can only see me naked outside of sex if you behave.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“I promise” Blaine smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s cheek “I just feel like if we walked in there together, people wouldn’t listen to your story. They would make their own assumptions as to what happened. Giving you the chance to, reintroduce yourself as vampire instead of human would be a good thing. And I won’t be far. And I won’t smother you. It’s not about controlling you, and moulding you into this  _thing_ , it’s about guiding you, giving you a hand when you need it, and letting you know everyday that you are loved, and that I am the luckiest man on this planet”

He knew Kurt’s stance on the topic of his death. Blaine was starting to understand, even if it didn’t make much sense. But it was a matter of principal, It was a matter of honour. He didn’t talk more about it, leaving the topic to rest. There wasn’t much else to add. There was no point dragging it out.

Instead, he laughed at Kurt’s comment about sex. He’d created a sexual deviant “If I behave!” Blaine gasped, rolling Kurt over so he was on top of the other, pinning him down “You would deny me? You wound me baby, you wound me”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“No, it makes sense” Kurt said, nodding as he looked up at Blaine “They’ll just think you came because you sensed me there, as a vampire, right? I just .. I don’t want  to do it alone”. Kurt didn’t really say much about what Blaine said about guiding him and nodding in understanding until Blaine said he was the luckiest guy in the world. He hummed in thought before nodding “Yeah, you are.”

Kurt did understand why Blaine felt that way about his death, but he just didn’t see the point. Getting revenge would be hard any considering he didn’t know who killed him and it wouldn’t change anything if Blaine did get revenge or found out who he was.

“Yeah, I would” He said, letting out a small noise as Blaine pinned him down, and started pushing back against the hold “You shouldn’t see me naked if you can’t behave, it’s only fair.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Calm like a Bomb - Part 1

**Blaine**

Blaine had persuaded Kurt to give him 3 days. 3 days before heading back to Dalton. 3 days to get re-introduced to one another. 3 days to sort themselves out.

There was a lot that Blaine had to explain, and answer for, things he had done in his life, things he had done when he thought they were finished as a couple, and over the 3 days, he opened up to Kurt, more than he ever had. He wanted a clean slate, and he wanted to do everything right this time. He explained in depth the feelings, the emotions, the overall nature of their kind, and hoped to slowly ease Kurt into it. He told Kurt all he knew about his own sire, the way he felt when he broke that bond, and how they were never soul mates.  All the things he wanted to do before he turned Kurt.

Sure, it was a little late now, but he thought the gesture was still welcomed. He knew that Kurt was bored with it most of the time, he could feel the boredom in his own mind, but the other didn’t fight back much, though there was the occasional outbreak.

They had spent the entire first day, mostly nude, re-exploring each other’s bodies, only putting on a pair of pants when Kurt began to complain that the smell was too much that was wafting out of the other room. By the time Blaine had finished disposing of everything, and cleaning the room, he found Kurt curled up on his arm chair, with a book he’d found in the bookcase. None of the books were Blaine’s and the bookcase was there when he arrived, but just the image, the domesticated view of his boyfriend doing something as simple as reading a book, that made Blaine’s heart swell. It was in that moment, when Kurt glanced up, his wide blue eyes looking at Blaine, the small smile that pulled on his lips, that Blaine knew. He knew they were meant for each other. He knew that they would always be together. Thick or thin.

Kurt’s emotions were temperamental, but it had only taken a few times for Blaine to pick up the signs, to realise what was happening. Blaine however did begin to notice the stronger Kurt’s emotions,whether positive or negative, the more items began to fall over around them. At first, he thought it was coincidental, but after a while Blaine got suspicious. He knew that was something that they’d need to explore later, to see why it was happening, what was happening, and he’d need more proof that something that was, at best, circumstantial, if it was even related to Kurt, but he didn’t get long to dwell on it,  since there was a bigger issue going on in Blaine’s mind.  He could feel it. The pull on his throat. The dryness…and he was slowly coming to the realisation that Kurt was hungry. His anger was being steam rolled by his thirst. His poor boy was starving, but refused to eat. Blaine knew the feeling, of trying to be strong, of not succumbing to blood… he also knew how it affected his body. How painful it was. How irritated it made him.

Blaine tried to keep Kurt occupied, going for walks around the forest, keeping out of sight of people, playing with Kurt in a way that no human would be able to, playing with his speed, playing with his strength, realising in that moment that he used to get up to A LOT while Kurt would be asleep.  He was usually able to tidy up, do some work, and get himself ready, basically, being the best version of himself that he could be before Kurt would wake, but now Kurt was going to have to fill his own time, and Blaine was going to have to get used to not hiding anything from him. Kurt was here to see how weak Blaine got in the early morning as the sun would rise. He got to see when Blaine’s stubble would grow up. Got to see his hair, wild and curly. There would never be secrets. There would never be night time sadness where either was lonely. They shared the nights together now.

He knew it would be hard for the boy, especially while they were away from Dalton, since he knew inside those walls he would have friends to talk and hang out with, and a plethora of activities to fill his nights with, but while they were off campus he tried to make it easier.

It was by the second day that Blaine himself was growing hungry, after spending nearly 24 hours trying to get Kurt to drink. Kurt had been hand scrubbing his Dalton uniform since Blaine didn’t have a washing machine in the cabin when he made his way to the fridge to get a blood bag, not before pressing a small kiss to the back of Kurt’s neck on the way.

Maybe it was because he was hungry that he wasn’t thinking properly, but the moment he opened the bag, and brought it to his lips, Blaine could feel Kurt’s body when it took off in his direction. Blaine braced himself, quickly scooping Kurt up, lifting him off the ground, instead of falling backwards as the other tried to attack him, his hands frantically clawing at the blood bag.

“Easy… Baby, easy” Blaine coo’ed as he tried to get Kurt to stand up on his own feet, watching as Kurt bared his teeth at Blaine, eyes darting back and forth from Blaine, to the bag. Blaine stared back, watching how the vampire inside of Kurt submitted without any effort. The part of Kurt that clicked over seemed to register Blaine as the sire, and waited, like an obedient puppy… a very angry puppy who was snapping his teeth.

“Relax…Slowly” Blaine handed the bag over, as Kurt snatched it, messily drinking it, almost eating the plastic around it as he tried to get every drop out of it. Blaine simply watched, a little confused, but watched nonetheless, focused on his boyfriend. Once he was done he saw Kurt blinked a few times, confused, before looking down at his hands, dropping the bag and taking a step back from it.

“Wh… what happened?” Kurt spluttered.

Blaine smiled, giving a little shrug “You were hungry I guess. If you starve yourself enough, that, other side of you will take over. I know you don’t want to feed, and that’s ok, it’s your choice, but you can’t let yourself get this way at Dalton. If you can’t feed from a donor, then you’ll have to get used to blood bags” Blaine reached forward, using his thumb to wipe the edges of Kurt’s mouth “Also that was the last bag I had, so I’m going to have to hunt soon”

Once the third day arrived, Blaine was still hesitant. He had packed his belongings, doing a quick sweep of the cabin before meeting Kurt at the front door. He was immaculate in his Dalton uniform, hair perfect, body seeming to fill out the blazer better than ever to the point Blaine couldn’t help let his eyes drag down to Kurt’s backside, causing him to bite on his lips.

“If you’re quite done” Kurt turned his head, smirking at Blaine as the other quickly glanced up.

“You know, I don’t know if I like you being in my head” Blaine laughed as he walked over to the Kurt, pressing a small kiss on his lips. “So, we stick to the plan. You go first. You call an emergency Warbler meeting, you present yourself to them, and then you meet me at in the office. I’ll lead you from there to the elders”

—

Kurt had been gone for a few hours before Blaine even made his trip to Dalton. He’d thrown his luggage into his car though left it parked on the outskirts of the woods. He’d come back for it later, when he knew everything had been worked out.

The doors opened before Blaine had even approached them, as he quickly looked around to see who was watching as he made his way inside. Before he could even approach reception, the woman gestured her hand toward a second open door that Blaine moved towards, and waited, glancing down at his watch. Waiting for Kurt to arrive.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt wasn’t too happy about having to wait three days before returning to Dalton, but with how much Blaine had to explain, it did seem appropriate. In fact, it almost seemed like three days wasn’t enough time.

Blaine had told him everything about their kind and about his sire – while it did help him understand Blaine more than he thought he could, it didn’t seem like it was enough time for things to settle in.

Especially when it came to getting a hang of his own emotions. Kurt had been starving. He hadn’t drank any blood since he’d killed that jock (that was if Blaine’s blood didn’t count) but he didn’t want to drink any. Every time he’d drank blood, Kurt had never been in control of himself and it was something that had just freaked him out. So, he’d spent a lot of time being very hungry and very irritated. Usually when this happened, things around the cabin started falling or flying across the room, which just confused Kurt and irritated him more.

He knew that his hunger was getting the better of him when he was cleaning his uniform and the next thing he knew, he was holding an empty blood bag, and standing next to Blaine. Apparently, he’d near enough tackled Blaine in his hunger and according to Blaine that happened whenever they got hungry. So, Kurt had decided at that point that maybe he’d have to drink blood more often. ONly from blood bags, though. Kurt didn’t want to drink from an actual person. 

Not yet.

—

When the day came, and the emergency Warbler meeting was held, things thankfully went to plan, thanks to Trent’s input. Most of them were shocked that he’d been turned and did suspect Blaine, but  Trent backed Kurt up and let them know that it wasn’t thanks to Blaine at all and someone else killed him. So, all of them agreed to help out if the elders protested to Blaine coming back. Except Sebastian – but he seemed to be in shock. He had been since Kurt stepped through the doors to the senior commons.

Once the meeting was over, Kurt darted over to the office, letting out an audible sigh of relief when he saw that Blaine was already there “Oh thank god..” He breathed out, running towards him and wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly “I told the Warblers everything… they’re on our side” He said, before kissing Blaine’s cheek quickly “are.. are you ready to do this?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

The elders were like a council, appointed members of their kind to overlook their species for this area, to make sure that they remained hidden from human knowledge, and made sure that Vampires were following the rules.

The rules were very straight forward.

Each coven must have a set of leaders, appointed by the coven to overlook all children, and seeing that the methods and the rituals are properly taking place.

The gift of darkness must never be given to the maimed, children, or those who cannot, even with the dark powers survive on their own.

Old vampires should never create a fledgling, lest the blood be too strong, their gifts increasing naturally with age and the old ones have too much strength to pass on.

No vampire may ever destroy another vampire, without the permission of the elders. The elders have the power of life and death over all of their flock.

No vampire shall ever reveal their true nature to a mortal and let the mortal live.

No vampire must ever reveal the history of the vampires to a mortal and let the mortal live.

No vampire must commit to writing the history of the vampires or any true knowledge of the vampires, lest such a history be found by mortals and believed.

No vampire must reveal to the mortals the location of his or any other vampire’s lair.

While they were straight forward, history has seen several of these broken by the very council who enforced them, and therefore, they were lenient with some. Not all. But some.

In Blaine’s lifetime, he had already broken several of these, but his willingness to join the coven had seen them accept his failures and focus their blame on his sire. Over time, while most vampires feared the elders, Blaine had come to know them. Come to know that their main, and only concern, was keeping the species alive. Hunters existed, which meant that somewhere down the line someone exposed themselves to humans. Humans who worked closely with vampires, especially those that handled identification, also meant that someone exposed themselves, and their kind. The world aged, humans became smarter, and the vampires had to adapt, as they had always done.

Regardless that Blaine knew them, he wasn’t any less worried to show his face in their chambers. Especially with his progeny. Especially when that progeny was Kurt.

Blaine heard Kurt’s voice and quickly turned to face him, opening his arms and hugging him tightly. It felt like days had passed again, but had only been a few hours. Blaine squeezed Kurt, not wanting to let go, but when Kurt asked if he was ready, Blaine sighed and let go.

“Ready, no. Shitting myself. Yes” Blaine chuckled as he reached down and took Kurt’s hand “But if this is what we have to do, then, this is what we have to do. Just let me do the talking first. You’re new, to them your word is no stronger than a toddler. Sorry” Blaine gave Kurt a sympathetic smile before he nodded his head in the direction of the two wooden doors that opened the moment Blaine had even taken a step, the receptionist not even batting an eyelash, never moving her eyes away from the magazine she was so intensely reading. 

Sometimes he envied people with talents, since he possessed none of worth himself, but sometimes, watching someone seeming bored with them, he would be thankful he hadn’t had to master anything than his own hunger. 

He walked slowly with Kurt, squeezing Kurt’s hand when the doors slammed shut behind them. They were in the pitch black, except for the occasional torch that lined the hallways, but it did little in the way of light, not that he needed it.  Mostly people only came this way if they were seeing the elders, helping out with ritual preparations, or archiving. Trent lived in the archiving room.

Literally.

As they approached the next set of doors, Blaine nodded to Kurt, giving his hand a small squeeze as the doors opened upon their entry, leading them into the round room, a long desk, like a boardroom sat with 4  
throne like chairs along one side.

Marius was the oldest. A kind looking man, with tanned skin and long black hair. He was extremely tall, and even though he didn’t look intimidating, he was to be feared the most.

To his side was Josephine, pixie blonde hair, and slim frame, who was Marius’s guard. She could punch a hole through the side of a castle and the entire structure would fall down at her feet.

To the opposite side was Cliff, blonde hair, blue eyed, and always bored. Blaine was never really sure what his talent was, and he wasn’t sure if the man knew how to smile, or sound excited about anything.

And lastly Joseph, who stuck close to Josephine like a leech. He was turned far too young, but possessed the ability to control a person’s nervous system, so he was offered a place on the council. It was most troubling to look at him, because Joseph looked like he was 12, but was actually over 600 years old.

“Blaine, my boy” Marius stood up, extending his hands in Blaine direction, the action confused Blaine at first, shouldn’t they be trying to kill him? shouldn’t he be pleading for his life at this point?… but he let go of Kurt’s  
hand, walking forward to let the older gentleman take them “How have you been? You never come to visit an old man” Marius smiled before cocking his head to the side “And who is this?”

“That’s Kurt Hummel” Cliff stated, bored, as he eyed Kurt up and down, before dragging his eyes to Blaine “How fun” the sarcastic tone made Blaine’s eyes dart over to the other.

“Ahh” Marius smiled “Mr. Hummel. Yours is not a face I thought I’d be seeing in here” His eyes darted toward Blaine, who kept his expression neutral as he watched the older vampire smell the air “It looks as though Blaine has taken a mate. How exciting for you both. Come, young one” Marius gestured his hands towards Kurt, wriggling his fingers, trying to welcome him forward. Blaine gave him a small nod, letting his eyes flick quickly, almost trying to beg Kurt to go forward “I can see why Mr. Anderson has grown quite fond on you, you are quite a beautiful young man. Would you like to explain to me how this happened?”

The question was directed at Blaine who shifted on his feet a little, watching Kurt out of the corner of his eyes. He hated that he couldn’t reach out and wrap his arms around him. He hated that he couldn’t be protective  
of him. Not here anyway. What good would it do? Joseph would have him on the floor almost instantly, and Josephine could snap his neck like it were a twig “Well, Kurt and I had blood bonded while he was human, and I felt someone kill him on campus. I quickly returned to retrieve him, I tried to force blood into him, but it was too late, he was already gone once I had arrived. I had not predicted that there would be enough of my blood in his system upon his death to activate a transition, but, as you can see, there he is” Blaine made a gesture with his hand toward Kurt.

“Is this the truth, young one?”

The remaining elder who were seated looked at each other before looking back across. “This is completely unacceptable. The son of the man who threatened us because of his involvement with the same man who turned  
him. We will all be sacrificed by poor decisions” Joseph spoke up, Josephine leaning across and patting his leg

“Now, now, if Mr. Hummel was killed on campus grounds we have bigger concerns. Besides, there isn’t much we could do about it.”

“Stupidity shouldn’t be tolerated” Joseph shouted “How do you expect to handle the human? It is your debt, Cliff, how do you think we should handle this?”

“They have bonded again” Cliff in his same monotone voice announced, waving his hand forward “Let us be done with this conversation”

“What?” Joseph asked, sitting down in a huff.

Blaine raised his eyebrow confused at the conversation. He wasn’t sure what they were talking about exactly, but then again, he’d never heard much about what happens when people present their bonds to the council. How did they dictate it? How could they know?

“Boy, has he bitten you while you’ve been turned, and you, idiot, has he bitten you since you’ve been turned?”

Blaine chewed his lip while he looked at Kurt, letting the other speak before talking “Yes.” Blaine said, with a nod.

“Show me. If you are bonded, the marks would still be there, and then can we stop with this incessant noise. Hummel senior will understand that if they are bonded that there is nothing we could have done to stop this, nothing that we can do to Blaine, and it was no fault of anyone. ”

Blaine raised his eyebrow confused. He hated seen any marks. Did that mean they weren’t really bonded? Did that mean this had all been a trick, a play on Blaine’s mind? He thought back to their first time together  
once Kurt had been turned. The desire for Kurt to bite his skin, the need, the want, and the pure bliss that followed when he did.  Kurt had bitten him a few times, so he tried to think back to which shoulder it had been, which exactly location the first time his fangs pierced his skin were. He undid a few of his buttons, pulling his shirt over his shoulder. He knew there was nothing there, but he thought he better check anyway. There, as bright as day were two small circles, a slight pink around them. Blaine’s eyebrows grew wide as he rubbed the skin, almost trying to get it off before he looked up confused, before looking at Kurt, feeling his eyes growing wide.

“Now you” Cliff gestured his hand in Kurt’s direction.

“It’s ok, boy” Marius smiled at Kurt, causing Blaine to glance up. Marius wasn’t so much a mind reader, as in his old age had developed a few talents that seemed to spread across all spectrums. Whatever Kurt was thinking about, or feeling, Marius was clearly tuned in to it “The first place he bit you” he followed.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The council wasn’t exactly what Kurt expected when he went to look at them: the two men did look the part and he wasn’t too shocked at their appearances, the one woman who was there wasn’t someone Kurt would guess would be an elder but the way she was holding herself, it was clear that she wasn’t someone you’d mess with. But what was most shocking was the last person there – a child.  Kurt almost questioned it – why an actual child’s opinions were being held above his own but decided against it. He didn’t want to have that causing any backlash that would affect their decision.

Kurt had a lot of things that he wanted to say, he had a lot of things planned to say, but now he was actually in the room, all words were failing him. Whether it was some kind of force coming from the elders or he didn’t realise just how nervous he was, Kurt didn’t know, but the only things that were leaving his lips when the elders spoke to him – for the most part it was like he wasn’t even there – were “Thank you, sir”, and “Yes sir”

When hearing that the blonde elder said that his father would understand there was nothing he could do if they were bonded – which would be shown in the places where they first bit each other as vampires – Kurt looked up, almost saying that he wouldn’t care about that and he’d be more focused on getting rid of the person who killed him but before he could, Blaine was showing off the place where he’d bit him.

His eyes instantly widened at the sight.

It wasn’t huge, but it was still there – two small circles on his shoulder that were slightly pink. Kurt looked at Blaine’s face when he felt the other’s faze on him. he said nothing, but his questions and confusion were still being conveyed by the way he looked at Blaine.

Then he was asked to show where Blaine had first bit him.

At first, Kurt’s hands came up to unbutton his shirt before remembering what had been said earlier.

It wasn’t the first place where Blaine had bitten him as a human.

It was the first place where Blaine had bitten him as a  _vampire._

Almost immediately after this realisation, Kurt ducked his head and nearly shook it. It wasn’t something Kurt wanted to show off. It was intimate anyway, but if it was just his neck, then it would be different. He could show it off, but the first place Blaine had bitten him was somewhere that was intimate Not incredibly so, but to the point where Kurt would have to actually move any kind of clothes to show what he was wearing unless it was incredibly skimpy.

And while it wouldn’t be anything graphic, Kurt wasn’t sure he wanted  _these people_ seeing him like his.

But Kurt eventually realised that a few moments of humiliation was better than the alternative if he didn’t show off the marks, and losing Blaine wasn’t something Kurt wanted. Kurt felt like he was falling apart when he just thought Blaine hated him but was still alive – he didn’t want to think about how he’d react and feel if Blaine was dead.

So, after taking in an unneeded breath, Kurt finally brought his hands down to unbutton his blazer, and then moved them a little further down to lift up his shirt and the waistband of his trousers so that it wouldn’t be obscured. “It should be there…”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine glanced over at this point, breaking his eye contact with the elders to look at Kurt. He could feel the almost embarrassment, the slight anxiety that was creeping around him, and while he felt sorry for his boyfriend, he did find it quite adorable that even in this setting he was shy. 

He wanted to go stand by his side, reassure Kurt that things were ok, but instead he gave Kurt a reassuring smile, a small nod of his head and tried with all his might to send some positive thoughts to Kurt. He wasn’t certain how this all worked, it always just seemed to  _happen_ , but he found no harm in trying.

Blaine wanted to slap himself, but he couldn’t stop the way his tongue licked at his lips as Kurt lifted his shirt up, pulling the band of his trousers down, exposing his porcelain skin, smooth, soft… 

Blaine’s fangs extended as he quickly ducked his face, ignoring the small snicker from Josephine. 

“Ahh, I miss young love” Marius announced, gesturing his hand for Kurt to stop showing them,  as Blaine quickly calmed himself, getting his fangs to retract back up before quickly glancing over to Kurt, catching just a glimpse of a red marking before he pulled his clothes back over it properly. How had he not noticed that the last few days? How had that gone completely unmissed? How had he missed his own marking. What did any of this mean?

Cliff rolled his eyes, making a small gesture with his hand for the rest of the group to continue.

“Fine, they might bare marks but does he have the support of the coven?” Joseph spoke up, getting huffy as he moved around in his seat.

“Kurt has already announced himself to the Warblers and has gained their support” Blaine said, matter of fact like. 

“And what is it you plan on doing?” Marius asked as he moved to sit down.

“Well, I hoped that Kurt could finish out the remainder of his schooling here at Dalton, where he will graduate and choose wherever he’d like to go to college, or which chapter of his life he wants to start, and I wish to go with him.  We may in 10, 20, even 30 years return to Dalton, but for now it is Kurt’s time and I shall follow him”

The elders turned to one another, talking so softly that not even Blaine could hear.

“You will be missed” Josephine stated, giving Blaine a small smile. He grinned back at the gesture as he quickly stepped back toward Kurt, reaching down to grab a hold of his hand.

“But be warned, Mr. Anderson, the time for turning the blind eye is gone. Your list of transgressions are long, and far, and it would be unwise for us to allow such behaviour to continue, lest we set a bad example to everyone. Given the circumstances, we will place you on a trial period, you will receive no pay, and spend your days inside of Dalton, until such time as Mr. Hummel has graduated. Should you take even a step out of line, you will face the true death”

Blaine nodded, uncaring “Thank you”

“I do hope we do not see you again, Mr. Anderson, for reasons that are not relating to you coming to say hello, and Mr. Hummel” Marius smiled as he looked at Kurt “Welcome. I hope that your sire will explain everything that you need to know to never find yourself within these walls again. Your fathers vital in our survival when he did not need to offer our kind kindness, however, while we have failed to protect his living aire, we do hope that there is no bad blood between our two families. I would proceed with caution, but I have seen into his heart and he truly cares for you as the emperor penguin cares for his eggs” Marius brought his hands to his lips, making a kissing gesture with both hands.

“Please leave. Your bond is making me ill” Cliff waved his hand, bored.

Blaine didn’t wait to be told twice as he reached down and took Kurt’s hand, tugging him out the door.

* * *

**Kurt**

The second he was given the okay to cover himself again, Kurt was immediately fixing his uniform so that he’d appear so that it was as tidy as it had been before. 

Hearing the words coming from the kid Kurt let in a breath and had to stop himself from snarking at him but Blaine stopped him before he had the chance to even open his mouth. Which was probably for the better. The last thing they needed was having their request turned down when they’d already came this far.

But when Blaine started to talk about what he’d planned, Kurt’s eyes widened as he looked at him questioningly, not sure what the other was doing. He hadn’t talk about this yet, and the future was still something Kurt hadn’t wanted to think about yet. While there wasn’t any tension between him and Blaine anymore, the future was still a sore spot, and he couldn’t help but frown slightly. Kurt decided not to talk about it right now and decided it was beset to wait until they were alone to do it.

For the most part, Kurt wasn’t listening to what the elders were saying, and focused on just holding Blaine’s hands tightly. He registered what was said, mostly, but the only words that sunk in was mentioning true death. Immediately, Kurt’s grip on Blaine’s hand tightened and he thought  that he heard something falling behind him but he couldn’t be sure. He just couldn’t think about anything other than what life would be like if they decided that Blaine was to get the true death.

His focus was brought back into the room when the dark haired elder addressed  him. Kurt raised an eyebrow slightly when he started to talk about his father, and wondered why he felt the need to tell Kurt that his father cared about him. It was something that Kurt was more than aware of. Kurt didn’t need someone to ‘look into his father’s heart’ to tell him that, but rather than bringing this up, Kurt just smiled politely and thanked him, and let Blaine drag him out once they were dismissed.

Once they were outside, Kurt glanced over his shoulder before looking back at Blaine with a frown when he was satisfied no one was falling them “Why did you do that..? We’ve not really talked about the future yet… We won’t be able to go on a date for god knows how long now.. You won’t be able to do anything but stay here.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt as he gestured for him to keep walking,knowing that there were eyes and ears everywhere in this place.

“Kurt, please.” Blaine sighed “They are right. I have committed many crimes that I should have been executed for, but the fact that my only punishment is that I have to spend a few months here until you graduate? That I have to stay within the walls and work for free, as their own personal slave?  I wasn’t going to say no. It would be foolish of me to say no, not when I have so much on the line” 

Blaine pulled Kurt to a stop, pulling him into his arms “As for what I said about the future, I left it open, for you. The future is whichever one you want, and what I said was true. I will follow you, for this is your time to experience life, and I wish to experience it with you. I have lived, but not really. My life didn’t start until I met you. We will have many firsts. Many adventures which we will laugh at forever, but wherever we are, and whatever we are doing, I will always be there. I know that this seems crappy now, and I’m sorry that I won’t be able to take you on dates, and everything you deserve… but I have the rest of my life to make it up to you. Please, don’t be mad at me. I did what I thought was right, and I couldn’t really tell them to wait while I pulled you aside and discussed it with you. I made a split second decision” 

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile, innocent in a way “Do you hate me?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Blaine…” Kurt sighed softly as the other pulled him to a stop “I don’t even know what my future is anymore. The only thing I know about my future is that you’re going to be there. But where that future will be, I don’t know. And I’ve a feeling that  _this_ will be my future. I don’t think they’d just give you a couple of months of imprisonment for doing things that you could be executed for.”

Kurt sighed as he continued to speak “And I don’t want you being trapped here just because of me. I’m not happy about the dates but that’s the least of my concern. I don’t want you being stuck here. Not for me. Especially if we don’t know how long we will be here. I’ve only just been turned, so they might want to keep me here for longer than I’m supposed to..”

Kurt glared at Blaine playfully, and gently punched his shoulder “No, I just think you’re an idiot, and you should’ve talked to me about it.” Kurt sighed again and moved closer to Blaine and rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder “I wonder if I can get my dad to threaten them with the hunters if they don’t let you out or pay you…I don’t think they’d be willing to die for that.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt, stroking the back of his head softly “You’re my mate,  _and_  I’m your sire. No one, not even the elders would expect us to really stay here for much longer, unless you wanted to. They won’t  _keep_  you here. This isn’t a prison. Dalton is where we all come to get comfortable. Some of us just feel safe here, and fall into a pattern, day in and day out. There are plenty of “Students” here who never attend classes. They have their own hobbies, their own wants and needs. Dalton is just the place they come back to. I came here as a sentence, as payment for my crimes, so it’s only fitting I leave here the same way” 

Blaine chuckled, kissing the top of Kurt’s head softly “To be honest they’ll probably be happy when we both go, though There are many things we need to go through,and we could use the support of the coven right now. Being in a coven isn’t just about hiding out. We grow more powerful here. That is why so many return”

Blaine peppered kisses along Kurt’s forehead head, well aware that they were now out in the open for anyone to see them. He didn’t care as he started rocking from foot to foot, dragging Kurt’s body with him from side to side “but as for your life leading you here, and only here. I don’t see it. I see us living in new york, or paris. Yes, Paris. I always love when you speak french” Blaine smirked “I will have already asked you to marry me, of course, you would say yes, because you love me” Blaine batted his eyes at Kurt “I will open a bakery, because I’ve gotten pretty good with all those cakes, and you will be in the shop with me, practising for a big audition. Some new story, a story written just for you. They just don’t know it yet. The customers would pay to hear you sing, and when you get the part we will throw a party. You’ll have already told a few of your friends about your… condition, and they will love, and support you, as they have always done. Except for a few, but they weren’t really your friends anyway. The main ones will love you regardless if you have the potential to kill them. Wes, and Holly will come as well, and the Warblers, and we will celebrate you. And we will live happily ever after, and have amazing sex all the time until you get sick of Paris, and we will move somewhere else, where, I’ll go to college and study to become… a dentist. No. Gross. Ummm.. I will .. Well I’ll study something, and you’ll study fashion, and become a world renowned fashion designer. And we’ll get a dog. And we can get you a wig like Sia if are scared someone might recognize you” 

Blaine chuckled, and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s lips “Do you think I’m being stupid? To think that there is more than just… this?” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Are you sure?” Kurt said, frowning a little as Blaine spoke. He still wasn’t too convinced by Blaine’s words. Maybe it was because the Elders had been so quick to execute Blaine if he didn’t leave before Kurt had been turned, but Kurt couldn’t help but think there weren’t going to be fair about this. “I just don’t see them letting this go so easily by only punishing you for a few months if the next thing they’ll do is kill you if you step out of line, and I still can't control myself when I’m hungry… It just seems like only being here for a few more months is too good to be true.”

Kurt chuckled slightly, and leaned even closer to Blaine he spoke. “Maybe I should speak to you in French more often…” Kurt was silent as Blaine spoke. The idea of all that happening was nice, almost perfect even, but Kurt couldn’t see it happening. At least, not any successes for him other than a couple of community theatre work. For Kurt, his future still looked bleak, but knowing he’d have Blaine with him, he felt like his future was a lot brighter than he originally thought.

“No, I don’t…maybe I’m just being pessimistic.” Kurt sighed softly after they kissed, before he let a smirk come across his lips “but I’ll say this just now: if we’re getting a pet, we’re getting a cat and wigs like Sia’s are ridiculous and they’ll just make me stand out even more, and  _not_ in a good way” His face then turned softer as he smiled at Blaine “And you don’t need to resign yourself to a quiet life – if you want to do something big and wonderful with your life then you should do it.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, Kurt. Our world, and the world you’re used to is vastly different. Most people say things that they don’t mean, but here… They don’t care about your feelings. They don’t care that social convention dictates they should do, or say something. Our kind work on instinct. It’s hard now, to understand,I know, but word is law. The only way they could keep me here, is if they keep you here… and they can’t keep you here unless you want to stay. The punishment is not that I’m only confined to these walls. The punishment is that I am in their debt. In our world, that’s like owning gold. Speaking of gold” Blaine reached down and pulled Kurt’s hand up “White gold, and gold, all good. Silver, burns. Yes, sometimes the stupid myths are the ones that are true” 

Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt’s knuckles before pretending to nibble on them “You should speak French more often. When we are in bed…  “Blaine chuckled as he started to kiss up Kurt’s arm slowly “Je veux passer ma vie avec toi” he gave Kurt a smirk, before he kissed up his neck, letting his tongue gently slide up the skin in one slow lick, finishing it off with a kiss “But for now, unless you want to kill me, don’t” Blaine wriggled his eyebrows before taking a hold of Kurt’s hand, and gesturing him to walk.

“Now that you’re nights are open, you’re going to need to find things to fill them up with until you do eventually decide which path you want to take in life. I’m sure the guys will be happy with Warbler practise going back to it’s usual time at 10pm, so, those nights are usually occupied for you, if you want to keep singing with them, but for the other nights of the week, time can sometimes seem like a burden if you don’t approach it correctly” Blaine continued to walk with Kurt, moving him through the hallways as they walked “When I first got turned I used to dance. Mostly at clubs, but I just loved to dance. I loved the way my body felt when I was still getting used to it. Over the years I’ve had a plethora of other hobbies, and there is always something to learn, so, the library is always full here at Dalton and always a good place to start. However, when I started here at Dalton, and basically until I met you, this is where I used to spend my nights when I wasn’t in the apartment” Blaine smiled to opened the music room, switching the lights on and gesturing Kurt inside.

Blaine made his way over to the piano, removing the material covering off it, before sitting down on the stool, improving as he messed around before he started to play the intro for Daydream Believer over and over again as he spoke “I don’t need to tell you the beauty of music, and how it’s constantly being created so there is always something to learn, but, music is one of those things that you can turn to when your mind gets jumbled. It never goes away. Your muscles are always going to remember how to play, your mind is always going to remember lyrics. Sometimes it makes me feel like a jukebox, and other times I’m glad that I have this skill, because the nights before you would have been extremely lonely” Blaine smiled as nudged his head at Kurt a little, getting him to listen to the melody “I’m sure you know this one, baby” Blaine grinned, gesturing slightly for Kurt to start singing. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I remember” Kurt said when Blaine mentioned the silver “When that woman gave you that other ring and tried to say it was white gold but it burned your hand…Is there any other myths that are actually true?”

Kurt smiled as he listened to Blaine before he grinned when he heard the other speaking in the other language. “Je ne savais pas que vous parliez français.” Kurt said, smirking at Blaine after he heard the other say that he should speak French more in bed “But I want to spend my life with you too.”

“I already know what I want to do with my life, but it’s just knowing if it’s possible. It’s not even that I’m worried about not being talented enough – I know I am, but there’s just too much uncertainty about it.” Kurt shrugged as he spoke, and tried to not show his concerns about it. After college – if that happened for him – he wasn’t too worried, but it was ten years down the line that was causing concern for him however. But he tried to not think about this too much as he followed Blaine into a music room

“You came here?” He asked, starting to look around once the lights were on “I thought you had one in your apartment or was that new?” He smiled as Blaine started to play the intro to Daydream Believer and walked over to the piano and sat down next to Blaine on the bench “ I know what you mean.. It’s been a while since I’ve played piano, but when I do, it’s like I’ve never stopped.” As Blaine nudged him, Kurt rolled his eyes playfully before starting to sing.

“ _Oh I could hide ‘neath the wings_

_Of the bluebird as she sings_

_The six o’clock alarm would never ring”_

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine smiled as Kurt came to sit down next to him “I didn’t have one when I first started. I was a student when I first came to Dalton, so I was just in the dorms. I used to live for Warbler practise and making my way through every item offered in the cafe. I actually stumbled across this by accident, which sounds silly but we never used this room before for music, it was just.. Here. The piano was horribly out of tune, so I learnt how to tune it, and it took a few nights because I was learning but eventually I got it and then I just … Liked coming in here by myself. When … Things changed, and I changed roles, they gave me the apartment I’m in now and I bought most of the instruments at the same time”

Blaine smiled wide when Kurt started to sing. He loved Kurt’s voice. Absolutely loved it. They never really did duets but… What was to stop them now.

Blaine cut in before Kurt could continue.

_“But it rings and I rise,_   
_Wipe the sleep out of my eyes._   
_My shavin’ razor’s cold and it stings”_

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“This room was seriously never used?” Kurt asked, looking at Blaine sceptically as he looked around, wondering why such a room would be ignored, especially when the school was a musical one, what with a long running glee club at the school. “But I’m glad you got your own music room. We’re not as likely to be bothered that way.”

Hearing Blaine cutting in, Kurt shot Blaine a playful glare before smiling as he heard Blane singing. He’d heard him sing a  lot over the months they’d known each other. He’d often find himself waking up to the sound of Blaine’s voice, but this time, he could enjoy it fully awake and he could enjoy how their voices sounded together. They rarely got to sing duets together so whenever they did Kurt really savoured them.

Once the chorus kicked in, Kurt started to sing along with Blaine

“ _Cheer up, sleepy Jean_

_Oh, what can it mean_

_To a daydream believer_

_And a homecoming queen”_

When they finished the chorus, Kurt quickly looked at Blaine before starting to sing the verse.

“ _You once thought of me_

_As a white knight on his steed_

_Now you know how happy I can be,”_

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine smiled as Kurt sang along in the chorus with him, noticing almost instantly how well their voices meshed well together. Kurt had a wide range, so it wasn’t that he thought Kurt couldn’t keep up, but really, it sounded good. 

He watched Kurt as the other sang, listening to the words that he said. It was funny, since it had just been a melody stuck in his head, one he thought most people would remember and recognize, but now that he was listening closely to certain parts he couldn’t help but smile, almost laugh at how perfect they were. 

Blaine cut in as Kurt finished his sentence, leaning into him slightly.  

 _“Oh, and our good times start and end_  
Without dollar one to spend.  
But how much, baby, do we really need?”

Blaine was trying hard not to laugh as he and Kurt sang the chorus again, as he swayed from side to side, every so often looking directly at Kurt while they sang to one another. 

He gestured his head forward toward the piano, getting Kurt to start playing a melody on the higher octaves of the piano, laughing slightly when the notes clashed, as Blaine continued to play the main riff, over and over a few times. 

He came in with a few  _oh’s,_ before he brought the song back into the chorus. However, as he went to open his mouth, he turned his head quickly when he heard a bunch of voices singing. He’d been so engulfed with Kurt he hadn’t even noticed that some of the Warblers were at the door, and had actually walked inside.

Blaine laughed as he saw Trent, Nick, Jeff, Thad, David and Hunter standing in a line, smiling happily as they sang. 

When he was done, Blaine quickly jumped up, pulling Kurt with him, only letting go as he meet Trent halfway who had already started to walk as they hugged. 

“Welcome back”

“Thanks. Listen I’m sorry about –”

Trent put his hand up “Stop. It’s fine. Hello Kurt. You’re looking much better” Trent smiled, giving Kurt a small pat on the back. 

Jeff was next who ignored Blaine and instantly latched onto Kurt, hugging him tightly. 

Thad and David both waved and Nick walked over and shook Blaine’s hand “Welcome back sir… I mean… Blaine… Sir… Anderson…”

“He prefers Sir” Hunter commented, snickering and shaking Blaine’s hand, who rolled his eyes.

The comment made Blaine search around, since he hadn’t really noticed, but someone was missing “Where’s Sebastian?”

It wasn’t that he cared, it was just that it was… very strange, and highly out of character. 

“He’s been kind of….distant. Jeff heard you guys singing and came to tell us all. I thought he would have been the first one down here with how much he complained when you left, but, he just kind of said he had elsewhere to be and left” Thad said, David nodding in agreement. 

Blaine raised his eyebrow confused, before shrugging it off, pushing Jeff off of Kurt, so that he could wrap his arm around his boyfriend.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt started playing the piano as soon as Blaine gestured to it, starting to harmonise with the other at different points, trying not to laugh whenever the notes clashed but overall it didn’t sound too bad. Their voices obviously blended perfectly together but they always did.

He wasn’t aware of the other Warblers coming in until their voices rang out through the room, causing him to jump slightly but eventually laughed as he quickly found his place as he started to sing along again.

His eyes widened a little when Blaine pulled him up  when they finished but smiled as they greeted the Warblers “Thanks, I feel a lot better” He said, smiling at Trent, and was about to hug the other when Jeff suddenly pushed back and hugged him tightly. Kurt couldn’t help but hug Jeff back, being able to hug just as tightly, now that he actually could.

Kurt only pulled back from the hug when Blaine was shoving Jeff away, but he just ended up hugging him back just as tightly, his arms wrapping around Blaine’s waist “Yeah where  _is_ Sebastian? I thought he’d be breaking some kneecaps to be the first person to see Blaine again making all kinds of crude comments.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It wasn’t that Blaine cared where Sebastian was, but, his presence was missing and it was just unnerving. He felt guilty in a way, because even though Sebastian constantly went head to head with him, he knew that he was still a scared little boy, vampire or not. Maybe something had happened and Blaine wasn’t here to help.

He couldn’t be blamed, he had his own fair share of things to go through over the last week, and now, for some reason, his mind was overly focused on the elders. Kurt’s words kept repeating, that it all seemed to easy. And maybe it was. But maybe it wasn’t. The reason he had left was because Trent overheard about their plans to remove him. Had he misheard? Had the council just been completely unaware that Blaine had even left campus?

The thoughts started to bug him, but he tried to push them aside, smiling politely with everyone, laughing on cue when the Warblers informed him of all the things he’d missed in such a short amount of time, and kept his fingers holding onto Kurt’s tightly.

He was well aware that Trent was looking at him closely, knowing the other was probably about to sense the  tension, but he pretending to ignore it, instead choosing to look at the side of Kurt’s face, admiring his profile.

“He’s probably just moody because he knows Kurt’s going to get more solos” Blaine joked, cuddling Kurt a bit closer “Oh, I’m kidding baby, don’t give me that look”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt and Sebastian weren’t exactly friends, but Kurt couldn’t help but be worried about the other not being there. He was one of those people who was  _always_ there so it just felt like something was missing. Kurt was sure that he would’ve made a million and one crude comments about his and Blaine’s sex life by now. Which, Kurt was glad they weren’t happening but it still unnerved him.

The second Blaine mentioned solos, Kurt shot Blaine a glare and nudged him “Need I remind you that he was the one who started the whole ‘trying to give me solos’ thing?” He said, before he started snuggling into Blaine “But speaking of solos and Warblers, I think we should have a welcome back meeting for you. We thought that you were going to be gone forever so I think it’s only fitting that we celebrate the fact you’re back.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“No. No more parties. Or at least none that I have to attend. After our last attempt at socialising with me being involved I think it’s best if I just avoid it. Even if it is just the Warblers. I won’t even be able to come and watch you guys kick those Nude Erections butts, so, a party would just make me depressed.  But, don’t let that stop you” 

Blaine gestured his hands forward “I’m sure the guys know plenty of interesting things for you to be doing instead of hanging around with me” Blaine laughed, as he stroked Kurt’s arm “Not that I don’t want to hang out with you all the time…” Blaine pulled Kurt aside by his elbow softly, whispering as quietly as he could “but maybe I should go… I can’t believe I’m about to say this. Maybe I should go find Sebastian. Unless… Maybe you should come to? I think that it’s about time we had a conversation with him about all of this. The last thing I want is for things to get out of hand, and either one of us reacting badly. You know what he’s like, and, you know what he wants” Blaine looked up into Kurt’s eyes, getting lost for a moment in the pools of blue “and I know you didn’t want to do that while you were human, but, I have to explore the possibility your instinct will. I mean, i’m sure it’s fine. You haven’t openly expressed your desire to sleep with him… and I don’t… want to either” 

Blaine shrugged as he looked at the Warblers who were purposely talking amongst themselves to give the two privacy “I mean, I’m sure his absence is nothing to do with us, and he’s probably just got a new play thing that he’s distracted with, but I just can’t shake the feeling that i’ve let him down somehow”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Don’t tell me your old age is catching up with you already,” Kurt said rolling his eyes, “I think you’ll be fine at a party with us but I won’t force you” He frowned in confusion for a few moments before the realisation hit him. His dad would be at Regionals and he’d know who Blaine was straight away. Maybe it was for the best that Blaine wouldn’t come. At least for Regionals

“No… I’ll come with you.” He said, letting Blaine tug him to the side. “I want to know what’s happening with him too. He doesn’t normally act like this and I don’t think it’s some other guy. I thought he’d drop everything at the drop of a hat if he found out you were back. But if we find him, I’ll be fine. I just want to know what’s going on with him.”

Hearing Blaine mentioning his instinct, Kurt frowned and tilted his head “But.. I don’t want to sleep with Sebastian.. why would that change? You’re the only person I want in that way.” He asked before gently starting to tug Blaine out of the music room, glad that the rest of the Warblers weren’t listening in, or at least not getting involved “So.. where do you think Sebastian will be?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine only stuck his tongue out in reply to Kurt’s comment about his age before he let the other talk. Sure, he didn’t  _need_  to be told he didn’t want to sleep with Sebastian, but it was still nice to hear it.”Sometimes things change when we turn. Things that used to hold us back are suddenly gone. Your body just reacts different to different people. Human Kurt may have hated Sebastian, but Vampire Kurt might love the guy” Blaine shrugged “But I feel like if we’re going to survive the next few months that this is just one of those things we need to do. With Sebastian against us, it could add more pressure. Pressure that neither of us can probably take anymore. I don’t want to step out of line, and I know how his words affected you prior… I just want to make sure you’re prepared for them now… now when things could get messy if your vampire instinct feels threatened.

Blaine waved at the Warblers as he let himself be pulled along with Kurt. None of them bothered to say or do anything except Jeff who waved as they moved out of their line of sight “When Sebastian used to hide out when he first got turned he used to boringly end up in his room. He’s probably just in there. He used to almost fight himself when he got turned. Sebastian, well, you know what he’s like, so forceful and what-ever, however, when he turned, he became a submissive vampire, and the human part of him, and the vampire went into an all out brawl. Imagine that you turned into a dominant vampire when you were turned. How confusing that would be. Either way. I am going to say he’s probably in his room,  _if_  my theory on him being with another guy isn’t correct… though i still think it is. Come on, I know where it is”

Blaine took a hold of Kurt’s hand, leading him past where Kurt’s dorm room was, and actually moving into where the actual dorm rooms were.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Blaine, that doesn’t matter I might find him the hottest guy I’ve ever seen whenever I do see him again bbut none of that’s going to matter because he’s not you. I love  _you_ and no one else. And Sebastian won’t change that” He said smiling before leaning into kiss Blaine “And you never know.. now I’ve been turrned, he might realise it we’re in this for the long run and he might leave us alone.”

Kurt looked over his shoulder and waved back at Jeff before he looked at line as he spoke. “I don’t blame him. If I hadn’t went back to the cabin, I probably would’ve done the same” it ight have been due to being turned when they were both teenagers – he remembered what Blaine said about having that mentality, and it looked like he and Sebastian were doing the stereotypical teenager thing of staying in their rooms whenever they were in a huff or wanted to be alone.

“I can only imagine..” Kurt said, frowning honestly feeling bad for Sebastian that his life had been changed in more ways than he thought. For Kurt it was hard enough dealing with being turned and feeling like his life was put on hold, so he couldn’t imagine how it felt that everything he thought he knew about himself had changed. If it happened to Kurt, the disasters would probably be more than a trashed dorm and a dead jock. But then again, that had been done because Kurt felt like he was losing his soulmate at the time.

Kurt raised his eyebrows as Blaine when he lead him past his dorm and into a different part of the school he hadn’t been to before “So.. will I be moving into one of these dorms..?” He asked, after he saw some other student stepping outside of a room. 

Eventually they came to a stop, at what Kurt suspected  was Sebastian’s room. Kurt stepped forwards and knocked on it a few times before nudging Blaine, hoping that the other would speak out in the hopes they’d get an actual response from Sebastian if he was inside.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine looked at Kurt quickly at his comment about moving dorms, looking around the hallways, smiling at  _students_  as they passed him by “I mean, you can, by all means. I just… I thought maybe you’d want to stay with me” he gave Kurt a small reassuring smile “But if you don’t want to, I completely understand. Everyone needs their space, and whatnot”

When Blaine came to a halt he watched as Kurt knocked, raising his eyebrow curiously as him. Kurt gesture prompted Blaine to speak.

“Sebastian… Are you in there?”

He didn’t need to ask. He could just burst the door down and find out, but it was a matter of being civil. It was a matter of being decent.

There was no voice, no sound, and Blaine was about to pull Kurt’s hand and lead him to where he thought Sebastian might be before he heard a voice from behind the wooden door.

_“Blaine?”_

“Yeah, it’s me. Can I come in?”

Blaine waited, there was a small bit of movement “ _and Kurt..”_

Blaine looked at Kurt and raised his eyebrow again confused before he looked back at the door “Yes. Kurt’s here too”

“ _I can smell him”_  Sebastian mumbled his feet shuffling closer to the door. He didn’t open it, though Blaine could practically feel him on the opposite side.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt’s eyes widened slightly before smiling when Blaine said he thought he’d stay with him, “I’d love to,” He said, nuzzling into him “I just thought they’d give me another dorm. But if they do, I’ll probably be spending more time with you than I will spending time in the dorm.. I’ll probably just use it to study whenever  you’re being incredibly  distracted” He couldn’t help but grin as he nudged Blaine’s side gently.

Hearing Sebastian’s voice, Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, wondering why the other had spent so long to respond, and wondered if Blaine knew why. it wasn’t like Sebastian would be able to hide from them – he and Blaine could easily sense if Sebastian was there or not so the secrecy made n sense “Yeah, I’m here… can you let us in? We’ve not really seen you lately”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine listened closely for anything as they stood outside Sebastian’s door. He wanted to tell Kurt to be quiet but instead simply smiled when the other spoke, wondering why he’d comment on Kurt. Blaine remembered what Sebastian said outside of the party so he wasn’t overly worried that he was completely obsessed with Kurt… However he was a little more focused on Blaine.

“The Warblers came to say Hello” Blaine was speaking calmly as he talked “We were worried when you weren’t there too. Kurt and I just wanted to check on you”

There was more silence followed by “Who turned Kurt?”

Blaine exchanged a look with Kurt, one of both confusion and a warning to be quiet “I did”

“You did? And you’re just here to talk… He’s just here to talk?…I thought you…he was… And then…you were”

Blaine raised his eyebrow as he listened to the way Sebastian was talking changed. It was a dead give away that the submissive part, the vampire who submit was poking its head through.

It was almost like a wave of realisation, his body instantly know what to do.

“Sebastian. Open the door”

There it was again. That voice. That voice that made his insides jump, almost scared for themselves. It wasn’t that he yelled, but his voice did raise a little, but it was the tone. The tone that spoke volumes on its own.

Blaine watched as the handle moved, the door opening almost instantly.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt mostly stayed silent as Blaine spoke to Sebastian, but hearing how Sebastian was stammering and sounded completely unsure about what he was going to say caused Kurt to frown in confusion. He’d never sounded like this in the months that he’d known him and maybe that’s what Blaine meant by Sebastian’ being submissive.

“Just..open the door and we’ll explain everything, okay?” He said, trying to keep his voice as level as he could to hide any sound of him being confused about all of this when Blaine spoke. In that voice that would make Kurt do nearly anything Blaine said. He would’ve probably opened the door himself at the tone Blaine was speaking in, but the voice seemed to have the same effect on Sebastian as it did on him. Swallowing back, Kurt held onto Blaine’s hand and stepped behind him slightly, almost worried about how Sebastian was going to react when he saw them together.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

There was something about Kurt’s reaction that peaked Blaine’s interest. Kurt’s hand had instantly gripped onto Blaine’s before he took a step behind him almost. He couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder at Kurt, rubbing his thumb along his hand, standing in front of him as though he were some type of protector.

It would be something he would like to explore, or at least he keeping an eye out for, but for now, he was more curious what the hell was going on with Sebastian.

When the door opened, Sebastian was standing in a pair of loose fitting house pants and a tank top. He only looked at Blaine for a split second before his eyes went to Kurt, trying to look past Blaine’s shoulder to see him before locking eyes with Blaine, before gesturing them inside. Blaine kept his grip tight on Kurt’s hand as he pulled him inside slightly, watching as Sebastian closed the door behind them. 

There was nothing alarming about the room. It was clean. Everything was in place. His computer was on, but the screensaver was on so he couldn’t see anything alarming there. Maybe he was watching porn for all he knew.

“ _S o you finally got your submissive mate, huh?”_ Sebastian said, monotone as he moved his way over the computer chair, sitting down on it.

“You can’t seriously be upset about that”

“ _I’m not”_  Sebastian answered back instantly, without a second delay as his eyes darted to Kurt, searching, almost like he was waiting for something. 

“Why do you keep looking at Kurt like that?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When Sebastian kept looking at him, even holding his gaze just made Kurt feel even more uneasy than he felt before and he moved slightly further behind Blaine. Sebastian’s appearance had taken him a little by surprise, only ever seeing Sebastian in his uniform or well dressed, but maybe this was just the other’s pyjamas.

Kurt kept close to Blaine as he followed him inside Sebastian’s room. The room didn’t seem to be much different from his own – at least, when Kurt’s room was tidy and wasn’t covered in broken furniture – nothing was standing out so Kurt really wasn’t sure why the other was hiding away in here. It wasn’t anything special, but then again, they were both teenagers forever. It made sense they’d sulk in here.

He shuffled slightly as Sebastian stared at him again, and eventually rolled his eyes when Blaine spoke, glad that he addressed that the other was doing this “Seriously, it’s really unnerving,” He said,, frowning slightly “You can’t be surprised that this happened. It happened sooner than I thought it would, but you should’ve known that Blaine would’ve turned me at some point”

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

_It had just been too much. Too much too soon. Everything went to shit once Kurt turned up. Stupid human just being tossed into the lion's den like a piece of meat, and Anderson of course, being the biggest lion of them all pushed everyone out of the way to get it. What was the fascination anyway? Woo, Blood. It wasn’t like Kurt had some rare blood type or was some magic creature that would give you magical powers if you drank from him. He was a boring, pasty child who wasn’t even worthy of a second glance from Blaine._

_And yet, that was exactly what happened._

_From the first night he knew. He knew Blaine was zoning in on the meat, like a predator. At first, Sebastian thought it was just a phase. A new play toy. Something new in the otherwise dull older man’s life. Blaine played it easy. As far as Sebastian was concerned, and he had been trying to get through to that. He wanted to be that new spark. That new thing.  He had never had problems getting Blaine’s suiters to become interested in him, personally. To sleep with him, each time Blaine catching them in the act. One by one, like flies, until the older vampire stopped looking. Stopped trying to hook up. Started to pay attention to him alone…_

_But that stupid human. This wasn’t the plan. The plan wasn’t for Blaine to leave. It was for KURT to leave! Why would Blaine’s life be on the line because of some stupid human? Kill the human! He wasn’t worth it!_

_As Sebastian walked, he caught a whiff of Kurt, and it made Sebastian’s blood boil. Why was Blaine suffering and not Kurt? Why had Kurt taken Blaine away from Sebastian? Why had Kurt convinced Blaine that he was his soul mate? He was Sebastian soul mate. He knew it. He could feel it._

_… He just wanted to push Kurt. Rough him up a bit. Make him want to leave… He never wanted to actually kill the guy. He wasn’t even really sure what happened. One minute he was walking, and then a split second decision he had snapped Kurt’s neck._

_The feeling that he got from doing it, was unbearable. It felt like razor’s were slicing at his skin, his arms, his hands, anything that had touched Kurt felt like they were on fire, to the point he wanted to pull his own skin off. His head turned toward the loud sound that rumbled, that sounded like it came from miles away._

_“Shit” was all he said as he took off quickly, making sure to bump into, and talk to as many vampires as he could. If everyone saw him, no one would think anything of it.  
_

_He had made it to his room before he began to panic. Where was he going to hide Kurt’s body? What could Blaine say? Would he seek comfort in Sebastian? He began to scratch at his arms, frantically, drawing blood from how hard he was scratching.  He quickly took off, back toward Kurt’s body… but when Sebastian returned, the body was gone…_

_“Double shit”_

_—_

_He had heard a horrible rumour that Kurt was fine, that Trent had seen him and spoken with him. It wasn’t possible. Sebastian saw him die. He heard the bone crack. There was no way he could have survived that.  However, when Kurt was a no-show, he figured it was just that… a rumour._

_He worried about Blaine, and wondered what he was doing, where he was, and if they would ever see each other again, but he also worried that somehow Blaine would know. Some weird… thing would tell him. Almost on reflex, Sebastian began to scratch his arms again, almost like he’d been infected with something._

_When Kurt walked into the senior common room, Sebastian had nearly fallen off his chair. “But…” was all his mind could manage to spit out as he stood, shocked, mouth open, completely lost for words. He wondered if Kurt would tell everyone it was him. He avoided Kurt after that. He avoided everyone after that. He researched a lot, wondering if he could figure out what was happening to him. Shouldn’t his body have been rejoicing that he had removed the catalyst, that he could finally be with Blaine…_

_The comments flooded him quickly, even if he kept himself hidden. Blaine had returned. Kurt and Blaine were soul mates, acknowledged by the council as soul mates. Kurt would be safe…_

_The knocking at the door startled Sebastian as he quickly closed the tabs he was reading about curses, and all things relating to possibly killing a vampires soul mate. He heard Blaine’s voice, and almost rushed to the door, but he could smell something else. There was two people behind the door._

_“and Kurt?”_

_He had no desire to open the door. He wasn’t sure what it was. Fear? Dread? Heartbreak? … mostly Fear, if he had to guess. Blaine was probably here to challenge him for killing his mate. Why would he open the door for that? No. It wasn’t going to happen._

_As Kurt spoke, Sebastian started to scratch at his arms again._

_“Who turned Kurt?”  
_

“I did” 

_Sebastian stared at the door, confused. Blaine had turned Kurt? That means he didn’t kill Kurt… Not really. Blaine had killed Kurt._

_“You did? And you’re just here to talk” Sebastian paused, the scratching becoming unbearable, almost like the idea of having the both of them anywhere near him was becoming painful “… He’s just here to talk?…” more scratching, Sebastian refraining from growling out “I thought you…” the first layer of skin was nearly off from scratching “he was… And then…you were”_

_But then, that voice. The voice that made Sebastian spine stiffen, his head instantly lower as he shuffled forward, and opened the door before he even knew what he was doing, lifting his head to look at the two men at his door. He was confused at first, since neither of them looked angry. A little confused, but not murderous. Sebastian couldn’t even look Blaine in the eye. Too scared to look into the dominant vampire’s eyes… Too scared to look into the person whose soul mate he had killed._

_“So you finally got your submissive mate, huh?” He said, though he wanted to say so much more. Like why was Kurt a better submissive vampire than he was?  Why was Kurt so special?  
_

_Sebastian glanced over at Kurt, studying him, looking for signs, anything, that might indicate what was coming next, what happened in this situation? He was sure there was  a tradition somewhere.. there was always a damn tradition with everything._

_But the both of them just stood there._

“You can’t be surprised that this happened. It happened sooner than I thought it would, but you should’ve known that Blaine would’ve turned me at some point”

_Sebastian’s hand instantly went to his arm, scratching it as he quickly made fists of his hands and put them by his side._

_“Maybe I was hoping that it was just… a lapse in judgement” He directed the comment at Kurt, his voice monotone “But as fate would have it, you two are destined for each other. Mazel tov. Now if that’s all, could you please go and be the gay wonder twins elsewhere”_

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt was honestly concerned about Sebastian. Sure, they weren’t friends and it was probably taking everything in them to not tear out each other’s throats half of the time when they interacted with each other. Especially now, considering that kind of fight would actually be fair. 

But right now, he couldn’t think about that. All Kurt could think about why Sebasian was a no show lately. Since Kurt had came back, he’d barely seen Sebastian. It was like he was trying to avoid him and Blaine but why would he wanted to do that? Kurt and Sebastian might have disliked each other, and Sebastian might not have been happy about his and Blaine’s relationship but Kurt never thought Sebastian would be immature enough to actually avoid Kurt. Maybe it was just a sign of how Sebastian would eternally be a teenager.

When they stepped into the room and Kurt caught sight of Sebastian’s arm – it looked like a layer of skin was staring to come off – and how Sebastian kept on scratching at it, Kurt’s concern only esclated, to the point he couldn’t make any snarky comments about Sebastian’s monotone comment. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Kurt asked, frowning at Sebastian when he spoke. “You’ve been a no show ever since I came back and I think you have a lot more interesting things to do than spend all your time locked up in your dorm all day.” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“What’s it to you how I spend my time?” Sebastian snapped back quickly, causing Blaine to dart his eyes over to him, eyebrows narrowing slightly “Not everyone has to answer to you”

“Sebastian. Kurt is trying to be nice. At least, I think he is… are you?” Blaine whispered the last part to Kurt before shaking his head “Either way, yes, Kurt is my soulmate, I am also his sire, and we are both here. Is there going to be a problem?”

Sebastian grumbled something that Blaine didn’t quite catch as he began to scratch at his arms. The action made Blaine look down, taking a few steps away from Kurt to look closer, pulling Sebastian’s hand to a stop and pulling his forearm out.

“What in the hell?” Blaine scrunched his face, the skin tearing in some parts, healing in others “What is this?”

“I don’t know” Sebastian said softly, snatching his arm back “Can you just go. I’ll see you at Warbler practise”

Blaine looked between the two vampires, shaking his head. Maybe it was the teacher part of him but he could feel the tension between the two, and he couldn’t quite pick it. This wasn’t Sebastian’s normal attitude. Where was the thousands of three-way comments? Where was the comments about their sex life, or if Blaine had suddenly become a bottom? Was it bad that he almost missed it in a way?

“Don’t make me lock you two in a room together” Blaine huffed.

“You’d probably like that” Sebastian spoke quickly “Me and your boy together”

Blaine had Sebastian up against the wall before anyone could say  _boo._

“I heard about your agreement. You can’t do anything to me, Anderson” Sebastian playfully snapped his teeth forward, letting his legs dangle in the air, his mouth instantly pulling up into a wicked smile, almost like for the first time something had crossed his mind “That’s right. You can’t do anything. I wonder how they’d feel about you taking two lives? Hmm. Think i’ve forgotten” Sebastian flicked his eyes toward Kurt, his eyebrows narrowing, his mouth pulled up into a sinister smile “Oh, this is so much better. Thank you for coming to visit. Why am I only just realising this now? And to think, I was actually worried about what you were going to do to me when you found out i…” Sebastian stopped “I… well don’t you worry about that. I think you should put me down, and sit down so we can talk about how you’re both going to keep my mouth shut”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Of course I am,” Kurt said, almost sounding offended that Blaine had to ask if he was being nice. Sure he wasn’t Sebastian’s best friend, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be nice to Sebastian.  Being a constant source of irritation didn’t mean that he was going to be downright cruel, especially when Kurt was genuinely worried for Sebastian.

“Please, don’t,” Kurt shook his head when Blaine threatened to lock them in a room together, “You’re more likely to get through to him.”

He instantly scoffed at  Sebastian’s comment, it was one that was typical of him but it still didn’t relieve Kurt’s nerves about what was wrong with him.

But it didn’t have the same effect on Blaine.

He had Sebastian pinned against the wall in seconds, and Kurt was running over and trying to pull Blaine off Sebastian. “Blaine, stop.” He said, trying to not glare at Sebastian when he threatened to tell them about the people Blaine had killed “You’re not going to tell anyone” Kurt said, glaring slightly at Sebastian will still trying to tug Blaine off him “You’re wanting to have Blaine stay here almost s much as I do and if you wanted to tell,  you would’ve done it already.”

He kept whispering to Blaine to try and get him off, but he stopped when Sebastian cut himself off. He stepped away from Blaine and stepped to the side of Sebastian and looked at him with a glare. “What do you mean you were worried about what we’d do to you? What did you do?” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Sebastian’s whole body seemed to relax, except when Blaine squeezed him a little tighter, then for a split second, panic would cross the others face, but for the most part he was smiling now.

“We all have our secrets” Sebastian made a kissing face at Kurt before he started to laugh.

Blaine was about 2 seconds from brawling with Sebastian, but Kurt coaxed him to let go made him let drop the tall vampire and take a step back, though that didn’t stop the few angry snarls and huffs of air as Blaine tried to compose himself. 

Sebastian adjusted himself, though his hand instantly went down to scratch at his skin, almost like he’d forgotten whatever  _that_  was wasn’t going to instantly disappear. 

“Does that have anything to do with… whatever you’re not telling us?” Blaine asked.

“Wish I knew” Sebastian grumbled, scratching his arm hard before dropping his hands. It was hard to look forceful and composed when you were scratching your arm constantly “But what I  _do_  know is that we have Warbler practise in a few hours and… ” His eye moved to Kurt before looking back at Blaine “You and I need to have a conversation of my payment for keeping my mouth shut”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Seeing the kissing face Sebastian gave him, Kurt scoffed and as about to tell Blaine to just let loose on his anger, but Blaine did finally stop from his previous coaxing. Kurt still didn’t step back from the other and kept a hard glare fixed on Sebastian. He’d only stop whenever Blaine told him to, but judging from the snarls and huffs coming from Blaine, it didn’t seem like something that would happen any time soon.

He looked down at where Sebastian was scratching t his arm and frowned in confusion. He didn’t think itches would still happen after they’d been turned, especially not to this extent. Hearing Sebastian try to bargain with them Kurt let out a short laugh and pinned Sebastian’s shoulders against the wall “We’ll talk about payment once you tell us what you meant.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It killed Blaine to stand down. He hated it. His entire body saw it as an act of submission and he just hated it. He hated the feeling. He needed Kurt close by, to cuddle him, just to deal with the fact his mind had separated, as he went against instinct and nature. He knew he needed to do it though. He knew that this was the type of thing the council would be looking out for… 

It wasn’t so much that he worried about what had happened in the past, with Kurt’s bully and the guy would wanted more than a conversation with them both, but more that he was worried Sebastian would leave out the part that it was months ago, and make it seem like it’d just happened down.

As much as he hated it, he needed to stuck up to the guy. 

Sebastian’s laugh rang out as Kurt pushed him against the wall “That doesn’t work” Sebastian laughed, pushing Kurt back, though instantly letting go and hunching over, scratching his arm frantically.

“Dude, what the hell is up with the scratching?”

“I DON’T KNOW! IT HAPPENED THE N… NEVERMIND” Sebastian shouted, frustrated, as he stormed across the room.

“Have you called the nurse? That… doesn’t seem normal”

“Because it’s not!” Sebastian’s voice grew loud, his eyes instantly flicking to Kurt, which only made Blaine growl back “This is your fault” Sebastian spat the words before he pushed past the both of them, exiting out of the room quickly. 

Blaine looked at Kurt, wondering if he should chase him, instead he reached out to take Kurt’s hands softly, bringing them to his lips and kissing them softly. Kurt had, in his own way, tried to defend Blaine just then, and the act made him become filled with pride.

“We’ll figure it out” Blaine said to Kurt softly.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt stumbled back as he was pushed back, and a growl escaped his lips. He nearly jumped forwards to tackle him again, when Sebastian was hunching over and scratching his arm again, his eyes widening when he saw him hunched over.

“Sebastian, what’s going -” 

He couldn’t finished as Sebastian was shouting again and looked at him. “What? How is it my fault!?” Kurt’s voice raised at the other spat the words at him, but didn’t get a response as Sebastian was pushing past and storming out of the room.

Another low growl escape Kurt’s lips and was about to ru after Sebastian when Blaine grabbed his hands. He sighed and gently squeezed Blaine’s hands after the other kissed his own hands. “Shouldn’t we go after him..?” He asked after Blaine spoke “What if he tells someone about.. what we did?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine shook his head slowly, pulling Kurt closer, and wrapping his arms around him in a protective embrace “Maybe it’s best to just let him go for now. Like you said, if he was going to say something, he would have already done it. I’m worried, yes, but you’ll still my top priority at the moment, and if Sebastian, or anyone else has a problem with it… well tough. They should understand that this is a delicate time for us both and they should be more accommodating” 

Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head, pulling the others head down into the crook of his neck so that Blaine could rest his chin softly on the top of Kurt’s head. His thoughts were trying to come up with something. anything. some type of rationality to explain what was wrong with Sebastian, but other than jealousy, he couldn’t.

Being jealous of a soul mate, was stupid. It wasn’t that they could control it anyway, even if they wanted to. Fate saw the two of them finding one another. Fate saw the two of them being made for one another. To be upset by that…Well it just showed how much Sebastian only thought about himself.

He knew Warbler practise would be difficult, with both of them there, but he hoped that the same energy and focus Sebastian had for winning would carry on, regardless if Kurt was now a vampire or not. Blaine still hated the fact he would be missing out on their performance, and wondered if it was time to appoint someone else to take over the Warblers, since he was fairly certain he wouldn’t be staying here much longer. Especially if he wanted to keep Kurt’s sanity in check.

“We have some time before Warblers practise” Blaine stopped, moving Kurt so they were facing each other “and…” Blaine smirked, brushing his nose against Kurt’s “I really don’t want to kiss you in Sebastian’s home” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I only said that to  try and discourage him” Kurt said, frowning a little but sunk into Blaine’s embrace regardless. In all honesty, Kurt was worried Sebastian was still planning on telling the elders about the murders – Sebastian wasn’t even aware of the other murders Blaine did when he and Kurt thought they lost each other and it really wouldn’t help their case. Sebastian could easily ruin things for them, and Kurt didn’t think the elders would care that they were soulmates. 

But Kurt knew that if the elders tried anything with Blaine, he’d go straight to his father and get the hunters set on them. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that but Kurt would do what he could to make sure Blaine wouldn’t be taken away from him. Kurt only lost him for a day or two and it was literally hell on earth for him. He didn’t even want to imagine what an eternity without Blaine would feel like.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I don’t think Sebastian would have the same respect for our home,” He said, chuckling as he kissed Blaine’s nose “But I would definitely would rather we go to your apartment..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Sebastian was hiding something, that was blatantly obvious, and he was still concerned about how something was causing the other one to scratch since that wasn’t something that happened anymore now that their body was… no longer human. Sure curses existed and what not, but Blaine had never dug too deep into that because it had never concerned him before, but then again, the idea that Sebastian had pissed the wrong person off and found himself cursed didn’t surprise Blaine in the slightest.

Actually, nothing was bothering Blaine, except for the fact he wasn’t currently having sex with his soul mate, and he wanted to. 

A wicked smile crossed Blaine’s face as he playfully snapped his teeth at Kurt a few times before playfully biting his lip, pulling it back a little with a small growl “Our apartment, not mine.  _Our”_  

Blaine lowered his hands, caressing Kurt’s backside, feeling the coarse material of the Dalton pants, giving his perky backside a small squeeze, a little moan escaping his lips as he felt the globes in his hands “I remember when I used to pick you up… like this” Blaine scooped up Kurt using just his backside, wrapping his long legs around his body “and I used to push you up against the walls “Blaine moved quickly, moving out of Sebastian’s room and into the hallway, smashing Kurt up against the wall, leaving a dent in the plaster as it shattered on impact “and kiss you” Blaine’s mouth claimed Kurt’s, using his tongue to push his lips open, moaning when he was finally inside, exploring Kurt’s mouth, thrusting his hips up against Kurt’s groin, every so often moving, quickly, their bodies darting down the hallway, only to stop to push Kurt hard up against the wall, leaving a trail of damage along the way.

Blaine chuckled with a small moan as he kept his mouth on the other, hands constantly squeeze Kurt’s backside.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Fine  _our_ apartment” Kurt said, growling slightly as Blaine bit his lip but smirked up at the other. Feeling Blaine squeezing his ass, Kurt jumped slightly and smiled at Blaine’s words “I remember, too” He said, smiling as Blaine lifted him up, by pulling him by his ass, and on instinct, Kurt wrapped his legs tightly around Blaine’s waist. 

Instantly, they were moved out of the room and Kurt flinched at the sudden feeling of him being smashed against one of the walls in the hallway. There was now a dent in the wall, and it would be obvious that it was a person being shoved against it- and there would be little denying over who the couple that were cause of it were. As fast as Kurt knew, he and Blaine were the only soulmate bond at Dalton, and even if the weren’t, they were both turned at a younger age than some – it was only natural they’d still have heightened hormones.

Kurt moaned loudly into Blaine’s mouth and started to suck on Blaine’s tongue as they kissed, his moans getting louder for ever thrust up against his crotch. He and Blaine kept moving, and Kurt kept getting shoved against the walls, every time some kind of dent being made into the walls “I don’t remember us making so much mess the last times you pushed me against the wall”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine smirked at Kurt’s comment, without the worry of hurting him, or making him sick from the speed of his movements, Blaine was free to act natural. Or, what was natural to him. 

“Mmm, but this is so much more fun” Blaine moaned against Kurt’s lips, wall after wall becoming casualties until they were at the front door where the guard sat. Blaine opened an eye, and glanced behind Kurt’s shoulder at him, and quickly reached up to grab the key that was thrown in his direction, holding Kurt up with one hand, and never once breaking their lips. 

Blaine had Kurt pushed up against the wall right next to the door, now thrusting into Kurt, more wild, harder, feeling their bodies sliding together, slotting into place. He was already hard, and doing this just made it worse as he reached over, and unlocked his door, almost flying inside once it was undone. 

The smell was musty inside, probably due to no one being in here for awhile. it was dusty, and empty, except for the furniture that he’d left.

Blaine moved toward the window sill, the ledge low enough for Kurt to sit on so that the other could let go. The moment Kurt’s backside was down, Blaine let go, moving his hands quickly to his own pants, frantically trying to undo the belt, and pants. He was growing impossibly hard, the head of his cock was leaking and he so badly wanted Kurt to make him cum,and he didn’t even care how. Mouth, hand, or fucking him senseless. He needed it. His body demanded it. It was like he was being taken over with an impossible need, and it was no longer about lust, it was so much more than that.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When they were at the door when by Blaine’s house, Blaine had decided at that moment to  really start thrusting against him, hard and all Kurt was able to do was cry out until Blaine was bringing them back into his – or rather  _their –_  apartment.

Inside, t was musty. Kurt would’ve stayed in here while Blaine was gone so he could pretend the other was still here and keep it tidy for Blaine until the other came back. Kurt didn’t know when that was at that time, but he still wanted Blaine to easily go back to his old life. But it wasn’t possible and right now, Kurt really wished that he fought more to do that because the dust was really starting to get on Kurt’s nerves.

Kurt let go of Blaine when he was placed on top of the window sill, and after seeing Blaine trying to undo his pants, Kurt was pulling unbuttoning his blazer and shirt. Kurt didn’t realise it earlier but he was ridiculously turned on, and he had to blame Blaine. Sex was the last thing on his mind in Sebastian’s room, but right now, all he could focus on was how much he needed Blaine right now, and how he needed to feel that that closeness to him. With that on his mind, frustration came over him, and Kurt reached forwards and tugged Blaine closer to him, and pressed their lips firmly together, while leaving his shirt and blazer on, unbuttoned.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

The idea of ripping Kurt’s clothes off in frustration was something that had been present from their first time together, and now, even more so.

He couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough, and Kurt struggled with his own, before they had clearly both given up at the same time, Kurt tugging him forward, and Blaine responding by crashing his lips against the other.

Blaine’s hands moved quickly, finally getting himself out of his pants, kicking them off along with his boxer briefs before pressing his hard cock to Kurt’s clothed crotch, moaning softly on impact. 

When his fangs extended, Blaine gently bit Kurt’s lip, letting the small trickle of blood fill his mouth before the wound healed quickly, moaning softly as his hands got working on Kurt’s pants, pulling his mouth away for a moment “I’m not sure…” That was all Blaine could get out before the undying need to have his lips on Kurt took over, mouthing over his neck softly, speaking in between kisses, licks and sucks “if this is… mmm… one of those mate things…. or whether…” Blaine paused, grinding up against Kurt once he had his pants undone and pushed them past his knees, instantly pressing his hardness against Kurt’s clothed cock “it’s because you’re just… mmmm hot” Blaine kisses along Kurt’s cheek and jaw “but it’s like my whole body needs this. Do you… gaaaaah, mmmm, do you feel that too?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt let out a low growl as Blaine bit down on his lip and almost instantly felt his fangs extending as he held his gaze softly. Kurt didn’t reply to Blaine’s words, and just kept moaning and tugging at and kept pulling him closer to him. Feeling Blaine’s lips latching onto his neck, Kurt groaned out, and tilted his neck back and gave the other more access to his neck. “I think..” He breathed out between moans as Blaine kept kissing his neck “It’s a mate thing… I didn’t feel anything until you got turned on”

As soon as Blaine pushed his pants down, Kurt let out a noise of relief, no longer feeling his erection being as restrained as it was. There was still some kind of restriction there, but his boxers didn’t feel as bad as his Dalton trousers “I feel it too.” Kurt nodded, whining slightly as he breathed out Blaine’s name “I feel  _you._  And …And I need you so much, Blaine..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t sure where it came from, the wave of desire that smashed into him and all he could think about was taking Kurt, making him his. Kurt was his, but Kurt wasn’t a possession. Kurt was his mate.  He belonged to Kurt just as much as Kurt belonged to him. It was more than possession. It was so much deeper than that, and it scared Blaine in a way. How quickly his whole body screamed out for Kurt. How much he could feel the other one in his mind. 

It didn’t take him long to get Kurt out of the remainder of his clothing, and it didn’t take long for the hard, and wild sex to take over both of them. 

Blaine knew he would never grow bored of this. Never grow tired of being this close with Kurt. Feeling this connection, while their bodies merged into one. The overwhelming feeling of Kurt’s heat surrounding him, always so tight, always so amazing. The sounds that left Kurt’s mouth left Blaine thrusting harder, each little whimper, moan, groan, or cry of pleasure felt like a new notch of confidence, Blaine feeling his body pumping harder, faster… 

They had moved from the window sill once the glass started to squeak, almost being pushed to the threshold of shattering, tumbling back onto the floor, Blaine on his back, and Kurt on top, riding him, giving Blaine the best view of Kurt. He watched his boyfriend, his soul mate grinding and bouncing, Blaine pushing up to meet him halfway, bucking his hips up. 

Blaine kept his hands hard on Kurt’s hips, holding tightly, pushing Kurt down onto him harder, baring his fangs at him, every so often a low growl escaping him, the only time his hands would stray would be to tweak Kurt’s nipples, watching the other moan, smiling wickedly as he did it again. 

Kurt’s legs straddled Blaine tightly, and every so often Blaine would just watch Kurt. Watch his Kurt in his peak of pleasure. His thumb found the small marks that Blaine had left on his body, his eyes focusing on it while Kurt wasn’t paying attention to anything else but riding Blaine. He touched each circle shape softly, but when Kurt rolled his hips in a particularly movement, Blaine instantly snapped back to what was happening, letting out a loud moan as he started to push up harder.

As they continued, Blaine looked up at Kurt working him over, when he got startled by something that came flying out of nowhere, smashing against the wall behind them, pieces of debris scattering around on the floor surrounding them. Blaine was too far gone to understand what was happening, but he could hear the sound of frames falling, the table in the hallway tumbling over, utensils in the kitchen rattling, each rattling louder, and louder as Kurt moaned, louder and louder.

It wasn’t until a photo frame that had a small picture of a painted boat that had been in the apartment before he moved in, and he had just decided to keep it because it was kind of adorable  flew past him that he knew something was going on. 

His concern was short lived as he felt his orgasm sneaking up on him, the tightness reaching his stomach as he moaned out for Kurt, thrusting hard into the other, exploding inside of Kurt once he saw the other start to cum, without Blaine having to touch him, feeling the small white ropes cover Blaine’s chest. 

They stayed still for a while, Kurt had his hands flat on Blaine’s chest, and Blaine was gripping hard onto Kurt’s hips, the last spurts of cum shooting up, little jolts of his hips as he thrusted up, moaning softly before feeling his fangs instantly retract. Kurt flopped down on top of Blaine, his cock sliding out as the position Kurt got in saw him basically poking his ass up in the air and he responded by giving a soft laugh, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s back, cuddling the other. 

They stayed still and silent in that position for some time, before Blaine turned his head, looking at the floor next to them, letting go of Kurt’s back with one hand to reach out and pick up a shattered piece of frame, twirling it in his fingers, before looking back at Kurt. 

His mind was trying to understand exactly what was happening, trying to logically piece the story together, trying to justify it with other things, other reasonable explanations… but nothing made sense. Other than a freak earthquake that happened right at their moment of intercourse, it was something else.

… and it wasn’t the first time this had happened either. 

Blaine could think back to every time they’ve made love since Kurt had been turned. Each time the room would end up destroyed. Things he was certain were not where they were originally, moved, items that were secured smashed, on the opposite side of the wall. 

Blaine wasn’t even sure how to bring this subject up. Kurt was gifted.He had suspected, but, he had chosen to ignore it, since it had to be something else. It had to be… but… the evidence was growing, and it was becoming harder for Blaine to deny it. It had to be it. Unless Blaine himself had possessed a new ability…

He tried, reaching his hand out for a shard of frame that was just out of reach. Nothing.

“Baby…” Blaine said softly, as he stroked the back of Kurt’s head softly

“Don’t think I’m crazy for asking this, but, have you… umm… have you noticed things moving without you touching them? Maybe, things opening without you touching them… It sounds crazy coming out of my mouth, sorry, forget it, I’m just … I’m sure it’s something else” Blaine shook his head, playing with the back of Kurt’s hair softly.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

After he’d collapsed on Blaine, Kurt decided that riding Blaine was something he had to do more often during sex. He wasn’t as close to Blaine as he was whenever he was lying on his back or had Blaine come at him from behind, but Kurt could feel Blaine more, especially when Blaine had thrusted into him, and he could look lose himself in the feeling of it more. While he wasn’t physically closer, Kurt definitely felt emotionally closer to him. Of course,he wouldn’t ever give up being fucked by Blaine, but maybe he could convince Blaine to do this more often.

Kurt slowly looked to the side and instantly his eyes widened at seeing the destruction around them. “Was I really riding you that hard?” He asked, letting out a nervous laugh because it didn’t seem normal. They were on the floor so it wasn’t like the force of the headboard hitting the wall was causing so many things to fall

“I.. I don’t know” He said, looking down at Blaine’s question. It had happened before. But Kurt thought it was just the force of their sex, or when Kurt had been destroying his dorm that it was the force of him breaking and throwing things that was causing it. He didn’t think it was anything in particularly. Then, he remembered. Once, the doors at Dalton opened without him touching them. Kurt tensed slightly and moved closer to Blaine “I didn’t even realise it was happening..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine could instantly feel the distress that crossed Kurt, that feeling that instantly made him turn protective, his arms instantly wrapping around Kurt as the other moved closer.

He stroked the back of Kurt’s head softly, soothing the other “It’s ok, it just means you’re special. I’m not really sure, what it is you can do, but, you can  _do_  something, that much is obvious. Of course, my beautiful baby would be special” Blaine smiled, cupping Kurt’s chin with his hand, moving his face forward so they were locking eyes, pressing a small kiss to his lips “It just makes you all that more amazing, and kind of cool. I mean, sure, we might trash the place until we… figure out, but, at least your talents don’t only include instant arousal in front of your mate, and wild sex, like mine. You were actually given a gift. That means something.“ 

Sure, a part of him felt a little jealous, since he wasn’t overly special, generic mcgeneric vampire, but he was filled with an insane amount of pride for Kurt. Maybe he was jumping the gun, and it wasn’t anything, but he was beginning to accept the fact that Kurt had an ability, and they would need to explore it.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt only relaxed slightly at Blaine’s comforting. He wasn’t sure how he felt about having an ability, no matter what it was. What if this would keep him here for even longer after finding out about his ability, if he even had one? It didn’t seem like something he could control, and Kurt could barely control his hunger. The elders didn’t like them enough as it was, so he didn’t want them to have any reason to make them stay here for longer than they were probably already planning.

“Are you saying I wouldn’t be special if I didn’t have any powers? He asked, almost sounding offended before he let out a laugh as he smirked back at Blaine before the concern came back over him “I… I don’t even know  _what_ my talent is apart from ruining rooms if I get turned on. I think I’d rather be like you and just get turned on instantly with no major ramifications”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine smirked as he looked up at Kurt “Are you saying there are no ramifications when I get turned on?” Blaine moved quickly, in one clean sweep went from being under Kurt, to being on top of him, pinning his arms above his head, holding onto his wrists “and I quite like it. Room destroyed is a sign you are turned on, means I get to know when you are turned on. It makes up for all of those times I couldn’t keep my fangs in my mouth when you’d turn me on. Sure, it still happens, but it’s not as embarrassing now.” Blaine smiled before leaning down, kissing Kurt softly, however his hands still stayed tightly on Kurt’s wrists.

“So what do you think your talents do, exactly?” Blaine sat up, letting go of Kurt “Do you just move things? Can you bring things over? Oh, maybe you can throw them. Ohh, maybe You don’t even need to fight, you can just pull up the earth around you and pelt them at people. I’ve never really known how this process goes, training people with talents. Some just deal with it themselves, some find other vampires with the same talent for guidance, and some just ignore it” Blaine smiled excitedly at Kurt   

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt’s eyes widened and growled lowly as Blaine suddenly flipped them over and pushed at his wrists. “Quite the opposite.. a lot of good things come out of you being turned on” He said, quirking an eyebrow at Blaine. Kurt then groaned and threw his head back at how Blaine seemed to be highly amused by all of this “I don’t like it! I’d rather just have my fangs coming out and besides – it’s your fault I get turned on half the time.” He kissed the other back but pouted at him “And it’s more embarrassing for me! You can at least cover your fans up, I can’t cover up falling objects.”

Hearing Blaine’s words, Kurt sat up and shrugged softly “I don’t know.. I think throwing things and moving things is definitely possible, but I’ve not tried bringing things over “ Kurt sighed and glanced down at his lap the more Blaine would talk about it.and he couldn’t help but play with his his fingers “i don’t really know the extent of what I can do.. I mean how would I even find out? What did the other’s with talents do when they found out?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Play softly touched Kurt’s hand, allowing the other to play with his fingers while they spoke, smiling down at him “Well some don’t even know they are doing it. People with the compulsion talent just usually think they are just always get what they want, that kind of thing. Sometimes others seek out older vampires who hold the same talent to learn how it use it, but most of the time from what I know you just kind of practise”

Blaine shrugged “I can find out for you, but until then I guess we should consider bolting everything to the walls and floor” Blaine smirked playfully, winking at Kurt.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“So, some are like me then? He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly at Blaine as he started playing with his hands when he mentioned that that there were other people who didn’t know they were using their powers. He wasn’t sure about meeting someone else with the same powers as him, but Kurt really wanted to get a hang of it. It would be far too embarrassing if this kept giving his emotions away.

Kurt ducked his head and shoved Blaine’s shoulder knowing if he was still human that he’d be blushing right now. “Please.. try and find out because this isn’t a fun part of being a vampire, and I don’t want to stop having sex just because I break things around me whenever we do”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine wished he had answers for Kurt, but the reality was he was just as confused as Kurt was. He was supposed to be his guide through this all, but at the moment he felt like he was failing him “I imagine so. Maybe not exactly the same, but same kind of thing. I mean, even though you know two people who have abilities it doesn’t mean it’s really that common. I’m more just trying to work how where the relation came from. Usually if you excel at something as a human you will be gifted it. I wonder how you possessed the ability to move things” Blaine gave Kurt a small smile, holding back the laugh at his comment about sex.

“It’s kind of fun though, I mean, now that I understand why things were flying at us. I guess when you’re emotions are peaking in whatever way, when you lose yourself, your abilities just kind of… Take over. That’s a feeling I do know, having a part of you that just… Takes over your body. I sometimes wish I could just go really slow with you, make love to you softly and slowly, but, my body, it shows love in a very different way… I always hope you don’t see it in a bad way, that you know if though I’m being rough that I’m just trying to show you how much I love you”

Blaine bent down, pressing a small kiss to Kurt’s lips before looking around “how do you think it works though. Is it like the force? Try and, I don’t know, grab something from across the room”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Is having an ability rare, or is there just not a lot from Dalton?” Kurt asked, wondering if it would be next to impossible to find someone else with his abilities or not. It would be good for help, but Kurt didn’t know if he wanted that level of competition. It sounded silly but he liked that he was the only one who could do that right now. “Well, you know what my talents were when I was human and moving things wasn’t one of them” he said, chuckling softly, before tilting his head in question “Do your feelings when you were turned affect your ability too, or is it just your talents when you were human? It might be easier to figure out where this came from then.”

“II’m guessing that’s just a vampire thing then” Kurt said, with a slight shrug as Blaine spoke about their emotions peaking and losing themselves “But I really don’t mind that you can’t go slow..I mean, it could suck when I was human because I could barely walk after it but it doesn’t affect me now. I don’t know.. I guess not feeling the pain all that much and just getting myself lost in the feeling, I feel closer to you. It’s better than destroying everything around you though. A couple of objects falling I don’t mind, but I’d rather not deal with the clean up every time we have sex.

Kurt shot Blaine a look at the mention of The Force, and shook his head in mock disapproval “The Force? Really? If anything, I’d want it to be like  _Accio_ or just a bunch of different spells. It feels more impressive” He chuckled before looking around for any objects when his eyes fell on some kind of vase that was somehow saved from Kurt knocking them over before.

Slowly  he raised his hand up, and focused and tried to get it to move. After a couple of moments, Kurt let out an annoyed huff, and looked at Blaine, before he just looked at the vase and thought about trying to move it, and eventually he saw it shifting slightly. Kurt let out a small gasp, before trying to focus again, slowly getting frustrated that it wasn’t moving before it suddenly it came flying towards them and smacked Blaine hard on the chest.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” Kurt gasped out and covered his hands with his mouth as he stared at blaine’s chest where it had hit him.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“I would say it’s pretty rare” sat up, straddling Kurt, but sliding a little further down his legs so he wasn’t sitting direction against the other’s cock. Sure, there wasn’t much downtime, but exploring Kurt’s gift was more important than sex. That was a thought he never thought he’d have.

“I’ve been told that your feelings, your emotions when you get turned tend to carry over, but whether they manifest into something is completely different. I’ve never met anyone who could move things, though, I’ve only met people like Trent who can manipulate emotions, or Sebastian who can just manipulate the mind somehow. For me, I was told that a lot of my anger stems from how I was turned, and the initial reaction that I had once I was transitioned… which is why I was trying so hard to make you… I don’t know, feel loved? When you turned. I thought that maybe I could sway you in a different direction, and that anger and sadness wouldn’t become who you are. I don’t really think anyone knows how these things work, they just  _are._ Then it’s hard to say what is the result of who turned you, or who you’re mated with, because, our power, it flows through the both of us. I feel like I’m tuned in to you, that i can always find you, even before we were bonded. I just… knew. I thought it was pretty normal, but as I think more about it, i’ve been able to sneak up on people, vampires, in the past. Trent has so many theories though, about it all. He says that each gift is given to improve the person. Anger and boners is apparently what I get. You get to move things. I don’t know if those are considered improvements _”_

Blaine watched Kurt closely, watching the concentration, using his hand almost like he was willing items to come to him. The small crease of his brow let Blaine know Kurt really was trying, and he wasn’t just humouring Blaine. He was interested. He was more than interested. Kurt having a gift meant that he would always be safe. Kurt would always be able to protect himself, even if Blaine wasn’t there. Though, Blaine wasn’t sure when they would ever be apart again, because  _never_  sounded like a pretty good option for the rest of his life.

With a small eyebrow raise, Blaine watched as Kurt made a small gasping noise , before the next thing he knew something smashed into his chest, at a force so strong that it caused him to actually wince.

“Ow…” Blaine gave a small laugh as he rubbed his chest before looking at Kurt, slightly amused, watching the horror cross his face “I said to move it, not hit me with it” Blaine joked as he reached over and picked up a piece of the broken vase that had hit him “That surprisingly hurt, Also I really hated this vase. One second” 

Blaine quickly dashed around, firstly putting a pair of pants on, before grabbing some pillows, and holding them up against himself, making a makeshift protective barrier “Try something else. Maybe avoid the kitchen. I know I heal, but stab wounds still do hurt”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I don’t really know how it came about then..” Kurt said as Blaine mentioned their emotions when they were turned could influence them “I mean, I’m mostly better now,  but all I felt when I was turned was anger. It was near enough blinding me. I did feel like I was frustrated that I couldn’t change what was going on around me – even before I was turned and you left I felt like that. But I didn’t think that would result in me moving objects and I still don’t know if that’s the cause of it. If I was just angry that I couldn’t change what was going on around me, you’d think I’d be like Sebastian.” Kurt couldn’t help but chuckle softly when Blaine mentioned he got anger and boners and quirked an eyebrow at Blaine “Well, the angry boners definitely improve our sex life.” Kurt said jokingly before becoming more serious” But maybe your ability to sneak up on people  _is_ your talent? It’s not as in your face but if you can take vampires by surprise then it’s definitely not just something you’ve learnt. And as for our bond.. maybe it’s so strong because we started loving each other before I was human.”

Hearing Blaine’s joke after he broke the vase, Kurt shot Blaine a glare “I was trying to move it close to me! It’s not my fault it hit you!” He looked down at the broken vase before nodding in agreement “It  _was_ an ugly vase, so maybe it was for the better. “

Kurt looked at Blaine, trying not to roll his eyes as he tried to protect himself with some pillows, “Stop being over dramatic, I hit you with a vase once. It’s not going to happen again.” he said, starting to pull his uniform back on because he knew it would  – and he’d feel  – ridiculous trying to move things with his mind while completely naked.

He looked around the room again when his eyes fell onto a book on the floor. It wouldn’t hurt as much as a vase so if he did hit Blaine, it wouldn’t hurt as much. Rolling back his shoulders, Kurt looked down at the book and focused on moving. Again, it only moved slightly before it suddenly came hurtling towards them, and Kurt, being a little more prepared for it this time, dashed over to grab it before it hit Blaine again, even if he slipped slightly in the process, and just missed crashing into Blaine himself, resulting in him falling on his ass.

“Well, at least it went better this time”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Maybe that’s it in some, really far reach reason. You couldn’t change things, so now you can move them to change them? I know you don’t like to talk about it, but whoever killed you, maybe there was a way to stop it if you could have moved things? I don’t know, It sounds pretty far fetched, but then again I am pretty sure altering time is not a gift anyone has ever gotten, so I guess the next best thing to change is to shift things around?” Blaine shrugged, listening to Kurt “I don’t think so, but, then again I don’t have a gift. I’ve just always been light with him steps” with a small laugh, he cupped Kurt’s chin, pressing a small kiss on his lips, unable to hold back the small laugh that slipped out about the angry boners. 

Now he stood in the doorway, holding a set of pillows against his chest, holding back the laugh as Kurt got slightly frustrated. He was distracted momentarily with Kurt putting his clothes on, because as sexy as they were coming off, he did enjoy them going back on as well, because back on meant that later he could once again take them off.

He watched Kurt closely again, looking out for anything that might indicate how his gift worked, how Blaine could help, because right now he was so far out of his element. He had been trying to think who to talk to about this, without drawing too much attention to Kurt. The council might deem Kurt’s ability as one that they’d want to keep around, to use as part of their army of protectors, and Blaine wasn’t having any of that. The only person who was going to get their hands on Kurt, was Blaine.

Kurt looked good like this though, focused and determined. It reminded Blaine of when Kurt had reached his sexual confidence peak, and used to strut down the hallways past Blaine. That focused and determination that would make him so proud… and so turned on, but mostly proud. That head held high, those shoulders back like the world should make way for him. He hadn’t seen that much lately, since Kurt hadn’t quite gotten intuned with his new life and body yet, but slowly, ever so slowly it was coming back. Kurt wasn’t timid. Kurt wasn’t a scared little deer in the headlights.  

Blaine saw the book start to move, his eyes growing wide, as it shook a little. But just as quickly as it shook, the book came hurling toward him, fast. Before he could even react, Kurt was dashing past him and falling down onto the floor.

Blaine’s mouth opened as he looked down at Kurt in shock, before he let out a loud laugh, feeling himself hunching over before he eventually fell down onto the ground in front of Kurt to check he was ok, but still letting out a loud hysterical laugh. 

“I’d say that was a fast improvement” Blaine laughed as he pat Kurt’s knee “You ok?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt tensed as Blaine mentioned the person who killed him before sighing softly and glanced down at his lap “I suppose so but I don’t know what I would’ve used to stop them. It’s not like there was anything that could be used as a weapon in that hall way. But I think moving things to make up for not changing the past makes sense. I’ll be honest, there’s a lot of things that if I had the chance, I would change in  heartbeat. “ Kurt chuckled softly with Blaine and gently kissed him back.  “Well, maybe that was just something that was amplified since you were turned then. It’s still not something you should talk down though. It’s seriously impressive that you can do that.”

In all honesty, mastering his ability wasn’t the top of Kurt’s priority. He just wanted to be in control of it. He didn’t want it to be immediately obvious that the could move things – even if he knew there would probably always be one or two items falling around him when his emotions were running wild but as long as he wasn’t destroying rooms, that would be enough. Especially considering the council might want him to stay if they found out.

Hearing Blaine laughing at him, Kurt looked up with a pout “I  _was_ fine but then you laughed at me” He looked at Blaine with a pout for a few more moments before suddenly laughing and shook his head “No, but in all seriousness, I’m fine. I’ve slid on buttered floor in McKinley before and it was a lot more painful than this.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine was still on the floor, laughing before he hugged Kurt, toppling the both of them over when they both started to laugh “Buttered floor” Blaine asked confused before shaking his head “That sounds like an interesting story, but one that might have to wait because if you’re not at Warbler practise soon they will probably come here looking for you, and with the state of the room they’ll probably think we got into an argument”

Blaine looked around at the apartment, now not only was it dusty and musty, it was covered in debris. He didn’t mind all that much, and he’d tidy it later, but it was still his home, and he’d never seen it like this. 

“After Warbler rehearsals maybe you can help me move all of your possessions into here after I’ve cleaned up?” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“it’s really not that interesting a story” Kurt said, still laughing hard, and was only influenced to laugh harder after Blaine had knocked them over when he’d hugged him. Kurt leaned up to kiss Blaine deeply but quickly before he pulled back “I suppose you’re right … Even though I really don’t want to leave you ”

Eventually, after he’d kissed Blaine a few more times, Kurt found the will power to push Blaine off him and stood up “Sure, I don’t think there would be a lot to move… And it’ll need tidied up, too. Somethings telling me that room is still in a complete state. ”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine hummed happily against Kurt’s lips until they break away, reaching up to gently stroke the side of Kurt’s cheek as he stared into the beautiful blue eyes, smiling once the other locked eyes with him.

“I’m still going to come and watch Warbler practise until you all pick a new coach. In the past usually the Warbler council has just taken over as coaches, so, that might happen again, but while you’re on Dalton grounds I can still  _be_  there… even if it pains me a bit that I can’t really do much” Blaine paused, quickly putting his hand on Kurt’s mouth “And before you say anything, it’s no ones fault that I can’t. It’s just the way things are, and if it becomes too hard to simply sit and watch then I’m sure I can find something else to do in the meantime”

Blaine stood up, reaching down to take Kurt’s hand, pulling him up quickly, dusting his jacket and fixing his lapels.

“I should go put proper clothes on. I don’t really think they would appreciate me turning up in a pair of sweatpants” Blaine chuckled.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt was about to open his mouth, about to rant about the elders again and how thye were being unfair when Blaine put his hand over his mouth. Kurt glared and gently nipped at his hand before speaking, deciding to drop the subject. For now.“Well, could you not still help with us and we can just get some kind of chaperone to take us to events? We could use Sebastian to compel the judges so all the competitions we can be in will be held in Dalton” Kurt couldn’t help but chuckle softly, before he frowned a little as he spoke again “It’s going to feel wrong without having you there..”

“No, they wouldn’t. And I definitely wouldn’t. Sweatpants are for lazy days and exercise only. You have to put on actual clothes” He said, grinning before leaning forwards to kiss him quickly “Can you walk me to the senior commons?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“I thought you would like me better with no clothes” Blaine smirked, winking at Kurt before quickly finding where all his clothing pieces ended up, slipping them back on. He hadn’t really unpacked his stuff, and he wasn’t even really sure what clothing he even had anymore. He suspected some online clothes shopping would be needed since he couldn’t leave campus. He glanced over at Kurt, thinking about buying him some new items as well. Nothing too over the top because he knew Kurt would hate it, but some of value and meaning. Something to show he was thinking about him.

Once Blaine was clothes, he reached down and took Kurt’s hand, his finger automatically brushing against his ring, rubbing it softly “Have I mentioned how much I love you recently?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Oh, I do,” Kurt said, smirking at Blaine, and leaned towards him, only just letting their lips brush “But I want to be the only person who gets to see you naked” He said in a low whisper and leaned forwards about to kiss him before pulling back and walked back slightly so he could let Blaine actually get changed.

Seeing Blaine clothed again, Kurt smiled and was going to adjust his collar when Blaine took his hand and ran his finger across his ring “You have, but I think you should say it again, anyway” He said, grinning at his soulmate. He then moved closer to Blaine and pecked his cheek quickly “lead the way, Mr Anderson”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine grinned, making a small noise that was in between a hum and a laugh “I love you, Kurt Hummel. You make the happiest and luckiest man on earth” Blaine smiled, cupping Kurt’s chin and moving his face so he could press his lips softly to Kurt’s.

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand a little tighter as they started to walk to the senior commons, in no particular rush, just being able to enjoy each other’s company without worrying what anyone was thinking. They were just like any other couple, except for the fact Kurt was in his Dalton uniform, and it made it all seem a little bit naughty as far as Blaine was concerned.

It wasn’t bad though, and he enjoyed the freedom, being able to openly express his emotions without fear.

Most of the Warblers had arrived, though Blaine was actually a little shocked that Sebastian was there. He looked fine, but his eyes instantly darted to Kurt, and he started to scratch at his blazer before quickly looking away.

Blaine looked at Trent and nudged his head in Sebastian’s direction, though Trent simply shrugged, and left it at that.

He couldn’t be the only one noticing it, other than Kurt, that is.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I’m glad to hear it” Kurt said, grinning as he kissed Blaine back and was about to walk away as a joke before he just smiled at Blaine instead “And I love you too, Blaine Anderson.”

The walk to the senior commons seemed less daunting than it did in the past. Maybe it was because Kurt felt like he was supposed to be at Dalton and wasn’t the only human in a coven of vampires or maybe it was the fact he knew now that he and Blaine were meant to be so that there wasn’t anything that would tear them apart. 

Kurt was surprised to see Sebastian there too, but what surprised him more was that as soon as Sebastian saw him he started to scratch his arm again. Was that supposed to be some kind of code or something.that Kurt was supposed to understand? No one else seemed to notice that, apart from him and Blaine. T|rent had even just shrugged at it when Blaine tried to get him to look at Sebastian 

“What is going on with Sebastian? Why is he scratching?” He asked, making sure his voice was hushed as he leaned into Blaine.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

When Kurt opened his mouth, Blaine tried to hush him, moving his hands frantically looking up at Sebastian who had probably hear the small whisper of his name and on instinct glanced up. I guess some things were still new to Kurt, things like whispering in a room full of vampires was just as clear as shouting, though most vampires tended to tune it out out of privacy.

But it was too late as he saw Sebastian look down at his arm before quickly putting it behind his back, straightening up and walking forward “As many of you have heard already, Mr. Anderson is no longer allowed off Dalton grounds for the time being, so I nominate myself as coach of the Warblers in his out of grounds absence”

“We would have to put it to a vote” David said from his usual seat “anyone opposed before we commence?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt’s eyes narrowed a little when Blaine hushed him. Sure, Kurt knew that vampires had better hearing than humans but they could still detect when someone was whispering so they should have the decency to block out someone’s voice when they were whispering.

When Sebastian walked forwards and said he wanted to take over from Blaine, Kurt couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Thankfully, David didn’t accept this straight away and said they’d be voting for it. So, when asked if there was anyone against this, Kurt raised his hand slowly, “Warblers, if I may?” Kurt asked, and stepped forwards so he was closer to the middle of the room “With all due respect to Sebastian, I think the only appropriate replacement for Blaine would be someone with the same level of experience as him, and with Sebastian also often taking over as our lead soloist, it could lead to an incredibly unfair amount of solos in his favour.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

The noise was soft, but it was enough for Blaine’s entire body to respond. The moment Kurt opened his mouth, Sebastian gave a low growl, his top lip shaking just a tiny bit as he clearly tried to keep it to himself as he stared at Kurt.

Blaine glanced back and forth, his body in protective mode, wanting to grab Kurt and pull him forward into his arms, hold him in place so no one could touch him.

“What, and you think you’d do better? Let’s not forget why Blaine isn’t allowed to leave the grounds in the first place. You are hardly in a position to make any comments when all of this is on you”

The room erupted in yells and conversation some defending Sebastian, the others siding with Kurt.

Blaine growled before he yelled **“ENOUGH!”** watching how the submissive vampires automatically cowered and stepped back, the dominant ones looking over at Blaine. “I am standing right here, stop talking about me like I’m not in the same room. It doesn’t matter who is the coach is guys and it’s certainly not reason to lose your composure over. Yes, it’s true that I am unable to leave Dalton grounds while Kurt is still a student here, and as soon as he wishes to leave I am free to go, but it is not his fault. It is no ones fault but my own and you all need to understand that. I know that I’ve let you all down and that my decisions and choices have lead us here, but you all know the routines,you know the songs, nothing has changed except that I won’t be there to watch the competition. So, choose someone to represent you if you like, pick one of the council, I don’t care, but don’t fight over solos and bullshit. That’s not what we do here…”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Didn’t you hear me just say that it should be someone who is just as experienced as Blaine?” Kurt said, speaking in a growl than anything. He was about to continue shouting at Sebastian until he heard him blaming him for all of this happening. Rather than going on a tirade on how it was the fault of the people or person who told his dad and killed him, he was seconds away from running over and attacking Sebastian when Blaine shouted.

Instantly, Kurt flinched, a couple of books falling off the bookshelf near him causing him to curse internally and he hoped that no one would notice it. Once the attention  was back on Blaine, Kurt walked over to Blaine and stood by Blaine, standing behind him slightly. He looked at Blaine when he blamed himself, wondering if he was saying that because of Kurt’s anger when he was turned. Sure, Kurt still felt Blaine had some part to play in his early turning, but his mind was rational enough now to know he’d be fine if he wasn’t killed by someone at Dalton. But he nodded with the rest of what Blaine said “I think we should choose one of the council members.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s eyes focused on Kurt, burning into him as he watched the other walk over, and in an act of submission moved to stand slightly behind him. Blaine reached back, softly patting Kurt’s arm, rubbing his forearm softly to soothe him before he continued

When most of the Warblers started to nod, Sebastian included, Blaine gave a small nod “Good, Great, I will leave the decision to the council which of them wish to be your representative and we will go from there. Now if you’re all quite done id like to change things up a bit since Kurt is no longer human which means we can go back to the original formation before we altered it to cater to the fact we didn’t really think Kurt would be able to flip, dance and sing at the same time. So Jeff can you help Kurt out until he has it”

Jeff nodded, before walking into his starting position. Blaine looked past his shoulder, giving Kurt a small smile “there was many warbler meetings about choreography changes, but, you should be able to keep up now” Blaine nudged his head forward toward the Warblers who had already started to move into position “go”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine patting his arm and rubbing it, Kurt looked at him and smiled at him softly and allowed himself to relax next to him especially when even Sebastian nodded and started to calm down as well.

He mostly listened to Blaine talking about them changing their choreography back to how it was before Kurt had joined but what had really caught Kurt’s attention was Blaine talking about having him to do flips while dancing and singing.

“Flips?” Kurt repeated as he stared at Blaine in disbelief as he spoke. “As in back flips?” He asked, looking over to look at Jeff and then the other Warblers as they got into position and stared at them as they got into formation “I don’t think I’ll be able to do that while dancing at the same time..” Kurt whispered to the other before he saw the other nudging his head to the other Warblers “Should I dance with them or…?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine smiled as he turned to face Kurt completely “Something you’ll learn pretty quickly is that your body has now changed in a way where things you thought were impossible suddenly seem… Normal now. Think about when you’ve run after you were turned. You moved quickly, but did the world around you zoom past, or was everything going slowly? Muscle memory is one of those things for us that once your body has been shown how to do it once, you never forget. You’ve been watching them do this routine. I know you know it. Just don’t hesitate. Just know that if you watch Jeff, mimicking his actions that you will be ok. That if you jump, you will land, And I’ll be here to catch you if you fall down somehow. Now, off you go”

Blaine gave Kurt a playful slap on the backside, almost pushing him forward to join everyone.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Well, when I was running, things were zooming past but it felt like I was just running at a normal speed.. like when I was human” He said, shrugging slightly at Blaine’s words. It did seem to make sense but flipping? It didn’t seem possible. Kurt was still unsure about it. Even when he was on the Cheerios he hadn’t tried it, settling more for basic dance routines and using his voice to help them win “But, what if I don’t?” Kurt said, frowning as he looked at Blaine “What if I fall when I’m trying it and break my neck… well, break my neck again.”

Feeling Blaine slapping his ass, Kurt squeaked slightly and glared at him slightly before walking over to where the Warblers were dancing and started to dance along with them, a couple of steps behind them before he eventually caught up with them and would occasionally glance up at Blaine while he moved.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head at Kurt “I promise you won’t fall and break your neck. You’re like a cat, you’ll always land on your feet… Or ass” Blaine let out another small laugh as he remembered Kurt falling over earlier before he watched him walking over to join everyone.

It was easy to see the human side of him pushing through, that uncertainty, how he was unsure of movements he had already done ‘as’ a human. It was a new feeling being changed, and Blaine, nor anyone, would certainly blame him. The number of walls Blaine had bumped into when he was learning how to move as fast as he could was not something he’d like to ever discuss.

Blaine crossed his arms, watching the movements of the group, before stopping them “From the beginning. Kurt, stop worrying, just let your body do it without thinking, Nick stop smiling so much, tone it down a little otherwise you’ll scare the judges”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt tilted his head in disbelief at what Blaine said and nudged him slightly with a small huff “And need I remind you that it was your fault I fell on my ass and if I do it again it’ll also be your fault?” He said sticking his tongue out at his soulmate before joining the Warblers.

This was something Kurt hated. The feeling of being uncertain of what he was doing. Kurt knew that he knew this dance. He’d went over it so many times that he could do it in his sleep but right now, with what was expected from him now with the additional flips.

Hearing Blaine stop them, Kurt quirked in question at what Blaine said before letting a huff escape him when Blaine told him to not worry and bit back comments about how it was easy for Blaine to say that when really, he had been through this before and was sure of what he was doing with his body. He refrained, however, knowing that Blaine would be able to tell what he was feeling anyway. He sighed softly before starting again with the others, trying to not worry as much this time.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

As Blaine watched he noticed that no matter how much Jeff kept looking in Kurt’s direction, ready to assist the other, he just never seemed to fully commit to it. He raised an eyebrow when he heard Kurt huff, wanting to remind him that regardless that Blaine was his soul mate, and his sire, he was also his teacher and wasn’t going to play favourites.

After awhile Blaine was growing frustrated because it wasn’t working, so he threw his hands up and moved to join them, standing behind Kurt, putting his hands on his hips “Ok let’s try it this way. From the beginning”

As the group started to move, Blaine started to force Kurt’s movements, knowing that he knew them but trying to push past his uncertainty, and ignoring all the irritated vibes Kurt was giving him.

As they reached the chorus, Blaine ran forward with Kurt, and without letting the other one protest, tilted Kurt back so his only option was to put his hands flat on the ground, or land on his head.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt wasn’t expecting Blaine to completely play favourites – of course he did expect Blaine to be slightly nicer, or rather more understanding that this was new to Kurt and he didn’t appreciate being thrown into the deep end. This  had been the first time he’d danced since being turned, never mind dancing to the level he was apparently capable of now. So he couldn’t help but feel frustrated, even if Jeff was ready to help him.

After a while, Blaine had stopped them again and suddenly moved behind him and grabbed on to his hips. “What are you doing?” Kurt hissed out at Blaine as he grabbed his hips. His irritation only got worse when Blaine started forcing his movements into the dance. Kurt felt ridiculous enough without someone making his movement on his own.

When they ran forwards, Kurt had expected Blaine to leave him to it, but instead Blaine was with him and pulled him back before he could complain. Kurt let out a yell of surprise and brought hands down on the floor and looked up at Blaine with a glare “What was that for!?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was one of those times Blaine knew Kurt would at first be irritated, but he hoped that the other would see what he was doing. That he was forcing the movement so that Kurt’s natural abilities, his new reflexes would take over.

Most of the warblers stopped when Kurt yelled out, mostly to see what happened which caused Blaine to get a little irritated. He was trying to help Kurt, why wouldn’t he just accept it.

“Stop” the call was for everyone, the warblers to stop dancing, and Kurt to stop scowling at Blaine. He looked over at Kurt who was currently stuck in an almost handstand position wondering if the other even realised “Look at what you’re doing, Kurt. Now we can do this the way where you hate me for awhile and I push you back so you flip and land on your feet, and you know how much I hate when you’re angry at me, or you can let yourself fall backwards and let your body do the rest, the choice is yours”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt looked up at Blaine when he spoke, and tried not to glare at him further. He did get that Blaine was trying to help but right now, Kurt felt like Blaine was doing more to irritate him than help him at the moment but he just felt like it was happening way too fast.

His irritation wasn’t helped by how everyone had started looking at them, both because of him yelling out when Blaine had tilted him back and now because of Blaine calling them to stop and was talking to him.

Hearing what Blaine was saying, Kurt couldn’t help but sigh softly. He hated that Blaine brought up how he felt whenever he was mad at him because really, Kurt hated how it felt too and he didn’t want to be angry either but he was feeling that Blaine was intentionally trying to annoy him right now “It doesn’t matter what we do, I’m going to end up falling on my face or my ass anyway.”He said, hissing out his words in hopes the othe other Warblers wouldn’t feel compelled to look at him and Blaine while they were doing this.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine glanced around, most of the Warblers quickly diverting their eyes from him, turning around to have small conversations among themselves before he looked back down at Kurt. He wasn’t a fan of tough love, but Kurt was stubborn and sometimes wouldn’t listen to advice from Blaine, which meant that they would forever constantly be at each other’s throats. He knew regardless of what he did, Kurt would be irritated, but he figured why not just get it over with.

“Option A, then” was All Blaine said as he pushed Kurt’s legs hard, knowing full well he would land on his feet and end up upright. He had no doubts in his mind because he knew. Kurt might not know, but he did, without uncertainty. After he pushed his legs he turned and walked back to his spot, not even bothering to watch, before turning back to face the group by the heels of his shoes, crossing his arms as he waited for the onslaught from Kurt. The same Kurt who wouldn’t even care he’d successfully done what Blaine said he could do, but would be so focused on the fact that Blaine pushed him.

He knew it, and he was ready

* * *

 

**Kurt**

One trait of his that really frustrated Kurt that he was eternally eighteen now was his stubbornness. It was like after he was turned he just became all the more stubborn, which was saying something considering how stubborn he was when he was human. The worst part of it was how many arguments he was starting to have with Blaine. Excluding the tension when he was turned, it was nothing serious but it still happened more than Kurt wanted it too, even if it was only a couple of times.

When Blaine spoke, Kurt thought that he’d be bluffing when he said he was going to push his legs or that he was just going to guide him. Instead, Blaine pushed at his legs, hard and immediately Kurt felt the panic starting to sink in and was preparing himself for his body slamming into the ground.

But some other part of him took over and he was on his feet before he knew it without any stumbling. His eyes widened a little, before his eyes searched for Blaine who was now standing where he was and probably didn’t even watch after he’d shoved him over. Eyes narrowing, Kurt smoothed his blazer down and walked over to Blaine. He was careful not to storm over through the fear some objects would come flying off the shelves and stood with his arms crossed as he stood in front of Blaine, his voice no louder than a hiss when he spoke “Can you stop pushing and pulling me? It’s not helping!”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was a strange sensation that came over Blaine as he watched Kurt walking toward him, feeling the energy coming off him like sparks, the irritation, and the dominant pose he confronted Blaine with. The moment he finished, however, Blaine responded by his fangs extending out, and a low rumble of a growl escaped him, the type he wasn’t sure where they came from but lately had seemed to be in relation to Kurt.

Yes, he knew Kurt was going to be irritated, but somehow his approach just set off something else in Blaine.

He said nothing, just leered forward a little, nearly nose to nose with Kurt, feeling the heat from his lips.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When he walked forwards, Kurt had expected Blaine to just tell him why he did what he did or to stop being as confrontational. 

But instead, Blaine was quiet. He didn’t say anything. 

Instead his fangs came out and was growling at him, in the same growl he’d had been doing for sometime now.. Almost instantly, a growl came out of him and Kurt feel his fangs threatening to come out and be bared at Blaine. They were actually about to come out when Blaine was walking closer until their noses were nearly touching. Kurt tried to keep up the defiant stance but he could feel the submissive vampire inside of him nagging him to back down as he stood with his arms crossed and was doing what he could to stare Blaine out.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine cracked his neck slightly, or at least, moved his head like he was snapping his neck, a move that most of their kind did before they attacked. Kurt was fighting against him, and something in Blaine knew words wouldn’t work with Kurt, he would need to reach him at the core before he could get the other to calm down.

So there they stood, the Warblers trying to divert their eyes but some of them seeming interested as the two soul mates growled at each other, but not as soul mates, as sire and progeny.

A small smile twitched at the side of Blaine’s lips as he felt Kurt trying to hold back his fangs, his eyes locked tight, unmoving.

“Tell me I was wrong and I’ll apologise. Tell me that you didn’t instantly land on your feet like I said you would” Blaine didn’t even recognise the tone of his own voice, the low growl tone that came from deep within him

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t even notice that some of the Warblers had started watching him and Blaine again and instead kept his locked firmly onto Blaine while occasionally letting out soft growls of his own. The way Blaine’s head had moved made Kurt knew that this was Blaine letting the vampire in him take over – he’d only seen Blaine’s head moving like that when he was letting the vampire in him starting to take over. So, the vampire in him was doing the same. 

Eventually, Kurt felt his fangs coming out after he couldn’t fight them any more and started bearing his teeth at Blaine when he was speaking. That tone of voice Blaine was speaking in was getting to Kurt again and it was taking everything him to not just submit right there and then, “It doesn’t matter” Kurt said, trying to keep the growl in his voice but even he could tell he was faltering “You still pushed me into doing it”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s lips twitched as he held back the almost devilish grin as he kept looking at Kurt. It was strange since there where so many sides starting to show and he wasn’t sure which one to focus on.

There was the sire who almost seemed offended that Kurt would question him to begin with. Did Kurt not realise he knew best?

There was the dominant who wanted respect, and would intimate Kurt until he got down onto his knees.

And then the soul mate who knew why Kurt was upset, could feel it, and simply wanted to say sorry, and kiss him better.

He went with a bit from every column. Blaine let out a noise that came from deep within him, as he moved forward like he was going to strike and since they were already so close, it could have gone from 0-100 real fast. With his mouth poised and his eyes focused he quickly snapped his mouth, leaning forward a bit. He watched Kurt lose his edge a fraction, taking a small movement back, not too far, but enough to make the dominant side happy that he’d startled the other.

In one movement Blaine make an action like he was sniffing the air around Kurt, before locking eyes with the other, closing off the distance between them, keeping his body straight and making himself as tall as possible… And since Kurt was taller than him, he needed all the help he could get.

Once they were chest to chest Blaine stared into Kurt’s eyes before lifting his hand, using his thumb and index finger to grab a hold of his chin and angle it in a way so Blaine could kiss him.

It was a small kiss of the lips, though he let his lips linger for a moment “I am sorry I pushed you, but we must stop this back and forth. Please just trust me, ok?” Blaine let go of Kurt, taking a small step back so he wasn’t crowding him before letting his fangs retract.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hearing the noise that came from Blaine when he walked over made  Kurt tense slightly, and instinctively he took a step back. Blaine’s dominance was now really starting to affect him and he felt any kind of defiance slipping from him as Blaine just got close and he knew that if Blaine said anything else, especially in that voice that he’d probably end up falling to his knees. 

Instead, Blaine just raised himself taller and started to kiss him. Almost instantly, Kurt let his eyes shut over and relaxed into the kiss. He let out a small moan into Blaine’s mouth and nodded slowly “Okay..” Kurt whispered letting his fangs move  back into his mouth and nodded “I… I do trust you. Please just.. just don’t push me again.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

When Kurt relaxed into the kiss, and let that small action take him over slightly, Blaine could feel it, and he liked it. He loved how passionate Kurt was, but he loved knowing more that a simple kiss could get such a reaction.

Blaine stayed silent for a moment as he watched Kurt, feeling him relax, calm down a little, watching his fangs retract as he smiled at Kurt before looking over his shoulder, rolling his eyes at the Warblers.

“Ok, shows over, get back into position” he called out before looking back at Kurt “don’t think about it, just let your body do it” Blaine lent forward into Kurt’s ear, whispering so softly directly into it “Do it for me and I’ll show you later how proud I am of you” Blaine let his tongue gently lick and nibble once on Kurt’s ear lobe before he straightened back up, nudging his head for Kurt to join the rest of the group “love you” he grinned

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt loved that a simple kiss from Blaine was enough to relax him. Even just a touch or a hug from Blaine would be enough to do that. It was just the natural affect that having Blaine around. Just having him there was enough to calm him.

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine for a few moments until hearing him speak to the Warblers and couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh. He nodded and was going to speak when he heard Blaine whispering into it and biting on his ear lobe. He couldn’t help the whine that came out of him and looked at him with wide eyes “Can I get brownie points for trying?” He asked, with an innocent smile on his face.

Seeing the nudge of Blaine’s head, Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and started   to walk back, and deliberately swayed his hips as he rejoined the Warblers.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s eyes instantly darted to Kurt’s backside, watching as he swayed his hips, teasing Blaine, causing him to bite on his bottom lip softly as he stared. The two perfect globes begging Blaine to grab them.

He quickly shook his head, trying to rattle his brain back into place as he cleared his throat and counted the Warblers in, giving Kurt a small wink.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt grinned as he kept walking, knowing exactly the effect he was having on Blaine and he just kept on walking as he swayed his hips and it was taking everything in him to not start laughing when he heard Blaine’s throat clearing.

Seeing Blaine wink, Kurt kept a falsely innocent smile on his face, before starting to dance with the rest of the Warblers. He was moving a lot more smoothly and naturally this time, but the flip was still something that he was worried about but t would be an obstacle he’d over come when they reached that particularly part of the choreography. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine was listening carefully as the group sang, but more importantly, listening to Kurt. He had an amazing voice while he was human, but now, it had changed a little, but not in a bad way. He couldn’t quite pick it but everything sounded more crisp, so accurately pitched in every way.

Blaine smiled as he watched them, until he started to watch Sebastian. He seemed fine at first, his fake show choir smile like he was having the absolute time of his life as he began to sing, focused on what he wanted and nothing else… Until he looked out of the corner of his eye, and Blaine watched as Kurt passed by moving to the next section in the choreography. Blaine instantly looked back at Sebastian who seemed to stumbled with his flow a little, less smooth only for a moment, probably missed by anyone who hadn’t been listening to this same song for longer than he’d like to admit.

Sure he didn’t start scratching, but he did seem distracted. Blaine grew more and more curious about it. Why Sebastian couldn’t even stand to be near Kurt anymore ?

Blaine shrugged it off, looking back toward Kurt giving him a small thumbs up.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Even if he was just singing back up, Kurt could hear the difference in his voice. It felt so much more natural  and easier to sing and he hadn’t really tried to warm up before doing this. It definitely was a benefit to being turned, and he felt like unless they were up against Vocal Adrenaline – who Kurt was starting to suspect might be vampires too at how hard they worked – they were a shoo in for Regionals.

That was if Sebastian stopped being so… weird. He sang fine, and was the perfect lead for a show choir but when Kurt passed him, Kurt noticed him stumbling and almost broke character. It was only fo a moment but Kurt still noticed it and if he noticed it then there was no doubt the others would’ve too along with the judges.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, looking a little confused at Sebastian’s behaviour lately – especially when he was around -but just smiled when seeing the thumbs up and started moving as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

He wasn’t sure how he saw it, or felt it, it really how the idea got into his mind, but the more he focused on Sebastian, the more he got the sense the other felt guilty in a way, and not in the “I accidentally tripped and broke your favourite vase” type way, in the eating your alive, can’t tell a soul type way.

It was silly to think that’s what was going on, since Sebastian didn’t seem to care about anyone but himself but the more the idea started to sink in, the more his actions and movements made sense.

Was he guilty that Kurt had been turned and instead of doing the right thing and helping him out… No that couldn’t be it. Was it because Kurt became recognised as his soulmate making every comment Sebastian had ever said, inappropriate ?

His eyes flicked back to Kurt, giving a soft smile as he watched him before turning to look back at Sebastian. Maybe he knew who killed Kurt and was keeping quiet… Or maybe he saw what happened and someone threatened him. Would Sebastian sit around and let someone threaten him?

What else could it be? It wasn’t like Sebastian had killed Kurt and now felt guilty because he didn’t die.

… Blaine looked at Sebastian, then back to Kurt, his eyes darting back and forth until he finally made eye contact with Kurt, a silent plea for his help, for Kurt to help him, to calm him down, before he reacted before finding out details, before he accused without evidence.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt decided not to focus on Sebastian and his weirdness anymore and just kept dancing and harmonising along wit the other Warblers.

But something was bothering him, and he didn’t know what it was. He felt confused and as he glanced over to where Blaine was standing, he realised that it was Blaine causing the confusion. He decided to let his body to move on it’s own, thankfully still dancing almost perfectly as he tried to figure what was going on in Blaine’s mind.

It seemed the other was worrying about Sebastian too, so realising this, Kurt was about to look away from  Blaine when the other’s eyes met his own, asking for help. Almost instantly, Kurt’s eyes widened and he stopped dancing, and started to make his way over to Blaine. Kurt held onto Blaine’s hand and gently tugged Blaine to the side, his eyes still wide as he spoke quickly and made sure to keep his voice quiet “What’s wrong..?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“He knows something. I don’t … It’s just this… Feeling, it’s like, I know but I don’t know. He knows what happened, that’s why he’s distant. He knows and is covering for someone. Maybe that’s why he’s scratching. Maybe he’s been cursed by whoever killed you. Maybe that’s why he blames you…I refuse to let… The other part come out.. Th…” Blaine paused, looking down at Kurt’s hand holding his tightly “the horrible idea that it could be someone we know. It could have been Sebastian himself. I …I can’t keep my cool about this Kurt. I know you want me to, but I can’t”

Blaine started to back away a little “I should go. You go, learn your routine, I… Something is wrong and I can’t figure it out”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“What..? How do you know that he’s cursed or that he’s been hiding anything?” Kurt asked, frowning slightly as he let Blaine take his hand. He knew Sebastian was being strange and distant but was it because he was hiding anything? But there was one thing that Blaine said was his fear that Sebastian might have killed him.

That couldn’t be it.. could it?

They weren’t friends and rarely got along but Kurt never thought it was that bad that Sebastian would actually  _want_ to kill him. It wasn’t what they were. They fought and argued a lot but they didn’t hate each other.

Or maybe Kurt was just being naive about it.

Blaine’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he nodded when Blaine mentioned leaving “Okay…. just got for a walk and calm down and we can talk to him about this after practice, okay?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine nodded, leaning forward quickly to press a small kiss on Kurt’s cheek before quickly rushing out, he didn’t say anything to anyone, he just needed to get out. The idea that someone he knew could potential know something about Kurt, and not have the decency to tell him, was like knives going through his body. 

He was certain he was just over reacting. This was just one of those times when his mind was going frantic, for no reason. It was one of those times that usually resulted in he and Kurt fighting, but Kurt… Kurt had been perfect. Had he managed to stop himself before it got so overwhelming his anger was focused in the wrong spot, or had Kurt zoned in on which emotions were his, and which were Blaine’s?

He didn’t dwell might on the thought, fully intending to just take a small walk around the courtyard, maybe by pass the feeding bay incase he was just hungry before heading back, but instead he walked past the steps that lead toward the library. He walked past, then backtracked a few steps, glancing up the long staircase before running up them. It wasn’t that he knew what he was looking for, but maybe if he started to piece something together, anything really, then maybe he could calm himself back down. 

But where could he start? Which approach did he want to take? Which question was the right question to ask first?

“Hello Blaine”

“Gah!” Blaine swung on his heels to face the Librarian, Madeline Gross, who tilted her head and smiled. In his early days at Dalton, when Blaine wasn’t playing music, he was in the library, and he had come to know Madeline well. When he became part of the teaching staff they had become friends, especially when she would help him with lesson plans. She was turned at 24, so she was at the cusp of understanding the younger generations that passed her by, but not quite old enough to understand the older ones. Blaine wasn’t sure  _when_  she was turned, but he definitely felt an elder vibe off of her “You scared me!”

Madeline chuckled “What brings you here? I hear congratulations are in order”

Blaine gave a small smile, even in his internal turmoil the mentioning of Kurt was a sense of both pride and joy “Thank you, but that’s kind of why I’m here. A lot of… things have been going on, and I’m just trying to see whether they all add up. Listen, have you ever heard of a curse, or… something, that could make a vampire want to scratch themselves? Or feel itchy? Or anything along those lines?”

Madeline hummed, tapping a red painted nail against her chin “Well, nothing like, you know scabies related, that actually causes an itch, but there are a few phantom itches that I know of. I don’t know details, I just know  _of”_

_“_ What do you mean, exactly?”

Madeline pointed her finger, gesturing for Blaine to follow, walking through the rows and rows and rows of books, until they were deep into books that clearly weren’t for entertainment reading purposes “Phantom itches” she gestured her hands to all of the books “Anything from “You bit an Elder, How dare you drain the goat from our land, that is one of my favourites, to you killed my soul mate, and you drained a vampire instead of a human”

Blaine’s neck stiffened as he looked over at her “What did you say?”

“What? Bit an Elder?” she questioned.

“The second last one”

“Soul mate? Yeah. Well if you kill a soul mate, you take the vampire with it, and since one of our biggest rules as you know are that you don’t kill your own kind, if you kill a soul mate you get a phantom itch. It’s embedded in our DNA or something as a punishment. I’ve never really heard much about it myself, but honestly I hear the words phantom itch and I feel itchy all over. Start with volume one, and just walk your way across, and whatever is bothering you, just remember i’m here if you need to talk. I seem to remember a certain vampire who didn’t know how to waltz and was trying to impress someone” She winked before turning on her heels and walking back, Blaine assuming back to the front desk. 

“Phantom itch…” Blaine said softly as he pulled out the large book, and dropped it down onto the table, and got reading. Moving on to volume two. Referencing back to other books. Losing track of time completely. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Calm like a Bomb - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S M U T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The story from here on does become heavily Sebklaine. You've been warned... again...

**Kurt**

Thankfully, Warbler practice still went smoothly after Blaine left. There were still a few moments of bickering between other Warblers, but nothing between him and Sebastian. Which he was glad for because he didn’t know what he’d do if Blaine wasn’t there to stop him from Sebastian riling him up.

But none of that happened. Sebastian was still being weird around him, but he wasn’t actually starting anything. He just kept glancing at him and occasionally stumble over what he was doing but he wasn’t fighting him. Kurt wasn’t really sure how he felt about that. It was good, but it was still.. unnerving. He was expecting him to start a fight at any moment now and the anticipation was starting to put him off.

Eventually, they took a break. It wasn’t something they absolutely needed but it was done just so they wouldn’t frustrate themselves by doing the same thing over and over without stopping. It was when they took the break that Kurt realised just how long it had been since Blaine left, and he was starting to get concerned.

Kurt excused himself from the other Warblers before quickly exiting the room. He wasn’t sure where Blaine was so he just let his feet lead him instinctively to where he was sensing Blaine was, and eventually, he found him in the library with a bunch of books over the table. 

Just how much had he read?

“Blaine..” Kurt said slowly approaching him “How many books have you gotten through? Have you found anything?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Once Blaine got started, it was easy to get lost in the words. At first he couldn’t find anything. Things he already knew. Things about his kind that he’d been teaching new vampires for years. But eventually he found the right sentence. The right sentence lead to the right questions. The right phrases. The right books. Deeper and Deeper he travelled, trying to uncover what his mind was trying to tell him. It was screaming, but muffled. A part of him knew what it was trying to say but something was holding him back. It was like a wall had been put up to protect him almost, but he didn’t want protection from his own thoughts. He wanted answers. 

Blaine had been buried deep in books, so far gone that he didn’t even hear Kurt approach until he heard his name. He didn’t have to look up to know it was Kurt, nor look up to see when the other was close enough. When Kurt  _was_  close enough, he pulled him down into the chair making him on Blaine’s lap, wrapping one arm protectively around him, pushing his own head under kurt’s arm, so he had an arm draping over his shoulder, before he continued to flip the pages. His mind was frantic, to the point he wasn’t sure if the words would even make sense that came out of his mouth.

“If you kill a soul mate, the other dies. The souls are connected. They are separated and brought together. Split at first, but can’t be unbroken again. Once they have come together, there is no end except death. Death is the exception. If a human kills a soul mate, the vampire must defend the soul mate, murder their attacker, drink their blood and tear the heart out. The vampire can live, but most of the time it’s not worth it. They perish anyway. If a vampire kills a soul mate, they get the phantom itch. It’s psychosis. Burning torture. A scratch that can not be relieved. It signals the soul mate to the attacker” Blaine held the book up at Kurt, pointing at the words “It signals the soul mate to the attacker. Kurt”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine as he was pulled onto his lap and after letting Blaine move his head under his arm, Kurt brought his other arm up and cuddled tightly into Blaine. He rested his head against Blaine’s and watched him read through the pages. Kurt didn’t focus on the words and just waited for Blaine to say something. He’d understand this better than him anyway.

“Well, that shouldn’t  matter now, right? I mean someone did kill me but I was turned so shouldn’t it be fine?” He asked, but he couldn’t help but grimace when Blaine spoke about what happened if a human had been the one to kill a vampire. But then Blaine spoke about what happened when it was a vampire who did the killing. He froze and stared at Blaine for a few moments and shook his head slowly “No…Blaine.. Sebastian wouldn’t do that.. would he?” He said, looking at Blaine with wide eyes. Sebastian couldn’t have done this. Maybe Kurt was being too hopeful that Sebastian didn’t hate him but he never thought that Sebastian hated him enough that he’d actually kill him.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Maybe not, but he has done something. It’s a beacon, in a way. The books say I should know who killed you. I should… but I’m failing. I can’t sense it. Because you are right. You turned. It should be fine. You tell me “stop worrying” but I worry, and then I’ve let you down. I haven’t done my duty to defend you” Blaine was completely conscious, and switched on, it was just that the words were getting muddled as too much information too quickly tried to process. He was almost waiting to hear himself talk in broken english – You Jane, Me Tarzan, he could practically hear it in his mind. 

But he had to allow the possibility of letting that primal part of him out. The part that saw the world differently. The part that understood rules and traditions. That would not see Kurt as a boy, but as the most delicate perfect unique flower, that could do no wrong, be no wrong, because that was the soul mate. The mate he would kill for, bring a thousand corpses for to show that they were loved. Pretty much, everything that Blaine knew, Kurt would hate. 

“I can feel something inside of me, it’s tearing at me, it’s trying to make me… understand. It’s trying to make me see. But I’m blocked” Blaine pulled at the side of his head a little “There is a piece missing to the story. Do you remember anything from that night.Please. I need to know. I can’t do anything, Kurt. I can’t protect you in that way. But I can keep you away from it. If it is Sebastian… If it… is Sebastian, then… then it’s up to you. The soul mate is not usually alive again. The books don’t mention what happens now” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“So it’s because I’ve been turned that you can’t tell who killed me?” Kurt asked, with a slight head tilt before he frowned when Blaine spoke about letting him down “But… you don’t have to worry about that” He said, gently cupping Blaine’s cheek as he spoke. “You’ve not let me down, and if you’re worried about defending me, then you can spend forever doing that. You know that, right?”

Maybe it was the fact he hadn’t been turned for long that he wasn’t quite seeing things the same way that Blaine did or maybe it was the fact their roles were different considering he wasn’t a dominant vampire but he didn’t feel like Blaine had to feel that way. Especially about letting him down. It wasn’t something that either of them could predicted.

“I… I don’t want him to die if it was him,” Kurt said frowning slightly as Blaine spoke. “I don’t want that, and I don’t think it’s going to solve anything,” He said, before starting to think about that night when he’d been killed but most of it was blurry as he was just caught up in in his thoughts of not having Blaine around.

Blaine not being around..

Something finally came into his mind.

“Sebastian… when we had Warbler practice that day he blamed me and my dad for you leaving..I don’t know if that means anything but we did argue about it for a bit..”

 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine sat silent for a moment, head tilted slightly so he could see Kurt,  his arm still around him tightly as he listened to him. Kurt had such a good soul, a pure heart, that even if it was, and Blaine was started to consider the possibility it was, but even if it was, Sebastian, Kurt didn’t want him dead. 

The last people to see Kurt alive were the Warblers, and even through conversation most of them said they had seen him leave. No one had a problem with Kurt, except Sebastian. He blamed Kurt for his departure, and Blaine knew that Sebastian wanted to be with him, on a more permanent and serious level. Would Sebastian have killed Kurt though? Would he seek Blaine out that much that he would remove the obstacle. 

Sure, they were soul mates. Blaine had always known it. Most others could see it, before Kurt had been turned, so Sebastian could not be so naive as to think it was a mistake. Sebastian could not be so naive as to think that Blaine would give up Kurt to be with him.

… and yet, that sounded exactly like Sebastian. 

Blaine took a hold of Kurt’s hand softly, and was about to bring it to his mouth when he heard someone approaching.

“I was just thinking as well, Ms Tall is usually pretty good with c…Oh” Madeline glanced up, seeming surprised “I didn’t realise you weren’t alone. I must have missed you. Are you a sneak like your sire” Madeline giggled “I mean, this is him, right?”

Blaine looked up at Kurt again before looking at Madeline “Yes, this is him, of course. Kurt this is Madeline, she is the Dalton Librarian. If you ever want to learn about something just come and ask her, she’ll point you in the right direction”

She smiled “Did you find whatever you were looking for? I don’t need to come and keep you company now so I will… go elsewhere” she grinned, and with a small bounce took off.

Blaine shook his head before glancing back down at the book, almost like the interaction hadn’t occurred “Do you think Sebastian knows what’s happening to him as well? Argh, why do I even care! I should be caring about only you. You are what is important” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand, before reaching forward to start the next book volume.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt knew that it might hate sounded strange that he wanted Grant and Karofsky to die but not Sebastian, but it made sense in his mind. Grant was a sleaze who had absolutely no respect for anyone, and he didn’t want to think about how many guys had fallen prey to him. And Karofsky? Well, that didn’t need explaining. He terrorised Kurt and he’d only move on to the next out and proud kid once he realised he couldn’t get to him anymore.

But Sebastian… Sebastian wasn’t that bad all and all, and if Blaine was right and that Sebastian was the one who killed him then it would only be a once off. He wouldn’t keep doing this. At least, Kurt hoped he wouldn’t.

Kurt looked up when he heard someone approaching and smiled up at the librarian  as she spoke “It’s nice to meet you. And I think Blaine’s sneakiness must have rubbed off on me,” He said, teasing the other softly before quickly leaning into kiss Blaine’s cheek quickly before turning to watch the woman look away.

“He must at least suspect something,” Kurt said as Blaine spoke about Sebastian “It’s probably worrying him more than it’s worrying us, and I don’t think someone as stubborn as Sebastian would just ignore this.” Kurt laughed as Blaine squeezed his hands but seeing him reach for another book Kurt slapped his hand away “Stop.. Don’t stress yourself over this.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Are we supposed to go talk to him? I can’t, Kurt, if I hear him say he did it… I will kill him.” Blaine said the sentence, his facial expression unchanging and his tone was serious, because he was serious. This wasn’t an ego thing nor a pride thing. This was an instinct thing that Blaine could already feel in his bones. He would kill him, even if it cost him his own true death.

Blaine needed to read to distract himself, but when Kurt slapped his hand away he glanced up confused.

“None of the books really talk about what happens when the soul mate discovers the other. Like, if they get better because I guess most soul mates are distraught, most soul mates don’t get a second chance like I did. But if the itch is a beacon, and I the moth to his flame, would acknowledging it make it go away? I cannot forgive him, even if you can…maybe over time your influence will meld into mine but, he took your life, Kurt, and unless he did so with the intention of making you his on progeny then he did it to take you from me…”

Hearing the words made Blaine hold onto Kurt a bit tighter, pulling him onto his lap a little more.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I think we should.. I mean it might help if he admits it? I’m not sure how these things work but he’ll at least feel a little less guilty if he says it out loud.” Seeing how serious Blaine was caused Kurt to become more serious himself and gripped onto his hands tightly. “If that happens then I’ll be there to stop you before you can. I won’t let you have anymore blood on your hands becuase of me.”

Kurt was just getting confused the more Blaine was telling  him about this kind of curse and he was starting to realise just how complex things were for their kind. “It might… it can’t hurt to try finding out. I’ll be with you the whole way there and I’ll help you forgive him, even if it takes you years to do it.. I mean all we have is time and each other so I’ll be more than happy to be there for you” He said, before shifting  in a slightly more comfortable position when Blaine pulled him further on to his lap

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine got thinking about it, but the more the thought, the more his blood boiled. He just couldn’t fathom the idea that someone he knew, someone who he interacted with on a pretty much daily basis could have done this.

He knew Sebastian was sinister, but he never thought he’d go this far.

“You would have to do the talking, Kurt. I won’t be able to” most of the time Blaine took control of situations, pushed Kurt behind himself for protection and spoke on their behalf. But not this time.

This time Blaine would be fighting his primal urges to attack. He would be useful as a guard dog for Kurt, close, but silent.

“Are you sure we should do this?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

He hated this feeling. Kurt didn’t want to deal with the feeling of betrayal he knew he’d feel if it turns out this wasn’t some huge misunderstanding and Sebastian did kill him.

But he couldn’t not know.

He had to know if Sebastian did it or at least ask him otherwise it would drive him insane until he did something stupid

“Okay.. I’ll talk” Kurt said, nodding. He was used to Blaine doing the talking but with this, it seemed far more appropriate for him to ask questions about this. “And I think we should do this.. it’s only to drive us both crazy until we know.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

There were a ton of scenarios playing in Blaine’s mind, each foreseeable thing that could happen however each one of them seemed to end the same, Sebastians head in Blaine’s hands, and then Blaine meeting true death.

True death wasn’t worth losing Kurt, not getting to at least see the life they could have together, but why should Sebastian be without punishment? Why should Sebastian get to live without feeling the pain he put Blaine through, not to mention Kurt.

Blaine looked at Kurt confused. Why was the other so calm? Kurt hated the idea of being turned and even though they had no proof, just things that were circumstantial, shouldn’t he at least be a little angry?

Blaine wrapped his arm tighter around Kurt as he stood up, playfully holding Kurt up bridal style before eventually letting the other slide down onto his feet. He wasn’t sure where they were going or how they were going to do this, but he needed to true Kurt and follow his lead

“And you’ll stop me, right?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t know why he was angry. Especially when Blaine’s blood was what turned him. 

Maybe it was because he wasn’t sure about Sebastian and wasn’t ready to jump to conclusions straight away, or maybe it was because right now, he had time to adapt to being a vampire which meant his emotions weren’t running crazy like they were when he’d just been turned. Sure, he felt things a lot more intensely than he was when he was human, but when he was just turned was something completely different. 

Either way, Kurt was glad he was calm. It would make this easier.

Feeling Blaine picking him up bridal style, Kurt held onto Blaine tighter and let out a laugh and shook his head at the other’s antics. Smiling, Kurt looked at the other and held onto his hand tightly once he was back on the ground “I promise I will”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine leant forward, pressing a soft quick kiss to Kurt’s lips before gesturing his head “I used to love coming in here” Blaine smiled as he started to lead Kurt out. He didn’t even bother to question how Kurt found him deep down where he was, but mostly accepted the fact that the other was figuring out how a lot of his new talents and skills worked. “I think I just wanted to learn as much as I could, I figured if I was going to be stuck on this earth forever I should at least try and be educated and  _worldly”_ Blaine chuckled “But I don’t really know why I stopped. Guess for someone with all the time in the world I was just running out of time” 

As they eventually made their way out, walking down the long staircase, Blaine pulled Kurt to a stop “So, where to? Did you guys finish up Warbler practise early? Should we go now or should we just go back to our original evening plans of getting you moved into our home?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Really?” Kurt asked, smiling as Blaine spoke about how he came here a lot in the past and researched as much as he could about the world, and moved slightly closer to him as he walked “I think you should start doing that again. I mean, with you not being allowed to leave the grounds until I graduate, I think that’s a good way to spend your time when I’m out of class.”

Kurt’s eyebrows raised when Blaine suddenly pulled him to a stop and was about to question what the other was doing when Blaine started to speak “Well, we decided to have a quick break when I left” Kurt said as soon as Blaine was done speaking “But I’m not sure if they started again, if they waited for us, or if it’s already over. Do you want to see if they’re there? That way, if it’s still on we can decide if we should confront Sebastian just now or if we want to wait, and if it’s done we can just get my stuff and start moving me into the apartment.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine laughed, pushing into Kurt a little “Already trying to get rid of me. Eternity is a long time, Mr. Hummel, you can’t just send me off to the library every time you want me to go away” he winked, before squeezing Kurt’s hand playfully.

“I guess that sounds ok” Blaine gave a small shrug. He was unsure what to do, and for the first time he was scared about his own actions. There was so much at stake, and he knew there was no way he could do without Kurt. Kurt would be the only voice all sides of Blaine would listen to. Kurt would be the only one who could pull him out of the blood red anger he knew was going to sweep over him.

He thought about how to approach this. It wasn’t that he could instantly walk up to Sebastian and say “Hi, did you kill my boyfriend?” but he knew they’d have to corner him. They would have to let him know that they knew. Kurt was going to have to step up right now, and while Blaine trusted him, he wasn’t sure if he could actually do it.

“If we do this” Blaine said softly “We’re going to have to be smart about it. He’s not just going to admit, if he did something. We need to make it seem like we know what happened. That we know who killed you. We need to get him to confess, if it was him. I don’t want to think the worse, it could simply be Sebastian knows what happened and isn’t saying anything, or this is just one huge misunderstanding, and he’s just the same annoying ass as always”

As they got closer to the senior commons, Blaine could hear the soft murmur of conversation. They weren’t singing, but it didn’t sound like that many voices were present either. “Are you ready to do this?” Blaine pulled Kurt to a stop, adjusting his lapels, straightening him up before reaching down and taking Kurt’s hand “Lead the way”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Well, I don’t know about that. Sometimes spending eternity with one person can get tiring so we need time away” Kurt said, teasingly. He would never get bored of Blaine’s presence. It was something that they would need in life. Sure, they should spend a few hours every now and then alone or with friends so their lives would still feel normal. But if the only person Kurt could see (after all his family were gone) was going to be Blaine? Then he certainly wasn’t going to complain about that.

“Good, maybe once we’re back in our apartment, we can try out that message machine bought me… we’ve not really had the chance to try it out yet” he said, leaning in with a smirk. It maybe wasn’t appropriate to make jokes like that when they were about to do something so serious, but Kurt really didn’t want to make things any more tense than they already were.

Kurt nodded when Blaine said they’d need to be smart about this. He was glad Blaine mentioned that, because really, Kurt would’ve just confronted him outright and it probably wouldn’t do them any favours “I don’t want to think the worst either… which is why we need to do this. We shouldn’t be hating on Sebastian for something that he might have done.”

When they were near the senior commons, Kurt was feeling himself getting all the more nervous. The Warblers must have finished practice or there was no singing and the voices were quiet so there mustn’t have been many other people around. “Yeah, I’m  ready” Kurt said, letting out a small sigh when Blaine started adjusting his lapels “I just…I’m nervous” he said, laughing softly, before holding onto Blaine’s hand even tighter before he started leading the way to the doors and pushed it open. He wasn’t sure how he felt when he saw that Sebastian was still  standing there. “Sebastian.” He said, trying to keep his voice firm as he had his eyes locked firmly onto the other vampire “We need to talk to you.”

* * *

**Sebastian**

Of course everyone started to talk once Kurt left the room, but really, Kurt was the last person Sebastian wanted to discuss. Firstly the conversation was on Blaine, and about how he frantically left, but then when the group called for a break, mostly to discuss why Blaine went away, Kurt was off and running. 

He cared, but at the same time, didn’t care, or at least, he didn’t want anyone to know he did. The itching was becoming unbearable, and he wasn’t sure if he could even perform with Kurt that close by.

It wasn’t even Kurt that he was afraid of.

 It was Blaine.

There wasn’t a part of his body that didn’t understand that Blaine wouldn’t wait to tear him apart, limb by limb, and while some nights he felt he deserved it, now he knew that if Blaine attacked, Blaine would also be punished. It would be his safe guard for now.

It wasn’t that he could just apologize for what happened.  _Sorry I killed your soulmate. My bad._  The guy rarely listened to reason at the best of times. 

Sebastian began to scratch again. The moment Blaine came into his mind, the scratching would start. He couldn’t quite figure out, was it triggered by Blaine? or by Kurt? Either? Both? Whichever. It was a nightmare. Torture. He wanted to slice his arm off to relieve the itchy. Nothing worked. He fed, more than he should, but the itching didn’t subside. He stole herbs from Trent’s greenhouse, taking a few pages out of his herbology textbook  to see if something would work. Nothing. Nothing worked. All his research online came up short as well, and he knew if he was seen in the library people would talk. It would see suspicious. 

But, for now, Kurt was gone, and the Warblers had moved conversation from the two vampires onto more interesting topics, and after a while, Sebastian eased up and joined the conversation, some decided to leave, Nick and Jeff instantly chasing each other, the scent of lust filling the air as they ran out… He wanted that. He wanted someone to fill like that. He had thought it was Blaine. That Blaine would be the one to surround the air with passion, lust and love toward Sebastian, and Sebastian would hold him out on display, like the prize he was. He’d even let his mind drift toward Kurt every so often, wondering what the porcelain doll would be like. 

None of that mattered now anyway. There was no point to dwell.

When he heard his name, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, his hand instantly scratched at his arm as he turned to face Kurt and Blaine. At first, Sebastian was confused, but Kurt had been the one to call him, not Blaine. Actually, Blaine was simply staring at him, eyebrows narrowed, hand gripping tightly onto Kurt’s but… not saying anything.

“Talk?” Sebastian questioned, before he darted his eyes back and forth between them. There was no swaying of their facial expressions. Blaine’s eyes were burning into him, judging, blaming… he knew. Sebastian’s eyes darted to Kurt who was looking back, intense in a way, focused… they knew… how did they know? They couldn’t possibly. Should he run? Should be try and escape? Would there be a point? If they were going to do it…

Sebastian straightened his jacket and walked past the two “Let’s go somewhere more private, there are many prying eyes here” 

Sebastian began to walk, listening to the soft steps of the two behind him. He felt like he was being marched to his death, and several times he looked for exits, but then again he had to accept the possibility that this wasn’t about that at all. Maybe it was about their agreement. Their agreement to let Sebastian have them… both.

Well, he could hope.

As Sebastian rounded another hallway, he heard Blaine huff behind him.

“This is not a game” Blaine’s voice was low, threatening, and made Sebastian skip a step, and almost stumble.

As they approached an empty classroom, Sebastian stepped inside, and held the door open for the two to enter.

“You want to talk. Then talk”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt just gave a sharp nod when Sebastian said to talk somewhere more private. Which, he was fine with. He was planning on taking Sebastian somewhere private to talk about what it was they had tt talk  about anyway. although he wasn’t particularly happy about Sebastian being the one leading  the way.

He supposed it was better than nothing. At least Sebastian was willing to walk rather than just leaving them hanging on and they’d need to tackle him to talk to them, and even then it might not work in their favour.

Hearing Blaine’s voice didn’t just have an affect on Sebastian – Kurt almost stumbled as well and had to fight every single instinct in him to not hide behind Blaine as they walked. Only the thought of what Blaine might do to him was the only thing that kept Kurt walking between Blaine and Sebastian

Eventually, Sebastian stopped in a classroom, and Kurt tugged Blaine inside, and kept a firm glare on Sebastian the entire time “Cut the crap Sebastian, we both know what you did,” He said, his voice sharp as he crossed his arms over, and locked his gaze onto Sebastian “So how about you just admit to it so we can get this over with.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine looked across at Kurt, and a part of him wanted to shake his head while patting the other on his arm. He’d told Kurt to be smart about it, but the other jumped right in.

Sebastian stared at Kurt, shaking his head slightly “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I thought we were going to discuss our agreement, and that you didn’t want the warblers to know how you were going to put out for me”

Blaine moved forward, his almost instant reaction was to use his forearm on Sebastian’s neck, the taller vampire laughing as he looked down.

“No?” Sebastian said amused as he looked over at Kurt “Call your dog off”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt knew once he’d spoken that he’d gone straight for the jugular, and that the only way he could’ve done this worse was yelling outright that Sebastian was the one that killed him. But at least they could somewhat save this and get the answer they needed.

“Why would you think we’d want to go through with that agreement now? Do you really think that we’d want that?” Kurt snarked but hearing Sebastian’s comment about him putting out for him, he nearly saw red, and it was only Blaine’s arm on Sebastian’s neck that snapped him back into reality.

Kurt’s eyes instantly widened and he ran over, and gently touched Blaine’s hand and looked at him with a slight frown before glaring at Sebastian “Why are you being so difficult?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t himself. He hadn’t been himself for awhile. Anytime he came near Sebastian something inside of him would take over, a part that was so loud, yet so far away that he could barely hear what it was trying to do or say.

A snarl was the only thing out of his mouth when Sebastian called him a dog, his fangs out, pointed and ready, and he was only a moment from tearing his head clean off when he felt Kurt’s hand on his hand.

He turned to face Kurt quickly, looking into the blue eyes, getting lost in their beauty, feeling the calm wash over him like the ocean those eyes mimicked before he eventually let go of Sebastian, taking a step back though keeping his eyes only on Kurt.

Sebastian adjusted his jacket once Blaine had let him go, looking at Kurt “difficult? It’s part of my charm” Sebastian smirked “and if this isn’t about the sex, then why am I even here?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled at Blaine when he stepped away from Sebastian. He sent a quick glare at Sebastian. before he pressed his lips firmly onto Blaine’s. He really wasn’t sure why he did it. Mostly it was to calm him and Blaine down – kissing Blaine usually did that for Kurt, but there was also part of him that wanted to rub in the fact to Sebastian that Blaine was  _his._

Once he pulled away, Kurt grabbed tightly onto Blaine’s hand, hoping that would stop him from doing anything stupid in the event Sebastian would say something stupid “Stop playing dumb, I already said we know what you did, so just admit to it. If you won’t do it for me, then do it for Blaine”

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

“What I did?” Sebastian asked amused “What  _did_  I do?”. He was having too much fun with this, trying to hard to ignore the itch on his arm, how frantically he wanted to tear the limb off, but he kept a straight face, especially while he was coming head to head with Kurt.

But it was the last part of the sentence that hit Sebastian, as he turned to look at Blaine, who was locking eyes with him. Do it for Blaine? Do  _what_ for Blaine? Tell them he was the one who killed Kurt. Why would that be doing anything for Blaine? Wouldn’t that make it worse. Wouldn’t that put a bullseye on his back.

Instead, Sebastian smirked “Do it for Blaine? I’d rather do it with Blaine”.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

That was the final straw for Blaine. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was beyond angry, his emotions hitting their uttermost peak. He wanted Kurt to have this fight, but he couldn’t stand this conversation a second longer. 

He knew it was Sebastian. It made no sense, but he knew. No one else had a motive. Sebastian did. Blaine pushed Kurt aside as softly as he could, though in his current state wasn’t all that delicate, as he came face to face with Sebastian. 

His fangs were out, and Sebastian replied by flashing his own fangs, growling in a way that let the room know he was ready to fight. Blaine’s growl was different, it was lower, it rumbled around them , and Sebastian flinched. 

They were nose to nose, Sebastian having lent down a bit, Blaine looking up, as they snapped their teeth at one another, because Sebastian laughed.

“I’m not scared of you” Sebastian snapped back, his voice lower than normal, different sounding as they mostly all did once their fangs were out.

“Is that right?” Blaine mocked back, snarling in a way that pulled Sebastian down just a tiny bit. 

“Tell me what you did?” Blaine snapped, Sebastian tried to laugh, but flinched every time that noise came out of Blaine, like he was absolutely petrified by it.

“I didn’t do anything” Sebastian tried to spit back, though his voice wobbled a little, and Blaine used that to his advantage

The moment he opened his mouth, he knew. He knew that the Blaine he knew had gone for the moment.

“I do not have time for games. Stop this now and tell me what you did”

It was at that moment Sebastian pushed forward, Blaine not expecting the other to attack, taking a small step back before lunging forward. The two went at it for a few seconds, teeth snapping, arms moving, before they ended up facing each other again, Blaine completely gone, the vampire in him taking over.

“What is it Blaine? Hmm? Don’t want to fight in front of your little soul mate? Is it because you’re nothing more than a lapdog for him? For the dominant, you sure are a little bitch” 

Blaine moved forward, the growl causing Sebastian to slowly move down, his knees bending just a little bit, awkwardly, but from the way he continued to talk, it was like he didn’t know he was doing it. The more Sebastian spoke, the more Blaine growled, and snarled, and each new sound made Sebastian drop, lower, and lower, until Blaine was actually at a point where he was almost slightly looking down at Sebastian.

“Or, is it that you’re just upset that you couldn’t save him. That’s what it is, isn’t it? He doesn’t care. You do. Poor pathetic Blaine, couldn’t save his little human, and now what? What are you going to do about it Blaine? You think you’re going to get a confession out of me? You think I care that much about him that i’d confess? We both know  **I’M** the one you want”

Blaine’s entire mind snapped as he gave out loud noise, something animalistic, something he had never heard himself make before.

“ **AS YOUR SIRE I DEMAND YOU KNEEL TO ME”** the words came out before he could even stop himself. Sebastian’s eyes grew wide before he smashed down onto his knees hard, looking up at Blaine in fear.

Blaine, swallowed before turning to face Kurt.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt froze the second he heard Blaine yelling. With the words that left him, Kurt thought he’d be on his knees before Blaine had even finished speaking but nothing was giving him that urge and forcing him on the ground.

Because the command wasn’t directed at him.

It was directed at Sebastian.

He didn’t know Sebastian was sired to Blaine as well but it made sense. Sebastian’s insistence for Blaine to leave him. Kurt had always thought it was just Sebastian being a sex addicted pest who found it hard to deal with rejection. But with the sire bond, things made a  lot more sense

He was wondering why Blaine hadn’t told him about this – it seemed to be something important especially with how nosey the other was but right now, Kurt wasn’t focused on that. 

He was focused on Sebastian’s comment about he being the one Blaine wanted.

Kurt let out a low growl, and almost in an instant after Sebastian was on his knees, Kurt was running forwards and had tackled Sebastian on to the ground “He’s  _not yours”_ He said, barely recognising his own voice as he pinned down Sebastian’s arms

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It wasn’t something Blaine ever really thought about. It wasn’t something he really ever understood. They never spoke about it. It was never made public.

Sebastian was a problem when he was brought to Dalton, and no one wanted the burden of him. He was overbearing, entitled, his family were wealthy and powerful and other than the few that were interested in him on a sexual nature, none seemed fit to sire. It was common practise for everyone to sire at least one vampire, and Blaine was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sure, he was compensated by Sebastian’s family, enough to let him comfortably live for many centuries, but it was never his decision. It wasn’t that he  _wanted_  Sebastian. Sure, he was attractive, and there was a certain quirk to him that Blaine enjoyed, but that was as far as his affection went. 

He sired Sebastian, but not in the conventional way. It was Blaine’s blood, Blaine’s teeth that drained Sebastian, but it wasn’t knowledge to anyone except he and the elders. As far as Sebastian was concerned, his sire was a faceless creature that was standing behind him, and Blaine never thought about it. He never did anything about it. He wasn’t sure how any of this was supposed to work, because the elders were in charge of his training, his growing as his learning. Blaine was just the poison that changed him.

Blaine knew Sebastian’s attempts were always to please him, knowing that deep down the vampire inside of him knew, good and proper who was his sire, and that his only desire was to please, but Sebastian was still Sebastian, and he had a funny way of showing affection.

However, progeny or not, Sebastian had killed his beloved, and Blaine would not stand around and leave it unpunished. He needed to do something. Anything. But he knew he couldn’t kill him. Even if he wanted to, his body wouldn’t let him… Because Sebastian was still his, in a way.

Before he could open his mouth to speak to Kurt, to explain in the hopes the other wouldn’t be completely livid with him, Kurt was rushing forward, tackling an already surprised Sebastian, who was simply staring at Blaine like he’d just seen a ghost. 

Blaine didn’t instantly pull Kurt away from Sebastian, letting the other pin him down, watching his soul mate defend what was his, though a small part of Blaine enjoyed how small Kurt looked on top of Sebastian, how even in the pit of rage he looked… so sexy.

Sebastian however didn’t seem to fight back, his eyes were permanently widened as he looked up at Kurt, before something snapped. Sebastian snapped forward and pushed against Kurt, but Kurt held his ground.

“He’s  ** _mine_**  too!” Sebastian snapped, his fangs out, his neck craning toward Kurt.

Blaine eventually moved forward, the toes of his shoes next to either boy as he softly placed his hand on Kurt’s back, rubbing softly before moving up to the back of his hair, letting his fingers gently caress the soft brunette hair, waiting for Kurt to look up, offering his hand for the other to take, before looking down at Sebastian “You stay there” Blaine growled, as he waited for Kurt to take his hand, and come to stand behind him.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt only growled louder when Sebastian tried to push against him,and he just pushed him back down. “No he’s  _not”_ Kurt snarled, his lip curling up so his fangs were on display. 

He didn’t even know why he was this angry. He didn’t know if it was his anger at Sebastian for killing him and he’d just been suppressing it until now, or if it was his anger at Sebastian being sired to Blaine and Blaine not telling him, or if it was just because of Sebastian’s crude comments about it. Either way, Kurt was pissed and Sebastian was taking the brunt of it. 

Kurt kept  Sebastian pinned down and kept snarling at him until Blaine’s hand was on his back. Instantly, Kurt shut his eyes over and let himself relax into the touch, and as soon as Blaine’s hand was running hrough his hair, Kurt had his head tilted up to look at Blaine.

He smiled up at the other softly, before bringing one hand up and took Blaine’s hand. Once he’s pulled himself up, Kurt ducked his head in slight embarrassment before standing behind Blaine.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t help the small little smile that tugged on his lips as he watched Kurt’s instant reaction, calm and relaxed. He was certain the other was going to chew his head off, but he actually seemed to gather this wasn’t part of the plan. This wasn’t what Blaine wanted. All he wanted was Kurt. Kurt was his everything. 

Blaine kept his hand softly on Kurt’s while the other ducked behind him, rubbing his hand softly as he glanced down at Sebastian, who hadn’t moved from his lying position, his eyes moving around frantically as he thought about something.

“Sebastian” Blaine spoke, watching the other instantly look in his direction.

“Sir” he asked, confused, almost like Sebastian was trying to process the information.

“I never wanted it to get this way. I never wanted to… have to do that. Kurt is my soulmate. Do you understand that?”

“Yes” Sebastian’s voice was strange, even for Blaine. It was emotionless, and sounded robotic in a way. Like it was rehearsed, except, they’d never had this conversation before.

“Did you kill Kurt?”

“Kurt is still alive” Sebastian responded back quickly.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He had heard about this type of thing, but never seen it before. When a vampire completely submitted to their sire, there was no thought process. No critical thinking. It was pure response, and if you asked a question wrong, or anyway that could be misinterpreted, then it would be answered as so. Blaine never thought he’d experience this, especially since he had seen how fired up Kurt got, he knew the other would never truly submit, not in the way Sebastian was “Did you snap Kurt’s neck?”

“Yes” Sebastian breathed out, his facial expression unchanging, seeming neutral and bored in a way. 

Blaine squeezed onto Kurt’s hand tighter.

“Why?” Blaine eventually said softly.

“Accident” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Even though his mind was far more subdued than it had been earlier, Kurt was confused to see Sebastian like this.  It wasn’t like him at all, and he knew that it was probably due to their sire bond… That was something Kurt would need to ask about. He wouldn’t scream and shout, but Kurt had to know why Blaine wouldn’t tell him this. Even if it was just an accident.

Kurt remained silent and waiting behind Blaine the entire time Blaine and Sebastian spoke. A slight  spark of jealousy came over hi hearing Sebastian call Blaine ‘sir’ and he didn’t know whether to tackle Sebastian or kneel next to Blaine to show he was the better submissive out of the too. Instead, Kurt’s eyes just narrowed and a small growl escaped him but he reacted no more than that.

He stayed frozen i place, unreacting further until Sebastian said that he’d been the one to snap his neck. A sort of choked out noise escaped Kurt and he immediately gripped tighter onto Blaine’s hand. His gaze then shot to Sebastian when he spoke again

“You can’t snap someone’s neck by accident!”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was an almost subtle glance, as soon as Kurt spoke, Sebastian’s eyes moved to Kurt, then back to Blaine, blink and you would have missed it. However ,Sebastian simply lay there, unmoving, unresponsive, even to Kurt’s comment. He seemed completely and utterly transfixed with Blaine.

“How do you accidentally snap someone’s neck? Why did you go after my mate?”

“Jealous. He stole you from me” Sebastian’s eyes flicked to Kurt, then back to Blaine “Wanted you for myself. He got in the way. Was angry. Then it happened”

Each word. Each passing second made Blaine’s blood boil. Each passing second was a new emotion, a new hatred he didn’t know existed. 

“You killed my mate because you were jealous. Please tell me you are kidding right now?”

Sebastian didn’t respond, and that, plus his position made Blaine snap “Stand up”

Sebastian was on his feet almost instantly, adjusting his jacket, dusting himself off, before looking at Kurt. It was the facial expression that nearly set Blaine off. It was smug in a way. In a  _Look at me. I have the attention_  way, and he hated it… and yet, he had no idea what to do right now. He wanted to kill him. He did… but this was different. This was…

“Ugh” Blaine spat out, rubbing his face.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt scoffed at Sebastian who was clearly not going to be answering him any time soon – whether or not it was intentionally happening was yet to be determined but it didn’t stop Kurt from being irritated by Sebastian. Although he was close to snapping when he heard that Sebastian was just jealous. If it was over Sebastian blaming Kurt for Blaine leaving, Kurt could understand it. He’d probably do the same if someone had taken Blaine away. But he was killed, his life completely changed, over a teenager’s petty jealousy that he was dating someone the other teenager wanted.

Seeing the smug look Sebastian was giving him, Kurt glared harshly and instantly moved so he was latching on to Blaine, his body covering Blaine’s right half of Blaine’s front and shot Sebastian a look that said  _Oh yeah? Well I have_ **him.** Seeing how Blaine was getting frustrated, and feeling the homicidal rage that was starting to overtake his soulmate, Kurt tilted his head up and started to tilt his head up and started kissing along Blaine’s jawline and nudged underneath his jaw “Come on… Let’s go, we got what we came here for.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

They were soft little caresses of skin at first, the brushing of Kurt’s lips against his skin, but each one, each little kiss, each little kiss that got a little harder, pressed against his neck a little harder, made Blaine melt.

He gave a soft noise, an exhale of air, as he wrapped his hand around Kurt, holding the other as he felt Kurt pressing his body against Blaine’s.

He let his eyes close, completely ignoring the fact that Sebastian was standing in front of them, not wanting Kurt to stop. He heard Kurts words, but they were in one ear and out the other as he get himself getting turned on, more than he should of, but it was something about Kurt, the smell coming off of Kurt, the energy that was cracklings off him as he stood his ground. Blaine was what he wanted, and he could certainly feel it.

“Hmm?” Blaine asked, in his slight daze as he let his eyes flutter open, looking at Sebastian who had his eyes glued to Kurt, in deep concentration.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt grinned when hearing Blaine. He knew that the other wasn’t listening to him due to being distracted, which would have Kurt rolling his eyes playfully at Blaine before going back to kissing him.

But right now, Kurt was only being encouraged further by the noises and reactions he was getting from Blaine. And probably, more noticeable, Sebastian who was still looking at him was  encouraging him even more. Kurt grinned further into Blaine’s neck and started kissing Blaine’s neck harder and quicker, making sure to occasionally scrape his teeth against Blaine’s skin

“Let’s go..” He said, starting to press his lips underneath Blaine’s ear and tugged at the lobe slightly  “Back to ours… show me just how much I’m yours”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine looked over at Kurt, his lip raising just a little as his fangs extended, showing them to Kurt as though they were a point of pride, like he was flashing an extensive watch, or a wad of money.

He looked at Kurt, his eyes slowly moving over every inch of it, all the way down to the small faint freckles across his nose, though always coming back to his eyes.

Those eyes.

So blue. So beautiful.

“Mine” Blaine growled as he moved forward, pressing his lips hard to Kurt’s, his teeth pressing hard to Kurt’s lip while his hand gripped hand onto Kurt’s lower back, almost dipping him down in the kiss before pulling his lips away, only barely, his lips still gently brushing passed Kurts and glanced at Sebastian

“I will deal with you later” Blaine growled.

Sebastian frowned, his eyes growing soft “but sir, you can’t lea–”

Blaine cut him off “I am going to take my mate home, and then later we will talk. Together. In a Cival…” Blaine stopped cutting off his word when he felt Kurt’s lips, whether it was Blaine moving too close or Kurt doing it on purpose, he couldn’t tell, but the brush of lips made him give a soft moan “c-civilised conversation”

Blaine growled at Kurt, hand squeezing his soul mate hard “go to our room, now” Blaine snapped his teeth, though out of the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian take a few steps back and lower his head .

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled softly as Blaine showed him his fangs and started to continue his lips’ journey across Blaine’s skin until Blaine was growling and pressing forwards.

“Yours…” Kurt breathed out against Blaine’s lips before moaning loudly as Blaine started kissing him  hard. He didn’t even care that Sebastian was hear to  see him like this and making noises that only Blaine was capable of making. But maybe it was because it was just rubbing in the fact to Sebastian that Blaine was his and he was Blaine’s.

Hearing Blaine speaking to Sebastian, Kurt leaned in slightly so his lips were brushing against Blaine’s again, and tried not to smirk so he could keep up some kind of pretence of innocence. 

Hearing Blaine growl and feeling the hard grip, Kurt let out a small noise and nodded as he looked at Blaine “Yes, sir.” He stuttered and moved out of Blaine’s grip and cupped his cheek “Don’t do anything stupid..” He whispered before running out of the room they  were in and started heading to his and Blaine’s apartment.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine turned his head to watch Kurt move off and out of the room, his body trying hard to remain in place and not to chase after him. He snapped his teeth in the doors general direction before turning his face to Sebastian.

Maybe it was how small the boy looked, even though he was taller than Blaine, it wasn’t about that, he was curled in on himself in a way, head down, perfectly still. The only movement was his head raising ever so slightly to see Blaine.

He sighed, wanted to kill him, wanting to get his vengeance… but being unable to. 

This wasn’t what he signed up for!!

He was never supposed to have any connection with Sebastian.

“Have you always known?” Sebastian said softly, as Blaine tilted his head.

“Yes” Blaine said simply.

“And you never told me?” 

“I wasn’t supposed to”

“Did you think you could hide something like that forever?”

Blaine shrugged “They told me it would never come up” he gave a small shrug “I’m sorry if that’s not what happened. I have to… go. But come past the apartment later, we need to have a talk… all of us”

And with that, Blaine was off and running, brushing past people as he rushed past the doorman and to his apartment door, pushing it open, and shutting it behind him.

“I hope that you’re on the bed” Blaine called out from the doorway, pulling at his bow tie, undoing it as he kicked his shoes and socks off “and naked” Blaine grinned as he started unbuttoning his shirt “and hard” he kept calling out till he appeared in the doorway to his bedroom, standing in just his pants. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

As much as he wanted to just tear his clothes off the second he stepped into the apartment, Kurt managed to keep himself under control and only took them off when he was in Blaine and his room. 

The room was still a mess, and while Kurt wanted to tidy it up, he didn’t want to end up having Blaine walking in while he was tidying up. Sure, Blaine might have enjoyed it, but Kurt wanted to actually surprise and keep the other when he came into the room.

So that was why when Kurt had tossed his clothes to the side,  he sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Kurt thought about starting to stroke himself as he waited for Blaine, but the other vampire had been in a dominant mood so it might not be something Blaine wanted. That, and the idea of Blaine being the one to turn him on was actually starting to arouse Kurt more than he already felt.

Kurt instantly smirked when he sensed Blaine walking in and hearing what he said “What will you do if I don’t?” he called out,  as he shifted on the bed. Kurt remained still until Blaine was standing in the doorway and smirked a little more “Hello, Mr. Anderson.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s smile turned wicked as he heard Kurt. Oh, there were many things he would do right now if Kurt played hard to get.

But the moment he glanced up and saw his beautiful boy, on display, naked, hard cock bobbing slightly from whatever movement he’d just done was enough to make Blaine’s mouth water, and enough to make his cock twitch in anticipation.

“We’ll look at you” Blaine smirked as he walked into the room slowly “Is this all for me?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

 

Immediately as Blaine started walking into the room, Kurt grinned. He knew exactly what effect he was having on Blaine now and of course, Kurt was going to milk it for all its worth.

“Hi…” He said, making his voice slightly lower than normal while keeping his eyes on Blaine as he got further and further into the room.

Hearing Blaine’s question, Kurt hummed in thought before shaking his head and slowly started to stroke his cock his eyes locked on Blaine “No… I thought it would be more fun to have you watch ”

* * *

**Blaine**

As much as the dominant in him was pleased by his mate, naked and out on display, Blaine was still… Well Blaine, and Blaine couldn’t control how his mouth dropped open as he watched Kurt.

His cock twitched behind his pants, growing harder by the second as he watched the lazy strokes from Kurt, watching him growing hard, feeling his mouth both going dry and drooling at the same time. The way Kurt was looking at him made it hard for Blaine to know where to look, so desperately wanting to watch but also wanting to look at the look of determination and utter sex that Kurt was giving him.

Blaine’s fangs extended as he bit on his own lip, chewing it softly as he reached down, palming himself a few times on the top of his pants.

“You look so good like that” Blaine’s voice was laced with a moan as he took a small step forward, not to much, not wanting to break the view “Does that feel good?”

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt smirked lazily and kept up with the slow strokes to his cock as he watched Blaine’s reactions. He could feel the vampire in Blaine being pleased by that, but what was amusing Kurt more than anything was the part of Blaine that was still himself, and how he was practically drooling at him, and it was just spurring KUrt on even more.

“It feels good” Kurt moaned out, starting to move his hand faster when Blaine walked forwards and kept his eyes locked on Blaine with every movement the other made. “It doesn’t feel as good as you, though..”

* * *

**Blaine**

It spoke volumes for Blaine’s self control when he didn’t instantly rush to the bed, put Kurt up on his hands and knees and drill into him, prep or not. Instead, he watched, watched how his mate teased him, watch how his Kurt touched his own body.

He’d never realised how much he could enjoy this, until now. Watching Kurt’s hands on himself, working himself over, showing Blaine how much he wanted it… It was enough to make at least a bit of precum dribble out the tip of his cock.

Blaine continued to chew his lip, his palm working the front of his pants until he took a step. Inch by inch he’d move closer, not even realising he was, until he was standing right by the bed, looking down at Kurt, his bulge almost accented by his mustard coloured pants.

“Is that right?” Blaine could barely talk, wanting so much just to jerk off quickly and cum all over Kurt while he continued what he was doing, palming himself “I want you to keep doing that” Blaine moaned as he started to pull the zipper down on his pants, just to relive a bit of pressure, but not taking his pants off “I also want you to suck my cock while you do that, and then, if you’re a good boy, I’ll fuck you until you scream” A wicked smile appeared on Blaine’s face

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Honestly, Kurt was surprised that Blaine hadn’t jumped him and at least started kissing him already, but it did make him happy that Blaine had that level of self control. Sure, right now would be a time Kurt wouldn’t mind if Blaine gave in or not, but it did matter that the self control was there.

At Blaine’s question, Kurt just let out some kind of affirmative noise and kept up the movements of his hands – words were pretty much failing him at the moment but hopefully Blaine would know what he was saying. Kurt nodded and kept moving his hand before letting out a  loud noise and sat up slightly “What do I need to do to be  a good boy?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine loved all the noises Kurt made, but especially now they were different. They were the soft noises that he knew the other would have made in private, when his hand would have found its way into his pants. For some reason the thought of Kurt with his hand in his pants jerking off was driving Blaine wild.

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt's question before popping the buttons on his pants, and sliding them down, his blue boxer briefs accenting the tent in his pants. He didn’t want long before he pulled the second piece of material down stepping out of his pants and boxers before straightening back up, his cock hard, and at attention as he looked down at it, then back at Kurt “How about you get me ready to fuck you. How about you show me how much you want it” Blaine reached down, sliding his fingers through Kurt’s hair, brushing past his ear a bit, before taking a hold of his head stopping himself from pushing Kurt hard forward to suck his cock, instead letting the other come and get it.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

As soon as he saw Blaine’s cock being freed from his boxers, Kurt instantly felt his mouth drying and he stared intently at Blaine’s cock which was now hard so he probably wouldn’t need to suck the other’s cock for too long if he was just getting him ready so he could be fucked. Although, he was hoping that Blaine wouldn’t shove him off any time soon. In their relationship, it was usually Blaine that was giving him a blow job so he wasn’t going to give up the opportunity to give one to Blaine. Especially now he didn’t need to worry about not being able to breathe.

“I like the sound of that,” Kurt managed to get out as he smiled at Blaine and let the other hold onto his head. After letting himself relax into Blaine’s touch, Kurt leaned forwards and parted his lips and slowly wrapped them around Blaine’s cock and stared up at the other.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s eyes were focused on Kurt, watching each small movement until he saw his lips part. His body was about to give a little jump for joy, but it was short lived as those plump pink lips wrapped themselves around his length.

Blaine’s body jerked forward, accidentally thrusting into Kurt’s mouth as he gave a low moan. He’d never really known how to ask for this, other than shoving the other down and forcing his cock into his mouth, but now that he could feel it, there is no way he could survive without it again. His mouth felt amazing.

“Kurrrt” Blaine moaned softly as he looked down, watching as Kurt’s mouth worked him but their eyes were locked “you look so good like this” Blaine stopped him for a moment, not holding him hard, but enough to let him know he wanted Kurt to just freeze, while most of his cock was buried in his mouth, watching how Kurt’s lips were stretched around his cock, glistening slightly from saliva before he nodded, almost like a sign to keep moving.

A particularly movement hit Blaine in just the right spot, right angle, right everything that Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt’s hair hard and growled as he looked down, before letting out a loud moan.

“What a… Unngh… Good boy you are” Blaine felt his eyes rolling back into his head as he let go of Kurt, his arms falling limp as he let his head fall back slightly, allowing Kurt to move at his own pace, allowing Kurt to bring him closer to the edge.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt let out a loud moan as Blaine thrust into his mouth, although it was stifled considering his mouth was full. Initially Kurt wasn’t too sure about how he felt about thinking how his lips would be stretched like this, but now it was happening, Kurt was actually enjoying it and this was definitely not something he could only do once.

Kurt hummed around Blaine as he heard his soulmate speaking, and slowly started to change the pressure of his lips every so often, before eventually, Kurt was leaning further fowwards and was taking more of Blaine into his mouth and his cheeks hollowed. At that point, Blaine was tugging his hair hard.  

Although, Blaine took that moment to let go of his hair, and Kurt would’ve grabbed the other’s hand to grab onto his hair again, but he was needing his hand to balance, and the other was still stroking his cock like Blaine had told him to keep doing SO instead of doing anything to make Blaine grab his hair again, Kurt started to drag his  tongue across the underside of Blaine’s cock, while holding the other’s gaze the entire time.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was becoming too much for Blaine. Kurt’s mouth was working him so good, the way Kurt was looking up, wide, innocent blue eyes, the way that this was one of the few times Kurt was in fact lower that Blaine making him feel a surge of power through his body, and the fact that his long, slender fingers were wrapped around his own thick hard cock.

Kurt was doing things with his tongue and mouth that Blaine had never experienced, and his eyes kept fluttering shut as he moaned, his back arching slightly as he pushed himself a little deeper into Kurt’s mouth.

He wanted to hold off, he really did, but Kurt was humming against his cock, each little vibration shooting through him, the way his tongue was teasing Blaine now…

“Open your mouth” Blaine growled out as he reached down and grabbed the back of Kurt’s head “You can take it” was all he managed to moan out before he thrusted into Kurt’s mouth, fucking his cock between the plump lips “ugggh you can mmmm take it” Blaine babbled as he fucked Kurt’s mouth harder.

He was ready to explode, and a part of him wanted to cum all over Kurt’s face, but a part of him right now wanted to cum deep inside him.

With a growl Blaine pulled Kurt off his cock and quickly picked him up by his waist, throwing him onto his stomach as though he were no heavier than a rag doll “Hands and Knees. Now” Blaine's voice lowered as he said it, laced with a growl “Next time I’m going to cum all over that pretty little face of yours, but right now I want you to feel it”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt grinned when he felt Blaine gripping the back of his head but he couldn’t do much else with his mouth as Blaine started to fuck his mouth. He was thankful for the fact he didn’t need to breathe and therefore didn’t need Blaine to stop, so he just kept moaning loudly as Blaine used his mouth. 

he could sense that Blaine was getting close and closer to coming, and was preparing himself to swallow his come, but before he could even prepare himself, he was being picked up by his waist and was tossed onto his stomach with no effort whatsoever. 

Hearing the growl from Blaine, Kurt couldn’t help but smirk as he slowly got onto his hands and knees and looked back at Blaine “We have all the time in the world… why don’t you do both?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t thinking straight as he watched Kurt get on all fours, his perky ass on display, making Blaine’s mouth water. But then he was looking over his shoulder, completely intoxicating and sexy as hell.

Blaine was still standing, though he had slightly gotten one knee on the bed, but Kurt’s words had him back on his feet “stay like that” Blaine growled as he walked to the other side of the bed, standing in front of Kurt’s face. His mind bounced from action to action, position to position, and he wanted it all. He wanted to use Kurt right now. He wanted him to know that he was Blaine’s. That it didn’t matter who he sired, who he talks to, who interacted with him at all, none of it mattered, because Kurt was his all, and right now he wanted to show Kurt, in the most primal way, what that meant.

He was a little far away from the edge that Blaine couldn’t just grab him and pull him onto his cock “crawl here” Blaine couldn’t hold the moan, his voice low, rumbling, and he was slowly getting used to the way it would change when ‘that’ part of him started to show its face. The part that grinned happily when Kurt’s body would be drawn to him like a magnet. The part that enjoyed when his voice alone could make Kurt submit “and suck my cock. Make me cum, Kurt. Make sure you don’t cum, though. I want to open you up slowly, get you nice and ready before I show you who you belong to”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Yes sir…” Kurt breathed out as Blaine growled and gripped tightly onto the sheets so he wouldn’t be lunging towards Blaine as the other was walking to the other side of the bed and stood in front of him. He slowlly looked up at Blaine with his eyes slightly glazed over as he felt the submissive part of him to  really take over him, and it was just from Blaine’s voice.

He didn’t even nod when Blaine told him to crawl to him, and just did it only stopping when he couldn’t move anymore and slowly tilted his head up to look at Blaine. Blaine hadn’t even finished speaking when Kurt’s lips had started parting slowly and started leaning forwards to wrap his lips around Blaine’s cock this time. He was finding it a little harder to  do it this time with the different angle he was at but found a new rhythm fairly soon and started hollowing his cheeks again while slowly dragging his tongue against the other’s cock and looked up at Blaine again.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine didn’t wait even a moment to grab a hold of Kurt’s head the moment he was close enough, his fingers moving through his hair, gently brushing past his scalp, as he started to thrust his hips forward, looking down at Kurt as he fucked his mouth.

He was babbling, filled with moans of Kurt’s name, how good it felt, however every so often the occasional comment would come out that was the dominant part of him. Calling Kurt a good boy. Asking Kurt to say how much he loved sucking cock, but not allowing the other to take his mouth away, using that moment when Kurt would open wider to talk, to thrust in hard.

He wasn’t going to last much longer as he pulled Kurt’s head back hard, the tip of his cock pressed up against Kurts lips “Open your mouth, stick out your tongue” Blaine reached down and started to stroke his cock quickly, twisting his hand at the head as he looked down at Kurt, still on all fours, his thick cock swollen and red, neglected and bouncing with each small movement .

“I’m going to cum” Blaine would push the head of his cock against Kurt’s tongue every so often, using his saliva as lube as he pumped hard and fast, and with a loud moan, his knees almost giving out, Blaine started to cum, ropes of cum landing on Kurt’s tongue, some of his lips, quite a lot dribbling down his chin, but luckily managing to get most of it in his mouth, bumping his cock against Kurt’s lips and tongue, edging him to suck and lick him clean.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

This time when Blaine started thrusting into his mouth, he was even more unrelenting than he’d been before  to the point that Kurt would be surprised if he was able to talk the next day – especially when Blaine had asked him to talk about how much he loved sucking sock while still keeping Blaine’s cock in his mouth. It had just made Blaine thrust in harder, and considering Kurt didn’t stop trying to speak, it meant Blaine was almost constantly fucking his mouth.

The only time he stopped was when Kurt felt his head being pulled back roughly, eliciting a moan of protest when it happened. Kurt opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out as he waited for Blaine to do something. Kurt probably wouldn’t be coming any time soon as he hadn’t been touched during this, but  he needed Blaine to do something – anything. He didn’t even care that he looked undignified right now with his tongue out, he just needed Blaine.

He nodded slowly and kept his mouth open and his tongue out. His body was nearly trembling but thankfully, Blaine was coming and he was actually tasting his come. His eyes shut in pleasure as he moaned, not wanting to swallow the come that had landed on his tongue, but did eventually have to swallow it when Blaine was urging him to lick him clean, so KUrt had compensated by taking his time to lick the cum off Blaine’s cock.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s body shuddered in pleasure as he erupted, his moans taking over. He hadn’t cum like that in what felt like forever, but if anything it had only been a few hours. His appetite for Sex never seems to fade, and each time it getting more and more intense, and more and more pleasurable.

He was sure it was wrong to enjoy his cum dripping down his soulmates chin, but that didn’t actually stop him from enjoying it, enjoying when Kurt swallowed, and enjoying how Kurt was tending to him. He loved it all more than he should.

He stroked the side of Kurt’s face softly as he glanced down, his cock still being teased by Kurt’s tongue, even after his orgasm “what a good boy you are… God that mouth, Kurt… You look so good like that. So pretty. So beautiful”

Eventually Blaine had to still Kurt, getting a little sensitive. He needed to wait a little before he could get himself hard enough to fuck Kurt, but now that he’d cum, He was ready to fuck Kurt for hours, not having to worry about blowing his load too early. The thought alone made him give a sinister grin as he pulled back a bit, taking his cock just far enough away that Kurt couldn’t reach.

Blaine slowly walked behind Kurt, running his fingers down his spine as he did before giving Kurts perky backside a slap. He moved into position, kneeling behind Kurt, and since Kurt was over the other side of the bed, giving himself enough space to move around as he spread his cheeks apart, eyes instantly darting to his dusky pink hole.

“Are you going to keep being a good boy?” Blaine said softly before leaning forward and letting his tongue swipe past Kurt’s entrance slowly.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt let out a whine of protest as Blaine pulled back and made sure that he wasn’t able to reach his cock. He was going to pull Blaine back but he wasn’t sure how the other vampire  would reach to that. Kurt was needing to be fucked or at least be touched by Blaine and he didn’t want to Blaine to have a reason to just leave him hanging.

Eventually, Blaine was walking behind him, albeit slowly, and Kurt slowly turned his head to watch Blaine’s movement as best as he could, while humming as Blaine’s fingers were stroking down his spine. But then Blaine slapped his ass and a loud moan escaped Kurt, and he gripped the sheets tightly as he let Blaine spread his cheeks apart.

“Yes, sir..” Kurt nodded as Blaine spoke before Blaine’s tongue was slowly running against his hole. Instantly, a high pitched noise was pulled out of Kurt, and it as taking every ounce of willpower not to just flop his upper body down and lift his ass closer to Blaine’s mouth.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

He’d never enjoyed this, never even really thought of doing it, until Kurt came around. Now it was like his appetite wouldn’t be satisfied unless he at some point had his tongue teasing the tight hole.

Blaine worked Kurt open slowly, his hands that were pulling Kurt’s cheeks apart were massaging the flesh, the two perky globes in either hand. His tongue flicked, circled, pushed inside, and Blaine was in heaven. Ever so often he would slide further down, running his tongue along Kurt’s balls before working his way up to the hole.

He pulled his mouth away, reaching over to grab the lube which luckily within arms reach, though Blaine would have to make a point to place lube readily around the house, so it was always in range, and worked it over his fingers.

“You’re still so tight” Blaine hummed happily as he looked down at Kurt’s hole, his tongue barely stretching him, but making a bit of a difference “Do you like when I do that, baby? What do you want? Hmm? What should I make you beg for”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Many of the sexual things that he did with Blaine, especially the sexual things theyd been doing today, were things Kurt thought he’d never do prior to meeting Blaine. He couldn’t understand why someone would even get a tattoo on their ass never mind having someone like their hole, but here he was, letting Blaine do exactly that as he just moaned as he let Blaine work him open and started to push his ass back against Blaine’s mouth. 

As soon as Blaine broke the contact his tongue was making with his hole, Kurt let out an involuntary whimper – he knew that Blaine was only getting the lube but it didn’t stop him from never wanting Blaine to move his mouth away for a second. “I love it…so much” He managed to get out shakily, as he gripped tightly onto the sheets while still trying to stay on all fours “F-fuck me… please. I need you inside me Blaine..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine hummed happily as he listened to Kurt's small little pleas, listening to the moaning, the whimpers, his tongue licking his lips as he enjoyed every second of it. 

After he warmed up his fingers, he using his index finger to slowly circle around Kurt’s hole, though with his free hand, he reached down, and cupped Kurt’s balls, massaging them softly, teasing him while he worked him open

“Is that right, huh? You want me to fuck you? You want to feel me deep inside of you?” As Blaine spoke, he drove his finger deep into Kurt, working him open, feeling his own cock start to twitch a little as it started to get ready for round 2. He wasn’t hard yet. Not even close. But he was getting there. 

Blaine took his time to work Kurt open, one finger.. then two… then three.. Each time taking longer and longer, crooking his fingers to brush against his prostate, and watching the other go wild, the whole time reminding him Not to cum. 

He wasn’t sure how long had passed, but it seemed like the longer it went on, the more Kurt started to beg. The more he started to plead. And the harder Blaine got just from listening to both of those things. He sounded desperate for it. Desperate for Blaine, and Blaine enjoyed every second of it. 

They weren’t like this a lot. Not in this way anyway. Not in the way where Kurt was almost giving himself over completely, and Blaine was focused only on himself, but when it happened… when it did happen… Blaine felt amazing. He felt like his whole body was bursting in pleasure. 

Blaine stopped stretching Kurt after awhile, but he didn’t stop his teasing torture there. He moved down the bed, head going under Kurt a little as he tongued at his balls, wrapping his mouth around them, sucking the sensitive skin before moving further under Kurt, dragging his tongue along his length, watching the pre cum dribble from his cock. Blaine knew the moment he tasted it, he would see red… but he still did it. He lift his mouth, let his tongue swipe the head of Kurt’s cock, and licked the small bead of precum.

A growl ripped through Blaine as he tasted Kurt. Tasted his soul mates lust and sex, as he quickly moved, his cock standing thick and hard at attention, quickly lathering it with lube before driving it into Kurt hard, holding tightly onto Kurt so he wouldn’t fall forward, and lose his balance from how abruptly and how quickly Blaine thrusted into him.

Maybe it was because he wasn’t prepared, or maybe it was because he wanted it, but the way Kurt’s tight hole was squeezing his cock made Blaine let out a loud moan, before he started to thrust in and out. Not fast and hard as normal. Just at a speed that was comfortable for him. A speed where he could feel every inch of his cock being squeezed by Kurt’s hole, the heat surrounding it, every so often dragging it slowly in and out of Kurt so he could feel every inch going in and out. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

From how Blaine had been since he came into the room, Kurt knew he  shouldve expected Blaine to be like this. But it still didn’t prepare him from the torture that Blaine was putting him through. He was taking his time stretching him open, but that wasn’t the difficult part of this. The difficult part was when Blaine was massaging his balls and brushing against his prostate, all while still not being allowed to come.  

As more time went on, Kurt was barely aware of the noises he was making or how long time had went by. He was just focused on Blaine. What Blaine was doing to him, what Blaine was about to do to him, and trying to keep Blaine happy – so there was also some part of him that was focusing on not coming either. But his mind was on Blaine and nothing else. Even though this wasn’t really something that happened before, Kurt knew that he was giving in and letting the submissive part of him fully take over. It was something that would’ve frightened him in the past to let someone do whatever they wanted with him, but he trusted Blaine. And he knew Blaine wouldn’t force him into doing anything he didn’t want to.

Blaine finally did decide to stop stretching him, but he didn’t stop the torture – he was now sucking on his balls and went up to swipe is tongue against his cock and it was taking the little will power that Kurt had left to not to come the second that Blaine’s tongue was on him to the point that he wasn’t prepared for something in Blaine snapping and having his soulmate  and pushing roughly inside him. 

Kurt immediately screamed out at the sudden intrusion and thankfully, Blaine had the sense to hold on to him when he did thrust in, because Kurt knew that he probably would have fallen off the bed from the sheer force. Blaine wasn’t as hard or fast this time as he’d been in the past but it didn’t matter – Kurt could still feel Blaine nearly splitting him open with how tight he was and occasionally, he’d feel every almost every inch of Blaine moving in and out of him as Blaine would move slower.

And Kurt couldn’t do anything else but just take it as he let out various different noises, most were Blaine’s name, with the rests being incoherent babbling, and he ducked his head, while trying to lean back into Blaine’s thrusts.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine kept his thrusts to a steady rhythm, feeling the surge through him that he knew, 100% was Kurt’s emotions and not his own. He could feel how close he was to cumming, and that alone just made it so much better for Blaine. He’d already cum himself, and he was in no rush to do it again, and so he dragged it out. He pushed into Kurt, held onto his slim waist, every so often spanking his perky backside, but the only sounds were Kurt’s moans, and the soft grunts from Blaine, every so often talking to him, making sure his soul mate was ok. 

At one point Blaine reached under Kurt, pulling him up so that his back was against Blaine’s chest, holding him almost at the base of his neck, as he turned Kurt’s head, messily kissing him, still thrusting hard into him. Every so often glancing down to see how swollen Kurt’s cock was. How badly he knew the other would cum at a second's notice. He stopped kissing him for a moment only to drive his teeth into Kurt’s shoulder, biting down hard, using the moment to thrust deep into Kurt. 

He wasn’t sure how much time was passing, but since neither of them would ever grow tired, he didn’t care. He eventually let go of Kurt, let him fall back onto all fours, hands moving back into their spot on his waist when he heard something. At first he thought i was just more items moving around, falling down, a now common occurrence whenever he was having sex with Kurt. However, he was hit with a new sensation. A new set of emotions, not quite as strong, nothing like with Kurt, but it was just… a presence, in a way. Blaine glanced up toward the door, both he and Kurt facing in that direction when he saw Sebastian there. Standing in the doorway to his bedroom. Unmoving. Eyes locked onto Blaine’s as he stared. Blaine could smell the lust. The room practically becoming swamped with it as he flashed his fangs at Sebastian, the entire time, moving in and out of Kurt, not stopping for anything. It was strange, the way that he didn’t instantly yell or scream, or even stop. There was a part of him that felt like this was normal. Blaine was having sex with his boyfriend. With his soul mate. With his progeny. With his submissive. He belonged to Kurt. 

… as did Sebastian. 

Now that the gates were open, there wasn’t a way to close them. Blaine’s body knew that Sebastian was his progeny, and now, Sebastian seemed to focusing all his efforts direction on Blaine. With Kurt, it was different. He wasn’t automatically trying to please him, to do his bidding like some mindless zombie. Kurt was his soul mate, which meant that Kurt had a leg to stand on when it came to Blaine. Naturally Blaine could overpower him, with words, and actions, but it was rare for Blaine to  _want_  to… however, with Sebastian that was completely different. All Blaine wanted to do was control him now. 

“We have company” Blaine said to Kurt, pulling him by his hair to make him look up and into Sebastian’s direction “Take a seat, we’ll be done soon”

“B…” Was all Sebastian managed to spit out as Blaine noticed his eyes looked down toward Kurt. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt was just letting Blaine do whatever he wanted to him -whether it was spanking him, pulling him up against his chest and kissing him, biting his shoulder, anything he wanted, and everything Blaine did was just pulling more and more screams and moans out of him and Kurt was honestly counting himself lucky that all this screaming wasn’t going to damage his voice. He’d definitely be voiceless for a while if he’d been human and they were doing this. And he’d probably be on bed rest until he was able to move again.

He was on all fours again, getting totally lost in the feelings when Blaine was pulling at his hair and forcing him to look up. At first, Kurt thought he’d be making him look at Blaine while he was fucked, but instead, he was only looking up slightly, and directly at  Sebastian. 

Instantly, Kurt growled at the sight of the other vampire – something that was probably going to start being a natural occurrence –  and this time, he was are of some objects moving as his eyes were locked onto Sebastian.

But then, he decided, that it was pointless getting jealous. Sure, Sebastian might be sired to Blaine and might know more about sex than Kurt, but Kurt had something Sebastian didn’t. He had Blaine. He was going to be the only person to get Blaine like this, and he was going to make sure Sebastian knew that – and that he knew Kurt wasn’t some prude like he’d always assumed.

Looking over his shoulder, Kurt  locked eyes with Blaine as best as he could in his current position “Harder, please sir..” He moaned out before snapping his head back around to look at Sebastian.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Jealousy was a hell of an emotion, especially when it was one filled with so much heat that it could almost be confused for pure lust. Blaine was feeding off it, like it was giving him life itself watching Kurt and Sebastian stare at each other. 

“Sit” Blaine snapped out, his voice long gone from the calm and smooth tones he normally used, those that he used in the classroom, and those that Sebastian was probably used to, and he watched as the boy scrambled to the closest chair and sat down. Blaine tilted his head slightly, catching a glimpse of the bulge that was present in his pants, watching how even though he tried to cover it slightly, it was no use. Sebastian was hard, and Blaine could see it. 

His eyes dragged away from the boy to look down at Kurt when he felt the other shift. When they locked eyes Blaine bit his own lip, those blue eyes that pleaded with him, pleaded to get fucked harder, but then, he was saying those very words. Those words were coming out of his lips and Blaine was happy to oblige. 

With a moan, Blaine pushed hard into Kurt, squeezing his perky backside, spanking him every so often as he started to thrust hard. He would grab onto his shoulders, pulling him as hard back as he could, making sure his cock was buried as deep as possible, almost forgetting that Sebastian was even in the room. 

“Yeah? Harder huh?” Blaine was thrusting impossibly hard. Knowing full well if Kurt were still human he would have snapped several bones and done significant damage, but, Kurt could take it. 

The next time Blaine did glance up, Sebastian was palming himself, trying to be as subtle as possible, but obviously trying to release some of the tension. Blaine smirked as he looked down at Kurt “Look at that Kurt, you made Sebastian hard. Why don’t you tell him how good this feels, hmm?” Blaine was toying with both of them, dangling each piece of meat in front of each other. He wasn’t sure the outcome. He wasn’t sure whether Kurt would snap and yell at him, but for now, Kurt seemed too far gone, his submission feeding Blaine, and Sebastian’s lust was intoxication. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt waited for Blaine to start fucking him harder, and was staying perfectly until it happened. Blaine was pushing into him hard. Harder than he’d ever fucked him before, and was pulling him back just as hard as the thrust while squeezing and spanking his ass to the point Kurt would be surprised if he just a a few broken bones if he was still human. Hell, Kurt wouldn’t be surprised if some bones  _did_ break but were healing nearly instantly due to how fast he healed now.

He almost forgot that Sebastian was there, and was just babbling and thanking Blaine over, and over for fucking him like this than the only remembered that Sebastian was there when he heard Blaine speaking. 

Swallowing back, Kurt almost glanced back at Blaine but his eyes were on Sebastian, who was in fact, and for once was trying to be subtle about his sexual nature. It took Kurt a few tries to actually speak but eventually he managed to get out “ It feels so good sir… It feels amazing I… I feel like you own me completely.“

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was like Kurt and Sebastian had switched. Sebastian who was normally so forth coming with all the sex, sex, sex, was now trying to hide the fact he was sporting quite an impressive boner from where Blaine was, and Kurt… his beautiful Kurt, the perfect submissive, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect soulmate, the perfect everything. Kurt who was talking about how good it felt without skipping a beat, his voice determined, and low, full of sex, full of lust, full of everything that made Blaine’s body snap his hips forward. 

Even though a part of him felt like he should be giving Kurt his undivided attention, he couldn’t keep his eyes away from Sebastian. He could smell it. Smell his lust. Smell the fact he was turned on. Blaine took the emotion out on Kurt, fucking him impossibly hard, but it was too much.

“Stand up Sebastian” the words were out, and Sebastian was on his feet almost instantly. Blaine cocked his head to the side, trying to understand what Sebastian was. This wasn’t submissive behaviour. This was slave. 

A wicked smile crossed Blaine’s face as he darted his eyes back and forth from Kurt and Sebastian. 

“Take your pants off. Slowly. Rub your cock once you are down to whatever you are wearing under your pants, and don’t take them off until I say so”

Blaine watched as Sebastian popped the buttons of his dalton uniform pants, sliding them down his long legs, stepping out of them, leaving him standing in bright red and extremely tight boxer briefs. Blaine licked his lips as he kept fucking into Kurt, reaching over and grabbing his head, making him glanced up at Kurt “Watch him, baby. Watch him”

Sebastian didn’t seem to pay attention to anything, his eyes were locked onto Blaine as he started to rub himself, his hardness growing more and more.

“Take them off” 

Blaine kept his hand gripping Kurt, practically forcing the other to watch. He kept an eye on the emotions from Kurt, trying to see when he’d pushed his limits, but all he got from Kurt was sex and love. It did make his stomach flutter a little, but he was too far gone to worry about love at this point. He loved Kurt, there was no denying that, but right now, none of this was about love.

It was about Blaine.

“God, look at that cock” Blaine moaned as he looked down at Sebastian’s cock. It was long, not as thick as neither he or Kurt but still impressive, and still made Blaine’s mouth water a little. 

“I think that you two need to get along from now on. You should kiss and make up”. As the words left his mouth, his eyes almost snapped to Sebastian, before he looked down at Kurt, tilting his head a little so he could see him, just to look in his eyes. “That’s a fantastic idea. Sebastian. Kiss Kurt. Kiss him while I fuck him senseless”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t look up at  Sebastian, only moaning Blaine’s name over and over as Blaine kept fucking into him while talking to Blaine. He only looked up when Blaine pulled his head up and let out a noise  when he was almost face level with Sebastian’s crotch. The normally fashion conscious part of him was surprisingly silent when being faced with Sebastian’s bright red boxer briefs, ,but he was probably too turned on to really care.

Then Sebastian was pulling down the boxers.

He felt guilty for watching and for being turned on – because Sebastian was  _hot_  and it wasn’t something Kurt thought he’d ever think about Sebastian. Sure, he thought Sebastian was attractive – most people would, but this wasn’t something he’d feel towards someone who wasn’t Blaine, and he almost wanted to look away but Blaine was holding his head up so he was still looking at Sebastian’s crotch, which was now greeting Kurt with the other’s cock rather than having it being covered up with the boxers.

Hearing the command Blaine gave to Sebastian, Kurt’s eyes widened and was going to look back at Blaine when Sebastian was leaning in and had his lips pressed onto Kurt’s. Nearly instantly, Kurt moaned against Sebastian’s lips and brought one of his hands up – he figured Blaine’s grip on him was tight enough to keep him steady leaning on one hand – to grip tightly onto  Sebastian’s hair as he kissed the other back. “More…” He mumbled softly, between kisses, “I need more..”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine’s eyes were watching the scene unfold, his body almost moving like a machine, thrusting back and forth, but his mind, and his entire focus was straight on the two boys. He reached under Kurt, holding him across his chest when he reached out to grab Sebastian, even though a small snap of his teeth and growl popped out, Blaine wasn’t angry at the two. No. He enjoyed it. If anything he wanted to join in.

But for now, he just increased his thrusts, especially when Kurt begged for more.

* * *

 

 **Sebastian**  
He wasn’t sure what the hell was wrong with him right now, but Sebastian couldn’t seem to take control of his own mind. He felt like a puppet, trapped almost. Blaine said sit, he sat. Blaine said stand, he stood. What if he didn’t want to stand? Wasn’t up for discussion. His body demanded he follow each order without question, because Blaine was his sire… His sire that he had constantly disrespected. His sire that had rejected him… Sebastian would do anything now. Anything to please him. He needed it. He needed his satisfaction and he didn’t know why.

He didn’t care, either.

Watching Blaine thrusting into Kurt was surprising, and extremely hot. Blaine was small, but in this position he looked so big, so strong, so fucking in control, and Kurt looked like his fuck toy. Kurt looked like pure sex that Sebastian found himself interested in both of them.

He gave a happy sigh when Blaine said he could touch himself, his cock was becoming painful behind his fly, and it was the sweetest of reliefs when he could remove his boxers.

He was well aware he was now standing naked in front of the guy he had killed, and the guy who he so badly wanted to be fucked by, but Blaine’s next command came as a surprise to Sebastian. He was moving forward and before he even knew what he was doing he was kissing Kurt… And Kurt was kissing back… And he was liking it.

He felt Kurt’s hand grip the back of his head, and Sebastian pushed in, trying to stick his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, trying to explore the others mouth, the whole time feeling Kurt’s body being jerked forward by Blaine’s Thrusts.

He opened his eyes and glanced over Kurt’s shoulder, making eye contact with Blaine. Blaine who was licking his lips, his chest puffed out, almost flexed, muscles in his arm being accented from how tight he was gripping onto Kurt that Sebastian thought he might cum from this alone. Just being able to feel this.

* * *

**Blaine**

“You want more?” Blaine said, amused “Tell me, Kurt, what do you want? Do you want me to let you cum? Or maybe you want Sebastian to make you cum? Hmm. would you like Sebastian to suck your cock while I fuck you? Or maybe you’d like to fuck Sebastian while I fuck that pretty mouth of yours. Hmm, or his"Blaine only said the last part to get a reaction out of Kurt. To feel that burning jealousy that seemed to be showing its face. He found it amusing that he felt none of that when Kurt kissed Sebastian, but he knew, if he mentioned kissing Sebastian that Kurt would claim his status. And he loved that feeling.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

For a while, Kurt didn’t part his lips to let Sebastian’s tongue inside, a part of him just wanting to tease him, but it was also hard with Blaine thrusting into him hard enough that his body was constantly being jerked back and forwards. But it was when he noticed Sebastian and looking at Blaine, and felt their eyes connecting, Kurt brought his other hand up and forced Sebastian’s head to face fowards and slowly parted his lips against Sebastian’s lips.

Kurt felt like he could come at any second just from Blaine’s words but eventually, Kurt’s eyes widened when Blaine mentioned fucking Sebastian’s mouth, while Kurt fucked him. Almost instanty, Kurt growled, letting the jealousy over take him and bared his teeth at Sebastian and shoved him back.

Eventually, Kurt snapped back to the ridiculously turned on state he was in before and glanced back at Blaine “I want him to suck my cock” He said, slowly looking back at Sebastian, knowing that if the other did that, he and Blaine wouldn’t be able to do anything together.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine had to hold back his laughter, instead just held Kurt back when he lunged forward, grabbing him by his upper body again and bringing him up right, pushed hard against Blaine’s chest. Almost instantly Blaine nuzzled Kurt’s neck, pressing soft kisses to the skin as his thrusts slowed down a little, this position not really allowing him to go hard, but still able to thrust.

Sebastian seemed confused, looking at Blaine.

“Well you heard him. Suck his cock”

And with that, Blaine watched as Sebastian scrambled forward, and without needing a second to think, wrapped his lips around Kurt’s length

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt let out a growl as Blaine pulled him back and felt his body being pulled against his chest. When feeling Blaine starting to thrust, Kurt frowned despite the kisses to his neck when he felt that it wasn’t as hard as it was before,, and while the vampire in him still was taking control, Kurt wasn’t feeling as desperate as he was earlier.

The second he felt Sebastian’s lips wrapping around his cock, Kurt let out a loud moan and threw his head back, not realising just how much he needed to have some kind of contact to his erection considering it had been completely neglected before now. As he gripped tightly onto Sebastian’s hair and slowly trusted into his mouth, Kurt leaned further against Blaine and shook his head “N-not hard enough…”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

The surge of energy that shot through Kurt, went straight through Blaine as well. He felt his body jerk forward the moment Sebastian’s lips wrapped around Kurt’s length.

Should he hate this? He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to like or not anymore, but watching the taller vampire accommodate his soul mates quite impressive erection was a sight he would not soon forget.

But Kurt… Kurt was asking for more, and Blaine was happy to oblige yet again.

With his hand grabbing onto Kurt’s chest right, the other almost around his neck, Blaine pulled Kurt back as hard as he can, pushing his cock deep, moving the angles until he found the one that let him brush past Kurt’s prostate… The moment he found it, was the more he started to thrust hard, hips back and forth, going as deep, and as hard as he thought possible.

“Tell me what Sebastian’s mouth feels like. Tell me you like it” Blaine’s mouth was teasing Kurt’s neck, every so often nipping the skin “You want to cum? Hmm? Beg. Beg for it and then, then you can come”

Blaine glanced down at Sebastian, wide eyed as he looked up at Blaine, blinking slowly as his mouth worked Kurt like he was a professional.

“Look at you. You love that. I think he was born to suck your cock, baby” Blaine gave a wicked grin,as he continued to fuck Kurt. He had another idea about how he wanted to cum himself, but for now, he wanted Kurt to cum while Blaine was buried deep.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt had just let Blaine pull him back after he spoke, and slightly moved his head back when Blaine had one hand practically grabbing his neck. He moaned softly as Blaine thrust into him until Blaine hand thrust against his prostate. And he didn’t stop there. Blaine just kept thrusting against his prostate, harder and harder, which kept pulling more and more screams out of him, and he wasn’t being helped by the fact that Sebastian’s blow jobs were beyond amazing, and that he’d been hard for god knows how long without coming once.

Feeling Blaine’s lips on his neck and biting at his skin, Kurt whined out and tried to open his mouth but he just ended up letting out whimpers and sobs, and it took him a good few minutes after Blaine spoke that Kurt was finally able to get out “I-it feels soo good…Everything feels so amazing,” He breathed out, and brought the hand that wasn’t in Sebastian’s hair up to tangle in Blaine’s, not thrusting in to Sebastian’s mouth as hard as he was. “It feels amazing and I… I need to come, sir… Please,  _please_ let me come.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Listening to Kurt’s babbles, his whines, sobs, moans, groans, and pleas, Blaine was in ecstasy. It had never been like this. Never had they pushed so deep into their roles, but right now, it was the only thing that made sense.

Maybe it was because both of them needed to prove something. Maybe it was Blaine controlling the situation, showing that even though he wasn’t around to protect his love, that it didn’t change the fact that Kurt was his, and he was Kurt’s. That in every life, this one or the next, he and Kurt would be soul mates. That they would always understand each other. That Blaine’s extreme, would never be too much for Kurt. It would be just right, and as for Kurt – Well, his murderer was currently giving him a blow job. He was showing his place to Sebastian. while they may both be submissive, there is no way Kurt was going to be on Sebastian’s level. There is no way that Kurt was going to share any space with Sebastian. The way Kurt was holding onto Sebastian was driving Blaine insane.

He could feel his own orgasm sneaking up. He was glad neither of them were hot or sweaty, that he wasn’t growing tired, maybe a little sensitive, but not tired, or sore. While he originally wanted to shoot inside of Kurt, to fill him up and watch slowly as it dribbled out, things had changed. He hadn’t suspected this turn of events. He hadn’t suspected he would even act this way! And while a part of him knew once this ended there might be some awkwardness, or not, who knew, in this time, right here and now, Blaine couldn’t give a flying bats behind. All Blaine could see, was his soul mate, and his submissive. 

The more Kurt called him sir, the closer it brought Blaine. It was just something about hearing  _him_  say it that was different than all the others “Cum Kurt. Make him swallow it all” Blaine’s eyes were now focused on Sebastian, who was still glancing up, his blinks still slow like he was just watching patiently for something while his mouth and tongue worked. Blaine was a little jealous since it looked like he really did know what he was doing, but then again, Kurt’s mouth felt like heaven around his cock earlier so it wasn’t like he was without. Though he was curious what the difference was between the two. 

A wicked smile crossed Blaine’s face as he pounded into Kurt quickly, thinking about how he was going to find out just that. Find out which mouth he liked around his cock more. 

“Cum” Blaine growled. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt almost instantly screamed out Blaine’s name as he came hard into Sebastian’s mouth, and was fucking into t he other vampire’s mouth ruthlessly as he rode out his orgasm.

It had never been like this before. There had been a few times he’d let himself all into his role as the more submissive of the two but he’d never let himself completely fall into that role before. And it felt amazing. Amazing probably wasn’t the word for it. Kurt couldn’t even begin to describe how it felt to completely give himself to Blaine like this, and would let him do whatever he wanted with him. 

After an uncertain amount of time went past, Kurt finally stopped coming, and he let go of Sebastian’s hair. He slumped against Blaine’s chest and lazily started kissing the older vampire’s jaw.

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

It wasn’t that Sebastian didn’t enjoy it. It wasn’t that he had any aversions to sucking a cock, especially right now…but,  it was that he didn’t know that he wanted it. He didn’t know this is exactly what he wanted. Blaine knew. But that was his position to know. It was as though, the moment he found out, truly found out why his interest in Blaine was so strong, that everything fell away. It was like he had been waiting on the edge, toes hanging off the side of the cliff, and all Blaine had to do was push him with a single finger, and he was falling. Falling into the biggest, trance like state that he’d ever experienced. That he’d ever known existed. 

But, still, it was Kurt. It wasn’t that Kurt was ugly, he was an attractive guy, small frame, nice long legs though that Sebastian had often admired, and while his ass didn’t compare to Blaine’s, it was still on the delectable side, but still, he hadn’t paid much attention… But now? Kurt had his attention. Maybe it was just that he had never seen this side to the other vampire. He’d always suspected Kurt to be a prude of sorts, that he wouldn’t be good enough for Blaine, someone he knew walked around like he was sex on a stick, but seeing Kurt like this, things started to slot into place. Sebastian watched their movements together, whether they even knew it or not how they both shifted in time with one another, how each movement looked like it was rehearsed. A well oiled machine that just moved deeper and deeper into pure and unadulterated sex. He knew this isn’t something he could just do one on one with Kurt. Having Blaine there was the reason either of them were there, or so he thought, but that didn’t stop him. Blaine had told him to suck his soul mate, and that is what he was going to do. 

Sebastian’s eyes grew a little wider when Blaine told him to cum, mostly because he wanted to cum himself so badly, but the order wasn’t for him. It was for Kurt. He’d said Kurt’s name, almost like he knew, saying to cum was open for all. Was he being punished? Would he let him cum? 

Sebastian relaxed his tongue and let Kurt fuck his mouth, until he felt it. The hot spurs that shot into his mouth, causing him to make a low moan as he swallowed it all, tongue swiping frantically to pick it all up, not letting a drop go to waste. His eyes didn’t close, nor did they ever stray from looking up at Blaine, and Kurt. 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine gave a happy sort of hum, mixed with the occasional laugh as he watched Kurt fall completely apart. His entire body felt like it was exploding, and Blaine held onto him tight, letting him ride out his orgasm while Sebastian kept up with what he was doing. Blaine’s thrusts had kind of stopped, they were slower now, and he knew eventually he’d be sensitive enough that he’d want Sebastian to stop, and eventually Blaine could pull out. He wanted to cum, but he also wanted some more. Kurt had showed his place. Blaine wanted to show his now. 

When Kurt started to kiss along Blaine’s jaw, he hummed “Mmm, you two look so hot” Blaine closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling, the only sound was the soft slapping of skin and Sebastian’s mouth still working over Kurt “Did you enjoy that, beautiful?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

A small part of the rational part of Kurt came back to him. The submissive vampire was almost completely still there but there was enough of his normal self back that he could actually think. And he was surprisingly content. He was now aware of Sebastian being there as Sebastian, the guy who constantly irritated him during Warbler practice and when it came to flirting with Blaine rather than the other submissive vampire who was a threat. Who could potentially take Blaine from him. And he was aware of how Sebastian had just blew him and was still continuing to run his mouth over his cock, but he didn’t care about that. He felt amazing and he was still surprise at how much he wanted this. A threesome with Sebastian wasn’t something Kurt thought he’d enjoy, but he’d just had  one of the biggest and best orgasms he’d had in a long time, and it was probably was because Sebastian was there. It still would be an impressive one without him, but his emotions were only amplified by Sebastian’s presence.

“Mmmm” Was all Kurt could get out as he nodded, and kept kissing Blaine’s jaw as he felt the other thrusting into him – maybe his mind wasn’t quite there as it was as he was still nearly speechless. He waited a few more moments, starting to  kiss deeper into Blaine’s neck before he pulled away, and looked at his soulmate with wide eyes “I ..I might need to stop soon”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine loosened his grip on Kurt, pulling his hand away from his neck, moving his hand so it his palm was just pushing on Kurt’s stomach,  watching the red marks from how hard he had been gripping subside almost instantly. He ran his fingers softly over the porcelain skin, before eventually reaching back, and as slow as he could, pulled out of Kurt. 

He was still hard as a rock, but since this was his second round he was able to hold it off for quite some time. It wasn’t that he came particularly quickly, but, with Kurt it had never gone this long. Usually they waited until they were both good to go again before going at it, but this time, there was no waiting. As soon as Blaine could even get it up again, that was go time. 

“Stop” Blaine said as he looked down at Sebastian who practically froze mid-suck, and stared up at Blaine “Sit up for a second, in front of Kurt”

He was glad that Sebastian didn’t instantly pull off quickly, actually it seemed like he licked around a few more times, getting his fill until he got onto his knees, matching Kurt’s height, but now being face to face with the both of them. Blaine sniffed the air a bit, it was filled with so many intoxicating scents that he didn’t know which one to focus on the most. He reached forward, running his thumb along Sebastian’s lips as he noticed the small remnants of Kurt’s cum, before bringing his thumb back to his own mouth, and sucking on it, giving a small moan as he got the sweetness of Kurt, mixed with a new taste, one that must have been Sebastian. 

“Hold onto him for a second” Blaine smiled as Kurt was kind of slouching against his body, as he moved him forward, Sebastian holding onto his shoulders as Blaine darted out of the room and into the bathroom. While he didn’t need to do it, he wanted the taste each boy got to be his, and only his. Sebastian had already tasted Kurt. He had his scent. He wanted him to taste Blaine, and only Blaine.

He didn’t spend long cleaning himself, if anything he was only gone for a few seconds, but he rushed back almost instantly, grabbing onto Kurt from behind, kissing along his neck softly. He reached out, and dragged his hand up Sebastian’s arm, feeling the muscles underneath his fingers, the 3 of them on their knees, sitting upright, with Kurt in the middle. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine starting to pull out, Kurt moaned in protest. He knew that he would need to have the other pulling out of him anyway in he didn’t want to be too sensitive, but without having Blaine in side him, Kurt felt empty, especially after how long Blaine  _had_ been inside him.

As Sebastian kept going though, Kurt whined and nearly pulled him off because Sebastian was the one that was making him feel so sensitive but thankfully, Sebastian did pull off when it was really getting to Kurt.They were now face to face and Kurt wasn’t sure what to do. He stared at Sebastian, now they were face to face.  It was strange being able to see Sebastian like this as he was normally looking up or, at least a few seconds ago, was looking down at him.

But his vision was broken when he saw Blaine’s thumb swiping over Sebastian’s lips and he snapped his teeth at him, the slight part of him being there was briefly being taken over by his jealousy again. 

He did have to admit that he was glad he got Sebastian to  hold him up after Blaine had left for a few minutes to do… whatever it was. Kurt knew he’d just end up flopping down if he had no one or nothing stopping him from doing that. Kurt did think it would be awkward for a while, but Blaine didn’t actually take too long and he was back in seconds and was kissing his neck, while holding onto Sebastian, more or less having him trapped between the other two vampires. Kurt hummed softly, before tilting his head back and rested it on Blaine’s shoulder “What are you doing..?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine kissed along Kurt’s neck, then his shoulder, along his back, moving to the other shoulder, then to the other side of his neck, peppering kisses all over the soft skin. He loved how calm Kurt felt, how even in his own body he could feel how completely blissed out the other was, well, except for the random snaps of jealousy, but even that was kind of turning Blaine on.

His hard cock was pressing up against the fleshy part of Kurt’s backside as he moved in close, his hand still trailing up and down Sebastian’s arm, feeling his cock twitch as he moved up near his shoulder, and felt the small little bursts of muscles. It wasn’t just that, it was the way that Sebastian’s eyes were fluttering closed just from Blaine touching his arm. It made him give a sinister smile while he continued to kiss along Kurt’s skin, before moving up to his ear, nibbling on the lobe “I’m just enjoying myself. It’s not very often I am lucky enough to have two attractive and sexy boys in my bed”

He knew the way he worded it had the potential to make Kurt snap. Which was exactly what he wanted. Sure, he was the dominant, but a sick part of him wanted both of them to crave him right now… plus he really needed to cum. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt let out a content hum as Blaine just kept kissing along his skin, letting himself completely relax. Well, relax as much as he could. He was still very aware of the hard cock that was against his ass, but he was still mostly relaxed from the kisses.

Although, it quickly disappeared as his jealousy came back when he heard Blaine speak, and he growled loudly and snapped his teeth at Sebastian, knowing fine well if it wasn’t for the fact he couldn’t really move right now he would’ve tackled  Sebastian down – even if he wasn’t the one who said it. 

He then looked back at Blaine as best as he could, still glaring “You know what I mean. What are you doing? What are you going to do?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine gave a small chuckle. He loved playing with Kurt while he was like this. His Kurt, his normal, day to day Kurt, would have gotten up, probably after slapping him, and walked away. But this Kurt, the Kurt that popped out during sex, the Kurt that gave himself over to the vampire seemed more eager to please as opposed to being sassy.

He loved that there were two sides to him, but then again, Kurt probably thought the same thing about Blaine.

“I was just thinking I’ll lay down, and finish myself off. I am awfully hard right now” Blaine made a point to grind his cock against Kurt’s ass, darting his eyes back from Kurt to Sebastian. He looked down in time to see a small trickle of pre-cum dribble out of Sebastian’s cock “Oh, Sebastian likes that idea, baby. Maybe I’ll let him have a taste. Hmm?” Again, he taunted Kurt, played with him, pushed him to his edge. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

If this had been any other time, someone would probably have been slapped, and Kurt would’ve stormed out, or he would’ve thrown Sebastian’s clothes at him and thrown him out and kept Blaine to himself. But that was his normal self. Not the submissive side to him that made Kurt grow frustrated with himself at how he just wanted to please Blaine, but again.. he couldn’t be mad at himself for making Blaine happy.

Kurt moaned out loudly when Blaine thrust against his ass and glanced at Sebastian, also noticing the precum that came from his cock. But he didn’t think about it when Blaine started taunting him. Kurt growled at him, and dug his nails into Blaine’s thighs and glared as he started to grind his ass down “ _No.”_  Kurt hissed out and glared at Sebastian “You’re  _mine._ Not his”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Mmm that’s right baby, I’m yours” Blaine moaned as he started to grind back against Kurt’s ass, enjoying the feeling of his perky globes massaging his hard cock. He stayed that way for some time before he eventually shuffled back, and away from Kurt, flopping down onto his back, and putting his head on the pillow. It was funny because for a moment, Blaine was laying down and Kurt and Sebastian were still kneeling in front of each other, Sebastian still holding onto Kurt.

Blaine moved his hand down to his cock, wrapping it around his length as he gave it a small stroke upward. It didn’t feel fantastic because he had no lube, and it was a little dry, but it seemed to be enough to make Sebastian glance over, his tongue instantly flicking out and rubbing along his bottom lip.

“I love how badly you want this” Blaine said, amused, as he looked at Sebastian who made a soft whimpering noise, before he looked back at Kurt “But my soul mate doesn’t like sharing, as much as i’d like to see how well you work that tongue.  Maybe you can ask him nicely for me” Blaine’s voice was cheeky, and playful, like the words coming out of his mouth weren’t laced with full blown lust.

“Do you want him to beg?” Blaine directed the comment to Kurt, nudging his head in Sebastian direction before he looked down at his own cock his hand moving up and down, then back to Kurt “Are you going to make me do this all by myself, Kurt?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt just let himself get completely lost int he feeling of Blaine grinding against his ass, so when  Blaine stopped and actually moved away from him, Kurt whined and looked where Blaine was frantically, and his eyes widened, seeing him lying on the bed and jerking himself off. 

HIs mouth fell open as he looked at him, feeling his mouth drying as he watched Blaine, not even caring that Sebastian was watching Blaine. 

As long as he wasn’t touching him.

When Blaine said Kurt didn’t like sharing him, Kurt nodded and shot Sebastian a glare,  hoping that that he’d get that Kurt wouldn’t be letting Sebastian touch Blaine any time soon. 

“No,” Kurt said, his voice blunt as he looked at Sebastian before turning his attention to Blaine and scrambled out of Sebastian’s grasp and moved over to Blaine “I wanted him to watch.” Kurt then shuffled down so he was between Blaine’s legs and looked at his soulmate ”What do you want me to do?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine let go of his cock, moving his hands behind his head, almost like he was relaxing, and not at all focused on his throbbing erection. He knew he wouldn’t last long. He was right on the brink of an orgasm. But he was playing a part. He was trying to seem like he didn’t care. He was trying to seem like they were his, both of them, and they would be thankful he would even LET them touch him. His eyes closed as he tried not to laugh at it. He loved it. His laughing wasn’t from embarrassment, it was from how much fun he was having. 

Sebastian seemed to move closer, especially once Kurt was situated between Blaine’s legs, still kneeling, his cock on full display. He was just in arms reach from Blaine.

“Maybe next time, Sebastian” Blaine grinned as he reached out, and ran a finger up Sebastian’s thigh, then back down, doing it one more time with more of his hand, feeling the soft hair under his fingers, feeling the other’s body shutter. He heard a noise from Kurt, he wasn’t sure what it was, where it came from, who it even came from, but his eyes snapped down to Kurt, his eyebrows narrowing slightly “Suck my cock” he growled, flashing his fangs at his soul mate. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Even though Blaine wasn’t saying it, or even acting it, Kurt could tell that Blaine was incredibly close to coming. He could just sense it. And he had to be the one to make Blaine come, and no one else. Especially not Sebastian.

When Blaine’s fingers were on Sebastian’s thigh, some kind of noise came from Kurt. He wasn’t sure where it came from, but he just sounded like a very angry cat and snapped his teeth at no one in particularly as he shuffled even closer to Blaine. 

Kurt stared up at Blaine then, waiting on Blaine to say anything to him, to tell hi to do anything. He felt like he was waiting for hours until Blaine was speaking,, and flashing his fangs at him Nearly instantly, Kurt ducked his head down, and he wasted no time wrapping his lips and taking nearly all of Blaine in his mouth, opening his eyes so they were locked with Blaine’s

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine took a deep breath in. He didn’t have to. He didn’t need to breathe. But it was just that the moment Kurt’s mouth ended up around his hard length he nearly blew then and there. He couldn’t stop the way his back arched up off the bed, his hips thrusting up into Kurt’s mouth, and the low moan that escaped his mouth.

His fingers dug into Sebastian’s thigh as he held on to his skin, moving them a little higher until his hard cock gently brushed against the back of Blaine’s hand. He glanced over, looking up at Sebastian, before looking down at Kurt, thrusting into his mouth the moment their eyes met. 

“I have.. mmmm… I have an idea…. Since, oh god, stay there…. right there” Blaine started to thrust hard into Kurt’s mouth, his tongue touching a particularly sensitive part of his cock “S…. since Kurt won’t let you touch m…. mmmmmmmmmm… me… god baby keep doing that. don’t stop” Blaine was having a hard time getting words out, with how close he was to cumming “and I want you to taste me, I want you to know this taste, I want you to remember it, I’m going to cum on that perfect little chest of his, and you’re going …. unnnghh… going to lick it off. He likes if his nipples are touched… I’ll… mmm… aim there” 

As he got impossibly close, so close he thought he’d left it too long, Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt, instantly jumping over him and straddling him as he sat on his lower stomach, if Kurt was hard he would have felt it pressing against his ass in this position,  pushing his arms down either side, giving him a look that screamed to stay still, as he began to jerk off quickly, his cock coated with Kurt’s saliva. 

It didn’t take long before Blaine was cumming with a loud moan, screaming Kurt’s name, babbling incoherent nonsense, mostly about Kurt being perfect, and how good he felt, shooting all over Kurt’s skin, some of it going up to his neck, a few actually making it to his mouth but majority of it coated his chest. 

Blaine’s body jerked and shuttered when he saw the flash of brunette hair. He looked down, and Sebastian was there, tongue flat and dragging from one side of Kurt’s chest to the other. Blaine hadn’t even quite finished yet, a few little spurts came out, one of them landing on the side of Sebastian’s cheek, that point alone making Blaine over the top happy before he shuffled down, giving Sebastian more space to move. 

“Don’t forget his nipples” Blaine reached down, tweaking one of Kurt’s nipples hard, getting some of his own cum on his fingers. He looked down at his hand before moving them to Kurt’s mouth “Lick”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hearing Blaine say he wanted Sebastian to lick come off Kurt’s chest, Kurt’s eyes widened as he stared at Blaine, about to question the other before realising it was actually one of the best things to do. While he did feel possessive over Blaine just now, he did want to make him happy, and if it meant his nipples were going to get attention then he wasn’t going to complain.

He didn’t protest when Blaine had straddled him and nodded at the look Blaine gave him, and did what he could to stay still. It was hard considering he just wanted to touch Blaine himself. Soon enough, Blaine was coming, hard. Most of it was o his chest, but some landed on his neck, and some of it actually got to his mouth, and Kurt groaned in pleasure at the taste of it. 

There wasn’t much chance to enjoy it, however, as Sebastian had already moved to start licking up the come on his chest, and Kurt practically squeaked out at the hard tweak to his nipple. His hand came down and twisted into Sebastian’s hair again when he kept licking his chest. Kurt’s mouth fell open slightly and his eyes opened when he felt Blaine’s fingers near his mouth. Kurt didn't even nod when Blaine told him to lick and immediately started licking and sucking at Blaine’s fingers as he tried to get as much of Blaine’s come in his mouth as he could.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine looked down at his two boys, watching how Sebastian worked his tongue around Kurt’s body, and how much Kurt was enjoying it. Just like he said, Sebastian had moved up to Kurt’s nipples, sucking, and licking the skin hard, so much so Blaine found himself licking his lips as he watched. 

He worked his fingers in Kurt’s mouth a little before pulling them away when they were nice and clean, using his forearm to push a few rogue hairs that had fallen out of their gelled position as he sat back. 

Sebastian glanced up, his eyes constantly on Blaine as he licked, and licked. Kurt’s moans were turning him on, again, and the fact that Sebastian had nearly licked him clean was one of the hottest things he’d seen. Blaine reached over to Kurt’s neck, dragging his finger up it and scooping up a small piece of cum onto his fingertip “You missed a bit” Blaine said, his voice low.

Sebastian’s mouth instantly moved up, and instantly wrapped around Blaine’s fingers. Somehow the action made Blaine’s cock twitch, trying to push out even just the tiniest little spurt as he felt the other’s tongue working him over.

“Oh god” Blaine said softly, Sebastian’s pupils completely blown as he hungrily lapped the skin. He did have an impressive mouth “St-stop stop, you’ll make me hard again”

Sebastian sat back on his knees, looking down at Kurt, almost like he was trying to make sure he’d gotten it all, before looking back at Blaine.

“Please” Sebastian said softly.

He hadn’t said much the entire time. Actually this was the first time Blaine had seen him this quiet in a long time. But that please. That beg. It shot through Blaine. He looked down at the boys hard cock. He was ready to burst. 

Blaine reached over and wrapped his fingers around Sebastian’s length, the other letting out a strange strangled like moan.

“Ah-Ah” Blaine said as he instantly looked at Kurt, more than ready for the other to snap his teeth and push Sebastian away as he held a finger up “We can’t leave him hard like that, can we?” Blaine wrapped his hand completely around Sebastian’s length, stroking him while he looked down at Kurt. 

He pulled him up a little, helping him to sit up with his free hand as he pulled him by the back of his head, pushing his lips hard against Kurt’s, his hand jerking Sebastian’s off quickly “But you’d probably like me to leave him like that, wouldn’t you?” Blaine smirked as he kissed along Kurt’s jaw, his hand sliding up and down his back 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling Sebastian’s mouth finally reaching his nipples, feeling him suck and lick them hard, Kurt whimpered out loudly and gripped onto his hair tighter, trying to keep Sebastian there but Sebastian was moving his mouth to another part of his chest and eventually started worked on his other nipple, his noises just getting louder and louder, and he was unable to believer that he was starting to get turned on by Sebastian.

But he was snapped out of this when Blaine scooped up some of the come that was on his fingers and was letting  _Sebastian_ lick it off rather than him. He stared at his soulmate and Sebastian in disbelief. Kurt kept staring until Blaine had started to stroke Sebastian once he’d sat up.

Kurt was leaning up in an instant, about to snap his teeth and push Sebastian away from Blaine, maybe off the bed, as long as it was away from Blaine. But before he could, Blaine held his finger up to  stop him and immediately, Kurt  laid back down, huffing almost. 

He sat up again when Blaine pulled him up by the back of his head and groaned into Blaine’s mouth and shook his head slowly “Y-yes..” He nodded, tilting his head back as Blaine kissed his jaw “Y-you’re mine…”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“You want me to leave him hard?” Blaine asked, kissing along Kurt’s jaw “Or is it that you want him?”

The thought made Blaine growl “He’s not yours, Kurt” Blaine snapped the last part as he let his teeth brush past his neck"He’s mine. Your mine. But only I am yours"

Blaine kept jerking Sebastian off hard, listening to the other whimpering and moaning “But, you were such a good boy, I’ll let you choose. So what will it be?” Blaine stilled his hand on Sebastian, the other whining in protest, as Blaine looked at Kurt.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt tried to nod when Blaine spoke, really wanting to keeping Sebastian hard but then Blaine was growling at him. Kurt’s eyes widened as he looked at Blaine and whimpered as Blaine’s fangs had brushed against his neck. “Only yours..” He mumbled as he nodded slowly.

As Blaine stilled his hand, Kurt looked down and swallowed back, trying to think about what he wanted to do. It was probably cruel to leave Sebastian hanging – he knew how it felt after Blaine had left him, waiting for a ridiculous amount of time for Blaine to give him permission but the jealousy was still there. He bit down on his lip before slowly, looking up at Blaine “Can… Can I blow him sir..?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine raised his eyebrow curiously at Kurt when he asked to blow Sebastian. Well, Blaine “had” wanted them to get along, and they hadn’t killed each other get, but still, his soulmate was getting all the fun and Blaine wanted in on it. Plus, he had grown curious. Sebastian was bonded to him. Not in the way Kurt was, but they were still connected in a way, and if Kurt was feeling so close to him, what would Blaine feel. He knew it wouldn’t hold a torch to his feelings for Kurt, and he never once questioned that Kurt was more attracted to Sebastian now… even now when his soul mate was asking to suck the cock of another guy. A part of Blaine wanted to push Kurt aside and say that he had to share Sebastian. A part of Blaine didn’t want anything going in Kurt’s mouth that wasn’t attached to Blaine… but if he wanted it… Submissive or not, Blaine felt inclined to give it to him.

He could feel Sebastian’s eyes on him, very rarely straying from him. “You want to blow him?” Blaine asked, watching the small little flicker in Sebastian’s eyes “Are you going to get angry if I touch him while you do that though? Hmm? What if…” Blaine shuffled on his knees a bit, putting himself slightly in between the two, running his hand up Sebastian’s arm, up his neck, before tugging on his tie. Sure, he was pants less, but his shirt and tie were still very much on, crumbled and slightly messy.

Blaine slowly pulled Sebastian closer using his tie, until he was close enough for Blaine to lick Sebastian’s lips. He did it slowly. Made a point to stick his tongue out so Kurt could see it. He then lent over the other way and kissed Kurt hard pulling back a few seconds later before glancing back at Sebastian, this time instead of just licking him, kissing him.

He could feel Kurt’s chest vibrating against his fingertips, which only made Blaine give a wicked smile.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

It wasn’t that Kurt had wanted all the attention or that he just wanted Sebastian to himself. Kurt wanted Blaine to himself. He didn’t want Blaine to make anyone feeel the way he made feel Blaine, and probably more importantly, he didn’t want Blaine to make anyone feel the way he made Kurt feel. A part of him knew that it was irrational with Sebastian being sired to Blaine, but a part of him was saying over and over that he was Blaine’s soulmate so therefore, he should have special treatment when it comes to Blaine. 

“I…I don’t know.” He mumbled when Blaine spoke. He didn’t know how he’d feel. It would depend on  _how_ Sebastian was touched but it would still be Blaine who was doing it. He watched intently as Blaine moved between them just waiting for him to do something when Blaine tugged Sebastian closer. Kurt didn’t react, until he saw Blaine licking his Sebastian’s lips – doing it in a way that he knew that Blaine was doing this so he could see. 

Before he could growl, or do anything, Blaine was kissing him, and Kurt nearly smiled and forgot about him kissing Sebastian when Blaine pulled back just seconds later. It was then he growled, and he latched onto Blaine tightly “I don’t know what I want..” Kurt mumbled into Blaine’s shoulder before he pulled back slightly and bit down on Blaine’s shoulder.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine made a slight hissing noise when Kurt bit into him. It was both funny and exhilarating that one of the few things he could feel, REALLY feel, was Kurt’s teeth. He wasn’t sure what it was, why that was the case, but a part of him just assumed it was all part of the soul mate thing. The only person who could ever hurt him was his mate.

He felt Kurt’s grip, felt his soul mate pulling him back slightly “You don’t have to be embarrassed about the things you want, Kurt” Blaine reached down and took a hold of Sebastian’s cock again, causing the other to jump slightly and then moan “You want it? Take it”

Blaine licked his lips as he looked back at Sebastian, only getting a small taste, getting the mix of Kurt’s cum and then his own.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t like the conflict he was feeling right now. It  was mostly because he didn’t want to upset Blaine in any way at his indecisiveness , but it was also because he was getting frustrated with himself that he couldn’t decide what he wanted. 

Noticing Blaine taking a hold of Sebastian’s cock again, a small growl came out of Kurt before realising that he definitely preferred this over Blaine actually kissing Sebastian.  Because while Blaine’s attention wasn’t on him, a handjob ws far less intimate, or rather, less romantic, than a kiss. 

Kurt groaned and shuffled closer to Blaine, and held onto his soulmate tighter, and buried his face into Blaine’s shoulder. “I don’t care what we do…I just don’t want you kissing him.”

* * *

**Blaine**

It was taking Blaine a bit of time to understand where Kurt was coming from. Sure, there was absolutely nothing stopping him from pushing Kurt completely out of the bed while he fucked Sebastian and made out with him at the same time, but he didn’t want that. At all. In anyway shape or form. No, Sebastian’s appeal was only amplified by Kurt’s jealousy and then just the simple fact he kind of enjoyed them together. While he could see himself sitting back and letting the two of them do as they please, right now he felt like if he wasn’t a part of it, if he wasn’t controlling the situation, taking what  _he_  wanted that it would just all end up more complicated than it needed to me.

Even though it was extremely complicated right now.

“Ok” Blaine lent back against Kurt a little, enjoying the feeling of how perfect Kurt face could slot into his skin “No kissing”  _even if I kind of want to try it at least one more time. We can talk about that later –_ he thought to himself. He looked over at Sebastian’s face, since the two of them were practically ignoring him, except for Blaine’s hand that had been jerking him off slowly. His eyes were glazed over, pupils blown, lips red and slightly wet, back stiff, holding himself straight up, hands behind his back, almost thrusting his lower body forward to present his cock “I’ve never seen you so well behaved before” Blaine  smirked as he reached forward and cupped the side of Sebastian’s face “Isn’t he being well behaved, Kurt?”

Blaine started to stroke Sebastian a little more, feeling his length against his palm, feeling his own cock twitch as it almost tested if it could get it up for a round three “I think my baby wants to suck your cock, and, what you’ll soon learn, Sebastian, is that, my baby gets what he wants. All the time” Blaine turned his head a little to face Kurt “Come on, he’s leaking at the thought of you sucking him, Kurt. Look at that” Blaine’s thumb rubbed against the head of Sebastian’s cock, the small sheen of pre-cum coating the pad of his thumb and the head of Sebastian’s cock “Am I allowed to taste him, Kurt?”

* * *

**Kurt**

“Thank you..” Kurt smiled softly against Blaine’s lips. All of this was something he  knew they’d have to talk about but not right now. He’d prefer to talk about things like kissing when Sebastian wasn’t there – or at least talk to Blaine alone first before talking to Sebastian about it. But right now, Blaine wasn’t going to kiss Sebastian and that’s what counted. Kurt just hummed when Blaine spoke, and kissed into his neck “Yes…but I’m better.”

Kurt just kept up the kisses to Blaine’s neck, occasionally sucking Blaine as watched Blaine stroking Sebastian and tried to do what he could to not get hard again because they’d been at this for a really long time now – but if he got hard again and they continued, well, Kurt certainly wouldn’t complain.

He pulled his lips away from Blaine’s neck, his eyes widening in surprise. He didn’t think that Blaine would actually be wanting to have Kurt do that to Sebastian, or so it seemed. Kurt nodded slowly at Blaine’s question and hooked his chin over Blaine’s shoulder “Just a taste.. can I blow him after you’ve tasted him, sir..?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine shifted his head a few times, enjoying the feeling of Kurt gently teasing his skin. He had always loved the way Kurt’s mouth felt on his neck, and now, was no different. It didn’t matter that he was long satisfied, with two fantastic orgasms that literally  _blew_  him away, or that he currently had two guys in bed with him, both eager to please, Blaine’s cock still felt the need to twitch and try and get hard again. He could almost feel that human side of him flopping over on the bed thinking  _no more_ , but the vampire inside of him, it had plans. It wanted to make both of these boys  _his,_  to have them both remember his scent, both remember his taste, and both crave him. It could get confusing, sure, but it also didn’t matter. 

Emotions. His heart. His body. His soul. They were Kurt’s. They were only Kurt’s. He would never give it to anyone. He would never think to give it to anyone, and he knew. He could feel it. That he was Kurt’s. 

But the thing that they shared is that his blood flowed through them both. 

His blood.

No one else.

He never really focused on it before, though, he always knew when Sebastian was away, or when he was close, when he was upset or when he was fucking out the back of a club. He’d just put it down to his senses, knowing that sometimes they picked up the most random things. But now that he was able to think about it clearly, things made sense. Now that the flood gates of knowledge had been opened it was like a switch had flicked on in both of them. Blaine didn’t look at Sebastian, and see Sebastian. He looked at Sebastian and saw  _his._ The main difference was, He would happily let Sebastian go. Be with someone else. Find his soul mate. Do whatever he wanted, if he so desired. 

Somehow, though, he suspected that he and Kurt were going to be stuck with him for awhile, because of the way his entire body submitted.

“Of course you are better, my beautiful boy. You are the most perfect person in the world. Isn’t that right, Sebastian?”

He was curious, to say the least, as he glanced up at Sebastian. 

His eyes darted from Blaine, to Kurt, back to Blaine, as he nodded frantically, his teeth chewing on his lip while Blaine continued to jerk him off.

“See, i’m glad you two can get along. I’m sure Sebastian will make it up to you, Kurt. Right, Sebastian?”

Again the frantic nodding, eyes trying so hard not to close.

“Hey, you like fast cars, maybe Sebastian will buy you one” Blaine was simply toying with him now, and he liked it. More than he thought possible.

Blaine turned his head slightly to look at Kurt, especially after he said sir. It was the entire sentence that eventually tipped Blaine over the edge, his cock only slightly growing hard, not even semi-erect yet, as he kiss Kurt, moaning into his lips, using his free hand to slide down and grab his backside hard, squeezing the perky flesh in his hand, groaning into his mouth “I love when you call me sir” Blaine continued to kiss him before he eventually pulled away, letting go of Sebastian’s cock at the same time.

Blaine took his time, taking off the remainder of Sebastian’s clothes, his jacket coming off easily, the tie with one tug, before undoing each button on his shirt dress shirt one by one, pushing it off his shoulders softly. 

Blaine gave a happy kind of grumble that came from deep within him as he ran his hands down Sebastian’s chest, feeling the small grooves and bumps of his muscles and flesh, memorising his body, before lowering himself, his nose practically sniffing it’s way down Sebastian’s chest, letting his tongue poke out to taste his skin, driving his tongue lower, and lower, around his abdomen, before eventually getting low enough to be face to face with his throbbing erection.

“Poor Sebastian. So hard. All you want to do is cum, don’t you?”

Sebastian nodded, glancing down at Blaine, his fingers digging into his thighs.

“Here’s how this is going to work” Blaine actually decides to sit up for this, coming face to face with Sebastian, one of the few times they could be the same height, so close their noses are practically touching. Blaine can smell Sebastian, and it’s causing a small frenzy in his mind “Now I’m going to taste you, and when my mates growling gets me to a point where I would normally snap him back into submission, I will let him take over, because, he’s hungry to suck your cock, Sebastian. But you don’t get to touch him.  _I_  pick when you touch him. Got it?” Blaine snapped the last, and watched as Sebastian flinched, and nodded “And use your words, we wanna hear that pretty voice of yours”

Blaine lent back a little, staring at Sebastian, looking over his shoulder at Kurt with a smirk before back to Sebastian “Well?”

Sebastian’s eyes moved around frantically, looking at Blaine, then looking at Kurt, like he was looking for an answer.

“…Yes…Sir?”

Blaine smirked “We’ll work on that. Maybe my Kurt can help you with how to speak to me, while my mouth is busy”

And with that, Blaine lowered himself and slid his mouth around Sebastian’s cock, letting his tongue flick around the head of his cock, lapping up his pre-cum.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Even though the vampire in him was mostly taking over, a part of hiself – mostly a part of his  _human_ self – came back briefly when Blaine mentioned Sebastian buying Kurt a fast car. Instantly, his eyes narrowed and if it wasn’t for the submissive vampire in him mainly taking over his mind, he probably would’ve slapped Blaine’s arm.

“You do, sir?” Kurt asked, before squeaking as Blaine  squeezed his ass and pressed his lips firmly against Blaine’s but before he was  able to get a good  taste, Blaine was pulling away and stripping Sebastian of the rest of his clothes.

Kurt was fighting almost every urge in him right now not to growl loudly and push Blaine off, having to grip tight enough onto the sheets that they had started to rip to stop himself from lunging as Blaine’s tongue started to lick down Sebastian’s body and was nearly at the other’s cock.

Hearing Sebastian stall before calling Blaine ‘sir’, Kurt let out a tiny scoff and stayed almost in a huff, almost demanding attention from Blaine before he could call Blaine sir without hesitation and shouldn’t that mean he gets Blaine’s attention?

As soon as Blaine’s lips were wrapping around Sebastian’s cock, Kurt decided to distract himself and moved up so he was lying by Sebastian’s side. He stared at him for a few moments before pressing his lips onto Sebastian’s lips, occasionally letting out a growl as he would glance down to watch Blaine.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Maybe it was because for months all he had tasted was Kurt, the taste that started a frenzy, the taste that with one small swipe of his tongue could cause his whole body to peak, cause his cock to become hard as a rock, regardless of time and place, but Sebastian didn’t quite have the same effect.

He tasted nice, he was getting turned on by it, and he enjoyed feeling Sebastian’s body shudder just because of his mouth, but he wasn’t Kurt. 

Another swipe of pre-cum, and Blaine gave a small little moan as he tasted him, his mouth working a little faster, his tongue teasing him a little harder.

Blaine glanced up to watch Kurt, who was kissing Sebastian, and gave a small growl while he still had the cock in his mouth. He waited until he made eye contact with Kurt to narrow his eyebrows, because Kurt kissing Sebastian was distracting them both, and he wanted the attention. Of both of them.

Blaine took Sebastian in deep, his nose pressing against Sebastian’s abdomen,  causing the other to thrust his hips up, and let out a loud moan, and all Blaine could do was smirk. 

He waited, and listened, Kurt’s irritating getting stronger, his jealousy starting to peak, and his growling was pushing Blaine to that point where he would pin Kurt down and fuck his mouth, even if he wasn’t hard enough, or really wanted it, he’d just do it for the sake of it. It was only when he saw Kurt’s tongue as he was kissing Sebastian that set him off.  

When he did eventually slide off, instead of telling Kurt nicely, he was already pushing that limit, he grabbed him and pulled him down, lining him up with Sebastian’s cock, causing the head of Sebastian’s cock to bump against Kurt’s lips, holding tightly on the back of his hair before eventually letting go, letting his hand stroke the abused area once before shuffling around, moving Sebastian so Blaine to get up behind him, resting his chin on Sebastian’s shoulder, his hands snaking around to land on his chest and stomach, as he glanced down at Kurt.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt hadn’t been paying attention to Blaine’s growling or his frustration that Kurt was distracting Sebastian. He was just focusing on kissing Sebastian and occasionally growling as he looked down at Blaine but from the noises coming from Sebastian and the movements from the other, Kurt growled more and more and shoved his tongue into Sebastian’s mouth. 

He didn’t get to kiss Sebastian like that for long as Blaine was pulling him off and Kurt didn’t even fight him as he was suddenly in liine with Sebastian’s cock, feeling the head of it bumping against his lips. Kurt moaned softly, and slowly licked his lips. 

feeling Sebastian move, Kurt looked up and saw him sitting up, with Blaine behind him. Kurt blinked slowly and parted his lips and quickly wrapped the around Sebastian’s cock. He kept his eyes locked on the two vampires above him as he slowly started to bob his head as he sucked the other submissive’s cock

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine rubbed his nose against Sebastian’s neck, smelling him, pulling his body close to that his back was pressed hard against Blaine as he watched Kurt. His cock twitched sympathetically, like it wanted to be the one getting sucked, but Sebastian was so far gone, so hard and swollen he could feel it buzzing of him.

“Do you like the feeling of his mouth on your cock?” Blaine asked, softly into Sebastian’s ear, biting on his lobe once as he moved away.

Sebastian nodded, his head tilting back to rest against Blaine’s shoulder, and pressing against the side of his face.

“Uh, uh, I said use your words, Sebastian”

“Yes” Sebastian moaned, his voice was strained, low, and hot “I like it”

Blaine smirked as he looked down at Kurt then back to Sebastian, pressing a kiss to his neck “Tell Kurt thank you for sucking your cock”

Sebastian looked down almost instantly “Tha….. aaahhhhh – thank you”

“Kurt… for sucking my cock” Blaine continued, edging the other to speak.

“Thank you…. yooou Kurt, for sucking m-m-my cock” 

“There we go” Blaine smiled, amused, as he kept holding Sebastian against his body, before he eventually let go with one hand, and dropped it down to the back of Kurt’s head, running his fingers through his brunette hair, and making him take more of Sebastian.

As he pushed his head down, Sebastian let out a loud moan, his hips thrusting forward, then back, the action causing Blaine’s now hardening cock to press up against Sebastian’s backside, a small moan escaping him.

Blaine shuffled around, positioning himself so that the head of his now leaking cock was bumping against Sebastian’s crack, so that now, when Sebastian would thrust up, Blaine would move just a tiny bit closer, so when Sebastian relaxed, Blaine’s cock would push in just that little bit more, until the head of his cock was just gently nestled in between each cheek.

It was subtle enough, but Blaine knew exactly what he was doing. Each movement saw his cock lining up closer and closer to Sebastian’s hole, and even though he knew there was probably no chance he could cum again, he still wanted to feel the tight hole against his cock, feel his heat. 

He glanced over Sebastian’s shoulder again, looking down at Kurt, his lips, plump, and taking Sebastian so well.

“Where would you like Sebastian to cum, my love? You know if it were up to me I’d have Sebastian cum all over that little chest of yours so  _I_  could lick it off your perfect and sensitive nipples, but maybe…” Blaine turned to look at Sebastian, “my baby is being a greedy little boy and wants to swallow it all”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hearing Sebastian thank him, Kurt smirked slightly and hummed around him, as if to acknowledge the other’s thanks. It was shortly after that, Blaine’s hand was running through his hair and pushed his head down, forcing him to take more of Sebastian i his mouth and he moaned loudly around him. Kurt then brought his hands up to hold tightly onto Sebastian’s hips and took all of the other’s cock around his cock, and started moving his tongue around Sebastian’s erection.

Kurt let his eyes slowly shut over and moaned softly as Sebastian would thrust up into his mouth. He mostly let the other thrust into his mouth, slowly starting to feel hiself grow hard again, while continuing to keep up the movements f his lips until he heard Blaine speak.

Considering he knew he could swallow all of Sebastian’s come – it would be a lot, as Sebastian hadn’t came for a while and was forced to hold it in for maybe the same amount of time as Kurt had held it in – Kurt wanted to swallow it. But he hadn’t had Blaine touch him for a  while and he was practically desperate for it, especially if Blaine would be touching his nipples. Slowly, and with reluctance, Kurt pulled off Sebastian’s cock and looked at Blaine “M-my chest.. please, sir..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine all but beamed a grin as he watch Kurt pull back.

“You should learn from him, Sebastian. He’s so perfect. So good to me” Blaine paused to reach down, to wrap his hand around Sebastian’s length, feeling Kurt’s saliva on his hand as he stroked him “he knows exactly what I want. I truly am such a lucky man” Blaine smiled at Kurt “Lay down, sexy, I’m going to make him cum all over that beautiful skin”

And with that, Blaine started to pump Sebastian, listening to his moans grow louder, how his body was on the edge, holding back, so close to cumming but holding off. Blaine was thrusting up against Sebastian as well, his hard cock pressing to his tight hole now, almost inching in. 

“Do you want to cum, Sebastian?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes” Sebastian screamed out.

“What’s the magic word?” Blaine looked at Kurt, shaking his head a little as to say  _What a naughty boy Sebastian is._

 _“_ Sir. Sir. Please. Please let me cum” Sebastian babbled.

Blaine was now well aware all it would take is one push in, for his cock to breach through the first ring of muscles, and since Sebastian wasn’t stretched at all, that would not only hurt a bit, but would squeeze Blaine tightly. 

“Baby… my cock is so close to his tight hole… I can feel him” Blaine moaned out as he looked down at Kurt. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hearing the praise, Kurt practically beamed up at Blaine, and with one last quick suck to Sebastian’s cock, he laid down on his back, just waiting for Sebastian to come on him, and more importantly, for Blaine to lick it off, along with  the come that had dried on his chin from when  Blaine came in his mouth before he’d fucked him.

Kurt rolled his eyes slowly as he heard Sebastian speak, and looked at Blaine in agreement. He always said please to Blaine. He would always ask nicely for Blaine to do something to him, whether it was to touch him or to let him come.

Hearing Blaine say his cock was near Sebastian’s hole, Kurt let out a louder growl than he’d made tonight, and arched his back so his chest as higher upand was practically looking at the door behind them and pleased “Sir,  _please.”_

* * *

**Blaine**

Sebastian’s body arched a little, though Blaine could feel how he was purposely trying to push his ass down against Blaine’s cock, causing the other to give a small moan. 

A few things happened at the same time. Blaine pulled on Sebastian’s ear with his teeth, and gave a soft command of “cum” directly into his ear, his lips brushing past the skin. Sebastian’s body tensed, as the orgasm hit him, and right as he was about to cum, Blaine pushed hard inside him, causing Sebastian’s moan to turn into a scream, which went from high to low extremely quickly as he started to cum, ropes and ropes of white covered Kurt’s chest, as Blaine thrusted into him a few times, Sebastian crying out in both pain and pleasure as his body got jerked forward.

Blaine had no desire to actually fuck him right now, if anything all Blaine wanted to do was to stop and process what was happening, but, in a way, this felt like more of a punishment. Sebastian couldn’t quite enjoy Blaine’s thick cock inside his un-stretched and extremely tight backside, but at the same time, Sebastian had been craving it, and Blaine could feel the way the wave crashed over Sebastian, like he was being completely drained.

Blaine fucked into Sebastian, hard, and impossibly fast, causing his cum to sometimes miss Kurt completely, but it was the noises that blaine was making that even confused him. They weren’t moans. They were growls. They were practically snarls. This wasn’t for pleasure. Well. Not for anyone’s pleasure except his own. 

Once Sebastian had finished cumming Blaine quickly pulled out, Sebastian practically falling onto his side once Blaine let him go, no longer holding him up and luckily not directly on top of Kurt as Blaine scrambled up, kneeling up with his ass in the air as he began to lick, suck, and bite along Kurt, while he lapped up Sebastian’s cum. He was in no way going to clean it up, as Sebastian had done with Blaine’s cum, but he still licked, paying close attention to Kurt’s nipples, nipping at them softly.

As he worked his tongue around Kurt’s body, he felt something cold press against his ass, and with a loud moan he bit down on Kurt as he felt Sebastian’s tongue sliding against his hole. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt could tell Sebastian was being fucked into by Blaine right now and if it wasn’t for the fac Sebastian was coming on his chest, he would’ve been full on growling hissing, and sapping at Sebastian right now while pushing Sebastian away and showing that Blaine was his and only his. That Sebastian was only here because Blaine was letting him.

Thankfully, Blaine didn’t continue to thrust into Sebastian and was now sucking, licking, and biting at his skin. The come wasn’t being cleaned up, like Sebastian had did before, but Blaine still licked him, and was focusing on his nipples, and nipped on them as opposed to Sebastian who had just licked them – and had actually done a good job of it. Kurt started crying out Blaine’s name loudly and was gripping and tugging at Blaine’s hair harshly. 

He was totally blissed out until he felt it. It wasn’t happening to him, but he could tell that something was happening to Blaine, because of Sebastian. Kurt instantly wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, and glared down at Sebastian, hissing at him and bared his fangs as he held as tightly as he could onto Blaine, while thrusting against Blaine as best as he could with where Blaine was lying over him.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s legs shook a little at the feeling of Sebastian’s tongue teasing his hole, the action causing a small amount of pre-cum to dribble out, but his cock had definitely had enough. He’d need at least an hour to recover, at the very least, but it still felt nice, and he wanted it, but he felt Sebastian whimper and pull back.

Confused he glanced up and noticed Kurt’s lip was curled up, his teeth out, and looking direction at Sebastian, who had now moved to lay beside Kurt, his head  in line with Kurt’s elbow as he watched Blaine.

Blaine glanced over, and smiled before he continued to lick Kurt’s skin, before he’d had enough. There was still ropes of cum on Kurt, but Blaine didn’t care as he rolled off Kurt, and crawled up the bed, moving up high enough that he could lift kurt’s head and place it on his chest.

He wasn’t really sure what to say, other than the three of them needed to have a shower because the room smelt like cum and sex, but he glanced around the room instead, surveying the destruction, that wasn’t too bad, but then again, most things in this room had already been broken earlier on. 

Instead, he stroked the side of Kurt’s face, playing with his ear, and his hair “I love you” Blaine said softly, glanced down at Kurt. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt kept  his fangs bared at Sebastian until the other was lying down beside him. He mostly relaxed, but still occasionally growled at him whenever he caught Sebastian looking at Blaine, who had continued to lick the come off his chest.

 But eventually, Blaine was pulling away, leaving him with come on his chest and leaving him hard, but when he felt his head being rested on Blaine’s chest, Kurt knew Blaine was going to stop now, and Kurt was surprisingly okay with his. They had been going for so long now, and if he’d came once more – which would’ve probably been not that far off – Kurt would’ve begged Blaine for them to stop, at least for a while because he needed to rest from this. Kurt didn’t get tired anymore, but having that much sex would affect anyone.

Kurt buried his face into Blaine’s chest as the other played with his hair. Now they’d stopped, and Blaine didn’t seem to be in full Dom mode anymore, Kurt slowly started to come back to himself, and mostly, he was worried about the state of the room. He wouldn’t be surprised if the bed was the only thing was intact right now. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprsied if the bed was broken and they didn’t even relaise.

Looking up, Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine and leaned up to kiss the other’s cheek “I love you, too..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine stayed content with Kurt in his arms, the tension in the room dropping dramatically, the haze in his mind clearing up, almost like it was bringing him back down to earth. 

Sebastian sat up slowly, almost like he wasn’t the only one who had just come back to it, shaking his head like he was coming out of a trance or something as he looked at Blaine, then over to Kurt.

“I… I should–”

Before he could finish Blaine shook his head “Stay. For now. You came here to have a conversation, so that all of us could have a conversation together. Granted, that’s not really what happened, but I think we all learnt something about… us” 

Sebastian stayed quiet for a moment, his shoulders eventually relaxing, which made Blaine relax “I’m not saying I really want you here while I cuddle with my boyfriend, but, I’m still your sire… I still care, and I think it’s safe to say you two don’t hate each other as much, no?” Blaine was playful, almost ready to duck out of the way of Kurt, since he knew that was going to result in a slap. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt snuggled tightly into Blaine as he hummed contently. While Kurt loved the sex, especially like the way it had been just moments ago, but Kurt preferred their moments like this. When it was just filled with love and soft touches, and he was just reminded that Blaine was his soulmate, and the person he was going to spend forever together. 

When Sebastian sat up, Kurt didn’t react apart from looking in his direction. He stared at Blaine in disbelief when he told Sebastian to stay, wondering what was going through the other’s mind because really, were they going to talk about something so serious so soon after what happened. 

Hearing Blaine speak, Kurt rolled his eyes at him, and gently slapping the other’s chest as he heard the other try to joke “Shut up, Blaine” He laughed, burying his face into his neck and kissed it a few times, before stopping in case they went back to how they were before.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine ignored the look of confusion on Kurt’s face at first, and instead just laughed when the other slapped his chest, squeezing his arm tighter around Kurt’s body as he cuddled up against him.

“I never really understand this” Sebastian sat back a little, not kneeling, more like he was getting comfortable, before eventually sitting cross legged, and gesturing a finger toward Blaine and Kurt “It just… didn’t make sense. But I kind of get it now. It’s all fun and games, until it’s not” Sebastian sighed as he looked over at the both of them.

Blaine glanced down at Kurt, exchanging a few glances with the other “I guess I should have told you earlier, but, the council told me I wasn’t supposed to. They said that because your family had agreed for you to be turned that it was just a matter of someone doing it so it would happen, not so much doing it because they were… well doing it. Kurt and I had a plan. I was going to change him after college. I had most of it figured out. Where we would go. Far enough away from everyone so that I could help him get used to his surroundings. Teach him about his senses. Teach him to hunt. How to feed. Before eventually bringing him back into civilisation. That’s how it should be. It should be a choice from both parties, and yes, while you stole that from us, we found our way back eventually, and there is still a lot we need to do and learn together… but you. They took you from me the moment it was done. They brought me back as your mentor, and even though I felt you, you didn’t, I don’t know… it didn’t seem like we had a connection, and I figured that was how it was going to be, and I just, blocked it out. I never let that part of me out. If i would have known. If I  _had_  known… I would have said something earlier”

Blaine rubbed his hand up and down Kurt’s arm as he spoke, cuddling the other tighter, every so often kissing his head. It was funny how quickly they could go from hardcore sex to the most serious conversation they’d had in awhile, but I guess, while the three of them were calm, sated, and very naked, there was no better time.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt bit down on his lip to stop himself from snarking about how Sebastian ruined their plans and left him eternally a teenager. It was only him starting to play with Blaine’s hair and Blaine speaking about Sebastian taking their planned future away from them in a much more calm and reasonable way than Kurt would’ve done.

But another thing kept him silent. As Blaine spoke about how Sebastian was taken from him after he’d been turned, Kurt looked down, not looking at either Sebastian or Blaine. What would’ve happened if Blaine was allowed to be involved with Sebastian and help him more? What if he’d been Sebastian’s sire from the start? He could only think about him coming here, completely lusting after Blaine, feeling it was wrong because he was his teacher but not being able to do about it, not because of the teacher/student relationship, but because Sebastian would be Blaine’s soulmate and not him. 

Kurt shook the thoughts out of his head and buried his face into Blaine neck for a few moments before slowly, he looked up at Blaine “How did you realise then if you didn’t before? What changed things?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine just kept cuddling up against Kurt as they spoke. He hated this topic, and it was one of those things where if Kurt wasn’t close by he’d feel uncomfortable even talking about.

“I didn’t. Not really, anyway. I suspected, sure, but, I never really knew. just pieced the story together a little. Sebastian chased everyone away that I ever wanted to be close with, and even though now I am pretty thankful for that, because I meant that when my one, true soul mate appeared I was able to see you clearly, but it always confused me, because, other than the occasional remark about sex, we kept our distance from one another. I tried to befriend him” Blaine paused and looked over at Sebastian “and you know I did” he glanced back down at Kurt “It wasn’t until you showed up that things started to change. He came on strong, stronger than i’d seen him, so full of determination, but he always backed off really easily. I still never really thought that meant anything, I just assumed it was because he was a submissive vampire…”

Blaine paused and gave a shrug.

“It wasn’t” Sebastian said, keeping his hands in his lap “I hated him. I really did” Sebastian gestured at Kurt “I wanted him gone. So badly. I hated it. I hated that he even smelled like you. I hated that I could practically feel when the two of you would stay behind class to fuck, or blow each other… it made me crazy, because I didn’t know why. I didn’t… I didn’t want any of it. I mean sure, you’re both really hot, but I wasn’t sure  _why_  I wanted it. It was just like, I did, and that was that“

“and now?” Blaine asked, curious.

“Now, things just kind of make sense. As stupid as it sounds. I get that Kurt’s your soul mate. I see it now, clearly. I don’t… I don’t really know where I fit into this but I get that I love you, but, not like that, not in the way where I want to cuddle up with you on the bed after sex, kind of way. I need to be near you. Both of you. Because, he smells like you, and feels like you, and if you’re gone he’d be the closest to you that I could get. But he’s yours, and, that means that If I care about you, I care about him, too…” 

Sebastian scrunched his face, almost wanting to sound bitter about it, which made Blaine hold back a laugh as he glanced down at Kurt.

“You are my soul mate. Kurt. Nothing would change that. Nothing could change that, and… I knew that he did it. Not at first, but, I could sense it. But most of it was being masked by that itch he had, which by the way I found out is because you killed my mate” Blaine snapped the last part at Sebastian, who pulled back a little “and I was just so mad. I lost myself in my anger and it was like, in my mind there was a door, and behind it was this… this  _thing_ , trying to get out, bashing on the door as I spoke to Sebastian, and when it came out, well… the rest happened. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but, I didn’t really think it was… I didn’t… know?”

Blaine just kept cuddling up against Kurt as they spoke. He hated this topic, and it was one of those things where if Kurt wasn’t close by he’d feel uncomfortable even talking about.

“I didn’t. Not really, anyway. I suspected, sure, but, I never really knew. just pieced the story together a little. Sebastian chased everyone away that I ever wanted to be close with, and even though now I am pretty thankful for that, because I meant that when my one, true soul mate appeared I was able to see you clearly, but it always confused me, because, other than the occasional remark about sex, we kept our distance from one another. I tried to befriend him” Blaine paused and looked over at Sebastian “and you know I did” he glanced back down at Kurt “It wasn’t until you showed up that things started to change. He came on strong, stronger than i’d seen him, so full of determination, but he always backed off really easily. I still never really thought that meant anything, I just assumed it was because he was a submissive vampire…”

Blaine paused and gave a shrug.

“It wasn’t” Sebastian said, keeping his hands in his lap “I hated him. I really did” Sebastian gestured at Kurt “I wanted him gone. So badly. I hated it. I hated that he even smelled like you. I hated that I could practically feel when the two of you would stay behind class to fuck, or blow each other… it made me crazy, because I didn’t know why. I didn’t… I didn’t want any of it. I mean sure, you’re both really hot, but I wasn’t sure  _why_  I wanted it. It was just like, I did, and that was that“

“and now?” Blaine asked, curious.

“Now, things just kind of make sense. As stupid as it sounds. I get that Kurt’s your soul mate. I see it now, clearly. I don’t… I don’t really know where I fit into this but I get that I love you, but, not like that, not in the way where I want to cuddle up with you on the bed after sex, kind of way. I need to be near you. Both of you. Because, he smells like you, and feels like you, and if you’re gone he’d be the closest to you that I could get. But he’s yours, and, that means that If I care about you, I care about him, too…” 

Sebastian scrunched his face, almost wanting to sound bitter about it, which made Blaine hold back a laugh as he glanced down at Kurt.

“You are my soulmate. Kurt. Nothing would change that. Nothing could change that, and… I knew that he did it. Not at first, but, I could sense it. But most of it was being masked by that itch he had, which by the way I found out is because you killed my mate” Blaine snapped the last part at Sebastian, who pulled back a little “and I was just so mad. I lost myself in my anger and it was like, in my mind there was a door, and behind it was this… this  _thing_ , trying to get out, bashing on the door as I spoke to Sebastian, and when it came out, well… the rest happened. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but, I didn’t really think it was… I didn’t… know?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt nodded in understanding when Blaine spoke about how Sebastian was in the past and tried to break Sebastian up with other guys but really started to be a nuisance when Kurt arrived, even if he did back off fairly easily.

But it was Sebastian saying he hated him was what really got to him. It got to him more than his flirtations with Blaine or the fact Sebastian was the one who killed him. He knew he and Sebastian never got along well enough to be friends but he never thought that Sebastian hated him, and they were just two people who were somewhat friends but tolerated each other. But hate was something that Kurt thought Sebastian would feel about him.

His head shot up from where it was buried in Blaine’s neck when he mentioned the itch “Oh yeah.. what happened to that, you’ve not scratched since you came up here.” Kurt gave a slight sigh as Blaine spoke,  not really sure on how to feel or what to even think about this. It was just yet another one of those things that Kurt didn’t know about the whole vampire world, and he wasn’t sure if his view on the world that was still human would apply here “I know…But I just.. I just wish I knew, y’know?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Sebastian shrugged as he looked down at his arm, before looking at Kurt “It just kind of stopped”

Blaine thought about it for a second and gave a small nod “Well, I guess it makes sense. The itch is supposed to be a warning to the other person, kind of like a signal to say “ _I did it”_ , and, we both know that now, I guess it doesn’t need to be there?”

“I don’t… I don’t hate you, you know” Sebastian piped up, causing Blaine to glance over confused. However, he noticed his eyes were on Kurt “Well, not now. Or, at least, not now. Maybe not ever. It felt like hate, and I don’t like when i don’t get my way” Blaine cleared his throat instead of laughing at that point, burying his face into Kurt’s hair while the other continued “And it feels a bit stupid to say  _sorry_  because, what’s that going to do now? I mean, in my head, I have an urge to kiss you again, which is REALLY fucking weird, as an apology, but i’m kind of just hoping we can start from square one. I want to be around him…” Sebastian gestured to Blaine “and that means I want to be around you, too”

Blaine started kissing Kurt’s temple, then down his cheek “There are many things in my life that I have done that we haven’t spoken about, and over time, you will know them all, but this was one of those things I never uttered a word about. No one knows. No one except the elders and some of the staff. I assume Sebastian would like to keep this quiet too?”

Sebastian gave a small laugh “Yes.  Thanks”

* * *

**Kurt**

“Yeah, I suppose it makes sense. I Just thought that it would be one of those things that would always be there,” Kurt said, shrugging. In all honesty, he was glad it was gone. He hated that he almost felt an itch whenever he saw Sebastian scratching his arm, and he knew how bad itches could be. Kurt wouldn’t wish an eternal itch on his worst enemy

“Why am I not surprised,” Kurt scoffed slightly when Sebastian said he didn’t like getting his own way, but remained silent so he could speak. His eyes widened when Sebastian said he wanted to kiss him, not expecting the other to want to do that when he wasn’t turned on or rather, when Blaine wasn’t telling him too. “I.. I don’t think starting from square one is the best idea. It would be like pretending it never happened.” Kurt said, shaking his head slowly “But I think we can try and start to move on from it. “

Kurt smiled softly as he listened to Blaine speak and leaned into the other as he kissed him “I’ll not say anything either. I know that it’s something far too personal to have me spreading it around.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Thanks” Sebastian smiled, before jumping off the bed, bending over to grab his boxers, Blaine kind of glancing up to check him out while he did it, before giving Kurt his puppy dog eyes, like he hadn’t just been caught checking Sebastian out.

Blaine hummed happily as he continued to pepper kissing along Kurt’s skin, every so often catch his lips and sucking on the lower one, making it plump before kidding it again. “It’s too soon to ask for another blow job, isn’t it?” and with that Blaine quickly rolled out of the bed, quickly dodging Kurt as he laughed, landing on the floor with a  _thud_  but quickly hopping up onto his knees , peering over the edge of the bed at Kurt. 

Sebastian looked around the room confused as he pulled his briefs up “Did you guys have a fight before I got here? The place is trashed” Sebastian kicked a few pieces of debris out of the way as Blaine lent up to have a look what he was talking about, then quickly looked back at Kurt. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kut caught Blaine staring at Sebastian when he bent down and instantly glared at him with a slight scowl, which turned into more of a pout as Blaine had started kissing him and stared sucking  his lip “What makes you think you deserve a blowjob?” he asked, about to hit Blaine with one of the pillows but Blaine rolled off the bed before he could. 

Scoffing lightly, Kurt leaned down and picked up where he’d left his clothes which thankfully weren’t too far from the bed, and he slid on his boxers. Immediately, Kurt’s eyes widened when Sebastian asked about the room and frowned when Blaine stayed silent “It happens when we have sex,” Kurt said, shrugging slight, not exactly wanting to say ‘oh I destroy rooms whenever I get turned on, which is almost always when Blaine’s around”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Sebastian glanced at Kurt, his eyebrow raised a little in question before he shrugged it off. He went to reach for his clothes before he quickly turned back around “Could I use your shower before I head back to my room? I smell of you both”

Blaine’s ears peaked up as he looked at Kurt, resting his chin on the edge of the bed, still sitting on the floor. 

“I think we all need one” Kurt rolled his eyes a little, the smell of the room was quite overwhelming.

Blaine smirked as he stood up, and while Kurt and Sebastian had both managed to get their briefs on, he had not, instead his cock was hard, and thick, standing at attention. Kurt took one look at Blaine, gave a small playful eye roll, before walking over and grabbing Blaine’s hand. He hesitated for a moment, slowly looking over to Sebastian who was looking more like a lost puppy than anything, before huffing and reaching over and grabbing Sebastian’s hand.

“Well, here we go again” Kurt groaned, though he shot Blaine a cheeky look in the process. 

Blaine couldn’t help but chuckle as the three of them made their way to the shower. 


	15. Everything That We Do - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Sebklaine, lots of Kurtbastian, more smut.
> 
> This time, it's post Regionals.

**Kurt:**  
The last few weeks had definitely been strange to say the least. Sebastian had been a lot more involved in his and Blaine’s life, but what was the unexpected part was he was involved with his and Blaine’s _sexual_ life. Kurt was surprised he enjoyed it - sharing Blaine was never something that Kurt wanted to do, but he still enjoyed every second they had together. It didn’t go on for as long as the first time, but it wasn’t like it was over in a second.

Kurt and Sebastian didn’t really spend much time alone together. At most it would be a few seconds but eventually, Regionals came, and Blaine was still not allowed to come with them. So that want that he and Sebastian would have to spend time together. It seemed to be that something that Blaine wanted as well - he’d told Kurt that he was in charge but Sebastian had to look out for him otherwise he’d be blamed for anything that happened to them.

They arrived at the hotel were Regionals was hosted a few hours before their performance where they’d be sharing a room with another Warbler - most of them being incredibly shocked when Kurt declared that he was sharing a room with Sebastian. Kurt acted like it wasn’t a huge deal, and that it was just so they could practice their duet for the competition together.

Regionals went exactly how all the Warblers had hoped - now Kurt could keep up with their usual choreography, most of the audience was noticeably stunned by what they were capable of along with their vocals - the New Directions seemed to be the most offended which Kurt couldn’t help but feel offended by, because wouldn’t they at least expect at least the vocals from him?

The joke was on them, though, when the Warblers were declared the winners of that Regionals and would be going to Nationals. In New York.

It was times like these Kurt was glad he was still trying to get in control of his bloodlust around humans because being around Rachel right now would be intolerable.

After a lot of celebrating in the green room over their success - which was really just listening to music and talking about how well they did as they couldn't exactly have party food and they wouldn’t be allowed alcohol, despite most of them being well over the legal age as they were supposed to be in high school - Kurt returned to his and Sebastian’s hotel room with the other boy.

Once inside, Kurt let out a groan and instantly kicked his shoes off “I wish they’d just let us go back to Dalton. There’s no point in keeping us here” He sighed, and started to take off his blazer and tie. Of course, he really didn’t mind staying, but he knew that Sebastian knew what he meant - he missed Blaine and didn’t want to spend any more time without him.

* * *

**Sebastian:**  
Once the floodgates had been opened, there wasn’t really much stopping Sebastian, and after awhile it kind of just felt - normal. Sure, he wasn’t in a relationship with Blaine, and he certainly wasn’t _in_ with with Kurt, but he never felt like a 3rd wheel. He was… something else. He was theirs, and being near them made him feel wanted.

Now that he’d gotten a better hold of his emotions, things became easier as well. He went back to his usual cocky self, went out on the weekends, hooked up when he wanted, went back to focusing on his school work, since he only had a few years to learn everything possible about keeping a multi-billion dollar company afloat, but after every study session, after every night out, after any time passed, he generally would find himself crawling up against either Blaine, or Kurt, depending on the night, and depending on what position they were in on the couch, until Kurt would always tell him to go and have a shower because the stench of alcohol would irritate him.

There had been a few times they’d kicked him out of the room, the two of them wanting to be alone, and when Sebastian had come back depressed, and a bloody tear-streaked face they had agreed that while they didn’t ALWAYS want Sebastian there, because they were still a couple, and wanted to do lovey things that he wasn’t interested in, he could at least stay in the house, and watch Blaine’s TV.

That was weeks ago now, and most of their differences had been ironed out. Sebastian sometimes forgot, and he’d snap at Kurt, or make a comment about Blaine’s ass in front of everyone, and Blaine would look at him with that face… that face that told him he was in trouble. That face that made him feel small, and a lot of the time he found himself hiding behind Kurt, even if the other was angry at him, and slapping him away. He found comfort in Kurt though, even though the other didn’t seem as affection with him as he did with him. Kurt always smelled good, and he always smelled like Blaine.

It came in handy when they had to leave campus to go for their Regionals competition. He thought that the group performed perfectly, as they should, they had been practising day and night. It was easy to perform with Kurt, since he assumed that the general vibe around them was that they didn’t hate each other. People probably thought they were friends.

Were they friends?

In the end, they had won, and Sebastian was beaming. He was celebrating with the group, the energy pumping through him, but eventually Kurt wanted to go, and like a switch, Sebastian was following. Blaine had told him specifically that he had to make sure nothing happened to Kurt, and after what he’d done, he felt like he at least owed him that. Sure, Blaine was strong, and he was sneaky, he could move through rooms without you even noticing he was there, and Kurt was… Well Kurt was something. Sebastian hadn’t quite worked him out yet, but he did notice doors used to open randomly, and the amount of shit that used to fly around the apartment lead him to believe he at least held some kind of telepathic ability, and then there was Sebastian - He could control the mind.

As he followed Kurt into the room, watching as the other started to undress, he sat down at the edge of the bed, and kicked his shoes off “Have you ever wondered if you’re sired by different people you end up with different talents?” Sebastian loosened his tie, his eyes trailing up the slim boy in front of him who was sliding his blazer off “I mean, I have a special talent that involves my mind, and, you do too. Maybe it’s because of Blaine?”

The mention of Blaine made Sebastian frown as he stripped off his blazer, tie, and shirt, before walking over to Kurt’s bed, crawling up behind him and wrapping his arms around him from behind from where he sat, resting his chin on Kurt’s shoulder, inhaling.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt was in the middle of getting the rest of his uniform off and changing into a pair of sweatpants to get more comfortable as they would laze in the hotel room when Sebastian spoke. “You knew?” Kurt asked, not remembering if he told Sebastian about his ability and wondered if Blaine had told him, “I wouldn’t say that destroying rooms whenever I have sex is a special talent, though” He said, laughing weakly as he pulled the shirt over his head and was about to head into the bathroom when Sebastian had his arms wrapped around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I need to do my skin care regime.” Kurt mumbled, putting his hands over Sebastian’s hands. Of course, it wasn't something that Kurt _had_ to do but it had been something he’d been doing for so long that it would feel weird not doing it ever night for years. “I don’t think that our talents would change depending on our sire.. I think it’s who we are and our situations that affect whether or not we get any abilities after being turned.”

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian gave a small laugh “Knew, no. I am observant, Kurt. I think anyone would start to notice that if they spent enough time with you. I wasn’t really going to ask about it though, I figured you’d tell me eventually”

Sebastian kept his face nuzzled against Kurt’s neck “Your skin is perfect” he puffed out before letting go of him, and moving to his side of the room to get changed.

He stopped caring about being naked in front of Kurt now a days, since they had often found themselves nude, in bed together, so he didn’t bother to rush, just took his time.

“I’m just saying, it’s pretty coincidental you got something and I got something. Maybe we’re just special kind of guys”

* * *

**Kurt:**

“Yeah, how did you realise it was me and not Blaine fucking me that hard he was knocking things over?” Kurt said, laughing softly as Sebastian spoke “Well, you’re the only one who knows.. apart from Blaine, obviously. We’re just not wanting to tell many people yet.”

“It’s perfect for a reason,” Kurt huffed slightly as he brought hi hand up to run through Sebastian’s hair, but he was surprised that Sebastian had actually let him go but it was probably just so Sebastian could get changed into more comfortable clothing.

Rather than going into the bathroom to work on his regime, Kurt just did it in front of the vanity that was in the room. He didn’t take as long as he usually did when he was human - he could do it in an instant now, but he just took his time to enjoy it but going fast enough that it would only take a couple of minutes at most.

“Maybe.. although, it’s strange Blaine doesn’t have any powers. Maybe it is just a coincidence we have the same sire and we both have some kind of power”

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Upon the mention of Blaine fucking Kurt, Sebastian’s fangs extended, and he quickly covered his mouth. The two of them really were wild in bed, completely not what he had pictured their sex would be like. He had assumed the sex would have been sweet and vanilla, but instead Kurt begged for cock, and Blaine made sure those dancing hips of his were put to good use.

“I won’t say anything, Kurt” Sebastian smiled at him through the vanity mirror before making his way back over, draping his arms over his shoulders.

“I wish you wouldn’t use that stuff, it makes your scent lower for awhile” Sebastian pressed his nose into Kurt’s skin, breathing in before slightly mouthing at his skin ,softly.

the more they spoke about Blaine, the more he longed for him “I already miss him. This is fucked” Sebastian mumbled into Kurt’s skin.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt rolled his eyes as he saw Sebastian’s fangs extending “Seriously? You two are ridiculous.” He knew once he was in bed, Kurt was in no control of his fangs but it seemed like Sebastian and Blaine would show off their fangs at the slightest thing related to sex.

“Thanks,” Kurt smiled back at Sebastian when he said he wouldn’t tell anyone, and continued on with his moisturising. Although it was starting to get hard when Sebastian wrapped his arms around his shoulders but he managed.

“Well, it’s something I did before I was turned” Kurt shrugged as he continued “It feels weird not to be doing it every night, and besides, it’ll fade away soon enough” Kurt let out a soft breath as Sebastian mouth at his skin and momentarily froze before continuing as Sebastian spoke, trying to distract his mind from Blaine “Well, I’m his soulmate. I’ll be feeling whatever you’re feeling a lot more.”

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian didn’t take his mouth away at first, just brushed past Kurt’s skin, but the smell of his skin care products made him scrunch his nose and eventually pull back, shuffling back to the bed and flopping back on it.

“What is it like? Being a soulmate? I’ve had boyfriends, and relationships, before I was turned, though most of them didn’t really last longer than a few weeks, but I understand general concepts about it… It’s just, you guys seem so in sync, even though you’re so different. He moves, you move. You look, he looks. It’s like you’re magnets”

Sebastian sighed slightly, getting comfortable, or , as comfortable as he could on the crappy hotel bed, as he watched Kurt put that disgusting cream on his face. He had to agree with Kurt, that it was just a stupid idea that they were stuck here. There was no reason they couldn’t have travelled home, regardless of time or duration. Why did they have to travel during the _daylight_ hours when that was when all of them would be moody and cranky?

“So, your friends didn’t seem that happy with your victory” Sebastian started, making another observation when he could smell the tension in the air, hoping to start a conversation so he didn’t get stuck all night just sitting in the room in silence. Then again, there was a TV, surely there was SOMETHING they could watch “I don’t even consider myself a good friend and even I’d be happier for you”

Sebastian paused, playing with his fingers “What do you think Blaine’s doing?”

* * *

**Kurt:**

“I don’t know” Kurt said when Sebastian asked him what it was like having a soulmate “I’ve never dated anyone who wasn’t Blaine so what I have with him is all I really know. It’s like.. He’s a part of me. And whenever he’s not around there pieces of me missing.”

When Sebastian asked about the New Directions, Kurt rolled his eyes “Of course they’re not happy. They thought that their original songs would be enough to win but they didn’t change anything about their line up. You’d think they’d know by now that Rachel singing a solo then singing with Finn is dull and boring ”

He finished up on the moisturising routine and started making his way over to the bed “And besides. I’ve never given or received a blowjob from anyone in the New directions it’s only natural you’d feel different ”

Sighing as Sebastian mentioned Blaine, Kurt flopped on the bed and rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder “probably missing us…grading papers, or whatever he does when he’s alone

* * *

**Sebastian:**

“Does that get hard though?” Sebastian asked as he sat up a little “I mean, you can’t be with him every hour at every day, right? And seriously, Blaine’s your first boyfriend?”

Giving his head a shake, Sebastian reached up and ran his fingers through his hair before putting his arm behind his head, peaking at Kurt as he glanced across the room slightly “Why would they do originals songs anyway? They couldn’t find a single song to perform? The world is their oyster with songs, they have both boys and girls in their team, and yet their choice is to perform songs that no one knows… in a competition that isn’t just about skill, it’s about the performance, and how much the crowd likes you” Sebastian scoffs, shaking his head a little at the stupidity of them all “But then again, I don’t expect any less from them. I’m glad those judges finally saw that we were the actual talent here”

He couldn’t help but smirk when Kurt mentioned blow jobs, moving him arm slightly as Kurt flopped down on the bed next to him, wrapping his arm around him, just around his shoulders, patting his shoulder in a friendly manner. They sometimes ended up like this during the night, it wasn’t that they slept, but Blaine just seemed to enjoy laying around looking up at the roof, and Sebastian was used to being active 24/7 so to keep himself occupied he usually ended up cuddling against Kurt, or on the rare occurrence, Blaine and Kurt cuddling up against him.

He didn’t get free time with Blaine, much to his hatred, Kurt was always around, maybe a few minutes if Kurt was showering and neither guy was joining him, but Blaine didn’t seem to worry as much about Sebastian being alone with Kurt. It seemed like he was allowed to do things with Kurt, but not with Blaine. Sometimes it didn’t seem fair, especially since he could feel that Blaine wanted to join in more but it was one of the few times Blaine seemed to follow Kurt’s direction. Sure, he sometimes got his chance when they were all together, where Kurt would be distracted and Blaine could explore his body, and Sebastian would melt to the touch, but, between Kurt and Blaine, he knew Kurt’s body more.

Sebastian turned his cheek to rest against Kurt’s head “I’d say he’s missing us. Probably jerking off’ Sebastian laughed as he squeezed Kurt’s shoulder “Should we call him?”

* * *

**Kurt:**

“It is hard,” Kurt said, sighing softly as he glanced at his lap “I’m fine when I’m in a different class.. because I know he’s nearby and as long as he’s near I feel fine but it’s hard being away from him for this long. But yeah… he really is my first boyfriend. The only other gay guy at my school was the reason I transferred and was the complete opposite of my type..”

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian’s question about the new Directions and he just shrugged, “I honestly don’t know. I’m guessing Rachel wanted to stand out more but it kind of backfired. There’s so much they could do to win but then never go for it. Besides, there’s no point in them trying to win if I’m in the Warblers and you’re actually letting me do anything other than swaying in the background.”

Feeling Sebastian wrapping an arm around him, Kurt smiled and moved in a little closer to Sebastian. They’d done this before but usually, Blaine was there with them but he and Kurt never got time alone together. Kurt and Blaine were always together, and Blaine and Sebastian got time to know each other from when Kurt wasn’t at Dalton. But Kurt and Sebastian? They didn’t really know each other apart from how they were in bed.

“That wouldn’t surprise me” Kurt laughed when Sebastian said he was probably jerking off “I think we should…will I phone him and put him on speaker phone or open my laptop and we can Skype him?”

* * *

**Sebastian:**

“That was the big guy, right” Sebastian scrunched his nose as he remembered the body that Blaine took down at McKinley, and how disgusting it was to clean up. He hadn’t really known who he was, but he stalked around a little, overheard comments, one teacher saying how he kind of deserved it for the way he treated Kurt, which, even Sebastian thought was a little extreme for a facility. He was mostly putting two and two together. Kurt had used his pull of Blaine, so it only seemed logical the first person Kurt would go after would be his old bully… who was apparently also gay. “That sucks. Surprising as well. You… Well you seem like you know what you’re doing, I just, um, assumed, you were experienced before Blaine”

Sebastian let his fingers gently stroke Kurt’s arm, just feeling the material under his fingertips, not at all feeling loving or close with him, just enjoying the simple touch.

“Either sounds good, but lets check if he’s on Skype first. We can show him how much fun we’re having without him so he’ll miss us more” Sebastian grinned.

* * *

**Kurt:**

“Yeah..” Kurt said, his face scrunching up when Sebastian asked about Karofsky. It hadn’t been something he’d talked to Sebastian about considering he’d been so pissed at him and Blaine for doing it in the first place. But thankfully, he didn’t seem angry about it now and actually somewhat sympathetic. “Not at all. Not unless you count the time I had one of the cheerleaders as my beard, but that didn’t go kissing and it only lasted a week at most.”

Kurt closed his eyes and relaxed into Sebastian’s touch, before grinning when Sebastian spoke, “I like that idea.” He aid before tilting his head up. Feeling far too lazy to stand up, Kurt looked over to where his bag was and stared at it for a few moments before catching it as it came flying towards them. He’d still not fully got the hang of it, but hey. At least he wasn’t hitting anyone with anything he moved.

Once he’d got the laptop out the bag, and set the WiFi code on the laptop, Kurt opened up Skype, and smiled widely when seeing Blaine was online. He quickly hit a request for a video call, and snuggled tightly into Sebastian as he waited for Blaine to pick up.

* * *

**Sebastian:** Sebastian’s eyes grew wide when he saw the bag come flying across the room, ready to duck out of the way “Woah” He breathed out, looking at Kurt as he started to type “That was cool”

Sebastian grinned soon as he saw Blaine’s name on the little side bar, and when his profile picture popped up once Kurt hit dial. He could see their reflection on the screen, and he moved in close with Kurt, sitting up a little bit, just so that he was on a good angle, since he wanted to look good when he answered.

* * *

**Blaine:**

The house had been so quiet without Kurt and Sebastian around. It wasn’t that they had been gone that long, but he’d pretty much gotten used to have 2 other people in his home. It was definitely a change, but it kept him busy. He was never alone, one of them was usually with him at some point, and even when they weren’t, he could always feel them close by.

He used the free time he had to redecorate the house a little. Nothing crazy or over the top since he knew Kurt would single handedly kill him if he made any design choices without first consulting him, but mostly made space for all of them. Sebastian didn’t seem like he was going anywhere anytime soon, and Blaine was started to realise that even at the end of the school year, when Kurt and Blaine took off, that Sebastian might be close by.

He’d gotten a few text messages throughout the day, some from Kurt, some from Sebastian, some from Trent who had been keeping an eye on everyone for him. The best message came when he found out that they had won regionals. Blaine couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face as he settled himself for the night at his desk, grading papers, reading over essays, some of which having nothing to do with the topic he taught, and then having to research them quickly online to find out if the facts were true or false when he heard the faint sounds of ringing.

He glanced up from the paper he was reading, and saw Kurt’s profile calling him. He smiled wide as he quickly fixed up his tank top and looking at his hair in the reflection before he answered the call with his video.

It took a few seconds for the image to clear up, but once it did, he smiled as he saw Sebastian, and Kurt, in bed together, cuddled up with each other.

“Hello” Blaine smiled, waving to the camera “You two look comfy” he gave his lips a small lick as he sat back slightly in his chair, folding his arms, the pose accenting the muscles in his upper arm.

* * *

**Kurt:**

“It’s not that impressive, I usually end up hitting Blaine or myself with whatever I try to get” He said, laughing as he typed. “So, if I do end up hitting you, it isn’t actually personal and it’s genuinely an accident.

Seeing how Sebastian was moving to get himself at a better angle, Kurt rolled his eyes and lightly slapped his shoulder before decided that he’d move himself, only just getting in position by the time Blaine had answered.

“Hey!” He smiled widely at the sight of Blaine on the screen, and held on tighter to Sebastian as he spoke, almost as if he was trying to make up for the fact he couldn’t hold Blaine. Kurt didn’t reply straight away and was just staring at Blaine’s arm muscles before shaking his head and smiled “We are… we’re missing you.”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine watched as Kurt looked at the screen for a few seconds, laughing when Sebastian waved back, before smiling when Kurt finally spoke. He make the image a bit bigger, getting a better view of them both, noticing how Kurt was hugging onto Sebastian.

He’d still never been overly jealous when the both of them cuddled up to one another, if anything he found it kind of cute.

“Aw, baby. I am missing you too. I am missing both of you very much. It’s very quiet here without you, the bed as been very empty. See” Blaine grabbed the laptop and shifted it over to the bed, the sheets freshly washed, and made nicely, a sight they didn’t get to see all that often, before he turned the camera back on himself “But, I hear congratulations are in order. I’m very proud of you both. So what are you two doing now? Have you been _behaving_ yourselves?”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt raised an eyebrow when Blaine showed him the bed, the sheets were freshly washed which wasn’t too surprising but what was strange was seeing the bed _neat_ for once when they were almost always trashed and messed up the second they got back to the apartment “Wait, the covers can look like that?” He asked trying not to laugh as Blaine moved the camera back

“Thank you - I think we might have spooked the New Directions after we showed them what the Warblers are really capable of” he said, looking up and smirking at Sebastian before looking back at Blaine He hummed softly at Blaine’s next question and tilted his head in faux innocence “What do you mean by ‘behaving’?”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine laughed at Kurt, rolling his eyes “Yes, it’s funny what 3 grown men trashing a room can accomplish. I think I’m going to have to make a rule that we take turn washing the sheets and fixing the bed” Blaine’s eyes darted to Sebastian, looking at him through the monitor, before over to Kurt.

He couldn’t help the way he licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. He really didn’t miss both of them. Especially Kurt. He always missed him.

Blaine moved so he could rest his elbow on the desk, listening to Kurt talking about the New Directions, smiling as he gave a soft “I miss you” directly to Kurt. He watched how Sebastian actually looked over at Kurt, almost acknowledging that wasn’t for him, that it was for his soul mate. He saw how Sebastian squeezed his shoulder in a small side hug.

“Well, I see Sebastian is wearing clothes, so, I guess that should answer my question if you’re both behaving” Blaine smirked as he felt his cock twitch in his sweat pants. He adjusted himself slightly while looking at the two of them, before he realised neither of them could tell what he was doing. It wasn’t that they could smell him, or even sense him. Blaine palmed himself a few times to release a bit of the pressure before focusing back on the two “Well you are trapped in a hotel room together. Needless to say I would not be surprised if you had called me completely naked”

* * *

**Kurt:**

“Okay, me and Sebastian can wash the sheets but _you’re_ fixing the bed. It’s you going that rough that causes the mess.” He said, rolling his eyes at Blaine, and tilted his head to smirk at Sebastian.

Kurt smiled as Blaine spoke, knowing that he was talking to him, and not Sebastian Sure, Blaine might have missed him but Blaine was talking to Kurt “I miss you too,” He said, smiling and bringing a hand up to squeeze Sebastian’s hand softly.

“Well, we weren’t clothed earlier” He laughed, only referring to when they got out of their uniforms but he was interested to see what Blaine’s reaction to that would be. He raised an eyebrow slowly at what Blaine said, glancing at Sebastian before looking back at the screen “Would you have preferred for us to be naked?”

* * *

**Blaine:**

“And yet, I've never heard either one of you complain about that” Blaine winked at the camera, wishing he could reach out and touch Kurt. If he couldn’t be with him, this really was the next best thing.

When Kurt mentioned they weren’t wearing clothes earlier, Blaine’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he glanced from Sebastian, who was laying back, the bottom of his shirt had risen a little and was showing off hints of his abdomen, his arm behind his head showing off his muscles, and Kurt who was pressing his body up against Sebastian, looking clean meaning that he’d just finished his skin care regime, using the products Blaine absolutely loved the smell of, his hair not quite looking perfect, more messy than usual. Had the two of them been fooling around?

“Well, if you weren’t wearing clothes earlier, it’s only fair that you don’t be wearing them now. You know how much I hate being left out of things” Blaine gave a half smile, his hand going out of frame to rub against his cock “Because, Kurt, you are wearing far too many layers for my liking”

* * *

**Kurt:**

“You’re ridiculous” Kurt laughed as he shook his head, knowing that if it wasn’t for him not being human that he probably would’ve been blushing right now.

Kurt looked down as Sebastian’s shirt rolled up slightly and brought one of his hands down to run his fingers over Sebastian’s abs, wondering how far that he could push this before Blaine told him to do something, “But Blaine, you’ve got plenty of time to catch up when we get back. Me and Sebastian were just getting to know each other… isn’t that right, Sebastian?” He asked smiling up at the other submissive vampire. Kurt kept the almost cocky smile on his face until he saw Blaine’s hand moving down to, presumably, where his cock was. He swallowed back a little and tried to keep up the confident attitude as he spoke ”Really? I’m only wearing a t-shirt… I think I have the right amount of layers on.”

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian’s eyes instantly darted down when he felt Kurt’s fingers on his skin, shivering slightly at the feel, feeling his cock twitch before he looked back toward the screen. Blaine was watching them both, a small smirk on his face, similar to the one that Kurt seemed to keep breaking into every so often, meaning that he was about to find himself in trouble.

The two of them liked to tease each other, and Sebastian always seemed to be the pawn.

He loved it.

Sebastian nodded at Kurt’s words, before quickly looking back at the screen.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine smirked at the camera, watching how Kurt was touching Sebastian “Well I’m glad to see you too are getting to know each other on a _deeper_ level” Blaine’s voice dropped a couple of pegs when he said “deeper” before winking at the camera “It’s always nice to see you both together. My two sexy boys together” Blaine licked his lips, his cock now at full attention, demanding his attention “But I thought you were missing me, love?” Blaine winked , though his eyes moved to where Kurt was touching Sebastian’s stomach “lift his shirt up a little higher, baby” Blaine said softly before coming back into the conversation

“The right amount of layers, are none, Kurt my darling” the tone of his voice playful, and flirty.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt smiled widely up at Sebastian played along with his teasing and quickly pecked the other’s cheek, before he let his eyes settle on the screen again, “Oh, I do miss you. _We_ miss you but we can’t go back to Dalton right now and you can’t leave, so it’s only naturally we’ll start to… explore.” He said, trying not to smirk as he spoke, still running his fingers across Sebastian’s stomach.

Kurt didn’t even hesitate when Blaine asked him to lift the shirt higher, and slowly pushed it up further and let his fingers trail over the skin that had just been exposed. “But I like wearing layers, sir..” Kurt said, his tone of voice clear that he wasn’t falling into his role and was calling him ‘sir’ just to get some kind of reaction.

* * *

**Blaine:**  
Blaine’s eyes focused on Sebastian’s exposed abdomen, his shirt sitting just below his nipples. He watched every movement of Kurt’s fingers, the sultry way he was touching him, the way his voice was laced with an almost flirt lust that was doing things for Blaine. They’d never really done the whole Skype thing before, and while he would prefer they were both here, this was a good way to get through those times when the boys had to leave.

“Well yes, I guess it is pretty natural that you’d explore. Tell me, what have you explored? Have you been having all the fun Kurt, or have you let our little Sebastian have some too. You know it’s a shame to let that tongue go to waste” Blaine sucked on his bottom lip, as he memorised the frame he could see. Sebastian’s lower body was just in shot, but not clearly, but even from here Blaine could tell he was hard, and that just made him rub himself harder.

When Kurt said _sir_ , Blaine cocked his head to the side, smirking at Kurt “But I thought this was about me” Blaine’s smile grew wider “Why don’t you take Sebastian’s shirt off, and then Sebastian, why don’t you take Kurt’s shirt off. _I_ think, that would be the best thing to do”

* * *

**Kurt:**

“Hmm, I think we should have Sebastian tell you.. he’s been pretty quiet since we’ve turned on the laptop” He said, raising an eyebrow in question at Sebastian, wondering if the other was actually going to say anything about what they’d apparently done.

Kurt looked at Blaine for a few moments before nodding. and sat up slightly. Rather than jumping forwards and pulling Sebastian’s clothes he waited, and let Sebastian pull off his shirt,, before he did the same and tossed the other’s shirt to the side “Is this better for you?”

* * *

**Sebastian:**  
Sebastian looked back and forth between Kurt and the camera. They hadn’t done anything. Not really. Sebastian had rubbed against him this morning subtly, and ran his mouth along Kurt a little, trying to smell Blaine.

“I didn’t want to interrupt” Sebastian smiled as he looked back at the camera “Hi sir” he grinned before looking back at Kurt.

Blaine laughed, shaking his head “Hello Sebastian”

Sebastian sat up when he saw Kurt moving, reaching out and slowly pulling his shirt off, watching the porcelain skin stretch as he lifted his arms, accenting his body for a second before he let Kurt pull his off too.

“We got undressed before, and I kissed his shoulder, and his neck, just the way you told me he likes” Sebastian smiled, giving a small nod “but I have not touched him yet, sir” Sebastian’s eyes trailed up and down Kurt’s body “Had we not called you, I may have requested he … touch me. I am missing you a lot, sir, but Kurt is missing you more. He told me” Sebastian reached out and gently touched Kurt “Would you like me to touch him?”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine sat back in his chair, watching his two boys, now topless sitting up. He got a good view of their lower bodies now, his eyes darting from Kurt’s perky backside, to the very obvious tent in Sebastian’s pants.

“Depends, what is my Kurt craving” Blaine smirks, pulling himself free of his pants, his cock springing out as he kept his lower half of the body out of frame still.

* * *

**Kurt: ******

“Don’t be stupid, if I didn’t want you to join in, I would’ve sat on my own bed and spoke to Blaine on my own” he said, trying not to roll his eyes because he knew it was just the submissive part of him saying that but still, he thought rational thinking would apply here as they weren’t too far gone yet.

Kurt smiled and leaned closer to Sebastian as he spoke, surprised he didn’t play up things, but if it had been anyone else, Sebastian might have done that. But not with Blaine. He didn’t think it was possible for Sebastian to lie or tease Blaine like that.

He bit his lip slightly as he looked at the screen and quirked an eyebrow at Blaine on the screen. He wasn’t quite at the stage of fully submitting to Blaine, still having enough of himself present that he could still tease Blaine and slightly talk back “Well, I’m fine with him touching me.. are you, sir?”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine cocked an eyebrow and smiled “Of course I am. I can’t be there to touch you” Blaine sighed, and reached forward and touched the screen “At least I can watch”

And with that, Blaine locked eyes with Sebastian, nodding before looking back at Kurt.

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian didn’t waste any time shuffling forward as he moved his hand to the back of Kurt’s hand and moved in, kissing Kurt on the lips, his tongue moving trying to taste the other as he let out a small little moan.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine sat up straight in his chair, moving the screen so he had the best view imaginable as he watched them kissing. “Slide your hand into his pants, Sebastian. Make him hard for me”

* * *

**Kurt:**

“Well, how was I supposed to know? You might have wanted to watch me touch myself. I know you enjoyed it a few weeks ago” Kurt said, grinning softly as he glanced at Blaine, and winked at the other quickly.

Before he could tease further, Sebastian was moving in and kissing him. He moaned against the other’s lips and slowly parted them against Sebastian’s lips to let the other’s tongue in with as little fighting as possible. 

It wasn’t long until Blaine was talking to Sebastian again, and Sebastian, like did with everything Blaine told him, wasted no time sliding his hands into his pants and started to stroke him. Kurt gasped against the other’s lips, his hand coming up to grip Sebastian’s hair tightly and bit down on the other’s lip softly and slowly started to thrust into his hand.

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

Blaine smirked at the comment “And If Sebastian wasn’t standing right there, that’s exactly what I would be asking you for. Believe me, my first thought was to have you both touching yourselves so I could watch you both cum for me, but this… is much better”

Blaine got comfortable, his hand wrapped around his length as he slowly stroked up and down, watching the two boys kiss. He wasn’t able to hold back the small moan as he watch Kurt’s body start to thrust forward, watching as he started to fuck Sebastian’s hand.

“Take your pants off, Kurt, let me see you properly. Sebastian, tell me where you want to put your tongue”

Over the few weeks, Blaine had learnt something about Sebastian – He was good with his tongue. Not only was he good with his tongue, he liked to use it a lot. There were more than a few times where Blaine would be sucking Kurt’s cock and he’d feel Sebastian’s tongue teasing and tasting his hole. 

Sebastian looked over at Kurt, studying him for a moment “His cock, sir. I really need his cock”

Blaine smirked as he shook his head, before looking over at Kurt “Well, did you want him to suck your cock Kurt? Maybe you’d prefer him to stretch you open a little with his tongue. Do you boys want to see what you’re doing to me?”

* * *

**Kurt:**

When Blaine told him to take his pants off, Kurt nodded and started tugging them down without much protest. His mind wasn’t quite at the point he’d do everything Blaine asked without thinking about it, but he’d definitely do it with little question. Along with his sweatpants, he pulled off his boxers as well. 

Kurt let out a moan when Sebastian said that he wanted to suck his cock and instantly looked at Blaine on the screen because he really needed it. he needed Sebastian to suck his cock because he was incredibly talented at giving blow jobs but then he mentioned Sebastian using his tongue to stretch him, and Kurt couldn’t help but whine at the thought because he’d never had Sebastian do that to him – it had just been blowjobs, kisses, and his nipples that had Kurt greeted with his tongue. 

But, some part of him was wanting him to actually be nice to Sebastian for once and he looked at the screen “I’m.. I want Sebastian to suck my cock.” Kurt said, looking at Sebastian for a few moments, before he nodded eagerly at Blaine’s words “Y-yes, sir..”

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

Blaine licked his lips as Kurt slid his pants off. That thick hard cock made his mouth water. He couldn’t wait till Kurt was back home. He couldn’t wait to feel that cock again.

Blaine was entirely focused on the screen like he was watching the worlds hottest porn. But this wasn’t porn. This was life. This is  _his_  life. His soul mate, and his progeny, pleasing each other. That should make him jealous, and maybe for others it would, but the difference was, they were pleasing each other  _for_  Blaine. It wasn’t that either of them were about to leave him, and run off into the sunset. Or that either of them loved him any less.

No, even though it was Sebastian’s mouth, making Kurt cum, Blaine had never heard Kurt cry out for him. He’d never had an orgasm and said “Oh Sebastian” it had, and will continue to be “Oh Blaine”. When the day happened, then he’d put his foot down, but for now, their orgasms were his.

“Isn’t it your lucky day Sebastian. Now take your pants off too, Sebastian. I want to see how hard you are”

Sebastian had his pants off in less than a second, kicking them off along with his boxers, his hard cock bobbing. “Move the camera back a little” He watched as the image shook a little, getting a better angle “Stop there, perfect. Now, Sebastian I need you to do a special favour for me. I want you to jerk off while you are sucking my love. Can you do that?”

Sebastian gave a quick nod, not wasting a second to lean over on all fours at first, before eventually lifting one hand away, reaching down to stroke his length, his mouth bumping against the head of Kurt’s cock.

And with that, Blaine watched as Sebastian got on all fours

“You’re so good to me. Both of you” Blaine’s voice was strained a little as he started jerking off quickly. Eventually he moved the camera’s angle so he could see the boys, and they could see his cock, flushed, hard, practically oozing as his hand began to stroke “Do you see that? That’s what is waiting for you back here. It’s your victory present” Blaine chuckled, stroking up and down his cock, twisting his hand at the head.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Seeing Sebastian pulling his pants and boxers off in record tie, Kurt moaned to himself and was going to lean forwards to start sucking Sebastian’s cock before remembering that it was Sebastian doing it this time because it was what Sebastian wanted, and he stayed where he was, almost frozen in place as he waited for Sebastian to start suck his cock.

Before long, Sebastian’s lips were around his cock, and Kurt thrust up had but apart from that, he kept his thrusts fairly light in comparison to how they usually were before he noticed that Blaine had moved his camera so it was now showing his cock and practically leaking. A noise stifled  from out of Kurt as he moved sitting up so he was staring at Blaine’s cock, his tongue slowly running over his lips as he watched “I want it.. I want it now.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine started to chew on his lip as he watched Sebastian’s mouth start to work over Kurt. He enjoyed the way it stretched out his mouth, how his throat would convulse slightly, even though he didn’t struggle to breathe, or swallow, but mostly how he kept trying to take him deeper, and deeper, and taste him. Blaine could practically see each time Sebastian swallowed in, like even the smallest taste of Kurt’s pre-cum was enough. He also loved how big Sebastian’s hands were, holding onto his own cock, back arched, ass out on display as he jerked off. 

“I wish I was there” Blaine moaned, moving his hand up and down his length “I’d fuck Sebastian so good right now, all on display like that, just for me, while kissing my beautiful soul mate while he gets his dick sucked. But I know Kurt, he’d prefer that he was getting fucked and taking in that big cock of Sebastian in his mouth” A little trickle of pre-cum leaked out of Blaine as he began to stroke faster “You know when you get back.. mmm.. I want you both on your knees. I want you both to suck me. I want you both to kiss each other with my cock right there, because, you look so pretty like that”

Blaine looked up and watched the screen, watching Kurt’s hips move back and forth. It wasn’t hard, or rough, this wasn’t any kind of power exchange, and while that did happen quite a lot, it seemed like lately it just travelled down into hard and fast almost instantly. At the moment now, they were pleasuring themselves for Blaine. They were putting on a show to make Blaine satisfied. 

And he was certainly not complaining.

As Sebastian sucked Kurt’s cock, Blaine noticed how he looked at the camera as well, giving a soft moan as he looked, but Kurt’s eyes made him look hungry for it.

“You want it? You want this, Kurt?” Blaine made a point to squeeze a bit harder, to stroke up and down really slowly “I want you too.  Are you going to cum thinking about my cock?” He let his eyes drop to Sebastian “What about you? Do you want this cock?”

Sebastian started to nod frantically as he started to move back and forth faster, his hand jerking impossibly fast.

Blaine let his hand drop a little to cup his balls with his free hand, massaging them as he continued to jerk off

“Well, how are you going to makes me cum, boys?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt couldn’t help but growl softly as Blaine mentioned fucking Sebastian, but Sebastian took more of his cock in his mouth and moved his tongue at the same time, causing Kurt to moan out loudly and thrust hard into his mouth “I would prefer that..” He breathed out before letting his hips move at the same steady pace.

The more Blaine would speak, the less Kurt was able to actually articulate how he felt. He just nodded and moaned any time Blaine spoke, while occasionally letting out an ‘Oh God yes’  or moans of Blaine’s name but apart from that? Words were not coming out of him. But maybe he wasn’t really trying and was just getting totally lost in the feeling of it, because he did finally manage to speak after Blaine asked how they were going to make him come “A-anything…” He breathed out, thrusting a little faster into Sebastian’s mouth “I-I’ll do anything you  want me to”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It wasn’t that Blaine even needed much help cumming. He’d pretty much kept his hands to himself since the guys had left, not once bothering to masturbate, even in the shower when he was hard as a rock. If anything, he kind of thought his body could use the time off. It wasn’t that sex was exhausting, but it was definitely more frequent now than it had ever been in the past. It seemed to be sex first, talk later, but when you had all the time in the world, did it really matter which came first?

Blaine matched his strokes with Kurt’s thrusts, his moans and groans fitting in nicely with each of Blaine’s movements, which just increased the experience.

“Cum in his mouth” Blaine moaned out, his head tilting back for just a moment, but since he didn’t want to miss anything, he quickly looked forward, spreading his legs a little wider as he pumped his cock, sometimes lifting out of the chair to fuck his hand “and after he’s swallowed, I want you to kiss him. Not nicely. Dirty. I want to see tongue. Then I want you to finish him off Kurt. Just with you hand. So I can picture that’s my cock you’re stroking. Do you think you can do that, baby?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Seeing Blaine spreading his legs more, Kurt moaned and nodded as he started to thrust a little faster into Sebastian’s mouth as he listened to Blaine continue speaking about what he wanted them to do so he could bring him closer to the edge. Not  going fast enough that he would be coming in seconds but enough for it to keep things more interesting to watch and hopefully to make it more pleasurable for Sebastian as well. They hadn’t had sex together for a really long time, and if Blaine wasn't only going to be speaking to them, well it was only fair that he was going to be nicer to Sebastian during this.

“Y-yes, sir.” He breathed out, and stroked his fingers through Sebastian’s hair slowly  s he gradually started to move his hips just a little faster. Kurt moaned out again and threw his head back as he felt Sebastian’s tongue swiping over the head of his cock “Am I allowed to do anything else when I’m jerking him off, sir..?” 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine shuffled back a little further so that it wasn’t just zoomed in on his cock, but so he could see his own face appear in the little window where his camera was. He was still stroking himself, reaching over to grab some lube and put just a tiny bit against his skin, using his hand to spread it out, able to move faster, smoother, and more pleasurable. 

“What else do you want to do to him Kurt? Tell me… mmm… tell me what you want to do to Sebastian” 

Blaine was so far gone that he was ready to blow any minute. He almost wanted to take some photos of the two from how sexy the image was, but then he thought that he wouldn’t need one. He would just need to make sure these two played on his bed while he was in the room to enjoy them. He loved the fact that Sebastian had another man’s cock in his mouth, but his eyes were focused on the screen, watching Blaine. Kurt was the same. His hands were running through Sebastian’s hair, as he pushed into his mouth, but other than when he’d moan, or tilt his head, his face was facing in Blaine’s direction.

“I’m very close baby. Are you close?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Seeing Blaine moving the screen back so that he could actually see his face, Kurt couldn’t help but smile briefly that he was actually able to see his soulmate’s face rather than just some other body part. Sure during sex or any moments like this, Kurt be looking at either Blaine or Sebastian’s cock, but he liked having the choice of being able to look up at their faces.

Kurt let out a small noise at Blaine’s question and thrust harder into Sebastian’s mouth a few times before slowing down again, his fingers still lazily stroking through Sebastian’s hair.. “I…I want to kiss his neck .. and his nipples. I want to play with them too…” His eyes were still locked on Blaine’s face on the screen as he spoke, biting his lip slightly as he continued to watch Blaine jerking himself off “I’m close too, sir..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine lent back a tiny bit, his chest and stomach muscles stretching out almost as he got impossibly close to the edge. He wanted to cum with them, listening to their moans of pleasure as he arrived.

“Do that… Do that baby” Blaine was too far gone to talk anymore. Even Kurt’s little  _sirs_ were causing his chest to feel tight, because he wasn’t around either of them, his senses weren’t going into overdrive. There wasn’t that peak of their scent when they’d say it. It meant he was able to keep himself pretty level headed, without snapping. It would only make it harder for him.

“Cum for me, then do… all of that. Do to Sebastian what you want to do to me. mmmm, just make sure you give that backside a nice spank for me too, watching it out on display… I have many new things in mind for when you two return home” Blaine continued stroking, faster, harder, moaning for Kurt, or just making low rumbled noises “Sebastian, I want you to cum when Kurt says you can. Let me see my boy take charge of that cock of yours”

Sebastian was moaning around Kurt’s length, bobbing and stroking. The position he was in was accentuating his arm muscle as he held himself up on the bed. He nodded at Blaine, but turned his head in a way that Blaine watched how Kurt’s cock slid all the way in, then back out, brushing past the inside of his cheek that Blaine could actually see the outline of Kurt’s cock inside Sebastian's mouth. “Fuck…” Blaine spat out, as he stroked a bit harder. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt could only nod at Blaine’s words, trying to stop his hips from going to fast into Sebastian’s mouth. It wasn’t as hard he thought t would be. His emotions weren’t going crazy like they would  when Blaine was around so he was jut incredibly turned on right now rather than being like  a sex crazed maniac and just fucked the other’s mouth as hard as he could

“W-what kind of things..?” He asked, moaning as he watched Blaine starting to stroke himself faster, in turn he started moving his hips faster, and thankfully, Sebastian was  still moving his mouth rather than just letting Kurt fuck it. He was only able to last few more seconds longer, and it was Sebastian’s mouth was wrapped around his cock that he yelled out, and came  hard into the other’s mouth.

He waited until he finished coming before pulling Sebastian off his cock and up so he was kneeling before lunging forwards and shoving his tongue into Sebastian’s mouth as he gripped tighter onto his hair.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine smirked as he looked at Kurt through the monitor “What kind of things? the kind of things that involve me fucking Sebastian, and spanking his bottom raw while you kiss me, you’ll keep your lips and tongue on me, while I fuck him into the bed, until he screams for me to stop, and then you, my dear, will be next” Blaine smirks, having to pinch himself a bit to stop himself from cumming with Kurt, watching as Sebastian lapped it up, every drop. 

Suddenly Kurt was pulling Sebastian up, and they were chest to chest, Kurt shoving his tongue into Sebastian’s mouth causing Blaine to moan.

Sebastian was moaning, his hands instantly coming around to wrap around Kurt, letting go of his cock which bobbed. 

Blaine jerked his hand quickly, using his free hand to massage his balls.

“You look so good. Can you taste yourself Kurt? You always taste so good, I am a little jealous Sebastian gets it. Look at Sebastian behaving so well. You’re such a good boy” Blaine smirked since it didn’t seem to matter distance, time, place, Sebastian was always stuck in sub mode, but during sex… he turned into an object. He was not Sebastian, he was just their fuck toy.

“Make him cum, Kurt… make  _ME_  cum, Kurt”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt had to bite down on his lips to stop himself from growling at the mention of Blaine fucking Sebastian because really it was ridiculous. He should be expecting this by now, and they were going to be like this for a while. He couldn’t expect only hi to be fucked for whatever length of time all three of them would be sleeping together. It just wasn’t practical. “I’d never ask you to stop..”

It was strange kissing Sebastian at times. Not because he was a bad kisser – Sebastian was a damned good kisser – but he was so used to leaning down or sitting a little lower to kiss Blaine. But half of the time, Kurt would have to til his head back to properly kiss Sebastian. 

Kurt nodded when Blaine asked if he could taste himself and shoved his tongue a little further into Sebastian’s mouth, and let his tongue run through the other’s mouth moaning the entire time. He was never mad about the taste of his own come – however he loved the taste of Sebastian’s, and if he could, he’d probably try and live off of Blaine’s -but there was something exhilarating about tasting his come off either one of them.

Hearing Blaine speak, tell him to make Sebastian and him come, Kurt nodded and reluctantly pulled his lips away from Sebastian’s and latched them onto bite and kiss at his neck, at the same time, his hand came down to grip Sebastian’s cock and stroked lightly.

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian’s head tilted back slightly as Kurt started to bite and kiss his neck. It always felt nice, but he had learnt that he was not as sensitive as both Kurt and Blaine seemed to be. Kiss their neck and you could have either in pile of goo. 

Sebastian thrusted his hips forward just a little, getting himself in a good position in Kurt’s hand while the other began to jerk him off. 

Kurt’s hands were so soft, unlike Blaine’s who were a little rougher, but it was still a hand, and it was still his cock, and he really didn’t care which one was doing it. 

Blaine was talking about fucking him, and Sebastian was trying hard not to cum then and there. He’d had thoughts about it, Blaine fucking him, Kurt fucking him, but he’d also had thoughts about fucking Blaine. How tight the other would feel. He wondered if Kurt had ever topped him, or was either one of them against it? He wasn’t sure how to bring it up, but he had, more than enough times used his tongue on Blaine’s hole, tasting him, and his moans told Sebastian he liked it… he liked it, so he’d keep doing it. 

He would love when Kurt would be laying on the bed, and Blaine would be kneeling in-between his legs, sucking his cock, ass up in the air. That view alone would make Sebastian hard, knowing how easy it would be to fuck him, but not daring to take anything like that from Blaine without permission, but he knew. He knows how easy it is because Blaine had caught Sebastian in that same position and without warning shoved his cock inside him. Sebastian had started wearing plugs just to keep himself slightly stretched because when Blaine wanted to fuck – there was no stopping him. He was delicate with Kurt. He would stretch him slowly. He would lick and suck all the places to drove Kurt wild. But with him, it was different, and he loved it. 

He loved being possessed. He loved that Blaine would treat him like nothing, and then at the end smile at him sweetly. He knew that was his place. His place was to be fucked. To be touched. To be sucked. His place was to fuck. To touch, and to suck. 

The thought made him smile slightly as he glanced at the monitor, watching Blaine jerking off, biting down on his lip to stop himself from cumming.

“Do you want to cum?” Blaine asked, Sebastian nodding frantically.

“Tell him, Kurt. Tell him when to come. Let me… mmmm.. fuck… let me hear you tell him”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

It amazed Kurt to see Sebastian be so put together after having his  neck kissed. If it was him and Blaine – especially Kurt considering it was his biggest weak spot – they would’ve melted by now. So with that in mind, Kurt started to move his lips down to Sebastian’s chest, and eventually stopped at his nipples, alternating which one he’d be kissing, licking, sucking, or biting.

Kurt had to admit, at times he was slightly jealous of how Blaine would just fuck Sebastian. Now, he definitely loved that Blaine was always delicate in the moments before sex and would lick and suck at all of his weak spots while he was being stretched – not including having his hole licked, Kurt could currently  think of four weak spots) and he didn’t want him to ever stop doing that but sometimes, Kurt wanted to see if it was like if Blaine would just fuck him like he did for Sebastian, and more than likely completely fall into the submissive part of him. It probably wouldn’t be something Kurt wanted to do all the time but there was a part of him curious to what it was like.

Kurt moaned around Sebastian’s nipple and gave it one more tug before moving his hand around Sebastian’s cock faster. He looked up at Sebastian and held his gaze for a few moments before opening his mouth “Come.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It seemed as soon as Sebastian heard the word, he let out a loud moan, his body visibly shuddering as he started to cum, and cum hard. Most of it landed on Kurt, making it onto his chest, up his arm, but the majority of it coating Kurt’s hand. It made Blaine’s mouth water. 

He sounded desperate in a way he started to babble, eventually spitting out “Taste it Kurt, ta….. taste it… taste it” 

Blaine’s toes curled as he watched the both of them, watching Sebastian cum, watching Kurt’s hand, it was too much… he could feel his stomach tightening. 

Blaine glanced up at the screen “Kurt… Kurrrrt” Blaine moaned as he started to cum, jerking himself hard through his orgasm, his head falling back as he aimed his cum up so it would land on his stomach, his eyes closing as the white ropes of cum covered him.  Blaine moaned, groaned, swore, until he finished riding out his orgasm, his arms falling limp either side of him, before he opened his eyes and glanced back at the screen, smirking at the two sets of eyes that were on him.

He slapped his lips together before giving them a wicked smile “i think I like when you miss me” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

As Sebastian came, a small noise escapes Kurt’s lips, watching as it landed on his chest and up his arm, but thankfully, most of it was on his hand, practically coating it in the stuff, rather than the sheets so it would be a mostly easy clean up. Especially when Blaine told him to taste it.  Kurt then slowly brought his hand up to his lips and  started giving it small licks and sucks to get Sebastian’s come off it.

While this was going on, Blaine was now coming as well, and Kurt moaned as he watched as his come covered him, wishing that he could be there to lick up Blaine’s come as well, but for now, he just licked up more of Sebastian’s come, as if he was making up for the fact he couldn’t taste Blaine's.

Kurt rolled his eyes after finishing licking up Sebastian’s come and moved over to snuggle in to Sebastian again “Well, I think I prefer it more when we’re together.”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine smiled as he watched both boys, now naked, lay back down, and almost instantly Kurt cuddled up to Sebastian. It was cute in a way. Kurt was a cuddler. He had been when he was human, and it carried over when he was changed. The only difference was, now he didn’t instantly fall asleep. Blaine always enjoyed wrapping his arms around Kurt and just laying with him. He loved when Kurt would draw lazy patterns on his skin, every so often causing the hairs on his body to stand at attention when his finger tips would manage to touch a particularly sensitive part of him. He knew it was strange to someone like Sebastian, how Blaine just liked to lay around, pretend he was sleeping but was just awake, but sometimes it was just nice to process what was happening, to get his mind back in the game. it wasn’t just that, but when he let go, let full control go to the dom, it actually took it out of him a little bit. He would sooth Kurt, and now, Sebastian, until they had come out of the haze that they sometimes got lost in during sex, and the easiest way to do that, was simply to cuddle. 

A few times Blaine had found himself cuddling up against Sebastian, Kurt on the opposite side, the two of them holding hands across his body, but it was just nice. 

He knew that he wouldn’t get that tonight, but they would, and while he hated it, he was glad that they had each other “I think I prefer that too. But you’ll be home soon, and I’ll be here waiting. I’ll have a …. big surprise waiting for you” Blaine smirked with a wink, and Sebastian let out a small laugh, trying to hold it back with a pretend cough.

Blaine glanced down at himself, covered in cum, slightly dirty as he looked at the camera “You should take your laptop and rest it somewhere so we can take a shower together. Don’t worry, this will go down soon” Blaine stood up slightly, his cock on full display of the camera as he stroked his length a few times. He could hear Sebastian moan, but he watched as Sebastian quickly looked over at Kurt, and then seemed to slam his lips shut.

Blaine picked his laptop up and walked it to the bathroom, resting it on the vanity inside and quickly switching the water on, turning the sound up so he could hear them over the water.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt was glad that Sebastian didn’t have an aversion to him cuddling. Normally he would just cuddle with Blaine after sex and then touch Sebastian in some way – usually holding his arm or hand as they both cuddled Blaine. But Sebastian never shoved Kurt away and it seemed like the both actually enjoyed it. Which was strange considering Sebastian killed him. It wasn’t something Kurt thought about too much these days, and he just found himself trailing his fingers across Sebastian’s skin

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine’s words and shoot his head slowly “I’m guessing that this big surprise is between your legs?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

It was when Blaine mentioned a shower that Kurt realised that they both were pretty dirty. Sebastian, not so much but he and Blaine were both covered in come. Kurt opened his mouth to make a comment on what Blaine said when Sebastian moaned. Kurt raised an eyebrow and glared “Seriously? You  _just_  came” He said shaking his head before  picking up the laptop and started to head into the bathroom.

Looking  around briefly, Kurt rested the laptop on the counter and smiled at Blaine on the screen as he turned on the shower, and stepped inside it “Is this okay?”

* * *

**Blaine**

He hadn’t quite thought this through, but even though he could just see the screen, it was enough. He laughed as Kurt scoffed at Sebastian for moaning, the other one looking like he’d just been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. 

Blaine stepped into the shower and let it start to pelt down on him before he heard Kurt ask if it was okay. He turned to face the screen, smiling “Yeah, I can see you. Mostly I’m getting an extremely good shot of your ass” Blaine smirked to himself when the camera was facing down instead of up, though moaning when Kurt turned, giving him a close up of his cock.

“I guess this is a good run for New York since that will be longer than a day. You actually have to get on a plane. I don’t like it, but as long as you guys just keep an eye out for each other, I’ll just have to live with seeing you on Skype”

Blaine watched as he saw Sebastian come into the frame, clearing deciding to see what was going on, following Kurt.

“Saving water and all” Sebastian said to Kurt, though he tilted his head slightly “Unless you want alone time? I can wait and shower after, to give you more time” He spoke quietly, though Blaine could still hear them through the monitor. He said nothing, just let them talk, and pretended he was oblivious to the comment that was just made. He wasn’t sure if Kurt wanted alone time, though he knew he would like to actually speak to him at some point. Then again, he would be seeing him later, talking could wait. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Perv,” Kurt teased as Blaine smirked and moved forwards to move the camera so it was facing up rather than down but it would still gave Blaine a view off his ass – it would just show more of him than his ass. “Ugh, don’t mention that. It’s going to be really hard when we’re in New York. I don’t know if I can just live on blowjobs and handjobs until then”

Kurt turned around when hearing Sebastian come in and was about to smile before scoffing when he asked if they wanted alone time, “If I wanted alone time with Blaine I would’ve locked the door before you came in here…besides, I think Blaine wanted you to join in too,”

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian knew that when the moments hit, where Kurt and Blaine wanted to be alone, even though he hated it, he knew he had to leave them alone. It was something about being a soul mate, he’d put it down to, but when they wanted one on one, they were going to get one on one, and they didn’t seem to care what anyone else thought about it. It didn’t even have to be sexual. He pretty much knew, 100% when they were in the music room, that was their space.  Sebastian never bothered them when they were in there, and while most of the time they were just singing songs to one another, or just singing for the hell of it, sometimes it also resulted in a hard fucking, where Sebastian could hear Kurt’s body slapping against the piano, every so often his hands landing on the keys, filling up the apartment with loud banging of clashing notes. Sometimes they would be quiet, but he’d always hear Blaine, he mostly assumed during those times he was getting a blow job, or that Kurt was riding him. And still, Sebastian never interrupted them, because that was their space. Besides, it usually resulted in Sebastian getting a blow job by either one of them, mostly Kurt because well Kurt didn’t like when Blaine did it, even though he knew his sire loved sucking his cock. 

But, he was glad when Kurt said he could join in. It had only been a day, but he already felt Blaine’s presence gone. How had he gone for so long without Blaine around? Well… Blaine was always around. He never really left campus, and when he did it was to the same clubs that Sebastian would be at. Maybe he never noticed a difference, never noticed how much he needed Blaine around, because he was there, and when he had to leave campus that’s why he snapped? 

Sebastian shook his head at his inner monologue as he moved past Kurt, not before making a point to brush his cock past Kurt’s ass, making sure that Blaine was looking at camera before he stepped past him to make sure the water wasn’t too hot.

“I saw that, Sebastian” Blaine growled out, causing Sebastian to smile cheekily.

The shower was, well it went exactly the way Sebastian had thought it was going to go. It started off small. Mostly Sebastian admiring Kurt’s body as he sometimes did when they were in the shower together, the water was almost an aphrodisiac for him, since it always made Sebastian hard when they shared showers together. He knew it, and yet he still joined them. But he watched the monitor closely as Blaine showered, almost like he was getting a private show, a sexy private show. Blaine’s soaped up body was making Sebastian hard again, and clearly had done something for Kurt because before the shower was finished, Sebastian was on his knees sucking Kurt’s cock until he came for a second time, Sebastian cumming while he was throat deep with Kurt, and the bathroom becoming flooded with sounds of Blaine as he moaned, finishing himself off for round two, and then quickly washing himself off again.

Sebastian thought they’d probably just chat all night on Skype, just have him on the screen so he was nearby, but once everyone was level headed again – well, once Blaine had finished making Sebastian tease Kurt’s nipples to the point he was hard again, giving him a quick hand job while they kissed for Blaine, he told them that they should spend the time talking to one another, without sex. The last part was practically an order.

“Just talk. You have the chance to really get to know each other so, you should saviour that, and if I don’t leave I’m going to end up spending the whole night making you two put on a show for me. While Skype is fantastic, it really is bad for my imagination” Blaine winked, sitting back against the bedhead, wearing nothing but a pair of light blue boxer briefs.

“But sir…” Sebastian started. Sebastian never referred to Blaine as Blaine anymore. In conversation yes, so when he was talking to Kurt, but to Blaine’s face, the words never left his tongue anymore. It was always sir. 

“Don’t  _but sir_  me” Blaine laughed his eyes moving over to Kurt “I can’t really say, you guys are like brothers now, because, no” Blaine laughed “but we are… we’re family, and I want you guys to talk. You can kiss if you like, touching is fine, but if the mood finds you, again, call me. I think I’m going to make that a rule. I’ve been pretty lenient with rules with you two, but, I like that one”

Blaine holds up a finger “Kissing” second finger “touching” third finger “grinding, licking” he looked at Sebastian while he said that “all of those things, are ok when i’m not around. But Blow jobs, hand jobs, and sex of any kind, and when Sebastian’s tongue finds itself against your tight little hole” once again, smirking at the two “I have to either be there, or if you’re away, you have to ask permission. Oh, yes, I like that.” Blaine grinned “This doesn’t apply if you get started before I finish class, it’s mostly for times like now. Baby, you can make him as hard as you want him, but the moment that hand of yours goes into his pants I expect either a Skype call, or a phone call. Understood?”

Once they finished chatting, Blaine waved bye, blew kisses at the screen, and logged off, laughing to himself softly as he closed the screen, and put his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt knew that once Sebastian’s cock had brushed against his ass the shower wouldn’t end until one of them came – this time with Sebastian giving him a blowjob and they both came. But Blaine seemed to want him to come again considering he’d gotten hard after Blaine told Sebastian to tease his nipples, and he came for a third time that night after a handjob and kisses from Sebastian. 

It was after that, Blaine had told them to just talk to each other – without having any sex whatsoever. At least, without asking Blaine first. Kurt opened his mouth and was about to protest with Sebastian but Blaine wasn’t having any of it, and considering Blaine mentioned rules, he knew the other wouldn’t be changing his mind any time soon. And it wasn’t like they could go behind Blaine’s back – there would be no way that Blaine wouldn’t know Kurt was turned on.

Kurt kept a smile on his face until Blaine logged off, and instantly, Kurt closed his laptop over and flopped on the bed with a loud groan “I can’t believe we need to wait to call him before we can get an orgasm. We’re teenagers, it’s not realistic that we won’t want to come at some point tonight.”

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian couldn’t hold back the small laugh as he looked over at Kurt, almost amused “I think it’s kind of hot, actually” Sebastian sat up just a little bit, looking down at Kurt “I mean, I agree, before the night is over we will cum again, but, I like that he wants to know. That he wants to control that. It kind of makes me hard thinking about it” Sebastian smirked “I imagine you’d want the same if he and I were somewhere alone. You’d want to know what was going on…” 

Sebastian stopped as he moved around a bit “Can I ask something, and I don’t mean to make you mad, but, why don’t… hmm… don’t want me to blow Blaine?… of let him fuck me. Or let him blow me. Or let me fuck him” Sebastian shrugged “Have you ever topped him? Has he ever mentioned he likes that? Sorry that was a lot of questions all in one go” Sebastian laughed, kind of nervous a little as he looked at Kurt. It wasn’t that he was scared of Kurt, but it was that Kurt went from 0-100 at the snap of the fingers and Sebastian knew he couldn’t fight back, even if he wanted to. That was Blaine’s mate. He was hands off. 

“I mean, you like when  _i_  blow you. Don’t you want Blaine to feel that too? I just want to understand because I like being around you both, and I want to get to know you, Kurt, but I feel like this part of our… whatever this is… relationship? whatever, I feel like the sex does play a pretty big role, because why wouldn’t it, sex is awesome, one of the truly great things that just got  _soooo_ amplified when I got turned, so if we get that stuff out of the way first, the rest will be smooth sailing”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Really?” Kurt asked, laughing softly and sat up himself. “And please don’t get hard. I don’t think it would be very appropriate to phone him to ask permission if we phoned five minutes after he’d already hung up.” He said, chuckling softly before coming a little more serious “I would want to know what’s going on but I think it’s different considering he’s the Dominant one out of the three of us.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Sebastian spoke spoke, his eyes slightly widening at how fast all the questions were coming at him. He just stared at Sebastian until he finished speaking and slowly shook his head “No, it’s fine,” He said, laughing softly. “I’m not mad.”

“The reason why I don’t want you blowing or fucking him or vice versa is.. it’s really, really stupid. I get jealous thinking about it. I mean, I’m jealous talking about it just now but if it happened when I was in this state of mind.. when the other part of me isn’t taking over, I would get jealous but I’d be fine with it and I’d probably join in without pulling focus from anyone – mostly pulling Blaine’s focus away from you – so it’s on me and not what’s happening. But when we’re in the moment, any reasonable part of me is gone and that.. stupid overly-possessive, submissive vampire comes out that doesn’t want anyone but me making my soulmate feel good.”

Kurt slowly shook his head, because it was something he found ridiculous about himself. Why couldn’t he just let Sebastian give or receive a blow job from Blaine at least? It was unreasonable. He knew Sebastian wouldn’t be able to steal Blaine from him and Blaine wouldn’t leave him for Sebastian but the vampire didn’t know that and just wanted Blaine to himself – he’d probably need to be restrained in some way or have Blaine put him in his place in order for him and Sebastian to do anything.

“As for your other question, no. I’ve not topped Blaine. I’ve never asked because I don’t want to, so I don’t know if he likes it or not. I’ve rode him on many occasions  but that’s the closest I’ll ever come to topping him – or anyone really. It’s not something I’d really want to do.”

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian for the most part stayed quiet, nodding as he listened “I can understand that. I thought maybe you didn’t think I was good enough to touch him, or that i’d try and take him from you…Which I wouldn’t. You know that, right? I was, in the past, confused. I know who you are to him, and i would never get in the way of that. I just, want to be a part of it. Maybe it’s just different for me, I kinda of, feel him, in my mind. It’s not that I know what he’s thinking or feeling, nothing like that, but I can just sense him in there, likes he’s walking around and checking if the place has been dusted or not. It’s a stupid analogy, but, that’s kind of what it feels like. So when he’s in that moment, with you, I guess it kind of peaks my senses a little and I kind of want it to. Don’t get me wrong, I like the things I do with you, you’re hot, and your cock is fucking huge, but, sometimes while I’m doing that I just want him to touch him. Not sexually, I just want his hands on me as well. I just want to know that even when I’m with you, he’s still the one that’s…. in control.”

Sebastian shifted a little “I never really thought much about the whole Dom/sub thing to be honest. I mostly just fucked humans as soon as I was turned, and even the most submissive vampire is a Dom when it comes to a human, especially a human who will let you feed from them, but i’d never really been with another vampire. I mean, I've blown Jeff a few times before he started dating Nick, and  Mr. Yates blew me when I first got changed, because he’s a perv and I was horny, but it’s kind of not been like this. This just feels like my whole body wants it. Sebastian fucks off, and this… other version turns up, and god all it wants to do is fuck and kneel. It’s… weird. I didn’t like it at first, but i’m pretty used to it now. Was it like that for you too, or is this me?”

Sebastian moved closer to Kurt, resting his head on his shoulder “I’ve never really said sorry to you. For what I did. I know sorry means nothing, but, it was just… stupid. I overreacted, and… I’m sorry. I’m glad you were turned though, and not the other alternative. Blaine would have hung me from my cock before murdering me” Sebastian sighed, leaning up to run his finger along Kurt’s neck.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I know.. I mean sometimes, the vampire doesn’t know but I know that you wouldn’t try and take him away from me.” Kurt said, nodding as he looked at Sebastian “And I know what you mean it’s usually like that for me when me and Blaine are apart or not talking to each other like in class or whatever. I always feel  him there in some way. But if you think my cock is huge, just wait until you try Blaine’s.. I couldn’t walk right for about a week after the first time we had sex” Kurt couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory, remembering all the times he was human where he’d be walking with a limp – which was actually a lot of times – after a rough fucking. “Well if that’s the case, maybe we should speak to him about this. I’ve already said that I’m okay with something happening with you to – just as long as I know about it or if I’m there- but we should ask him to make me calm down or just to make me shut up whenever I get all growly and possessive whenever he touches you.”

Hearing Sebastian talking about his experiences with sex, Kurt listened to Sebastian with a raised eyebrow Honestly, he was more surprised at him blowing Jeff because he thought that Nick and Jeff were one of those couples that had been together since forever but  Mr Yates didn’t surprise him at all. He was a complete perv. “It’ was. I mean, I did submit to Blaine and want to make him happy before but now it’ s just.. it’s totally different. When I was human I still felt like myself, but now I don’t. I just feel like I’m there for sex now”

Kurt watched Sebastian carefully as the other moved closer to him, almost prepared to shove the other off in case anything sexual happened because Kurt felt like it was still too soon but instead, Sebastian’s head was resting on his shoulder and he was apologising for what he did. “It’s okay,” Kurt said, smiling softly as he looked down at Sebastian “And you saying sorry means more than you think it does. I actually understand why you did it. Yes, it was an overreaction but I know that if some human was responsible for Blaine leaving now, I probably would’ve killed them, regardless of their connection to Blaine.”

He stopped for a few moments before smirking a little at Sebastian “I hope that you being glad I was turned has a lot more to do with me being around than your cock  still being in tact after you not being hung from it” Kurt said, chuckling softly before he smiled at the other vampire gently “Do you want to hug it out?”

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian’s eyebrow shot up when Kurt mentioned limping, because he joined in with a small laugh “Wait, you guys were fucking this way when you were human? I just, I mean, I just assumed that only started when you got turned. How were you even still alive?” Sebastian laughed  before relaxing even more “I’m not sure how it all works, you know, when  _those_  sides come out, but maybe after we’ve spent enough time with each other, they’ll just know? I don’t know, but i can honestly say I never thought i’d see myself in a pretty consistent 3 way… thing”

Sebastian hated the word  _relationship._  It even tasted bitter coming out of his mouth. But that’s what they had, in a weird way. A relationship. 

When Kurt asked if he was only happy because Sebastian still had his cock in tack, he almost instantly reached down to grab it, almost to protect it “Well, hard call to make. I don’t think it’s any secret that I love my cock, but having you around is pretty good too” He smirked at the playful tone before nodding when Kurt said to hug it out, standing up and pulling Kurt to his feet, wrapping his arms around him almost instantly. Even though they were both, very naked, and even though when Sebastian moved in, his cock bumped against Kurt’s making him semi-hard, not full, and certainly not ready to go, but it was enough to make the appendage twitch at the feeling of something touching it. It was the type of hug friends did. It wasn’t supposed to be overly intimate, but anything would feel intimate if you were naked. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Oh god no” Kurt said laughing when Sebastian asked if they fucked the way they did now when he was human “I mean, it was pretty rough, but Blaine had enough self control then so I’d just be limping.” 

When Sebastian sort of trailed off Kurt smiled slightly, because honestly, Kurt didn’t know how to describe it, even it it was more or less a relationship “I know what you mean. It wasn’t something I’d even think about before, because for me, relationships were just supposed to be between  two people.

Kurt gave a playful scoff as Sebastian smirked and gave him a playful nudge “Wow, thanks,  I feel flattered” He said, rolling his eyes at Sebastian. His eyes widened a little when Sebastian pulled him off the bed to hug him but accepted the hug regardless. He could feel the other starting to get hard, and while he’d wanted to comment on it, Kurt remained silent and just wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders tightly, and pressed his face into the other’s neck

* * *

**Sebastian**

Sebastian wasn’t much for cuddling, or sweet kisses, long walks on the beach, or anything that might come across as sappy at all. It just wasn’t his style. Sure, he had been the wine and dine kind of guy, worked his charm to the max to get what he wanted, but it was never a consistent thing. Even in relationships it was mostly about the fun side of things, never the deep and meaningful. He just didn’t have the time. 

Now he did, and he still wasn’t going to do it. 

As he stayed hugging Kurt, moving his face slightly so there cheeks were softly rubbing together, he realised that he was started to actually like hanging around with Kurt. Sure, the number of times he’s had the guys dick in his mouth should have been a pretty good indication, but it was not about sex. He felt like he genuinely gave a shit about him.

With his eyebrow raise, Sebastian let go of the hug, feeling the need to distance himself for a moment as he let the information process. Plus, they were still naked and knowing their track record, sex would happen almost instantly. As Kurt said, they were two teenage boys, vampire or not they were still horny as fuck. 

Sebastian adjusted himself slightly before reaching down to grab his briefs, sliding them back on “So what do you think he wanted us to talk about exactly? Are we supposed to ask each other questions, or, do you want to just watch TV?” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hugging Sebastian was strange. He’d mainly did it because he knew it would help defuse any tension from the whole ‘ I’m sorry I killed you ‘ thing but now, he realised how he really felt about him. He was actually enjoying spending time with Sebastian, and it wasn’t even to do with the sex or that Blaine was usually there whenever he and Sebastian were spending time with each other.

Kurt was actually liking the time they spent together.

But regardless of this, he was glad that Sebastian pulled away because the last thing he needed was being turned on  _again_  today.

“I don’t know” Kurt said, walking around to get a new pair of briefs on – he brought around extra just in case – before walking back to where Sebastian was to pick up  his sweat pants and shirt from the flower “I don’t really know what to  talk about, so we could just watch TV? There’s probably nothing but shitty shows on at the moment so we can just laugh and mock them.”

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian raised his eyebrow at Kurt, giving a small laugh “I don’t think I've heard you really swear except during sex. That was kind of cute, actually” Sebastian smirked as he switched on the TV, before walking over and throwing himself on Kurt’s bed. It was closest to the TV, and his bed was kind of messy from earlier. 

He pat the bed beside him, throwing one arm behind the back of his head “I mean, if you want to ask me anything, I’ll answer. I just feel weird doing the “What’s your favourite colour?” and “What was your first pet?” kind of thing because I actually don’t care” Sebastian laughed as he started to channel surf “Ha, Rocky Horror is on” he grinned as he sat up “I seem to enjoy this more now than I did when I was human. I had a friend who was absolutely obsessed with musicals when I was still human. He made me want to punch him in the teeth, but now I kind of see the appeal. Not all. I’m not about to start singing the soundtrack from the sound of music anytime soon, but, this type, they’re the ones I like”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“You seriously thinking swearing is cute?” Kurt asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow at Sebastian as he laughed, before smirking a little himself and went to join Sebastian on the bed and snuggled into him “God, I thought you wanted to get to know me” He said, shaking his head at Sebastian in mock disapproval “But if I think of any questions, I’ll ask.” 

He smiled as Sebastian mentioned Rocky Horror and reached forwards to grab the remote “Keep it on.” He said, taking the remote off the other and sat it to the side “Really? So you prefer the more rock musicals over the traditional ones? Although, if you diss the Sound of Music in front of me I really won’t be happy” He said, laughing before resting his head on Sebastian’s shoulder as they watched the screen “We actually did this as our school musical.. well, we were  _going_ to but it got cancelled so the Glee club just did it for ourselves”

* * *

**Sebastian**

Sebastian gave a small laugh at Kurt’s mock attempts at being offended as he watched the other get into bed with him. He half expected Kurt to say something about Sebastian being in his bed, but the other just seemed to curl up against him. 

“I just don’t like sappy things, or those overly happy ones. The world is not like that. I like things that are upbeat, and have a good storyline. This one made absolutely no sense when I first watched it, but now, I just love it” 

As he listened to Kurt, he held his hands up in defensive “Note, no mocking of Sound of Music” Sebastian gave a wicked smile as he started to swing his arm from side to side “A prince on the bridge of a castle moat heard Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo“ he sang in an over the top mocking way, before he fell apart laughing.

Sebastian’s eyebrow raised when Kurt mentioned his school was going to perform it, wondering who Kurt played “Yeah? Who were you? The thing?” Sebastian smirked, leaning over to pinch Kurt’s nipple softly and playfully “I could imagine you in those gold shorts” he chuckled “but seriously, which part did you have? You weren’t Frank-N-Furter, were you? You’re hot, but I don’t think you’re fishnet kind of hot” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“That’s actually why I like them,” Kurt said as Sebastian explained why he didn’t like the happier and more traditional musicals, “I know that they’re not like real life at all, but it always makes me feel better whenever I’ve had a rough day.”

Kurt just smiled at Sebastian when he said he said he wouldn’t insult the Sound of Music, until Sebastian did exactly that. Kurt glared at him and pushed him on the arm roughly “Shut up, Smythe”

When Sebastian asked what role he played, he opened his mouth about to reply before Sebastian pinched his nipple, causing him to jump slightly and squeal as he batted his hand away. “No, I didn’t. My teacher wanted me to play Frank-N-Furter, but only because I was gay rather than him thinking I’d actually be good for the role. I played Riff Raff.” He then sat up slightly and glared at Sebastian playfully “And for the record? I could rock fishnets and a corset if I wanted to.”

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian gave Kurt a cheek grin as the other spoke “Is that right? I don’t know. I would need proof of such a claim to believe it” Sebastian reached over, letting his hand rest on Kurt’s hip, turning slightly to face him, his chest slightly turning closer to him “But Riff Raff? I wouldn’t have guessed that. I guess you do have that thing you can do with your voice where it goes really low, and even before I wasn’t thinking about you in a sexual way that used to make my cock twitch a little” he smirked, letting his fingers touch on the soft skin of Kurt’s hip, feeling his bone against his fingers.

“I’ve never really done a musical. While I was human I mostly played sports, Lacrosse and fencing for the most part, and Dalton isn’t known for putting on impromptu performances. I think that’s why I love being in the Warblers. Why I’m… so passionate about it. Guess it’s the only way I can perform. I love performing, but my life has already been laid out for me, that I don’t really get much of a choice. Living it up while I can, because I know eventually I will have to take over my Dad’s company, and that’s where I will pretty much stay… forever” His lips turned down slightly to a frown, even though he tried to fight it and keep his expression neutral.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Maybe I’ll show you once we’re back at Dalton – I already own a corset so you just need to buy me fishnets,” He said, grinning at Sebastian. Seeing Sebastian turning with his hand on his hips,Kurt turned slightly as well, so they were face to face. “You’re ridiculous…you’re already thinking about sex,”  He said, laughing softly as he felt Sebastian’s fingers touching his hip bone “Also, Riff Raff is one of the few countertenor roles out there and it’s not what people would expect from me so I had to take it.”

Hearing Sebastian talk, Kurt couldn’t help but frown slightly at what Sebastian was saying, especially about how Warblers was the only way he could perform and that he didn’t have any choice in the matter. “Can’t you just… not take over your dad’s company? What’s stopping him from having another kid to take over or getting another relative?” Kurt then sat up slightly when he saw the frown on Sebastian’s face “What do you want to do?”

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian didn’t say anything for awhile, just let his eyes look over Kurt’s skin, his fingers tracing small patterns against his hip, before he gave a sigh “Sure, no one is gagging and binding me to take it over, but, that’s not really how this works. My dad is the reason I got turned. My whole reason for getting turned was because I was young, attractive, and could keep his company afloat forever. He wouldn’t trust anyone with it, and I stupidly agreed. I like my life, don’t get me wrong, and I’m forever stuck being the handsome man you see before you, but, just the idea of spending eternity cooped up in an office sounds like torture. I’m sure it won’t be that bad, it will be my company, there is nothing to stop me becoming one of those CEO’s that never turns up for work, and I wouldn’t have to worry about a hostile takeover, because of the whole, mind control thing, so… I don’t know. It just seemed like I didn’t get a choice in the end”

Sebastian shrugged before leaning forward, resting his forehead against Kurt’s “It’s not too bad though. I have you guys now, and it makes it all seem a little less boring and lonely. But, I didn’t know what I wanted to do. I’d never really been allowed to think about it. Even when I was human my dad pushed me to do well. Academics were important, and if I came home with anyone less than an A I was pretty much disowned, until I did something to redeem myself. Nothing was ever good enough. Even just taking over his company until I died myself wasn’t good enough. He’s a bastard, what can you do?” Sebastian gave a small laugh, shaking his head before rubbing his nose against Kurt’s, leaning in softly just to press his lips to the other quickly, but softly “What about you? What big plan of yours did I wreck?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I’m sorry but that’s stupid” Kurt said shaking his head at Sebastian “Just because you were turned to take over the company doesn’t mean you need to spend your life doing it. You’re worth more than wasting away in a office that you don’t want to be in. You have forever to spend – you should spend it doing it what you want – or figuring out what you want – rather than being stuck doing something you don’t want to do. It sounds like they don’t appreciate you anyways so why should you do what they want?”

Kurt smiled slightly against Sebastian’s lips before he frowned when asked what he had planned “Broadway.” He said, smiling wryly “it’s all I wanted to do but I doubt it’ll happen. No one will believe I just look young so I doubt I’ll ever get any roles apart from background ones and if I do, I’ll just be on stage for a few years at most before I need to wait until I’m forgotten about so there isn’t much point in doing it. But like you said… I have you and Blaine now. So it makes life stuck as a teenager a lot easier ”

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian didn’t pull back, mostly just stayed close to Kurt as the other spoke “Ah, but that’s why you have me” Sebastian smiled before leaning back, tapping his head “I am pretty good at convincing people, and really, it’s not that you’d need to convince a lot of people – one or two important people to spread the word, and the rest is history. People don’t see what’s right in front of them half of the time. You tell them you’re wearing a blue shirt enough times, they’ll believe you’re wearing a blue shirt, even if it’s red. You should do it. For all of us that couldn’t, and I mean, you don’t look  _that_  young, you’ll be fine for a few years, then, so what, you have to stop for a while, go do something else, go to college and study, go travel around the world with Blaine, and then when you’re done go back. You might have to get creative with your name, however, but every 30 or so years you can come back with the same name and do it all over again”

Sebastian smiled, though he got a weird sort of feeling from Kurt, which only made him more confused “Sounds like you need to listen to your own advice. Do what you want. The only person stopping you, is you. As for me, I feel like i’d be letting him down if I didn’t. It’s too late to say no now… he’d probably just have me killed if I did. You know, I asked him… when I found out about Blaine. He got irritated because I found out. He couldn’t care less that I’d been around my sire this entire time, all this time when I could have used my sire, When I felt alone and confused, god the first night I accidentally killed someone! A vampire needs their sire there! He couldn’t care less. He just told me that he’d paid Blaine enough money to  _keep his mouth shut,_ and originally I went into your room to yell at him. Yell at him for taking money. Yell at him for changing me without saying anything. But everything changed when I walked into that room. I’m glad. Could you imagine if I yelled at him?” Sebastian looked extremely concerned “At least you don’t seem to get punished, that’s all I have to say. You’d think pain wouldn’t register, but of course, the sire bond means that he can hurt me, physically” Sebastian remembers a few times where he had come into the apartment while Kurt was at school, and Blaine had a free lesson, and instead of getting some alone time with Blaine, he was spanked, and made to kneel in the corner till he eventually broke down. By the time they were done, Kurt would usually arrive. The other never asked questions, and Blaine didn’t seem to bring it up. It wasn’t that Sebastian thought it was hiding it, it just didn’t seem to be important

* * *

**Kurt**

“Please don’t go on this lecture because I’ve heard it enough already” Kurt said, groaning softly when he heard Sebastian go on a similar speech about that Blaine went on when he’d first been turned – but of course being a lot more calm than Blaine was. “Sebastian, you’d need to compel almost everyone in the world to not question my age for me to do anything, and I barely even look eighteen. I know it’s more believable now than when I was human but I still have a complete baby face.”

Kurt frowned slightly as Sebastian spoke and sat up slightly “I could say the same for you. You’re the only person stopping you from doing what you want. Besides, you can just use your talent to get him to leave you alone and live your life the way you wanted it. He forced you into becoming a vampire to take over a company you’re not even sure you want to take over. And I think you having the ability to manipulate people to doing what you want is because of him. It might just be the vampire in you telling you that you’re supposed to be doing more with your life.”

Hearing Sebastian ask what it would be like if he yelled at Blaine, Kurt frowned a little because it wasn’t something he wanted to think about, especially because he and Blaine were in the middle of sex when Sebastian came in. Blaine would definitely be less than happy “I think it’s because I’ve not done anything he thinks I need to be punished for yet… but believe me, I think I’ll get punished at least once in my life, especially how long it’s going to be now.”

He was silent for a few moments  as he thought about what Sebastian said, mainly about how he’d killed someone in his confusion before slowly looking up at him “Is it.. normal for us to kill whenever we’re feeling confused or angry or… whatever negative thing it is we’re feeling?”

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Kurt, giving a small “Whatever” once the other shot down his comments, because it wasn’t really his concern what Kurt did, sounded more like he and Blaine had had this conversation and Kurt had been just as withheld as he was now. He hadn’t quite picked Kurt as the doom and gloom kind of Vampire, but then again, this was the longest conversation they’d had, so who was he to say anything. All he could think about was Trent and his baby face, wanting to laugh at Kurt saying he couldn’t perform. That dude had been performing for centuries. 

Regardless, he said nothing else on the topic and decided to drop it “Doesn’t work on him. He wears a pendant that kind of stops it from working on him. I’m completely helpless in the situation, and other than killing him, which I can’t do, because it’s my father, I don’t know what else to do. Maybe it won’t be that bad. I might suck in the beginning, but afterwards I guess I can run the company and do something else. Whatever that something else is, I have no clue”

When Kurt mentioned he hadn’t been punished, Sebastian gave a small laugh, and shook his head “I’ll always have something to be punished for, so I’ve gotten used to the fact that he’s going to tear me apart piece by piece until he feels like i’m done”

Sebastian stopped for awhile as he listened to Kurt “I want to say no, but honestly, it just depends. I think even Humans have the ability to just kill when they are pushed to a certain point, we’re just able to act on that quickly. I think for some of the oldies, it’s easier. They have a better grasp on it all and can walk away, but then again you have some vampires that see humans as insects, and will happily kill left right and centre. But, I mean, as a new vampire, no it’s not that we ALL have to kill someone on our first feed, but emotions are all over the place, and you’re still getting used to your own body, that it sometimes just happens. I remember running from Dalton because I felt like I wanted to claw my own eyes out, it was agony, and as I was running I bumped into this woman. I said sorry and she snapped back something like  _watch where you’re going_ , and I just…. attacked. I fed from her, and eventually killed her. She said 4 words to me, and I killed her. That’s not me. I don’t like to lose control of my mind like that. No one even came looking for me though. I was just alone for awhile until I eventually dragged myself back to Dalton. It wasn’t that they cared either, the people who were kind of looking after me when I got turned. It was more of a “ _Well, was that fun”_. I didn’t need that. I needed… well I needed more sire”

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt let out a small scoff when Sebastian had just dismissed what he’d said and flopped onto his back, and stared at the ceiling for a few moments trying to calm himself at how it was just dismissed before looking at Sebastian “He must take it off at some point so just do it then. Either way there’s nothing forcing him to take over. Even if he does, you just need to wait until he dies, take the money then go. You don’t need to do it just because he said so.

Hearing how Sebastian talking about being punished Kurt smiled wryly at the other “Do you think he does that because of me?” Kurt didn’t want to say to Sebastian that he’d told Blaine that he didn’t want Sebastian to die if he had been the one to kill Kurt. He wasn’t sure if he knew already or how he’d take it.

When Sebastian told Kurt how he’d killed someone after being turned, Kurt didn’t know if relief was the word that he felt. Maybe it was just a feeling of connection that he wasn’t the only person to kill someone over a minor thing after being turned “I… did the same. I went back to Dalton and tried to act like nothing happened after I was turned. Pretend that I was still human but I freaked out seeing myself in the mirror in my dorm and I Just… completely trashed my room. So I thought I’d go back to McKinley to act like I’d never even been to Dalton and that I can actually go back to my human life but this jock stopped e before I could even walk through the doors and just started insults at me. I didn’t even know what he was saying but I snapped and threw him over he fence and into the sort of woods area behind the school and drained him. Blaine did come but he wasn’t there as a soulmate. So someone  _did_  care but at that point, Blaine was the last person I wanted to see and I just.. I wanted to be alone. I don’t think anyone else at Dalton though. I don’t know if they seen knew but out of all the Warblers, Trent was the only one who asked if I was okay. It was.. .really weird seeing how different things are now I’m not human.”

* * *

**Sebastian**

“It’s not that easy. Believe me I have tried before. You don’t understand who my father is. Sure, he might seem like an old guy that just has a lot of money, but he’s scary, even for me. If he wanted me dead, I would already be dead” Sebastian sighed, shaking his head a little “Anyway, I don’t want to talk about my Dad. I’m in bed half naked with a guy, I want to talk about interesting things….” Sebastian smirked as he ran his finger up from Kurt’s stomach to his chest, pausing when the next question was asked.

Sebastian groaned and let his hand drop “Because of you? Not quite. I have to pay for what I did, and Blaine needs to get vengeance… so he punishes me. It’s not bad, it’s certainly not fun, but I get why he has to do it” Sebastian twists his fingers a little together “and I kind of enjoy the spanking side” 

He sat up a little as Kurt spoke about his first encounter killing someone, and even though Sebastian was pretty close to mentioning he’d basically found Kurt rubbing his cock against Blaine the last time he killed someone, he let it go and nodded, just to show he understood “But, on the up side, things seemed to have worked out pretty well for you. Are you still not drinking from humans though? Still on the blood bags?” Sebastian asked however, his hand returned to it’s previous spot on Kurt’s hip, his face moving closer again so their noses were touching. The conversation was in no way a sexual one, but he was so close to Kurt’s lips that he could taste it. 

In the background, he could hear Rocky Horror still on, but most of his focus was on Kurt.

 

* * *

**Kurt:**

 

Kurt opened his mouth, about to protest before laughing as Sebastian ran his fingers up to his chest “Fine,” He laughed, shaking his head at Sebastian slowly “Stolen futures isn’t something I want to talk about either, especially hen we’re half naked but I do want to talk about it at some point.”

Kurt could only frown a little when Sebastian’s hand dropped and stared at him “But he can’t really do this for the rest of our lives, can he? I mean it’s going to get to the point where you’ve ‘paid’ for what you did, and as far as I’m concerned, you apologising should be the end of it” He chuckled softly when Sebastian mentioned spanking and let out a sigh “Is it bad I’m jealous of you getting spanked?”

When Sebastian asked about how Kurt was feeding, Kurt made a face at the mention of drinking from humans and shook his head “No… I’m not…I still only drink from blood bags when I absolutely have to at the danger of me killing or starving myself. I still hate the idea of drinking blood and I have no idea when I’ll get used to it.” As he spoke, Sebastian was getting closer and closer until hey were touching noses and their lips were practically touching. Slowly, Kurt parted his lips then the intro to Time Warp stole his attention. Remembering Sebastian’s comments about his lower voice, he smirked and slowly looked up at Sebastian and started singing along to Riff-Raff’s part , making a point of getting his voice as low as he could get it.

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian shrugged “I guess that’s his call to make. I mean, who am I to say if he feels he’s gotten his revenge or not. I assume one day it’ll just _stop_ but I’m too scared to ask when it will. I just have this thought in my head if I ask him he’ll say something like” Sebastian clears his throat, getting ready to mimic Blaine’s voice “Oh, you want to know when this will stop? So you think killing my mate is just something I should easily get over” Sebastian chuckled before shaking his head “Better to just keep my mouth closed, until he tells me to open it”

As Kurt mentioned the spanking, Sebastian raised his eyebrow “You should ask him to spank you. Hell, I kind of want to spank you. You have such a great ass” Sebastian grinned, his eyes peeking down to get a look at Kurt’s backside “So round and perky. I definitely can see the fixation Blaine has with it.”

Sebastian decided not to say much on Kurt not drinking from humans, because it absolutely baffled him. He was a vampire he didn’t like blood. If he spoke about it, he’d end up just laughing. Instead, he just enjoyed the way they were face to face, rubbing his nose softly on Kurt’s, letting their lips ghost past each other, not touching, almost like they weren’t allowed to touch. Sebastian licked his lips, as he teased himself against Kurt, until the other started to sing along with the time warp. It wasn’t so much the singing, it was, that voice. That low voice that Kurt could do, which was the polar opposite to the way he spoke, and sang that that drop shot straight through Sebastian’s body, and down to his cock. He bit his lip hard, trying to stop himself from getting hard, but he was so close, Kurt’s voice was so clear, and that low voice sounded like pure sex. 

Sebastian’s toes curled a little as he tried not to move, not to show that his cock was started to swell in his boxers.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at Sebastian mimicking Blaine’s voice, prepared to slap him lightly but refrained from doing so, instead he just leaned against him instead “That was scarily like him, by the way” He said before moving slightly so he could look at Sebastian “But seriously, I’m over it. And I think me being killed is a bit more of an inconvenience and a downer to me than it will be to anyone else.”

As Sebastian talked about wanting to spank him, Kurt’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before smirking as he caught the other looking at his ass “Well, why don’t you? Next time we talk to Blaine on Skype - which will probably be soon, “Why don’t you ask him if you can spank me?”

Kurt was glad the topic of him not drinking blood was dropped so he wouldn’t have to go through the effort of telling Sebastian about his fear of vampires up until recently - it was far too embarrassing telling Blaine, never mind Sebastian- and instead, decided to have more fun with teasing Sebastian with his lower voice, and after noticing the other starting to get hard, he leaned all the closer to Sebastian as he kept singing until his lip were hovering over Sebastian’s ear, and gently tugged on it with his teeth whenever he wasn’t singing.

* * *

**Sebastian**

Sebastian gave a small shrug “He’d probably say no to me doing it, maybe not so much to him doing it though. I mean, there are a few things I’d like to do, not limited to rimming you, because, if you haven’t noticed, I quite enjoy that” Sebastian smirked, continuing to let his lips ghost around Kurt's “but I mean spanking, spanking, as in, making you count your spanks… it’s an act of submission. You’ll go so deep, you don’t want to do that with me only. He might let me spank you red while he watches though” Sebastian’s cock was growing impossibly hard, and the more they spoke, the harder he got.

Just in the way Kurt and Blaine were sensitive around their neck, Sebastian was sensitive around his ears. Feeling Kurt’s teeth against them made his toes curl even harder as he held back with all his will power the moan that was threatening to come out. Blaine had said they couldn’t do much without him, and he half expected Kurt to get him hard, and then leave him like that, and right now, that’s what he was doing. 

Sebastian moved his arm so he was around Kurt’s back, as he other teased and tugged on his ears, singing in that low voice right in his ear, his warm breath on the side of his face. His hand slowly moved down Kurt’s back, rubbing past his ass, unable to stop the way his hips jerked forward, his cock seeking some kind of friction.

“You’re not… playing fair” Sebastian breathed out softly, his cock rubbing against Kurt’s thigh.

* * *

**Kurt:**

“Oh, believe me, I’ve noticed how much you like rimming. I can’t count the amount of times you’ve distracted Blaine when I’ve been trying to fuck his mouth because you couldn’t control yourself” Kurt rolled his eyes as he spoke and smirked as he spoke, still not letting his lips touch Sebastian’s as they spoke “That’s true..” Kurt nodded, knowing that he didn’t really want to go too deep into his submission when Blaine wasn’t around and couldn’t come to them. “But we could ask, and even if he says no to doing it over a camera, I don’t see any harm in doing it when he’s there.

Kurt smirked as he could tell Sebastian was fighting back a moan and kept pressing his lips over Sebastian’s ear, occasionally licking and biting the flesh there. He knew that Sebastian’s ears were his weak spot - like his and Blaine’s necks were their weak spots, or at least one of his weak spots in Kurt's case, and he was going to take complete advantage of it right now.

He bit down on his lips when he tried not to moan at the feeling of Sebastian’s hand on his ass and his cock rubbing against his thigh because it would be hard to tease the hell out of the other if he did start moaning himself “What, like you teasing the hell out of my nipples in the shower was fair?”

* * *

**Sebastian:**

“You should ask him. I mean, if you actually want it, he can’t say no to you. I’ll tell him I want to, because he likes to know what we want, mostly to use it against us, but you can use your hold on him to get what you want. If I say I want to spank you, he’ll make me beg for it” Sebastian paused “I have no problem with begging for things, but it’s hard to beg across camera”

Sebastian made a noise of protest, a small whimper following it as Kurt continued to tease his skin when the other commented about his nipples being teased “Yeah but… Blaine was…. there. “ Sebastian stopped himself from moaning, instead spreading his words out slowly as he continued to grind on Kurt a little. He waited until the other moved away, only for a second from his ears, and He couldn’t help himself as he finally broke their space and pressed his lips to Kurt, moaning loudly against the others lips, rolling slightly so Kurt’s back pressed against the bed softly, and Sebastian got on top. He figured if Kurt wanted to be on top he could roll them around some more until they eventually fell on the floor. 

“Kiss me…please” Sebastian begged as he let his tongue slide against Kurt’s lips, waiting for the other to let him in, before he eventually started to beg with a “call him… please… call him” as he gripped onto Kurt tighter like he was trying to hold himself down, trying to stop himself.

* * *

**Kurt:**

“You do realise that if we’re with him, he’d probably make me beg for it too? He just gives into me a little quicker?” Kurt quirked an eyebrow as he looked at Sebastian, because Kurt was starting to lose track of all the times he’d been made to beg to either be fucked, to come, to get a blow job(or give one to Sebastian). But Sebastian was right that Blaine like to use what they wanted against him and he could only imagine what would be in store for the if Kurt mentioned wanting to be spanked and Sebastian saying he wanted to do the spanking “But I know what you mean… begging over camera just feels awkward because we’ve not totally lost ourselves like we do when we’re actually with him>”

Kurt laughed softly and shook his head as Sebastian started to speak a little slower “Doesn’t count.. you still teased and it wasn’t fair.” He kept up kissing his ear until he pulled away - just for a moment - and before he knew it, Sebastian’s lips were against his own and he was being pushed into the bed slightly with Sebastian on top of him, already starting to feel himself grow more aroused. He moaned loudly against the other’s lips and quickly parted them and let Sebastian slide his tongue inside his mouth. He nodded, and let Sebastian kiss him before forcing himself to pull away as he heard Sebastian begging him” Get my laptop..” He said, his voice coming out breathless as he looked up and held Sebastian’s gaze. 

 

**Sebastian:**

“Yeah, I mean, he’s still Blaine, and distance or not, he’s still… well for me, sire, for you, soul mate, but I don’t feel myself falling so quickly across camera. Maybe it’s good, though, before it was like, I got to experience it and remember it clearly. I was in total control of my actions, even though he was still telling me what to do. I wasn’t so deep that I just lost myself. Does that make sense?”

Sebastian didn’t move at first, just wanted to kiss Kurt, make out and enjoy it. He lifted his hand to grip onto his shoulder, his hands just trying to find some kind of connection while his lower body grinding involuntarily against Kurt. Even if he wanted to stop, he couldn’t, but he knew he needed to, because the last thing he wanted to do was break one of Blaine’s rules.

Eventually he jumped up and moved to the other bed, grabbing Kurt’s laptop and bringing it back. He tossed it in front of him softly before quickly scrambling back up, kissing him, even when Kurt tried to turn away to log in, he was pushing against him, his tongue finding it’s way back into Kurt’s mouth. 

Eventually Kurt did push him back a little so that he could sit up, and go back into Skype, so Sebastian moved in quickly, kissing along Kurt’s neck, kissing along his collarbone, then down to his nipples, letting his tongue swipe and circle around before moving along his skin, but most of the time coming back to the nipples. He so badly wanted to put his hand in Kurt’s pants, but he knew he wasn’t allowed, so instead he kept his hand on his thigh, the other gently around the back of Kurt just to hold on, as he let his lips trail all over the parts of his body he could reach, even so often ducking just to give Kurt space to reach forward to type.

* * *

**Kurt:**

"It does…I mean, he’s still going to affect me over a camera, but I think because I can’t smell him and we can’t touch each other I don’t feel him as much,” Kurt said, nodding in understanding as Sebastian spoke before eventually letting out a slight sigh “It’s really strange being able to experience sex the same way as I did when I was human. At least, with you. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to feel that way with Blaine again when he’s physically there. I think I’m always going to end up completely losing myself.”

Sebastian hadn’t left him alone apart from when he was getting his laptop, which was just two seconds Otherwise, he was always touching him in some way - whether it was holding onto his shoulders or grinding against him or kissing him - Sebastian was always touching him and kissing him while Kurt tried to log in and he felt himself slowly starting to go mad because he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to come without Blaine’s permission.

So with that in mind, Kurt shoved Sebastian off him so he could log in, but once he was sat up, Sebastian was moving back in and kissing on his neck and collar bone. Kurt was just able to block this out until eventually, being able to log into Skype, when Sebastian’s lips were on his nipples, and was licking over then, Occasionally, Sebastian would move his lips elsewhere, but they were almost always finding their way back to Kurt’s nipples, and Kurt was just turning into a moaning and nearly sobbing wreck.

When he saw that Blaine was logged in - maybe he knew what he and Sebastian were currently doing and was just waiting for Kurt to log on - Kurt let out a noise of relief and sent a chat for a video request. Initially Kurt had intended to be cool and confident when he spoke to Blaine, but when the dominant vampire answered the call and Kurt was locking eyes with him, all he could do was let out a loud moan of the other’s name as he gripped tightly onto Sebastian’s hair when his lips had moved back onto his nipples again.

* * *

**Blaine:**

After the Skype call with Kurt and Sebastian, Blane had eventually gotten himself out of bed, put clothes back on, and stolen one of Kurt’s blood bags from the fridge because he was too lazy to go and feed, and flopped on the sofa to watch TV. As he was channel surfing he saw Rocky Horror was on, and a smile crossed his face as he remembered the one time Kurt had told him about when his school did it as a performance. He sometimes wished he knew Kurt back then, just to support him, to come and watch all his performances and what not, but he was thankful one of his friends had decided to upload a few videos from their glee club to youtube. 

A feeling came over him, as he looked over at the wall, almost like he was trying to hear something, or, see something. It confused him at first, but it got stronger as the minutes went on. It was almost like he could feel his heart racing, except for the fact his heart beat extremely slowly, but it was that… feeling.

Curiously he stood up, and found himself walking back to his laptop, switching it back on and logging back into Skype. 

The longer it went, it felt… 

Blaine laughed as he sat on his computer chair, arms crossed, leaning back as he waited. “Well, this is new” he said out aloud to no one as he felt his fingertips tingling. 

It wasn’t long before Kurt’s name flashed on his screen and he was getting a phone call. 

Blaine had to compose himself as he chuckled, but answered the phone with a neutral expression.

“Hello Kurt” Blaine gave him a small, half smile, before his eyes darted to Sebastian who was just out of frame except for the top of his head, then back to Kurt. Across the screen they locked eyes, which seemed to make Kurt moan, as he gripped Sebastian’s hair. Well, he was impressed they hadn’t called him back instantly, and a part of him wanted to see how long he could play this game for, because, it was never part of his rule that he had to say yes if they called. He could say no. No, neither of you can come. 

But, then again, that would disadvantage him, and the show they were currently putting on.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt smiled slightly when Blaine spoke but it quickly turned into a moan because if he was desperate before, then actually hearing Blaine’s voice was just amplifying that feeling all the more. It wasn’t exactly helped by Sebastian still working on his nipples, and bit down in a certain way that ripped a moan out of him.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak and tried to speak but he just ended up moving his lips a few times and then let out a small moan and shook his head “I.. I need.” Kurt then cut himself off and shook his head, before realising what he was saying would only apply to him and considering that it was Sebastian who’d turned hi on in the first place with the other being hard, it would be cruel for him no t to include Sebastian in what he was about to ask. Especially considering Sebastian probably wouldn’t ask unless he was prompted. “We… We need to come.. sir.”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine simply stared back at the screen with a smug look on his face, arms folded as he lent back and watched.

He watched as Sebastian was working Kurt’s skin over, so needy and desperate in his actions, and Kurt was moaning. But it was when Kurt spoke, paused, and then corrected himself that made Blaine raise his eyebrow. Had he already figured out he needed to be direct with his words? Had he actually just gone back to change it so Sebastian could cum to? It was kind of adorable in a way, that they were getting along so well, but so sexy how needy and desperate they were.

Blaine made a mock action as he looked at his wrist watch “How long was that? An hour? Two? Can’t keep your hands off each other, can you, naughty boys” Blaine smirked “so you both need to cum? Hmm? And how would you both like to cum? If I’m going to agree then I need to know what I’m agreeing too”

Blaine noticed in that Moment that Sebastian glanced over to the screen, causing Blaine to give a small half smirk “Well hello Sebastian. Have you been working my baby over?”

Sebastian’s eyes rolled back a little as he quickly moved back up to one of Kurt’s nipples, making a point to turn side on so Blaine could see the perky nipple in between his teeth “What a good boy you are”

Blaine looked back toward Kurt, watching him through the screen, their eyes locked, and even from this distance he could still feel him, ever so slightly. It wasn’t even that he wanted sex. He just wanted to be in Kurt’s arms. To cuddle and kiss him.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt was about to answer Blaine’s question when instead, Sebastian got his attention instead. And rather than speaking, Sebastian had the nipple between his teeth and turned his head tot he side so it was visible in the camera, and all he could do was yell out and pull at Sebastian’s hair harder.

He looked back at Blaine for a few moments when their eyes locked through the screen. Kurt just stared for a few moments, just wanting to eel that connection before deciding to answer his question “I… I want to be spanked, sir..or have him rim me, “ He breathed out, tugging at Sebastian’s hair a few times before looking down at the other vampire who seemed to be completely interested in Kurt’s nipples “I.. I don’t know how Sebastian wants to come, though..."

* * *

**Blaine:**

Kurt’s response was not at all what Blaine was expecting. It wasn’t that Kurt wasn’t adventurous or experimental during sex, it was just there were things they’d never discussed mostly because Blaine didn’t want Kurt to feel pressured. He knew if he mentioned something he liked Kurt would do it, even if he didn’t want to, so some things he just kept his mouth shut about.

Like spanking.

He would occasionally slap his ass during sex, but that was as far as it went. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want more.

He and Sebastian had fallen into a routine, where Blaine would spank him, not for pleasure, but as punishment, making him count them, humiliating him until Blaine was satisfied, and while he was sure that is not what Kurt meant, it still made him raise his eyebrow.

“You want to be spanked?” Blaine couldn’t help but ask, mostly trying to make sure he heard it correctly “have you been that bad you deserve a spanking” Blaine smirked and looked at Sebastian then to Kurt. Clearly they had been talking since he’d never really brought up Sebastian’s punishment, since that was for him, but mostly because he didn’t want to embarrass Kurt “If anyone is going to spank you, it’s going to be me” Blaine growled “as for your other request, I would very much like that. Get on all fours baby, turn to the side so I can see you full on. And you, Sebastian, how do you want to cum?”

Sebastian paused as he looked at Kurt, then back at the screen “Can I fuck him, sir?”

The words alone went straight to Blaine’s cock as he adjusted himself “Well, I’d be okay with that, since after you stretch that hole with your tongue it’s going to need something in it. How about you beg Kurt for it”

Sebastian didn’t need much prompting to do things as he began to bubbler and whimper at Kurt, spewing please and I can make it fee so good, the occasional “I want to show sir how much we miss him”

Blaine sat back relaxed as he watched the screen, an amused grin on his face.

* * *

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt nodded quickly at Blaine’s question, before letting out a small groan when Blaine said he would be the one who’d spank him. He supposed he could’ve expected it - Sebastian did say that Blaine probably wouldn’t want him doing it. But then Blaine was letting Sebastian rim him. He moaned softly, and pushed Sebastian off him before getting into position for Blaine.

Hearing Sebastian say he wanted to fuck him, Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise. He was by no means complaining at Sebastian’s request but he thought the other would’ve preferred to get a blow job or maybe would’ve asked him to spank him, and maybe having both of them ask would be enough to convince Blaine to let Kurt be spanked by someone who wasn’t him.

Kurt was silent for a few moments, just listening to Sebastian begging before he nodded and tilted his ass up slightly, and looked at the screen “I want him to fuck me, sir..”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine sat back as he watched the scene unfolding before him. It was one of the first times that Blaine didn’t instantly reach down to grab his own cock, instead he simply watched , looking at the screen like it wasn’t the absolutely most attractive thing he’d ever seen in his life.

“Take his boxers off slowly, Sebastian” Blaine said, focused as he watched Kurt getting ready on all fours. He could see both boys getting hard and for some reason he felt a sense of pride in that. Like their erections were just for him and that they couldn’t control how turned on they were. Sure, he wasn’t there, and it was Sebastian’s tongue, and Sebastian’s hands that were touching Kurt, but it still felt like it was him. Because of him. For him.

“Kurt, stroke yourself for me a little bit, I want to see that thick cock in that delicate hand. I miss that around my own cock” even though the words coming out of his mouth were dirty and full of sex, his voice was low, but stable. He wasn’t moaning. He wasn’t getting worked up.

This was a show and he was going to watch it.

“And Sebastian once his boxers are off, I want to see your tongue teasing that hole of his before you stretch him open”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Feeling Sebastian pulling his boxers down, Kurt instantly moaned out in relief at the feeling of his cock no longer being restrained. He brought his hand down and as soon as it was free, started stroking his cock slowly like Blaine had told him to do. He was desperate and needed to come as soon as he could but Blaine was calm right now and he was more than likely going to tease both him and Sebastian and push them to their limits.

And Kurt would be more than happy to let him do that.

As soon as the boxers were totally off him, Kurt let out a shaky breath and stopped stroking himself for a few moments before continuing again and lifted his ass up again. “Sir…please.” he mumbled out and ducked his head slightly.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine watched as Sebastian shifted behind Kurt, and purposely pulled his cheeks apart giving Blaine a clear shot of his tight little hole. He stuck his tongue out, started to flick and tease the skin.

Blaine continued to watch. He was watching for indications of what Kurt liked, and what he did. Hell, he was even taking a few pointers from the other. But eventually Sebastian’s face was buried deep, his tongue licking, hard and fast.

Blaine chewed on the inside of his mouth, every so often throwing an command of deeper or harder. He could see Kurt’s hand slowing down, maybe trying not to cum, which only made Blaine smirk more.

“What’s the matter baby? Sebastian’s tongue making you hard? Making you want to cum? Look at that hole. So desperate for something inside it” Blaine for the most part kept his composure, his cock stirred a little, but that was it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see, just in the shot, the lube the boys had used earlier.

“Sebastian. Grab that lube. Coat yourself up good with it… And fuck my Kurt”

Blaine emphasised the word “my” as he spoke.

* * *

**Kurt:**

As soon as he felt Sebastian’s tongue against his hole, Kurt gasped out softly until finally Sebastian was really starting to lick at his hole, licking hard and fast. All he could do was moan and whine out loudly, and push his ass back against Sebastian’s face which was already buried pretty deep but Kurt didn’t care. He just wanted to feel Sebastian more. 

And Blaine seemed to want to see hi move deeper as every now and then, Kurt would feel Sebastian’s tongue moving in deeper or harder after Blaine told him to and Kurt felt his hand moving slower after he was starting to get lost in the feeling and just wanted to feel Sebastian’s tongue and also because he didn’t want to end up coming so earliy.

Blaine knew that and teased him for it, and he could only whine and nod in response. Kurt needed more now. He needed more than just Sebastian’s tongue so when Blaine finally told him to get the lube, Kurt let out a loud moan of relief and brought his hand down so both were gripping tightly onto the sheets. 

“Please….please fuck me, ‘Bas..”

* * *

**Sebastian:**

There was something extremely intimate about bring tongue deep in someone’s ass, as far as Sebastian was concerned. It wasn’t something you did with everyone, but it was pretty much the only way he knew how to really show his affection. What better way that being at his most intimate.

Sebastian worked his tongue, moaning and massaging Kurt’s cheeks, glancing at Blaine when he could. The way he was just watching made him seem disappointed, and it made Sebastian try all that harder.

He wanted to please his sir, and he would do anything for his approval.

Sebastian didn’t let a minute go to waste as he reached over and grabbed the lube rubbing a decent amount around his length before using a finger to circle Kurt’s hole. He had stretched him out only a little with his tongue, but Blaine didn’t stay fingers, and Blaine knew what they both needed so Sebastian lined his cock up and started to push in slowly.

A moan ripped from him as he gripped onto Kurt’s ass, his eyes shutting for just a moment before he glanced at the screen.

Blaine was still sitting there, arms folded, face neutral as he watch. Sebastian could tell when he was looking at Kurt and when he was looking directly at him.

“How does that feel baby?”

**Kurt:**

When Sebastian was finished lubing himself up and he felt Sebastian’s cock lining up with his hole, Kurt’s eyes widened in realisation at what they’d neglected to ask - neither had asked for Sebastian to use his fingers to stretch him out a little more so with him just being stretched by Sebastian’s tongue would mean that this would be all the more tighter. But he couldn’t even complain. He couldn’t complain that this would be tighter and he was more than happy to do this. 

Thankfully, Sebastian had enough self control to push in slowly, giving him time to adjust rather than just shoving in which would result in him screaming out loudly. Instead, his mouth fell open in a silent scream and he gripped tightly onto the sheets as Sebastian held onto his ass and moaned loudly.

Hearing Blaine’s question, Kurt was silent and looked over his shoulder. Blaine looked almost bored as he watched with his arms crossed and having a neutral face, and it made Kurt just want to please him even more “It feels so _tight_. “ Kurt got out shakily, only just being able to keep his eyes on the screen rather than throwing his head down between his arms as he waited for Sebastian to start thrusting into him “It feels so tight and amazing…”

* * *

**Sebastian:**  
Sebastian started with a slow pace at first, enjoying the way Kurt’s entire body opened up for him, the way it squeezed his cock, causing him to moan. It wasn’t that he loved to top, but there was nothing better than fucking a really attractive guy.

“Well, maybe being fucked while fucking an attractive guy” he thought to himself as his hips snapped forward, burying himself deep inside of Kurt.

The more Kurt spoke, the more thrusted, until he was fucking him deep, and hard.

He moaned, not saying anyone’s name, mostly just repeating how tight Kurt was, and saying yes.

Every Time he looked at the screen though, he would see Blaine, analysing him like he was being graded. That’s what it felt like.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine for the most part just enjoyed the show. He didn’t want to let himself be caught up in the moment. However the more he didn’t react, the more he saw both boys trying harder.

Blaine was always the first one to get hard, always the one who got turned on quickly, and from scent alone most of the time, but watching how into it they were getting, how eager to please they were, was getting Blaine turned on. Maybe watching him get off could be a reward for them. One he wouldn’t grant them now. He would make them think about it. Think that they couldn’t get him off and make them try all that harder when they arrived.

Blaine gave a small half smirk at his own thoughts as he sat back and watched.

“cum when you like” Blaine said, darting his eyes between both boys so they knew he was talking to them both.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Sebastian wasn’t going as hard as Blaine - which was basically hard enough that Kurt knew it would cause a lot of damage to him if he’s still been human - but it was hard enough that Kurt could feel it. He could feel how hard Sebastian was fucking into him and every thrust and every word falling out of Sebastian’s mouth was just bringing him closer and closer to coming.

But seeing Blaine be so calm right now was making Kurt feel conflicted. Blaine was usually the first person to get turned on out of all of them,and was usually he would be the one initiating things. But now he wasn’t. He was just watching them. And while this was good for Kurt as he wouldn’t be missing Blaine so much and wishing he could touch Blaine, it was also making Kurt wonder if he and Sebastian were doing something wrong. 

When Blaine said they could come when they liked, Kurt would normally be filled with relief and would probably come a few seconds later. but considering his disinterest, Kurt had assumed that Blaine just wasn’t interested and wanted this to be done with so instead, he held off on his own orgasm, and started leaning back into Sebastian’s thrusts.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine was absolutely loving this. It was an interesting feeling, but once he had told himself to calm down, to simply sit back and just watch, he would really admire everything for what it was worth.

Kurt looked so good on all fours, his body looked so slim, his back arching as he started to meet Sebastian’s thrusts, his cock was so hard, so thick… ugh, it was perfect. And Sebastian looks so good fucking him. The muscles in his arm sticking out as he gripped onto Kurt, the look of focus on his face as he glanced back from Kurt to Blaine.

Blaine watched, but when Kurt didn’t cum on command he raised his eyebrow. Sebastian seemed to be have sensed something before he looked down at Kurt confused and started to fuck him a bit more.

“I think Kurt’s cock feels neglected, Sebastian” Blaine said, re-positioning himself, but still just watching “Maybe give him a hand” Blaine smirked as he watched Sebastian begin to re-position himself so he could thrust into Kurt, and reach over to wrap his fingers around his length.

* * *

**Kurt:**

He didn’t know if it was coincidence or not but Sebastian had seemed to take Blaine’s words as encouragement to start thrusting into him a little harder. He bit down on his lip, and tried to last just a little longer because he was able to get used to Sebastian fucking a little harder but Blaine probably wanted to push him further.

He was now telling Sebastian to start stroking his cock ad before Kurt could protest or say anything, Sebastian was moving and had his hands wrapped around his cock and started to jerk him off. Instantly, Kurt moaned out loudly and ducked his head down, loud and breathy moans where coming out of him as he started to feel himself starting to get closer and closer to coming

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian wasn’t sure how long he could hold on for. Kurt was so tight, and so warm, his body accepted the intrusion and was making him feel like at any minute he was going to burst.

Sebastian locked eyes with Blaine for a moment, noticed the way his eyes were completely focused on what was happening, which nearly made Sebastian spill right then and there

Blaine hadn’t said much but he shifted a little before Sebastian noticed he was going to speak, his full attention on him.

“Where do you want Sebastian to cum, Kurt? Inside that right hole of yours?”

Sebastian whimpered, feeling his stomach tightening as he started to stroke Kurt Quickly. He knew it would be unwise for him to cum first, so instead he focused on finding the right angle that made Kurt scream and jerking him off.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt’s eyes were shut over as he let Sebastian fuck into him. It was so tight but Kurt didn’t even care about it as he was just getting lost in the feeling of it. He couldn’t even care that he hadn’t been stretched properly from just how good it felt.

“Y-yes, sir…” Kurt mumbled and nodded as he heard Blaine speaking. “I want him to come me..” Kurt was barely able to get his words out as Sebastian was starting to stroke him faster, and he ended up just moaning his word out rather than speaking to them. 

Kurt was still trying to fight the urge to come as Sebastian started thrusting at different angles until finally, Sebastian had started thrusting against his prostate. He’d only lasted a few more thrust before he was screaming out loudly and coming all over the other’s hand.

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Once Sebastian heard Kurt screaming, felt the warm spurts of cum on his hand and felt his whole body shudder, He couldn’t stop himself from cumming.

Sebastian looked directly at Blaine as he cum, greeted with the view of Blaine biting his lip once before composing himself.

Sebastian body shook a little as he emptied himself deep inside of Kurt, moaning loudly, every so often giving a final thrust or push.

He stayed deep inside Kurt, unmoving until he started to soften just enough to slip right out of Kurt. He made a point to bring his hand up and lick his hands clean in front of Blaine, earning him a small half smirk.

* * *

**Blaine:**

“I think that should keep you satisfied for the rest of the night” Blaine said as he looked over at Kurt, then back to Sebastian.

With that, Blaine blew the boys a kiss “Love you” and with a little wave ended the call. Sure, he wanted to stay there and chat but at the same time he knew he’d end up jerking off again, and he didn’t want to.

No, he wanted to wait and have his boys do it for him.

* * *

**Kurt:**

It was taking everything in Kurt to stay on his hands and knees after he’d came, especially as Sebastian had continued to thrust into him every so often after coming, until he’d softened inside him and eventually pulled out. The second Sebastian did, Kurt collapsed onto the bed and looked up just in tim e to see Sebastian licking the come off his his hand, causing him to moan softly.

Slowly, Kurt glanced at the screen and smiled at Blaine softly “Love you..” He whispered back to the other and frowned as the call ended. He sighed and buried his face into the pillow slightly, not wanting to close the laptop over right away and looked up at Sebastian with a slight smile “Is it bad that I wish I could fall asleep right now?”

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian wasn’t really the type to say “I love you”. Not that he didn’t know what love was, or anything stupid like that, he just simply felt odd saying it. Did he love Blaine? Maybe. Did he love Kurt? Also maybe. When Blaine would say things like baby, or love you, or anything cute he knew it wasn’t for him. He was usually more “boy” related terms of endearment. He didn’t mind, actually he kind of liked it, however sometimes he did feel like he was interrupt a moment the other two were having.

Blaine actually disconnected the call which confused Sebastian as he glanced back and forth from Kurt to the now blank screen. He was about to ask Kurt if he thought they’d done something wrong, done something to upset Blaine. Maybe the rules were a test. A test to make sure they didn’t touch each other. Maybe he thought they wouldn’t call him and he’d be happy with them when they arrived home. He was silently freaking out as he looked down at Kurt who was laying down, seemingly relaxed and talking about sleep.

“Yeah” Sebastian tried to sound like he was happy and part of the conversation but his voice came out extremely uneasy. He wasn’t really able to concentrate on the words from Kurt’s mouth “You don’t realise how long the day and night actually are until you never sleep” he gave his best attempt at a response as he moved to lay beside Kurt, resting his chest on Kurt’s shoulder blade, curling up next to him.

* * *

**Kurt:**

In all honesty, Kurt was trying to not think too much about Blaine’s attitude when they were on Skype together. Blaine didn’t seem to care or to seem too interested in what happened over the camera. There wasn’t a lot of praise or caring words like there usually was. Blaine just seemed …. bored, and Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if they did something wrong but maybe it was just him. Maybe it was just Kurt reading too much into things.

But now Sebastian was being strange too. Kurt noticed that the other was seeming out of it as he spoke and wasn’t really responding. Kurt smiled as Sebastian rested his chest on his shoulder blade, and gently tugged the other closer to him “Are you okay” He asked, frowning slightly as he tilted his head up at Sebastian.

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian liked to cuddle. He wouldn’t shout it from the rooftops but he did. Usually sex ended up the human falling asleep and Sebastian sneaking off, but with Kurt he couldn’t do that, so instead, he cuddled.

Sex with the two of them did things to him in a way he couldn’t quite explain. It wasn’t at all sex related, it was his mind. That the moment he was done he needed someone to soothe him, to cuddle him, before he could compose himself, but Sex with Kurt while Blaine watched really dragged his mind through the shredder and he wasn’t sure how to get back. He needed Blaine to pull him back, but, Blaine wasn’t here.

He curled up a little tighter against Kurt “I’m ok. I just wanna go home”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Sebastian being a cuddler was something Kurt was glad for. He didn’t need to forgo hugs whenever they were apart from Blaine and honestly? It was nice to cuddle with him. With Sebastian being taller than him, Kurt felt like he was being totally wrapped up in the other’s embrace more than he did with Blaine. of course, he relaxed more into Blaine’s touch but he still loved cuddling with Sebastian. It made him feel a lot calmer whenever he was apart from Blaine

“I know what you mean.. i really miss him. And I really don’t like this hotel room. It’s not comfortable and I feel like we have no privacy.. I just have this feeling that someone could’ve been watching us through the security cameras” Kurt’s face scrunched up s he spoke before he nudged Sebastian gently and frowned “But seriously… are you okay? You seem.. sad about something”

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian rubbed his face softly against Kurt’s skin, moving it so he slotted in to a specific part of his back that was just right and comfortable.

When Kurt mentioned cameras, Sebastian gave a small laugh and glanced around the room, actually entertaining the idea for a moment that someone had been watching them. Curiously he reached out and tapped on the wall listening to how thin it was “Well, they might not have seen us, but someone probably heard us”

When Kurt nudged him, Sebastian glanced toward his face curiously “it’s hard to explain. I get so caught up in the moment that I don’t realise how far down I’ve gone, until it ends. My mind is constantly fighting between wanting to be me and be a slave for…for… I can’t even get his name out! It’s like I’m not good enough to speak it.” Sebastian got angry for a moment, letting out a frustrated growl “but that part of me, it’s constantly doubting what I do. Did I do something wrong? Was Blaine unhappy with what I did just then, was it not good enough for him, do I need to crawl when I get back in the apartment and submit to him until he’s satisfied.I don’t want to be this… Pathetic little wimp. I have lost me and I’m scared to …tell him. So that he can help me. I thought if I spent time with you I could figure out how you do it, but you just "do” and… Sorry, I’m talking too much"

Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes, even though no sleep was going to come, his hands locking around Kurt's body.  
“Should we watch another movie?”

* * *

**Kurt:**

“Oh someone definitely heard us, I just don’t want to know who did” Kurt said, before his eyes widened at what he said. Because someone definitely heard them. Kurt was the furthest thing from quiet during sex. Whether or not it was someone cared about Kurt wasn’t sure but he was really hoping it was some stranger rather than a Warbler, or god forbid, someone from the New Directions. “Oh god, you don’t think anyone from the Warblers heard us, do you?”

Kurt turned slightly so he was looking at Sebastian better. “But you are good enough..” Kurt said softly as he heard Sebastian getting angry before frowning as he spoke, “If Blaine was unhappy, it wasn’t just towards you.. he wasn’t exactly showering me with praise there either.. He was just sitting there watching us. But you don’t need to do any of that when you get back to the apartment. I think that once we get home, Blaine will probably be too horny after seeing us again that he’ll probably be too preoccupied fucking one of us that he won’t think about making you submit.”

The more Sebastian spoke just made Kurt frown and he turned around to watch Sebastian and shook his head “You’re not talking too much at all. And you’re not the only one who completely loses himself. Sure, in normal interactions, I’m still there but the second anything remotely risqué happens I’ve totally lost myself.”

When Sebastian’s arms were locked around his body, Kurt snuggled back before looking back with a smirk, trying to keep things more light-hearted after what they’d just been talking about “Don’t you mean ‘ shouldn’t we watch a movie’? I don’t think watching two scenes then having sex counts as actually watching a movie.”

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian shrugged at the warbler comment “Who cares, half of them are boning or have at least sucked a dick of one of the others. Don’t let the straight ones fool you, get them Horny enough and they won’t care who is blowing them. Even if we weren’t sired by the same person, we are the two hottest people in that group so it’s only natural we would fuck” Sebastian gave a small laugh, shaking his head.

He listened to Kurt as he spoke, cuddling tighter, nodding with him, but words meant little until he felt it properly, but he was appreciative that Kurt even bothered to take the time to comfort him.

“Thanks” Sebastian said softly before adding “Do you really think he’ll be that horny when we get back?”

And with that line alone, Sebastian felt himself crawling out of the pit in his mind, even just for a second.

“I will never be able to listen to Time Warp without thinking about your cock. You’ve wrecked it for me” Sebastian gave a small laugh.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Back at Dalton, Blaine had switched off his laptop and decided to tidy himself up and go for a walk around campus. He stopped by the coffee shop, had his espresso fused with blood, had brief conversations with people as he bumped into them but eventually got bored and just headed back to the apartment.

He heard his phone chime in his pocket and he couldn’t believe Kurt would be calling him again! How horny were those two?! But as he looked down he saw Trent name and smiled as he opened the message as he strolled.

**_To Blaine:_ ** _  
From Trent_

_I walked past the room Sebastian and Kurt are in and heard, and felt, them partaking in indecent acts together. Thought you should know.  
Sorry._

Blaine glanced down at his phone, before he let out a loud laugh, so loud that the bats in the tree freaked out and flew away as he walked back the final way to his apartment, laughing hysterically the whole way back.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt laughed softly as Sebastian spoke, only feeling slightly better about them being heard but he knew he’d still be embarrassed when he saw any of the Warblers and they made it known they heard them “But the difference is, none of them have found their soulmates.. but I have to agree that we probably would’ve had sex at some point anyway” He said, smirking slightly at him.

Kurt smiled slightly and moved even close to Sebastian snuggled into him tighter “You know he will be.. he’s usually the first one to get hard so I doubt this will be any different, especially when he’s not seen us for over a day.”

Hearing Sebastian speak, Kurt raised his eyebrows and shook his head with a laugh “Hey, you were the one who mentioned my low voice turns you on. You brought this upon yourself. And don’t act like you don’t like thinking about my cock”

* * *

**Sebastian:**  
Sebastian relaxed a little, the small banter between them distracted him for a moment. He was still thinking about it, sure, he couldn’t just switch that on and off, but the conversation just helped him push it back a little.

“I’m glad you agree that I’m attractive” Sebastian smirked as he playfully pulled Kurt closer in his arms, squeezing him in an almost bear grip as he let out a small laugh.

“Well you caught me there, it is a rather impressive cock to think about” Sebastian grinned before he heard a beeping noise. He raised his eyebrow as he sat up a little, his ear moving in the direction of the noise “Was that your phone?”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine wasn’t even sure how to bring it up, and as much as he wanted to just let the boys deal with it, it was his place to Step in and help. So instead of saying anything, he sent a screenshot of the text message to Kurt

**_To Love_ ** _  
From Blaine_

_Naughty boys get punished, but lucky you are very good boys ;)  
*image attached*_

* * *

**Kurt:**

“I have a soulmate, that doesn’t mean I’m suddenly blind to any other attractive guys” Kurt said, rolling his eyes before giggling as Sebastian started to hug him tightly, and started to hug the other back just as tightly

“Well, I’m glad you think so,” Kurt said, smirking back at Sebastian and was about to lean in and kiss the other when he heard some kind of ringing. He tried to not scoff and looked at the direction of the ringing “I think so..”

Not wanting to pull away from the embrace, Kurt lifted his hand up in the direction of his phone, an d stared at it for a few moments before smiling as it came towards them.

Seeing the alert, Kurt’s eyes widened as he sat up “It’s from Blaine,” He said, showing the screen to Sebastian. Kurt stayed close to the other as he opened the text before his eyes widened in horror as he saw the screenshot Blaine sent him “Oh my god, Sebastian…Trent heard us..”

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian ducked his head, almost ready for the phone to hit him as it came whirling across the room “that will never stop being equal parts cool and petrifying. I am waiting for something to hit me”

When Kurt mentioned Blaine’s name he perked up, sitting up slightly with Kurt as he looked over his shoulder slightly at the text

“Of course he would call it that instead of sex” Sebastian shook his head as he looked at Blaine’s message itself “At least he’s not mad at us” Sebastian gave a small shrug pointing at the phone “Trent’s just jealous because he wasn’t invited… Even if the dude is old enough to be my grandfathers grandfather” Sebastian shuddered slightly before disregarding the message as important, though he was slightly amused at Kurt’s reaction.

* * *

**Kurt:**

When the morning came, Kurt was far more concerned about people’s reactions to seeing them leave together than he was being excited about getting to see Blaine again.. If Trent knew then so would at least one other Warbler. And maybe, even a couple of the members of the New Directions too. Either way, he was just dreading stepping out of the room.

But eventually, Kurt knew they’d have to leave and after much prompting from Sebastian he started to pack his things away and had to force himself to leave and ducked his head as they waited in line with the other Glee clubs to sign out “How likely do you think it’ll be that Trent will start lecturing us for what we did last night?”

* * *

**Sebastian:**

The rest of the night went slowly, until they found some terrible reality tv show that resulted in a constant conversation about who did what and before Sebastian realised he was actually semi interested in the people. He had him arm around Kurt most of the night, changing soft kisses every so often, but when he started to feel groggy he knew the sun must be up.

Kurt seemed to be panicking and not wanting to leave the room, which confused Sebastian because it meant that by late afternoon / early evening they’d be able to see Blaine.

Eventually they left and joined the rest of the Warblers. Trent was at the counter checking everyone out, paying off the tab for Jeff and Nicks room, that Sebastian overheard had accessed the adult channels before he looked at Kurt “I dunno. If he tries to separate us then that’ll be a sign he’s going to say something”

Almost as if on cue, Trent called Sebastian over, the other unable to stop the small laugh that escaped him . He could see two managers standing in front and realised He would probably need to defuse whatever situation that had happened, but it was still amusing “Ah, duty calls”

As Sebastian walked past he saw Jeff look at him, then over to Kurt, quickly heading toward Kurt once Sebastian was far enough away.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt overheard that Nick and Jeff had ended up watching the adult channels and it was taking everything in him not to scoff and start to lecture them himself as Trent paid off their tab for them. “Well, if he does that, then you’ll need to tell him ‘no’ because Blaine told you to keep any eye on me” He said, raising an eyebrow.

However, Kurt didn’t get to hear any kind of response from Sebastian as Trent had taken that opportunity to call Sebastian over to talk to what looked like two managers. Kurt just rolled his eyes and was about to let Sebastian talk to them when he noticed Jeff walking over. Immediately, Kurt’s eyes widened and looked at Sebastian who was just getting further away as Jeff got closer “No, Sebastian don’t… Get back here!” He hissed out at the other submissive vampire.

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian gave Kurt a grin as he heard that tone in his voice, the one that said Kurt was half a second away from snapping his fingers in Sebastian’s direction.

As Sebastian approached the desk, he gave Trent a smug look before turning his attention to the workers.

It was mostly a problem with no adult supervision and some other nonsense that Sebastian cleared up quickly before he went to turn to walk back to Kurt. Trent reached out to hold his arm which made Sebastian narrow his eyebrows

“No matter how hard you try you can’t keep me away from him” Sebastian spoke in a deep and low tone, quiet but forceful.

“I thought Blaine was your friend, why would you do…do such things”

Sebastian stared, dumbfounded, before laughing “Aren’t you supposed to be able to feel emotions. Look at him and tell me what he’s feeling”

With Trent distracted, Sebastian quickly walked over to Kurt, though Jeff had already arrived and was talking.

“Go away” Sebastian spat as he moved to stand back next to Kurt.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt could only glare at Sebastian as he walked away at how amused the other seemed to be at Kurt starting to get angry at him but he could do nothing as Jeff was already in front of his and was asking a million and one questions about him and Sebastian and Kurt could only stare at him in shock and was stuck staring in stunned silence at how fast Jeff could talk and how many questions were coming from him.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as Sebastian finally came over and spat at Jeff to move away “Oh my god, don’t leave me alone like that again” He said, holding tightly onto Sebastian’s arm and started to tug him over to the desk “Let’s just sign out and get on the bus before someone else asks us anymore questions” He whispered before groaning out when seeing the New Directions arriving in the lobby and was about to hide behind Sebastian’s arm but Rachel had already spotted him and was trying to wave him over, “How likely do you think we can walk out while pretending we didn’t see her” He whispered but Rachel had just smiled when their eyes met and was continuing to try and wave him over, so all Kurt could do was raise his hand up and walked towards the desk with Sebastian as they started to sign out.

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian glanced over at whomever Kurt was talking about but since he really didn’t care much about the new directions he didn’t really pay Much attention. He knew their names from the party and heard stories in passing or when Kurt would tell Blaine and Sebastian would be nearby but certainly not enough to think any of them would approach.

He had been a little surprised at Kurt’s so called friends not being happy that he’s been on the winning team, which drove the point home that Sebastian really didn’t care for or about them.

“Just keep walking if you don’t want to talk” Sebastian spoke softly as he placed his hand over Kurt’s while the other held onto his arm. Sebastian checked out, waving at Thad from across the room who was gesturing for the warblers to come over to his direction.

* * *

**Kurt:**

“It’s not that easy avoiding Rachel.. she’ll probably be able to find the strength to be able to drag us off to the side if she wants to talk to us,” Kurt said, keeping his voice in a whisper as they walked. With Sebastian’s hand over the hand Kurt had rested on Sebastian’s arm, they looked even more like a couple than they probably already did walking down into the lobby, and Kurt was surprisingly okay with this. He was okay with people thinking that he and Sebastian were now dating.

As Kurt expected, when he and Sebastian were heading over to the Warblers after being waved over by Thad, Rachel had ran over to them and tried to stop them in their tracks 

“Kurt, can I speak to you for a few moments?” 

He rolled his eyes as soon as he heard he voice and shook his head slowly “We can’t talk now. Can we do this later?”

Kurt wasn’t really asking as he kept walking away but he soon felt Rachel tugging him and it was taking everything in him not to growl at her loudly and she kept going on and on about how talking to him right now was the most important thing that she had to do and finally, Kurt caved and shook his head “Fine, I’ll talk to you but I’m bringing Sebastian with me,” 

Rachel didn’t seem to happy about this but she didn’t protest and just told them to follow. Rolling his eyes Kurt glanced at Sebastian before dragging Sebastian with him as he followed Rachel

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian wasn’t really thinking about what he and Kurt looked like to everyone else because to him it didn’t matter. Even if he tried to explain it, people wouldn’t believe him. He had a reputation, one that was painted all different colours when it came to anything sex related that if he even so much as said that he and Kurt weren’t just “hooking up”, that is wasn’t some casual romp while Blaine was away,no one would believe him.

He held onto Kurt’s hand a little, more in the protective way than anything. Blaine had told him to look after Kurt, and there were lots of people around. He couldn’t know which one wanted to Hurt him.

When his friend approach and grabbed at Kurt, Sebastian tightened his grip, ready to pull Kurt back, but soon he found himself being dragged along with what was supposed to be a private conversation.

He kept quiet, but didn’t drop his posture or move in any way that indicated he was at all phases by what was happening around him. However he did lean in and very softly whisper “do you want me to do something ?”

* * *

**Kurt:**

“You don’t need to do anything… Not yet anyway. I’ll see if I can handle her,” Kurt whispered back as he kept his eyes locked onto Rachel as she turned a corner down a hallway and thankfully stopped there rather than some secluded room. before he could open his mouth to speak, Rachel was starting to go on tirade, barely giving Kurt to speak.

“What is going on with you, Kurt? This isn’t like you! I thought that you and Blaine were loyal to each other but now you’re running around and flaunting your relationship with the boy you know he wasn’t happy with at t he party when he kissed you and now you’re having some kind of sick, sexual escapade with him? You weren’t being quiet at all! I wouldn’t be surprised if the entire hotel heard you last night! Also, what was going on with that performance yesterday? I know the Warblers aren’t capable of that because I watched your Sectionals performance over and over again and you weren’t capable of that. What, are you all taking drugs just to win? I get you want to win Kurt but you don’t need to resort to drugs to do it. I know the Warblers aren’t as talented as the New Directions but wouldn’t a loss doing the best you could feel a lot better than a win that you had to cheat to get? Just.. just tell me what’s going on with you.”

Kurt stared at Rachel in disbelief before laughing and shook his head “Wow.. you’re even more crazy than I ever remember you being. How can you seriously think that we were cheating” Kurt said, scoffing before slowly looking up at Sebastian.

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian looked at Kurt’s friend with amusement as she carried on and on, actually feel kind of proud of himself that everyone possibly heard Kurt having an orgasm.

“While it is certainly none of your business what Kurt does, or whom he does, in all of the noise you just assume came from him, in all of his uhhh,uhhh, yes” Sebastian started thrusting and making various they sex faces or actions as he pretended to mimic Kurt, resulting in his arm being slapped and Kurt death staring him “did you ever hear him say my name? Believe me sweetheart , Kurt would be shouting MY name if what you are saying is true”

Sebastian smirked since he knows that neither of them ever say each other’s names, if they ever said a name it was Blaine’s “that’s just for starters, secondly, we are friends, if you have a problem with it then you can run along and tell your friends or your creepy teacher who likes to touch and hug you all way too much about it, then he can stroke your ego while you stroke his…”

Sebastian made a grunting noise as Kurt elbowed him in the stomach, looking at the other “and thirdly, how many times a week does your glee club meet up to practise? I don’t mean to stand around and watch you stand in a room singing some boring song that you think has meaning but is superficial and shows that your focus is on you, and you alone, but ACTUAL practise? Once a week? Twice? The Warblers practise every day. For hours. Kurt has been training with all of us, working his ass off to get these tricks done, so instead of being happy for someone you seem to call your friend, you come over here, call him a cheater in both his relationship and the competition. What a sad life one must lead” Sebastian gave a pity noise as he shook his head slowly from side to side before looking at Kurt “can we go now, the scent of public school is making me nauseous and I want to get back to Dalton”

* * *

**Kurt:**

“I’m not stupid, you two were the only one in that room together! Of course it was you he was with” Rachel protested but Kurt wasn’t even listening he was too busy being mortified over what Sebastian had said, and the actions he did to explain - all while imitating him -what he was saying and had slapped his arm. But he stayed silent because Sebastian? He could easily deal with Rachel. And by the look on Rachel’s face, she hadn’t expected Sebastian to knock her down a peg or two. Although he still had to elbow Sebastian in the stomach before he could talk about Mr Schuester in a crude way.

“Excuse you, but we worked hard on those songs ! We wrote our own songs to stand out and I’m the star performer of the New Directions! It’s no different than the Warblers choosing you to sing the lead. It’s only natural for us to put our best performer forward. We can just do it without cheating because I know Kurt wasn’t capable of doing moves like that when he was still with us and he didn’t do it for Sectionals so he’s not just learnt it.” Before Rachel could go on Sebastian was asking Kurt to leave and Kurt nodded, and gently tugged him to the side “Sure… at least at Dalton we’ll at least get some kind of praise when we get back” He said, shooting a glare towards Rachel before walking back to where the Warblers were.

“I can’t believe she’d do that” Kurt shook his head as he spoke “I can sort of understand her being angry at me for 'cheating’ on Blaine because she doesn’t get what our relationship is like and honestly, I’d be mad at her if she did that with Finn, but she’s actually accusing us of cheating. Rather than just admitting that we’re the better performers, she has to come up with some theory we’re all on drugs”

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian could only laugh. How easy it would be to flick this girl away as though she were nothing more than an insect. How easy it would be to control her mind. Instead he did nothing. Blaine would probably be angry at Sebastian for causing a scene so he took his cues from Kurt.

“You don’t need friends like that” Sebastian said quietly as they walked back to the group “and people will come and go in your life, so it’s best not to waste time on people who don’t even care about you”

Sebastian said nothing else as he walked closer to the group, except hung close by Kurt, knowing that he wasn’t going to move until they were back at Dalton.

Till they were back with Blaine.


	16. Everything That We Do - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian come back from Regionals - yet even more smut ensues.

**Kurt:**

On the bus ride back home, Kurt had stayed snuggled into Sebastian tightly. If he could, Kurt would’ve fallen asleep against the other but instead, he just shut his eyes over tightly and relaxed against Sebastian’s body and listened to the conversations around him, along with Sebastian’s incredibly slow heartbeat.

The second the bus stopped at Dalton and they collected their luggage, Kurt was pulling Sebastian towards the apartment, only slowing down once they were just outside of it. He waited for a few moments to see if Blaine was there before grinning at the slight scent he was getting from inside.

Deciding he wanted to surprise Blaine, even though he probably would be caught before he got to Blaine, Kurt slowly crept into the apartment and smiled as he saw Blaine sitting at his desk. Still walking slowly, Kurt stopped wen he was directly behind him and locked his arms tightly around Blaine’s neck, and buried hi face into Blaine’s hair “I missed you…” He whispered softly.

* * *

**Blaine:**

The rest of the night had been relatively relaxing for Blaine. After his initial reaction to Trent’s message he was preparing for damage control upon everyone’s return. He couldn’t imagine how Kurt would feel with everyone knowing their complex relationship with Sebastian, however he knew the easiest way would just be to let everyone know he was Sebastian’s sire. The boys were going to New York together so no doubt a similar problem would arise.

Blaine used the quiet to catch up on reading, browse the Internet, do a bit (a lot) of online shopping before he spent the rest figuring out lesson plans. While a lot of the students were anything but teenagers there was quite a few who were freshly changed or the offspring of vampires (Ie: Wes’s son) who still needed to learn. Mostly the other students came to class if they were bored during the day or needed a refresher. In Kurt’s English class Jeff had decided to join, only because Nick was there.

As he was checking over a few of his examples his nose picked up a scent that had his neck stiffening and his nose turning up toward the air. Almost on instinct his fangs extended as a small smile crossed his face.

“Kurt” he thought to himself and wondered what he should do. Meet him at the door. Sit on the sofa.

He waited…but Kurt didn’t arrive as soon as he’d thought. Maybe he’d picked up his scent from miles away. Blaine sighed before looking back down at his paper when he heard the soft click of the door, and the softest pattering of feet against the wood floors. He tried to hold back his smile before he felt two arms wrap around him.

“Kurt” he said softly, humming happily as he closed his eyes, covering Kurt’s hands with his own and accepted the embrace. He didn’t want to move, at all, and just stay here in the arms he had missed.

He stayed that way for a minute or so before swivelling his chair around and standing up to hug Kurt , pulling him in tight, inhaling deeply, giving a small groan of pleasure as that smell overtook him before pulling his head back, just a tiny bit, so that he could move back in and kiss him. He was soft, pressing his lips to Kurt’s softly at first, before letting his tongue massage his bottom lip “I missed you so much” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s lips before deepening the kiss.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt smiled as Blaine’s hands were on his own and stepped back as soon as Blaine was standing up. His arms were back around Blaine seconds later when Blaine’s arms were pulling him in tighter. He tried to not laugh at the groan coming from Blaine and was just getting lost in the fact he was actually with Blaine again. It was only a couple of days at most but it felt like so long that he couldn’t even laugh.

“I love you” Kurt mumbled against Blaine’s lips and kept kissing him, his lips parting as Blaine kissed him deeper and just tasted him and gently flicked his tongue against Blaine’s and gave a soft moan before he pulled back and looked over his shoulder “Sebastian, are you there?”

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian for the most part kept his distance at times like this. He could feel the connection between them, and it was like warning bells to back off, even just for a second. He actually smiled when the two started to hug, and eventually kiss. Maybe it was just the way everything suddenly got very calm around him, or maybe it was because he was able to actually look at the both of them, together, with everything slotting back into place.

He wasn’t really sure how they were going to handle New York, since two days and they were already having withdrawal. 

When he heard his name, Sebastian glanced up, and noticed Kurt looking over his shoulder, and Blaine smiling as he also tilted his head slightly to see Sebastian. 

“Hi’ he said, groaning at himself for how stupid he sounded before moving closer to their side.

* * *

**Blaine:**

When Kurt broke the kiss away, it was the first time he’d really sensed Sebastian in the room. He peaked behind Kurt’s head, smiling at Sebastian when he looked like he was paying attention. He seemed calmed, which was good as far as Blaine was concerned, and he followed him with his eyes. 

As soon as he was close enough, he let go of Kurt with one arm only, the other securely wrapped around him, as he reached out, cupping the side of Sebastian’s cheek, before pulling him down softly so he could kiss him. 

He could feel Kurt’s eyes on him, practically burning into him, and as he swiped his tongue across Sebastian’s lips, the other moaned. Almost instantly Blaine pulled back, and darted his head to Kurt, looking him in the eyes “Easy…” he soothed “I’m just saying hello”

* * *

“Hi,” Kurt said, laughing at Sebastian softly and when Blaine let go of him with one arm, Kurt stepped to the side to let him say hello to Sebastian. He was starting to realise just how much he was appreciating Sebastian being here. Kurt had enjoyed their time together at the hotel and it made him realise that having Sebastian around would make being away from Blaine easier. It wasn’t even just the fact he’d get sex, but it was also because he’d have someone there. He’d have someone else who missed Blaine almost as much as him (being Blaine’s soulmate, Kurt felt like he was the person who would miss Blaine the most out of all the Warblers), and they could help make each other feel less lonely.

As Blaine kissed Sebastian, Kurt stared at him, not blinking even once as he felt the jealous coming over him, especially when he saw Sebastian’s lips being teased by Blaine’s tongue, but snapped out of it as he heard Blaine’s voice “I know...” Kurt mumbled and buried his face into Blaine’s neck. “I know you are,”

Kurt was almost proud of himself however. He didn’t growl at Sebastian and tried to shove him away. He just stared at him which was a vast improvement to how he usually was whenever Blaine showed him affection. At least, Kurt felt like it was an improvement. 

After a few moments, Kurt slowly lifted his head up and kissed Blaine’s jaw softly “You know…” He started, and glanced over at Sebastian as he spoke “We really missed you when we were gone..”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt, watching the other closely. I guess their time together had changed a few things, since he felt Kurt ready to snap, but he didn’t. He had pulled back just as quickly as he had gone in. Blaine watched for a second, but Kurt never snapped. Instead, he had started to kiss along Blaine’s jaw, his eyes closing softly at the feeling of lips against the sensitive skin as he tilted his head back a little, giving Kurt more space.

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian blinked slowly as he looked from Blaine back to Kurt, giving the other a small smile when he didn’t instantly jump him. He hadn’t wanted to moan, but kissing Blaine just had that reaction on him. The mixture of taste and feel just smashed into him, that it took him a moment to realised what was happening once those lips had been taken away. 

When Kurt started to look at him, Sebastian was confused at first, as he bit on his lip, so desperate to do what Kurt was doing, but, unlike Kurt he couldn’t… he couldn’t just… kiss Blaine. He wasn’t Kurt.

Instead, Sebastian whimpered, softly as he looked back and forth from Blaine, to Kurt, to Kurt’s lips, to Blaine’s neck. Almost like Blaine could sense it, which Sebastian was sure he probably could, his hand moved slowly up his back, feeling Blaine’s fingers along the back of his head, before he was being pulled down toward Blaine’s neck softly. It wasn’t that Blaine grabbed him hard, but it was gradual. It was all the indication Sebastian needed to start kissing along the other side of Blaine’s neck.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Feeling both sets of lips either side of his neck went straight to Blaine’s cock as he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him. He slide his hand up into Kurt’s hair, feeling the softness of his hair against his fingertips, and then mimicked the same action on Sebastian.

“You did?” Blaine spoke, though it was mostly covered by a moan “I missed you both too, mmmm, very much” Blaine let go of Sebastian, reaching across to grab Kurt’s hand, and slowly dragged it over, placing Kurt’s palm against the front of his pants, Blaine using his own fingers to move Kurt’s hand around his hardening cock, his bulge growing bigger by the second as he got harder, his hips thrusting a little into the grip.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt could feel Sebastian’s eyes on him as he kissed Blaine’s neck and all it did was make Kurt press his lips firmer against Blaine’ s neck and start kissing his skin with more passion and insistence. Occasionally he’d hip and lick at his skin but for the most part he just kissed.

Hearing the moan that came from Blaine, Kurt smirked, knowing that Sebastian was now kissing the other side of Blaine’s neck. He would move his lips closer to the other side of Blaine’s neck so he was closer to Sebastian and would inhale the other’s scent before moving back to just kissing Blaine’s neck.

“Mmm-hmm” Kurt mumbled against Blaine’s neck, and was about to grab a hold of Sebastian when he felt Blaine grabbing his own hand and placing it against his crotch, and then made Kurt’s hand hold around his cock. Kurt moaned loudly and started to stroke the other slowly as Blaine thrusted.

“You know how much we missed you.. you saw that” He said between kisses and stopped kissing Blaine’s neck for a few moments, just focusing on his hand around Blaine’s growing erection. “How much did you miss us?” He asked, before quickly moving his lips back to Blaine’s neck.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine’s mouth was hanging open slightly, but no noises were coming out, there was no noise that could truly express how he felt right now. While it was no hidden point that all of them enjoyed sex, especially with each other, it just felt like the two had grown in a way, and with each movement, Blaine felt himself being drawn closer than he thought imaginable. They were teasing. Hell, they were taking, and Blaine was not going to stop them. Not now. Not ever. They may be his submissive, and letting them take what they wanted could potential spoil them, make them unresponsive, but he didn’t care, because in this moment, right here right now he felt like the luckiest person in the world.

The two weren’t identical in their movements, nor their actions, so it drove the point home that there were now currently two boys, two attractive and sexy boys kissing and touching him.

Blaine let go of Kurt’s hand, the other well aware of what Blaine wanted, as he grabbed Sebastian’s hand and brought it to his hardness, putting him a bit lower than Kurt’s so the other could massage his balls, even though he still had his pants on and his boxers. 

Sebastian for the most part didn’t take any coaxing, moved his hand freely, and instantly moved to where Blaine wanted him. It was in these moments that he knew Sebastian really was his. 

Blaine was unable to hold back the moan now as he moved his hands so he was holding onto both boys, his entire body reaching out for them. When he eventually opened his eyes, he noticed Kurt looking at Sebastian, every so often he would move closer, and inhale, before shifting back. Blaine was curious at first at Kurt’s actions, but he could smell the changes in the air, he could smell when Sebastian’s scent would increase, would flood the room, that smell that screamed to be taken, to be fucked hard and left screaming, and Kurt? He could smell the aggression, the scent that at any minute Kurt would snap and attack, but his actions seemed like he was trying to get used to the smell, or, he was getting his fill. He also noticed how Sebastian eyes never left Blaine, however, if Kurt did something, Sebastian would follow with something similar, almost like he was learning from Kurt. Blaine knew he’d have to bring that up after, to find out about their time together, but for now, that was the furthest thing from his mind, because right now, he was growing so hard he was starting to hurt himself inside his pants. 

“Mmm… Very much so… That’s how much I missed you. All of that is for you, baby… ah-aah” Blaine flinched as Sebastian massaged a bit too hard, causing Blaine to flinch and dart his eyes to the other, who looked down, like a puppy who’d just been kicked “How about you show me how much you missed me, since you two had more than enough fun yourselves”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt could sense Sebastian’s movements, and how they were similar to his but he was a step behind from every kiss Kurt would press onto Blaine’s neck. He would occasionally feel anger coming over him, especially from how Blaine was reacting to Sebastian and it just made Kurt try harder to please and impress Blaine, his hand starting to move a little faster and his lips pressing firmer on Blaine’s skin.

Some sick part of him felt happy at how Blaine shot Sebastian a look after the other had moved his hand too hard, and he grinned at Blaine when he spoke again “I like the sound of that…” He said softly, before sinking down onto his knees quickly. Kurt slapped Sebastian’s hand away that was still massaging Blaine’s balls so he could start pulling down Blaine’s trousers and boxers.

Once they were down, Kurt started jerking the dominant vampire off again and started to kiss the other’s hips, moaning at the feeling of actually being able to hold Blaine again and to feel the hardened flesh in his grip rather than either imagining it or just feeling it against his trousers.

After a few moments of continuing to tease Blaine by kissing over his hips and bringing his lips closer to his crotch, Kurt decided to stop. He moved his lips off Blaine’s hips and after jerking the other off a few more times, Kurt leaned in and wrapped his lips around Blaine’s cock and stared up at the other.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine almost wanted to laugh at the wounded face Sebastian gave Kurt, and then Blaine when he got his hand slapped, his eyes were always so frantic, that is was actually a bit of a turn on to watch how much he wanted to be involved, and when he was made to stop he just didn’t know what to do. 

But his need to laugh was short lived as Kurt acted quickly, and before Blaine knew it he was already on his knees, an action which instantly made his cock give a twitch before he felt his hand around his length and lips teasing his skin. Blaine didn’t say anything, just watched, until Kurt was looking up at him. As they locked eyes Blaine watched how Kurt opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around Blaine’s length, resulted in a rather loud moan of Kurt’s name, followed by his hand reaching down to grab the back of Kurt’s head.

“Kurt, I missed mmmmm that mouth” Blaine moaned out as he reached out to wrap free arm around Sebastian, who shuffled a little closer, almost pressed up to Blaine’s side. He let his hand drop from around Sebastian back, to his ass, squeezing it hard, grabbing onto it tighter as Kurt sucked his cock.

It went on for a bit more before Blaine looked from Kurt, back to Sebastian “Get down there too”

Sebastian actions were quick, as he dropped to his knees, moved so that he was kneeling directly next to Kurt, so close their knees were touching as he glanced up at Blaine. There was something completely and utterly attractive and appealing at two guys kneeling at his feet that was doing things to Blaine.

“Are you going to s-share ba—aaahhh… mmm, baby?”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt grinned as he heard the loud moan of his name, before letting out a moan of his own as Blaine grabbed the back of his head and took more of Blaine into his mouth. He brought his hands up to Blaine’s hips and gripped onto them tightly as Blaine grabbed Sebastian’s ass and took as much of Blaine’s cock into his mouth and started slowly dragging his tongue across the underside of Blaine’s cock.

He only moved when Blaine told Sebastian to kneel down and moved slightly to give the other more room but their knees were still touching as the other knelt Kurt shot the other a glance and kept up the movements of his lips until Blaine finally spoke again. Slowly Kurt pulled off and started to jerk the other off slowly as he spoke “I might…” He said, leaning forwards and slowly licked the head of the other’s cock before speaking again “But I want you all to myself”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine shuddered a little when he felt Kurt licking just around the head of his cock, feeling a little bit of precum dribble out.

As he stood, he slowly undid his own shirt, undoing the first few buttons before sliding it over his head, before looking down again. Kurt was focused on teasing and Sebastian was focused on what Kurt was doing, licking his lips every so often.

“I am all yours baby, but I seem to remember two very naughty boys teasing me, and that both of them owe me” Blaine smirked as he looked down, placing a hand on the back of either head

* * *

**Kurt:**

Seeing the precum dribbling out, Kurt moved his tongue to lick it up, and instantly moaned at the taste of it. He decided not to focus on licking that much after that and just slowly stroked the other’s cock and looked up at him the entire time, not even noticing how Sebastian was watching him.

Kurt hummed softly and moved closer as he felt Blaine’s hand on the back of hi head again and started to kiss at his hips and near the other’s cock all while holding the other’s gaze “Hmmmm… maybe we do” He said, laughing softly flicking his tongue out to lick Blaine’s hip bone “How can we make it up to you, then?”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine started to thrust his hips forward a little, seeking more friction, more contact, as he looked down at the two. There were many things he wanted, and knew very well they would be doing this long into the next day until they had their fill, but where to start?

“I want to feel both of your tongues on me, I want you to show Sebastian how I like to have my dick sucked” Blaine said, his voice low and slightly said with a moan “and then when I’m close to cumming, I’m going to fuck you, Kurt. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about a naughty boy who wanted to be spanked. Don’t worry Sebastian, I won’t leave you out. While I’m fucking my naughty boy you can lay beneath us so you can feel us both grinding on you, and so we can both reach your, very hard cock”

Blaine pointed down, drawing attention to the fact that Sebastian was sporting a massive erection and clearly not wearing underwear as nothing was holding it down.

* * *

**Kurt:**

“I’d like that too” Kurt smiled at Blaine softly and licked his cock again, and was about to start sucking the other’s cock when he heard Blaine speaking and he moaned loudly at the visuals coming into his mind and held onto Blaine’s hips tightly “I didn’t think you’d remember..” He mumbled, surprised that Blaine remembered h’ed said that - Kurt had actually forgotten himself - but then again, Blaine wasn’t completely turned on like he was.

Kurt moved further to the side so that he wasn’t blocking Blaine’s cock from Sebastian and tilted his head slightly. He looked down and noticed that the other’s erection and remembered at that moment, Sebastian wasn’t wearing underwear and while he wanted to roll his eyes, Kurt wished he’d done the same because his his uniform pants were getting unbearably right. “Are you going to help?” He asked, looking at Sebastian for a few moments before he leaned forwards and slowly started dragging his tongue along Blaine’s cock and pressed kisses against the base of Blaine’s cock.

* * *

**Blaine:**

“You didn’t think I’d remember?” Blaine gave a small laugh, even though laughing wasn’t really something he thought he could do while Kurt was jerking him off and teasing him with his tongue “That’s all I’ve been thinking about”

Blaine licked his lips as he looked down at Kurt, using his fingers to gently play with his hair and his ears, just touching him softly.

However, when Kurt spoke to Sebastian Blaine’s eyes grew wide as suddenly Kurt was dragging his tongue along his length, and Sebastian had joined in, his tongue swiping along the head of Blaine’s cock, every so often their mouths joining, their tongues bumping together as they started to coat his cock with saliva

“fuck!” Blaine practically screamed out at the feeling. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and a part of him wanted to sit down, not even sure his legs could hold him up anymore.

“Open your mouth” he snapped at Kurt, desperately needing something tighter, some actually surrounding his cock and not just their tongues teasing him.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he laughed, and leaned into Blaine’s touch as he played wit his eyes and hair while kissing his hips gently before moving his lips back to Blaine’s cock and continued licking at the other’s skin.

Hearing the noises coming from Blaine, it was taking everything in Kurt not to shove Sebastian away and suck the other off until he came. Instead, he held tighter onto Blaine’s hips and kept licking the other’s cock, and moaned loudly when he felt his tongue touching Sebastian’s and was about to start kissing the other when Blaine snapping at him caught his attention.

The tone of Blaine’s voice was enough to fully wake up the vampire inside him and take over him. He didn’t smile at the other to give one last teasing word like he did when he was still himself, and instead, he pulled back nearly immediately and opened his mouth as he stared up at Blaine.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine noticed the switch almost instantly. Kurt had practically sat back on his feet, mouth open, waiting for Blaine and Sebastian lowered his head, almost scared in a way. While he enjoyed the way both submitted instantly, he had no control over the voice or the way it came out, and he missed a lot of their personality that he saw on the camera.

He didn’t think much about it, his cock wouldn’t let him dwell on it as he held onto his cock, lining it up with Kurt’s mouth and slowly pushing it.

“You” Blaine growled at Sebastian who sunk even lower, his head facing down to his knees. Growing a little frustrated with how skittish Sebastian had become, Blaine grabbed the back of his head and brought it next to Kurt’s “lick everything he can’t”

Sebastian looked for a moment, his eyes darted as he watched before he got the message and sunk a little lower, his tongue running across Blaine’s balls.

Blaine let out a loud moan, moving both of his hands to the back of Kurt’s head as he began to fuck his mouth “yeah, that’s good, what good boys you are… God Kurt your mouth, it’s perfect,I missed it, ugggghh I missed it so much”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt was conflicted on how he felt right now. While he enjoyed and missed how they were over Skype - how he was nearly the same way he was during the times he was human - Kurt had also missed this. He’d missed being able to just submitting to the other and knowing that he could trust Blaine not to hurt him. Even if he’d be doing something that he’d be nervous about when he hadn’t slipped into that part of him, Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn’t force hi into doing something he hated or that he didn’t want to do.

As Blaine pushed in, Kurt slowly opened his mouth further to let his cock slide into his mouth. He moaned loudly at how Blaine spoke to Sebastian but this time, he didn’t move when Sebastian was brought closer and ducked his head to start working on Blaine’s balls. Instead he stayed on his knees and let Blaine fuck into his mouth

Kurt opened his mouth further - opening it as much as he could as Blaine started to fuck into his mouth with his hands on the back of his head and slowly brought his hands up onto Blaine’s thighs and let the other fuck into hi s mouth. Kurt wanted to pull off to reply to Blaine but he didn’t and instead, just moaned around the other’s cock, and hoped that Blaine would know by him moaning that he’d missed sucking Blaine’s cock.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine was getting close. He knew it wouldn’t take long before he was exploding, and right now, filling up Kurt’s mouth did sound good, but he wanted so much more than that. 

He fucked his mouth a little harder, hips pushing forward, before he quickly pulled Kurt off, giving a “stop… stop” just as he was on the brink of his orgasm. 

Sebastian looked at Kurt like he was seeking an answer, then looked up at Blaine with big puppy dog eyes. Blaine’s focus however was on Kurt, as he reached down and helped the other to his feet. He didn’t say anything, just slowly reached out and started to undo his tie, pulling it away slowly once he was finished, then sliding his blazer off, before working on the bottoms of his shirt. He very rarely took his eyes away from Kurt, as they looked back at one another. 

“So perfect’ Blaine hummed as he slide his shirt off, Sebastian moving to push the clothing aside, as they landed on him while he still stayed in his kneeling position. Blaine thought it was kind of cute how he had started curl up against Kurt’s leg, not wanting to interrupt, just sitting calmly and quietly. 

Blaine lent forward, pressing a small kiss to Kurt’s lips, then across his jaw, peppering kisses along his face until he was moving down his neck, now his chest, and over to his nipples, sucking, biting and licking them, rolling it in between his teeth and lips, the meanwhile his hands had moved down to Kurt’s pants, popping the button , and watching how they pooled around his ankles as they instantly fell. As Blaine looked down at Sebastian, he got an idea and smirked as he slide Kurt’s brief down, rather quickly, watching his hard cock bob. . 

“Put your hands on the desk, Kurt” Blaine moved around,knowing he wouldn’t need to tell him twice, pushing his desk chair out of the way, and knelt down in it’s place. “Sebastian” Blaine looked from the side of Kurt’s legs, using the opportunity to run his hands up and down the toned thighs, feeling the soft leg hair under his fingers “Stretch him out for me… just using your tongue though” 

“Now remember, good boys use their words” Was all Blaine said as he moved forward, wrapping his lips around Kurt’s cock, groaning loudly as he tasted his sweet precum.

* * *

**Kurt:** Kurt pulled off when Blaine he felt Blaine tugging him off and and let him pull him onto his feet. Normally he would've helped Blaine pull his clothes off but as Blaine didn’t say anything, Kurt just stood and let the other undress him and had his eyes locked on Blaine the entire time. Feeling Blaine's lips against his own, Kurt smiled and gently kissed the other back and slowly tilted his head back so Blaine would have more access to his neck, humming contently until Blaine’s lips made their way onto his nipples, and started licking, biting, and sucking at them. Kurt was moaning out loudly, and was starting to feel himself grow harder, and didn’t even notice that Blaine was taking off his pants and briefs down and he felt some kind of relief as he wasn’t restrained anymore. “Yes, sir…” Kurt nodded and stepped out of his shoes, and the trousers and briefs that were bunched around his ankles and put his hands on the desk. He stayed in that position until he heard Blaine giving Sebastian the order to stretch him open with his tongue, and at that, he ducked his head down and moaned at the thought, knowing just how good Sebastian’s tongue felt against his hole. Feeling Blaine’s mouth wrapping around his cock, Kurt moaned out and started digging his nails into the desk and thrust into Blaine’s mouth. Kurt opened his mouth to talk to Blaine, and start babbling about how good it felt, when Sebastian pulled his ass cheeks apart and starting teasing his hole. He whined out loudly at the feeling and felt his knees starting to go weak, which caused him to drag his nails further down the desk so he’d get a better grip and actually be able to stay standing as the other two vampires below him were working on him. 

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine worked his mouth back and forth along Kurt’s length, dragging his tongue, sliding it along every inch, making figure 8 patterns as he sucked and licked. It was hard to see what was really going on, and he couldn’t really glance up to see Kurt, because the other was leaning forward a little on the desk. Instead, he noticed that he could see Sebastian’s body a little, or mostly that he was close enough to touch him.

Instead, Blaine used his hands to reach back, and grab a hold of Kurt’s ass, spreading him wide for Sebastian, ignoring the moans from Kurt, and making it so Sebastian had enough space to get in deep. When Kurt made particular sounds, Blaine would glance over, wanting to get in on that too, wanting to bury his tongue inside of Kurt, and after awhile he pulled off his cock with a loud wet pop, and shuffled to sit beside Sebastian. 

Sebastian looked confused at first as to what Blaine was doing, or if he had done something wrong but he quickly reached up to grab a hold of Kurt’s backside again, spreading them and getting back to work. Blaine watched for a few seconds before he took a hold of one side, spreading Kurt apart and sliding his tongue in, along Sebastian’s. 

Their tongue’s bumped against each other, every so often they would pretty much be making out, but most of the time both of their tongues were moving to stretch Kurt open. 

“Does that feel good? What do you want?” Blaine smirked as he drove his tongue in, Sebastian giving him the space to do that, but still licking around. 

With Blaine’s free hand, he reached across and started to undo Sebastian’s pants, feeling how his cock was stirring even just from the movements of undoing his fly. Without pulling his pants completely down, Blaine wrapped his hand around Sebastian’s length, jerking him off while he was tongue deep inside of Kurt.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Feeling Blaine pulling off his cock, Kurt ducked his head and let out a noise of relief, glad that the other was finally going to fuck him. Or so he thought. Blaine hadn't stood up and instead, shuffled around so he was behind him. Kurt’s brow furrowed in in confusion and was about to look back at Blaine and question what he was doing before he felt one of Blaine’ hand on one of his cheeks and felt his tongue starting to stretch him open along with Sebastian’s.

Kurt gasped out softly, and had to lean more on top of the desk - so he was pretty much lying his chest against the wood because he was sure that he’d be falling onto the floor with how much Sebastian and Blaine were turning him on - the latter was probably doing it intentionally - before he pressed his face into the desk, and was nearly sobbing in pleasure from what the other two were doing to him.

He moaned out loudly as he felt Blaine’s tongue driving deep inside of him. Kurt stammered for a few moments before finally managing to speak “F-fuck me..” He breathed out as he lifted his head slightly from the desk so his voice wasn’t as muffled “It feels so good b-but I need more . I need you to fuck me, sir.”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine turned his face when he heard a small sound come out of Sebastian, it was a moan, a small whimper, which made Blaine grin as he continued to jerk him off quickly while working his tongue inside of Kurt. 

“Can you go get me the lube” Blaine asked Sebastian as he let go of his cock. Sebastian stood, kind of stumbled around his pants before stepping out of them and darting quickly from where they were, to the bedroom, then back. Blaine had managed to stand up, and give Kurt’s ass a hard squeeze before Sebastian returned. “Thank you, good boy. Just hold onto it for a second” Blaine stroked the side of Sebastian’s face, and he moved into the touch, closing his eyes. 

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s backside again, rubbing the flesh in his hands, before running his hands up and down Kurt’s back. He was still bent over, pretty much flat chested on the desk and looked absolutely perfect. Blaine circled his hand around Kurt’s backside, making small circles before he smirked, raising his hand and bringing it back hard, to slap Kurt’s backside. 

Sebastian flinched but then stood up straight, his cock twitching a little. Blaine was well aware that Sebastian enjoyed his spankings, and even though they were meant as a punishment, a part of him kept doing it because he loved feeling how hard he could make him. He was certain the two had spoken, because it was otherwise extremely coincidentally that Kurt would want to be spanked. Granted, he wasn’t doing _this_ as punishment, but really because there was nothing else he wanted more than to see the flesh turn red, even just for a second.

“You want to be spanked, hmm?” Blaine asked as he rubbed the abused skin, bringing his hand back and slap him again “Why? Have you been a good boy, or a bad one?”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt moaned softly as he felt Blaine squeezing his ass, and let himself relax as Blaine started massaging his ass cheeks and felt his hands running up and down his back. Kurt’s eyes closed over as he pressed his chest further onto the desk feeling himself relaxing more and more as Blaine rubbed his ass until he felt Blaine’s hand coming down and smacked his ass hard. 

The slap was enough to snap him out of his relaxed state and back into the submissive part of him that had been taking over his mind since Blaine snapped at him to open his mouth. His body jerked forwards slightly at the slap and he moaned Blaine’s name softly. “I do, sir…” Kurt nodded as Blaine spoke, before crying out loudly as Blaine slapped his ass again and nodded “I’ve been a bad boy, sir… I deserve to be spanked.”

* * *

**Blaine:**

The words were like an aphrodisiac. Kurt saying he wanted to be spanking. Saying he had been a bad boy. Calling him sir. There was no way he couldn’t let himself slip. Regardless of how much he wanted to be here, the Blaine now, the Blaine that held onto humanity. He was losing him to the dominant who was snapping his teeth inside his mind, a wild animal waiting to get out.

“You’ve been a bad boy?” Blaine asked with a smirk as he spanked Kurt’s backside again, one loud, hard slap, as he looked over at Sebastian who was standing close by, eyes darting back and forth from Kurt to Blaine “And what is it that you did that made you a bad boy? Was it because you couldn’t keep you hands off of one another? Was it because you screamed so loudly that people called and messaged me to tell me you were cheating on me with Sebastian?” Blaine pulled his hand back, and slapped again, every time, rubbing the abused skin. He gestured for Sebastian to hand him the lube, getting him to put just a little bit on his fingers, coating his fingers before dragging one down to Kurt’s hole “Or is it because you have such a slutty hole that needs to be filled, and you don’t even care by who?” And with that, Blaine gave Kurt a hard slap, harder than he’d done to the boy before, the slap that made Sebastian cringe, and dribble pre-cum at the same time, the Slap that even made Blaine’s cock grow harder, and as he slapped he drove his finger in.

“Did you tell him about how you beg me to stop?” Blaine snapped at Sebastian, the other taking a small step back “He left that part out, didn’t he? He just told you about the times when he gets hard from it, and thinks i don’t know about it. How he screams for me to stop. He pleads. He offers things just to get me to stop. You want me to do that to him?” Blaine was looking directly at Sebastian who started to shake his head frantically “Are you sure? It sounds like you want to see that too. Use your words”

“No, sir, no, sorry, sir, I know i’m not supposed to talk about it, but, i wanted to give you something”

Blaine raised his eyebrow “What?” his finger was still working in and out of Kurt, stretching him out. 

Sebastian nodded, then looked over at Kurt, then back “I didn’t tell him about the rest, because that is punishment, sir, and I know that you would never punish Kurt in that way. Not in the way you punish me, but he has such a perky ass… I knew you would want to, and now he wants to. I didn’t mean anything bad by it”

Blaine looked back from Sebastian to Kurt, adding in a second finger as stretched him open “Is that true, Kurt? Why do you want it?”

* * *

**Kurt:**

For every slap and every word that was leaving Blaine’s lips was making Kurt moan out and nodded in agreement. At the hardest slap Blaine gave to his ass and his finger pushing inside of him. Kurt screamed out and nodded quickly “Y-yes…all of that’s true, sir…” He said is voice turning into a moan as he let his body adjust to the finger inside him.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian when Blaine snapped at him, and stared at him with wide eyes. Was Sebastian wanting this intentionally? Was he mad that Blaine only every punished him and wanted Kurt to get spanked for a change and knew Kurt would ask for it if Blaine told him about it?

When Blaine asked Sebastian if he wanted him to punish Kurt like he punished him, Sebastian denied it and Kurt stared at him, almost sceptically before his attention was brought back to Blaine who had pushed another finger inside of him. A groan left him, and Kurt glanced back at Blaine as best as he could from this angle “I was jealous sir..” Kurt mumbled softly, “I was jealous that you were spanking him and you weren’t doing it to me”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine squeezed and rubbed Kurt’s backside after each slap, knowing that he could feel each one of them. It was interesting to find out that certain things they could feel, one of them being punishment dished out by a sire. Blaine knew that when Kurt bit him, he’d feel it, and it would sometimes hurt, but that rush of a feeling would shoot straight through him. He had stopped feeling pain when he got turned, therefore feeling it now was almost like a turn on, but what was more of a turn on, what seemed to set Blaine off, was making other people feel that. 

It had started off as an experiment with Sebastian. Kurt was in class, and Blaine had made Sebastian strip into the nude, and kneel. Not do, or say anything, just sit there, to feel humiliated. Blaine slapped his ass, not assuming the other would even be effected by it, but when Sebastian had moved forward slightly, Blaine had gotten curious… And there started their current predicament. Sebastian would get hard, and in the beginning that would make Blaine get hard. He would feel guilty about it, and so he decided on a harder approach. The one where Sebastian begged for Blaine to stop. He would still get hard, but he’d know Kurt would be there soon. Kurt who could make him feel better. Kurt who he was allowed to touch. Granted, as time went on, the dynamic changed, Blaine didn’t feel guilty, and punishment, while it still turned him on, was actually started to come across AS punishment to Sebastian, which is what he wanted… though a part of him still enjoyed the fact that Sebastian was getting off on it.

But now, Kurt wanted it, and Blaine felt excited. 

“You never have to be jealous of anything, baby. Whatever you want, you can just ask for it” Blaine started to massage Kurt’s ass “How about 10 spanks for being a bad boy, for moaning like a _whore_ so everyone could hear you, and for not telling me you wanted to be spanked?”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt hadn’t forgotten what pain felt like since he’d been human much longer than he’d been a vampire. But he still didn’t feel it much anymore unless it was times like these. When Blaine was slapping his ass or when he was fucking into him impossibly hard or when he was biting him, he felt the pain then.

And it turned him on a lot more than Kurt ever thought it could.

A spanking wasn’t something Kurt thought he’d enjoy. Especially because it was usually something that he saw in the porn that had turned him off looking into sex before and made it something that he wanted to shove to the back of his mind. 

But now, he wanted Blaine to spank him hard, and was almost craving it he wanted it that badly. 

Feeling Blaine massaging his ass, Kurt hummed softly and shut his eyes over slowly. Hearing Blaine say he was moaning like a whore made Kurt moan loudly, and he began to wonder just how many people heard him screaming as Blaine fucked him. Kurt knew Trent heard him and that Rachel (and probably more New Directions members) heard him but how many more Warblers heard him and told Blaine? He didn’t know just how many people did hear him but it was thrilling to Kurt that so many people had heard him.

“Y-yes, sir..” Kurt nodded. “Ten spanks sounds good…”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine gave a happy hum as he looked at Kurt, then over to Sebastian. He was standing up next to both of them, playing with his fingers, though still holding the lube between his thumb and index finger, his cock hard and swollen. He hated leaving him out of it, but he needed to focus on Kurt, and he wanted Kurt to focus on him.

Blaine gestured Sebastian to hand him the lube again, the other quickly walking over, putting a few drops on Blaine’s hand. He brought it down to his own cock, stroking himself, feeling the cold lube across his hard cock as he jerked off slowly, looking at Sebastian as he did it. The other locked eyes with him, and when Blaine reached out to grab Sebastian’s cock, he jumped, and let out a loud moan. “Shh” Blaine said softly “I need to spank my very naughty mate. Do you think you can be a good boy for me and play with your hard cock until I’m done. I want you ready to do when I’m done here”

Sebastian wasted no time, nodding quickly before he brought his hand down to his cock, stroking himself slowly. 

“Count them out aloud” Blaine looked back at Kurt, pinching his hip a little so Kurt knew he was speaking with him “Every second spank, I want you to say why you’re a bad boy. All the things that make you a bad boy. If you miss a number, or you don’t respond, we go back to one until you get it right” and with that, Blaine brought his hand back, and slapped Kurt’s right butt cheek hard, feeling the small vibration of flesh beneath him, giving a soft moan as he looked down

* * *

**Kurt:**

As Blaine talked to Sebastian, Kurt didn’t move and just stayed leaning against the desk. He was staring at the wall and just listened to the conversation they were having. He couldn’t help but give soft moans as he listened to Blaine talking to Sebastian, hoping that soon he’d be touched in some way with Blaine, even if it was just slaps to his ass.

Hearing Blaine telling him what to do as he was getting spanked by him, Kurt nodded quickly and looked over his shoulder at Blaine “Yes, sir” He said before looking to the side and rested his cheek on the desk and pushed his ass back slightly as he waited for Blaine’s hand coming down on his ass, hard.

Kurt cried out loudly, and let his nails scrap against the desk and waited a few seconds before moaning out “O-one…”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine licked his lips as he watched the flesh turn bright red as soon as his hand was taken away, but then just as quickly as it had gone read, it quickly vanish. Sure, it might have been short lived, but he still had another 9 times to see it.

However, Blaine was more curious how Kurt was going to go with answering him. It was something he did with Sebastian, to make the other feel small, to make the other say out aloud what they were being punished about, and while this was his first time, Blaine had gone easy on him, he was still curious what would come out of the boys mouth.

“Good boy. Keep going. 9 more to go” Blaine soothed before he brought his hand back, and spanked him again. Hard.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Rather than leaving a sting like Kurt knew he would feel if he was human - and if he could concentrate hard enough, Kurt could almost imagine what it would feel like - the pain went away as soon as it came and while he was slightly disappointed it didn’t last, he knew that they’d keep doing this at nine times, unless Kurt forgot to count or didn’t give a reason as to why he was getting spanked.

Hearing the praise smiled contently before crying out loudly again when he felt the hard slap to his ass. “Two,” Kurt shuffled slightly as he spoke, trying to get more comfortable as he was lying on the desk and glanced at Blaine again “I’m a bad boy for teasing you when I was with Sebastian in the hotel..”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine smirked as he looked down at Kurt, after every slap he would rub the flesh as he listened. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Sebastian, watching how his eyes were focused on Kurt’s backside, but mostly it looked like he was looking directly at Blaine’s cock. Blaine reached down and stroked his own cock a few times, watching how Sebastian sped up a bit, causing Blaine to give a small laugh.

Blaine changed it up, and with his next spank smacked the opposite cheek.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt was loving this. While he did feel some humiliation when Blaine was spanking him and was asking him to say why he needed to be spanked, Kurt was feeling incredibly connected to Blaine, almost feeling the same connection that he did whenever they were having sex. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he figured it was the rubbing to his skin that did it. That Blaine was soothing the skin even when he was doing something that was making him feel completely owned.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt noticed Sebastian, who was still stroking his cock. Kurt moaned softly at the view before he saw where Sebastian was looking. He couldn’t see exactly where he was looking but Kurt could guess he was looking at Blaine’s cock. Kurt glanced up and growled slightly at Sebastian but before he could say anything else, he felt Blaine spanking his other cheek. Getting used to the feel, Kurt just seethed his teeth again and looked away from Sebastian.

 

“Three.”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine couldn’t stop the way his cock was seeking friction, how badly it wanted to push inside of Kurt, but he had held off, until the other growled. It happened almost instantly, Kurt growled, Blaine slapped, Kurt spoke and Blaine pushed forward, sinking the head of his cock against the first ring of muscles “What was that? Did you just growl? You clearly don’t want me to finish this so I can fuck this tight little hole. Maybe i’ll just finish spanking you, and fuck Sebastian”

Blaine was just getting Kurt riled up, feeling the angry, the rise in heat, how his whole body set of a bright beacon saying to back off. 

Sebastian kind of caught on, as he looked up at Blaine’s face, pleading with him, almost like a silent ‘help’

Blaine did nothing, except pulled his hand back, and slapped Kurt hard, this time while a few inches of his cock was sitting inside of him.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt gasped out loudly as Blaine slapped him and pushed the head of his cock into him slightly. He whined softly as Blaine spoke and was about to open his mouth and babble out some kind of apology when Blaine mentioned fucking Sebastian instead. A softer growl came out of Kurt as he shook his head “No, don’t fuck him him.. fuck me sir..please.”

He saw the pleading look on Sebastian's face and his eyes narrowed slightly but Blaine didn’t say anything and didn’t let Kurt react much more as he was being spanked and Kurt cried out louder than he’d done all night, his ass clenching around the little part of Blaine’s cock that was inside him “F-four.. I’m a bad boy because I screamed loud enough that people thought I as cheating on you with Sebastian…”

* * *

**Blaine:**

 

This was a whole new side to Kurt that Blaine had never experienced, and he liked it. He could tell the submissive was taking over, but he could feel the normal, everyday Kurt hanging around. The one that had the balls to talk back. The one that knew exactly what Blaine liked, how he liked it, and when he liked it. His body was perfect, the way it reacted, was perfect, so much so that upon hearing Kurt’s words, Blaine pushed forward, burying himself deep Kurt, giving a loud moan once he was pushed in deep.

“You’re not done yet.”

As Blaine began to thrust, he spanked. He gave Kurt time to answer, before fucking hard into him, soothing the skin, every so often as well.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt didn’t know what was getting into him right now. He didn’t know why he was letting himself be like this and let his normal self come through and not immediately apologise for growling at Sebastian and had actually growled at Sebastian again without apologising and had actually just told Blaine to fuck him over Sebastian.

Feeling Blaine pushing inside, Kurt practically screamed out at how unexpected it was, wondering if Blaine was going to leave the spanking but instead, he just kept spanking him. He whined softly and counted the spanks again each time they happened “I’m… I’m a bad boy for growling at Sebastian while you were spanking me…?” Kurt asked as he glanced over his shoulder

* * *

**Blaine:**

Sebastian mostly only looked up when his name was said, and his eyes instantly darted up to look at Kurt. Blaine had turned his head to the side, almost ready for it to happen. He wasn’t sure what Sebastian saw, but he watched how the other began to stroke himself quickly.

“You’re turning Sebastian on. I should be the one turning Sebastian on” Blaine growled out as he spanked Kurt, hard, while fucking him hard against the desk. With his free hand he was holding onto Kurt’s hips tightly, until he ran his hand up his spine, up to the back of his head, where he took a hold of the soft brunette hair.

“You didn’t sound like you meant that one. I want three now. Three smacks in a row, and if you don’t give me a good reply I’m going to stop. Now, why are you a bad boy who needs to be spanked, Kurt?

* * *

**Kurt:**

Feeling Blaine fucking him hard as he spanked him, Kurt moaned out Blaine’s name loudly and leaned back slightly into the thrusts, and counted the slaps to his ass. Kurt moved slightly at the tight grip Blaine had on his hips, being able to feel it considering their bond, but it was soon relieved as Blaine let go of his hips and instead gripped onto his hair, thankfully not as tight as the grip on his hip.

Kurt let out a small whine of protest as Blaine spoke and shook his head slightly. “I’m a bad boy who needs to be spanked because I was turning Sebastian on when you’re the one who should be doing that and I was growling at Sebastian when you were spanking me”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine actually couldn’t stop himself as he leant forward, snapping mouth, his teeth making a soft noise as they bumped together as he narrowed his eyebrows at Kurt. He reached down, pulling him up hard from the desk, pressing him hard against his chest, using one hand to hold against his chest “Not good enough. Why. Are you. A bad boy?” Blaine growled the words as he started to fuck Kurt, hard, fast, his whole body moving as he drove hard.

The only thing that was worrying Blaine was that he was going to cum early. He had been missing Kurt, hadn’t necessarily wanted to get into this so deep, but they had all the time in the world to cuddle, and exchange lazy kisses and touches. Right now, Blaine needed to set them both in their place. It was only two days, and already he had felt like he lost the power for, even a moment.

* * *

**Kurt:**

The second Blaine had pulled him up and started fucking into him hard and fast and telling him that what he said wasn’t good enough, Kurt felt himself completely falling into the submissive side to him the part of him that would talk back to Blaine or make comment about what was being said or that would roll his eyes was lying dormant and the part of him that just wanted to please Blaine and submit to him was taking the reins.

He didn’t know why he’d fallen into this part of him so easily and he’d put it down to the fact he’d been missing Blaine and after not seeing him for so long - even if it was only two days considering they were barely apart from each other, it was setting his emotions into over drive.

“F-for disrespecting you s-sir,” Kurt started to sob out as Blaine kept fucking into him, wanting to hold onto him now he’d been pulled up from the desk but knowing that he couldn’t because Blaine didn’t say he could “I’m sorry, sir”

* * *

**Blaine:**

When Blaine felt each word as Kurt said it, he felt them swell inside of him, he felt them take him over, he knew Kurt had gone under. He relaxed his grip a little, and instead started to kiss softly along his neck, running his fangs along the delicate skin.

“Good boy” Blaine said softly, pressing kisses along his neck, and ear, nibbling on it softly as he continued to thrust into Kurt’s body.

“You feel good, baby. I missed you. I don’t ever want you to go away again. Not without me” 

A soft whimper caught his attention as he turned his face toward Sebastian, and then, with Kurt still in his arms, turned him so they were both facing Sebastian. He seemed stunned at first, his hand stopped abruptly as he looked back and forth quickly from the two.

“Tell him” Blaine growled at Kurt “Tell him how good it feels. Tell him how you get this cock all to yourself right now while he has to stand there and watch you”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt felt himself feel lighter as Blaine’s grip loosened and kissed along his neck. He smiled softly and leaned back into Blaine and just let the other fuck into him, moaning softly the entire time. “Never again” He nodded in agreement as Blaine spoke “Never want to be a part from you every again..”

It wasn’t long after that, Blaine had him turned around so they were both facing Sebastian who was practically stunned as he watched them but Kurt couldn't dwell on it much as Blaine was growling at him and Kurt was looking over at Sebastian “It feels so good…Like you own me and I get to have your cock to myself because I’m your mate and he’s not…”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Without prompting, Sebastian fell down onto his knees, quite hard. If he was human who probably would have broken something. He simply stared up at the both of them, but the action alone made Blaine push hard into Kurt “mm what did I do to get so lucky. To get the perfect mate. To get the perfect sub” Blaine growled, and moaned, and grabbed, and thrusted his hips back and forth keeping a steady rhythm. 

“Baby, I’m not going to last much longer” Blaine spoke a bit softer as he said it “I want you to cum too though, with me. What do you need? What do you want?” Blaine reached around, and wrapped his fingers around Kurt’s length jerking him off “Tell me what you want so I can hear you scream for me”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt couldn’t even think about how hard Sebastian fell onto his knees, not able to be concerned as Blaine was pushing into him again, hard and was growling. Kurt couldn’t even respond in a way that wasn’t a moan. He really couldn’t describe how lucky he was to have Blaine and it had nothing to do with his state of mind. Even if he was his normal self, Kurt couldn’t begin to talk about how lucky he was.

He nodded and mumbled ‘yes’ a few times as Blaine spoke softly and started to thrust into Blaine’s hand as he started jerking him off “I don’t need anything but you… I just need you fucking me, sir..”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine looked over at Sebastian, who was jerking himself, but still on his knees, noticing that he matched Blaine’s movements, Blaine’s timing with his own. 

“Crawl here, in front of Kurt” Blaine could already feel the pressure building up in his stomach, already feel that the right movement, the right sound, anything would push him over.

He watched Sebastian crawl, and kneel, directly in front of Kurt’s cock “Open your mouth, Sebastian” he growled, as he started to stroke Kurt’s cock, faster, back and forth, while he thrusted hard back and forth, standing on his toes a little to get in deeper. 

He needed to get that tiny bit deeper, so he pushed Kurt forward Sebastian almost instinctively reaching out to hold Kurt up. It was only one more thrust before Blaine let out a loud moan, his whole body shuttered as he felt himself cumming.

“Cum Kurt. Let Sebastian taste you” Blaine moaned out in between his own orgasm as he rode it out, kept pushing in and out of the tight hole hard.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt opened his eyes and moaned slightly as he saw Sebastian crawling towards him and opened his mouth while kneeling in front of him. At the same time, he felt Blaine’s hand moving faster around his cock and starting to thrust into him harder. He moaned out and was about to start leaning back into Blaine's thrusts when he was pushed forwards and started thrusting into him deeper and soon enough Blaine was coming inside him while continuing to push in and out of him.

He was grateful for Sebastian holding him up as Blaine was fucking into him otherwise he knew his legs would stop holding hi up and he’d end up collapsing on top of Sebastian as soon as Blaine pushed him over which would’ve probably ruined the entire mood of what they were doing.

Hearing Blaine speaking, Kurt cried out softly and grabbed Sebastian’s shoulder tightly and let Blaine thrust into him a few more ties before loudly crying out Blaine’s name as he finally came hard.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine rode out the rest of his orgasm, though became instantly distracted by Kurt cumming covering Sebastian’s face, most of it landing near his mouth, and after a quick nod from Blaine, Sebastian was cumming as well, glancing up like he’d just been given the greatest thing on earth and was about to kiss them both. 

He had to stop himself from laughing, instead just stayed buried inside of Kurt until he was beginning to soften, before slowly, sliding out of him, not before peppering soft kisses along the back of his neck, and spine. 

Once he was completely out, he held on to Kurt’s waist, softly, letting his fingers rub against his hip bone until he was done with his own orgasm. 

It took some time, but eventually the three of them were done for the most part, the cumming had stopped, whether or not they were experiencing after effects wasn’t quite on Blaine’s mind right now as he reached down to help Sebastian off the floor, making a point to rub his knees and make a soft tsking noise, Sebastian in response ducking his face, before Blaine scooped up Kurt, pulling his body close as he walked him to the bathroom, Sebastian hot on his heels, and right before they were inside, Sebastian completely pushed past Blaine to switch the water in the bath on. 

Blaine didn’t say much, because what was there to say “Hi welcome back, I just fucked you”. He did however stroke the side of Kurt’s face softly, touch his skin, make sure he wasn’t hurt, even though that wasn’t really something he needed to do, but he’d still check anyway, and smiling at him whenever they made eye contact.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt held tightly onto Blaine when he was scooped up and immediately buried his face into Blaine’s neck as he slowly felt himself coming back to his normal self that wouldn’t just submit instantly to Blaine. That part of him was still present however, and he just wanted to be as close to Blaine as he possibly could. Although, he was seeing Blaine as his soulmate more than his dominant right now and it just made him clutch onto him tightly.

He didn’t en focus on Sebastian as he pushed past him and Blaine to start running a bath and just kept nuzzling into Blaine’s neck as he felt Blaine stroking his face. Kurt held his gaze for a few moments before leaning in to kiss his jaw “I love you..””

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine smiled at Kurt, pressing a small kiss on his nose before eventually pressing one against his lips “Did I mention I missed you while you were gone?” he gave a small chuckle as he hugged him close to his body, while watching Sebastian as he kept testing the water, when eventually Sebastian turned the water off. 

Blaine didn’t really bother to ask Sebastian any questions, since he just seemed to figure out what Blaine had wanted, which was good, but walked slowly with Kurt, making him put his feet down into the water before letting go of him.

“I didn’t think this far ahead. Usually the 2 of us fit in the bath, how are we going to do 3?” Blaine laughed as he looked around the tub. 

Sebastian gave a small smile and shook his head, gesturing out the door a little “I’m going to use the chance to go back to my dorm, get some new clothes, wash the others, and i’ll come and join you after”

Blaine raised an eyebrow, before looking at Kurt, then back to Sebastian “Are you sure?”

Sebastian chewed his lip for a few seconds before nodding “Yes… Yes sir, I am”

The sir made Blaine tilt his head, as he looked Sebastian up and down “Is everything ok with you?” he asked, curiously. 

Same reaction again, Sebastian chewed his lip, hesitated for a few seconds, before nodding “Yes sir. I just need to … reboot”

“Reboot” Blaine repeated before shaking his head “Well, make sure you come back after you’ve… _reboot_ …” Blaine quickly looked back at the tub, giving a small smile “Scoot forward so I can get in behind you, baby”

* * *

**Kurt:**

“I don’t think you did,” Kurt said, laughing as he kissed hi again and laughed softly before he reluctantly let go of Blaine as he was placed in the abath. Slowly, Kurt lowered himself down and leaned against the bath edge and closed his eyes and let himself relax.

Kurt frowned and looked up at Blaine and Sebastian when he heard the two of them talking ”Sebastian, you can stay here with us… there should be enough room if you sit across from me. You don’t need to go to your room right now, and besides. We’ll probably be naked for most of the night so there’s no need to lean your clothes” He said, chuckling but when Sebastian mentioned needing to reboot, Kurt sighed and leaned back against again knowing he wouldn’t be able to argue with him.

“Noooo..” Kurt let out a noise of protest before laughing as he shuffled forwards enough to allow Blaine to actually get in the bath and looked at him “Hurry up because I need something to lean against.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Just before Sebastian went to leave, Blaine reached out and grabbed his hand, causing the other to give him a slightly stunned expression. He felt strange, a bubbling feeling that he couldn’t quite pin point, and he knew that had to be Sebastian. 

“Come here” Blaine said softly, not in a command, more sweet. 

Sebastian shuffled forward, and Blaine gestured him down, pressing a small kiss to his lips, and a gentle cup of his face. It wasn’t long, and it wasn’t that he started to make out with the guy, but it was Blaine’s way to trying to calm him down a little bit. 

When he pulled back, Sebastian smiled, Blaine returning the same expression, before he gave him ass a small playful slap “We’ll see you later, ok?”

With a nod, and a small wave, Sebastian turned walked, Blaine listening as he moved into each room to retrieve whatever it is he wanted before blaine turned back toward the tub.

“Oh shush you” Blaine laughed as he took a few steps and got into the tub, pushing Kurt with his feet a bit, and squeezing down behind him, instantly pulling him in close, resting his head on the side of Kurt’s

“Don’t worry about him, baby” Blaine said softly, stroking a finger up and down Kurt’s arm “I imagine he probably just wants to go and feed” Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt’s temple “So, tell me all about the competition. What happened? What did everyone else do? Did your friends come and congratulate you?”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt smiled softly at Sebastian as he came over. He didn’t kiss him like Blaine had done and instead, reached forwards and gently squeezed his hand softly. “You know you can talk to us if something’s bothering you, right?” He asked, looking Sebastian int he eye before he looked down and let the other leave.

 

Hearing Blaine laugh, Kurt grinned at him and stuck his tongue out before making a face as Blaine pushed him with his feet and glanced behind him “Watch it..” He said, shooting Blaine a playful glare at him before letting himself lean against Blaine’s chest.

“Does he need to leave the room to do that though?” Kurt asked, frowning and tried not to make a face at the mention of feeding. He knew he’d have to feed soon but the thought of it was still repulsive to Kurt, even if it made him feel better.

“Well, Aural Intensity did their usual pandering songs to win the judges over, and the New Directions wrote their own songs.” He said, starting to play with Blaine’s fingers before scoffing as he asked if they congratulated him “By congratulate do you mean ‘accuse me of cheating in both the competition by taking drugs and on you with Sebastian’? Because if you do, they were _very_ congratulatory.”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, letting his fingers play with his skin, drawing patterns on different parts of his skin “Well not everyone likes blood bags, Kurt. It is a very big difference, because even I notice that I could feed one, and be good for a week or more, I have a bag and I’d need a bag the next day. I know you don’t like to feed, but that’s only because you haven’t tried, and like with most things, don’t believe me” Blaine joked, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s cheek.

When Kurt started to talk about the competition, he raised his eyebrow when he mentioned New Directions did their own songs. He started to play with Kurt’s fingers while he spoke, then turned his head completely to face Kurt when he started to speak about his friends.

“Seriously? Wow, ok, I mean, I got a few texts, some from the guys in the Warblers, but I got one from a number I didn’t know, saying they were “A friend of Kurt” but I just thought it was one of the warblers whose numbers I didn’t have” Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed “Also, taking drugs? Why? Because you won? I have had my doubts about your friends in the past, and I don’t think I've kept that a secret at all, but, this seems a bit much. Did your brother congratulate you at all?”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt only scrunched his face up further at Blaine’s joking and nudged him firmly with his elbow and shook his head “Shut up, Blaine…I don’t want to directly drink from a human it just… It weirds me out and it sounds disgusting…”

Kurt nodded as Blaine spoke and gently squeezed his hand.”Seriously… but one of my friends texted you? I don’t think it was a Warbler. If it was one of those guys, they would’ve said rather than calling themselves a friend of mine” Hearing Blaine asking about the drugs, Kurt let out a scoff, and couldn’t help but scowl a little as he spoke “Because apparently, I’m not capable of doing that choreography without being under the influence. Despite the fact I was the only one who owned up to taking some kind of vitamin to help us perform better when we first started out. The others tried to hide it.I can forgive the thinking I’m cheating on you with Sebastian because they don’t get it. They don’t get what our relationship is like. But they thought I would take drugs. I just.. I can’t understand why they would think I’d do something like that.” Hearing Blaine ask about Finn, Kurt shook his head slowly “No.. but me and Sebastian left pretty quickly after Rachel stated going off on her rant. I don’t think he had the time to congratulate me.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine chuckled, and buried his face into Kurt’s hair a little “Yes, yes, I know, and then you will and you’ll say “Why haven’t I been doing this the whole time” and I’ll say “I told you so” and then you’ll hit me. But it’s ok because you’re so pretttttttttyyyy… and I love you” 

Blaine squeezed his arms around Kurt, hugging him tightly before listening as he went on “But, you still put the hours in, human or otherwise. I mean sure, as a human you hadn’t quite gotten the flips down, but you weren’t that far off it though, and as a vampire you required a bit of…. coaxing” Blaine didn’t want to say _You required me to actually yell at you to do it_ so he left it at that “but, it wasn’t that you cheated. As for the whole You and Sebastian thing, you’re a young guy, if someone hasn’t heard you have sex at least once then you’re doing something wrong. I understand why the Warblers texted me, a lot of them don’t trust Sebastian, and a lot of them know what has been going on with you and I, they have probably felt some of our tension in the past, but from the general response I got it sounded more like a “Poor Kurt, being subdued by Sebastian”, like he was using his ability on you to get sex. I have a feeling I’m going to need to defend him a lot more than I’m going to need to defend you”

It was true, Sebastian had gotten a name for himself, and certainly held a reputation, but the more Blaine had been getting to know him, the real him that hid behind all the layers, the more he realised that Sebastian was just a normal, kind hearted guy. The type that would defend his friends no matter what, that would jump into a fight even when he wasn’t sure what was going on, only just to help. A lot of his actions had gone unnoticed by Blaine, but the more he thought about it, the more they came to mind.

Like the time Blaine had been interested in a guy called Brendan, and just before their first date Sebastian killed him. He had been so upset because Brendan didn’t deserve to die from Sebastian’s hands, or anyone, and more annoyed because he was feeling alone and wanted company. Months later Blaine had discovered Brendan was a hunter, when a second hunter came to avenge his death. What would have happened had Blaine gone with him? Even recently when Blaine had killed Karofsky. Who moved the body into a position that looked like he’d been mauled as opposed to held down and bitten. Sebastian.

Blaine raised his eyebrow as he pressed his head against Kurt’s, feeling his chest a little heavy “Did you and Sebastian speak at all? You two seem closer now. It’s good, it feels like we’re coming together, in a way, but I feel like I missed something important”

* * *

**Kurt:**

“Except I won’t do it and you’ll be wrong, and then I’ll be the one saying ‘ I told you so” Kurt said, sticking his tongue out at Blaine as he tried to not fall into a state of giggles.

Kurt looked down sheepishly when Blaine spoke because he knew that he only did the flip after Blaine practically forced him too and they near enough had a show down in the middle of the senior commons afterwards. But it didn’t matter. He still did it and no drugs were involved “Exactly, and there’s humans who can do flips. Just because only two of them can potentially do them doesn’t mean no one else in the world can do a backflip without cheating.”

He couldn’t help but scoff slightly and raised an eyebrow at Blaine “Like Sebastian could win me over so easily if he wasn’t involved with us. I’d just use my powers to hit him with something if he was annoying me.” He then became more serious and nodded as Blaine mentioned that he’d need to defend Sebastian more than him “I know… I just wish they’d take the chance to get to know him. I mean, if I can happily have sex with him, then they can at least be his friend”

It wasn’t exactly a secret he and Sebastian used to hate each other - or at least were constantly at each other’s throats But now, they weren’t. Sebastian had killed him but Kurt didn’t care about that because he actually knew who Sebastian was. Sure, he could be an ass at times, but he was a good person and Kurt knew that he’d be the kind to always have someone’s back once they took the time to actually get to know Sebastian and not take him at face value.

“We did… it was nothing hugely important. Obviously we talked about spanking but I just told him about me playing Riff Raff when we were watching Rocky Horror - that’s why he got turned on the second time. Apparently, my deep voice turns him on.. But we talked about his dad and why he got turned. What I was going to do before he killed me…He asked me why I’m always growling at him if you touch him or he touches you during sex” He said, laughing softly before looking at his lap with a slight smile “And he apologised…for killing me. So I guess that’s probably the reason why we’re closer.”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine reached across while Kurt was talking and put a bit of the nice smelling soap that Kurt used onto a loofah, and while he was speaking, gently started to run it along his body softly, the bits that he could reach without moving around too much. 

“Do you know Sebastian’s gift doesn’t actually work on me? I mean, that should have given me warning bells early on, but I was happily ignorant back then, but he tried, early on, and nothing. I think I told him to go away and he looked at me like a deer in the headlights. I’d be curious if that got passed onto you as well. We should test that theory, just to, I don’t know, have that as knowledge so when someone says Sebastian mind controlled you, we can say “Well actually…”

Blaine moved his mouth to the back of Kurt’s neck, kissing along it softly, moving toward the back of his ear, peppering kisses along the skin “Well, your deep voice is really hot, so I do not blame him. But I’m glad you guys talked. Don’t get me wrong, I loved having two people fighting over me, but I imagine the longer that went on, the more annoying and how short lived the entertainment value of it would be. Until Sebastian finds his mate, if Sebastian has a mate, I imagine he’s going to stay with us, and I am … I guess pretty ok with that. We need to work a few things out, but I can see all of us going to New York together. That’s the plan though, right? You’re not giving up on the idea of college all together are you?” Blaine asked, shifting around slightly “because I know we haven’t spoken much about it, since it always leads us to a fight, but I still want you to experience everything. Plus you’ll be the only college student who will own your apartment, living with two guys whom you share a bed with” Blaine chuckled.

* * *

**Kurt:**

“It doesn’t?” Kurt raised his eyebrows as Blaine started to use the loofah “I don’t know if it would pass on to me though. Like you’re his sire. It’s going to be different for you than it is for me. I’m just the guy who has the same sire as him from the vampire’s point of view”

The second Blaine’s lips were on his neck, Kurt started moaning softly and tilted his head forwards, trying to get the other to kiss more of his neck “I honestly don’t understand your two’s obsession with my deep voice” He said, laughing softly, but it was weak considering what Blaine was doing to his neck “Well, I think that only happens when I’m not…myself. I’m fine with you kissing Sebastian when we’re ourselves but the vampire in me isn’t happy “ He said, letting out a small sight because it was something that irritated hi about being turned. He really had no issue with Blaine and Sebastian kissing - yes jealousy was there but Kurt knew that Blaine was his soulmate and wouldn’t be so easily taken from hi when he was of sound mind, but otherwise? He just didn't recognise that and Sebastian was a threat.

“I don’t mind him staying with us either.. and I’m not giving up on college. I don’t want to talk about it still, but I just.. I don’t want to get my hopes up in case we’re not allowed to leave, and honestly, the future in terms of performing still looks bleak to me. But no matter what happens in the future.. I know you’ll be there with me. And Sebastian if he wants to come”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine gave a small shrug “This is all still pretty new to me. I know a bit, you know, they make me take new vampires and get them settled, but now I wonder how many of them are like Sebastian. Have been arranged to be turned and don’t even know their sire. Maybe that’s why they are so hard to get through to. I already called Wes the other day, mentioned to him that either one of them do it, or if they can find someone around his own age. I mean, sometimes there is a sexual desire between the sire and progeny, so, maybe a mother and father don’t want to change him, but it’s better than some stranger he doesn’t even know… I guess, until I saw it for myself I never really knew what I was dealing with” 

With a soft sigh Blaine moved in a little closer, rubbing the loofah along Kurt’s chest, moving his way down slowly to his stomach “Sometimes I want to tell the vampire to go away, but other times it feels so good that I wonder why I lock him away. It’s hard because between you and Sebastian, I have such a different emotion when I’m in that mode. I see you, and you’re mine, but you’re my lover. You are my everything, and the vampire recognises that. It looks at you, and my whole body just wants you to feel completely wrapped by me. However, with Sebastian, it’s different. I see him, as a possession. Like a book on the shelf, or a TV. He’s mine. I own him. I have no… I don’t know. His submission is the only thing I want from him in that mode. It’s like I don’t care about his feelings, or if he’s ok, I just want him down. I could picture me holding him down with my shoe for my own enjoyment. It’s scary, because I've never been like that. I’m rough, yes, I know, but not like that. Like I would never do that with you. I’d never want to. You are like… expensive fine china. He’s like… a plate I bought from the dollar store. I think that’s why I am getting a bit more attached to him out of that scene because I feel guilty about it. He’s a person. He’s not… He’s not my toy. But I can’t stop it. I don’t know what to do. If I should talk to him, if I should try and stop…”

Blaine pressed his nose into Kurt’s neck as he let his hand dip down, running the loofah over Kurt’s cock, then down his thighs “We will get out of here, Kurt. We are going to have the life we wanted, and then when we get bored, we’re going to have another life, and we will keep doing that until we run out of ideas, and Sebastian too, if he wants to come”

* * *

**Kurt:**

“I really wish that the vampire in my head would just shut up.” Kurt said, laughing, and leaned further against Blaine as he started moving the loofah down near his stomach “I mean, sure. He’s great during sex and I love how I feel then but he’s a real pain in the ass every other time.”

Kurt frowned slightly as he listened to Blaine talk about how he viewed Sebastian and seriously hoped that was just how he saw Sebastian whenever the vampire was coming out rather than how he saw him all the time. “I think you should talk to him about it… Even if it doesn’t help, at least he’ll know that it is just the vampire doing it and not you.” He paused for a few seconds before starting to speak again “And… when we’re all in that kind of mood, if I’m growling at him whenever you try to do anything with him. I don’t mind if you just… put me in my place and do whatever it was you were going to do to him.”

Feeling the loofah running down to his cock and his thighs, Kurt’s back arched slightly as he let out a moan of the other’s name. “We… we should ask him…. and if he’s okay with it, I think we should send my dad on the elders… we won’t even need him to get the hunters out. He can just terrify them into letting you out of Dalton whenever you want to leave and we can look at apartments together”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine smirked as he felt Kurt’s body react, but he played it off that he was simply running the loofa past him, and wasn’t at all trying to tease “I like all sides of you” he ran the loofa up past his cock again, slowly dragging it before coming back up to his stomach.

“I might. I’ll have to find the right time, and the right way of wording it, as for you growling, well if I want something I’ll generally take it, but sometimes that growl makes me back off, not because I want to, but because Mr. Dom Anderson doesn’t want to upset his mate. He’s a hopeless romantic who doesn’t know how to show love except for giving you a good fucking” Blaine laughed, dropping the loofa from how abrupt that laugh caught him before he let it float away slowly and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

“It won’t be necessary. They can’t keep me here. They can try, i’ll just leave and not come back. My life is with you. Wherever you go, I will be there”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt whined out, his noises coming out a little louder as he felt the loofah running past his cock again and just pressed his body even firmer against Blaine’s as he dragged the loofah slowly and gripped onto him, holding impossibly tight. “But vampire Kurt’s more of a pain. You can’t deny it” Kurt said, chuckling slightly despite Blaine’s teasing.

Kurt nodded in understanding as Blaine said he needed to find the right time before talking to Sebastian “I’m serious, Blaine. I don’t mind. If Sebastian’s going to be with us for a while then I want him to be able to know what it’s like to be with you…so you can choose not to back off.” As Blaine wrapped his arm around him and let go of the loofah, Kurt couldn’t help but laugh along with him “Hmmm.. I don’t mind that way of showing your love. But I have to admit, I’ll miss going out for dinner dates.”

Hearing Blaine speaking, Kurt frowned slightly and leaned back, so his head was resting on Blaine’s shoulder “I know but… what if we leave and they follow us? What if that’s what we’re going to spend our lives doing?”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine laughed at Kurt’s comment, giving his head a shake “Pain for you, not for me. I like them both, but I think i’d like to, go a bit slower next time, make love to you…” Blaine paused, pressing kisses along Kurt’s neck “and just be Kurt and Blaine. I don’t think we’ve ever really been that, even from the beginning, but, humour me” 

Blaine listened to Kurt, giving a small nod once he was done “They can’t keep me from you. I won’t let them. I don’t care if they come after us. I don’t care if we have to run forever. I am going to be with you. I will find a way… I don’t want to think about it now. I want to enjoy the rest of my bath with my mate” Blaine pulled Kurt closer, leaning back a little so Kurt’s shoulders were covered by the water.

Blaine went quiet for a moment, thinking about everything he’d said about Sebastian, giving a small sigh “I’m just thinking about what you said, about Sebastian. I will… work on it. Being with him. But like I said, I need to figure some stuff out with him though. I need to see what he thinks about it all. He might like me… you know, treating him that way. I might only feel that way because that’s the connection there. But, He might hate it. He might be resenting me more as time goes on and can’t wait to get away. I don’t know. I just don’t know how to bring it up. What could I say “Hey Sebastian, do you enjoy when I treat you like dirt, while holding my boyfriend up on a pedal stool?“

There was a noise at the door as Blaine turned his head as he saw Sebastian standing by the door, leaning on the frame slightly. He’d gotten changed into a pair of jeans and a striped t-shirt, his hair was done, his eyes looked a little brighter, his skin looked soft as well, though he wasn’t wear shoes or socks which for some reason made Blaine raise his eyebrow.

“You could always just ask me” Sebastian smiled, before he moved into the bathroom, putting the toilet seat down and sitting on it “I can’t believe you two are still in the bath” he laughed.

“It hasn’t been that long… has it?” Blaine raised his eyebrow curiously, looking back at Kurt, then back to Sebastian.

* * *

**Kurt:**

“I’d like that too” Kurt said smiling softly at Blaine and gently nudged him so his head was nuzzling under Blaine’s jaw “We never really have been like that. And I really wish that we can be, even if it’s just once. I’m just not sure how we can be like that considering it’s just a kiss that’ll send us into a frenzy.”

Kurt frowned slightly as Blaine held him tighter and let the other hold him back before shaking his head “But, Blaine… I really don’t want to spend our lives constantly on the run from them. I’d rather we were stuck here because at least that way we’d be able to enjoy our time together without constantly needing to look over our shoulder.”

Hearing Blaine smirk, Kurt opened his mouth and smirked slightly, and was about to reply when the sound of someone by the door distracted him and he turned around to look at Sebastian with a small laugh. “Have we really been in here for that long?” He said, raising an eyebrow slightly at Blaine. “We barely even washed ourselves if you include Blaine teasing me with the loofah.”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine made an over the top gasping noise as he pretended to be offended “I was not teasing you! I was just cleaning you, because you are a dirty, dirty, boy” He lowered his voice toward the end, while peppering kisses to Kurt’s neck, moving up to nibble on his ear, before thinking he better stop tormenting his boyfriend.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around Kurt, noticing how the water wasn’t warm or cold, just kind of boring in the way it felt as he glanced over at Sebastian.

“Maybe you were just that eager to come back” Blaine said, with a smirk

“Yes, that must be it” Sebastian said with a hint of sarcasm before giving Blaine a genuine smile, one that pretty much said ‘yeah you’re right’ “Also all this stuff was waiting for you so I brought it back. Did you do a bunch of online shopping or something.

Blaine looked at Kurt, giving him a big smile before trying to look as innocent as possible "Noooo….maybe” Blaine grinned “I may have possibly gotten some things, for myself…and Kurt” he mumbled the last part under his breath, causing Sebastian to give a small laugh.

* * *

**Kurt:**

“You were _so_ teasing me! Don’t even deny it” He said, a small groan as Blaine starting kissing his neck and nibbled on his ears before nudging him slightly “If I’m a dirty boy, it’s entirely your fault” He argued before placing his hands over Blaine’s as the other wrapped his arms around him.

“Hmm, I definitely think you missed us when you were gone. Which begs the question why you wanted to leave in the first place.” Kurt teased softly, although smiled when he saw the smile that Sebastian gave him. Even if he joked, Kurt knew that the other was genuinely wanting to come back.

His smile was short lived when he heard Sebastian mentioning shopping. His gaze short around to Blaine and and raised an eyebrow quizzically as he waited for him to explain himself before scoffing and glaring at him “Blaine Anderson, what have I told you about buying me things? It’s not my birthday, so you’ve got no reason to get me something if I’m not going to buy you something as well.”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine turned to give his best innocent face as he looked at Kurt “I was bored and decided to do some shopping, for myself… I just happened to see a few things that you would like. I also bought you both something as well. It’s small, and I don’t even know if it looks right. Guess we’ll find out together.

"Now, back to Sebastian” Blaine grinned, trying to turn the conversation back. He knew either boy wasn’t going to had any of it, but it was worth a try.

Sebastian didn’t say much, just wriggled his eyebrows at Kurt “I have my reasons”. He looked smug, a little over confident until he glanced back at Blaine.

He wasn’t sure what he saw, wasn’t sure what face he had given him, but instantly his head dropped a little lower, his hands hung down between his legs. Blaine was certain he hadn’t looked angry. If anything he was laughing.

“That” Blaine said, a little abruptly as he pointed at Sebastian “Why did you do that?” Blaine looked down at Kurt “Am I doing something that I don’t realise?”

* * *

**Kurt:**

"What do you mean by ‘small’?” Kurt asked, a frown as he looked at Blaine “Because your definition of ‘small’ means something totally different from my definition of ‘small’. We are talking about the guy who bought a white gold ring as a present on a first date after all”

Kurt leaned over to Sebastian and raised an eyebrow in question in question “And what are these reason?” He asked, a slight smirk on his face before frowning in slight confusion as Sebastian’s head dropped and put his hands between his legs. He then looked at Blaine, who just seemed to be confused at Sebastian’s reaction “You must be… but I’ not noticing what you’re doing either.”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine glanced back and forth, adjusting his position in the tub so he was sitting more up right as he glanced at Sebastian.

The other didn’t look up, just kept his head down “Sebastian, look at me”

His head darted up almost instantly, to the point Blaine actually flinched a little because he was startled.

“Why did you do that? Just then. We were talking and then you went quiet”

Sebastian actually looked nervous for a second “I was disrespectful, sir”

Blaine raised his eyebrow and glanced from Kurt to Sebastian, back to Kurt “I missed something I think” he said to Kurt before looking back at Sebastian “We were joking around. You… You weren’t being disrespectful. Not by my standards anyway. This is why we need to talk. Kurt and I like you, Sebastian, not just your cock and tongue. There’s times I want your submission, but while I’m getting in trouble from my boyfriend about spending money, while we have a laugh while two of us are butt naked is not one of them”

Blaine started to stroke Kurt’s arm softly. He wasn’t sure what to do, and he wasn’t sure who to even talk to about it.

“So. Smile. You’re far too attractive to frown” Blaine smirked as he kissed Kurt’s cheek, just making both boys feel his affection.

“Well if you dooonn't want your present I guuueeessss I can return it” Blaine grinned, cheekily.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt’s eyes widened when Sebastian mentioned he was disrespectful. He waited for a few moments, waiting to see if he was going to start laughing and act like he was joking before shaking his head “Sebastian.. are you kidding right now?” He asked, trying it be careful about his tone of voice as he spoke “You’re… you’re not being disrespectful by any stretch of the word… If you think that’s being disrespectful then I think you’d have a heart attack if you’d seen how I talk to Blaine some times.”

Kurt nodded in agreement with Blaine and between the two of them briefly “I think we should talk about this soon… Obviously not now because it feels weird talking about something so serious when two of us are naked and we’re in a bathroom but we do need to talk about this. Things won’t work otherwise” Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed his cheek before smiling at Sebastian “Seriously, you should smile. Frowning makes you look old and even more like a meerkat than you usually do”

 

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine and poked the other’s side as he spoke “Fine. You can return it or give it to Sebastian.”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Sebastian looked down for a moment, thinking, before giving a small nod, then rolling his eyes at Kurt.

“You promise we’ll talk about it?”

“Of course. I promise. And Sebastian has his own one that i bought him too, but maybe he can…wear both. I nearly just gave away what it was” Blaine laughed before pressing a sloppy kiss to Kurt’s cheek “I’m gonna get out, I’m hungry and bored I imagine I’ll be having a shower later anyway”

As Blaine stood up, the water dripping from his body, he ignore the way Sebastian was taking him in, nor noticed if Kurt had glanced up or not. He shook himself out a little, like a dog, before stepping out, Sebastian standing up and handing him his towel.

“Should we watch some movies? I heard you guys like rocky horror” Blaine smirked.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Seeing Sebastian rolling his eyes at him, Kurt playful scowled at the other before he nodded “And if he breaks that promise, I’ll force him into talking about it” He teased, but knew that Blaine wouldn’t break that promise, and in the unlikely event they didn’t talk about this, it would just be that Blaine forgot.

Kurt made a face at the sloppy kiss to his cheek and watched Blaine as he got out of the bath “Sebastian has one? What exactly did you get?” He asked, frowning in confusion before flinching slightly as the water hit him after Blaine was shaking himself off “Seriously? “ he asked, shooting Blaine a sceptical look before standing up and grabbing a towel before Sebastian could get him one. “Hmmm, I don’t think we should watch Rocky Horror if we do watch movies. I think Sebastian will get hard again as soon as Time Warp comes on.”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine grinned as he wrapped the towel around himself. He was about to speak when he felt a set of hands on his back, and he quickly turned his head and saw Sebastian, palms resting against his shoulder blades.

“Oh. Hello” he smiled as he turned his head back, tucking the towel in so it wouldn’t fall down as he pressed back a little, letting Sebastian hold his weight as he looked over at Kurt as he began to dry himself.

“What does it matter what I bought you, I thought you didn’t want it” Blaine stuck his tongue out “and maybe I wanted to get you an early anniversary gift, so there” 

When Kurt mentioned Sebastian being hard, Blaine felt his hands that were pressed up against his back tense for a second then relax. Blaine shot Sebastian a curious look, but the other was looking at Kurt “Only if you purposely whisper in that low voice you do while grinding up against me” Sebastian shot back, giving Kurt a wink. Blaine kept looking back, and the moment Sebastian looked down, Blaine saw it. Straight away. The way he was about to fall in on himself, and drop his hands. 

Before he could, Blaine had turned completely, taking a hold of Sebastian’s hands “Hey. Look. Look at me” Sebastian looked confused, raising his eyebrow a little “There we go” Blaine laughed “So clearly I need to snap you out of it before you go too far. Interesting”

With a quick nod, Blaine let go of one of Sebastian’s hands, reaching out to grab Kurt pulling him over to his side, wrapping his arm around him tightly. 

“One big happy family. Come on, let’s attempt to put clothes on. Well, Sebastian is dressed, he can take some off so we don’t feel under dressed”

* * *

**Kurt:**

“I think I’m allowed to be curious,” Kurt argued as he started to clean himself off and threw the towel into the washing basket, intending to get changed as soon as he was out of the bathroom “And I don’t believe it’s an anniversary present considering you got Sebastian the same thing so I don’t think you’d get him something on our special day” He said, sticking his tongue out at Blaine.

Kurt raised an eyebrow in question at Sebastian and walked towards him, and leaned in so his lips were brushing against Sebastian’s ear “Really? Because remembering how desperate you got when I was singing to you, I think just the memory of it will get you hard” He said, having his voice slightly lower than normal before instantly pulling back from him when Sebastian dropped his hand and was about to fall into himself.

He glanced down feeling that it was a private moment between Blaine and Sebastian as the dominant of the two managed to get the other calm down and not go too far into his submission He only looked up again as Blaine pulled him in closer and he smiled, wrapping one arm around Blaine’s back, and using his other to grab a hold of Sebastian’s hand tightly. 

“No, I think we should get dressed. Sebastian went through the effort of getting changed, it’s only fair that we do the same”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine made a show of groaning and moaning about not wanting to put clothes on, but in the end he walked out, letting Kurt and Sebastian continue their little back and forth about who was turned on for what reason. As he stepped out, he walked past the living room and noticed the boxes stacked up, and while he wanted to instantly grab them, he decided to swing past his bedroom first and put a pair of briefs on, before coming back, just so he didn’t have to balance the towel at the same time.

Most of his order was his. New shirts, pants, shoes, a plethora of new bow ties and socks. In his order he also had a pair of sunglasses for Kurt, stylish enough that he would wear, strong enough that his eyes wouldn’t burn once the summer hit, as well as a new pair pure black of doc martins, because he loved how Kurt looked in them, and managed to find a pair his size that he knew would probably sit just below his knees. Even if Kurt said no, Blaine would simply say that _he_ wanted to see Kurt in them. He couldn’t turn that down, could he?

As he went through more of the boxes, he found one of their gifts, laughing as he held them out. He’d bought them all matching silk robes, because the three of them generally weren’t dressed, and he thought some sort of modesty could work. Blaine put one on himself, rubbing his hand over the material, before closing it and calling out to the boys “I mean, if you guys don’t want these, then I’ll just keep them all’ he smirked before he turned back around, and started searching until he found what he was looking for. They had been packed individually, a small red box, with a simple black line across it instead of a bow or any form of gift wrapping. He flicked one open, and saw the thick, black cuff that he’d bought both Kurt and Sebastian to wear. This was pretty common for submissive’s to wear, almost like a collaring, a thing to show the world that Kurt belonged to Blaine… as did Sebastian. While the ring on Kurt’s finger was a sign of his never ending love, this was something deeper. 

He hadn’t really been thinking about buying them these. He had stumbled across it and even after he shut the window down, he reopened it moments later and was purchasing them. He’d never really thought about putting a claim on them. He’d never really thought he’d want to. But as time passed, the more their roles changed. Blaine was, regardless of want or need, becoming their dominant, and Kurt was his Submissive, and Sebastian was his slave.

On the inside, there was an engraving, as he flipped it over he noticed this was Kurt’s one. _“This is the beginning of forever…”_ He put it down and picked up the other, same make, but inside it said _“…because what we’ve started will never end”_

“Guys” Blaine called out, with a slight whine until they walked to join him in the living room. He saw Sebastian first, who instantly walked over to him, confused, his eyes moving up and down Blaine quickly almost like he was trying to figure out what the other was wearing, before he looked down at the small box in his hand. Blaine thankfully remember which one was which, and held one out to Sebastian, and then when Kurt finally made his way across, handed the other to him “Don’t argue, just take it. You can yell at me for the rest, but not this”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt kept up with the playful bickering with Sebastian as he got changed - just into some sweatpants and a T-Shirt - while Blaine went to look at his online purchases. He finally stopped with the teasing when he heard Blaine calling them into the living room and he followed Sebastian there. Kurt frowned slightly as Blaine handed him a box, “What do you mean ‘the rest’? You said you only got one thing for me.”

Despite his protests, Kurt opened up the box and gasped slightly when he saw the cuff in side. He lifted it out and slowly stroked over the material of the cuff, loving the feel of it. After a few moments of stroking the material, Kurt flipped over the cuff and looked at the engraving on the inside before he looked up at Blaine with a raised eyebrow “What made you get this?”

* * *

**Blaine:**  
Blaine watched as Kurt inspected his cuff before he looked at Sebastian to see what he was doing. The other was almost frozen in a way, looking down at the cuff. It worried him because he wasn’t sure what was happening. Had he offended Sebastian to the point he was actually frozen?

Before Blaine could open his mouth, firstly to make sure Sebastian was ok, and then to answer Kurt’s question, Sebastian darted his head quickly to Kurt.

“They’re submission cuffs. He’s claiming us” he sounded lost almost, confused, which was not what Blaine had been expecting. He was ready to explain that it wasn’t that he was collaring them or anything so intense, just that he was giving them something, from him, so they could feel connected. Something from him that let them know they were in his life.

Except that Sebastian dropped down to his knees and held the cuff out toward Blaine “Please, can you put it on me, sir?”

Blaine let out a long breath of air, one that he didn’t need to let out, but he had been so worried that he’d completely misjudged Sebastian’s reaction.

Blaine reached out and took it “you didn’t need to kneel, I would have put it on you” Blaine smiled as he wrapped the cuff around Sebastian’s wrist paying him attention as he put it on, patting it softly once he locked it in place and gestures for Sebastian to stand back up.

He was on his feet instantly his eyes down on his cuff while his other hand stroked it and played with it.

“I got you a ring, and that is from me. That is about my love for you. My never ending love that you will always have. You own my heart, mind, body and soul, Kurt. However this… Is about the other connection we have. As Dom and Sub. As me and you on a different level. You are mine, Kurt, and I want everyone to know it. I want you to have something that when you look at it, it’s not that you think of your boyfriend, the guy who cracks bad dad jokes and has a fixation with bow ties. I want you to look at that cuff and see me. The other me. The me that will take care of you. The me that knows what is the best thing for you, because I know you. The me that claims you. The me that you submit to. You don’t have to accept it, I just… Wanted to get it and present it to you… The rest is up to you”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Seeing how Sebastian froze, Kurt frowned and was about to ask the other what was wrong with him when he mentioned what the cuffs were for and Sebastian was suddenly dropping to his knees, and Kurt slowly put the cuff back into the box. His eyes widened as he looked between his cuff and Blaine for a few moments wondering if that had been Blaine’s intentions. Their dominant and submissive sides were usually just in the bedroom. It was always going to be there - it was their nature - but those sides to them really only came out during their times behind closed doors. So did Blaine really want to show that side to them in public? Kurt wouldn’t protest if he did and he wanted them to fall into their roles more, but he was just surprised that that could be something Blaine wanted.

But Blaine was soon telling Sebastian to stand up after putting the cuff on him before turning his attention to Kurt. As he was speaking, Kurt leaned down to hold onto his hand, wanting some kind of connection between them as the spoke, but not wanting to go over the top with hit.

“Your dad jokes are terrible…and I’m starting to debate if I should put you into rehab for your bowtie obsession” he joked, before shutting up and letting Blaine continue to speak, and let his thumb stroke over Blaine’s hand as the other spoke. His smile grow slightly wider as he listened to Blaine explaining the purpose of the cuff, and nodded as soon as Blaine finished “No.. I want it. I want to feel that connection between us whenever I look at it. I know that I have an aversion to you buying me gifts but when it’s something like this, I want it. Because I know that it would mean a lot to you if I wore it and if it means a lot to you then it means a lot to me.” 

Kurt then handed Blaine the box and held his wrist out to Blaine

“Can you put it on for me?”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Hearing Kurt’s words made Blaine feel like he was honestly the happiest guy in the world. He had been a tad worried, especially since he hadn’t really discussed it with Kurt, but he knew he needed Sebastian to have one. He knew Sebastian would be thankful for it because of the way he was. He understood better than Kurt, and he had been prepared to explain himself. He knew the cuffs would come in handy now more than ever when questions started to arise about Kurt and Sebastian. They had matching cuffs now though, and Blaine made sure to put it on their left wrist.

But even though he knew Kurt might require a bit more information, about what it meant, he knew it was something the two boys could discuss between them, Kurt was holding his wrist out and Blaine was ready to do a backflip.

He looked over at Sebastian quickly who smiled, a really big smile before he looked over at Kurt, smiling at the other. Blaine looked back at Kurt, taking the cuff from the box before reaching out to take his hand.

Blaine softly ran his fingers along the inside of Kurt’s wrist wrapping it around, turning his wrist over slightly to lock it in place.

“I love you.” Blaine gave a small smile as he clicked it in place and let go of Kurt’s wrist.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt wasn't going to act like he knew everything about the nature of their kind. He was oblivious to a lot of things, especially about the Dom / sub dynamics to it. He didn’t now why everything was telling him to submit to Blaine whenever the older male would talk in that low voice of his. He really didn’t know a lot aout their world

But what Kurt did know was how much he loved Blaine.

Kurrt glanced over his shoulder when he saw Blaine smiled, and gave a soft laugh as he saw the big smile that was on Sebastian’s facce and smiled back at him softly. He quickly turned his attention back to Blaine when he felt the box being taken out of his hand and kept his wrist held out to Blaine.

Feeling Blaine’s fingers running along his wrist, Kurt let out a soft sigh and and let a smile come across his face as he watched Blaine wrapping and locking the cuff around his wrist.

“I love you too..” Kurt said the second Blaine finished speaking before leaning in to cup Blaine’s cheek softly and pressed his lips against Blaine’s.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine decided not to go to far with it, to end up spending the rest of the evening dwelling on it, or going over the top with the gesture. Kurt would have questions, and some point, but for now he wanted to move on.

With that, he pulled out the other two robes, throwing one at Sebastian to catch, who held it out, scrunched his face and then laughed, while he handed the other to Kurt “Well, since we’re always naked I thought we could use them for those things when we don’t want to be completely naked” he shrugged, giving a small laugh before he went through the boxes, putting aside his things, before handing Kurt the large box that had his shoes in it.

“Before you say anything, these are just as much for you as they are for me”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt raised his eyebrow slightly in question when Blaine handed him a robe rather than talking about the cuff and everything it meant further, and laughed as Blaine gave his reason for buying them “That was actually a smart idea..You should buy us more practical things in the future.” He teased before slipping on the robe on “You should buy us practical gifts like this more often”

Kurt was about to sit down on the couch when Blaine handed him a large box. His eyes narrowed almost instantly but said nothing until he opened the box, and let out a gasp when he saw the boots that were inside “And how is a pair of expensive shoes for you as well, because I don’t think you’re going to share them he asked, his head tilted slightly tot he side “And don’t use my speech about ‘if it means a lot to you, it means a lot to me’ against me because that’s not what I mean”

* * *

**Blaine:**

“Oh, so practical gifts are ok, not just me spoiling you? I think I understand” Blaine smirked as he looked over at Sebastian who had thrown the robe over his clothes and looked completely hilarious.

“No, Sebby, no” Blaine laughed, before raising an eyebrow at his own words. He’s never referred to Sebastian as anything other than Sebastian. He shook his head, disregarding it, before moving his way forward tugging at the bottom of his shirt. His hand lightly touched the skin of Sebastian’s stomach as he lifted the shirt a tiny bit, his voice unintentionally dropping a bit “you take this off first” the words were practically being purred as he leant in close.

He pulled back as quickly as he had moved in and gave a mental shake of his head as he looked back toward Kurt. He was not up for anymore sex right now.

Blaine smirked at Kurt as he started on his comments about the shoes and laughed as he rambled on “actually it’s because you would look hot in them, and that would turn me on”

Sebastian gave a small laugh in response and when he looked over he noticed Sebastian was now shirtless, with the robe on, but open.

* * *

**Kurt:**

"Yes, but I'll decide what's practical and what's you spoiling me because knowing you, you'll just come away with some stupid reason as to why I need it," Kurt joked but he did know Blaine would jump at any chance to spoil him so he felt a boundary had to be set somewhere.

A smile formed on his face as he watched Blaine and Sebastian interacting, smiling at the nickname Blaine had given Sebastian more than anything. He never really gave Sebastian any pet names or whatever - if Sebastian got anything, it was Kurt calling him 'Seb' or 'Bas'.

Kurt could only roll his eyes when he saw Blaine starting to pull up Sebastian's shirt and speak to him, but what did take him by surprise was Blaine moving away quickly and turning his attention back to Kurt. Kurt gave a small scoff at the reason Blaine got him the shoes and placed one hand on his hip as he raised an eyebrow. "Those are some pretty sensual words from someone who doesn't seem like they want to have sex," He teased before turning around when he heard Sebastian laugh and let out a laugh of his own when he saw that Sebastian was now wearing the robe, but took the shirt off like Blaine had said.


	17. Life and Death - Part 1

**Introduction**

Things started to fall into place, relatively easily after all things considered. There were a few hiccups, which was to expected with 3 people living under one roof.  They all had their off days, time when they needed to be left alone but eventually, the three got into a good rhythm with each other. There was the added advantage that he was soul mates with one, and bound with another. It made their connections pretty solid. 

Sebastian had to really get used to the way that Kurt and Blaine were, everyday, as time went on. It wasn’t always about sex. It wasn’t always about making love and being intimate. Even though Kurt and Blaine touched each other at least once a day, even if it was some heavy grinding while they were making out, but they were still a couple. They would talk, laugh together, exchange stories, sing and play music together, read vogue while curled up next to each other and Blaine would listen to Kurt explain the dos and don’ts of every outfit he saw. 

Kurt and Blaine themselves had discovered they were actually able to have sex that didn’t involve half of the house falling down and neither party swapping to their sub/dom mode. It was a bit softer, intimate, small kisses were shared during, and the orgasms were a thousand times better. They usually ended up like this when Sebastian was out of the house, whether at Lacrosse practice, or at meetings with his father. Blaine would watch Kurt hop out of the bed once they were done, and walk slowly, sensually to the bathroom to wash his face, or clean up excess lube, because vampire or not, it was still sticky and uncomfortable, and the moment he returned they would both put on a pair of briefs, to try to limit their groping, and go back to whatever they were doing before they got turned on.  

One particular night, Sebastian walked in and his fangs automatically extended. The smell of sex was strong in the air, Blaine’s scent was overwhelming, and it made his mouth water. He kicked off his shoes, and walked slowly to the bedroom, only to see Kurt and Blaine in their boxer briefs, while Blaine was sitting up with a textbook in his hand, and Kurt was on his stomach, feet in the air, kicking them slightly,  notebook on the bed and pen twirling in his fingers.

“What I don’t understand is, if the author was trying to say he w—Oh. Hi Bas” Kurt grinned, his words causing Blaine to glance up and smile at Sebastian.

Stunned, Sebastian retracted his fangs and let out a small laugh “I can smell sex, and I find you doing homework”

“Kurt’s education is still important to me” Blaine said in that tone of voice that Sebastian had dubbed his _teacher_  voice. 

With a groan, Sebastian stripped down to his boxers, which was how most of them stayed in the bedroom, the rest of the house they usually slipped the robe on, and moved to join them on the bed.  Kurt commented on Sebastian’s erection, making a small joke of how the other was turned on, and It wasn’t long before Blaine proceeded to jerk him off while giving Kurt pop quiz questions for him to answer. 

They had all dreaded the first Warbler meeting back after the competition. Blaine wasn’t even sure how to approach the topic. He wasn’t even sure it would be a topic for conversation. But of course, he should have guessed that it was one of the first things that was brought forward to the Warbler council. The big scandal. The big “Kurt and Sebastian” affair. 

“As you may have all heard, two of our own have been conducting themselves in a way that would hurt, and affected one of our fellow warblers. Two of our own have been heard in the middle of…  lewd acts, and it has come to the attention to a lot of us that this is not just limited to the privacy of hotel rooms, but within the walls of Dalton themselves. They have also been noted as kissing near the music room, and reports of… indecent acts near the chemistry labs”

“You can just say it was Kurt and I” Sebastian called out, bored, and leaning back on the sofa folding his arms. He, Kurt and Blaine were wedged in close, Blaine sitting in the middle and the boys either side of him. 

“Really? The chemistry labs as well?” Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt before he stood up, holding his hands out to quiet the room who had broken into an argument, those that didn’t care, and those that for some reason did.

“My fellow Warblers” Blaine said, slightly amused as he walked to the front of the room “While I certainly appreciate that you are looking out for me, I can assure you that whatever you have seen, heard or otherwise is no news, secret, or surprise to me”

Before Blaine could continue, another uproar started.

“Oh my gosh, you bunch of prudes shut up!” Blaine called out at the top of his lungs over everyone. He wasn’t used to not being heard, but then again not everyone was a submissive, or even if they were, they weren’t ‘his’ submissive and certainly didn’t have to listen. He began to try and explain, answering questions, disagreeing with points and comments, but after nearly 30 minutes of it, he grew annoyed, and frustrated.

“You know what, I have an easy way of answering this, and any further questions. Kurt and Sebastian, could you join me up here”

Blaine watched the confusion cross Kurt’s face, who looked absolutely mortified to begin with as he slowly got up and walked over. Sebastian was already up and walking, standing tall like he was about to receive an award.

“So. How about I say, Blazers off, roll your sleeves up,  and get into your most comfortable position”

Sebastian looked at Blaine quickly, eye’s wide, eyebrows almost at his hair line. Blaine knew he was asking a lot of Sebastian, not so much Kurt, but Sebastian, because was the other really prepared to present himself, as Blaine’s submissive, as Blaine’s progeny. Blaine nodded, giving him a reassuring smile which didn’t do a whole lot, his eyes searching Blaine’s frantically before he relaxed, giving a small nod as he slipped his blazer off, throwing it over the back of one of the chairs, rolling his sleeves up a bit until the black cuff was showing,  before moving beside Blaine, and slowly getting down onto his knees, almost curling up next to Blaine’s leg, like it was the most protective thing on the planet. 

Kurt watched Sebastian at first, looking at Blaine completely mortified. He wanted to tell Kurt that he didn’t expect him to knee, since Kurt wasn’t really the type to kneel and obey, he was … just Kurt. He tried to somehow tell him without words, giving him a small smile, nodding as well. Kurt eventually followed by taking his blazer off, rolling his sleeves up slowly, showing off the same black cuff which resulted in a few gasps,  but instead of kneeling he curled into Blaine’s side, his arm sliding behind Blaine’s back and Blaine throwing his arm around Kurt’s shoulders, pulling the other close.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, on display, like some kind of zoo exhibit before Blaine finally spoke up “My name is Mr. Blaine Anderson. Sire to Mr. Kurt Hummel, and Mr. Sebastian Smythe. We do not wish to be so public with this information, so this does not leave this room. Am I understood?”

The rest of the meeting was spent with a few people apologizing to the three, Trent mostly who was making sure they all knew he was doing it for the best intentions, and that he had been old friends with Blaine and didn’t want to see him hurt. A few apologized to Sebastian for assuming it was he that had manipulated Kurt,but he had taken a while to pull himself out of submode, and stayed pretty quiet for the rest of the meeting. 

The topic never came up again after that, and other than a few glances the next few meetings that was as far as it went. People spoke to Kurt and Sebastian as they had in the past. Hunter and Sebastian continued to be brats during Warbler rehearsals. Really, it all went back to normal except for the fact that everyone now knew that Blaine had been responsible for Sebastian all this time, and had neglected him. It made him feel like he needed to justify his answers, or, be such a good role model and sire now that no one would even remember that for the past few years Sebastian had been on his own while Blaine was so close he could almost touch him.

After that, routine’s just started to fall into place. Kurt was back at school, Blaine was teaching, Sebastian was only attending the classes he wanted while doing private study or whatever he wanted for the rest of the day until they could all meet up again. That wasn’t to say that several points during the day either boy would come to visit, especially Sebastian who seemed to have developed a new kink of crawling under Blaine’s desk and blowing him.   
That’s why it was so surprising when Blaine walked into his English class, his eyes out of habit moving to where Kurt would be, only to see Sebastian sitting there, right next to Kurt.

“How nice of you to join us, Mr. Smythe” Blaine joked, without skipping a beat as he moved to place his bag down on his desk, since Sebastian had attended a total of zero classes the entire year, since he had done it last year. 

Something that Blaine did, everyday, during his first class, was write the date on the board in the top corner. Some students had been at Dalton for centuries, and it was easy to forget day, month, even year. He himself lost track of time, especially since he never really paid attention to the date even as he was writing it. It was just a habit.

Blaine moved his way to the board, rubbing out the date, not really looking at the board as he began to speak “We’re going to continue where we left off yesterday since we ran out of time, but I’d love to hear a few more examples on how Walcott uses poetic devices to convey the significance of the experience in whole” Blaine glanced up at the date, by mistake, it was just the flick of his eyes, but it resulted in Blaine freezing, his hand frozen on the last digit of the year, before the whiteboard marker dragged down slowly, making a loud squeaking noise, before the pen snapped in half, ink splattering on himself, his hands, and the board, before the only sound was the small plastic tub hitting the ground. 

He stood, looking at the digits as he read them over and over again, back and forth, back and forth. 

He heard the faint sound of someone asking him if he was ok, but it was muffled over the sudden high pitch ringing in his ears. He felt someone touch his back, and he jumped, startled before running out of the room. Blaine didn’t even run normally, he ran as the vampire in him would, something that he rarely did when it wasn’t a life or death situation. He wasn’t even sure where he was going. How could that be the date already? Was it really another year? Another year before everything had been taken from him? Another year before everything changed?

Blaine wasn’t even sure where he was going, but he just needed to hide, to get away. He knew Kurt would try and find him, or even Sebastian, and he needed to vanish from them too. He couldn’t look at them now. He couldn’t think that he did to them what … what _‘she’_ did to him. 

Eventually, Blaine returned home in the early morning, and was greeted by a bunch of questions and accusations. In his best way possible, Blaine tried to smooth it over, and even though he was sure Kurt didn’t believe that he was just having a “bad day”, the other eventually dropped it. 

But as the days went on, Blaine got worse. He wasn’t talking much. He was jumpy. When Sebastian or Kurt had tried to initiate sex, he made them perform for him as opposed to joining in, and most of the time they were so deep in lust they didn’t notice how he wasn’t paying attention. 

On the 3rd day. _The day_. Blaine avoided Dalton classes all together, instead he made his way slowly to the Dalton Graveyard. There were no bodies here, a few remains, but mostly personal items were buried as a place to mourn, and here, on this date, Blaine sat down at his sire’s grave and simply … stayed. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t even move. He just … stared. Because they were the same. 

He hadn’t understood her actions in the beginning. He blamed her, just as Kurt had. Exactly the same as Kurt had. 

He understood them now. 

Maybe he was quick to act.

 Maybe he was completely justified. 

But she had taken his life. 41 years ago, today, just before his birthday. A birthday he never got to celebrate. It should have been an exciting time of his life. Turning 21. Instead he spent his 21st in pain and craving human blood. Blaine hated his birthday, simply because he was never in the right frame of mind to enjoy it. He never told anyone anyway. What did it matter? No one took the time to be bothered by it anyway. 

… but he understood it now. Now that he had Kurt and Sebastian… he knew what he felt when it came to them. He knew what she would have felt, and he would have done the same.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Having Sebastian living with him and Blaine was strange but they soon enough got into the swing of things, and Kurt was loving having Sebastian around. There were fights, which was expected when three people were living together and especially because the three people living together were eternally young men.

Their sex life between the three of them remained more or less the same, but between Kurt and Blaine, their sex life a had improved to a whole new level. Blaine had done well by his promise to make love to him rather than fucking him, and as a result, the items in the apartment were safe, they could enjoy the sex when they were stilll in their own minds, and probably more importantly for Kurt, their orgasms were amazing.

However things hadn’t been completely smooth sailing for them – the Warblers practice had left Kurt completely mortified As they expected, questions of Kurt and Sebastian having sex were being raised, and the nature of their relationship came to the surface. Along with the times Kurt and Sebasian had sneaked away during chemistry to hook up.

But it was when Blaine had more or less asked them both to show off their cuffs and get into a comfortable position was when Kurt felt like he could burst into flames at any moment from how horrified he was. It definitely wasn’t helping him when Sebastian had knelt by Blaine’s feet. But Blaine smiled at him and gave him a nod, and Kurt knew he wasn’t expecting him to kneel. Eventually, Kurt took off his blazer like Sebastian had done, but instead, he curled up into Blaine’s side as Blaine announced that he was sired to both him and Sebastian. It did seem to shock the Warblers more than hearing him and Sebastian have sex, but thankfully, they kept to their word and didn’t tell anyone, and also, they didn’t bring the conversation up again.

Things went back to normal after that with Blaine working, Sebastian picking and choosing what classes he went to (while annoyingly, also taking the space beneath Blaine’s desk so he could blow him so Kurt couldn’t try it out ), and Kurt had actually went to classes. Although, Kurt was taken by surprise one day when Sebastian turned up for Blaine’s class and sat next to him – he hadn’t been there the entire year and Kurt had assumed that Sebastian was in a different. Kurt definitely wasn’t complaining – Sebastian being there meant that he could tease Blaine even more than normal during their class.

But Sebastian turning up for class wasnt the only strange things that happened.

Things seemed to be softly normal until Blaine had started writing the date. Something caught his eye – Kurt wasn’t sure what – but it stopped him in his tracks and the pen snapped in half and Kurt felt himself being overwhelmed by some kind of negative emotion  that he couldn’t quite place before Blaine was running out while using his speed.

Kurt hadn’t seen him until the early hours of the morning and Blaine didn’t tell him what was wrong. Not really. he said it was just a bad day but he didn’t elaborate further and Kurt didn’t push it further.

Strange was the only way that Kurt could describe him. He hadn’t had sex Blaine since then, and instead, he just had sex with Sebastian while Blaine watched and Blaine hadn’t really spoken to him and Sebastian. Blaine also hadn’t been turning up to classes at all one day, and Kurt decided then to actually confront Blaine about his behaviour. Rather than staying in the class room  like the other boys who were either studying or they were just talking to their friends,Kurt stood up and after speaking to Sebastian abut where he was going they both left to look for Blaine.

After discussing it for awhile, Kurt and Sebastian decided to split up and look for Blaine and agreed that that once they’d found him, they’d try to keep Blaine in the same pace so the other could find him  or they’d Blaine with them and find the other.

Rather than using his speed like Sebastian did, Kurt walked quickly and tried to sniff Blaine out and focusing to see if he could sense the other nearby while looking down every hall way and into every room until he caught onto a feeling that led him outside to a place in Dalton he hadn’t been to before.

Kurt walked around and was in a place that looked like a graveyard. He frowned softly and walked around slowly before his eyes locked on Blaine who was standing at one of the graves. His eyes widened and he ran over tothe other but stopped a few feet away fom him.

Kurt said nothing, and stared at hi for a few moments before finally saying “Are you okay?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine could smell Kurt as he approached, and while he knew he could run, he had no reason to. It wasn’t that he was avoiding Kurt, or Sebastian by any means. He just needed time to think and really, he just wanted this week to come and go.

He didn’t glance up at Kurt when he approached, or even when he speak, he simply stared at the piece of concentrate that lay on the ground.

“I don’t speak about it much, about what happened, about how I got to where I am now. But I must have enjoyed her company at some point, because we were friends. I don’t think I ever really got to know the real person, though. I don’t know what was an act or not. She wasn’t a bad person. A little bit crazy, but not bad. Being lonely for so long would drive anyone to act that way. I just… didn’t see it. Until now. Until you turned up.  The more I think about it, the more I wonder if I had just given her a chance, helped her, would my life have been different? I didn’t realize how much the sire actually feels. How much words would have cut deeper than any knife known to man. Then I think If I had just gone out with her while I was still human, told her that I was gay, she wouldn’t have taken me. But then I think, maybe she would. Maybe at the end of the day, she would have made the same choices regardless of what I told her. Would I have taken you, if you didn’t want me? Eventually, yes. I would. I am no better than my sire” Blaine put his hands in his pockets, shaking his head a little “I’m not sad. I just hate this time of year, and usually it has nothing to do with the dying part” Blaine let out a small laugh before he eventually glanced up at Kurt, not continuing on with that sentence. 

Usually Blaine left Dalton at this time of year, returned to the spot he was buried, which now has tree in it’s place, and sits and thinks. He visits his own grave, the ones his parents arranged for them, and the family to mourn the loss of their son, and cleans it up, gives himself flowers before finding himself spending the next several hours visiting graves that looked like no one can come to visit for years, cleaning them up and placing flowers. It was a little morbid, he thought originally, but it was surprisingly calming, and he felt like it was his way to honor the dead. The death that he got away from.

“What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be in class?” Blaine asked, confused, as he looked back up at Kurt, the same emotionless glance that he’d been giving the other one for days. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt was frozen in place when Blaine started to talk about his sire. He hadn’t heard him talk about sire much before. Kurt had heard the story of how he as turned but he hadn’t really heard Blaine talk about her other than that. And Kurt didn’t blame him – Kurt didn’t want to talk about his death and turning, and his was nowhere near as hard as Blaine. Blaine was killed and turned by a someone he thought was a friend out of malice, and was bruied alive.

“You’re nothing like her Blaine.” Kurt said, only speaking once Blaine finished speaking, not wanting to interrupt him as he was speaking “If I didn’t want to be with you ever, then I wouldn’t be here now. I wouldn’t be your soulmate. We wouldn’t have this bond if I never wanted to be with you, and even if I didn’t, I know you. And I know you wouldn’t do something like that. You wouldn’t kill me and turn me or anyone just so they can be with you,” His head turned in slight curiosity as he looked at Blaine “Why do you usually hate this time of year then?”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at Blaine’s question, despite the fact laine was looking at him without any emotion and walked over and wrapped his arms around him tightly “I’m not in class because our teacher didn’t show up and me and Sebastian had to go out looking for him” He teased, before quickly leaning in to kiss BLaine’s cheek.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine shook his head, and gave a soft “it’s not important” before resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder, his nose almost instantly moving to his neck where he inhaled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt.

“While I appreciate your concern it’s not needed. I’m fine. Just thinking” Blaine was glad the position he was in, where he was, that Kurt couldn’t see his face. How his face would have dropped. How he wanted this week to end, for another year to have passed him by. While it wasn’t his birthday yet, he knew it was coming and that day was hard. It was hard because he had spend the last 20 birthdays alone. 10 weren’t his own choice, the other 10 was when he swore he wouldn’t think about it anymore. He couldn’t imagine a life where he got excited for his birthday only to be disappointed time and time again. His birth was not a celebration. Nor was his death.

“So, where’s Sebastian?” Blaine was quick to change the subject, and he knew how to put in a happy face when he needed it but it wasn’t for his sake, it was for Kurt and Sebastian’s sake.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“It is important” Kurt frowned, and held tightly onto Blaine. “If it’s bothering you.. if it’s making you upset, then of course it’s important.” Kurt slowly brought one hand up and started running his hand through Blaine’s hair as best as he could with the gel, and rested his cheek on the top of Blaine’s head.

Kurt let out a scoff as he laughed and held Blaine even closer to him “Well, tough. I’m always going to be concerned about you.” Kurt  sighed and kissed the top of Blaine’s head.  He let out a sigh and was silent fro a few moments before  burying his face into Blaine’s hair “Please just talk to me about these things.

Hearing Blaine ask about Sebastian, Kurt let out a soft laugh and lifted his head from where it was rested in Blaine’s hair “He’s helping me look for you. He’s worried as well.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t even sure where to begin. How could you explain that you were another year older and hated that fact? How could you explain that birthdays were just an overall disappointment and not worth the concern?

It wasn’t even about his death, though granted that point usually started the negative emotions, but it was more about the things that happened. All of the things that happened.

“I don’t have anything to talk about” Blaine gave a small shrug before he nudged his head “Come on, we should find Sebastian I don’t like the idea of you both wandering around looking for me”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Blaine…” Kurt started before feeling Blaine nudging his head. He sighed, knowing that Blaine wouldn’t be telling him anything. He didn’t believe  Blaine for a second. He knew that there ws something the matter with him, and while he understood that it could be hard to talk about, it did honesttly hurt that Blaine wouldn’t at least tel him he didn’t want to talk about it right now. it was just dismissed. But he didn’t push the matter.

Instead, he unwrapped his arms from aroud Blaine and held tightly onto his hand and started tugging on his hand “Okay.. but we’d be fine if we were wandering around.. we can take care of ourselves” He said, smiling slightly at Blaine as he started to walk inside the school.

Thankfully it didn’t take too long to find Sebastian, who was looking around the teacher’s apartments but he didn’t seem to notice them.”Bas!” He called out and started walking quicker toward Sebastian, “I found him!” he said, although i was pointless – Sebastian had clearly notice them and was walking towards Kurt just as quick.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile, rubbing his arm softly “I know you can look after yourselves, you just don’t need to waste time worrying about me. I’m the one who is suppose to worry about you”

Kurt had started tugging his hand and holding back his sigh he swallowed it up, tried to straighten himself up and get on with it. The more he looked like something was bothering him the more he knew the boys would keep at him. No he needed to seem like things were fine. It would make the time go faster.

“Sir!” Sebastian had run up and practically bull dozed Blaine who accepted the hug with a loud grunt “ok guys, seriously I was not gone that long. I just needed some alone time. What has gotten into you both” Blaine tried to play it back, make it seem like he was confused why they were so worried.

He knew why. Because regardless of how big he smiled or what he said, Kurt would be able to feel him, and Sebastian would be able to sense him.

* * *

**Kurt**

“Fine, if I don’t need to worry about you, you don’t need to worry about me. It’s only fair.” Kurt protested and just raised an eyebrow at Blaine knowing that the other wouldn’t be able to stop worrying about him and Sebastian no matter what they said.

Kurt stumbled slightly as Sebastian tackled Blaine and ended up letting go of his hand. He would’ve glared at him for doing that but he realise that Sebastian was missing Blaine as much as him and it was having the same affect not having Blaine around as it was on Kurt. So instead, he just moved forwards and wraped his arms around the both, with his head resting on Blaine’s shoulder.

“We missed you. It felt like you were gone for longer because you weren’t really there… and we know you better than you think.” He said, nuzzling into Blaine’s neck and inhaling  deeply.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Usually Kurt being anywhere near his neck would have gone straight to his cock, but he was off. His own body was betraying him since he wasn’t getting turned on. Not that he had to be turned on, but it would be nice!

It just added to Blaine’s frustration. Really, he wasn’t sure what to think. He was stuck in a loop, almost getting to his 21st birthday but being rewound. That was how it felt. He never got close enough to it, it always seemed out of reach, and for someone who used to celebrate like crazy when it came to birthdays was saying something. It was just another thing that was taken from him. Another thing he would never get back… And every time he thought like that now, all he could think of was he had done the same to Kurt.

Blaine pat the guys on the back as he hugged them, not an action he usually did but he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands “Come on, Warbler practise soon. I’ll meet you there”

* * *

**Kurt**

For once, Kurt wasn’t trying to turn Blaine on. He just needed to feel that closeness with him and to inhale his scent. But when Blaine didn’t even get remotely turned on – and Kurt knew he would  with him being close to Blaine’s neck – Kurt was getting more than concerned,

Feeling Blaine just pat their backs rather than actually hugging them made Kurt hold onto Blaine even tighter than he already was and shook his head “No,” He said, and looked over at Sebastian, hoping that Sebastian would stand his ground as well so it wasn’t just Kurt “I’m staying where you are.  I’m only going to practice if you’re coming with me”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine shook his head, giving a small laugh “Kurt” he started, feeling the other holding onto him tighter “Im not going to run away or whatever else you think I’m going to do. I’m just going to go and feed because I don’t feel well, and then I will join you at practise”

Blaine gave Kurt a small nod, almost trying to say ‘go’ but when that didn’t work as well, he tried it on Sebastian who nodded back.

“Didn’t Thad say we were picking new songs today? Do you have your set list ready?” Sebastian said to Kurt, though even Blaine could hear how forced his voice was.

“See, don’t want to be late. I promise I will be there soon”

* * *

**Kurt**

“If you’re just going to feed then I can come with you and we can go to practice together,“ He said, still not letting go of Blaine, and if anything he just clung to Blaine tighter. “I can stand outside while you feed so I won’t feel the need to feed as well…it’ll be fine.”

He looked up at Sebastian when he saw Blaine giving him a nod to try and convince him, but unfortunately for Kurt, it worked on Sebastian and he knew that no matter how he tried to convince Blaine, it wouldn’t work if Sebastian was agreeing with Blaine and Kurt could only glare at Sebastian.

“Fine.” He mumbled and let go of Blaine reluctantly. Rather than waiting for Sebastian to follow, Kurt just crossed his arms and started walking quickly to the senior commons

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian chased after Kurt until he caught up with him, walking along side, and matching his steps exactly. He knew he was pissed off, but Blaine said he was fine, and even though Sebastian knew with everything inside him that he wasn’t, it wasn’t his place to say anything.

He was worried, sure, Blaine was acting out of character and he’d never seen him even remotely affected by anything this intense except for matters relating to Kurt, and it unsettled him.

As they walked in the senior commons, Trent smiled as he walked over before his smile faded a little “Woah, what’s wrong with you two? You feel like someone just killed your cat” he shook his hands, almost like he was trying to get rid of the negative vibes around him “Is everything ok?”

Sebastian looked at Kurt before turning back to face Trent “We’re just worried about Blaine” Sebastian decided to answer for them “He seems upset about something”

Trent seemed to relax, throwing his hand forward “Ah, yeah he always gets like this around his birthday. He usually chirps back up again by the next –” Nick called out Trent’s name which cut him off mid sentence and distracted him as he waved in his direction then made an action to Sebastian and Kurt that he had to go.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt rolled his eyes as he saw Sebastian chasing after him and  was walking with him side by side, and no matter  if Kurt tried to change how he waked, Sebastian was matching his steps. So he decided to just ignore Sebastian and walked  with his head turned away from him.

As they walked in, Kurt just shot Trent a disapproving look, being able to tell that Trent was trying to diffuse the tension and it wasn’t helping. Kurt  rolled his eyes as Sebastian answered before he glared at Sebastian spoke anyway “It would’ve been fine and we would have got Blaine to come here but _someone_ decided it would be a good idea to ignore the fact Blaine’s incredibly stubborn. He said, before flopping down on the couch.

“Wait, what?” He asked, trying to grab Trent’s attention again but Nick pulled him away he rolled his eyes and leaned further back on the couch, but now he was more focus on Blaine .Blaine hadn’t mentioned tht it was his birthday. He knew that it was something Kurt should know but Blaine never seemed to want to talk about his birthday. He sighed and looked at the ceiling, wondering if he should confront him  about it or if he should just leave it.

* * *

**Sebastian**

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Kurt, however he followed him to the sofa and sat down properly next to Kurt

“Blaine’s Birthday? Did you know it was Blaine’s birthday? Why didn’t you tell me? I don’t really think that’s fair, Kurt. Crap, when is it? Do I still have time to get him a gift?” Sebastian started with an onslaught of questions and comments directed at Kurt speaking so fast the other didn’t even get a chance to get a word in, even if he wanted to.

Sebastian was confused though, why would he be distant and upset if it was his birthday. Parties were fun regardless if you were human or vampire, and Blaine wasn’t such a hermit that he wouldn’t have a party… So what was going on?

When Trent walked past Sebastian reached out and grabbed him, pulling him to a holt “How do you know it’s his birthday?”

Trent raised his eyebrow confused “Because I’ve known him since the moment he stepped into Dalton. I remember his birthday because he always leaves, goes real quiet or sometimes real angry and then comes back and everything is fine”

“And you never ask him why?”

Trent shook his head “Not my place to ask someone why they feel the way they feel. He doesn’t bother lying about it though, he knows I can sense his emotions, much like you two”

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt tried to not roll his eyes when Sebastian sat nenxt to him but when Sebastian started to bombard him with questions and comments he clouldn’t help but do it and eventally punched his arm “Stop pulling on my dick, I didn’t know either!” Kurt hissed out at him and glanced away from him, knowing that he’d probably snap if he looked at him for much longer.

But he had to wonder why Blaine didn’t tell him about  his birthday. Sure, he got it if Blaine didn’t want a party – he didn’t want a party for his birthday either or to have a big deal made over it, – but to not tell them at alll? Kurt couldn’t get that and Kurt could only wonder why Blaine didn’t tell them.

Kurt frowned as Trent was pulled to a stop and listened to him speak. He couldn’t help but feel a little mad that Trent hadn’t warned them about this. Blaine had been here for two decades, and surely Trent would know about this so he could warn them?

“Well, Blaine didn’t really tell us much when I asked him about it.” he said, tapping his arm as he looked up at Trent “He didn’t even tell us that it was his birthday.”

* * *

**Sebastian**

Sebastian frowned and rubbed his arm as he looked at Kurt “I just assumed…sorry” he said softly.

He was listening to Trent, each passing second making him more and more confused “I don’t get it though? Did something happen?”

Trent was looking around, not overly paying attention to the two boys on the chair but Sebastian’s voice brought him back to the conversation with a small smile “Oh, um, I’m not overly sure. Maybe birthdays are a reminder to Blaine that he was changed just before his birthday. I honestly cannot offer you anymore information, I do not know” Trent shrugged, looking as though he desperately wanted to go toward whatever conversation he was about to go to.

“Fuck” Sebastian hissed out as Trent left and he saw Blaine walk in.

Blaine looked bored, dragging his feet a bit but his skin and eyes were brighter meaning the other had actually gone to feed and it wasn’t just a story to get them away. He didn’t say much as he walked over to the sofa, gesturing Kurt to stand up offering his hand as he pulled Kurt to his feet. Blaine swapped positions with, Blaine sitting down but at the same time pulling Kurt onto his lap and sinking back onto the chair, resting his head against Kurt’s back.

* * *

**Kurt**

“Wait he was turned before his birthday?” Kurt asked about to ask Trent more questions when the other vampire has just walked away from him causing Kurt to sigh out and not realise Blaine was there until he was standing in front of him.

Kurt stared at the outstretched hand, wondering why Blaine wasn’t just telling Sebastian to move up so he could sit between them like how they usually sat. But he didn’t say anything and let Blaine pull him off the couch and onto his lap.

He was about to curl into the other but Blaine had already rested his head on his back and pretty much prevented him from moving. Kurt chewed on his lips for a few moments before glancing at Blaine “Where were you..?”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine had closed his eyes and was just enjoying the closeness of his mate. He didn’t need their sympathy or their concern, which was all he was being hit with left right and center. He needed them to just, be themselves and stop worrying. He thought that feeding might silence his mind a little, and while it did help, it wasn’t as much of a full proof plan that he hoped it would be.

Blaine inhaled, the scent of Kurt amplified due to the fresh blood he’d ingested which made him tighten his grip, wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding him against him. There was something about feeling the other’s weight on him, like it was holding him down, keeping him grounded, that right now, felt like the most appealing thing ever.

“Hmm?” Blaine asked as he opened an eye and glanced up, looking at Kurt who was trying to glance back at him “I went to go feed, like I said” Blaine said in a _matter of fact_  tone “I know you both want to worry, but please, stop. I… just need you both to be yourselves” he spoken into Kurt’s back as he rested his face back against him.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Normally, sitting on Blaine’s lap was one of Kurts’s favourite places to be. He felt close to Blaine, and he could snuggle into him tightly and just inhale his scent.

But right now he wasn’t liking it. At least he wasn’t liking it as much as he usually did. He couldn’t snuggle Blaine. He couldn’t comfort him like wanted to do and it was driving him crazy.

“You know what I meant, Blaine” Kurt frowned at the tone Blaine was speaking in as he looked forwards. “and you realise that me worrying about you is me being myself? Im always going to worry about you”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt’s question, pulling back a little “I went to feed from some new girl. Her name was Katherine. Nice girl. She’s saving money for medical school. Blood was sweet, but it left a bit of a, I don’t know…” Blaine slapped his lips together as he tried to figure it out “it’s not sour, but it reminds me of a rotten apple. You can still eat it, but it doesn’t taste great. Does that answer your question, Kurt”.

The way Blaine said Kurt’s name was enough for Sebastian to glance over. He hadn’t meant to accentuate the “t”, or the way it lowered into a growl, but it just… happened. When he made eye contact with Sebastian, he thought the others stunned face, almost timid in a way would calm him down, instead it made him extended his fangs, lift his lip and snarl at him. The action made Sebastian shuffle away from Kurt, rather quickly and frantically.

Blaine watched, before shifting a little to get comfortable again, nuzzling against Kurt’s back, trying to pretend like he hadn’t just publicly snapped at his submissive who was now practically shaking on the other end of the sofa. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Hearing the slight growl in Blaine’s voice Kurt flinched slightly and glanced down at his lap and started to play with a thread on his trousers and sighed “I didn’t want to know what her blood tasted like ” he mumbled softly.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian looking at him. He quirked an eyebrow at him but then Blaine was snarling at Sebastian and Sebastian was now moving away from them and practically shaking. Kurt could only frown at Blaine and pinched his thigh lightly “What’s gotten in to you?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine flinched a little as Kurt pinched him, burying his face a little more into Kurt’s jacket “I don’t know” he mumbled in response to Kurt’s question before looking over at Sebastian. 

He looked like he was on alert, eyes darting around before eventually locking onto Blaine’s. They simply stared at one another, almost like a showdown to see who was going to move first. 

Blaine didn’t even mean to lift his lip again in a way that bared his fangs again, no sound though, but the message was there,  almost like a silent warning to the other. Blaine wanted to be left alone. Sebastian however got the message, and scrambled back so far that he fell off the sofa, and was now on the floor. 

 _“I fucking hate my birthday”_ he thought to himself as he let go of Kurt, letting his arms fall down either side of him. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt wanted to watch Blaine and Sebastian’s show down but instead he kept his eyes trained in his lap and didn’t look up for a moment. This was something between Blaine and Sebastian and it shouldn’t be something he could interrupt.

Eventually Kurt looked up when Blaine let go of him and he stood up. He looked around and saw Sebastian on the floor. His eyebrow raised and normally he’d help the other up but he was still mad from before and he wanted to be close to Blaine so he flopped down on the couch next to him and snuggled into Blaine tightly “i love you ” he whispered softly snd kissed the others cheek.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine was thankful that most of the Warblers ignored them because right now he just couldn’t get a hold of himself. He just hated this feeling. It just… felt odd. He didn’t understand what to think. He just… hated it. All of it. He wanted the day to come and go, but he still had 2 days. Two flipping days until his birthday could come and go, before he could stop thinking about it, and promise himself for another year that he would stop thinking about. 

He’d been telling himself that for 20 years. 

When Kurt stood up, Blaine half expected him to yell at him, but instead he just sat back next to Blaine and curled up against him. The action pulled on Blaine’s emotions, as he wrapped his arm around Kurt, and held him close, enjoying the embrace. He buried his nose into Kurt’s hair slightly before accepting the kiss on the cheek.

“I love you too” Blaine said softly, feeling himself calming down for the most part. 

Sebastian had moved away, but like a moth drawn to a flame he was slowly edging across. Shuffling slowly, using his hands and ass until Blaine saw him out of the corner of his eye, once he was near Kurt’s feet, before he eventually landed practically on top of Blaine’s shoes.

Like a dog that knew he was in trouble, Sebastian tried to be cute instead, sitting by Blaine’s feet, not looking like he cared if anyone saw him, and Blaine gave a sigh as he reached down and let his fingers touch Sebastian’s neck, before reaching up to play with his ears.

“I was thinking that you guys should go out tonight. I mean, I want to go out, but I can’t, but that doesn’t mean you two can’t. I’m not good company at the moment, and I don’t want to drag you with me. Go on a date. Go to the movies. Something” Blaine said, even though the words hurt him to say, as he glanced over to see what the other warblers were doing. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled at the feel of Blaine’s arm around him and rested his head more on BLaine’s shoulder as he felt Blaine’s face buried in his hair.  Kurt just nuzzled against Blaine’s neck, hoping that he’d calm the other down slighlty. He was already starting to relax, but Kurt  just wanted to help him get back to his normal self.

Kurt could feel Sebastian moving closer, and brushed against his feet. So Kurt lifted his legs up to tuck them underneath himself and moved so that he was practically sitting on top of Blaine’s lap. He almost found it amusing how Sebastian was acting like a dog, but he couldn’t comment considering he was pretty much acting like a cat with how he was curled up into Blaine’s lap.

“No,” Kurt said, shaking his head and held tighter onto Blaine and started to kiss his cheek again, not caring about what the Warblers were doing right now, “I don’t want to leave you alone tonight. If you can’t go out with us then I’m not going.”

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

“I’ll go out with Kurt tomorrow, during the daylight hours” Sebastian said out of nowhere before Blaine could even respond to Kurt.

It startled Blaine not only because of what was said, but how it was said. Sebastian was deep in thought and when he got like that his words just seemed like they came from so far away.

“Ok… Tomorrow then” Blaine gave Kurt a confused look then down to Sebastian before shrugging it off. He didn’t bother to question it, he just simply didn’t care enough.

“So guess it’s another quiet night at home”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt shot Sebastian an annoyed look as he spoke before Blaine oculd answer him. He didn’t mind having to go on a date with Sebastian but he didn’t want to do it  with while Blaine was feeling like this. He wanted to make Blaine feel better before he started to go on dates with Sebastian.

“Maybe,” Kurt said, keeping his eyes on Blaine as the other glanced down at Blaine before he snuggled into him again “I’m definitely not complaining about a quiet night… I think that’s probably what we’re needing rather than going on dates or whatever.”

* * *

**Blaine**

The rest of the Warbler meeting went without anything too dramatic happening. They decided to open the floor up to those who wanted solos, and naturally Sebastian was one of the first people up. Blaine nudged Kurt to get up and perform as well, but he didn’t push the topic. If he wanted to, great, if he didn’t, also great.

They had a few breaks,mostly asking the warblers to leave while Blaine and the council spoke before inviting everyone back in.

Sebastian had spent most of the time chatting with the other Warblers though every so often he would gravitate toward Kurt and end up next to him.

By the end of the meeting they weren’t any closer to figuring out soloists or songs but since everyone seemed on edge today and just as crabby as Blaine was, they decided to leave it for a few days.

Blaine got up to leave the common room, when Sebastian reached forward to grab Kurt “Can I talk to you for a minute… In private”

Blaine raised his eyebrow with a small smirk “Can’t even wait till we get back to the apartment before getting into each other’s pants? I’ll see you guys back there when you’re done” as he gave a small laugh, even though it sounded forced, as he took his time slowly walking back to the apartment.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

For the most part, Kurt stayed  silent during the meeting, and stuck by Blaine’s side  – he only left his side during the breaks when the Warblers were told to leave and sadly, being a soulmate didn’t give him permission to stay in the room while the council spoke to Blaine – and ignored the other’s prompting to get up to perform. He did have a few ideas for songs but what solo he got wasn’t Kurt’s priority right now. Blaine was. And judging from the general atmosphere in the club right now, theyy probably weren’t going to be making any final decisions any time soon.

Sebastian was being far more sociable than he was – he was talking to the Warblers – but occasionally, Kurt would find him wandering towards him, and Kurt just clung to Blaine while trying to ignore him.

When the practice ended Kurt was making his way over to Blaine when Sebastian grabbed him. Kurt tried not to scoff at Sebastian and just shot him a look. He smiled at Blaine softly, and tugged the other forwards slightly “I’ll see you later,” He said, kissing his cheek. Kurt didn’t look at Sebastian until Blaine had left the room before turning and raising his eyebrow at him “If this is about the date thing, it’s not personal. I just care more about making Blaine feel bettter than I do about seeing some shitty movie”

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Kurt “It’s not about dating you, Kurt, stop thinking so highly of yourself” he said, sarcastically as he looked around to make sure people were leaving or gone far enough away so he could talk, mostly just trying to feel if Blaine was gone

“You think I really care about going to the movies? I could BUY a cinema. But no, I was talking to some of the guys, and pushed Trent for a bit more and if what I leant was true Blaine’s actual birthday is in two days, giving us tomorrow to get something for him. I heard the opportunity and I took it. But I don’t think he wants us to know and this could backfire. If we made a big deal of this he might snap at us”

Sebastian looked unease as he looked at Kurt “And… Even though I hate to say this, you know him better than I do, so I need help with what to buy him. He already has everything”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Shut the hell up, Smythe” Kurt snapped at him and quickly pulled his arm out of Sebastian’s grip. He wanted to just walk out of the room but he knew  that Sebastian would stop him, whether it was grabbing him again or using his  ability to make him stay.

“I get it Sebastian, you’re rich. Why does that matter?” He deadpanned and crossed his arms over as he looked at him, his eyebrow raised in question as he watied for Sebastian to explain himself. “What do you mean his ‘actual’ birthday. He only has one birthday.” He said, frowning slightly.

He wasn’t sure how to feel that Blaine’s birthday was so soon. If it was a week or two, Kurt could work with it, but two days? He couldn’t plan anything in that time – whether it was a party or a present – and he didn’t want to not do anything for his birthday. Especially considering Blaine would more than likely make a huge deal out of his birthday nd he didn’t want to do _nothing_ for Blaine’s.

“I’ve not thought of anything either. And besides, you’ve known him for years. You’ll at least know what he doesn’t hate.” He said, looking at his feet for a few moments. “But if we’re having a party… I think we should either have one that’s just us or just the Warblers We don’t want to ignore the day but we don’t want to go too far ad make him uncomfortable. We just need to let him know that he’s appreciated.”

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

“Because your instant response to me stopping you was about you, and not Blaine” Sebastian spat out, getting quite irritated “You don’t think I give a shit about him either. No one seems to care that ‘I’ give a shit. No it’s just all about you” he scoffed with a small irritated growl at the end before folding his arms.

“And _actual_  birthday means, actual birthday. Some of our kind celebrate their transition as a birthday, like me, because mine was arranged, I have two. Maybe that’s what happened the first day. Maybe that’s when he was changed. Either way, birthday, as in, he turns 41, two days from now. We have a day to come up with something that he won’t hate” 

Sebastian looked Kurt up and down, irritated a little “Duration means nothing. He has shared more with you in a few months than he has with me ever. You’re his soul mate. You know him. Do you think a party is a good idea? Maybe we can just put a ribbon on you and put you on the bed… but then again he hasn’t touched either of us all week so… maybe he’s having… issues” Sebastian pointed down to his crotch and scrunched his face.

* * *

**Kurt**

“Well, you do have issues with pride, so how was I supposed to know?!” Kurt snapped at him, gripping tighter onto his arms as he crossed them further, fighting the urge to slap him, or just lunge forwards. He opened his mouth, about to comment on how he did care about him, but Sebastian’s last comment set him even more on edge “Fuck you, Smythe.”

Kurt could only roll his eyes at Sebastian’s next comment., and shook his head “Yeah, well me and Blaine certainly don’t think that our transition is anything to celebrate about, so our birthday as in the day we were born is the only birthday for us”

Hearing the irritation in Sebastian’s voice caused Kurt to glare at him harshly “You still must know him to some extent. I might not know all the New Directions as well as whoever they’re dating but I at least know them well enough that I can get them a present they won’t hate.” Kurt scoffed in slight disgust as Sebastian pointed at his crotch and rolled his eyes “His issue is his birthday, idiot. Also, I want to get him something meaningful and considering me on the bed with a ribbon would count as a present _from me_ that’s not happening.”

* * *

**Sebastian**

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he listened to Kurt, not even bothering to start an argument with the other. Instead, he pushed forward, grabbing Kurt by the back and pulling him close, pressing his lips hard against his. 

It didn’t last long, whether it was Kurt who moved him away, or Sebastian, he wasn’t sure, but as soon as they were apart, Sebastian started, right where the other had left off “And no one is telling you too, _Hummel”_ Sebastian snapped the name “You asked me a question, and I’m answering it. Don’t get pissy with me because you don’t like my answer. That’s the way it is. I don’t make the rules. Some people accept this as their life. They want it. That doesn’t make them bad people. _SOME_  people thought they were doing the right thing” 

The last point stung a bit as he folded his arms again and just stared over at Kurt “It’s not that he’s a stranger, and I know nothing about him, I just thought that since he’d be more likely to talk to you about things he wanted or needed than me maybe you had an idea. But he needs something my money can’t get him. He can buy his own stuff. He needs something with meaning. Do I SEEM like the type of person who really understand what that means? If it were up to me I’d get him a set of anal beads and some lube, because that’s what I know he wants”

The more irritated he got, the more he seemed to step forward, until the two were head to head again, so close that his nose was almost touching Kurt’s.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt let out a noise of protest against Sebastian’s lips as he felt himself being pulled close to be kissed by the other. Kurt’s hands came up to dig into Sebastian’s shoulders as he kissed him back before he pushed him back roughly. 

“I didn’t like your answer because your answer was _stupid”_ Kurt snapped at Sebastian his fist clenching tightly as he stared at him “You’ve seen how Blaine is and how distant he’s been lately. Do you _really_ think he’s wanting to break out the birthday cake over his transition? Because some of us didn’t get a choice in being turned.”

Kurt glared at Sebastian harshly until the other’s nose was nearly pressing against his. Kurt felt his fangs coming out as he snarled at him slightly and refused to pull back from him, and didn’t blink for a second. “Well, maybe that’s what you can get him then. Because I’m _not_ helping you.”

* * *

**Sebastian**

Sebastian growled back at Kurt, and when he mentioned his comment was stupid, surged forward and kissed him again, hard, before pulling back “I didn’t say he wanted to celebrate his transition, I said it was his actual birthday! Stop putting words in my mouth” Sebastian snapped back, before grabbing Kurt by the back of his head and pushing his face so close while trying to push his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, groaning softly. 

In between each sentence Sebastian would grab at Kurt, his frustration seeming to turn him on somehow. When Kurt flashed his fangs, Sebastian did the same, his upper lip quivering a little as they went head to head “Well I’m _still_  going tomorrow to get him something so whether _YOU_  come or not, I don’t care. I was _trying_  to be nice and give you a way out, since you don’t think if might look suss if you just got up and took off ? Even if Blaine is completely distracted he’ll still notice you leaving without a reason. I gave you a reason. You could at least _thank_  me” The words were practically being snarled out as each word caused Sebastian’s lips to brush past Kurt’s.

As he finished talking, Sebastian went silent, and used the moment just to move his face around slowly, his skin brushing along Kurt’s, his lips, his nose. He wasn’t overpowering. It wasn’t in his nature to try and dominate anyone, and he knew it. He could feel himself already pulling back mentally. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt growled loudly as he felt Sebastian kissing him again and pushed him off the same time Sebastian pulled back “Well, it was implied, otherwise you wouldn’t have called it his ‘actual’ birthday. it’s his _only_ birthday as far as he’s concerned.”

Every time Sebastian kissed him, he could only growl and hiss in response, occasionally slapping at his arms to get him away, even if he would end up kissing him back half the time.”Why the hell should I thank you? I can leave Dalton by myself without needing a reason, I don’t see why I should thank you when I have no reason. But you can still go tomorrow all you want but I’m definitely not coming with you”

Kurt was silent as well and just leaned closer and closer to Sebastian, almost daring him to lean closer or over power him. It wasn’t likely to happen – neither of them were likely to over power the other.  But Kurt still just stayed silent, and still apart from his lips raising slightly as his fangs were bared as he attempted a stand off with Sebastian.

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian could smell Kurt, his nose edging closer, his eyes focusing on his lips, watching his fangs, before eventually, after a long while glancing up to lock eyes with him. 

Now, looking at him directly in the eyes, searching for something, Sebastian could only lick his lips.

“You’re gonna be  _coming_  with me” Sebastian said as he ghosted his lips past Kurt’s, reaching forward to run his finger along his arm “You can’t help but… _cum”_

* * *

 

**Kurt**

It was strange being able to holld his ground for this long. Normally when he was being stubborn like this, Kurt would normally submit and maybe fall to his knees because Blaine would just give him a look or growl or do _something_ that would make Kurt give in.

But now, that wasn’t happening. Kurt did have a higher ground when it came to Blaine but he still wasn’t more dominant than Sebastian so it just felt like it was a stand off like he might have when he was human.

Kurt held Sebastian’s gaze for a few moments when he felt the other’s hand tracing down his arm and immediately groaned as he heard his words “Seriously? Do you ever think of anything other than sex?”

* * *

**Sebastian**

Sebastian smirked as he continued to ghost his lips past Kurt, his fangs almost asking to push forward, but biting Kurt was not really something he wanted to do. It wasn’t appealing for vampires to bite other vampires, sometimes it happened in the heat of passion, or between soul mates. He wasn’t sure what they got out of it, but he had seen Blaine bite Kurt right before his climax and it seemed to make it better for his sire.

“Are you saying you’re not thinking about sex?” Sebastian said as he looked down, bringing his hand to brush past Kurt’s thigh, Brush in between both of their legs before bringing it back “should we go back to the house and give Blaine a preview of what to expect for his birthday or would you just prefer to bend over the council desk”

A part of him expected Blaine to turn up, to pull Sebastian aside and claim Kurt back, and it made him want to do it more. He wanted to get some kind of response out of Blaine, as he had during practise.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling Sebastian’s fangs almost pressing against him, Kurt snarled slightly, his fangs were still on show. When it came to biting, Kurt only found it appealing if it was Blaine. Right now, there was a quiet voice telling him to bite Sebastian, but it wouldn’t be for pleasure – he’d do it to make the other back off.

In all honesty, Kurt hadn’t been thinking of sex. I t was starting to come to the front of his mind when Seabstian’s hand was brushing against his thigh and between his legs, but he just had enough self control to not give in to Senastian’s touches.

But it was the comment about being bent over the council desk was what broke him. He groaned softly as he glanced over to the desk before holding Sebastian’s gaze again “You’re such a bastard” he hissed out, before lunging forards and pressed his lips against Sebastian’s firmly.

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian’s hand instantly reached back to grab a hold of the back of Kurt’s head, practically puling his hair as they started to kiss.

Instead of standing still, Sebastian moved, taking Kurt with him, until the back of his thighs brushed against the desk. Instead of pushing Kurt against it, Sebastian sat down, spreading his legs to pull Kurt in between them, the whole time not removing his lips, not removing his hands.

He felt the change in the air, but he was a little distracted to really understand what it was. He ignored the uneasy feeling, and gave a small moan, especially every time that Kurt growled.

That was when he heard the sound, clear as day, of someone clearing their throat. Sebastian opened an eye, and glanced behind Kurt and saw Blaine. He didn’t seem amused. He didn’t seem happy at all. He was standing with his arms folded, and a scowl on his face, as he lent back against the wall and watched, unamused. 

* * *

 **Kurt**

Kurt kept growling every now and then as Sebastian was moving him with him to the desk. He waited for Sebastian to push him down onto the desk or at least, pushing him against it, but instead, he felt himself being pulled between Sebastian’s legs who’d decided to sit on the desk himself, which resulted in him growling more and pulling roughly at Sebastian’s hair.

He could feel the aair changing them around, and a feeling of being angry – an anger that was different from the anger he felt right now – but Kurt had ignored it. He ignored it in favour of tugging at Sebastian’s hair, and occasionally he’d let his fangs nick against Sebastian’s lips.

He was seconds away from pushing Sebastian into a lying position and start grinding on him when someone clearing his throat pulled his attention away from him. His head snapped around and his eyes widened at the sight of a les than happy Blaine who had his arms crossed

Kurt shot Sebastian a glare and pushed him away before stepping forwards, his head ducking slightly as he looked up at Blaine every so often “I’m sorry sir… I was going to leave, but Sebastian deliberately turned me on.”

* * *

  **Blaine**

Blaine had made his way back to the apartment, walked inside and kicked his shoes off before taking up residence on the sofa, curling up slightly as he flicked the tv on. The thought had crossed his mind for a moment about what Sebastian could possibly want with Kurt, or what they were talking about, but they were entitled to their own privacy, and clearly whatever it was they didn’t want Blaine to hear so, he shrugged it off. 

Their friendship was interesting, because they would be stuck to one another, but in the blind of an eye would turn on each other. It was the biggest love/hate relationship Blaine had ever experienced but that made things interesting. It wasn’t that they were this one big happy family where everyone loved everyone and no one ever fought. Temperatures rose a lot, which generally made the sex even more intense.

Speaking of sex, this had been the longest that Blaine had gone without even touching himself, let alone sex. It wasn’t that he was addicted to it, or couldn’t control himself, it was just… strange. He didn’t find himself turned on. He didn’t even find himself getting hard. 

Slowly, Blaine lowered his hand to his crotch, started to rub, grab, massage, on the outside of his pants. Nothing. With a sigh, Blaine dropped his hands, and brought his feet up onto the couch, pressing his face to his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs. Another year was nearly here. Another birthday he would never get. Another reminder that it didn’t matter that he was stuck looking like a 20 year old, when he knew on the inside he was going to be 41. He wasn’t sure what he needed. This had been the first year when he had people around. He had Kurt, and, maybe he should tell him. He didn’t want the other to make a show of it. He didn’t even want the other to mention it. He just wanted Kurt to know, so from now, until forever, when the dates hit he would just hold him. He would be more forceful with Blaine while his emotions almost reset, like a yearly reminder that a) he had been changed, and had no way of interacting with his sire, because he had been the reason for her death, and all he wanted to do from that date on was talk to her, and b) he would never get to the next milestone in his life. He would never reach that age physically.

Frustration took him over as he kicked his legs out, scoffed at himself and switched the TV off abruptly as he stood up. The guys should be back already. They were taking too long. 

He decided to leave, to go check the senior commons first, in case they were still there. As he approached he could smell Kurt’s scent before he caught Sebastian’s, but he knew that smell. That was the smell of lust. They had stayed back to be intimate with one another? Blaine grind his teeth as he moved slowly, not making a sound as he stepped into the common room, the two not seeming to notice him. He saw Sebastian’s long legs around Kurt, and Kurt was grabbing a hold of Sebastian tightly. 

He wasn’t even sure what to say. Tell them to stop. Tell them to keep going. Blaine certainly hadn’t been satisfying Kurt as of late, but should that be the reason he runs straight to Sebastian?

In the end, he simply cleared his throat, watching the two. 

Kurt looked like he’d just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, where Sebastian didn’t seem at all afraid of anything. Kurt mentioned that Sebastian turned him on, and he was unsure why, but that piece of information hurt. Because it wasn’t Blaine that turned Kurt on. He could barely turn himself on, let alone Kurt. 

“Well, I guess it makes sense” Blaine said, with a slight bored sound to his voice as he took a few steps to meet Kurt. He didn’t wrap his arms around him, didn’t even move himself so Kurt could hug him. Just stood directly in front of him “I haven’t necessarily been making sure my mate was satisfied, so you were, so easily turned on by Sebastian”

Blaine reached forward, popping the button Kurt’s pants, pulling the zipper down slowly and watching his pants simply fall down. “Guess that is the price that one pays” Blaine kept talking, his voice unchanging from the neutral tone, lifeless sound in his voice, while his reached forward, hooking his fingers into Kurt’s boxer briefs, and pulling them down, a little rough, and letting go once they were down his thighs “People probably can’t resist the scent of your lust, Kurt” was the last thing Blaine said as he lowered down onto his knees, without asking, telling, or being intimate in any other way and wrapping his lips around Kurt’s cock, dragging his tongue along the flesh as he did so.

* * *

 **Kurt**

Kurt looked back at Sebastian, and he looked at him in confusion, noticing how the other did’t seem to be at all affected by Blaine’s presence. Normally, he’d expect Sebastian to be on his knees or submitting in  some way while Kurt just panicked but he didn’t appear to be bothered at all. It wasn’t something Kurt could think about too long as Blaine was making his way towards him.

“N-no….” Kurt shook his head as he heard the bored tone of Blaine’s voice and he bit down on his lip  not sure how to feel about Blaine not hugging him or making any movement to do that. “N, that’s not it sir… He was just saying things that he knew would turn  me on..it had nothing to do with you.”

Blaine just continued on and pulled down his pants, with his voice just sounded as bored and lifeless as before. He couldn’t help but shiver slightly as Blaine pulled his briefs down, being more rough than normal but his briefs stayed at his thighs rather than falling down to his ankles like his pants did. “Sir…” Was all Kurt could get out before Blaine’s lips were wrapping around his cock without warning or intimacy. Kurt gasped out softly, and gripped tightly onto Blaine’s hair. He wanted to thrust into the other’s mouth but he wasn’t sure how the other would take it in this current mood.

* * *

 **Blaine**

Blaine made a soft hum noise as he heard Kurt gasp once his lips were around his length, and with that he lowered his mouth more, taking in more of Kurt’s length, his tongue sliding along the hardening flesh.

He didn’t go slow. He didn’t bother to warm Kurt up, or tease him. He was focused on making Kurt cum, like a good mate should, like a good dom should. He shouldn’t need to go to Sebastian. He shouldn’t be turned on by Sebastian when Blaine had not tasted Kurt all week. 

No. He needed this. 

Blaine wrapped his fingers around the back of Kurt’s thighs, holding onto him as he started to suck his cock. Dragging his mouth back and forth, his tongue flicking and tasting every inch of flesh.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sebastian shift, edging closer, and Blaine slid his mouth quickly off of Kurt, and with his fangs bared he growled, almost snarled at Sebastian, loud, deep, his whole body shaking a little as he did it, with his eyebrows narrowed as a warning, before quickly moving back to Kurt’s cock, taking him in deep that his nose was bumping against his skin.

* * *

 **Kurt**

Feeling Blaine humming around his cock and took more of his cock into his mouth, Kurt gasped out softly, and tugged on Blaine’s hair slightly. Blaine wasn’t going slow or teasing him like he usually would. Instead, Kurt felt him working him over like he would do if Kurt was already hard, and he just felt himself getting warmer, and while he no longer sweated, he was starting to get uncomfortable in his blazer but he didn’t say anything or did anything to gake it off. Blaine hadn’t told him to do it nor did he tell him to take off any clothes. Blaine was now holding onto his thighs so he wasn’t able to fuck into his mouth.

So he just stood there and let Blaine suck his cock while he just whimpered and moaned softly.

HIs eyes were shut over and they only opened when Blaine pulled his mouth off his cock. Kurt looked around, confused before Blaine was snarling and he saw Sebastian starting to move closer to  him. Kurt looked at Blaine, biting his lip when Blaine said nothing and just took him into his mouth and felt his nose bumping against his skin “Sir..” Kurt mumbled softly, and tugged at his hair tightly.

* * *

 **Blaine**

Blaine didn’t stop his movements, though every so often he did glance over to Sebastian. He was warning him to back off. To stay away. Kurt was his. He couldn’t have him.

“Mine” Blaine growled while he was still taking in Kurt’s length.

From his position, he glanced up at Kurt, watching the other closing his eyes, watching the other enjoying the feeling of Blaine’s mouth, but yet, he wasn’t hard.

It made him frustrated and he took his aggression out on Kurt’s cock, sucking harder and faster, deeper and deeper, trying to bring him to orgasm.

* * *

  **Kurt**

Kurt could feel his legs shaking slightly as Blaine just didn’t stop sucking his cock apart from when he growled but his cock was still in Blaine’s mouth “Yours..” Kurt breathed out softly, as he ran his hand through Blaine’s hair as opposed to just pulling at the strands roughly.

He could feel Blaine’s frustration and it was starting to get to him, but really, it was turning him on all the more as Blaine was starting to take him deeper into his mouth and was sucking harder and faster, and Kurt felt his knees and legs starting to shake and he held to Blaine’s hair again, asking sure that he was holding on tighter than before “S-sir..” He stuttered out, slowly opening his eyes and looked down at Blaine “I… I need to come..”

* * *

 **Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, but all he knew was he needed Kurt to cum and he would murder anyone that stood in his way. He needed it more than he needed blood. He needed to taste him to calm himself down.

Blaine pulled his mouth away only to say “Cum” before he pushed his mouth back around Kurt’s length.

He could hear Sebastian whimpering and all he did was growl at it as he worked Kurt over.

* * *

 **Kurt**

Kurt hadn’t seen Blaine like this before. He’s seen him give in to his dominant side and Kurt would submit instantly, but he still felt the bond growing strong. but this wasn’t like that. Blaine seemed angry and was just focusing on sucking his cock and growling at Sebastian to keep him away from Kurt.

Which was also something new. Sebastian would usually be allowed to touch one of them in some way  usually Kurt because he’d growl if he saw Sebastian touching Blaine –  or Sebastian would be told to jerk himself off but that wasn’t happening either. He was just whimpering as he did nothing but watch them.

Thankfully, when he felt like he was about to burst, Blaine was telling him to come and he moaned out Blaine’s name loudly as he came down the other’s throat, hard.

* * *

 **Blaine**

Blaine let out a moan as he felt Kurt start to cum, his tongue lapping it up, sucking back and forth trying to get more. He could feel Kurt’s body reacting, smell his scent of pure sex flooding the air, but it wasn’t working. It wasn’t helping.

Blaine didn’t pull away quickly, he let Kurt ride out his orgasm in Blaine’s mouth, but once the moans had stopped, once the cum had stopped, even the last remains of cum that were dribbled out had stopped Blaine jumped up onto his feet.

That should have made him hard. That should have made him want to bend Kurt over and fuck him. Was he losing his bond? Was this what it felt like ? This was his punishment. For killing his sire.

He looked at Kurt who looked both confused and completely blissed out, and Sebastian who was frowning. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say “I… I….I….can’t… I’m sorry” was what he spat out as he turned and ran quickly out of the room.

* * *

 **Kurt**

Kurt didn’t really know what was going on around him as he came, and Blaine was lapping his come up being too focused on his orgasm but when Blaine pulled off him, he was suddenly pulled out of his daze – slightly – and frowned as he saw Blaine standing up with no erection in sight.

Had he already came and Kurt didn’t realise because he was that blissed out and grateful for Blaine touching him for the first time in days rather than having to rely on Sebastian for his orgasms? Or did this not turn Blaine on even in the slightest? Maybe that’s why Blaine hadn’t touched him in so long. Maybe he wasn’t attractive to him anymore.

Kurt just stared at Blaine, waiting for a  answer – where it was verbal or physically Kurt didn’t care. he just wanted to know what was going on and hopefully that Kurt just missed the orgasm through his own.

But instead, Blaine was apologising and running out before he hand Sebastian could say anything. “Wait, Blaine!”” Kurt alled out and was about to chase after him before remembering that his briefs were still around his thighs and his pants were still around his ankles. Kurt swore and quickly scrambled down to pull them both up and tried to look presentable.

* * *

 **Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t even sure where he was going. Where could he go? He was stuck at Dalton, and there wasn’t anywhere for him to hide.

He wasn’t sure what overcame him as he made his way closer to one of the buildings and jumped up, the action causing him within seconds to land on the roof. He shuffled around a bit until he found a small flat piece to sit on, choosing the direction that faced away from the school, not toward it.

Blaine simply rubbed the back of his head confused. He was losing it. Maybe this is what would have happened every year if he was stuck at Dalton. Maybe it was because “she” was so close, her ashes buried in the ground that was doing something to him, or maybe, he just really fucking hated his birthday.

* * *

 **Kurt**

Kurt stared at the door for a few seconds before growling softly and shoved Sebastian back “This is your fault,” He snapped before turning and sped out of the room.

Kurt knew it as stuupid to be  blaming Sebastian right now, but Kurt knew that Sebastian deliberately turning him on had to do  with Blaine’s mood turning more sour after he’d caught them making out against the council desk considering he had what was probably the most angry blow job he’d received.

He had been wandering around Dalton, trying to figure out exactly what to do about Blaine because he just seemed angrier than ever and from the way he was running out, made it seem like Blaine didn’t want to talk to anyone. Which was heartbreaking for Kurt. He hated not being able to talk to Blaine, and he hated that Blaine was this upset during his birthday. He should be happy then.

It was the thought of his birthday that set an idea in Kurt’s mind. His eyes widened slightly before he ran towards their apartment and grabbed his walllet. Thankfully, he had a lot of  money saved from the money his dad sent him . One of he perks of no longer needing to eat food meant he could save a lot more money. 

After double checking that he had enough money to get Blaine a decent present, he slid his wallet into his pocket and dared off to the mall.

* * *

  **Blaine**

From where Blaine was sitting he could, well, mostly tree’s, but the hints of the city, the main roads that were far enough away from Dalton that people wouldn’t accidentally turn and end up anywhere near the academy, and people as they came and went through the Dalton gate. He raised his eyebrow curiously when he saw Kurt rushing off. It wasn’t that he wanted Kurt to come up here, if anything, Blaine felt embarrassed that he’d just forced his mate into an orgasm, and wasn’t himself to enjoy it, but he was curious to say the least. 

He watched another figure move out, slower, but he stopped, and glanced in Blaine’s direction.

“Sebastian” Blaine said softly, as the other simply looked over. He had to give it to him, he was able to always track Blaine pretty easily, but then again, his mind was not clouded by emotions like Kurts was. It wasn’t a bad thing, Kurt was moving toward Blaine with love, where as Sebastian was moving with need. 

“Go. Make sure he’s ok” Blaine said again, knowing that Sebastian could hear him. Sebastian nodded before he dated off.

* * *

 **Sebastian**

Sebastian wasn’t sure what he had actually done to either guy, but both of them were angry at him, and he couldn’t be upset since he was just confused. Blaine had never been irritated with Sebastian touching Kurt, and well Kurt was always angry at Sebastian so that wasn’t overly surprising. 

Sebastian took his car instead, using his instinct to figure out where Kurt was heading, realising he was heading to the mall.

They had arrived at the same time, and Sebastian parked the car watching as Kurt began to approach the doors. He moved quickly, walking up behind Kurt, matching his steps as to not instantly saying anything, just shadowing him. Step by step. Movement by movement.

* * *

**Kurt**

 

Since he got to the mall, Kurt could feel someone behind him constantly. It wasn’t just people in the mall walking by, it was like someone was actively following him. He wanted to look behind him but considering he was mostly running on his anger at Sebastian and his concern to Blaine, he’d probably snap around in a way that was completely inhuman and he might lunge for whoever was following him – if he was being followed and it wasn’t Kurt being suspicious – and expose himself.

So instead, he just kept walking.

He looked into the windows of every shop he walked past, cursing to himself as he kept on seeing nothing of interest or not being able to see something that would be a meaningful present.

The only thing that stopped him in his tracks was when he saw the jewellery shop where Blaine had bought his promise ring  and was about to step forwards when he felt the presence directly behind him.

Kurt snapped his head to the side and turned his body sharply to look behind him with a glare, before scoffing at who he saw behind him. “What are you doing here? I already told you I’m not helping you.”

* * *

 **Sebastian**

Sebastian for the most part was actually curious about what Kurt was looking at. He was moving quickly, head darting around, and Sebastian would follow his gaze.

He knew nothing here would be worth buying for Blaine, but then again, what could he buy? Nothing would be good enough. He owned everything, anyway. 

Sebastian’s eyebrow raised at the vibe he got from Kurt, for a split second he wasn’t angry or moving quickly, he just, looked like he was remembering something. Before Sebastian could move away, Kurt had caught him. 

“I’m sorry, about what happened. Not the argument, I still stand by what I said, but about the _other_  stuff. I knew Blaine would come. I just, I thought maybe it would awaken him. Maybe just force him into … it doesn’t matter. I made a promise to him that i’d always keep an eye on you, and that’s what I will do” Sebastian reached forward and softly took Kurt’s hand “You’re the only person I have right now. Please” 

* * *

 **Kurt**

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Sebastian expectingly as he waited for the other to say something. He was silent when Sebastian apologised before letting out an annoyed noise when it turned ou Sebastian was only apologising for turning him on rather than what he had said.

“Well that’s great,” Kurt deadpanned and just stared at him, waiting to see if Sebastian was going to say or do anything else so Kurt knew whether or not to yell at him later for following him out to the mall to apologise for only half of what he did. But then he was talking about why he was here and Kurt could only roll his eyes “He did say to look out of me, but I’m capable of going to the mall by myself, you didn’t need to come.”

Kurt was about to turn around and head into the store without saying anything else to Sebastian when he felt the other taking his hand. Part of Kurt wanted to just tell him to leave him alone and give him space, still being mad at what he’d said earlier but the other part, the part that didn’t want to leave him upset was taking over and Kurt sighed in irritation at himself and looked at Sebastian again “Fine” He said, before pulling his hand away “But I’m still not helping you buy him a present.” He gave the other a look before finally turning around and headded into the store.

* * *

 **Sebastian**

Sebastian didn’t say much as he followed behind Kurt, though, curiously he did wonder why the doors instantly opened for him. This was one of those few places that the human world insisted you show some kind of sign you had money, whether it was with a credit card, or, something.

Before Sebastian could open his mouth, a woman walked over and pointed at Kurt “Only white gold” she smiled as she pointed, causing Sebastian to raise an eyebrow. The woman looked down, pointed to her ring finger before glancing at Sebastian, before looking back at Kurt confused “I remember that gorgeous face. What can I do for you?” 

Sebastian glanced down at Kurt’s hand, looking at the band around his finger before looking up. He’d never paid attention to the accessory, but now the only thing he could say was “Did Blaine buy you that?”

* * *

 **Kurt**

Kurt could remember the hassle it took for him and Blaine to be allowed in here before, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the memory. The staff were irritating that they started fawning over them just because Blaine had money, but at least they had the decency to remember him. It would be so easy to forget about them so the fact they remembered put the in Kurt’s good books.

“White gold,” Kurt said, chuckling softly as he walked over to the counter. He shook his head and gaave a small laugh at the woman’s comment about his face, almost shocked that she wasn’t falling over herself now he’d been turned which made his skin clearer and eyes brighter. But Kurt wasn’t complaining – it would be less hassle if she didn’t say anything.

“Well, it’s his birthday coming up and I was wondering if there would be anything that you’d think would be appropriate? Obviously it has to be white gold” He said, with a laugh. He rolled his eyes eyes at Sebastian’s question about the ring and quirked an eyebrow “Where did you think I got it?”

* * *

 **Sebastian**

“When you say _his_ you mean the smaller one? Real cute. Nice bottom” she grinned before looking at Sebastian, looking him up and down before focusing back on Kurt “I remember the white gold. Poor guy is so allergic to anything else. I think that’s why I remember you so much. I’m almost paranoid about it now!” The woman moved around, trying to think of what to recommend as she pulled out various items, putting them on a small tray.

Sebastian shrugged at Kurt “I don’t know. I never really thought about it. But a ring huh? Is it… you know… like an engagement ring?” Sebastian chewed on his lip before he saw a woman pulling out a watch and for some reason it caught his attention.  He couldn’t stop himself as he shook his head, cutting off his conversation with Kurt, as he walked over to her “God no, that thing is absolutely grotesque. That one” Sebastian pointed at one that he thought looked better, more suited to Blaine’s wrist ‘if’ Kurt decided to buy him a watch, and wasn’t so chunky that the guy would look like he couldn’t even support the weight of it, before waltzing back to Kurt “I’ll leave the jewellery purchasing to you. I don’t think there is anything here that would really work for me”

* * *

 **Kurt**

Kurt laughed when she asked if he meant Blaine but his face fell and his eyes narrowed when she commented on his ass and he had to actually breathe to calm himself down. “Yeah, him. This guy’s pretty much just a pet” he said, gesturing to Sebastian. Although he raised an eyebrow as she mentioned it was Blaine’s so-called allergy to silver that made her remember them “Really? I thought it would be how much he spent on a _ring. “_

Kurt rolled his eyes as Sebastian asked more questions about his ring and shook his head “It’s a promise ring. If it was an engagement ring,, you would know about it,” He said and was looking at the tray the woman brought out. Before he could even look at anything, Sebastian was already dismissing things and he couldn’t help but shoot him a diapproving look.

“Need I remind you that  this is the present from _me_?” He asked, tilting his head to the side in qustion before slowly turning to  look at the things the woman brought out. Sure, he didn’t particularly like the first watch but still. He was getting the and he wasn’t wanting Sebastian to put his name on the tag when Kurt was paying for it.

“If you don’t think it would work for you then stop making decisions” He hissed out and looked down at the tray again and looked over everything before noticing a locket. It was small but it was big enough that it would hold a picture. “That… is that white gold?” he asked, pointing a it, scared to pick it up in case it burned him.

* * *

 **Sebastian**

Sebastian raised his eyebrow when the woman commented on Blaine’s ass, almost wanting to laugh at Kurt’s reaction, though he was ready to calm him down if need be. It was for nothing because Kurt was already calling Sebastian and pet and putting him right back in his place. He didn’t mind though, Kurt was acknowledging him, so that was a start.

Sebastian laughed and shook his head when Kurt started to get angry about him picking, or in this case, getting rid of certain items “That was a gift to me, because if I had to see Blaine wearing that i’d want to gouge my eyes out” he spoke back softly, not making a big production of it.

The woman glanced down at what Kurt was pointing to, as she smiled and picked it up “The chain at the moment isn’t, it’s just a display chain if you will,  but if we swap it with one of the others, then yes, the entire thing would be white gold. This is kind of cute because if you open it, it has a space for a small photo, and it has this cool lock so it’s kind of like you’re locking it in place on the chain. I have a few other lockets, including a larger circular shape where you can fit a decent size picture in there, or a smaller one. They are just over here” She gestured to the display case a few spaces over. 

Sebastian didn’t instantly follow with Kurt, he did however just start glancing into the glass displays, looking, before looking down at his cuff, shifting it around in his hand a little. Jewellery, for Sebastian, was something that you either gave with a serious reason, or something a lover might give. Sure, he loved Blaine, and most of the time Blaine loved him, but this wasn’t the type of love that resulted in flowers and jewellery. This was the type that resulted in a gesture. A big gesture. One that let him know he wasn’t just thinking about Blaine, but about his life. In his life, meant that he was thinking about he AND Kurt. But what could he give them?

Sebastian had tuned out of most of the conversation before he quickly excused himself and walked out, his cell phone in his hand almost instantly as he thought of a few ideas, maybe farfetched, but it was something he knew Blaine didn’t have, and something he wanted. He just figured Kurt wouldn’t want to know about it, best to leave him alone with his purchases. 

* * *

 **Kurt**

“It’s a shame because I could consider that an early birthday present” Kurt drawled as Sebastian mentioned gouging his eyes out if Blaine wore the watch but dropped the conversation otherwise.

Hearing Sebastian excuse himself, Kurt waved his hand but didn’t look at Sebastian. It wasn’t even him being mad that he didn’t want to help Sebastian. Kurt knew that if he did choose,something, it would be obvious he helped considering his  taste. He wanted Sebastian to actually try and be sentimental for a change.

Kurt nodded as she spoke about the lockets and looked up “Do you have one that’s like this but a little bigger? I don’t want it being obnoxiously huge but I don’t want it to be small that you can barely see what’s inside of it.”

* * *

  **Sebastian**

The woman moved quickly, grabbing the larger locket, holding it in her hand “It’s a bit smaller than a pocket watch, but decent size for a photo. I love lockets that have photos in them. I think they are honestly the most romantic thing ever. There is a shop a few doors down that prints photos as well, you could get that…. guy” The woman gestured her hand toward where Sebastian was outside “to take a photo of you, and have them print it”

She smiled as he handed Kurt the locket, before moving around to find a simple chain in white gold, bringing it to rest in front of him

–

Sebastian stood outside the shop, pacing extremely slowly back and forth as he looked inside and watched Kurt, while he was chatting with his dad’s assistant, soon to be his assistant. He didn’t have a lot of time to get this done, which he explained that money was not an issue, and that his job would be to throw money at them until the purchase was made.In full. 

Sebastian kept his voice low, and his reasons to himself. His father didn’t need to know why he was spending that much money on a gift, and neither did his assistant. For all they knew, this purchase was for Sebastian, and, it kind of was. 

He didn’t bother to go back into the store once he was done, simply decided to give Kurt some privacy and wait outside, every so often remembering to move his shoulders to pretend like he was breathing. 

* * *

  **Kurt**

“No, there’s no need. I’ve got a lot of photos of us together,” Kurt said,, smiling at her as he took the locket from the woman. While she waas looking for a chain, he felt around the locket – along the outside  and the inside to make sure it was actually white gold – until she put the chain in from of him. He smiled, and picked it up, being relieved that this time, she hadn’t lied about it and given him silver instead.

Once it was sorted, and Kurt tried to not be shocked at how much money he had left over after paying for the locket – he probably could’ve bought another one for himself – he thanked the woman behind the desk before sliding the box the locket was in and walked outside.

He was surprised to see that Sebastian was still there and probably hadn’t got a present – he wasn’t holding any shopping bags or trying to hide sometthing in his  pocket – and Kurt didn’t know wherther or not to be relieved he’d waited or annoyed he still hadn’t got him a present. But either way, he hadn’t finished with his present yet, and he wasn’t wanting him to lotier behind.

“Move it, I need to get one more thing for my present,” He said, grabbing Sebastian’s arm and started tugging him along towards the printing sore the woman in the storte had told him about “Have you not got his present yet”

* * *

 **Sebastian**

Sebastian made an _ooph_  noise when Kurt came out and dragged him off to the next shop like a man on a mission.

“I have something arranged that will be delivered as soon as possible, but otherwise, no, I don’t have anything” Sebastian gave a small frown Kurt’s way. He wasn’t going to tell him, because he knew what Kurt’s reaction would be. He didn’t really care though. The gift was useful, for the three of them, and all Sebastian had to do was come up with something really nice to say before handing the gift over. That was going to the hardest thing.

“So, what did you buy Blaine? or is that a secret?” Sebastian kept trying to sneak a peak at what Kurt had, just to mess with the guy, he didn’t actually care what he’d gotten Blaine. 

“I was thinking, do you remember this photo” Sebastian reached into his phone, and flipped through the gallery until he found the one he was talking about. It was a photo of Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine on the sofa at Blaine’s house. Blaine was in the middle, and Kurt and Sebastian were either side, faces pressed in close, everyone was smiling and looking straight ahead (Not like all of the others where Blaine always seemed to be looking at Kurt), while Blaine’s hands could be seen on either one of their shoulders . Sebastian had taken it, because he had the longer arms, and it was honestly one of his favourite photos. “I was thinking maybe getting this framed. I don’t think Blaine’s really seen this picture, other than when we took it. I figured that was… nice?”

* * *

 **Kurt**

“Will it arrive in time?” Kurt asked when Sebastian mentioned that he was getting something delivered.  He wasn’t particularly caring _what_ Blaine’s gift from Sebastian would be but he did care about it arriving in time though. Nott that he’d blame Sebastian for it being late but  he wanted BLaine’s birthday to go smoothly.

“I told you  – I’m not helping you with presents and seeing what I got him will count as that” He said, slapping Sebastian’s hands as he was trying to see what he’d gotten Blaine

Kurt stared at the photo that Sebastian was showing him for a few moments “I do.. “ He said, taking in every detail of  it – how they were both looking at the camera for once rather than Blaine looking at Kurt or only touching him instead, and how it looked like Sebastian was actually a part of the relationship rather than just someone who was there. It wasn’t Kurt favourite photos of them – he was going to print that out himself – but it was definitely up there, and he wanted to make some kind of snarky comment about how Sebastian was being all sentimental for once in his life while sincerely telling him that it was a thoughtful idea when he remembered that he wasn’t going to help him. So instead, he just went for not influencing the other way, but not completely discouraging him from going with that present at the same time “Well,, if you think it would be nice then go for it"

* * *

 **Sebastian**

They didn’t spend a whole lot more time at the mall after that. Kurt had something printed, but wouldn’t show Sebastian, where as he didn’t really care if Kurt saw what he was doing. It wasn’t a secret. He had really wished the other would have helped him out, even just to say if he thought it was a good idea or not, but Kurt was being distant and it was upsetting Sebastian.

He decided to keep his distance as well, still followed him around but didn’t lay a hand on him, didn’t even move in close when he went to speak. They bought a few items to put around the senior common room to liven it up, but nothing over the top, and nothing so cheesy that Blaine, or anyone,would cringe. 

As they went to leave, Sebastian gestured that he had his car, as opposed to running back through the woodland to get to the mall, even though it was faster, it was just messier.

When they arrived back at Dalton, Sebastian stopped near the front gates again and glanced up. Blaine was still perched up on the roof, staring out to the world, swinging his legs a little which let Sebastian know it wasn’t that he was angry or anything, if anything his body language suggested he was content, relaxed, maybe even enjoying himself.  He didn’t bother to tell Kurt, not that it would have mattered, the other was constantly on a mission to get away from him, something that Blaine would have seen from his position.

With a sigh, Sebastian went back to the apartment, and instantly walked to the bedroom to strip the sheets, and replace them with new ones. He tidied the bedroom, made it more welcoming, before excusing himself to his own dorm room. He wrapped Blaine’s photo, smiling down at the picture as he touched it. He hoped that this wasn’t going to be how it always was. Blaine angry. Kurt angry. He wasn’t sure he could take that for long. In the solitude of his dorm room, Sebastian sat down, frown on his face as he rubbed his face. He knew he needed to go back, but he needed a second to regroup.

The second was short lived as he received a phone call, a brief one, simple that just said “Be there soon” and Sebastian gave him instructions of what to tell the receptionist when he arrived.

He made his way slowly back to the room, noticing the way Blaine was now facing the courtyard now. Sebastian gave him a small wave before going back into the apartment to find Kurt.

“I think Blaine’s waiting for you. Just go into the courtyard and look up toward the office roof”

He shuffled his feet as he started to clean up any mess he could find, unsure of what to do. 

* * *

 **Kurt**

On their arrival to Dalton – Kurt was reluctantly in the car with Sebastian as he knew it would be hard to avoid getting in after Sebastian gestured to it – he headed into the apartment with Sebastian. He just sat on the couch for a while, watching Sebastian as he stripped and repaced the sheets and fixed the bedroom before excusing himself. When he was gone, Kurt took the time he had a lone to head back to his own dorm.

Thankfully, his dorm room had been fixed  – including the cupboards – and it looked like Kurt hadn’t ever trashed it. It barely looked lived in as Kurt didn’t live there anymore. Not really. He only ever came here to study when Sebastian and/or Blaine were horny or he needed time alone or just needed to study without distactions.

He wasn’t here for any of that right now, however. 

Instead, Kurt walked over to his desk, sat down on it, before pulling out the photo he printed off and the locket out of his bag and pocket respectively. The photo was another one of him, Blaine, and Sebastian. In this one, rather than Blaine being in the middle with their faces pressed together, Kurt was sitting on both their laps while they were on the bed, his body turned more to Blaine’s but his hand was rested in Sebastian’s hair, while Blaine and Sebastian’s arms were going behind Kurt and rested on each other’s shoulders, and Blaine’s hand had been rested on his thigh and all of them were looking at the camera. it had been rested on a shelf near the bed and had a timer set on the phone so they could get into position without anyone needing to hold the phone as it was being taken.

Kurt gave one last smile at the photo before starting to cut around the edges, and making sure it was the right size to fit into the locket. A lot of it had been cut out – their bodies couldn’t really be seen much to Kurt’s disappointment – but the important part of it – their faces – were there. 

Once he was satisfied with the photo  in the locket, Kurt put it back in the small box it came in and slid it into the drawer of his desk and headed back to the apartment. Sebastian still hadn’t came back yet, so Kurt took the time to get changed out of his uniform and into his normal clothes. He didn’t really get the chance to wear them often – he was  usually in his uniform at school and when he was in the apartment he was usually naked or wearing comfortable clothing for when they were having their lazy days – considering he’d probably be wearing them for a while and if they did go through with the get together at the senior commons he’d be dressed appropriately,

By the time he’d finished getting changed, Sebastian came back and told him Blaine was waiting for him and told him where he could find him. Kurt just nodded in response and said nothing and walked out to find Blaine.

His brow furrowed slightly upon seeing Blaine on the roof but said nothing of it and managed to jump on top of the roof with little problem. Slowly, Kurt approached him and sat next to him “Hi…” 

* * *

 **Blaine**

Now that Blaine had time to think and calm down, he felt embarrassed. Embarrassed that he couldn’t keep himself together. Embarrassed that he’d acted the way he did. Embarrassed that he’d run out on Kurt. Just. Embarrassed. He’d never really understood why he got like this, whether it was normal, if everyone felt it, or was it just the reminder that did it. He wondered if he was that blissfully ignorant all year around that this was the only time he acted how he _should?_

He wanted to talk to Kurt. He wanted to tell him. But he also didn’t want the other to make a fuss. It wasn’t that he wanted the birthday he missed. It wasn’t that he was waiting for anything, but this year just felt… different. Maybe it was because he had _a_ Kurt now. Someone he could share his time with. Someone he could open up to. Someone to make sure he was never alone again. 

It had been a long time since Blaine had come up here. He used to come and sit on the roof when he was still a student at Dalton. When he was upset because a boy he was interested in wasn’t interested in him, or would cheat on him with Sebastian, or just when everyone else seemed to have their life together… except for him. As he got older, things started to make more sense, different things started to bother him, while others seemed unimportant. Sure, he was going to be 41 – but sometimes his mind and body forgot, and he was forever trapped as the 20 year old. 

As he kicked his legs out, swinging them slightly, he heard the small little gust of wind, as he turned his head as Kurt approached. 

“Hi” Blaine said softly, giving him a small smile before resting his head on his shoulder “Kurt… I’m-I’m sorry about before, the way I acted….” Blaine paused, just to shake his head, using his hand to rub his face a little “I’m a bit embarrassed, to be honest. I’m not used to people being around me during this time of the year. It’s different. It’s good, just different. I guess i’m just not sure how i’m supposed to act and I never want you to see me anything other than the Blaine you fell in love with” Blaine reached across to take Kurt’s hand, using his thumb to rub softly over Kurt’s knuckles “Also, you totally just jumped up here without any effort. I’m proud of you” Blaine gave a small chuckle, turning his face so it was buried into Kurt’s shoulder.

* * *

 **Kurt**

Kurt smiled as Blaine’s head was rested on his shoulder, and brought his hand up to tangle in Blaine’s hair. “It’s okay,” Kurt smiled, and leaned down to kiss the top of Blaine’s head and rested his cheek on the spot he kissed.

“What are you talking about?” He said, laughing softly as Blaine’s thumb was running over his knuckles and squeezed his hand “No matter what you do…. You’re always going to be the Blaine I fell in love with. No matter what you do, you’re the Blaine I love. I fell in love with _you_ and nothing else. You can have mood swings or you’re having a bad day, and I’ll still love you.”

Kurt laughed as Blaine buried his face into his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him tightly “Well I’m just proud that I jumped up here and didn’t end up splitting my pants while doing it.” He laughed and kissed Blaine’s head again “And I think we need to distract you.. I know this is a hard time of year for  you , I think you just need to not think about it”

* * *

  **Blaine**

Blaine’s entire body shuddered when he felt Kurt touching him, feeling his lips against his head, feeling his warm cheek resting on the top of his head. 

“I love you too” Blaine said softly, his fingers still playing with Kurt’s hand softly “and I’m extremely lucky that I have someone like you in my life. Even if I don’t show it. Especially now. I want to tell you, but I don’t. It would just sound stupid coming out of my mouth. I just know it. I’m just used to being alone now. i’m used to being able to leave. To get away. But i’m stuck here, and i think that just made it worse. It’s never been like this. It’s like… i can feel her, poising my mind, over and over again, and I just can’t get out. It’s not just that, it’s… other things. But it feels like everything is just piling up, making something out of nothing. It makes me feel stupid. It makes me feel unrealistic and overdramatic. I just… I never want this for you. Even after everything I always end up thinking about you and hoping, praying, that you won’t have to feel this. That this is just me. Like I said. Stupid”

Blaine didn’t say much after that, just listened to Kurt, before giving a small laugh as he relaxed in Kurt’s embrace. It felt nice. It felt like this is exactly what he needed. Kurt had a way of charging through every wall Blaine put up, and even though sometimes it could frustrate him, he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

“i think you’re right about the distraction. Maybe you should have ripped your pants” Blaine chuckled softly, shifting a little bit closer as he wrapped his free arm around Kurt, holding him close.

* * *

  **Kurt**

“Okay, I know if I say anything about how I’m more lucky we’ll go into an endless run of ‘No I’m more lucky’, ‘no, I am’. So I’ll just jump to the end and say we’re both incredibly lucky to have each other… which is why I think we should just.. tell each other whenever something’s wrong. I know you feel like you might sound stupid if you  talk about how you feel about this, but I won’t laugh at you. And I won’t feel like this. I know that the way I was turned wasn’t ideal.. It wasn’t what we wanted. But I’m happy with how we are. Sure, I might get a little sad I’ll be eighteen forever but having you, and even having Sebastian, will make things better.” He said, smiling and squeezed Blaine in his arms.

“Oh god, if I ripped my jeans, you’d have to comfort me, because I’d start crying. These are y favourite jeans,” He said, laughing as he snuggled into Blaine tighter. “But on a more serious note… I think it’s you being stuck here that’s making this worse for you… So we’ll definitely need to find some way to distract you.. and maybe I can try and ask my dad to threaten the elders with the hunters if you’re not allowed out of Dalton. I keep mentioning doing that but maybe I can do it as a birthday treat” He said, smirking slightly and kissed the side of Blaine’s head

* * *

 **Blaine**

“I know… I know I should tell you. I swear we’ve had conversations like this before as well. It’s just, hard to explain without going through a long winded story and then explaining the last forty o…. “ Blaine paused and cut himself off “Forty years of my life, you know?”

Blaine was laughing, and smiling, listening to Kurt talk about his jeans, running his fingers softly along the material as he spoke, until he heard Kurt say something. It was a word that made Blaine pulled back, and move away from Kurt slightly “What did you just say?” 

Birthday. Kurt had said Birthday.  How did Kurt Know it was his birthday? He hadn’t told him. He hadn’t told anyone. 

* * *

 **Kurt**

“I’ve lost count the amount of times we’ve had this conversation,” Kurt said, laughing softly, and started playing with Blaine’s fingers as he spoke, and gently nudged him slightly “I know… but you don’t have to tell me everything. Just… just give me some kind of heads up or just tell me some of what’s wrong, okay?”

As Blaine pulled away, Kurt’s eyes widened and stared at him for a few moments. HE wasn’t sure why Blaine was acting like this… He didn’t realise that he’d said something that could offend him. “What…. is…is it not acceptable to joke about that? I thought it would be fine. I didn’t think it would be something anyone cares about and besides, it’s not fair that you have to be stuck here..” Kurt cut himself before he started to ramble and smiled wryly at Blaine and looked down at his lap. “Should… should I just stop talking?”

* * *

 **Blaine**

Blaine watched Kurt, and for a moment, he got confused. He wasn’t even sure what Kurt was talking about. Joke about what? He had missed most of what he had said after the birthday comment. How could he know? Who knew? Did he go looking through his private files? 

Blaine shook his head, almost frantically as he moved a bit further away from Kurt. He couldn’t go too far, or least he would fall off the roof “No. It’s not about that. I know how to take a joke” Blaine spoke quickly “You said b… birthday” he eventually spat out.

* * *

  **Kurt**

Kurt waited silently for Blaine to reply. Before, Blaine didn’t mind when he made jokes about getting the elders – even if it had only been a couple of times he made that joke-  so hopefully that wasn’t Blaine’s issue and he’d ended up saying something that he wasn’t aware of.

But thankfully, Blaine cleared up what he meant and Kurt let out a loud sigh of relief “Oh that… I forgot you hadn’t told me… or Sebastian” He said, before turning and leaning into Blaine again, his head resting on Blaine’s shoulder “Trent… He told me and Sebastian it was your birthday.” Kurt chewed on his lips for a few moments before he tilted his head upwards so he could look at Blaine “Why didn’t you say anything. We could’ve done something to celebrate.”

* * *

 **Blaine**

Blaine stared at Kurt almost in disbelief as he started talking. He was taking this so lightly, like it was a joke, and that was everything Blaine didn’t want. He wanted to move, get Kurt away from him when the other started to lean on him. His body was telling him to run away, and avoid this conversation before he said something he didn’t mean to, or lashed out.

“It wasn’t his place to tell you” Blaine eventually spoke through his teeth, before trying to relax “I don’t get a birthday. That is why I don’t talk about it.That is why Trent shouldn’t have told you. I didn’t want you to know. I don’t want anyone to know.  You all… don’t get it. My life was taken right before my birthday. Do you know how it feels to be so excited for something, and have it stole from you. I don’t mean future plans, 5-10 years from now. I mean, within the next few days. That is my life. My friends had organised this HUGE birthday for my 21st. We had been planning for months! We put forward so much money, money we didn’t even have, and we just tried to make it the biggest event of the year. My friends wanted people to know me, not just as Blaine the gay dude, but as Blaine “the” dude. I was even supposed to get set up with some guy that I had only spoken to on the telephone. It was my 21st, man, that was the peak of everything in my day. You were a fucking man at 21. You were an adult and people stopped treating you like a child!…”

Blaine paused and closed his eyes, rubbing the back of his head before he continued “instead I spent my 21st watching my friends cry. I watched my friends mourning their friend that was only a few feet away. I didn’t even care. I was so hungry I couldn’t even be sad about what I was seeing. I lost my humanity at the hands of someone else who didn’t even bother to teach me that I could still be myself. She made me an animal.She made me inhuman. You want to know why I’ve been distant? Because of that. Because this week is a reminder that I was taken and left with nothing”

Blaine put his head down, let his arms relax, and just didn’t move “and it’s confusing because… now I have you. How can I feel like I have nothing, when I have my everything. I just want it to be over. I want to not feel like this. I want to just be Blaine, Kurt’s Boyfriend, English teacher, not Blaine, bat shit crazy”

* * *

  **Kurt**

Kurt could only frown as he listened to Blaine talking about his plans for his 21st birthday. He was torn about how he should feel. Kurt did feel for Blaine a lot he understood why Blaine was hurting and why it was a tough time of year for him – while he was (mostly) over it, Kurt knew that he wouldn’t want to do a lot around his  death day and would probably need to spend tie away from him and Sebastian, mainly due to their roles in him turning,  but honestly? Kurt couldn’t be sympathetic over Blaine not getting a party. It was the least of his problems.

“Okay, I can understand why this time of year hurts for you, but seriously? It shouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that happened rather than a party. You’re not like that now, and you think you’re the only person who’s killed after being turned and not cared about it? We’re barely ourselves when we’re like that. You’ve more than redeemed yourself. You’re still my boyfriend and my soulmate despite what happened back then. It was twenty years ago.. it’s time to move on from it. You were wanting me to do that not long after I was turned, so I think it’s time for you to do the same, and I think actually doing something for your birthday rather than spending it alone and sulking on a roof or in the dark will help you do that. I’m not saying you have to go all out and go to nightclubs or have everyone you ever spoke to there but you don’t need to spend it alone anymore.”

* * *

 **Blaine**

Blaine was, for the most part, offended by what Kurt was saying. How could he say things that simply sounded like ‘get over it’ and push it aside like it meant nothing? He made him feel like he was being over dramatic, and that his feelings were nothing more than the workings of a spoilt brat. Of course Blaine knew others had been turned, and he certainly didn’t think he had it better or worse than someone else. It didn’t MATTER what other people went through. It was what HE went through. It was about HIS feelings. 

Kurt’s words hurt, and all they did was add to Blaine’s pain. His own soul mate didn’t get it. He didn’t understand that it wasn’t just one thing. It wasn’t JUST the party. It wasn’t JUST his birthday. It was everything. Everything that happened. Everything that followed. 

To be told to move on, as if it was that easy. As he really wanted to feel like this every year. 

Blaine’s body stiffened as he felt himself pulling away from Kurt. Not abruptly, but he could feel it and he wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t have the strength to fight Kurt. He didn’t have the strength to add more to this. If Kurt’s intentions were to hurt him, then he had succeeded. 

In the end, Blaine sighed, knowing that if he was still human right now, he would be balling his eyes out from the way each word stabbed at him, but luckily for him, his body hid that. “Ok. It’s that’s what _you_  think I should do” Blaine eventually got out as he stood up “then let’s go. Yay. Party. The source of all my problems! ” the sarcastic tone was present as he took a step to let himself fall down back onto the ground gracefully, before glancing up at Kurt. 

* * *

  **Kurt**

Kurt was honestly getting mad at how Blaine was reacting to his words. He understood that t might hurt to hear – Kurt wasn’t being completely unreasonable – but Blaine had been the same with the tough love, but it was when Kurt was feeling completely vulnerable. he was being told this after he’d just been turned and had no idea how to deal with t and despite being mad at Blaine at the time, he needed Blaine to be Blaine and hold him and tell him everything would be okay rathrer than just shooting down his concerns and feelings down. Kurt had forigven him for it   emotions were all over the place and it wasn’t an easy time for anyone involved but he couldn’t help but find it hypocritical Blaine was getting upset with him now.

Feeling Blaine pulling away slowly, Kurt felt his heart sinking and started to watch Blaine with wide eyes but his concern turned quickly into irritation as Blaine stood up and he jumped down almost immediately after Blaine let himself for “Well, I don’t see why not. You’re already throwing yourself a pity party, you might as well go to a real one”

* * *

 **Blaine**

 ****Blaine stared at Kurt, his shoulders tensing a bit, before he simply turned on his heels and started walking back to the apartment. He felt like he needed a shower. His hands were filthy from just general leaning and touching things that hadn’t been cleaned ever, aka, the roof where he had been sitting, and he felt like his stubble was growing back. Really, he just felt dirty.

He walked quickly back to the apartment, not adding more to Kurt’s comments. If he wanted Blaine to have a party. Then he had better get himself ready for a party, because clearly Kurt knew best. He knew it so well that he chose to speak down to Blaine. He knew it so well that he chose to insult rather than to show compassion and sympathy. Blaine rolled his eyes at the thought, wanting to say something, so badly wanting to put Kurt back in his place, but he was furious. He was beyond furious. Kurt’s words hurt.  It wasn’t because the “Truth hurt” or anything so farfetched, it was because Kurt didn’t take the time to really understand him. He disregarded that Blaine was hurt. He disregarded that Blaine needed sympathy. Sure, he sometimes took a tougher approach with Kurt, but he gave him options, he gave him compassion, and tried to explain where he was coming from. He didn’t just steamroll him and say I’M RIGHT, YOU’RE WRONG. But Kurt… Kurt made him feel small. 

As he stormed through the door, he heard it slam hard against the wall as he threw it open, and he saw Sebastian flinch as the sound startled him. He looked up as though he were about to say something but instead opened, and closed his mouth quickly, clutching the cloth that was in his hands a little tighter. Blaine stared at him as he walked through the apartment, walking straight past him, his eyes locked. Eventually Sebastian looked down as Blaine got closer, and until he was out of the room. He walked straight into the bathroom, switching the water on as he threw his clothes off. 

“Sir?” Sebastian asked softly.

“Not now” Blaine snapped as he eventually stepped into the shower, instantly sighing as the water pelted down on his body, calming him down a little as it relaxed his body.

* * *

 **Kurt**

 ****Seeing as Blaine just waked away, Kurt growled softly before turning on his heels and started storming off in the opposite direction. He could hear the other side of him, the stupid vampire part of him that was telling him to go and turnn back, follow Blaine, and ask for forgiveness but his anger was now taking over and he’d be damned to listen to his vampire self about this – even if his anger was mostly vampiric right now as he wouldn’t be t his mad if this happened when he was human.

His first instinct was to go back to his old dorm and completely trash the place again but two things stopped him – one: if he did this again and destroyed the room again, Kurt might have found himself having a longer sentence here and that would just make him angrier and two: the locket was still in the drawers and if he was going to be destroying the room, that wouldn’t be spared and he wanted to give it to Blaine. Even if he was still incredibly angry with Blaine.

So he went to the first pace he could think of – the music room.

As usual when he was beyond pissed or upset about something, the doors were flying open for him and slamming shut without him even touching them. Normally he’d be concerned about someone seeing him do that in case they told the elders but he didn’t care about that right now. He just wanted to get to his destination.

Thankfully the music room was deserted when he arrived so he didn’t have to snap at someone to leave to deal with annoying questions about why he was angry. He approached the piano slowly and let his fingers trail over t he wood. _Break it._ He heard a voice in the back of his mind repeating over again until he growled softly and his nails scraped over the surface “ _Shut up”_ he hissed softly before walking around to the stool of the piano and sat down on it before playing. I tmight be stereotypical of him to play the piano whenever he was mad or feeling any negative emotion but right now, without Blaine and being mad at Sebastian, playing music was the only way to distract himself from his anger

* * *

  **Sebastian**

Sebastian decided to sit by the bathroom door, since Blaine hadn’t closed it. He rested his feet against the wood frame, leaning his back against the opposite side as he simply glanced over and watched Blaine showering. It felt like a normal thing to do, that there was no moving him unless Blaine told him to go. 

He said nothing, just stayed quiet, though he couldn’t help but wonder what the hell had happened? Kurt was supposed to go and get Blaine, and bring him back to the apartment, but so far Blaine had come back, furious, and Kurt was no where to be seen.

Sebastian pat the pockets of his pants and pulled out his cell phone.

 _To Kurt:_

 _What the fuck happened? Where are you? Don’t make me do this alone._

He quickly put his phone back into his pants and glanced over, noticing Blaine looked at him from behind the glass.

* * *

 **Blaine**

Blaine’s relaxation lasted a few minutes before Sebastian turned up and wouldn’t leave. It wasn’t that he wanted him to leave, but it was just that his worry was so LOUD that it was distracting Blaine. He couldn’t do this right now. He couldn’t be his dom. He just needed to be Blaine. Why was that so hard for them to understand? 

Blaine scrubbed his hair, a little rougher than normal before eventually glancing over, noticing Sebastian when he looked back over. Blaine simply rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning himself.

“Do you have something to say as well? Is that what you’re waiting for? I don’t need to hear anymore. I don’t _do_  enough? I don’t _give_  enough that what I feel means nothing? Do I come across as someone who doesn’t feel anything? When you’re upset, I don’t call you an idiot and kick you in the balls, do I? No. I don’t” Blaine spat the water out that had gone in his mouth while he was chatting under the water.

“I don’t know what i’m supposed to say, sir” Sebastian said quietly “but no? You don’t call me an idiot and kick me in the balls?”

* * *

 **Kurt**

As he continued to play, Kurt started to feel himself feel lighter and the anger was starting to bubble down. It would probably take more than  playing a piano to really get rid of his anger but he knew it wouldn’t be long until he no longer felt the need to start breaking things and snapping at everyone he came across and start telling the Warblers to meet at the senior commons.

But it was short lived as he felt his phone buzzing in his pockets. Rolling his eyes, Kurt’s hands came down hard onto the keys, nearly wincing at the clashing of notes as he pulled out his phone before his anger immediately shot back up again when seeing Sebastian’s text.

He opened his phone and started typing furiously to the other

 _To Sebastian:_

 _I’ve not left Dalton if that’s what you’re asking. But no. You deal with it. It’s your fault he’s angry._

As soon as it as sent, Kurt tossed his phone to the side he could ignore any more texts from the other and continued playing again, nearly slamming each key as it was played. It was unfair to blame Sebastian for this entirely. Blaine being angry or upset right now was due to what he said, but he wouldn’t have found Blaine on the roof if Sebastian hadn’t distracted him and he could’ve spent more time actually trying to comfort Blaine if Sebastian hadn’t followed him to the mall – but really, it was easier to blame Sebastian for how he was feeling more than anything or anyone else.

* * *

 **Sebastian**

 ****When Sebastian felt his phone vibrating he waited until Blaine had looked away, when he started to focus on washing his body as he pulled it out and glanced down. His brows pulled together as he started to text back, quickly.

 _To Kurt:_

 _It is NOT my fault he is angry._

 _To Kurt:_

 _I haven’t seen him like this before_

 _To Kurt:_

 _And I’ve seen him pissed off_

 _To Kurt:_

 _KURT!_

 _To Kurt:_

 _Quit ignoring me!_

 _To Kurt:_

 _You suck._

 _To Kurt:_

 _Why do I have to do everything?_

 _To Kurt:_

 _Fine! If I wind up dead it’s your fault._

 _To Kurt:_

 _And i’ll make sure that I haunt you!_

Sebastian stood up and moved into the bathroom, kicking his shoes off, and pulling his shirt off over his head and quickly sliding his pants and boxers off in one quick swoop, leaving them in a pile as opposed to folding them properly. He stepped into the shower behind Blaine, and when the other turned to say something, Sebastian pressed his lips to his.

He felt Blaine stiffen. He felt the heat imminent from his body. He also felt him growl against his lips.

Eventually, Blaine pushed Sebastian back and stared at him confused.

“What th–”

“Kiss me… please” Sebastian said softly.

Blaine raised his eyebrow, before glancing down, as if he was seeing Sebastian naked for the first time, letting his eyes drag up till he reached his face.His hand reached out to touch his arm, slowly running his fingers up one of Sebastian’s arms, just touching the other softly.

“I don’t feel like sex, Sebastian” Blaine said softly, as he shook his head.

“I kind of gathered that” Sebastian pointed down to Blaine’s flaccid penis “I just want to make you… feel good. Kiss me.I’m not Kurt. I know. But… I’m the best there is right now”

* * *

  **Kurt**

Despite the fact he was playing loudly, Kurt could still hear the vibrations coming from his phone and he was starting to get more and more pissed, and only stopped playing when he slammed on the keys hard enough that one of the  keys broke.

Sighing in defeat, Kurt stood up and picked the phone up and rolled his eyes as he read through the multiple of texts Sebastian and only sent back  one:

 _To Sebastian:_

 _Oh, stop being such a drama queen and just deal with it._

The phone was then quickly slid back into his pocket and he left the room and started to wander around aimlessly for a few minutes before stopping outside of the apartment – he didn’t even mean to come here – when he heard Sebastian talking  _“_

 _I’m not Kurt. I know. But… I’m the best there is right now”_

Immediately, Kurt scoffed and walked away. He was going to try and maybe calm things down, but Sebastian seemed to be doing a fine job of doing that himself. Kurt didn’t get too far and just ended up sitting down the hall and was leaning against the wall.

* * *

 **Blaine**

Blaine simply looked at Sebastian, searching his face as the other spoke, the water rushing quickly over his face, Sebastian not quite under the water, but his hair was a little wet, probably from when he lent in to kiss Blaine. 

“Don’t say things like that” Blaine sighed and shook his head “It’s not a him vs you thing. It has never been a competition. I need Kurt, because when he’s near me… when he’s near me things make sense. Things seem to go into their place and I feel…Well, I feel. You give me something else, Sebastian. You give me the submission I crave, but I can’t _be_  what you need me to be right now. I can’t get my head straight. I thought I was calming down, but… but for Kurt to make me feel stupid. I feel like I’m right where I started”

“What do you mean, feel stupid?”

“Well I could feel him. He was getting irritated at me being upset. Why would me dealing with something irritate him, you know? It hurt because I need him. I need him to be my Kurt. I need him to love me and… god, I don’t know. Coddle me. Everything I do is wrong lately, and I can’t handle it, Seb” Blaine reached forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, burying his face into his skin.

Sebastian reached out and stroked the back of Blaine’s head softly, though as he sniffed he could smell Kurt. He looked around quickly but when he didn’t instantly spot him he figured it must have been a scent left over from Blaine, or from something in the house and shook it off.

“I think it’s just hard for him to see you in pain. I don’t know about him, exactly, but I know what I feel, and, it’s confusing to see you like this because I don’t know what to do. You’re usually the one we turn to, and now it’s the other way around and for me, I don’t want to overstep. I don’t want to set you off because that would be the opposite of what I want. It hurts me to hurt you, But for Kurt, he doesn’t have that intensity. He’s his own person, and I can’t speak for him” Sebastian started to run his finger up and down Blaine’s arm softly and slowly, the other was doing the same to his opposite arm “Maybe I just understand more because i’ve been turned longer than he is. He still has his transition in his mind, and he thinks it’s the same.His transition was hard, but it’s fresh.  It doesn’t realise as time goes on,it gets easier. It becomes a celebration. He practically ripped my head off when I mentioned that people celebrate their transition”

Blaine let out a small laugh, and shook his head “I didn’t think of that”

 “That’s why I’m the smart one” Sebastian smirked.

“Shut up” Blaine shook his head.

“But for you…”

“It gets harder…” Blaine finished.

Sebastian nodded “But, he just wants to help… in his own, weird way”

Blaine just moved back to hugging Sebastian, the water pelting down hard on his back as he gave a sigh. 

* * *

 **Kurt**

He didn’t know what finally made him move off the ground – it was probably the vampire in him finally waking up and telling him to get off his ass and go apologise for what he’d said and how he acted towards Blaine. He had argued for a while but eventually gave up and slowly started to move from where he was sitting and start to make hsi way back to the apartment.

He didn’t rush back but didn’t dawdle either and eventually he was back at the door and slowly went inside. Immediately, Kurt noticed Sebastian’s clothes thrown on the floor and he could sense that someone was close to Blaine right now and it was probably Sebastian considering the conversation he over heard and hte clothes on the floor. He let out a small sigh and shook his head before walking past the bathroom without looking inside and sat down on the couch and waited for them to be done.

* * *

 **Sebastian**

Almost in unison, Blaine sniffed, at the same time as Sebastian, both of them looking forward the door quickly. Kurt had a particular scent that wasn’t easily mistaken for anything else. To Blaine he smelt like the most mouthwatering dessert, and to Sebastian he smell like vanilla mixed with a more nature like smell, like freshly cut grass, or at least, that’s what Sebastian tried to describe it as.

Sebastian moved back, letting his arms fall from the embrace that he was giving Blaine, taking his hands and nodding before letting go and moving slowly out of the shower. He grabbed the towel, hooking it around his waist, giving Blaine a final smile over his shoulder as he reached down and picked his clothes off the floor and started his walk toward the bedroom. His feet making soft pattering noises on the floor. As he passed by the living room, he noticed Kurt on the sofa, and he couldn’t help but smile. He had come back. That was good. That meant Blaine would be happy. 

He didn’t bother to chew out Kurt for being a dick, because he wasn’t sure which side of the fence he sat on. Blaine was being a baby, but when someone who normally came across so strong was reduce to being scared and timid, going hard at them didn’t seem like the right response. But Sebastian wasn’t generally known for his abilities to understand human emotions. 

He didn’t stay around, he mostly just nudged his head toward the shower and continued on his way, dropping his clothes on the bed and wondering if he should put the same clothes back on, or get changed into something else. He was a little worried, since he’d mentioned to the Warblers that Kurt had wanted a small get together for Blaine, and Trent had taken it upon himself to make sure everyone was there, only to have Blaine now being a hot mess. He wasn’t really in the right shape to meet up with people, and really the only solution Sebastian could come up with was sex… which he had pretty much turned down. 

Sebastian stared at his own reflection in the mirror, tapping on his stomach, looking around his body, turning on his side, for a moment wondering if his appearance was no longer turning Blaine on.

* * *

 **Blaine**

Once Sebastian at left the shower, Blaine finished up, but didn’t really want to get out. The sound of the water turned up on high was deafening, almost like it was silencing his thoughts which were screaming at him, and the water hitting his skin was like a soft massage. He never wanted to fight with Kurt. It was the furthest thing from his mind, but he did, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to back down from it now. He never told Kurt to get over it. He never said words that might as well have just been telling him to act his age, or grow up. Well, not that he knew of. Maybe he had? 

“Ugh” Blaine said out aloud as he tapped his hand on the tiles, trying to stop himself from punching it out of aggression. 

* * *

 **Kurt**

Kurt looked up when hearing footsteps but when seeing it was Sebastian rather than Blaine, his facial barely changed apart from an eyebrow raise. He wasn’t going to be apologising to Sebastian for what he said earlier but if Sebastian wouldn’t piss him off then he wouldn’t react negatively to him.

Seeing how Sebastian nudged his head Kurt just stared at him until he went into the room. Kurt looked back down again and waited for a few moments. He didn’t know if Blaine would want to see him right now or if he should be going into the bathroom. But maybe Blaine was already done with the shower? 

After a few moments of waiting to see if Blaine was coming out, Kurt could hear the water running and it was clear Blaine wouldn’t be getting out any time soon. Eventually, he sighed and stood up and walked into the bathroom making sure that his footsteps were light.

Blaine wasn’t really moving in the shower. He wasn’t cleaning himself and instead was just standing there with his hand on the wall. Kurt wasn’t sure what to do – he probably wouldn’t join him unless Blaine told him too – he’d already showered today, but he didn’t know if Blaine wanted him here or if he was to wait for him. After all it was only Sebastian who told him to go in and even then it was just implied. So, he just closed over the toilet lid and sat down on it, waiting for Blaine to tell him to leave or say or do anything other than just stand there.

* * *

 **Blaine**

Blaine had closed his eyes and had his head tilting down, the water feeling nice on the back of his neck and head. He knew if he was breathing it would have slowed down, steadied out, but instead he just stood there. 

When he heard the lid of the toilet shut, he opened his eyes and his head darted to the direction of the sound, and there, in the bathroom with him… was Kurt.

He wanted to be mad, but he couldn’t, especially the way his whole chest pulled when he looked at him, how much he actually wanted to smile like Kurt was his favourite person on the planet. Because he was.

“Kurt…” Blaine said softly, as he quickly switched off the water, using his hand to push his curls off of his face and get out of the shower. He was dripping wet, and he knew Sebastian would kill him because he seemed to hate when the bathroom was covered in water. as he closed off the distance between the both of them. He knew he was wet, and naked, but that didn’t stop him from moving his way over to Kurt without grabbing a towel, his body pulling him toward the other, when all he could do was reach out and take his hand. 

“I don’t want to fight with you. I can’t do it. Not now. Your words hurt. I am hurt. But not having you around hurts more. Can you please just… just hug me, and tell me it’s going to be ok” Blaine dropped his hands, his shoulders dropping, his head falling down slightly as he felt like at any minute he would cry, his whole body getting ready to erupt. 

* * *

 **Kurt**

 ****Kurt looked up at Blaine when he got out of the shower. He wasn’t sure what to say. Kurt didn’t know if he’d apologise for what he said, but maybe he’d apologise for the way he said it. Maybe he could’ve been a bit more gentle. But he knew that he was right. Kurt couldn’t just coddle Blaine for the rest of their lives every day on his birthday. It wouldn’t help Blaine at all. He had to actually just celebrate his birthday. Kurt wouldn’t just leave him on his own when it came to parties or whatever – he’d be there by his side the entire time and let the other leave when it got too much. But he wasn’t going to let the other just sulk on roof tops or be distant from him and Sebastian.

It wasn’t just himself he was hurting when he did that.

Kurt didn’t say anything until Blaine’s hands had dropped and in an instant, Kurt was on his feet and pulling Blaine close to him and buried his face into his neck. He was holding onto the other tighter than normal and it was then he’d realised just how long it had been since he’d really had this kind of contact with Blaine, and all it did was make him want to hold on to Blaine impossibly tight and never let go. “I love you..”

* * *

  **Blaine**

Blaine’s hands couldn’t get around Kurt fast enough when the other jumped up. The emotions hit him like a tonne of bricks, right into his core, his whole body melting against Kurt. 

He squeezed hard, his fingers trying to grab on as tight as possible as his whole body fought against himself. He hated this. He hated feeling like this. 

Blaine turned his head just a little, so his nose was pressing against Kurt, purposely inhaling, his eyes fluttering shut as he refused to me move. He didn’t care if they stayed like this for hours. 

“I love you too” Blaine said softly as he kissed the side and top of Kurt’s head. He could feel Kurts emotions, feeling them take a sledgehammer to his walls that he put up, breaking through all his barriers to see the vulnerable person inside. Blaine was scared because this time 21 years ago he had been weak. He had been defenceless. He had been a scared boy who was crying and screaming for his life. There wasn’t any coming back from that. No matter how long time passed. He would always be… always be that. He tried to teach Kurt how to _be_  the vampire, be who he was supposed to be because he didn’t want him to suffer. He didn’t want him to dwell on the past. Blaine would take out Kurt’s bullies and enemies one by one if he had to, just so he would never have to feel they still had the hold over him. 

“I love you so much” Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s hair. 

* * *

 **Kurt**

 ****Kurt hated whenever he and Blaine were apart from  each other. He didn’t mean like in classes or whatever. That sucked but he  hated this. When they weren’t _together._ It only happened a few times before – it was actually only the second time considering the last time he’d felt like this was when Blaine was forced to move away from Dalton and Kurt had been turned. He hated not speaking to Blaine. He hated the feeling of feeling like Blaine didn’t want anything to do with him or that he was seemingly irrevocably angry at hiim. 

At least, those were the main ones. Occassionally they’d fight and make up not long after it but Kurt still felt that, only on a smaller scale.

He hated it and while it never really happened, when they were talking again, Kurt couldn’t let the other go. 

Kurt inhaled deeply  into Blaine’s neck, trying to smell the other’s natural scent more. The scent of soap was stronger than anything else but Kurt couldn’t care about that as long as he got the slightest hint of Blaine.

“Don’t leave me again..” He whispered into the other’s neck as he dug his fingers into Blaine’s neck and hoped the other would get what he meant.

* * *

 **Blaine**

 ****Blaine swallowed as he continued to hold tightly onto Kurt. Every so often he’d feel a cold droplet of water land on his feet, or trickle down his body that would remind him that he was naked and wet, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was Kurt holding him, and not asking anything from him. That Kurt was keeping him safe at the moment, while Blaine felt helpless.

“I’ll never leave you” Blaine said softly as he moved one of his hands to the side of Kurt’s face, coaxing the other to move it from his neck, practically forcing Kurt’s movements so that he could reach his lips “I know that you’re right, with what you said… I just… I don’t know. I’ve just always been like this, and i’ve never had to answer to anyone” 

…and for the first time in a week Blaine pressed his lips to Kurts. He was soft. Delicate. Only gently kissing him. 

* * *

 **Kurt**

 ****Kurt couldn’t bring himself to care that his clothes were now being soaked thanks to Blaine being wet. It didn’t matter right now. All that mattered to him was that Blaine was actually touching him for once and it wasn’t Kurt forcing him to do it or it wasn’t out of anger or frustration. Blaine was wanting this too.

Kurt slowly shook his head when he felt Blaine starting to try and move his face from Blaine’s neck, and he gripped harder. It resulted in Blaine near enough forcing his head to look up and away from Blaine’s neck “I know… I .. can’t be sorry for what I said because I know that you need help to get through this.. but I’m sorry for how I said it. I know that I could’ve and I should’ve said it in a much more tactful way and -”

His words were cut off as Blaine’s lips were against his, and rather than rolling his eyes and laughing softly  like he’d normally do if Blaine had cut him off like that, he just held onto him tighter and closer to him, wanting to enjoy every second of their first kiss in what felt like forever.

* * *

  **Blaine**

Blaine’s hands gripped tightly against Kurt, flexing and relaxing, while his lips softly moved against Kurt’s. It wasn’t that he was being over the top. It wasn’t that his tongue was trying to shove itself into Kurt’s mouth. His lips were massaging Kurt’s, and every so often he would suck on the others lower lip, feeling it slowly start to plump up between his own lips.

“Kurt” Blaine gave a soft moan, his hands unsure where to hold, or where to touch, wanting to take it all in. It felt like it was had been years since he had kissed him, but he didn’t want sex, or he didn’t want anything more than this. He just wanted to kiss Kurt. He wanted to lay down on his bed with Kurt on top, and just make out like a couple of teenagers.

Blaine’s hands gripped at Kurt’s shirt, scrunching it in his hands as he finally lifted it enough that he could caress Kurt’s soft skin. The burning skin of his back made his fingers tingle. 

The kiss deepened when Blaine’s tongue decided it wanted to be reintroduced to Kurt’s mouth, moaning softly at the taste, his body shuddering. He was fighting with himself. The part of his body that wanted to give over to the pleasure. The part of his body that knew being intimate with Kurt was the ultimate gift that he could give him. But the other part of him still felt withheld. How could be perform when he felt so helpless? How could he dominant Kurt the way he knew he liked if he felt like a weakling?

Blaine sighed and quickly pulled his lips back, searching Kurt’s face for something, a sign, an indication, anything.

“I think… I should go put some pants on, or at the very least some boxers… then i’d like to continue this, if you’d like?”

* * *

 **Kurt**

Feeling Blaine sucking on his lips,he let out a quiet moan and brought one hand to rest in Blaine’s hair. He didn’t pull on his hair or anything like that. It wasn’t about it being sexual – he just wanted to be close to Blaine and if that turned out to be something sexual then that was fine. But right now, all Kurt wanted was to kiss Blaine and enjoy their closeness.

His shirt was probably now soaked as Blaine was pulling at his shirt, but thankfully, the back of it was spared when Blaine’s hand was now on his back, and touching his skin, which made Kurt sink more into the kiss, and started to moan into Blaine’s mouth quietly. They ever needed to do anything too risqué – just being close to Blaine and sharing moment like this was enough for Kurt to feel Blaine and feel completely connected to him.

Kurt only pulled away from Blaine’s lips when the other did and he smiled slightly at the other’s words “Hm, if we’re going to continue this, and knowing what our track record is like, we’ll probably be taking those boxers off.”

* * *

 **Blaine**

 ****Blaine gave a small chuckle at Kurt’s response before moving back in, kissing him softly, only this time, allowing his tongue to gently run along the others lips, a whisper of a moan escaping  before he pulled back again.

He reached across and took his hand, tugging it just a bit for the other to get the message that he was about to start walking, before he did just that. He walked casually, not rushed, not grabbing at Kurt’s clothes or trying to shove his tongue in his mouth, not running to meet him on the bed, just walking normally until he reached the bedroom door. He let go of Kurt’s hand at this point, with the intention of walking toward his draw just to get a pair of boxers when he saw Sebastian sitting on the edge of the bed, simple pair of green boxers, long legs just out on display.

Sebastian only smiled, before his eyes darted behind Blaine himself, probably looking at Kurt as he shuffled forward, and pulled out the first pair of boxer briefs he could find, slipping them on. He’d never been _shy_  about being naked before, but right now just keeping himself, at least a bit modest, seemed important. He didn’t understand why, it wasn’t that both boys hadn’t seen his body nude before. Both of them have had their hands, tongues, lips and cocks all over his body. It seemed silly to be trying to cover up now. 

“Do you want to just…. lay down for a bit?” he spoke down to the draw, not direction is question at one any person, because he wasn’t sure who he was talking to. Kurt? Both? He just wanted to keep Kurt close for now. Cuddle and be content. 

* * *

  **Kurt**

Kurt held tightly onto Blaine’s hand as the other started to lead him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom instead It wasn’t filled with their usual desperate pulling at each other’s clothes – or just Kurt’s clothes in this case – and wanting to be close. They were just walking close to each other, but how close Kurt was keeping to Blaine as they walked that desperation was more or less still there.

When Blaine let go of his hand, Kurt didn’t immediately grab onto it again but he still kept fairly close to him, giving enough space for him to put on the boxers but still keeping close enough that he could touch Blaine easily.

“I’d love to,” He said, smiling softly, before taking his clothes off so he was only his boxers as well. It would be more practical – his clothes were wet so he wouldn’t be comfortable anyway and he’d feel silly still wearing his clothes when the other’s weren’t .” I just want to cuddle for a while anyway”

* * *

  **Blaine**

Hearing Kurt say he just wanted to cuddle was like music to his ears. He was in a bit of a funk still but Kurt’s persistence was starting to break through. He knew that as each year passed that Kurt would make it easier for him, to the point where it almost seemed silly. Something they could laugh about in 10 years.

Blaine got on to the bed, Sebastian moving out of the way as he stood up, however Blaine’s focus moved to Kurt. Kurt who was slowly getting undressed. Kurt whose wet clothes were sticking to his toned but slim frame. This shirt had gone almost see through, and Blaine chewed his lip as he saw the faintest hints on his nipples. Blaine swallowed as he then watched Kurt peel off his shirt. Somewhere in the process Blaine had sat up on his elbows, and his cock had finally decided to join the rest of him, only semi hard, but that was more desire than he’d had all week.

Sebastian started to sniff the air, before his eyes darted to Blaine, pupils completely dilated but he didn’t care as he made grabby hands at Kurt, ready to relax with his mate.

“I’d like one of those for my birthday every year” the word still stung to say, but, it wasn’t like he could deny it.

“One of what?” Sebastian asked confused from where he was standing.

Blaine gestured his hand to Kurt who was now standing in his boxers, perfect skin and mouth watering body “the strip tease. I want one of those every year” Blaine grinned.

* * *

 **Kurt**

 ****Kurt knew that the tough approach probably wasn’t always welcome but considering BLaine had spent so many birthdays alone and not celebrating it, being gentle all the time wouldn’t really help. Thankfully Blaine had seemed a lot happier than he did all day and he wasn’t really sure what caused that but etiher way, Kurt was happy that he wasn’t as sad and distant as before.

As he was getting undressed, Kurt could feel the air and Blaine’s mood starting to hange, and he really ahd to focus on not reacting to Blaine’s reactions to him getting changed. If things did turn sexual then that was fine – they normally did – but he really just wanted to cuddle for a while before they did any of that.

Hearing Blaine speak after his jeans were off – which were a lot harder to take off than normal considering how tight the water had made them – Kurt raised his eyebrows and glanced at Sebastian when he asked the sae question that was on Kurt’s mind. Then, Blaine was responding and Kurt could only laugh at the words, “That was _not_ a strip tease. It was only hard to take off because you decided to hug e when you were just out a shower” He teased, before climbing onto the bed and snuggled into Blaine tightly.

* * *

  **Blaine**

Blaine chuckled at Kurt “Well, there was certainly some sensual music playing in my head while I watched it”

He said nothing else except wrapped his arm around Kurt tightly, pulling the other impossibly close, his skin a little cooler than normal, probably from the water, as his bare chest pressed up against Blaines.

He couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped as he buried his face into the top of Kurt’s hair, closing his eyes and getting completely lost in their embrace.

He felt the bed dip eventually and opened an eye to see Sebastian sitting beside him. He didn’t cuddle or curl up against Blaine, but more had his body in a way where Blaine could rest his head in Sebastian’s lap.

He shifted a little, moving Kurt with every little movement so they were never apart before eventually pressing his head on Sebastian’s lap, ignoring the bulge that was bumping into his head a little.

“This is nice” Blaine said softly as he inhaled, his fangs popping out as his whole body shuddered. His boys were always intoxicating. It wasn’t that he was hard and ready to go, but there smell was appealing to him, and his body was just reacting accordingly.

* * *

 **Kurt**

“That’s because you’re a pervert,” He teased softly, as he smirked at Blaine, “And we all know that if I really gave you a strip tease you woulnd’t be joking about it and we wouldn’t eve be wearing boxers right now.”

Feeling that there was actually a slight temperature change between him and Blaine, Kurt’s face scrunched up slightly. He hadn’t felt a difference in temperature between then since they were human – although the difference was a  lot more noticeable then than it was now, so he snuggled slightly a few times to get more comfortable before finally relaxing against Blaine, and let his eyes close over and gently nuzzled into Blaine’s neck.

“It is.” Kurt nodded slowly as he spoke, trying not to move much as he just wanted to stay like this and stay close to Blaine – he didn’t really notice Sebastian considering Blaine was touching him rather than being curled into the other side of Blaine “We need to do this more..”

* * *

 **Blaine**

 ****Blaine was starting to relax, almost completely blissed out as he lay in between the two boys. Kurt’s body felt nice, and Blaine could barely keep his hands off him as he drew lazy patterns into his skin with his fingertip.

“Yes we do” Blaine couldn’t agree more. It was nice. It was beyond nice. It was exactly what he needed.

There was a loud banging on the door that startled Blaine as he went to sit back, but almost felt lazy and flopped back down into Sebastian’s lap. Blaine looked at Kurt before looking up at Sebastian. 

He didn’t need to be told anything. He simply smiled down at Blaine and shifted his head slowly as he stood up. Blaine mumbled and groaned before grabbing a pillow and propping it under his head.

“Clothes” Blaine called out as he looked over at Sebastian, who made an “o” face and quickly grabbed his robe, throwing it over himself before leaving the room.

Blaine smiled as he rolled over so that he was face to face with Kurt “Now that we’re alone” his lips only pulled more into a smile as he pressed his lips to Kurt’s “mm, I missed this” Blaine spoke against Kurt’s lips as he started to kiss him again softly.

* * *

 **Kurt**

 ****“Think we can take they day off tomorrow so we can do this all day,” He joked, knowing that considering the Elders already weren’t happy with t hem and how much trouble they’d caused for them that it wasn’t likely they could get away with taking a day off just to  snuggle.

He jumped when hearing the banging on the door and glared at it slightly for disturbing the quiet, but smiled slightly when Sebastian got up to answer it rather than Blaine doing it. He tried to not roll his eyes when Sebastian just put the robes on  because really, it wasn’t much better but at least he wasn’t in his underwear

Me too,” Kurt smiled against Blaine’s lips and kept kissing him only pulling back to take a glance at Blaine before kissing him again. “You’e not allowed to go that long without kissing me again.. I won’t let you.” 

* * *

  **Blaine**

“I give you full permission…” Blaine went back to kissing Kurt inbetween his sentences “to punish me” more kissing, but his lips started to travel up the side of Kurt’s jaw, toward his ear “if I ever stop kissing you” and as each kiss went on, as each word was spoken, his voice started to lower, the tone began to change between flirty and lustfilled. 

Blaine snaked his hands down Kurt’s body, letting his fingers caress the skin, pressing his body hard against Kurt’s, harder, and harder. He hadn’t even realised he had started pushing Kurt back, using his body weight to slowly get on top of him, until he was on top of him, slotting in between his legs as he continued to pepper kisses along his skin, but not being able to stay away from his lips for too long.

“You feel so good”Blaine whispered softly against Kurt’s lips, letting his hands gently touch his body, the smallest touch affecting him.

“Blaine, You got a… oh” Sebastian’s voice pulled Blaine’s attention for a moment when the other’s voice moved closer to the room, the ‘oh’ being the loudest “Sorry, didn’t, uh, do you want me to…” 

Blaine didn’t want to take his lips away, but he turned his head a little to see Sebastian, box in one hand, a pile of papers in the other.

Blaine bit softly on Kurt’s lip, sucking it and pulling it back hard before letting it go and sitting up a little, his lower body still slotted in between Kurt’s legs “What is it?”

“Parcel for you, someone named Wes Montgomery?” Sebastian held the box up, then moved it around, looking under it, over it.

Blaine held his hands out for it, and as Sebastian approached, Blaine pulled him down to him instead of taking the box, snaking his hand around his neck to press a kiss to his lips as well. Sebastian made a somewhat startled noise, which kind of killed the mood, and made Blaine laugh as he pulled his lips away and took the box, turning to place it on top of Kurt’s stomach, smirking as he looked down at his mate. 

* * *

 **Kurt**

 ****“What should I do for your punishment then?” Kurt asked, smirking slightly as he kissed Blaine. The words felt strange coming out of his mouth considering it would normally be Blaine dishing out the punishments but then again, this wouldn’t be a ‘real’ punishment like Blaine would give him or Sebastian.

Feeling Blaine leaning against him hard, and pushing  him down onto the bed, he moaned against the other’s lips, bad brought his hands up, having one gripping onto Blaine’s hair and the other was running over Blaine’s back slowly, his nails occasionally digging into the other’s back. He felt himself getting more and more turned on as Blaine kissed over his jaw, and kissed the other’s lips firmly when Blaine’s lips finally moved back there.

His mood was quickly brought back down to normal when Sebastian interrupted them, and he rolled his eyes slightly. Well, maybe with Sebastian being here they’d do something more, although with Sebastian’s startled noise it didn’t seem likely. 

Kurt was about to sit up when Blaine put the box on his stomach and just smirked at him. Kurt looked up at him with a glare and poked him with his foot “I’m not a table, Blaine!”

* * *

Blaine chuckled as he reached down with one hand, stroking Kurt’s leg softly, feeling the soft hair against his palm “But you make such a cute table” 

He was curious about what was inside, or why Wes would be sending him anything. It wasn’t that it was a huge box, but big enough to seem like it was holding more than one item. 

“Let’s see” Blaine said, glancing over at Sebastian who had come to join them, sitting down next to Kurt’s head as Blaine pulled the sticky tape off. 

Blaine’s eyebrows rose up curiously as his eyes tried to focus on each thing inside the box, however, at first glance all he could do was laugh as one particular item caught his attention. 

He saw an envelope, so he quickly opened it, folding out the piece of paper with Wes’s almost perfect manuscript and read it out aloud for everyone.

 _To Blaine,_

 _Happy Birthday…_ _Old man._

 _Yeah I know, you hate your birthday, and as YOU know, I always send you something, so why are you even surprised?_

 _Holly and Ben ask about you a lot, and we all miss you terribly. I hope that you’ve been keeping well, and maybe pick up the phone and give me a call every once in awhile. Make sure that you bring yourself and Kurt back to the restaurant as soon as you can. Holly is looking over my shoulder while I’m writing this._

 _Now she’s hitting me._

 _Now she’s telling me to re-write this letter and exclude all of that._

 _She just tipped coffee on my paper. Look at it! ===== >  !_

 _ _Also, I heard about the new addition to your flock (maybe a little too much) Well done, but I am a little disappointed you never told me. Enjoy one gift which I’m sure will come in handy for him. Or maybe Kurt_  
_

 _ _Also, the bit that is wrapped is from Ben, and it’s not for you, it’s for Kurt. I’m not even going to comment on it.__

 _x Wes, Holly and Ben._

Blaine raised his eyebrow at the last sentence, groaning a little at this box being a gift,  before he put the paper to the side and reached inside. There was no point being upset by receiving a gift, because even if he still did hate his birthday, it was a nice gesture, and it still showed him that at least one person in this world cared about him. He never really knew how Wes remembered his birthday every year, but he would be waiting for Blaine, every year, when he returned from his week off, and take him out.Usually at that stage Blaine had calmed down, and was settled, almost eager to go out. This year, however, Wes knew exactly where to find him since everyone knew that Blaine Anderson was a prisoner inside of Dalton until Kurt graduated. 

The first part of the present seemed to be clothes, folded neatly. There was a sweater, a nice white collared shirt, and a tie that matched perfectly. He knew he would need to thank Holly for that, since there was no way that Wes picked this out. However, Blaine was so excited about the clothes he was completely ignoring the way he was practically grinding against Kurt. It was the almost surprising shudder his body gave off that alerted him to his actions, so he moved the box off of Kurt, putting it beside his legs, and shifting back just a little so the other could sit up if he wanted to.

He chose to ignore the tent in his pants, and pretended it wasn’t there, though he could see Sebastian’s eyes glued to it, and it was a little distracting.

“I have so few ties. Bow ties, yes, but not ties. This is nice. I’ll wear this on Monday” 

Blaine smiled and put them aside before he reached inside and pulled out the small red wrapped gift, flipping open the small card. It was in a scribbled handwriting.

 _this scarf matches your eyes because its blue like your eyes and your eyes are pretty and blue._

 _love Ben_

“I think someone has a crush on you, Kurt” Blaine laughed as he handed Kurt the box, waiting for Kurt to open it before he continued on.

He left the best for last as he looked inside, pulling out the item he had seen pretty much first, holding it up for the boys to see.

It was a leather strap, a solid silver buckle, and a large silicon ball on one end. Blaine knew this was a ball gag, however, this one had a strange extra piece, either side of the ball. He didn’t quite understand it at first as he brought it closer to his face. His face pulled as his body got ready to burst out laughing, as he noticed that while yes, this was a ball gag, it was designed for a vampire, with spaces for their fangs to slide in and be held by the gag. 

“Oh my god” was all Blaine could say as he fell back onto the bed, laughing hysterically as he held it up, his body near Kurt’s feet as he rolled around. “It’s a gag… for Sebastian!” Blaine continued to laugh hysterically, Sebastian making a small huffing noise only drove Blaine to laugh harder.

* * *

 **Kurt**

Kurt said nothing as he glared up at Blaine again but this time, he was struggling not to grin back at him as he nudged him with his leg.

Hearing Blaine starting to read out the letter, Kurt sat up as best as he could with the box on his stomach, and couldn’t help but laugh as he listened to what as being said, and tilted his head as he looked at Blaine “I really wish we could go back to Warblers… you think there’s any chance we can invite the over?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

When he saw the clothes that were being pulled out, Kurt smiled, and nodded in approval “Holly has good taste” He said, looking over the sweater as best as he could from the angle he was at  before frowning a little at the mention of something being for him “Wait, there’s something in there for me?” and then Kurt felt Blaine started to grind against him, and he had to bite on his lips to stop him from moaning out “Now your insistence on getting me new clothes makes sense.  I never knew this was a kink for you,” He teased before letting out a noise of relief as Blaine sat up and took the box off his stomach. He took that chance to sit up and actually get to look at the clothes that Blaine got.

“Well, I think your bowties are adorable but I think I’m going to enjoy the tie more..  you should definitely wear it on Monday,” He grinned, and leaned forwards to kiss the other’s jaw softly when Blaine was handing him the present for him. Reading the note, Kurt let out a soft awh before his eyes widened at Blaine’s words “Oh god, he doesn’t, does he?”  He asked, knowing that if he was human, that he’d be blushing pretty hard right now.

He shook his head slowly before opening the box, and smiling as he saw the scarf inside, and picked it up and felt the material underneath his fingers “Ben has good taste, too”

Then the last present was pulled out, and Kurt thought that if he hadn’t died already, then he probably would have died right now and the only thing he’d be thankful for would be that Blaine was actually close this time “Oh my god, please tell me that Wes just has a really twisted sense of humour”

* * *

 **Blaine**

Blaine was too busy laughing hysterically to really pay attention to what else was going on around him. It had been a long time since he’s laughed this hard, and it was like every little thing was setting him off now. 

He composed himself for a moment, only to begin laughing again at the almost embarrassed look on Kurt’s face, and confused look on Sebastian’s face.

“He bought it…. for Sebastian Aaaahaha” Blaine continued to laugh until he rolled a little too far and almost fell off the bed, his reflexes causing him to jolt back onto the bed, his laughter getting caught in his throat as he startled himself, before he started again.

“Anyway” little chuckles kept coming out as he tried to calm himself “ok, ok, ok. Sorry, what did you say about the Warblers, baby?” Blaine smiled over at Kurt, biting on his lip as he looked at the gag and tried to silence his laughter, throwing the gag at Sebastian who caught it and stared at it like it was made of poison. 

* * *

 **Kurt**

 ****Kurt could only glare as Blaine continued to laugh and nearly fell out of the bed –  he would’ve done if he was human – and didn’t reply to him “He did imply that it was for both of us to use “ He said, lookingat him with less than impressed look until he finally stopped laughing.

Kurt watched at Sebastian’s reaction to the gag and shook his head slowly at him with a slight smile. He could get the other’s distaste but he was being dramatic about it – knowing Sebastina’, he’d love it once he was actually wearing it. “I was saying that it sucks we can’t _go to Warblers._ As in Wes’ restaurant? And we should invite them around sometime because you cna’t leave Dalton.” 

* * *

 **Blaine**

Blaine nodded as the last of his laughter had died down, and the room wasn’t just filled with the sounds of his loud hysterical laughing. Maybe it was because he hadn’t laughed all week and it was building up, or maybe it was because he kept picturing Wes buying such a product.

Though he would like to know where he found vampire specific toys.

Blaine glanced over at Sebastian who seemed to be inspecting the device, though the moment he caught Blaine looking at him he quickly changed his attitude again, trying to seem like he wasn’t interested in it at all, though Blaine watched as one of his eyebrows slowly raised as he glanced off into the distance, getting lost in his own thoughts.

Blaine left him alone and focused back on Kurt “Right, yes, sorry I misheard you” Blaine grinned and sat back down properly on his backside “I do miss him, and the family, but it’s not that I used to see him that often. I just need to start phoning him more, because there is no excuse for that. When you graduate I will take you there. They always have a new vampire inspired dish to try. Maybe you can convince Holly to infuse blood with cheesecake and see what she ends up with. Hey, maybe little Ben will share a slice with you” Blaine nudged Kurt’s leg softly.

* * *

  **Kurt**

Despite the glares, Kurt didn’t get Blaine to stop laughing. He was annoyed that Blaine hadn’t heard what he said, but this wast he first time Blaine really laughed, all week. No wonder he was finding this so amusing. Kurt wasn’t too amused by it, ut he was amused that Sebastian was actually looking at the gag until Blaine caught him and he tried to act aloof and he couldn’t help but smirk slightly.

“Exactly, and maybe you can invite him over for tonight? I mean he was a Warbler, and Ben is going to be one. I think it would be nice for him to catch up and for Ben to get to know other people” He suggested with a  small shrug.

When Blaine nudged his leg, Kurt shot him a look and gently tapped his arm. “Blaine, if you could eat, I wouldn’t even share any amount of cheesecake with you.” He sighed before slumping and rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder “I miss cheesecake.”

* * *

  **Blaine**

Blaine gave a small shrug “I don’t know, I mean, do you think Wes and Ben really want to sit around the apartment? It’s not like we can really do anything, and I hate to leave you two alone anymore than I already have to spend time with my friend… also Sebastian would have to put clothes on, and you know how much he hates that”

Sebastian, who had been completely out of the conversation blinked a few times and turned his head toward Blaine “Wha?” was all he managed to say before Blaine gave a small laugh, and shook his head.

“I’m sure I should be offended by that” Blaine poked Kurt at his comment. 

When Kurt rested his head against Blaine’s shoulder, he threw his arm around his shoulder, hugging him slightly “You smell like cake to me. You smell like dessert always” as though he were making a point, Blaine inhaled, pressing his nose against Kurt, “I miss pastries. All of them. I used to love sweets” Blaine grinned, and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s temple 

* * *

 **Kurt**

Kurt laughed at Sebastian’s confused reaction, knowing for a fact  that he hadn’t been listening to the conversation they were having, probably because he was too distracted with the ball gag “Okay, I need to tell you something an you need to promise you won’t get mad or you’ll hate me,” He said, before sighing “It was meant to be a surprise but me and Sebastian had planned a small get together in the senior commons with just us and the Warblers to celebrate. Besides, I think Sebastian could handle wearing clothes for a few more hours” He said, chuckling softly.

“You shouldn’t be. You know that cheesecake is my one true love “ He said, poking Blaine back slightly, before smiling as he felt Blaine inhaling “I remmeber you saying… pecan pie is your favourite, right? I remember you said I smelt like that once.” He said, nuzzling into him again.

* * *

 **Blaine**

Blaine tilted his head a little at Kurt, and as much as he wanted to grind his teeth, he didn’t. He stared at him for a few seconds before relaxing and smiling “Really? Even after… after everything I said and did? The way that I acted you… you both organised something for me?” Blaine sat up a little, darting his eyes from Kurt to Sebastian “While I still hate my birthday, which won’t change any time soon, since I don’t think that there is anything worth celebrating, and how I desperately want to forget it even exists, I can appreciate gestures, so, thank you. Both of you”

Blaine reached out and gently touched Sebastian’s leg, since it was the closest thing to him, and the other simply smiled. He knew when to generally keep his mouth shut, or butt out, and this had been about reconnecting with Kurt, and while he still liked having Sebastian around, he just didn’t want to split himself right now. He barely thought he was good enough for Kurt right now, let alone only giving him half because he had to share himself with someone else. He couldn’t do it right now. 

“Your one true love” Blaine ran his fingers along Kurt’s lower torso, gently touching the small puncher like scar that just looked like a slight discolouring of his skin “I thought that was me” Blaine smirked before kissing Kurt’s lips, sucking the bottom on playfully as he pulled back “That’s right. You smell delicious”

* * *

 **Kurt**

“Of course we did you idiot,” Kurt laughed softly, but was honestly relieved that Blaine was angry or upset at them for doing it, “I still love you, even if you’re having an off day or week,” He said, smiling softly as he rubbing BLaine’s shoulders “I know that you don’t like your birthday.. and that’s why we didn’t do anything to over the top. It’s just enough to make you not feel alone around this time and so that you can start to enjoy it.”

Kurt scoffed slightly as Blaine’s fingers were touching the small scar on his stomach that Blaine left and shook his head “Well, I can’t marry a cheesecake, can I?” He teased before letting the other kiss him, and genlty started to kiss him back. “Really? Do I still smell like pecan pie?”

* * *

 **Blaine**

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt, especially after he called him an idiot “I’m not saying that I really want to have a party, or even go, but , I will, because you organised something… But you didn’t have to. Really, just staying here with you both is enough for me. Actually it’s more than enough”

Blaine licked his own lips as he pulled back, getting a small taste of Kurt “Yes, of course you do. It’s more dull now than when you were human, there are a few added bits to your scent now that you didn’t have before, but yes, you still smell like delicious dessert” 

He lent forward, running his nose from the base of Kurt’s neck, up, before eventually pressing his lips against Kurt’s, giving a soft moan. 

* * *

 **Kurt**

“I know but I didn’t want you thinking that we didn’t care.. or that the Warblers didn’t care. Because we all do. You don’t need to stay forever while we’re there. It doesn’t need to be for the whole night, you can just be there for an hour at most just so you can see the other Warblers, then we’ll come back here and spend the night together,” Kurt smiled as he spoke, before leaning forwards and squeezed Blaine’s hand tightly.

“Are you saying I’m dull?” He gasped out softly before chuckling softly and kissed Blaine quickly , “You smell nice too….like raspberries” He smiled, before leaning and kissed Blane’s lips a few times before pulling back as Blaine started dragging his nose across his skin which elicited a few moans from Kurt. When BLaine finally kissed him again, Kurt wrapped his arms around his shoulders tightly and moaned sofly against his lips”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine could feel the negativity inside him. It wasn’t gone. It was still there. Fresh in his mind. Clawing at him. But, Kurt was more important. Kurt seemed to genuinely want Blaine to have a good time, and for one day he could just pretend to be happy, if it meant that Kurt, and Sebastian could feel happy too. Who was he to deny them of that?

Blaine nodded, and gave a small smile to Kurt, and then to Sebastian “I like the spotlight, but just today. But, I will show my face if you promise we can leave once it gets too much”

Upon hearing Kurt say he was dull, Blaine gave a small laugh “Oh yes, single most boring person i’ve ever met, Kurt. Even your scent is _super_  boring” Kissing Kurt’s lips at the end of his sentence “Raspberries, hey? I’m hoping you actually like Raspberries though” Blaine smirked, playfully kissing Kurt again. 

After a few minutes of he and Kurt’s back and forth banter, Blaine took the chance to look at Sebastian, who had been sitting silence and still the entire time. Blaine raised his eyebrow “You’ve been awfully quiet”

Sebastian made eye contact with Blaine when he spoke, and only offered a shrug. His eyes darted to Kurts for a moment, and Blaine could swear he felt the prang of hurt, or sadness, nothing intense but just, a vibe, that he didn’t quite get. It wasn’t that something was bothering him, but then he looked back at Blaine, and gave a small half smile. 

“Is something wrong?” Blaine asked, concerned.

“No. No, nothing is wrong. Sorry. I was just thinking. I’m very happy, sir” Sebastian smiled “I like when you two make up, it makes, I don’t know, everything starts to relax again and I feel like I can breathe”

Blaine listened carefully to Sebastian, giving a small frown that only lasted a second before he smile and moved forward to Sebastian, practically sticking his ass in Kurt’s direction “I always forget that you can feel us both as well. I am sorry that you were affected as well” Blaine reached over and gently caressed the side of Sebastian’s jaw before moving in, pressing a small kiss to his lips. 

* * *

 **Kurt**

“I promise I will,” Kurt smiled, and  brought one hand up to start caressing Blaine’s cheek gently, and leaned forwards to kiss his lips softly, “Even if you didn’t ask, I’d do that. I want this to help you and forcing you to stay for an ‘appropriate’ length of time for a party won’t do that’”

Hearing Blaine say he was dull, Kurt gasped loudly, and slapped the other’s arm “You’re not supposed to agree! You’re supposed to tell me that I’m single handedly the most interesting person you’ve ever met that I make everyone else seem incredibly boring!” He said, pretending to be in a huff with Blaine until Blaine kissed him and he grinned against the other’s lips. “I do.. I really like the smell of raspberries” He said, smiling as he kissed Blaine back.

When Sebastian spoke, Kurt stayed silent, and stared at his lap for a few moments. He was slightly disappointed that their back and forth had been interrupted but Blaine and Sebastian hadn’t spoken all day. Not really anyway, so he just stayed quiet until  they were done.

He was finally distracted from his thoughts when Blaine leaned towards Sebastian, which left his ass in  the air, and almost completely in Kurt’s eyeline. He smirked softly, before leaning forwards slightly and squeezed his ass gently.

* * *

 **Blaine**

Blaine gave a small sigh as he kissed Sebastian, feeling the other relaxing under his hands. It wasn’t anything like kissing Kurt, sure, but he still felt something when he kissed him, and it started to spark something inside of him, much like kissing Kurt had done.

However, he bit down on Sebastian’s lip as Kurt squeezed his ass, startling him as he pulled back quickly. 

“Hey!” Blaine called out, before looking back at Sebastian, confused, holding his mouth as a small trickle of blood came out. Sebastian looked confused, concerned and surprised all at the same time as he pulled his hand away, looking at the blood on his hands.

“Oh my gosh, Sebastian, I’m sorry” 

Sebastian gave a small laugh and shrugged “It’s cool, just been a long time since I’ve bled” he grinned before looking back at Kurt “I totally would have done the same thing”

Blaine rolled his eyes before quickly turning around, tackling Kurt to the bed, playfully kissing all over his face “Naughty naughty naughty”

* * *

 **Kurt**

After squeezing Blaine’s ass, Kurt jumped a little when Blaine was startled and called out and sat back down on the bed. His eyes widened in slight concern at the sght of blood form Sebastian’s lip but the other didn’t seem to be too bothered about it and actually seemed amused at what Kurt did. So he just smirked slightly and shrugged “You do do the same thing. Not that I blame you. He’s got a tempting ass.”

He couldn’t make any more comments about it though, as Blaine was soon tackling him down on the bed, causing Kurt to squeal slightly and slapped at Blaine’s arms softly “I’m not naughty you were teasing me!”

* * *

  **Blaine**

“One of the few things we can agree on”  Sebastian said, and Blaine could hear the laughter in his voice. 

Blaine continued to kiss Kurt’s face, his hands gripping and slightly tickling him as he squealed “You just can’t keep your hands to yourself” Blaine joked, kissing down Kurt’s neck, before quickly dropping to his nipple and biting on it softly before letting his tongue drag down to his belly button before sitting up, and shifting back a bit. 

“That was teasing” Blaine smirked, giving Kurt a wink. before hopping off the bed, adjusting his semi-erection, so it wasn’t so obvious “So… party?”

 

 

 


	18. Life and Death - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine likes his birthday after all... if his birthday results in this much sex. Entire chapter is just smut - you've been warned.

**Kurt**

The party, as probably expected, didn’t go on for too long as it was getting too much for Blaine after an hour of him being there. Kurt was slightly disappointed because he was starting to enjoy himself but he didn’t want Blaine to be uncomfortable and besides, he was happy enough that Blaine had even lasted an hour.

As they walked back to the apartment, Kurt excused himself and told Blaine and Sebastian to just go back to the apartment without him before walking off. He didn’t want to be too long so he ran to his old dorm and took the box with the locket outside of his drawer. He opened the box, then the locket and smiled at the photo before he quickly closed both and started to head back to the dorm.

As expected, Blaine and Sebastian were already in the bedroom by the time he came back and he tried to not roll his eyes at it, but they hadn’t gotten undressed or were doing anything sexual at all – they just seemed to be waiting or him.

Kurt smiled and put the box behind his back before walking over to Blaine and sat on the bed with a small smile on his face “Are you wanting your present now?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

The party was hard, but, it wasn’t terrible. Blaine tried to remind himself that everyone had good intentions, and that they weren’t secretly just rubbing it in his face. He reminded himself that when people made the occasional old man joke that it was supposed to be that, a joke, and not another dig at the fact that he had been turned right before he officially aged.

A part of him began to wonder if that was really what his issue was. Change was change, regardless of when it happened, so shouldn’t the issue be with his transition itself? It was, for the most part, but there was always that guilt that followed him when he thought about his birthday. The pain that came that day from his friends and family. The way they cried. They were images that were burnt into his mind. He almost felt like he was spitting in the face of every single one of them if he was to have fun.

Eventually, it got too much. His thoughts were beginning to overwhelm him, and even though he could feel the energy around him, see how much fun Kurt had begun to have, he wanted to go. Sebastian sensed it first, and moved close to him, mostly hovering, reaching over to take Blaine’s hand just locking their pinkies together, giving Blaine reassuring smiles, until Kurt eventually came over, took one look at Blaine, and said goodbye to everyone.

It was a nice night out, pleasant, and Blaine was almost tempted to ask the guys if they could just sit outside and relax, but then Kurt said he’d be right back, and almost out of habit Blaine walked back to the apartment, Sebastian walking along side.

“Be honest, did you have fun?” Sebastian asked once they were inside, Blaine kicking his shoes off and placing them neatly by the door, Sebastian following his actions.

“It wasn’t bad, baby steps I guess” Blaine laughed as he walked to the living room and turned around “I’m not sure where we’re supposed to wait for him. Lounge room, or bedroom?”

Sebastian smirked, a small almost devilish grin appeared “Bedroom”

Blaine raised his eyebrow, before returning a cheeky smile back and walked in, sitting down on the edge of the bed, Sebastian joining him.

“Thanks for everything, though” Blaine smiled, reaching across to pat Sebastian’s leg “With me, and with Kurt”

“It was nothing. I just want you to be happy, and Kurt is… well he can be a pain in my ass, but I care about the guy. He always thinks i’m doing things just because you told me too, and not that I kind of care”

Blaine gave a small laugh, and rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder “I’m sure he knows you care. I can tell he cares too, about you. You two can try and hide the fact that you both enjoy each others company from each other, but you can’t hide anything from me”

“Except a party… and gifts” Sebastian grinned.

“Oh god, you didn’t get me gifts did you?”

Almost on queue, Blaine heard the door open, and instantly could smell Kurt. He smiled as he heard the footsteps getting louder until they reached the door.

“Present? Is it a proper strip tease this time, because if so, yes I am very ready for my present” Blaine smiled before holding his hands out for Kurt “But you are the best present of all”

“Told you” Sebastian smirked at Kurt while Blaine raising his eyebrow confused.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

"You’re not getting a strip tease, Blaine,” Kurt rolled his eyes at his soulmate and gave him a small smile “I didn’t know you wanted one when I planned this, and I prefer giving people things they can actually keep and use so a strip tease won’t be happening unless you ask Sebastian nicely.” He joked and glanced over the other “And no, I don’t count as a present either. You’ve to get something you don’t already have and we’ve already established that I’m yours forever.”

Kurt shot Sebastian a deadpan look when he saw the other smirk and shook his head “That still wouldn’t change the fact you’d still need to buy something so it doesn’t count, Smythe,”He said, before turning his attention back to Blaine and handed him the box, hoping the other would recognise it from the place they got the promise ring “Here.. I hope you like it. I wasn’t sure what one to get but this one seemed to be perfect for you.”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine was chuckling at the conversation, however most of that came to a holt when Kurt handed Blaine a small box. He recognised the logo instantly and glanced up at Kurt, his eyes growing wide “Baby… what did you do” Blaine said as he held onto the box tightly before eventually opening it slowly.

Inside sat a circular locket on a thin chain. Blaine’s mouth fell open a little as he look back and forth from the gift, to Kurt “No, this is too much, you shouldn’t be spending money on me”

Blaine slowly took it out of the box, holding the locket in his hand, before finding the small latch and opening it.

He made no sound. No reaction. No indication of anything as he looked down at the picture on the inside. All he could do was stare. It was a small photo of the three of them, and the gesture felt like someone was tugging on his heart. He now had something to wear that would not only remind him of Kurt, but of the relationship between all of them. Kurt could have very well have put a photo of himself in there, and Blaine would have loved it, but the fact that he wanted Blaine to have something to remember the three of them as a group, just made it that much better.

Blaine closed the locket slowly, then placed it back into the box, mostly so he wouldn’t damage it or lose it until he had put it on, and then put the box down on the bed as he stood up, walked the one step that separated them before throwing his arms around Kurt.

“Thank you. It’s perfect” He mumbled into Kurt’s neck, as he hugged him tightly, his fingers holding on “You’re perfect. I love it” he pressed a small kiss to Kurt’s neck, then one on his cheek.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t say anything when Blaine asked what he did after seeing the box and just shrugged waiting for Blaine to open the box and see what was inside. But when he did, Kurt could only scoff and roll his eyes instantly at his words “Says you! It doesn’t even come to close to even one of the ridiculously expensive thingsthat you’ve bought me, for something that wasn’t my birthday,”

He then stayed quiet, not wanting to distract Blaine from checking what was inside and chewed on his lips softly after Blaine opened it. He didn’t know how to react to Blaine’s silence. It wasn’t so much that Blaine was quiet, but he didn’t even react and now Kurt was worrying that he did something wrong. That this wasn’t something that Blaine didn’t want and that he was the only one who’d like expensive jewellery.

Kurt opened his mouth when he saw Blaine putting the locket back in the box and put it to the side, about to stammer out some kind of explanation for why he got it when Blaine’s arms were around him. Instantly, Kurt relaxed and he wrapped his own arms around Blaine tightly. “I’m glad it is… I really really wanted it to be perfect. For you.”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t help but smile as he hugged tightly onto Kurt “I don’t like that you spent money, but it’s so perfect. Thank you for being you. I love you. I love you so much, baby” Blaine had begun to press soft kisses over Kurt’s neck and cheek, before eventually moving to lock his lips with the other, melting against Kurt’s body.

“Will you put it on me? I never want to take it off” Blaine let go of Kurt, only to reach back and get the box, though Sebastian had picked it up and handed it to Blaine almost in unison. He gave him a silent thanks before handing the box to Kurt.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt scoff softly before lightly pinching Blaine’s side when he brought up paying for the present again “Now you know how I feel when you spend what I suspect is tens of thousands on me, but I won’t yell at you for that now because it’s your birthday and you like the present so you can’t complain either.” He said, grinning and moaned softly as Blaine started kissing his neck and cheek. “I love you too…”

Kurt raised an eyebrow and nodded as Blaine asked him to put the locket on him “I’d love to.” He said, raising an eyebrow when Sebastian picked the box up and gave it to Blaine,then smiled slightly when Blaine handed him the box. He carefully picked the locket up and put it on the bed before putting the chain around Blaine’s neck and locked the clasp once it was in place.

Seeing how it looked around Blaine’s neck, Kurt smiled softly and quickly kissed him “It looks perfect..”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine shivered as parts of the necklace touched his skin, smiling when Kurt had let go and kissed him slowly. His hand reached out to touch it, playing with the locket in his hands, flipping it open and closed a few times “I’m never going to take this off. I mean, maybe during sex, because this might hit me, or you, or Sebastian, but otherwise no, never taking this off. Thank you. I don’t know what else to say, but thank you”

Blaine smiled as he continued to peck Kurt’s lips softly “Thank you for… well, everything. For making me do something. Celebrate. To remember that it’s… that it’s ok to celebrate. That I don’t have to feel guilty” Blaine chewed on the inside of his lip a bit as he spoke “but I don’t need lavish gifts. I just need you….and maybe a strip tease” Blaine gave Kurt a cheeky grin and let out a small laugh.

* * *

**Kurt**

“I’m glad… and yeah, I was going to suggest taking it off during sex. I don’t want it getting damaged and have you complain about me spending money on the replacement chain” He joked, and leaned forwards to kiss him again. Kurt held the locket in his hands for a few moments before smiling at Blaine “And you don’t have to say anything.

Kurt pursed his lips slightly and tilted his head when Blaine brought up the gifts again “And I want to give you something that you can remember for your birthday. I want to help you see that your birthday is a good thing. It’s something I want to celebrate because if you hadn’t been born I’d either be scared and terrified at McKinley or completely petrified when I found out I was surrounded by vampires at my new school. You’ve made my life so much better and just being there and a striptease isn’t enough for me to celebrate it,” Kurt smiled softly, and ran hishands through Blaine’s hair a few times before looking back at Sebastian “Bas, where’s your present?”

* * *

**Sebastian**

Sebastian had always been in the spotlight. People just seemed to care what he had to say, or envy what he had. Whether it was the money, the status, or, in his own opinion, good looks, they wanted Sebastian, and Sebastian loved the attention.

A lot of things changed when he found out that Blaine was the one that had sired him. He had spent many times trying to remember what happened, how it happened, but he had been naive. He had been too focused on what would happen that he missed what did happen. He remembered that he felt safe though. He remembered a voice that said “relax” that he now knew was Blaine, that instantly calmed him down. But the biggest thing that changed is that Sebastian no longer wanted the attention. He only wanted the attention of Blaine.

However, things worked differently now. He knew, somehow, instinct, nature, who knew why, that if he jumped up and down, and shouted, screamed, and tried to get the attention that Blaine wouldn’t give it to him. If he acted like a spoiled child, Blaine would disregard him. So instead, he stayed quiet. He observed, and what he learnt was that he knew things that he would have otherwise missed, had he been talking or getting distracted, and staying quiet meant that Blaine would approach him when he was going to grant him attention.

He knew to butt out when Kurt and Blaine were having a moment, sitting still like he was nothing more than a piece of furniture, or another of Blaine’s possessions. This was one of those times.

It had been a rough week, but Blaine seemed to be enjoying himself, and the scowl on Kurt’s face had pretty much gone, so that was a good sign. Well, until he looked directly at Sebastian.

“I didn’t want to ruin the moment. I’m not that much of an ass” Sebastian shook his head, as he stood up, walking out of the room, returning a few seconds later with an envelope and a small square gift.

“Happy Birthday” Sebastian said with a small smile on his face “Nothing big”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine was distracted by Kurt that in that moment he had kind of forgotten Sebastian was there. Until Kurt acknowledged him. He watched as Sebastian left the room, ready to call out and ask if he was ok, but he returned with a small box, wrapped in white paper with a gold ribbon, and a bulky envelope.

“Sebastian, not you too” Blaine laughed as he went to open the envelope, since he had been told to always read the card, when Sebastian stopped him.

“Envelope second, do the gift first”

Blaine raised his eyebrow confused as he pulled at the wrapping, seeing the first signs of a photo frame, before turning it around to see the photo. He hadn’t seen this photo before, and he didn’t even remember it begin taken, but it was perfect “Sebastian” Blaine smiled before he walked over and gave him a hug “Thank you, this is great. I’m going to put it on my desk” Blaine hugged him a little tighter, giving him a small squeeze before letting go.

“Envelope?” He asked Sebastian who gave a small nod.

“It’s kind of a group gift, I guess. I wasn’t sure, and it might be presumptuous of me, but..”

Blaine’s curiosity got the better of him as he opened the envelope and pulled out the large group of papers. He was confused at first as he began to skim read. He paused mid-sentence, flipped a few pages, then came back “Are you kidding me?” he said softly as he kept reading, almost like he was waiting for the punch line.

Blaine stared, stunned at the paper for a few minutes, reading back over it a few times to make sure he understood what he was seeing, before he glanced up, so stunned that he wasn’t even sure what to see, as he looked at Kurt, wide eyed, and just unable to process.

“He bought us a house…”

* * *

**Kurt**

“Shut up it’s your birthday. Getting gifts on your birthday is normal” He said, laughing as he heard Blaine complaining about Sebastian giving him gifts too, and rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder as he saw hi unwrapping the gift, and smiled as he saw the photo. Kurt had seen the picture before, but it looked so much better now that it was inside the frame.

Sensing Blaine was going to move, Kurt stepped back and smiled as he saw him hugging Sebastian. “The frames really nice,” He smiled, knowing that Sebastian probably already knew that he liked the photo from when he showed it earlier.

Normally, Kurt wouldn’t have been interested in the envelope but when hearing Sebastian bringing it up, Kurt frowned in confusion and had to wonder why Sebastian wanted him to read it that much. He stepped forwards but he could only see the big group of papers. Kurt raised an eyebrow at them before his eyes widened when hearing what Sebastian had bought him “Are you insane?” He asked, staring at the taller male with wide eyes.

* * *

**Sebastian**

Sebastian simply shrugged at Kurt before he looked back at Blaine. Their reactions were priceless, and perfect. Sure, he had to act quickly to find a house that was perfect, and with such a short amount of time he had told his assistant, or, soon to be assistant once he graduated, to spend as much money as he wanted once he found the perfect place.

It was close to where Sebastian would be working in New York, but also close to a few good colleges. He wasn’t sure what their plan was, but he had heard both Blaine and Kurt mention New York, so, he went for it.

“Maybe” he said to Kurt, with a small smile as he looked at Blaine “It’s a really nice place, but if you hate it I can get something else. I just… I wanted to give you guys something. Both of you. Kurt’s name is on the deed as well…and, well, there is space for a 3rd person if, you know, if you were so inclined to invite someone to live with you both as well”

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt grabbed the papers off Blaine and flicked through them trying to see if it was legit – he didn’t really know what to look for but maybe there was something written in there to have Blaine go along with the joke or maybe Blaine wasn’t looking at it properly but it did seem to be genuine.

He glanced up at Blaine who still seemed shocked before gaping at Sebastian again waiting for him to say it was a joke. Because buying a house was… it was crazy. Especially considering it seemed to be a big house and it was in New York. It wasn’t going to be cheap. “You’re insane” He said, looking at Sebastian who seemed highly amused by their reactions. “You’re actually insane, Sebastian.”

* * *

**Sebastian / Blaine**

Blaine hadn’t said much else because he was shocked and practically frozen, which just started to amuse Sebastian.

“I think I broke Blaine” He joked, giving a small laugh as he watched Kurt flipping through the papers.

“This is only the beginning of our lives together, Kurt. You and Blaine… Me and You two. I don’t want to lose it. I don’t want to move to New York and work my boring office job and come home to an empty house. I want to come home to a… a home. You guys already have everything. You have each other. Maybe it’s a selfish way to keep myself around. Maybe I’m worried that once the school year ends that you will both leave and, we’ll meet up for a drink once a month and never see each other”

“That won’t happen” Blaine looked up at Sebastian, then over to Kurt, reaching across to take Kurt’s free hand “Kurt is my soul mate, and that will never change. He and I will be together forever. But I am your sire. I will be in your life, as long as you want me there. I have never forced you to stay, but I have always welcomed you to stay. That is how it works. But a house, Sebastian? I can’t accept it”

“Please don’t give it back. Just… please take it. Both of you. Please”

Blaine looked at Kurt, then back to Sebastian. He hated when the other begged, because it made the dominant side of him wake up, and it was pleased with begging. It loved it.

“Kurt? What do you think?”

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt looked at Sebastian as he spoke He was mostly still in shock and complete awe that Sebastian had actually bought them a house to focus on what he was really saying until Sebastian mentioned a possibility of never seeing each other again. He looked up at him and frowned, about to tell him that he was insane, not only forbuying the house but also for actually thinking they’d forget about him once they all left Dalton.

Blaine dismissed this fear of Sebastian’s before Kurt could, so rather than adding anything on, Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand and nodded in agreement until Blaine said he couldn’t accept the house. He frowned a little before turning to look at Sebastian, who’d started to beg them to take the house.

“I think.. we should. Take it, that is.As crazy a gift as it is,” He said, squeezing Blaine’s hand again “You do so much for us.. so many things that you don’t need to do but you do it anyway and it’s hard to thank you for that and I think that you’ll probably just say that we don’t need to to that but we do. And I think this is Sebastian’s way of doing that, and it gives us one less thing to worry about once we get out of here”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine was actually more surprised by Kurt’s reaction than Sebastian buying them a house. He was rendered speechless as he stared at Kurt, before he looked back at Sebastian who smiled politely, rolling back and forth on his heels a little.

“Well… Kurt thinks we should take it. I still think it’s crazy, and far too much money to spend on me, but… of course, you will be living with us, for as long as you want, or until we all get sick of another another”

Kurt’s words kind of got to Blaine. It made him feel so special. So loved. So completely and utterly lucky that he wasn’t even sure what to say. How would he ever be able to repay this kind of gesture?

“Well… I guess, we’re all moving in together” Blaine laughed as he shook his head, unable to get the thoughts in his head to actually line up. A house? It was insane.

“Thank you, Sebastian. It feels weird to say thank you, because it doesn’t seem like it’s enough for this type of gift” Blaine walked toward Sebastian, pulling him into a hug “You’re crazy” Blaine whispered in his ear with a small laugh as he held onto him, pulling Sebastian down a little so that their heads were next to each other.

* * *

**Kurt**

“Please, we all know that if you could get away with it you’d try to buy me a house,” He said, rolling his eyes as he remembered how many appliances he’d bought when he was still human. The amount he bought, they might as well have bought a house together. “I think with this house though, if we got mad at each other we could stay at other parts of the house and it would be enough distance”

Kurt laughed softly with Blaine and watched him hug Sebastian for a few moments before eventually stepping forwards and hugged them both as best as he could with their arms around each other “I really hope we can see the house soon.. like all three of us together. “

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine laughed when he felt Kurt’s arm slide around him, and awkwardly tried to move his arm so he could wrap one around Kurt as well, as they practically pretzels themselves together. It wasn’t graceful, nor beneficial to any party, but that’s what made it perfect.

“Thank you both for tonight. This is… This is the best birthday i’ve ever had” He couldn’t help but smile before ducking his face. He wasn’t sure whose shoulder he was touching, whether it was Sebastian’s or Kurts, but he didn’t care, because everything was perfect.

“It’s a really nice house” Sebastian said, though Blaine suspected he wasn’t even talking to him, but to Kurt “There is a seperate room for each of us as well, for whatever, hobbies or crazy sex dungeons, whatever”

Blaine burst out laughing, and shook his head “Don’t mention sex dungeons, i’m already really horny”

The words slipped out, and Blaine quickly closed his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say that out aloud, and he quickly ducked his face a bit more, hoping that neither of them really heard what he had said.

* * *

**Kurt**

“You don’t need to thank us,” Kurt smiled at Blaine as he started to shift into position and stand a little more comfortable in the hug they were currently having, which was pretty awkward but he didn’t even care about that. He was just enjoying the closeness that they were having right now, considering it had been the first time they’d all touched each other in a week

Kurt rolled his eyes slightly and was about to comment on Sebastian mentioning a sex dungeon when Blaine mentioned being horny and he let out a loud laugh and playfully slapped his arm and smiled at him, especially when Blaine seemed shocked about the words that left his lips. “Blaine, are you ever not horny whenever we’re around? You’re always horny.”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine laughed it off, his eyes shifting around a little as Kurt seemed to think he was joking, thankfully. However, Sebastian sniffed the air, and his body tensed up a little bit, as Blaine tried to calm himself down.

He hadn’t really touched either of them all week. He hadn’t even been turned on all week. But maybe it was all the together talk, or maybe it was just because he had finally started to break down a few of his walls that were holding him back, but he was started to feel himself growing hard. He still worried though, because how was he supposed to talk control of it if he barely had a hold of his own emotions. He couldn’t initiate because he felt like he didn’t deserve them. After all they had done for him, he needed to thank them, not the other way around.

“Yeah, you’re right” Blaine said awkwardly, trying to clear this throat as he was, for the first time ever, glad that Sebastian and Kurt were both taller than he was, so he could duck his face and hide.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt laughed again when Blaine ducked his head and tried to hide his face, before letting out an ‘awh’ noise and cupped Blaine’s cheeks as he lifted his face up and kissed his nose “Awh, you’re adorable… and we love you regardless of constant horniness. Actually it’s one of the many things I love about you because it makes the sex even more amazing.”

Kurt let his fingers stroke over Blaine’s cheeks before for a few moments before glancing over at Sebastian with a small grin on his face then glanced back at Blaine and quirked an eyebrow “Well, maybe we can give you a more fun present? I meanyou’ve had meaningful ones and then a practical one.. but I think you deserve a fun present too.”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t help but peak up at Kurt, his eyebrow raising in question before glancing over at Sebastian who seemed to be trying to check out Blaine, or at least, drag his eyes around what parts of him he could see.

“More presents?” Blaine said, his voice sounding a lot sweeter than he had intended, and a lot more innocent, as he gave Kurt a small smile. He let his arms drop off both boys, shifting a little so they weren’t all completely intertwined “I think I’m starting to like my birthday”

“If this is going the way I hope it’s going, I’m starting to like your birthday too” Sebastian smirked, as his eyes did an up and down of Kurt, and then an up and down of Blaine.

* * *

**Kurt**

“Mmm-hmm,” Kurt nodded when Blaine asked about more presents and shifted slightly as Blaine’s arms dropped off him and Sebastian so he could stand in front of him andleaned forwards so he could start kissing at Blaine’s neck.

“Well, I’m hoping that’s its going the same way you’re hoping for” Kurt said, smiling up at Sebastian softly, and nuzzled into Blaine’s neck slowly and started kissing at the skin again “And what’s better about this present, is none of us have to leave the room to get it. We can just stay right on the bed.”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine’s neck, out of its own free will, tilted slightly, giving Kurt more access to it. It was like his own body knew exactly what those kisses would do to him, and yet, he still accommodated Kurt’s lips.

He gave a soft moan, his hand instantly moving to the back of Kurt’s neck, softly grabbing onto him, not hard, and not pulling or push at all, just letting his fingers gently touch his skin.

“I hope so too” Blaine breathed out in a moan as Kurt worked his skin over, before he felt Sebastian’s hand sliding along his hip, moving to rest on the small of his back as he moved in, his mouth latching on to a different section of Blaine’s neck. It wasn’t the opposite side, but more near his adams apple, working the front and every so often dipping to the sides.

“I do like… mmm… the sound of this present”

* * *

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine’s head tilting back, Kurt grinned and started to kiss along Blaine’s neck more and kissing deeper, being able to enjoy the fact he could start kissing Blaine’s neck like this without the other growling and asserting his dominance over Kurt, and would be teasing his neck instead.

He smiled softly against Blaine’s neck as he felt the other’s hand on his neck and started to kiss a little softer than he was – making sure it was with a lot more love and affection as opposed to just trying to turn Blaine on as much as possible

The soft kisses didn’t last long though as Sebastian as soon joining in and kissing whatever part of Blaine’s neck Kurt wasn’t kissing and he grinned at him before kissing hard again and this time, making sure he was nipping at Blaine’s skin instead “Do you think we should take this to the bed then?” He asked as he started nipping along his jaw.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine was certain that if the boys did this for long enough, and only thing, he could probably cum from it. Different parts of his neck weren’t as sensitive, and that was fine, but Kurt knew where to kiss, where to lick, and god, where to bite at his skin.

He let out a soft moan, his eyes closing tightly, when Kurt started to nip at his skin, causing the other to tense his fingers a little, digging them into Kurt’s skin for only a moment before relaxing again. Sebastian’s hair was tickling his skin as he moved around as well, and the sensations from the both of them were making his toes curl.

“Bed?” Blaine opened his eyes, unsure if he could even structure a sentence right now, as he looked down at Kurt, then at Sebastian, then over to the bed. They were only a step or two again “Yes. Yes, I think we should all take this to the bed”

* * *

**Kurt**

It was hard to get himself to stop. Kurt knew they’d need to stop kissing Blaine’s neck eventually so they could actually get to doing other activities but it was hard. It was hard to pull himself away from the skin when Blaine was moaning quietly and was unable to really speak in full sentences, but if he wanted to do more – and Kurt did – he had to.

So, it was with great effort when Blaine did actually speak in a sentence that Kurt pulled away from Blaine’s neck “I’m glad you agree,” He said, grinning before pulling Sebastian off him and started tugging him with him as he was walking to the bed and got them both fully on the bed before turning to look at Blaine “You should come join us,” was the last thing that left his lips before he was pressing them hard against Sebastian’s while keeping his eyes trained on Blaine’s.

* * *

**Blaine**

When Kurt wanted to switch his sex appeal into overdrive, he certainly knew how to do it, as far as Blaine was concerned. He can barely remember the Kurt he met. Was he ever shy? Was he always like this? The memory was gone because nothing mattered other than the Kurt that sat before him now. The Kurt that was kissing another man while looking directly at Blaine, his eyes drawing him in, his voice like a siren song that could drag him to his death if he saw fit.

He watched for a moment. Watched as they kissed. Watched as Sebastian reached over and softly rested his hand on Kurt’s arm, both of them moving their mouths and lips together in perfect unison.

Blaine licked his lips quickly as he kept watching, before he eventually started to move forward. As he got to the bed, he onto his hands and knees, crawling across the mattress until he reached them. He wasn’t even sure where to put his hands first, or who to touch first.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt knew that if the him from the start of the year saw him now – not only kissing Sebastian of all people in front of Blaine but being in a threeway relationship with the other two men and was kissing Sebastian to start teasing Blaine have actually died from shock, that the might have died from the shock of what he was seeing. But it wasn’t something that Kurt would change. It was unexpected, but for the most part he wouldn’t change the way his life was now. Ideally, all this would happen after he graduated but loved the way things were now.

He smiled as he saw Blaine coming over to the bed, on his hands and knees, but noticed that Blaine didn’t make any effort to touch them yet despite how close he was. Kurt kept kissing Sebastian for a few moments before deciding to push things a little further, and to tease Blaine more.

While he still kept his lips planted on Sebastian’s firmly, he sat up slightly and moved forwards until he was straddling Sebastian’s lap. He kept the kisses the same before slowly starting to roll his hips down onto Sebastian’s and gently slid his tongue inside of Sebastian’s mouth, the whole time, his gaze was still locked with Blaine’s.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine had paused, sitting back on his heels as he watched Kurt get on top of Sebastian, watching as their kissing became more intense, deeper, though Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine the whole time. The way their heads were positioned, how their lips touched each other, Blaine could see small little peaks of Kurt’s tongue moving as it slid into Sebastian’s mouth, then watched as the other joined in.

When Sebastian reached out and rested his hands on the backs of Kurt’s thighs, Blaine chewed on his lip a little as he shuffled forward, reaching forward and running his hand down Kurt’s back, feeling the other’s body as he start to grind and roll his hips and he could smell the scent in the air as Sebastian got more and more turned on, as he got hard from Kurt’s action. He ran his hand down, and down till he was cupping one perky globe, giving it a light squeeze, almost helping Kurt move against Sebastian’s body.

* * *

**Kurt**

When he felt Sebastian properly starting to kiss him back, Kurt actually moanedout fro genuine pleasure rather than just trying to turn on Blaine and to a lesser extent, Sebastian.

He moved closer as soon as he felt Sebastian’s hands at the back of his thighs and was about to roll his hips down on Sebastian’s when he felt Blaine’s hands coming up to squeeze at one of his ass cheek.Kurt let out a loud moan against Sebastian’s mouth and started rolling his hips down harder as he started to feel himself getting more and more turned on.

* * *

**Blaine**

It almost felt wrong to interrupt the two of them, not when they looked so perfect how they were. Blaine shuffled forward a little more, and instead of pulling Kurt away from Sebastian, he reached around Kurt’s body, and slowly started to untuck his shirt from his pants, tugging his clothes in a way that wouldn’t interrupt, but enough that he was initiated something.

Blaine glanced down when he felt a hand touching his thigh, and saw Sebastian hand gentle touching him, his thumb rubbing softly. Kurt was looking at Blaine. Sebastian was looking at Blaine, and Blaine was darting his eyes back and forth between the two of them.

“Don’t let me stop you” Blaine said, with a hint of cheekiness, as he continued to shuffle around until he found a good spot beside them.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt lifted his hips up slightly when Blaine tugging at his shirt to make it easier to him to actually untuck it from his jeans from his pants. His lips pressed against Sebastian’s and started moving against them slowly and let his tongue flick against Sebastian’s while his hands came down and started to unbutton his shirt and slowly pulled it off.

He smiled slightly as he saw Sebastian touching Blaine’s thigh, the vampire in him not going completely crazy and taking control so he was actually able to enjoy the fact they were all touching each other. He rolls his eyes slightly at Blaine’s words and continued kissing Sebastian before pulling back and gently cupped Blaine’s cheek “I need you, Blaine…”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine gave a soft happy hum noise when Kurt pulled his lips away from Sebastian, watching as the other looked a little disappointed the kissing had stopped, his upper body leaning forward a little as he almost tried to chase Kurt’s lips, but he was instantly pulled from that when Kurt was cupping his face.

Blaine leant in and softly pressed his lips to Kurt’s “Anything you want” Blaine spoke against Kurt’s lips “I need you, Kurt. Where do you want me?”

It was unlike Blaine to ask questions, he mostly just took, but now, he didn’t feel like taking, he felt like experiencing. It was supposed to be a gift after all.

Blaine reached up, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, tugging his bow-tie a few times until it came undone, the whole time pressing soft kisses to Kurt.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt shot Sebastian a slightly sympathetic smile when noticing that the other looked disappointed – he didn’t want to stop kissing Sebastian either but his body was feeling like it was craving and needing Blaine right now, and it was Blaine’s birthday The attention should be mostly focused on him.

“Anywhere” Kurt breathed out, and slowly got off Sebastian’s lap so he was now completely facing Blaine, and was stroking his cheek gently as he kissed Blaine back softly. “You can do whatever you want to me.. it’s your gift.. you can chose”

Kurts fingers slowly started stroking down Blaine’s chest and slowly he tugged the shirt off rather than just having it unbuttoned before bringing one of his hands to start stroking Sebastian’s leg so that the other didn’t feel left out while he and Blaine were kissing.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine shook his head, his lips still gently pressing against Kurt’s, his tongue sliding out just to softly run along Kurt’s lips once “I … “ Blaine paused to sit back on his heels a little, looking down at Kurt’s hand on his body “I want you to do what you want. I want you to show me what you had in mind when you both came up with this little idea.” Blaine gestured his finger to both of them, knowing that they would have discussed this, since Sebastian didn’t at all look startled, and that was usually his big give away.

It was hard for Blaine, because right now, there was no way he could dominate the two. That part of him was silent at the moment, and it made him feel weak. It was killing his mood, and all he could do was keep shaking his head at Kurt, hoping the other could sense him, could feel his almost anxiety as it crept over him. He wanted them. Both. But how could he tell them what to do when he wasn’t even sure he had a voice.

It was one of the few times he had wished the vampire would wake up, would take over, because right now he needed it.

Blaine ran his fingers up and down Kurt’s arm, pressing small kisses to his lips “I choose that you, both of you, take my body until I..” wake up. dominate you. take you and make you mine “until… I say otherwise”

* * *

**Kurt**

Hearing Blaine’s answer, Kurt’s eyes widened in slight surprise. he didn’t really have anything in mind right now. In all honesty, what he had in mind was to just let Blaine do whatever he wanted – he wasn’t sure about Sebastian and what he wanted to do. Maybe he had something in mind but Kurt had just wanted to let Blaine do what he wanted to him so hearing him say that, Kurt was stumped on what to do.

Kurt looked at Blaine for a few moments before he smiled and nodded at him. Kurt looked at Sebastian for a few moments before shuffling closer to Blaine and climbed on top of his lap, and gently cupped his cheeks for a few moments and started letting his fingers stroke his cheeks for a few moments “I love you..” He whispered softly, and glanced at Sebastian and nudged his head to the side and hoped that he’d come join in before pressing his lips against Blaine’s softly.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine shifted his body a little, leaning back just a tiny bit, and putting his legs straight, accommodating Kurt as he climbed on his lap.  
 ****

It was a small gesture. A small thing in the grand scheme of things, but Kurt climbing on him, getting on top of him, in that moment, was the hottest thing ever to Blaine.

Blaine tilted his head up, trying to reach for Kurt’s lips before the other eventually moved in to kiss him, causing Blaine to give a soft moan.

“I love you too” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s lips as he reached around, putting his hands in Kurt’s backside, not squeezing, just holding him there.

He felt the bed dip a little and the sound of movement, rustling sheets, when he saw Sebastian just over Kurt’s shoulder. Sebastian straddled Blaine, however he was kneeling above his knees. Sebastian snaked his arms around Kurt, Blaine watching as they appeared on Kurt’s chest, and he watched as Sebastian started to run his nose along Kurt’s Neck, his eyes on Blaine the whole time.

“I just want to make you feel good, sir” Sebastian said softly as he licked his lips

“Then why are you touching my Mate, and not me” Blaine snapped back, his voice dropping, that low growl, before pulling his lips away from Kurt, his hand instantly coming to his mouth, covering it, his eyebrows raised to his hairline, a shocked look on his face.

* * *

**Kurt**

Even though i wasnt rough as normal – especially considering Blaine wasn’t squeezing and groping his ass, and were just sitting there – Kurt couldn’t  help but smile at Blaine. They really didn’t have soft moments like this, at least not in comparison to how often they’d have rough, hard sex instead but he still loved those moments.

Kurt turned around and smiled at Sebastian slightly when seeing him sitting behind before he started to kiss Blaine again, before Sebastian’s hands were on his chest and felt his nose running along his neck. He moaned against Blaine’s lips, and brought one hand to rest over one of Sebastian’s and the other was now moving to Blaine’s hair and tugging slightly.

Hearing the snapp from Blaine, Kurt jumped back and his eyes widened as he looked at Blaine. Blaine seemed shocked as well, and Kurt shook his head slowly and let go of his hair, and started to stroke his shoulder softly, “No… don’t stop, sir..” He still hadn’t slipped into that part of him but it seemed like Blaine was struggling to connect to his usual domninat self and Kurt was wanting to do whatever could help him get back to that part of him.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t sure where it had come from. It just happened and he wasn’t ready for it. Sebastian looked petrified, but Kurt was soothing him, encouraging him.

When he called Blaine sir, it peaked his interest a little and caused his eyes to instantly lock with Kurt. He pulled back from that side of himself quickly, though he gave Kurt a small nod before moving on to kiss him “Keep talking. Both of you”

* * *

**Kurt**

The sudden surge of dominance from Blaine took him by surprise considering that part of him had been lying dormant all week. Well, there was the small part Kurt experienced when he was giving him a blowjob when he was in the senior commons with Sebastian but mostly, Kurt didn’t experience it. Usually he was just being told to do things with Sebastian but that was the extent of it.

Kurt nodded as Blaine told him to speak and started to roll down his hips like he’d done with Sebastian earlier “I missed you this week,” He said, between kisses as he tugged at his hair again, “A lot… I didn’t realise just how much I actually loved you until you were gone…” He breathed out before nudging Sebastian to get him to speak as well.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine reached back, gripping a little harder onto Kurt’s backside, squeezing it once as he started talking “More… “ he gave a soft growl, as he felt Kurt’s hips starting to grind down against him, causing him to give a small moan. 

“I’ve been bad all week, sir” Sebastian spoke out of nowhere, instantly pulling Blaine’s attention. When they made eye contact, Sebastian made a point to drop one of his hands, to cup himself, letting Blaine watch him slide his hand into his pants. The action made Blaine raise his upper lip, and even though his fangs hadn’t extended yet, they were about to.

“What have you done, Sebastian” Blaine’s words came out as a moan as he pulled Kurt in, and started to kiss him a little harder, thrusting up a little to meet Kurt’s movements.

Sebastian moved a little, letting go of Kurt and moving around so he was beside them both. Once his entire body was in line of sight with Blaine he slid his hand back inside his pants, letting Blaine watch him. Blaine enjoyed to watch, Sebastian had picked up on it early on, and he knew a way to get Blaine out of his cage was to show him what he could have, all he had to do was take it.

Sebastian moaned “I had an orgasm without you. Several of them. I tasted Kurt. I turned him on when you weren’t around. I made him hard because I told him about you, sir. I turned him on because I told him what you would do to him. Mmmm” Sebastian continued to stroke himself, and Blaine started to grip tighter onto Kurt “I wanted him to scream your name, sir”

It was like a switch that flipped inside of Blaine's mind. He had been calm, and collected, but that was gone as his eyes opened, almost like he was seeing for the first time, his pupils dilated, and he grabbed Kurt hard, putting his hands on either side of Kurt's waist, and threw him down onto his back, instantly getting between the slim boys legs.  Instead of undoing Kurt’s pants, he grabbed the fly of Kurts pants and tore them clean off. 

“Mine” he growled at Kurt, his lip moving upwards as his fangs extended and he looked down at Kurt, barring his fangs at him.

* * *

**Kurt**

Hearing how Blaine growled at him, Kurt whined and was about to continue when Sebastian was suddenly deciding to talk, with almost every word having an effect on Blaine. He didn’t even need to feel him thrusting up and kissing him harder to know it was affecting Blaine. He could feel it. He could feel what Sebastian was doing to Blaine, and as a result, Kurt could feel the vampire in his mind starting to fight with him and make him submit.

But for once, Kurt wasn’t putting up too much of a fight with that part of him. It had been too long since he’d felt that part of him awaken.

The more Sebastian talked, especially when he started talking about what they did together and that he wanted Blaine to make him scream, the more Kurt would moan out and started to roll his hips down on Blaine’s until Blaine was suddenly grabbing him and throwing him off.

When he landed on his back, he was dazed for a few moments and it was the only the tearing sound that brought his attention back so quickly. Kurt glanced down and his eyes widened as he saw how Blaine tore them “Blaine! What the hell?!” He asked, slightly glaring but it diminished the second he saw Blaine baring his fangs at him, and nearly instantly his own fangs popped out

“Y-yours..” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine gave an approving moan as he grinned, wicked in a way as he crawled up, pushing Kurt’s open a little more as he moved in between them, his hand still gripping a large chunk of Kurt’s pants. He was being a little obscene as he brought it to his nose, and sniffed hard at it before putting that hand right next to Kurt’s head, almost like he was edging the other to comment, daring him to say something.

Sebastian made a small movement, and Blaine’s arm instantly reached out, his hand clutching hard around Sebastian neck. Blaine could feel his own hand squeezing, and Sebastian tilted his head up and made a low noise that tried to escape from his throat, not quite a choke, but not quite a moan. Sebastians eyes grew wide, though he didn't break eye contact with Blaine.  

“Pet” Blaine growled the word, as he pulled him forward, using his neck “Strip, and kneel beside Kurt’s head”

Blaine let go of Sebastian, and watched as he instantly scrambled out of the rest of his clothes, and moved into a kneeling position, right next to Kurt, his hard cock on display for Blaine to see.

This seemed to please him as he reached down and grabbed Kurt’s hand, manipulating his fingers to open a little and wrap around Sebastian length, being using Kurt’s hand to jerk off Sebastian. 

He made a point to let his tongue trace his fangs as he looked over Kurt’s body, using his free hand to drag his fingers hard along his body, leaving small red trails across his porcelain skin. As he passed, Blaine made a point to tweak Kurt’s nipples, once each, before feeling the remainder of his body.

“Hold your hand still, Kurt, let Sebastian fuck your hand. Because that’s all he deserves to get. A hand”

He lent forward, dragging his tongue along  Kurt’s neck, pressing his nose into his skin as slid his tongue down Kurt’s chest. 

“What a nice present” Blaine purred as he looked down, Kurt’s boxers still on as he licked his lips “Hmm, looks like I missed a bit” he couldn’t help but grin as he hooked his fingers into the waist band of Kurt’s boxers, pulling them down slowly, and the moment he could, even before Kurt’s boxers were off completely, Blaine wrapped his mouth around Kurt’s length and dragged his tongue hard along it.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t move, and just stared up at Blaine as he let him push his legs apart. He just kept watching intently when he saw Blaine picking up a large part of the material of what was left of his jeans and sniffed it, before  he put his hand next to it and let out a small whimper. Kurt looked up at Blaine who looked like he was wanting him to say something. “Those were my favourite jeans..” Kurt mumbled softly with a slight pout on his face.

After that, Blaine had turned his attention to Sebastian and had him strip and sit next to his head. Kurt bit on his lip slightly, and looked up at Sebastian as best as he could at the angle the other was at. It wasn’t long after that when Blaine was grabbing his hand and started to use it to jerk off Sebastian. Kurt moaned out at the feeling and eventually started to move his hand on his own without Blaine getting him to do it as he started to llook at Blaine again.

Seeing the way that Blaine’s tongue was tracing his fangs as he looked over his body and started to trail his fingers down his chest, Kurt let out a quiet moan until Blaine tweaked his nipples, making him moan loudly before he whined softly when Blaine only did tweak them the once.

“Y-yes sir…” Kurt stuttered out and stopped his hand from moving. He glanced at Sebastian before focusing on Blaine and starting to moan out Blaine’s name as he started dragging his tongue down his neck and chest. “Hmm,” He nodded and let out a content noise as Blaine commented on this ‘present’.

But hearing what Blaine said next, and feeling his fingers in his boxers, Kurt’s eyes widened, wondering if Blaine was going to rip them off as well and if the rest of his clothes would be spared as well. Thankfully, Blaine did just slowly pull them down but it wasn’t something he could enjoy for long as Blaine’s lips were around his cock as soon as he could. Instantly Kurt’s hand gripped tightly onto Blaine’s hair and slightly tightened his grip around Sebastian’s cock and started to thrust into Blaine’s mouth slowly.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine loved when Kurt touched his hair. It never made sense, since it was just hair, but the action always gave Blaine a pretty good idea about how Kurt was feeling. 

With his lips opened wide, and his eyes glancing up in a way that made him look like he was giving Kurt the biggest puppy dog eyes, Blaine’s mouth started to move up and down his length, moaning softly at the taste. This wasn’t like when he blew him earlier in the senior commons, where he was focused on taking something from Kurt, this time, Kurt was giving him something, and that something was his body. 

Blaine glanced over, and watched how Sebastian started to thrust his hips, his cock pushing hard through Kurt’s tight grip, which seemed to make his moans a little louder than usual. His eyes were focused on Blaine, and what he was doing. Every so often he would let his tongue stick out, and flick, taste and tease the head of Kurt’s cock so that both boys could see exactly what he was doing. 

After awhile, Blaine took his mouth away from Kurt’s length and moved back, completely, until he was off the bed, standing up straight. Blaine looked directly at Sebastian, clicked his finger with a point as he pointed directly at Kurt’s cock “Suck him”. Blaine began to undo his pants slowly, remove any other remaining clothing he had on until he was free of it all. He didn’t rush. He moved slowly as he moved back onto the bed, this time going further up so he was kneeling next to Kurt’s head. Blaine took a hold of his hardened length, stroking it a few times near Kurt’s face, before edging forward a little, the head of his cock just gently brushing past Kurt’s lips. The action made him moan a little, Kurt’s lips were plump from kissing and his mouth was just completely sexy to Blaine in that moment. 

“Kurt…” Blaine said, glancing down once to see Sebastian working Kurt’s cock over, not stopping for a minute, moving in a quick motion like he was born to suck cock, before he looked back into Kurt’s eyes. He couldn’t help dart his eyes back and forth from how the head of his cock was pressing against Kurt’s lips, up to the wide blue eyes, back and forth “Suck me”

* * *

**Kurt**

Even though it was just a blow job, Kurt was completely blissed out, especially after the last blowjob he got from Blaine and he wasn’t really able to enjoy it because it felt like  it was more about Blaine making him come rather than it being about their connection. Blaine was teasing him a lot more than he was the last time, as he’d actually let Kurt see his tongue teasing the head around the head of his cock, Kurt’s hand gripping tighter onto Blaine’s hair as he tried to pull him closer so he could _really_ feel him.

Which was why when Blaine pulled of him without warning  and stood off t he bed, Kurt’s eyes widened as he sat up and stared at him. He was about to watch Blaine doing what ever it was he was doing when Sebastian was being told to suck his cock, and in typical Sebastian fashion, he wasted absolutely no time in moving down and didn’t stop once as he started to blow him. While it did drive Kurt crazy whenever Sebastian did this, there was no way he’d be complaining – he could complain about so many things about Sebastian that irritated hi to no end, and he could do it all day, but his blow job skills were definitely not one of them.

His eyes were closed over tightly as he started to thrust into Sebastian’s mouth, hard, and the only time he opened his eyes again was when he felt the bed dipping down next to his head.

Seeing Blaine kneeling beside him, Kurt smiled at him softly, watching intently as he started stroking his cock. The smile faded slightly when feeling the head of Blaine’s cock brushing against his lips. He wanted to lick at the other’s head, he wanted to tease it for a few moments before completely taking Blaine into his mouth. But he couldn’t – Blaine hadn’t said he could yet. Kurt was just staring into the Blaine’s eyes, wondering if Blaine could tell what he wanted, and more importantly, if Blaine would give him that.

But thankfully, it wasn’t too long before Blaine was saying the words Kurt wanted to hear and he was quickly taking his hands out of Sebastian’s hair and was bringing them onto Blaine’s hips as he pulled them forwards and started to suck his cock almost immediately.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine hadn’t been thinking about sex this week, which was unlike him. It wasn’t that all he thought about was sex,sex,sex, but when you’ve only found your soul mate less than a year ago, and he was a freshly turned vampire, there was a lot of sex to be had, but his body and mind were separated this week. He hadn’t wanted the others to suffer because of his disinterest in sex, so he had mostly got Kurt and Sebastian in a scenario where they were helping each other, saying that he just wanted to watch. 

It wasn’t that he was holding back the urge, or that he was actually getting turned on and just ignoring it, he just wasn’t thinking very highly of himself, and therefore, no sex… however, as soon as Kurt wrapped his lips around Blaine’s cock, he let out a loud moan, almost a scream of pleasure as he buckled forward a little, his stomach flexing inward as he lent over a little, reaching down to hold onto Kurt for support.

A week was a long time, and his body knew it. 

“Fuccccck” Blaine ended up getting out, his hips thrusting forward, trying to get his cock in as deep as he could into Kurt’s mouth.

He glanced over and saw Sebastian looking over, ass in the air as he was bent over Kurt sideways, his mouth working Kurt’s cock. Blaine reached over, running his fingers down Sebastian’s back to his backside, squeezing the flesh hard, grabbing a handful of it before giving him a sharp quick slap on his backside, watching how Sebastian grunted while never removing his mouth from Kurt’s cock.

It made Blaine smirk, as he read Sebastian’s eyes before looking back at Kurt. Kurt who looked so fucking gorgeous with his lips around his cock. He reached down and cupped Kurt’s face, softly running his fingers along his skin, being delicate as he admired the beauty of his boyfriend, before suddenly gripping the side of Kurt’s neck, a little harder “Mmm, so hot” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Sex had been on Kurt’s mind a lot this week. It wasnt usually like this for him – normally out of the three of them, Kurt would be the least likely to initate things (he still did it a lot, however) as his mind didn’t always jump to ‘SEX’ but this week, which Kurt was assuming it was due to the lack of Blaine and lck of sex from Blaine, it was on his mind a lot, along with his concern over how Blaine was and why Blaine had been as distant.

But none of that was in his mind. Well, sex was on his mind but that was because he currently had Blaine’s cock in his mouth and his own cock was in Sebastian’s. Anyone would be thinking of sex if that was happening to them. 

Kurt wasn’t really focusing on Sebastian ight now, and instead, he was just focused on sucking Blaine’s cock, moaning out loudly as he felt Blaine thrusting forwards, making Kurt take him further into his mouth. Kurt moved his tongue around his cock for a few moments before holding Blaine’s gaze as he slowly moved his mouth around his cock more, until he felt his nose bumping against Blaine’s skin.

He stayed in that position for a while, the only movemnts that he made were changing the pressure of his lips as he sucked Blaine or his tongue moving to drag and wrap around Blaine’s erection. Feeling Blaine’s hands stroking his face, he just looked into Blaine’s eyes, letting out small, content hums until Blaine was suddenly gripping at his neck. The hands Kurt had on Blaine’s hips tightened like Blaine’s didd, not holding tight but enough for it to be felt as he stared to hum around his cock.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine was actually starting to worry that he might blow then and there. A week was a long time, and now that he was, well, turned on, it was like his body had some catching up to do. Every little swipe of Kurt’s tongue made his toes curl, the vibrations from his humming made his hand squeeze a little tighter, until he realised that he was pushing them into Kurt’s neck and stopped, moving it more toward the back of his shoulders, grabbing on tightly. His hips were thrusting hard into Kurt’s mouth, but as he felt that tightness in his stomach, Blaine quickly, and a bit rough, pulled his cock out of Kurt’s mouth, winching a little because it kind of hurt, but also because he had to stop himself from cumming.

“I’m close already… I need to stop a bit” Blaine breathed out as he looked over at Sebastian who was still working Kurt over. He tilted his head a little as he watched before he got an idea, and moved away from Kurt, walking to the other side of the bed, and crawling up from his feet, up to his knees, making sure that his cock didn’t touch on anything because even the smallest brush from the bedsheets could have sent him over at that point. He moved in close, opposite Sebastian, as he pulled him off Kurt’s cock,  just with enough space for Blaine to drag his tongue over the head,  before grabbing Sebastian’s face, pulling him closer and kissing him,the head of Kurt’s cock now in-between both of their lips and tongues.

Blaine could feel Sebastian trying to get his tongue into his mouth, but mostly it was just wrapping around the head of Kurt’s cock, hard and fast movements with both of their tongues against his cock instead of in each others mouths. Blaine kept smirking at the slightly pathetic sounds Sebastian was making, the small whimpers as he kept trying to get into Blaine’s mouth, but had Kurt’s thick cock in the way. 

Every so often, Blaine would grab the base of Kurt’s cock, and force the head a little deeper into Sebastian’s mouth, before pulling it back out and moving back to kissing him, or, at least attempting to kiss him over Kurt’s erection.

* * *

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine pulling out of his mouth roughly – the action probably would’ve made him cough if he’d still been human, Kurt frowned and whined in protest. He knew why Blaine had to pull away. Considering it had been so long since he really came after being touched like this, Kurt probably would’ve gotten close to coming as well, but he didn’t care about that. He was missing the feeling of Blaine thrusting into his mouth.

Now, without feeling Blaine’s cock in his mouth he was incredibly aware of how Sebastian was still working him over, and how it wouldn’t be too long until he came as well. Matters weren’t helped much when Blaine pulled Sebastian off him. Initially, Kurt thought that it would just be so Blaine could prepare him to be fucked by Blaine, but instead, he felt Blaine’s tongue on the head of his cock, and it was quickly joined in with Sebastian’s, and their tongues were moving, almost in the same way that Blaine had him and Sebastian on their knees after Regionals. The main difference this time being that Sebastian wasn’t overly focused on Kurt as he was trying to kiss Blaine – but instead it just resulted in Sebasitan’s tongue  wrapped around the head of his cock.

With the way he felt both their tongues and mouths on his cock, and how every now and then, he’d feel the head of his cock going into Sebastian’s mouth, he felt ike he was going to burst at any moment. He wasn’t sure exactly what did it but it was one particularly movemnt of one of their tongues that hard Kurt whining loudly and shuffled slightly on the bed as he looked at Blaine, shaking his head head “I can’t.. I can’t, sir. I’m not going to last..if you keep doing that.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

When Kurt started to move around a bit, Blaine held him down, trying to keep him still, trying to push him right to the edge before eventually pulling his mouth away. He didn’t have to drag Sebastian back as the other chased his lips, and in an action that even startled Blaine, Sebastian pressed his lips to Blaine, almost tackling him backwards on the bed. 

Blaine didn’t fight it, because he was curious to see what would happen. It had been a week of not dominating Sebastian, and maybe this was his rebelliousness. Maybe this is what Sebastian had been holding back from. Or maybe he just wasn’t thinking. Whatever it was, Blaine found himself laying on his back, and Sebastian jumping on top of him, pressing his lips to Blaine hard, and instead of giving it to him easily, Blaine started to chuckle a little against Sebastian’s lips. Each laugh seemed to make Sebastian whine a bit, and try and bit harder. Blaine got the strange sensation of, want, but not for lust, more approval. 

Blaine reached back, resting his hand on Sebastian’s back, while the other kissed him, before Blaine finally tilted his head, Sebastian instantly going for his neck, hard, causing Blaine to curl his toes and moan. 

He could see Kurt, only a little, out of the corner of his eye, and he wasn’t sure what to do at this point. He didn’t necessarily want to move Sebastian away, but he wanted Kurt too. Blaine reached his hand out for Kurt, instead. 

“Kurt..” Blaine said softly “Do you think we should make Sebastian cum first, last, or not at all?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine holding his hips down and not stopping the movements of his tongue, Kurt whined out even louder than he’d done all night, and still tried to move his lips but it wasn’t really doing much to help.. Blaine was still moving his mouth, along with Sebastian, and seconds before Kurt knew he was about to come, Blaine had pulled off him causing him to gasp loudly, and Sebastian had done the same as Blaine so he could kiss him.

Kurt couldn’t even care about Sebastian kissing Blaine right now and just stayed lying on the bed, and stared at the roof so he could calm down. The last thing he wanted right now was to be close to coming – to the point were a single touch would do it – for the rest of the night. he wanted to enjoy this – he wanted _Blaine_ to enjoy this considering it was part of his present and Kurt coming early wouldn’t help that

That sound of Blaine’s voice calling out for him caught Kurt’s attention. He stayed lying for a few moments before sitting up slowly and crawled over to Blaine and held onto his hand as soon as he was close enough ”I think he should come first” he said, before starting to kiss Blaine’s neck softly,  “That way, when he’s watching us, he won’t be distracted and he can just enjoy what’s in front of him.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t remember a time when Sebastian had been on top of him. It was a strange feeling, feeling his weight, feeling the difference between he and Kurt, but Sebastian was desperate and whining, grinding his cock against Blaine’s and kissing him hard. 

“What’s gotten into you” Blaine managed to say, in between moans, as he reached back and squeezed Sebastian’s backside, causing the other to moan loudly and keep grinding.

“I bet you could cum like this, couldn’t you?” Blaine teased as he tilted his head a little, now that Kurt had joined in and was kissing along his neck softly.

“Please sir” Sebastian pleaded, as he started grinding.

“I don’t know, I mean, there are so many ways I could make you cum…there are always so many things I want to do” Blaine moaned softly as he bucked his hips, meeting up with Sebastian’s groin “What do you think Kurt, should I fuck him? I mean, it is my birthday” Sebastian moaned loudly as Blaine chuckled “Hmm, Maybe I’ll let him fuck me, since, it is my birthday” That one caused Sebastian to moan a little higher pitched “So many possibilities, which one to pick?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt wasn’t focusing on what Sebastian was doing right now, and instead he curled up around BLaine’s side and just kept kissing at his neck, trying to pull Blaine’s attention from Sebastian while the taller male was on top of Blaine – which was a strange view as Sebastian was always n the bottom and if he wasn’t,  he was giving a blow job to one of them..

He started listening again when Blaine started talking about how he could make Sebastian come. He was smirking slightly until he heard Blaine talking about Blaine fucking Sebastian or vice versa, causing Kurt to growl softly and had to nip at Blaine’s neck to stop himself from snapping his teeth at Sebastian. “But sir… if he fucks you then you won’t be able to fuck me right after you’re both finished..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had to pull Sebastian’s head away a little bit to turn to look at Kurt. He was moving around frantically,his body almost shivering against Blaine’s, and he knew he’d have to stop him soon, because he was getting a little too out of control. Blaine had never, ever, seen Sebastian like this. He was always a little needy and desperate, but now it was like something had broke inside Sebastian.

When Blaine moved him, Sebastian shuffled down, his mouth latching on to Blaine’s collarbone, and down and along his chest. Blaine ignored him for the most part as he looked at Kurt.

“You make very good points, my love” Blaine smiled, reaching over to gently caress Kurt’s face “But there is nothing to stop me fucking you while he fucks me. Nothing to stop me spreading you open and making you take it. Feeling that tight little hole around me” Blaine licked his lips as he teased Kurt with his words “He told me once before, that he wanted to have sex with me. That he wanted you to watch. He wanted to make you jealous. He’s such a bad boy” Blaine smirked as he lent across and run his tongue along Kurt’s lips “What do we do to bad boys?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled as Blaine caressed his face, almost melting at the praise he was getting from Blaine. Sure ,Sebastian might be on top of him and pulling focus, but he got the soft touches and the praise that Sebastian didn’t really get.

But then Blaine was talking to him, teasing him, and Kurt could only moan against his skin. While the thought of Sebastian fucking him was something that normally made  Kurt growl loudly and tug Blaine away from Sebastian, the thought of that happening, while Blaine was fucking him excited him. That way, Blaine’s attention would be mostly on him rather than on Sebastian.

He smiled, and was about to nod in agreement when Blaine told Kurt about Sebastian saying he wanted Kurt to watch while Blaine and Sebastian had sex to make him jealous. 

His reaction was instant as he hissed at Sebastian, with his teeth bared as he tugged Blaine roughly towards him and had his arms wrapped around him possessively. Kurt didn’t look at Blaine when he spoke and instead kept his eyes fixed in a glare on Sebastian” They get spanked, sir.”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine felt a little guilty, because all he wanted to do was laugh. He loved when Kurt got possessive, but he couldn’t help the way he would picture Kurt as a human. Pictured human Kurt going up against the biggest beast. Pictured him going head to head with a vampire and not cared, because Kurt knew what he wanted. But, Kurt wasn’t little weak human. He was a vampire. He knew what he wanted, and he would fight for it, and that, turned Blaine on. Though it was still adorable that a perfect face like Kurt’s could turn aggressive instantly.

When Kurt bared his fangs at Sebastian, the other whimpered a little, his eyes wide, almost pleading as he looked from Kurt, to Blaine, back and forth, especially when Kurt started to speak. Sebastian cowered slightly, though he kept pressing his lips to Blaine, pulling back every so often, until Kurt had completely pulled Blaine away 

“That’s right, they get spanked” Blaine smiled at Kurt “But since it’s my birthday, I will spank him later, not when he’s hard and won't get pleasure out of it. For now, I think that I’d like you on your hands and knees so that I can work you open… As for you” Blaine darted his head toward Sebastian “I want you to work _me_  open. I have the perfect idea” Blaine gave them both a wicked grin.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Once he came back to himself after the vampire calmed down, Kurt was often shocked at how he reacted to Seabstian whenever he got jealous. He never acted like this when he was human. Whenever he was jealous, at most he’d just hold onto Blaine tightly and kiss him – growling and snapping at whoever was having Blaine’s attention while tugging him away wasn’t something he’d even think about doing.

Hearing Blaine say he was right, Kurt grinned slightly, and glanced quickly at Sebastian to see his reaction to not getting spanked right now before looking at  Blaine again. Hearing him speaking, Kurt swallowed back before nodding and got into position, and glanced over his shoulder, in time to catch the grin on Blaine’s face “What’s your idea, sir?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine watched as Kurt got onto his hands and knees, enjoying the view as the other put his ass out on display, almost begging Blaine to squeeze it. Blaine hopped off the bed, reaching forward and dragging Kurt’s body right to the edge, pushing his head down and making him stick his ass up higher.

Blaine didn’t have to tell Sebastian anything, as he felt the other’s hands snake around him, the palms of Sebastian’s hands flat on Blaine’s chest while he instantly started to kiss his neck, causing Blaine to stiffen a little as he moaned.

“Good boy” Blaine moaned out, leaning back against Sebastian, feeling his hard cock bumping against his ass as he reached down, and started to rub and squeeze Kurt’s backside, massaging the perky flesh.

“Well, I think that we’ve all had a long week, and everyone should get what they want. So. I’m going to push into you, over, and over, and over again until you scream my name, and Sebastian, well he’s going to let me fuck myself on his cock. He’s going to get no say on how fast, or slow I go, and he’s going to cum when I say so… Isn’t that right?” Blaine directed the last part to Sebastian who almost instantly dropped to his knees, his hands taking a hold of Blaine’s backside, spreading him open slightly and driving his tongue inside.

Blaine let out a loud moan, his body involuntarily sticking his ass out to push it closer to Sebastian as Blaine continued to squeeze Kurt’s backside, licking his finger and then dragging it down to Kurt’s hole. It wasn’t lube, but it would do for a few seconds, or until Blaine wanted to slide a finger in. 

He glanced around the room, and saw the lube on the opposite side of the room, on the further counter. It wasn’t in arms reach of any of them, and would require one of them to move, except… “Hey baby…”Blaine started as he bent down a little, pressing kisses to Kurt’s backside, nipping on his skin softly, the whole time feeling Sebastian’s tongue working him open “Do you think you could, oh god, right there, mmm, there, there….fuck” Blaine bit down on Kurt’s ass, giving a soft apology and rubbing the abused skin once he came back to his senses “Do you think you could get the lube for me” 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt watched Blaine for a few moments as the other stood up again and was in fron t of him, nearly expecting to feel Blaine’s cock in his mouth again but instead, Blaine puulled him towards the end of the bed, and pushed his head down so his ass was high in the air.

Hearing Blaine moaning, Kurt frowned a little as he couldn’t see what was making the other do that from the position he was currently in but  he didnt have have much time to complain as Blaine’s hands were on his ass and was talking about what they were going to do. While he was slightly worried he might end up fallling out of the bed if Blaine thrust into him as hard and fast as he normally did, he couldn’t help moan into the sheets.

Sebastian was clearly doing something that was turning Blaine on ad he couldn’t help but feel a little frustrated he couldn’t see what was going on, but thankfully, Blaine was making him feel left out as he was squeezing at his ass and had his finger trailing down to his hole.

Kurt only looked up again when hearing Blaine talking to him. He glanced up and smiled as he felt Blaine kissing along his backside and nipping at the skin before hissing loudly as he felt Blaine actually biting the skin. He shook his head as Blaine apologised, before looking around for the lube eventually seeing it at the other end of the room. He focused for a few moments  and brought his hand up in the direction of the lube bottle. He stared at it for a few moments before it came towards them and thankfully, it landed in his hand “Here, sir.” He said, handing it over to Blaine.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine actually had to focus on glancing up to watch Kurt, since Sebastian was working him over, unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. It had been a long time since he had bottomed, and he wasn’t even sure if he would still enjoy it, but Sebastian’s tongue? He definitely enjoyed that. But, with all his willpower, Blaine watched as Kurt focused on the small bottle. He watched as it wiggled a little, before it eventually came hurling toward them, Kurt clutching his hand around it almost instantly before handing it back. Blaine accepted it, though he was still extremely impressed with it.

“Thank you, baby” Blaine bit down on his lip, his toes curling as Sebastian spread his cheeks and drove his tongue deeper inside, since he was trying to focus on Kurt. He drizzled a little bit onto his fingers, massaging them into his flesh before using just the tip of his index finger to circle Kurt’s hole.

“I will never get over how tight you still are baby. You have the most perfect body” Blaine hummed as he continued to tease Kurt’s hole, circling and circling, before he eventually let just the tip press into Kurt. “So warm. So tight. Mmm, I feel like I just got harder, thinking about what i’m about to do”

Blaine took a sharp intake as he felt Sebastian’s hand reach forward to cup his balls, before a loud moan ripped from him, the action making Blaine slide his finger a little deeper into Kurt “You’re both making me so hard, and I can’t wait to show you, Kurt, show you how hard I am”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

As frustrated as he was that Blaine’s focus wasn’t entirely on him, he couldn’t blame him. Sebastian was incredibly talented with his tongue.  Normally, Kurt didn’t get to experience Sebastian’s tongue against his hole considering he seemed to have a fascination to do it to Blaine instead, but the few times Sebastian did do it to him, it was incredibly distracting.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine as he took the lube off him, before he lowered his hand down again to try and stay in a comfortable position as he waited for Blaine to push his fingers inside of him.

Blaine’s fingers didn’t push inside him straight away, instead they’d teased around his hole instead, only the tip of his finger inside of him and his word were teasing him as well, and he could feel himself getting more turned on as each second went by, and he wondered if it was something Blaine was doing intentionally.

“Sir…” Kurt said softly, before moaning out loudly as he felt Blaine’s finger suddenly pushing inisde of him more, and his ass raised up a little higher “I can’t wait either.. I really, really need you sir.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine nodded because he couldn’t wait either. He knew this wasn’t going to last long, and he didn’t care. Not really. It wasn’t like this was a one time deal. It wasn’t now or never. They had all the time in the world, but right now, he wanted it all.

“Such a greedy little hole” Blaine pushed his finger a little deeper, trying to work Kurt open, though he did pause a moment just to get Sebastian to stop, fearing he might come from how much he was enjoying the feeling. Sebastian kissed all the way up Blaine’s spine until he was towering over him, his hands gently sliding up and down Blaine’s sides, his head coming to rest on Blaine’s shoulders as he glanced down, watching Blaine work Kurt open. 

“Like what you see?” Blaine asked Sebastian, as he spread his cheeks a little, driving his finger in, until he thought he could get a second in, crooking his fingers to brush past Kurt’s prostate. 

Blaine took his time opening Kurt up, and without Sebastian’s tongue and hands teasing him he was able to hold up from blowing his load everywhere. Instead, Sebastian actually reached forward, pulling at Kurt’s cheeks, so that Blaine could work him over, and Blaine chose to ignore how Sebastian’s hard cock was brushing along his crack.

“You sure you’re ready?” Blaine smirked as he continued to stretch Kurt, applying more lube that necessary.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt groaned into the sheets as he felt Blaine’s finger pushing into him further, trying not to raise his ass furthe into the air right now, wanting to wait until Blaine was actually fucking him before he did that.

Blaine had gotten Sebastian to stop doing whatever it was he was doing – something Kurt was both greatful for because it meant Blaine could focus on him but he was also disappointed about it because Kurt was loving the noises that were leaving Blaine’s lips. But it did mean that Blaine was now really focusing stretching him open and now Sebastian was watching him, which had only turned Kurt on all the more.

Kurt cried out Blaine’s name loudly as he felt him starting to brush againt his prostate, and with Sebastian now helping Blaine by spreading his cheeks apart which meant Blaine could work him over more and get him stretched out and left him nearly writhing on the bed as he tried to stop himself from coing just with Blaine’s fingers in side of him.

“I’m.. .I’m sure, sir.” He nodded, whining out loudly as he raised his ass slightly more “Please… please fuck me, sir.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine slid his fingers out of Kurt slowly, holding him still as he did it “Ok…” Blaine paused, giving a small nod toward Sebastian who simply nodded back, understanding what that Ok meant. That ok meant lets start. That ok meant go slow. That ok meant they were about to take their connection to a whole new level.

“Just… wait a second baby. You can, watch if you want” Blaine said as he moved forward a little, handing Sebastian the lube,  moving his body so that Sebastian would be able to push inside him. He heard the sound of the lid being popped open, then the sound of it being closed, his back tensing.

“Relax sir, I promise this will be good. I’ve wanted this for so long” Sebastian said in a small voice as he pressed the head of his cock to Blaine’s hole.

Blaine’s eyes closed, his face scrunched a bit as his body tried to accept the intrusion. “Sl-slow, slow” he moaned out before opening his eyes, glancing over at Kurt, reaching out to hold onto him as Sebastian pushed in, slowly, allowing Blaine’s body to accept him before pushing in more. 

It took awhile, but eventually he bottomed out, and Blaine let out a soft moan, Sebastian unmoving, as he waited.

Eventually, Blaine tested the waters, moving his body back, and forth, slowly. He let out a loud moan as he started to move himself against Sebastian’s cock, and bit by bit he started to raise himself back into a standing position, until his back was pressed against Sebastian’s chest.

Almost on instinct, Sebastian handed the lube forward to Blaine, as he coated his cock with it, and pulled Kurt by his hips, until he was close enough, and slowly, Blaine pushed into Kurt. 

Blaine’s entire body was in overdrive. He was getting pleasure from both sides that he wasn’t even sure what to focus on, however his body had started to shudder, and he knew once he started, he would be cumming, quickly, and probably a lot.

“You both feel so good” Blaine reached back, holding onto Sebastian so he didn’t move “Don’t move, Sebastian. You don’t get to fuck me, I get to fuck you, as for you…” Blaine looked back at Kurt as he plunged his cock the whole way into Kurt “I want to hear you scream” he moaned as he slid back, almost pulling himself out completely, his body accepting Sebastian at the same time, before thrusting back into Kurt, hard. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

A noise of relief escaped him as Blaine’s fingers were pulled out of his ass and felt himself relaxing a lot more with his ass in the air as he waited for blaine to push his cock inside him, but he knew that he was going to have to wait, even before Blaine told him to as it would probably be easier for Sebastian to push into Blaine first. 

Kurt didn’t watch though, knowing that he’d probably be growling and wanting to tackle Blaine and just ride him instead so he glanced down  at the sheets and let his fingers trail over the sheets, as he let out quiet moans as he listened to the noises that were coming from Blaine, a  little jealous that it wasn’t him making Blaine create those noises, but motly, it was just making him all the more aroused.

Thankfully he wasn’t waiting much longer, as Blaine pulled his hips back and pushed into him, slowly at first before plunging into him, causing Kurt to nearly scream out. He tried to not come right at that moment knowing that it had been far too long since he felt Blaine inside of him. Kurt siad nothing and just babbled slighlty as he nodded at Blaine’s words before crying out as Blaine thrust into him hard. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Sebastian gripped hard onto Blaine’s hips, and Blaine grabbed one of his wrists, holding his body still while the other held tightly onto Kurt as he started to move back and forth. Different movements produced a different sensation, and Blaine was moaning constantly.

“We…ahhhh… need to do this…. oh god…. more, more” Blaine paused as he started to thrust a bit harder into Kurt, pulling Sebastian closer so he was deeper. Sebastian began to moan as well, which only made Blaine get more and more turned on, and with the way Kurt was calling out, Blaine knew he would cum soon.

“I’m so close already. So close, baby tell me you want it. Ahhh” Blaine’s eyes closed as he brought himself right to the peak, trying to hold off just that second longer.

* * *

**Kurt**

“ _God_ yes,,” Kurt breathed out as Blaine thrust into him, hard. It really was something that they couldn’t do just once. Especialy considering this wouldn’t last long considering how wound up they all were, even without  them teasing each other from before. After a week of just Kurt and Sebastian putting a show on for Blaine and neither of them really got completely lost in the feeling like right now.

“I want it too..” Kurt nodded, his head slightly turning so he could watch Blaine thrusting into him as best as he could, moaning as he leaned into Blaine’s thrusts “I n-need to come, sir… please. I’m so close.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine continued to thrust back and forth, each thrust in pushed his hardness deeper into Kurt, feeling the tightness, feeling that warm heat engulfing him, and every movement back, caused Sebastian’s cock to push into him, feeling like he was being split open, but angling himself so each thrust had Sebastian’s cock hitting his prostate. Blaine had forgone speaking, and was just grunting and moaning. 

Blaine squeezed Sebastian’s wrist a little harder, pulling him impossibly close, listening to the sounds as Sebastian moaned softly. He hadn’t made a lot of noise, and Blaine wondered if he wasn’t enjoying himself as much. Maybe Blaine wasn’t a good bottom “Do you want to cum too?” Blaine titled his head a little to look at Sebastian, only to see his lip bleeding from where he had pretty much chewed it off. “Oh god, You can moan Sebastian I didn’t … mmmm… I didn’t think I had to tell you, you were allowed”

Sebastian’s entire body shifted, as his shoulders relaxed, his hand gripped tighter and he purposely pushed forward, letting out a moan, and began to pant.

“God that’s hot” even right at the edge of an orgasm, Blaine managed to spit that out before he focused back to driving into Kurt. He reached around, and wrapped his hand around Kurt’s length, jerking him off in time with his thrusts “Cum baby, Cum with me… mmm i’m gonna fill you u… u… up ahhhh Kurt fuck fuck” Blaine let go of Sebastian and put both hands on Kurt’s ass, squeezing him tightly as he was about to cum, calling out a “Sebastian cum!” as he started to shoot his load inside of Kurt, his toes curling as he screamed Kurt’s name.

Sebastian let out a loud cry and began to cum, Blaine feeling the warmth inside of him, his whole body shaking as he felt pleasure all over his body.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

From the position he was in, Kurt could ddo little to take charge part from leaning his ass back slightly to make Blaine thrust in harder so all he could do was moan as Blaine kept thrusting into him as he grunted and moaned.

He noticed that Sebastian was being strangely silent for someone who wanted to fuck Blaine, especially now he was actually doing it but after he heard Blaine speak to him – he didn’t make out what it was because he was too far gone at this point. – and then Sebastian had started to make loud noises as he fucked into him, cuasing Kurt to be all the more turned on.

Thankfully Blaine took th at moment to start jerking him off quickly, and Kurt moaned out his name and started thrusting into his hand, trying to bring himself closer to that edge until Blaine was telling him to come and was soon coming himself. It only took the squeezes to his ass before eventually, Kurt was screaming out Blaine’s name, as he came hard, mostly over Blaine’s hand before he ended up collapsing on the bed

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s thrust became unrelenting as he started to cum, thrusting as hard as he could, grabbing hard onto Kurt as he tried to push himself as deep as possible, to fill him up as deep as possible. However, on his own body, he could feel Sebastian, his fingers holding tightly onto Blaine, 

The noises Kurt was making were causing Blaine’s body to shudder, the cries of pleasure caused his cock to try and spit out a few extra strands of cum, but soon enough he was finished, and soothed Kurt’s back, but running his fingers along is softly. 

Blaine made an unflattering grunting sound when Sebastian pulled out, feeling the cum almost drip down his leg. That was not something he missed at all, until he felt a tongue against the side of his knee, sliding up his thigh..

“Oh god” Blaine closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest against Kurt as Sebastian started to drag his tongue, cleaning any bit that dripped out, and there seemed to be a lot of it, “Do you like the taste?”

Sebastian nodded, giving a small nod, as he continued to lick, but when he reached up to lick Blaine’s hole, he hissed in pain and pulled away, his cock sliding out of Kurt. He lay down next to Kurt, and watched his own cum slowly trickle out as he still had his ass in the air. Sebastian glanced from Kurt’s ass, to Blaine, and all he did was give a small nod as Sebastian smiled and quickly pulled Kurt’s cheeks apart, dragging his tongue, lapping up Blaine’s cum.

“Such a good cum slut, aren’t you?” Blaine was trying to sound sexy. Trying to sound dominating. But he couldn’t quite focus as could still see stars in his eyes from how hard he had cum. He turned his head to look at Kurt, smiling as the other still hadn’t quite dropped from the position Blaine had just finished fucking him in, reaching over to gently touch his arm “I love you. It feels rather strange to say thanks for the present, but, thanks for the present’ Blaine grinned, shuffling a little closer to his head was in line with Kurts, leaning closer and smelling him “Someone needs a bath because they smell like cum and lube” he gave a soft laugh  before he turned more full on “You were, ok with that, right? I mean, we have… kind of talked about it, but not completely. I don’t think i’ll do that often, I mean, it feels nice but it feels wrong for me. He does have a rather impressive cock though. Would love to feel you do that to me” Blaine started to walk his fingers up and down Kurt’s arm. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

After coming, Kurt was exhausted as he stayed in the same position that Blaine had fucked him in, only moving his legs slightly as he hissed when he felt Blaine pulling out of him. Kurt knew it wasn’t practical to stay like that for so long but he wanted to be like that – to feel connected Blaine.

He smiled as Blaine laid next to him and reached forwards to grab Blaine’s hand when Sebastian’s hands were quickly pulling his ass cheeks apart and started licking t his hole, and licking up Blaine’s come. Kurt gasped out loudly and moaned out as he reached forwards to grab Blaine’s hand as he felt the othe touching his arm “I love you too… and you don’t need to thank me for anything…”

Kurt’s face scrunched up after Blaine sniffed at him and couldn’t help but nudge him gently “Shush, I smell like this because of you,” He said, laughing as he held Blaine’s gaze, letting out a small moan as he felt Sebastian continuing to lick at his hole.  “I was okay with it… more than okay, actually. I know it feels weird for you but maybe we can just have you fuck me in that position while Sebastian does something else?” Kurt raised his eyebrow at what Blaine said, watching his fingers move up his arm “Really? Would that not feel weird for you as well?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

There was something sexy about watching Kurt trying to speak while he was getting rimmed by Sebastian. Maybe it was that Sebastian was trying to taste Blaine, and he didn’t care how he got it, maybe it was because Sebastian had developed an obsession with using his tongue on them, and had Blaine not pulled back he would still be there.

He did enjoy it, and Sebastian definitely knew what he was doing, but it had been a long time since he had bottomed, and Vampire or not, he was a little sensitive. 

Blaine smirked when Kurt moaned “It is a good smell, but I prefer when you just smell like mine” Blaine leant forward slowly, pressing his lips to Kurt’s softly, making a soft _mmm_  noise as he did it. 

“Well, I did enjoy you in that position. Out on display for me…” Blaine pulled back just a little, looking into Kurt’s eyes while he spoke, pausing to bit his lip at the thought “so perfect, and god, how did I pass on that perfect ass all week?”

Blaine reached back, taking a firm hold of one of Kurt’s butt cheeks, Sebastian glancing over from where he was completely focused on licking Kurt to see what was going on before Blaine saw just the tips of his cheek move, indicating he was smiling before he glanced back down, and got back to what he was doing.

“I mean, it might, but, you have… a huge cock, baby. Who wouldn’t want to feel that? There are positions to do it if you think that one might be a bit _much_ , but i’ve always wanted to ride you. You are so much taller than I am, I’m sure I could straddle you, and take it. But, I’d love to hear more about these other ideas you have, though. One of these days I’m going to lay Sebastian down, and fuck his mouth while I make out with my beautiful mate, and just take the time to touch you. How does that sound?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh as he listened to Blaine talking about lking him being in the position that he was still in, before raising an eyebrow slowly at what he said next. He then smirked at Blaine and gently nudged his  side “Because you’re an idiot, Blaine” He teased softly.

Feeling Blaine grabbing one of his cheeks, and hearing the words that were leavinghis lips, while Sebastian was continuing to lick at his hole, it was hard to stop himself from getting turned on again, but he still couldn’t stop the soft moans that kept coming out of his lips. “I…hmm.. I was actually going to suggest – _god_ Sebastian – that you could ride me. I think we’d both enjoy that.” Kurt didn’t respond to the second suggestion straight away, a few moans leaving his mouth as Sebastian kept working on him before nodding, managing to calm himself down slightly as he spoke, “I like the idea of that.. was also thinking at some point we can have you ride Sebastian and fuck me while we’re on top of him.”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t help but dart his eyes over to Sebastian when Kurt moaned out, the others tongue working him over so well that he could see Kurt struggling. He knew eventually he’d have to pull him back, times like these wishing he had bought Sebastian a collar or something that he could yank him back with. There couldn’t have been that much cum, though, then again, he hadn’t cum all week so… maybe there was.

Blaine chewed is lip as Kurt spoke “If you keep talking like that you’re going to make me hard again” he grinned before he eventually sat up, moving closer to see what Sebastian was doing before tapping his shoulder “That’s enough”

Sebastian pulled back, though he frowned a little, Blaine noticing that Sebastian was already semi-erect, that, or he had never gone down from when he came. “How are you still hard?” Blaine laughed as he reached forward to grab Sebastian’s cock. The other flinched, and pulled his hips back a little on reflex, though tried to relax, almost like he’d remembered who was touching him. 

“Sensitive?” Blaine said as he just cupped Sebastian’s cock on his hand.

“Y…yes sir”

Blaine smiled, letting go of Sebastian and cupping his chin “Poor baby, come on, lets get the both of you into a shower”

Blaine slid off the bed, as he reached for Kurt, flipping him over so he was suddenly on his back, his cock bouncing against his leg, as Blaine pulled him forward and then picked him up. Sebastian simply stood up and stood beside Blaine and Kurt.

“I’ll start the water” Sebastian gave a small nod as he walked out.

Blaine lent across and pressed his lips to Kurt’s “Thank you for today, Kurt”

* * *

**Kurt**

****Kurt let out a noise that was a mix because a whine of protest and one of relief as Sebastian pulled back. I did feel amazing but considering he’d only just came and Sebastian was already turning him on far too quickly and he felt too sensitive to do anything sexual right now.

As Sebastian and Blaine spoke, Kurt stayed in the same position, trying to calm himself down before he’d sit up. But before he could, Blaine was flipping him over onto his back and then pulling him forwards, before finally being picked up.

Kurt only nodded at Sebastian’s words before smiling against Blaine’s lips and nuzzled into the other’s neck. “You don’t need to thank me, Blaine..” He said, before leaning up to kiss Blaine’s jaw “I love you.” 

 


	19. Bullet with Butterfly Wings - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's motto in life is "There's only one cure for being stressed"
> 
> Warnings for violence and murder in this chapter

**Blaine**

After the ordeal with his birthday, and the week that had surrounded it, Blaine, went back to normal. It had been hard not being able to leave Dalton, and it was one of the few times that he had actually _wanted_ to leave, when most of the time his " _punishment"_ never phased him. Kurt was at Dalton, therefore so was Blaine.

When the talk of Nationals started, that Blaine began to freak out again. He dreaded it, because this time it wasn’t for a day. They would be getting on a plane, meaning that Kurt and Sebastian were going to be further away. Last time had been quite difficult but this, Blaine knew would be worse.

But after everything they had been through, he refused to let it affect his mood. If he was going to be apart from the boys, he would want to enjoy it while he could, though he was certain that both of them had begun figured out that when Blaine started to clutch at his locket, that meant he was trying not to freak out. 

His patience, however, for staying at Dalton and never complaining, was rewarded... A reward that came in the form of a “ _They_ want to see you”.

Originally, Blaine thought it must be a trick. The elders had told him that they wanted him to go to New York, to check on a situation that was happening. There were random attacks, that weren’t going unnoticed. The bodies were being placed in sight for people to see, and each victim had been drained of blood. The media had started calling it the “Vampire Bandit” which was quite possibly the stupidest name that Blaine had ever heard, but the elders weren’t rolling over so easily. They waited long enough for the vampires closer to New York to deal with it, but instead they decided to send Blaine.

Sure, he had been extremely confused at first, since there were people much better suited to that type of situation, but as he was leaving, he overheard them make a comment about his progenies being looked after as well. On one hand, he wondered if that was only because of Kurt, and the relationship his father had with them, or was is because somehow news of the extremely loud sex had made it ways to their chambers and he needed to go to keep them under control.

The Warblers, regardless, had been ecstatic to have their teacher back, and Blaine was happy that he could spend a few days away with the two. Blaine did have to leave the boys a few times, pretty much as soon as they arrived, he was already being told who to meet up with, and what to go and discuss, he always found a way to come back to them. The New York vampires were so different... and stupid.

Terribly stupid.

Blaine only needed to ask a few basic questions before they suddenly went “ _oh”_  and “ _yeah we know him”._  That was the first, and only lead they had. It was a useless manhunt, however, when they discovered the vampire, being dragged by hunters. There was a group of 8, two truck loads of them for one vampire. 

The New York vampires first response was to attack the Hunter, instead of run away. Blaine’s instincts kicked in, and he couldn’t stop himself from joining in, fight or flight mode had switched on, and all he could think about is that Sebastian and Kurt were in the same state. The same state as these hunters. The same state as these people who had just killed one of his own. 

In all the hustle, one hunter got away while Blaine was distracted with another. He remembered his voice. He remembered the words “ _I’ll see you soon, bow ties”_  before he was off and running. 

At the end of it all, after he had called the Elders to explain what happened, he couldn’t get back to the hotel room fast enough, cuddling up to both of them like it was his last night on earth. He didn’t tell them about what happened. He just told them it didn’t matter. Because it didn’t. That was how it worked. Vampire x Hunter. Hunter kills Vampire. Vampire kills Hunter. Vampire gets out of control. Hunter kills vampire that got out of control. Plus, he didn’t want to mess them up for the competition. Granted, in the scheme of things a competition didn’t really matter, but they had worked hard, and he had been looking forward to seeing them perform.

At their victory party, after the Warblers had won, Blaine pulled both Sebastian and Kurt back to the hotel room after a few hours, and had done something he’d never done before. Got on his knees and pulled both boys close. He used his mouth, his hands, between the both of them. It was certainly different, but they deserved a reward for their hard work… plus Blaine was horny as hell after ingesting so much blood from the fight and seeing how good they both were on stage. 

On the last day in New York, the three of them went to visit the house that Sebastian had bought. I was so absolutely amazing that Blaine couldn’t believe it belonged to he and Kurt… and Sebastian. It was bigger than anything that they could possibly need, and even thought it was empty, it already felt like a home. Their home. Kurt was already pointing out where things would go, Sebastian was quick to claim a room that he wanted in particularly for some unknown reason but he had done so much, and bought it, the least Blaine could do was say yes to the one thing Sebastian did want before they left it. 

Back at Dalton, once the buzz had finally died down about the Warblers win, things just carried on. Blaine had been buzzing about the idea of moving to New York once Kurt had graduated. Kurt had been excited because graduation wasn’t that far away, and Sebastian was just happy that Blaine had decided that he hadn’t had to wear the ball gag yet,even though he had threatened it a few times. 

The three had a morning routine, that worked well. 

They weren’t allowed to share a shower in the morning, because it resulted in all of them being late. 

They weren’t allowed near Blaine after he had finished feeding, especially if Sebastian had also just finished feeding.

They were to exit the bathroom wearing briefs, underwear, boxers or at the very least a robe, though Kurt was not allowed to have a shower with the sweet smelling vanilla body wash and then walk past Blaine wearing just a robe.

Really, it was just best if they avoided each other until they were clothed and out the door. 

Sebastian had started attended classes a lot more, but mostly just to sit and keep Kurt company. The two were practically connected at the hip, sometimes much to Blaine’s hatred, but he couldn’t deny that it was easier when they got along than when they wanted to ring each others necks. That wasn’t to say on a nightly basis they didn’t get into an argument, it was just that now a days it usually ended pretty quickly before Blaine had to seperate them.

They said their goodbyes, with Blaine quickly giving Kurt’s backside a squeeze, since it was looking particularly perky today in his Dalton pants, before winking and waving goodbye. His first class were always extremely quiet, mostly older vampires who just wanted a refresher on modern day literature, just so that they were up to date. 

Blaine was in the middle of pointing out that Hunger Games were not based on a real life town that existed in the human world, trying to hold back his laughter, when he jumped at the sound of a loud banging noise. He raised his eyebrow confused before another loud bang, this time, one right after each other. Bang. Bang. 

The next noise he heard was one he had never wanted to hear in his life. 

The siren.

Low tone.

A sound that made every muscle in his body tense. 

Used for one reason, and one reason only – Hunters.

There were a few louder bangs, things falling, but most of the guys from the classroom were already off and running. It was every man for himself when the siren was on. It was kill or be killed. 

Blaine didn’t have time to think as he ducked quickly, the sound of the window smashing open as a bullet flew straight past him. As he went to step, he felt something sharp against his side. He glanced down, holding his hands assuming he’d been shot, or stabbed, but, he was fine. He looked down at his hands confused before the realization hit him.

“Kurt!”

Blaine was off and running, his path instantly blocked, causing him to go different directions, ducking down different hallways, hiding in classrooms, attacking when he could. There had to be at least 30 hunters charging the school, and they were in sync. This was planned, properly, and all Blaine could think about was getting to Kurt. 

He knew what classroom he should be in. He knew where he should be, and that was the direction he headed. As he burst through Kurt’s chemistry classroom door, he glanced around, noticing Jeff blocking Nick in the corner, a few other vampires cowering, but no Kurt.

Panic overtook Blaine as he closed his eyes, opening and closing his fist “Where are you…. Where are you…. Come on”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Things since Blaine’s birthday had been improving and Kurt couldn’t be happier. 

It first started off with him and Sebastian finding out that Blaine could actually go to Nationals with them in New York. It had been something Kurt was concerned about. Regionals was hard for him and Sebastian and they weren’t even that far away. he didn’t want to imagine how difficult it would be for them if they were in a completely different state and would be there for a number of days.

Blaine being there also made their Nationals victory taste even sweeter. Blaine had gotten on his knees and pleasured them both as opposed to him and Sebastian pleasuring him or having Kurt bent over a desk while Blaine fucked and spanked him like they had done when they won Regionals.

They had also seen the house that Sebastian had bought him, and Kurt couldn’t help himself from planning on where things were going once they moved in. Blaine just let him talk and so did Sebastian, but one thing Sebastian did do was claim a room. Kurt didn’t argue with him – he did buy the house for them so it was only right for them to let him have first choice. Sebastian did a lot for them so it was only right to let hi have at least one thing he wanted. Even if it was just a room.

–

Life at Dalton had continued on as normal as they settled in the routine, but things seemed more free for them With graduation around the corner, unless they were blind-sided by the Elders which was seeing less and less likely. They’d be out of here. They could go to  new York and actually live as a couple – or a threesome –  and be able to go on dates, go on nights out, and just be normal without having to hide behind closed doors.

Sebastian was even turning up to class more and it made things easier for Kurt. He was missing Blaine less when he was with Sebastian – not in a way that his feelings for Blaine were dwindling but he was finding more comfort in Sebastian’s presence. It was rare they were apart these days, and it was safe to say that Sebastian was quickly becoming one of his best friends. Of course, they still fought. Kurt thought that was always going to happen with them because of how their personalities naturally clashed but it usually resolved itself and Blaine rarely had to separate them.

But their easy going life came to an abrupt halt.

It seemed like any other day with their usual rules in the morning and Blaine squeezing his ass before they said their goodbyes. The classes were boring as normal but then he heard it.

The banging. 

Then another.

Then another.

Then a siren. 

A few more bangs happened but no one else seemed to care. The others were running or hiding or doig whatever. Kurt couldn’t tell because of how things suddenly became so hectic. 

Kurt looked around confused and his eyes landed on Sebastian who seemed frozen in horror and only whispered out one word.

“ _Hunters”_

In a flash, Kurt had grabbed Sebastian’s hand and was pulling him out of the chemistry room, bumping into a few of the desks and other ‘student’s as he did so.. Thankfully he didn’t have to drag him along and started to actually run – the both of them running as once prompted but still. Kurt didn’t let go. He held tightly onto Sebastian’s hand as he ran, trying to find a place for them to hide. 

Somewhere where the others would be. 

To where Blaine was. 

He didn’t care where.

 He needed the three of them to be safe.

Kurt was running to Blaine’s English classroom with Sebastian’s hands held tightly into his own when they first encountered some of the hunters. They had what looked like guns or some kind of weapon. Kurt didn’t focus on what it was, and just raised his hand up, and thankfully was able to pull them out of their hands and smash them against the wall before they could even think about using them and without him having to focus on them too much, and once they were disarmed, it was easier to take them out.

This had happened a few times as they ran, each time Kurt was able to disarm them with the same level of ease as before. He didn’t know what the cause of it was. 

Maybe it was just his mind going into overdrive that was making it easier for him. He didn’t know but he didn’t care. They could get away faster, and could get to Blaine faster. 

But their ‘disarming and taking out the hunters’ streak didn’t last long. It went smoothly as normal but Kurt wasn’t sure what happened. Whether or not he hadn’t realized the hunter was there or if he just appeared out of nowhere.  But there was a hunter there and he was going to shoot something at Sebastian.

Kurt knew that taking the gun out of his hands wouldn’t help so instead he lunged forwards to push Sebastian out of the way, when whatever they were shooting pierced his arm. 

Kurt cursed out loudly at the feel and glanced down, seeing a dart in his arm. Frowning in confusion, he pulled out the dart and looked up just in time to see a group of ‘students’ at Dalton disarming the hunter and breaking his neck. He winced slighlty at the sight but hearing Sebastian prompting him, Kurt turned and started running after him.

Immediately, Kurt realized something was wrong.

He was running, but.. he wasn’t going fast. He wasn’t moving down the hall in an instant.  He was just running at the speed he did  when human.

Kurt stopped dead and his eyes widened, about to call out for Sebastian and Blaine when Sebastian came back, probably realizing something was wrong. 

He just stared at Sebastian with wide eyes, and the other seemed to know what had happened and knelt down slightly so Kurt was able to jump up onto his back and wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his shoulder. 

“Go to the piano room.. Blaine should look there” He said, before holding on as tight as he could as Sebastian started to run. it hadn’t been something Kurt noticed before but running at this speed was nauseating. He’d experienced it a few times as a human when Blaine was desperate to get to bed, but usually, Blaine would stop to push him against the wall and kiss him so he never got sick from it. But right now, Kurt wasn’t feeling that, and he just felt dizzy and ill, and he was about to ask Sebastian to stop when thankfully, they did and they were in the piano room.

Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief and jumped off Sebastian’s back, and grabbed his hand as he started tugging him towards the back of the room and hid behind one of the older pianos 

“What’s going on? Why are the hunters here?” 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Other than sex, there were a few times where Blaine completely lost himself to his primal side. To his instincts that were always in him, always waiting, watching, ready to pounce at the right moment, and right now, they were taking over.

He hadn’t fed in the last few days, so the smell of humans, regardless if they were attacking, was sweet. He wanted it, and as more Hunters got taken down, the more their smell lingered. It turned Blaine rabid as his fangs extended as he became more beast than man.

While he was focused on finding Kurt, that didn’t mean he was completely blind to those around him. Students, friends, coworkers, vampires he’d never even met would cross his path, and worked together to hold back the attackers. He could run. He could leave them. But it wasn't in his nature. He had to protect. 

It was rare for Dalton to be hit like this on such a large scale. The hunters and Dalton were usually quite peaceful with one another. You don’t mess with them, they don’t mess with you, but that wasn’t to say people could go rogue. Blaine didn’t have time to think about the ins and outs as to what was going on, all he was focused on was finding the two boys whom he hoped were still together and unharmed.

His ears picked up a voice, between all the noise sounded loud, almost ear piercing, as he heard his name. His head darted in the direction he thought it came from, sniffing but becoming so overwhelmed with everything else, he momentarily lost what he was even looking for.

A lot of people had gotten out, others had formed group to fight against, while other sections looked over run with Hunters. He headed down one of the corridors, noticing a hunter with his back turned, almost instantly Blaine was there, fangs to his neck, drinking him down while the other slapped at his hands. He tasted bitter, and not at all pleasant, which usually meant he had been ingesting all the things his kind hated. He thought about leaving him alive, but, they had come into his home. They had threatened his life. They had threatened his Kurt's life.

Kurt. Where the hell was he? Why couldn’t Blaine sense him? Why couldn’t Blaine smell him?

Frustration grew as he began to sneak through, moving between the shadows as Dalton went into lock-down.The electricity had been cut as the school went into complete darkness,  giving the vampires the advantage.

The sounds of gun fire, or screams from hunters was all he could hear.

As he passed by one of the hallways, he was hit with an scent that made him growl and snarl at nothing. His own body and mind confused him as he stormed forward, before stopping abruptly, reaching down to touch the ground. He felt the wetness, and brought it to his nose. Blood. Kurt. But something else?

He couldn’t work out the other smell, as he walked through the halls, pushing into random rooms, calling out Kurt’s name under his breath, hoping the other would hear him. He wasn’t even sure where to look. He had doubled back to his room, thinking maybe they had decided to wait there, but when he still couldn’t find them, he had hoped they hadn’t gone back to the apartment. It was on the other side of campus, and hard to escape from. Maybe they were already out? Maybe Kurt remembered where the cabin was?

Blaine tried to close off all the excess noise, excess smells and focus. Really focus. Kurt was a haze to him, but he heard the muffled sound of his voice. He just couldn’t seem to lock onto him. His bond wasn’t as strong with Sebastian, however, he heard, clear as day “Where the hell is Blaine?”

* * *

**Sebastian**

  
To say Sebastian was freaked out was an understatement. Hunters. At Dalton. Sebastian wasn’t the fighting kind. He was the cleaning up the mess type. He was the brains behind the fights. He was the cover up after the fights. He was not – NOT, the fighting kind.

Kurt had been injured, and it took all of his willpower not to fall to his knees and wait for Blaine’s punishment, but, Kurt needed him, and he needed Kurt to be fine.

Kurt was the closest thing that Sebastian had to an actual friendship. Sure, he and Blaine got along and he wanted to spend every waking minute with him, with Kurt, it was different. It wasn’t just a protective thing, a point that had been driven home to Sebastian from learning Blaine was his sire, but it was that he actually enjoyed being around him, and enjoyed his company. He understood his life… He knew his life.

While Kurt was a pitbull, being looked after by a kitten, Sebastian still thought of himself a little wiser in all thing vampire than Kurt, but right now, Sebastian was stumped. Kurt had been hit, because he had saved Sebastian’s life, but he smelled different, and felt weird.

“I don’t know” Sebastian said softly as he sat next to Kurt, defensive, and on alert “Where the hell is Blaine? I can’t even feel him?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt  hated feeling like this. He hated that he and Sebastian  had to hide behind some old piano, hoping that Blaine would suddenly appear and help them. Sure, he and Sebastian might not have been fighters – Kurt would’ve preferred to help those who needed it or  plan things for a fight – but they should be able to fight to defend themselves.

But Kurt couldn't.

He didn’t know what was wrong with him, Kurt couldn’t use his strength, his speed, his powers, or anything. He felt weak. He knew that he’d have to rely on  Sebastian to get him out of here if the hunters found them in here.

But that wasn’t then worst of it. The worst of it was he couldn’t sense Blaine. He knew he was around and his voice was muffled but that was all he could pick up on. He couldn’t listen to him or focus hard and know where he was. He didn’t even know if Blaine was still at Dalton or if he was running around Westerville to  look for them.

“I can’t either,” Kurt said, his voice, slightly shaky, before pulling Sebastian close to him, his arms wrapping tight around Sebastian.  He knew Sebastian could probably tell something was wrong with him, but Sebastian wasn’t saying anything about it. Did he not know what had happened either?

Kurt shook his head, and rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder “I’m scared, Seb…”

* * *

**Sebastian**

Sebastian had to think about this logically and tactfully. A wrong move could see them both easily dead, though he wasn’t sure he could calm himself to that level. Whether it was just the rush of what was happening, a connection of what he might be feeling from Blaine, or just the fact that he and Kurt were basically waiting for their sire, or death, but he couldn’t focus. 

Sebastian held onto Kurt tightly, gripping him with all his life, like he wouldn’t let go, ever. “I am too, Kurt” the words came out, though he hadn’t meant to say them out aloud. He wasn’t the strong one here. He never claimed to be the strong one here! Kurt was turning to him, but who was Sebastian supposed to turn to!

Outside the door was loud banging, the door actually vibrating as something slammed against it, and it caused Sebastian to grab Kurt, making sure that his body was in front. When no one opened the door though, he relaxed only a tiny bit.

“The only idea I can come up with is if you know a melody of something he’ll know is you. It's hard to hear voices over the noise, but I remember in one of those dumb classes they made us take that Blaine said its sometimes easier to hear the really weird, or odd things. Like singing. Or humming. However, we are then drawing attention to ourselves and everyone will know someone is in here… Other than that, and sitting here waiting to die, I’m out of ideas”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Fear was something that Kurt had felt a lot in his life. The first time he really felt it was after his mother died, and how he was going to cope with out her but his father was there every step of the way, just as scared as he was.Then the bullying at McKinley began the second he stepped through the doors of the school and he become Karofsky’s specific target in more ways than one and he had to transfer to Dalton. He was scared for a while here, considering what this ‘school’ really was but he had Blaine. Blaine would protect him no matter what and the only time he really felt fear again was when he’d been turned and once he got over the initial anger and fear and every negative emotion that came with it. But since then, he wasn’t really scared. if he was it was just about the uncertainty of the future but it was a good, exciting kind of fear.

But right now, it was a ‘fearing for his life and not being able to see his soulmate or his family ever again’ kind of fear. It had dawned on Kurt that apart from phone calls and seeing glimpses in the audience, that Kurt hadn’t seen his family since he’d been turned. They didn’t know what he was and soon he was just going to disappear without them knowing or without them knowing that he hadn’t abandoned them. 

There was also what was happening to him right now, after he’d been hit with that dart. What did it do to him? Why couldn’t he run, or move things like he normally could? Why was he weaker? Why was he feeling the same way he did when he was human? Was it just some kind of poison or was Kurt actually turning human?

While Kurt hadn’t wanted to be turned when he did, Kurt didn’t want to be human. Not now. At least if he hadn’t been turned before, and he died, he’d definitely have enough of Blaine’s blood in his system to come back, but he hadn’t drank from Blaine recently  so if he did die, he would just be dead. Nothing would bring him back, and if that happened… He knew things would be over for Blaine at Dalton.

And Blaine.. what would he do if he wasn’t here? And he lost Sebastian as well, at the same time? It had killed him inside seeing what Blaine was like when he’d just rejected him after his transition. Kurt didn’t even want to imagine what Blaine would be like if he had died.

Hearing Sebastian saying he was scared as well, Kurt smiled slightly, glad that Sebastian was comfortable enough with him to actually admit that and it was a comfort to Kurt as well that Sebastian was feeling the same way.

It was short lived however as he heard the banging of the door, his hand coming up to his mouth to stop himself from yelling out and revealing where they were as his grip on Sebastian became impossibly tight.

Slowly, Kurt lowered his hand as Sebastian spoke when the door didn’t open straight away, and frowned at him in slight confusion “I think think I have a melody he’d know that’s coming from me but… what do you mean? How should I get the melody out there? Singing…the piano.. what should I do..?” 

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian shrugged as he looked around the room, hoping something, anything might cause some type of genius plan. Something he was overlooking.

But there was nothing. There wasn’t just a miracle cure that would just fix everything and they’d go back to normal. No. This was the real world, where the prey hunt the prey.

“Anything. Hum it if you think it won’t draw too much attention. I can barely smell you, and I’m next to you. He won’t find us, Kurt. He won’t. He’s gone and we have no way of drawing us out” Sebastian began to freak out a little bit, putting his hands to the side of his head. 

Sebastian was about to stand up when another body came hurling through the door, this time, knocking it open. The hunter wasted no time getting on his feet, and Sebastian gripped onto Kurt.

“We could really use a song right about now, Kurt”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

In all the sappy vampire romance novels Kurt had read throughout his high school years, forcing himself through his fear to get to the romance before the transition  and forcing himself through the inaccuracies  that were portrayed after his transition, whenever there were dangerous situations like this, when things looked their worst, the hero would come bursting through the door to save the day.

But Kurt knew that wouldn’t happen.

Blaine wouldn’t be saving them because he couldn’t find them.

“What d you mean you can’t smell me?” Kurt asked  his eyes widening in fear. He was scared Blaine wouldn’t be able to find them, but it was why he couldn’t that scared him more. “What’s happening to me, ‘Bas… he should be able to sense me no matter what?”

He couldn’t get an answer as at that moment the door was knocked open after being slammed into by another hunter, and if it wasn’t for Sebastian gripping onto him tightly, Kurt knew he would’ve ended up screaming out, revealing where they were.

Hearing Sebastian’s words, Kurt nodded and started to think of any songs, before one came to the front of his mind. One he felt had summed up their relationship, like the song was written  _for_ them. He waited a few seconds, trying to compose himself slightly, his voice still coming out shaky as he started singing, where he would start if they had actually been singing this as a duet, 

“ _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect place,_

_Suddenly my life doesn’t seem such a waste,_

_It all revolves around you..”_

* * *

**Sebastian**

Sebastian raised his eyebrow and turned to face Kurt when he started singing, the Hunter about to lung also stopped and tilted his head confused, before putting his fingers in his ears.

“Hell no I’m gonna let some vamps use his song on me, no, you won’t corrupt my mind you creature of hell” 

As he lunged, so did Sebastian, though he took notice of the gun in his hand, and the knife he was wielding. He wasn’t scared of the knife or gun themselves, they did little to him, what he was worried about was, whatever Kurt had been shot with, whatever was in it could get into his blood, and then they would both be dead.

* * *

**Blaine**

The way that Blaine felt at the moment was unlike anything. He’d been angry before. He’d been completely lost. He had given up completely and just let his hunger take over. But never. NEVER. Had he been like this. 

He was beyond protective. He'd only ever felt like this when Kurt's life had ended, but even now, he had reached a level he didn’t even know existed. He was focused on getting to Kurt and would kill anyone, vampire or human who got in his way. His whole body was angry, burning from the inside out. His mind felt like he was getting bad cell reception.  He would get a glimpse of Kurt, and then it would fizzle out. A flash of light here, a hint of a scent, and then it was gone. He at least knew Sebastian was there with him, not that it meant much at the moment, but it was something. 

Blaine was fang deep in a hunter, getting quite used to their bitter taste, when he heard Kurt’s voice, or at least, he thought he did. He dropped the woman he had been draining and glanced down the hallway, almost like his body was trying to navigate him.

He couldn’t tell if that was happening, or if it was in his mind, since the next thing he saw was Kurt. He walked into Blaine’s mind, almost like he was entering from stage right, dressed in a well fitted tuxedo, looking at Blaine with his face serious, but his eyes were deep, and almost longing for something, as he started singing. Blaine shuffled forward, his hand reaching out to the side, feeling the wall beneath his fingers as Kurt sang, but then, he stopped, and looked directly at Blaine.

“Kurt?” Blaine said, confused.

“ _Hi Blaine” Kurt replied, softly._

Blaine raised his eyebrow when the image of Kurt instantly moved from further back to right in front of his eyes. 

“You’re not real. I’m hallucinating” He could tell, even without the random teleportation, he could tell.

_“Of course it’s not real, because you’re standing here instead of finding me! I could be dead by now. But I’m not. Obviously”_

Blaine raised his eyebrow confused “Well, why don’t you tell me where you are?”

Hallucination Kurt laughed and shook his head “ _Because i’m just the blood that lingers in your system. I’m whatever you want me to be” Kurt laughed, then stopped, raising his eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips “Really Blaine?”_

Blaine laughed as the first thing that popped into his head was a blow job, and apparently hallucinating Kurt wasn’t having any of it. 

“I don’t know what to do. Why am I hearing you sing 'Come what May' though? I’ve never heard you sing that song. Also why do you look so good in that tuxedo?”

Kurt started snapping his fingers, pointing up at his face “ _Eyes up here, Mr. Maybe he’s trying to call you. Maybe you should reply back so he knows you can hear him!”_

Blaine was about to open his mouth when he saw movement, his eyes coming back to reality as he darted across, throwing the hunter to the complete opposite side of the hallway.

“This better work…” Blaine cleared his throat, the bitter blood still lingering.

_“And there’s no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I’ll be there by your side”_

As soon as he sung the words, Blaine stopped abruptly. It was a wave of realization. This “Ah” moment, before he suddenly realized where Kurt was.

“Hang on, baby, I’m coming”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt shook his head as he heard the hunter’s words and just continued with the song He thought he could hear Blaine’s voice singing along with him when he started again. Maybe Blaine could hear hiim and Blaine was coming to them, but wouldn’t he be here by now if he was able to hear Kurt? So, Kurt put it down to his imagination trying to comfort him or maybe he was believing he could hear Blaine’s voice because he was about to die.

But if that was the case, Kurt would rather he’d be imagining he was  _seeing_ Blaine rather than hearing him singing with him.

He tried to not think about that, and just kept on singing, his eyes closing to block out what was really going on around him and to try and imagine Blaine was coming.

“ _Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide,_

_But I love you,_

_Until the end of time..”_

Slowly Kurt opened his eyes and they instantly widened at the sight of Sebastian lunging for the hunter, who had a knife along with a gun – would the gun weaken Sebastian too? He stammered slightly, wanting to help but knowing he’d definitely be dead if he did, and instead, looked at the door and yelled out “ _Blaine!”_

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had taken off heading toward the music room. Of course Kurt would go there. He always went there when something was wrong, or when he used to hide from Blaine before everything between them happened. He felt stupid he hadn’t checked there first, but at the same time how was he to know Kurt wouldn’t wait for him. 

  
As long as he was safe, that was what was important.

Blaine was like a machine as he moved from the opposite side of Dalton, making his way to the Music room. He jumped over corpses as they arrived in his path, dodged other vampires who were fighting, raising his eyebrow when he saw one of the elders holding a hunter by the foot, asking him questions while the other tried to grip at his own throat which was most of the way sliced open, not enough to kill him, but enough for him to be screaming.

He could still hear Kurt, which helped, because his body moved toward the sound.

It wasn’t long till he was rounding the corner, heading toward the music room when he hear Kurt’s voice.

  
It felt like a cliche, how he ran and barged through the open door. His eyes darted quickly, gathering all pieces of information he needed.

Kurt was off to the back, cowering slightly behind the piano, while Sebastian was wrestling with a hunter.

Blaine moved quickly, as threw the hunter off of Sebastian, and started to stalk toward the man.

“Watch out, Blaine! he’s got a  –”

Sebastian’s words were cut off as Blaine picked up the hunter and snapped his neck on the spot.

  
“a… gun… Or not”

Blaine glanced back and Sebastian, who looked almost confused at what happened before he ran to Kurt, wrapping his arms around him.

As he buried his nose into Kurt’s hair, and inhaled. Blaine pulled back quickly, his face scrunching slightly “Why do you smell weird? Are you bleeding? What happened? Are you hurt?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hearing the door barging open Kurt jumped, expecting it to be another hunter, but his face lit up briefly as he saw Blaine standing there, looking around the room. Kurt wanted to run towards him, fall in his arms and start telling Blaine over and over how much he loved him but he was still frozen in place as he watched Blaine.

The whole situation with them hiding from the hunter and needing Blaine to help them seemed so anti climatic as Blaine stalked over, picked the hunter up like he weighed nothing, and snapped his neck. He’d normally comment on it, but he was just relieved that Blaine was even there.

The second Blaine’s arms were around him, Kurt held onto him tightly and felt him starting to break down, his face burying into Blaine’s shoulders. Feeling Blaine pulling back, Kurt let out a noise of protest and was about to pull Blaine back when he heard the other’s question “I…. I don’t know” He said, shaking his head at the questions “I got hit by this… dart thing, and I .. I can’t…I can’t use my powers. I can’t run as fast as I should, I don’t have my strength, I couldn’t move things. I…” Kurt cut himself off as he felt his throat tightening and he looked up at Blaine “I could barely sense you…What’s happening to me, Blaine..?” ****

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine’s eyebrows narrowed as he listened to Kurt, his nose scrunching as he took another sniff of his mate, who just didn’t smell as he should.

“A dart?” Blaine questioned, his eyebrow raising before he eventually extended his fangs, pulling Kurt’s wrist softly and biting down into his flesh. He had desperately wanted to go straight for his neck, but he actually needed to taste what was wrong, as opposed to getting turned on he ended up screwing Kurt instead of saving him.

As the small trickle of blood entered his mouth, not lasting long before the blood kept clotting, the wound already trying to heal itself, he pulled his mouth back when the bitter taste took him over, spitting it out as he let go of Kurt's arm, sticking his tongue out and using his hand to try any remnants of it off of his tongue.

“Sorry baby” Blaine laughed as he looked up at Kurt, his tongue out, his hand on his tongue as he sat his blood out all over the place “You need blood, first of all, so I’m sorry, you’re going to need to take it from the source, we don’t have time to go and find you a blood bag. If you don’t, then… I dunno. I don’t know what will happen, but you need fresh blood. And we need to get the hell out of here.  Sebastian, do you have anywhere we can hide?”

Sebastian glanced over, shrugging “There’s the office, I guess”

Blaine shook his head “We need to find somewhere they won’t go looking for us. They’ll go to all of my homes first, then they’ll try with yours… “

Both Blaine and Sebastian darted their eyes to Kurt, almost like they’ve both had the same idea but neither of them wanted to say it. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt nodded when Blaine asked about a dart, before wincing slightly as Blaine bit down on his wrist, not expecting the other to do that. His eyebrows raised slightly as he felt the wound healing already, and his eyes only widened more when Blaine was spitting out the blood.

“What?” His eyes stayed wide as Blaine said he had to get fresh blood and they couldn’t get a blood bag “Isn’t there any  blood bags in the apartment? I don’t.. I don’t think we can even get to the feeding bays in time either if we can’t go to the apartment.”

He stayed silent as Sebastian and Blaine spoke to each other, trying to figure out somewhere to hide when they were eventually looking at each other and then at him, like they were thinking the same thing, but Kurt had no idea what to say to them “What…what’s going on?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“I’m sure there is blood at the apartment, Kurt, but we aren’t going back there. The school has been overrun with Hunters and we need to get out of here. We can’t come back. At least not for awhile. If they win, they’ll probably torch the place, and if they lose, we will still have to leave because we’ve been exposed and it’s not safe here” Blaine sighed, shaking his head. “But you need to feed, and there is a bunch of humans out there, so, I’m sorry, Kurt, but you have to. If you don’t get fresh blood the toxin will eventually take you over. I don’t know how long it takes, but your blood is… foul” Blaine cringed “and it’s only going to get worse. I can’t… I can’t help you, if you don’t get more blood in”

Blaine turned to look at Sebastian “Is there anyone we need to find for you?”

Sebastian shook his head “No sir, You are here, as is Kurt”

“Good, good” Blaine and Sebastian both looked at Kurt again, Sebastian raising his eyebrow at Kurt.

“We need somewhere to hide where no one would find out or think to look for us. Do you happen to know a place where someone wouldn’t think to find three vampires? Say, someone’s father who hates vampires?” Sebastian said with a slight cockiness to his voice

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“But.. there’s things that we need from the apartment. What about the photo Seb got you for your birthday?” He asked, frowning when Blaine said they couldn’t go back to the apartment, or Dalton and had to leave for god knows how long. He wasn’t even counting everything else that they’d gotten since Kurt came to Dalton, and almost all of Kurt’s clothes were at Dalton as well… 

Kurt frowned and shook his head softly as Blaine said he had to drink from a human, and brought his knees close to his chest and looked at Blaine with a frown “But what’s happening to me, Blaine? What the hell is this toxins doing to me?”

Kurt kept looking between Blaine and Sebastian until he heard the words and immediately shook his head “No, we can’t. I want to go home, but it’s not safe for us to be there either! I’ll be okay but I’m not going without you two.”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine was growing frustrated at Kurt. They didn’t have time for this back and forth question and answer time. Kurt needed blood, because if his body wanted any chance of repairing itself, it needed blood. Fresh blood. 

“There are many things in the apartment that I want, Kurt, but I think a few sacrifices can be made to ensure our safety. I think I’d prefer to have the real Sebastian alive, than a photo of him” 

Blaine reached back and took Sebastian’s hand, who smiled, and stepped forward, squeezing Blaine’s hand back.

“I don’t know what it’s doing, but bagged blood isn’t going to help you. You need fresh blood. Live blood from the source. You don’t have to kill you just need to feed. They’re not good people out there, Kurt. You’re not  _hurting_ an innocent person, you are hurting someone who tried to hurt your family, your friends … “ Blaine gestured around the room “These people could have killed You. They could have killed Sebastian, or me. They could have killed me”

Sebastian was nodding beside Blaine.

“We don’t have time for this right now. We need to get out of here, we’ve already wasted enough time. I just need to know you’re not going to panic as soon as we find our first hunter. You’re going to need to feed, quickly, and then we need to go. We need to hide out for a few days, and I don’t know where to go. We’re all ears if you have any suggestions, Kurt”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt could feel that Blaine was starting to grow frustrated with him and it was just something that was starting to annoy Kurt as well. He didn’t understand why Blaine wouldn’t just explain things to him and was just waving his feelings off like they were nothing.

He tried not to scoff at the words that left Blaine’s mouth and slowly stood up. “If you don’t know what it’s doing then how do you know that drinking from a human is going to help. What if it doesn’t, and I would’ve done it for nothing?” 

He listened to what Blaine said about how they could’ve killed him or Sebastian, and he felt this anger starting to boil more and more. He knew what they meant, and if anything happened to just one of them, Kurt wouldn’t have stopped until every single hunter was dead.

But he still didn’t want to feed from them. What if he couldn’t stop himself from drinking from them? What would stop him from seeing every other human as being any different from the hunters and how’d he’d stop himself from draining them.

“Fine, then.” He said, sighing softly as he stepped forwards and crossed his arms over “but I don’t see why going back to my house will make us safer considering it was the threat of hunters coming is what made me get turned in the first place.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh “Kurt, you’re a vampire. You know…” Blaine pointed to his teeth, even though his fangs were retracted at the moment “Human blood is our food. It’s our medicine. It’s our life. When you get injured, you feed, that’s how it works. It gives you body the supply to actually fix the problem, and since the other option is to just  _see what happens_ , even if that means you die, properly. I think that this conversation has gone on long enough. I know, believe me I. Know. that you don’t want to feed, but you  _need_  to. This is no longer about want. If you don’t, I can’t help you. I can’t even begin to try. It might not work. It certainly won’t hurt, and you can’t just feed from any hunter either. Some of them have been ingesting that same crap they hit you with. I could taste it in their blood, but, I guess toxic to blood ratio doesn’t add up when you drain them” Blaine looked at Kurt, waiting for his reaction “But we’ll find you one that hasn’t been taking it long, or at all. There were a few”

“Do you need me to do anything?” Sebastian said as he looked between Kurt and Blaine.

“Just stay close, we need to get out of here together. I can’t have any of you slipping away.”

“Of course. I was thinking, could we go to Wes’s ?”

Blaine shook his head quickly “No. I don’t want to put them anywhere near this. I will warn him as soon as we get somewhere safe, but until then, no. Look, guys, I have to tell you something. In New York, I was asked to go and deal with a rogue vampire who had been leaving a trail of bodies in his path, out on display in the public eye. However, we ran into some hunters, and… I stupidly let one go. I don’t know but I just feel like… they are connected. I mean if they are here, because of me, or because they … followed me. I will never forgive myself. He called me bow-ties, which means he got a good look at me. He knows my face, and I don’t remember his. It could be for nothing, but if someone is looking for us, or more specifically, me, I can’t bring anyone else into this. We need to get on the first plane out of here, but all our documents are at home, and I don’t have enough resources right now to get a fake passport” Blaine rubbed his face, in irritation, giving a small  _UUUGH_  into his palms.

“Okay, whichever car we get to first, we get in, and we drive. No questions. For now, lets get Kurt something to eat”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hearing Blaine laughing, Kurt frowned at him. He couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed that Blaine was finding his reluctance to drink blood amusing as he did. It was a huge deal for Kurt. Sure, he wasn’t as scared of vampires anymore, but it still didn’t mean he was comfortable with biting people. It was different with Blaine but doing it to humans just reminded him of what he was and Kurt really didn’t want to think about it.

“What, so will I need to find someone who has nothing to do with this just to  _maybe_ feel better? What if it doesn’t work? Shouldn’t we be figuring out what’s happening to be before we try and do something else?” He argued but knew that he couldn’t really argue with this. Despite it was one of the last things that Kurt wanted to do, he knew t hat it was  one of the only things that they could do right now.

“You ran into a hunter?! Why didn’t you tell us?” Kurt asked frowning at Blaine. He wasn’t doing mad at the other for leading the hunter here – Kurt knew that it wasn’t something that Blaine could control, none of them could, but he wished that the other would’ve told them. He didn’t know how much it would help however, but if they knew maybe they’d be a little more prepared.

Kurt was silence they spoke, before he let out a small sigh and glanced at the floor before glancing up at Blaine “Fine, we can go to my house.  it’s far from the safest place we can go but hopefully my dad can use his connection s to keep the hunters away from us, and maybe we can get them away from Dalton too.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Feed now, figure out later” Blaine said quickly and bluntly as he gently tugged on Kurt’s shirt, indicating they were going to start moving “Stay close. Don’t move away from the group. We move together, and you only strike when I say. Okay?”

Sebastian nodded, not needing to be told twice, though he knew Kurt’s stubbornness, so made a point to look directly at him, and repeat the words “Okay?”

As they moved slowly, Blaine had to take several points into consideration. One, Blaine was, for all intents and purposes, a human. They would need to move slow to make sure that he kept up, and they would need to separate themselves front and back so that he was surrounded. He had to wonder how many of his gifts had gone, or what he had been shot with. Obviously the dart had lowered his abilities, but he didn’t believe for a second it was some type of magical cure that changed him back to human, or anything silly like that. It was probably like a tranquilizer, but since they didn’t sleep, maybe this was like sleep walking. 

As they moved down the path, Blaine held his hand for them to stop, a few seconds later watching a body go flying across the open area in front of them, and a vampire stalking past as it walked after it’s prey. Blaine nodded and quickly moved, his nose trained on each scent as he passed it, his head darting, trying to find certain smells. 

Each hunter they passed, they took out, though it had started to feel like they were helping others escape before themselves. Blaine was able to focus a bit more now that Kurt was nearby, so he didn’t mind letting a few others escape before him. Each hunter smelt like that foul scent, some, not so strong, but he didn’t want to risk it. He’d need to find someone new, which shouldn’t be hard since they would be stupid… though they might have been the first dead. He knew how the hunters worked with big coven kills. They threw some newbies almost as a sacrifice.

It wasn’t until they were nearly out the doors that lead to the car park that he heard a gunshot, followed by a grunt, and turned to watch Sebastian fall down onto one knee, a bullet going straight through his knee.

“Mother fucker!” Sebastian growled as he tried to stand up, clutching at Kurt to pull himself up as Blaine rushed past them pouncing as he tackled the hunter to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hands, before trapping him down as he straddled him, hands holding his arms down, legs gripping his legs shut.

He brought his nose down, and sniffed his neck, the hunter wriggling and spitting all sorts of taunts and insults, some about being a homo, some about being a vampire.

Blaine growled, frustrated as he broke the hunters hand, watching as he screamed before covering his mouth, knowing the arm would be useless, as he extended his fangs, driving them into his neck.

It only lasted a second as he pulled back, his pupils fully dialed, and wide as he looked at Kurt, giving a small nudge with his head.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt tried to roll his eyes as Blaine tugged on his shirt and seeing how Sebastian looked at him “Okay,” He said, frowning a little. Kurt could understand why he was saying it but honestly, Kurt wouldn’t be running ahead of them and doing anything stupid right now considering his weakened state

He didn’t know what to think about it. If it was just him being weak then it would be nothing more than inconvenience – right now, it was an terrifying inconvenience – but if it was a cure the hunters had found? Then Kurt was conflicted. If he could be turned again, then despite the connection he felt to Blaine wouldn’t be as strong, it would be nearly perfect for Kurt. It would  be hard to adapt to how his life used to be but that way he could have the life he wanted.  But if he would have an immunity after this… Then Kurt really didn’t know what to think about any of this.

They were nearly out of the school when  there was a gun shot, and Sebastian was cursing and falling to his knees.

“Sebastian!” Kurt’s eyes widened as he tried to support the other, having a much harder time doing it considering his weakened state, but Sebastian hadn’t been falling on top of him so it was better than nothing.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine who had been dealing with the hunter, but only for a second, just in time to see him nudging his head. Kurt nodded and slowly back away from Sebastian and walked towards the hunter. Kurt dropped down to his knees and gently pushed Blaine out of the way, as he let his lips wrapping around the wound Blaine had made, and lapped up the other’s blood. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine slowly reached over, not quickly as to startle Kurt, but enough that he was able to gently touch his arm. When he didn’t instantly lose an arm, he moved it to Kurt’s back, shuffling forward a little as he soothed Kurt.

“Good boy. My perfect man. You’re doing so well, Kurt. You’re doing perfect”

Blaine watched as Kurt fed, almost perfectly. Blaine knew that Kurt hadn’t really bitten into anyone, other than his first kill, and a handful of times against Blaine himself, but this, this was necessity, this was a need, and he was so glad that Kurt wasn’t fighting him on it, and for some reason, watching his plump lips change to a slightly red tinge, was kind of turning him on.

It wasn’t until Blaine heard the grunt from Sebastian that his distraction was pulled “Stop when I tell you, okay? Make sure you are listening to me” Blaine said softly to Kurt as he caresses the back of his head once, leaving the other to drink, and since Kurt mostly drank blood bags and starved himself, he was certain the other would drain him dry out of instinct so he quickly hopped up and darted to Sebastian. He had tried to stand, but he had moved back to sitting down, propped up against the wall as he tore the leg of his trousers off, a clean shot through his leg, straight through the bone.

“This might take a bit of time to heal” Sebastian spoke, though he was actually injured, clenching his teeth as he looked at Blaine, his eyes pleading with him to help somehow. He wasn’t sure what to do. On one hand he could drag the body over to Sebastian that Kurt was feeding on, and help, but that would mean that Kurt wouldn’t get all that he needed, and right now that seemed more important that a wound, that would heal, though without blood would take some time.

“Look at me” Blaine said as Sebastian glanced up, their eyes locking as Blaine caressed the side of Sebastian’s face “You’re going to be fine, okay? We’re going to get you out of here, and give you time to heal. For now, I need you to just focus on me, just focus on standing up okay?”

Sebastian nodded as Blaine stood up, reaching down to pull Sebastian to his feet. He’d never seen a bullet go straight through a vampire and not heal, but then again, these were normal weapons. A dart had reduced Kurt to a weakened version of himself, and a bullet had gone straight through Sebastian and left a wide open hole. Sebastian balanced on his one leg, though Blaine put his arm around him and held him up. 

He could hear the sounds from Kurt, realizing the other was probably getting full “Kurt, Stop” Blaine growled out, using the tone of voice that made Sebastian get startled “Bring the body over here, we’ll have to try and get the last bit into Sebastian and then we have to go. We have long overstayed our welcome”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

As soon as Kurt tasted the other’s blood, the reaction as instantaneous. His fangs out and plunged themselves into the hunter’s neck and kept drinking from the other’s blood. The only time his concentration was broken was when Blaine touched him but other than that, Kurt was focused on feeding and kept on drinking from his neck. 

Kurt hadn’t wanted to do this – the human part of him was still there, telling him that he had to drink from blood bags instead of humans, but he couldn’t stop himself despite how much the voice in his head was telling him it was wrong. He couldn't stop because as much as he hated to admit it, it  _was_ helping and he actually felt some kind of real sustenance for the first time since his first kill. Even when he was getting full, small groans escaping from his mouth as he did so, Kurt didn't move

He had blocked out the conversation between Sebastian and Blaine until he heard Blaine’s voice directed at him. He was speaking in that voice that he always used when the ‘dominant’ part was taking control. Kurt puled back, a small growl coming from his lips as he started dragging the near dead hunter over to Sebastian and dropped him unceremoniously at the other two vampire’s feet.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine wished he could keep his face emotionless right now, but he always found himself smiling, with a swell of pride, when he’d watch Kurt just… be. When he didn’t fight against himself. When he didn’t think things through. He just  _did._  He watched as he effortlessly dragged a fully grown man, twice his size toward them, and drop him like he was nothing more than a pack of potatoes, and step back. 

Sebastian’s fangs were out almost instantly, a small growl escaping him as Blaine felt him tugging against his body, as he tried to lower. 

The hunter wasn’t dead, not yet, anyway, but he would be soon.

Blaine helped Sebastian back down onto the ground, and watched as the other instantly plunged his fangs into the hunters neck, opposite side of where Kurt had fed. As much as Blaine wanted to move over and wrap his arms around Kurt, kiss him and taste the sweet blood against his lips, he knew that he needed to concentrate on Sebastian. His body would be craving more blood than the hunter could offer, and with that desperation, Sebastian may lose himself, not realize when to stop. Blaine blocked all sounds out, except for the weak thump of the hunters heart, as it pumped blood, and tried to keep him alive.

It was short lived before Blaine heard the thumping getting slower, slower, slower before he eventually said “Sebastian, stop” his hand was ready to pull the other back. However, Sebastian was quick to pull his mouth back, in time for the thumping to completely stop “That was too close”

Sebastian nodded, though he was able to move a little easier. The wound hadn’t closed, that would take a few hours before that even sealed up, but at least he had some assistance now. 

“Kurt, grab one side, I’ll get the other” with that, Blaine put his arm around Sebastian’s waist, putting one of Sebastian’s arms over his shoulder, telling the other to hold on as he started to move out the door. Blaine really hoped they wouldn’t encounter anymore, he wasn’t sure how in the hell he was going to juggle fighting and helping both Kurt and Sebastian “This is a nightmare” he said softly as he began to move, the doorway so close in their sights. 

* * *

**Kurt**

While Sebastian was feeding, Kurt kept a look out for anymore hunters coming their way, knowing that Blaine would be concentrating on Sebastian, and for for once, Kurt hadn’t felt jealous. He understood why it was happening, and why he did it, and the last thing they needed was dealing with a vampire poisoned with dead man’s blood. Kurt didn’t know the effects, but he knew it would be far from good.

He also didn’t know how good of a look out he would be, not sure of how many of his powers he had back but it was better than no one looking out.

Hearing Blaine telling him to grab Sebastian’s other side, Kurt nodded and ran over to them, mirroring Blaine’s actions as he wrapped his arm around Sebastian’s waist, and had Sebastian’s other arm over his shoulder. “Are you okay?” He asked as he glanced up at Sebastian. Kurt wasn’t sure how he could deal with this, when both of them were weakened. Kurt didn’t feel as completely helpless as he did earlier but he sill didn’t feel like himself, and still felt like it wouldn’t take much to take him down, “I know… but it’ll be okay.  _we’ll_ be okay”

* * *

 

**Blaine / Sebastian**

Sebastian lent his head in Kurt’s direction, almost like he was trying to rest his head against him, but ended up just leaning against the side of the others face. “I’m ok, been a long time since i’ve been injured” Sebastian said with a small laugh as Blaine picked him off the ground slightly, carrying him with Kurt as they walked. 

“Stop” Blaine said as heard something, almost on cue a body flew past them, followed by a vampire darting past, giving the three of them a small growl as she stalked past. He let out a breath, like he had been holding onto it, and nodded his head for the others to follow. 

As they approached the door, things went from 0-100. If inside Dalton was bad, outside was a thousand times worse. Vampires and Hunters were going head to head, bodies flying, bullets shooting through the air, the foul smell of blood and corpses. 

“Stay together” Blaine said to Kurt, as he looked up and toward the carpark. He could see his own car, but it was currently being occupied by two vampires and a hunter wrestling on his hood. Sebastian’s car was way off to the side, but Kurts… 

“Give me your keys” Blaine held his hand out to Kurt, nudging his head toward the car.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Good,” Kurt smiled as he pressed a quick kiss to Sebastian’s cheek as he felt him leaning against his face. “You’ll be fine soon… I promise” He said, continuing to walk until hearing Blaine saying to stop. He did so, flinching slightly as he saw a body flying past and a vampire following. He raised an eyebrow at the sight before continuing outside.

The outside was far more chaotic that Kurt thought. If he thought inside was like a warzone – there was no words for what the grounds were like. He didn’t know why they stayed outside. Why they didn’t just run back inside because they’d be more powerful there. He didn’t even know why Blaine told him to stay together. Of course he was going to do that. He wouldn’t leave them.

He didn’t have time to think about why they were fighting outside as Blaine was telling him to give him his far keys. Kurt just nodded and reached into his pockets, and handed him the keys “Do you think we’ll get there in time?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine looked around frantically, trying to find a path or at least a clearing that they could run through. It wasn’t going to be an easy task, but the faster they got through, the better. He glanced over at Kurt as he accepted the keys, and shrugged at his question “Hope so”

As they began to move, Blaine felt pulling them to a holt, quick jolts and movements, feeling Kurt’s steps masking his own, whether it was his natural reflexes or a part of their bond where their bodies just knew what was going on.

Maybe it was a little optimistic to think they would get through quickly, especially since they had made it half way without any interruptions. 

That was until Blaine was hit with a face full of flying human, that he let go of Sebastian, and fell down onto his ass. It was not at all what he was expecting, and that was probably why it caught him off guard as he stood up, shaking his head a little confused. 

He threw the keys back at Kurt “Go, just go, get in the car and i’ll meet you there” he barely got the words out as another person came flying at him, noticing one of the vampires getting overrun, throwing bodies off of himself as he tried to escape “Go, please, just get to the car”

* * *

**Kurt**

Even though is car wasn’t too far from the entrance, it was hard getting there. With bodies being thrown, people cutting their path off as they fought, all the commotion that was going on, it was hard to make a linear path. They kept having to stop suddenly, turning at random points that if it wasn’t for Kurt reacting at the same time as Blaine, it would’ve made their progress a lot slower.

But apart from that, there hadn’t been any major interruptions.

That was until someone was thrown into Blaine’s face, causing him to let go, and made Kurt hold tighter onto Sebastian so all three of them wouldn’t end up on he floor.

Kurt turned around, his reflexes allowing him to catch his keys just as Blaine threw them. He looked at his soulmate, confused before a few moments before his eyes widened and he shook his head at what Blaine had said “No! I’m not leaving you! I’m going with you or I’m not going at all!”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine didn’t have time to argue, because he was distracted by everyone around him. He felt selfish in a way because all he wanted to do was just run way with Kurt and Sebastian, escape and never look back, but the people around him… they were his family and friends. They were the people he had been around for years. They were the people that had taken him in. Protected him when he needed it. Given him a home. A purpose… He couldn’t just… watch them die.

He was on his feet, and joining the fight. It was easy to overpower the hunters, sure, but the group that were stuck outside were disadvantages by the sunlight. They were weakened in a way, and Blaine was starting to understand that those inside were probably the smarter ones than everyone out here. He felt sorry for the more submissive vampires, the real submissive vampires, who were almost cowering, unsure of what to do, thought would instantly latch onto any hunter that fell down in their path, picking up the stragglers and the weaker hunters. 

“Kurt…” Blaine groaned before he ran back to Sebastian, grabbing a hold of him. As he did, he felt someone behind him, a hunter, the smell of blood was close, but instead of swinging around, Blaine swung Sebastian around, using the other’s body as a weapon.

“ow” Sebastian said, slightly sarcastic as the both of them looked down at the hunter who they’d just knocked over. 

Blaine reached out, and pulled Kurt close, the three of them huddled together.

“I can’t just… leave. Can I?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Even though he hadn’t been here as long and Sebastian and Blaine were the only ones who he’d really grown close to, Kurt could only imagine how hard this was for both of them It had really became a home for them, especially Blaine, but they couldn’t be here anymore.

It was far too dangerous for them to stay here and be killed at any moment.

But Blaine didn’t seem to have the same concern as he was running forwards to join in the fight. His eyes widened as he stared, knowing that he couldn’t help Blaine, as he had to look after Sebastian. It would kill him if Kurt just left him to fight.

Blaine ran back to them soon enough and grabbed Sebastian, but not before using his body as a weapon, using him to swing around and hit a hunter. Kurt’s eyes widened before letting Blaine pull him close.

“You have to..We have to, it’s not safe for us anymore. If we stay here, all three of us will die and we would’ve came this far for nothing.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine looked back and forth between Kurt and Sebastian. Sebastian gave him a small nod, thought Blaine could see the pain in his eyes, and the way that his mouth dropped slightly to a frown. He knew that Sebastian understood him, or at the very least, was as conflicted as he was. 

He felt weak, that he was leaving everyone to fend for themselves, but Kurt was right. They could die, and then, what would have been the point? What would have been the point between all they had been through, just to die because he felt guilty.

Blaine nodded back at Kurt, giving a small “Okay” as he gestured that they were going to start moving again. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt, holding himself up again between the two. 

With a fresh pair of eyes, Blaine moved through the fight, stopping every so often to get someone out of their path, trying to stable himself so it wouldn’t make a chain effect of him falling, then Sebastian, then Kurt, as they made their way to the carpark.

Kurt’s car got closer and closer, and Blaine found himself running faster, and faster, but as they were about to approach, another body came flying, landing straight against Kurt’s windshield, causing it to shatter. Blaine could a stumbled step back, pulling Kurt and Sebastian with him, and without thinking continued running toward Sebastian’s car. 

Sebastian let go of Kurt, reaching into his pocket, frantically trying to find his keys. By the time they arrived, Sebastian was still searching, and Blaine could sense the panic in him. He was about 3 seconds from smashing the window when the car beeped, and the doors unlocked, and a set of keys came flying into Blaine’s direction.

“Get in” Blaine said to Kurt as he opened the passenger side, throwing Sebastian in who started to groan and force himself into the backseat, dragging blood all over the seats and car before running over to the drivers side, hopping in and switching the car on. 

Blaine revved the engine a few times as he waited for Kurt. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled as Blaine spoke, and held onto Sebastian again and started to lead him over to his car. The prospect of them escaping seemed more and more likely as they got close and closer to his car.

Those hopes were immediately dashed as  body came flying by and crashed into his windshield. Kurt let you a a cry of shock from the unexpected impact and one of anguish at seeing his car screen being smashed like that.

He was seconds away from rushing forwards and attacking the person who was responsible for the throwing – he didn’t care if they were a vampire or hunter – when Blaine was pulling him way towards Sebastian’s car.

As Sebastian let go, Kurt only held on tighter to Sebastian, both to keep Sebastian on his feet but also to stop himself from running back to his car and asking whoever was responsible for smashing his baby pay for what they did.

Eventually the car was opened and Blaine was telling him to get in. Kurt stared at his car for a few moments before quickly getting in while seeing that Blaine and Sebastian were inside. Kurt quickly clicked himself in and stared at his car from across the car park. “My car…” He mumbled softly and pouted as he lean against the chair.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine put his foot down hard on the accelerator, to the point where the entire back of the car swerved back and forth before they took off. 

Most people jumped out of the way as they zoomed out, but Blaine purposely went in the opposite direction to most of the  _fighting,_ the car actually bouncing when they eventually landed on the road. He didn’t think about direction, or destination as he put his foot flat down on the accelerator and just tried to get away. 

Sebastian was moving around the backseat, the sound of ripping fabric was all Blaine could hear as he glanced through the rear view mirror and saw Sebastian  looking around his knee. 

“How you going back there?” Blaine said softly, now that they were out on the road he was able to concentrate, relax, just a tiny bit before he glanced over at Kurt, reaching across to pat his knee “It’s okay baby, I’ll buy you a new one. I’m just glad you’re both here”

Blaine looked back at Sebastian, who had locked eyes through the mirror, then over to Kurt, then back to the road. He wasn’t even sure where he was going, but for now the most important thing was distance, and then they could figure out if they were really going to go to Kurt’s fathers house. The one person who had tried to have Blaine killed. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Blaine, what are you doing!?” He asked, his eyes widening as he saw Blaine driving towards the fighting rather than way from it. He also noticed that they weren’t driving anywhere in particular and were just driving  _away_ from Dalton. He was about to comment on this, when he felt Blaine patting his knee. “I know..” He said, smiling wryly as his car was brought up again “But I got it for my 16th.. it was my baby..”

He didn’t speak for a while and just stared out the window, and realised that Blaine really was just driving away from Dalton rather than to his house or the cabin in the woods, or even  _anywhere_. Kurt frowned in confusion as he looked at Blaine “Where are we going, I thought we were going to Lima” He asked, before glancing over at Sebastian with his eyebrows raised “Are you doing okay?”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine was simply… driving. As long as they were away, it was… better. The further he got, the more it seemed like they were in the clear. He knew they would never be  _in the clear_ , because firstly, they would always go looking for Blaine.

When Kurt spoke, Blaine turned to face him, weaving in and out of the other cars on the road “You should call him first… If we turn up and he’s waiting with a shotgun, then we can quickly reverse and hide somewhere else…”

Blaine swung the car around quickly, Sebastian kind of falling to the other side of the backseat at the abrupt movement as he turned to head toward Lima.

“I’m ok” Sebastian said in the back, as he straightened himself up, holding his knee in the direction of Kurt “It’s starting to heal already but… bone takes a little longer to heal than flesh wounds” 

* * *

**Kurt**

Hearing Blaine say to call his dad Kurt shook his head, gripping tightly onto his seat as Blaine kept driving fast, so he wouldn’t end up lunging forwards if they stopped unexpectedly “No, this wasn’t my dad,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine “If it was him, they wouldn’t have tried to kill me or they would’ve dragged me out and tried to take me back to Lima. He wouldn’t call on a full scale hunter squad if I wouldn’t be safe.”

When Blaine spun around the corner quickly, Kurt knew he was right to grip onto the seat, knowing he would’ve hit against the door from the sudden motion “ Careful, Sebastian’s still hurt!” He hissed out at Blaine before looking back at Sebastian when he sat up.

Kurt’s face scrunched up in disgust at the sight of Sebastian’s wound, and he couldn’t help but glance down for a few moments before he just focused on Sebastian’s face instead “You can rest on my bed once we get to my house. How long should it take to heal?”

* * *

**Blaine**

“Your dad might not want to kill you, but he does want to kill me, and probably him” Blaine used his thumb to point toward the backseat, looking at Sebastian through the mirror “Sorry” 

“It’s okay” Sebastian smiled as he looked over at Kurt “Thank you, I appreciate that. Maybe a few hours, bone and muscle usually take a little longer to heal over, and I haven’t had that much blood so, it’ll take some time”

“Speaking of that” Blaine chimed in as he looked at Kurt “Are you feeling better at all?” Blaine reached across and rubbed Kurt’s knee “You really had me worried. Both of you. I feel like I failed you both since you were both injured, but, we’re going to need to stick together, more than normal until we figure out what is going on, and I need you both to… not kill each other” Blaine smirked as he looked at Sebastian through the mirror, then over to Kurt “Plus, I imagine no sex if we’re at Kurt’s dads house” Blaine continued to grin as he let his fingers drag up Kurt’s though “Though the drive to Lima is 2 hours”

Sebastian let out a small laugh as he looked at Blaine, then over to Kurt “You know how much I like… everything… sir, but maybe I could tap out, just this once”

Blaine couldn’t hold back the laugh as he squeezed Kurt’s thigh a little, looking at Sebastian “We will make it up to you later when you’re healed… for now, i think we’re all very stressed, and there is one way I know to DE-stress… especially on such a long drive”

* * *

**Kurt**

“Then I’ll tell him that if it wasn’t for you and Sebastian, then I’d be dead. I know that  _technically_ Sebastian killed me in the first place, but if he hadn’t been there today, the hunters probably would’ve got to me” He knew that even if he had told his father all of this, he stll wouldn’t be happy about having the two guys who were responsible for him being turned but he didn’t need to know about Sebastian’s involvement in that.

Hearing Blaine’s question, Kurt nodded slowly “Kind of.. I still don’t feel a hundred percent but I don’t feel completely hopeless, is that makes sense? But you didn’t fail us, and you don’t need to worry about us killing each other. We might bicker a bit, but I won’t be wanting to kill him.” But the reminder that they wouldn’t be able to have sex, Kurt couldn’t help but let out a groan “Oh god, i didn’t realise that.. It we’ll only be able to have a few hour at most having sex..”

Kurt raised an eyebrow when Sebastian said he was going to sit this out and was about to question this when feeling Blaine squeezing his thigh. Kurt let out a small noise, and looked at Blaine with wide eyes “A-are you sure tht’s a good idea? What if we crash?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Sebastian sat back in the seat, looking down at his knee. Sure, he could already smell Blaine’s lust, and could almost feel that pull to submit before he’d even said anything, but he knew, almost physically, that he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do that, he could  _be_  that right now, so he was thankful when Blaine simply laughed, and, not in so many words, but gave him the all clear.

He would still get his fill anyway, knowing that Kurt and Blaine were about to do something… that was enough for him right now.

Blaine smiled as he nodded at Kurt, when he spoke about his father, and about Blaine’s disappointment in himself. He only nodded because he was focused on touching Kurt softly.

Which is how he did it at first. He was soft, every so often giving Kurt’s thigh a little squeeze but sliding his hand up and up his thigh, smirking as he glanced over, one hand on the wheel, the other hand eventually moving to cup Kurt. As he started to palm him, Blaine licked his lips, his eyes darting back and forth from the road to Kurt.

“We won’t crash” Blaine bit his lip as he started to massage Kurt on the outside of his pants “But maybe you could… unzip your pants… Pull that thick cock out so I could… play” Blaine’s voice dropped as he spoke, licking his lips as he looked from Kurt’s cock up to his face. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt raised an eyebrow in question at Blaine saying they wouldn’t crash, but could’t comment as Blaine had cupped his crotch and started to palm him through is pants and kept teasing him. He knew that the chances of them crashing would e slim because their reflexes were much better than a humans, but Kurt didn’t want to run the risk. They’d be fine but they were on the run, and he and Sebastian weren’t 100% so it just wasn’t safe for them to crash.

But his thoughts were then cut short as soon as he heard the way that Blaine was speaking, his voice dropping it in a way that it would be impossible for Kurt to say no – even though e hadn’t been planning on saying it in the first place. 

“Okay..” He nodded before he gently shoved Blaine’s hand out of the way and quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down slightly with his boxers.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s mouth felt like it was water as he darted his eyes back and forth from what Kurt was doing, back to the road. He wasn’t worried about crashing or anything so “human”, but he was still in a moving vehicle after all.

He licked his lips as he watched Kurt start to unzip his pants, watched as he pulled them down, and his thick cock sprung out

“Baby” Blaine moaned out as he reached across and wrapped his hand around Kurt’s length feeling the heat against the palm of his hand, his fingers wrapping one by one around his length. The simply act of taking a hold of Kurt’s length made Blaine let out a soft moan, his cock twitching behind his fly.

He felt like he hadn’t done this in forever. His whole body felt the pull toward Kurt, getting turned on by just feeling his thickness “You feel so good. You’re so hard”. Blaine knew it was probably the blood. It had to be. He knew they'd just escaped death and there were more important things he should be thinking about. That he should be doing.

But the only thing going through his mind was how badly he wanted Kurt. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The feeling of Blaine’s fingers slowly coming around to wrap around his cock caused Kurt to moan out loudly. Some part of him was telling him that maybe it wasn’t appropriate to let Blaine jerk him off when they had barely scraped death – true death  in their case – but another part was saying that  _because_ they had such a close encounter with death that it was the perfect opportunity to do this so they could feel that strong connection that they always felt whenever they did anything sexual.

Kurt looked at Blaine as he heard him speaking and moaned softly, feeling himself getting more turned on when Blaine just held onto his cock rather than stroking him. Letting out a soft moan, Kurt wanted to grab onto Blaine but knew that Blaine couldn’t be distracted further when he was driving so instead, he let his nails scrape over the fabric of the seat as he looked at his soulmate “Blaine please…”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It wasn’t until they pulled up at a red light that Blaine really let himself really enjoy what he was doing. He began to stroke Kurt, not quickly, but he certainly wasn’t teasing him.

He lent over quickly, pressing one quick kiss to Kurt’s lip, sucking on his lower lip and pulling it back with him, hard, before eventually letting go and sitting back down properly in his seat once the lights turned green.

In the backseat, Sebastian shuffled around, moving his position so that he was facing forward. Through the rear view mirror he watched as Sebastian reached around, gently stroking Kurt’s arm, then Blaine felt the fingers touching his arm, almost like he was mapping out what they were doing.

Normally, Blaine would tell Sebastian to stop, to go away because he wanted Kurt all to himself, but he was injured and Blaine felt sorry for him, but also because he knew he couldn’t reach much from back there. If anything, it made him start to stroke Kurt a little faster, while his free hand would drop, anytime it could,just to adjust himself, to give his erection some breathing room.

“You want to cum right here, don’t you? All over my hand… All messy in Sebastian’s car”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling Blaine actually starting to stroke him, not particularly fast but still wasn’t teasing him so he could actually enjoy it without having to beg Blaine to move his hand faster or to give him something more.

Kurt leaned forwards as he saw Blaine doing the same, his eyes shutting over as he felt their lips pressing together. When feeling Blaine tugging on bottom lip hard as he pulled it back when he was sitting down, Kurt moaned out loudly and let his his fingers scrape against the fabric beneath him.

Kurt could feel himself getting more and more desperate as they continued, and he grabbed tightly onto Sebastian’s wrist as he felt the other vampire starting to stroke his arm. Kurt needed to touch either him or Blaine in some way and right now, it was much easier to touch Sebastian than it was Blaine.

Hearing Blaine speaking, Kurt nodded frantically and held tighter onto Sebastian as he held Blaine’s gaze, as he started to thrust into Blaine’s had “Please… I need to come sir,”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine continued to stroke Kurt, however, he had sped up. He wasn’t stroking frantically, but he had a steady pace that seemed to be working. As he drove, he kept licking his lips, his eyes wanting to close as he listened to the small moans and pants coming from Kurt.

“That’s it baby, moan” Blaine chewed on his lip, his eyes darting from the road back to Kurt. Back and forth, back and forth.

Blaine’s actions were abrupt as he pulled the car over, almost instantly leaning across to wrap his mouth around Kurt’s length, moaning the word “Cum” as his wet lips took in Kurt’s hardness.

Blaine moaned, his tongue making an 8 pattern as his mouth worked the rest of the way “Cum for me, beautiful. Let me taste it”

He reached back, palming himself a little as his mouth worked Kurt over. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt wanted to bite down on his lips when Blaine kept working him over but hearing Blaine telling him to moan, he could only moan out louder and louder until Blaine suddenly pulled over.

His eyes opened as he felt the car stop and raised his eyebrow slightly in question about to ask the other what he was doing when Blaine’s lips were instantly wrapping around his cock after he told him to come. It wasn't something Kurt was able to do right away, despite how desperate he was to actually come and had just moaned out loudly and thrust into Blaine’s mouth a  couple of times.

Although, after the second time Blaine prompted him to come, he hadn’t been able to hold it in for much longer and thrust into Blaine’s mouth a couple of times before yelling out the other’s name loudly as he came into his mouth, hard.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine could feel each rope land on his tongue, and down his throat, as he hungrily lapped, sucked, and swallowed Kurt, letting out small little moans as he enjoyed the taste. There was something very intimate when he’d taste Kurt, he didn’t quite understand it but he’d just given up trying to pin point. Kurt was his and Kurt was delicious, that was the end of it.

A second noise caught Blaine's attention as he opened his eyes, not sure when he’s even closed them, and saw two wide eyes watching him. Sebastian made a soft whimpering sound, his eyes darting from Kurt to Blaine.

When Blaine eventually gave up sucking Kurt, mostly once he felt Kurt pull back a little, probably from over sensitivity, Blaine slid off with a wet pop, sitting up straight before leaning over, tucking Kurt back into his pants, adjusting himself properly and doing the zipper up. He made a point to lick his lips giving Kurt one last look before he smirked, laughing under his breath a little as he started the car, glance back in the rear view mirror at Sebastian “Don’t give me that look, you’re the one who opted out”

And with that, Blaine continued the trip to Lima, Ohio.

When the Cars navigator informed them that they had arrived at their destination, Blaine killed the engine, looking over at Kurt, then back at Sebastian.

“Maybe this was a bad idea. Your father tried to have me killed… I don’t really think he wants me in his house. Maybe you and Sebastian should go and I’ll just… I’ll stay in the car! That’s a great idea. You go, I’ll stay right here…” Blaine chewed his lip a little as he looked at Kurt.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The rest of the journey went pretty smoothly – which meant with no more sex – which was something Kurt was strangely grateful for. Blaine had brought him to the point of being ridiculously overly sensitive after Blaine kept sucking at his cock even after he’d came. Normally, he wouldn’t mind but they were under a time limit and the longer the stayed out in the open the more likely they were to be in danger.

Seeing his house after so long, Kurt couldn’t help but feel nervous. There was going to be a lot to explain – mainly that he was now a vampire and having to explain everything about  what had just happened at Dalton – but  he had no idea on where to begin. There was also how his father would react to Blaine being here. Sebastian would maybe be okay, but Blaine? Kurt didn’t see that going over too well.

“And where are you going to go Blaine? And what will me and Sebastian do if something happens to you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Blaine “I know this isn’t the best place for you to be right now but we need to stick together… just.. just let me handle my dad, okay?”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine looked over at Kurt once he started speaking, before looking back out the window at his home. It was a nice home. It was actually a little bigger than Blaine had suspected, not that he thought Kurt would be living in a tiny little one story home, but… it was nice. The street he lived on seemed quiet enough as well. 

He didn’t bother to argue with Kurt, even though he wanted to tell him he was quite fine to stay in the car, now, a month, forever. Time wasn’t really an element  he thought about. But, the look Kurt was giving him. The way his eyebrow raised. He saw all the signs of Kurt putting his foot down. He knew that look. That was his  _“Blaine, just shut up and don’t argue, please”_ face. It was still a cute face, regardless.

Blaine didn’t say anything as he opened the car door, and hopped out, making his way to the back as he opened the door and put his hands out for Sebastian. The taller boy kind of flopped down on him, but Blaine held him up with little to no effort “How’s it looking now?”

Sebastian held his leg out a bit, a dark redding was surrounding the hole, but it was a  significantly smaller hole now, but he was still making the younger man cringe. Blaine couldn’t even begin to think what that felt like, because it looked nasty. He rubbed Sebastian’s back a little, comforting him, because letting his hand slip. Blaine continued down till he was cupping one of Sebastian’s ass checks and gave it a small squeeze, with a little playful tap. 

Sebastian get out a whimper and a small whisper of a moan, before darting his head in Blaine’s direction. “Sir..” he whispered under his breath, which made Blaine smile.

That was all he was giving him as he walked around the car to approach Kurt.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go and talk to him alone first?” Blaine asked, his eyes darting back and forth from Kurt, to the door “I’m not going to say a word, whatever you decide”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt’s face scrunched up slightly when he saw the hole in Sebastian’s leg getting smaller but it still made Kurt feel queasy. He knew he probably wouldn’t want to puke if he saw it as a human but it still wasn’t a pleasant sight for him to see. He was just glad it wasn’t him, but he would still rather that it wasn’t happening to Sebastian either. 

“Blaine..” Kurt said warning hen he caught Blaine squeezing Sebastian’s ass “Time and a place.” He was about to walk into he house ad heard Blaine’s question. He let out a small sigh and walked over to Sebastian, and gently squeezed his hand “Can you come in? I need you with me. I don’t think I can do this alone. You don’t need to say anything, but just.. be there. Please.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine smirked when Kurt lowered his voice, and warned him. Even Sebastian could hold back the small little smile that twitched on his lips as they exchanged a look between each other. 

“Whatever you need, baby” Blaine reached out and took Kurt’s hand with one of his, the other wrapped tightly around Sebastian who was already putting weight down on both of his feet, but, Blaine still felt the need to coddle him, and protect him. He was still his sire, and he still felt connected with Sebastian. His pain, was causing Blaine to worry, and he tried to play it off by distracting himself. Well, he was going to distract himself but Kurt needed him actually act his age for once. 

Once they approached the door, Blaine let go of Sebastian, momentarily, just to adjust his clothing, his air, make sure there weren’t splatters of blood on him, which was irrelevant since the entire front of his shirt was soaked through. It caused the older vampire to groan before giving up and using the support of both of his progenies as they waited for the door to open. 

“Good luck” Blaine whispered softly as he leaned in toward Kurt, pressing a small kiss on his cheek, before he stood back up straight. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Thanks” Kurt smiled softly, and squeezed Blaine’s hand slightly as they started heading to the front door. It was then that Kurt realised that all of them looked like hell. Sebastian obviously had a hole in his leg and had it covered in blood, Blaine was covered in it, and Kurt? He didn’t know bad he looked right now but he must have looked like hell as well.

Kurt didn’t say anything and just smiled at Blaine, squeezing his hand one more before he stared at the door for a few moments. He tried to compose himself for a few moments before realising the best way to go was to just get on with it, and with that he opened the door.

"Come in" Kurt said softly as he gently tugged Blaine and Sebastian and looked down the hall and into the living room to see if anyone was there before calling out “Dad..? Are you home?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Bullet with Butterfly Wings - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear, this story just has smut in every chapter now. Sorry not sorry.

**Blaine**

Blaine leaned in before he walked in, even though Kurt was tugging him. His head instantly darted back and forth before he walked, pulling Sebastian along with him.

They followed Kurt, though Blaine was distracted by the pictures on the wall. Photos of Kurt as a child, some that had to be from a few years ago. Few of people Blaine didn’t recognize, a few he did. He noticed Sebastian was doing the same, just looking around the walls, though his face was scrunched slightly, and Blaine wasn’t sure if it was because of his leg, or because Sebastian had probably never been in a home of this… quality before.

Kurt called out for his Dad, and Blaine walked in, picking up a blanket that was thrown over the largest sofa and pulling it down, before letting Sebastian sit down on it. It would be easiest to clean a blanket than it would be the sofa if he bled on it.

Blaine couldn’t help the way he smelt the air a bit, his mind instantly pushing aside Kurt, and Sebastian, knowing what they were. His brows pulled together as he gestured his head in a certain direction “I think he’s that way. I can… I can smell blood” Blaine looked down at Sebastian “Stay here”

Sebastian nodded, leaning back on the chair a little.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the way Sebastian's face was scrunching up when he was looking around, and wasn’t sure if it was due to the pain he was in or because he wasn’t happy with his surroundings but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to pick fights with Sebastian when he was hurt and when it could affect whether or not they could stay here.

Kurt nodded when he heard Blaine mention where he thought his father was and was about to head into that room when he heard what Blaine said “What?” He asked, before walking over to Blaine his eyebrows raised in questions “What do you mean you can smell blood?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine raised his eyebrow confused as he turned to look at his boyfriend, almost amused. At first he wasn’t sure if Kurt was joking, but when he faced him he saw his eyebrows raised.

“Um. Kurt. Baby. We’re vampires, remember” Blaine chuckled as he broke the distance between them, pressing a small kiss to the side of Kurt’s lips “Can’t you smell it?” Blaine asked, his eyebrow cocking a little “While nothing will ever smell as sweet as you, there is someone nearby, and I can smell them”

Blaine tugged on Kurt’s hand, getting the other to start walking. He certainly wasn’t going to approach whoever was there alone. He was a stranger in this house. A stranger to these people.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt raised his eyebrow further at Blaine when seeing that the other was doing the same, wondering why the other looked so confused before instantly, Kurt’s face fell when seeing the amused look that was on Blaine’s face when his boyfriend finally spoke.

“Don’t word it like that!” Kurt said, shoving the older vampire slightly as he glared at him “When you just say ‘ I smell blood ‘ rather than smelling someone, it sounds bad. Like someone’s hurt. So I think I was justified in being concerned.” He felt himself being cut off when Blaine kissed his cheek, which made Kurt’s glare become more playful, and nudged him slightly with a small smirk “Don’t think being cute is going to get you out of trouble, Mister.”

Kurt nodded when feeling Blaine tugging on his hand and sniffed slightly, trying to figure out where the smell was coming from before heading into the kitchen.

“Dad…” He said, as he slowly stuck his head through the door, but only saw Carole standing there. The older woman turned around and instantly her eyes widened when seeing the state of him and Blaine “Kurt? What happ – “ Kurt however, cut her off as he ran towards her, and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

When Blaine turned the corner and saw the older woman, he backed away from Kurt a little. He knew this was Carole, his step mother, because he had seen her in photos and heard all about her. It was strange to know someone, quite well, actually, but never have met them before. 

Something about the way Kurt approached her, and his response, made something pull on Blaine’s heart strings. His chest felt heavy, and he couldn’t stop the small frown on his face. 

His thoughts were pulled by the sound of heavy boots before the noise of a screen door until a figure appeared.

“Kurt?” the man said, before Blaine got a good look and saw it was Burt. He was thankful the other had completely ignored him as Burt walked over and practically pried Kurt off his mother so that he could hug him

“God, Kurt, where have you been? We’ve been worried sick about you!” Burt was hugging onto Kurt, when all of a sudden their cheeks touched. Burt pulled back just a bit, and seemed to study Kurt, before raising his eyebrow confused, before they narrowed slightly “So, uh, Kurt… Something important you’ve forgotten to tell me lately” 

However, before Kurt could answer, Burt glanced in Blaine’s direction.

“You” he growled as he stormed over to Blaine, and pinned him to the wall. Well. Blaine  _let_  him pin him to the wall, as he held his hands up defensively. He certainly wasn’t going to fight Kurt’s father “You have a lot of nerve showing your face in this house. What have you done to my boy?What did you do to my beautiful boy” Burt looked like he was either trying to hold Blaine down, or strangle him, both things that were completely irrelevant to Blaine’s well being, but he wasn’t cocky enough to think he was safe. Burt Hummel was a hunter, and with the pull that he had at Dalton, he must be an impressive one “I thought you were gone” he turned to face Carole “They said they’d get rid of him” he said to her before his eyes were back on Blaine “Kurt… Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on, and why you have brought a vampire in my home”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt lifted his head up from where it had been rested on Carole’s shoulder when hearing his name. Seein g his father standing there, Kurt’s eyes widened slightly, about to say something to him when he felt himself being pulled off Carole and into his father’s arms instead.

“I’m sorry,” He said, wrapping his arms around his father, his head coming to rest on his shoulder, like it had done with Carole earlier “I would’ve called sooner but I just.. I lost track of time,”

The hug didn’t last long however as his father was pulling back, and looked at him , like he was being inspected, before instantly swallowing back when noticing how his dad’s eyes had narrowed as he looked at him

“Dad…” Kurt started slowly before his dad seemed to just notice Blaine and was pinning him against the wall. Instantly, Kurt’s eyes widened, noticing that his father looked like he was strying to strangle Blaine and pin him against the wall. While he heard his dad speaking to Blaine, Kurt was trying to get his father’s attention but it was falling on deaf ears.

Eventually, Kurt able to get between Blaine and his father when he saw his dad talking to Carole, keeping Blaine behind him, almost protectively. 

“There wasn’t anywhere else for us to go,” Kurt started off, staring at his father, “Hunters came to Dalton.. and they weren’t caring who they were killing. Blaine and I – and one of my friends, he’s in the living room just now – where just able to get out.. it wasn’t safe for us to go anywhere else but here…

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It would have been easy for Blaine to fight back, or hold himself still that Burt would push and shove all he wanted and Blaine wouldn’t have budged, but sometimes, it was just better to let people get whatever was in their system out. If Burt wanted to punch or hit Blaine, then it really wasn’t that big of a sacrifice. 

Blaine watched as Kurt wedged himself between the two, standing in front of Blaine like he was trying to protect him. He didn’t bother to budge, or tell Kurt he didn’t need protecting, but he did reach out and just softly touch Kurt’s back, just once, so the other knew he was there, and that he was thankful that Kurt was trying to protect him.

“Of course they don’t care who they are killing Kurt, they are hunters. But hunters don’t kill humans…” Burt spat out, interrupting Kurt,  before he took his hat off, wiping his hands over his balding head before sliding the cap back on “ I mean, jesus christ, they were supposed to look after you there, not make you-you-you one of them! What happened? How did this… actually, I don’t want to know. I don’t. I …”

When Kurt continued, Burt kept his eyes on Blaine. He looked ready to rip his head clean off. 

When Kurt mentioned someone else being in the house, Carole looked confused as she rushed into the other room, following by a frightened shrill and an  _oh my god_. Burt seemed to ignore both of the boys as he rushed into the living room to see what happened, Blaine following after. Sebastian was still sitting politely on the sofa, not at all threatening, but Carole was now squatting a little as she looked at Sebastian’s knee. He actually glanced up and looked at Blaine, giving him a confused look before quickly looking at Burt, and darting his eyes back to Carole, giving her a small smile. For the most part, Carole seemed confused, since there was no blood gushing from Sebastian’s wound, and if you looked at it long and hard enough to you actually watch it healing itself. 

“Sir…” Blaine said softly, which seems to draw the attention of Carole who glanced up, Burt who turned around, and Sebastian who looked more confused to hear Blaine saying the word  _sir_ than anything “I just want Kurt to be safe, and I know you do as well. That is why we are here. Sebastian and I can leave as soon as he has finished healing properly, but mine, and his” Blaine pointed at Sebastian, who nodded, even before Blaine had said anything “concern, first and foremost, was Kurt. I get it, this isn’t the life he was supposed to lead, and it wasn’t the one I wanted him to have either…”

Blaine swallowed as Burt took a few steps in his direction, but stopped abruptly “You just need to believe that we would do anything to keep him safe, and… this is where he feels safe”

Burt looked at Kurt, then over to Blaine, then to Sebastian and Carole, then back to Blaine “Did you do this? Did you kill my son?”

Blaine shook his head “No. I would never harm him. I love him. He’s my mate”

Carole looked confused as she glanced up “Mate?”

Burt scoffed “Vampires” he rolled his eyes “They all believe they have one person in this world who is their soul mate. The  _one_  who can save them, or whatever nonsense they feed them there at Dalton. They always say if you can’t get your target, take the mate. Take one down, the other will fall”

Carole stood up, brushing her hands off “Let me get this straight, this young boy, is your sons mate, and you were trying to have him killed?”

Burt raised his eyebrows “First of all, he’s anything but a  _young boy_. What are you, 100? 150?”

“In the human world, 40″ Blaine said, matter of fact like, as he looked at Carole, then to Burt.

“Ok. I am trying to handle this as calmly as I can. Your father tried to hide all of this from me when we first met. Really couldn’t explain how he ended up with blood splatter all over his clothes, like I wasn’t going to figure that out” She laughed softly “But I thought you said you only went after the ones that attacked other people. This bo… man… went after no-one, but you tried to have him killed off?”

Burt looked confused “What? I wasn’t trying to have anyone killed. They were supposed to send him away, overseas, pretty much anywhere Kurt wasn’t because I didn’t want…  _this”_  He gestured his hand at Kurt, and shook his head. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt huffed when his father interrupted him, and was about to continue on when hearing Carole practically screaming out. Instantly, Kurt’s eyes widened in panicked, worrying if something had happened to Sebastian while they were talking and quickly followed the others into the room. Thankfully, Sebastian was okay, and was just sitting on the couch -it seemed like it was his leg that was causing the upset.

Kurt was silent the entire time Blaine was explaining things, and just nodded as he held tightly onto Blaine’s hand, standing behind his boyfriend slightly. He only spoke again when hearing Blaine being asked if he killed him “No… he didn’t He was far away from Dalton by the time I was killed. I.. I don’t know who did kill me but I know if it wasn’t for Blaine, I wouldn’t even be here right now… And if it wasn’t for Sebastian, I would’ve died today with all of those hunters running around. And Blaine  _is_ my soulmate. I can feel it. Every time I’m around him, I can feel the connection that I have with Blaine.  I know that it’s hard for you to understand, but we are connected..”

Hearing his father saying Blaine was just supposed to go overseas, Kurt’s eyes widened, and he gripped onto  Blaine's hand “What do you mean? If he was just supposed to leave Dalton for a while. why was he told he would be dead if he came back?”

* * *

**Blaine**

Burt actually looked confused as he looked at Kurt, then at Blaine, then over to Carole who simply smiled back “I just wanted him away from you. When Finn mentioned you were  _seeing_ someone from that school… I told them to get rid of him. I know there are other schools, or places they’ve infiltrated to make it seem like a business, and whatever, and I thought if you got some separation, you… you would be safe, kiddo” Burt sighed as he walked up to Kurt, about to reach out to take his hand but at the last second pulling back.

“Maybe it was a dumb idea to send you to that school. They assured me you would be safe…”

“He is safe” Sebastian piped up from across the room, standing up with a small wobble, taking a test lean on his foot, before standing on one foot, and slightly leaning on his toes on the other “He is always going to  _be_  safe”

“He’s a vampire for Christ's sake” Burt yelled.

“A vampire who is going to be safe…” Sebastian added.

“Sebastian” Blaine sighed, giving his head a little shake “Look, Sir…”

“My name is Burt, stop calling me sir… you’re only a few years younger than me”

Blaine cringed a little “Burt… I love your son. I want to marry him, and spend my life with him. I have been waiting for him all of my life, and given the…. circumstances of his transition I am glad that he is here, right now, standing here, talking with us, because the alternative would have been so much worse. Now I don’t know why the hunters were attacking, but I think it has something to do with the attacks in New York, and if that’s the case, no where is safe. They are coming after us, and without you I’m going to fail saving Kurt…”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Dad,  you sent me to an  _all boys school,_ of course I was going to start seeing someone eventually, even if they did end up being a vampire” Kurt said, rolling his eyes as he heard his dad’s reasoning for wanting Blaine far away from Dalton.

Kurt frowned a little when hearing his dad saying that he was promised to be safe because he was. He had Blaine, and now Sebastian to make sue of that. Thankfully, Sebastian decided to speak up at that moment but he did stand up while doing so. Kurt instantly frowned at him, and shook his head “Seb.. you should be sitting down,” He said, watching the way that Sebastian was leaning.

When Blaine started talking to Burt, about keeping him safe, Kurt smiled at him softly, and leaned into Blaine, his hand coming up to rest on on Blaine’s shoulder “Please… dad, we need to stay here. It’s the only place that we can go. We hadn’t planned for me to be turned this early.. we were talking about doing it after I’d left college but things changed. The only thing that hasn’t changed is I know Blaine wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt me. I know him, and I know he wouldn’t do anything like that. It’s not the kind of person he is.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“I don’t know what’s worse, the vampire, or the teacher part of this. Yeah, I heard about that too” Burt said with a stern voice. Carole moved to stand beside Burt, rubbing his arm.

Blaine was about to interrupt but Kurt got in first, both of them looking in Sebastian direction. He didn’t add anymore, just disregarded Kurt comment, but did give him a small smile, and a look that just, for lack of a better term, looked extremely cute and innocent. 

He was thinking of going to help Sebastian, but he seemed to be testing out what he could or couldn’t do. Putting his foot flat before quickly going to stand on his toes, rocking forward and back on his foot a little. 

The moment Kurt started to talk, Blaine was about ready to put his hand over Kurt’s mouth. He wasn’t sure why the other felt the need to tell Burt ALL of their details, but it was too late, since it was out, and Burt turned to face Blaine, then back to Kurt quickly. Blaine looked at Kurt, trying to tell him to stop.

“Wait, you were PLANNING this? After college? How about NEVER Kurt! Never would have been a better option!”

“Well, maybe you should have told him before he went” Carole piped up, holding her hands up defensively “I’m just saying… “

Burt groaned and rubbed his face “Of course you and your…  _friends_  can stay here as long as you need, but you and I are going to have a serious talk. Planned….” Burt turned to Carole “Planned!”

Blaine reached up to take Kurt’s hand softly, rubbing his hand “Thank you si…Burt”

Burt grumbled before he turned to Sebastian “So. How did that happen?” He gestured his hand at Sebastian who looked down at his leg, then over to Kurt, then back to Burt. 

“Was too focused on getting out, than what was going on behind me” Sebastian said, matter of fact like.

Blaine sighed as he looked at Sebastian “Kurt was injured, we decided to cover either side of him… Sebastian was injured, and I blame myself”

Burt opened his mouth to speak before he shut it, and raised his eyebrow at Blaine “Are you his sire?” 

“Yes” Blaine said softly.

“And him?” Burt pointed at Kurt.

“Technically yes… “

“You know what, I don’t want to know why that is a  _technically_ yes… I know far too much about your kind to ask anymore questions, especially if you’re my son’s sire, and his mate… Oh…” Burt groaned again, rubbing the bridge of his nose “It’s late, just… get some sleep or… whatever it is your kind does. Door open. Vampire or not, this is still my house”

“Thank you sir” Blaine said as he quickly walked over to Sebastian, letting the other lean on him before looking over at Kurt. Sure, he could follow the scent that still lingered in the house of Kurt, but he wasn’t sure where he was going, or what he was doing. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Seeing the look Blaine was giving him, like he wanted him to stop talking, Kurt just raised his eyebrows in question. He didn’t see the point i hiding the truth. It would just blow up in their faces when Burt found out – which he would because it wasn’t easy hiding things from him. He had found out Blaine was a teacher and about the nature of their relationship after all. It as better they were getting this out now rather than later on when it would explode into a bigger fight.

“What, so I could spend my life getting older and older while the man I want to spend the rest of my life with wouldn’t change? And why is it such a big deal? It’s not any different from Finn planning on marrying Rachel once they leave high school!”

Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise when he heard Carole’s voice raising, although e was thankful she seemed to be on his side – or at least wasn’t completely siding with his father. Hearing his father saying that they had to talk at some point, Kurt let out a small huff and crossed his arms over slightly “I don’t see why you sent me to Dalton if you have such a huge problem with vampires..” He mumbled softly, but he did have to wonder why his dad sent him there if he didn’t seem to trust vampires, and that his dad knew about his fear of vampires.

Feeling Blaine taking his hand, Kurt smiled at him softly, and leaned into Blaine, almost wanting to nuzzle into Blaine’s neck, but knew it probably wouldn’t be appreciated given the present company. So instead, he just listened to Blaine and Sebastian explain what happened and about how Blaine was both of their sires – which  _really_ wasn’t something Kurt wanted his father to know, especially considering that it would maybe lead to a  _talk_ and honestly, for Kurt that was much worse than his dad knowing about his plans to be turned after college.

Eventually, they were being dismissed although, he groaned out at them being told to keep the door open. He sighed and moved towards the door and looked at Sebastian and Blaine “It’s over here..” He said before heading up the stairs to his room.

* * *

**Blaine**

Burt almost seemed amused for a moment with Kurt’s response “I do not have a problem with them…I have a problem with my son being…inappropriate” Burt paused, quickly adding a “with them” after it.

Blaine and Sebastian followed behind Kurt, leading up the stairs to his room, stepping inside. Before he could look around, Blaine helped Sebastian to the bed, taking a moment to slide him out of his pants, some of the material getting stuck to his skin as Sebastian hissed, flashing his fangs at Blaine with a growl. They were all in need of a shower, but Blaine, seemed to be more concerned with Sebastian dragging dirt and blood onto Kurt’s bed

“Sorry, Sorry…” Blaine was trying to smooth him, but couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Sebastian shuffled back on Kurt’s bed before Blaine finally let himself look around.

The air was filled with everything Kurt. The scent was mouth watering, but it felt like home. That was usually what Kurt’s scent did to him.

“So, this is where you grew up before Dalton” Sebastian broke the silence as Blaine took the distraction to move closer to Kurt, wrapping his arm around his waist and resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt just grumbled slightly at his dad’s response, not surprised that it was over sex that was bothering him, but Kurt stood by  what he said earlier – his dad should’ve expected it knowing that it was a school full of guys, and about how vampires were when it came to sex.

He thankfully wasn’t stopped when they went to bed – Kurt knew his dad said to go upstairs but he might have changed his mind at the last moment. It wasn’t even because he needed to get away from his dad at the moment but also because he just needed a moment.

It had been the first time he’d stayed in his own room since he came to Dalton, and he didn’t know how to feel. The memories of his old life, how he was human, were coming back to him, and how that life was cut short. He didn’t blame Sebastian anymore for what he did, but it was still something that hurt to think about, and he couldn’t help but let out a shaky sigh.

Kurt was finally brought back to what was happening when hearing Sebastian’s question and felt Blaine’s arms around him “Yeah..” He said, smiling weakly as he wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly “It’s… been a long time since I was last here.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“It’s nice” Blaine chimed in quickly, sensing the vibe around Kurt as he held onto him tighter. He lifted his face just to press a small kiss to Kurt’s cheek “I can see you here”

Really it was kind of surreal being here. There were photos on the wall of his friends, projects that were half finished or things he hadn’t quite put away before he must have left the last time, and a small sheen of dust over everything.

“So…” Blaine paused, looking up at Sebastian then over to Kurt “Nothing major… But ” He tugged on his shirt, pulling it forward a bit to show the dried red stains “We need to find some clothes if we’re going to be here for…an undetermined amount of time, or until I can get some delivered here”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Well of course you can, you can probably smell my human smell” He said, giving a small laugh as he felt Blaine kissing his cheek. Almost immediately after that, he buried his face into Blaine’s hair, inhaling deeply before looking around the room.

There was so much that he had planned to do with his room that he never did. A lot of things hadn’t been put away yet – his dad clearly hadn’t touched it because he knew what Kurt was like when it came to his room – and there were a lot of things Kurt wanted to do project wise and with his room in general that Kurt wasn’t sure if they’d ever be finished. he didn’t know if there was much point.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow when hearing Blaine’s question, before glancing at his wardrobe “I should have some clothes here still… and if we really  have to, I don’t think Finn would be too opposed to giving us some of his old clothes.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Well of course I can smell that too” Blaine grinned as he pressed another small kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “I like it though, it just, it’s you. Another part of you I haven’t seen before”

When Kurt mentioned clothes, Blaine couldn’t help but give a little laugh “Well maybe if I rolled the pants up a few times and you gave me your loosest fitting pair i would be ok. I’m sure Sebastian would probably prefer Finns clothing though”

Sebastian laughed and rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt over his head, handing it out to Blaine who rolled his eyes and took it “thank yoooou” Sebastian smirked causing Blaine to roll his eyes again

“Don’t get cute with me” he laughed before turning back to Kurt “Are you ok though? I know this wasn’t the way you probably wanted to bring this up to your Dad…Carole seems nice though”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I’ve probably got a few of my older clothes that  you can borrow  before my growth spurt. They should fit you without having to roll the pant legs up too much,” Kurt said, before looking at Blaine with a deadpan look, his head tilted and an eyebrow raised in question “You’ve seen how Finn dresses. I don’t think Sebastian would prefer it”

Kurt laughed softly at Sebastian and looked between the two “Oh come on, let him be cute. He’s rarely cute so it’s a nice change,” Kurt teased, before his demeanor changed when Blaine asked about his family.

Kurt listened, and was silent for a few moments before sighing softly. “I don’t know.. My dad isn’t what’s bothering me. At least not too much, but I still want to know  _why_ he sent me to Dalton in the first place if he had such a huge issue with vampires and knowing that I was scared of. But it’s just..” He frowned as he looked around his room, taking in the photos of his McKinley friends that were on his desk before looking back at Blaine “It’s just being here..It’s harder than I thought it would be”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine rubbed Kurt’s arm in a soothing motion as he leaned into the other one while he spoke. He followed his eyes as they moved around the room, curious as to what he was looking at, wishing that they had been here in different circumstances so that Blaine could ask questions. While he knew Kurt found being in his room hard, Blaine was beyond curious. What things were. Why he’d put things where he did. How he got certain things. It was like being hit in overdrive with all things Kurt.

But, Kurt, himself, needed Blaine’s attention, and not the materialistic things in his bedroom. Blaine scooped Kurt up quickly, grinning as he took a few steps and put him down on his bed, next to Sebastian, the other instantly shuffling as if to get ready for Kurt, so he could lean, or rest on him, whatever it was he had in mind.

“Let me tell you something” Blaine said, as he sat down on the bed as soon as he’d dropped Kurt down softly “I remember the first day you started. Your file, it had this HUGE warning across it that said HUMAN, and I thought that you’d have to be pretty special to be there. It’s not everyday a human walks through the doors of Dalton to stay… human. There are humans AT Dalton, but most of them have arrangements to be turned, but you… You were just…  _there._  I was curious myself, why would this human boy be at the school? But,  then you told me the things that happened and I thought to myself – Regardless of how much Kurt hates our kind, or his family, this kind of monster” Blaine paused, and pointed to himself “Is better than the monsters that are nothing more than human. I don’t know where your father fits into all of this, but I just feel like when you know about our world – the world that the rest of the human race doesn’t see, or thinks of us as things from a childs nightmare, a place like Dalton, would be the safest place. Dalton vampires don’t tend to fight. We tend to keep the peace between the humans and the vampires. Dalton vampires are… “

“We’re the royalty” Sebastian chimed in with a smirk. Blaine groaned “What? We are. Ok, I don’t mean prices and princesses, but we are brought up a certain way, and we’re taught a certain way… We’re gentlemen… who happen to drink blood”

There was a clearing of the throat, as Blaine quickly glanced toward the door, to see Burt. His eyes darted to Sebastian, looked him up and down, then over to Kurt, with his eyebrow raised like he was trying to piece the scene together, then over to Blaine “The Dalton Vampires and the Hummels have been friends for many years” Burt said as he stepped inside “I was 16 when I met my first vampire.  Your grand daddy Joe, was a hunter, as well, and he wanted me to follow in his footsteps. I used to read his journal, and read all the books in his library about the creatures that he went up against, but every time I’d ask to come along, he’d say no.  I sneaked in the back of his truck one morning, they used to attack right at the brink of dawn, Pa’ always said that's when they were at their weakest, as the sun was rising, and there was a coven that had started forming down by the river that were causing quite a lot of casualties. I waited until they were all inside, and I snuck out. I was able to follow them, but then there was bullets flying, and vampires coming from everywhere, and I got separated from the group. I ran into this woman, she couldn’t have been that much older than me, but she was strong. I watched her punch through a wall but it looked like she was trying to get out, not keep us in like the others had been doing. She didn’t attack me, she looked at me confused, and then … just spoke to me. I thought she was real pretty too, so I tried to act like a big shot, I told her I had taken down all these covens, which, naturally didn’t seem to impress her because idiot me hadn’t quite pieced together that she was a vampire. The breaking of the wall should have given that away but, I was 16 and stupid, all I could think about was the pretty girl. She had such a nice laugh as well. I remember that…and… and then I saw, just behind her, one of the men, one of my Dad’s friends,  with the gun pointed straight at her. I don’t even know why I did it, but, I just moved in front of her… Ok, I did try to move her, but she was a sturdy woman, and I got hit in the arm, while she escaped. Well, let me tell you Grand daddy Joe was  _pissssssed”_ Burt paused to lift up his sleeve a bit, and just on his upper arm was a small circular scar “It was a few nights later, and there was a tap at my window, and i opened it to this box. That was it. Just a box. It was a real dark navy color, with a red ribbon and a giant D in the center. I opened it and there was this school blazer in it. It was a way too big for me when I held it out. It was made for a grown man.  There was a note on it, and it simply said “ _Once a Dalton boy, always a Dalton boy.”_  I didn’t understand it at first, actually, I didn’t understand it at all. It was a many, many, years later I met your mamma Elizabeth, and, I wasn’t known for my fancy clothes, and she wanted to go to a nice place, so digging through my wardrobe and found the blazer. I put it on, and, well I’d grown into it. I looked ridiculous in it, but your mamma liked it. I walked her home, and thought it was a nice night so I decided to walk back, when this noise just came out of nowhere. He just kept saying  _Please_  and I just couldn’t stop myself from going. I had to see. When I approached there was an older man, he looked so frail, and he reached out to me and he just touched the D on the blazer and then pointed down the alley, as several guys approached. I don’t want to get into the gruesome details but thankfully whoever he had called before that had turned up because I would not be standing here now telling you this story… but I did my job in the beginning…”

Blaine shuffled on the bed a little, reaching out to gently take Kurt’s hand as his thumb stroked the side of his hand “You’ve saved two of the elders, and that’s why they owe you…” Blaine said softly.

Burt nodded “I never wanted anything from them. I only kill Vampires that attack, and they never did. I got to know them, and, when everything happened with you…” Burt looked directly at Kurt “I just… I just panicked. I knew no school would protect you. I knew wherever you went, there would just be another to take it’s place. I knew that while I kept you here in Ohio, you would never be safe, so, I sent you to the place where I knew you would be safe. Where you would be looked after. Regardless of your differences. They owed me, and a Dalton vampire always repays it debt”

Sebastian nodded along.

“It might have been naive of me to think you would have been completely safe there, but, what’s the bloody odds you would run into your  _soul mate?”_

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt’s eyes widened when Blaine scooped him up and quickly held onto Blaine, as tight as he could as he was lead over to the bed. “It seriously had that warning? That’s insane,” He said, laughing softly as he rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. He knew that they would need to have a warning about him being human so they would prepare themselves and the students at having a human there but having such a huge warning on the file seemed excessive. “Not as insane about how vampires are actually  _real_ and how accurate some vampire books are but you get what I mean”

Hearing with what Sebastian chimed in with, Kurt rolled his eyes and gently slapped his arm, and was seconds away from kissing Sebastian’s cheek when hearing the clearing of a throat, and seeing his dad standing in the door way.

Hearing the story that his dad was telling hum, Kurt was conflicted. He was kind of annoyed that Kurt hadn’t been told that vampires existed and that normally, they weren’t something to be feared if his family had been close to Dalton vampires for so long, but more than anything, Kurt was surprised that their family had been close for so long. 

He knew that there must have been some history otherwise, Kurt wouldn’t have been at Dalton in the first place, nor would Blaine be sent away because of what he and Kurt had been doing and the nature of their relationship, but their family being hunters had dated back to his grandfather, and probably even further considering there was a journal and books about them. 

It was nice to hear why the Dalton vampires actually owed him – even if the thought of his dad wearing the Dalton blazer was threatening to make Kurt laugh (although, he tried to not think of how his mother had liked the Dalton blazer, ad wondered if she knew about Dalton too).

“I would be okay at another school” Kurt said, looking at his dad, “I mean, I know I wouldn’t be same at another school as I am with Blaine, but I would be safer at anywhere other than McKinley. They don’t have complete psychotic bullies like Karofsky was,” He looked up at Blaine briefly as he spoke, and quickly squeezed his hand before glancing back at Blaine “Although, I know I’ve said this already but I think there was a fairly high chance of finding my soulmate at Dalton – it is an all boy’s school after all,” He said chuckling softly.

* * *

**Blaine**

“There are always going to be people like that boy, Kurt, especially in Ohio. Not just here, but all over the world. I didn’t make the decision lightly. Actually Marius gave me the idea. I mostly think he was sick of hearing about it”  Burt scoffed at his son and rolled his eyes “I knew it wasn’t going to be for long, you are a high school senior”

Blaine was trying to pay attention to the conversation, but his mind had gone else where. If Burt was such a  _friend_  with the elders, and he only killed when he was attacked, then why had he arranged for Blaine’s own death? Sure, he understood that Burt was protective of his son, a feeling that Blaine knew extremely well, but, he had been ordered a true death, and yet, the older man simply said he told them to send him away.

Had something gotten mixed up? Was someone lying? He wasn’t even sure how to bring it up. Burt had said a few times he told them to send him away, but that isn’t what happened. They were going to send him away, alright, forever. 

Movement beside him caught his attention as he looked over at Sebastian who was watching him closely, his head slightly tilted. He knew that while He and Kurt were soul mates, connected like no other, that it was usually Sebastian who felt Blaine stronger, because his connection was more primal. Without the sire bond, there was no connection, so it wasn’t clouded like Kurt’s was with love, and affection, as well as human emotions. Blaine locked eyes with him, ignore Burt as he kept talking.

“You ok?” Sebastian eventually said softly, interrupting Burt who glanced over at the both of them, looking between his son, and then the two others.

“I left… I left before they could kill me, because you ordered them to kill me…” Blaine’s eyes darted up to Burt as he stood up, moving to break some of their distance. He was shorter than him, by a lot, but that didn’t stop him, because there was a bubbling heat inside of him “You ordered them to kill me because I love your son. I left so that I could be with him the moment he escaped those walls… and my departure cost him his life. I wasn’t there to protect him. I wasn’t there… I nearly lost him because I wasn’t there, because of you…” Blaine was about ready to snap. He could feel it, lingering on the corners of his mind “How can you stand there and …. and lie! My death would have been nothing to you, but my death would have killed your son… not that it really helped, but he  _died_  anyway” He quickly looked over at Kurt “I can’t do this right now. I’m sorry” with that Blaine just took off downstairs. He heard a faint “Blaine” from Sebastian, followed by an “Ow, fuck” as he ran straight out the backdoor, out into the backyard. He wasn’t sure where he was going. No where really. But the last thing he wanted to do was to attack his soul mates father. 

* * *

**Kurt**

“And what if there was someone like that at Dalton?” Kurt said rolling his eyes. Kurt could understand his father’s reasoning but really, if there was someone who was like Karofsky at Dalton, then Kurt would be screwed. he could barely fight off the jock, never mind a freaking vampire.

But before he could continue, Kurt felt something pulling inside of him, and instantly turned to look at Blaine, knowing instantly that the change in his mood was because of Blaine. He frowned slightly as he looked at his soulmate and was about to ask him if he was okay, but then, Blaine was speaking to Burt, and he did not seem happy in the slightest.

“Blaine! What the hell!?” He said, walking towards him and his dad, prepared to jump between them in case Blaine did something stupid “He already told us that he didn’t want to have you killed. You were sent away because you thought you’d die was just a misunderstanding, and you seriously can’t blame my dad for me dying. It wasn’t his fault!”

Seeing Blaine taking off, Kurt sighed, and glanced over at Sebastian when hearing him speak. Kurt raised an eyebrow slightly at Sebastian before turning and ran off after Blaine, knowing that it was better that he speak to Blaine, but he jsut hoped Sebastian wouldn’t do something stupid and that he wouldn’t tell Burt that  _he_ had been the one who killed him.

When he was out int he back garden, he saw Blaine and he sighed as he caught up with him.

“What’s wrong with you?”

* * *

**Sebastian**

Sebastian glanced up as both boys ran off, looking back at Burt who seemed confused.

“Don’t worry about it, they are always like that” Sebastian smiled as he shuffled back on the bed “Blaine can be a little hot headed, but that’s why he has Kurt. He calms him down”

“What do you mean  _hot headed?”_  Burt asked, raising his brow.

“He’s a dominant vampire, who refuses to act like one, so once the thoughts start going, instead of just handling them as his nature tells him too, he will usually pull back until he calms down, or, until Kurt calms him down”

Both of Burt’s eyebrows raised as he looked at Sebastian “What? You know more about our kind than you’re letting on, don’t tell me you don’t know about the Subs and Doms”

Burt cleared his throat “I know. I just didn’t expect someone in a teenage body to tell me about it”

Sebastian laughed and shook his head “I’m not an older vampire like Blaine, I’m still pretty young myself. I keep an eye on Kurt, because I understand him. Blaine has seen a lot, experienced a lot, so he looks at things more logically and literal. If you say “This is how it is” then that is how it is. Where as Kurt and I would want to know  _Why.”_

Burt seemed to be thinking things over as he looked over at Sebastian, taking his hat off and wiping the sweat from his head “So, I shouldn’t go out there?”

Sebastian shook his head “I wouldn’t. So. You totally hooked up with Josephine, didn’t you?”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine was looking up at the sky, his eyes just slowly taking it in when he heard the door open behind him and Kurt appeared at his side.

“I know” Blaine groaned as he rubbed the back of his head before he looked at Kurt “I just… I just keep thinking if none of this had happened, you would…. you would still be alive. The guilt I feel on a daily basis that you were turned before you wanted to be, that you were turned by someone that  _i_  created, and for a reason that I could have stopped… I hate that. Maybe I overreacted when I found out, but what was the alternative? I go and approach the Elders? What if they really had wanted to kill me? I just… I hate this feelings” Blaine pointed to his chest before he completely turned his body toward Kurt, slumping forward so that he put all his weight on Kurt, his head resting on his shoulder. The other could move, and Blaine would fall on his face, and he didn’t care. He’d just… had enough.

“I feel helpless” he sighed. 

* * *

**Kurt**

“Blaine…” Kurt sighed softly when hearing Blaine speaking. He was about to turn and face Blaine properly, but Blaine turned first, ad had leaned against him so Kurt was pretty much stuck staying where he he was unless he wanted Blaine to face plant.

Which he didn’t.

So instead, Kurt just brought his arms up and wrapped them around Blaine, tightly. “Blaine… even if none of this happened.. I’d probably still be dead. I’d probably be dead right now,” He said, resting his cheek on Blaine’s cheek “Those hunters would’e came to Dalton anyway – they’d probably send someone else to check out what was happening in New York while you looked after us, and if that happened, I would’ve been killed in the classroom or in the halls because I wouldn’t have Sebastian to protect me – we only got close after we confronted him after all….I would have been turned before college regardless of what happened, unless I was sent back to McKinley before they attacked, which I don’t think they’d do, and I think it was a reasonable misunderstanding. It didn’t exactly sound like my dad had just wanted to send you away when he said he wanted you gone.”

Kurt instantly frowned when Blaine said he felt helpless and pulled him close “Don’t… You have no reason to .”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine lifted his head up and looked at Kurt, his lips automatically moving to kiss under his jaw, in a lazy manner as he put his arms around Kurt, and held onto him softly“You deserve everything you want, and when something, or someone, changes that… I feel responsible. You are my world, Kurt, and to see you happy is one of the greatest things that ever happens to me” Blaine paused to reach his hand up, gently stroking Kurt’s cheek “and when you aren’t, I feel like i’m failing. I know, I mean, I  _really_  know, that you are safer to me, like this. As the vampire you were always supposed to be. The beautiful god of a man whose body was made for this. You are almost a stereotype for our kind. The beautiful man, the model, the pure kind that could lure anyone in with your voice… with your angel face… That is you. That is why I never had any doubts once you were changed that this is who you were always supposed to be… but it  _is_  my fault that it happened when it did. I left, and to hear that it was a misunderstanding… It makes me angry. It makes me want to break something. It makes my blood boil….”

Blaine didn’t want to move. It was a strange position to be in, seeking the comfort of Kurt, as opposed to comforting Kurt. His body was slack, his mind felt clouded and dizzy, almost like he had a headache as his eyes started to flutter closed. 

The moment they were closed, they instantly opened and he let out a sigh, like a light bulb had just appeared on the top of his head “I’m hungry….” he said in a soft whisper as he nuzzled Kurt’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“You’re the only thing I want…” Kurt said, smiling at Blaine softly, “Everything else would be nice but as long as you’re here, and you’re with me, I’m going to be happy. I know I was sad before abou tbeing turned this young, but things would be so much harder without you here.”

Kurt laughed softly, and rolled his at Blaine’s comment about him being  stereotype for their kind, because for Kurt, that title should definitely go to Blaine – if he could make his fear of vampires go away so quickly then he was definitely the perfect example of a vampire who could make anyone do what he wanted them to do.  “It’s not your fault, Blaine… It’s not anyone’s fault. I don’t even blame Seb or you anymore, so you shouldn’t blame yourself.”

Kurt just let his fingers run through Blaine’s hair slowly until he heard Blaine’s words and felt him nuzzling against his neck, “Yeah?” He said, smiling softly as he kissed the top of Blaine’s head “How about we get you something to eat then?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s nose continued to press into Kurt’s skin, a little harder as he got the rush of his mate’s scent, sighing happily into his skin, but when Kurt mentioned getting something to eat, Blaine’s fangs popped out, as he playfully nipped at his neck. 

“I was going to wait until your parents went to sleep before I headed out. Blood bags are hard to get a hold of, but I know a few clinics nearby that I could take a few bags from… I mean, for me, I could go into the grassland and get deer or try and track down a mountain lion or bore, but… “ Blaine scrunched his face at the mention of it  before looking back up at Kurt “But I need to look after Sebastian as well. He’s my responsibility and he needs more blood too.You do too, but, I know not to try and force that on you, though I secretly know B negative is your favourite, since you always take  _that_  one” Blaine smiled, with a small chuckle “I just can’t think now properly. My head hurts. My mouth hurts. My eyes hurt” Blaine groaned.  

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt let out a small hum as he felt Blaine’s face pressing into his neck, and slowly let his fingers run through Blaine’s hair. He kept this up until Blaine’s fangs suddenly, and moaned softly at the feeling of his fangs nipping at his skin. He briefly wondered if this was intentional on Blaine’s part – it was far from a secret to him that Kurt’s weak spot was having his neck kissed or bitten, after all.

“Well, you can still sneak out?” Kurt suggested with a small shrug.“You could even just say you’re going out to hunt. They know what we are. We don’t need to hide anything from them.” It might not be well received if they left to go hunting, but considering blood was like food to his parents and Finn, Kurt couldn’t see why it wouldn’t be allowed.

Kurt’s eyes widened when he heard Blaine say that he knew what blood type he liked the most. It wasn’t something that Kurt really meant to do. He tried to vary the different blood bags – Kurt did it often at the start -that he toook but the B negative just happened to be the one that Kurt enjoyed the most, “It tastes sweeter,” Kurt pouted down at Blaine as he spoke, slowly letting his fingers run through Blaine’s hair “But you don’t need to get me anything… I’m stuffed from earlier.”

Hearing the groan from Blaine, Kurt gave a small chuckle and nuzzled into his hair “Do you want to go back inside then?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine cuddled up to Kurt, ignoring everything else around him so that his entire world, his entire focus, was just Kurt. It was strange being away from Dalton, just standing outside in the dead of night with Kurt. He could hear sounds that were unfamiliar, people moving around their homes, small murmurs of conversations from people still awake, the sound of a microwave pinging. It was relaxing in a way, but also distracting. 

“I should probably shower first, I mean” Blaine lent back away from Kurt, pulling his clothes forward, almost like he was showing Kurt. There were holes in certain parts of his shirt, various dark red blotches over one of his favourite shirts that he would most definitely have to throw away, before he lifted his hands, dirt under his usually well manicured finger nails, as well as various dirt or blood, it was hard to say what was say on his arms and neck “It’s a little easier to hunt if you don’t look like you’ve killed someone before being dragged through the mud” he smiled, as he pressed a small kiss to Kurt’s cheek “and I need to get Sebastian showered as well, which he’s going to clearly milk for everything it’s worth” Blaine groaned, and nuzzled Kurt again once more before taking his hand and turning to head back inside.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“You probably should. You look like hell.” Kurt laughed as Blaine leaned away from him. Even when they weren’t cuddling, Kurt didn’t care about anything else that was around them right now. He missed Dalton, and it was strange being back him, and in Lima for the unforeseeable future, but it felt right with Blaine here.

“It’s a shame, I really liked that shirt,” He said, frowning over dramatically when he noticed how many holes and how much blood was on it. It could probably be salvaged if it was just the blood, but Kurt couldn’t see any way he was going to fix the holes. “Well, we could all take a shower together depending on how bad I look. I don’t want to freak Finn out if I have too much blood and dirt on me.”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine smirked at Kurt as they started walking inside “Sharing a shower, while your parents are home? Kurt Hummel, what have I done to you” Blaine mocked in a cheeky way as he leant into Kurt. 

The mention of Finn made Blaine for a moment raise his eyebrow “Do your think your brother is going to have a problem with us all here? I mean, we’re pretty quiet, in general” Blaine paused to point a finger at Kurt, as so to say  _yes, we are loud when we have sex, but OTHER than that, we are quiet_  before he pushed the door open, holding it open for Kurt to walk in, and then himself “but still, we don’t know how long we’re going to be here for. I will need to sit down and talk with your dad, alone, and just try to come up with something. From what I know of Sebastian’s family, I’m sure there is a home that we can use, and while I know we can go straight to New York, there are things we need to finish here first… mostly your education. Yes, I know, you don’t want to think about that now” Blaine rolled his eyes as they started walking back upstairs “but we  _are_  going to have a conversation about that later, but for now…” he paused as he walked inside Kurt’s bedroom, thankful that only Sebastian was there now, his hand resting on his stomach, his head tilted back, and his eyes closed. To anyone that would look like Sebastian had fallen asleep, but Blaine knew it was probably just the fact that Sebastian was also hungry and the lights were probably hurting his eyes as well “We have a sick baby to look after”

The words caused Sebastian to open his eyes almost instantly and smile at the both of them. Blaine looked at Kurt and groaned “See, look at him, he’s going to milk it!”

Sebastian grinned and nodded “The likelihood of me getting to play the “ _look after me you’re my sire”_  card again is very slim”

“It is not fair that you are playing against me right now” Blaine leaned into Kurt as he looked over at Sebastian, though he quickly stood up and looked at Kurt “When a progeny is injured, as a sire, even if I didn’t  _want_  to help, I  _have_ to. Think of it like a human needing to breathe to get oxygen. Even if they didn’t want to, they still  _have_  to. It’s kind of like that, and Sebastian knows very well that while my mind is very much me, and it knows that he’s being a little shit, the rest of my body, is fighting against itself. Even just standing here, I can actually feel my muscles tensing against each other because they want me to go forward and comfort him. I want to scream “He’s fine!” but, they aren’t having any of it” Blaine groaned before he eventually sighed and stepped forward, his head leaning back as if he was being dragged, as he rolled his eyes,before laughing and squatting down next to Sebastian “So we need to get you into the shower, and into fresh clothes, then I’m going to hunt once everyone is set up”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“We’ll save water” Kurt only shrugged in response to Blaine’s words “My parents are going to have to spend more money looking after us – it will just be for soap and things – so we’re as well cutting corners in more places, like water.” 

Kurt thought for a few moments at Blaine’s question and eventually sighed “I don’t know… it depends. He might have a problem with Sebastian staying here so we’ll need to win him over. I just know he’ll freak out if he sees us like this,” He shrugged. Kurt just kept walking in until he heard Blaine bringing up school. he let out a small groan and shot Blaine a look “I’m not going back to McKinley, Blaine… and besides, there’s no reason why we can’t just go to New York in a couple of weeks.”

Kurt scoffed playfully and nudged Blaine’s side “Well, he is going to play against you if you call him a baby, you dummy” He teased and leaned forwards to peck Blaine’s cheek. He was surprised to hear what Blaine had said about the sire bond. He knew that Blaine would be more protective over him and Sebastian but he didn’t know it went to such a great extent where he had no say in whether or not he’d comfort Sebastian. He knew it was there for him, but Kurt just thought that was because of the soulmate bond. “Well, do you want me to join you both, or will I give you some ‘alone’ time?” Kurt smirked, as he looked at them both with a tilted head

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine laughed as he Kurt said  _alone_  time, before looking over his shoulder at him and rolling his eyes “There will be no  _alone_  time. I refuse to … to …. be a bad influence while we are in Kurt’s home. You are free to join us, as I am only going to bath him… “

Sebastian glanced up at Blaine, then over to Kurt, and smirked “You should join. When have you known Blaine to keep his hand to himself?”

“Don’t speak about me like I’m not here” Blaine groaned as he reached over and helped Sebastian stand up. He was almost healed anyway, the wound almost closed, and with a bit more blood he would be good as new, though the foul smell coming from Blaine’s clothes as instantly making him want to shower asap, and he would never turn down the opportunity of touching Kurt’s body softly as the water trickled down his body.

Blaine reached out and took Kurt’s hand, and with Sebastian in his arm, and Kurt in his hand, dragged them both into Kurt’s bathroom, closing the door behind himself, locking it just to be sure. The last thing he wanted was someone accidentally coming in.

“Clothes off” he said to Kurt, his eyebrow raising cheekily as he turned to Sebastian, hooking his fingers into his boxer briefs and pulling them down, just past his thighs, and letting them drop around his ankles.  Sebastian had reached forward, instantly pulling at the buttons of Blaine’s shirt, until Blaine lifted his arms so Sebastian could pull it over his head. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Please you start all of our  _alone time_ together,” Kurt rolled his eyes as he saw Blaine looking over his shoulder. He looked at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow and tried to not roll his eyes again at the words that left the other’s lips because of course he’d be siding with Blaine “Well, we both know he never does.”

Hearing Blaine complain, Kurt just grinned at Blaine and back at Sebastian “I don’t know.. I think it’s fair we talk about Blaine like he isn’t there… Like, just how many times has he spoken about you when you’re not there, Sebastian?” He asked, with an eyebrow quirked slightly at Sebastian. He briefly pretended like Blaine wasn’t there until Blaine was pulling him into the bathroom.

“And here I was, thinking you’d rip my clothes off for me,” Kurt said with a tone of mock disapproval in his voice as he started taking his blazer off, but undressed slower than usual so he could watch Blaine and Sebastian undress each other.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine was glad his back was to Kurt in that moment, so that the other couldn’t see the small smile, and small flicker of love in his eyes as Kurt spoke. Sure, Sebastian saw it and simply smiled back, but it was one of those things Blaine kept to himself. He told Kurt enough that he loved him, but he wasn’t sure that the other really knew the full extent. That when Kurt joked around and teased him, or let pieces of his personality really show through, that Blaine just loved him more because that was Kurt… Not Kurt the vampire. Kurt the primal animal. That was just simply Kurt.

When Blaine’s shirt was off he glanced back over his shoulder at Kurt, before reaching back to take his hand, pulling Kurt’s body closer with a bit of force so Blaine could lean back on him, in a playful way. With Kurt’s hand in his hand he used it to practically force Kurt’s arm around his own body while Sebastian had already taken the initiative to work on Blaine’s pants. He enjoyed being close to Kurt, in any environment, but when he was hungry, he became clingy, and hands on, needing Kurt’s touch on his skin in anyway shape or form. He knew he had to pay attention to Sebastian, but he also needed to pay attention to his own needs.

Sebastian’s hand brushed past Blaine’s groin as he pulled down Blaine’s briefs, his cock giving a little twitch at the small bit of attention it was getting.

“We need to get in the shower before I do something bad” Blaine’s voice had dropped, low, dripping with lust as he shook his head quickly and reached into the shower, before changing positions, his back now to Sebastian while facing Kurt.

Blaine’s eyes instantly dropped down to look at Kurt’s body, his hand instantly reaching out to run from Kurt’s belly button up to his neck, using a single finger, extremely Slowly “Get in the shower” he practically whispered, his teeth snapping off the last part of his word as he tried to keep himself under control.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Aren’t you already doing something bad…” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear. After all, he had pulled him towards him rather forcefully so he’d be behind him, and had almost sandwiched himself between Kurt and Sebastian. It definitely didn’t seem like Blaine was really concerned about behaving.

But Kurt didn’t question this further, and smiled when Blaine turned to face him. Kurt leaned forwards slowly, and quickly kissed the other’s nose. He couldn’t help the smirk that came on his face when he felt Blaine’s eyes on his body and felt one finger trailing up his body, although the action caused him to shiver slightly. 

Seeing how Blaine snapped at him, and heard the whisper, Kurt stammered for a few seconds before nodding “Yes, sir..” He said, not really thinking about his words as he got into the shower.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

A low, throaty, almost growl noise came from deep within Blaine as Kurt said sir, trying to shake it off as he watched Kurt moving into the shower. His lust, however, was cut off as he turned to look at Sebastian, his mind instantly flooding with images and thoughts of protecting Sebastian and looking after him until he was back to perfect. His shoulders relaxed a little, not realizing how tense he had been getting before reaching out and helping Sebastian into the shower.

Sebastian hissed the moment the water touched his body, his fangs instantly out as he snapped them in Blaine’s direction.

“Settle” Blaine warned as he kicked his trousers and briefs off his ankles and stepped inside.

It was a lot smaller than what he was used to back home, and it took a bit of moving around until they were in a semi-comfortable position, Blaine trying hard not to keep his back too long to either boy.

Eventually Sebastian was standing between Kurt and Blaine, his back to Blaine while the other reached for the first soap product he would find but since he couldn’t find a spare hand towel or loofah, having to rub it between his hands and start working it over Sebastian’s body.

He started at his feet and ankles, scrubbing off the buildup of dried blood and dirt, watching the water changing colour as all three of them got pelted with the spray. He worked up his calves slowly, enjoying the feel of the others body against his fingertips before skipping his knee and working up further. He rubbed and scrubbed his thighs, feeling the other tensing, hearing the soft little sounds that were coming out of his mouth as Blaine eventually stood up, his cock, only semi hard brushing against Sebastian’s ass as he reached around Sebastian’s body, continuing to clean him before letting his hand run past the others, ever growing erection, Blaine making a point to show he was simply cleaning, as opposed to jerking him off… Though that didn’t stop him from letting his hand wrap around Sebastian’s length as he pumped him a few times. Sebastian’s held fell back on Blaine as he did, bringing him right on the verge of an orgasm and then stopping. Blaine gave a small chuckle as he looked over at Kurt, before he soaped his hands up again, this time working on Sebastian’s chest, shoulders, arms, hands, neck, while the other panted loudly, his cock bright red and swollen.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt felt like he was about to burst. Apart from the near growl, Blaine barely paid attention to him. His attention was on Sebastian – which the rational part of Kurt understood. Sebastian had been shot. Yes, he was a vampire and would be healed by tomorrow, but another part of Kurt was jealous. Sebastian was sired to Blaine but Kurt was his  _soulmate._ Surely that meant he should be getting attention more.

He did get some but it didn’t last long as Blaine was always turning his attention to him then to Sebastian over and over again until eventually, Sebastian was between them both.

Kurt just smiled at Sebastian gently – thankfully he wasn’t turned on enough to see Sebastian as a threat and only got mildly jealous when he saw Blaine touching him. Kurt had mostly ignored the others, not really wanting to get invovled with Blaine turning on Sebastian because he didn’t want to get into one of their usual sexcapades when they were in a shower together. 

He was mostly washing his body as best as he could when there were two other people in the shower with hi, but his attention was finally caught when he felt Blaine’s eyes on hi and heard Sebastian panting. His eyebrows quirked when seeing tha Sebastian was hard and seemed like he was close to coming at any moment. He looked at them both with a smirk, before sinking down on his knees -it was a little awkward considering it was cramped – and wrapped his lips around Sebastian’s cock and glanced up at the two males above him.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine felt Sebastian’s entire body jolt beneath his fingers as he looked down and saw Kurt on his knees. He couldn’t hold back the small growl as he watched his mate sucking  _someone else’s_  cock, even if it was Sebastian, and his eyes were glued to Kurt’s plump pink lips spreading around Sebastian’s cock. 

Sebastian, who was usually able to control his own actions actually reached back and grabbed a hold of Blaine’s thighs, looking for support as he arched his back, his lower body pushing forward closer to Kurt. The position worked for Blaine because now he could actually see Kurt properly, since Sebastian was several inches taller than he was. 

The entire scene made Blaine as hard as a rock as he tried to wash Sebastian, but failed as his entire focus was now on Kurt. 

He used Sebastian as his way to show Kurt what he wanted, or, what he would be doing if it was Kurt in front of him. He kissed Sebastian’s neck, flashed his fangs so that Kurt could watch the sharp tips drag across the sensitive skin, kissing over to his shoulder, while his hands reached around, one hand holding onto Sebastian’s stomach, fingers digging into the muscles with the other hand moved to tweak his nipples. Sebastian wasn’t as sensitive in both of those sections as Kurt was, but since the other was looking, he was giving him his own show… while Sebastian was biting down hard on his lip that a small trickle of blood rolled from his lip, down his neck, before being washed away from the shower.

“Well aren’t you a spoiled boy” Blaine whispered to Sebastian, he nodded frantically, trying, almost impossibly, to keep all noise to himself. Blaine let go of Sebastian’s stomach, and reached down to Kurt’s head, his thumb rubbing against his ear a bit before he dragged his nails along the back of Kurt’s head. He had to press up hard against Sebastian to reach, his hard cock nuzzling against Sebastian’s ass, every so often dipping inside his crack “Where do you want it beautiful?” Blaine was looking down at Kurt, directing the question at him. 

In the back of his mind, he wanted to laugh at the fact that there was no way they were ever going to be able to stay away from sex, no matter how hard they tried. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smirked around Sebastian’s cock when he heard the growl from Blaine and just kept blowing Sebastian like he hadn’t even heard Blaine.

He moaned out softly as Sebastian’s hips moved slightly and glanced up at them again and tried to not roll his eyes at the sight above him. Sebastian was grabbing onto Blaine despite the fact it was Kurt who was blowing him. Even Blaine’s attention was on Sebastian as he kissed the other’s neck and played with nipples and was basically touching every part of Sebastian that if he had touched on Kurt he’d be a writhing mess by now.

His eyes narrowed slightly but Kurt just kept sucking Sebastian’s cock with more fervor with his eyes locked onto Blaine when he felt  his hand finally touching him, with his his nails scraping through Kurt’s hair. Kurt didn’t reply to Blaine’s words, wanting to tease the other a little more,  and pulled Sebastian’s hips closer with one hand while the other was playing with one of his nipples as he looked between Sebastian and Blaine.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine chewed on his lip as he watched Kurt working his mouth over Sebastian, and then over to Sebastian who was in a state of bliss that the smell of lust and desire was intoxicating. 

When Kurt didn’t answer Blaine, he couldn’t help but smirk at his soul mate, feeling that swell in side of him of pride as his soul mate stood his ground. He loved the fire inside of Kurt, and how they could easily go head to head, exchanging power before Kurt finally submitted. That was one of his favorite things. 

Blaine, in a display of dominance, flashed his fangs at Kurt and let out a small noise, almost a growl, but lower, more human and less animal like as he pinched Sebastian’s nipple hard. Sebastian let out a sharp squeak, and Blaine let go of his nipple and slammed his hand over his mouth. Sebastian’s eyes widened, as he looked at Blaine slightly, and Blaine instantly discovered he enjoyed something new. Something about the way his hand was gripping Sebastian’s face... The way he could hear the pants and growls vibrating against his hand… was turning Blaine on.

He gripped Sebastian hard, his neck tilting back further as Blaine held onto his mouth, feeling Sebastian’s fingers digging into his thighs, while his hips thrust harder into Kurt. Blaine moved his mouth to Sebastian’s ear, biting on the lobe, sucking and licking, every so often whispering things in it like “ _What a good boy you are. You want to cum, don’t you? You want to cum all over my soulmate, like a dirty boy. You wish you were cumming inside of me though, don’t you? I know what you want. I’ve always known what you want. To fuck me. To be deep inside of me so that I feel you cumming. Isn’t that right? Hmm? But you can’t, can you?”_ Sebastian thrashed around a bit, his moans so loud that even the hand around his mouth wasn’t doing much, while his head shook frantically in either yes or no actions “ _You’re mine. Every part of you, is mine. I own you…”_

Sebastian screamed out, his body shaking uncontrollably as Blaine knew he was ready to burst. He wasn’t even sure Sebastian could hold off anymore as Blaine pulled his mouth away from Sebastian’s ear and smiled down at Kurt “The faster you make him cum, the faster I make you cum” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt’s shut over tightly as he whined when Blaine flashed his fangs at him but it wasn’t enough to get him to submit – probably because it sounded more human rather completely animistic so he was able to really watch Sebastian and Blaine rather than just moaning as he sucked Sebastian’s cock and wasn’t aware of anything but the cock in his mouth and Blaine’s question.

His eyebrows hut up in question when he saw Blaine’s hand covering Sebastian’s mouth but supposed it was the best idea right now. After all, they couldn’t have Sebastian screaming out and everyone knowing what they were doing in here.

But the way Blaine was talking to Sebastian… Kurt couldn’t help but growl as best as he could around Sebastian’s erection and his nails dug into Sebastian’s hip tightly as his other hand continued to play his nipples to get himself harder for whenever Blaine was finally going to start giving him attention and hopefully it would be soon.

he finally got some kind of an an opening to have Blaine’s attention, and all Kurt did was nod and started to suck on Sebastian’s cock harder, and pulled on his hips with both hands and started to force Sebastian’s hips still as he started to tease the head of his cock with his tongue.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Sebastian was a mess… and Blaine was enjoying every second of it. He had seen both of them needy and desperate. He had seen both of them beg and plead.. but never had he felt such a rush as he did right now. He could only imagine if this was Kurt what he would be feeling right now. He would be lost. There would be no coming down from this high if it felt anywhere near what he felt with Sebastian.

The head of his cock was pressing hard against Sebastian’s hole, but he had no desire to fuck him, because his entire focus was still on Kurt. The game they were playing, the tease from both… 

Blaine couldn’t hold back the growl as he looked over at Sebastian who had his eyes wide, and was mumbling something against Blaine’s hand. Curiously he lifted it off.

“Please. Please. Please. Please. Please” Sebastian chanted as he panted, breathing in air he didn’t need as his whole body flushed red. This was new for Blaine, and a part of him didn’t want to give it up just yet.

“Please. Sir. Please. Please. God. Please. I can’t. I can’t hold it. I can’t. It need it. Please. Please”

Blaine reached up and closed Sebastian’s mouth again, hearing the end of a  _Please_ get muffled as he looked down at Kurt “I’ve never seen him beg like that” he spoke to Kurt, his eyes wide and playful, while Kurt’s pupils were blown “The only reason I’m going to let him cum is because I want  _you_  to beg like that while I fuck you. So, if you want to swallow, swallow, if you want to spit, spit, if you want him to blow his load all over your face… I don’t care. Just make it quick” Blaine kept his voice low, practically a whisper as he spoke to Kurt. Sebastian practically screamed a muffled scream against his hand, causing Blaine to push down harder.

“Ok, ok. Cum, Bad boy”

He was certain Sebastian’s eyes rolled back into his head as he only took a few seconds before he started cumming. The muffled sounds that were coming out of his mouth were turning Blaine on like crazy, as he watched both of his boys. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Sebastian’s begging was starting to get to Kurt. Was starting to make him feel even more desperate for Blaine. he still wasn’t at the ‘wanting to submit point’ but he was definitely getting there soon and he just kept teasing the head of Sebastian’s cock. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at Blaine, his pupils completely dilated as he looked up at Blaine.

Apart from a small, stifled moan, Kurt nodded when Blaine mentioned fucking him. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea considering they were in Kurt’s house with his dad so close to them – he was only down the hall – but he didn’t care. Considering the day they had he needed to be fucked by Blaine. So, that was why he was  trying to get Sebastian to come as soon as possible.

It thankfully didn’t take too long before Sebastian was coming, and Kurt pulled off at the last second, letting Sebastian come on his face. Kurt moved slightly so that the water wouldn’t clean the come off and just looked at Blaine with wide eyes “Please fuck me, sir..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

There was a tipping point in Blaine’s mind, where he completely lost control of himself. Usually these happened in the middle of an attack, or if he was defending himself, but since Kurt, and Sebastian had come along, there were moments when this happened during their intimacy. 

These moments were usually something so arousing to Blaine, something that hit Blaine right where he needed it that would tip him over… and as Kurt glanced up, white ropes of Sebastian’s cum on his face, asking Blaine to fuck him, that was it

He could almost feel it. It was a burning hot flame that shot through his body at an alarming rate. In his mind, he felt like his body morphed. He half expected his eyes to go pure black, or red, while his body jolted and shifted. Though, all of this was simply in his mind. To the outside, he was simply standing still.

Sebastian however, quickly stood up straight, and turned around in a small stumbled step like he had to get away from Blaine. Blaine’s eyebrows narrowed as he looked at Sebastian who shifted, practically trying to jump over Kurt as he helped him up onto his feet and pushed him forward, so that Sebastian was on the far end of the shower, Kurt now standing in-between them. Sebastian using Kurt as a shield almost.

The action confused Blaine, yet made him oddly pleased with himself. 

“I’ll just… stay here” Sebastian whispered to Kurt as he held his hands up defensively, Blaine watching him before he turned to Kurt, taking a step closer to him and looking him up and down “Mine” Blaine growled, low, deep, the sound making his chest rumble a little. Blaine reached out, dragging a finger from Kurt’s neck up his cheek, gathering a small bit of cum on his fingers before the water eventually washed it away. He looked at it, about to taste it for himself before he moved his finger back to Kurt’s mouth “Open” he growled as he thrust two fingers into Kurt’s mouth, letting the other lick them clean. He knew there was no point dragging this out, because there was no stopping him once he was like this, so in one swift movement he took his fingers out of Kurt’s mouth, turned Kurt around and pushed him back forward, bending him over, Sebastian instantly reaching out to grab a hold of him as Blaine spread his cheeks and used a single finger to circle his hole, every so often pressing inside of him. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The way that Blaine was just standing there made Kurt’s heart pound hard and felt himself getting more and more desperate  as he just waited for him to move.

He didn’t but instead, Sebastian moved behind him and shoved him towards Blaine. Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering why now Sebastian was shoving him forwards towards Blaine when they both seemed happy to tease Kurt earlier, but  he couldn’t question him about it when Blaine was walking towards him, looking hi up and down.

it was strange that despite how much shorter Blaine was than him but could stiill show who’s in charge between them. Not that Blaine was domineering. He wasn’t in the slightest. But when it came to moments like this, despite the fact Kurt was far from a push over, when they were starting t let the vampire run the show, it was clear that Blaine was the more domininant vampire

“Yours,” Kurt nodded, smiling Blaine softly. He just stood there, watching with interest as Blaine scooped up some of the come what was on his skin, hoping that it wasn’t washing off his face – he wanted Blaine to fuck him while his face was still covered in Sebastian’s come. 

Hearing Blaine growl at him, he didn’t hesitate, and instantly opened his mouth and started to suck on the other’s fingers. He wanted to tease his fingers but  he didn’t get the chance to as Blaine quickly pulled his fingers out and had him turned around, and bent him over. His eyes widened slightly and gripped tightly onto Sebastian’s hips.

He moaned quickly as he felt Blaine pulling his ass cheeks apart and felt his finger just circling his hole while occasionally pressing inside. He let out a whine of protest after a few moments and pushed his ass back slightly “Sir  _please,_ stop teasing me.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Even though Blaine was lost in himself, he still thought it funny that his focus was sometimes still on the human things, like stretching Kurt, and making sure he was turned on. He was certain it stemmed from the fact that he could feel Kurt inside his own body, swimming in his veins, that the wrong kind of force, would not feel all that pleasurable for himself, either. 

He worked his finger slowly, his cock practically begging to feel the tightness without stretching, and even with Kurt’s begging and pleading, he still worked him open. 

Sebastian held onto Kurt though remained perfectly still, his eyes were down, almost like he didn’t dare look at Blaine, and it did things to Blaine. Sebastian’s connection to Blaine wasn’t about love and affection. It was about need. Sebastian could hate Blaine but he would never leave, because he needed him. Blaine was the air for Sebastian’s lungs. They could be separated, and they would be fine, unlike with Kurt where Blaine felt the distance pulling on his own organs. However, once they were in close proximity of each other,  when they were near, Sebastian’s body would know before Sebastian conscious would.  What it meant was that Sebastian felt the pull and push of their roles almost instantly. He had practically ran from Blaine once the dominant side had clawed it’s way out, because to Sebastian there was nothing scarier than his Dominant being unhappy with him. He threw Kurt forward like an offering. A gesture. Moved out of the way to show his place. 

“Sebastian” Blaine growled, as the other quickly glanced up, his eyes worried but focused “Hold him up”

“Yes sir” Sebastian said as he quickly looked back down, reaching down so that he was holding onto Kurt properly.

“As for you” Blaine smirked as he ran his hand up Kurt’s back slowly, then into his hair, dragging his fingers through it as he lined his cock up with Kurt’s hole, and slowly pushed in. He hadn’t stretched Kurt enough, so it took him some time to slowly coax the tightness to accommodate his cock, but as the first ring of muscles took him, Blaine couldn’t hold back the scream, as well as the way his hand lifted and slapped hard against Kurt’s ass, the water and tiles making the sound echo. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The stretching didn’t feel as good as it normally would considering they didn’t have lube on hand, but the slight burn just caused Kurt to moan out softly. He’d managed to stifle his moan by biting on his lips because right now the last thing he wanted was for his dad to hear them and lead to them having ‘the talk’ and it would be incredibly awkward.

Hearing Blaine telling Sebastian to hold him up, Kurt let out a sigh of relief, glad that keeping his  balance in the shower was one less thing to worry about, and it now meant he could properly stifle his moans by covering his mouth rather than just biting on his lips firmly. 

“S-sir..?” he asked softly when he felt Blaine’s hand running up his back and through his hair, but his next words were cut off by a silent scream as Blaine started to push in. He hadn’t been stretched enough so this was hurting a lot more than it normally did – he could actually really feel the pain so it was saying something but Kurt couldn’t  care. He could feel himself growing harder and he loved being able to feel Blaine like this. He let out a breath when he could finally accommodate Blaine’s cock. Hearing Blaine’s scream, Kurt moaned softly before letting out a scream of his own, which he was just able to muffle with his hand when he felt Blaine slapping his ass hard.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was stupid to think even if they were being quiet that Burt wouldn’t hear them. The house wasn’t that big, the walls weren’t as thick as they were used to at Dalton, and they were being anything but soft and sensual at the moment.

Blaine caught the scent of blood and stopped thrusting, lifting Kurt up so his back was pressing hard against Blaine's chest, while he put his hand over Kurt’s mouth. Normally Blaine found himself holding Kurt’s neck, but he wanted the other to be quiet, and he wanted to be the one doing it.

“Shh” Blaine said as he looked down at Kurt, pulling his neck back so the back of his head was resting under Blaine's chin before he looked at Sebastian, snapping his finger so the other would look up, nodding his head toward the word and miming the word “lie”

There was a knock on the door.

Blaine looked at Sebastian, and nodded.

“Yes?” Sebastian called out  
“Is everything ok in there? We heard noise”  
“Sorry sir. My wound is still a bit sensitive and the hot water stung a bit”  
There was silence then “Where’s Kurt and Blaine?”

Sebastian looked at the both of them, Blaine’s cock still buried inside Kurt, every so often he would thrust forward.

Blaine used his free hand to make a gesture for walking before he looked down at Kurt’s body, instantly becoming distracted as he dragged his hand down, sliding it down his body, before eventually wrapping it around his cock.

“They went for a walk. I think Kurt was showing him the area”

Blaine nodded approvingly at Sebastian who beamed at his sire being happy with him.

“Ok.. Just try and keep it down”

Blaine used that moment to thrust hard into Kurt, while pumping his cock and making sure the sound was being muffled by his hand, while he dragged his teeth along Kurt’s neck.

“I’m sorry. I should be done soon”

Blaine didn’t miss the way Sebastian’s eyes dragged up and down Kurt as so to say ‘yeah you’ll be done soon’

They waited until the footsteps moved away before Blaine instantly threw Kurt forward again, and started to thrust hard and fast into him.

“As much as I’d like to drag this out” Blaine spoke a little lower than a whisper knowing very well the other two could hear him “I think I want to fill up this tight hole instead. Do you want it, baby?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt’s brow furrowed in confusion when Blaine pulled him up and slammed his hand over his mouth but when he smelt someone outside, he realised why Blaine had been doing this. Hearing Blaine just shush him, Kurt looked up at him, his eyes wide in panic. Had they been caught out already? Would his dad find out just how rough Blaine was with them during sex mean that he and Sebastian would be kicked out, regardless of how much Kurt actually enjoyed it whenever Blaine was rough with him?

Thankfully, Sebastian seemed to have it under control. Sure, Sebastian had to be told to lie, but he was doing a good enough job of lying and coming up with believable lies that maybe they'd be believed.

Really, their cover being blown was coming down to Kurt, who would let out a few soft noises whenever Blaine thrust inside him and when he started to take a hold of his cock, but he was being pretty quiet until Blaine thrust into him hard while jerking him off and scraping his fangs over his neck – Blaine had to be intentionally turning him on right now because he knew that it was hard for Kurt to stop himself from moaning but hopefully, no one heard the half scream that came out of him after only having small thrusts to tide him over, thanks o Blaine’s hand being over his mouth

Kurt’s eyes narrowed slightly when seeing the way Sebastian’s eyes trailed up his body. He didn’t have much time to dwell on this as Blaine threw him forwards and thurst into him hard again. He was lucky enough that he’d clamped his own hand down over his own to stifle the full scream that came out of him. Kurt nodded when Blaine whispered, and slowly lowered his hand “Y-yes.. please sir, I want it so badly.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Something about almost being caught, or maybe something about fucking Kurt while he had to force himself not to make a noise was surprisingly turning him on.

He was ruthless with his thrusts into Kurt, the others body seeming to accept the intrusion now, as he thrust is cock in and out, changing angles until he found the spot that would make Kurt scream. The one that would make him burst hard. When he could quite get it, he moved Kurt’s body like he was no heavier than a rag doll. He wanted to grab him and throw him up against the wall, but even in his completely lost state he knew Kurt’s body would break the tiles and then they’d have to fix that.

Blaine growled before eventually pulling Kurt back up to the position he had him in earlier, his back hard against Blaine's chest. The position caused Kurt’s hole to squeeze Blaine’s cock tightly, and in that position Kurt was stuck. Blaine held the control in that position, and control is what he demanded right now.

As he had done with Sebastian, Blaine pulled Kurt, his hand covering his mouth, his own mouth moving to Kurt’s ear as he whispered every single dirty thought he had about Kurt. Every fantasy he knew that Kurt had. All the things Blaine knew but never actually told them. It had never really come up that Blaine knew more about either boy than he let up, but in this moment, he wanted to taunt Kurt with it.

His free hand was wrapped around Kurt’s cock, pumping him hard and fast.

“Sebastian” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear still, but looked over at Sebastian who glanced up. “Can you get his nipples for me. I’m going to make him scream”

Sebastian moved forward and instead of just grabbing them, he dragged his hands along Kurt’s chest and stomach, dragging and dragging before eventually tweaking his nipples. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around one while his hand teased the other.

Blaine did three things in unison. Pumped Kurt, thrusted hard into him, and bit down on his neck.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The nearly getting caught didn’t seem to deter Blaine whatsoever. In fact, it just seemed to encourage him even more. Blaine was far more ruthless with his thrusts and despite the fact he was getting used to Blaine being inside him with little to no stretching, it still felt like he was being split in half. Blaine was moving at different angles this time, and was probably trying to make him be even louder than he already was despite the fact they could get caught at any moments.

Soon, Blaine was pulling him back up roughly so he was standing, his back flush against Blaine’s chest again, and Blaine’s mouth was clamped over his own. The angle made him tighter around Blaine’s cock even tighter, which  was really obvious when Blaine thrust inside him and he felt the burn more intensely. There wasn’t a lot Kurt could do, he couldn’t cover his mouth when he wanted and he couldn’t lean back into Blaine’s thrusts so this was probably intentional on Blaine’s part.He was definitely in one of his moods where he wanted complete control.

Blaine had started to whisper in his ear, about Kurt’s fantasies. He wanted to question how Blaine knew them but he didn’t question it. It was Blaine, of course he’d know that. He knew pretty much everything about Kurt.  His mind wasn’t really cooperating with him to even begin to ask those questions so he just whined against Blaine’s hand as the other whispered and fucked into him.

Hearing Blaine talk to Sebastian, Kurt glanced over at the other boy and tried to look at Blaine with a raised eyebrow at how he was speaking to Sebastian about him. He hadn’t really addressed him since he started fucking him and the way he was speaking to Sebastian was like Kurt wasn’t there or that he didn't have any say in the matter. He didn’t really have a say in the matter but for some reason it just turned himself on.

Kurt was moaning loudly, although it was stifled by Blaine’s hand still being on his mouth, as Blaine was fucking him hard, jerking him off, and biting his neck at the same. he’s been on the verge of screaming for a while but he wasn’t quite there yet. He could feel himself growing both frustrated and relieved that Sebastian hadn’t started playing with his nipples yet –  while he didn’t want to end up screaming so loud that Blaine’s hand wouldn’t do much to stile it, knowing that his nipples were going to be touched and not having t happen was driving him crazy.

Finally Sebastian decided to stop teasing him, and tweaked his nipples. Kurt let out a loud squeak at the feeling before letting out a scream that was muffled by Blaine’s hand and started to writhe slightly in Blaine’s hold when Sebastian’s mouth wrapped around one and started playing with the other

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine considered himself a hopeless romantic. He was the type of guy that wanted to worship Kurt’s body, make him feel wanted, and loved, before making love to him slowly. He was the type of guy that would fuss over Kurt, to make sure that everything was perfect, while constantly telling the other that he loved him…However, Blaine very rarely got to  _be_  Blaine, because when it came to Kurt, the other parts of him had a stronger pull.

It wasn’t bad, but it often felt like the human side of him just sat back and watched, with his arms crossed and a disapproving shake of the head, but, who was he to question natural instinct? Kurt wasn’t just his progeny. He was his soul mate. His mind knew things about Kurt that he wasn’t even sure  _how_  he knew it. He just did. His mind reached out and grabbed a hold of Kurt, and never let go. His body knew Kurt like his own body. He knew what he wanted, when he wanted. 

Kurt would fight back, but he would never stop. Especially when he was like this. He had completely given himself over to his vampire, and each movement, each action, was timed to perfection. 

The vampire knew what it wanted. And it took what it wanted.

Blaine smirked as Kurt screamed, holding his hand harder around his mouth, giving a small grunt under his breath as he thrusted as hard as he could, knowing that if Kurt was human that one of these thrusts would have probably broken his hips. 

Blaine was unrelenting with his movements, jerking Kurt off, lapping at the small trickle of blood that he could get his tongue on before the wound closed, growling at Kurt’s body, before biting down again, trying to get more. It didn’t help that he was starving as well… which was probably why it was so easy to hand over control to the creature inside of him.

“Do you want to cum?” Blaine said, with a slight grin as he fucked Kurt, twisting his wrist a little as he jerked him off, and every so often peered down to Sebastian who was working over both of his nipples “Hmmm? My perfect mate want to cum all over his pet in front of us?”

Sebastian glanced up, his fangs instantly peaking back out at the name, though his eyes instantly darted to Kurt “Don’t worry, beautiful, he likes that name. You should hear the things he has in his mind. The words he wants to be called. Even by you, baby” Blaine’s words were sometimes cut off by a small moan, or small grunt or  _ugh_  noise from deep within his body as he tried to hold off from cumming “Sebastian wants you to call him a cock slut, and for me to call him a whore. He wants me to call him slave, so he can call me master. I bet he hasn’t told you any of that” Blaine let out a small growl, his voice taking on that lower tone that seemed to sneak out when it wasn’t  _him_  talking. “I want you to cum. Cum so I can fill you up” 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt had always been a romantic. Before meeting Blaine he didn’t think about sex a lot, but whenever he did, it would be soft and sensual and would just be taken out of a romance novel.

It would never  be like this but somehow, Kurt still loved it, and at times  _craved_ that kind of interaction with Blaine.

Feeling Blaine thrusting into him, harder than he had been, Kurt cried out loudly and brought one hand up to grip onto Blaine’s arm tightly. He knew that if he was human, his hips would be broken, and maybe some other bones along with it. It was surprising that Blaine hadn’t done that more often considering how rough they could be at times, but he supposed that it wasn’t exactly a bad thing – people might get the wrong idea if they overheard him screaming out so loud. Although, it was usually enough to completely pull him into the submissive part of him

As Blaine continued his actions from before, being completely unrelenting with it, and Sebastian still continued to play with his nipples, he moaned and whined, as his grip tightened on Blaine, his noises getting louder whenever Blaine would bite down on his neck.

Hearing the name he called Sebastian, Kurt tried to look back at Blaine in disbelief but with the hand on his mouth, it was hard, although Blaine seemed to know what he was feeling and explained. As he kept listing off things that Sebastian wanted, he would normally himself getting turned on by the words – even if he wasn’t sure about name calling or Sebastian calling Blaine ‘master’ due to the older vampire being his soulmate and just having a general  possessiveness over Blaine – but instead, he could feel a growl coming out low in this through but he didn’t dwell on it for too long as he was soon screaming out against Blaine’s hand, most of his bottles on the shelf flying off it as he came.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s eyes instantly darted across the room when the clatter started, as item began to fall from the shelf, some of them flying straight past them to smash against the tiles. It had been a while since Kurt had completely lost control that the room actually  _fell down_  around them, but it all just seemed to make things a thousand times more intense for Blaine.

Even in the state he was in, where rational human thought was gone and all that was left was primal, he still knew that the noise would attract attention. If Blaine were showing his position in their relationship to someone else, a display that Kurt was his, he would be fine with the noise, the actions currently happening, but instead, right now, he just needed to orgasm.

Blaine started to press kisses to Kurt’s neck, as opposed to grabbing him and pulling him for his enjoyment, his hand still jerking him off, his wrist giving a small twist as it would reach the head before dragging back down, while he started to thrust into Kurt in time with his hands actions.

“I’m going to cum” Blaine moaned into Kurt’s ear, coaxing the other to do the same as he began to moan, directly into Kurt’s ear, moaning Kurt’s name “I’m cumming, i’m cumming….” Blaine let out a loud moan, only to stifle them as he bit down hard onto Kurt’s neck, moaning directly into his flesh as he lapped up a few drops of his mates blood, causing his orgasm to make his whole body feel like it was erupting. He didn’t stop his thrusts as he felt himself unloading inside Kurt, his toes curling, his mind completely blank as he did it. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt flinched slightly, seeing the bottles that flew past them hitting the wall.  It had been a long time since he made such a huge mess during sex. It would normally be one or two things – like a book or two – but there wasn’t this much destructio now that he had more control over his powers.

His noises became a little less desperate after Blaine started kissing his neck and stopped just pulling him around. His hand was still moving to the same extent, the small twist making the noises Kurt made become louder as he kept thrusting into him.

Kurt whined loudly as Blaine moaned into his ear, nodding as he heard him speak. He was able to hold on for just a little bit longer before screaming loudly as he came when Blaine bit down on his neck, hard. He kept on screaming as Blaine continued to thrust and Sebastian kept playing with his nipples, having to grip even tighter on Blaine’s arms to stop himself from falling over as he felt his  knees going weak.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

When Kurt had finished cumming, Blaine slowly down a little bit, Sebastian continued what he was doing however Blaine did notice that he dropped his mouth down to Kurt’s stomach lapping a few ropes of cum that had landed on his stomach, even though most of it had ended up on Sebastian, however the water unfortunately seemed to wash it away just as quickly.

Blaine let his grip go of Kurt’s cock and moved it to hold onto his stomach, before slowly removing his hand from Kurt’s lips, instantly placing a small kiss to them.

Out of the corner of his eye Blaine saw Sebastian look up, give a small smile before standing up straight, using the water to rub any excess cum of his stomach, though he remained silent.

Just as fast as Blaine switched to that mode, he switched back, almost like the blindfold had been taken off his eyes as he looked down at Kurt who was resting against him, his chest out a little, his nipples swollen, before he looked at Sebastian who was simply wiping his hands across his body. Blaine looked around at the rest of the bathroom, down to the floor where bottles lay at his feet.

“He’s back” Sebastian smirked a little before shaking his head, leaning his head into the water to wet his hair properly.

Blaine pressed soft kisses to Kurt’s cheek and neck “Love you” he whispered.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt hissed out when Sebastian kept on playing with with his nipples, even though he was licking up the come that landed on his stomach, his nipples feeling even more sensitive than normal. Thankfully, Blaine was thinking rationally and just slowed his hips down. Letting out a small breath when Blaine let go of his cock, and moved his hand from his mouth, Kurt shifted positions so he was standing more comfortably. He smiled softly when seeing Blaine leaning in and kissed him back, and let his hand fall down to rest on top of Blaine’s. 

Eventually, Kurt came down from his high enough that he could actually concentrate on anything that wasn’t Blaine, and he glanced down when he saw how swollen his nipples were – he couldn’t remember a time where they’d been to that extent. He let out a small noise when he looked down at them before moving his head back to rest his head against Blaine’s shoulder. 

“Shut up, Sebastian,” Kurt rolled his eyes at the the boy as he lifted his head slightly to look at him with a less than impressed look. The look disappeared almost instantly when Blaine started kissing his check and neck, ducking his head underneath Blaine’s chin “Love you too..” He said, nuzzling into Blaine’s neck “Can you carry me back to the room?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him as he held onto Kurt. His grip wasn’t hard, however, but his eyes darted around, noticing bruises healing instantly or wounds closing.

It was the realization that he was trying to protect Kurt from himself was what made him freeze for a few minutes. While he wasn’t worried about hurting Kurt physically, he began to worry his actions were seen in… A different way. The way that might leave Kurt feeling like an object, instead of his entire world. The way that might leave Kurt feeling used instead of the love of his life.

Blaine started to press more kisses to Kurt, shaking his head when the other said to carry him.

Blaine reached over and took the body wash squeezing some into his hands and slowly working it over Kurt’s body, pressing kisses along various parts as his hands massaged and washed the other.

Once Blaine was actually satisfied with that, he stepped out, dripping water as he reached for the closest towel, helping him out, bundling Kurt up in the towel and scooping him up, drying his body while he was in his arms. Blaine moved slowly, the water dripping off him as he walked back into the bedroom, putting Kurt down on the bed softly, giving him a small smile and a nod before walking back, doing the exact same thing with Sebastian.

Sebastian however did not have the same reaction as Kurt (which was not really to have a reaction at all) and instead let out a startled noise that Blaine had never heard come out of Sebastian, a mix between a squeal and a laugh as Blaine wrapped the towel around him, drying him off while he carried him to the bed. The height difference alone made Blaine himself wonder how silly he must have actually looked, but, just like Kurt, Sebastian weighed nothing to him, just like carrying a toy bear.

Just like with Kurt, Blaine walked Sebastian to the bed, and put him down slowly.

He took a few seconds to glance at his two boys before making his way back to the shower for the last time, however, this time he closed the door behind himself and got back into the shower.

He took the time to wash his own body, scrubbing his hands, his body, his hair, almost like he was frantically making sure all of the blood was off his own body, scrubbing his skin raw. He needed some time to calm down and get his head back in the right place, but the signs of red or brown changes in the water just reminded him what had happened. They had escaped barely, Sebastian was injured, and they’d lost their home.

What was he going to do now? How was he going to help them both? They were his responsibility…

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt pouted slightly when Blaine shook his head when he asked if he could be picked up but didn’t fight him as he let the other wash him and eventually, Kurt was being carried to bed. He gripped tightly onto Blaine and just let him dry him off before setting onto the bed. 

Seeing the way Blaine left him to do the same with Sebastian, Kurt frowned but decided to use his powers to get a pair of old pyjamas from his drawers. When he put them on, he realised they were a little tight but  it wasn’t uncomfortably so. He probably wouldn’t be able to sleep in them, but he probably would be able to lounge around in them. 

When Blaine came back, with Sebastian in his arms, he couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. It looked kind of ridiculous since the height difference between Blaine and Sebastian was so great but it did amaze how easily Blaine could lift him and Sebastian.

Kurt was silent for a few moments as he glanced at Sebastian. It was the first time they’d been alone since Blaine helped them out in the music room. He then looked down at his lap as he played with his fingers “What do you think we’re going to do… do you think we’ll be moving to New York soon?”

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian’s eyes followed Blaine as he walked back into the bathroom, frowning slightly when the other closed the door. His mind went through the motions of whether he’d done or said something to upset the other, but maybe Blaine just needed some alone time.

When Kurt spoke, Sebastian quickly looked in his direction “Maybe. I mean, we have the house there and I can start working as soon as I want, and I’m sure Blaine can find something to do, But what about you? I thought New York was for when you go to college, you haven’t graduated yet” Sebastian gave a small shrug “that doesn’t really matter though we have forge you one…”

“You will not be forging him one” Blaine's voice came from inside of the bathroom, the tiles echoing his voice as he continued to shower.

Sebastian instantly looking toward the door before back to Kurt “Ok, apparently not forging you one” he grinned as he bumped shoulders with Kurt “I don’t know what happens now. I’ll be happy when this has closed…” Sebastian lifted his knee, the hole almost completely closed as the bone tried to heal itself “I’m not really known for my planning, I’m more the one that fixes problems silently”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I’m still not sure what I want to do with college… I’m still not convinced NYADA is something I can do, but at this point I don’t even care. I just want to get out of Lima and go to New York.” Kurt sighed slightly as he spoke, not wanting to go through yet another talk about his future. He just wanted to leave – he didn’t want to think about his future after everything that happened.  

Kurt raised an eyebrow when Sebastian mentioned forging his diploma and almost entertained the thought when Blaine replied before he could. Kurt scoffed slightly and shook his head “So apparently, no high school qualifications for me,” He said, sighing before resting his head on Sebastian’s shoulder.

He frowned a little as he spoke, and let one hand fall down to stroke Sebastian’s stomach.”I wouldn’t want to leave before that healed up… and I’d normally want to plan but right o I don’t know what to do. The future just seems far too uncertain these days.”

Kurt glanced across his room trying to figure out if any of his clothes still fitted him before he smirked, remembering one particular item of clothing he had and remembering the last time he and Sebastian shared a bed together on their ow, when they ere watching Rocky Horror. He then leaned into Sebastian’s ear and whispered softly, hoping he was quiet enough that Blaine couldn’t hear exactly what he was saying “You remember how I told you I own a corset? I’m pretty sure that it’s in here somewhere.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine let out an audible noise of irritation at Kurt’s comments about his schooling. He wanted him to graduate. He wanted life to continue on the path it was going on prior to everything. The was one of the few things he was adamant on.

He knew Kurt would be irritated. He knew it would lead to a fight. He knew but he needed to do it. Education was important, and maybe it was all his years of acting / being as a teacher that really drove that point home. He had definitely come across some stupid people in his life, some of them vampires, and he refused Kurt to be someone who didn’t get a proper education, someone who didn’t get into the best colleges and someone who didn’t get everything they desired.

“We will talk about this later” he called out loudly from the bathroom before shoving his head under the water, washing his curls.

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

  
Sebastian glanced up at the door every time he heard Blaine, a part of him wanted to pick on Kurt and tease, say “You’re in trouble” but he knew that if Kurt was actually ‘in trouble’ that meant hell for Sebastian. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy it, he did, those times were Blaine used his body. When his intentions were to make him feel like he was worthless, but actually making him feel closer to Blaine. He didn’t understand it, nor did he try to, but he happily submitted himself in full, and Blaine happily accepted it.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Kurt leaned on his shoulder, Sebastian smiling as he rested his head on the other almost as a reflex. However, when Kurt mentioned the corset Sebastian's eyebrow raised “I’m almost certain if I hadn’t just cum id be hard from that comment alone” he laughed softly before gesturing with his head. “I wanna see it! Go put it on… Though I am not responsible for what happens when he…” Sebastian stopped and gestured his finger to the bathroom door “comes out.”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hearing the words from Blaine, and the irritation behind, Kurt couldn’t help but roll his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Sebastian tightly, and buried his face into his neck. Kurt knew that he was probably going to be in trouble over this but right now he couldn’t care about that and just needed some kind of affection before the lecture that he was bound to get from Blaine when he came out.

Kurt smiled as Sebastian rested his head against his own and gently kissed underneath the other’s jaw. Hearing his response to the corset Kurt chuckled softly, knowing that Sebastian more than likely  _would_ be hard right now if they hadn’t just came or it would be easy to get him hard but it was maybe good that he didn’t get hard. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He asked softly laughing, “I’m not sure if it’s a good idea when he’s all” He cut himself off to scowl and gesture his head to the bathroom

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian smirked as he looked at Kurt before giving him a shrug, his eyes darting to the bathroom door then back in Kurt’s direction, his face becoming more serious for a moment. He wasn’t sure what hit him, but it was Kurt’s comment about Blaine being a certain way that really tugged on Sebastian’s chest.

“This is just my opinion so don’t get angry with me, but, he looks after us, he makes sure that we’re OK before anything else but no one ever asks him if he’s ok. I mean, really ok. Sure he’s not injured and if you ask him he just seems to say he’s happy we’re both ok, but, he never talks about himself. We just kind of assume he’s got it all under control, Mr calm and collected, who only seems to let loose when he’s having sex, but he’s just as scared as we are, though I know if we coddled him, he’d just get angrier. He killed today, and he has always been…I dunno… Weird after anything like, because even though the guy is a killing machine, he still hates it, or at least I think he does” Sebastian paused, mostly to make sure the shower was still running before he continued “and yes, I used to give him the nickname of killer, but I had meant that as in, like sexual killer, and that was before I actually realised the guy could go from zero to a thousand in the snap of a finger and then come back to earth so fast that it was like he almost didn’t know that he did it, which is why I stopped, but the point is I think we have to look after him as much as he looks after us, and just, accept the fact he’s going to be moody and domineering while he tries to figure it all out. In closing, you should out the corset on!”

Sebastian grinned and nudged Kurt, trying to push him off the bed in a joking way so he’d get up and go put it on.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine had his head down, his arms out either side as he rested them against the walls while the water sprayed down on the back of his neck. He almost wanted to laugh at the two of them out there, because he could hear them, but he tuned parts of it out, trying to leave them to their privacy.

Eventually he killed the water, and stepped out wrapping a towel around hi/ hips. He wasn’t overly sure what he was going to wear now, but he took a few minutes to look at himself in the mirror trying to figure out his new plan of attack. He wondered if he should go back to Dalton to try and retrieve some of their things. He knew he definitely needed to feed and find blood bags for both of the boys and he needed to figure out what the hell they were going to do now .

* * *

**Kurt**

“That didn’t answer my question, idiot,” Kurt said rolling his eyes when Sebastian spoke and sat up as he was nudged. He looked down, his face becoming more serious for a few moments ”I know that he does so much for us to make sure we’re fine, of course I know that. But I  don’t know if it’s the same for you… I’m guessing it is, but whenever he’s being all moody and domineering I can barely think about anything other than letting him do whatever he wants to make him happy or calm again. I suppose it’s probably the same for him when he’s going on murderous vampire mode when he’s wanting to be protective.”

Hearing the water being turned off from the bathroom, Kurt glanced over to the door before looking back at Sebastian “I guess I should be putting that corset on now,” He said, chuckling softly before walking over to his drawers. He had to look through a few of them before eventually he pulled out the black corset and quickly put it on – making sure that he used his speed to put it on properly before Blaine came in, and then put on a pir of matching boxer briefs to go with it.

He quickly rejoined Sebastian on the bed and had the blankets pulled up enough to cover what he was wearing and looked up at the door when Blaine opened it and came back in. “Hey..” He said softly, starting to play with the sheets below him.

****

* * *

**Sebastian**

Sebastian laughed at Kurt giving a shrug “The point was he’s always going to be "like that” but if we act normal or what’s normal for us, that’s the best way to help…plus I wanna see it so commmeonnnn"

When Kurt actually started making his way to the draw, Sebastian gave a small clap and sat back up against the headboard, watching as he quickly did up the black corset, making Sebastian bite on his lip as he watched, before Kurt was back at the bed, getting under the covers. Sebastian couldn’t help but let his finger slowly drag up Kurt’s leg under the blanket before he glanced up as the door opened.

* * *

**Blaine**

  
Blaine gave Kurt a small smile as he stepped back into the room, the image of him under the blankets just made him think if that’s what Kurt used to look like in his bedroom as a human. Before he met Blaine. Before all of this.

“Hey” Blaine said with a small laugh to his voice as he moved his way to the small pile of clothes he remembered Kurt leaving for him, pulling some of them out and holding them out in front of him to inspect his options.

He wasn’t sure why he turned back around, his eyebrow raised as both Sebastian and Kurt both seemed oddly silent and still, and why Kurt had blankets on his body.

“What’s going on?” He asked, curiously, though his voice had a tinge of amusement in it.

* * *

**Kurt**

“Don’t lie you just wanted to see me in a corset,idiot” Kurt said trying not to roll his eyes at Sebastian’s antics and now excited he was getting. If he was this bad when he was just going to get it Kurt didn’t want to see how he’d react when he put the thing on.

The corset was a little tighter than it used to be but not uncomfortably so. It was likely due to the growth spurt he had since the last time he wore it but it still fit so that’s all Kurt was caring about.

He tried to remain composed as Blaine came back in and Sebastian decided to let his finger run up his thigh

He was distracted for a few moments until Blaine's voice pulled him out of it “Hmm?” He said raising an eyebrow before laughing “Nothing…I just missed these blankets is all. They’re really soft” he said not wanting to outright tease Blaine and just feigned innocence

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine tilted his head as he looked at Kurt then over to Sebastian. It was always easy to get Sebastian to spill details about what was happening but instead, he was going to play Kurt’s game… For now

“Is that right” Blaine laughed as he turned back to the pile, finding a pair of shorts that looked like they didn’t suit Kurt at all, wondering if they were maybe part of his gym clothes for school or something as he dropped the towel, and slid them on, with nothing underneath. He didn’t bother to get into the bed with them, instead just rested his hands on his hips. Kurt actually looked adorable, rugged up, blankets pulled high to his chin almost “You look very cozy” he smirked as he took a few steps until he was at the foot of the bed “Is there space for me?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt was glad that Sebastian hadn’t been spoken to about this because he would’ve blown his cover by now. It happened so many times – Kurt would try to tease Blaine, Blaine would ask Sebastian what Kurt was doing, and Sebastian would ruin it for Kurt. Kurt didn’t blame him considering the sire bond but it was still frustrating

Kurt only nodded at Blaine's words and tried to keep up the innocence act. He tried to not laugh when Blaine put the shorts on because McKinley's gym shorts were the definition of unflattering. "I don’t know” he said as he watched Blaine get closer “ I don’t think so, the blankets are kind of small. I don’t think two of us can be wrapped up in them”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine put his knees down on the mattress, crawling forward a little "Are you sure?” He smirked as he moved forward, crawling on his hands and knees until he reached Kurt, pressing a small kiss to his lips.

Blaine reached across, and put his fingers around the edge of the blankets “You’ll just have to keep ‘me’ warm then” he grinned.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt just nodded when Blaine asked if he was sure and watched with wide eyes as Blaine crawled on the bed, towards him and continued to feign innocence

"But we’re always cold Blaine.,” he said looking at Blaine and pulled the blanket closer to his body. “I don’t know how to warm you up”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine got curious at Kurt’s actions. The other seemed to pull the blankets closer instead of moving his arms to reach out toward Blaine as he just…well, assumed he would do "I’m sure you can come up with something”

Blaine raised his eyebrow as he sat up “What are you hiding?” He tilted his head a little pulling at the edge of the blanket until he saw just a glimpse of Kurt’s shoulder, bare, which wasn’t that surprising since Blaine had left him in a towel.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

"I don’t think I can. You know I don’t know as much about vampires as you do” Kurt said sticking his tongue out at Blaine as he spoke while still keeping the blanket close to his body

Kurt tilted his head the opposite way and frowned slightly “I’m not hiding anything ” he said giving a small gasp as Blaine pulled st the blanket “I just like this blanket is all”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine let his upper lip raise just ever so slightly as he looked at Kurt, his fangs had not popped out but he was certainly enjoying the back and forth "Kurt” he warned, though his smirk gave him away “What are you doing”

He tugged playfully on the blanket, before looking at Sebastian. He was smiling, almost amused at what was happening as Blaine reached forward, as he playfully grabbed Kurt’s hips, blanket till between them “You’re hiding something from me” he gave a small laugh as he pulled Kurt’s legs quickly, causing the other to end up in a laying position as he jumped on top of him.

Blaine leaned down, brushing his nose along Kurt “What are you hiding?”

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt just kept an innocent smile on his face as he looked at Blaine. Even though the other sounded like he meant business, the smirk on Blaine’s face was making it hard to take him seriously “I’m not doing anything, Blaine. I’m just lying in bed”

Kurt gripped tighter onto the blanket when Blaine tugged on it. He shook his head before squeaking out slightly when Blaine pulled on his legs to make him lie down and jumped on top of him. Kurt shook his head slowly and stuck his tongue out at Blaine. “I’m not hiding anything. You’re just imagining things.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine grinned as he started to press soft kisses along Kurt’s jaw, over to his ear, down his neck, every so often nibbling softly on the skin. He pressed harder kisses to Kurt’s overly sensitive parts that he could reach, using his own body to apply pressure to the rest of his body.

Abruptly he jumped off Kurt back onto his feet “Ok then” he grinned, a little childish “If you’re just laying in bed then I guess I should go hunt then” he looked at Kurt, waiting for the other to break “Unless there is something I should stay here for”

For a moment Blaine looked at Sebastian. The other opened his mouth to say something and Blaine shook his head, stopping him before he actually said what was going on. What he and Kurt were doing was the equivalent to how vampires would chasing each other outside, trying to catch their mate using smarts and skill.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

It seemed like Blaine wasn’t hesitant to hold back on his teasing either, as he was soon, kissing his neck and jaw, occasionally biting softly,, and started to kiss on the parts that were  _really_ sensitive for Kurt, making him moan out, before remembering his parents will still next door and with that in mind, he bit down on his lips but he still moaned with each kiss.

He let out a noise of protest when Blaine left the bed and he couldn’t help but glare at him. Kurt then noticed the look on Blaine’s face Like he was wanting him to break. So with that in mind, Kurt just smirked and slowly sat up. He turned, so his back was facing Sebastian, and that he could see the corset, but his front was still covered to Blaine “I think I should be the reason you should stay… You do love me, after all. It’s more than enough reason to stay.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine was watching everything carefully. One thing he could always count on was his attention to detail and picking up subtle changes in a variety of things.

As Kurt sat up, Blaine noticed the way that Sebastian looked at Kurt, how they darted around, wide, lust filled, before he eventually relaxed before he looked at Blaine, almost startling himself when he realised Blaine was watching him.

“interesting” Blaine said, that cheeky tone to his voice.

When Kurt spoke Blaine raised his eyebrow “And while I will always love you, me getting us food is also a way of showing you my love”

Blaine took a small Step back to the bed, and even though Kurt was covering his front and most of his shoulders, Blaine could see the hint of something. Black. Pushing against the small but of flesh he could make out. “But if you would like me to stay…” Blaine reached down and cupped Kurt’s face softly, letting his fingers brush along his jaw.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt looked at the expression that was on Blaine’s face and could tell that Sebastian was probably having a great reaction to seeing his back with the corset on. And if Kurt was honest, he was surprised that Sebastian didn’t blow their cover and pulled down the blanket or start playing with the laces of it. It wouldn’t really matter, since breathing wasn’t an issue anymore but it was just for he sake of comfort. 

“Hm.. but don’t you think spending as much time with us as possible is an even  _better_ way of showing that love?” Kurt countered, knowing Blaine was right and they should get food soon but the weren’t in danger of dying right now if they didn’t feed. Although, they’d probably go for food at some point tonight – even if it was a little later than Blaine maybe wanted.

“I would love you to stay,” Kurt said, slowly titling his head up and smiled at Blaine when he cupped his face, before closing his eyes and leaning into the touch slightly.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine decided to approach Kurt differently. Instead of asking or forcefully tugging, he was going to distract him.

He leaned down, and softly pressed his lips to Kurt. He used his tongue to gently caress his lips, before eventually coaxing his lips open and sliding it inside, massaging his tongue, exploring his mouth, the whole time being more soft and romantic than normal.

Blaine moved into the kiss, resting one hand on Kurt’s shoulder, then other softly cupping his chin, making soft moaning noise.

“Love you” Blaine smiled against Kurt’s lips before he continued

* * *

 

**Kurt**

As Blaine leaned down, Kurt smiled softly and leaned forwards to close the gap quicker. He sighed softly as Blaine eventually kissed him, and gripped onto his shoulders as he tilted his head.

He was aware that Blaine was probably doing this just to distract him but he couldn’t care whenever they were kissing. So, he just parted his lips open when Blaine coaxed them open. He didn’t kiss him as passionately as normal, and kept it softer, his lips occasionally flicking against Blaine’s. 

“Love you too..” Kurt mumbled against his lips, and slowly wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine smiled against Kurt’s lips as he started to kiss him, however as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, he used it as his opportunity to tug on it a little, letting it fall off his shoulders.

Blaine opened one eye and glanced down, the black material pressing tightly around Kurt’s chest, the few before instantly pulling back trying to get a better look. The blanket was still covering most of his body, and Blaine wrapped his fingers around the edge of the blanket holding it as he looked at Kurt, giving him his best wide, innocent eyes “Not hiding anything, huh? Can I see?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t really react to Blaine tugging at the blanket, mainly because it just fell off his shoulders and wasn’t completely showing off the corset. And actually because he was more distracted with Blaine kissing him.

Feeling Blaine pulling away, Kurt gasped out softly not expecting the other to do it so suddenly and he pouted a little. “I wasn’t done yet,” He said, shaking his head at Blaine in mock disapproval. Kurt slowly shook his head when he asked if he could see and played with the blanket “Well, if I’m not hiding anything then there isn’t anything for you to see.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t help the way he let out a soft, but low growl, that rumbled in his throat, before he shook his head quickly, almost trying to subside that part of himself before giving Kurt a small half smile “It’s not nice to tease, Kurt”

His fingers still lingered on the blanket as he moved forward again, pressing his lips to Kurt, but this time trying to push him back down onto the bed. The position he was in would probably leave him with his head in Sebastians lap, but Blaine didn’t think the other would mind, and Sebastian didn’t even seem phased by the two of them going back and forth. He watched on amused.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hearing Blaine growl softly,Kurt’s eyes widened and he ducked his head down to briefly avoid eye contact with Blaine as that part of him momentarily took control. He managed to snap himself out of it in time to continue to tease Blaine because he wasn’t going to fall into that part of him just  because Blaine gave a small  growl. “I’m not teasing,  _sir.”_

Kurt’s eyes closed over when Blaine kissed him again, and let himself be pushed back onto the bed – although he really just ended up with his head on Sebastian’s lap. He managed to glance over at Sebastian as he continued to kiss Blaine, before rolling his eyes at how amused Sebastian looked, and lightly pinched Sebastian’s thigh before pulling his focus back to Blaine, and gripped tightly onto his hair to kiss him

* * *

 

**Blaine**

As they moved back, Blaine slowly got on top of Kurt, straddling his waist as he crawler on top, his lips never leaving Kurt’s. He was growing more and more interested in what Kurt was wearing and wondered if he wasn’t showing him because it was something private between he and Sebastian. While Sebastian was only around because of his connection with Blaine, Blaine wasn’t stupid enough to think that both of them hasn’t developed feelings for each other. He wasn’t jealous about it, because why would he be, there was something stronger than human emotion connecting and bonding them, but he did have to wonder if he should leave them alone to continue what they were up to, or, about to be up to.

Blaine opened his eyes and glanced up at Sebastian, who was looking down at both of them, using a few fingers to move Kurt’s hair out of the way, before just playing with it a little bit. He was still naked from his shower other than the towel which wasn’t particularly covering much.

Blaine reached out, dropping a hand from Kurt and bringing it to Sebastian’s bare thigh, giving it a small squeeze before closing his eyes again, and concentrating on Kurt’s lips.

Slowly, he dragged his lips away, and kissed along Kurt’s jaw “Are you going to tell me now?” He said softly as he kissed along his neck, up to his ear “now?” Kissing back to the other side of his neck “how about now?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt just relaxed as Blaine straddled him and tilted his head back slightly as Blaine kissed him. Kurt did want to just say to Blaine what he was wearing but he felt like the teasing was more fun and he’s much rather see Blaines shocked reaction when the blanket was gone rather than just telling him.

As he kissed Blaine back he felt Sebastian playing with his hair which was a surprisingly soft and intimate action for Kurt and he couldn’t help but lean in to the touch and hum in content at the feel.

Kurt kept kissing Blaine until the other pulled away and started to kiss along his jaw and on both sides of his neck eliciting breathy gasps from him at each touch. Eventually Kurt dropped his hands from the blanket and glanced up at Blaine “why don’t you see for yourself?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine tilted his head a little as Kurt spoke, watching how the other finally let go of the blanket that was hiding his body. He’d seen Kurt’s body millions of times, and in various clothes and positions, completely naked, but the act of undressing him, or removing items off his body to reveal what Blaine really wanted to see, was erotic and arousing.

When Kurt said he could see, he almost wanted to ask him if he was sure, instead of instantly grabbing it.

Sebastian's eyes were already looking down, trying to see, or, anxiously waiting, it was hard to tell, as Blaine pulled the blanket away slowly, inch by inch revealing the tight black corset, down to the box boxers.

Blaine nearly choked on his own saliva as he stared down. Never before had he seen Kurt in anything like this.

“I…” Blaine said, giving up trying to speak as he continued looking around. He reached out to feel the material under his fingers, purposely flicking past Kurt’s nipples, before sliding down to his boxers, feeling the change of material, purposely palming his groin as he moved past it before looking back up into Kurt’s eyes “Baaaad boy” Blaine said, his voice dragging each word out as he spoke slowly, his eyes needing to take another look at what he was wearing, dragging his hands along Kurt’s ribs, feeling the tightness “And why were you hiding this from me?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Once the blanket was removed and Blaine was just staring at him in silence Kurt started to panic. He wondered if this was a good idea. Should he have done this? He couldn’t tell right away if this was something Blaine liked. He knew that Sebastian liked it but when it came to pleasing Sebastian didn’t fully matter

But Blaine did and Kurt didn’t want to do anything that the other hated and he was seconds away from apologising and taking the corset off when Blaine finally touched him.

Kurt whined out softly at the feel of Blaine's hands running down his body, the noises increasing when he reached his nipples. Kurt moaned out at Blaine's words and thrust against his hands before eventually managing a small smirk. “I wasn’t sure if you would like it, sir ”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine shook his head, a small smirk on his face as he leaned back over, pressing soft kisses to Kurt’s lips “Who is the person that bought you knee length leather boots? Of course I like this” Blaine grinned as he shuffled down Kurt’s body a little kissing along his neck, kissing down his chest, kissing over the material in certain places and letting his hands touch and grab Kurt’s body “I’ve never seen your body like this. Even the shape. I am curious why you own this though?”

* * *

**Sebastian**

  
Sebastian for the most part just remained still as he watched the both of them. He didn’t feel left out or ignored, because while he was sitting there, he wasn’t really part of what was happening. He didn’t tune it out, but he didn’t feel envious, like he wanted what Kurt had, or anything. His connection with Blaine was different than the one that Blaine had with Kurt. Even if he couldn’t smell it and feel it in his own blood and bones that they were mated and nothing would be more important to each of them, than each other.

However, he just simply enjoyed watching the both of them. The way they moved together, the way they spoke, it was sometimes amusing, sometimes arousing.

Sebastian just continued to softly play with Kurt’s hair while Blaine explored his body, even so often glancing over just to see what Blaine was actually doing.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“That’s true” Kurt said laughing when Blaine brought up the knee high boots and wondered how the other would react if he saw the combination of the corset and the boots. Well he’d have to find some way to get the boots from Dalton and right now he just wanted to focus on what was going on

Kurt nuzzled against Sebastian’s hands playing in his hair, that action being the only thing Kurt was aware of the other even being there. He shrugged at Blaine's question and couldn’t help but laugh “ I’ve had it since I was a sophomore. I got it because I thought it looked pretty and I’d wear it to class but I never saw the sexual side to it until Sebastian mentioned he couldn’t see me in a corset when we were watching Rocky Horror. So I put it on to prove him wrong”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine glanced up at the mention of Sebastian, looking over at the other boy.

Sebastian gave a small cheeky smile “Well, I stand corrected” he laughed, giving his head a small shake. He adjusted Kurt’s head just a little bit, since he was, by no choice of his own, getting hard again. It was impossible not to. With the lust dripping off of Blaine, as well as his dilated pupils, and Kurt’s hair actually tickling his skin, while his head was teasing his groin, it was impossible not to.

“I’m conflicted. On one hand, and want you to keep it on… on the other hand, I want to rip it off and just touch every part of you with my tongue” Blaine said, without doubt or concern in his voice “But…” Blaine reached down, moving the material just a bit so he had access to his nipples, and quickly bent down, taking a pink nub into his mouth, letting his tongue roll it around, making a soft moaning noise so the vibrations went directly to one of the most sensitive parts of Kurt’s body.

* * *

**Kurt**

“You really shouldn’t doubt the things that I look good in” Kurt laughed as he shook his head at Sebastian, sticking his tongue out at the cheeky smile that was on is face. Feeling Sebastian moving his head, Kurt shot him a look because he was getting comfortable in that position even if he was able to feel Sebastian get hard.

Although, he looked away from Sebastian quickly when haring Blaine speak “You are  _not_ ripping this. You’ve already ripped my favourite jeans and the only reason you got away with that was because it was your birthday. You’re not getting to rip any more of my clothes.” He said, shooting Blaine a look. His slight lecture was cut off at the feeling of Blaine wrapping his lips around his nipples and started to roll it slightly, causing him to moan softly as he ran his hands gently through Blaine’s hair. He stayed like that for a few moments before Blaine moaned, the vibrations affecting him almost immediately affecting him. Kurt let out a high pitched whine of Blaine’s name, as he gripped sightly onto his hair and used his other hand to hold onto Sebastian’s leg tightly.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Hearing Kurt moan was always like a bolt of electricity going through his body. It didn’t matter how many times he’d heard it, knowing that he was the one making Kurt moan, was a pure addiction. 

He had intended on coming out of the shower, and getting dressed into something remotely fitting to his body, before leaving to hunt, and making a few phone calls. While he knew he should trust Burt, he couldn’t completely because the man was still a hunter. They were like sitting ducks in the home of a Hunter, and they really needed to get away from here. 

But where? This was never part of the plan. Neither Sebastian nor Blaine could pass as a parent, so enrolling Kurt into school would be a nightmare, not impossible, just requiring papers and time that Blaine didn’t have, however, he did  _have_  a Sebastian, and mind control could get through that, but he hadn’t been given enough time to REALLY think things over. 

Maybe it was selfish to focus on Kurt’s body, or the way he was no doubt about to make his mate cum because his body was practically screaming for Blaine, instead of about the outside world, but when Kurt began to call his name while tugging softly on his hair, he knew he wasn’t going anywhere, anytime soon.

Blaine let his free hand move along side him, his palm resting near Kurt’s leg as he dragged it up slowly, feeling the soft hair against his fingers, shifting a little as he felt the material of his boxers, and in a slow drag continued his hand up, then inside Kurt’s boxers, wrapping his fingers one by one around his length, at the same time pulling off his nipple with a hard suck and moving to the other.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt was glad that the corset distracted Blaine enough that they wouldn’t be talking about school right away. It was the last thing that was on Kurt’s mind. hey’d narrowly avoided losing each other and his family was now in danger – his dad being a hunter was the only thing that was stopping Kurt from completely freaking out about that. Although, them being safe and keep safe was all that mattered to Kurt right now, and not school. Besides, the school year was over. Kurt didn’t want to go to to a new school just for a month or so. It seemed pointless to him.

Feeling Blaine’s hand sliding up his thigh, Kurt relaxed slightly into the touch, his fingers relaxing their hold on Blaine’s hair and just stroked through it slowly. A small moan left his lips when Blaine finally let his hand slide into his cock, even though it was slow. He smiled softly, until Blaine pulled off his nipple, sucking hard and moved onto the other, pulling a low moan out of his mouth, and gripped onto Blaine tightly again. Even though he was  vampire, and healed quickly, his nipples were still feeling sensitive from when Sebastian had been working on them earlier, and they were probably still swollen. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing how they’d be after this, but he didn’t want to push Blaine off or get him to stop at all

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine was moaning softly against Kurt’s skin, his hand working over his hardening cock slowly. It was a bad time to remember how shy Kurt used to be when it came to sex, but it was a thought that, out of nowhere filled his mind. It was surprising how far he’d come, how accepting his was of his desires, his wants and needs, that Blaine felt a small swell of pride for him. They had a lifetime installed, and he hoped they would never grow bored of one another. Sure, he knew that wouldn’t happen, but, he wanted this, forever, Kurt’s body wanting, waiting, under Blaine’s hands and mouth, moaning, pulling Blaine closer, while Blaine worshiped his body. There was nothing more fulfilling than Kurt being happy, especially if it was of the sexual nature, where Blaine’s senses were overrun by the scents of lust, desire, and pure, unadulterated sex.

Blaine heard a knock on the front door from downstairs, and suddenly his entire focus was on that, which was saying something considering he had started using his free hand to pull the corset open slowly, making sure not to rip it off, by Kurt’s require. It didn’t matter that Kurt was withering under neither his body.  He heard Burt groan, as he lifted himself off of whatever chair he must have been on, shuffling toward the door, and opening it.

 _“Charlie”_  Burt said, addressing the person at the door with an emotionless tone.   
 _“Burt, Hey”  
“I would invite you in…”  
“I get it” _Charlie stated before he continued _“I have some bad news. I told the guys i’d come and tell you myself, since we used to be friends”_  
“News?”

Blaine lifted his head up, sitting up slightly in between Kurt’s legs as he looked towards the door, his senses trying to focus on what was happening downstairs, trying to drown out the two in the bedroom.

“ _Paul and his group hit Dalton. They took everyone they could. They got a bunch of new recruits, people from out of town… It was a huge scale attack, and we barely got away”_  
“Why on earth would you hit Dalton? Honestly, you are all a bunch of idiots if you thought it was going to end in success”  
“Yes, we all know your little deal with Dalton, Burt, which is why we didn’t tell you”  
“No, you didn’t tell me because you knew I would tell you that you were walking headfirst into your own deaths”  
“We took out 45% of the vampires there. I’d say that wasn’t a bad effort”

Blaine let out a small gasp of air. 45%. What about his friends? The people he considered family. He was too scared to even try and phone any of them in case they were still hiding. Did this mean that the hunters had gone? Blaine wasn’t stupid enough to believe that they were completely gone. They would be scouting the place. They would be trying to pick off the stragglers, or the ones who tried to return. What about Trent? Or Nick? Or Jeff? Or Thad? Or Hunter? What about his students? His coworkers?…

 _“And how many did you lose?”_  
There was a slight pause, as someone exhaled, Blaine assumed whomever Charlie was  _“We lost several good men”_

 _“And for what, Charlie? Because Paul can’t let go of minor things. Because vampires actually spared his life while defending themselves, and trying to clean their own kinds mess up. You attacked Dalton. You don’t think there are going to be repercussions?”_  
“That’s not why I’m here. It’s about Kurt”  
“What about him?”   
“Well, I told Paul that he was there. He’s human, we don’t kill humans, but he wouldn’t listen. He was set on his ways, and just before we went in he said take out everyone. I mentioned that sometimes humans were on campus, and he just repeated himself. Kept saying Take out Everyone. I kept my eye out for him, I really did, but he’s not there. I don’t know where he is. I don’t know if he’s hiding, or he’s injured… You know I love that kid like my own flesh and blood, but there is a chance he was taken out in crossfire”

Burt paused, as Blaine tried to focus on the scene going on outside. His fight or flight mode kicked in as he stood up off the bed, quickly getting dressed into the pants and shirt that were sitting on the chair, looking around for his shoes before slipping them on. He didn’t speak, he just moved slowly through the room, listening to the conversation as he started to retrieve items of clothing, throwing them at Sebastian, and Kurt, depending on who would wear what, but he didn’t talk. When Sebastian did open his mouth to speak, Blaine looked at him, his eyes a slight shade darker, and his eyebrows narrowed, that Sebastian instantly shut up, and slowly reached for the jeans that Blaine had thrown his way, sliding them on slowly, almost too scared to make a noise.

_“You’re telling me that you and your group of idiot friends went to Dalton, got yourselves killed, took out 45% of vampires whom I might add are probably either fresh vampires, or some of the most tame of their kind, and that my son might be dead. Is this what you’re telling me right now?”_

_“I’m sorry. I just thought someone should tell you”_

_“I think you should leave”_

_“Burt, don’t be like this”_

_“I have to go find my son”_

The door was slammed shut at that point before another exhaled breath. Blaine moved quickly to the bedroom door, opening it slowly, trying not to make a sound.

“How much did you hear?” Burt’s voice traveled from downstairs as Blaine stepped out into the hallway, moving his way to the top of the stairs. Burt was standing at the bottom, his hand on his hip and a bored expression almost like he had been waiting, or even expecting Blaine to just be  there. Blaine wanted to ask him how he knew, but then again, he’d been around his fair share of Blaine’s kind – he probably just assumed… or had really good hearing…

“All of it” Blaine said as he started to walk down the stairs “Do we need to leave?”

Burt raised his eyebrow confused “Why would you need to leave?”

Blaine shrugged as he landed on the bottom step “I want to keep Kurt safe.”

“As do I. They think that Kurt is still human. This works in our favor. They will need to see him out and about before they back off. They won’t think twice about it and will probably miss the most obvious signs he’s a vampire, which any hunter with half a brain could tell just by looking at the kid. They won’t think he’s changed. I don’t know what he’s been doing at that school of yours, but he should still be in school, even for a few more months, and I’m not stupid enough to think that they won’t come looking for him here. They are going to be watching. He will need to graduate, or, at the very least appear to be, and then… Well, I guess that is up to you.”

Blaine shook his head quickly “No”

“No?” Burt asked, confused.

“No, it’s not up to me. His choices are his own. I would never control his freewill. I want to give him the world. All of it. Sir, I love your son, before anything and everything, forget the vampire and forget the sire and forget everything. I love him because he is Kurt, and I wouldn’t change him ever”

“Even when he’s being so stubborn you want to ring his neck?”

Blaine laughed “Even then” he smiled, shaking his head “So…Charlie?”

Burt rolled his eyes, gesturing his head for Blaine to follow. He followed the older man into the living room, Burt taking up the armchair, and gestured for Blaine to sit down on the sofa. He switched on the tv, nodding his head toward it “Do you watch football?”

“Yes. Haven’t really had much time to watch it, since Kurt isn’t much for sports, and Sebastian isn’t much for tv”

Burt nodded, before reaching for the beer that he had resting on the small side table “Charlie used to be one of my closest friends. I considered him to be a brother. But, things change, as do people. We were on a hunt – We’d been tipped off that a coven had been forming down in Columbus, just on the boarder, and they were hostile. Kurt was still a small boy, he wouldn’t have been older than nine or ten, and I waited till he went to school before we took off in the morning.  However, when we arrived, it was a small coven, four of them, two women, one teenage girl and a male, late 20’s, who had camped out in a small cabin that looked out onto a farm. There were tons of cows and pigs, and they were draining the animals of their blood for food, however, they were then chopping up the animals, and giving the meat out for free to the local town. Disgusting if you really sit and think about it, but, if there was ever a story for the nicest way to possibly integrate yourself into a town, they were doing it, or at least, they had good intentions. Charlie, however, he didn’t believe it for a second. He was certain that the reports were accurate, and that it was all a decoy. We stayed in town for a night, planning on driving back in the morning, but, I heard the car start first thing in the morning when we were supposed to head back. Charlie had taken off without me, hell bent on taking them out. They were weak. It was dawn, and they hadn’t even ingested human blood for years. When he returned, he started telling me stories about what happened, repeating what the women said to him, how the man begged, and how he left the teen alive to watch, so that she would know that she gave her life up to “be like that filth”. She had a sire bond with one of the women, and the male was her mate… It wasn’t even two days later, news reports started to come out about a whole town mysterious dying to some wild animal, but I knew. I knew it was her. I went back, because… I had to. I can’t say I understand what she feels, or if she feels anything, but the fact that he created this monster, and set her loose… I just couldn’t forgive that. If he had just left them alone, or, dare I say, finished the job completely, innocent people wouldn’t have died. He refused to take responsibility, and I just couldn’t look at him anymore”

Blaine listened carefully as he sat back in his seat a little “And this man is on the look out for Kurt?”

Burt nodded, taking a sip of his drink “ You’re friend…” Burt gestured his thumb up to the roof “He can’t be seen with Kurt. Not here, anyway. I’d recognize Smythe’s son anywhere. We know he is a vampire, but we also know that if he gets killed before his father dies, that we will be next. Sure, there are some that don’t care about that, but for most of us, we just… turn the other way. You are all welcome to stay here for as long as you need, but Kurt needs to come across as a normal teenager, Smythe needs to use his gift on my son so he stops telling everyone Kurt is dating his teacher, yes, I know about that too, and we need to figure out something for you, because, I know the next things out of your mouth are going to be something along the lines of “I won’t leave Kurt” or “ I want to go with him” … Tell me i’m wrong”

Blaine was completely baffled by Burt, to the point he simply stared at him before shaking his head “You’re not wrong”. However, he had definitely not missed the comment about Sebastian, and the fact that Finn knew Blaine was a teacher at Dalton. Is that how Burt found out? Was this all steamed from Sebastian’s jealousy of Kurt? He wanted to be angry, but, what good would it do now? They had forgiven, or at least, tried to forgive, Sebastian for what happened. With that, Blaine had to accept there were going to be things he did prior to everything that would piss him off… like telling Kurt’s very human brother that he was dating Blaine. 

Burt smirked as he took another sip, his eyes moving over toward the game.

“Kurt is going to hate this idea” Blaine said softly.

Burt laughed and pointed up “Please, if you think my boy isn’t listening to us right now you’re delusional”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Despite the desperation he was feeling when Blaine stopped, Kurt sat up as well, and gripped onto Blaine tightly when hearing a voice that he hadn’t heard inna long time.  Kurt couldn’t remember exactly when the last time he saw Chrlie was – he was one of his father’s best friends – but he hadn’t seen him since a few years after his mother’s death. Kurt wasn’t sure what happened but he always assumed his dad just didn’t want to talk to people after Elizabeth died. But from how the conversation was going it seemed like it must be something to do with them being hunters.

Although, Kurt had to admit that he was surprised it had still happened hen he was  kid. He didn’t think his dad did it when Kurt was really away of his dad leaving.

The second he heard that so many of them had died – 45% percent of the Dalton residents – had been culled, he didn’t gasp, but instead held tightly onto Blaine like he as a lifeline. How many of the Warblers had died? Had his friends managed to escape or were they all caught inn a crossfire and Sebastian and Blaine were the only ones he cared about that managed to get  out of there. And how many were injured and were just hiding? He and Sebastian were nearly in that position and honestly, they didn’t get out unharmed. So how many of the other Warblers were in that position too but they didn’t have  soulmate or sire to save the day?

Kurt barely listened, too caught up in his thoughts and worried about everyone at Dalton, until he heard his dad addressing Blaine. Kurt raised his eyebrows in question wondering when Blaine left but didn’t question it and just got changed into the clothes that Blaine had thrown them.

Kurt listened to Blaine and his dad talking to each other, while standing next to Sebastian He started to feel some mount of dread when he heard them talking about school and how he had to go Kurt didn’t see the point. He almost wanted to make the hunters suffer and think that he was dead so they’d be living in fear of his dad It’s what they deserved for attacking Dalton for no reasons, especially considering the fact they would’ve killed him even if he was human.

He stayed silent for a few moments until hearing his dad mentioning Sebastian using his gift on Finn to get him to stop telling people Blaine was his teacher along with his boyfriend. He looked at Sebastian in question because how did he know that? He’d convinced Finn that Blaine was his boyfriend and was the brother of that teacher hence why they looked alike. But then, he remembered that Sebastian lingered behind when they were preparing to leave. Was that what he was doing Was he convincing Finn of the truth that Blaine was his teacher.

Kurt couldn’t help the filthy look that he shot Sebastian. He had forgiven the other for killing him, which sounded weird, he knew, but Kurt got it. If someone sent Blaine away, Kurt would blame them and would probably kill him and Sebastian saw him as being responsible for that. But hearing that Sebastian was probably responsible for Burt finding out Blaine was his teacher and for sending Blaine away, and therefore he’d caused this he couldn’t help but be mad. Not for his death necessary because he knew he would’ve more than likely died and came back tonight anyway because of the hunters not caring who was human but he felt he had the right t be mad about this he felt.

So, he just shook his head and walked out the room and headed downstairs He stopped when he walked past the living room and frowned a little when hearing what Blaine and his dad were talking about, and leaned against the door frame “And am  I not getting a say in what happens?”

 

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine must have been entirely too focused on the conversation to notice his mate coming downstairs. Maybe it was because his scent lingered in the home, that he wasn’t able to focus on their distance, but it was strange to be startled by Kurt. Vampire or not, Blaine could always sense him.

Instead of jumping up or making a fuss, Blaine let out a small laugh and gestured his hand in Kurt’s direction “case and point”

Burt chuckled under his breath as he looked over at Kurt.

“Come here” Blaine said softly as he tapped the seat next to him “It’s not that you don’t get a say, but, your father knows more on this topic on… These people, more than I do. My focus has always been to keep you safe and if that means for a few months you need to pretend to be a happy high schoolers then ,I’m sorry, but I agree with your Father”

“They will overlook the eyes and the complexion, Kurt, all they will see is you and drop it. It’s not just you. They will follow me if they don’t see you because they know I would always, always, look for you. They might be my friends, but they sure are stupid”

“I’ll come with you” Blaine said out of nowhere as he looked over at Kurt “to whatever school. I’m sure I can teach or, better yet, I’ll enroll as a student”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t say anything as he walked forwards and sat next to Blaine. He just glanced between Blaine and his dad waiting for an explanation of some kind for what they were talking about and if it was actually serous.

When hearing Blaine saying that he agreed with his dad that he should be going to school Kurt couldn’t help the scoff that left his lips and turned to look at his dad.

“Well they don’t seem to care about being your friend if they didn’t care that they could’ve killed me. ” Kurt said, his tone bitter as he spoke “As far as I’m concerned they should be suffering over whether or not one of them might have killed me and some of them nearly did ”

Kurt shot his head around when hearing Blaine saying he was willing to join him at whatever school he went to as either a teacher or student and just gaped at him for a few moments. He looked at his dad wanting to see if he thought this was crazy too but he seemed completely unaffected and actually seemed to agree. At this Kurt couldn’t help but frown and cross his arms over and glared at the ground “So I’m really not getting any say in this, am I?”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine reached across and pat Kurt’s leg softly, trying to comfort him a little. He wasn’t stupid enough to think that Kurt would just be  _happy_ about this, but really, neither was Blaine. It wasn’t that he was jumping for joy that he’d have to pretend to be someone else. Would he have to pretend he didn’t know Kurt, or would the story be Kurt was returning to McKinley, bringing along his boyfriend?. He wasn’t jumping for joy at the fact that they’d have to approach every single person that Finn had told and have Sebastian use his abilities to insert a new story into their memory before Blaine started. All these things came along with it, but, if it meant Kurt was safe, then, it was worth it.

He could hear some movement upstairs, realizing Sebastian was probably listening, but just moving around and doing his own thing while they talked privately.

“The actions of  _those_  people will be dealt with at a later date. Not everyone went to Dalton, but everyone  _will_  know what happened, and eventually they will ask me about you.If I say “I don’t know” or anything that even remotely sounds like a lie,  they will seek out the truth. If you present them with an answer, they won’t go looking. That’s what we want. We want their first, and only impression to be that you, are still my very human son,and that you escaped… somehow, and now you’re going to finish your schooling off before leaving, and I didn’t send you to that fancy school for you not to graduate highschool”

Blaine let out a small laugh under his breath before he threw his hand up a little in apology, when Kurt mentioned he isn’t getting a say, before giving his head a small shake “I guess Blaine Anderson is going back to highschool” he chuckled.  

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Vampires in McKinley - Part 1

**Blaine**

It wasn’t that Blaine hated school. He didn’t, but while he was there he was a little too focused on everything that wasn’t his school work. He concentrated more on coming across as a straight teenager, for fear of being beat up, had a  _girlfriend_  who thankfully hated to be touched so he was able to stay with her most of his senior year, only having to press a few small kisses before she eventually dumped him at Graduation, both of those things being extremely time consuming, and exhausting. He still got decent grades, but they were no where near what he was capable of. 

However, when he did finally graduate, he couldn’t get out of there fast enough. 

When he returned to Dalton after his transition, he used it as a  _fresh start_. To be the student he wanted to be all those years ago, but this time, not having to watch his back.

A few years passed, as Blaine moved on from learning to teaching, and he thought that was it. This was the last time he’d find himself in this type of environment.

But then, Kurt showed up. 

When the realization hit that he would be spending his life with Kurt, he took the time to consider some of the things they were going to have to do at some point in their endless life, and one of those was most definitely going back to high school. He knew that if Kurt wanted to be out in public, the younger they originally started off in a new town, the longer they could stay there, so no doubt school would be involved. 

He just didn’t realize it would be happening so soon.

Less than two weeks had passed since the attack on Dalton. Sebastian’s leg had finally healed, and most of the paper work had been forged and submitted successfully to the school for the arrival of both Kurt and Blaine. It hardest part was trying to get Blaine into every class Kurt was in, and with the exception of two, they were. 

Thankfully Blaine had managed to get into contact with Jeff who had taken Nick ran when the attack started. They took the first flight out, and were in England now. Both safe, and settled and were happy to hear that Kurt and Sebastian were fine. Blaine breathed a sigh when Nick, who had been apparently listening to the conversation said he had seen Trent as they were leaving. Apparently he had refused to come with them, and instead kept saying “ _I’ve been working on something”_  as he made his way to the greenhouse, but that was the last they had seen or heard from him. As for the others, there was no words, and Blaine was left still wondering if they made it out alive. Which of his friends were part of the percent that were killed?

Much to Kurt and Sebastian’s dislike, Blaine had gone back to Dalton. He had been thinking about it for the past few days, and had become fixated on it. Mostly he had become fixated on finding his wallet, since Kurt’s pants were becoming uncomfortable to wear everyday and he desperately needed new clothing. He knew the easiest way to get away from Kurt was to say he was hunting, since Kurt liked to drink, but hated to get it thought, and Sebastian was busy trying to clean up the mess that he had made when he mind controlled Finn to tell people Kurt was dating his teacher, and his name was Blaine. Finn was easy to control and track down a list of people he had told, Sebastian making notes of their names, and addresses so he could pay them a visit, but reassuring Burt it was only for this task, and that he’d leave his son alone in general – even though a part of him was kind of curious to see what Finn was like in bed and he had no guilt about controlling him to do just that.

The memory, or series of inner thoughts were planted as  _truth_  in most of Kurt’s friends, some people from Finn’s football team, and for some reason the old lady who worked at the grocery store.

“ _Kurt was sent to Dalton Academy, that’s a prep school over in Westerville, because of the threats on his life by Karofsky, however, when they learned of Karofsky death, some freak animal attack, and his father being unable to continue to pay for the expensive tuition for the last few months, Kurt had to move back to McKinley just to graduate. Blaine, a student at Dalton Academy, and one of the Warblers, however, he wasn’t at the competition because he had a really bad cold and missed out, but he was super bummed about it, was devastated that Kurt could no longer afford the tuition, and how the school would not just let him finish out the school year, maybe pay them back or something, so in an act of protest he decided to leave Dalton and move to McKinley as well. I heard that they are dating. Also Sebastian Smythe is an attractive young man”_

“Sebastian” Blaine groaned, rubbing his face as Finn repeated what Sebastian had told him.

“What?” Sebastian said with a small smirk.

“You know _“what”_ ” Blaine shook his head, as Sebastian rolled his eyes, then leaned into Finn’s ear.

_“Kurt was sent to Dalton Academy, that’s a prep school over in Westerville, because of the threats on his life by Karofsky, however, when they learnt of Karofsky death, some freak animal attack, and his father being unable to continue to pay for the expensive tuition for the last few months, Kurt had to move back to McKinley just to graduate. Blaine, a student at Dalton Academy, and one of the Warblers, however, he wasn’t at the competition because he had a really bad cold and missed out, but he was super bummed about it, was devastated that Kurt could no longer afford the tuition, and how the school would not just let him finish out the school year, maybe pay them back or something, so in an act of protest he decided to leave Dalton and move to McKinley as well. I heard that they are dating. Also Sebastian Smythe is an attractive young man, but I don’t want to sleep with him. No homo.”_

Sebastian almost ran as Finn finished speaking, Blaine catching him quickly, tackling him and pinning him to the floor, his smaller frame straddling him. Sebastian almost instantly licked his lips, and was about to get excited when Burt cleared his throat.

“Not in the hallway” he grumbled, as he made a point to step over the two, patting Blaine’s back before he continued walking toward the bedroom, calling out for Kurt as he tried to find him. 

“You can’t tease me like this” Sebastian mumbled.

“I can, and I will. Fix it. I’m going to go hunt” 

But hunting was the furthest thing he did, as he made his way back to Dalton. If Blaine wasn’t actually the thing in the night that people were scared of, he’d be scared right now. Dalton looked like the scene out of a horror movie. He moved silently and quickly, stopping to listening, and smell, to look around to make sure he wasn’t being followed. He knew Dalton better than any hunter could, but he was definitely not alone here. He could hear things moving, or falling, soft footsteps, or just general sounds that sounded like they were drumming in his ears. A hiss sound caught his attention as he swung around in time to see another vampire, someone he didn’t quite know, but recognized, ripped Dalton jacket, a face that still, weeks later was trying to heal. Blaine approached quickly, the other vampire relaxing almost instantly 

“ _What are you doing here?”_ Blaine whispered as soft as he could.

  
 _“My mate”_ The vampire responded, as he pointed up toward a window. Blaine glanced up and for a split second saw someone there, and then they darted out of line of sight  _“I have to get my mate”_

_“Are the hunters still here?”_

  
The other vampire looked around “ _Yes. But less and less as the days go on. We have been waiting. They leave when the sun goes down, too scared of what will happen when we come out, but they are here in the day, trying to catch any stragglers”_

Blaine nodded as the other vampire pushed him aside, continued on his way, sneaking around slowly. Blaine looked outside, and up into the sky. The sun had completely vanished, the sky a hazy dark red color, as he made his way back to his room. He didn’t bother to switch the lights on, or make any loud noises as he became overwhelmed, unsure of what to grab first. He found a bag under his bed, pulling it out and trying to make quick work of it. As much as he wanted to throw things, he knew putting them in properly would actually mean he could fit more. He took some clothes for himself and Sebastian. It wasn’t enough, but it was a start since they were all growing very tired of wearing Kurt, and even Finn’s clothing. Though, he did find a few of Kurt’s outfits that he knew he liked and threw them in too, even though the other had enough clothes at his house. He just couldn’t help himself.   As he moved around the room he grabbed anything and everything he thought they would need, to hold them over until they could buy all new possessions. Just as he was about to leave, bag closed and held in his arms like it weight nothing more than a teddy bear, Blaine walked past the photo of Kurt, Sebastian and himself that he was given for his birthday. He smiled and picked it up, tucking the frame and all inside his jacket as he made his way out. 

As soon as he opened the door, a bullet flew past him, hitting the door next to him.

“Shit” he said as he ran as fast as he could, a second shot hitting the bag, causing a small tear in it. 

By the time he did eventually get off the campus, the hole had grown bigger, a lot of the bags contents falling out, but thankfully not everything. When he returned home, with no blood, but a ripped bag and a few of their possessions, Kurt and Sebastian seemed to be anything but thrilled. As easy as it would be to stop them from yelling, he let them have this. They weren’t wrong as they said he could have been killed, and how he’s insane, but in the end, he was alive, and once he had pulled out the photo, that seemed to shut them both up almost instantly.

“You went back for it?” Sebastian said softly

Blaine smiled and nodded as he looked back and forth between them.  
  
“You’re still nuts” Kurt said, his face scrunching a bit before he eventually relaxed, and rolled his eyes at Blaine, almost as so to say  _“I give up”_

When the day finally came for Kurt, and Blaine to return to McKinley, it was Blaine who was practically being forced there, and not Kurt as he had originally suspected. A small part of Blaine knew that Kurt would be excited to see his friends, but he hadn’t really thought this plan through. How was he going to integrate with a bunch of 17 and 18 year old's when he really didn’t know anything about how to be a 17 or 18 year old. He didn’t know their lingo, and the teenagers at Dalton were usually behaved and well spoken. 

Sebastian had opted to work from home most days, while his father sent his assistant to check on him, as opposed to visiting himself. 

“Ready for school?” Sebastian smirked as he looked up from the magazine he was reading at the small table, while Finn sat across from him, devouring his cereal when Blaine walked down the stairs, his messenger bag thrown over his shoulder, his hair done with a bit too much gel, a red polo shirt which hugged his body, a fitted pair of dark wash jeans and a pair of converse. 

“Shut up” Blaine mumbled as he headed for the door, stepping outside and into Burt’s truck, since he had opted to drive them for a few days, which Blaine thought was for the best since he didn’t really think turning up day one in a sports car would make the best impression.

The ride to McKinley was silent, and the goodbye was awkward, but eventually Burt drove off, leaving Kurt and Blaine standing on the sidewalk, looking at one another.

“Lead the way” Blaine said, giving Kurt a small smile as he lowered his hand, palm open, for the other to take. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The last few weeks, Kurt had spent being almost perpetually grumpy over Sebastian using his powers on Finn and leading to Blaine leaving Dalton (although he did get over this fairly quickly because he was just glad to have them both here and being well) and that he’d have to return to McKinley.

The latter wasn’t something Kurt imagined getting over any time soon. He did want to graduate, but going back to McKinley? Kurt didn’t think he’d ever have to do that. He’d be content going to  Carmel – even though the ‘association’ with Vocal Adrenaline might piss his New Directions friends off. But he could deal with that if he didn’t have to go back to the place that was just a never end of torment for him, and he was tempted to set the dump ablaze the second he graduated so he wouldn’t have to go back here long after "Kurt Hummel" should be dead, just to stop Blaine or Sebastian from even thinking about returning there when they were going to live out  another life.

One source of comfort to him was that Nick and Jeff made it out a live, and were currently in England to get away from the hunters. He wasn’t sure of the hunter situation in England but it was bound to be safer than Dalton was. He was also relieve that Sebastian had managed to stop Finn from telling everyone that Blaine was his former teacher, and gave a decent backstory as to why Kurt left Dalton, and this backstory was relayed to those who knew  at McKinley and the grocery store lady.

Kurt had avoided a lot of the New Directions since he came back to his old home, but he had spent a lot of time with Finn. They didn’t go out a lot, but he’d entertained Finn’s requests to  play video games when Finn came home, and actually managed to tidy Finn’s room – at rapid speed – when he was out. Finn was mad at first, but realizing he could find games he wanted to play, and rediscovered clothes he thought he lost, and more importantly, finding out that the mystery smell that lingered in his room was gone, he’d forgiven Kurt and actually seemed to appreciate his efforts.  

Well, at least that was one good thing that happened since coming here. Getting closer to Finn would also make returning to McKinley easier.

But things weren’t as happy in other areas. 

Trent’s whereabouts was unknown – he’d last been seen by Nick and Jeff when they left, and Kurt was getting worried about him. He as also just worried about what they’d do for food, and if they’d need to go for animals at some point – he knew it wasn’t as good as human blood, whether it was bagged or fresh. It also meant that when Blaine was hunting, they’d be apart and Kurt was staring to panic whenever he did because there was little doubt for Kurt that hunters might be looking all over for them.

When Blaine came back from hunting, it was obvious that he’d been at Dalton rather than hunting and he had no blood. He and Sebastian didn’t hesitate to show their displeasure over this, shouting about how Blaine was mad for doing this, how he could’ve been killed, and yes, Kurt as happy he was alive, he couldn’t help but be mad that Blaine wasn’t at least honest about where he as going, especially when he was getting upset at Kurt for wanting to  get some things from Dalton.

Although the fighting stopped as soon as Blaine pulled the photo out.

Kurt just raised an eyebrow at Sebastian’s response, and scrunched his face up as he spoke, “You’re still nuts,” He snarled, before rolling his eyes, before he relaxed, deciding to let it go for now.

His state of relaxation didn’t last long as soon, their first day at McKinley – and first day back for Kurt – came sooner than Kurt thought. Surprisingly, Blaine was being forced to go, but Kurt sill wasn’t happy abut it, the thought of seeing his friends again was the only thing that stopped him from  fighting it.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at the bickering between Blaine and Sebastian and made a mental note to talk to Blaine about the hair gel he was wearing – he was wearing more than he could remember and it couldn’t have been healthy.

He got into his fathers truck, as he offered to drive them for the first few days – although, Kurt would much rather walking or driving  Sebastian’s car considering his baby had been wrecked thanks to some asshole who throw a body at the screen. Kurt didn’t care it was a hunter’s body,  the vampire still wrecked his car.

When they got out the car, Kurt gripped onto Blaine’s hand tightly, like it was a life line and started walling forwards, towards the school “Do you think it’s too late to change our minds about this?” He asked, as he kept his eyes locked on Blaine.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

How was it possible to smell mould from this far away? Was that even mould? Whatever the smell, Blaine found himself trying to block it out as he let his eyes move slowly across the McKinley campus. He’d been here before, but he’d been so focused on Kurt, and then… the other things that happened, but he hadn’t really taken a second to really look at it, or take it in. Now that he was here, he was mocking it in his mind. Maybe he was use to the small bubble of Dalton that he was in, where everything was scrubbed daily with some kind of bleach blend that hide any dirt or blood that standing here, watching the other students walking in and out, he felt a little elitist. 

 _“it’ll be fine”_  He told himself as he squeezed Kurt’s hand a little tighter. He had met most of his friends before, but none of them were going to remember that. He didn’t mind them, though he knew a lot of their focus was going to be on Kurt, and he knew, that he was going to be on his best behaviour. The vampire would need to stay completely subsided. He could do it. He had done it for years. He blended in well with humans, but, in the past he’d never had a Kurt. A Kurt that if someone even looked at him the wrong way would trigger Blaine.

“Probably” Blaine laughed, giving his head a little shake as he reached with his free hand into his pocket, pulling out the small timetable he had been given when Burt had gone to the school to enroll them both. Well, he enrolled Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian  _enrolled_  Blaine… and by enrolled, he meant that they found Principal Figgins as he was walking to his car and compelled him to remember meeting Blaine, and that he was going to be starting on Monday. 

Blaine gave Kurt’s hand a small tug as they started to walk slowly “Just remember to move your shoulders like you’re breathing, remember to blink, don’t stare in one place too long. Don’t lock eyes for longer than a few seconds with anyone, either. While you don’t have Sebastian’s talents, we all kind of have the ability of persuasion. Now I just need to remind myself of the same things and we’re good to go” 

He laughed before he pulled Kurt off to the side a little bit, away from everyone that was walking toward the entry way “Since I don’t know when I’ll get another chance” he said softly before pulling Kurt in close, giving him a small kiss on his lips, not hard, or rough, just soft and delicate, he hand slotted in perfectly on Kurt’s hip before he smiled and pulled away “I love you. Now” Blaine pulled back just a little, and cleared his throat “Where is locker 421 because that’s mine” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt had heard Sebastian complaining about the stench of public schools in the past and now Kurt knew what he meant because that stench filling the air was disgusting.  If he was able to vomit, Kurt was sure he would’ve done, or at least, gag. Right now, all he could do was scrunch his face in disgust.

Kurt just pouted at Blaine when he said that it probably was too late but didn’t argue, and walked with Blaine as he tugged his hand. “I think a lot of people need to be persuaded here to leave me alone,” Kurt said, his voice in a low whisper as he walked and held tightly onto Blaine “And I think I’m really going to need to focus on not using my powers.. I’m worried that I might end up hitting someone with one of the fire extinguishers if they rile me up too much and I’ve not even realised it. “

He laughed with Blaine but his eyebrows raised in question when Blaine tugged him to the side. Kurt immediately smiled as Blaine kissed him and gently kissed back, his hand resting on Blaine’s cheek “Well, I’m certainly not complaining about you doing that,” He said, before starting to lead Blaine towards the lockers when he asked where his was “You’re in luck – it’s next to my old locker. They’ve kept it empty since I left for some reason,” he said, eventually stopping at the row of lockers and turned to unlock his “I’m seriously going to have to re-decorate mine. I can’t even remember how I had it when I left but I doubt I’m going to be happy with it,”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It wasn’t that Blaine was scared of what people here were going to do to him. He was scared of what he would do to people. He hung close to Kurt, his fingers interlocked with his as he stuck by his side. To someone looking in they might have just thought Blaine was shy, maybe nervous, but he was anything but that. He was just trying to get his surroundings and work out his bearings. 

Blaine tried to open his locker, but it had been jammed. He checked the combination on the lock again on the slip of paper he’d been given, trying again, but when the thing wouldn’t budge he coughed and slammed his hand hard on it, popping it open. He looked at Kurt with an innocent expression, giving a small “What?” followed by a “It got stuck, don’t blame me” even though Kurt had yet to say anything.

He moved a few things into the locker, rearranging his books both in his bag,and in his locker, so he was carrying little. He might not want to be here, but it was still a school, and deep down Blaine was still a stickler for being good and doing things properly, so, he was going to be a model student as well as make sure his boyfriend graduates. 

When Kurt mentioned his own locker, Blaine stuck his head around to have a look, before closing both of their lockers abruptly and pulling his phone out. He leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder and snapped a quick selfie of the both of them before anyone could really notice, or before Kurt could really react properly, straightening himself out, giving a small laugh as he glanced at the photo before quickly pocketing it before Kurt could delete it “There, I’ll get that printed so I have a photo to put up in my own locker”

  
  


Around him, however, Blaine noticed people were glancing in their direction, and he wasn’t sure whether it was because Kurt had returned, because Blaine was new, or because somehow they all knew what they were… 

“Everyone is staring” Blaine whispered under his breath.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Once his locker was open, Kurt immediately started to take things down, shoving the photos he wanted to keep in his bag, and anything else he wanted along with it, such as competition tickets and costume pieces,and anything else was getting scrunched up into a ball to be thrown in the bin.

When Blaine suddenly slammed on he locker door to pop it open, Kurt jumped slightly before shooting Blaine a look. He was about to comment but Blaine cut him off and Kurt just looked at him and shook his head. 

Kurt decided to follow suit with Blaine and started to put his books in the locker, freeing more space up in his bag after all the things that had been placed inside it getting distracted so when Blaine rested his head on his shoulder he was a little startled but smiled at Blaine until the snapping sound from his phone rang in his ears.

Kurt’s eyes widened and as about to grab the phone off Blaine to check the photo when Blaine pocketed it. His eyes then narrowed as he shook his head and went back to his locker, finishing putting the books in the locker “I better not look like I’m half dead in the photo and you’re looking amazing,” he said, shaking his head.

Kurt didn’t notice the other people looking at them until Blaine mentioned it. Kurt looked up and glanced around, and immediately swallowed. Kurt managed a weak laugh as he looked at Blaine “Well, that’s because you punched your locker open.. it’s going to attract some unwanted looks” He whispered back, hoping that they wouldn’t be overheard. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“You look as perfect a always” he laughed as he left out the comment of ‘ _you are dead’_ instead just shook his head. 

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt’s comment “No one saw that” he whispered back under his breath as he adjusted the strap on his bag, fixed the door of his locker so it was closed properly and locked before he smiled at Kurt. 

Just behind Kurt’s shoulder, he saw a few people headed their way, a few of them making  _shh_  gestures, though Blaine wasn’t sure whether it was to him, or to other friends in the group. He remembered most of them by face, some of the names were a little hazy, three girls, a larger dark woman who he remembered was named after a car but couldn’t quite put his finger on it, Tina, he remembered her name simply because he thought of Tina Turner, and Rachel, who even if he wanted to forget her was one of those names Kurt used in his rants early on so he was pretty familiar with it. However, Blaine wasn’t sure how well Kurt would go with being startled, so he made a small noise under his breath, one of the low, throaty sounds that usually caught Kurt’s attention before he flicked his eyes back and forth from over Kurt’s shoulder, directly into Kurt’s eyes, hoping the other would catch on that people may be about to try and "surprise" him.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“You’re my soulmate, you’re always going to say something like that” Kurt argued and rolled his eyes slightly at Blaine. He could tell Blaine would make a comment about him being dead, but he was glad he didn’t. Kurt knew he was dead but he didn’t look it – he didn’t  look like a zombie so as far as he was concerned, he didn’t look ‘dead’.

Kurt just looked at Blaine with a dead pan look and was about to make a comment that he was joking but stopped when he caught onto familiar scents, only two of them being welcome. He glanced up at Blaine when he heard him clearing his throat and looked over his shoulder when seeing Blaine looking behind him and then into his eyes.

A mix of emotions came over him when seeing Mercedes, Tina, an Rachel approaching him. He was happy to see Mercedes and Tina again -they were always his best friends here and they actually apologised for thinking he was cheating on Blaine and honestly, he tried to keep in contact with the as much as possible. As for Rachel.. he wasn’t sure. He didn’t hate her but he was still mad at her – she made no real efforts to apologise so when the girls rushed over to him, he accepted the hugs from Tina and Mercedes with open arms, while completely blocking out Rachel and tried to get a word in edgewise as the two girls in his arms were telling him how much they missed him and they was glad  to have him back. He laughed softly, and glanced backwards at Blaine with a small smirk.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

While he knew that the girls wouldn’t remember him, because, as far as they knew, they’d never met him, it was a strange feeling to hold back instead of just smiling and saying  _Hello!_  like he was talking with an old friend.

He didn’t miss the glances the two girls were giving him, especially as they hugged Kurt, but Blaine decided to give him space, taking a small step back so they could swamp him.

He took the distraction as an opportunity to check in on Sebastian. He wasn’t much for texting, and rarely bothered to pull his phone out, but with their distance Blaine noticed a significant speed in which he replied back. Always.

When Kurt looked over his shoulder, Blaine smiled as he locked eyes with his boyfriend, his mate, trying his hardest to not reach out just to wrap his arm around Kurt, or hold his hand, just to lean against him. The girls started to talk, rather quickly, so that was distraction on it's own.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

It was hard to know what to say or do when he heard the girls talking to him. and asking questions. He knew the general gist of what was told to the girls and the others in the New Directions but he didn’t know what they’d forgotten thanks to Sebastian’s influence.

For the most part, he was silent apart from asking questions about what was going on, which would just lead to an animated conversation about what was happening with Kurt, and he made sure that his tone wasn’t as warm with Rachel, and from how grumpy she was rather than bewildered she hadn’t forgot about her accusations.

After a while, Tina seemed to realise that Blaine was there and instantly grinned at them both “So Kurt, is this him? Is this the mystery man you’ve been hiding from all of us?”

Kurt managed a weak laugh and nodded as he pulled back, and stood closer to Blaine, and wrapped his arm around “He is…. and I’ve not been hiding, you guys just weren’t looking hard enough for us,” He said joking slightly as he nudged Blaine and it wasn’t a total lie. They could’ve seen them if they went to Dalton to visit him, but he did understand that it was probably hard for them to get there considering Dalton was supposed to be well hidden

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine found himself raising his eyebrow, just slightly, as he listened to Kurt speaking with his friends. It was hard to hold back the laugh that was sitting right on the tip of his tongue at the way he seemed to be giving Rachel dirty looks or just not coming across as nice as he was with the other two. Blaine could remember that Tina and …. Mercedes? Was it Mercedes? Other girl, were quite nice when he had originally met him, and he could feel their warmth from where he was standing, but Rachel, it wasn’t that she was hostile, she just seemed confused more than anything, as she looked at Blaine, then back to Kurt.

Blaine gave a bashful smile when Kurt came to stand next to him, feeling his arm wrapping around him. Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, chuckling softly at Kurt’s comments before he extended his hand to Tina first in greeting “Hey. I’m Blaine… Blaine Anderson” he grinned, flashing one of his big smiles in greeting.

“Tina” she grinned, and accepted the hand.

“Nice to meet you” Blaine grinned before moving onto the next, extending his hand toward the other girl. 

“Boy, get rid of that” was all she said as he pulled Blaine out of Kurt’s arms and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Blaine was stunned for a moment, before he laughed and softly reached up, letting his hands just barely touch her back as he hugged back, awkwardly stumbling back to Kurt, giving him a wide eye’d expression, confused by the interaction and unsure he quite understood why she’d hugged him, but decided to just  _go with it,_  before he looked at Rachel, and extended his hand.

She looked at it for a moment before making a point to stand up straight, and reach out to shake his hand, looking at Blaine dead in the eyes.

“Hello. My name is Rachel Berry, and while I know we used to be show choir rivals I want us to be friends because from your speaking voice I can tell you are a tenor, and i’ve been looking for a tenor that could possibly keep up with me…”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt laughed as Blaine was hugged by Mercedes – who was a lot stronger than Kurt remembered if she was able to pull Kurt out of his arms with  little effort – and Blaine seemed to be just as surprised that Mercedes had done it but he thankfully didn’t fight it and just hugged her back. Kurt supposed he should’ve warned Blaine before hand that Mercedes was a hugger but he was glad he didn’t. He loved the surprised look that was on Blaine’s face, and he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to see Blaine like that.

His amusement didn’t last too long as Blaine was starting to be harassed by Rachel, and of course she went straight for trying to steal him as a duet partner. Rolling his eyes, Kurt slowly pushed her hand down and gripped tightly onto Blaine’s “And Blaine is my duet partner while Finn is yours, so let’s not go down that road, shall we?” He said,, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “Besides, they competition season’s over and we’re not going to be rejoining – or joining in Blaine’s case – the new Directions.”

“ _I think that you should, because we’re missing the higher part of the male harmony that you provided us with, and I’m sure that Blaine will be able to sing just as well – not to mention that his voice sounds like it would fit even better with mine than Finn’s does. We’re also – well, I am – planning on contacting the judges of the competitions to think about overturning their verdict of not allowing us to win Regionals and seeing if we can do that and move onto win Nationals and I seriously think that we can win the judges over and the Nationals trophy that should’ve went to us, if we allow me to completely take control of any artistic choices, and Blaine and I taking over any leads will be the best way to do that.”_

Kurt could tell she was going to was going to continue on but they were thankfully, saved by the bell, and Kurt tugged on his hand “I think we need to get to class, we should get there in time considering it’s Blaine’s first day but we’d  _love_ to talk more about this later,” He said, keeping his tone polite as he started tugging Blaine down the hallway, knowing that he’d have to talk to Rachel about this later and it would be unavoidable,” So where’s your first class?”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine could have very well responded to Rachel, and declined in the nicest possible way as to not draw attention to it, however, Kurt was quickly on it, taking his hand, almost possessively from Rachel’s grasp.He gave Kurt a small cheeky smirk before looking back at the girls, the charming smile plastered back on his face.

Things like glee club, or any club, had not really been an important thought, nor had it come up at all in his plans. If Kurt wanted to join one, Blaine wouldn’t be too opposed to it, since it would make his mate happy, and it would help them blend, but really, he was here simply to keep an eye on Kurt. To make sure he was safe, and fine being around this many humans, where their blood flowed freely, and scents were a mix between disgusting and delicious. Granted, to Blaine, nothing would ever smell or taste as good as Kurt did, but he wasn’t stupid enough to think that there weren’t other scents that he was a fan of. 

As Rachel began talking, Blaine couldn’t help the way his eyebrows narrowed when she began to mention trying to overturn the Warblers victory. Blaine had heard a bit about the things she said to Kurt and Sebastian about their victory, and really wanted to tell her that the Warblers had suffered enough, the last thing they needed was to have a trophy taken from them that they could no longer defend, but instead he shut his mouth, pulling Kurt a little closer as he tried to push down any emotion that was either smiling or neutral. It was a touchy subject, and he was glad Kurt quickly pulled them away. Even though he didn’t need to breathe, Blaine let out a small huff before shaking his body out like he was trying hard to relax 

“She is infuriating” He said under his breath as he reached into his pocket to pull out the small timetable.

He laughed, looking at Kurt then back to the timetable “I have English” He said, unable to hold back the small chuckle as he waved the timetable “If I don’t get an A+ in this class, then something is wrong” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Tell me about it,” Kurt said rolling his eyes when Blaine whispered. Infuriating wasn’t a strong enough word for him to describe Rachel at times. Sure, she meant well at times but it didn’t excuse her irritating behaviour at times. He seriously hoped her plan wouldn’t come to fruition.Sure it would be nice for New Directions to win Nationals as they only had one shot at it, while Dalton had eternity to win,  but Dalton had lot so much in such a short period of time They couldn’t lose the only nice thing they had. 

Not for some girls power trip which was why he was hesitant to rejoin New Directions, not to mention that he didn’t have much of a point in being there if they were still hated by the school population and had no competitions to look forward to. Kurt smiled when Blaine mentioned English, glad they’d be sharing this class – it  would make things easier for him at least – and he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at Blaine’s comment “I’ll be very disappointed in you Blaine Anderson if you don’t get an A +” he said, nudging his boyfriend, before keeping his voice in a low whisper as he leaned into his ear “What will you do if I don’t get an A+?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine laughed as he bumped his hip against Kurt a little as they were walking before moving back in close, their steps in perfection unison, the sound of their shoes tapping in perfect sync as they made their way to English. He ignored most of the looks they were getting, putting it down to a number of things .

1- They were two gay teenagers in a backwards town walking freely side by side  
2- Blaine was a new face  
3- Kurt was a returning face  
4- They were probably two of the best dressed people in this place, so, maybe they were just admiring. 

He snickered under his breath as his own inner thoughts as he looked at Kurt when the other leaned into his ear, purposely whispering, his warm breath tickling Blaine’s skin “If you don’t get an A+ then you’ll never know what I have have planned for you if you did get an A+” He winked, purposely being cheeky “And you know my rewards are far better than my punishments” Blaine paused and leaned in “Even though you like those too” he whispered, softly, before breaking apart from Kurt as they approached the classroom, gesturing his hand for Kurt to walk in first, giving the other a wink before following after him. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt was starting to get annoyed with all the looks they were getting.  He knew they were surprised to see him not only that but with a boyfriend who was incredibly handsome and perfect. He was miles away from the Kurt who left McKinley so he expected a few looks but he felt like he was part of an exhibition now, and if it wasn’t for Blaine’s presence calming him, he would’ve definitely said something to someone at some point. 

Kurt grinned when hearing Blaine snickering. He was trying not to laugh at how they must have looked so innocent and they were joking about  silly things rather than the sexual things that normally came up between them whenever they were alone.

“Well that’s not fair,” Kurt said, pouting a little “I think you should give me some kind of hint about what I’ll get depending on my report card. So I’ll know whether or not I have a good enough incentive to get that A +” Seeing the way Blaine gestured his hand, Kurt rolled his eyes and walked in a head of Blaine, and pulled on his hand and led him to the back of the class “So, what stimulating novel do you think they’ll be teaching us?” he asked whispering to Blaine as they both got settled in their chairs.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt, though he wasn’t able to get the grin off his face “My lips are sealed… but maybe if you get a good enough mark they won’t be” he smirked as he followed Kurt, sitting down beside the other.

“See spot run” he joked under his breath before he pulled out his notepad and a pen, looking at Kurt, then quickly looking down at his bag, then back to Kurt, lifting his eyebrows a little as so to say  _get your books out._

The rooms were smaller, as were the number of students per class, which Blaine thought was rather odd considering he was certain he had more students in his own class back at Dalton. The teacher did roll call, and since Anderson was right near the top, Blaine put his hand up and said “Here”, though that seemed to cause a few people from his class to turn around. He looked at Kurt, confused almost as he lowered his hand and scratched the back of his neck.

“Well. Good start” he laughed under his breath as he pretended to start writing. When he came up with nothing else to write on his page other than “English” and the date, he just started jotting down song lyrics while the teacher finished roll call

 _Doesn’t take much to make me happy_  
And make me smile with glee  
Never, never will I feel discouraged  
‘Cause our love’s no mystery  


 _Demonstrating love and affection_  
That you give so openly, yeah  
I like the way ya make me about you, baby  
Want the whole wide world to see  


_Whoa, whoa, you’ve got the best of my love_

He glanced up when Kurt’s name was called, smiling just from hearing his mates name before looking across at him.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“That’s not fair!” Kurt protested and pouted at Blaine when he just implied what he was going to do, trying to put his best puppy dog eyes on but really, that was something that was left to Blaine .His puppy dog eyes were able to kill.

“You’re joking, but with this school it wouldn’t surprise me” He mumbled, loud enough for Blaine to hear as he looked around the room. He just looked around for a few moments until he felt Blaine’s gaze on him. Kurt saw how Blaine’s eyebrows raised as if to tell him to take his books out. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine but obliged as he took out a couple of notebooks and a pen.

Kurt continued to look around when the teacher started the role call and he couldn’t help the scoff when he saw the others looking at Blaine when he spoke and he remembered then how much public school sucked. At Dalton, they did look at him once on his first day but it was hardly like this where everyone would look just at your voice, even though Blaine was being polite. Hopefully it wouldn’t last too long but McKinley wasn’t as polite as Dalton – they wouldn’t get over a new student as quickly.

Hearing his name being called, Kurt raised his hand and turned to look at Blaine, grinning when he saw him smiling at him. He kept looking at Blaine until finally, roll call was over, and he looked at the front of the class. A small smirk came across his lips when he noticed the book they were doing was the first book that he did at Dalton. Figuring he didn’t need to completely focus, Kurt slowly moved his foot until it was hooking around Blaine’s ankle, and kept a neutral look on his face as he pretended he was listening to what the teacher was saying.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was easy for Blaine to fall back into the role of a student, though it wasn’t so easy to be around people who were almost alien to him. Even when he first attended Dalton, people spoke to him like they had known him for years, like he was already a part of the family, because at Dalton that is how it was. They were a coven, and regardless of the charade they put on during the daylight hours, at the core of it all they were all connected. They all shared some type of common blood, that flowed through them all. 

He was an outsider here, but, he wasn’t upset by that. If anything, he was kind of excited. This was all new, and for Blaine, finding anything new was a good thing. Sure, he could go without the random stares, which made him think he had done something wrong, which then made him look to Kurt, waiting to hear if the other would say or do something to correct him. When Kurt didn’t, and answered roll call the same way, Blaine relaxed a bit, and continued to scribble words onto his page, raising his eyes up as the teacher when she mentioned what book they were studying and going to be examined on. He sat back up slowly, looking over at Kurt as he tried not to laugh before sitting back in his chair, as he listened to her. While she was taking on a slightly dulled down approach to the teaching, it was interesting for Blaine to hear another take on a work that he knew so well.

Blaine sighed softly when he felt Kurt’s foot moving it’s way against his leg, feeling it hook around his ankle. Blaine reached down with one hand, and softly touched Kurt’s knee, stroking his thigh a few times before placing his hands back on the table. He wasn’t doing it to be sexual, but more for the other to know he was still on his mind.For the other to know that even when he wasn’t looking directly at him, he was always aware of him.

“Do you still want to talk about that A+?” Blaine whispered, though he kept his face straight ahead as he read over some of the sample questions she had written up on the board.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Even if he wasn't’ biased for obvious reasons, Kurt knew that he would’ve preferred to listen to Blaine teaching. He was far more interesting to listen too – he seemed much more passionate than the older woman in front of him. She also seemed to be scared of challenging the students too much so it was just boring Kurt more.

Kurt was slightly surprised when Blaine  placed his hand on his knee and started stroking his thigh. His foot on Blaine's ankle wasn't meant to be sexual, but the simple touch just made Kurt realise that he just needed contact with Blaine – although he wouldn’t be opposed to teasing Blaine if the other started to tease him.

“Hmm?” Kurt said, glancing at Blaine when he whispered, He smirked slightly but looked at the board, and noted down the questions, acting like he hadn’t just looked at Blaine and was totally focused on the work “I do….. Our conversation was interrupted after all”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine lifted his hand to cover his mouth as he let out a small laugh, before shaking his head at Kurt. It would be so easy for him to distract Kurt, to get him worked up, to tease him so that the other was almost about to crack, but it was one of those times that Blaine had to play the sire card. Kurt needed an education, even if he felt like he didn’t. He had thought about schooling him in their free time, as he done every so often with Sebastian, however, Sebastian had more riding on his knowledge than either Kurt or Blaine, and surprisingly it was one of the few things the other took deathly serious. 

But for Kurt, he was still in that mindset that he had learned enough and was ready to move on, and while Blaine sometimes agreed that school wasn’t going to teach him a whole lot, he had to be some kind of a good role model to him, and if that meant not touching his mate so that he could concentrate on his work, then Blaine had enough self control to do just that… maybe.

They shared the next two classes together, however the class just before lunch was when they separated. Blaine didn’t seem to be able to get into french class that Kurt had picked, due to an actual number of seats, not the ability to get into it, even if Sebastian did suggest they just convince someone to leave, Blaine wasn’t so self centered that he wanted to disadvantage someone else who might actually want to be in there,  so instead, as Kurt went to French, Blaine went to German. He’d needed a refresher anyway.

“Where should I meet you when the bell rings?” Blaine asked Kurt as they stood in the hallway. There classes weren’t far from each other, but still, it was a new place for Blaine and he wasn’t overly sure what was the proper protocol for a school day here. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Despite the disappointment he had that Blaine didn’t entertain him in teasing, he was glad he didn’t. Blaine could push Kurt to the point of desperation and really, it wasn’t the best thing for them to do at a school where no one understood the true nature of their relationship – they didn’t even know that vampires were real, never mind knowing what life as a vampire was like. 

So Kurt was happy just to have Blaine there. His presence was enough for him – Kurt wasn’t at all happy about being here and Blaine being with him was the only thing stopping Kurt from more or less snapping at what was going on around him and any looks. He didn’t know exactly what it was stopping him from getting mad – Blaine’s presence made him happy but maybe he was doing something with their sire bond that made it easier for Kurt not to lose it.

Sadly, their first class that they weren’t together was approaching and it was one that Blaine could do. Kurt almost wanted to say that hardly anyone in the class was willing to learn but it seemed like a lost cause, so Kurt just let him go to German.

“Meet me outside of your class,” Kurt said, when they were standing in the hall way “I don’t want to risk you getting lost” He teased because he knew that Blaine wouldn’t be able to get lot as he could smell him, but it would draw less attention to them if Kurt was meeting up with him, and he didn’t know what it was, but Kurt found the idea of Blaine waiting for him appealing. He gave a weak smile and leaned forwards to quickly kiss Blaine’s lips “So..do you want me to walk you to class?”

* * *

**Blaine**

When Kurt mentioned getting lost, Blaine rolled his eyes, shaking his head a little.

Almost on reflex, Blaine licked his lips after Kurt had kissed them, trying to taste his mate, and in that quick second, his eyes darkened a little  before he smiled, and his features almost instantly calmed. Blaine reached out and took Kurt’s hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the soft skin.

“But I’ve already walked you to yours” Blaine chuckled, nodding his head to the door behind Kurt “Besides…” Blaine leaned in close to Kurt’s ear, his lips softly caressing his skin “It’ll give you a chance to check out the back of me” he whispered, letting his tongue tease Kurt’s lobe once before pulling back, smiling as if he’d done nothing at all 

“Have a fun class” He grinned before turning and heading down the hallway. He didn’t swing his hips or anything over the top, but he did move in a way that Kurt could watch each step as his pants hugged his backside, before eventually turning and walking into his own class. 

It was strange to have several sets of eyes on you when you walked into a room, each one of them seemingly unsure who he was as he made his way to the first free chair, off to the side, right by the wall, and a blonde girl who was wearing a cheerleading uniform. 

He was sure she was either checking him out, or analyzing him as he walked past her and eventually sat down. The teacher wasn’t in the class yet, so Blaine pulled his cell out, sending a quick text to Sebastian to find out how he was, then one to Kurt to find out if he enjoyed the show. He laughed under his breath.

“Hi. You’re Kurt’s boyfriend, right?”

Blaine glanced up quickly, the blonde looking right at him. She didn’t seem hostile. A little stuck up, but not hostile.

“Yes. My name is Blaine” Blaine reached out with his hand as he stretched across the desk. The girl raised his eyebrow at the gesture before reaching across and barely shaking his hand, almost confused as to what he was doing. He did notice, however her eyes seemed to be looking up his arm, like she was searching for something.

“I’m Quinn.Kurt and I used to have glee club together”

“Oh. Cool” Blaine smiled, giving a small nod, though he wasn’t overly sure what to say, other than  _oh, yeah, nude erections._  

“So, have you thought about joining any clubs or teams?”

Blaine raised his eyebrow at the question, wondering why that was the first thing she’d say. Not “are you having fun” or “is this different from your old school” or “what school did you come from”, it was straight into clubs and sports. Well, she was a cheerleader, maybe that’s what she cared about. He his head “Uh, not really, no. If Kurt wants to join any I’ll probably join”

“And do you do everything Kurt wants to do?” she snapped back quickly.

“In this situation, yes” Blaine retorted back almost instantly, seeming to stun the other. 

Thankfully the teacher came in after that so they didn’t have to speak, except when she asked them to practice their phrases with the person next to them.

It was an interesting class, not overly informative, but interesting none the less. Blaine would every so often try to tap in to Kurt, to either catch his scent or anything, just to make sure he was okay, but he felt fine, and nothing felt overly wrong so he stopped worrying and tried to relax. It wasn’t that they were overly far away. Blaine could handle being away from him for a class only. 

When the bell rang, Blaine packed up his belongings, throwing his bag over his shoulder, almost with a sense of excitement that he could see Kurt again. He felt a little silly, he’d only been away from him for a little bit, but he was still a little on edge when it came to Kurt’s safety, and he wanted to be 100% sure the other was fine. He knew Kurt could defend himself anyway. It wasn’t that he was a delicate flower.

When he stood, however, Quinn stood next to him, sizing him up “Do you dance?”

Blaine raised an eyebrow confused at the question “Yes. I was part of my school’s glee club also. I believe your team thought we were all on drugs and cheated” He smiled before he walked out the door. 

Quinn walked past him, almost amused as she nodded “See you around, Blaine”

Blaine kept his eyes in the direction of Kurt’s class, waiting for the other like he had said, though he wasn’t able to wipe the confused, almost irritated look off his face. Did people just not know how to speak here? 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt couldn’t help but groan slightly when he watched Blaine walking away, just enough to how off his ass and how well his pants fitted around him. He was glad it was just that. Kurt knew he might end up pushing Blaine roughly against the lockers and kissing him and he had no idea if Blaine would use the natural power that he had over him. Maybe it was good that he didn’t because he was certain that over anything else would show what they really were off. 

The class went by as Kurt expected – irritating and far too drawn out. His classmates stil; didn’t want to learn and he was able to insult the person next to him eloquently and the other was none the wiser. The teacher didn’t even yell at him even though she stayed by his desk for a long time. Maybe she didn’t really speak French and was like Mr Schue with Spanish. Knew enough to teach basics to a  bunch of teenagers but not enough to have a conversation with someone who spoke French fluently. She just smiled at him politely and praised him for him being so much more advanced than the others.

The bell ringing couldn’t come fast enough and soon, Kurt was half running to Blaine, who seemed to be annoyed by something – Kurt could sense his irritation from half way down the hall. Immediately, Kurt frowned and reached out to rub the other’s arm “Are you okay?” He asked, keeping in mind to keep his voice quiet in case it was something vampire related that shouldn’t be overheard by the others. 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Even though Blaine was looking right in Kurt’s direction, his mind was elsewhere, curious about the girls actions and why she seemed to be sussing him out. She didn’t smell of lust, so it wasn’t that she was sexually attracted to him, which would have made sense for those actions, but her heart rate was steady, and her eyes were piercing like she knew exactly what she was looking for. It got Blaine thinking that there could be hunters here, or children of hunters here, and even though some hunters were like Burt, in the sense they didn’t share it with their children, there were others that trained their kids from birth. Which he didn’t think Quinn was one of them, it was something he hadn’t thought about, and now, was going to be even more on his guard. He made a note to mention it to Sebastian who could do a bit of research for him in his free time, as well as try and get any information from Burt… though he had hoped the other would have mentioned that before they both started here.

His mind came to a halt, almost like he had run into a wall when he felt Kurt’s fingers on his arm, almost like Kurt was muting the voices in his head, pulling all his attention as Blaine glanced up from where he had been aimlessly staring at the floor, and smiled at Kurt once their eyes were locked. He leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to his lips “Better now that you're here" he smiled, before shaking his head a little "I met your friend Quinn. I am curious about her actions and the things she said. But nevermind that for now…” 

Blaine paused and reached down and took Kurt’s hand, his thumb stroking his skin softly as he started to walk with him, hand in hand. It was lunch time, and while he wasn’t overly sure what Kurt usually did during lunch while he was here before, and human, their best way to blend in was to do just that. Blend in. Which meant they’d need to go to the cafeteria  “How was class? Did you learn anything exciting? I learned how to ask if I  _may_  pay with credit card? Always a good thing to know.  Darf ich mit Kreditkarte bezahlen, for the record” He laughed as he started to walk alongside Kurt, though granted he was letting the other lead the way. He had studied the school’s layout and map, but it was a lot different when he was actually inside the hallways than just looking at a blue print.

When they entered the cafeteria, the sound was overwhelming, as well as the smell, as students all gathered in huge groups. Everyone seemed to be going in thousands of different directions, all knowing exactly where they were going, and what they were doing,  friends interacting with friends, laughing, and talking, creating a wall of sound that actually hurt Blaine’s ears. He tried to tune it out, lower the sound a bit as he let his eyes quickly dart around, holding onto Kurt’s hand a little tighter before he saw a line that was forming near the food, moving toward the end of the line. He grabbed a tray, got two plates, with two sets of cutlery, and moved away from the hot food, the smell making him feel ill and went toward the salad.

“What are you doing?” Kurt whispered, as Blaine eventually let go of his hand, and started to put different things from the salad bar onto the two plates. He went for things that were easy to squash or move around, like lettuce, spinach,  avocado, and tomato, which Blaine actually didn’t mind, they still tasted like dirt, but more of a sweeter dirt.

“Blending” Blaine whispered back, as he picked up a piece of lettuce from his plate, scrunching it quickly in his fingers, most of it just, disappearing, as he smiled, before shuffling along, pretending to be looking, before grabbing two bottles of water and paying for them. 

Blaine looked at Kurt confused, waiting for the other to lead him to where his friends were sitting, following behind him silently. When they arrived, Only Tina, Finn and another boy, whose name he couldn’t quite remember  were on the table, however they seemed distracted with each, so they were able to slip into their chairs without anyone really noticing. Kurt sat down, and Blaine followed, sitting next to him, close,  as he moved one of the plates in front of Kurt, handing him a fork. Blaine looked down at his own plate, his face scrunching for a second before he stabbed the tomato with his fork, bringing it to his mouth and chewing, giving a small shudder as he chewed before swallowing it, picking up another and doing the same thing, except without the shudder, nodding at Kurt to do the same. He leaned in slightly, whispering “Keep your mouth moving when you’re not talking, play with your food while you talk to break it apart and make it look like you ate some of it. If you think someone is watching you, take a bite” He gave the other a reassuring smile “I promise i’ll feed you tonight” he spoke so quietly that he was certain no one could hear him, except for Kurt.

“What does it even matter what I think?” Tina said, quite loudly as the three of them finally turned and saw Kurt and Blaine had sat down “Oh, hey guys” she grinned before turning back to face Finn and the other boy, frowning “No one cares that next year after you all go  _i’ll_  still be here and I will have  _zero_  practice with having a solo because Mr. Sche still refuses to give me one. This is the last chance we have to win a competition at all, and that’s only because Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline aren’t competing in this! Kurt, what do you think?” Tina spun back around, Blaine looking at Kurt, then back to Tina, then back to Kurt, using the opportunity to mush his avocado into the plate a little. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt frowned a little when he heard Blaine mentioning that Quin had been talking to him. It wasn’t completely unlike her to talk to someone new – she did have a reputation to uphold being head cheerleader and all – but it seemed like she was wanting more from what Blaine was saying. But he’d have to ask one of them later as Blaine changed the subject to his class.

“Ugh, I forgot how terrible the classes are here,” Kurt said with an eye roll as he started to lead Blaine towards the cafeteria – they’d get weird looks if they went elsewhere – and looked at him with a raised eyebrow “I’m not kidding. I thought I was just used to you in English, but I think I know more French than my teacher.”

The noise of the cafeteria was starting to get to Kurt quickly. It bothered him when he was human but with his hearing being sensitive now, it felt deafening to the point Kurt was suspecting he might actually get a migraine from this.

He was just going to grab them some coffee and come up with a lie about how disgusting the food was here for them not eating, but then Blaine moved toward the end of the food line and getting plates ad cutlery for the both of them.

“What are  you doing..?” Kurt whispered keeping close to Blaine after he let go of his hand and watched him place food – it was really just salad – onto the plates. He tried to not roll his eyes at the mentioning of them blending. Sure, having food would make them stand out less, but they couldn’t eat it. The disgusted face they’d make just from eating salad, and Kurt thought they would stand out more doing that than they would if they just drank coffee. 

Kurt didn’t argue though – Blaine knew more about this and if it went wrong, they could easily remedy it tomorrow. He nodded slowly when Blaine told him what to do as they sat down. It was a lot to take in but it wasn’t too hard to follow. He poked around at the food for a few moments before shooting Blaine a playful look when he promised to feed him “You better,” He said, his voice just as low as Blaine’s.

As the other’s spoke, Kurt was only half paying attention while pretending that he was eating when Tina finally spoke to him. He was silent for a few moments until Tina looked at him expectantly and he just shrugged in response.

 “I have to agree with Tina. I can get why Mr Schue is focusing on the seniors because it’s their last year, but the rest of you don’t have any experience at all because Rachel demanded all the solos, since sophomore year. I get she’s our leader, but with the Warblers, people who weren’t Sebastian still got a chance to be in the spotlight, and that worked to our advantage. The only reason why Vocal Adrenaline can get away with having a star performer they build their performance around is because their voice is diverse. Rachel’s a great singer but she can only really do show tunes and ballads. I’m still recovering from Gives You Hell.” He said, managing a small laugh, hoping to defuse the tension  slightly before continuing “Anyway, the New Directions are lucky. You have such a wide range of vocals and they should be put to good use. You’re not going to win Nationals, or even Regionals by not using them.”

“ _Thank you”_ Tina said, sounding exasperated as she shot Mike an annoyed look – he actually agreed with Rachel from the looks of things and that was surprising – “ _Can you **please** come to the choir room and tell Mr Schue this? Maybe he’ll listen to someone who’s actually won Nationals in this millennium..”_

Kurt suppressed a laugh and shook his head, managing a smile “I’ll think about it. I was thinking about showing Blaine around Lima before we think about doing anything with clubs”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine kept his attention toward the conversation, laughing or smiling when he needed to, but every so often he’d try to pick up on other conversations, just out of curiosity. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but his gut was telling him something just wasn’t right, and it had nothing to do with the dirt taste currently in his mouth. At this rate he probably wouldn’t even enjoy kissing Kurt, since it would just be his taste + dirt. He couldn’t help but give a small shudder at the thought. But as he listened, there was nothing of interest or value. A lot of conversations about other students or trivial things that Blaine wanted to laugh at. No immediate threats to Kurt’s safety. No one secretly plotting against them. Maybe it was just because he was on high alert that he was feeling things that weren’t there. 

When Blaine heard his name, he turned to look at Kurt, then back to the group. A few others had come to join the table, a boy in a wheelchair, Artie he picked up from the greets he received as he wheeled over, Puck whom he remembered since Sebastian had been infatuated with him on meeting, and Mercedes whose name he had finally overheard and could stop referring to her as  _that girl_  in his head. 

“While the competition year is over, it’s still nice that your glee club is continuing”

“It’s not over!” Tina said, a little too loudly in Blaine’s direction that he winced a little at the sound “There is one more we are entering! It’s being held by a reputable company as well”

Blaine couldn’t help the way his eyebrow rose at Tina.

“By reputable she means a mattress company that is using this competition as free advertisement” the other boy said.

Tina slapped the boys arm softly “A competition is a competition, regardless!” 

Blaine couldn’t hold back the laugh as he lent into Kurt slightly, getting in close, which, to the outside would probably just look like the two of them being overly affectionate and lovey dovey, which, they were. It wasn’t that they were making out, even though Blaine wanted to, and he was certain Kurt would probably tell that, but they were constantly drawn together, and would never stop until one of them was touching the other in some way, shape, or form. Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder for a second as an awkward sideways hug before sitting back up straight, stabbing a piece of lettuce with his fork “Don’t let me stop you, baby” Blaine smiled “If you want to go I… I can come too. I mean, if I’m allowed. I know I’m an ex-warbler, but that just means I have experience.  _Years_ of experience”  he smirked as he looked at Kurt, playfully shoving the piece of lettuce in his mouth. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Oh my god, you’re not talking about Mattress Land are you?” Kurt rolled his eyes when hearing what the competition was for. He was thinking it would be something worthwhile, like Regionals on a smaller scale. But it sounded ridiculous, and he didn’t get why Tina was getting so wound up about it. What were they even getting as a prize?

Kurt smiled as Blaine wrapped his arms around him, awkwardly in a side hug. He put his hands on top of Blaine’s and leaned against him. “Oh, I think you’ll be allowed. But I don’t think it’ll be fair on everyone else. You have even more experience than even Rachel does so you’ll probably get even more solos than she does,” He teased softly, and kissed his cheek. “But I don’t know.. I mean I’ve already had my chance at winning a competition, I think we should give other people a chance, y’know?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine smiled, giving a soft hum when Kurt kissed his cheek, moving his hand around so they were holding hands instead. He didn’t quite understand the topic of conversation, but it was interesting nonetheless.

“That sounds fair” Blaine smiled as he nodded at Kurt “I’m not going to be upset either way. As long as you’re happy, i’m happy”

There was a squeal as Blaine glanced over and noticed Tina cupping her hands together under her chin as she watched the both of them “You guys are  _so_  cute!” 

Blaine couldn’t hold back the small laugh as he shook his head, glancing down at his plate. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled softly as Blaine held his hand. He leaned into him and rested his head onto his shoulder. He couldn’t deny that it was strange for him to be open about dating a guy in McKinley when he was fearing for his life just being open about his sexuality. It was certainly a nice change for him, although the slight anxiety was still there.

“Shut up,Tina,” Kurt said, laughing as he squeezed Blaine’s hand tighter. He then looked up at his soulmate with a smile, and nudged his head underneath his jaw “Back to the topic of clubs.. is there any you want to join? I know we’re only here for a few months but we’ll need to do  _something_ to keep ourselves entertained.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t care less who was around them when it came to problems about his sexuality or what people might think or feel about it. Maybe it had just been so long, he was technically 40, or maybe because his silence about his sexuality resulted in his own death, though, granted, he was sure she would have tried to turn him regardless if she knew or not. Blaine started to play with Kurt’s fingers as they cuddled up with each other, Kurt leaning on him, his hair tickling Blaine’s skin as they just… were. His entire focus was Kurt, and Kurt alone, and together they were in their own little bubble of touching and caressing. 

He felt almost dizzy with silliness when they were like this, just being overly affectionate for no reason other than they were in love and it was the greatest feeling in the world “Like I said beautiful, it’s entirely up to you. I do think it would be good to join something, since there is nothing wrong with working together to achieve a common goal, and, it would kill some time. Now is the best time to do all those things you wanted to do.  _We have all the time in the world”_

The conversation had already changed, especially once Rachel joined the table. It seemed as though everyone was quite happy to share their disliking for her receiving all the solos, and yet once she arrived, everyone went silent about it and started talking about something else. Blaine kept Kurt distracted, since he didn’t want to overwhelm him too much with trying to eat, though, after time he knew the other would get it. Funnily enough it was one the stupid courses Blaine had to take showing new vampires how to  _blend_. 

When the bell finally did sound, everyone groaned and stood back up, dragging their feet as they started making their way to whatever class they were off to. Blaine, however, stood up, let his hand fall down to Kurt, helping the other up and kissing his knuckles once their hands were interlocked before they started walking. 

“So according to this thing we have…” Blaine tried to figure out where they were on the timetable “Biology. Ew” He grimaced before they began walking down the hallway. 

A tall woman with short blonde hair, quite a boyish style wearing a bright red tracksuit marched down the hallway. Blaine found himself curious about her, mostly because everyone seemed to get out of the way, but suddenly she was standing directly in front of the both of them.

“ Hello Porcelain” she looked at Kurt before her eyes moved to Blaine “Handsome Non-Flammable Gay” was all she said in greeting as Blaine raised his eyebrow confused “Cheerios practice, 4pm. Don’t be late”

“Uh?” Blaine looked at Kurt, then back to the woman “What?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hearing that they had Biology next, Kurt couldn’t help but let out a small groan and laughed as he looked at Blaine “Seriously?” He said rolling his eyes before nudging Blaine and whispered into his ear “Do you think we could get out of this class by letting the teacher know we’re incredibly talented in the  _practical_ side of biology?”

Kurt couldn’t help but be silently amused at the fact they were going to Biology just now. When he was still at McKinley when he was human and hated vampires, the only time he would’ve wanted to meet one was in his Biology class in some Twilight-esque star crossed lovers plot. It was happening now, but this time he was a vampire too.

His thoughts were cut off when he saw Sue in front of them and he tugged Blaine towards hi protectively. He rolled his eyes when he was called ‘Porcelain’ again, and at the nickname Blaine was given. Kurt was about to just walk o when she mentioned Cheerios practice.

Kurt’s brow furrowed in confusion as he looked at the tall woman “Coach Sylvester, I’m not on the Cheerios anymore. I wasn’t even a Cheerio when I left for Dalton”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

To be fair, Blaine had been caught off guard a little, his mind was still trying to think of something witty to say that wouldn’t inadvertently end up turning him on as well in response to Kurt’s comments, that when the woman approached, he wasn’t quite switched on. Though, as the conversation went on, it did nothing to squash his confusion, and in the end, left him speechless. 

Blaine looked at Kurt for answers, firstly, he didn’t understand either nickname (Well, Kurt did kind of look like he had porcelain skin, so, i guess that made sense), and he wasn’t sure what the hell a cheerio was, other than the breakfast cereal, and that was only because he’d seen the advert on television. 

The woman laughed a small, over dramatic laugh as she looked at Kurt, the act making Blaine hold onto Kurt a little closer, feeling a little defensive “Porcelain, Porcelain, Porcelain, as much as I enjoyed your angelic voice on my cheerios, I was actually speaking to young Bert Reynolds here”

Blaine locked eyes with the woman, unsure whether he was supposed to be offended by either name or not, opening his mouth and instantly closing it before he shook his head “I’m sorry, do you have me mistaken for someone else?” his voice was smooth, slow in a way, almost as though he were trying to tempt the woman to focus on him, to be drawn in by his voice. It was just a  _part_  of who they were. Everything about him invited you in, because that was the type of predators they were. 

“Save it, that doesn’t work on me. 4pm. Don’t be late” and with that, the woman turned, and stormed back in the direction she came from. Blaine noticed how kids moved away, or ran away from the direction she was walking before he let go of Kurt’s hand and turned to face him completely “Please explain for my own sanity” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

For a few moments Kurt was stunned that Sue had actually gave him a genuine compliment rather than insulting him or a half compliment. Although, he was quickly brought back to reality when Blaine spoke. The way he was doing it was enough to bring anyone’s attention – it was something that they could just do,and Kurt got hopeful for a few moments. Maybe it was enough to get Sue to leave them alone for a while.

But if he was stumped from Sue complimenting him, he was all the more stumped when Sue said it wasn’t working and walked away like it was nothing. Kurt stammered for a few moments before shouting after her “He hasn’t even auditioned!”

Hearing Blaine asking to explain, Kurt let out a small groan as he looked at his soulmate “That’s Sue Sylvester. She’s the coach of the cheerleading squad – that’s what the cheerios are , and she’s kind of… insane,” he said, and let out a sigh, “And it looks like she’s decided you’re the new member.” Kurt then looked at Blaine with a tilted head “How did that even happen? Did Sebastian sign you up without telling me?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s mind felt like it was broken as it felt like he was starting and restarting his thought process, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Even if he was pushing aside the actual conversation, he wondered why this woman had said  _THAT_ doesn’t work on her. What did she mean by that? That charm didn’t work on her, or… or if his actual natural abilities just… didn’t work… and if so, why? Also did that mean that she knew what he was? 

Blaine’s eyes grew wide as he turned around, hoping to see the woman again, but she was gone before he looked back at Kurt. 

“Cheerleading?” Blaine’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline “She wants me to… to do  _cheerleading?”_  

It was something about saying the word cheerleading that sparked something in his mind. As soon as he said it, he saw an image of Quinn in his mind, hearing her asking him if he danced “Quinn” he said as he looked up and locked eyes with Kurt “She was asking me weird questions, and she’s a …  _cheerio,_ and Sebastian doesn’t have a death wish and would sign me up, but, just to be sure…”

Blaine pulled out his cell phone, sending Sebastian a quick text.

_**To Sebastian:** _

_**When you were arranging classes, you didn’t sign me up for any clubs, did you?** _

_From Sebastian:_

_Was I supposed to?_

**_To Sebastian:_ **

**_Do you know what a cheerio is?_ **

_From Sebastian:_

_The cereal?_

Blaine laughed and turned his phone to show Kurt, giving the other a few seconds to read it before turned it to reply again

**_To Sebastian:_ **

**_Lol. No, apparently it’s the name of the cheerleading squad here. I’ll explain more when i’m home. Hope you’re behaving yourself._ **

_From Sebastian:_

_I’m about to go shower since Burt asked if I could help him clear out the garage and i’m dirty. Speaking of dirty  ;)  
  
_ __**To Sebastian:**

**_I will see you at home later._ **

_From Sebastian:_

_I’ll be here. Sir._

Blaine rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone as he let his eyes dart around Kurt’s face “So, let me see if I have this straight. That woman, what did you say her name was? Sue Sylvester? Regardless, she has decided I’m on a team which I did not audition or apply for, and my “Charm” doesn’t work on her. Not only that, but she acknowledged that it didn’t work on her. Does… Do you think she knows? Is this something I need to pay attention to?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt felt some kind of relief when he saw the texts from Sebastian saying that he didn’t sign up Blaine for cheerleading, and tried to not roll his eyes when he  brought up being dirty They couldn’t do that now. They’d been good today – they being he and Blaine –  as they hadn’t done anything sexual all day and he wanted to keep it that way until they got home at least.

“So.. it must have been Quinn who told her about you,” Kurt mused before frowning as he looked at Blaine “But why would she do that just because you dance? It doesn’t mean that you’ll be good at cheerleading,” Of course, Kurt knew Blaine  _would_ be good at it but Quinn didn’t, and Kurt was a little concerned about it.

Kurt nodded when Blaine asked for confirmation of his name before his eyes widened when Blaine continued to speak “Do… you really think so? Wouldn’t have my dad warned us if she knew about us?” It was hard to tell with Sue – she could just think Blaine was a charmer, but then again, it  _was_ Sue. Her life was that crazy that Kurt wouldn’t be surprised if she  knew about them all along, or was even part of some weird werewolf coven r some other supernatural being that might have existed

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine shrugged when Kurt spoke about Quinn “I have no idea, but I don’t think it’s a coincidence that I have a  _cheerio_  asking me random questions and almost sizing me up in class, only to have that woman approach me and say I am on a team that… I didn’t even ask to be on. Is she always like that?” 

He scratched the back of his head as the warning bell sounded for them to make their way to class, Blaine tugging on Kurt’s hand and having to drag him to biology. It wasn’t his strongest class, though he had hoped whatever knowledge he did possess would help him. The last thing he wanted to do was actually get a poor mark. Not that it mattered in anyway shape or form, but it was a matter of pride. Plus, it would be extremely embarrassing that someone with 20+ years on the rest of his classmates did poorly.

Thankfully they were put on a lab table together, and Blaine shuffled his chair closer to Kurt so they could keep talking. 

“Maybe Burt doesn’t know. Either way, I am curious as to how she worded her sentences more than I am about her wanting me on some stupid team” as soon as he said it, Blaine cocked an eyebrow as he looked back over at Kurt, dead in the eye “Wait a minute, you were a cheerleader as well? If I wasn’t currently trying to come up with a plan of attack I would be asking more details, so, we shall speak about that tonight” Blaine leaned all the way in toward Kurt’s ear “… in great lengths…” Blaine nipped at Kurt’s lobe quickly before sitting back up straight, looking straight ahead. 

To everyone else, unless they were staring directly at them, no one would even know they were talking. Their mouths barely moved, and even when they did, it was small movements,  like someone was lip singing along to something and trying to hide it.

“I am unsure how to approach this” Blaine started, keeping his hands busy while writing down what the teacher had written on the board “Do I attend this practice, or do I simply ignore this woman?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Do you mean Sue?” Kurt asked when Blaine asked if she was always like that” Or Quinn? because it’s yes for Sue, and sometimes for Quinn. It’s hard keeping track of what Quinn is going to like most days,” He said, sighing slightly as he spoke.

Kurt was relieved that they were able to get a seat together. He didn’t think he’d be able to get through this class in a good mood if they were apart.  “We should ask him… Maybe he can find out of someone knows but  I don’t know.. Maybe that won’t be a good idea considering the only reason I’m here is to stop people from thinking I’m a vampire” 

Kurt nodded when Blaine asked if he was a cheerleader “Yeah..for a little while when I was a sophomore” he said, before his eyes widened when Blaine mentioned talking about it later, and he couldn’t help the slight squeak that thankfully wasn’t too audible and frowned at Blaine “You’re not allowed to tease me. It’s not fair,” 

He didn’t push it much further as soon, he had to pretend he was focusing as he started to write down the notes on the board “I don’t know.. I’d say ignore her because dealing with Sue isn’t a headache I’d want to deal with but it might be worth going to one practice then leaving after it”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine twisted his lips a little as he thought about what Kurt was suggesting. He had no intention of drawing attention to himself, and since, from what he did know about cheerleading it was about getting as much attention as possible, really, it was a no brainer that he didn’t want to do it. 

Maybe they just needed some men to fill in the ranks, and he couldn’t imagine getting guys to sign up to be easy that maybe this woman just singled people out and forced them. Naturally, Blaine couldn’t be forced to do anything, but, he found himself intrigued. 

When the final bell rang, he followed along side Kurt as he seemed to know exactly where to go for this training, then again, he was on the team at some point, he probably just remembered. 

“How am I supposed to do anything in these clothes though? I’m not really dressed for fitness, and I like this shirt” he frowned as he stuck close with Kurt, holding his hand.

“Ah, Young Clark Kent from Season one of Smallville” Sue called out when she glanced over and saw the both of them, snapping her fingers and pointing out onto the field.

“She is… very creative with her name’s” Blaine whispered to Kurt before he said a bit louder “I am not appropriately dressed for… sports”

“Just take your shirt off, Gay Winklevoss Twin” a Latino girl screamed out, which resulted in a few laughs.

“Seriously, what’s with the names?” Blaine sounded confused and exhausted as he looked at Kurt. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt walked towards the sports field with Blaine, guessing that they’d probably be there rather than in the gym hall. He didn’t think that the football team practice was on today and if he remembered right, today was one of the out door practice days for the cheerios.

“That’s actually a good point.. You should mention that, maybe we can get away from this” he whispered, instantly frowning when he heard Sue calling out and snapped her fingers to the field “She sometimes is… sometimes she’s incredibly lazy” He whispered back, remembering that he was simply ‘Lady’ until Kurt told her that it was actually incredibly offensive and after that he was Porcelain.

He remained calm until he heard Santana screaming, causing him to growl quietly and pulled Blaine closer to him “Shut up, Santana!” He shouted back, and let out an irritated huff “Maybe we should just bail on this..”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine pat Kurt’s arm when he felt the other growing irritated, trying to calm him down. He wasn’t offended by any of the names, but it was a new experience for him to be called so many nicknames in such a short amount of time, names that were clearly supposed to belittle him, but they were creative enough that he had stop and think about each one. They weren’t just slurs or insults, there was some thought behind them.

“It’s okay, baby” He smiled at Kurt, giving him a small kiss to his cheek “Go sit, i’ll be fine” he whispered before he looked over at Sue, taking his bag off and handing it to Kurt, as well as undoing his watch, and taking his necklace off, undoing his bow tie and handing them to Kurt.

“Oh snap, the bow tie is off” The girl, whom he’d heard Kurt call Santana called out. 

“I am not sure what you want me to do exactly as I have no experience in this…  _sport_ , so…” he shrugged and moved to stand next to the group of girls all in their red and white uniforms. He really hoped she didn’t expect him to wear that too, because that was definitely where he drew the line.

“I have a feeling you can  _mimic_ this extremely quickly” Sue said, her wording again made him look over at Kurt, raising an eyebrow before he looked back at Sue, his head tilting a little as he tried to suss her out.

“Your hair smells like raspberry” a voice right behind his shoulder said, as he turned and say a blonde girl who was looking around like she had a secret. She leaned in and spoke quietly “Are you friends with strawberry shortcake?” 

Blaine couldn’t help but turn further around as he stared at her confused. She didn’t seem like she was making a joke, since her tone sounded serious, her heart rate was steady and she simply looked back at him like she was waiting for a proper answer “What?”

Santana pat the girls arm which seemed to distract her as Blaine looked back over to Kurt, miming the word  _help_ , then shaking his head with a small smile. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt had no idea why he was getting jealous at Santana yelling for Blaine to take his shirt off. He knew it wasn’t because she  _wanted_ to see him without a shirt, but more that she just wanted to tease and annoy moth him and Kurt. Not to mention they were both gay so it meant nothing, but the vampire in him  rarely let him think rationally whenever it came to Blaine. 

Kurt opened his mouth to try and argue with Blaine but sighed in defeat. He went down to sit in the front row of the bleachers, while he kept a close eye on Blaine and Sue. There wasn’t anything to worry about until he heard Sue talking about mimicking.

Instantly his eyes widened as he looked a Blaine, wondering if Sue really did know what they were. He kept his eyes  on them until Blaine mouthed’ help’ to him, and nearly instantly, Kurt was on his feet and walking towards Sue, “Uhm, Coach Sylvester? I just remembered that I need to get Blaine home early so I don’t think he can stay here today,” He said, glancing over at Blaine as he bit his lip.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine watched Kurt as he moved, his eyes were always on him regardless of what the other was doing. His eyes were magnets to Kurt. If he even so much as flinched, Blaine would be watching, assessing the situation and then deciding. It wasn’t that Blaine really had control over that either. It was flowing through his blood that Kurt was his, and he would protect what was his, and the rational part of his brain that had to yell at the vampire side of him to give Kurt privacy every once in awhile was usually silenced quickly. 

He saw the slight nervousness in Kurt as he watched him chewing his lip, causing Blaine to tilt his head a little, before he looked over at Sue. She didn’t really seem to be paying Kurt any attention, just blew her whistle over the top of his voice, the piercing sound actually making Blaine flinch a little – and he was over on the field. 

“From the top Ladies” she clicked her fingers once at Blaine, pointing over to the squad who had all moved to stand in formation.

Unsure what to do, Blaine sighed and moved to join them, one of the girls secretly pointing to a random spot just off to the side where there was a clear gap in the formation.

 

The music started blasting over the speakers, which took him a second to adjust too, and Sue blew the whistle again which made him flinch, but once the team started to move, Blaine was copying their actions. Even if he didn’t want to, his body had switched over, trying to blend, actively trying to copy his surroundings. 

He felt a little odd. The movements were not overly masculine, lots of thrusting and high leg kicks, and most of the actions were a little uncomfortable in his jeans, which were now covered in grass, but, as horrible as it was, it was kind of fun. While he would have preferred to be shown the routine first, not just thrown in, the end result would have been the same.

Every so often Blaine would glance at Kurt, mumbling words of dislike or complaints, knowing that if the other focused he drown the music out and hear him.

_This is stupid. Do I look stupid?_

_Lucky I don’t need to stretch or I’m sure I would have pulled a muscle right now._

_What is this move even called? Missionary position?_

_You remember that time you made me watch legally blonde? Bend, and snap!_

_This move is interesting. I wonder if we could try this later. Naked._

_There is far too much thrusting in this routine._

_Aren’t we supposed to be, cheering. This is just dancing._

_We’re leaving after this._

_Don’t you dare tell Sebastian about this!_

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When Sue blared the whistle as he was speaking, Kurt flinched. The noise would’ve made him flinch anyway but with his  heightened sense of hearing, it hurt all the more and he stood there with his hands over his ears for a few  moments. When the speakers started playing whatever song was being used for Sue’s ridiculous routine, Kurt knew he only had a matter of seconds to get away or be potentially deafened, so quickly, Kurt ran to the bleachers – keeping in mind not to use his ‘vampire’ speed – and sat down in the front row. The whistle still hurt his ears but he didn’t feel them ringing which was always good.

Watching them, Kurt was both missing being on the team because it really was lot of fun, despite the fact Sue was borderline criminally insane and he was also concerned about Blaine’s jeans, seeing how they were covered in grass and he wasn’t looking forward to having to clean them. But, this worry was soon the furthest thing from his mind as he saw the way that Blaine was moving, so smoothly and perfectly and just plain distracting as he moved his hips, thrusting, did high kicks.. It was really doing things to Kurt and he was not happy they were surrounded by other people.

Kurt couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as he heard Blaine complaining, just loud enough for Kurt to hear but it would be drowned out by the music  _“You look fine…You look really hot actually. And I promise I won’t tell Sebastian if you promise that we will try that move later on.”_

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t help but look over at Kurt, raising his eyebrow as he listened to the other’s comments.

When the song ended, the girls let out a few heavy breaths, while Sue let the whistle that she was holding between her lips fall down, breathing out a  _Outstanding,_ with an extremely strong nod. Blaine found himself more curious about this woman, wondering if she had already blown their cover, or if Sebastian had added something into his paperwork that might have lead her to believe he was experienced in  _cheer_ , or, and this was all that Blaine was hoping it was, the team needed a guy, that was strong enough to lift them, but quick enough to keep up and dance.

Blaine glanced over his shoulder, and the blonde girl, Quinn, was looking right at him, smiling and nodding as if she had some role to play in this, but he didn’t have long to dwell on it before the music was starting again and they repeated the exact same thing.

Thankfully, she only made them do the routine twice before one of the girls twisted her leg a bit, and the attention was on her. Blaine quickly walked over to Kurt, gesturing his head for the other to follow quickly, taking his bag from Kurt, pulling his hand and practically running.

“Please tell me I don’t have to do that again. I love you, baby, I do, but cheerleading? If that is how I have to blend I… well I’ll do it but I will complain about it. A lot”

Blaine thought it’d just be better if they walked back home, at least it would give them some time to talk, and just, recover from what he’d just had to endure. As they approached the car park, the sound of an engine started up, a loud rumble of an expensive sounding engine, which was then replaced by the sound of an engine revving. Blaine ignored it, continuing his rant to Kurt, saying how red and white weren’t really his colours, however, as they stepped down off the sidewalk, about to cross the carpark on their walk, a long, black sports car, extremely expensive looking, with windows tinted so dark that you couldn’t see inside at all, pulled out so abruptly from the spot it was parked in, so much so that it even swerved a little, and skidded to a halt beside them, leaving a puff of smoke as the tires skidded on the road, leaving tire tracks. Blaine’s natural reaction was to grab Kurt and push him behind him. The passenger side door was opened quickly and Blaine leaned down slightly to glance inside at the driver. 

Had the scent not given him away almost instantly as the door opened, Blaine would have been confused by the man sitting in the front seat. He might have thought it was a hunter, or someone just trying to kill them, but he knew the scent. The man was wearing a baseball cap, a large hoody with the hood thrown over the top of the baseball cap, dark sunglasses which Blaine really couldn’t see through, even if he tried. His head was facing straight ahead at first, but when he turned to face the both of them Blaine watched his lips pull to a small smile, and as he brought his hand up, he saw as Sebastian pull his sunglasses down just a little bit, and wriggled his eyebrows. Blaine pushed Kurt in first, gesturing the other to climb into the backseat quickly before he jumped in behind him, closing the door.

“Sebastian, what the hell?” Blaine asked as Sebastian instantly sped off, neither he nor Kurt were even in their seats yet, and Blaine barely closing the door.

“What?” Sebastian grinned, though he kept his face forward, slightly expressionless as he concentrated on the road doing  _way_  over the speed limit, though, Blaine couldn’t really say anything, he was known for going astronomically over the speed limit.

“You’re not supposed to be seen” Blaine growled “Especially not near Kurt”

“And I wasn’t, because a – no one actually pays attention to me, b – when people do see me I just convince them they didn’t and c – Daddy said I could have a new car, and so I got one and wanted to take it for a spin”

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Sebastian who seemed to sense him and turned to face him “Stop giving me that look.”

“Firstly,  _Daddy?”_

 _“_ Jealous?” Sebastian smirked, though instantly dropped the smug expression and swallowed as he looked forward again.

“And secondly, This car costs, what, a million dollars?”

“7.8 to be exact, and what! We’ve already convinced one of the hunters that Burt has a  _wealthy_ nephew staying with him for a few days because I’m apparently going to buy out breadstix. What the hell is a breadstix? With an X, not a ck, because, that would just be crazy-talk”

Blaine groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

“Also, why are you covered in grass?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“You don’t have to do it,” Kurt smiled softly at Blaine’s question, and squeezed his hand as they started to run out. “But I don’t think that Coach Sylvester will be happy with letting you go so easily, especially considering  you looked like you’d been part of the Cheerios since forever with they way you performed” If it was up to Kurt, he wouldn’t be in the Cheerios, because he didn’t know how he would cope seeing Blaine in the cheerios uniform everyday and doing those routines but at the same time, he would really love to see how he would look in the red and white uniform.

Kurt ignored the engine revving, assuming it was some jerkass trying to act like they were hot shit for having a loud engine and just shook his head fondly as he listened to Blaine’s rants. But then a car, an incredibly expensive looking one at that, pulled up beside them. Blaine had pulled him behind him and in that moment, Kurt found himself falling into that side of him that completely relied on Blaine to protect him. He peered over his shoulder and had to fight the growl he felt in his throat seeing some guy in a hoodie and sunglasses.

The only thing stopping him from growling was the familiar scent.

He knew he was right not to growl as soon enough, the guy pulled down the sunglasses and saw Sebastian’s face smirking. But it didn’t stop Kurt from rolling his eyes at the other when Blaine pushed him into the back seat.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, you idiot,” He said, rolling his eyes before cursing as Sebastian started speeding along the streets, probably breaking every speeding law in one go. “And can you slow down? I don’t want to be wrapped around a tree.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and listened to Blaine lecturing Sebastian about going out the house but he did quirk an eyebrow at what Sebastian said about his car, “Daddy?” He said, his tone borderline mocking but his eyes widened when Sebastian said the price of his car and he brought his hands up to his lap, so he wasn’t touching the interior, and was now starting to worry about the grass stains on Blaine’s jeans.

He just stared at Sebastian the entire time through the rear view mirror, wondering if the other was deliberately winding him up.

“Never mind the grass, what about you and Breadstix? You’re not seriously planning on buying it out, are you?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Sebastian seemed a little different today, more alive, awake even, and was switching between completely focused, ie, his vampire, to being a brat, ie, Sebastian, which made Blaine raised his eyebrow in question. He couldn’t help the way he leaned in a little, smelling the air around him. Something was making Blaine’s mouth water a little, as he turned to look back at Kurt, to make sure the other wasn’t doing something that might have set Blaine’s senses off. 

“I honestly don’t even know what it is, your dad just mentioned it when it came up” Sebastian laughed at Kurt’s comment before shaking his head “We had a visitor today while I was helping your dad today, and got caught out. Had to make the decision there and then to either kill him off, or use compulsion. Compulsion was decided, naturally, and now we’re here. I’m free to leave, because I’m your cousin”

Blaine shook his head “Please don’t say that again…or too loudly or else I will never be able to look at the two of you again properly”

Sebastian snickered as he hit a button, the garage door opening up. Blaine couldn’t remember the door being automatic “We might have made a few adjustments today as well”

“Sebastian” Blaine warned, the other holding his hands up defensively.

“Stop. My dad called, and I told him where I was. He said he would deal with it, and next thing I knew one of my Dad’s assistants who i’ve never met before turns up with a wad of cash for Burt, a new car for me, and a fridge full of blood. Oh, and” Sebastian grabbed a set of keys out of his pocket and threw them back toward Kurt “Congratulations, you get my old car. My father was going to just trash it but I mentioned your car got destroyed, and now it’s yours. Enjoy” 

Once they were in the safety of the closed garage, Blaine got out of the car, pulling the seat down to help Kurt out of the backseat. Once Kurt was out on on his feet, Blaine closed the door, and walked around to Sebastian’s side. He didn’t say anything, but his mind knew exactly what it wanted.

Sebastian froze when he saw Blaine walking toward him. The first thing he did was reach up and took Sebastian’s sunglasses off, putting them in his pocket, moving on to taking the cap off and pulling the hoodie over his head, tossing it aside, before he reached up to Sebastian’s hair, trying to spike it back up from how it was flat, thankfully Sebastian bent down a little so Blaine could reach. He took a second to see what Sebastian was wearing, confused because under his hoodie he had on a nice dress shirt, one of Blaine’s bow ties, and a vest, which he was sure belonged to Kurt. Blaine raised his eyebrow, before he reached forward, pulling Sebastian forward by the bow tie, pulling him right into his line of sight.

“Don’t try that again… Also, Hello” Blaine grinned as he leaned forward a little and pressed his lips to Sebastian’s softly before letting him go. He licked his lips almost instantly as he pulled away, giving a soft “ _you fed”_  before clearing his throat and letting Sebastian go. Sebastian stood up and Blaine brushed his vest, and straightened his tie“You’re looking nice” he grinned before he reached his hand back, trying to take Kurt’s hand. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“It’s one of the restaurants here. My friends go there a lot so if my dad’s trying to get you to not being seen with me, he’s going the wrong way about it.” Kurt said, looking at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow as he laughed at him. Kurt was a little concerned when Sebastian mentioned nearly killing a visitor, but thankfully, common sense had been with Sebastian these days and he just compelled him instead. Although, he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him when Sebastian would now be seen as his cousin. It was actually a good idea. They looked vaguely alike so them being cousins wasn’t totally unbelievable. “Why is the idea of me and Sebastian’s so amusing to you, Blaine? “ He teased, and nudged his soulmate as he saw the other shaking his head. 

Kurt  stared for a few moments when seeing the door being automatically opened, knowing it didn’t do that before, “What kind of adjustments?” He asked, but he didn’t get his answer as Sebastian was throwing a set of keys at him and telling him that his old car was now Kurt’s. All Kurt could do after that was stare at Sebastian in wonderment so much so that he didn’t even protest when Blaine helped him out of the car.

He followed Blaine until he was standing next to Sebastian, and smiled as he watched the way Blaine took the hat and hoodie off. He giggled slightly at the sight of Sebastian bending down slightly to let Blaine fix his hair – the height difference between Sebastian and Blaine was something Kurt was stating to find adorable. 

Hearing Blaine mentioning that Sebastian fed, Kurt looked at them both with slightly wide eyes. So, that’s why Sebastian seemed different and was being more cocky than he had been over the past few days. Once Blaine let go of Sebastian, Kurt ignored Blaine trying to take his hand and walked over to Sebastian. He leaned on his toes slightly so he could wrap his arms tightly around Sebastian’s shoulder’s “The car is the only reason I’m forgiving you for stealing my vest,” He teased, and pecked Sebastian’s cheek, before walking back to Blaine and held his hand tightly “So, you didn’t answer my question. What kind of adjustments did you make? You better have left my room alone.”

* * *

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian’s day had started off slow, but seemed to become more interesting as it went on. As they walked inside, Sebastian gave them the update of his day. 

Blaine and Kurt had left for school with Burt, leaving he and Finn sitting on the small dining room table.

“So what’s your deal, anyway?” Finn asked, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth.

“My deal?” Sebastian asked, confused, yet intrigued as he uncrossed his legs, spinning a little so he was facing Finn directly and putting the magazine he was reading down.

“Well yeah. I mean, Blaine is Kurt’s boyfriend, and, I don’t know why he’s here, actually why is he here? Why is Kurt allowed his boyfriend in his room but my girlfriend isn’t allowed to stay over?”

Sebastian raised his eyebrow, a small smirk crossing his face “Go on”

“What was I saying? Oh yeah, it’s like, unfair, and um, not… cool. But what are you doing here?”

“Well Finn, I’m a vampire, as is your brother, and Blaine. Blaine is my sire, which means he is the one who turned me into a vampire”

“What th—”

Sebastian blinked slowly and Finn shut up, leaning forward a little “ _Blaine is staying with the Hummels because… because his family weren’t happy when he told them he was gay and…. and they kicked him out, so Burt said it was ok if he lived here, because he and Kurt are going to get married one day”_

Finn blinked once, and then nodded, so Sebastian continued “ _Kurt and Blaine are my friends, so I come to visit. I’m helping Burt with… business. So it just seems like I’m here a lot”_

Finn nodded again “Oh. You’re helping Burt”

Sebastian tried to hold back a laugh “ _Right, I’m helping Burt”_

There was a clearing of a throat as Sebastian turned around and saw Carole, arms folded, looking at Sebastian “And you’re going to be helping Carole soon if you don’t stop compelling my son”

“Ok, this time I was doing it for a legitimate reason” Sebastian said, a little defensive, before he looked back at Finn, making the other match his slow blinks before Finn finally shook his head, blinking a few times quickly and instantly reaching down to grab his spoon. As he chewed, he looked up at both Sebastian, who was sitting back in his chair a bit, crossing his legs and couldn’t wipe the amused grin off his face, and Carole who had her hands on her hips “What? Why are you both looking at me?”

“No reason honey, you ready to go?” 

Finn slurped the milk from the bowel as he quickly got up from the table, dumping the bowl and spoon into the sink and walking out quickly.

“Bye honey” Sebastian called out. Carole slapped the back of Sebastian’s head as she walked out, telling him to  _shut up._

His cellphone started to chime and he pulled it out quickly, assuming it was Blaine, already calling to check on him,  only to be confused by the number that appeared on his screen. He could see it was an out of area code, and he thought for a moment whether he should pick it up or not. People could track his phone. They could locate him here and then what good would that do? Put everyone at risk? He dwell on it for a few more seconds before throwing caution to the wind and answered it anyway.

Whatever he was worried about was squashed as he heard his father on the other end, not even allowing Sebastian to say hello. 

_Sebastian, my boy. Where are you? I was just informed what happened at Dalton._

From there, he told his father the story, though in traditional fashion broke it down, so one of the scariest moments of his life was turned into a brief 2 minute story. He told him where he was, what the living situation was, about Blaine, and Kurt, whom he already knew about and surprisingly did not care, though was a little irritated that Sebastian knew whom his sire was – though he had suspected it was because his father wanted to control him, not someone else. His father was not a kind man, in any sense. His entire focus was on himself, his company, and Sebastian. He couldn’t be mad at the fact that Sebastian’s safety was always priority to his father, but then again, he was only a priority because he cared so much about the company that Sebastian was about to take over. It really didn’t have much to do  _with_  him. Had Sebastian not agreed to transition, he was certain his father wouldn’t have given a sliver of interest in his well being. 

But, Sebastian worked with what he had been given,and thought it would be a good time to try and help out. He constantly felt like he wasn’t doing much, that he was the thing holding everyone back, and he hated it. He wasn’t lazy. He wasn’t weak. But he just never knew where he should step, or when he was going too far. He replied heavily on Blaine, and Blaine was too proud to ask for help. 

He made a few requests, blood for them all, enough for the three of them, making sure to get enough of the types Blaine and Kurt enjoyed, a new console for Finn and a bunch of games to distract himself with, because the less interactions they could have with each other, the better, some money for Burt and Carole, because he got the feeling if he offered them both his own money that it would be declined, that they could use to improve their home, pay bills, go on a holiday, he didn’t care, as well as transfer funds into Blaine’s account since he was paying for everything and this way Sebastian could feel like he was helping out – plus, he couldn’t transfer it back so he had to accept it. His father insisted he send a new car, since Sebastian’s story had somehow made it seem like the last car had been damaged. He overheard his father arranging for a tow-truck and stopped him.

“I could give the car to Kurt… He lost his, and, he’s never really had an expensive car”

“Kurt would not be insulted with a used car?”

Sebastian gave a small laugh and shook his head “Blaine maybe, but not Kurt. No, I think he’d like it”

“If you insist, son. I am sending Luke with everything, since he is close to Ohio. I’ll be in contact” and with that, the call ended, and Sebastian was left sitting in the empty house alone.

He was thankful when Burt did eventually come back home, because the other was always up to something and Sebastian had gotten used to helping him out. Kurt and Blaine were usually too distracted to notice, and Finn almost ran the other way, so Sebastian had stepped in to help the older man out.

Today was mostly just helping to empty out the garage, and around the front yard. Apparently when Finn and Carole moved in a lot of stuff was just thrown into the garage, and Burt wanted to make his way through it. When Sebastian started to move around at an inhumane speed, Burt had seemed amused, giving a small  _huh_  as he nodded “You know what Kid, I might actually grow to like having you around. I’m gonna grab a beer”

Sebastian grinned as he looked down at himself. He hadn’t realised he’d gotten so dirty, though, almost on cue, Blaine had texted. He smiled as he quickly texted back, unable to jump at the chance to flirt with him. He was missing both Blaine and Kurt more than usual today. Maybe it was because they were actually far away, or because it had been a long time since he’d been separated from both. Usually he was near one or the other, but the closest he was getting to Kurt was his father, and that wasn’t enough to hold his urge to be near them down. He had a strange feeling, one he couldn’t quite get his head around, like the hairs on his body had started to prickle. He re-read the messages, wondering if his subconscious had just picked up something his mind hadn’t quite processed, but it seemed fine. 

As he was pocketing his phone,  something fell down in the garage, and before Sebastian could really think about it, something clicked over in his mind, his body on the defensive, his fangs extended as he swung around and came face to face with a gun.

“Smythe. Fancy seeing you here. Does daddy know you’re with Burt? Wait, if you’re here, that means Kurt is here too? I heard rumours he had been changed too but I didn’t believe them. Ahhh Smythe, smythe, smythe, you sired that poor boy, didn’t you? I mean, good taste and all but how stupid to sire a hunter’s son? Well, lucky for you, you won’t have to worry about that, because, god, what a reward you’re going to pull in. Now we can do this the real simple way where I don’t shoot you right in the head with one of these bullets and you become brain dead for the next 10 hours if you just walk slowly to the truck, or, not, and I can drag you there myself. 

Sebastian looked back and forth from the barrel to the man “If it’s money you want I can just transfer it to you, and save us both the hassle”

The man turned his head quickly, trying to shield his eyes “Oh no you don’t, I know about your mind games. Just get in the car”

The next sound was not something he had even factored in which was the sound of another gun cocking. Sebastian glanced over at Burt who was aiming a large hunting rifle at the man.

“Or  _I_  could just shoot you” Burt said, looking at Sebastian then back to the man “No one threatens my family”

Sebastian raised his eyebrow, before he smiled then looked back at the barrel, the other guy holding one hand up, then dropping the gun on the floor. However, as Burt went to kick the gun away, it went off, shooting a hole through the garage door, the other hunter using the chance to try and run. Sebastian tackled him, though his normal strength caused both he and the hunter to smash through the solid garage door, the metal bending and grinding together. It wasn’t the most graceful approach, but then again, Blaine was usually the one who defended them against this type of thing – it wasn’t Sebastian’s fault Blaine just made it look too easy. He picked the hunter up, holding his arms behind his back as he looked over at Burt.

“Do we kill him?” Sebastian asked, confused.

Burt let out a frustrated noise “No, we don’t kill him!”

After a long back and forth, asking questions to the hunter, some of them very confusing, especially when Burt wanted Sebastian to ask Greg ie: The Hunter,  if he “was actually caught by his wife wearing her bra or was that just a rumour?” before they finally came to an agreement. Others knew this hunter was here right now, so getting rid of him wasn’t an option, as well as saying that he saw nothing. That would just bring more and more. No. He came in. Had a beer with Burt and met his… nephew. His nephew is from out of town. Some fancy New Yorker who is trying to buy out all the little businesses. 

“Say you’re buying out Breadstix to create more jobs” Burt said, snapping his fingers like he’d come up with the best idea. 

“Breadsticks?”

“with a x”

“Ok…  _I’m here to try and buy out breadstix… with an x”_

Burt groaned and rubbed his face as they continued. 

When it was finally over, Sebastian flopped down on the ground, wondering if he should text Blaine or not. He didn’t want the other to panic, but he really needed him now. Sebastian was ready to have a small meltdown when there was another knock on the door. 

“Who is this now!?” Burt said, slightly irritated as he went to the door, returning a few seconds later with 3 people. One had a notepad and was writing down notes, one handed Burt a briefcase, smiled, and left while the other one had two coolers in his arms, ignoring them all and seemed to be looking around for something suddenly disappearing out of the room only to return with 2 guys who looked like movers, who brought in a large silver fridge, and placed it one of the areas that Sebastian had cleared up in the garage. Burt tried to stop them, but when they didn’t even so much as look in his direction he looked to Sebastian for answers. The other just shrugged while they watched. The fridge was switched on, coolers were slipped into the fridge, and they were gone, though, Sebastian did hear them coming and going a few times through the front door. 

“Hi Sebastian. Here’s the instructions for later on. Your car should be ready in a few hours, and I have a driver coming to get you. Your father says to dress appropriately, and he lastly instructed I do this before I leave.”

The man reached forward, giving Sebastian a small hug, and patting his back awkwardly before nodding approvingly, before turning on his heels, and walking out. Sebastian and Burt exchanged a few glances with each other before they quickly ran toward the front door, though stopped as they approached the living room.  There were boxes everywhere, sealed boxes of different appliances. 

“Oh my god” Sebastian said as he rubbed his face “I’m sorry” he couldn’t hold back the laugh, turning when he heard Burt gasp as he had opened the briefcase and he saw the wads of money. 

 _Couldn’t have just written him a cheque, could you dad!_ he said in his head as he rubbed the back of his head. So much for trying to do this without causing too much attention.

“Uh… hmmm… I’m going to… see about fixing the garage door”

Things settled down a bit after that, though really, if they got anymore exciting he wasn’t quite sure he could handle it. Burt did eventually return while Sebastian had started to try and get through some of the boxes and appliances, though he wasn’t even sure what half of them were. He started to separate them into rooms, Kitchen, Living room, Finn, Burt and Carole, as well as a few items which he thought Kurt might enjoy, but he knew the other would probably hate if he crowded his room with items, so he kept it to a minimum with a new sound system and a new mp3 player. 

Sebastian was starting to realise that Burt wasn’t as turned off by him using his abilities as he had one thought. He asked Sebastian to help him install a new garage door, though by help he handed it to him and grabbed a beer. The only time he stopped was to read over the next part of the manual, wondering if he should mention that this manual was for the actual technicians who are installing these things, but, he kept his mouth shut and decided got to it. 

He was thankful when it was over that he could finally go and shower. As he was starting to get dressed he read over the note that was left for him. Next to  _pick up car_ in bold, and underline it said  **DRESS APPROPRIATELY** _._ He didn’t really have a lot of his business clothes, which he knew was exactly what his dad wanted, so he, even though he knew he’d get chewed out for it, opened up Kurt’s wardrobe to find something to wear.

 ---

“And the rest you know. I raided Finn’s wardrobe, and got the hoodie, and the sunglasses were inside the car waiting for me, and, uh, Burt left to go and get Carole because he just has no idea what is going on anymore – exact quote”

Blaine blinked at Sebastian a few times, before he looked over at Kurt, completely baffled as to what to say before he let go of Kurt and pulled the other closer to hug him “You should have told me as soon as it happened. You are my responsibility as well”

Sebastian sighed and pressed his head against Blaine’s, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He glanced over Blaine’s shoulder at Kurt, reaching one arm out for him to join in their hug “I know, but I didn’t want to bother you, and we had it covered. I just, he said he heard rumours, which made me start to worry that others might come looking. But now they are looking for a nephew, so, as much as I hate to say this, I need a  _makeover”_

Blaine couldn’t hold back the laugh as he dropped his head down onto Sebastian’s chest, laughing against his body. He could feel the other growing a little irritated so he tried to change the subject “So… Fridge full of blood huh?” Blaine said as he slightly turned his head to look at the silver fridge sitting off to the side, his stomach actually grumbling as he looked back at both Kurt and Sebastian.

“You still haven’t told me why your pants are covered in grass”

“Really? After everything you just said, you’re only concerned with why I have grass on my pants? Blaine laughed, shaking his head a little.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt stared at Sebastian after he finished retelling today’s events in amazement. He was almost astonished at how busy it was in comparison to theirs which was surprisingly uneventful apart from Sue trying to make him join the Cheerios.

“You really should’ve told us Sebastian.. I get that you had it covered but even though you’re a complete idiot at times, you’re  _our_ idiot,” Kurt said as he walked over and accepted the hug when he saw Sebastian holding out his arm. “We care so if this happens again, can you tell us?”

Hearing Sebastian mentioning he needed a makeover, Kurt ducked his head and almost snorted as he laughed “I’ll give you one later. We just need to decide what kind of look you’re going for.” He rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder and sighed softly before his eyebrows raised when Blaine mentioned the blood. “I forgot he mentioned that,” Kurt said, before instantly smirking at the sound of Blaine’s stomach rumbling. 

“He fell on the grass when we were using the football field as a shortcut to the parking lot. Nothing too interesting,” Kurt lied, remembering that Blaine didn’t want Sebastian to know about the Cheerios practice, as he brought his hand up,   looked over at the fridge and flicked his hand to open it. He couldn’t really see the bags enough to see if they were labelled with the blood type, so he just used his powers to get the closest one over, and after handing it to Blaine, brought one for himself and quickly opened it.

“So,” Kurt started, pausing to take a large sip from the bag “When you mentioned appliances earlier…. what exactly do you mean? How much was sent over?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine could feel Sebastian’s hand slowly moving up and down his back, which made him bury his face a little harder against his chest, using his own hands to hold tightly onto him. When Kurt joined, Blaine grinned and extended an arm around him as well, kissing what part of him that he could reach, in this case, directly under his chin, as the three of them shared an embrace. 

He listened as Kurt and Sebastian spoke to one another, breathed in so that he was hit with both of their scents, refreshing his memory of what each of them smelt like before he quickly turned his head. He had heard the fridge door open, watched, just under Sebastian’s arm as the cooler slowly opened, and a blood bag flew in their direction, Kurt catching it and handing it to Blaine. He took it, though watched as Kurt had done the same for his own bag, tearing it open and drinking from it like it was nothing. 

“If you’re going to lie at least make it believable. He  _fell_  ? How did he  _fall_  exactly? Did you straddle him? Because that’s the only reason he would “fall” Sebastian smirked as he looked at Kurt. 

He exchanged a look between Sebastian and Kurt before he smiled, giving his head a small shake as he ripped open his own bag, drinking it’s contents, his throat giving an inhuman growl from how hungry he actually was, as he started to quickly drink the bag. 

The noise, however, caused Sebastian to drop his hands and his head, taking a small step back from Blaine, but Blaine, was so far gone with the feeding that he wasn’t paying attention. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt scoffed softly when Sebastian didn’t believe him, because now he thought about it it was a lame lie. They didn’t just  _fall_ for no good reason and they certainly wouldn’t slip on grass. Vampires tended to have much better balance than that. But thankfully, Sebastian gave him the perfect cover and he wasn’t sure if it was intentional.

“Exactly,” Kurt smirked back as he looked up at Sebastian “I just didn’t want to tel you that’s what happened because I know you’ll just get jealous.”

He was about to tease Sebastian further, when Blaine gave an inhuman growl as he drank from the bag. Sebastian had stepped back from Blaine with his head dropped, and Blaine didn’t even seem to notice. Kurt frowned slightly and touched Blaine’s arm gently as he drank from his own bag, “Are you okay?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s head instantly popped up when he felt the hand on him, as he looked over at Kurt, and raised his eyebrow. He finished drinking the bag, trying to suck the last bits out of it before used his index finger to wipe just the sides of his lips. 

“Hmm?” he asked, a little out of it from the blood, feeling it starting to move through his veins, repairing damage, reviving him, making his entire body tingle, before he looked over at Sebastian. He noticed his submissive pose, which only made him look back at Kurt confused “Sorry, I was just hungry. I have been so worried about you both feeding I’ve been skipping” he shrugged before he reached out and softly touched Sebastian’s arm. He felt the other almost flinch, but seemed to stop himself mid-touch.

“Sebastian….” Blaine said softly “Come back” he tried to soothe as he looked over at Kurt miming the words   _“I’m not sure what I did”_  as he gave a small shrug.

Sebastian still kept his head down but his body relaxed a little “I’ll let you give Kurt a blow job” He said in an overly joking way, watching as Sebastian’s head popped up almost instantly. He couldn’t hold back the extremely loud laugh that escaped him, as he got ready to dodge Kurt slapping him. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Blaine!” Kurt scoffed and slapped his arm when he said he’d been skipping meals to make sure he was feeding him and Sebastian, before he lunged forwards to hug Blaine tightly “Don’t do that again… What if you ended up killing yourself to keep us fed? Then what would we do?” Kurt knew that the question was mostly rhetorical because Sebastian could just  _buy_ them blood like he’d did just now but they’d both be completely lost without him.

He then pulled back  when he felt Blaine reaching out, knowing that he would need to calm Sebastian down and he’d need to have his focus on him and not have Kurt in the way. Kurt shook his head when Blaine mouthed to him because it was really no one’s fault – Blaine couldn’t help the growl, and Sebastian couldn’t help the way he reacted.

Then Sebastian looked up when Blaine said he’d let Sebastian give him a blow job. Kurt rolled his eyes and went to slap his arm again but he noticed the way he was prepared to dodge the slap, so he just shook his head “You’re both ridiculous.”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine tried to shut his mouth to stop himself from laughing, but the almost alert way that Sebastian glanced up was so funny to him. He watched as Sebastian’s face relaxed, as he smiled, then looked at Kurt and smirked, his eyebrows wiggling a bit. The whole thing made Blaine laugh more.

Blaine reached across and playfully tapped Kurt’s backside “Admit it, you love that you are a prize that both of us would drop everything to get” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s ass, leaning in and letting his lips tease past his neck and ear, without actually touching him, before gesturing his head further inside almost using the grip on his backside to push him softly forward so he would start walking. 

Once they were actually deeper in the house, however, Blaine started to spot all the boxes that Sebastian hadn’t put away, but, what he could see is all of the things he  _had_  put away. Like the giant flat screen television in the living room. Also on cue Finn arrived home, the front door bashing a little from how forcefully he opened it – the guy didn’t know his own strength – before he closed it and glanced at the three of them, practically standing in a line… a line where Blaine was gripping Kurt’s backside, and Sebastian had a finger looped into Blaine’s belt. 

Instantly Blaine dropped his hands, Sebastian doing the same as they looked over at Finn.

“Hey… guys” he said, confused as he looked around the room then his eyes caught a hold of the tv “WOAH! Guys! Have you seen the TV?!”

Blaine looked over his shoulder at Sebastian, who nodded, even though Blaine hadn’t said anything “There is a surprise for you in your room”

Finn went to take off then stopped mid-step “It’s not like… a  _sexual_ one, because I’m, I’m not, I have a girlfriend”

Blaine’s eyes grew wide as he forced the laugh down, pushing his nails into his hands as he made a fist to try and distract himself from laughing.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt let out a playful huff and shook his head as he looked back at Blaine “I do love it, but it doesn’t stop you from both being perverts.” He teased before letting out a small squeal when Blaine squeezed his ass and let his mouth ghost over his neck and ear, without actually touching his skin causing him to nearly shivering. 

When Blaine just gestured his head to the side, Kurt pouted at him and shook his head “Don’t be mean,” He said, before letting the other pushing him into the living room with his he and never leaving his ass. The walk there made him realise just how much Sebastian had got for them and he was seconds away from chastising the other when the door was slammed open and Finn was home.

“Yes, we’ve seen it. How could you not notice it it’s the first thing you can see!” He said laughing at Finn’s reaction to the large TV that was in the room. Sebastian mentioned a surprise and it was taking everything in him not to make a snarky comment about Finn’s assumption that the surprise was sexual. Instead he just shook his head and looked at his brother “He knows, Finn. Besides, you're not his type.”

He shook his head as he watched Finn walking up the stairs and sighed as he turned to Blaine again “Well, that’s a bummer. I was hoping that we’d get some alone time when my parents were out.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Well…” Sebastian started, the tone of his voice cheeky, and even though Blaine had his back to Sebastian, he knew the other was smiling “Just give it a second”. Blaine moved position so he could see both of them, and instead of standing in a chain, they were standing beside each other.

“OH MY GOD GUYS!” Finn called out from upstairs, the sound of his heavy footsteps as he clearly moved around “IS THIS … I DIDN’T EVEN THINK THIS GAME WAS OUT YET! KURT! YOU NEED TO CHECK THIS OUT”

Blaine turned his head to face Sebastian who held his finger up, as say to say  _wait_ , before there was another loud cry of an  **OH MY GOD** followed by the sound of the TV turning on, then the sound of the console switching on.

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Sebastian, as the other grinned before he looked back at Kurt “Well… I guess that sorts one problem out”

“One problem?” Sebastian said, slightly confused as he looked around.

“Well yes, one problem.” Blaine reached out with either hand, taking one of Kurt’s, then one of Sebastian’s, and instantly bringing it to the crotch of his pants, using his hand to force both of them to apply pressure to his hardening cock “The other problem… mmm…I have is, I have two very attractive boys, and not one of them is on their knees helping me with my problem. That is a  _big_  problem. That is a very  _big_  and  _hard_ problem”

Sebastian swallowed hard as he looked over at Kurt, before he looked at Blaine, shuffling in a little bit so that their hips were pressed together. Blaine slowly let go of Sebastian’s hand, as the other didn’t need much instructing, using his now free hand to reach across and take a hold of Sebastian’s ass, squeezing it hard.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, waiting to see if the other would do the same, but instead, when he dropped his hand from Kurt, he pulled him forward from his neck and pressed his lips to his.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt rolled his eyes at the sound of Finn constantly shouting any time he aw something new in his room and hook his head slowly “I’ll come up soon, Finn!” He yelled up, making a note to see him once he’d calmed down and was starting to come down from his high. He didn’t want to play it while Finn was going to be talking non stop about how amazing the game and the new console were after all.

Hearing Blaine speak, Kurt frowned and looked at Sebastian when he asked the question that was on his mind. The question was soon answered when Blaine grabbed one of his and Sebastian’s hands and forced it against his cock. Almost instantly, Kurt let out a small moan and glanced at Sebastian who was already looking at him. He looked into Sebastian’s eyes for a few moments until Blaine dropped their hands. Kurt gently squeezed Blaine’s crotch before he was pulled forwards, and was kissing Blaine. “Blaine…” Kurt moaned out and pulled back slightly “We can’t… Finn’s going to hear us.”

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Vampires in McKinley - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a surprise, here's more smut.

**Blaine:**

It wasn’t that Blaine had no idea where this sudden burst of desire came from, he had just fed, which generally made him a little aroused, just at how it made his body feel, and having an orgasm while feeding, or straight after it was ecstasy. He could remember the times in the heat of passion where he would bite down on Kurt, and be flooded with the sweet taste as he started to cum. He never really got that feeling anymore, except when he starved himself and then decided to eat. His body would go into overdrive, and the mix would make him extremely horny.

Blaine made a soft _hmm_ noise when Kurt said his name, chasing his lips, before pulling back confused to stare at Kurt.

He stared Kurt down, slowly reaching down to remove Kurt’s hand, then Sebastian’s. He didn’t say anything, but his movements were rigid and his face expressionless as he eventually dropped his hand from Kurt’s neck, and Sebastian’s backside, and pushed past them both as he started to walk upstairs. He didn’t look back. He didn’t speak. He just started walking as it made his way to Kurt’s room.

* * *

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian whimpered when Blaine took his hand away, and stopped touching him, wanting to reach out to stop the other, but knew better. As soon as Blaine moved away, Sebastian exchanged a look in Kurt’s direction before he followed after him. Not running, just walking, almost with his tail between his legs. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, whether Blaine was irritated, or whether Blaine was trying to get both of them to submit, but his entire body made him follow, without realizing it. He looked over his shoulder at Kurt, moving his head in a way that told him that he should follow, as he took the steps slowly then turned into Kurt’s room.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine was simply standing in the room, taking his watch off as he looked toward the door. He glanced up when he heard Sebastian who instantly dropped down onto his knees, a little harder than Blaine would have liked, but he watched as Sebastian practically crawled over to him until he landed in front of him, sitting back on his heels a little as he looked up at Blaine.

Blaine however, turned his head a little as he tried to listen out for Kurt.

* * *

**Kurt:**

When Blaine pulled back silently and left the room, and walked upstairs without saying a word Kurt couldn’t help but frown and watched him carefully. The only time he looked away was hearing Sebastian whimper. He and Sebastian looked at each other for a few moments before Sebastian followed Sebastian. Kurt stayed there for a few moments until he saw Sebastian moving his head, knowing that the other wanted him to move before he was soon following the other up the stairs.

When he arrived at his room, Blaine was just standing there and Sebastian was kneeling at the other’s feet - Kurt assumed he had crawled there. Kurt was starting to become slightly overwhelmed as he looked at Blaine. It hadn’t fully happened yet, but he could feel that side of him, the part he normally suppressed unless they were alone, starting to wake up and trying to take charge.

Kurt was fighting with it for a few moments as he walked towards Blaine slowly. His hands were about to come up to touch him before they dropped down at his sides “Blaine… are you okay?” He asked, looking at him with slightly wide eyes

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine reached down, letting his fingers slide across Sebastian’s ear, and along the back of his head, watching as the other shut his eyes, and moved into the touch.

He heard the soft sounds of Kurt walking up the stairs as he glanced toward the door once Kurt walked in. He watched as Kurt moved in closer, and closer, and kept his eyes on him, without moving. Sebastian had changed position a little, completely submitting as he had both of his hands on his thighs, hands in the shape of fists, while his head was down, his knees just resting at the tip of Blaine’s shoes.

When Kurt got into arms length he smirked “Of course I am ok” he said as he reached toward the fly of his pants, pulling the zipper down slowly, before popping the button. It felt like he and Kurt were going head to head at this moment, both of them looking at one another, neither of them really making a move.

He moved his pants a little, edging his boxers down a little until his cock sprung free, bouncing a little.

Sebastian almost on cue glanced up, though Blaine didn’t look down at him, instead he just kept his eyes on Kurt, though out of the corner of his eye he could see the movement.

“Suck” was all he said, snapping off the word, and even though he snapped them at Kurt, the command wasn’t to him. It was to Sebastian.

Feeling the wet heat as Sebastian wrapped his lips around Blaine’s length caused him to tilt his head back a little, and let out a dirty moan, though, he knew he could contain himself, he was putting it on for Kurt.

“Maybe you should get the door” Blaine said, a slight smirk on his face as he tested Kurt, tormented him a little, trying to get the other to snap.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt was about to question Blaine when he said he was okay, not fully believing the other but he was cut off as soon as he opened his mouth when Blaine just pulled down his pants and boxers slightly so that his cock came out. He wanted to look down and move but he felt rooted in place and felt like he had to stare into Blaine’s eyes.

His gaze was finally broken after Blaine snapped at Sebastian to start sucking him off - he could tell that the command wasn’t for him but he couldn’t help but look when Sebastian instantly wrapped his mouth around Blaine’s cock. He was surprisingly calm up until he heard the dirty moan from Blaine and he watched as he threw his head back.

A small growl escaped him as the vampire in him was starting to take over but Blaine’s words were just enough to stop him from pulling Sebastian off Blaine and start sucking him off quickly. Kurt shook his head slowly “Do you not want me to do anything?”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine moved one of his hand to the back of Sebastian’s head, holding him in place as he made him take the entire length of his cock into his mouth. He knew if Sebastian was human he would have choked or gag or at least started gasping for air, but the vampire below him moved his tongue a little, making room for Blaine’s length.

Blaine thrusted once, trying to get it as deep as he could as he looked at Kurt. He licked his lips a little, surprisingly getting turned on by how Kurt was fighting him for power. It made his whole body buzz. Human Kurt was the same, he used to hold his ground.

A small, devilish smile crossed his face as he eventually broke eye contact only to gesture his eyes to the door then back to Kurt “I didn’t say I wanted you to stand on the other side of the closed door” he leant forward, running his tongue along Kurt’s before he pulled back only to drop both hands to Sebastian’s head as he started to fuck his mouth, the other letting out a small moan while he let Blaine use his mouth.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Even when he was human Kurt had always tried to fight Blaine for power. He always knew that the battle would be next to impossible as Blaine was physically stronger than him when he was human and now could easily put him in his place but it didn’t mean that Kurt was never going to try.

Feeling Blaine’s tongue running against his own, Kurt couldn’t help the soft whine that escaped his lips. He was about to grab Blaine’s shoulders to kiss him but he pulled back. He pouted a little and was about to step back and actually watch the door until he saw Sebastian’s head being grabbed by both of Blaine’s hands and saw Blaine fucking his mouth.

The growl that escaped Kurt was louder this time, and it only took a few more seconds before he was lunging forwards and pulling Sebastian off. He then sunk onto his knees, and after he jerked Blaine off a few more times, he then sunk his mouth down onto Blaine’s cock.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine knew what that noise meant the moment Kurt made it, and most of the time Blaine would have stopped what he was doing to save his mate feeling any sort of jealousy or irritation. Not for any other reason than that he loved Kurt and wanted him to be happy. But right now, he pretended like he didn’t hear it and used those few seconds to really thrust hard into Sebastian’s mouth because right now, he needed to see Kurt fight for what was his.

With enough force, Kurt not only pulled Sebastian off, but actually caused the other to fall back a little.

Blaine actually gasped when he felt Kurt’s mouth around his length, his hand instantly dropping, grabbing the back of his neck as he softly moaned Kurt’s name. It wasn’t like it was the first time he’d ever gotten a blow job from Kurt, but it had been a long time since they had really exchanged that kind of power, and the force in which he took Blaine’s cock make his toes curl a little.

Sebastian, almost like a puppy that got kicked moved beside Blaine’s leg, seeking connection, and attention as he pressed his head to Blaine’s knee, his eyes fixed on Kurt.

“What a greedy mmmm greedy boy” Blaine gripped a little harder on the back of Kurt’s neck, moving his hips in time with Kurt’s mouth as he looked down at him.

Blaine looked over at the open door, and even though he originally was proving a point, moving into a room that wasn’t overly far from Finns, he suspected this was about to get a lot louder, especially with what he had in mind. He wasn’t overly sure why he wanted to prove a point to Kurt. Maybe it was because his mind was slowly tiptoeing into the inhuman side of himself, and Kurt questioning him made his insides want to push his head down onto the ground and ask him to say, loudly, who owned him…

“Close the door, then get on the bed” he said to Sebastian before focusing his attention back to Kurt, dropping his free hand to grab his hair, tugging him hard

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt moaned softly as soon as he heard Blaine moaning his name. He didn’t particularly care about Sebastian behind them how’d actually fallen back from the force he was pulled back. The human part of him was almost embarrassed at how he’d been acting and was pulling Sebastian away from Blaine and was acting so desperate for Blaine.

When Blaine called him greedy and gripped the back of his neck tighter and started to fuck into his mouth, Kurt couldn’t help but moan louder and started to move his mouth faster, in the hopes that it would get Blaine to fuck into his mouth harder after he noticed that he was moving his hip in time with how his mouth was moving.

Hearing Blaine talking to Sebastian, Kurt let his eyes drift over to Sebastian before his attention was snapped back to Blaine when he tugged on his hair, causing Kurt to grip onto his hips tightly as he stared up at Blaine with wide eyes

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine was usually pretty good at keeping himself quiet if he needed to, but right now, he couldn’t. His tilted his head back as he pushed his cock deeper into Kurt’s mouth, moaning out, breathing out softly.

His pants were stuck around the tops of his knees which was starting to become uncomfortable, and eventually, he pulled Kurt’s head off his cock, his fangs instantly popping out as he stared down at him.

He sometimes wished he had convinced either Kurt or Sebastian to wear a collar so he could drag them when he was like this, but then, he could never fully let himself do that to Kurt… Sebastian on the other hand.

Blaine looked over his shoulder at Sebastian who was sitting in the edge of the bed, with his hands on his legs.

Blaine reached down and helped Kurt up, though the moment they were eye level he claimed Kurt’s mouth, sliding his tongue into his mouth, and slowly, started to walk backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed.

In one swift movement, Blaine sat down, pulling Kurt onto his lap, and diving in to kiss him again, pulling Kurt so that Blaine’s cock was resting in between his legs.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt was glad for the fact he had Blaine’s cock deep in his mouth just now, otherwise, he knew he’d be moaning out loudly. He still was trying, but the noises were being muffled, even more when Blaine had pushed his cock further into his mouth and Kurt really counted himself lucky that he no longer had to breath and could easily accept the cock being that deep in his mouth.

He couldn’t help the small whine that escaped him when Blaine pulled out of his mouth. His own fangs were threatening to pop out, but he hadn’t fallen into that side of him yet so he had to deal with the constant feeling of them pressing against his gums.

Kurt let Blaine help him up, and gripped tightly onto his shoulders as he was kissed hard. He instantly parted his lips when Blaine pushed his tongue into his mouth and let himself be pulled towards the bed. Kurt complied as he was pulled onto Blaine’s lap. Kurt smiled for a few seconds until Blaine was kissing him again, and pulled him so Blaine’s cock was between his legs. Kurt let out a fairly loud groan into Blaine’s mouth and rolled his hips down onto Blaine’s a few times. He continued rolling them down before he pushed Blaine down onto the mattress, and kept rolling his hips down as he kissed Blaine deeply.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine reached his hands around Kurt’s body, resting his hands on either side of his ass cheeks, squeezing, gripping, every so often slapping as Kurt started to move his hips. He pulled at the back of his shirt, pulling it out of his pants, giving a small moan once his fingers actually touched flesh.

His tongue explored Kurt’s mouth, every so often tasting a hint of blood that the other had consumed, feeling his blood boil because he wanted more. The side of his body almost frantic to eat was also frantic for Kurt’s body.

Blaine gave a small _oofph_ when Kurt pushed him back onto the bed, moaning loudly at the sheer power from his mate as he reached back to grab onto Kurt harder.

“Sit up” Blaine moaned as he pulled his lips away from Kurt, though he instantly reached back to grab his head, kissing him one last time “Sit up, take your clothes off” Blaine moaned, before he reached over and grabbed Kurt’s thighs “But don’t move from here, I’m not done with you” Blaine snapped back as he bucked his hips, lifting him and Kurt up with his just pelvis.

“Sebastian, come here,” He said softly as he saw Sebastian glance over at him from over Kurt’s shoulder, then shuffle up the bed so he was kneeling beside his head. Blaine let go of Kurt, and reached over, as he slowly started to unbutton Sebastian’s pants, and undo the zipper “Take your shirt off… leave the bow tie”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt moaned softly as Blaine kept squeezing and gripping at his ass, occasionally leaning back into Blaine’s hands whenever he’d slap it. He kept up the rolling of his hips, even when Blaine was telling him to sit up, and he kept kissing him back until he was pulled off.

He nodded frantically when he was told to take his clothes off. Hearing Blaine snap, Kurt almost recoiled slightly as he felt himself starting to lose the fight wit the submissive side to him, and started to pull his shirt off. “What are you going to do?” He asked, moaning as the other’s hips bucked up as he attempted to get his jeans off without moving too much from where he was sitting on Blaine’s lap.

Kurt looked over when he heard Blaine addressing Sebastian. Admittedly, he’d almost forgotten that Sebastian was even there and he watched with slightly narrowed eyes when he approached the bed and knelt there by Blaine’s head. He just watched until Blaine let go of him to start unbuttoning Sebastian’s pants. Kurt’s eyes widened slightly before he leaned forwards and latched his lips onto Blaine’s neck and sucked slightly.

* * *

**Blaine:**

As Blaine turned his head to look at what he was doing, his whole body jolted as he felt Kurt sucking on his neck. His hips bucking up hard against the other.

“Fuck” he breathed out, his eyes closing shut for a second before he returned to what he was doing. He got distracted for a moment at watching Sebastian strip off his clothes, thankful the other remembered what he said, and with a bit of moving he managed to get his shirt off without taking the bowtie off. Blaine grinned, maybe a little wickedly as he pulled Sebastian’s cock out of his pants, and began to stroke him.

Now that one of his hands was free, he wrapped it around Kurt, running his hand up and down his bare back, every so often dropping down, helping the other pull off the clothing on the lower parts of his body, squeezing the bare flesh of his ass, moaning at the feeling of Kurt’s lips working him over.

The only time Blaine stopped stroking Sebastian was when he went to remove his pants, though while he did that he turned his face, pulling Kurt’s face to kiss him, and wrapping both of his arms around him, pulling his body against his.

Blaine was still mostly dressed, except for his lower body, but as soon as Kurt’s pants were down, and he thrusted up, feeling the other’s cock instead of the material of his pants, the action causing Blaine to moan again.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Feeling the other’s hips bucking up hard, Kurt whined out louder and let his teeth sink into the other’s neck for a few moments before he pulled back and started to kiss along the other’s neck, trying to get to every part of his neck that he could reach while pulling Blaine’s attention away from Sebastian, but it wasn’ really successful. He was still mostly focusing on Sebastian.

The feel of Blaine’s hands running up and down his bare skin, and helping him take his trousers made him smile against the other’s lips and he slowly ran his tongue across Blaine’s neck and kept his eyes open as he stared at Blaine. He had mostly kept his face near Blaine’s neck onto the other pulled his face up so he could kiss him.

Almost immediately, Kurt moaned into the kiss and sank further into Blaine’s arm as he was pulled against Blaine’s body. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders tightly and tilted his head to the side. His hips kept rolling down slowly until Blaine thrusted up, against his cock, pulled a loud whine of Blaine’s name as he tugged him close to him

* * *

**Blaine:**

While his focus was entirely on Kurt, his mate, completely naked, hard, and grinding against him, he couldn’t help the way he opened one eye while they were kissing to look at Sebastian. The other had taken his time to strip down so he was sitting, completely naked except for Blaine’s bow tie, on his knees, with his hands resting on his thighs. He could see how hard Sebastian was, so much he wanted it, but the other knew better than to touch himself. Granted, Blaine actually enjoyed when either Sebastian or Kurt touched themselves in front of him, Sebastian was too far gone to even think about it.

The human side of him sometimes felt bad at how lost Sebastian would get, how far he would fall into submission, but when Sebastian would moan, it was the indicator that Blaine needed to know he was ok, that he wanted this, and that even though he was submitting, he still had free will. He never wanted to control them. He wanted control. But he also wanted them.

Blaine kept his lips on Kurt, but eventually, Sebastian made eye contact with him and held his gaze. He saw Sebastian’s lips twitch, as he sucked on his bottom lip a little, chewing it on the inside. Blaine enjoyed Sebastian watching them. He always had. From day one. He could remember, clear as day, when Sebastian walked in on Kurt and Blaine fucking for the first time. He remembers how desperate the other looked.

He reached over with one hand, moving his fingers to Sebastian’s mouth, the other opening his mouth quickly and sucking on the digit, lapping them with his tongue, soaking them with saliva.  
Blaine moved Kurt’s head a little, pulling his hair into the position he wanted so Kurt had his entire head turned in Sebastian’s direction, and once his neck was exposed, he bit down on Kurt, at the same time as he thrusted up, feeling his length rubbing against Kurt's, his hands dipping down to his backside, one pulling his cheeks apart, while the other, he slid out of Sebastian’s mouth, and, with a single digit, circled Kurt’s hole, letting his finger just press against the tight muscle.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt had been completely lost in the kiss that he’d forgotten, not for the first time today, that Sebastian was there. It was only when Blaine pulled his hair until his head was faced in Sebastian’s direction. Kurt gasped slightly and managed a slight smile as he looked up at him.

Being watched was never something Kurt thought he would’ve enjoyed. It was something he would’ve outright objected to if Blaine had suggested it. He also would’ve been completely opposed to having another person there in his relationship. But then Sebastian had walked in when Blaine was fucking him, and pretty much everything had changed after that and even though the possessive, vampire side to him acted otherwise, Kurt was really happy to have Sebastian in their life.

Kurt moaned out, no longer caring about Finn being so close as Blaine bit down onto his neck, rolling his hips in sync with Blaine’s hips thrusting up and he kept those movements up until he felt a finger circling his hole, and only pressed against it. He hissed out softly, before gripping onto Blaine’s shoulders “Sir, please..”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine smirked as he lapped Kurt’s skin, feeling the small wounds close under his lips as he pulled away, pressing kisses along Kurt’s shoulder and neck.

He took the chance to let his hands roam, feeling the slim body above him, completely covering his. It wasn’t often that Kurt was on top like this, but Blaine had always enjoyed it because he could feel his weight against him, could feel his body moving around, and could touch all of him easily.

Blaine brought his hand back, slapping Kurt’s backside, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing around them.

When Kurt called him sir, Blaine growled, thrusting up hard against him, slapping his perky ass one more time.

“Sebastian” Blaine moaned out as he tried to look at the other, though he knew he had his full attention anyway.

“Sir?” he said softly as he looked at Blaine, ready and alert

“Help me stretch out Kurt. If you’re a good boy, I have a special gift for you”

Sebastian scrambled up, Blaine watching him as much as he could, but eventually, he had vanished behind Kurt before he turned his attention back to Kurt, thrusting up against him, gripping his body, kissing along the parts of him he could reach. Blaine smirked as he spread Kurt’s cheeks apart, feeling the change as Sebastian drove his face in, feeling the wetness from his tongue as it slid over his fingers, as he started to drive his tongue into Kurt.

* * *

**Kurt:**

They weren’t in this position a lot, with Kurt on top. He was sometimes pulled on top, but he was usually thrown back onto the bed again and fucked. He was rarely on top of Blaine like this for any length of time, but he loved it. He loved seeing Blaine from this angle and the way that it was so easy for Blaine to touch him all over.

Feeling Blaine slapping his ass and hearing the echo, Kurt moaned softly and gripped onto him but smiled as he tilted his head back Blaine was slapping his ass again and thrusted hard as he growled after he’d called him sir again and he couldn’t help the whine he let out as he was feeling the little control he had over himself starting to slip away.

Kurt’s eyes widened when Blaine told Sebastian to help stretch him out because he knew _exactly_ what that meant, and sure enough, Sebastian was moving behind him and dove right in and started to use his tongue to stretch him open and feeling it over Blaine’s fingers. Kurt whined out his soulmate’s name softly and slumped forwards and rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine grinned as Kurt moaned, and slumped forward. Blaine took his hand away, feeling Sebastian replacing it with his own, using his now free hands to stroke the back of Kurt’s head. With his free hand, once Sebastian had also replaced that one too with his own, along with Sebastian’s tongue, he applied pressure with a single digit, until slowly he was able to push past the first ring of muscle.

He couldn’t hold back the moan as he held Kurt against his body, Sebastian’s tongue busy working Kurt over while Blaine’s finger would push every so often, using the excess saliva from Sebastian as lube.

Blaine nibbled of Kurt’s ear, pulling his lobe a little, and as he held him still, he started to push up against him again, his cock seeking friction.

“You love his tongue inside you, don’t you? That greedy hole of yours, so eager of a nice tongue” Blaine teased Kurt, running his tongue along his ear, whispering directly into his ear as he spoke. As he pushed his finger inside, slowly until he was knuckle deep, he continued to speak to Kurt “So tight. I wonder if you could just cum from my fingers and Sebastian’s tongue. Hmm?” Blaine thrusted up, pushing his finger in just that little bit deeper, crooking his finger as he felt the small bean shape against his finger “moan for me, greedy boy”

* * *

**Kurt:**

He felt like he was close to bursting with the way Blaine was slowly starting to push his finger inside of him, only using Sebastian’s saliva as lube so the stretch burned more than normal. Sebastian’s tongue was also not stopping or slowing down as he continued to stretch him open.

Kurt wanted to move and start kissing the other’s lips but Blaine was keeping him still as he nibbled on his ear, pulled on his lobe, and was continuing to thrust up and brushing against his own cock.

At Blaine’s teasing, all Kurt could do was nod and moan in response, and gripped tightly onto his arms, moaning while Blaine whispered and licked his ear. He felt like he was fairly calm for himself in moments like this then Blaine had pushed his finger fully inside him. Kurt groaned out loudly and gripped tightly onto Blaine and pulled the other close. He nodded at Blaine’s words, before moaning loudly as he felt him thrusting up and moved his finger further so it was brushing against his prostate. Almost on cue after Blaine’s command, Kurt moaned out and nodded “Y-yes., sir…I could come just like this.”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Hearing Kurt moaning sent a small shock through Blaine as he shuffled himself on the bed a little, pulling Kurt more comfortably on top of him, Sebastian shuffling forward with them, his tongue instantly pressing inside of Kurt, as he circled around his hole, trying to stretch him open.

Every so often Blaine would tap Sebastian’s cheek, the other stopping to give Blaine space to slide his finger inside, and once Kurt was stretched a little more, adding a second.

Blaine continued to tease Kurt’s prostate, just to hear him moan and scream, smirking every time he did it.

Eventually, Blaine slid his fingers out completely and let go of Kurt, allowing the other to lean up a bit if he liked. With his hands now free, Blaine pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it aside as he looked up at Kurt. He reached between them, grabbing a hold of his cock as he started to move their bodies a little, lining his cock up with Kurt’s entrance.

Even though Blaine hadn’t said anything, suddenly felt Sebastian’s tongue on his length, lapping up the skin before moving back to Kurt’s tight hole, Blaine unable to hold back the moan as he locked eyes with Kurt.

“He’s running his tongue along my cock” he snapped the words at Kurt he fangs out and on display “He feels so good. The wetness. The heat” Blaine tormented Kurt, pushing him, as he continued “His mouth feels so good, Kurt”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt was too far gone to care about being quiet and Finn not hearing them at this point as he kept moaning and nearly screaming out as Blaine kept teasing his prostate as he added in the second finger and tried to stretch him open just using Sebastian’s tongue and his finger.

Eventually, Blaine pulled his fingers out and Kurt couldn’t help but gasp out loudly and slowly lifted his head up to let Blaine pull his shirt up before slumping back down onto his shoulder again and started to kiss Blaine’s neck softly before he pulled back when hearing Blaine’s moan.

Kurt raised an eyebrow slowly as he locked his eyes onto him before he glared when Blaine mentioned Sebastian was running his tongue along his cock, and Blaine continued to torment him. His fangs popped out as he looked at Blaine and pulled him closer by his shoulders “I want you to fuck me, sir,”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine sat up a little the moment Kurt’s fangs extended, making a small noise which was a mix between being amused that he’d finally cracked Kurt, and being extremely turned on by fangs finally showing themselves.

He moved so that he was close to Kurt’s mouth, using his tongue to tease Kurt’s fangs. He had to be careful not to pierce his tongue on them, knowing at any minute Kurt could involuntarily snap down, or he could push hard enough that it would break the skin. It wasn’t something that he had ever tried, until he felt Kurt do it to his fangs while he was still human. He remembered how strange it felt, how sensitive they were, but it wasn’t an unwelcome feeling.

“Is that right?” Blaine continued to torment Kurt. With his hand, which was still around his length, he started to move the head of his cock so it was pressing hard against Kurt’s opening. He moaned out as he felt Sebastian tongue slide over the head of his cock, frantically licking him. “Ahh Sebastian” he moaned out, letting his head fall back a little while he tried to position himself. The heat from Kurt’s tight hole, mixed with Sebastian’s tongue was too much. Plus, he knew how much Kurt hated it, and right now he was trying to see how far he could push him. He almost missed the days when Kurt would snap at Sebastian to go away, and how Sebastian would crawl back, scared, but wanting to be close.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt moaned softly at the feel of Blaine teasing his fangs. It wasn’t something they’d really done before, at least with Kurt. He’d done it to Blaine plenty of times when he was still human. It was initially to get used to the other’s fangs but also, he grew to love doing it and tried to do it at every opportunity. It wasn’t something he did recently but he’d make a note to do it again later.

Kurt nodded as Blaine spoke and rolled his hips down firmly onto Blaine’s once, his ass lifting up for a few seconds before he pushed it back and moved it closer to Blaine’s cock, moaning as he felt the head of his cock pressing against his ass. He growled softly, when hearing Blaine moaning Sebastian’s name. before he surged forwards and bit into Blaine’s neck. He sucked sharply moaning at the blood that entered his mouth and nuzzled into Blaine’s neck, over the spot he’d just bit. After a few moments, he lifted his head up, and tangled his hand in Blaine’s hair, before grabbing the back of Blaine’s head and pulling him closer to him “Fuck me sir... _Fuck me_ ,” He whined, aware of how desperate he sounded but he couldn’t even be ashamed about it.

* * *

**Blaine:**

A vampire bite, regardless of if you were human or vampire, could either hurt, or feel pleasurable. Most of the time when Blaine bit into Kurt, he did so in a way of showing passion, of showing his wants and desires.

However, when Kurt moved forward and bit into Blaine’s neck, he let out a hiss, and growled, his teeth snapped at Kurt before he instantly relaxed when he felt Kurt sucking on his skin, lapping up his blood. He could feel the connection almost instantly. He wasn’t upset, or in pain, if anything it just sparked that side of him to completely take over. He hated losing full control, mostly because he worried about Sebastian and Kurt. He knew he couldn’t hurt them physically, but he often wondered mentally if they were safe. He worried if he went too far with Sebastian, enough that the other felt worthless. It wasn’t that Sebastian was worthless, but… he enjoyed treating him as a plaything most of the time. Sebastian didn’t seem to mind, actually most of the time it seemed like he craved it, but then, what about Kurt. If he slapped Kurt’s ass and called him a whore, would the other become offended? If you pushed Kurt down and fucked him into submission, would he feel used?

He hated to let himself go…But it was too late for that now.

Blaine reached down, pulling Sebastian’s face away, the other actually giving a small growl as it wanted more, before instantly cowering, crawling back onto the bed slowly, almost unsure in his movements if Blaine was angry at him or not, as Blaine lined himself up and pushed Kurt up into a sitting position.

He pushed into Kurt, his eyes locking with his, as he breathed out through his nose, the small growl rumbled in his throat as he did it, slowly lowering Kurt onto his cock.

“So tight” he moaned as he let the other get comfortable with him, forcing his hips to still, even though the voice in his mind told him to thrust up hard, to make Kurt cry out. Blaine gripped onto the sheets hard as he growled, flashing his teeth at Kurt.

He felt a hand on his arm, fingers slowly moving, as he glanced over and noticed Sebastian. It was out of character for him, as he stroked Blaine’s arm softly, keeping his eyes on Blaine.

“Sir” Sebastian said softly, as he and Blaine exchanged looks feeling himself calm down just a little bit before he looked up at Kurt, unable to stop the way his hands instantly reached up, one either side of his hips as he pushed Kurt down hard onto his length, bottoming out.

“Ride me, Kurt” He growled, his fingers digging into Kurt’s flesh hard.

* * *

**Kurt:**

When he bit into Blaine’s neck, Kurt wondered if it was the best idea to do that. He knew that it could be the thing that could tip Blaine over and competely let his dominant side take over and he had to wonder what Blaine would do. With Sebastian, he didn’t hold back and would pin Sebastian down and fucked him until he submitted completely rather than gradually getting there like Blaine normally did with Kurt. Blaine didn’t ever get to that point with Kurt. At let, he didn’t from what Kurt could remember and he didn’t know how he’d feel about it.

He moaned softly as Blaine slower lowered him onto his cock, and started to make his way down Blaine’s cock gradually. He wanted to just completely sink down, but they hadn’t used lube, so he would need to be slow and careful about it. He locked eyes with Blaine until he saw him growling and flashing his teeth, causing Kurt to flinch and duck his head down.

Kurt continued to slowly make his saw down onto Blaine’s cock when the other pushed him down suddenly so he was fully on Blaine’s cock, causing him to cry out loudly. He gently let his fingers drag down Blaine’s chest, and he held the other’s gaze for a few moments before he slowly started to ride the other.

* * *

**Blaine:**

It was hard to explain the feeling that coursed through Blaine’s body when he heard Kurt scream out. If he had heard that scream while they weren’t in the bedroom, he would probably panic. He would soothe his mate, comfort him to make sure that he was ok. But here and now, that sound was like pure ecstasy to him.

Blaine watched as Kurt dragged his fingers down his chest, watching how his nails dug so hard in that it tore away at some of his skin, which sent Blaine way over the edge.

This was a different type of domination, one where he wasn’t on top, forcing himself into Kurt, and yet, was completely controlling the other. Kurt was on top of him, moving, even if he didn’t want to. He had told Kurt to move, and here he was, moving himself on Blaine’s length. He moaned out as he thrusted hard upwards into Kurt, finding a morbid enjoyment when Kurt would cry out, when his body would clench around Blaine’s length, and, he was slightly curious about Kurt dragging his fingers along his body again.

Blaine turned his head to look at Sebastian who was sitting on his knees, his hard cock swollen and hard, standing out at attention. Blaine waited until they made eye contact before he licked his lips, the action causing Sebastian to whimper.

“Come a bit closer, I can’t reach,” Blaine said softly, as Sebastian shuffled forward, unsure of where to move to. Blaine reached out, wrapping his hand around Sebastian length, then pulled him closer, Sebastian shuffling and sitting up a little. As soon as he was close enough, Blaine wrapped his lips around Sebastian’s length, which seemed to cause Sebastian to fall forward a little, moaning out the word _Sir_.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Despite the fact he was on top, Kurt knew that he wasn’t the one one in charge at the moment. It was still Blaine and he was the one who was calling the shots and telling Kurt what to do. He wanted to ride him but he knew if he didn’t want to Blaine could easily make hi do it. Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn’t do that but it was exhilarating in a way that Blaine could make him nearly do anything.

He cried out loudly as Blaine thrust up into him hard and it made him dig his nails into Blaine’s chest slightly and kept moving his hips moving more fluidly with them only starting to slow down when he saw Sebastian moving closer. He was still feeling the possessiveness from before - not enough to shove Sebastian off, but enough to feel the possessive streak starting to flare up.

Kurt was relatively calm until Blaine’s lips wrapped around Sebastian’s cock, and in that instant, Kurt was moving his hips faster and moving them down harder onto Blaine as he dragged his nails down Blaine’s chest slowly.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Thankfully Sebastian had composed himself enough to sit back up on his knees, slightly leaning over Blaine so that he could reach his cock. He let out a soft pleased hum as he began to suck his cock, his tongue lapping at the skin.

His attention, however, was instantly pulled by Kurt who started to ride him faster, and, the moment he dragged his fingers down again Blaine pulled his head away from Sebastian’s length to tilt his head back and moan out, his chest thrusting forward a little in pleasure as his back slightly arched off the bed.

It was a different feeling. One he’d never experienced before, but he loved it. There was something sexy about Kurt’s fingers being dragged over his body, almost like Kurt was trying to own him. Regardless of what mindset he was in, both sides of him recognized Kurt as his mate, first and foremost, so to feel owned by him was a rush. Mixing that with the fact that Kurt was also a submissive vampire, just made it even better.

Instead of using his mouth, Blaine used his hand to stroke Sebastian, and, with his other hand, moved it from Kurt’s hip and wrapped it around his length as well, stroking the other quickly while he was bouncing on his cock. He jerked his hand quickly, before abruptly stopping, letting his hand drop from Kurt before he smirked at him, turning his head slowly back to the hard cock that was waiting for him and wrapped his mouth around it, making sure he positioned himself so that Kurt could watch him.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt wasn’t entirely sure why he was acting like this and more or less rubbing his scent al over Blaine’s chest. It wasn’t really in a dominance way but if he had to think about, it was due to him wanting to let others know what Blaine was already taken and that he already found his soulmate - it was less wanting to dominate and more wanting to mark what was his.

Feeling Blaine’s hand starting to stroke his cock quickly, Kurt moaned and threw his head back trying to fuck into Blaine’s hand as he continued to ride him. But all too soon, Blaine’s hand was pulling away from him and he had started to suck Sebastian’s cock again. Blaine had also positioned himself so that Kurt could see him. He whined out the other’s name and kept his hips moving faster. He desperately wanted to start jerking himself off but he couldn’t. Blaine hadn’t said he could so he could only ride Blaine into the mattress.

* * *

**Blaine:**

It was hard to stop himself from instantly cumming, from filling Kurt up. He had other plans for both of them. Blaine moaned as Kurt began to fuck himself hard on Blaine’s hard cock, feeling his entire body as he pushed down, Blaine using the opportunity to push up into him.

Listening to Kurt calling his name, moaning and panting, only made him start to suck on Sebastian a little faster, his tongue making 8 patterns as he moved back and forth.

It was times like these he wished there was more of him, as he wanted to put his hands everywhere, all at the same time.

With one hand, he reached under Sebastian, teasing his hole with his finger, circling the warm heat while sucking his cock. With one hand he reached back, grabbing a handful of Kurt’s ass and squeezing it hard as he bent his knees a little, forcing himself deeper into Kurt.

It was hard to keep his eyes off of Kurt though in this position. He looked perfect. So sexy bouncing up and down, that even though his mouth was around Sebastian, his eyes were on Kurt until he couldn’t take it anymore. Sebastian whimpered when Blaine took his mouth away, as he turned his head to face Kurt, as he started to thrust up with his movements, his hand wrapping around Kurt’s length again as he began to jerk off him, his free hand, using a single digit slid inside of Sebastian, as he began to fuck him with his finger, then fingers, in time with how he was fucking Kurt.

“Do you want to cum?” Blaine asked Kurt, his eyebrow cocking up wickedly “hmm? You want to cum while you fuck yourself on my cock?”

* * *

**Kurt:**

When Blaine started to force himself deeper into him, Kurt couldn’t help the scream that was pulled out of him and he fucked himself down harder onto Blaine, trying to meet up with the harder thrusts into him. The whole time, his eyes were locked onto Blaine, sucking Sebastian off.

His eyes only broke away when Blaine started to jerk him off and he whined out loudly as he threw his head back and gripped tighter onto Blaine’s chest. as he continued to fuck himself on Blaine’s cock. Kurt looked up, just enough to see Blaine now starting to fuck Sebastian with his fingers and it just made him try even harder than he already was and the noises that were escaping him were getting louder.

Kurt nodded frantically when he heard Blaine and looked down at his soulmate “Y-yes… I want to come, sir.”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine found himself moaning, or at the very least, making a soft noise in time with each thrust upwards. He tried to match Kurt’s speed, pushing himself up when Kurt would push down.

Sebastian had also begun to moan, as Blaine fucked him with his fingers. He did feel slightly bad for both boys, he hadn’t really used lube and other than the general wetness of saliva, or his pre-cum, in Kurt’s case, there wasn’t much to help him out. At the same time, he wanted them to feel it. It wasn’t the easiest thing to physically produce pain, or lasting pain, at the very least. There were loopholes, some of which he had been surprised to find, i.e. punishing Sebastian actually seemed to have the desired effect, but that was something inhuman that he didn’t understand, nor tried to.

But with Kurt like this, he knew, at least for a few minutes, he would feel that pull, that feeling that reminded him that Blaine had just been deep inside him.

Blaine loved watching Kurt like this. His body was perfect, porcelain skin, pink nipples that demanded to be tweaked, and the small traces of hair along his stomach that lead down. From this position, he could simply look up and watch Kurt getting pleasure. He could watch Kurt moving himself, fucking himself, enjoying every second of it. He loved how Kurt’s pupils had completely blown, and how his eyes had been frantically watching him, to see what he was doing, looking over at Sebastian, and instantly trying to fuck Blaine impossibly fast.

Blaine stopped jerking Kurt off, only to grab his hand and put it around his own length, making Kurt wrap his hand into a fist and jerk himself off, as Blaine reached up, and tweaked Kurt’s nipples. He was a little harder than he normally would be, but he had hoped the shock would have pushed him over.

“Cum” he smirked as he tweaked his other nipple.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Pain wasn’t something that Kurt was familiar with these days. It just wasn’t something that he or any vampires were felt these days at least for not an extended period of time and they’d only feel it for a few seconds at most. But right now, Kurt was definitely feeling it as he rode Blaine, knowing that because of the lack of lube and that Blaine was going hard enough that he knew he’d feel this for at least a couple of minutes after they were done, and it would probably feel longer considering it had been that long since Kurt last really felt pain.

When Blaine stopped jerking him off, Kurt bit down on his lip firmly to stop a noise of protest from escaping him before Blaine grabbed his hand and started to make him jerk him off. Kurt moaned at the feeling of it, and gripped a little tighter as he started to jerk the other off quickly. The only time he’d stopped was when Blaine tweaked his nipple, harder than usual and he had to stop himself from coming right there and then because Blaine hadn’t said he could.

But then Blaine was finally giving him that command and the second Blaine’s fingers were on the other nipple as he came while screaming out Blaine’s name.

* * *

**Blaine:**

It was sometimes hard to split his attention two ways, or to decide where he should be looking, or whom he should be focusing on. He loved Kurt with everything, and watching Kurt feel pleasure was ecstasy enough, but it was hard while he was knuckle deep inside of Sebastian, his fingers crooking to brush against his prostate, listening to him moan and groaned, feeling his body tightening around his fingers, to not pay attention to him.

But, right now, Kurt riding his cock was his focus. Sebastian would just have to wait.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, watching every part of his body react the moment he said he could cum. Once he started, he dropped his hand, helping the other to stroke himself while he came. He couldn’t hold back his own moan as he watched the white ropes streak across his chest, some of it actually landing on his upper chest.

“Look at you” Blaine moaned out as he watched Kurt still riding him through his orgasm “So beautiful,” Blaine said in-between his moans. It was hard for him to cum right there and then, but he was holding off for a little while, since it wasn’t done yet.

When he felt Kurt start to slow down, he removed his hand from his length and started to touch Kurt’s body softly. Letting his fingers trail along his thighs, up his stomach, over his abused hips, while he waited for Kurt to come to a stop, when he was ready. Blaine was in no rush to get him off his body.

Sebastian, on the other hand, had turned into a bubbling mess. His lips were parted, his upper body hung forward a little, as Blaine continued to torment and tease him, his fingers still gently touching his prostate that there was a pre-cum dribbling from his extremely swollen cock.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt kept up the quick movements of his hips as he was riding out the orgasm, the only noises that were leaving him were soft whines as Blaine spoke to him while moaning. His hand was still moving quickly around his own cock until he felt himself getting a little more sensitive.

Eventually, he dropped his hand and slowly started to slow his hips down and eventually came to a stop. He could hear the noises that were coming from Sebastian and that he was probably a mess right now from whatever Blaine was doing to him - probably tormenting him if he was right about the kind of mood Blaine was in - but all Kurt was able to focus on was the fingers that were trailing over his body.

* * *

**Blaine:**

When Kurt came to a stop, Blaine reached up, gently touching Kurt’s neck, then cupping his cheek. He lifted his upper body up just a little, softly tugging Kurt down so he could kiss him. Once they were lip locked, Blaine pulled Kurt with him as he lay his back flat back onto the bed again.

His kisses were soft, and delicate with Kurt, as he let his fingers trail over the back of his neck, then down his back softly. It wasn’t that he was _done_ with Kurt, but in the sense that he wanted to watch the other completely and utterly snap, he was done. His focus, however, was soon back on Sebastian as he smirked while kissing Kurt’s lips as he pressed into Sebastian, the other crying out louder than he had as he slumped all the way forward. Blaine pretended to ignore him, peppering kisses over Kurt’s neck and cheek, letting his tongue softly run along his, kissing him deeply, passionately, but still, remaining softly.

He knew his smirks were probably giving him away, as he’d purposely do things just to hear Sebastian scream while he pretended to be completely distracted.

He was still hard as a rock, nestled inside of Kurt, but he forced his hips to stay still, making sure he didn’t thrust up and hurt Kurt.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt smiled against Blaine’s lips softly as he leaned into his hand as the other kissed him. He let the other pull him back and kissed the other back gently. He did want to deepen the kiss slightly but he knew that it was best for him to keep it soft and delicate for now. he didn’t want to push it further right now because he wasn’t sure if he could have Blaine being rough again straight away. The other was still incredibly hard inside of him after all.

Feeling Blaine smirking, Kurt raised an eyebrow and as about to glance up but he could feel someone leaning above them, knowing that he was still tormenting the other. Kurt rolled his eyes, about to call out Blaine, before Blaine started to kiss along his neck and cheek making him whine out softly and craned his neck back. He glanced down at Blaine and instantly moaned as the kiss was deepened and tangled his hands tightly into Blaine's hair.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine continued to kiss Kurt, making soft noises, moans, happy hums and sighs, against his lips while he felt the other's fingers tangling through his hair. Most of the soft noises were being masked with Sebastian, who was turning into a mess. He was breathing heavily, pants almost, and when Blaine did eventually open an eye to glance over, he noticed how his entire body looked red, as he panted. His cock was looked painfully hard as well. Blaine slid his fingers out, Sebastian giving an overly loud sigh of relief as his body tried to relax.

Eventually, Blaine pulled Kurt off him, softly, and slowly, until Kurt was sitting up “How about you swap spots with Sebastian” He said as he glanced up at Kurt, leaning back down as his back was flat on the bed, his chest sticking out a little as he lifted his hands and tucked them under his head “I’m feeling nice tonight” he smirked, knowing full well his mate knew he was anything but _nice_ right now.

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

Kurt was trying to block out Sebastian’s noises and focus on Blaine's but considering that Sebastian was more or less a mess right now it was hard to focus on anything else and he was trying not to roll his eyes but the rational part of him - the part he normally thought with - didn’t blame him. Blaine had been teasing him and driving him crazy for the better part of an hour.

Kurt raised an eyebrow slowly when Sebastian pulled him off, frowning as he was sitting up. He was far from ready to stop kissing him right now so he looked up at him with a pout. His eyebrow raised further when Blaine said he was feeling nice because he knew for a fact that the other _wasn’t_ feeling nice right now. still in the possessive state and he shook his head as he looked down at Blaine “No, he’s got a left hand, he can use it.”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine was actually a little taken back by Kurt’s reply, though his possessiveness and the way he didn’t just slip away like a wounded animal excited Blaine. His upper lip shook a little as he flashed his fangs at Kurt, his tongue swiping along them as he looked up at him while a small sound, a mix of a growl and a moan rumbled in his throat. Blaine smirked as he thrusted up hard into Kurt, knowing the other was neither ready for it, nor at this point probably wanting the intrusion anymore.

“You sure you want to stay _right_ there?” Blaine said, his voice wicked a little as he looked up at Kurt, making a point to thrust up hard one more time “Because I’m ready to fuck Sebastian so hard he screams, but if you’re ready to take that instead” Blaine thrusted up again hard, purposely being as hard as he could “then I guess you can just stay right there. Or, you could come and lay beside me while I make Sebastian fuck himself on my cock”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt didn’t know what was getting into him. He had no idea why he was being so possessiveness right now because he normally wasn’t like this. Not to this extent and he didn’t know what was causing. Whether or not it was because Sebastian got Blaine’s attention first when he came upstairs, or he didn’t have Blaine’s attention because of Cheerios practice, or if it was seeing Blaine in action he didn’t know but it was doing things to him.

He cried out loudly when Blaine thrusted hard into him, not expecting him to do that straight away and he didn’t know if this was something he should be doing much longer. That, and Sebastian was probably needing some kind of relief but he could only think of how the other could do it himself and how Blaine was his soulmate “Are you trying to make me staying here sound like a bad idea?”

* * *

**Blaine:**  
Blaine smirked as he looked up at Kurt, not saying anything except thrusting his hips up again “I’m not doing anything except telling you exactly what’s going to happen”

Blaine sat up, Kurt’s legs still stuck around him, His cock pressing deeply inside him as he got face to face with Kurt “Here’s what’s going to happen then. You’re going to stay there, and you’re going to let me fuck you. You’re going to let me fuck you until I’m good and ready to cum. You won’t cum. I don’t care how hard you get” Blaine snapped each word, as he looked him in the eye, making a point to thrust up hard “And then, when I’m done, I’m going to let Sebastian fuck you. I’m going to tell him to take as long as he wants, and believe me, I can feel how badly he wants it. You think he’s going to be soft with you?”

Blaine grinned, his fangs flashing at Kurt as he started to slide in and out of his hole as he spoke, his hands gripping tightly onto his back so he couldn’t move “Or you can do as I say. The choice, as always, my beautiful mate, is yours”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt whined out loudly as Blaine fucked his hips up into him and gripped tightly onto the other’s shoulders for some kind of balance as the other kept speaking. He glanced down when Blaine snapped every word but he looked back up again when he felt Blaine’s eyes on him and he didn’t look away. Kurt nodded slowly as Blaine spoke, moaning during what Blaine was saying as the other thrust into him hard.

Kurt flashed his own fangs back at Blaine as he felt the other sliding in and out of him. He glanced at Sebastian, who was surprisingly silent considering Blaine had mentioned there was a chance Sebastian could actually fuck someone rather than being fucked - especially after his reaction to Blaine saying he could give him a blow job earlier - before looking at Blaine again. He tried to lean back but Blaine’s grip made it impossible to move “Fuck me... please, sir.”

* * *

**Blaine:**

As usual, there was a tipping point for Blaine. He never quite knew when he was going to reach it, and it was never the same thing to set it off, ever. Most of the time he pushed the boundaries of his vampire self, and his human self. He tiptoed along the line, every so often letting a foot slip across, but never completely over. It was a strange feeling, like his whole body was waking up, his mind would flash and suddenly felt clear. There was no haze, but there was also not a lot of thought process either. His thoughts were clear, and precise. It was an “I want” type deal.

He felt when it happened. He felt his entire body change. His head quickly cocked to look at Kurt, jolting as opposed to a normal movement that he would do as he locked eyes with Kurt. The next movement was quick. He let go of Kurt, instead lifting his hand to grip Kurt’s throat, before he tossed Kurt off his body. He didn’t care if he fell, or where he landed, instantly standing and grabbing Kurt by the back of his head, dragging him like a caveman where he wanted him to be, which was on all fours.

He said nothing as he pulled Kurt’s hips up, forcing the other onto his knees, as he pulled his hand back and slapped Kurt’s backside hard. Blaine grinned, as he did it again to the other cheek before spreading them and lining his cock up with Kurt’s hole.

“ _Scream_ ” was the only word that came out of his mouth, the low tone, that rumble, that voice that sounded like _something_ else as he pushed hard into Kurt, his hands on either hip as he began to thrust into him hard.

Each thrust was unrelenting as he began to fuck Kurt, his tight hole almost trying to stop the intrusion, which only made Blaine thrust harder, and faster. He didn’t just hold on, he squeezed, he dug his fingers hard into Kurt’s flesh, watching the skin change to a slight pink, and then instantly go back to the milky white texture of his skin.

Blaine glanced up, his head darted quickly as he looked at Sebastian who took one look at Blaine and almost tumbled back off the bed, but managed to compose himself, and stayed completely still. He enjoyed that. He enjoyed the fear in his eyes mixed with the lust. Sebastian could be scared all he wanted, but Blaine could feel how badly the other craved him.

 

Blaine had always noticed when he _lost_ himself that his moans were a little different. They weren’t so much the pleasurable moans, as they were growls and grunts, his tongue would press against the back of his fangs to make some inhuman noises, as he pounded hard into Kurt. He sped up, using a bit of his own vampire speed to move in and out of the tight hole as he reached forward, pushing Kurt’s face down into the mattress as he tried to lean over him, getting in as deep as he could.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Blaine growled, pulling hard onto Kurt’s hair “You’re mine. Say it” Blaine snapped at Kurt, pushing his head down more as he said a bit louder “ ** _Say it_** ”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Even before Blaine looked at him, Kurt could feel the change in Blaine. His eyes widened as he looked at him, his gaze looking too innocent for what was about to happen. They widened further when Blaine suddenly gripped his neck and threw him off his body and he was just able to stop himself from falling off the bed. It didn’t matter much as Blaine as moving him again by the back of the head and moved him onto all fours.

Kurt complied as Blaine had pulled him onto his knees and moaned out softly as Blaine slapped his ass, once on each side. He didn’t need Blaine telling him to scream, and as soon as Blaine pushed inside him, he was screaming out loudly and pushing back into the thrusts.

Blaine was unrelenting with his thrusts, and he could feel his body protesting a he was still feeling sensitive as it wasn’t that long ago when he came but he was in no mood for wanting to stop Blaine from fucking into him, and Blaine didn’t seem to slow down or go easier and was doing the exact opposite.

It sounded strange, but when Blaine pushed his face into the mattress, Kurt felt somewhat relieved as his scream were starting to get muffled as soon as Blaine started using some of his _actual_ speed and moved in deeper.

Kurt just made noises of agreement when Blaine growled, whining as his head was pushed down further and Blaine’s grip tightened. A moan escaped him when Blaine snapped at him as he nodded “Yours... I’m yours, sir,”

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

Blaine knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he knew as soon as he came it would be done, that “ _Blaine_ ” would be back, and for some reason, he wasn’t ready to give that up yet. Maybe it was because he had just fed, or maybe it was because the idea of people trying to attack either one of his boys made him become possessive, and defensive that wanted to hold on to the control, but, whatever it was, it was like a drug, and Blaine was addicted.

He snarled and growled, thrusting hard into Kurt. He reached down, wrapping his hand around his throat again and pulling him back, pressing Kurt’s back against his chest. He always seemed to end up in this position at some point because he loved the way Kurt’s body would end up on display like this. He loved the way that Kurt couldn’t move anywhere, except deeper onto his cock while he did it. He also loved the way he could reach his face.

Once Kurt was up on his knees, Blaine rested his chin on his shoulder, his mouth right on his ear “Say it again” he growled, as he fucked hard into Kurt, Sebastian now face to face with both of them, his cock making Blaine lick his lips, but he took his attraction to Sebastian, out on Kurt’s body “Tell him” Using his hand around Kurt’s neck he turned his face so he was looking directly at Sebastian “Tell him you’re mine. Tell him I _own_ you. Tell him how much you loved being fucked” Blaine smirked as he turned his head a little more as he looked at Kurt “Tell him you want him to fuck you. Tell him _you want it because you are a cock slut” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s neck and moaned as he reached up with his spare hand, pinching one Kurt’s nipple._

* * *

**Kurt:**

When Blaine pulled him up by his neck, Kurt wasn’t too shocked. Blaine did this a lot whenever Kurt wasn’t riding him. Blaine loved to have him in this position, and if Kurt was being honest, he loved it too, especially when he had slipped completely into that part of him. He couldn’t move at all apart from further onto Blaine’s cock and that way, Blaine could touch any part of him, and he loved it and any moment like this, he just wanted to last even though he felt like he could burst at any moment.

“I’m yours,” Kurt gripped onto Blaine’s arms when he was whispering into his ear. He let out soft moans as he stared at Sebastian after Blaine turned his face so he was looking directly at him, and he knew that he probably wouldn’t have much say in the matter if he looked anywhere else “I’m.. I’m his.. I’m sir’s He owns me. I love it when he fucks me and I love being fucked” Kurt breathed out, his breath coming out a little shaky because of Blaine’s grip on his neck. It didn’t really matter because he didn’t need to breathe but the feel of it was making it hard to focus.

Kurt opened his mouth and squeaked out a loud moan when Blaine squeezed his neck and his nipple as he gripped onto his arms tighter “I want you to fuck me, Seb…. I want you to fuck me because… because I’m a cock slut..”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Even though he had told Kurt to say the words, they still made him extremely possessive and jealous to hear them. Blaine was so far gone that he snarled at Sebastian once he’d heard Kurt say he wanted him, he wanted Sebastian. That part of him knew Kurt was none of those things. It knew and yet it still wanted to hear him say it, simply because it wasn’t something Kurt would say.

It was like a game he was playing with himself, though the only person who suffered was himself. Well, suffered, not so much, since he still took a morbid pleasure in forcing the words out of Kurt’s mouth, hearing that sweet, innocent tone calling himself a slut, made Blaine thrust harder.

Eventually, he let go of Kurt, pushing him back forward so he was on his hands and knees, before he looked at Sebastian, and beckoned him over with his finger.

Sebastian moved quickly, like a dog ready to pounce. He beside Blaine almost instantly.

“You hear him” Blaine snapped as he slid out of Kurt, squeezing his backside before slapping it once as he stepped aside once Sebastian had approached. Thankfully he didn’t need to tell the other anything, as he lined himself up, and slid into Kurt, letting out a loud moan, and mumbling a _thank you_ to Blaine.

He took a moment to watch Sebastian, who was so desperate he started to fuck Kurt like a jackhammer. His movements were extremely quick, faster than what Blaine was moving in, but his strokes were longer, pulling further of the way out only to push back in harder.

They were so attractive, the other of them, that the image of his mate being fucked, quite hard, was making him both extremely aroused, and extremely angry.

It was hard to just _let_ Sebastian do that, occasionally snarling or growling at him before he moved to the front of Kurt, pulling his head up by his hair “This is what you wanted, right? Such a spoilt, greedy boy” Blaine took a hold of his cock as he pressed it against Kurt’s lips, patting the head of his cock against his lips to open “Open. I said I wanted my cock sucked, so, suck it”

* * *

**Kurt:**

When Kurt was pushed on his hands and knees again, and Blaine slid out, squeezing and spanking his ass again, he knew that Sebastian would be anything other than soft. Kurt could practically feel the desperation that was rolling off him.

And he was right because as soon as Sebastian had thrusted into him, he was fucking him ridiculously hard. He was going much harder than Blaine was and moving much harder as he was pulling out of him even more than Blaine was and near enough slamming back into him.

He could only scream as the other fucked into him and honestly, Kurt couldn’t Blaine Sebastian. He hadn’t fucked Blaine or Sebastian yet, but whenever he’d been desperate and tone of the other’s finally gave him a blow job he couldn’t help but fuck their mouth ruthlessly and he hadn’t ever waited as long as Sebastian had waited.

Feeling his head being pulled up by the hair, Kurt moaned softly, and looked up at Blaine, who’d been snarling and growling as he watched Sebastian fuck him. Kurt nodded quickly at Blaine’s question, and before he could open his mouth, he felt Blaine’s cock pressing against his lips, as if to get them to open. He didn’t even think about Blaine’s command, and just opened his mouth, whereas before, only a few minutes ago when Blaine hadn’t said he’d fuck him again, Kurt would’ve made a comment about how he _was_ sucking Blaine’s cock and he stopped him. The words didn’t even occur to him... He just opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Blaine’s cock, the thrusts from Sebastian making him take Blaine in a little deeper than he was ready to take right away.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine reached down to cup Kurt’s chin, practically holding it open as he started to thrust into his mouth. He tried to keep his eyes off of Sebastian, and look down at Kurt’s face, watching his length slide in and out of his mouth, watching as it progressively got covered in saliva. Every so often he would slow his thrusts, not because he was going easy on him, mostly just so he could watch as it slid in and out. He liked watching it go in slowly, and pull out. He loved when he’d feel the faintest scratch of Kurt’s fangs, not enough to be painful, but just enough that it felt different, in a good way.

Kurt’s body was being pushed forward a little by Sebastian who was pounding hard into Kurt. He’d never seen Sebastian quite as desperate, but then again, all of them had just eaten which was usually a pretty rare thing, for each of them to eat at the same time or within a few hours of each other, so bodies were buzzing, and desires were peaking.

When Blaine did eventually glance over and look at Sebastian, he was entirely focused on Kurt’s ass, looking down at his hands cupped either hip, his hips cocking back and forth. He watched his body, toned, but still slim, his long fingers pressing into Kurt’s milky white skin, watch as his fangs poked out, and rested against his bottom lip, every so often licking his lips.

“Sebastian” Blaine snapped, the other instantly looking up and locking eyes with Blaine. He reached forward, wrapping his fingers around the bow tie and pulling him forward a little, causing him to push hard, and what he assumed deep into Kurt. He leant over as well, pushing his cock deeper into Kurt’s mouth. Once they were face to face he nipped on his bottom lip which had grown slightly swollen, the other letting out a moan as the small trickle of blood went down his chin, and instantly stopped as the wound closed. Blaine licked up his chin and lip, raising his eyebrow at the taste of Sebastian’s blood before smirking “You can cum when you want”

As he got back into his position, he found himself curious. Normally tasting Kurt’s blood would tip him over the edge, but, he couldn’t ever remember tasting Sebastian. Well, obviously the first time, but, he didn’t quite remember it. Blaine licked his lips as he tried to get the taste, but, it was odd. It wasn’t bad, but it didn’t seem to spark him. Not like Kurt.

But Kurt was his soul mate. Kurt was his forever…

Blaine glanced down at Kurt, using his thumb to gently caress his skin as he continued to thrust into his mouth, but he had mixed that with some soft touches.

It, however, didn’t last long as he heard Sebastian’s moans, as they got louder, and louder, the noises making Blaine’s neck stiffen as he looked down at his mate being fucked, and growled.

He pulled his cock out of Kurt’s mouth quickly, jerking his hand quickly on his length “You’re mine. Say you’re mine… Sa..mmm…. **_Say it_** ”

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt kept his gaze firmly on Blaine’s face as the other thrust into his mouth. His mouth was being kept open by Blaine. He didn’t want to close it at all, but there was something strangely exhilarating about having Blaine forcing him to keep his mouth open as he thrust into his mouth, and Sebastian was still fucking into him hard enough that he was still pushing him forwards and making him take even more of Blaine in his mouth.

It was a rare occurrence that they’d all fed at once so them all having the heightened emotions and sex drive wasn’t something that happened but if today was anything to go by, they definitely had to d this more and he was glad for the amount of blood that had they’d had saved by, even if he was positive he’d have many broken bones as a result of the rough sex and the blood was healing it up instantly.

When Blaine pulled Sebastian closer, more or less pulling Sebastian even deeper inside of him, Kurt screamed out, even though it was muffled and eventually cut off as Blaine moved deeper into his mouth. His eyes were shut over tightly as Blaine started kissing Sebastian above him, feeling like he was completely filled up from the way the two above him kissed while staying still inside him.

Eventually, Blaine pulled back, and started thrusting into his mouth, but was now stroking his cheek. Kurt’s mouth twitched as he tried to smile and tilted his head into the other’s hand as he continued to suck the other's cock, now starting to run his tongue along the head of the other’s cock.

Kurt gasped out loudly when Blaine pulled his cock out of the other’s mouth, moaning out as he looked up at Blaine, the soft touches stopping “Y-yours…I’m yours, sir. Please.” His words were cut off after a particularly hard thrust into him and he screamed out as he gripped the sheets tightly.

* * *

**Blaine:**

It was like the floodgates opened as Blaine felt the heat building in his stomach, moaning as he began to cum, covering Kurt’s face. The other was moaning, practically screaming, which only seemed to make Blaine cum harder. He couldn’t hold back the low noises he was making, how his moans sounded more like grunts as each rope of cum landed on Kurt’s face.

Blaine glanced up when he heard a noise from Sebastian, taking a second to watch how hard he was thrusting into Kurt. He knew that Sebastian sometimes let go and got rough but, he’d never seen him like this.

He found his cock giving sympathetic twitches, dribbling out more cum as he watched Sebastian’s face change, as did his posture. His neck tilted back a little, his hands gripped a little harder, as his mouth hung open just slightly. It was like a snap, as his head darted back so that he was facing Blaine, looking directly at him, locking eyes before he threw his head back, eyes closed and began to moan, his whole body shuddering. Blaine kept moving his hand along his length as he watched Sebastian cumming inside of his mate.

There was a silence for several minutes, Blaine’s cock becoming sensitive as he let it go and Sebastian slowly pulling out of Kurt slowly, however, he seemed to use his finger almost like he was pushing the cum back into Kurt.

Normally, Blaine would enjoy this, he would be turned on by this, but maybe it was because he was coming down from his high that he looked at Kurt, then at Sebastian, back and forth before he took a step back.

Blaine blinked a few times, looking at Kurt like he’d never even seen him before, his mind was completely blank, and he didn’t know why.

Confused, and a little dazed, Blaine walked into the bathroom slowly, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it a little bit before walking back into the bedroom. Sebastian glanced over, a little confused at Blaine’s actions, but sat back on his knees to watch what was happening as Blaine moved in front of Kurt, dropping down onto his knees so they were height level.

“Hey beautiful” Blaine said softly as he smiled at Kurt, and slowly wiping his face with the cloth.

* * *

**Kurt:**

The second Blaine was coming, Kurt shot his eyes over tightly, none of the come getting in his eyes, thankfully but his face did end up being completely covered in it. Some did land in his mouth because he was still screaming and he was able to swallow it but most of it was still on his face.

Sebastian was still fucking into him hard. He was going harder than normal for what he did. Sebastian wasn’t normally gentle per se but this was like Blaine on one of his rough dates, and considering the fucking he got earlier from Blaine, Kurt was sure he’d actually be really sore for a while after they were done.

But Kurt was loving every second of it, and his mouth had fallen open in a silent scream the entire time, and soon enough Sebastian was coming inside of him and Kurt was whining out loudly. He had been able to block it out for the most part but after seeing and feeling the other two males coming, Kurt was now highly aware of how hard he was and how badly he needed to come, but he couldn’t. Blaine didn’t say he could.

Kurt didn’t need to but his breathing was becoming heavy as he tried to relax himself, but it was getting increasingly difficult as Sebastian seemed to be pushing the come back inside of him as he cried out softly. His fingers gripped tightly onto the sheets hard enough for the material to rip slightly underneath him.

When Blaine got out of the bed and left to go into the bathroom, Kurt’s eyes widened slightly and he tried to follow the other with his gaze but thankfully Blaine wasn’t gone for too long and he was cleaning his face with a cloth, with them being at the same height. He just let out a slightly strangled noise as he looked up at Blaine, his eyes wide as he looked at his soulmate “Sir…” Was all he was able to get out as he gripped even tighter onto the sheets.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine’s focus was, as usual, completely on Kurt, though he was aware of the fact Sebastian was now leaning back a bit, his face showing how completely blissed out he was. He didn’t say much as he wiped Kurt’s face softly, and slowly, watching how Kurt continued to grip the sheets, his back stiff, though other than the cloth on him, no one was touching him.

Blaine ran the cloth down his neck as well, still being extremely soft, but his eyes couldn’t stop themselves from look across Kurt’s body, noticing his very hard cock. He looked, practically stared, as he cleaned up his mates face before locking his eyes with Kurt again.

It was always a strange feeling when he came down from his high, or, as Blaine liked to call it “ _Shutting the monster up_ ”. He hated losing control, though at the same time he knew he must like it, otherwise, it wouldn’t happen. He was always so conflicted. His vampire saw Kurt as his mate, but also his property. Kurt was his, which meant that Kurt.Was.His. In any way shape or form. His body was Blaine's. His mind was Blaine's. And in those moments he had complete and utter control of everything. But Blaine wasn’t like that. Sure, there were a few similarities, but there were plenty that weren’t. While he enjoyed controlling the both of them, he made a point to make both of them feel loved while doing it. He took, sure, but he was a least thankful for what he was taking… When the _other guy_ took over, he always felt like he was just taking. Taking Kurt’s body. Using it. Tormenting and Torturing it as he saw fit.

He couldn’t help the way he blinked a few more times, almost like he was trying to clear his head. Inside his mind it felt like the vampire was right at the edge, bashing hard on the door inside his mind that he had closed, especially when Kurt practically moaned the word _sir_ , and gripped the sheets. He felt his whole body push, like he was forcing down the growl, and the snap of his teeth, because seeing Kurt like this, hard and desperate, he wanted to instantly press soft kisses to his body and run his tongue along his length until he came. How was he expected to leave Kurt like this?

His eyes snapped over to Sebastian who instantly looked at Blaine then scrambled off the bed to stand up. He looked around awkwardly, sensing Blaine’s vibe right now, as he looked at Kurt, then at Blaine.

“I’m… gonna shower. Yes. I’m going to go shower” Sebastian said with a bit of a bumble, while Blaine stared at him, their eyes locked, which seemed to make Sebastian step from foot to foot uncomfortably before he grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself.

Blaine finished cleaning up Kurt, giving him a small smile before pressing a kiss to his lips. In a soft voice, he whispered, “Get on your back”.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Apart from the small whines he’d let out while Blaine cleaned up his face, Kurt was silent. He didn’t speak to Blaine or make any incredibly audible noises. Kurt was never sure how he felt about completely losing himself like this. If asked when he was still human, Kurt would’ve hated it. He would’ve hated losing his control and letting anyone fuck him that hard and drag him around like Blaine had done but right now, part of him actually loved it.

He wasn’t exactly sure why but the feeling of being completely connected to Blaine as he was being so domineering made him feel even closer to him. If he thought about it when he could think about anything other than just _Blaine_ right now, he would assume it was because Blaine always snuggled with him afterwards, made him feel loved rather than just leaving him. And that was something that was true for their relationship any time they weren’t in bed. He never felt like he was being neglected by the other.

When Sebastian mentioned going for a shower, he didn't even react. He didn’t look in his way and he didn’t even blink. e was just focused on nothing other than Blaine.

Eventually, Blaine had finished cleaning his face up. Kurt lightly kissed the other back and the second Blaine told him to get o his back, he was scrambling to do just that. Kurt bit down on his lip softly and felt his fingers itching to grab Blaine and pull him closer “Sir.. please..” He stammered out, his eyes never leaving Blaine “I need... I need to come…”

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine watched closely as Kurt scrambled away, moving so that he was laying on his back. The bed sheets were completely ruffled, parts of it torn by hands or feet, and around the room, items had fallen over. Not as much as normal, but that was probably because Kurt had better control of his abilities, but there was still more than a few things on the floor, things now laying on their side, draws open, the wardrobe partial open, signs that would normally be mistaken for a messy teenage boys room, but Blaine knew - Regardless that Kurt was a clean guy and kept his room neat, he knew that it was because of his abilities.

He still loved the fact that Kurt had abilities. It reassured him that Kurt was always supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be a vampire. He was always meant to be with Blaine, like this, for eternity.

“Shhh” Blaine whispered out, trying to soothe Kurt once he started to stammer and whine. “I got you”

Blaine smiled as he looked up at Kurt, before moving closer. He straddled Kurt at first, not rough, or hard, feeling his length brushing against his body. Blaine leant down, and started to pepper kisses along Kurt’s neck, down his collar bone, moving his way down, stopping to pay each nipple a visit, letting his tongue roll the small nub before moving to the other, sliding down his body as he pressed kisses. He reached up, holding Kurt’s hands down though, almost to try and tell him not to touch him. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on with him right now, but his mind was still a bit hazy, and he didn’t want anything to set him off. The last thing he’d want to do was to instantly click back over and leave Kurt hard and in pain. He squeezed Kurt’s wrist a bit, maybe a bit harder than he would have normally, the vampire in him linger just that bit longer to find some enjoyment in holding Kurt down, while Blaine moved his lips down until he was at Kurt’s cock.

He kissed past it, moving to his thighs, kissing along them, before he glanced up at Kurt. His poor mate. So desperate and needy. Wanting.

“I got you” Blaine whispered again before he lowered his mouth around Kurt’s cock, taking it in deep. He moved back and forth slowly at first, letting his tongue drag along the underside of his length, before he began to move a little faster.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt could see the mess in his room that he caused. It wasn’t as extensive as it would’ve been when he just discovered his powers because obviously, he was in much more control of his powers now. So his room just looked like your average teenage boys rather than looking like a tornado had hit it.

But Kurt wasn’t even noticing the room or its state. His mind was only focused on what Blaine was doing and thinking of different ways that he could please the other.

A soft noise escaped his lips when Blaine started to kiss down his neck as he fought the temptation to buck his hips up to get some kind of friction from Blaine who was currently straddling him. Soon enough Blaine was moving down and started licking his nipples.

Kurt reacted instantly and moaned out loudly, writhing slightly on the bed and was about to bring his hands up to touch Blaine when he felt the other pinning his hands down and Kurt knew what it meant. That he wasn’t to touch Blaine. So he stayed like that, hands nearly above his head as he whined out softly and occasionally moved slightly on the bed as Blaine began to kiss down his chest and towards his cock.

Kurt's whines started to turn into begs as Blaine started to kiss past his erection and down to his thighs. He was still keeping his hands where Blaine told him but his body started to writhe more and his hips were bucking up every so often as his begs got more insistent. He didn’t care how desperate he sounded - he just needed some kind of relief to his cock which was getting painfully hard.

Thankfully Blaine had wrapped his lips around his cock and took it in deep. Instantly his hips thrust hard into Blaine's mouth as he started it babbling out thanks to Blaine between begging him to let him come.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine gave a small happy hum when Kurt started to move beneath him. It was always those little things that gave him this wave of overconfidence, this feeling that would wash over him to let him know that he was the one making Kurt make those noises. It was his tongue. His hands. His body.

Blaine continued to bob his head back and forth, but the more noises Kurt made, the faster Blaine moved.

Soon enough he was in a steady, but fast-paced, rhythm, as he kept his eyes up toward Kurt. He loved watching Kurt completely come undone, and with the amount of babbling he was doing, mixed with his begs, he knew that Kurt was close.

Blaine slid his mouth off of Kurt’s cock, just to say “ _Cum_ ” before wrapping his lips around his length, sliding down so his nose was practically touching Kurt’s stomach. He let grabbed Kurt’s wrists with one hand, trying to hook his fingers around them, knowing very well Kurt could break away from his, not so solid grip, as he lowered one of his hands to push Kurt’s legs apart a little, before holding onto his thigh roughly, massaging and squeezing the flesh.

* * *

**Kurt:**

Right now the only thing that was stopping him from coming as soon as Blaine moved faster was because he was still in that mindset where he wanted to do everything that Blaine told him to and anything that wasn’t said couldn’t be done. He wouldn’t have thought twice about it if he was more in control of himself when they were making love rather than fucking or when he was human but right now, coming without permission wasn’t something that was even imaginable.

Finally Blaine was saying the word he’d wanted to hear him say to him all night, and as soon as his nose touched his stomach, Kurt was screaming out loudly as he came harder than he ever remembered coming before. He kept his hands above his head fro where there were being pinned down, even though he knew he could easily move them away.

It took a few minutes for him to come back into his own, normal mind frame He pulled own hand from Blaine’s grip and held his arm out to his soulmate “Blaine… “ He whispered softly, keeping his gaze on Blaine the entire time.

* * *

**Blaine:**

It didn’t take long for Kurt to start cumming, and Blaine couldn’t hold back his own moan as he lapped it up as each rope of cum coated his tongue. Kurt was practically screaming as he came and as much as he thought it was a good idea to cover Kurt’s mouth, to muffle the sounds, there were loud noises coming out of Finn’s room, whether the other simply had his game up that high, or had turned it up to drown them out. He was sure that in the event Finn did hear them that he would drown it out and pretend it wasn’t happening, though, Sebastian seemed almost certain he was going to be distracted.

There was a shift in the air, as he watched Kurt’s face change slightly. It wasn’t his face, it was always his eyes. They gave him away. When he was completely gone, Blaine would always notice his pupil size, but just as quick as Blaine’s switch was, he wondered if Kurt was the same, as he watched his mate pull his hand out of Blaine’s grip, and point it down toward him. He slowly slid his mouth off Kurt’s length, as he dragged his now free hand down Kurt’s body, his fingers barely touching the other’s skin before he reaching up, taking Kurt’s hand and crawling up the bed.

His head instantly slotted into the crook of Kurt’s neck, as Blaine curled around his mate, inhaling deeply as he pressed his nose against his skin.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, using his leg as well to practically lock Kurt against his body “I love you” he whispered, pressing a small kiss to Kurt’s cheek “forever”

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt smiled softly when Blaine slid off his now softening cock and moved up to hold on his hand. He watched the other closely as he moved up his body before Kurt pulled Blaine down as the other was moving close and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

His arms had wrapped themselves around Blaine’s body tightly, and he buried his face into Blaine’s hair, inhaling deeply. He was completely blissed out at the moment, not even caring - for the moment - that Finn had more than likely heard them because there was no way they could brush this off as him hearing things differently, “I love you more,” Kurt teased softly as he kissed the top of his head. He stayed like that for a few moments before letting out a laugh and shook his head “My ass is actually sore... I can’t remember the last time it was sore."

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine hated the “coming down” feeling he got when came back to the present time after being so deep in “Dom-Mode”.He felt like parts of his own body were being stripped away…but he was glad that Kurt was around to hold him while he experienced it. It used to happen when he defended Kurt while the other was human. When he was a rabid dog that Kurt had on a leash, ready to attack at the blink of an eye.

  
Blaine held on to Kurt’s body hard, cuddled up to his body and refused to move. The closeness to his mate was the only thing that was important.

He stayed silent for the most part, his body sighing happily both from the amazing sex they’d just had but also because Kurt was against him, until Kurt opened his mouth, and Blaine couldn’t hold back the laugh.

“I’d say I was sorry, but I’m not…I did warn you” he chuckled a little, peppering kisses softly along his neck and cheek.

Almost on cue, Sebastian walked out of the bathroom, a towel tied around his waist. He looked over at the bed, his eyes moving from Kurt to Blaine before he walked over to the side of the bed Blaine was on, and curling up behind him, pressing his nose into the back of Blaine's neck.

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

Kurt was always happy to come back down to ‘Kurt’ rather than being stuck in ‘Submissive Vampire Mode’ because it was slightly terrifying at how he’d do  _anything_ Blaine would tell him to do, even if Blaine wouldn’t do something he’d hate. But it was always hard when he did come back down to himself, but thankfully, Blaine was always there to hold him, even if he was coming down from ‘ Dom- Mode ‘ at the tie, but they were there always there for each other, so it really helped.

Hearing Blaine’s chuckle, Kurt rolled his eyes, and let out a small sigh when he felt the other kissing his neck “You’re supposed to be sympathetic with me Mister Anderson,” he said, as he gently nudged Blaine.

Not long after, Sebastian was coming in from his shower, towel around his waist before he joined them on his bed, and curled up behind Blaine. Kurt was still in the possessive mode, but he just tugged Blaine a little closer rather than moving himself between the two and hissing at Sebastian “I wish we could just stay like this… forever”

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

Blaine couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow as he leant back just a little so he could look at Kurt in his face. He didn’t  _say_ anything, but he sure felt it in his own body. Red hot flare that peaked, and quickly diminished, but still, he could feel it in the tips of his fingers. 

Blaine searched Kurt’s face, his eyes darted around every part of his features. It was only a few seconds before he was looking into Kurt’s eyes. He stayed frozen for a moment, his gaze locked with Kurt’s before a small smile slowly crept over his face, pulling at the edges of his lips before he kissed Kurt’s nose and prompt flopped back down next to his mate.

“As much as I enjoy the smell of sex, you two really should have a shower before Kurt’s parents get home” 

Blaine found himself raising his eyebrow again, turning his head to try and look at Sebastian as much as he could.

“What?” Sebastian said, defensively “It’s been a long day for Burt”

Blaine had to almost sit up so he could turn around to face Sebastian “Since when do you care what Burt thinks?” He asked, playfully, looking over at Kurt as he shook his head.

“He saved my life, I care”

It wasn’t so much the words, but Sebastian’s tone. He very rarely tested his power again Blaine, that was mostly what Kurt did, was to play with the boundaries, but Sebastian? He usually backed down quickly. Well. Usually. Blaine couldn’t remember a time when he had heard that voice. That serious tone that said “ _Don’t fuck with me”,_ that tone that was the equivalent of him snapped his teeth at Blaine.  

Blaine sat up a little bit more, turning to face Sebastian. Blaine locked eyes with him, though found himself pulling back slightly, blinking confused “Ok…” was all Blaine said as he shuffled down the end of the bed, until he was able to put his feet on the ground, his feet patting softly along the floor was the only sound before he went into the bathroom, plugged the bath and turned the taps on. He walked back out a few minutes later, giving Sebastian one more confused look before scooping Kurt up, still unable to stop himself from how his eyebrows were pulled together confused as he looked in Sebastian’s directions.

“Guess we’re bathing… before Burt gets home” He said, almost like he couldn’t believe he was actually saying the words out aloud. 

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

Kurt couldn’t help the small groan that escaped his lips when Sebastian mentioned them showering, because he was in no mood to move right now. He wasn’t even sure if he  _could_ move right now because he was still feeling a slight pain in his ass from earlier. He was seconds away from arguing when Sebastian actually answered Blaine back, in an incredibly argumentative way that was leaving no room for discussion. Something that was unheard of from Sebastian these days, at least when he was speaking to Blaine.

When Blaine stood up and headed to the bathroom, Kurt made no effort to move, even if it was something Sebastian wanted. But when Blaine picked him up, Kurt didn’t fight it and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine’s neck. “And I thought we’d be snuggling for the rest of the night,” He laughed softly and tucked his head underneath Blaine’s chin, but Sebastian was right. It was best Burt didn’t find out about the sex they had and it was clear from their stench right now what had just happened.

Just then, Kurt’s eyes widened in horror and he lifted his head up and looked at Sebastian with wide eyes “You need to compel Finn to forget about this. I don’t care what Carole says, I don’t want him remembering this at all. There’s no way in hell he didn’t hear us.”

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

Blaine was still a tad confused, even as he walked with Kurt back to the bathroom, putting him in the tub, slowly, before sliding in behind him. While he knew they should actually be washing themselves, Blaine was still thinking about Sebastian, and couldn’t help but look back into the bedroom confused, his hands almost instantly wrapping around Kurt protectively. 

He pulled Kurt’s body close to his, hugging him, resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder, but his eyes kept darting back toward the room. It wasn’t like he could really talk about it, because Sebastian would simply hear him.

Blaine simply tried to use his eyes to tell Kurt that something was wrong. Sebastian had never pushed against that threshold, but then again, Sebastian never had a reason to. Maybe this wasn’t a bad thing. Sebastian possibly felt like his life was debted to Burt…

It was like the revelation made him sit up a little in the tub as he kissed Kurt’s cheek, still holding him in a way that was more protective than romantic. It made sense, if that was the case, but it was one of those times where Blaine realised that Sebastian was different than Kurt. Kurt could be debted to someone, sure, but he would always be Blaine’s… Sebastian could leave at any minute. Any time. He could go and serve someone else if he wanted to and Blaine couldn’t do anything about it. He’d grown used to the other boy being around. He’d developed feelings for him. He cared about him. He even though he might love him. 

Blaine turned to look at Kurt again, using his finger to push Kurt’s chin so they were looking at each other. He needed to see his eyes, to see  _him._ He needed a reminder… 

The moment the two baby blue eyes were looking at him though, Blaine relaxed a bit, giving a half smile and pressing a small kiss to Kurt’s lip “How did I get so lucky?” 

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled him closer when they were both in the bath, and leaned against him. It was moments like this that he felt… normal. He didn’t have to worry about having to control urges to bite any human that looked at him the wrong way or that he couldn’t do normal things like eating or sleeping. He was relaxing in the bath with his boyfriend to cover up the scent of sex from his father when he got home. It was rare he ever felt anything that was just normal for a teenager to do.

Kurt’s eyebrows raised slightly at the protective hold Blaine was now holding him when he sat up slightly. He had to wonder why he was doing that because it wasn’t like there was any immediate danger to him in the bathroom right now. Kurt was about to look at him anyway, but Blaine tilted his head back. Kurt smiled softly before he kissed the other back “Hmm, if I remember right, all this happened after you pinned me against the pillar in the courtyard after Sebastian spoke to me. For some reason that worked in your favour.”

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

Blaine let himself relax back into the tub, slightly pulling Kurt back into a resting position with him. He wanted to think more about the whole Burt / Sebastian situation, but decided to leave it for now. Right now, he was going to enjoy the peace and quiet with his boyfriend.

He had used a little too much soap in the water, and it had bubbled quite a bit, making a layer above the water so they were hidden. 

Blaine relaxed his grip on Kurt a little more, playing with the bubbles a little, just moving them around Kurt’s arms softly.

“Oh is that the way you think it happened?” Blaine gave a small chuckle, nuzzling his head next to Kurt’s “Do you even know why I was out there to begin with?” Blaine cocked an eyebrow, giving Kurt an amused grin. 

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

Blaine seemed to relax after a few moments and Kurt couldn’t help but smile as he shuffled around slightly to get more comfortable in the bath. There were a lot of bubbles in the water, and Kurt made a mental note to tell Blaine how many bubbles were an acceptable amount later but right now he just wanted to relax.

“Well, yeah that is what happened. You were being normal until he came along and you had me pinned after he left,” Kurt teased softly, as he kissed Blaine’s cheek “As for why you were there… I’d say it was either you were out for a walk because you had nothing better to do,  _orrr_ you wanted to prey on the new innocent human that came to the school.”

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

Blaine couldn’t hold back his small laugh as he listened to Kurt, kissing along his neck and shoulder as he grinned “I may have been a tad overprotective and wasn’t sure how to show it. It had been a long time since I even have those type of feelings toward anything, let alone out of nowhere” he continued to kiss Kurt’s skin, only stopping to laugh again when Kurt answered him why “I just got used to the idea that I was going to be alone, so when I, guess, found something I wanted, I would have killed anyone in my path to get it” 

“Oh I had plenty of things I should have been doing, but there was only one thing on my mind that I wanted to be  _doing”_ Blaine growled the last word before letting his fangs extended, making a point to run them along Kurt’s neck “I can still remember how I felt when I walked into the class and you were there. My whole body knew that it wanted you, and it didn’t even matter if I looked away, it was like a magnet being drawn in, until it was too late and I couldn’t stop it” 

Blaine continued to scratch his fangs along Kurt’s neck “The smell was intoxicating. I tried to stuff myself with as much blood as I could just to be able to talk to you, but it didn’t make a difference, because I was still a mess. You know, I even…” Blaine leant right into to Kurt’s ear “ _masturbated_ to the thought of you. First day I saw you… and every day after until”

Blaine bit down onto Kurt’s neck, his tongue instantly lapping at the few drops of blood, his toes instantly curling as he moaned happily at the taste and how it woke his body up completely. 

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

“You were… just a tad protective,” Kurt said, chuckling softly as he glanced back at Blaine, letting out soft noises as Blaine started kissing along his neck. “Please.. you wouldn’t be alone. I wouldn’t be surprised if you and Sebastian ended up together if we weren’t soulmates,” His tone wasn’t jealous or bitter, but almost amused as he thought about Sebastian and Blaine being a couple, and going on dates like they would do.

Feeling the fangs scrapping along his neck, Kurt let out a small whine, and gripped onto Blaine slightly “I … felt it too. Not in the same way..because I didn’t feel those kinds of feelings back then but you were always on my mind, even if you were just doing something really mundane that shouldn’t have caught my attention. Even you writing something on the board or marking papers was interesting to me.”

As Blaine kept scraping his fangs across his neck, Kurt let out small breathy noises, before moaning out a “ _Blaine”_ when hearing that the other masturbated while thinking of him. Kurt wasn’t naive enough to think Blaine wouldn’t do something like that. He knew Blaine would because they were both young guys despite the fact they wouldn’t age. They’d mostly stay in the same mindset of an eighteen and a twenty-year-old for the rest of their lives. But he didn’t think that Blaine had done it so early in their relationship - never mind  _before_ the actually got together.

When Blaine finally bit down onto his neck, Kurt couldn’t help the soft cry of Blaine’s name that escaped his lips and gripped onto his arms even tighter than before “We’re.. we’re supposed to be cooling down..”

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

When the small puncture holes started to close, Blaine pulled his mouth away, watching the skin almost instantly shut right in front of his eyes. He smiled, and pressed a small kiss to the once again smooth skin, before leaning back slightly in the tub, pulling Kurt with him “We are cooling down” he said, almost amused as he started to rub Kurt’s arms, making a gesture like he was washing just that one part of him “I thought we were exchanging stories” His voice was teasing in a way.

While he liked to think about the early days of meeting Kurt, how innocent he was, how scared he used to be of a set of fangs, almost wanting to laugh at the fact he had a pair of his own now, but, he also hated the way he acted. He was not himself, and wasn’t himself for quite some time when they met. He was controlled by his blood lust and desire and that just wasn’t him. The thing was, Kurt had a hold of him then, and nothing had changed. If Kurt pointed to a man on the street and told Blaine to kill him, he wouldn’t even bat an eye. There would be none of this “Why?” or “Explain” - He was his to use as he see fit, just as Kurt was his. 

The sound of the bedroom door closing startled Blaine as he quickly glanced over and watched Sebastian walking back in, completely dressed. He hadn’t even realised the other had left, let alone gotten dressed already, but then again he had tried to tune him out right now.

“It’s done” he called out as he walked straight over to Kurt’s vanity, using his fingers to try and fix his hair. 

“What?” Blaine asked, a little confused as he looked at Kurt, then back to Sebastian who had approached the bathroom door now and glanced in.

“Finn? For the record, he heard nothing, but now I have to go and play that game with him. Some things cannot be willed away. Well, they can, but if your thought process just keeps repeating the same line, then compelling just doesn’t work” He waved his hand as he groaned, walking back out the door, slamming it a bit behind himself.

Blaine raised his eyebrow before turning to Kurt “I’m not sure what’s wrong with him all of a sudden, but, I took some of his blood while we were… when we were… while…. earlier, and it tasted wrong. But now… I can feel him in my head. Like, I can REALLY feel him, and it’s… not a good feeling. Has he always felt this way and I’ve just never noticed? It’s not hate, but… it’s something”

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

“Since when does biting my neck becoming something acceptable to do when we’re supposed to be cooling down or ‘exchanging stories’?” Kurt questioned as he raised an eyebrow but he leaned back and relaxed against Blaine as the other pulled him back. He was happy they could actually talk about these things now, whereas before it was something that made him nervous and it took him so long to feel comfortable to have Blaine drink from him. It was something that Kurt had honestly missed. He missed the feeling he got when Blaine drank from him. Their connection was much stronger now so he wouldn’t change that, but there was something about the intimacy that Kurt missed.

Kurt looked up, a little startled when Sebastian came back into the bedroom, but smiled at the other’s word “Thanks,” he said, before rolling his eyes when he continued on him compelling Finn “There’s no way he didn’t hear us. This one,” he gestured to Finn before continuing “Was getting us worked up enough that there was no way he couldn’t hear us.”

When Sebastian slammed the door, Kurt couldn’t help but sigh and turned to look at Blaine when he heard the other speak “I don’t know what’s wrong either… I’m stilll really clueless about this whole…vampire thing” He said, as he let out a small sigh “Do you think we should speak to him? I don’t remember seeing him like ths before, at least since I was turned. Do you think he’s upset he can’t come to McKinley with us?”

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

Blaine gave a cheeky smirk as he pressed small kisses to the edge of Kurt’s face, giving a small hum of a laugh at his comment. It was funny how clothed, or naked didn’t change from his comfort level with Kurt. The only time he ever felt even a tinge of discomfort or embarrassment was when he fed. Kurt obviously understood what it all meant now. When you needed it, you needed it. When your body craved it, there was no stopping it, however Kurt rarely took from the source. He lived on bagged blood, and since that was all he was used to, Blaine had figured that was why he simply craved that.

But Blaine was different. He missed the warm blood as it pumped through his body. He missed the feeling of a body beneath his fingertips as he fed. He missed the way fear sometimes sweetened the blood, and god, the sex after feeding. He stomached the bag blood for Kurt’s sake, but he missed the hunt. Not that he did much hunting at Dalton, when the volunteers were there, but he still missed it a little. He was hardly ever on campus anyway. God, he was bored. Sure, he loved Kurt but he wanted to leave this place. It couldn’t just be about the sex and then sitting around. There had to be more to life than this. Is this what it was going to be like? Drink from bags and play happy family?

Blaine shook his head quickly, raising his eyebrow confused. What? He didn’t miss that at all! He didn’t miss feeding! He had Kurt. Kurt was his life source now, and blood however he got it was just to keep him going. A few drops of Kurt’s blood and Blaine was set. He didn’t hunt… he never scared his food…

He couldn’t help the way he sat up abruptly, reaching up to scratch the back of his head as his head darted toward the door. Was that Sebastian? Were his thoughts becoming clouded by thoughts of the other? 

Blaine’s fangs instantly popped out as he let out a small throaty growl that sprung out of nowhere. His eyes opened wide, shocked and surprised at himself before he clamped his hand over his mouth, looking in Kurt’s direction with a  _deer in the headlights_  expression.

“Oh god. I can hear him” Blaine mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he looked back toward the door. He could feel Sebastian. Really feel him. He always felt him, that wasn’t a new feeling, but now he could _feel him_. Inside his head. Inside his body. He was feeling everything at a new heightened sense… and he didn’t like it.He was used to Kurt. He could feel him in his mind. He could hear the words that weren’t spoken, and the way he just had a cosy place inside Blaine’s mind… but Sebastian. It was like a steam train running through his mind. “I haven’t touched his blood since I turned him… I had, barely a drop tonight, and it … was wrong. I thought, well, I don’t know what I thought. When I taste you its… euphoric, and I just… stupidly… just thought that was what it was like with everyone. Now he’s in my head… Do you remember what I told you a long time ago, never let him into your head, because you won’t be able to get him out… It’s happening now”

Blaine gripped the side of his head a little bit, the thoughts pumping, getting louder, getting louder and louder before Blaine eventually had enough.

 **“SEBASTIAN, GET IN HERE”** He growled out.

Sebastian, thankfully, came tumbling in, rather quickly, and slightly flustered as he looked around frantically at Kurt and Blaine.

_Oh look, still in the bath. No, that’s ok, I didn’t want to join anyway, I just fucking love sitting out here. Oh, and with your fucking brother Kurt. I shouldn’t say that, I mean he’s ok, I guess. Ugh, why are they looking at me like that? Shit. Blaine is angry at you. Blaine is angry at you. Blaine is angry at you. You were bad. Bad. Submit. Bad slave. Bad. Submit. Worthless. You are a failure. You don’t even deserve to be here. Pathetic. Beg. Weak. Submit. Horrible. Ugly. Tra–_

**“SEBASTIAN”** Blaine screamed out again, so loud his voice actually dropped a few octaves and rumbled at the end. Sebastian dropped so hard onto his knees that a few of the bathroom tiles cracked.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Is that what you really think about?”

“What?” Sebastian asked confused as he looked toward Kurt then back to Blaine.

Blaine didn’t say much, he just looked at him, before he glanced at Kurt “Sebastian, no one told you to leave… Did you tell him to leave?” He asked Kurt, knowing the answer was no before he asked “You left because you wanted to”

“What are you talking about?” Sebastian looked around awkwardly.

“I can… hear you”

Sebastian stared for a moment before his eyes grew a little wider, almost as the realization hit him “I can hear you… I thought… I mean… It was in my head, and I… I mean Kurt… and I couldn’t… and then Burt… and he protected me,  but couldn’t stop just thinking of Kurt. But I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to think about Kurt. Not how you think about Kurt. You just… your mind is just Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt and it was deafening me”

Blaine actually had to stop himself from giving a little laugh, but since he could still Sebastian’s insults in his own mind he shook his head “My thoughts are pretty one-sided, that is true” Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt a little bit tighter, pressing a small kiss to Kurt’s cheek “But that doesn’t mean there isn’t a place for you in my thoughts. You snapped at me because you thought I was pushing aside the fact Burt saved you? I understand debt. Especially a life one. I am indebted to Burt as well, for protecting  _my_  family. Burt is my family because Kurt is my family. Sebastian, you are a part of this family, and for fuck's sake, if you want to go and feed, and go clubbing, just go. I’m not forcing you to stay here. I have never forced you to stay here. I want you to go, tonight. Kurt and I have to talk about school, and some of the things that happened today. Go. Do what it is you want to do. We will still be here. We have always been here. "

Blaine buried his face into Kurt’s neck a little, pressing small kisses to his neck and shoulder.

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

Kurt smiled at Blaine sympathetically when he said he could hear Sebastian. He knew that Blaine could feel him in some way but it sounded like that it was much more intense than normal. he reached forwards and gripped onto Blaine’s hand tightly “I don’t think this has anything to do with Sebastian's power... Not entirely anyway. I think it’s because you’re his sire. And you care about him. It’s only natural you’d feel him. At least I  _think_ it’s only natural.”

Hearing the way Blaine growled out Sebastian’s name, Kurt was slightly startled and glanced over at the door when Sebastian came tumbling in. He kept his eyes on the other until Blaine near enough screamed Sebastian’s name for some reason and Kurt couldn’t help but flinch and glanced down at the bubbled in the water as he let Blaine speak to Sebastian.

He mostly stayed out of it until Sebastian complained about thinking about him, and how he didn’t want to think about him “God, you really know how to make a guy feel special, don’t you, Sebastian” He snarked as he rolled his eyes a the taller male. Kurt nodded in agreement as Blaine spoke to Sebastian because he didn’t want the other to be trapped in the house, “If you do go out.. just be careful, okay? I don’t know if any more hunters are going to be looking at you.” He said, before his eyes widened when Blaine mentioned talking about school It was the last thing he wanted to do. At least if it was about McKinley. Kurt was about to protest when Blaine started kissing his neck and shoulder. He lightly slapped Blaine’s arm and shook his head “Stop teasing me, Anderson.”

* * *

 

 **Blaine** :

Blaine wasn’t completely oblivious to the tension he had created, but someone needed to say something. It was like his eyes had been opened for the first time in a long time, and he got to take a step back and really see what was happening. Sebastian was unhappy though never said anything, and he wasn’t sure if Kurt knew and hadn’t said anything, or whether he was completely oblivious as well. Blaine blamed himself, wondering if the signs were there and he missed them, or if he was just entirely too focused on the submissive side of Sebastian, the way he felt when they were near each other, that he missed his growing angst. 

Kurt’s voice was something he had grown to know in his mind. He would think something, or feel something that seemed off at first, that didn’t quite make sense, but he would quickly realize that it was Kurt. Nowadays, it just felt normal. 

The rest of the night wasn’t any easier. Blaine finished up in the bath with Kurt, trying to distract himself by helping Kurt wash his body, even going so far as to wash his hair for him, letting the other help in wishing his own body, exchanging soft kisses before getting out of the tub. It was mostly silence because Blaine wasn’t sure what to say, and really, what was there to say? Sebastian had gone back to join Finn in his room, but it didn’t mean the feelings were gone. Sebastian’s blood was still very fresh in Blaine’s body, and he never thought he would regret an action as much as he did when he decided to bite Sebastian.

Once out of the tub, Blaine slid on a pair of boxers, black with grey trimming, he liked these ones because they were a bit longer, and he didn’t feel too embarrassed if he ever got caught wearing them in front of Carole (Which had happened a few times) before he got on the bed, sitting upright against the headboard. He gave Kurt a small, half smile as he watched him practically glide across the room to his draws, grabbing out a pair of blue boxers, the tight part that Blaine liked a little too much, before he gracefully moved to join Blaine on the bed. Blaine always found himself fascinated with Kurt’s movements, especially now that he had been turned. He was always quite seductive with his movements when he wanted to be, but now he just moved with such grace that it was beautiful, in a way. Blaine moved his arm a bit, leaving room for Kurt to cuddle up with him, pressing a small kiss to Kurt’s cheek once he was close enough. 

When Sebastian eventually returned to get ready, Blaine couldn’t help the way he simply stared at him. It wasn’t that he was checking him out, or being affectionate, he was simply just… honestly, trying to get his head around everything. Normally having Sebastian undressing in front of him would have sparked something inside him, but all it did was make him seek comfort against Kurt. It made him feel small in way, and uncertainty was never something Blaine enjoyed. Ever. Blaine’s hand slowly moved up and down Kurt’s arm, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers, and even though the action looked like it was soothing for Kurt, it was actually soothing Blaine, because he knew if Kurt wasn’t here, right now, this would be going down a lot worse. Blaine would say things he would regret, and Sebastian would end up staying. He knew the best thing was for Sebastian to go, right now. He’d had a high tension day, and needed to vent. He needed to be away from Blaine’s influence. 

It felt like time dragged out as Sebastian got ready, moving into the bathroom to do his hair, then coming back out, changing between a few different shirts before slowly closing the wardrobe.

“Guess I’m off” Sebastian said as he played with the hem of his shirt before glancing over at Blaine. His eyes flicked once to Kurt, but moved back to Blaine quickly. He adjusted himself a little, straightening him, and straightening his shirt, almost as though he was presenting it to Blaine, seeking approval perhaps, Blaine couldn’t quite tell… well, he could, but he refused to acknowledge the voice in his head, silencing it with his own thoughts that were screaming.

“Ok” Blaine said, before he looked at Kurt. He wasn’t sure what he saw, but he sighed and looked back in Sebastian’s direction “Have fun. Be safe”

Sebastian looked at Kurt, almost like he, like Blaine, was seeking some kind of direction from him before he sighed “I don’t have to go…”

Blaine shook his head “Sebastian… Just go. Have a drink. Dance. Feed. If we see you later, we see you later…”

It hurt Blaine to actually say the words. He physically hurt his chest to tell Sebastian to leave, but he knew he needed it. He squeezed onto Kurt a little harder as he watched Sebastian turn and walk out, listening to the sounds as he took each step, the sound as his car started, and the sound as the car drove away. 

Blaine took a deep breath in as he tried to relax, before he glanced over at Kurt, unable to stop the way his lips twitch to smile at his mate.

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

Even though he didn’t have the connection to Sebastian, he could feel the tension between them and it was starting to make him feel incredibly uncomfortable. He was glad for how close Blaine was because he would be freaking out a lot more. Kurt buried his face into Blaine’s chest. He didn’t want Sebastian to go He was worried hunters might be watching them or that Sebastian being away from them would make him angrier. Or just... make him act as strange as he’d been.

Kurt was silent until he heard Sebastian’s car driving away and he couldn’t help but feel his stomach sinking a little. The words from being was going on and on in his mind about how Sebastian was annoyed that Blaine had been thinking about nothing but him, and that Sebastian didn’t  _want_ to think about him.

Kurt sighed and let his fingers trail over Blaine’s arm “Do you..do you think he still hates me?”

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

Blaine’s fingers found their way into Kurt’s hair, running his nails softly along the back of his head as the other tucked in close. He knew that even if the world around him literally crumbled at his feet, he could always rely on Kurt being by his side. He knew that without him, he would not be who he is right now. He would never admit to Kurt how much the other had changed him, and helped him to grow, as a person, as a lover, as a boyfriend… as a mate. 

Tonight had re-opened Blaine’s eyes a little bit. Reminded him that there was a difference between his mate, and his progeny. The lines had been blurred for some time now, but, now he could see. 

When Kurt opened his mouth, Blaine glanced down, pressing a small kiss to Kurt’s head, while he pulled him in closer into their embrace. Kurt’s fingers moving softly on his skin was causing the hairs on his body to stand up.

“No, baby. I don’t think that at all. I think it might have just been too much. It was too much for me too. Our minds work a bit differently than what you would expect as a human. Sure, we think and feel mostly the same things, but, we also have another part of our minds locked away inside. It’s that part that tells you when you need to be cautious or to get ready to attack. It’s that part that tells you someone is coming, or when you recognize a familiar scent. It’s that part that takes over when we submit or dominate, and for someone new, this is… intense. That is why Vampires don’t tend to feed on other vampires. You’re tasting the direct  _beast_  inside their mind. I don’t think I can lie to you and say that the thing in my mind is a nice guy. That he’s calm and collected. I think you and I both know what happens when I let  _that_  take over. For you, when we feed, in here…” Blaine tapped his temple “Knows who you are. It has always known who you are. It’s like, we speak the same language. I take your blood, and it knows that’s you, and it backs off, it allows you to move freely through my body, to revive me. I hear your voice and I’m not sure half of the time if you said it, or it was your blood that said it, but it lets me know what you’re thinking, or how you’re feeling. I can kind of always feel you in there. It’s like you’ve made yourself comfortable on a nice sofa with a good book. Even from before you were turned.  But this is different. With you, I am always able to keep my own thoughts, but with Sebastian, it was blurring the lines of what was my own thoughts and what was his. If he felt even a slither of what I did just then, then I don’t blame him for being confused. Naturally, if my thought process moved onto feeding from other people, I could instantly tell something was wrong… I’m thinking Sebastian didn’t get that”

Blaine paused to press small kisses along Kurt’s forehead “I’m your sire, as I am with Sebastian and sometimes what you’re thinking or feeling is, I guess, broadcasted in a way. I imagine it’s the same for you when I do or say things and you react a different way than you logically think you should have. I hear you both without the blood, but the reason I’m more attuned to you, other than because you’re my mate, but because I’ve fed from you the longest. But for Sebastian, I tasted his blood, which meant I had a one-way line directly into his mind - and because I am his sire, my thoughts were… I guess amplified, and since it wasn’t you that I tasted… I guess he heard the primal ramblings of… a crazy man. In here…” Blaine paused to tap on his chest, near his heart “It’s just you. You are what I know. You are always its focus. When I … When I let go, I feel the way it responds to you. It’s… really intense. I don’t know but I am just guessing that Sebastian felt all of that too. I imagine you would act the same if you fed from me and all you were bombarded with were thoughts and images of Sebastian” 

Blaine paused, just to soothe Kurt’s arm “I’m not even worried about that part though, I’m more worried about the other things I heard. How he tormented himself to submit. How he was fighting against it… Have I been forcing him? Did I push him into submitting to me? I don’t want that. I never wanted that. I thought he wanted that… I thought that is what you both wanted from me…”

Blaine dropped his arm off of Kurt just to rub his face “I don’t know what to do. It’s… My eyes have been opened, and I don’t want him to be miserable”

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

Kurt blinked slowly as he listened to Blaine speaking about their connection and what vampire blood did to other vampires. He understood it so that was no issue, but Kurt felt himself growing frustrated with himself and he let out a frustrated groan “I never know what to think about any of this. Every time I think I’ve got things figured out about what we are, something else happens or you tell me something new, I feel like I’m back at square one… does this get any easier or are we always going to be stuck here always learning new things about what we are?”

He let his fingers gently drum across Blaine’s arm as he nodded in understanding “Yeah…It barely even feels like you’re there anymore. I don’t mean that in a way that you’re being distant or whatever but in a way that  you being part of my mind and us being in tune with each other has been a thing for so long that I don’t know what it’s like  _not_ having you there, and not feeling that strong connection to you.” Kurt continued to nod as he listened to Blaine speak about how it must have been a huge change for Sebastian, which was something he did sympathise with. It was a hard thing to get used to, and it wasn’t something that happened overnight for Kurt. He then frowned at what Blaine said next and slowly shook his head “It’s not the same thing and you know it.. it would be different if you were suddenly thinking of nothing but Sebastian. He isn’t your soulmate.”

Kurt bit his lip as he listened to Blaine talking about Sebastian’s thoughts before sighing softly, and sat up so he could look at Blaine directly in the face. “No.. I don’t think you were pushing. At least… not too much. Vampire Blaine can get a little crazy sometimes “ Kurt said with a soft laugh before continuing as he became more serious, “It’s like what you aid when I was first turned. Sebastian is the last person you think would be a submissive vampire. He’s normally all confident and sassy and in control. I think it’s the part of him that’s still human that’s making him fight against… And I think he just wants... _approval_. We know what his dad’s like and only cares about him carrying on the family legacy. Sebastian probably never got that sort of praise or attention from his dad so I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s affecting him I’m not sure what the cause of him beating himself up about not submitting is, but I highly doubt it’s  _just_ because of you.”

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

Blaine could only shrug when Kurt asked him if it was going to get easier “I wish I knew the answer to that. Since meeting you, I’ve learnt a lot too. Everything has changed, and no one ever taught me any of this. I’m just… learning as I go. I went from being alone to being completely engulfed in “natural urges” that I don’t even fully understand. That I had this pull in my body that literally latched onto you, and then re-attached to Sebastian and there have been a few times when I’ve been so confused if I’m even in control of myself… I’m expected to know these things, to guide you, and Sebastian, when you both combined know more than I do. Hell, both of you have already figured out your abilities and your status, where I’m still trying to not turn into an absolute psychopath, and have to come to terms with the fact I’m going to be the only vampire without a single interesting trait” 

Blaine let out a huff before he shook his head “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. I hate being so confused... I hate this…  _feeling”_  

He listened closely to Kurt, nodding with his points. Kurt did make some pretty good points, and a lot of what he said, Blaine agreed with. But what could he do or say? Was he supposed to be nicer to Sebastian? Was he supposed to praise the boy? How was he supposed to do that without causing Kurt to become jealous? 

“I’m not sure how to talk to him… or if he will even come back… Every time I… “ Blaine paused, rubbing his face “Every time I see Sebastian, I want to instantly dominant him. I want to hold him down and make him plead for more punishment. I want him to cry out while his mind and body fight with each other… I can’t turn it off. I want stop myself. How am I supposed to show that I’m a normal, decent guy, who gives a shit, when all I want to do is…  _that”_ Blaine sighed, sinking down a bit on the bed so he was laying more than he was sitting upright

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

“It’s okay,” Kurt smiled softly and gently stroked Blaine’s arms as he huffed. “It’s not bad you haven’t gotten things figured out. especially because of what happened to your sire and what she was like. She wasn’t a real teacher so if you didn’t have someone to guide you especially when you needed it. I mean, I know I was hostile to start with, but I really did appreciate it that you were there for me.” He then moved closer to Blaine and rested his head on his shoulder “And I need to disagree. You have plenty of interesting traits and they’re better than what me and Sebastian have because your interesting traits show that you still have your humanity, and having that is much better than controlling people’s minds or destroying rooms whenever you have sex,” Kurt said as he chuckled softly.

“Don’t say that!” Kurt said, his eyes widened when Blaine said he wasn’t sure if Sebastian would come back. He let himself calm down for a few moments before pulling away from Blaine. He waited until Blaine was laying down before he did the same, and cuddled into Blaine “Well, what do you do whenever you see me to keep yourself calm? I know that you probably have similar urges because our bond is that much stronger. So, you could use whatever it is you do to calm yourself around me and apply it to him? You just might need to fight a little more to make that happen because you’re not used to it.”

* * *

 

 **Blaine** :

Even though everything Blaine thought he knew was being questioned, he couldn’t help but give a small smile when Kurt mentioned destroying rooms while they had sex. He wasn’t overly sure if Kurt knew how much he used his powers, whether they were on purpose or inadvertently, but Blaine had to admit he was quite impressed, considering Kurt had zero training. That is what they would be doing now if they were still at Dalton.

The words lingered in his mind. Dalton. Would they ever go back there? Would he ever find out where his friends were? Had anyone not made it? No one had bothered to contact them, and he was sure it was because people must have thought they were dead. Kurt’s blood would have been present from the tranq shot, and Sebastian’s blood from the silver bullet… would people have just assumed their blood splatter meant death? 

Blaine jumped a little when Kurt shouted, almost being caught off guard as he looked over at Kurt. He had to come to terms with the fact that Sebastian may very well not return, or that when he did return he just stayed nearby because Blaine was his sire, not for any other reason. Sure, he loved Kurt, more than life itself, but there was a small section of his heart that belonged to Sebastian, and he absolutely hated that. 

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt when he cuddled up to him, letting his fingers trail across Kurt’s soft milky white skin “I can’t do that” Blaine eventually said softly “When I want to…  _not_  be turned on, I think about the look you gave me when you were turned. The absolute look of disgust. That look where you hated every single fibre of my being. If I focus on that I assure you I no longer have an erection” Blaine looked down at Kurt, resting his chin on the thicker part of Kurt’s hair “I try not to do that though because then I end up in a bad mood. I guess, I find it easier because you’re my mate, and as much as I power over you, you still always have control of me. You always did, even when you were human. I would have happily followed you around and waited on your every command. I would have happily fought and killed for you, and so, I know that I can never truly hold you down beneath me, but for Sebastian… I feel like if I allowed myself I could treat him like the dirt I walk on. I’ve never… been like this, since before I met you. I guess it was always there, I mean, that’s just how these things go, you’re either one or the other, but I hadn’t ever expected to feel like this toward someone. I think that’s why, in some sick way, I like when you power over him. Because inside me it’s like, my mate, my love who submits to me is  _his_ master”

Blaine groaned and rubbed his face “You would think all this sex and dominating talk would be turning me on as well, but honestly…” Blaine glanced down at his boxers, making a point to grab a hold of his groin. He wasn’t even semi-hard. 

“Anyway. Enough of this, please let's change the subject otherwise I will spend the whole night thinking about it. So… I’m a cheerleader… ?”

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

Kurt really didn’t want to think about the prospect of Sebastian never coming back. Of course, Kurt knew eventually Sebastian would find his soulmate and leave them forever, but they’d still see each other and that was something that Kurt wanted for Sebastian. He wanted the taller male to find his soulmate but Kurt did not want that to be the last time to ever see Sebastian.

Hearing Blaine talking about that time where he hated him, Kurt couldn’t help but grimace. The idea of hating Blaine now was something that seemed so wrong and so unlike them. He didn’t want to be in a position where he felt like that again and was glad that hate was temporary. If he ended up hating Blaine now, it would be because of something terrible and Kurt didn’t want to imagine what would make him feel like that because it would just be another terrible thing that happened in his life

But it wasn’t the time to think about that because of what was worrying Blaine right now, and he knew he’d have to really think of ways to help. Kurt really didn’t know what to do but he needed to help the other out. After a few moments of thinking, and taming down the stupid possessive side of him that was getting jealous of Blaine just talking about dominating Sebastian, Kurt finally spoke, “I don’t like it when I get all.. possessive like that. I don’t like being like that with Sebastian, and while I know that part of me is wrong, I just feel for a few moments that I’m going to lose you to him. I wish we could have an intimate moment with each other without those feelings of jealousy creeping up on me” He said, letting out a sigh, and squeezed Blaine’s hand “But if you want to get rid of that part that wants to treat Sebastian like .. he’s  _lesser_ then maybe you just need to find something that’ll work  the same way thinking about me hating you, but apply it to suppressing that part of you rather than stopping yourself from being turned on?”

he rolled his eyes and was about to comment on the way Blaine cupped his groin because it was probably going to turn him on, when Blaine changed the subject “Yeah, you’re a cheerleader,” Kurt said, laughing softly and nudged Blaine gently “It’s actually more fun than you think... but don’t let Sue know you can sing, you’ll never be able to miss a practice if she hears your voice.”

* * *

 

 **Blaine** :

Blaine dropped the subject of Sebastian… for now, anyway. He hadn’t been gone that long, so who was to say what would happen. He did worry, and he did feel his absence, but at the end of the day he always knew one day Sebastian could up and leave them. He knew that this was never a  _forever_  thing. It was just that he had gotten used to having Sebastian there. 

Blaine only squeezed Kurt a little closer when he mentioned being possessive. As much as Blaine lost himself sometimes, he would always notice when Kurt slipped as well. Sometimes he enjoyed it, but other times he enjoyed Kurt’s fight. He knew when Kurt’s eyes glazed over that he was gone, and Blaine generally didn’t let him get to that point, tormenting him with Sebastian, which sparked his jealousy and possessive nature. It was morbid, but Blaine loved when Kurt did eventually snap. He loved the way his eyes looked directly at Blaine, blue piercings practically piercing his soul, as Kurt claimed Blaine as his own. He loved how he could grip him tightly, or give a cute little growl through his fangs. 

Blaine smiled as he pressed a kiss to Kurt’s head, his fingers lazily playing with Kurt’s hair “Noted” Blaine gave a small laugh as he nodded “I feel like there is something going on there though. I don’t think I have a cheerleading body. I don’t think I move in a way that would indicate I am flexible, or that I could even dance… I made no comments about my interest in it at all. I was singled out, and thrown into a position where even if I wanted to stop myself, I couldn’t, as I copied their steps. That isn’t something you just do.. Someone knows, Kurt, and I don’t know if this person is a friend or a foe” 

* * *

 

 **Kurt** :

Kurt glanced down, looking at the cuff Blaine had gotten him and Sebastian a few months ago. He really didn’t want Sebastian to leave. Sebastian was becoming an important part of their lives so never seeing him again, without any warning was going to be really hard to deal with. He gave Blaine a small smile when he felt himself being pulled closer, and snuggled in tighter to Blaine.

“Maybe she just thought you looked the part, or maybe someone did believe you were a Warbler and just didn’t make it to that competition. After Nationals and Regionals, they probably realised just how talented we are,” Kurt said with a small shrug. It wasn’t entirely talent - the vampirism certainly helped - but no one else knew that. But then, he heard Blaine’s words, and his eyes widened as he looked up at him “You’re kidding… someone can’t know, can they? Wouldn’t have my dad warned us if someone knew?”

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

Blaine followed Kurt’s gaze to see what he was looking at, and noticed it landed on his cuff. The dark black always stood out against his perfect milky white skin, constantly reminding Blaine, and everyone around, and Kurt was his. He loved that both parts of their relationship were being represented. The ring on his finger, representing the commitment, the love that he had for the boy, and the promise that he would do anything in his power to make him happy. The engraving on the inside of it that translated to “Forever and a day” still seemed extremely fitting, and then, the cuff, which symbolized not only their soul mate bond, but also their sire and progeny bond, and their Dom/Sub bond. It was a way to show anyone in the know that Kurt was a taken man and that everyone needed to back off. It was a claiming. 

Blaine lazily kissed Kurt’s forehead, temple, cheek, whatever he could really reach while they were talking without moving too much “It just seems too coincidental. I don’t like coincidental. Plus, Sue said “It doesn’t work on me” when I tried to use my charm, and that Quinn girl…” Blaine paused, shaking his head “I actually don’t think Burt even knows, which is a good thing. That means they aren’t hunters. But there are plenty of other people in this world who know about us. I just want to know why. Why me? Though, if you tell anyone this I will hurt you, and not in a good way, I actually kind of liked it. It was fun to dance. I miss singing and dancing. A lot. I was actually pretty devastated in the early days when they told me I couldn’t sing with the warblers anymore. Those were some of my happier times in the early days. If this gets me… doing stuff, then… I guess I don’t really mind it, but, I’ll never admit that. You going to be ok with dating a cheerleader?” Blaine smirked. 

* * *

 

 **Kurt** :

Despite the kisses Blaine was pressing into any part he could reach, Kurt wasn’t relaxing. At least, not enough. He didn’t want to move again. It was bad enough he was back in McKinley in the first place but he didn’t want to back there fearing for his life yet again and this time there would be no coming back. And he certainly wasn’t relaxed by the fact  _Sue_ could be the one who knew “I wouldn’t be so sure… This is Sue Sylvester we’re talking about. Just because my dad doesn’t know doesn’t mean it’s a good thing. She could be going rogue and doing her own hunting.”

Kurt did eventually smile when Blaine started talking about how he missed singing and dancing, “I’m glad… I love watching you sing and dance. I don’t get to see you do that often and really it just looks like you’re completely relaxed,” He then hummed in thought and gently nudged Blaine “I guess I’d be okay with it, even if I need to get used to the fact I won’t be the cheerleader,”

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

Blaine couldn’t hold back the small laugh as Kurt nudged him, grinning and playfully kissing his face, getting a little bit sloppy with them “You’ll always be “my” cheerleader, baby” he kept the grin on his face quickly he quickly grabbed Kurt, pushing him onto his back as he playfully tackled him, straddling him. Kurt was taller, and his legs were longer, that they fit pretty nicely with Blaine on top in this position. It didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy when Kurt would straddle his waist, but it felt more comfortable like this.

Even though their position was sexual, It didn’t feel that way. They were just two teenagers mucking around and joking. Blaine could feel the weight on Kurt's chest, that slight sense of doubt, and Blaine hated it, so, he tried to distract him instead. He placed his hands either side of Kurt's head, on the bed, and smiled as he looked down, his upper body practically shielding Kurt's body “But what about you? If you’re not going to join glee club why don’t you join the Cheerios too? Or something? I don’t want you to get bored”

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

At Blaine’s words and the way he was grabbed and tackled by Blaine, Kurt couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh and gripped tightly onto Blaine’s arms. Kurt did prefer being the one who was straddling Blaine - the only times he saw Blaine from below was when he was riding the other or when Blaine was blowing him - but he couldn’t deny he loved this position, and it was admittedly  a lot more comfortable “That was incredibly cheesy, you know that, right?”

Despite the fact their position was sexual, Kurt was hoping that it would just stay the way it was with only a few kisses here and there. He didn’t want things to go further in case they were caught and he didn’t think he could have sex again tonight after coming twice in such a short period of time “I promise I’ll be okay,” Kurt said, starting to stroke Blaine’s arm gently, “Besides, if I joined Cheerios we all know I’d do better at the routines because I know what Sue expects, and I know what it does to you when I beat you.”

* * *

 

 **Blaine** : 

Blaine gave a playful little hum as he leant in and kissed Kurt’s lips softly “Oh I know, but I also know you totally love when I’m cheesy” he grinned as he sat back up again. 

He moved his hands so that they were softly touching Kurt’s arms, and softly started to drag his fingers around the other’s skin, making lazy patterns with his fingertips. He moved up his arms, over his chest, down his stomach a little, his eyes following his movements before he stopped, grinning as he looked back up to lock his eyes with Kurt when he mentioned why he couldn’t join the Cheerios, his eyebrows pulling in an almost mischievous way.

“Oooooooh is that right?” Blaine joked, moving his fingers down to Kurt’s waist. While Kurt was human, he used to be ticklish in some places, and Blaine wasn’t sure if that carried over. He knew a lot of the time it would have been the fact that his fingers were cold in relation to Kurt’s natural temperature, but now, they were the same, and he wondered if the other was still sensitive in those spots. He tested his theory by trying to tickle Kurt’s sides, slightly pinching his sides, not hard, and not rough, just playfully.

Blaine stilled his hands when he continued “As long as you’re ok. You’ll tell me if you’re not, right?” 

* * *

 

 **Kurt** :

“I do love it but I should still call you out on your cheesiness” He teased softly, but Blaine was right. The fact the older male could be so cheesy and pull it off so flawlessly just made Kurt fall for Blaine even faster in the earlier days and it was now one of the many things that Kurt loved about Blaine. So despite how he rolled his eyes, Kurt wouldn’t change it. 

“It is right,” Kurt smiled as Blaine spoke before he squealed out as Blaine started to tickle him. It didn’t have the same effect now as the contrast in temperature was no longer present but those spots were still sensitive and Kurt just tried to slap the other’s hands away while Blaine continued to tickle him.

Kurt smiled at Blaine softly and nodded “I promise I will. Besides, even if I don’t, you’ll be able to tell. Won’t you?”

* * *

 

 **Blaine** :

Blaine couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face as he listened to the sound that Kurt made when he started to tickle him. There were few noises in this world that produced a bubbling feeling inside of Blaine, but one of them was when Kurt would laugh, but really laugh, not just a small polite ha-ha, when he could giggle and chuckle, but other was when his voice would go higher, whether because he was excited, or, because he was squealing. 

Blaine pressed a small kiss on Kurt’s nose “I’m not sure how tuned in I am to you being bored, but, I mean, I could probably figure it out, I’d still prefer you to tell me. I don’t like to rely on that to let me know everything… if that makes sense. If you’re sad, I mean, I want to know it, and see it, I don’t just want to sense it. Same as if you’re happy, or, anything really” Blaine leant down, just to press small kisses to Kurt’s cheek, then over to his lips, sucking on his lower lip once before pulling back, and sitting back up again “So, Mr. Hummel, do you have any homework that you need to do tonight?” 

* * *

 

 **Kurt** :

Kurt tried to glare at Blaine when was grinning but it was hard considering how hard he was laughing. It was rare that he would let himself laugh out loud around someone, tending to just giggle or chuckle around someone. Blaine was one of the few who he could really relax and completely let go of anything that he was trying to hold back.

“I know… but being bored isn’t something that I would just hide from you. It’s not a huge deal or hard about,” Kurt said, shrugging a little. He understood what Blaine meant. He could tell how Blaine was feeling but he’d rather that the other would talk to him about at his feelings and thankfully they normally did just talk to each other about what was on their mind. “I am happy, by the way. With you. I’m still worried about what’s going to happen to us. and Sebastian when he’s out but I feel lucky to have you.”

Kurt smiled against the other’s lips when Blaine kissed him, moaning a little as he felt the other sucking on his lower lip. Hearing Blaine talk about homework, Kurt groaned out loudly “Please tell me this isn’t you going into teacher mode? You’re not my teacher anymore, you can relax.”

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

It was the mention of Sebastian that caused Blaine to stop in his tracks. He had tried to stop thinking about him, to let him go and let him do what he wanted, but Kurt’s mentioning of him had Blaine forcing against his urge to pick up his cell phone and send out a quick text to make sure he was ok. He couldn’t do it. The other wanted space, or, something. He wasn’t even really sure what he wanted. To feed? To be around people? Blaine didn’t get it, but then again, he learned a long time ago to stop trying to understand Sebastian and Kurt. 

Thankfully, Kurt’s lips pulling up into a small smile as they kissed, as well as the tiny little moan that escaped him pulled Blaine back into the here and now, and right now he was enjoying some time with his boyfriend. They didn’t get a lot of time like this, just time to actually be a boring teenage couple, with no sex involved, or someone else in the room, just sharing small kisses in bed like it was nothing, half naked, only their boxers separating them, while they talked and joked around. 

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt, before raising his eyebrow “Teacher mode? I’m  _always_  going to be your teacher, Kurt” Blaine grinned, the tone of his voice coming across more sexual than he originally had intended, before leaning back in, his chest pressing against Kurts as he started to press soft, lazy kisses to the other “And your education is always going to be important to me. That part doesn’t change just because I am now… a high school…. cheerleader… wow” Blaine sat up, once again, this time just to get his head around what he said, confusion covering his face “I’m a high school cheerleader…” 

* * *

 

 **Kurt** :

Kurt wished that they’d have more moments like this. Where they’d just act like your typical boring teenage couple where the biggest thing they had to worry about was Kurt’s dad walking in on them kissing in only their boxers. The easy life he used to have was long gone, and while Kurt wouldn’t have changed anything because their relationship wouldn’t be the same, he did sometimes miss how easy things used to be.

“Oh my god,  _please_ don’t do this, your teacher mode isn’t fun,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine with a pout, even when the other started to kiss him with their chests pressed together. Kurt quirked an eyebrow carefully when Blaine pulled up before he smirked, and sat up a little as well, “You know, maybe I  _should_ join the Cheerios and get to Sue to make me captain so I can start bossing you around for a change.. I think it'll be fun,” Kurt smirked, leaning forwards to peck Blaine’s cheek quickly.

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

Blaine couldn’t help the way one of his eyebrows slowly raised, and the mischievous look on his face as he tilted his head just a little bit at Kurt, especially when the other reached up to kiss his cheek “Oh really? You want to boss me around, huh?” Blaine smirked as he quickly reached down, tickling and poking Kurt, rolling them around so that Kurt was on top and Blaine was laying flat on his back. Blaine reached back, resting his hands on Kurt’s backside.

“I would get kicked off the team because I would be too focused on what  _you_  look like as a cheerleader. We’d probably both get kicked off because I would tackle you mid-routine and have my way with you right in the middle of them all” Blaine grinned, making a small happy hum “And don’t think I didn’t hear that teaching comment from earlier” he winked before he reached his hands up toward Kurt’s back, pulling him down slightly so they were face to face.

Blaine was just about to kiss Kurt when there were a few loud knocks at the door, followed by Finn saying “Hey, Puck’s here, do you guys wanna play teams with us? ” 

Blaine pushed his lips tightly together so that he didn’t laugh. 

* * *

 

 **Kurt** :

Kurt tried to not start laughing when Blaine ticked him and rolled them so their positions were switched with Kurt on top and Blaine on the bottom. He wanted to laugh, but felt like he should’ve been keeping up a serious facade. “Hmm-mhhm, I think it’s only fair considering you spend so much time bossing  _me_ around” He teased, before a smirk came across his face as he felt Blaine’s hand on his ass.

“You make that sound like it’s a bad thing,” Kurt rolled his eyes, but he knew for  a fact that Blaine fucking him in front of so many people while wearing their Cheerios uniforms was something that would turn him on a ridiculous amount, especially if the vampire was taking the reins “But… I could always try on my old uniform. It’s a little tight but I think you’d like it,” He whispered, and was seconds away from kissing him when Finn knocked at the door. 

His head shot up and he glared at the door, glad that Finn at least had the courtesy to knock rather than come barging in “We’re a little busy at the moment!”

* * *

 

 **Blaine** :

“But… you  _like_  when I boss you around” Blaine gave Kurt a cheeky grin as he looked up into the other one's eyes, letting his fingers lightly squeeze Kurt’s backside.

Blaine’s eyes grew wide when Kurt mentioned his old uniform, and even with the interruption from Finn, he would not soon forget that point at all. Now… that’s all he could think about. He wanted to see Kurt in it if it was the last thing he ever saw. If a Dalton uniform, one that he saw every day for 20 years, looked sexy on Kurt, so much so that it actually turned him on, he didn’t want to think what would happen if he saw Kurt wearing a tight cheerio uniform… especially since Kurt had filled out a bit in the upper body when he transitioned, the other not seeming to realize it (or doing it on purpose, as Blaine actually suspected) and continued to wear clothes that hugged that part of his body on a daily basis, driving Blaine absolutely bonkers.

Blaine turned his head to look toward the door, then back up toward Kurt when he called back, slapping his ass once, as a warning.

“Come ooooonnnnnnn!” Finn called out “You guys can make out later! Teams!! I’ll show you how to play!”

Blaine let out a small chuckle as he looked up at Kurt. He licked his own lips, sucking on his bottom lip a little as he waited for Kurt. This was his home. His family. His  _brother._  Blaine wasn’t really in a position to say anything. 

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

A slight squeak escaped his lips when Blaine squeezed his ass before he instantly grinned down at the other “I do, but I still think it would be fun to boss you around.”

Kurt smirked seeing the effect his words had on Blaine. He knew the cheerios uniform would be incredibly tight. His own clothes that actually fit him post growth spurt and weight loss was starting to get a little tight these days so he knew for a fact that the Cheerios uniform would be even tighter on him than his own clothes, and he would’ve loved to see the effect that it would have on Blaine and the sex that was bound to come after Blaine saw him in that uniform. The Cheerios one would be even tighter and he would’ve loved to see the effect it would have on Blaine.

But he wasn’t able to dwell on this for too long when Blaine slapped his ass, bringing another squeak out of him, this one more audible. Kurt glared down at Blaine before turning to the door again “Finn, can’t you get someone else? I don’t bother you when you’re making out with Rachel!” he said, rolling his eyes as he looked down at Blaine with a small smile.

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

Blaine couldn’t hold back his laugh at the bickering between Kurt and Finn.

“Well Sebastian was playing then he just kind of vanished now I can’t find him. Is he in there?”

“No, he’s gone out for the evening” Blaine called back almost instantly.

There was a small pause, followed by a “Hey Blaine” from the other side of the door. He wasn’t even sure why he did it, but he let out a laugh at the _H_ _ey Blaine_  .

“Hi Finn”

There was a bit of silence followed by the sound of footsteps, then more knocking and “KURRRRRTTTTTT” though Blaine was unfamiliar with the voice that called out. He raised his eyebrow confused, watching the door actually shift a little with how loudly it was being knocked on, though, he began to worry that at any minute someone would walk in, and see Kurt straddling Blaine.

… not that he’d really mind if anyone saw that.

“Maybe you should lock the door” Blaine whispered to Kurt, sitting up a bit to kiss the base of his neck before flopping back onto the bed, gently squeezing Kurt’s backside, and lifting his hips a little so he groin, while not-hard in any sense pressed up against Kurt.

* * *

 

 **Kurt** :

Kurt let out a sigh of relief when Finn seemed to give up, and turned around, about to lean down and kiss Blaine before jumping at the sudden knocking. It was a lot harder than Finn’s knocks, and Kurt knew that it was more than likely Puck or a combination of them both. He scowled a little at the noise, but his eyes widened ever so slightly when he noticed the way the door shifted slightly.

Hearing Blaine’s whisper Kurt nodded before moaning when Blaine kissed the base of his neck “I think we should,,” He agreed, about to use his speed to lock the door but Blaine  started squeezing his ass while pressing his groin against his own, which was making it nearly impossible for Kurt to move and he couldn’t help the way he frowned down at his soulmate because it seemed like he really wasn’t against Finn and Puck walking in on them.

* * *

 

**Blaine:**

Blaine grinned, almost cheekily when he felt Kurt’s body try to move. He wasn’t holding on that tightly, but he was holding on enough that the other would need to use a bit of force to shift out of his grip. Kurt’s frowning made Blaine want to laugh, because he knew good and proper his soulmate was not sad at all, and he suspected he would probably not be too embarrassed if someone walked in on them, but, since he was still a visitor in this home, Blaine eventually submitted, pushing Kurt off his body a little bit, letting go of him so he could get up and do whatever he wanted, though not without giving his ass one last, hard squeeze, making a small moan noise as he felt the perky flesh under his fingers. 

Blaine made a point to move out from underneath him, moving across the bed to grab his cell phone. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but, there was nothing. No missed calls. No text messages. Nothing. 

It was good. Blaine tried to convince himself. It was a good sign. It meant that Sebastian was doing what he wanted. Blaine wasn’t trying to trap him. To make him do or be something he wasn’t. 

Blaine put his phone face down, as a sign to say he wasn’t going to look at it anymore, but that didn’t stop him from worrying a little bit. 

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

Kurt kept a slight frown on his face the entire time Blaine kept him on top of him. He wasn’t actually upset, nor would he be too embarrassed by someone walking in on them but he didn’t want his brother to see him in just his boxers - a category his parents had also fallen into - because as far as Kurt was concerned, your family should never see you like that, and he didn’t want Puck to see him like this because well, it was Puck. He’d only be subjected to endless teasing.

Finally, Blaine let him go, but Kurt did let out a loud squeak when Blaine squeezed his ass, hard. Kurt smirked a little before using the vampire speed to dash over to the door and locked it “Sorry guys. You’ll need to find someone else,” he said, before turning to face Blaine. He smiled at his soulmate before he sensed something - a feeling of worry coming from Blaine. Kurt slowly walked over to his boyfriend and slowly wrapped his arm around his waist

  
“Are you okay?” He asked, resting his chin on Blaine’s shoulder.

* * *

 

 **Blaine** :

Blaine's lip twitched a little into a half smile when he heard the slight bickering from the other side of the door.

“He locked it! Hudson was it open this whole time?”  
“I didn’t check!”

Blaine shook his head before he glanced over at Kurt, his face dropping a little as he saw the way his eyes were studying him. He watched as Kurt got closer, and enjoyed the feeling when he felt Kurt's arm around him.

“I’m ok. I was just thinking about Sebastian. Just worried. He hasn’t…he hasn’t said anything, but, he doesn’t have to say anything, I just…dunno… Wanted him to miss me? Does that sound weird?”

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

Hearing the way Puck and Finn complaining, Kurt couldn’t help but snort a little with laughter and buried his face into Blaine’s neck for a few moments, before looking up and called out trying not to laugh the entire time he spoke “You two seem far too interested in seeing me and Blaine naked! Should I be concerned?” 

Kurt frowned a little when Blaine said Sebastian hadn’t said anything. It probably wasn’t anything to worry about. Just because Sebastian didn’t say anything didn’t mean it was cause for concern. After all, he could just want to get away from them for a while, even if Sebastian ordinarily would be telling them where he was.

“No… not really..” He said, knowing it was probably just part of his relationship with Sebastian and the connection they had even if it did sound a little strange to Kurt. “Do you think he’s okay? He’d normally let us know how he’s doing. At least... I’d like to think he would.”

* * *

 

Blaine:

Blaine grinned as he rested his head against the top of Kurt’s, feeling the soft hair against his cheek, trying to hold back a laugh when he called back to his brother, and his friend outside. Blaine listened to them mumbling to each other, whispering as they tried to come up with some plan before he listened to each step.

He twisted his lips a little as Kurt spoke, before giving a little shrug “I’m just used to how he has been lately, but, I have to keep telling myself when we first started doing …  _this_  “ he gestured in a circular motion “Sebastian used to go out all the time, and it never phased me, or was ever on my mind. There was just… less worry… there was less connection. It’s just difficult. I’m not sad, or, anything like that, it’s just different. I feel his absence, but that’s probably because it has been so long since he has  _been_ absent. He is particularly clingy, which is part of his nature, and I get that, but, I think I became used to it. Anyway” Blaine paused to brush some hair off of Kurt’s forehead, pressing a kiss to his soft skin “I need to stop thinking about it. If he wanted to message, he would have. Maybe he’s found someone interesting to hook up with, or, whatever it is he’s up to. I just hope he’s staying out of trouble… the trouble I’d have to clean up after, not, you know, “Sebastian” type trouble” 

* * *

 

**Kurt:**

Kurt nodded in understanding because he was the same. He didn’t think he’d expect Sebastian to stay with them but now he was back to how he used to be, before Kurt bonded with him and when Sebastian was just.. there because he knew Blaine was his sire and Kurt didn’t like the feeling of uncertainty that was coming over him without Sebastian there.

“I think it was because we knew he’d be okay… but now he just… he relies on you much more. I do too, but with Sebastian, he needs that reassurance more whereas I just need… _you_ and if he’s alone, even if he’s at a club.” Kurt smiled softly when Blaine brushed his hair off his facce, and his lips twitched into a smile softly “I hope he’s staying out of ‘Sebastian ‘ trouble too. We might to clean up that mess as well,” He joked and let out a small chuckle.

 


	23. Vampires In McKinley - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By this stage you should know the warnings ! I was falling asleep while editing this, but hopefully I did it right!

**Blaine**

As much as Blaine may have hated it, he needed to simply get over it. He and Sebastian had a connection, sure, but it didn’t hold the same weight as his one with Kurt did. Nothing would and the quicker Blaine got that through his head, the better.

Time moved a little differently for him now than it did when he was a human. He would hope so as well, because spending all day and night as it _Draaaaaaaggggged_ out would make anyone go insane. Somehow, just simply laying with Kurt against his chest was enough entertainment to pass several hours.

He enjoyed just drawing lazy patterns into Kurt's skin with his fingers, and liked when Kurt did the same.

They didn’t have sex again, though Blaine felt entirely like he’d had his share for the evening, though he did reach over to grab one of the textbook he had been given during the day, slowly reading through it. He hoped that his influence would make Kurt want to pick up a book and start reading it as well, without forcing him to do so.

As morning arrived, Blaine sat up, stretching his body as he did, giving a small grunt mixed with a moan before hopping out of the bed. It didn’t last long before he was jumping back in on top of Kurt, pressing sloppy and playful kisses around his boyfriends face.

It was Finns heavy footsteps downstairs that alerted Blaine to the time, as he dragged Kurt to his feet and into the shower.

They got dressed, Blaine asking for Kurt’s opinion, growling at Kurt when he slipped on pants that were too tight for Blaine to compose himself, practically forcing him to change, before it was time to leave.

“That’s not fair!” Blaine heard Finn call out as he heard Burt mention that the sports car in the garage was actually Kurt’s.

Blaine didn’t have any objections driving with Finn, though he wasn’t overly sure how he would go climbing into the backseat, and Blaine wasn’t overly sure if Sebastian had really cleaned back there after he practically bled out all over the seat.

Blaine was hesitant as he threw Kurt the keys to what was rightfully his, Eyeing his boyfriend up and down “Drive carefully” Blaine growled a little as he moved into the passenger side.

“I like him” Burt chimed as he got into his pickup truck, ready to leave for the day.

Kurt drove to school, Blaine kept his mouth shut on Kurt’s driving, though he did reach across and squeeze Kurt’s thigh a few times, pointing to one of the vacant spots in the car park.

No sooner after he had stepped out of the car, Sue was there, standing with a box in her hand.

“Porcelain. Other Gay”

Blaine rolled his eyes as he shut the door, moving over to meet Kurt “Your uniform” she thrust the box forward in Blaine's direction “I expect to see you wearing it most days. There is a list of rules inside. You’re dismissed” she said as he smirked and turned.

Blaine raised his eyebrow as he turned to Kurt before peaking inside at the very neatly pressed Cheerios uniform.

* * *

**Kurt**

Thankfully, despite Kurt being happy that Sebastian still hadn’t returned home, the rest of the night was fairly quiet. They didn’t have sex again and It wasn’t something that Kurt ever thought he’d be happy for, but he really wasn’t in the mood for more sex considering how much they hard earlier, and Kurt was almost positive he’d actually feel tired. 

It was clear by the time morning came that Blaine was in a more pushy mood than he was the night before. It wasn’t overly so, but  he could tell that Blaine was slightly more ‘dominant’ from how he’d jumped back on him to kiss him and dragged him into the shower. Kurt didn’t really care, however. Kurt loved it when Blaine was like this.

But he didn’t appreciate it when Blaine was growling him and forcing him to change his pants when he slipped on a  pair of jeans that were apparently too tight, which had made Kurt need to completely change his outfit entirely. What he went for was a little more loose fitting than Kurt would’ve wanted but he couldn’t see any reason why Blaine would go too crazy over what he was wearing.

When Finn complained about Kurt’s new car, Kurt rolled his eyes and they got into a mini argument about it, mostly, Kurt protesting that he needed this new car because his old one was ruined (he obviously missed out the part that a vampire crashing into it was why he had to leave it behind) and Finn whining that he just got  second hand car that barely ran when he broke his car. The argument was cut short when Blaine threw him the keys and he smiled softly. 

“I’ll be fine, Blaine” He said, rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s growl. But he knew better to argue with Blaine when he was like this, especially when his dad was agreeing so despite the fact he was driving his new sports car for the first time, he did drive a little slower than he would’ve liked. 

When Sue was already there, Kurt jumped slightly and glanced over at Blaine, wondering if the other could tell she was going to be waiting.

Kurt was mostly silent,, before looking into the box “So… I guess she was serious about you joining then”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine looked down at the uniform, then over to Kurt, his eyebrow still very much raised “I guess… She doesn’t really expect me to wear this everyday, right?”

“Yes, I do” Sue called out from across the car park, which made Blaine glanced back and forth between the two “Does she have super hearing or something?!” 

Blaine wasn’t sure whether he should throw the box in the car and not even look at it for the rest of the day, or whether she meant put it on RIGHT now?

“I don’t really think this uniform is going to go with my shoes” Blaine snickered, opening the passenger side door and throwing the box there, before pulling on Kurt’s hand, until his body smashed up against the other. Playfully he wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist, and locked his hands together around him, before pressing a small kiss to his lips “What have I gotten myself into? No, what have  _you_  gotten me into” he grinned.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt opened his mouth, about to respond to Blaine’s question when Sue shouted out the answer “Yeah… but I think you could probably get away with taking it off after practice… I did that on occasion”. Kurt said before raising an eyebrow when Blaine mentioned her having super hearing “I don’t think so.. but it wouldn’t surprise me if she was some other supernatural being… Is there any more? Like do werewolves exist?”

Kurt smirked a little an tilted his head to the side “Not much goes with that uniform. It’s comfy but nothing goes with it,” He chuckled before his eyes widened when Blaine smashed his body against his and  wrapped his arms around his waist. Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes before kissing Blaine back “Need I remind you it was you and my father who insisted I come back here You’ve only got yourself to blame”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine gave a small giggle when Kurt mentioned Sue being supernatural. He didn’t think she was anything other than a human, since the scent of her blood wasn’t overly different ( though Blaine was curious what kind of things she put in her body to make her smell like _THAT_ ) and she still had a normal heartbeat, but there was definitely more to her. He had determined she was someone he needed to concentrate on for Kurt’s protection.

Which is what he would say if anyone actually found out he was a cheerleader. It was for Kurt's protection!… And not because he was secretly loving it.

“Yeah, werewolves exist” Blaine gave a shrug as he spoke in a almost bored tone, as if to say _duh Kurt_ before he gave a happy hum as Kurt kissed him back.

Blaine rocked from foot to foot, making Kurt's whole body move with him from side to side as he playfully kissed his boyfriend. It wasn’t that they were shoving their tongues in each other’s mouth while dry humping, and he deemed this more socially acceptable since they were just being “cute”

When Blaine did eventually stop, he let go of Kurt slowly, dragging his hands until just one of their fingers were holding on to each other, though he always did enjoy when his hands would simply just caress Kurt, almost map out his body.

Blaine turned his head as he heard heavy footsteps, noticing Finn jumping out of his car with Mike running toward the both of them, with a blonde boy that Blaine recognized following behind him as they approached Finn. 

* * *

**Kurt**

“Wait, seriously?” Kurt asked with slightly wide eyes when Blaine confirmed that werewolves were real too. “Is there any in Ohio? What are they like – are the myths true or is it muddled like it is for us? What about us, what do they think about vampires? I know that some stories have us hate each other but is that true or do we just stay out of each others way with no hard feelings?” He was aware that he probably should’ve have asked so many questions in one go but Blaine couldn’t drop a bombshell like that on him and  _not_ expect him to ask questions.

Kurt turned when hearing the heavy footsteps from the guys approaching, and although he was pretty much instantly about to ignore them, before he could turn back to Blaine, he felt Sam more or less tackling him as he was hugged. It would normally knock him off balance but instead, Kurt just raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy in a way that said ‘Can I help you?’, feeling Sam trying to turn his body so he was facing the footballers instead. 

Finn stared at him for a few moments, a look of wonderment on his face before he grinned widely “Dude, you know how you said you weren’t joining Glee? You should totally come back to the football team! Like… you were an awesome kicker and we could really do with more players…. Especially after Karofsky and Phil were killed by that… mountain lion or something”

Kurt chuckled softly and shook his head and glanced at Blaine “I don’t know if it’s a good idea. I’m still not exactly popular with them” He said, before furrowing his brow “And mountain lion? Do we even get mountain lions in Ohio?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had to hold back his laughter because he didn’t want Kurt to think he was laughing at him. He was, but he didn’t want to see that way!

“Pretty much. We stay out of their way. They stay out of ours. We kind of accept the fact we are both "different” and that’s that. We don’t get into all our wars because we stepped on their lands, or that they hunter animal on ours, or any of that crap. We don’t necessarily like each other, but that is because they are messy and dirty creatures and smell awful, but it’s not horribly exciting. I haven’t met a lot though. Occasionally I’ll smell one that’s about it"

Blaine raised his eyebrow confused at Kurt's friend, Sam, as he had heard Kurt say, and laughed at how the impact made Sam get knocked back slightly. Not enough that he fell, but Blaine saw the confusion cross his face. Running at Kurt and trying to tackle him as a human would have probably felt like running into a slightly padded wall. He was curious what they were talking about, and even more curious that Finn mentioned how he was ON the team previously.

Blaine actually had to pinch Kurt’s side when he even questioned the boys story. He hadn’t actually heard what people said when they mentioned the two dead students that he and Kurt had taken, but the fact that they seemed to accept it was an animal was a relief. One that didn’t need to be questioned by Kurt! He wanted to tell Kurt they could have said he was trampled by an elephant and that he should just agree. A normal response to finding out two people had died isn’t to question how they die, but to show emotion.

“Wow, that sounds terrible. I hope they caught it. The Mountain lion, I mean” He knew that Kurt would hear the slight warning in his voice. He sometimes forgot that Kurt hadn’t quite understood that he HAD changed when he got turned. The Kurt that these guys knew, before Dalton, he would have been shocked by hearing about death, even if one of them was his tormentor. That was just him. But it was times like these where Blaine could see the change. It was understandable with how MUCH Kurt had seen. How much death he had seen. What he went through. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Don’t laugh,” Kurt said, frowning slightly as he noticed that his soulmate was trying not to laugh at him but he breathed out a sigh of relief when Blaine confirmed that they weren’t enemies “Thank god, I didn’t want to worry about them as well. So is there any close by or do they just stay away from Ohio because of Dalton?”

Kurt squeaked a little when Blaine pinched his side and let his eyes narrow a little. He knew it was good that they thought it was an animal who killed them but really, it had to be believable otherwise they’d be found out. People would start to question things if a mountain lion was blamed for the deaths, especially when they weren’t seen for over 150 years. Kurt just wanted the story to be  _believable_ and he wasn’t sure if blaming a mountain lion for what he and Blaine did.

Hearing the warning tone in Blaine’s voice, Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him before letting out a small huff of breath “Yeah. It’s awful” He would’ve added more but he couldn’t. He did regret killing the other jock – it wasn’t something that he meant to do. The guy was a dick but not in the sense that people would be better off without him. But Karofsky? Kurt couldn’t find any sympathy towards him. Maybe he wouldn’t have  _killed_ him but he definitely deserved a good scare to set him straight. And it wasn't like they didn’t know about Karofsky. Kurt couldn’t count how many times the other’s from New Directions messaged him about Karofsky’s death that it would be something he’d be desensitized to by now, even if he was human.

Or maybe it was just how much he’d seen since coming to Dalton that desensitized him. 

* * *

**Blaine**

Sure, Blaine knew if they were actually going to think about it, it was more likely that the animal that attacked them was a bear, than a mountain lion, especially in Ohio, but, he would assume someone would have seen a giant black bear roaming close to the school. The thing was, Blaine knew very well that people just didn’t really  _think._  Once they heard something that made sense, they just simply agreed to it. How many of these people would actually go and look up the fact that Mountain Lions were pretty much slim to none? Sure, it could have been a bobcat, but, could a bobcat do that kind of damage?

It got Blaine thinking though. What  _did_  Sebastian do with Karofsky’s body? Sebastian was always covering Blaine’s mistakes, even when he didn’t realize he was really making them, and doing something with that body was one of them. 

Maybe it was the thought of Sebastian that made Blaine glance down at his wristwatch, his brow pulling together as he let go of Kurt’s hand, and pulled out his cell phone.

Still nothing from Sebastian.

“Excuse me a moment” Blaine said, pushing the call button and pressing it to his ear, as he walked away from Kurt, Mike, Sam and Finn. The phone rang… and rang… and rang… until it eventually landed on Sebastian’s message tone, which wasn’t even his voice, but an automatic greeting.

Blaine re-dialed, but this time when it rang out, he decided to speak. While he knew Kurt could hear him, he ignored the fact, because he had something to say to Sebastian

“Sebastian, it’s Blaine. Listen… I’m sorry. About everything. I pushed you too hard… too far… I didn’t” Blaine paused and rubbed his face “I didn’t listen to everything that you were and weren’t saying. Just… Just let me know that you’re okay, alright? I worry about you, and I don’t want to come on too strong. I want to give you your space, and what you need, but, even if you just texted a word so I knew you were okay... Love you... okay...goodbye” Blaine sighed as he pulled the phone away, hanging it up and staring at it for a few minutes, before he tried to hold himself up straight again, pocketing his phone and walking back over to the the three boys. The conversation had somehow turned back to Kurt joining the football team, while Sam tried to reach out and squeeze Kurt’s biceps, making a point to get Finn’s attention while he did it.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt did have to wonder what exactly did Sebastian do to make people believe it was a mountain lion. Was it him that started that rumour or did he do something to the body that made it more likely to be a mountain lion? He was incredibly curious about what the other did to cover everything up, and soon, Kurt was curious as to why he was thinking about Sebastian when Blaine excused himself after taking his phone out.

He smiled a little at Blaine and turned to Finn, Mike and Sam, only half talking to them as he tried to listen in to the phone call. But there was nothing there. It just went to answering machine both times when Blaine called. He smiled a little at what Blaine was saying to the answering machine and made a note to maybe phone Sebastian later on. Maybe the only reason Sebastian wasn't answering was last night was still fresh in his mind and he might have been more comfortable talking to Kurt? He wouldn’t do it now, and would give the other a little bit of space before he did it.

However, this wasn’t something Kurt had much time to dwell on as he couldn’t ignore the conversation anymore . They had turned the conversation back to him rejoining the football team and he was starting to suspect that there was no way in hell he’d be able to ignore them and use his influence. But he didn’t see much harm in just trying if it would shut them up. “Sam, stop trying to touch my arms!” He protested, moving backwards before nearly bumping into Blaine, who’d just walked back into him, “Hey,” Kurt smiled, reaching over to grab Blaine’s hand “Everything okay?” He knew that Blaine was aware that he’d heard the phone call but he did want to make sure the other would be okay, and it would look strange if he barely reacted to Blaine coming back.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had been a little unfocused, which meant that when Kurt had backed into him, he wobbled a little. While it was fine for the other four people watching them, it was a very strange feeling when that happened. Blaine had to stop himself from reaching out, his body almost wanting to react like he was about to fall off the edge of a cliff or something, since it was not use to the sensation before he relaxed when Kurt took his hand. 

It was a wave of calm as Kurt’s fingers interlocked, and Blaine found himself instantly moving in close, resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder “Yes, sorry about that, I just had to make a phone call. So” Blaine cleared his throat, trying to hype himself back up “What are we talking about?”

“Trying to get Kurt to re-join the football team” Finn chimed in almost instantly “And before you say it, because you just, you know, seem like that overly protective boyfriend type, Kurt’s my brother, and I know it’s a physical sport, but he’s just the kicker, so no one, like, tackles him, and he’ll be safe”

Blaine raised his eyebrow before he looked over at Kurt, unable to help the way his eyes dragged up and down his boyfriends body “I’m more worried about other people getting hurt than I am with Kurt getting hurt” he said extremely softly under his breath before saying a bit louder “Kurt is… not as weak as he… looks?” Blaine knew very well that Kurt wasn’t weak, and he wasn’t sure why the three in front of him thought about Kurt, but his sentence sounded a bit more like a question than a statement. Maybe because the other took care of his skin and was a little slim? Either way “You don’t have to convince me, if he wants to join, then, I guess I have someone to cheer for”

“You’re a cheerio?” Mike asked, his eyebrow raising.

Blaine shrugged “I kind of… got forced?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled at Blaine softly, and dropped the other’s hand before he wrapped his arm around the other’s body  to pull him closer when Blaine had rested his head on his shoulder. He kissed his forehead softly before rolling his eyes when Finn cut him off before he could even start opening his mouth to reply. He couldn’t complain much because Finn was right about Blaine being an over protective boyfriend, although it was for completely different reasons than Finn thought.

He could feel his soulmate looking him up and down, and tilted his head in question. “Thanks for your loving concern” He teased softly, in case the other’s heard him but he understood why. He was honestly concerned as well, at least for the try outs. He knew Coach Bieste was harsher than Coach Tanaka and would need to go through all the training before she even considered him to be part of the team and he was worried about breaking someone’s bones.

“I’ll be okay, Blaine. Ill just be the kicker,” He said smiling because he knew that he probably wouldn’t cause too much damage in that roll unless he was needed to substitute. “But don’t let any of the coaches hear that – don’t think they’ll be too happy with you only being enthusiastic for one player,” He joked before leaning to kiss Blaine’s cheek quickly. 

When Blaine mentioned he was forced to join the Cheerios, Kurt let out a small groan and rolled his eye “Yeah, she more or less came up to us and told Blaine he was joining. I’m surprised she didn’t force me as well. I was good with the Cheerios.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine smirked at Kurt’s comment under his breath, his eyes subtle in their movements as he looked over at Kurt, just indicating to the other that he had heard him before speaking up “The Kicker… And you’re sure it’s safe?” Blaine directed the question to Finn, but he didn’t actually care about the answer. This was Kurt we were talking about. He could tackle one of these boys so hard he practically snapped them in half… and really, Blaine had fucked his body harder than he thought someone could tackle him – Kurt being harmed playing football was not even on his radar of things he was concerned by. 

He couldn’t quite figure out what Kurt felt about it. He felt conflicted, and wondered if that was what Kurt was feeling. It was like he was tossing up his options – between yes and no – between wanting to do it and not. Was this something Kurt was interested in? Would he get dragged into it, just as Blaine was dragged into the cheerios. 

Blaine couldn’t help raising his eyebrow at Kurt’s Cheerio comment, before grinning at him overly amused “Are you jealous, Baby?” Blaine joked around, leaning in to press a kiss to Kurt’s lips. He hummed happily, pressing small kisses, before he heard Finn groan the word “ _Gross, they are being all cute again”_  and start to tug Mike, who for some reason seemed overly interested in watching them “Did you want to be a Cheerio?” Blaine peered over Kurt’s shoulder until he thought that the two other boys were far enough away before he leaned in closer to Kurt’s ear, his voice low, his body close “Did you want to flaunt that sexy body in that tight cheerios’ outfit for me?” Blaine let his lips just touch Kurt’s ear as he spoke “Make me watch your long legs show me how flexible you are… hmm?”

Blaine smirked before kissing Kurt’s cheek, pulling himself back as he grabbed Kurt’s hand, and started to pull him toward the school, completely killing whatever mood he had just created “Well too bad, because I’m the cheerio” Blaine laughed as he practically dragged Kurt into school. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I promise it is. I was a sophomore when I was on the team and never got hurt,” Kurt smiled softly but he completely understood. He was concerned himself. Kurt wasn’t too opposed to joining the football team because it would give him something to do that wouldn’t be pointless,even if the Cheerios was something he enjoyed more, but he was concerned about hurting someone.

“Not really, because if I joined, you’d be the jealous one when I get special treatment,” Kurt said, grinning as he kissed the other back but he tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes at Finn’s words and was about to start kissing the other harder but noticed Puck was watching. And then it would just be wierd if he did taht.

“I don’t know,, kind of?” Kurt said, shrugging at Blaine’s question, “I’m not against joining the football team because I was the best kicker they’ve ever seen, even before the vampire thing,” He said, smirking a little “ But I’m worried about hurting someone.. and I miss performing so I’d like to be in Cheerios but it’s not something I  _need_ to do, and I don’t hate the idea of joining Cheerios, y’know?”

Hearing th next words from Blaine’s mouth, the images instantly coming into his mind and making him moan softly. He was seconds away from pulling Blaine into the car and straddling him, when Blaine pulled him towards the school and instantly killed any mood. Kurt playfully glared as Blaine dragged him into the school, and let go of his hand and shoved him slightly “That’s it, Anderson. I’m joining the Cheerios and when I get that captain spot, I’m making you do suicide runs.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt, giving a small laugh when the other shoved him, though he tried to reach back out to take Kurt’s hand, leaving his hand palm open for the other to take a hold of “Captain o’captain” Blaine joked, every so often stepping out of the way when he felt like Kurt was going to hit him

“What makes you think I don’t WANT you to join the team? You can join. Be captain. Doesn’t phase me. Maybe I'LL go join the football team then” he stuck his tongue out though he kept moving till they were inside the school, only then stopping so he and Kurt could walk side by side

“Also what the hell is a suicide run?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt shook  his head and crossed his arms over tightly  when Blaine tried to take his hand again. “Shut up,” Kurt laughed  and gently nudged his boyfriend before moving out of the way before Blaine tried to grab him – if he’d do that.

“I thought I told you why you wouldn’t want me to join the team, “ Kurt said, smirking at Blaine as he moved a little closer. “I know what it does to you when I win. It wouldn’t be fair,” He teased before leaning in to peck the others cheek and moved back again until they were inside the school. He wanted to keep close to Blaine then “And you can join the football team all you want, honey, I just don’t think Sue will be happy.”

Kurt quirked a brow at Blaine’s next question before grinning “It’s more fun if you see for yourself”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine liked when he and Kurt joked around. It just reminded him that regardless of everything, they were still two young guys in love. Little games like this would seem irrelevant if he was playing it with someone else, but reaching out to take Kurt’s hand, while the other moved around, seemed like the funniest thing – purposely trying to grab his hand, just to see the other move away, so he could laugh.

A low growl bubbled in Blaine’s throat when Kurt kissed his cheek. It wasn’t that he kissed him that set it off, it was just the power-exchange itself. Though, thankfully he was able to squash it before he found himself dragging Kurt into the closest room, and pushing Kurt down onto his knees. 

Blaine laughed, reaching out for Kurt again “Who says you win if you become captain? That would mean that I wanted to be captain, and I assure you, I do not. I’d like for you to be captain. All in charge.In front of everyone” Blaine stopped walking, just to crowd Kurt’s space a little “Walking down these hallways like you own everything, and then, the moment you step inside that bedroom of yours, I’ll make you crawl, hands and knees. I’ll make you beg to suck  _my_ cock” Blaine moved his face back just a little so Kurt could see the darkening of his eyes, before he made a playful snapping action with his teeth, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling back, with a small happy hum and huge grin, before reaching down and taking Kurt’s hand. “But if you want to join…” Blaine grinned, almost victorious in a way as they walked to their first period English class. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

A year ago, Kurt never would’ve expected to be like this in McKinley. Having a boyfriend that he was completely and irrevocably in love with wasn’t something he expected either but having the confidence to just be a normal teenager with their boyfriend was something Kurt never thought would happen here. But despite how he never thought this would happen, Kurt wouldn’t change it – it was much better than living in fear and only being able to walk next to Blaine and not be able to hold his hand. now, Kurt wasn’t letting Blaine hold his hand but it was more in a ‘I’m pretending I’m mad at you’ rather than a ‘I’m scared of what will happen to you’ deal.

Kurt continued to tease Blaine until the low growl came out of Blaine’s throat. Instantly, his brow furrowed in confusion, wondering  if that meant the other was going to go into ‘dominant vampire mode’ or not but thankfully, Blaine didn’t. Kurt did love when Blaine was like that but even if he was more confident now, he still didn’t think it was a good idea to submit to Blaine when they were at school

When Blaine reached out for him, Kurt moved out of the way with ease and smirked at Blaine “Really? You’d like me bossing you around?” Kurt asked, laughing softly until Blaine was crowding his space. Kurt froze as well, almost inhumanly still as he stared at Blaine, his eyes darkening as well when even more images came into his mind.

It seemed to be part of Blaine’s plan, however as he was grinning and pulling his hand as they walked to the English class. Kurt quirked an eyebrow, noticing how smug Blaine seemed, before he smirked and leaned into the other’s ear, not ready to let the other win just yet, “Maybe you should force me on my hands and knees when we come home anyway…” Kurt whispered into the other’s ear, a smirk present the entire time “And I’ll be more than happy to do it for you… naked.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

When Kurt wanted to play dirty, he  _really_ knew how to get Blaine going. Blaine only had himself to blame, if he was being honest. He had created this sexual deviant that he was soul mates with. 

Blaine smirked as he tried to seem unaffected by Kurt’s words, keeping his steps light and his movements flowing and playful as they walked together to class, however, just as they walked in the door, just as Blaine was ready to drop Kurt’s hand, out of respect than want, he pulled Kurt, a little hard, so the other would move a little closer, speaking in a low voice "Maybe you should watch out for the things you say, or else someone might find themselves trying out the gag that Wes bought” Blaine smirked wondering to himself if he managed to salvage that from his apartment or not. It didn’t matter, if he couldn’t find it he was sure he could use  _something_  else. 

As cocky as he was, he still wanted Kurt to be presented in a certain way around the humans. Blaine let go of Kurt’s hand, straightening his shirt a little with a small brush of his shoulder with his hand before gesturing Kurt inside, walking close behind him, following him like a hawk. 

It wasn’t until they eventually sat down that Blaine reached across and rested his hand against Kurt’s thigh, where it would stay for the remainder of the class. 

“Tell me again how you’re going to boss me around” Blaine whispered in the middle of class, his eyes down at his work, but his mind, very much focused on Kurt. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

It wasn’t often that Kurt played dirty with Blaine. He normally wasn’t as teasing. At least, he wasn’t until he met Blaine. There was just something abou being around Blaine that brought out his more sexual side. Kurt loved it though, and even though Blaine wasn’t showing any kind of reaction, it just made Kurt want to push more to finally make the other crack.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise when Blaine pulled him, harder than he normally would in public and grinned slightly at the other’s words, “Well, I think it’s about time  you’ve used it… That poor gag hasn’t been used. After all the effort Wes went through to get one that would work for us” He mumbled softly, making sure that he was only loud enough for Blaine to hear. “And if that doesn’t work, or we can’t find it, I have plenty of scarves that can be used.”

When Blaine let go of his hand, Kurt smiled, softly at him before moving with him to their desk, glad that they could sit next to each other. Kurt looked up when Blaine’s hand was on his thigh and smirked before starting to work, as if Blaine wasn’t even touching him.

Kurt worked mostly silently until Blaine whispered again. Kurt froze for a few moments, staring at Blaine for a few moments before glancing down, trying to get on with his work will pretending he wasn’t speaking to his boyfriend “Well, if I became the Cheerios captain… I’d force you to do all your routines over and over again… just for my benefit.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

There were moments when Blaine would have to snap himself from letting his fangs extend, and snapped them at Kurt. Oh that boy knew how to push his buttons, and even though Blaine knew – he  _KNEW_  Kurt was just trying to get a rise out of him, he still sometimes felt himself caving into it. Kurt’s words…they were tip toeing on the line that kept Blaine – Blaine, and Blaine the monster. It was a dangerous game he played, and Blaine suspected that Kurt knew it too. 

Thankfully once he had given himself a little space from Kurt he was able to calm down, though the resting his hand on Kurt felt more like a possessive thing than a sexual one. 

Blaine always liked to be touching Kurt. He didn’t really care how. It would be just their shoulders pushing against each other as they walked, or holding onto a single finger. It didn’t matter. As long as there was a connection, Blaine just felt calm.

That was how it started off, but naturally, Blaine touching Kurt always lead to something. 

He smirked as Kurt spoke, letting his hand slide in between Kurt’s thighs a little, as opposed to just resting on top “For your benefit” Blaine parroted softly as he let his hand move up Kurt’s legs “You want me do as you say? Is that what goes on in that head of yours?” Blaine continued to smirk as he moved his hand up, cupping Kurt’s groin, trying not to grin too much. He massaged him a few times before he pulled his hand away quickly, lifting it up and resting it on the table “You can dominate me as much as you want here, at cheerio practise, at the lima bean, at the circus, for all I care, because you and I both know, that behind closed doors,  You’re mine” Blaine lifted his eyes to peer over at Kurt, using the moment just to bite on his lower lip so it plumped up a bit “and I’ll make you beg” he winked before he looked back down at his work, though, inside his mind, he was laughing. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

While Kurt did actually want what he was saying to Blaine, there was something far too amusing about winding the other up and trying to get a rise out of Blaine. it might not be the best idea to do in class, but he did love seeing the way Blaine was trying to keep in the right frame of mind for being in public and he had to wonder, if Blaine would finally break this calm exterior when they got home.

Kurt let out a barely audible hum when Blaine’s hand slid between his thighs but remained mostly calm “Of course. That’s what bossing you around, means right That you have to listen to what I saw,” He said, with a smirk before his eyes widened when Blaine cupped his groin. Kurt bit down on his lips trying to not let what Blaine was doing turn him on too much, and tried to stop himself from  making too much noise.

Kurt let out a small noise of relief when Blaine moved his hand away before moaning quietly as Blaine bit down on his lips. He then smirked a little when Blaine went back to his work, and wrapped his foot around Blaine’s ankle and trailed it up his leg “So, does this mean you’ll make me beg for you as soon as we’re home today?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t stop the small twitch of his lips as he gave a half smile, looking at Kurt from out of the corner of his eyes “Depends. Now that I  _know_  you want it…” Blaine pretended to think, before turning his face completely to Kurt, especially when the other wrapped his foot around Blaine’s  ankle “Maybe I’ll make you wait. Now, do your work” and with that, Blaine looked down, having to hold back the laugh as he felt peaks of what Kurt’s emotions were doing before he continued to jot down points that the teacher was making.

Blaine liked school. He wished he didn’t but he liked that he usually knew what to expect. Sure students were strange, and some of the staff were horribly unqualified, but there was a structure. Bell. Class. Bell. Class. Bell. Lunch. Bell. Class. 

When the teacher called for them to work in pairs, Blaine knew very well the last thing Kurt would want to talk about the moment he faced him would be the task at hand, so he quickly wrote a few notes down, making a mental note to MAKE Kurt revise this stuff tonight before he turned to his mate.

“So, should I come with you when you announce your triumphant return to the cheerios?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt looked at Blaine with a slightly tilted head when Blaine pretended he was thinking. He tried to stop the smirk from creeping across his face but he was mostly unsuccessful as he kept running his foot up Blaine’s ankle. However, his face quickly fell when Blaine told him to do his work and looked away. Kurt frowned and grumbled a little in annoyance as Blaine continued with his work, but he still continued to keep his foot around Blaine’s ankle as he took down his own notes.

It was obvious Kurt wasn’t happy about being stuck in school. If it was any other school, Kurt would be fine, he could brave through it, but right now, he was anything but happy about being here at McKinley. Which was probably part of the reason he teased Blaine so would at least enjoy himself while he was forced here.

Hearing Blaine’s question after they were working in pairs, Kurt raised his eyebrow slightly before letting a small smirk come across his face, “I think you should considering you’ll be getting the most out of my return,”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t ignore the almost huff that he could hear in his mind, knowing full well that it was just Kurt's irritation manifesting in his mind. Sometimes he wished he could switch it off, but then again, he wasn’t sure he’d really know what to do with himself if he didn’t feel that small little poking in his mind that tries to draw attention to all things Kurt.

“Will I now?” Blaine said back, not skipping a heartbeat as he turned his body a little more, mostly facing Kurt completely “And you’re confident that Sue is just going to let you walk back in though? I might not really… understand that woman, or what goes on here, but anyone who would point blank approach someone doesn’t seem like the kind that just lets anyone do what they want. I will back you up though, because, if this will make you happy, then, that will make me happy” Blaine reached across, just to softly caress Kurt’s hand “I know you don’t like this but you need to try. Sure, this isn’t the  _only_  time you can go to school, and I assume we will revisit this environment in many years to come, but we’re here now, and I’m here with you, to help, and I just… want you to try. That’s all. Or let me tutor you in the evenings”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“You will,” Kurt replied almost instantly, a smirk on his face as Blaine turned to face him more, “Well, I might need to do an audition.. But I don’t see a reason why I wouldn’t be allowed in if Finn doesn’t drag me to the football practice and I get into that. I was really good at it when I did it before. Considering I’ve  _trained_ since then, I’d be a lot better know,” 

Kurt glanced down at Blaine’s hand when the other started stroking it, and he couldn’t help but frown slightly but he didn’t let go of his hand, and just squeezed the other’s hand instead, “I know… but it’s just being here. I hate being here that it’s just hard to think about anything other than getting out. And I don’t want you to tutor me.. I just.. sometimes just want you to be my boyfriend over my teacher, y’know?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“All those Warbler rehearsals will pay off, and you’ve learned a few new tricks as well. Putting those long legs to good use” Blaine smirked, giving Kurt a little wink.

When Kurt started to frown though, Blaine’s eyebrows pulled, concerned, as he tilted his head to look at Kurt closely. Blaine nodded as he spoke, though he continued to gently touch Kurt’s hand “I know… I spent so long being  _that_  that it’s hard to just… stop. I just put a high focus on education, and I just know what you’re capable of. I get that you don’t want to be here, I mean, exactly here, but this is the safest place for you now, because if people see you here, they will not even think twice about “ Blaine looked around, almost as though he was checking who was listening to them before he looked back at Kurt “about… everything else. I’ll try to stop pushing you” Blaine gave a soft sigh, but nodded, trying to give Kurt a small smile before he looked around behind Kurt’s head, trying to think of how to change the topic, regardless of how badly he really wanted to ask the other what his opinions were on last night’s reading… since he knew a) Kurt didn’t read it and b) he didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Do you think you would be happier in the Cheerios than on the football team? If so, just tell him that you’re joining Cheerios, and leave it at that. I mean, if I  _have_  to be led by someone, i’d be happy it was you, but then again, since the mention of you playing football i’ve been having the same fantasy about you, all padded up, finding me in the locker room, the poor little cheerleader” Blaine smirks “Then again, while I love football, I've never played it, though I’m sure I could pick it up and wear my  _own_  uniform, I quite like what I think you’d look like in it. Then again, you in a cheerio uniform would be good too”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I’ve got you to thank for that. You’ve taught me a lot,” Kurt said, smirking right back at Blaine.

Hearing Blaine speaking, Kurt managed a small smile and held onto his hand a little tighter. “I know. I get it. It’s really weird seeing you not being my teacher anymore which is part of the reason why I want you to just be my boyfriend. We never really had that before. Don’t get me wrong – I love everything that we’ve done together but I just… I need you to be here as Blaine rather than Mr. Anderson,” He gave a wry smile, knowing that Blaine was probably fighting the urge to start acting like Mr. Anderson, before eventually smirking “Besides, I think I’ll be fine, at least for English. I don’t know about you, but my old English teacher was a lot better than the one here.”

Kurt thought for a few moments, giving a slight hum before speaking “I don’t know. I did prefer the Cheerios, but I think now we have coach who knows what they’re doing, and now I do’t need to worry about Karofsky, I might enjoy it more.” He said, shrugging a little before instantly grinning at Blaine talking about his fantasy “Really? And what happens in these fantasies of yours?” Kurt rolled his eyes playfully at Blaine and gently nudged him, his eyebrow quirking in question, “Well, if I do get into the football team, maybe we could switch costumes when we get home. Or I could wear my old one for you, even if it’s tight”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine gave a small sigh, his shoulders dropping a little before he nodded at Kurt “I get it”. Blaine hated the fact that something he did, that was just part of who he was bothered Kurt, but he could see his point and thought he should at least give it a go. Either way, he had Sebastian who was extremely focused on his education and work that Blaine could feel like he had something to offer there, since Kurt just wasn’t interested.

The thought of Sebastian lingered in his mind for a moment as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Still no calls. No messages. Nothing.

Blaine frowned as he tucked his phone back away, lifting his eyes to look into Kurt's. For a moment he caught a glimpse of himself and wondered if he really looked that mopey or was it just an hallucination? Blaine blinked a few times as he listened to Kurt speaking, nodding with him as if his mind hadn’t been pulled in 8 other directions. He was worried about Sebastian, but he had to get over it. Sebastian was his but he didn’t belong to Blaine.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand once softly before giving a small laugh “I can’t tell you all my secrets, Kurt. We will just have to wait and see which team you decide to end up on”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt could sense the other’s concern for Sebastian. Really, he was as well but he was trying not to think about it, knowing that if he lingered on it for too long that he wouldn’t be able t think about anything else but what Sebastian was doing The other hadn’t contacted them at all and even though it hadn’t even been a full day yet,  Kurt was starting to worry that Sebastian might decide that he didn’t want to come back after the night before and that he wanted nothing more to do with them – it didn’t exactly help that Blaine was concerned about the other as well.

Kurt pouted a little at Blaine and nudged him a little “Oh, don’t be such a spoil sport Blaine! I thought we shared everything.. including fantasies. Am I not allowed to know anything?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine reached over, closing his book and sliding it back into his messenger bag, with his timing almost figured out to a tee as the bell rang as soon as he shut his bag “All you need to know is…” Blaine moved in toward Kurts lips, like he was going to kiss him, partially leaning off his chair a little “I’ll make you scream my name” he pulled back instantly, smiling as he stood up completely, letting his hand drop toward Kurt for the other to take once he was ready to leave.

Sure, he wanted to tell Kurt to make sure he wrote down any questions he might have had about the reading or to make sure he knew exactly what homework their teacher had asked from them because he knew he had to back off…plus he knew he’d just get stuck doing it anyway so what was the point? Kurt seemed more focused on Cheerios and football, which was actually a pretty good thing as far as Blaine was concerned. It meant that Kurt was focusing on something positive instead of everything else that was going on.

And as long as Blaine could control his own “worry” he knew Kurt would be fine.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt knew in the back of his mind he should be caring more about doing his school work but considering he had a life time to do it now he didn’t see the point in wasting it here. He knew he’d graduate anyway so he just wanted to focusing on at least having some kind of fun while he was imprisoned at McKinley.

When the bell rang Kurt grabbed tightly into the others hand and followed him out, shaking his head as he leaned into whisper Into Blaine's ear softly “well that isn’t much of a hint…. You ALWAYS make me scream your name ”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine snickered under his breath at Kurt’s words, and as he glanced around, making sure no one was watching he lightly slapped Kurt’s backside, giving it a tiny squeeze before he continued to walk normally, correct posture, and head held strong.

The next class was the same as the first, in the sense that Blaine would do his work, Kurt would try to get his attention, and eventually win, and the rest of the lesson would be spent having whispered conversations to one another. One of their classes had a substitute who decided to put on an  _educational_  movie, and concealed by darkness Blaine used this as an opportunity to edge Kurt right to the brink of an orgasm, pulling the collar of his shirt down as he dragged his fangs along the others neck, never pushing them in, and as soon as he felt like Kurt was going to burst, he pulled his hand away, fixed Kurt’s fly, then folded his hands on the table, looking over to catch the last few minutes of the movie. 

When the lights switched back on, he noticed how Kurt’s eyes were shining brighter blue than normal, and in their reflection he could see his own. He blinked a few times, until his eyes adjusted properly, hoping that the colour would dull down just a tiny bit. 

When the bell rang, indicating lunch, Blaine watched Kurt, a small smirk tugging on his lips as he wondered what would happen if he teased his mate a little more. He stretched his neck out a little, tilting his head from side to side extremely slowly, exposing his neck and giving a soft hum, before bending over to re-tie his shoes, making sure he came back up slowly, before turning and waiting for Kurt, giving his best puppy dog eyes “Are you  _coming?”_  he tried to hold back a smirk as he said the word coming in a low voice, as he held his hand out for Kurt so that they could walk to Lunch together.  

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt let out  small squeak, his smug exterior dropping for a few seconds as he felt Blaine slapping his ass. He glared slightly as he felt Blaine squeezing it but he started walking to the next class with some amount of confidence.

Most of the the classes, Kurt could try and get Blaine’s attention. Kurt was mostly subtle with it, either wrapping foot around Blaine’s ankle again, squeezing the other’s thigh with his hand, or lightly sucking on his pen, and every time, Kurt got Blaine’s attention and they’d just whisper to each other.

Blaine was soon deciding to play a few games of his own. When a substitute started playing a movie, Blaine decided to tease the hell out of him. He unbuttoned his shirt slightly so he could pull down his collar and started to scrape and drag his fangs all over his neck, his fangs never piercing the skin and just did what he could to get him close to coming  in the middle of the class. Mostly, Kurt was proud of himself that he didn’t make any audible noises but his fangs were aching and he had to bit firmly on his lips to stop himself from moaning out. 

Kurt knew that his eyes were brighter than normal, and he wasn’t sure if they’d be dying down any time soon. His pants were going to loosen any time soon so he didn’t think that his eyes would return to a normalish colour any time soon, either.

Blaine’s teasing didn’t stop there, as he exposed his neck, and stretched slowly, before bending down to tie his shoes – for some reason, Blaine even made that erotic as he came back up just as slowly as he got back. A small noise left Kurt’s lips as he heard the way his voice lower, before quickly moving to wrap his arms around Blaine from behind “Only if you say I can come,” Kurt whispered into his ear and quickly moved again to grab onto Blaine’s hand, an innocent smile on his face despite how uncomfortable his pants were

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine smiled, pretending to be innocent as Kurt wrapped his arms around his body from behind, making a point to align himself so that Kurt’s hardness was pressing right in-between the fleshy part of Blaine’s backside. He had to stop himself from grinning like an idiot as he did it, hoping to tease Kurt that little bit more, before Kurt was puling on Blaine’s hand.

He didn’t respond to Kurt’s words, just gave a tiny shake of his head as he held back the laugh, walking along side of Kurt to the cafeteria. 

It was hard to concentrate, when Blaine knew very well Kurt was turned on. Not only could he feel it, he could smell it. The smell of Lust always drove Blaine a little frantic, but, they were in public, and sometimes that point alone made it a little easier… Plus, Kurt kind of deserved to be rock hard and seeking relief for awhile as far as Blaine was concerned. Naturally he knew that wasn’t really the boyfriend side of his mind, but the other side that wanted Kurt to be a bundle of sexual desire that he would pretty much drop at Blaine’s feet. However, Blaine knew he was treading on some very interesting territory right now. Kurt was marking his space so to speak, asserting his dominance in a way, and Blaine liked it. Sure, he loved when Kurt submitted, but he loved when Kurt would take charge, because Blaine enjoyed watching him fall harder than ever when he got like that. 

It was wicked in a way. Evil, almost, but god was it appealing to Blaine, and there wasn’t anything Kurt could say that would make him change his mind, bar Kurt physically dragging him somewhere and asked, very nicely, for Blaine to relieve him… Then again, this could backfire on him. It was an image that popped into his mind of Kurt, naked, stoking himself. It was something Blaine had seen before, and every time he did, he was almost frozen. There was nothing more sexually appealing to Blaine than watching Kurt’s hands on his own body, out on display, almost like he was putting on a private show for Blaine. He loved watching how Kurt’s body moved when he did it, which actions made his whole body shake. 

Blaine peer’d out of the corner of his eye at Kurt, raising his eyebrow a little at the other wondering was it his imagination playing games, or was that Kurt just simply messing with him. 

Blaine handed Kurt the tray of food, as usual picking up mostly salad items which were the easiest to discard of, before he walked alongside the other, close, their hips practically connected. 

Instead of instantly reaching over to touch Kurt in some way, Blaine had another idea, as he grabbed Kurt’s hand, forcing it over into his lap under the table. He unzipped his fly, edging Kurt’s hand inside his boxers, and wrapping Kurt’s fingers around his length. He smirked as he looked over at Kurt, before he lean in and whispered into his ear, softly, making sure his tongue gently touched Kurt’s ear as he did it “Do you want this?” 

* * *

**Kurt**

When moved so the fleshiest part of his ass was pressing against his cock, Kurt moaned softly, and buried his face into the other’s neck. He was convinced at this point that Blaine was deliberately teasing him, and Kurt had to wonder when the other would let him come. Kurt didn’t think it would be for a while considering he was willing to push him to that edge in front of everyone but he could still hope.

But when Blaine just pushed him to the cafeteria, Kurt knew at that point, Blaine would be continuing to push hum. At what point, Kurt wasn’t sure yet, but hopefully he wouldn’t be left to the point where he was begging for Blaine’s permission to come in front of everyone here. 

Although, Kurt knew if he did get turned on that much, he wouldn’t care about the fact they were at school.

When Blaine handed him the food, Kurt couldn’t help the way his face scrunched up slightly. He loved salad when he was human but it was something that was just vile now. Kurt did wanted to know if there was anything he could eat without it feeling like dirt in his mouth but couldn't exactly experiment here.

Feeling Blaine grab his hand, initially, Kurt smiled before it fell, realising that it was near Blaine’s crotch. Kurt looked at him with slightly wide eyes, before they widened even more when Blaine forced his hand into his pants and had him wrap his fingers around his cock. Kurt couldn’t help the way he shuddered when Blaine’s tongue touched his ear as he whispered and nodded, as he stroked the other’s cock slowly, leaning into Blaine’s ear, “I.. I do, sir.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was exhilarating doing this in public, but Blaine was pretty sure this wouldn’t be a constant or ongoing thing. Sure he liked it now, but he didn’t have some secret exhibition kink, he just…he liked to see Kurt squirm.

Blaine continued to coax Kurt’s hand, moving him so he was stroking his length. He lean in as Kurt whispered, to everyone else he wondered if they just looked like they were whispering to one another. He smirked as Kurt said he wanted it as he pulled Kurt’s hand out on his pants, adjusting himself and doing his zip up, his cock twitching at the lack of connection. It wasn’t that he was punishing himself, no, he knew he was hard but the punishment lay on Kurt’s side. Kurt wanted it. Kurt wanted to cum. Kurt wanted Blaine’s cock, so, he took them away.

Blaine smiled, a little too politely at Kurt as he poked around his food “Good to know” he smirked, giving his lips a little lick before putting a small piece of lettuce on his fork. He sucked on the fork as he pulled it out of his mouth extremely slowly, not in an over the top, bad porno way, but enough, letting Kurt see just a glimpse of his tongue as he circled it around the plastic utensil, making sure to keep his eyes locked with Kurt.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled weakly at Blaine and kept stroking Blaine's cock, trying to do what he could to get Blaine to drag him off somewhere but the other was soon pulling his hand away and zipped his pants up so Kurt couldn’t stroke his cock anymore. Kurt pouted and rested his head on Blaine’ shoulder “Sir, please…” He whispered softly only letting Blaine hear him for a while.

Kurt bit down on lip when Blaine pulled the fork out, slow enough to let him see his tongue. He let out a slight breath and gripped tightly into Blaine, his own salad going by unnoticed. After a few moments Kurt reached down and cupped Blaine’s groin before smiling at him innocently.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It was testing his own self control right now with Kurt. He usually easily gave in to his and Kurt's lust and didn’t wait for anything. He wanted and he took. Usually. Right now, the appeal was in not taking.

He wanted to see what would happen when the tables were turned. Normally Blaine would jump Kurt, drag him off like a caveman and fuck him until Blaine was satisfied. But now he was actually pretty content either way. He could cum, or he couldn’t. He felt strangely in control more so NOW than when he was physically dominating the other.

Blaine simply smiled at Kurt when he cupped his hardness, pretending like his toes weren’t curling in his shoes or that he wanted to drive his fangs into Kurts milky white skin. Nope. He pretended to be unphased by it all, using the opportunity to pick up another piece of lettuce, repeating the same action, except this time facing Kurt directly.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt didn’t know how Blaine was still able to keep his cool. By now he’d be then one dragging Kurt off and fucking him that hard that if he was human he’d have multiple broken bones and have some serious internal damage but he was just sitting there. Smiling while eating.

Kurt let out a breathy noise when seeing Blaine eating the lettuce in the same way and normally would’ve laughed because only Blaine Anderson would make lettuce erotic to Kurt but his mind was only focused on getting to come right now “Did you leave anything in my car ?” Kurt asked tilting his head a little to the side when he squeezed Blaine's crotch a little harder hoping to entice the other outside

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine smirked as he looked at Kurt, tilting his head a little bit as he studied him. Most of the colour had gone from his eyes as his pupils were completely dilated.

“Well, I did leave my Cheerios uniform in the car, which I assume I have to get before the end of the day. Why?” Blaine asked as he thrust his hips a little forward, pushing more of his hardness into Kurt's hand “Did you want to come…” He paused, smirking before he continued “…and get it with me? I don’t want to make this situation even…harder” he grinned, knowing full well what he was doing as he edged a little closer to Kurt

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt knew his eyes must have made him look completely crazy right now and had done for a while – they were a bright blue when they left the classroom and now Kurt was sure they must have been nearly black. But he didn’t care. All he cared about right now was getting Blaine to let him come , even if he had to drop to his knees under this table to get it

Kurt nodded quickly and let out a squeak when Blaine thrust into his hand, and let his grip tighten slightly “I do sir … We should go soon. Sue won’t be happy if she catches you not wearing the uniform ”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine really had to hold the overly amused laugh that was sitting at the tip of his tongue as he watched Kurt slowly become more and more needy. With a bit of force he pushed Kurts hand off him, adjusting himself so that he could stand up without everyone knowing that he was hard as a rock.

He stood up, running his finger along the back of Kurt’s neck softly “If you will excuse us a moment” Blaine let his finger run down Kurt’s arm before leaning into Kurt’s ear, whispering softly “Get up and show me how bad you want it”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When Blaine pushed his hands off, Kurt's eyes widened and stared up at Blaine wondering he was actually going be to be nice to him and give him some kind of relief when he stood up , or if he was just goig to leave him like this

Kurt shuddered for a few moments at the feeling of Blaine s finger running across his neck before he nodded quickly when he whispered into his ear. Kurt threw his bag over his shoulder and positioned it in front of his crotch because there was no way he could hide it wearing these jeans. He got out of his seat quickly before grabbing Blaine's hand and tugged him out of the cafeteria

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine followed closely behind Kurt, letting the other lead the way. He was curious to see what he was going to do but allowed himself to be dragged.

He wasn’t sure how to tease Kurt further, other than to move in close and softly touch him, never giving him enough, never pushing hard enough to get enough satisfaction.

His fingers ghosted over Kurt, every so often just gently touching any exposed skin, neck, hand whatever really.

They were out of the cafeteria moving toward where Blaine imagined was back toward Kurt’s car. He wondered what exactly Kurt wanted, even though the images that were flooding his mind were very obvious what Kurt needed.

He started to think of his own ideas, hoping that Kurt was watching. It was easy in his imagination to come up with all sorts of things. Hoping Kurt saw the images that Blaine was thinking, Kurt’s hands tied behind his back, his legs tied to the bed while Blaine relentlessly fucked him, or the image of Blaine wrapping a collar around Kurt with a leash, pulling him by the neck while he forced his cock into his mouth. Blaine smirked at Kurt, each image more and more intense, things that Blaine wasn’t even sure he wanted but he didn’t care, each new image came with a silent warning that Kurt shouldn’t tempt him.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt wasn’t even sure what he wanted at this point as long as he came. Preferably he’d want Blaine to fuck him but he didn’t care either way.

When he saw the images that were coming into Blaine’s mind, Kurt felt his legs shaking slightly as he fought the urge to collapse onto his knees at every image. Kurt had wanted to try Blaine tying him to the bed in some way but he wasn’t sure if it was a possible option in case he pulled them right off or they didn’t stay because of his strength.

But it was the image of Blaine making him wear a collar and leash that was making it harder for him to stop fighting that temptation. He wasn’t sure about wanting that in the past but it did dwell on his mind at times because he knew Blaine wanted to do it to Sebastian and since then kurt had been thinking about a lot more than he thought he would

Eventually, the images from Blaine where getting too much and before they got to the car park , he pushed Blaine into one of the supply cupboards and instantly latched his lips one onto Blaines neck “Please, sir ..,” kurt breathed out as he let his fingers dig into Blaine’s arm tightly

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine just continued to mess with Kurt, because, he was kind of enjoying it. He wasn’t usually the kind to torment Kurt, especially sexually, because usually he not only felt his own desire, but Kurts… however, he just seemed to be able to hold off a bit more, because the idea of seeing Kurt completely needy was appealing.

He’d never really seen him like this either. Yeah he’d seen him beg, and Blaine ALWAYS said yes, but he’d never seen him when he said no. Kurt was spoilt. He’d denied Sebastian many times before, he’d done a lot of this same thing with Sebastian, turning the other into a fumbling mess, but he’d never let himself do that with Kurt… until now.

He smirked as Kurt pushed him into a supply cupboard, his hands instantly wrapping around Kurt’s waist, tilting his neck so that Kurt could reach more sensitive flesh as he let his eyes flutter shut slightly, his fingers flexing and loosing as he held onto Kurt’s hips.

“Please what?” Blaine breathed out softly, letting one of his hands drop down to cup Kurt’s backside, giving in a small squeeze, pulling his lower body against Blaine’s 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

This was something that Kurt was a stranger to. He’d never been in this situation before. Blaine would sometimes drag out when he got to come but he was never waiting this wrong and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. Begging was enough for him to get relief and he really didn’t know how Sebastian did this and could last so long and not go crazy.

Feeling Blaine pulling him closer, Kurt bit down on his neck slightly and wined softly and started to bite down on his neck a little harder. Kurt moaned out Blaines name loudly when he pulled him so their Lower bodies were together and felt Blaine squeezing his ass “Let me come … Please ”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine sucked in a breath as he felt Kurt biting his neck, trying to hold back the groan as he held Kurt against his body. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to remain composed, though he wasn’t even sure he wanted to.

When Kurt moaned his name however, Blaine reached up and grabbed Kurt’s face, pulling him back slowly as to not tear off half of his flesh that Kurt may have been biting onto before pushing Kurt, quite hard onto his knees. 

He was forceful with Kurt normally, that was true, he was rough sometimes and sex was hardly every soft and sweet, but he wasn’t ever like this like. He never … he never went down this route with Kurt.

Blaine said nothing as he started to unbutton his pants, growling at Kurt the moment when even thought about moving as he popped the button slowly, then the zipper, before letting them fall just a little, before he tugged at the elastic of his briefs, pulling them down so that his cock bobbed out. 

He took a hold of his length, rubbing the head of his cock along Kurt’s lips, circular motion as he watched, eyes focused, dark, and ready to practically snap the moment Kurt moved, or even made a noise.

Blaine knew he could have just asked Kurt to blow him, and the other would have. It wasn’t about that. It was about taking at this point. Blaine reached forward, almost forcing Kurt’s lips to part, letting his thumb brush past his fangs as he slipped the head of his cock in between Kurt’s lips.

“You want to cum?” Blaine growled, pushing his cock slowly into Kurt’s mouth “hmm?” he knew the other couldn’t talk… it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to ask him questions “You want me to take you into my mouth…” Blaine paused to thrust forward “and suck you? Hmmm?” Blaine smirked as he held Kurt’s head still “Or did you want me to fuck you so hard that for the rest of the day you can’t even sit properly in the chair?” Blaine tilted his head as he looked down at Kurt, starting to slowly push himself in and out of Kurt’s mouth “That’s the one, isn’t it? You want me to fuck that needy, slutty hole of yours” Blaine snapped the words, a part of his mind reminding him that it was Kurt, and not Sebastian that he was speaking too, but, that only seemed to build the heat up inside him more “Beg while you’re sucking my cock and  _maybe_  i’ll fuck you” Blaine pulled Kurt’s hair, his fingers gripping hard as he started to use Kurt’s mouth for his own pleasure. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt's eyes widened a little when Blaine pushed him down on his knees forcefully and stared up at him, waiting for any kind of response  
from him. Normally Kurt never got this side of Blaine and had only seen the tail end of this side when he came back to their apartment when they still lived at dalton, when Blaine had finished with Sebastian.

Kurt as about to lean forwards to start sucking Blaine’s cock but hearing the growl, Kurt sat back onto his knees nearly instantly and waited for Blaine in silence as Blaine took his cock out.

The only time Kurt made a noise was when Blaine rubbed his cock over his lips, a small, barely audible whine as he waited for Blaine to make a move

Kurt didn’t have to wait long until Blaine was pushing his cock into his mouth. But Blaine was asking him to speak with the cock still in his mouth and all Kurt could do was nod, eventually making noises of affirmations when Blaine kept his head still. It was when Blaine asked if he wanted to be fucked that the noises from Kurt got louder as he pulled on Blaine’s hips tightly and looked up at him , holding his gaze with wide eyes. He couldn’t even care about the way Blaine was snappig at him like he would with Sebastian.

A muffled noise when Blaine pulled his hair back tightly before he started to beg, well it was more like try to beg for Blaine to fuck him while he felt Blaine fuck into his mouth.

* * *

**Blaine**

Kurt like this was… absolutely mouthwatering to Blaine. It wasn’t that Kurt had completely submitted, that he had been pushed aside and the extremely perfect sub had stepped out. The Kurt that would have stood perfectly still while Blaine did whatever he did. The Kurt that wouldn’t even make a noise if he thought Blaine didn’t want him to. No, his wording hadn’t pushed Kurt that way, instead, it left him… well, fighting back in a way. It was interesting in a way. Normally Blaine would say beg, and Kurt would be gone, but, this wasn’t a usual type of command. Sure, he told Kurt to beg, he pretty much called the other a slut and sure he had held back the word “whore’ that edged at his lips, a word that he used pretty frequently with Sebastian while he punished him, but Kurt had responded by lifting his hands to grip onto Blaine. He knew from that movement alone that he was about to completely dominate  _his_  Kurt.

It made Blaine thrust himself into Kurt’s mouth harder, an almost wicked grin crossing his face as he tugged Kurt’s hair hard, not caring about if he was being gentle, or nice, or if Kurt was uncomfortable. It didn’t matter. His pleasure mattered.

“This mouth… is mine. You’ve done a lot of talking today, about being in charge. You’ve done a lot of talking today trying to get me to pay attention to you. You have my attention now Kurt” Blaine growled the words as he continued to fuck Kurt’s mouth, before he eventually snapped.

He wasn’t sure what it was. It felt like his mind erupted as he, by Kurt’s hair, pulled the other off the floor, throwing him forward so that he had his back to Blaine.

“If we weren’t here, i’d rip those  _fucking_  pants off” he growled as he cursed, not even taking a moment to be shocked by the fact he’d just sworn at Kurt, as he reached around him, taking no time to unbutton his pants, undoing the fly and pulling them down along with his briefs.

“Bend forward more” Blaine spoke through his teeth as he pushed Kurt forward, pushing his back down a little before reeling his hand back and slapping Kurt hard on his backside.

“Scream. Let everyone know that you’re  _my_  slut”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt knew that soon he would probably slip into that part of him that would completely submit to Blaine. Normally it was slow but he knew that the change would be almost immediate this time and Kurt doubted he’d even notice that he’d did it.

When Blaine growled at him, Kurt just nodded, moaning loudly around the other’s ccock. This was a way that Blaine usually only acted in a way towards Sebastian, usually during punishment and right now, Kurt didn’t blame Sebastian for wanting this and getting turned on so much whenever Blaine did this. It felt like torture but god, it was the best damned torture that Kurt had ever been through, and he couldn’t even complain He wanted Blaine to do this, after how long the other had left him hanging. 

Kurt gasped out loudly as Blaine pulled him up by his hair and complied as the other moved him into a position where he was standing and facing away from Blaine. He couldn’t help the whine that left his lips as Blaine cursed, knowing that at this point he wouldn’t even care if his pants were torn off (even if he’d care a  _lot_ after they both came) if it meant he’d be getting some kind of relief from the tight pants.

Almost instantly, Kurt was bending forwards more at Blaine’s words, grabbing onto one of the shelves in front of him so he could support himself and waited for some kind of movement from Blaine as he pulled his jeans and pants down. He bit down on his lip when Blaine slapped his ass trying to stop himself from screaming, before Blaine told him to do exactly that and when the other’ s hand came down on his ass again, Kurt couldn’t help the way he screamed out loudly, and pushed his ass back into the other’s hand.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

He knew that spanking Kurt, in reality, wouldn’t even bother him. He wouldn’t feel the pain or be affected by it in anyway shape or form. But, because of their bond, their connection, and the fact that, as far as Kurt’s blood was concerned, Blaine was his sire, his body almost humanised during these moments. Kurt’s flesh would turn a small shade of pink as his hand could come down, however it would usually disappear almost instantly, which was why Blaine would usually do it again so quickly.

Sure, Kurt would never ACTUALLY be sore, but, his mind would have his body believe he was sore and that was enough for Blaine. He wanted him to remember his place.

Blaine, moved his hand forward, pushing his fingers into Kurts mouth, purposely pushing forward so his cock was pressing hard against Kurts backside, spreading his cheeks a little so Kurt could feel the blunt force of the head of his cock pressing against his extremely tight hole “Get them wet. The drier they are, the more it will hurt when I fuck you with them”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When Blaine kept spanking him, Kurt kept moaning and practically leaning his back into the touches. It was a little painful, not as sore as it would be if he was still human but he put the actual feeling pain thing down to the fact it was Blaine that was doing to him and everything about Blaine just mae him feel things even more than he thought he actually could.

Kurt’s moans were stifle slightly when he felt Blaine pushing his fingers into his mouth after he felt the head of Blaine’s cock pressing against his cock and he started to wonder if Blaine was just going to fuck him dry and Kurt knew that he wouldn’t even careif he did. But hearing what Blaine said, Kurt nodded and started sucking and licking at the other’s fingers quickly.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine made a small noise,almost a happy hum, or simply just the sound of acknowledgement as Kurt started to suck his fingers, knowing that Kurt understood what was being said, knew what would happen if he did, and with the way his mouth instantly got working, Blaine knew he wanted it.

He tilted a little to watch Kurts mouth sucking his fingers, and every so oft be Blaine to would them in and out of his mouth, just like he’d done with his cock, before eventually pulling them out.

With his now, lightly soaked fingers he spread Kurts cheeks, gripping quite hard on the fleshy part of his ass as he began to circle his index finger around Kurts hole.

He toyed with Kurt,circling his fingers, dipping them in JUST a tiny bit but never enough. He did this as he watched Kurts hole trying to clench around any but of friction it could get, or, at least that was what he gathered from how Kurts body was moving as he slipped a single digit inside of Kurt, slowly edging it in, trying to stretch Kurt out. He had no intention of stretching him completely. No. He wanted him to feel it once they were done. He wanted to make him limp from how hard and fast he was going to take him.

Blaine wasn’t sure where the idea came from as he glanced down at Kurt, a small smirk appearing on his face till he dropped down a little bit, lifting Kurt by his hips so that he wouldn’t have to drop down onto his knees (Something in Blaines mind simply HATED that idea) as he once again spread Kurt open, this time, using his tongue, forcing his tongue into the tightness, every so often using his finger to fuck into Kurt while his tongue worked him over.

“Beg for it” Blaine growled as he pulled his mouth away, biting into Kurts backside, lapping the blood quickly before the wound closed “Beg for my cock”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Feeling the way Blaine gripped tightly onto his ass after pulling his fingers out of his mouth, Kurt hissed slightly but waited mostly quietly for Blaine to push his fingers inside.

That was until Blaine kept teasing him, his fingers never fully pushing in enough to really stretch him and he couldn’t help the way he tried to clench around his finger whenever it went inside him slightly. When one finger finally slid into him, slowly, Kurt let out a loud moan of relief an let his legs spread very slightly.  He stayed like that for a few moments, until Blaine him up by his hips, Kurt tried to look over his shoulder at Blaine to see what he was doing,  before he was stopped by feeling Blaine’s tongue pushing his tongue inside him, instantly ripping a scream out of Kurt as his nails scratched into the shelf in front of him.

Kurt kept letting out noises, mostly whining at the feeling of the other just stretching him with his tongue and occasionally his finger until Blaine pulled off and bit into his ass. After the yelp left him, Kurt  let out a choke noise and dropped his head slightly “P-please.. p- _please_  let me have your cock sir,,” He breathed out, struggling to find his voice as he waited for Blaine to make some kind of movement

* * *

 

**Blaine**

There was something about the scent that surrounded Kurt when he became desperate and needy that Blaine was addicted to. While nothing would ever compare to the scent his blood while he was human used to produce, it was a very close second.

He tried not to moan, to pretend like Kurt had to work to get Blaine s attention, but he was hard as a rock, his cock was dribbling precum in anticipation of being buried inside of Kurt and the sounds that Kurt was making were like porn for his ears, but when the other began to beg, Blaine knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

He also kind of imagined the sex was not going to last that long either with how wound up BOTH of them were.

Blaine buried his tongue deeper into Kurt, his fingers still fucking up open as he tried to make Kurt speak more, to blubber, to turn into a hot mess that Blaine couldn’t hold back anymore. He wanted to get to that point where Kurt said something that just completely shattered Blaines composure but he had no idea what it was. What was he waiting to hear ? What sound was he waiting for?

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt was at the point where desperate would be far too weak a word to describe how he was feeling. The longer Blaine was dragging this out, the more Kurt could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge of completely submitting to Blaine.

His cries and begs were getting better louder and more frequent as Blaines tongue moved deeper inside of him and his fingers were still fucking into him that it was getting to the point Kurt wasn’t even saying words anymore and just making loud, needy noises. Kurt wasn’t sure what finally got him to speak again, whether it was Blaine’s tongue, his fingers , or just Kurts’s desperation but eventually he whined out loudly “Fuck me like you own me, sir” he just managed to look back at Blaine , only being able to glance at him slightly “Fuck me like that’s all I’m good for.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s entire body froze as he heard Kurt’s words. His entire mind split right down the middle where Blaine, and the Monster inside of him for the first time ever paused to look at one another. Blaine no longer had to wondered what words Kurt could say to completely and utterly break him, because he’s just heard them.

Blaine straightened up almost instantly, as he lifted his body up, a little slower than normal, before looking down at Kurt’s body, 

He was suddenly very clear headed as he reached down to his cock, lining it up with Kurt’s hole and just slowly pressing it in. A wicked smile crossed his face as he pulled Kurt’s upper body back slightly, leaning forward so that his chest was pressing against Kurt’s back, his hand wrapping around Kurt’s neck. He moved his mouth to Kurt’s ear, kissing it softly, being overly gentle with Kurt.

The fingers slowly began to squeeze a bit tighter on Kurt’s neck, and In one movement, Blaine thrust his entire length into Kurt, with a force harder than he’d ever done on the boy, as he said, quite firmly into Kurt’s ear “I  _do_ own you”. 

He threw Kurt’s body forward, like he was tossing something side, while both of his hands gripped Kurt’s hips, as he began to thrust hard and fast into Kurt.

“Such a slutty needy hole you have” Blaine snapped as he pushed in and out quickly, not given Kurt time to adjust to the intrusion, and suddenly just not caring. This is what he wanted. Blaine was anything but accommodating “Say it. Say you have a slutty, needy hole. I want everyone to know” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When Blaine froze Kurt did too, freezing as he waited for Blaine to react to what he said other than remaining still. Would he follow through with Kurt’s words or would he decide to stop ?

As Kurt felt Blaine push inside slightly , he let out a loud moan, feeling some kind of relief that Blaine was actually inside of him after waiting for so long. He didn’t even react to Blaine pulling him up against his chest because they did that a lot. The kisses however were soft and much more gentle than Kurt needed but it was contact from Blaine so he was counting it as a victory.

But when Blaine’s hand started to squeeze his neck Kurt realised that Blaine wasn’t actually going to be sweet and yelled loudly at the way Blaine thrust hard into him – much harder than he’d ever done before.

When he was thrown forwards Kurt gripped onto the shelf in front of again to stop himself from falling into the floor but knocked everything off the shelf in the process. And as his emotions peaked , the other shelves followed suit with things falling down as Blaine fucked into him ruthlessly and barely gave him time to get used it. Gasping and sobbing noises were the only things Kurt could make until Blaine told him to speak. He was silent for a while as he tried to find the words to say before repeating “I have a slutty, needy hole, sir ”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine could actually feel his eyes rolling back into his head as he started to thrust back and forth out of Kurt. He knew he needed to cum, and he knew he’d been teasing himself with Kurts body, but he didn’t realise he needed it THIS much. It was like his entire body had just burst into complete euphoria once he had started.

Blaine couldn’t hold back his moans and unflattering grunts that were noises that mixed with growls and snarls as the other side of him tried to completely take him over. Blaine refused to let go completely because it wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy himself while he did it, it was more so that they were still technically in public and would the monster inside of him be able to handle being around this much fresh blood without reaction to it.

He didn’t want to test it out, so instead he focused on Kurt.

“Yes you do, mmm yes you do” Blaine moaned “Greedy greedy hole, just needed a hard Cock to fill it up” Blaine snapped his hips forward, driving himself deeper and deeper. He looked around and noticed things falling off the shelves and smirked as he stopped abruptly, sliding himself out of Kurt. He knew the other would protest, or at the very least make a noise of protest, as Blaine spun him around, picking him up by the ass and smashing his back against the wall watching the pieces of debris land on the floor.He lined his cock back up and pushed Kurt down onto his length, using the wall as leverage.

In this position he was able to lock eyes with Kurt and watch his facial expressions change.

He was also able to see the hard cock that was now pressing against Blaine’s body.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt wanted nothing more than to come right now – he’d needed to do it for a long time since Blaine had been teasing him for a long time but also, part of him didn’t want to come right away. Not only because Blaine hadn’t told him he could come but because he just wanted to enjoy this for as long as he possibly could even if it meant that they were going to ed up skipping a class or two.

And Kurt was fairly certain that might be something that happened and he just hopped that ‘Teacher Blaine’ wouldn’t be making an appearance unless it was in a more sexual way.

Kurt’s own noises weren’t particularly flattering either as he grunted and whined as Blaine continued to fuck harder into him, moving deeper as he went. Kurt nodded at Blaine’s words, and let noises of agreement, not even caring about everything that was falling around them at this time. The only time he did anything other than whine, and moan was wen Blaine stopped suddenly and puled out of him, the action pulling out a yell of protest. 

But soon enough, Blaine was turning him around, and lifting him by the ass, and smashed him against the wall. He grunted slightly at the impact and glanced down at the debris on the floor before he looked back up at Blaine when the other pushed him down onto the cock, moaning at the way Blaine had forced him into his cock, rather than pushing inside of him like he’d been anticipating. As he held the other’s gaze, Kurt gave a soft moan of Blaine’s name before he gripped onto his arms.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Now that he was able to look at Kurt’s face, Blaine knew 100% that he wouldn’t be able to last long.

He watched Kurt closely, watching his lips as they moved while he moaned, watching what he just looked like while moaning Blaine’s name, before eventually leaning forward to claim Kurt’s mouth with his own.

Blaine moaned softly against Kurts lips as he continued to thrust into him, bouncing Kurt on his cock as he held onto him with one arm, the wall giving him some leverage with Kurt, and Kurt’s legs that were wrapped around him were also holding him up. With his free hand, Blaine reached up to unbutton a few of Kurt’s buttons, till enough of his neck and chest were exposed, using a single finger to touch the exposed skin dragging it down, down, until he was touching Kurt’s hard length, just tormenting him with a single digit.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The second Blaine’s lips latched onto his own, stifling his moan, Kurt moaned out loudly at the contact before tightly gripping onto Blaine as he parted his lips and darted his tongue into Blaine’s mouth but only teased as he tried to coax Blane’s tongue into his own mouth.

When Blaine continued to thrust into him, Kurt kept his grip tight on Blaine as his arms and legs are wrapped around him. There was thankfully no worry of him falling down, Blaine’s grip and Kurt’s grip on Blaine making sure of that. He helped with unbuttoning his shirt, and fumbled with it slightly before dropping his hands down, sighing into the other’s mouth as he felt Blaine’s finger trailing down his chest before  whining when Blaine’s finger started touching his cock, but never actually gripping. He opened his eyes slowly and held Blaine’s gaze again before thrusting up against the other’s finger for more friction.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine was beyond games now. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t. The look on Kurt's face, the feeling of Kurt's body, they way it moved to everything Blaine did… It was too much for games.

It was a dangerous middle ground here, where Blaine was certain he wanted it more than Kurt, and the other could just up and leave and Blaine would be a mess. Though, he assumed Kurt wouldn’t do such a thing…

Just to be sure…

Blaine wrapped his fingers around Kurt's length, starting to stroke him, not slow, but definitely not as fast as he was thrusting into him, while pulling his lips off of Kurt, just to kiss along his jaw line, and down his neck, burying his face in the crook of his neck where he just perfectly slotted in, and the perfect spot to kiss.

Blaine moved to Kurt ear every so often, moaning in a soft whisper directly into Kurt's ear, his chest pushing against Kurt's chest. He was already so close. He just wanted to fill him up, have him walk around knowing that Blaines cum was still inside him.

“Kurt” Blaine moaned out against his skin, pressing his fangs which were very much out and present against his neck “I want…you”

It wasn’t so much the phrase as it was the tone. Clearly he had Kurt, he didn’t need to want. But the voice. His voice lowered as he said you, it became…something else. He didn’t just want Kurt physically. He wanted everything from Kurt. He wanted his blood. He wanted his mind. He wanted his body, heart, soul, everything. He wanted to be consumed with all things Kurt.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt gasped out loudly when Blaine started to actually jerk him off. It was nowhere near as fast as he was thrusting into him, but it was enough to stop him from going insane from the teasing. He continued to fuck up into Blaine’s hand. Kurt was bout to moan in protest when it just became one of pleasure as Blaine’s lips attached themselves to his neck, kissing down before stopping at the one spot that usually drove him crazy.

Small sighs escape him whenever Blaine would whisper into his ear, but occasionally he’d let out gasps whenever Blaine’s chest would press against his, as the material brushed against his nipples and his grip would tighten on Blaine as he dug his nails into his arms. He moaned out the other’s name when Blaine pressed his fans on his neck, an stretched his neck back. “I know…” Kurt whined out and thrust against the other again, trying to look down at Blaine as best as he could from the angle his boyfriend was at, “I… want you too… please…”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s mouth ached from how badly he wanted to feed right now. But, It wasn’t even about feeding right now, he just wanted to taste Kurt.

He knew he would last long once he pressed his fangs in and a part of him knew Kurt was well aware of that, especially with the way he presented his neck, exposed, and ready for Blaine. He took that as an unspoken agreement, because the moment he would bite, he would lose it.

Blaine kissed the skin a little more, softly, as he thrust in and out of Kurt, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself (but really, what use was it going to do) before he drove his fangs into Kurt’s neck.

The moan that escaped him was loud, and muffled a little, his hips snapping forward fast, as he began to thrust in and out of Kurt, moaning as his tongue lapped up the blood, his hand beginning to jerk Kurt off quicker. His entire body convulsed as he got closer and closer, before he eventually ripped his mouth off of Kurt.

“I’m going to…cum…mmmmmmpppphhh cum with me” he pushed forward, pressing his lips to Kurt as his body reached that peak, slamming hard into Kurt, biting down onto his lip a bit tougher and harder than he should have with his fangs as he began to cum, his orgasm shaking him, his entire body feeling the same burst of release.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt waited with bated breath as Blaine kept on kissing at his neck, waiting for him to just bite down into his neck. Blaine biting into him and feeding  from him as something that Kurt needed much more than the need to come. Kurt needed to be able to feel that connection to Blaine and he needed it as soon as possible.

When the older male’s fangs finally bit into his neck, Kurt’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as Blaine’s hips started snapping harder and faster than they had done today, and brought Kurt closer to closer to that edge as Blaine’s hand started to jerk him faster, so it was more in time with his thrusts.

Kurt gave a small noise when Blaine ripped his mouth away but couldn’t protest as Blaine’s lips pressed into his own. Finally, Blaine was telling him he could come, and Kurt nodded frantically, until Blaine was coming inside him, and biting hard onto his lips. Only moments later, Kurt was screaming out loudly, Blaine’s lips not really stifling it much, as he came harder than he could ever remember doing before, and making him feel close to passing out.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine slowed down after a few minutes, pulling his mouth slowly away from Kurt as he licked his own lips, the sweet taste of Kurt’s blood still lingering on his tongue. He blinked a few times, almost like the image was clearing as he looked at the state of Kurt, lip swollen, slightly purple as the blood started to rush there to heal itself, clothes a mess, hair, well mostly perfect, before he looked around the room at the mess they’d made.

However, whatever he may have felt, whether it was the soon to be concern or worry, it was washed away when he locked eyes with Kurt and just..smiled.

Blaine leant forward, gently kissing his lips where he had abused the skin, almost like he was trying to make it better.

“You ok?” Blaine said softly, pressing soft kisses around Kurts jaw then coming back to his lips “Not hurt or anything ? ”

When Blaine came down from his high, he was always extremely delicate with Kurt, but usually, also pretty quiet. He wasn’t sure why, maybe it was the shock from the system or whether he secretly just get bad about how he had treated Kurt, but either way, with his cock still buried inside of Kurt, he leant forward, hugging him without actually wrapping his hands around him…since one was covered in cum, and the other was holding him up “love you”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When BLaine pulled his mouth away, things started to clear up. Kurt swiped his tongue over the cut on his lip from where Blaine bit it. He could feel it healing already but he must have looked like a complete mess right now – it was probably similar to the state of the room. and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of it because it had been far too long since Kurt last completely destroyed a room during sex because he couldn’t control his emotions.

 Kurt smiled at Blaine softly when their eyes locked and leaned in at the same time so their lips met sooner “I’m perfect, “Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms tightly to make up for the fact Blaine couldn’t really hug him – one was holding him up an the other was covered in his come. It wasn’t exactly an ideal tie to hug him. “I am sore, but In no way that I’m going to complain about it.

Kurt laughed softly as Blaine leaned forwards, and he moved his head so it was buried into Blaine’s neck “Love you too…” He mumbled softly,before kissing the other’s cheek, “I don’t want to  pull my boxers back on because they’ll just get covered in come… but I don’t want to wash it out, either,” Kurt said, laughing as he nuzzled into Blaine.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine gave a soft laugh as he pressed his nose to Kurts skin, nuzzling him as they hugged. Well, Kurt hugged, Blaine held.

“Maybe we should buy some plugs for that very thing” Blaine slightly mumbled against Kurt's neck, not wanting to really move his body, just enjoying staying still. Eventually his cock had softened enough that it slowly slipped out of Kurt, eventually Blaine reaching down to slip the rest of it out of Kurt slowly, however he didn’t really move their position, other than the few times he shifted to inspect Kurts lip and neck, making sure the bites were healing.

“So” Blaine stopped and looked around “On a scale from 1-10, How much do you think people heard?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I’ll be honest, I’m surprised you don’t have one with you,” Kurt joked slightly, and lifted his head up slightly so Blaine could nuzzle in. Kurt was aware that Sebastian use to wear them in the past when Blaine could start fucking him so he was at least a little stretched but he had no idea what happened to that and if it was still at Dalton or if they’d managed to bring it in with the few possessions they could salvage from the coven.

“From one to ten?” Kurt repeated, his eyebrows raised, “About a twenty. I’m curious to see how many classes we’ve missed.” He said laughing, before his eyes widened in realisation. “Oh my god Blaine… one of the teachers heard us. What if they tell my dad?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine laughed as he ducked his head down into Kurt's shoulder trying to stop himself

“How do you think that conversation would happen? Mr Hummel we heard your son having violent sex and we did nothing to stop it, but now we’re telling you? No one will say anything because no one wants to have "that” conversation…plus your dad already knows we have sex, Kurt"

As much as he didn’t want to, Blaine slowly out Kurt down onto his feet, looking around the floor to find where his pants had ended up “But we should get you mostly cleaned up, and I guess I have to go get into that Cheerios uniform since that’s where your friends think we are right now”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“They didn’t stop us probably because they were scared they’d get into trouble touching or looking at is fuckinng” Kurt said tolling his eyes slightly before they narrowed a little. “And I don’t want to think about that ! My dad can’t know we’re having sex. He can’t know”

Kurt pouted slightly when Blaine finally put him back on the floor but knew that it was needed as they couldn’t stay there for long “I know. And we should probably tidy up here too. There’s no reason for us to keep it like this ”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t even going to touch on the subject of anything Burt related, not while he was standing around with his cock out after he’d just, for lack of a better phrase, brutally fucked Kurt.

“Correction, you should tidy up in here, you’re the one that made the mess. I only broke the wall, and technically, you still broke the wall” Blaine chuckled as he found a paper towel roll on the floor, picking it up and taking a bit just to wipe his hands before pulling his pants and briefs back up, tucking himself back in and straightening up his shirt and tie. He could still smell Kurt on his body, and he knew it would linger all day. He enjoyed that idea a bit too much.

Once Blaine was sorted he decided to move over to Kurt, tidying the other up, running his fingers (of the hand that hadn’t minutes ago been laced with Kurts cum) through Kurts hair, fixing up the bits that he had kinked out while he had been grabbing his hair. People may not notice if their clothes were a little disheveled but Kurts hair? People would zone in on that faster than he could say boo.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and playfully punched his shoulder “Yeah but you made me make the mess and you were the one who pushed me against the wall. It’s all your fault, Mr. Anderson” He said, leaning into kiss Blaine after the other had wiped his hand up. 

He was a little hesitant at first to find his jeans and pants to start with – Blaine’s scent was still strong but then, he realised that there wasn't going to be much to stifle the scent and he’d be smelling like Blaine for at east the rat of the day. So, with a smile, he raised his hand after his eyes fell on the discarded clothes and started to slip them on while Blaine fixed his hair.

“How many classes do you think we missed?” Kurt asked, as he buttoned his shirt up.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine shrugged as he took his time helping Kurt get himself presentable, smiling softly as he gently stroked the others cheek with his thumb, just taking a moment to admire how beautiful he was. 

“For someone who doesn’t care about school that much, you sure do care about school” Blaine snickered, as he took Kurt’s hands, cupping them together and bringing them to his lips, gently kissing along his knuckles.

“Well, we could just leave if you wanted, or just go and find out which clas….”

Blaine was suddenly froze as his mind started to flash, almost like a video had gotten jammed, the image of Kurt just slowly falling away until suddenly all he could see was black. He looked around, reaching out a bit before he saw a flash of Sebastian’s eyes looking up at him, almost looking directly into his eyes, and as quick as that the image was gone, and Blaine realised he was nearly digging his fingers THROUGH Kurt’s shirt, where he had reached out and grabbed.

Blaine blinked, confused a few times before he straightened out Kurt’s shirt, trying to flatten it “Sorry, my mind…” Blaine just pointed to his head, just making a gesture that  _my mind left me for a moment_ , though, he couldn’t shake the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, and the image of Sebastian’s eyes, was burned into his memory .

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled as he felt Blaine stroking his cheek, leaning into the others touch and reveling in the soft touch that was the complete contrast from the rough sex that they had and the endless teasing.”Oh, it’s not that I care about school I care about my dad finding out we left classes” he said, laughing before smiling at the kisses to his knuckles.

Kurt was about to respond when Blaine suddenly froze. Kurt frowned as he looked at his boyfriend, wondering what was going on before he let out a hiss at the feeling of Blaine nearly digging a hole in his shirt. Kurt was about to slap his hands away when Blaine suddenly seemed to realise what he was doing and pulled his hands off and  fixed his shirt “It’s fine,” Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine’s hand and squeezing it “Are you okay?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine shook his head out a bit, almost like he wanted to rattle his mind back into place. He closed his eyes for a moment, seeing a slight hazy version of those eyes, but definitely not a clear, and more like just a distant memory… but it didn’t really help the situation.

Sure, Blaine had been trying to push out the thought of Sebastian, he was starting to think that  his focus on forcing Sebastian out may have lead to treating Kurt in a way he never had before (Though, much to Blaine’s pleasure, Kurt seemed to enjoy it, so it wasn’t all bad). Whatever it was, it left him feeling a little uneasy. 

However, Blaine didn’t want Kurt to worry. He didn’t want the other to really know about what was going on in his mind at this moment because, he simply didn’t want Kurt to worry.. because if Kurt worried, Blaine would worry that Kurt was worried, and it would be a vicious cycle.

“I’m ok” Blaine gave Kurt a reassuring smile, leaning forward to press a small quick kiss on his lips “You know how I am after…  _that_. Sometimes it just takes me a little bit turn it off. But I’m better now. Now. Shall we go back to class? Is there even any class left?” 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled in understanding when Blaine said it took him a while to turn off the vampire side to him and Kurt wasn’t surprised. They’d when a  lot rougher than they did together, and it was actually taking a bit of time for Kurt to actually come back to himself. Kurt could feel the worry that was going on in Blaine’s mind, and honestly it was  starting to worry Kurt as well. He decided to not show it however, knowing that they would just cause them to endlessly worry about each other 

“That’s good,” Kurt said, leaning int to kiss Blaine back. Kurt gave  slight sigh at the mention of class and rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder, and wrapped his arms around him tightly “Can we just go back to the car for  a while..? I just want to cuddle just now.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine gave a small smile, wrapping his arms around Kurt, and pulling him in close, pressing soft kisses around his temple, and down the side of his face “I think that’s a fantastic idea”.

He dropped his arms slowly before walking toward the door, opening it bit by bit until he had enough space to peer out, his head darting back and forth at an inhuman speed, as he gave a small sniff of the air, reaching behind him to take Kurt’s hand. He pulled him, slightly, shutting the door quickly before wrapping his arm around Kurt and tugging the other to step a little faster. It wasn’t that anyone was near, but Blaine’s ears would always make a small high pitched noise when the bell was getting ready to ring, and since that was all he could hear, he knew it was coming. He didn’t even worry about the fact that they’d missed class. Kurt had wanted him to  _stop_  being his teacher, and, Blaine, as Blaine, couldn’t care less if they went to school or not. 

Blaine pulled a little behind Kurt as they neared the car, since Kurt had the keys, pressing small kisses to the side and back of his neck while he waited.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hearing Blaine actually agree and  _not_ being his usual teacher self and try to confuse him to go to class, Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine’s cheek quickly when other pulled back. While Blaine was looking out, Kurt took the time to quickly tidy up the supply cupboard up, and apart from Kurt moving one shelf to cover the hole in the wall it didn’t look like anyone had ever been in there.

Seeing Blaine’s hand teaching out, Kurt grabbed it instantly, and let Blaine pull him out. As soon as he start walking, Kurt hissed in pain. Now that they were walking rather than Kurt running around a small room to tidy a cupboard up, he could actually feel what Blaine had done and he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips “I can’t remember the last time it actually  _hurt_ to walk” He laughed, tucking his head underneath Blaine’s jaw “I’ve strangely missed it.”

When they got into the car park, and arrived a the car, Kurt quirked his eyebrows seeing how Blaine stood behind him but shrugged it off as he took his keys out to unlock the door. It took him a few moments as Blaine had bee kissing the back of his neck while they waited and eventually, Kurt had to move slightly to finally unlock the door. Quickly, Kurt slid into the back seat and reached his arms out to Blaine “Come over here.. I want to cuddle”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine didn’t mean to grin, but, it was better than laughing when Kurt said he was sore. He loved it. He loved that Kurt could  _feel_  him. He loved that for at least a little while that when Kurt moved, he would remember what Blaine did.

When they arrived at the car, Blaine watched as Kurt unlocked the door, and slid inside. Blaine tilting his head slightly to get a final look of Kurt’s backside, giving his lip a tiny bit before he calmed himself down, smirking as he climbed in behind Kurt, sliding into the small backseat and pushed himself into Kurt’s arms. 

Sure, he knew that Kurt probably wanted Blaine to cuddle him, but the opportunity was there, and he was going to take it. 

It took a little bit of moving around, and Blaine eventually caving in and sliding back a little so Kurt could cuddle up against him as they found a good position.Blaine kissed the top of Kurt’s hair, lifting one of his arms behind his head to rest on as he looked down “I was thinking tonight that maybe we could go for dinner at Wes’s restaurant? While I know the food won’t be the same, it  _is_  one of the few places where there are things that we can eat and drink that don’t taste like garbage and dirt”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt could feel Blaine’s eyes on his ass and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little. A small smirk crept across his lips as he shook his ass slightly before sitting down again. He didn’t want to push Blaine too faster as he knew that he’d be struggling to move if Blaine fucked him again but as long as they cuddled a little, Kurt would be fine.

“I’d like that,” Kurt said, smiling up at Blaine softly. He nuzzled gently into the other’s neck and kissed it a few times before glancing up at Blaine “It would be nice to be around other vampires again… and it’s been way too longs ince we last saw Wes. It could be nice to catch up”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t agree more with Kurt. It had been too long since they had seen anyone else, and he almost wanted some reassurance that they were fine. He knew they would be fine, since they tended to stay out of the politics and drama of the Dalton coven, there were always going to be hunters – and where they was hunters, there was problems. It wasn’t that he’d given up trying to find his friends. He had still been on the lookout. But he had to be careful. He couldn’t draw too much attention to the fact he was searching, just in case someone was  _watching_  him. His focus was to keep Kurt safe, and that was always going to take priority. 

“Sure, you just want to see your  _booooyyfriend_ again” Blaine remembered Wes’s son showing a slight interest in Kurt, and it only felt fair that he tease him a little about it. Not that Blaine blamed the boy. 

Blaine grinned, and buried his face against Kurt’s soft hair, wrapping his arms around Kurt tighter “I had thought about going there with you and Sebastian, but, could you imagine Sebastian in a place like that” Blaine actually laughed out loud at the idea of Sebastian there. With all the crazy crap on the wall, and the serving staff that were just a  _little_ too happy, as well as the lame looking menu. If his heart worked properly, he knew the other would have a heart attack.

… Blaine wanted to reach into his pocket and pull out his cell to check, but… it felt wrong. Rude in a way. That Sebastian was more important than Kurt. That Blaine would waste his free time with Kurt, on wondering what Sebastian was up to… It wasn’t just that. He just… He just wanted to know that the other was OK.

Blaine made a soft, yet frustrated noise, before shaking his head, and kissing the first place on Kurt he could find, as he began to hum and softly sing “ _It might be scary, ‘til your eyes adjust. Don’t fear the shadows, me you can trust_ ”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Shut up!” Kurt whined softly, knowing that if he was still human that he’d more than likely be blushing like crazy right now. Kurt really didn’t know what to do about Max’s crush on him – or if the younger boy still  _had_ a crush on him. The only times he’d had someone crushing him, the person either threatened to kill him or with Blaine the length of time it took for Kurt to get over the fact Blaine, he’d already fallen in love with with him so being a vampire was’t something that Kurt cared about.

“I think we should bring Sebastian there one day. It might make him crack a smile for once, “Kurt laughed, knowing that Sebastian usually just  _smirked_ rather than actually smiled unless he was in their company. But he knew that Sebastian would really struggle being in a place that was so peppy, that it would be hilarious to witness.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he felt the vibe from Blaine that he was getting. Kurt looked up and tilted his head before smiling, “It’s okay,” Kurt smiled, squeezing the other’s hand, knowing that he wanted to check his phone. Kurt would’ve gotten jealous in the past but he was now really starting to care about Sebastian and didn’t see him as a threat when he was actually in his own mind. 

Not to mention, he was actually worried about how Sebastian was doing as well.

Kurt rested his head back down, and smiled as he heard Blaine singing the song that he did the last time they were at Warblers “Will you be singing for me again tonight?”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine hated the fact that he  _needed_ Sebastian to let him know that he was fine. He’d always told himself to be prepared for Sebastian to leave at any moment, and yet, when the time came, he couldn’t even last 24 hours. He felt a little pathetic in a way, but then again, there was something that was just bothering him! He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but it was IRRITATING! It wasn’t that he could feel Sebastian in his mind or something, but he had taken a bit of his blood, so he felt like that was normal, but he just felt… almost queasy in a way, which just seemed to make everything else so much worse. IF (Blaine simply had to go with  _IF_  and not  _WHEN)_  Sebastian returned, Blaine was going to have a long conversation with him about the fact that he’d put Blaine under mental torment for the past 24 hours simply because Sebastian couldn’t pick up his DAMN PHONE and just text “I’m okay”

He was hoping this trip to  _Warblers_  would help clear his mind a little, and remind him that he and Kurt were the forever. That is where his focus should be right now. That is where his attention should be. If Sebastian wanted to leave, then so be it! He really did need to talk to someone, but, Kurt was too close to the situation. He would just tell Blaine it was fine, and that he felt the same way so it was normal, and that he understood, because, he did. Blaine knew that Kurt was missing Sebastian’s presence as much as he was, but, he didn’t need someone to understand.

He needed answers.

Blaine gave a small laugh as a smile spread across his lips when Kurt asked if he was going to sing. It wasn’t that he had much of a choice last time, but, even then, it wasn’t that he was  _forced._ He liked singing, that much was obvious, but it was a rare thing for him lately, being able to perform in front of people… so it was nice. He remembers back to that night so well, how he wanted to laugh at how Kurt was more focused on his food than he was on Blaine. How the wrong was… almost a sneak peak at their future together, the lyrics suddenly taking on new meaning once Kurt had been turned “If you’d like take, I am always happy to you sing to you”

Blaine began to softly hum, as he sang softly “ _if you could only see the way he loves me, then maybe you would understand. Why I feel this way about our love, and what I must do. If you could only see how blue his eyes can be when he says… when he says he loves me”_

Blaine laughed, shaking his head a little bit “What about you? Maybe you should get up there and sing” he nudged Kurt a little before turning his head to look outside, and, in the distance could see students had already started moving around to their next class.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt smiled at Blaine’s laugh,, remembering the way that Blaine was actually coerced into singing the last time. He didn’t seem to mind so it wasn’t like it was uncomfortable watching him. Kurt just hoped that Blaine would be willing to sing tonight as well. “Well, I’d certainly love to sing for you…I just need to decide on a song,”

When the next class started, and the students started to move to their next class. Kurt decided to take it upon himself to just drive them back home. There was little point in going back to class now and Blaine couldn’t exactly show up to Cheerios after not being around for the whole afternoon. So instead, they just went home and continued their cuddle session  there, which turned into a pillow fight, and then finally went back to snuggling again.

Kurt had managed to convince Finn when he came home that they had been there the whole time and they just managed to get out before the crowds began and that’s why Finn didn’t see them. Thankfully he believed them and the school also didn’t phone Burt about them skipping the afternoon after Blaine fucked Kurt but Kurt still had to hide the fact he was limping slightly still when he and Blaine left to go to Warblers.

When they were walking up to the entrance to Warblers, Kurt tugged slightly at the scarf Max had bought him and looked over at Blaine with a slight frown “Do you think any of the other Warblers got here after what happened?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had an almost smug look on his face as he walked along side of Kurt, watching how the other was trying extremely hard to hide the fact that he as limping. He knew he should be concerned, or even apologetic to Kurt for hurting him, but there was something sexually appealing about knowing he’d done that to Kurt with his cock. It really did work wonders for his ego.

Blaine watched as Kurt adjusted his scarf, wanting to mention how adorable it was that he was wearing the gift that Max got him, but, that was just how Kurt was. Blaine was certain even if Kurt hated it, he would probably still wear it tonight just to say thanks, or to show that he was  _wearing it._

“I’m not sure. I would hope so, since this is really a little safe haven, but, it just depends. People have that first  _thought_  that pops into their minds when they need to escape, and I’m not sure how many of them would think to come here”

Blaine held the door open for Kurt as he gestured his hand inside, and no sooner had let the door close behind him did he hear the loud thumping noise of footsteps, that progressively got closer and closer and closer before Blaine found himself laying flat on his back, with a woman on top of him.

Blaine blinked confused a few times before he grunted when he was slapped.

“YOU DON’T CALL AND TELL ME THAT YOU’RE OK!” Holly screamed, before she jumped off of Blaine, kicking him softly in the hip before throwing her arms over Kurt “Precious boys!” She planted a kiss on Kurt’s cheek, before pulling back to look at him over and over before leaning over to kick Blaine again “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. No one should have to go through that. Come, come, I have been practicing cake that we can eat” Holly dragged Kurt away.

Blaine sat up, dusting himself off as he called out “Is no one going to help me up”

“You can get yourself up” Blaine looked over at Wes as he approached, a smile on his face as Blaine got to his feet, the both of them moving in to hug each other.

“Good to see you, old friend” Wes said, giving Blaine a small slap on the back.

“You know  _why_  I didn’t come here, right?” To be fair, Blaine hadn’t wanted to draw attention to anyone. He could have come here first, but then what? Bring a bunch of hunters here? Let them kill his only real family? No. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Holly however, does not quite understand that” Wes studied Blaine’s face for a moment, before raising his eyebrow “What’s the matter”

“Seriously, how do you do that?” Blaine laughed before shaking his head “It’s nothing. Sebastian left last night, and we haven’t heard from him since. I know, it’s only been 24 hours, but… It’s unlike him”

Wes nodded “You don’t need to explain to me, I get it. Time does work a bit different for us. Sure, the years kind of all mesh into one, but Progenies and Mates – 5 minutes can seem like eternity. 24 hours is a long time to be out of contact completely”

“I am beginning to worry, but I don’t want to worry Kurt. I thought maybe this could distract him for a little bit”

Wes laughed as he looked over Blaine’s shoulder “I don’t think you will have a problem with that”

Blaine turned around and looked over at the table that Holly had basically pushed Kurt to before he groaned “Your wife has a mean slap, by the way”

“Believe me, I know” Wes rolled his eyes before the both of them joined everyone else at the table. 

He felt himself started to relax, pretty much from the moment he walked inside the restaurant. It was easy to be here, among friends, just remembering that in this crazy world that they weren’t alone. The last few weeks had felt like that. Sure, Kurt’s family had been more than accommodating, and he would forever be in their debt, but being around other vampires, people who he didn’t have to hide from, people who just  _understood._   It was refreshing. 

Holly had begun bombarding Kurt with questions, Wes had already taken himself away to actually do some work, and Max periodically came past, but seemed to go red in the face and leave the moment Kurt even so much as acknowledged him, when Blaine heard someone say his name. Blaine turned to Kurt, but he was listening to Holly, and didn’t seem at all distressed by it, so, it wasn’t him… Blaine glanced around, his eyes taking in every single detail of his surroundings before he inhaled. 

His entire body jolted in a particular direction as he found himself standing up “Wait here” He growled at Kurt as he stormed off, his nose practically in the air as he sniffed, and followed the scent. The trail lead him past the bathrooms, to the outside area, the large door slamming shut behind him. 

“Hello?” Blaine called out, looking around, sniffing again as he turned and walked toward a few crates and boxes, and gingerly placed on them was a tie. Curiously, Blaine lifted it to his nose and inhaled. There as no thoughts. No wonder. Nothing. There was just a single word that popped into his head as he brought it to his nose “ _Sebastian”_ before he saw the flashing of images in his mind, watching as Sebastian turned to face him completely, and screamed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, practically fumbling with it as he scrolling down to Kurt’s number. They needed to go now. Kurt needed to get out of there. Something was wrong. This was a tr…

He felt something sharp going into his neck as his hand instantly froze, the phone calling out of his hands. Blaine croaked out a noise, spinning around instantly, and in a hazy blur saw a figure standing, with a huge smile on his face.

_“Got you”_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
